Isabelle
by Only D
Summary: Diez años han transcurrido desde el final de ¿Qué es el Amor?. Diez años en donde Europa y Francia han cambiado provocando cambios en la vida de todos sin que puedan hacer algo por evitarlo. Los animo a leer esta historia con el mismo entusiasmo que leyeron la anterior. Un abrazo y GRACIAS POR LEER! Nota: Para ver ilustraciones de este fanfic, busca en fcbk la página Only D
1. Chapter 1

**Importante** … Esta es una continuación del FanFic **"¿Qué es el amor?"** … si no lo has leído te invito a hacerlo para que entiendas mejor la historia que ya arrastra cada personaje (pincha mi seudónimo y ahí podrás encontrarlo). De todas maneras, la decisión de hacerlo o no es tuya XD.

Este Fic contiene personajes de propiedad de Riyoko Ikeda (Pertenecen al Manga/Animé La Rosa de Versalles) y otros personajes creados netamente por mi. Los mismos han sido utilizados sólo para recreación y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **El Inicio...**

* * *

Oscar observó a su hija mayor en silencio. La jovencita de dieciséis años estaba concentrada mirando a través de la ventana de la berlina que las transportaba. Apenas podía creer que ya era una señorita. -Hija... ¿Has decidido cuanto tiempo te quedarás?- le preguntó después de un rato.

-No, aún no lo he pensado- contestó la adolescente sin despegar la vista del paisaje.

-Sabes que Axel y Sofía viajan a Bélgica sólo para estar contigo, no me parece correcto que aún no decidas cuánto tiempo durará tu estadía, ellos no pueden depender de tus voluntades- insistió.

-Maman... no seas tan estricta- Isabelle sonrió resplandeciente, hizo una morisqueta tratando de hacer reír a la elegante mujer que estaba frente a ella, al ver que su madre continuaba seria cambió su semblante y agregó –Pappa jamás ha sido tan formal conmigo.

-No sigas actuando como una niña, tienes dieciséis años y debes empezar a comportarte con más madurez, te aprovechas de que Axel cede a todo lo que le pides- Oscar trató de reprenderla aunque no pudo evitar corresponder la sonrisa de su preciosa hija.

-Maman…- dejó el asiento que compartía con Gabrielle para ubicarse al lado de Oscar –No te molestes conmigo por favor- buscó su abrazo.

-No estoy molesta, pero debes hacerte responsable de tus actos y decisiones- la abrazó y besó con suavidad su frente, miró sus pies y sonrió –Sofía te reprenderá por usar un vestido con botas de montar.

-Vivimos en el campo- susurró la chica con simpleza –Las botas son más cómodas- sonrió levantando la cabeza para mirar los ojos de su madre.

Oscar arregló con cariño un suave mechón que había escapado del elegante moño de su hija -Así es, son más cómodas- suspiró –Al menos accediste a peinarte- sonrió nuevamente.

-¡Oh! No pienses que fue idea mía- la adolescente rió y se acomodó en el asiento para mirar nuevamente por la ventana -Nana insistió- miró traviesamente a Gabrielle.

La aludida movió la cabeza divertida y se concentró nuevamente en el bordado que estaba realizando. Un suave golpe en el techo del carruaje alertó a Isabelle, la chiquilla comenzó a moverse inquieta, ante esa señal. Gilbert estaba anunciando la llegada a destino.

-Isabelle espera al menos que el carro se detenga- la reprendió Gabrielle. La adolescente asintió sonriendo mientras movía los pies de forma impaciente. En cuanto el coche se detuvo Isabelle abrió la puerta y bajó corriendo.

-¡Pappa!- gritó mientras saltaba con alegría.

Los fuertes brazos que siempre la recibían con amor y protección la levantaron del suelo - _Skatt av mitt liv(1)_ \- Fersen la recibió sonriendo – _Jag saknar dig dotter(2)_ \- besó sus cabellos.

- _Jag med pappa(3)_ \- Isabelle refugió la cabeza en su amplio pecho – _Jag saknade dig så mycket(4)_

- _Vi är tillsammans, min älskling(5)_ \- contestó emocionado.

La adolescente asintió contenta y se separó de sus brazos para correr a abrazar a su tía Sofía que la esperaba unos pasos más atrás.

El Conde sueco se acercó a la berlina y extendiendo una mano ayudó a bajar del coche a Gabrielle mientras Gilbert descargaba las maletas.

-¿Cómo está Gabrielle?- saludó a la Nana de su hija.

-Muy bien Señor- hizo una pequeña reverencia –Un poco más vieja quizás- sonrió.

-Todos lo estamos- contestó divertido. Levantó la vista y vio descender a Oscar, sus ojos brillaron al ver como su cabello rubio se despeinaba con el viento. Como siempre, aguantó las ganas de ayudarla y esperó con paciencia que ella llegara a su lado.

-Axel- la rubia lo miró con ternura mientras se acercaba a él.

-Que gusto verte- el sueco tomó una de sus manos y la besó con cariño –No entiendo como lo haces…- sonrió mirándola a los ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres?- lo miró sin comprender.

-Los años no pasan por ti- sus ojos grises brillaron contentos.

Oscar se acercó mientras sonreía. Se abrazaron con fuerza. –No malgastes tu galantería conmigo… además tú tampoco estás muy diferente- susurró contra su pecho mientras se abrazaba a su cintura. Sus cuerpos tenían memoria.

Fersen sonrió mientras hundía la nariz en su cabello, después de unos minutos se separaron -Dile eso a mis canas- sonrió divertido –Además ya no puedo comer como…

-¿Como un animal de arado?- Oscar bromeó.

-Iba a decir como antes- encogió los hombros divertido –Pero creo que tu descripción es bastante acertada.

-Sólo buscas cumplidos- lo miró divertida –Estás igual que siempre, es mas, estoy segura de que sigues causando sensación entre las mujeres.

-No me puedo quejar- el sueco guiñó un ojo con picardía –Aunque te enorgullecería ver mi discreción, tengo un hijo al cual debo dar un buen ejemplo.

-Axel…- Oscar trató de hablar.

-No insistas en que me case…- la mirada de Fersen se oscureció por unos segundos –Tú serás mi única esposa y la única que volvería a tener. Ella asintió en silencio y levantó una mano para acariciar con cariño su mejilla. -Basta de hablar de mi ¿Cómo estás?- el sueco tomó la mano de su ex esposa para caminar hacia el interior de la casa, cambiando el tema de conversación -¿Cómo están André y Augustin?

-Están muy bien- Oscar sonrió mientras acariciaba con su pulgar el dorso de la mano de su ex marido –Te envían muchos saludos, debido a que el trabajo en la hacienda ha aumentado André no nos pudo acompañar y como sabes, Augustin jamás se aleja de su padre- sonrió enternecida al pensar en su hijo menor, era un niño alegre, vivaz y completamente devoto a su figura paterna.

-La primavera y los potrillos- apuntó Fersen sonriendo.

-Sí, la primavera- Oscar contestó resplandeciente –Debido a eso me marcharé en unas horas, en cuanto los caballos hayan descansado regresare con Gilbert.

-Hace mucho solo vienes a dejar a Isabelle... ¿Cuándo te quedarás más tiempo?- la miró anhelante –Extraño tanto nuestras conversaciones.

-Isabelle ya no es una niña y puede quedarse sin necesidad de que yo la acompañe, lo ha hecho durante años- lo miró tranquila –Gabrielle se quedará acompañándola.

Fersen asintió, sabía que no tenía sentido discutir -Lamento que mis nuevas obligaciones no me permitan viajar tanto como quisiera.

-No te preocupes, ya bastante esfuerzo haces ausentándote de tus responsabilidades y pasando una temporada aquí sólo para estar cerca de nuestra hija- lo tranquilizó. Gracias a la llegada al trono de Gustavo IV Adolfo en 1796 Fersen había recobrado todos sus cargos y beneficios permitiendole regresar a Suecia sin peligro alguno.

Sofía irrumpió en el recibidor y abrazó con cariño a su ex cuñada. -Que gusto verte Oscar- la tomó de las manos –El té está servido- arrastró a su hermano y a la madre de su sobrina al salón principal –Isabelle me comentó que te vas en unas horas... espero alcances a ver a Charles, está ansioso de verte.

Los tres tomaron asiento en el salón.

-¿Charles viajó con ustedes?- Oscar miró a Axel contenta –Hace años que no lo veo.

-Este viaje coincidió con un tiempo de descanso que le fue concedido en la academia militar- contestó orgulloso.

-También me gustaría verlo- la rubia sonrió a Sofía. Había dejado de ver a Charles en cuanto ingresó a sus estudios superiores, desde eso, ya habían transcurrido casi cuatro años.

-¿Isabelle ha pensado en su baile de debutante?- la hermana de Fersen cambió de tema sorprendiéndolos a todos –Ya está en edad de asistir a fiestas y comenzar a relacionarse con gente de su nivel, esa será la única forma de que encuentre un pretendiente a su altura- sostuvo la mirada de su hermano y ex cuñada, sabía que era una cuestión delicada para ellos pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo pasar, sentía que era la única que se preocupaba de ese tema y no iba a perder la oportunidad de hablarlo.

-No- contestó Oscar –Eso no es algo que nos preocupe, Isabelle aún es una niña.

-Ya tiene dieciséis años- apuntó Sofía -Axel y yo asistimos a nuestro primer baile a los catorce años... y creo que tu también lo hiciste a esa edad- insistió.

Oscar miró seria a su ex marido, él entendió de inmediato.

-Sofía, agradecemos tu preocupación en tan importante materia, pero te pido que no insistas… Isabelle nos dirá a su tiempo cuando desee asistir a algún baile- trató de poner paños fríos a la conversación que en cualquier momento podría transformarse en una discusión.

-Además, te recuerdo que en Francia ese tipo de eventos son muy mal vistos y nos hemos esforzados en que Isabelle tenga intereses más bien intelectuales- agregó Oscar.

-Te contradices- interrumpió Sofía -No entiendo para que fomentas tanto su intelecto si en Francia las mujeres tampoco pueden estudiar- los ojos grises de la Condesa Von Fersen brillaron exultantes. Nunca dejaba pasar la oportunidad de un buen debate, menos aún con su ex cuñada, a quien consideraba una mujer tremendamente inteligente –Quizás Isabelle debiera vivir con nosotros en Suecia por un tiempo.

-Hermana- Fersen la interrumpió -Creo que eso es algo que incumbe sólo a André, Oscar y a mí.

-También es algo que le incumbe a Isabelle- contestó Sofía molesta mirando a su hermano.

-Es suficiente- la ex militar se puso de pie –La educación de mi hija, o su participación en sociedad, no es una materia que esté dispuesta a discutir de forma tan liviana.

-Oscar por favor- Fersen trató de interceder. Sabía que Oscar estaba controlando su temperamento.

-No es necesario que te molestes- Sofía habló despacio –Sólo me preocupo por mi sobrina... que ya es una señorita.

Fersen miró a su hermana e hizo un gesto apenas perceptible solicitándole que no continuara con la discusión. La Condesa asintió y levantándose de donde estaba sentada habló sonriendo. –Oscar te pido disculpas si me excedí de alguna forma- sin esperar respuesta de la aludida, hizo una elegante reverencia y salió del salón. Sin percatarse de que la joven por la cual discutían estaba tras la puerta del salón.

-¿Vamos a dar un paseo?- Axel se puso de pie y la invitó a salir de la casa. Le ofreció un brazo. Ella dudó unos segundos, finalmente aceptó y comenzó a relajarse. Caminaron en silencio por el jardín. -No te molestes con Sofía- le habló despacio.

-No me molesto con ella… de cierta forma tiene razón- Oscar suspiró incómoda –Con André hemos hablado muchas veces acerca de la educación de Isabelle… sabemos que después de la Revolución las mujeres están prácticamente anuladas en Francia- movió la cabeza apesadumbrada.

-Te entiendo- soltó su brazo y la abrazó con cariño de los hombros –Pese a eso Isabelle es una niña brillante y culta gracias a ustedes.

-Gracias a ti también- sonrió mirándolo –Sé que te esfuerzas en que estudie con los tutores de Charles cada vez que se queda contigo.

-A propósito de Charles...- su ex marido detuvo su caminar y sonrió orgulloso mientras miraba al joven que llegaba en esos momentos.

Oscar creyó retroceder en el tiempo al ver al alto y elegante joven que acababa de dejar su caballo en el establo. Cuando Charles dio media vuelta, mostrando su apuesto rostro, agradeció que André y Girodelle lo hubieran rescatado de Temple. El hijo de María Antonieta era la viva imagen de Fersen, habría sido imposible que alguien no hubiera sospechado acerca de la verdadera identidad de su progenitor si lo vieran ahora. -¿Aún no le dices que eres su padre?- habló en apenas un murmullo al ver que Charles se acercaba a ellos.

-No… para él sólo soy su protector- contestó rápidamente –No quiero mancillar la imagen que tiene de su madre- sus ojos se humedecieron –No quiero que lamente ser fruto de una infidelidad.

-Axel, es tu viva imagen… Charles ya debe intuirlo- Oscar bajó la voz, el joven de pelo castaño claro y ojos azul-grisáceo ya estaba casi frente a ellos.

-Veo que ya comenzaste a poner al día tu vida social- Fersen habló cambiando de tema mientras sonreía a su hijo.

-Sólo algunas visitas que tenía pendientes- contestó él resplandeciente –Lady Oscar, que gusto verla- hizo una elegante reverencia a la mujer que estaba frente a él mientras sonreía con el mismo encanto de su padre.

-El gusto es mío- contestó su saludo sonriendo –Hace años no te veía.

Charles se acercó a ella, y tras dudar unos segundos, la abrazó con cariño. Siempre estaría agradecido de esa mujer y su familia por haberlo rescatado para devolverlo a la vida. Le había costado años superar las pesadillas y temores, y sólo lo había logrado gracias a la dedicación de Sofía, pero sobre todo, gracias al amor y protección que le brindaba el hombre a quien consideraba su padrino y protector.

Oscar palmeó con cariñó la espalda del joven hombre que la abrazaba con delicadeza, no pudo evitar compararlo con Fersen. A sus veintiún años, Charles tenia la misma estatura, complexión y elegancia que su ex marido. Sólo los diferenciaba el color de ojos y algunos rasgos casi imperceptibles, la suave fisonomía de su madre lo hacían poseedor de una gallardía superior a la de su padre.

-¿Dónde está la pequeña saltarina?- preguntó Charles cuando rompió el abrazo.

-Imagino que te refieres a Isabelle…- sonrió Fersen –Está instalándose en su habitación, llegaron hace sólo unos instantes.

-Iré a saludarla- sonrió galante –Le traje un obsequio que estoy seguro le encantará- hizo una reverencia y se alejó de ellos.

-Has hecho un excelente trabajo- Oscar habló en un murmullo en cuanto vio a Charles ingresar a la casa –Te felicito, debes estar orgulloso… se ve que es un joven excepcional- sus ojos azules brillaron emocionados.

-André y tú también lo han hecho- la abrazó con cariño –Isabelle y Augustin son niños maravillosos– besó su frente.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que esperar a que tu padre muriera para darle tu apellido a Charles- susurró contra su pecho –De haber sabido la verdad estoy segura de que te hubiera apoyado.

-No te preocupes por eso- sonrió –Las cosas son como tienen que ser y lo importante es que Charles cuenta con todos los beneficios de ser mi hijo sin cuestionar siquiera el por qué, le basta saber que todo lo he hecho para protegerlo.

Oscar se separó del sueco y lo miró a los ojos -Axel… Quizás no sea una mala idea que Isabelle pase una temporada con ustedes en Suecia- suspiró apesadumbrada y volviendo al tema que había impuesto Sofía -En un par de meses François se irá a un internado en París y ella quedará sola en Arras.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- la miró preocupado.

-Conozco a mi hija… y se parece más a mí de lo que quisiera. Creo que no podemos ofrecerle todo lo que ella necesita- se lamentó.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras, esperemos a ver qué pasa- trató de tranquilizarla –Isabelle es muy feliz viviendo allá, en tu ausencia sólo habla de ustedes.

Oscar asintió y miró el atardecer -Aunque no quiera aceptarlo ya no es una niña- volteó a mirar a Fersen –En poco tiempo ya no le bastará con montar a caballo, tocar música para nosotros o estudiar conmigo.

El Conde sueco la miró en silencio y asintió, él también conocía a su hija y así como Charles era la viva imagen suya, la adolescente de cabello negro era la personificación de su ex esposa en muchos aspectos de su personalidad.

-o-

Isabelle se asomó a la ventana de su habitación y vio como sus padres conversaban en el patio bajo los últimos rayos de sol del atardecer. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había escuchado en el salón, las palabras de su tía Sofía habían calado hondo en su interior. Desde que François había sido aceptado en _Lycée Impérial,_ anteriormente llamado _Lycée Louis-le-Grand,_ sentía que su infancia se estaba acabando a pasos agigantados. Ella también quería estudiar, soñaba con ser periodista, investigar y dar su opinión acerca de los acontecimientos de su nación, pero, tan sólo por ser mujer, no podía hacerlo. Ahora que su amigo se marcharía a cumplir sus sueños, ella quedaría sola y relegada a un destino incierto, tampoco tenía amigas que compartieran sus intereses, las jóvenes que conocía de su edad ya estaban pensando en los pretendientes que tenían para casarse, algo en lo que ella jamás había pensado.

-Adelante- contestó distraída a los suaves golpes en la puerta de su habitación.

-Creo qué es la primera vez que te veo quieta por más de quince segundos.

La adolescente volteó contenta a saludar al joven que entraba en su habitación, se detuvo unos segundos antes de correr a sus brazos, como siempre lo hacía. No veía a Charles desde hace más de dos años debido a sus estudios en la academia militar. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave rubor al mirarlo. Ya no era el adolescente desgarbado con el cual jugaba ajedrez o competía a caballo.

Al verla dudar, Charles se acercó rápidamente y la abrazó -¿Cómo estás pequeña saltarina?- trató de revolver sus suaves rizos negros en un habitual gesto.

-¡Mi peinado!- Isabelle trató de arreglar su cabello mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban violentamente –Eres un bruto- lo reprendió sonriendo.

-Tú y tu temperamento...- sonrió mientras la miraba con cariño, sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de seda –Es para ti- extendió su mano.

Isabelle recibió el obsequio en silencio y se sentó en una de las sillas de su habitación para desenvolver el paquete. Sus ojos brillaron al ver un delicado caballo de cristal entre sus manos. -Es magnífico- susurró y levantó la vista contenta –¡Charles es precioso!- se levantó de la silla y corrió a sus brazos.

-Lo vi y supe que te gustaría- susurró contra su cabello. Sonrió al sentir su familiar aroma a lavandas silvestres –Has crecido pequeña saltarina- se separó de ella sonriendo mientras reparaba en su alta y espigada figura.

-Tú también- sonrió –Me alegra ver que ahora usas ropa de tu tamaño- bromeó al recordar cómo en la adolescencia, el joven se empeñaba en usar ropa de su padre con el fin de verse elegante.

Charles encogió los hombros y sonrió. Desde que conoció a Isabelle, siendo sólo un asustado niño, la había adorado. Pese a ser casi cinco años menor que él, su inagotable alegría lo había sacado en innumerables ocasiones de la tristeza en la que solía sumirse durante los primeros años bajo el cuidado de Axel y Sofía, esa presencia constante en su vida hacía que la considerara como a una hermana menor. Los recuerdos más alegres de su niñez estaban siempre poblados por su presencia, por su perspicacia, por su risa cristalina y por sus intensos ojos azules siempre atentos a todo lo que la rodeaba.

-Estoy lista para darte una paliza en ajedrez después de la cena- habló la jovencita mientras sonreía orgullosa.

La dulce voz de Isabelle lo sacó de sus recuerdos, sonrió -Te propongo que lo dejemos para mañana- acarició con cariño uno de sus negros rizos y lo colocó detrás de su delicada oreja.

-¿Te estás acobardando? ¿No me digas que en tu academia no hacen nada más que jugar con armas?- rió divertida.

Cuando Charles le había contado que ingresaría a la mas prestigiosa Academia Militar de Suecia ella se había enfadado hasta las lágrimas, le era imposible entender como alguien podía ser militar por opción propia. Sólo el cariño que sentía por él la había convencido de apoyarlo en su decisión.

-He quedado con algunos amigos después de la cena para ir a un baile- contestó sonriendo -Pero te prometo que mañana te daré la oportunidad de vencerme- tocó con la punta de un dedo la delicada nariz de la adolescente que tenía frente a sí.

-Entiendo- contestó incómoda –No te preocupes… tengo muchas cosas que hacer- encogió los hombros tratando de parecer despreocupada.

-Isabelle- la voz de Gabrielle, acompañada por golpes en la puerta, los interrumpió.

-Dime Nana- abrió la puerta.

-La cena está servida.

-Vamos enseguida- miró a Charles invitándolo a acompañarlas.

-Las alcanzo en el comedor- contestó el joven -Pasaré por mi habitación primero.

Isabelle lo miró en silencio y asintió con los ojos brillantes. Gabrielle observó detenidamente la escena mientras notaba como las blancas mejillas de la niña que adoraba se teñían de un rubor apenas perceptible.

La cena transcurrió entre amenas conversaciones. Una vez que terminaron, y Gilbert le informó a Oscar que ya podrían regresar, ella se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a preparar todo. Isabelle la acompañó hasta el patio principal.

-¿Maman estás segura de que es seguro viajar de noche?- se refugió en el pecho de su madre mientras la abrazaba con ternura.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte- besó la frente de su hija.

-Los extrañaré- susurró contra su pecho con los ojos llenos de lágrimas -Dile a papa que piense en mí y a Augustin que no practique con los caballos en mi ausencia, es muy pequeño… y que por favor cuide a Jacques- suplicó al recordar a su adorado perro. Le había costado dejarlo al cuidado de su hermano, pero la avanzada edad de su mascota le hacia imposible viajar junto a ella como lo había hecho los años anteriores.

-Le diré, no te preocupes… también te extrañaremos- la rubia la abrazó con fuerza mientras respiraba profundo para que sus emociones no la dominaran, adoraba a su hija y cada vez que tenía que separarse de ella sentía que su corazón se rompía –Sabes que en cuanto quieras regresar te vendré a buscar de inmediato.

-Lo sé- la adolescente secó sus lágrimas rápidamente en un gesto que Oscar reconoció como propio –No me hagas caso… estoy muy feliz de estar con pappa, tía Sofía y Charles- sonrió.

-Lo sé hija- beso su frente nuevamente –Lo sé.

-Perdóname si fui imprudente- Sofía se acercó a despedirse –Sabes que no es con mala intención.

-No te preocupes- Oscar sonrió tranquila mientras la abrazaba con rapidez.

Sofía abrazó a Isabelle de los hombros para entrar a la casa, se detuvieron al ver salir a Charles -¿Saldrás nuevamente?- preguntó a su sobrino.

-Regresaré temprano tía... te lo prometo- el joven sonrió y la besó rápidamente en la mejilla –Recuerda nuestra partida de ajedrez saltarina- le habló a Isabelle mientras le guiñaba un ojo pícaramente. Se alejó rápido rumbo al establo.

-Es igual a su padre…- murmuró de forma distraída mientras movía la cabeza con preocupación.

-¿Conociste al padre de Charles?

La voz de Isabelle la asustó, había olvidado completamente que la joven estaba a su lado.

-Perdona… quise decir que es igual a tu padre- sonrió disimulando –Vamos, quiero mostrarte algunas telas que pedí, escogeremos las que más te gusten para tus nuevos vestidos- abrazó nuevamente a su sobrina y la guió al interior la casa.

-Ve tranquila, estará bien- Fersen tomó las finas manos de Oscar entre las suyas tratando de infundirle confianza.

-Lo sé- sonrió –Sé que a tu cuidado estará bien… pero eso no lo hace más fácil- suspiró –Cada vez que me separo de ella…

-Sientes que tu corazón se rompe- él completó la frase con cariño.

-Sí… así es- lo miró a los ojos –Cuídala por favor- apretó sus manos.

-Con mi vida- susurró mientras la atraía para abrazarla –Te quiero- susurró en su oído.

-Y yo a ti- contestó ella contra su pecho mientras se abrazaba con fuerza a su cintura. Se separó lentamente de él mientras sonreía y subió al carruaje. -Es mi turno- se sentó al lado de Gilbert y le quitó las riendas de las manos.

-El jefe se va a molestar si se entera que la dejé conducir de noche- el capataz sonrió divertido.

-Entonces no le digamos nada- contestó Oscar sonriendo mientras levantaba una mano para despedirse de su ex marido. Una vez que él contestó su seña, fustigó los caballos para regresar a Francia.

* * *

Oscar entró a la habitación que usaban como despacho, biblioteca y sala de estudios, la casa estaba completamente sumida en el silencio. Observó sonriendo cómo su marido terminaba de revisar los libros de cuentas de su negocio.

En cuanto André escuchó como la puerta se abría, levantó la vista y sonrió. Su esposa lo miraba desde el umbral sosteniendo una palmatoria en la mano, se restregó los ojos en un gesto cansado. Ella se acercó sonriendo, dejó el candelero en la superficie del escritorio y luego de levantar un par de papeles tomó las gafas con montura de plata que estaban olvidadas entre los libros.

-Usándolas no tendrías que esforzarte tanto- extendió los anteojos.

-Aún no me acostumbro a utilizarlas- recibió las gafas y sonrió -Creo que me estoy poniendo viejo.

-No lo creo, sólo estás cansado- Oscar se acercó y se apoyó en el escritorio -Vamos a descansar, ya todos están dormidos.

-Aún debo revisar los libros de la imprenta- André tomó un cuaderno que estaba a un lado, sobre una pila de documentos.

-Debieras vender tu parte- lo miró preocupada –No necesitamos ese dinero y estoy completamente segura de que Alain insistió tanto en que tuvieras una pequeña parte del negocio sólo para que te hicieras cargo de las cuentas.

-¡Por supuesto que esa es la razón!- rió divertido mientras tomaba de la cintura a su mujer y la acercaba a él -Sabes que no es bueno con los números- encogió los hombros en un gesto resignado.

-Quizás debieras enseñarle desde ya a François, después de todo Rosalie también es dueña del negocio- apuntó Oscar.

André apoyó la frente en el plano estomago de su esposa y suspiró -François se hará cargo de esto pero sólo cuando termine sus estudios- después de unos segundos levantó la vista y sonrió -¿Estás segura de que todos duermen?

-¿Y si Rosalie lleva las cuentas?- insistió Oscar, no le gustaba ver a su marido tan cansado -¿O crees que no es capaz de hacerlo?- lo miró con reproche.

-Sabes muy bien que jamás subestimaría a una mujer- sonrió divertido –No quiero abrumarla en estos momentos, sé que no lo está pasando bien con la idea de que François viva en otra ciudad por tanto tiempo.

-Tienes razón- suspiró ella mientras revolvía con cariño el cabello de su marido, sonrió al ver que algunas hebras plateadas resplandecían entre su pelo siempre negro y brillante.

-No me has contestado… ¿Estás segura que todos duermen?- insistió André después de unos minutos.

Oscar comenzó a reír -Todos es mucha gente... Con Isabelle y Gabrielle en Bélgica sólo quedamos nosotros, Augustin y Anne.

-¿Y Augustin ya está dormido?- los ojos de André brillaron con picardía.

-Sí, está profundamente dormido abrazado a Jacques… me impresiona la paciencia de ese perro pese a sus años- Oscar suspiró antes de continuar hablando –En cuanto a Anne, me avisó que pasará la noche fuera... seguramente se quedará donde Alain.

-¿Gilbert y Clarice tampoco están?- insistió.

Gilbert se había casado hace algunos meses con una hermosa joven que había conocido en una aldea vecina. Ambos se habían mudado a la hacienda y ocupaban la casa habilitada para el capataz del predio. Clarice trabajaba en la casa ayudando con las labores domesticas a Anne y Gabrielle mientras su esposo era la mano derecha de André.

-Ellos ya se retiraron a su casa hace un par de horas- contestó la rubia.

-Tengo una idea entonces- André deslizó la palma de su mano por el interior de una de las piernas de su esposa.

-¿Aquí?- preguntó ella sonriendo.

-Sí... aquí- se levantó de la silla, puso llave a la puerta y añadió -Finalmente Augustin ha crecido lo suficiente para que no temamos que aparezca en cualquier momento- se acercó a ella y la besó con pasión.

Oscar sonrió divertida mientras desabotonaba la camisa de su marido -¿Quién iba a decir que ser padres sería tan demandante?

-Es agotador- contestó él contra sus labios mientras enredaba los dedos en su suave cabellera rubia –Pero no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. Se recostaron riendo sobre la alfombra. Un temblor recorrió la espalda desnuda de Oscar. -¿Tienes frío? ¿Quieres que cierre la ventana?- preguntó André apartando por un segundo los labios del cuello de su esposa.

-No… no es frío- contestó entre suspiros.

André sonrió y levantó un poco su cuerpo para mirarla a los ojos. Enlazó su mano a la de ella y se entregó a amarla con calma y ardor.

Cuando todo acabó, Oscar descansó la cabeza sobre el amplio pecho de su marido y detuvo su vista en sus manos aún entrelazadas -Te extrañé- susurró contra su tibia y bronceada piel.

-Yo también- soltó su mano y la abrazó con fuerza –Sé que fueron pocos días pero cuando estoy lejos de ti me cuesta incluso respirar.

-Creo que eres un tanto exagerado- se acomodó sobre el cuerpo de su esposo mientras él la cubría con su camisa –Tenemos que hablar- lo miró a los ojos mientras cruzaba las manos sobre el pecho de André y apoyaba el mentón en ellas.

-Lo sé- suspiró acariciando su suave cabello rubio –¿Hablaste con Fersen?

-Sí, Sofía planteó el tema antes de que lo hiciera yo... es muy perceptiva- su corazón comenzó a latir rápido ante la posibilidad de que su hija viviera lejos de ellos –Le comenté a Axel que Isabelle estará muy triste cuando François se vaya- suspiró apesadumbrada.

-Lamentablemente hay tan pocas posibilidades para ella en Francia- André miró los ojos azules de su esposa. Sonrió al pensar en su hija, sus ojos eran iguales -Gracias a ti tiene una educación de excelencia, pero además de eso no hay nada más que pueda estudiar o que podamos ofrecerle- respiró profundo haciendo que su pecho se levantara -Y ella es un espíritu tan libre e intrépido que no se conformará con continuar aquí acompañada sólo por nosotros… y...

-París no es ninguna opción- Oscar completó la frase.

-Con Napoleón, Francia no es ninguna opción- acarició el cabello de su esposa desde el nacimiento del mismo.

-Lo sé- suspiró apesadumbrada. Sonrió divertida cuando sintió la mano de su marido recorriendo su muslo –No entiendo como dices que estás viejo y cansado- lo miró con picardía.

-Debemos aprovechar que estamos solos- contestó él mientras se sentaba y acomodaba a su mujer en su regazo –Puedo cansarme del trabajo en la hacienda pero de esto jamás- su voz sonó ronca por la excitación.

Oscar se aferró a sus hombros y ahogó un gemido en su cuello al unirse a él. Sentía la piel en llamas, envolvió con sus largas piernas la estrecha cintura de su marido en una danza que, pese a practicarla por años, no dejaba de maravillarla.

-¡Papá! ¡Mamá!- Augustin golpeó la puerta del despacho con fuerza mientras gritaba entre sollozos –¡Algo le pasa a Jacques!

Se separaron asustados.

–¡Un momento hijo!- gritó André mientras se vestían de prisa.

* * *

1) Skatt av mitt liv/ Tesoro de mi vida

2) Jag saknar dig dotter/ Te extrañé hija

3) Jag med pappa/ Yo también papá

4) Jag saknade dig så mycket/ Te extrañé tanto

5) Vi är tillsammans, min älskling/ Ya estamos juntos cariño mio

* * *

 **No olviden dejar su review! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Preocupaciones y miedos….**

* * *

André abrió la puerta y Augustin se lanzó a sus brazos llorando de forma desconsolada.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó tratando de calmarlo mientras miraba preocupado a Oscar, que caminaba rápido a la habitación de su hijo.

-No se mueve… papá, Jacques no se mueve- sollozó contra el hombro de su padre –Belle se molestará conmigo, es mi culpa.

-No es tu culpa- trató de tranquilizarlo mientras avanzaba con el niño en sus brazos hacia su dormitorio, se detuvo en la puerta.

Oscar cubrió el cuerpo de la mascota de su hija con un chal, levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de su marido y movió la cabeza con pesar.

-Hijo, Jacques era un perro anciano… cumplió su tiempo con nosotros y ahora fue a un lugar mejor- comenzó a hablar mientras el rubio niño no dejaba de sollozar en sus brazos –No debes sentirte responsable por eso.

-Es mi culpa- gimoteó el chiquillo contra su pecho –Me moví porque me estaba aplastando un brazo… si no me hubiera movido no le habría pasado nada- se aferró con fuerza al cuello de su padre sin poder controlar las lágrimas –Belle no me perdonará, es mi culpa lo que le pasó a Jacques.

André miró turbado a su esposa, le rompía el corazón ver a su hijo llorar, pero también le preocupaba la reacción de su hija cuando regresara y no encontrara a su adorada mascota. Oscar asintió en silencio, sabía que su marido estaba pensando lo mismo que ella. Se alejó de la cama y caminó a su encuentro.

-Augustin- habló con calma, el niño levantó la cabeza mientras se secaba la nariz con la manga de su camisón –Ven conmigo- estiró los brazos para recibir a su hijo, mantuvo el peso del muchachito con esfuerzo, a sus once años, su hijo menor era un niño alto y saludable. Se acercó con él a la cama en donde estaba envuelto el cuerpo de su querida mascota.-¿Quieres despedirte?- susurró al oído de su hijo, el pequeño asintió con la cabeza. Se inclinó con él en brazos acercándose al cuerpo aún tibio de Jacques.

El rubio niño se separó de su madre para inclinarse y abrazar con cuidado al fiel perro que conocía desde su primer día de vida, susurró palabras de despedida mientras acariciaba con ternura su suave pelaje durante largos minutos. Una vez que estuvo listo, secó con decisión las lágrimas de sus ojos y se limpió la nariz con el pañuelo que le entregó su madre. Levantó lentamente la vista hacia su padre.

-¿Estás listo?- preguntó André con el corazón destrozado al ver los ojos verdes de su hijo sumidos en la tristeza.

-Sí- contestó con seguridad.

-Tu padre irá a cavar una tumba junto a la de tus abuelos- Oscar habló despacio mientras acariciaba con ternura los despeinados rizos de su hijo –Cuando sea el momento iremos a sepultarlo.

El niño asintió en silencio mientras miraba el suelo de la habitación. André se acercó y tomando entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Jacques salió de la habitación.

-Mamá- susurró el chiquillo sin levantar la vista –¿Puedes dormir conmigo?

-No me moveré de aquí- contestó Oscar sonriendo cuando su hijo levantó la mirada. Se quitó los zapatos y se recostó en la cama de Augustin. El niño se acurrucó entre sus brazos y se durmió casi de inmediato abrigado por el calor de su madre.

Después de un rato, André regresó a la habitación. -Mi amor...- susurró despacio en el oído de su esposa, en cuanto ella abrió los ojos continuó –Está todo listo para mañana en la mañana.

-Me parece bien- contestó –No quiero despertarlo nuevamente- miró al niño que dormía profundamente abrazado a su pecho. Sonrió al ver como André se quitaba los zapatos y levantaba la ropa de cama para acostarse junto a ellos. –Dormirás incómodo, necesitas descansar- habló despacio.

-Nos necesita- contestó él mientras se acomodaba en la cama. Se abrazó a su esposa e hijo y cerró los ojos pensando en que, pese a la tristeza del momento, no había otro lugar en el cual quisiera estar.

Al otro día, y después de un silencioso desayuno, Oscar se acercó al pequeño cementerio que estaba en uno de los extremos del predio con Augustin tomado de la mano. Sonrió cuando vio junto a André a Gilbert, Clarise, Alain, Anne, Rosalie y François esperándolos. En cuanto llegaron, Augustin se acercó a François buscando su compañía, el adolescente colocó un brazo sobre el pequeño hombro del niño en señal de apoyo.

-¿Qué hacen todos aquí?- preguntó en voz baja a su marido mientras Gilbert paleaba la tierra que cubriría el cuerpo de la mascota fallecida.

-Cuando Alain vino a dejar a Anne le comenté lo ocurrido y fue de inmediato a buscar a François- sonrió tranquilo -Rosalie los quiso acompañar.

Oscar asintió en silencio, sabía que su hijo menor era una constante fuente de alegría para todos y verlo triste era algo que nadie podía soportar.

La mañana comenzó a transcurrir de forma tranquila mientras todos se avocaban a sus tareas habituales. La madre de Francos, decidió quedarse un rato más para aprovechar de conversar con Oscar. Ambas mujeres estaban en la terraza. Rosalie dejó la taza de té sobre una mesita y miró preocupada a su hijo, el adolescente conversaba de forma muy seria con Augustin. Ambos estaban apoyados en uno de los corrales. -Me preocupa Isabelle- miró con sus claros ojos azules a la mujer que estaba sentada frente a ella.

-A nosotros también- Oscar suspiró cansada mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente, se sentía abrumada al pensar en su hija. Sabía que el no haber estado presente al momento de la muerte de su perro la iba a sumir en un intenso dolor.

-¿Cuándo regresará?- Rosalie se levantó de la silla para retirar las tazas de té que estaban sobre la mesa. Las colocó sobre la bandeja.

-No lo sé… eso es lo peor, no hubo forma de convencerla de tomar una decisión antes de dejarla al cuidado de Axel- miró en dirección a Augustin –No quise presionarla, aunque no lo diga sé que la inminente partida de François la ha afectado profundamente- cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

-No quisiera estar en tu lugar cuando ella regrese- Rosalie trató de sonreír a su amiga mientras tomaba la bandeja de la mesa.

-Ni yo en el tuyo cuando François se vaya- Oscar sonrió con tristeza.

-Al menos Augustín es pequeño aún- contestó la madre del mejor amigo de Isabelle intentando animarse -Tenemos tiempo para seguir disfrutándolo.

-Sí… aún es un niño- Oscar miró hacia los corrales –Aunque creo que después de anoche algo de su inocencia se perdió para siempre.

-Estará bien, es un niño fuerte- contestó Rosalie antes de dirigirse hacia la cocina.

-Lo sé- Oscar se puso de pie y tomó unos guantes de montar. Caminó con dirección al corral para comenzar con el adiestramiento de los ejemplares recién comprados. Sonrió al ver a lo lejos como Alain levantaba a Augustin para ponérselo sobre los hombros esforzándose en hacerlo reír.

-o-

Mientras acariciaba con la palma de su mano el hocico del caballo con el que había estado trabajando durante toda la mañana, Oscar levantó la mirada buscando a su hijo, respiró tranquila al verlo comiendo una manzana sentado en la terraza junto a Anne, la doncella acariciaba con cariño su rubia cabeza. Desvió la vista y vio a su marido conversar animadamente con François mientras sacaba agua del pozo. Caminó en dirección a ellos. -¿Pensé que te irías con tu madre y con Alain?- le habló al alto adolescente.

-Preferí quedarme a almorzar para acompañar a Gus- contestó sonriendo François mientras recibía uno de los baldes con agua que le entregaba André. El joven dejó el cubo en el suelo y se secó el sudor de la frente con la manga de su camisa.

-Te lo agradezco...

-Ya tenemos la fecha para el ingreso de François- André cambió de tema mientras revolvía con el cabello del adolescente que estaba a su lado, lo quería como a un hijo y le enorgullecía profundamente que pese a haber estudiado en la escuela pública de la aldea hubiera sido aceptado en el mejor liceo de París.

-¡Padrino!- el adolescente movió la cabeza avergonzado mientras trataba de alejarse de la mano de André –Ya no soy un niño.

-Tampoco podemos decir que seas un adulto- interrumpió Oscar sonriendo al ver como el François trataba de mantener seriedad ante la situación.

-Ya lo soy- la amplia boca del adolescente se curvó en una encantadora sonrisa idéntica a la que tenía su padre –En sólo tres meses cumpliré dieciséis años.

-Entonces puedo seguir haciendo esto durante tres meses más- bromeó André tratando de revolver nuevamente su abundante cabello rubio. El joven se alejó riendo mientras trataba de ocultarse detrás de la madre de Isabelle.

–Quiero hablar contigo François... ¿Me acompañas unos momentos?- Oscar miró a André, que después que guiñarle un ojo, continuó sacando agua del pozo. El joven asintió tratando de ordenar su larga melena. Caminaron en silencio por unos minutos bordeando los corrales de los potrillos que pastaban pacíficamente. -¿Qué es lo que hablabas con Augustin hace unas horas?- se detuvo para mirarlo de frente.

-Le expliqué que no era su culpa que Jacques hubiera muerto- contestó con los ojos brillantes, eran los mismos intensos ojos de su fallecido padre –Pero eso no es lo que más le preocupa.

-¿Te dijo qué es?- lo miró ansiosa, conocía a su hijo y sabía que había algo que no se atrevía a decirle.

-Le preocupa todo lo que Isabelle va a sufrir- movió la cabeza apesadumbrado –Augustin se despidió en nombre de él y de Belle de Jacques, pero lamenta mucho que ella no se haya podido despedir personalmente.

-Entiendo- lo miró con tristeza –Te agradezco mucho que lo acompañaras.

-Tía… ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

-Por supuesto.

El adolescente retorció nervioso las manos que tenía enlazadas en su espalda. Pese a que la madre de Isabelle siempre había sido cariñosa y amable con él, no podía evitar sentirse intimidado ante su presencia -¿Belle regresará antes de que me vaya?- preguntó.

-Sí- Oscar tocó el delgado brazo de François tratando de tranquilizarlo –Ten por seguro que regresará antes de que te vayas- sonrió al ver como el joven soltaba pesadamente la respiración que había mantenido en su pecho mientras esperaba su respuesta. Comenzaron a caminar de regreso a la casa, de pronto se detuvo y tomando suavemente a François del brazo lo obligó a detenerse junto a ella -¿Estás seguro de querer estudiar leyes y no periodismo como tu padre?- era una pregunta que rondaba en la cabeza de todos y nadie se había atrevido a realizarla.

-Sí- sus ojos brillaron contentos –Sé que a todos les extraña que no quiera seguir los pasos de mi padre, pero estoy seguro… Quiero defender a la gente inocente de los abusos de los que tiene más educación o poder.

-Entiendo...- una punzada de temor se instaló en su pecho al escucharlo hablar con tanta pasión, recordó el vehemente discurso de Bernard frente a la prisión de _L'Abbaye_ el día en que consiguió movilizar a miles de personas para exigir la liberación de Alain y los once soldados que estaba a su cargo -Estarás en París- su voz sonó seria -Ahí todo es diferente, estudiarás en un lugar que está lleno de influencias políticas y manipulaciones no exentas de peligros.

-No me involucraré en política- la miró con seguridad –Mi madre nunca ha querido decirme en qué condiciones murió papá… respeto su decisión pero no soy estúpido- sus ojos brillaron –Estoy seguro de que mi padre perdió la vida a causa de defender sus ideales y no pretendo que mi madre sufra nuevamente por estar preocupada de mi bienestar.

Oscar asintió con la cabeza. François nunca dejaba de sorprenderla, lo había visto crecer y pese a que no podía dejar de verlo como el travieso niño que podía pasar tardes enteras escalando árboles o corriendo descalzo por toda la casa, siempre junto a su hija, su repentina madurez la dejó sin palabras. -Vamos a almorzar- habló dejando sus recuerdos a un lado –Debes estar hambriento.

-La verdad es que sí- contestó el adolescente mientras sonreía.

-o-o-o-o-

André Grandier llegó casi de madrugada a la casa, estaba agotado, había trasladado junto a Gilbert algunos caballos a la aldea vecina. Entró en silencio a la cocina, se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó en el perchero de la entrada. Después de comer un trozo de tarta acompañado de una copa de vino subió a su habitación. Sonrió al ver su esposa, estaba abrazada a Augustin y ambos dormían profundamente. Cada vez que veía a su familia sentía que su corazón se detenía debido a tanta felicidad, pensó en Isabelle, siempre que estaba lejos de él la extrañaba al extremo que sentía que una parte de su cuerpo había sido cercenada. Suspiró apesadumbrado. Hace años había aprendido a convivir con esa sensación, era el precio que pagaría eternamente por haber tomado malas decisiones en el pasado. Se acercó despacio y besó en la frente a la rubia.

Oscar entreabrió los ojos y sonrió mientras levantaba sus manos para acariciar el apuesto rostro de su marido. Sintió bajo la piel de sus dedos la barba incipiente de sus mejillas, lo atrajo hacia sí y lo besó en los labios. Pudo sentir el gusto a la tarta de manzanas y vino, Anne se encargaba de que no faltará jamás esa comida que tanto le gustaba. Cuando se separaron trató de incorporarse mientras hablaba -Se toma muy en serio el acompañarme cada vez que te ausentas- miró con ternura al chiquillo que dormía profundamente abrazado a su cintura.

-Es el hombre de la casa en mi ausencia- contestó sonriendo mientras se inclinaba para tomar en sus brazos a Augustin.

Oscar vio como el hombre que era todo en su vida, levantaba con cuidado a su hijo mientras besaba su frente y lo acunaba contra su pecho. André salió de la habitación en silencio. Cuando regresó sacó de su cinturón el arma que portaba cada vez que trasladaba caballos, la depositó con cuidado en uno de los cajones del armario y cerró con llave el compartimento.

-¿Cuándo me dejarás acompañarte? No me gusta que vayas solo... Gilbert no es de mucha ayuda en caso de alguna emboscada o asalto.

La voz de Oscar le quitó el aletargamiento que sentía, volteó sonriendo para contestarle. -Quizás cuando Augustin crezca lo suficiente- se desabotonó el chalequin y se sentó en la cama para quitarse las botas de montar.

-No me gusta esperar aquí sabiendo que podría ayudarte en caso de que algo ocurra- lo miró con seriedad mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-No me pasará nada- trató de tranquilizarla mientras se quitaba la camisa –Ya lo hemos hablado, si llego a ser asaltado entregaré todo sin exponer nuestra integridad- movió el cuello mientras revolvía su cabello en un gesto cansado.

-Ya que no me dejas acompañarte contratemos a alguien más… alguien que te ayude y que sepa manejar armas- insistió ella.

-Gilbert sabe disparar...

-Con suerte es capaz de acertarle a un ciervo a dos metros de distancia- Oscar abrazó por la espalda a su marido, le aterraba pensar que algo podía ocurrirle –Los tiempos están cambiando André, la gente está nuevamente desconforme con la administración del país… aunque tratemos de pasar desapercibidos somos afortunados y eso llama la atención de los menos venturosos.

-Lo sé- tomó una de las manos que reposaban en su pecho y la besó –Te prometo que buscaré a alguien que nos ayude con la seguridad, por favor no te preocupes.

-Alguien que pueda disparar y manejar una espada por favor- insistió.

-No seas injusta con Gilbert, él trabaja con ahínco- André sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla mientras apretaba la mano que aún sostenía entre las suyas.

-No me mal entiendas- aclaró –Aprecio mucho a Gilbert y sé que es una persona ejemplar, pero no tiene tu formación o la mía.

-Amor mío... esa formación casi nadie la tiene- bromeó.

-¡André... Estoy hablando en serio!- retrucó.

-¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo? Esto no es sólo por la entrega de caballos...- volteó para mirarla a los ojos.

-Siento que todo está cambiando, temo que los años de tranquilidad que hemos tenido se acaben… me preocupa el curso que está tomando el país, en cualquier momento comenzarán las campañas militares- lo miró preocupada –Napoleón ya ha demostrado que su ambición no es sólo política- insistió.

-Lo sé- la miró a los ojos –También he pensado en eso, pero prefiero no preocuparme hasta que hayan razones de peso para hacerlo- se acercó a su mujer y besó su frente –Tú misma me enseñaste a no pensar tanto en el futuro y disfrutar más el presente- sonrió.

-Y tú me enseñaste a dejar en paz el pasado- lo miró llena de amor.

André se levantó de la cama para quitarse los pantalones, estaba agotado, se sentó nuevamente -Así es...

-Hablé con François acerca de sus estudios y de sus posibles ambiciones políticas…- Oscar habló atropelladamente.

-Pedirte que no te involucres en algo, es como pedirle al sol que no brille…- el de ojos verdes sonrió y acarició su mejilla –Te dije que yo hablaría con él. Oscar no contestó, se acercó y lo besó en los labios mientras acariciaba con una mano su cabello. André respondió su beso con devoción, una vez que se separó de su boca habló con los ojos brillantes. -¿Te parece que retomemos lo que dejamos a medias la otra noche?- preguntó sonriendo mientras la empujaba contra la cama. Ella lo abrazó con fervor mientras sonreía contenta entre sus brazos.

* * *

Isabelle bajó corriendo las escaleras afirmando con una mano sus guantes de montar. Una liviana y elegante tenida compuesta por finas y cómodas botas de cuero, una blusa blanca de seda, chalequin y pantalones a juego, la vestían de forma impecable para cabalgar. Detuvo su carrera cuando llegó a la puerta principal al encontrarse con su tía Sofía.

-¿Dónde vas tan de prisa?

-Pappa me está esperando en el establo- contestó antes de besar la mejilla de su tía tratando de evitar que la reprendiera por correr dentro de la casa.

-No me distraigas…- la Condesa la miró con reproche –Ya no tienes edad para correr de esa forma- no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como su sobrina hacía un divertido gesto de inocencia abriendo de forma desproporcionada sus magníficos ojos azules. –Te estás convirtiendo en una joven preciosa querida mía- habló con dulzura mientras colocaba con delicadeza detrás de su oído uno de sus suaves rizos negros.

-¡Tía me avergüenzas!- sonrió con candidez –No me gusta que me digas esas cosas.

-Es la verdad y quiero que estés consciente de eso- sonrió de forma cómplice –Somos mujeres y debes considerar que muchas veces llamamos primero la atención por nuestra belleza y después por nuestra inteligencia o educación- tomó una de sus manos –Quiero que seas consciente de todos tus atributos y los uses en tu beneficio.

La adolescente la miró atentamente y asintió en silencio, su tía tenía razón. Su madre era una mujer diferente a todas las que había conocido, y estaba consciente de que ella destacaba por muchas cualidades que precisamente no se basaban en su belleza, a pesar de que aún era una mujer impactantemente hermosa, era su carácter, elegancia y educación lo que la hacían sobresalir. Debido a esa poderosa razón sus padres jamás habían fomentado la vanidad en ella.

-Ésta tenida es magnífica- Sofía tomó de una mano a su sobrina para hacerla girar frente a ella –No recuerdo haberla comprado.

Isabelle sonrió divertida antes de contestar. –Mi madre también tiene buen gusto- besó nuevamente la mejilla de su elegante tía y salió corriendo de la casa. Sonrió al escuchar a lo lejos como a reprendía nuevamente por correr. Entró atropelladamente al establo.

-No me digas nada… Sofía te entretuvo- habló Fersen mientras le entregaba las riendas de un magnifico potro blanco.

-Pappa… Ya sabes cómo es- contestó encogiendo los hombros –Insiste en "civilizarme".

-¿Dónde quieres ir?- preguntó esperando que su hija montara. Una vez que la vio instalada sobre el caballo montó el suyo.

-Hagamos una carrera- lo miró desafiante –Veamos quien llega primero al lago.

-¿Necesitas ventaja?- contestó su desafío sonriendo, era igual a su madre.

-No, ya no soy una niña- Isabelle guiñó un ojo. Consciente de lo excelente jinete que era su padre esperó a que él se distrajera para espolear a su caballo y partir a toda velocidad tratando de tomar ventaja, sonrió divertida al conseguir algunos metros de distancia.

Fersen sonrió al ver la travesura de su hija y azuzó su caballo mientras la miraba galopar contra el viento. Tuvo una sensación de _Déjà vu_ , verla montada sobre el blanco corcel, era ver a Oscar en su adolescencia. Lo único que las diferenciaba era su negro cabello que flameaba indomable al viento. Desmontaron frente al lago para darle descanso a los caballos y caminaron en silencio hasta sentarse en una gran roca.

Isabelle apoyó con ternura la cabeza en el hombro de su padre. -¿Pappa…?- rompió el silencio -¿Puedo preguntarte algo personal?

-Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras- el sueco besó la cabeza que estaba apoyada en él –Pero me reservaré el derecho de contestar si no creo que tengas la edad apropiada para escuchar la respuesta- sonrió, adoraba con devoción a la adolescente y cada segundo a su lado lo revitalizaba.

-¿Aún quieres a maman?- levantó la cabeza de donde la tenía apoyada y sonrió con inocencia -¿Es por esa razón qué nunca te volviste a casar?

-Siempre la voy a querer- sonrió con melancolía -Es tu madre y le agradeceré cada día por haberte dado la vida.

-Sabes que no hablo de eso- insistió –Podrías haberte casado nuevamente y no lo hiciste… ¿Por qué?

-Isabelle…

-No me evadas por favor- lo interrumpió –A papa lo amo tanto como a ti, no creas que tú respuesta cambiará en algo eso… sé que es mi padre biológico y que él junto a maman son muy felices, pero no me gusta verte solo.

Fersen miró los intensos ojos azules de la chiquilla y sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla -No me gusta que te preocupes por mí, yo también soy muy feliz.

-¿Nunca más te enamoraste?- Isabelle se sonrojó a pronunciar esas palabras.

-¿Me puedes decir desde cuando te preocupa ese tipo de amor?- Axel sonrió con ternura.

-Ya no soy una niña- bajó la vista avergonzada –Ansío algún día tener un amor como el de mis padres- entrelazó nerviosa sus delicadas manos sobre las piernas, aunque no quería lastimar a su padre con sus preguntas, sentía que sólo con él podía hablar al respecto –Pero cuando los miro no puedo dejar de pensar en ti… me gustaría que también tuvieras un amor así.

El sueco guardó silencio, estaba impactado por las palabras de su hija. Respiró profundo pensando su respuesta y después de unos minutos habló -Lo tuve- Isabelle levantó la vista y lo miró sorprendida –Viví un amor así no sólo en una oportunidad, tuve la dicha de experimentarlo en dos ocasiones, he sido un hombre afortunado.

-¿A quién mas amaste además de maman?- con una mano se quitó del rostro el cabello que el viento había despeinado.

-Yo no dije tu madre había sido una de esas mujeres- sonrió divertido.

-¡Pappa!- lo miró con reproche –¡Estoy hablando en serio!

-Antes de tu madre tuve la fortuna de amar y ser amado profundamente por otra maravillosa mujer.

-¿Por qué no te casaste con ella?

-Eso no te lo puedo contestar- su mirada se oscureció.

Isabelle respetó su respuesta y se quedó callada. Miraron en silencio las aves que volaban sobre el lago. -¿No estás enfadado con mi papa por haberse casado con maman?- preguntó después de un rato –De no haber sido por él, ella habría seguido casada contigo... puedo ver que ustedes aún se quieren mucho.

-No- contestó tranquilo –No podría enojarme con tu padre, él es un hombre generoso y bueno, le agradezco profundamente que me permitiera seguir siendo parte de tu vida y de la de tu madre, otro en su lugar probablemente no habría actuado de la misma forma.

-Sí… papa es un hombre muy bueno- Isabelle sonrió al recordar a su padre -¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta?- insistió.

-Preguntaré en la cocina de dónde sacaron los huevos del desayuno, debe haber sido de una gallina muy curiosa- abrazó los finos hombros de su hija.

-Por favor- insistió Isabelle.

-Está bien… pero será la última pregunta del día de hoy, ya casi es hora de almorzar y no quiero escuchar a Sofía reprendiéndonos a ambos por llegar tarde.

-¿La mujer de la que estuviste enamorado antes de maman era la madre de Charles?

Fersen no pudo evitar abrir los ojos impactado, entendió perfectamente lo que su hija quería decirle. Después de unos segundos habló. -¿De dónde sacas eso?

-Charles se parece muchísimo a ti… son prácticamente iguales- contestó con simpleza.

-No, no era su madre- se puso de pie rápido y extendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse de donde estaba –Los padres de Charles están muertos, ambos están muertos- agregó dando por finalizada la conversación.

Isabelle asintió en silencio mientras lo miraba atentamente. Al ver que Fersen se sumía en un extraño mutismo, se abrazó con ternura al fuerte brazo de su padre para comenzar a caminar junto a él en busca de los caballos.

-¿Qué quieres hacer durante la tarde?- Axel habló después de un rato tratando de retomar la compostura de siempre.

-¿Te parece que juguemos ajedrez?- Isabelle contestó sonriendo.

-Me parece una excelente idea.

-o-o-o-o-

Las semanas transcurrieron en armoniosa calma, hasta que un día, cuando estaban reunidos en el salón después de cenar y mientras Isabelle interpretaba con perfección en el piano una compleja obra de Mozart. Una alta figura, que pasaba frente a la puerta de la habitación, llamó la atención de Fersen. Charles caminaba silenciosamente con dirección a la entrada principal. El sueco movió la cabeza en un gesto molesto.

-Sin duda eres una prodigio- Sofía aplaudió cuando su sobrina terminó la interpretación.

Isabelle se puso de pie y realizó una divertida reverencia tomado ambos lados de su vestido nuevo.

-Hija mía, tus innumerables talentos opacan a cualquiera que pase por tu lado- Fersen la felicitó mientras se ponía de pie –Creo que ya es hora de dormir, mañana viajaremos temprano a _De Panne_ *.

Sofía asintió –Tienes razón- sonrió a su sobrina –Vamos querida, le pediremos a Gabrielle que nos ayude a preparar tu equipaje.

-Buenas noches pappa- Isabelle besó la mejilla de su padre y se dejó conducir por su tía fuera del salón.

Fersen salió rápido de la casa y caminó molesto hasta la caballeriza.- ¿Dónde vas?- cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

Charles estaba de espaldas ensillando su caballo, al escuchar la voz de Fersen se detuvo y volteó para mirarlo. -Me reuniré con unos amigos- contestó encogiendo los hombros y tratando de parecer despreocupado.

-No estás vestido para la ocasión- Fersen insistió molesto –Jamás has asistido a alguna reunión vestido de esa forma- miró reprobatoriamente su traje oscuro.

-Fue lo primero que encontré- el joven encogió los hombros nuevamente mientras trataba de evadir la mirada del sueco.

-No saldrás de aquí hasta que me digas donde vas- insistió el Conde.

-¿Por qué te pones así?- contestó desafiante –Estoy de vacaciones… ¿Acaso no puedo divertirme?

-No si esa diversión implica a una mujer casada.

Charles abrió los ojos impresionado. Después de unos segundos sonrió de forma pícara, dio media vuelta y terminó de ajustar la cincha de la montura de su caballo.

-Estoy hablando muy en serio- insistió Fersen –No saldrás de aquí esta noche.

El joven se dio media vuelta molesto. -¿No entiendo por qué te escandalizas?- lo miró desafiante –Hago lo mismo que hacías tú a mi edad, tus aventuras son legendarias y sé que sólo las dejaste cuando te casaste con la madre de Isabelle.

-No seas irrespetuoso, no te he educado con esmero para que me contestes de esa forma- se acercó molesto.

-Está bien, discúlpame... Pero no entiendo por qué te preocupas tanto- insistió.

-Isabelle está aquí y no quiero que le des un mal ejemplo- sus ojos brillaron con rabia.

-Claro, tu perfecta hija se escandalizaría al ver mi comportamiento- Charles contestó molesto tomando las riendas de su caballo.

-Te prohíbo hablar de tu hermana de esa forma- Fersen rugió enojado.

-No es mi hermana- contestó el joven en el mismo tono.

Fersen ignoró su respuesta y al ver que continuaba avanzando le quitó las riendas de las manos. –Si no terminas esa relación puedes despedirte de tu mesada, no me pongas a prueba porque sabes que hablo muy en serio.

-¡¿Por qué te importa tanto?!- Charles entregó molesto las riendas de su caballo –Soy un adulto y ella también lo es.

-¡Sé que eres un adulto y también sé que ella seguramente es mayor que tú! ¡No necesito ser un adivino para darme cuenta de eso!- se acercó furioso a su hijo –¡¿Qué te impide entender que no quiero que repitas los errores que yo cometí?!- Charles guardó silencio y caminó fuera del establo molesto. -¡Detente, no hemos terminado de hablar!- Fersen esperó que el joven detuviera su furioso paso para acercarse a él –Entiende por favor que no quiero que te relaciones con mujeres casadas- bajó la voz, ya estaban discutiendo en el patio frente a la casa –Quiero que tengas una relación sana, que te enamores y te cases como un hombre de bien.

-¿Así cómo lo hiciste tú?- el joven preguntó con ironía mientras sus ojos brillaban furiosos.

Fersen lo miró molesto -Te repito... No aguantaré tus insolencias- lo reprendió duramente –Si no quieres esperar hasta casarte hay lugares donde puedes ir, yo mismo te llevé cuando tuviste edad suficiente, en esos lugares no corres peligro de enamorarte de la persona equivocada.

Charles no contestó, dio media vuelta y entró furioso a la casa.

Isabelle observó preocupada la escena por la ventana de su habitación, pocas veces había visto discutir a su padre y a Charles. Caminó a su cama, apagó la vela de su mesa de noche y trató de dormir. Después de un largo rato, se resignó a que sería imposible conciliar el sueño. Se abrigó con una bata y salió de la habitación. -¿Por qué discutían?- preguntó en cuanto entró a la biblioteca.

Charles estaba enfurruñado sentado frente a una ventana, sostenía una copa de _oporto_ en la mano. -Nada que deba preocuparte saltarina- contestó sin mirarla –Sólo son cosas de hombres.

La adolescente se acercó en silencio y le quitó la copa de las manos. –Esto apesta- sonrió cuando Charles la miró molesto por quitarle la copa –Me debes una partida de ajedrez desde hace semanas, es mejor que pongas a trabajar tu cabeza de esa forma en lugar de estar pensando en "cosas de hombres"- tiró una de sus grandes manos para que se pusiera de pie y la acompañara a la mesa de juegos que había en uno de los rincones de la habitación.

-Eres una pequeña fastidiosa y persistente- sonrió cediendo ante su presión. Se sentó frente al tablero de ajedrez.

-No me gusta que discutas con pappa- lo miró con dulzura –Prométeme que no lo harás nuevamente, él te quiere mucho y si te dice algo debes tener por seguro que es por tu bien.

-¿Quién eres tú y dónde está la pequeña Isabelle?- bromeó mientras ubicaba las piezas de ajedrez en el tablero.

La muchacha sólo sonrió y se concentró en el juego que tenía en frente.

Al otro día, cuando ya estaban listo para iniciar el viaje que continuaría sus vacaciones frente al mar, un grito de Charles pidiendo que lo esperaran les llamó la atención. Fersen golpeó el techo del carruaje para que el vehículo se detuviera.

El joven acomodó su bolso de viaje junto a los demás y subió al carro.-Yo también estoy de vacaciones, no quiero quedarme solo mientras ustedes se divierten- dijo acomodándose junto al sueco.

Isabelle sonrió mientras se acomodaba apoyando con ternura su mejilla en el hombro de su querida nana para dormir durante el viaje. Habían jugado ajedrez hasta altas horas de la madrugada y estaba muerta de sueño. Axel miró contento a su hijo y palmeó con cariño la rodilla que tenía junto a la suya. Charles asintió en silencio y comenzó a mirar por la ventana mientras la berlina se ponía nuevamente en movimiento.

* * *

(*) **De Panne** (en francés, _La Panne_ ) es un municipio del distrito de Veurne, en la Provincia de Flandes Occidental, Bélgica. Se encuentra en la costa septentrional del país, bañada por el mar del Norte


	3. Chapter 3

**Revelaciones….**

* * *

Usted se me llevó la vida (Alexandre Pires)

* * *

El sentimiento de culpa se alojó en el pecho de Oscar mientras levantaba la mano y golpeaba suavemente la puerta de la casa de Alain. No le gustaba mentirle a André, menos aún cuando ella le había exigido a él no volver a hacerlo.

-¡Oscar! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Alain habló sorprendido en cuanto abrió la puerta -No sabía que vendrías...

-André cree que estoy en casa de Rosalie- habló sin rodeos y lo miró a los ojos, quería que él entendiera que necesitaba su discreción –¿Puedo pasar?

-Por supuesto, adelante- se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar a la casa. En cuanto cerró la puerta levantó la chaqueta que había dejado tirada de forma descuidada sobre uno de los sofás de la pequeña sala. -Perdona el desorden… no esperaba visitas- trató de disculparse mientras colgaba la prenda en el perchero de la entrada –¿Te puedo ofrecer una taza de té?

-No quisiera molestarte- miró la copa y la botella que estaban sobre la mesa del comedor –Sírveme lo que hayas estado bebiendo- sonrió.

-Sí… claro, siéntate por favor- contestó desconcertado indicándole un sofá mientras caminaba a hacia la mesa.

-Prefiero acompañarte- Oscar caminó detrás de él y se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a la que él estaba ocupando.

-André no sabe que estas aquí...- Alain empezó a hablar mientras sacaba una copa del la alacena que estaba en el comedor.

-Así es.

Sirvió vino en las dos copas -Entonces imagino que hablaremos de él- la botella quedó vacía, abrió el mueble nuevamente y sacó una botella sellada. La colocó sobre la mesa y se sentó -Te escucho- tomó un sorbo de vino mientras la miraba fijamente.

-Necesito de tu ayuda- lo miró a los ojos –En realidad quiero que ayudes a André.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Él se ha negado de forma reiterada a que lo acompañe cuando va a entregar caballos a las aldeas o regiones vecinas- tomó un sorbo de vino antes de continuar –Y temo por su seguridad.

-Tiene razón...- prácticamente vació la copa de un solo trago, no sabía por qué de pronto se sentía nervioso –Debes quedarte en casa con Alan- bromeó tratando de recobrar la seguridad que sentía lo estaba abandonando.

Oscar sonrió al escuchar que llamaba a su hijo menor por su segundo nombre –Eso lo sé, pero eso no significa que no me preocupe… y sólo en ti confío.

-¿Quieres que lo acompañe?- Alain respondió a su sonrisa y vació la copa que tenía frente a si. Se levantó de la mesa para abrir la botella que había dejado encima.

-Sí- la rubia siguió sus movimientos hasta que él se sentó nuevamente –André me prometió que contrataría al alguien más pero no lo ha hecho… ¿Puedes ayudarme?

Alain la miró con una mezcla de tristeza y melancolía, respiró profundo y contestó -Sabes que no puedo negarme- bajó la vista y se sirvió mas vino.

-Sé que André aceptó ser tu socio minoritario únicamente con el fin de ayudarte… y él… ya conoces como es- suspiró –Él jamás pide ayuda, sólo se preocupa de ayudar a los demás- bebió un sorbo de vino –Sé que también estarías arriesgando tu seguridad y por ello te pagaré un porcentaje cada vez que sea necesario, no quiero que trabajes gratis.

-Eso no es necesario- los ojos castaños del ex soldado brillaron –No necesito que me pagues.

-Alain, eso no es problema… hablo en serio.

-¿Y me pagarás también a escondidas? ¿Quieres decir que le mentirás a tu marido también en eso? ¿Le seguirás mintiendo por cuanto tiempo?- bebió otro sorbo de vino, estaba molesto y no sabía por qué.

-Sí, si es necesario lo haré- sostuvo su mirada –Nada me detendrá en cuidar su vida, no puedo perderle… sé que no puedo acompañarlo, pero tampoco puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados cada vez que él sale…

-No necesito que me pagues- los ojos de Alain se humedecieron levemente –Jamás podría negarme.

-Alain, todo lo que André ha hecho por ti siempre a sido de forma desinteresada… ya lo conoces, no debes sentirte en deuda.

El ex Teniente apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de la silla y la miró en silencio por unos segundos. -Eso lo sé- habló finalmente –Y no estoy hablando de lo que le debo a él… Lo que estoy diciendo es que a ti no puedo negarte nada.

-¿A que te refieres?- lo miró sin entender.

-¿Pudiste perdonarme?- la mirada de Alain seguía húmeda -¿Pudiste perdonarme después de tantos años?

Oscar movió la cabeza tratando de entender lo que su amigo hablaba -¿Perdonarte que cosa? ¿El que me hayas ocultado los planes de André cuando planeó que me fuera a Suecia?

-No… mi conciencia está tranquila en eso- bebió mas vino –De no haberlo hecho habrías terminado muerta, jamás me arrepentiré de haberlo ayudado.

-¿Entonces a qué te refieres?

-Te pegué… te pegué y estabas embarazada- movió la cabeza apesadumbrado –La única vez que permití que mi temperamento me traicionara contigo te provoqué un daño irreparable.

-Alain.. ¿De qué estás hablando?- lo miró desconcertada.

Una pesada lágrima escapó de los ojos del ex Teniente, habían pasado casi veinte años y no había logrado olvidar ese día, ni jamás había dicho en voz alta lo que pasaba por su cabeza.-Cuando pensé que habías delatado a Lasalle… te pegué con la vaina de mi espada… y estabas embarazada- dijo finalmente.

-No pienses en eso- trató de tranquilizarlo –Alain ni siquiera yo sabía que estaba embarazada- tomó una de las grandes manos de su amigo entre las suyas.

-Quizás yo fui el culpable de que hayas perdido a tu primer hijo- movió nervioso la mano que ella le sostenía.

-No… no digas eso… - negó con vehemencia –Alain... ¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto tantos años después?- sus ojos se humedecieron –Ha pasado toda una vida, han pasado casi veinte años…

-Porque he revivido ese instante un millón de veces durante todo este tiempo.

Oscar tomó esta vez sus dos manos, no podía ver a su amigo apesadumbrado por eso -No fue tu culpa… por favor no te martirices mas- lo miró a los ojos –No vuelvas a pensar en eso, por favor no lo hagas.

Alain soltó sus manos y la miró lleno de dolor. Se sirvió otra copa.

-¿Has hablado esto con André?- Oscar habló nuevamente al ver que él seguía en silencio.

-No- contestó él en un murmullo.

-Debes olvidarte de eso… por favor hazlo- sus ojos azules continuaban húmedos, también le afectaba recordar eso –Es preciso que creas en lo que te digo, no eres responsable de nada.

-A veces me pregunto que habría pasado si sólo tú hubieras entrado a la Guardia, sólo tú y no André… ¿Qué habría pasado si él hubiera seguido únicamente siendo tu _valet_ tal como se lo habías pedido? ¿Qué habría pasado si yo no lo hubiese conocido y no nos hubiéramos hecho amigos?- la miró a los ojos.

-¿A que te refieres?- lo miró confundida -¿De qué estás hablando?

-De nada… de nada- Alain vació su copa y se sirvió otra –No me hagas caso.

-¿Por qué nunca te casaste?- preguntó en apenas un murmullo, al ver que él no contestaba insistió –Has estado años en una relación con Anne ¿Por qué nunca quisiste formalizar algo con ella? es una buena mujer…

-Porque nos queremos, pero no lo suficiente- contestó bajando la vista –Ella nunca pudo olvidar a su marido y yo tampoco puedo olvidar a la única mujer que he amado.

Impactada, Oscar bajó la vista y cruzó las manos sobre la mesa enlazando los dedos para que él no notara como temblaba.

Después de largos minutos en silencio Alain habló nuevamente. -A partir de la próxima entrega acompañaré a André, no necesitas pagarme y él nunca se enterará de esta conversación, no debes preocuparte por eso- su voz sonó cansada.

-Gracias… Alain yo no lo sabía- levantó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos –Te juro que no lo sabía.

-Dime... ¿El saberlo habría significado alguna diferencia?- al ver que ella no contestaba habló nuevamente –No, ambos sabemos que no habría ninguna diferencia… André es un hermano para mi y esto jamás te lo debería haber dicho, perdóname.

-¿Él lo sabe?- su voz tembló.

-Sí… al menos lo supo, hace años que no hablamos de ello- se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta, Oscar lo siguió en silencio. Alain abrió la puerta y antes de que ella saliera la afirmó con suavidad de un brazo para hablar por ultima vez. –Mañana iré a hablar con André para ponernos de acuerdo, le diré que es una idea mía.

-Gracias- susurró antes de salir. No fue capaz de mirarlo nuevamente.

Alain cerró la puerta y apoyó con pesar la frente contra la madera. Durante veinte años la había amado en silencio. Le había costado admitirlo, sobre todo mientras era su Comandante. Sólo había enfrentado sus sentimientos cuando la vio marcharse en compañía de Fersen, recién ahí pudo aceptar lo que se esforzaba en ocultar de todos, incluso de si mismo. Durante los años en que Oscar estuvo fuera de Francia la extrañó cada segundo, cada día despertaba añorando volverla a ver, aunque fuera oculto entre las sombras de la amistad, como siempre lo había hecho. Girodelle había superado su amor por ella, pero él nunca pudo hacerlo, no sabía como, menos aún cuando se esforzaba por permanecer cerca, necesitaba saber que estaba bien, necesitaba verla y ser parte de su vida.

Después de permanecer un rato en esa posición, se enderezó con esfuerzo, tomó su chaqueta y salió rumbo a la taberna de siempre mientras se arrepentía por cada palabra que había pronunciado.

-o-

Oscar montó su caballo aún afligida por las palabras de Alain. Le dolió ser la causa de una desolación tan grande para su amigo, se arrepintió de haber ido a hablar con él, se arrepintió de imponerle una vez mas su presencia. Pensó en André, él sabía lo que su amigo sentía por ella y había guardado silencio durante todos los años transcurridos, era un secreto que ambos hombres compartían y que su esposo había aceptado en silencio, como siempre. Sus corazón se afligió al pensar en que una vez mas era causa de dolor, no sólo para su gran amigo sino que también para su marido, un dolor que había sido ocultado por años. André no sólo era consiente del amor que ella aún sentía por Fersen, también era consiente del amor que Alain había ocultado por años. Cabalgó hacía la hacienda a toda velocidad, necesitaba verlo.

Mientras tanto, a esa misma hora en la hacienda André y su mano derecha terminaban de revisar uno de los carruajes.

-Jefe, ¿Cuando iremos a buscar a la pequeña Belle?- preguntó Gilbert mientras asomaba la cabeza desde abajo de la berlina.

-Supongo que en un par de semanas como máximo- contestó el aludido sin despegar la vista de los ejes de las ruedas –François se irá en tres semanas y estoy seguro de que Isabelle querrá estar aquí antes de que eso ocurra.

-La próxima vez podrías ir tú en lugar de Lady Oscar a la casa del Conde- murmuró el capataz entre dientes.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- André levantó la vista.

-Por nada...

André lo miró serio y se enderezó -Ya comenzaste a hablar así que termina lo que quieres decir.

-Es que ellos tiene demasiada cercanía… no sé si me entiendes- habló nervioso.

-Estuvieron casados, eso lo sabes- contestó de forma tosca.

-Sí, pero ya no lo están…- al ver que su jefe abría los ojos de forma desmesurada se apresuró a aclarar sus dichos –No pienses mal, no he visto nada inapropiado… pero son muy cercanos.

-Gilbert…- André comenzó a limpiar sus manos con un pañuelo –Esto lo hablaré solo una vez así que necesito que pongas toda tu atención e intentes entender lo que te voy a decir. El capataz dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se levantó para pararse frente a su empleador y amigo. Cuando André vio que lo miraba fijamente habló. –Confío completamente en mi mujer y no quiero que comentes nuevamente lo que me acabas de decir, porque si lo haces significa que estás insultando su honra y Oscar es la persona mas correcta que conocerás en tu vida ¿Me entendiste?

-Sí, entendido y claro como el agua- Gilbert lo miró nervioso –André discúlpame por favor…

-Ahora ve a tu casa con tu esposa que ya casi es hora de cenar y seguramente te está esperando- lo miró tranquilo.

El capataz comenzó a limpiarse de forma nerviosa las palmas de sus manos en los pantalones de trabajo -No fue mi intención ofenderte a ti ni a Lady Oscar...

-Todo está bien- André trató de tranquilizarlo –Yo terminaré aquí… ¿Puedes pasar por la casa y decirle a Gabrielle que esperaré por Oscar para cenar... y que por favor atienda a Augustin?

-En seguida.

En cuanto Gilbert salió del establo, André se apoyó en una de las barandas de madera. Sabía que su esposa seguía queriendo a Fersen aunque ella no se lo dijera, la conocía y podía percibir como sus ojos aún brillaban cada vez que lo veía y en como su cuerpo siempre buscaba su abrazo cuando estaban cerca. Se revolvió cansado el cabello tratando de alejar los pensamientos que comenzaban a atormentarlo.

* * *

Cuando te beso (Juan Luis Guerra)

* * *

Oscar caminó de prisa hacia la caballeriza para poner su caballo a resguardo, cuando estuvo sólo a unos metros de la entrada levantó la vista y vio a su marido de pie en el umbral, esperándola como siempre. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápido al ver su alta y fuerte figura delineada por la luz del atardecer. Soltó las riendas y corrió a su encuentro en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron, no fueron necesarias las palabras. André abrió los brazos al tiempo que ella se arrojaba en ellos, apenas estrechó su cuerpo al de ella, la levantó del suelo en un rápido movimiento mientras Oscar enlazaba sus piernas a su cintura y enredaba las manos en su cabello negro, se besaron ansiosos y sin hablar.

André caminó hasta una pila de heno que había en el fondo del establo y se dejaron caer sobre ella. Oscar se separó de sus labios -Te amo, te amo tanto- habló mientras tomaba el apuesto rostro de su marido entre sus manos –Nunca debes dudarlo- lo besó nuevamente –Jamás me he arrepentido de escogerte a ti, jamás.

-Lo sé- le dijo él mientras la hacia girar para quedar sobre ella, sonrió al ver su cabello rubio lleno de varillas de heno –Lo sé... Amor mío, lo sé- le repitió

Olvidándose de donde estaban se desvistieron parcialmente para amarse con desesperación, lo hicieron sin importar nada, de la misma forma que lo habían hecho cuando eran el par de jóvenes que recién descubrían el profundo amor y pasión que los unía. Cuando todo terminó se acomodaron la ropa y permanecieron en silencio abrazados durante largos minutos.

-Si muero antes que tú quiero pedirte que vuelvas con Fersen- André rompió el silencio mientras miraba el techo del establo, acomodó uno de sus brazos bajo su cabeza –Quiero que seas feliz hasta el ultimo de tus días.

Oscar levantó la cabeza, que había mantenido apoyada en su pecho, para mirarlo. -¿De qué estas hablando? ... ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?

-Sé que aún lo quieres y él a ti- la miró tranquilo mientras comenzaba a quitar con la mano que tenía libre las pequeñas briznas de heno que se habían enredado en el cabello de su esposa –Si muero antes que tú quiero que seas feliz a pesar de mi ausencia.

La ex Comandante se sentó mientras comenzaba a abrochar su blusa. –No me gusta que hables así- lo miró contrariada –No hables como si estuvieras seguro de morir antes que yo.

-Sólo quiero que sepas que yo estaría de acuerdo en que rehicieras tu vida- André se sentó y comenzó a abrochar su camisa –No digo que pretendo morir antes que tú ni que quiero que corras a sus brazos ahora- sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla –Sé que me amas y que me elegiste a pesar de todos los errores que he cometido… créeme que agradezco cada día a la vida por permitirme ser feliz contigo y formar una familia- se acercó a ella y la besó –¿Entiendes lo que quiero decirte?

Oscar asintió en silencio. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderla la generosidad y gran corazón del hombre que tenía frente a ella. -Entiendo...- trató de sonreír y levantó una mano para limpiar la suciedad que se había enredado en el frondoso cabello de su marido. –Pero no hablemos mas de esto.

-Nunca más- sonrió tranquilo –Lo prometo- se levantó con agilidad del suelo y extendió una de sus manos para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

La rubia tomó su mano y se paró frente a él, lo miró en silencio durante unos segundos antes de hablar nuevamente. -Aún nos quedan años de felicidad- trató de sonreír haciendo a un lado los demonios que comenzaban a atormentarla nuevamente –Estoy segura-. André sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza, asió la mano de su mujer y entrelazó con fuerza sus dedos a los de ella. Salieron del establo y caminaron en silencio hacia la casa tomados de la mano.

* * *

Sofía Von Fersen detuvo su bordado durante unos segundos y se fijó en la preciosa jovencita que estaba sentada frente a ella -Ni lo pienses- le dijo al ver que movía inquieta las piernas y tamborileaba con sus delgados dedos la cubierta de vidrio de la mesa de la terraza.

-Pero tía- contestó Isabelle –Maman me deja practicar, de hecho ella misma me enseñó esgrima.

-Esas son las cosas que yo no entiendo, el empeño de tu madre en realizar cosas tan… "físicas"- sonrió –Preferiría que aprendieras a bordar- acercó una vez mas las telas y agujas a las manos de su sobrina.

-No, no me pidas eso por favor- la adolescente rió divertida y desvió la vista nuevamente hacia Fersen y Charles que practicaban con la espada.

Ambos hombres se estaban esforzando en atacar con todas sus fuerzas a su oponente. Fersen, pese a que ya se dedicaba únicamente a labores políticas, apenas soportaba la idea de que algo pudiera ocurrirle a su hijo en el campo de batalla, y eso lo hacía estar pendiente de su entrenamiento militar. Actualmente no habían campañas activas, pero eso podía cambiar en cualquier momento y quería de su Charles estuviera preparado, y en forma, para enfrentar cualquier peligro. Gracias a los reportes que periódicamente le enviaban, sabía que su desempeño en la academia era excelente, al punto de haber logrando captar la atención de varios Tenientes y Generales con sus múltiples habilidades, pero eso en lugar de tranquilizarlo lo preocupaba. Estaba a punto de egresar y por consiguiente quedaría en servicio activo en la milicia. Conocía su arrojo y le preocupaba pensar que en su afán de hacer una destacada carrera militar no midiera las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Charles sonrió cuando detuvo la estocada que Fersen lanzaba directamente a su cabeza, giró con rapidez y propinó un poderoso codazo en el estomago de su padrino haciendo que el hombre de ojos grises se alejara de él.

Fersen se recuperó rápidamente y lo atacó con fuerza en otro de los puntos vitales. Su hijo no alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo. Axel rasgó con maestría el chalequin de Charles a la altura del corazón. -En una batalla estarías muerto- le dijo preocupado –Estás distraído- levantó la mano para secarse la frente con la manga de la camisa.

-Sólo me pillaste desprevenido- el joven encogió los hombros tratando de ocultar la molestia que sintió al verse sorprendido.

-Cuando tienes un arma en tus manos jamás puedes estar desprevenido- Fersen tomó posición nuevamente –Te daré otra oportunidad- sonrió al joven que de malas ganas se ponía nuevamente en guardia.

Practicaron hasta que Charles en un gesto cansado dejó caer la espada al suelo. -No puedo creer que durante mis vacaciones esté trabajando de esta forma- se acercó a la fuente de la casa que habían alquilado en _De Panne_ y se mojó el rostro con el agua que manaba de ella.

-Gracias al trabajo extra destacas frente a tus compañeros- Fersen se paró a su lado.

-Este calor me está matando- murmuró molesto mientras se agachaba para hundir su cabeza en la fuente.

-No seas exagerado- rió divertido cuando su hijo levantó la cabeza y la sacudió como si fuera un cachorro. su cabello estaba cortado a la altura de la mandíbula.

-Debería estar planificando alguna salida en lugar de estar aquí sometido a tus constantes reprimendas- Charles bromeó empujando traviesamente el hombro de Fersen.

Axel esquivó el segundo golpe que su hijo pretendía darle -No me culpes...Tú quisiste venir, nadie te obligó.

-No tuve muchas opciones- los ojos del joven brillaron molestos –Era esto o quedarme encerrado y sólo, sabes que no renunciaría a mi generosa mesada.

-Así es la vida- el sueco encogió los hombros –No siempre se puede tener lo que uno quiere- miró hacia la terraza y vio como su hija lo miraba ansiosa –Vamos a rescatar a Isabelle o Sofía terminará convenciéndola de bordar con ella.

-Eso es lo que le corresponde a una señorita de sociedad... ¿O no?- rió mientras caminaba junto a Fersen –¿No me acabas de decir que uno no siempre se puede tener lo que se quiere?, Isabelle en algún momento tendrá que resignarse a ser lo que se espera de ella.

-No digas eso en su presencia o te castigará con tu misma espada- sonrió –Tienes suerte de que no tuviste de instructora a Oscar, ella no te habría dado respiro.

-Lo sé- contestó Charles –Oliver me ha contado… fue su instructora durante un tiempo en Suecia.

-¿Oliver?- lo miró sin entender.

-Sí, Oliver Von Dalin- el joven miró su chalequin roto y frunció el ceño, era uno de sus favoritos –Es mi compañero en la academia.

-No sabía que lo conocías...

Charles miró de reojo a Fersen, después de meditar un par de segundos se aventuró a hablar lo que le habían pedido hace meses -Tú conoces a su madre...- el sueco asintió en silencio -¿Sabías que está viuda?- insistió y sonrió con malicia –Me ha preguntado por ti en mas de una ocasión cuando he ido por su casa... Y me pidió que la contactaras.

-Sí, se que es viuda desde hace años- contestó Fersen sin darle mucha importancia.

-Podrías invitarla a dar un paseo...

-No estoy interesado- dijo dando por finalizado el tema.

-Aún es una mujer hermosa- insistió Charles.

Fersen detuvo su caminar -No necesito que seas un casamentero, necesito que te concentres en tus estudios y en practicar para que no te maten cuando estés en un campo de batalla- tomó la tela que estaba rasgada en el chalequin de su hijo y la tiró con fuerza –Esto podría haber sido una estocada directa al corazón y te hubiera costado la vida.

-Mi corazón aún está sano- bromeó el joven.

-Estoy hablando en serio- siseó Fersen.

-Lo sé, lo sé...- contestó distraído.

Se sentaron en las sillas que estaban disponibles y Sofía les sirvió un vaso de refresco a cada uno. Charles tomó un par de agujas de bordar que estaban sobre la mesa cerca de las manos de Isabelle. -¿Cómo va el bordado?- la miró divertido.

-No va- contestó la adolescente con simpleza –No tengo habilidad para algo tan delicado- guiñó un ojo a su padre mientras Sofía suspiraba de forma resignada –Pappa… ¿Podrías ir a dejarme a casa en lugar de que vengan a buscarme?

-Por supuesto hija- Fersen sonrió y tomó con cariño una de sus manos –¿Cuándo quieres irte?

-La próxima semana si no es molestia para ti- sonrió de forma angelical –François se irá a París en dos semanas más y me gustaría estar ahí para despedirme- su rostro se sonrojó levemente.

-¿La pequeña saltarina tiene un pretendiente?- Charles tocó una de sus suaves mejillas con la punta de su dedo molestándola.

-No seas infantil- Isabelle movió la cabeza alejándose de su mano –Actúas como un niño.

Fersen sonrió al ver los gestos de Oscar tan fielmente replicados en su hija, tomó un sorbo de limonada antes de hablar. -¿Alguna razón en especial por la que no quieres que te vengan a buscar?

-No, ninguna… es sólo que no quisiera darles mas trabajo- movió delicadamente el abanico que tenía entre sus manos -¿Me llevarás entonces?

-Mañana, cuando vayamos al centro, le enviaré una nota a tu madre avisándole que vamos nosotros- guiñó un ojo a su hija.

-Gracias- se levantó de la silla y lo besó en la mejilla, se acercó sigilosamente para hablarle al oído y evitar que los demás escucharan. Fersen escuchó lo que le decía Isabelle, asintió y se puso de pie riendo. Entró a la casa y salió a los minutos portando una caja.

-No tienes remedio- la reprendió Sofía al reconocer la caja de armas.

-Tía… esto no es tan "físico"- Isabelle sonrió contenta mientras se colgaba al brazo de su padre –Charles... ¿Ya te cansaste?- lo desafió.

El joven se puso de pie de un salto -Ni lo sueñes- se unió a ellos para la práctica de tiro.

Sofía movió la cabeza mientras sonreía y recogía los materiales de bordado.

Al otro día, mientras se detenían frente al escaparate de una fina y exclusiva tienda de juguetes. Fersen le habló a su hija -¿Quieres entrar?- la joven estaba tomada de su brazo.

-Pappa… ya no tengo edad para muñecas- sonrió pegándose más a su padre. Pensar que en pocos días se tendría que separar de él la hacía entristecer sin que pudiera evitarlo.

-Lo sé- besó su frente –Pero podríamos comprar algo para Augustin…- insistió el sueco.

-¡Esa es una muy buena idea!- sonrió contenta al pensar en su hermano menor –Me encantaría llevarle un obsequio.

Fersen miró en dirección al carruaje, su hijo había acompañado a su hermana para dejar las cajas con sombreros y accesorios recién comprados en una de las exclusivas boutiques del lugar -Esperemos que lleguen Charles y tu tía para que no estén buscándonos como locos. Al poco rato el joven llegó a su lado -¿Y Sofía?- le preguntó.

-Entró a otra tienda- encogió los hombros divertido –Debo pasar a buscarla ahí cuando nos vayamos, está convencida de que soy su peón de carga.

El Conde movió la cabeza divertido y entró a la tienda con Isabelle del brazo, Charles los siguió. Comenzaron a observar en detalle todos los juguetes expuestos en las mesas y repisas mientras Isabelle reía con cada ofrecimiento de muñecas que su padre realizaba.

Charles se alejó en silencio tratando de distraerse hasta que un fino articulo llamó su atención. Sobre uno de los escaparates había una caja musical con una delicada _flor de lis_ grabada en sus cuatro costados. Con manos temblorosas la tomó, había visto muchas veces una pieza muy similar en el tocador de su madre. Levantó la tapa y vio como un pequeño corcel blanco giraba al compás de una canción de cuna. Sus ojos se humedecieron de forma instantánea al recordar que su aya tarareaba esa melodía cada noche mientras lo hacía dormir en sus habitaciones reales. Cuando fueron encerrados en Tullerías, esa intima rutina había cambiado, desde ese momento su madre había tomado el lugar de su niñera y era ella quien lo hacía dormir al compás de esa composición. Ese momento era esperado por él cada día, y la Reina lo cumplía de forma solemne mientras le acariciaba con ternura el cabello hasta que él lograba conciliar el sueño. Esos eran los recuerdos mas hermosos que guardaba en su memoria. Había sido un niño feliz hasta que lo separaron de su madre para encerrarlo en un calabozo oscuro y frío. Cerró la caja con cuidado y esforzándose en controlar el escalofrío que recorría su espalda mientras las palmas de sus manos se mojaban al recordar los horrores que había padecido mientras estuvo encerrado. Tomó la fina pieza y se acercó a la mujer que atendía la tienda.

-¿Podría envolverla por favor?- pidió con las manos aún temblando.

-Por supuesto milord, tiene usted muy buen gusto- sonrió la mujer –Es un trabajo finísimo, un artesano Francés las fabrica sólo a pedido, ésta maravilla nunca fue retirada por quien la encargó.

El joven sonrió incómodo y pagó en silencio lo que costaba la caja de música. Con el paquete en sus manos se acercó al lugar en donde estaban Fersen e Isabelle escogiendo un juguete para Augustin. Se ubicó junto a ellos a esperar que terminaran su cometido mientras dejaba vagar su vista por las paredes cubiertas de cuadros, repisas y espejos. Detuvo su mirada en un gran espejo que estaba frente a ellos. Observó en detalle el reflejo de los tres, reparó en la sonrisa de Isabelle, era una sonrisa dulce y sincera que se reflejaba incluso en sus ojos, observó su cabello negro tomado en un delicado peinado que dejaba al descubierto su cuello esbelto y níveo, le pareció no reconocer en la joven a la niña que solía perseguirlo durante horas para que jugara con ella, reconoció que esa pequeña se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer preciosa. Levantó la vista y la depositó en su protector. Lo miró en detalle y abrió los ojos nervioso al ver la semejanza de ambos en el reflejo. Disimuladamente se acercó un poco más tratando de compararse con él, los hombros eran casi de la misma anchura y forma, su altura era prácticamente idéntica, su cabello era de la misma textura y apenas un tono mas claro, pocas veces había reparado en su similitud debido a que él lo usaba corto y Fersen lo tenía amarrado con elegancia en su nuca. Escudriñó su rostro buscando alguna similitud, su corazón comenzó a latir deprisa al notar que su nariz, pómulos y mandíbula eran prácticamente iguales.

-¿Charles estás bien?

La voz de Isabelle lo hizo bajar la vista nervioso. -Sí… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- trató de hacerse el desentendido.

-Porque no te ves bien- contestó ella con simpleza al ver que el rostro del joven continuaba pálido. Lo había observado sin que él se diera cuenta alcanzando a notar como el joven analizaba el reflejo en el espejo.

-No sé de que hablas- encogió los hombros mientras sonreía –Toma, esto es para ti- le entregó el paquete que tenía entre sus manos.

-¿Para mi?- la adolescente sonrió resplandeciente –No deberías haberte molestado- trató de abrir el paquete.

-No…- puso una de sus manos sobre las de ella –Ábrelo cuando llegues a tu casa- le sonrió con cariño –Ahora que regresaré a la academia no sé cuando nos veamos nuevamente.

-Muchas gracias Charles- se empinó para besarlo en la mejilla.

Nervioso miró nuevamente hacía el espejo y se detuvo una vez mas en el reflejo de Fersen.

-Sí… se parecen mucho- Isabelle susurró cerca de oído, Charles la miró nervioso, la adolescente lo tomó de un brazo para alejarlo de su padre antes de hablar nuevamente –Pero ya sabes lo que dicen...- le guiñó un ojo –La gente que vive mucho tiempo junta se comienza a parecer entre si aunque no sean familiares- trató de tranquilizarlo al ver que el joven palidecía una vez mas.

-Sí… eso dicen- sonrió incómodo.

-¿Ya están listos?- Fersen se acercó con un juguete en la mano al ver que se habían alejado de él.

-Sí pappa, estamos listos- tomó la fina réplica de una berlina, con sus correspondientes caballos, que su padre sostenía entre sus manos –Augustin estará feliz, estoy segura de que le encantará- sonrió y lo alejó del joven que continuaba mirándola nervioso. La adolescente realizó un divertido gesto con la nariz tratando de hacerlo reír.

-Iré a buscar a tía Sofía- Charles habló fuerte y rápido mientras salía de la tienda sin esperar una respuesta. Apenas estuvo en la calzada, se paró bajo la sombra de un árbol y respiró sistemáticamente hasta que pudo recobrar a compostura.

* * *

 **Como ya saben la música es una buena fuente de inspiración para mi, así que he colado un par de canciones que me ayudaron a escribir.**

 **Espero les guste el capitulo y sean buenitas con un review XDDDD.**

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Arrepentimientos...**

* * *

Alain desmontó y amarró su caballo en un callejón mientras mantenía una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro, pues llevaba días tratando de convencer a André acerca de lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Cuando su amigo comenzó a aclararse la garganta, mirándolo a los ojos preguntó -Hombre... ¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora?

-¿Y si Rosalie no autoriza esto?- André lo miró lleno de dudas mientras mantenía a su caballo tomado de las riendas.

-Si sabe la verdad... Por supuesto que no lo autorizará- contestó un divertido Alain –Es por eso que le diremos que se quedará en tu casa para esperar a Isabelle mañana.

-No me gusta mentirle...- André lo miró serio –Sabes que no lo está pasando bien.

-No seas tan delicado…- palmoteó la espalda de su amigo con fuerza, tratando de darle ánimo –Si no hacemos esto, después nos arrepentiremos, sabes que Bernard habría estado de acuerdo… es más, lo habría hecho él mismo.

-Lo sé, lo sé...- André resopló -Quédate lejos de su vista o nos descubrirá de inmediato.

En cuanto Alain asintió y se ocultó en un punto que no se veía desde la casa de Rosalie, André se anunció. Ambos amigos se saludaron con el afecto de siempre, en seguida la mujer fue en busca de su hijo.

-¿Llevas todo?- preguntó Rosalie al jovencito mientras arreglaba el pañuelo que tenía mal colocado en el cuello.

-Sí, madre- François se movió incómodo mientras trataba de evitar las atenciones –No te preocupes, mañana estaré de regreso.

-No entiendo por qué esta vez quieres esperar a Isabelle allá- los ojos de la viuda se llenaron de lágrimas, pues la inminente partida de su hijo la hacía sentirse vulnerable –puedes ir a verla mañana.

-Rosalie, no te preocupes- André trató de tranquilizarla –Sabes que con nosotros estará bien- sonrió confiado –Además, Isabelle estará muy contenta cuando vea que François está esperándola.

-Lo sé- contestó mientras secaba con gestos candorosos las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos –Pero me cuesta tanto separarme de mi pequeño...

-Madre, por favor…- François interrumpió avergonzado.

-Perdona, perdona- sonrió y lo obligó a inclinarse para besarlo en la frente –Nos vemos mañana.

Luego de despedirse de la acongojada mujer, caminaron hasta donde los estaba esperando Alain.

-Tío... ¿Qué haces aquí?- el estudiante miró sorprendido al socio de su madre.

-Encargarme de que si vas a cometer una estupidez, la hagas estando nosotros presentes- sonrió mientras le daba un fuerte palmetazo en la espalda. El delgado y alto cuerpo del adolescente se tambaleó, miró a los dos hombres que comenzaban a reír sin poder entender a que se referían.

André trató de tranquilizar a su ahijado mientras le quitaba el pequeño bolso de las manos y lo amarraba a la grupa de su caballo -No estés asustado, que no es nada grave...

-Vamos- Alain tomó de un brazo a François y lo arrastró, sin dejar de reír, por una de las calles de aldea hasta llegar a una taberna.

Una vez dentro del establecimiento, observaron atentamente a todos los parroquianos buscando a alguien que los pudiera reconocer, al comprobar que no había nadie conocido, se sentaron en una discreta mesa ubicada en una de las esquinas del local.

-Puedes pedir lo que quieras- André le habló a François, que lo miraba con sus enormes ojos azules de forma nerviosa.

El adolescente trató de sonreír -¿Un refresco?- preguntó con timidez.

-No te hagas el santo- Alain lo interrumpió riendo –Sé perfectamente cuando desaparece una botella o una copa de vino de mi casa.

-Tío, yo…- el joven trató de disculparse.

-No te preocupes, es normal que tengas curiosidad… también tuve tu edad- lo observó con cariño –Es por eso que estamos aquí... Sabemos que estando solo en París, vas a hacer más de una estupidez...- dijo sosteniendo la mirada –Así que, si te quieres emborrachar por primera vez, hazlo con gente de confianza, te aseguro que no dejaremos que te quedes dormido sobre de tu vomito.

El adolescente se ruborizó mientras los miraba nervioso y sin atreverse a hablar.

-Lo que Alain quiere decir, es que si quieres beber es bueno que conozcas tus límites, no queremos que te ocurra nada mientras estás lejos- André miró de forma paternal al hijo de su fallecido amigo mientras hablaba –Pero si no quieres beber, también está bien, podemos irnos a casa y esto jamás habrá ocurrido.

-Eres un aguafiestas- Alain miró molesto a su amigo.

-Sí…- François los interrumpió mientras sonreía nervioso –Sí, me gustaría beber algo.

-¡Cantinero!- gritó Alain –¡Tráiganos una botella de su mejor vino y otra de su mejor _oporto_!

-Se supone que no llamaríamos la atención- André habló en un murmullo –Si Rosalie se entera, no nos perdonará.

-Por una vez en tu vida deja de preocuparte- bromeó el impresor mientras guiñaba un ojo a la doncella que se había acercado a servirles. Observó a François y sonrió al ver que el joven miraba fascinado a la mujer que los atendía –Tienes suerte chiquillo de que yo sea tu tío, me encargaré de que no te conviertas en un acomplejado como tu padrino- bromeó golpeando el hombro del delgado adolescente que sostenía sonriendo su primera copa oficial de vino en una taberna.

-Alain, no te pases- contestó André –No soy un acomplejado, si no salgo de juerga contigo como lo hacía antes, es porque tengo una familia de la que ocuparme...

-Ya empezó con sus discursos- Alain lo interrumpió y le pegó un codazo a François, al notar que no contestaba lo miró y comenzó a reír. El joven ya había vaciado su primera copa de vino -¡Bebe con calma!- se rascó la cabeza divertido –Al menos saborea lo que estás tomando.

François sonrió con los ojos brillantes mientras su padrino le servía una nueva copa.

Después de algunas horas, Alain y André salían de la taberna sosteniendo al mareado adolescente que caminaba dando tumbos.

-Te dije que deberíamos haberlo detenido- murmuró el padre de Isabelle, afirmando el cuerpo de François para que no se desplomara en el suelo mientras vomitaba –Si vuelve a vomitar, tendrás que afirmarlo tú.

Alain los observó riendo -Te preocupas demasiado, una borrachera no le hace mal a nadie- jugó con la varilla que sostenía entre sus dientes.

André golpeó con fuerza la espalda del adolescente para que parara de toser. –¿Ya estás bien?- le preguntó.

François, incapaz de hablar, se limitó a mover la cabeza de forma afirmativa mientras se limpiaba la boca con la manga de su chaqueta.

-No puedo esperar a hacer esto con Alan y Pierre- bromeó Alain mientras tomaba a François de un brazo y lo ayudaba a subir a la grupa de su caballo –Afírmate- le ordenó –No te vayas a caer antes de que yo me suba- el joven asintió.

-Tío… ¿Me dirás dónde ir a beber en París?- balbuceó el adolescente en voz alta mientras sentía que todo giraba a su alrededor.

-Aún no pasas tu primera borrachera y ya te estás preocupado de la segunda- contestó Alain sonriendo mientras miraba a André, que cabalgaba a su lado.

-Debo actuar como el hombre de mundo en el que me convertiré y para eso tengo que saber donde están los mejores lugares- el chiquillo trató de reír pero un persistente hipo se lo impidió –Seré el mejor abogado de Francia- aseguró entre risas.

-Primero termina la carrera que aún no empiezas- contestó André.

-Ya verán, estarán orgullosos de mi- insistió el adolescente –Seré el mejor de todos.

-Sí, sí, sí- contestó Alain –Serás el mejor- rió al sentir como el muchacho se afirmaba con fuerza a su chaqueta.

-Tío…

-¿Ahora qué?

-Si no te detienes, creo que vomitaré encima de tu caballo.

-Si lo haces te dejo tirado aquí en el camino- contestó riendo mientras detenía el caballo y desmontaba apresurado para recibir al joven que estaba a punto de quedarse dormido una vez más.

-A mi no me mires- se apresuró a hablar André –Es tu turno.

Alain movió la cabeza mientras ayudaba al hijo de Rosalie y Bernard a inclinarse sobre unos arbustos para que vomitara sin salpicar su ropa.

Llegaron a la hacienda pasada la media noche y después de varias paradas imprevistas, André desmontó frente al establo. -¿Quieres pasar y comer algo?- le preguntó a su amigo mientras ayudaba a desmontar a François, el chiquillo a duras penas lograba mantenerse en pie.

Alain miró hacia la casa, vio luz en la ventana del dormitorio principal y en la cocina. Había evitado a toda costa encontrarse con Oscar después de la íntima conversación que habían sostenido hace un par de semanas y aún no se sentía preparado para hablar con ella, darle la cara significaba enfrentar que ella ya sabía lo que él sentía. –No, no te preocupes- contestó tratando de parecer indiferente –Es tarde y quiero descansar… mañana estaré aquí temprano para acompañarte.

-Ya te dije que no es necesario- André afirmó con fuerza de un brazo a François, pues el adolescente comenzaba a tambalearse una vez más –Puedo ir con Gilbert solamente, así lo he hecho siempre.

-Sigues siendo un aguafiestas- Alain sonrió mientras tiraba de las riendas de su caballo –Déjame acompañarte, aquí no hay nada entretenido que hacer mientras tú te diviertes en otras aldeas.

André miró fijamente a su amigo -Está bien… Nos vemos mañana, recuerda que viajaremos temprano- se despidió rápido al ver que el adolescente comenzaba a quedarse dormido de pie. Esperó que Alain se alejara y ubicó con cariño uno de los brazos del joven sobre sus hombros para ayudarlo a caminar.

Oscar los estaba esperando en el recibidor con los brazos cruzados. -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- preguntó a su marido con una divertida sonrisa decorándole el rostro.

-Porque habrías querido acompañarnos y François hubiera estado nervioso en tu presencia- la besó en los labios a modo de saludo.

-Tienes razón- contestó la rubia mientras recibía el bolso del joven –Llevémoslo a la habitación que está cerca de la nuestra para estar atentos en caso de que se sienta mal

André acostó a François mientras Oscar le dejaba en la mesa de noche una jarra con agua fresca y un vaso. Levantó una cubeta vacía del suelo –¿Será necesario?- preguntó a su marido mientras trataba de contener la risa que le causaba la situación.

-Dejémosla en caso que se siente mal nuevamente- acomodó al joven en la cama, colocándolo de lado puso una almohada en su espalda para evitar que cambiara de posición durante la noche –Aunque no creo que le quede algo más en el estómago.

-¿Rosalie lo sabe?- Oscar ordenó con ternura el rubio y abundante cabello de François hasta dejar despejada su frente.

-No, no lo sabe- André contestó en un murmullo mientras esperaba que su esposa lo mirara.

-Eso no está bien- Oscar volteó hacia él –Es su madre, merece saber todo lo que pasa con su hijo...

-Lo sé- contestó –Lo sé, amor mío- hizo un gesto para que salieran de la habitación. Oscar caminó en silencio llevándose con ella la palmatoria.

-Padrino…- farfulló François.

André se detuvo antes de salir de la habitación y se acercó al joven. –Aquí hay agua y una cubeta en caso de que te sientas mal- susurró mientras apuntaba todo lo que había nombrado.

-Estoy asustado… nunca he estado solo- el adolescente abrió sus intensos ojos azules y lo miró nervioso.

-Lo sé, hijo- André sonrió de forma paternal –Lo sé… No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien- apretó un hombro del muchacho tratando de confortarlo.

* * *

Mientras el bamboleo de la berlina que los transportaba se hacía un poco más brusco debido a lo campestre del camino, Fersen decidió despertar a la adolescente que dormía profundamente apoyada en su hombro -Hija…- susurró contra el negro cabello de Isabelle –Pronto llegaremos- despejó con cariño los rizos que se habían despeinado sobre su frente.

La joven abrió lentamente los ojos y se separó aún adormilada del abrazo de su padre -¿Qué hora es?- preguntó tratando de contener un bostezo.

-Casi las diez de la mañana- contestó Gabrielle mientras sacaba de la cesta que mantenía sobre sus piernas una botella con jugo de naranjas. Con cuidado sirvió un poco del liquido en un vaso y se lo extendió a la adolescente.

-Gracias, Nana- contestó mientras tomaba el zumo –¡Qué delicioso está!- sonrió al ver que Charles continuaba durmiendo sentado junto a Gabrielle. El joven estaba en una incómoda posición debido a sus largas piernas -¿Cuándo lo despertaremos?- preguntó a Fersen, que movía su cuello tratando de desperezarse también.

-Deja que despierte solo- contestó el sueco –No es muy simpático en las mañanas, menos cuando no despierta por sí mismo- sonrió al mirar a su hijo.

-A mí eso no me importa- dijo Isabelle, le entregó el vaso vacío a su Nana y se colocó de pie tratando de mantener el equilibrio mientras la berlina continuaba en movimiento, al tambalear Gabrielle la tomó de una mano mientras la miraba con reproche, la chiquilla sonrió y se acercó a Charles. En silencio, y con delicadeza, le apretó la nariz tapando sus fosas nasales.

Charles despertó asustado al sentir que no podía respirar y miró furioso a Isabelle, que se refugiaba rápidamente tras Fersen mientras todos reían. -Eres insoportable- siseó acomodándose en el asiento –Realmente eres una chiquilla insoportable.

-Y tú eres un perezoso- la jovencita asomó sus ojos azules por encima del hombro de su padre –Ya tienes que empezar a despertar temprano... ¿Acaso no te despiertan al toque de _Diana_ todos los días?

-Pero…- comenzó a hablar molesto

-"Pero estoy de vacaciones"- lo interrumpió la chica burlándose de él. Se ocultó tras su padre una vez más.

-Realmente no te extrañaré- los ojos de Charles refulgieron con rabia –Eres una mocosa atrevida.

-¡Charles!- lo reprendió Fersen –Discúlpate con Isabelle ahora mismo.

-Déjalo pappa- sonrió ella –Sé que no lo dice en serio- guiñó un ojo a Charles, que continuaba mirándola molesto, volteó encantadoramente hacia su padre y agregó –Tienes que entenderlo… "Está de vacaciones"- se burló nuevamente mientras hacía el gesto de comillas con los dedos.

-¡Ven acá! ¡Me las vas a pagar!- el joven estiró uno de sus brazos y pasando por encima del sueco, comenzó a hacerle cosquillas mientras ella no dejaba de reír.

-¡Deténganse los dos!- gritó Fersen, al ver que no le obedecían debió cambiarse de lugar. Se sentó junto a Gabrielle. La Nana movió la cabeza con reprobación mientras trataba de ocultar su sonrisa con el pañuelo que afirmaba en sus manos. Después de algunos minutos los jóvenes detuvieron sus jugarretas y se acomodaron en silencio uno junto al otro.

-¡Llegamos!- Isabelle gritó contenta al cruzar las verjas de la hacienda de su familia.

-Cualquiera diría que estuviste años fuera- Charles la miró divertido.

-Los extrañé...- la jovencita sonrió mientras levantaba una de sus manos y enderezaba el _cravat_ del joven que estaba a su lado –Debes estar distinguido para presentarte ante mi madre- guiñó un ojo divertida –No permitas que te vean sin la elegancia de siempre.

-¿Qué te ocurre hoy?- Charles arregló su pañuelo –Estás más fastidiosa de lo habitual.

-Sólo quiero que me recuerdes- sonrió y encogió los hombros mientras soltaba el moño que afirmaba su cabello, una vez que acomodó su rebelde cabellera, le pegó un disimulado codazo en las costillas a Charles para que la mirara. Cuando captó la atención del joven, hizo un gesto con los ojos indicándole el suelo, él observó con disimulo donde le indicaban. Al ver que Isabelle calzaba botas de montar en lugar de los finos zapatos que corresponderían a su atuendo, sonrió divertido.

-¿Supongo que Sofía no te vio?- Fersen los interrumpió sonriendo.

-Supones bien pappa- la joven contestó con una resplandeciente sonrisa mientras abría la puerta de la berlina.

-Isabelle, espera que yo baje primero- le llamó la atención, al ver que su hija no se detenía movió la cabeza resignado ante el ímpetu de la adolescente. La joven salió del carruaje dando un salto y corrió a los brazos de su madre que ya caminaba a su encuentro.

-Hemos regresado... aquí es mucho mas libre- trató de justificarla la Nana.

-Lo sé Gabrielle, lo sé- Fersen sonrió, se levantó y bajó de la berlina para ayudar a descender a la nana de su hija mientras Charles salía por la otra puerta.

-¡Maman!- Isabelle se aferró a la delgada cintura de su madre –Maman, te extrañé mucho- susurró emocionada –Los extrañé a todos.

-¿Te divertiste?- Oscar habló al oído de su adorada hija.

-¡Mucho!- Isabelle se separó de su abrazo –Todo estuvo fantástico- sonrió –¿Dónde están papa y mi hermano?

-Tu padre está en el establo preparado su caballo junto a Alain y Gilbert, saldrán de viaje en unos minutos- le acomodó con cariño un mechón de cabello atrás de una oreja –Estaba esperando que llegaras para marcharse y Augustin está con François en el arroyo... en cualquier momento aparecerán- levantó la vista y vio como Charles acompañaba a Gabrielle a la casa llevando las maletas de Isabelle y de su nana.

-Y a mi ¿No me saludas?- Fersen se acercó a ella.

-Claro que sí, pero primero está mi hija- Oscar sonrió resplandeciente mientras se abrazaba a su ex marido –Gracias por traerla y cuidarla- susurró contra su pecho.

Fersen hundió la nariz en su cabello, le encantaba su aroma -Fueron semanas maravillosas... ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó con cariño mientras la apretaba entre sus brazos.

-Bien, estoy bien... ¿Y tú?... ¿No me habías dicho que Charles vendría?- se separaron lentamente ¿Ocurrió algo?

-Quiso venir a saludar a André… ya sabes lo agradecido que está de él- sonrió con los ojos brillantes. Levantó una mano la tomó del cuello con rapidez para besarla en la frente. Se separaron al escuchar las risas de Isabelle, miraron en su dirección y vieron como André la levantaba del suelo haciéndola girar en el aire. Caminaron a su encuentro.

-Fersen- André dejó a su hija en el suelo y extendió una mano para saludarlo -¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

-Sin inconvenientes- contestó el sueco mientras contestaba su saludo –Charles quiere saludarte antes de que nos vayamos- hizo un gesto con la mano al joven que salía de la casa para que se acercara.

-¿Se irán de inmediato?- preguntó Oscar –Debieran descansar- sin saber por qué, desvió la vista hacia el establo y vio la alta figura de Alain observándola con seriedad, volvió la mirada nerviosa.

-Señor, es un gusto verlo- el joven estrechó la mano de André.

-Quédense a almorzar- insistió André –Debo salir con Alain pero Oscar puede acompañarlos- miró contento al alto joven que estaba frente a él, notando que ya no habían rastros del asustado y débil niño que había sacado de _Temple_.

-No te preocupes- contestó Fersen –Nos iremos de inmediato ya que Sofía está sola y a cargo de cerrar la casa en Bélgica- sonrío con orgullo -Debemos regresar a Suecia lo antes posible, Charles debe retomar sus clases- miró a su hijo.

-Entiendo- contestó Oscar –Dale nuestros saludos a Sofía.

Charles comenzó a mirar a los alrededores -¿El señor Alain está aquí?

-Sí- André miró hacia el establo y vio a su amigo, levantó una mano y le hizo señas para que se acercara.

Después de unos segundos, Alain se acercó con el rostro completamente desencajado. Evitó mirar a Oscar concentrándose en el alto joven que estaba al lado de André. -Has crecido- sonrió mientras saludaba a Charles con un enérgico apretón de manos –Te ves muy bien- completó, en seguida, y de malas ganas, hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacía Fersen a modo de saludo. Axel asintió.

-Lamento que nos tengamos que retirar tan pronto, pero no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de saludarlos- habló el hijo de María Antonieta a los dos hombres que observaban con afecto –Quisiera pedirles que le extiendan mis saludos al general Girodelle cuando lo vean.

-Por poco no coincidieron con él- interrumpió Oscar –Tengo entendido que la próxima semana vienen a visitarnos- miró con esfuerzo a Alain, tratando de disimular la incomodidad que la había invadido.

-Sí- contestó el ex teniente –La próxima semana viene él, mi hermana y la tropa de hijos que tienen.

-¿Tropa?- preguntó Fersen divertido.

-Ya tienen cinco hijos- contestó André.

-¡Cinco!- rió Fersen –Suerte que no se casó mas joven- calló bruscamente al escuchar como Alain gruñía ante su broma –Bueno, es mejor que nos retiremos- se movió incómodo.

-Iré por Isabelle- Oscar se alejó del grupo de hombres que continuaban en el patio delantero. A los minutos regresó acompañada de su hija.

Mientras André se despedía de los visitantes, Alain se limitó a hacer un gesto de despedida y se alejó hacia el establo. A los minutos lo siguió el dueño de casa.

Isabelle abrazó con cariño a Charles -Trata que no te pegue ninguna bala perdida- bromeó.

-Descuida- el joven sonrió y se separó de ella –Nos veremos en mis próximas vacaciones… Lady Oscar- hizo una elegante reverencia y se alejó para subir a la berlina.

-Pappa ¿Me escribirás?- Isabelle abrazó a su padre.

-Todas las semanas- contestó él besando su frente –¿Y tú a mi?- sonrió a su hija.

-Siempre y cada vez que necesite hablar contigo- extendió las manos –Ahora, quiero mi carta.

Fersen sacó de su chaqueta una carta y la depositó en las manos de su hija. Oscar sonrió al ver el sobre ya envejecido por el paso del tiempo. Isabelle la guardó en su bolsillo y lo besó en la mejilla, se alejó para dejar que sus padres se despidieran. Observó como se abrazaban con fuerza y en silencio, le gustaba que ellos, a pesar de estar separados, aún se quisieran tanto. Cuando el carruaje salió de la propiedad la jovencita miró en todas direcciones.

-Maman, no encuentro a Jacques… ¿Augustin lo llevó al arroyo?

-Hija, tenemos que hablar...

-o-

-Nunca entenderé como aguantas a ese sueco- Alain siseó molesto mientras ajustaba la cincha de su caballo. Al notar que André no contestaba insistió -¿Cómo soportas que se trate con tanta familiaridad con tu mujer?... ella no es así con ninguna otra persona y tú observas su comportamiento cómo si no te importara, ¿Acaso no tienes sangre en las venas?

André volteó molesto y lo tomó de la solapa de la chaqueta -¿Me dirás que es lo que te tiene tan molesto con mi mujer o tendré que comenzar a jugar a las adivinanzas?- gruñó a su amigo.

-No estoy molesto con ella, es ese sueco… ¿Cómo aguantas que la siga tocando?- lo empujó para que lo soltara.

-No te metas en cosas que no te incumben- contestó molesto –No tengo por qué darte explicaciones y ciertamente, Oscar tampoco tiene por qué hacerlo- desvió la vista al escuchar llorar a Isabelle, la vio corriendo hacia el interior de la casa seguida por su madre –Si aún quieres acompañarme espérame aquí, no puedo salir sin antes hablar con mi hija-. Salió del establo y caminó rápido hacia el interior de la casa, Oscar e Isabelle estaban sentadas en uno de los sofás del salón. -Hija- susurró acercándose –Lamento mucho que no te hayas alcanzado a despedir de Jacques- acarició la cabeza que estaba apoyada en el regazo de Oscar.

-No debería haberlo dejado- la adolescente habló entre sollozos -Debería haberlo llevado conmigo, sabía que Augustin no lo podía cuidar como yo, es un niño… no debería haberle confiado a Jacques… estoy segura de que no lo cuidó.

-Isabelle no digas eso, siempre has sido una niña sensata- levantó la vista preocupado, se encontró con la mirada turbada de Oscar, le hizo un gesto pidiéndole que no interviniera, ella asintió en silencio. André habló nuevamente –Jacques era un perro anciano, todos sabíamos que iba a partir en cualquier momento. Ya lo habíamos hablado.

-¡No!… estoy segura que de haber estado conmigo, él aún estaría vivo- levantó la cabeza y lo miró consternada mientras trataba de secar sus lágrimas –Augustin no lo cuidó, ni él ni ustedes lo cuidaron.

-Te prohíbo que vuelvas a repetir eso- André la reprendió con la voz serena –Estás hablando producto del dolor que sientes, sólo por eso no estás castigada, pero te prohíbo terminantemente que vuelvas a decir algo así, más aún si tu hermano está presente- levantó la vista para mirar por la ventana, pues en cualquier momento llegarían François y Augustin, miró a Oscar nuevamente, pese a que la mirada de su mujer era dura, ella continuaba en silencio, respetando su petición.

-¡¿Hasta cuando lo defiendes?!- Isabelle se puso de pie completamente fuera de sí.

-Hija, contrólate- André se puso de pie frente a ella –No eres la única que está sufriendo por la muerte de Jacques, tu hermano también lo ha hecho.

-¡Pero era mi perro! ¡Mío!- lloró nuevamente –¡Era un regalo de mi pappa y ya no está conmigo porque no lo cuidaron!- insistió.

-Ve a tu habitación- la voz de André pese a ser dura, continuó siendo serena –Debo salir ahora, habláremos cuando regrese y tú estés tranquila.

-¡Siempre lo preferirás a él!

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-¡Has estado con él desde que nació, por eso lo quieres mas que a mí!- Oscar se puso de pie rápidamente y trató de interponerse entre los dos. -¡Me iré a vivir con mi pappa a Suecia, él sí me quiere... él me conoce desde pequeña, por eso me quiere más que tú!- la adolescente continuó gritando descontrolada.

-¡Isabelle, es suficiente!- intervino Oscar al ver como la mirada de André se oscurecía de dolor.

-Los dos son mis hijos, a los dos los amo por igual… estás hablando desde tu tristeza...

-¡No es cierto! ¡Siempre querrás a Augustin más que a mi! ¡Te odio, por tu culpa maman y yo no continuamos viviendo con pappa… por tu culpa debimos volver a Francia... todo es tu culpa!

-¡Oscar no…!- alcanzó a decir André al ver como su esposa levantaba su mano y la depositaba con fuerza contra la mejilla de su hija. El seco sonido retumbó en la habitación.

-Nunca mas vuelvas a repetir lo que acabas de decir- la voz de la rubia tembló –Pero por sobre todo, jamás te atrevas a dudar del amor que siente tu padre por ti.

Isabelle la miró asustada mientras se cubría con las manos la mejilla -Te odio- siseó con rabia –¡Los odio a los dos!- dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de la casa.

-¿Qué hice?- Oscar miró la palma de su temblorosa mano, levantó la vista y se encontró con los angustiados ojos de su marido –Le pegué...- su voz se quebró –Le pegué a nuestra hija.

André la abrazó rápido y con fuerza –Tranquila- susurró contra su cabeza, los hombros de la rubia se estremecían, sabía que ella estaba recurriendo a todas sus fuerzas para no quebrarse, pues había hecho algo que juró no hacer jamás –Todo estará bien, te lo prometo.

-Mamá ¿Qué pasa?

La voz de Augustin los sobresaltó, André miró hacia la puerta y vio a su hijo menor acompañado de François, el niño los miraba asustado.

-Nada hijo, nada- soltó con cuidado a Oscar de sus brazos mientras ella respiraba profundo tratando de serenarse.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?- insistió el rubio niño sin atreverse a acercarse a sus padres -¿Le pasó algo a mi hermana?

-No, no, no pienses eso- Oscar trató de acercarse, Augustin se apegó a François –Isabelle ya llegó, pero está muy triste por la muerte de Jacques y eso me entristeció a mi también.

-No estés triste mamá- el niño se acercó a ella y la abrazó con ternura –Con François tenemos un plan para que Belle esté contenta, yo lo solucionaré- dijo con inocencia.

Oscar acarició la rubia cabeza que estaba apoyada contra su estomago.

-Alan ven, acompáñame a buscar unas manzanas para que Anne haga una tarta para Belle- François se acercó al niño.

-No me digas Alan- sonrió el chiquillo mientras se separaba de su madre.

En cuanto Oscar vio que su hijo salía del salón se dejó caer sobre un sofá llevándose las manos a la cabeza. André se arrodilló frente a ella y la obligó a tomarlo de las manos, las sintió frías, las besó tratando de entibiarlas. –Tranquila- susurró -Déjala pensar, ella te buscará...

-Le pegué...- sus ojos de humedecieron –Amor mío, hice lo que juré que jamás haría...

-Todo se salió de control- trató de consolarla –Ella también lo sabe, la hemos educado bien… debes confiar en eso. Oscar asintió en silencio. André se puso de pie y extendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse del sillón. –Debo irme- la abrazó –Volveré en cuanto me sea posible.

-Cuídate, por favor cuídate- lo abrazó –Prométeme que te cuidarás.

-Lo prometo- besó su mejilla –Estaré aquí antes de que te des cuenta.

Oscar se separó lentamente de él para mirarlo a los ojos, después de unos segundos en silencio, lo besó suavemente en los labios. –Te necesitamos aquí en casa, no olvides eso.

-Lo sé- sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla –Dale tiempo, no discutas nuevamente con ella... Isabelle sólo necesita tiempo para pensar-. Su esposa asintió en silencio. Después de separarse de Oscar fue por un vaso de agua a la cocina y se dirigió al establo nuevamente -Aún estás aquí- le dijo a Alain, quen continuaba esperándolo junto a Gilbert.

-Sí- Alain lo miró serio –Como siempre, aún estoy aquí.

-No vayas si no quieres, nadie te está obligando- André montó el caballo que Gilbert había preparado.

-Si estoy aquí es por decisión propia- el impresor contestó con simpleza mientras montaba -A mi nadie me obliga a nada.

André miró disimuladamente a su capataz, que montaba tras ellos -Aún tenemos una conversación pendiente- siseó.

-Ya habrá tiempo para eso- Alain espoleó su caballo y salió a todo galope para ubicarse frente a los purasangre que debían entregar.

* * *

-Belle…- susurró François mientras se acercaba a la joven que estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un gran manzano, al ver que ella no contestaba, se sentó a su lado y permaneció en silencio.

-Lastimé a mi padre- murmuró ella después de un rato –Le dije cosas horribles- continuó mirando la pequeña flor que sostenía entre sus manos.

-Él sabe qué lo que dijiste no lo sientes realmente, estoy seguro- se acercó un poco mas a ella, levantó la mano y rozó con un dedo la roja marca que cubría su suave y blanca mejilla –¿Te duele?

Ella negó con la cabeza.–Me lo merecía- contestó después de unos segundos.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?- el rubio acomodó con cariño un mechón de su negro cabello tras su oído –Cuéntame- habló entusiasta -¿Te divertiste?-. Ella asintió con la cabeza. -No seas pesada- insistió riendo -¿Fuiste a algún baile?

-¿Acaso no me conoces…?- Isabelle sonrió y levantó la vista para mirar al joven que estaba frente a ella –No me llaman la atención esas actividades.

-¿Quieres leerme tu carta?- preguntó tomándola de una mano, pues sabía que cada vez que se terminaban las visitas con Fersen, ella leía una y otra vez la misiva que él le entregaba en la despedida.

-No… aún no la leo- tocó el bolsillo de su vestido y palpó el sobre que había guardado hace sólo un par de horas –Después la leeré, no quiero leerla estando triste.

François se acostó sobre la hierba y cruzó los brazos atrás de su cabeza -Yo sí tengo algo que contarte.

-¿Algo interesante?- Isabelle se recostó a su lado, acomodándose sobre un costado para mirarlo –¡Vamos cuéntame!- insistió al ver que el adolescente permanecía en silencio y la miraba divertido –Seguramente lo estás inventando- dijo después de un rato.

-Ayer fui a una taberna- el rubio joven sonrió con suficiencia –Ya no me puedes tratar como un niño, fui a una taberna a beber.

-No te creo- contestó ella riendo –Y ya habías bebido vino a escondidas donde tío Alain, eso no es nada nuevo.

-Además de vino, bebí oporto- agregó François.

-¿Con quién fuiste?- los ojos azules de la chica brillaron con curiosidad.

-Fui con mi padrino y con el tío Alain.

-Eso no te lo creo- una cristalina carcajada escapó de su boca –Mi padre jamás te habría llevado a una cantina.

-Sí que lo hizo- se sonrojó al ver la curiosa mirada de Isabelle sobre su rostro –Y no sólo me llevó, sino que también me dejó beber todo lo que yo quisiera.

-Tu vida es mucho mas entretenida que la mía- bufó cansada –Mi mayor aventura fue escapar de las clases de bordado de la tía Sofía para poder practicar tiro al blanco.

-¿No pudiste practicar con la espada?

-No… pappa estaba muy comprometido a que Charles la manejara a la perfección, no quise insistir.

-¿Estaba Charles?- los ojos de François se abrieron sorprendidos –Pensé que estaba en la academia...

-Estaba de vacaciones- Isabelle sonrió al pronunciar las palabras.

El muchacho se acomodó sobre un costado para quedar de frente a su amiga -Al menos pudiste entretenerte, sé que lo pasas bien estando con él.

-Él ya no es el mismo...- sonrió mientras se sonrojaba –Charles ya creció… sólo pude compartir con él cuando fuimos a _De Panne_ , durante el resto del tiempo se dedicó a ir a fiestas y salir con sus amigos.

-Entiendo… Al menos viajaste, yo nunca he salido de Francia- el rubio sonrió –En realidad, casi no he salido de Arras.

-Pero ahora vivirás en París- lo miró con tristeza –Conocerás nuevos lugares, nuevas personas, aprenderás cosas interesantes… incluso podrás ir a tertulias, en cambio yo... seguiré aquí… estancada.

-Siempre puedes juntarte con Marie y Nadine- el joven trató de consolarla nombrando a las jóvenes hijas del sastre y panadero de la aldea.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!- rió divertida –Ellas sólo hablan de las condiciones y cualidades que deben tener sus futuros maridos… ¡Y ni siquiera tienen pretendientes!

-Es verdad- rió con ella –Pero podrías enseñarles a jugar ajedrez…

-No…- encogió los hombros –No tenemos los mismos intereses, es más, estoy segura de que me hablan sólo porque están interesadas en ti.

-Naaaaa… esas son ideas tuyas- acarició con cariño la mejilla de su amiga, la piel estaba recobrando su palidez habitual –Ya casi no está roja- apuntó.

Isabelle miró angustiada a su amigo, su gesto le había recordado la terrible discusión de un rato atrás -¿Crees que papa me perdonará?

-Eso no deberías ni dudarlo- trató de tranquilizarla –Habla con él cuando regrese.

Isabelle asintió en silencio, después de unos minutos habló nuevamente. -¿Dónde está Augustin?

-Se quedó acompañando a Anne y a Nana mientras preparan tu tarta favorita.

-Él…- la jovencita suspiró con tristeza –¿Estuvo muy triste con la muerte de Jacques?- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Lloró por días- tomó una de sus manos para tranquilizarla –Pero ya está bien, ahora está preocupado por ti... no quiere que estés triste.

-Jacques… ¿sufrió?- pesadas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-No, se quedó dormido y no despertó más. Estaba con Alan cuando pasó.

-No lo llames así- trató de sonreír -Se llama Augustin...

François sonrió y apretó la mano que aún sostenía en la suya -¿Quieres ver su tumba?

-Después… ¿Me acompañarás?

-Prometo no separarme de ti hasta que me vaya- sonrió tranquilo.

Isabelle asintió y se acercó a él, apoyó la cabeza contra el brazo de su amigo y permaneció en silencio. -¿Te emborrachaste?- preguntó después de un rato.

-Sí... y mucho.

-¿Qué se siente?

-Es horrible.

Ambos rieron hasta las lágrimas.

-Pensé que era divertido- Isabelle suspiró decepcionada.

-Yo también- farfulló el rubio –Y quizás lo sea, pero siempre que beba menos que ayer… temí vomitar hasta las tripas.

-No puedo creer que papa te haya dejado beber de esa forma- levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Todo tiene una razón- sonrió –Ya sé que no puedo beber tanto, aprendí la lección que quiso enseñarme.

-Además, beber así es malo para los que te rodean- Isabelle sonrió mientras lo miraba.

-No entiendo…

La chica se sentó mientras reía -¡Apestas!

-¡Pero si me bañé!- el jovencito se levantó del suelo de un salto.

-Parece que no lo suficiente- la chiquilla sonrió y se puso de pie –Vamos a comer, tengo hambre.

-Eso, es otra mala consecuencia de una borrachera.

-¿Cuál?- lo miró sin entender mientras sacudía su vestido para quitar la hierba que se había pegado en él.

-No he podido comer nada desde que me levanté.

-Eso si que es raro… ¿Tú sin hambre?... pensé que jamás lo vería-. Isabelle comenzó a caminar con dirección a la casa, François llegó rápido a su lado y la abrazó de los hombros.

–Te prometí que no me separaría de ti, así que tendrás que aguantar mi pestilencia- la acercó a su cuerpo.

La jovencita de cabello negro no contestó y sólo se limitó a sonreír.

Después de la agitada mañana y un almuerzo completamente silencioso, el día transcurrió en relativa normalidad. Oscar se dedicó a la supervisión de los caballos y a ejercitarlos según correspondiera. Por su parte Isabelle, estuvo acompañada por François y Augustin. Después de la cena, el hijo de Rosalie se marchó e Isabelle decidió acostarse temprano.

-¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?- Oscar abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hija. Era mas de medianoche.

La adolescente miró nerviosa a su madre, pues había evitado hablar con ella durante todo el día refugiándose en la compañía de su amigo -Quiero esperar a papa- susurró.

-Puedes hablar con él mañana- la rubia intentó sonreír -Por la hora es posible que no regrese hoy...

Isabelle bajó la mirada y la depositó en el libro que estaba sobre su regazo -No quiero que mi papa duerma pensando que es cierto lo que le dije.

-Hija, tu padre sabe que lo que dijiste no es lo que realmente sientes- Oscar se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde. Dejó la palmatoria que tenía en la mano sobre la mesa de noche –Trata de dormir, ha sido un día intenso- tomó el libro que estaba sobre el lecho y lo colocó en el velador. La joven asintió y se acomodó entre los almohadones, Oscar la arropó con cariño y besó su frente. Tomó el candelero y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

-Maman- Isabelle la llamó en un susurro.

-Dime- detuvo su caminar sin voltear a mirarla.

-No estoy molesta contigo, merecía la bofetada… perdóname por haberte obligado a castigarme.

-No te preocupes… Que descanses...- contestó sin atreverse a voltear para mirar a su hija, pues aún se sentía avergonzada de haber perdido los estribos con ella.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y una vez mas **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

(no olviden su Review, jejejeje ese es mi sueldo XD)


	5. Chapter 5

**Cuando el pasado se hace presente...**

* * *

-¿Notaste que nos siguieron?- Alain preguntó a André en cuanto entregaron los últimos caballos en la hacienda de destino.

-Sí- contestó mirándolo preocupado.

-Sería bueno que no regresáramos de inmediato.

André se apoyó cansado en la montura de su caballo -Gilbert ya está buscando un lugar en dónde podamos quedarnos, espero que retrasando el regreso desviemos la atención, ¿Rosalie podrá manejar sola la imprenta en tu ausencia?

-No tendrá problemas- contestó Alain –Además, el "doctorcito" no la dejará sola, él se encargará de ayudarla en caso de que sea necesario.

-¿El doctor Leblanc?- abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-El mismo... Llevan meses viéndose prácticamente en secreto- contestó el ex teniente con una amplia sonrisa.

-Eso es una buena noticia- André sonrió a su amigo, olvidando por un momento la molestia que se había instalado en su pecho –Aunque no es tan secreto si tú lo sabes...

-Tendría que ser tonto para no darme cuenta de que el buen doctor no tiene nada que imprimir y aún así visita a diario el local justo a la hora en que no está François- encogió los hombros divertido -No olvides que tengo experiencia en faldas y en más de una ocasión he tenido que realizar algún cortejo.

-Me alegro por ella- André montó su caballo al ver que Gilbert se acercaba –Realmente, me alegro por ella.

Después de instalarse en la posada que el capataz de la hacienda había conseguido, el padre de Isabelle bajó al comedor. Recorrió con la mirada el lugar, vio a Gilbert y Alain cenando en una de las mesas ubicada cerca de la ventana. Desde que había salido de la hacienda sentía el estomago apretado e inapetente, la discusión con Isabelle, la perdida de control de Oscar, el enojo con su amigo y comprobar que los habían seguido gran parte del camino, lo tenían al limite de su paciencia. Desechando la idea de comer, se acercó a la barra y pidió una botella de vino.

-¿No vas a cenar?

La voz de Alain lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-No, no tengo hambre- contestó sin mirar a su amigo, que estaba de pie junto a él.

Alain se sentó junto a él frente a la barra -André... Discúlpame por inmiscuirme en cosas que no me corresponden...

-Tus comentarios no son mis únicas preocupaciones- contestó sin mirarlo mientras se revolvía el pelo en un gesto cansado.

El ex teniente hizo un gesto al cantinero para que le entregara un vaso, se sirvió vino de la botella que tenía André casi sin tocar y habló -Lo sé...

-No te invité a acompañarme- siseó.

-No necesito de tu invitación- esperó que su amigo lo mirara, al ver que eso no ocurría agregó –De todas maneras, no te vas a beber solo toda la botella... antes quizás, pero ahora ya no lo haces.

Permanecieron en silencio durante largos minutos, una vez que André rellenó su vaso habló nuevamente. -¿Qué es lo que pasó con Oscar? ¿Por qué te estás comportando de esa forma con ella?- volteó la cabeza para mirar a Alain, pues quería que le contestara mirándolo a los ojos.

-Nada- contestó tratando de parecer tranquilo –No ha pasado nada.

-No te creo- volvió a mirar el vaso que estaba frente a él, después unos segundos insistió –Sabes que apenas aguanto el saber lo que Fersen y Oscar sienten ¿Lo sabes o me equivoco?

-Lo sé.

-Sé que también la quisiste, no lo he olvidado- André apretó con fuerza su mandíbula –Pero confío en que eso ya lo superaste, porque no me explico que no sea así si todavía sigues en nuestras vidas.

-Fersen también sigue presente- retrucó Alain.

-Él fue su marido y es un padre para Isabelle- lo miró lleno de dolor -¿Crees que podría sacarlo de nuestras vidas de alguna forma?

-Supongo que no- contestó en un murmullo.

-Oscar dejó todo por mi, no una, si no que dos veces… y lo quería, ella quería a Fersen... y a pesar de eso me eligió, a pesar de tener una familia formada, la rompió y se quiso casar conmigo. Dime... ¿Tengo derecho a exigirle algo? ¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar? ¿La obligarías a no verlo? ¿Obligarías a tu hija a alejarse del hombre que la quiso desde que nació y al cual ella adora inclusive por sobre ti?- al ver que Alain no respondía y sólo bajaba la mirada, continuó –Incluso, he llegado a pensar que podría perdonar que Oscar me fuera infiel con tal de seguir a su lado… ¿No crees que eso es suficiente castigo para que además deba darte explicaciones?... Sé que ella no lo hará porque sus códigos morales son superiores a los de todos nosotros, pero si lo hiciera... la perdonaría, siempre la perdonaría- resopló -Mi amor propio ya está bastante perjudicado para que además vengas con tus ataques de celos- bebió un sorbo de vino -Me preguntaste si acaso no tengo sangre en las venas… déjame decirte que sí la tengo.

-No son celos- Alain trató de justificarse. Al ver que su amigo no lo miraba insistió –Discúlpame por favor, me equivoqué… tienes razón en todo lo que dices, ella es tu esposa y la conoces mejor que nadie, pero por sobre todo, tienes razón en que te eligió- tomó un sorbo de vino mientras recordaba la desesperación que había visto en los ojos de Oscar cuando le pidió ayuda para proteger a su marido de cualquier peligro –Creo que también la conozco, no como tú lo haces, pero debo decirte que ella jamás tendrá ojos para nadie mas que no seas tú, siempre has sido tú… lo que la une a ese sueco es diferente y no debería preocuparte…

André asintió con la cabeza. Sin ganas de seguir hablando, ambos bebieron lo que quedaba de la botella en silencio.

-Mañana regresaremos antes del amanecer- habló André mientras se levantaba del taburete -Espero que con eso logremos despistar a quienes nos seguían... trata de descansar- sonrió tranquilo a Alain –Y gracias por acompañarnos a Gilbert y a mi.

-No tienes nada que agradecer.

Ambos caminaron al lugar en donde estaban las habitaciones en la segunda planta del establecimiento. Cuando Alain cerró la puerta de su cuarto, sintió todo el peso de la conversación que había mantenido con su amigo sobre los hombros. Siempre había sabido que Oscar no tenia ojos para nadie mas que André, pero admitirlo en voz alta le había provocado un profundo dolor en el pecho. Debía tratar de olvidarse de ella, debía tratar de superar lo que llevaba ocultando por casi veinte años, se lo debía a sus amigos, se lo debía a Anne y por sobre todo se lo debía a si mismo.

* * *

-¡Isabelle!- Oscar llamó a su hija, la joven estaba sentada en la terraza que permitía mirar directamente hacia el establo. Al ver que no contestaba se acercó a ella –Hija, acompáñame a llevar a tu hermano a la escuela.

-Quiero esperar a papa- contestó la adolescente –No llegó anoche… seguramente llegará en cualquier momento.

-No debes preocuparte- trató de tranquilizarla a pesar de que ella misma no había podido dormir debido a la angustia que sentía. –Acompáñame... François se va pasado mañana, puedes quedarte con él en la imprenta hasta que Augustin termine sus clases, iré por ustedes al medio día.

La joven asintió. Entre las dos ensillaron los caballos que ocuparían y se dirigieron hasta el centro de la aldea, acompañadas por el insistente parloteo de Augustin. Después de dejar al menor de la familia en el establecimiento educacional, Isabelle se ofreció a retirarlo y llevarlo a la imprenta para ahorrar tiempo, pues sabía que sin su padre en la hacienda, su madre tendría mucho trabajo. Oscar agradeció el gesto y quedó en ir a buscarlos a media tarde, ya que Augustin almorzaba en el colegio e Isabelle lo haría con François y Rosalie.

Después de dejar a su hija en la imprenta, la rubia galopó a toda velocidad de regreso a la hacienda. En cuanto dejó su corcel en el establo, vio que los caballos de Gilbert y André ya habían sido atendidos. Quitó su montura lo mas rápido que pudo y corrió hacia el interior de la casa. Abrió de forma brusca la puerta de su habitación y vio a André de espaldas a ella cambiándose ropa, se abrazó a su marido y hundió su rostro en su cuello. -Ya no puedo seguir así- murmuró –No sé que me pasa, pero no puedo- pegó con fuerza su pecho a la espalda de André.

-Ya estoy aquí- trató de tranquilizarla mientras giraba para abrazarla.

-Temo que un día no regreses- lo miró preocupada –Y ya no soy sólo yo… Isabelle también siente lo mismo, no me lo ha dicho, pero lo sé... Tengo el mismo presentimiento de años atrás, el mismo de cuando te hirieron en el ojo.

André tomó el rostro de su esposa entre sus manos y la besó con ansias, se separó un momento de ella –¿Dónde está nuestra hija?

-La llevé a la aldea para que estuviera con Rosalie y François, ya no sabía que más hacer para distraerla- contestó mirándolo a los ojos –André no viajes nuevamente, no lo hagas por favor… tenemos ahorros, podemos vivir tranquilos… vendamos la propiedad de Normandía si es necesario.

-No lo haré- la besó mientras la abrazaba con fuerza –Te prometo que después de llevar a François a París no viajaré nuevamente durante un buen tiempo-. Ella asintió. André la abrazó y besó su frente mientras la apretaba contra su pecho. Permanecieron en silencio, atentos al latido de sus corazones. -¿Cómo está Isabelle?- preguntó después de un rato y aún sin separarse de su esposa.

-Está bien…- susurró contra el cuello de de André –No está molesta conmigo por haberla golpeado- su voz tembló levemente, respiró profundo para tranquilizarse –Pero está angustiada por lo que te dijo, es más, estoy segura de que no durmió en toda la noche esperándote.

-¿Quieres que vaya a buscarla ahora?

-No, no lo hagas… deja que se distraiga un poco con François- suspiró –Al media tarde iré por ella y Augustin, trata de descansar mientras tanto- se separó de su marido para mirarlo -¿Por qué no regresaste anoche?

-No quise hacerlo…- se sentó en la cama y tomándola de una mano la guió para que se sentara sobre sus piernas –Tenías razón...

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Algo está pasando, nos siguieron durante todo el camino… No pudimos reconocer quienes eran ni sabemos las razones del porqué lo hicieron, pero claramente no era seguro regresar de inmediato… tampoco quisimos enfrentarlos, no sabíamos cuantos eran.

-Deberías descansar- Oscar trató de sonreír mientras se quitaba las botas de montar –Ven- extendió su mano invitándolo a recostarse junto a ella en la cama -Aún faltan horas para que Isabelle y Augustin regresen.

-Es una buena idea- André sonrió de forma cómplice mientras se quitaba las botas y se recostaba al lado de su esposa. La conocía perfectamente y sabía que esa aparente calma ante lo que le había dicho significaba todo lo contrario, más no quiso insistir con el tema, ya habría tiempo para conversar al respecto.

* * *

François abrió cuidadosamente la puerta de la oficina, en cuanto vio que su madre estaba revisando con Alain los pedidos y publicaciones en la recepción de la tienda, cerró y colocó el pestillo. -Antes de irme quiero mostrarte algo- dijo mirando a su amiga mientras se acercaba a un mueble y abría el último cajón –Lo encontré hace unas semanas… obviamente no debería haberlo visto, ya que estaba muy bien escondido- sacó un grueso legajo de periódicos encuadernados –Creo que eran de mi padre.

Isabelle lo miró atenta mientras se sentaba junto a ella y abría el grueso compendio. Observó las hojas amarillentas por el paso del tiempo, se fijó con curiosidad los artículos destacados y los apuntes realizados en los márgenes. –Ya sabíamos que tu padre era periodista...- murmuró.

-Sí, eso lo sabemos… pero... ¿Nunca te has preguntado quiénes eran nuestros padres antes de mudarse a este lugar?- los oscuros ojos azules de François brillaron llenos de curiosidad –No conocemos nada de nuestras familias, sólo sabemos que todos vivían en París.

-Mi abuelo era del ejército- contestó Isabelle mientras se inclinaba sobre las hojas que François comenzaba a repasar.

-¿Y tu abuela? ¿Quién era en realidad Lady Georgette, la elegante mujer del retrato que está en la sala de tu casa?

-Sabes que a mi madre no le gusta que pregunte nada de su pasado- lo miró –Nunca permitió que mi abuelo me hablara de su familia tampoco… ¿Qué es lo que encontraste?

-Mira- señaló un articulo.

Isabelle leyó en silencio la nota. Hablaba la deserción del Regimiento B de la Guardia del Ejercito en la batalla librada durante la toma de la Bastilla, el articulo elogiaba la heroica gesta del comandante del pelotón, el brigadier Oscar François De Jarjayes. En la misma nota se daba por muerto al valiente militar.

-Son los nombres de maman… pero se refieren a un hombre- murmuró y levantó la vista, encontrándose con la mirada del rubio joven que estaba junto a ella.

-Eso no es todo….- François avanzó rápidamente las hojas y señaló otro artículo –Aquí hablan de tu pappa.

La muchacha le arrebató el legajo y lo leyó. El artículo se refería a la frustrada fuga de _Varennes_ de los fallecidos monarcas Luis XVI y su esposa Maria Antonieta. Se entregaban detalles del fallido plan orquestado por el conde sueco Hans Axel Von Fersen y de su cuestionada relación con la familia real.

-Isabelle- la voz de Rosalie los asustó, François tomó lo que estaban revisando y lo devolvió a su lugar mientras su amiga quitaba el pestillo de la puerta -¿Qué hacen encerrados?- la mujer los miró preocupada -Saben que no me gusta que se encierren… por experiencia sé que cuando lo hacen, nada bueno resulta.

-Madre, no me di cuenta- comenzó a hablar el adolescente -Seguramente cuando cerré la puerta el pestillo se puso de forma accidental- miró a Isabelle que, pese a su consternación por lo recientemente descubierto, sonreía de forma inocente.

-Si van a ir por Augustin, ya es hora que se pongan en marcha o no llegarán a tiempo- Rosalie miró la habitación buscando algún indicio de lo que habían estado haciendo los jóvenes, al no encontrar nada fuera de lugar, respiró tranquila.

-Sí...- Isabelle se puso de pie y tomó de un brazo a François para arrastrarlo fuera de imprenta –Regresaremos lo antes posible.

Ambos jóvenes caminaron en silencio y cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Qué piensas?- habló François después de un rato mientras esperaban en la salida de la escuela a Augustin.

-Pienso en todo- contestó preocupada –Nunca he entendido por qué maman se empeña en hacerme creer que nuestra historia comenzó aquí en Arras, nunca me ha dicho el porqué vivimos en Suecia con pappa, ni las razones que tuvo para que regresáramos a Francia… cada vez que le he preguntado, cambia de tema rápidamente.

-¿Y si hablas con mi padrino?

-Es lo mismo- suspiró molesta –Ambos son una misma persona, jamás hacen algo que el otro no quiera, no se contradicen ni discuten, papa jamás me dirá algo que maman no quiere que sepa, ni ella hará algo que papa no quiera- movió la cabeza en un gesto apesadumbrado.

-¿Y tu pappa?

-También es lo mismo… pese a que con él puedo hablar prácticamente de todo lo que yo quiera, jamás me va a decir algo de mis padres que ellos no hayan autorizado… a veces me siento dentro de un frasco de cristal, me exaspera no saber tantas cosas.

-Muchas veces me he preguntado si mis padres se querían tanto como los tuyos…- François habló en apenas un susurro mientras miraba el suelo.

-Estoy segura que sí- lo tomó de un brazo tratando de animarlo –Estoy segura de que se querían tanto como los míos- lo miró sonriendo –Además, que tía Rosalie no se hubiera vuelto a casar es un claro signo de que aún quiere a tu padre.

-Tienes razón- el rubio adolescente respondió su sonrisa –Sólo eso me consuela, no me gustaría que ella estuviera con alguien mas… sería una traición a la memoria de mi padre.

Isabelle estaba a punto de contestar cuando vio que Augustin salía al final de un grupo de niños caminando con la cabeza gacha, conocía a su hermano y algo le había ocurrido, soltó el brazo de su amigo. –Algo le pasó- murmuró y caminó en dirección al alto niño rubio. Cuando llegó frente a él se inclinó para mirarlo -¿Qué ocurre Gus?- preguntó con cariño y usando el apodo que utilizaba cuando él era pequeño.

-Nada.

Su hermana lo tomó de la barbilla para mirarlo a la cara, vio que tenía un labio partido y uno de sus pómulos estaba tomando un preocupante color morado. -¿Quién te golpeó?- preguntó temblando de ira, su hermano era el niño mas dulce del mundo y sabía que él jamás se iba a involucrar en una riña sin una razón de peso.

-Nadie me golpeó, me caí.

-Alan, dime quien te pegó- intervino François –Sabemos que no te caíste.

-¡Ya les dije que nadie me pegó y no me digas Alan!- los verdes ojos de Augustin se llenaron de lágrimas producto de la impotencia que sentía.

-Si me dices la verdad, te ayudaré a que maman y papa no se enteren...- susurró en su oído Isabelle –Pero si no me cuentas, no podré ayudarte- comenzó a sacudir la ropa de su hermano, tratando de limpiarla del polvo que tenia pegado en el chalequin y camisa.

-Fue Jean Paul… pero yo le pegué primero…- susurró el niño con las mejillas rojas de rabia.

-¡Pero él es mayor que tú!- contestó un escandalizado François –¡Ese mocoso tiene apenas dos años menos que yo!- dijo furioso.

-Pero me defendí- contestó con orgullo Augustin –Me defendí como papá me enseñó.

-¿Por qué se golpearon?- insistió Isabelle.

-Porque ofendió a mamá, dijo que era una maldita aristócrata y que papá era un traidor por haberse casado con ella… dijo que éramos _realistas_ y que todo el dinero que teníamos era sucio y mal habido- sus dulces ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente, las secó con rabia con la manga de su camisa y continuó hablando –Al principio no entendí de que hablaba… pero después todos comenzaron a burlarse y a llamarnos traidores _realistas_ … le pedí que se retractara pero no lo hizo, dijo que nuestra casa le pertenecía a todos los ciudadanos… que éramos unos ladrones… ¡Y nosotros no somos ladrones!- miró con rabia a su hermana, la joven lo miraba impactada y sin poder hablar –Les dije que papá trabaja mucho y que por eso tenemos dinero… pero me dijo que era dinero sucio y que la familia de mamá había ocultado del Gobierno... que por eso éramos unos ladrones.

-¡Ese enano me va a escuchar! ¡Se las tendrá que ver conmigo!- vociferó François –¡Es un abusador… eres menor que él, no debería haberte golpeado ni menos haber dicho esa sarta de mentiras!

Isabelle lo tomó de un brazo antes de que se moviera.–No te metas- siseó –Augustin no necesita que nadie lo defienda- miró a su hermano y le entregó su pañuelo para que se limpiara el labio que había comenzado a sangrar nuevamente -¿Estás seguro de que lo golpeaste cómo se merecía?

-Sí, él puede ser mayor que yo... pero tenemos la misma altura- sonrió orgulloso –Lo obligué a que se disculpara.

-¿Y lo hizo?- insistió su hermana.

-Sí, ya te dije que sí.

François tocó un hombro de Isabelle para que mirara en dirección a donde le indicaba, la joven levantó la vista y vio a Jean Paul caminando rápido para alejarse de ellos. Su hermano tenía razón, el preadolescente estaba mas magullado que él.

-Vamos a casa de François antes de que llegue maman- Isabelle abrazó a su hermano de los hombros instándolo a caminar rápido -Tienes que asearte… debemos buscar ropa que te quede y pensar muy bien en que diremos en casa- miró la camisa de lino de su hermano, estaba sucia con tierra y sangre -¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que maman y papa se enteren?...Quizás podrían hablar con los padres de Jean Paul, no es correcto que él esté diciendo esas cosas…

-Belle...- Augustin abrió sus enormes ojos verdes y la miró con seriedad –Lo que Jean Paul dijo seguramente lo escuchó en su casa… ¿De qué servirá que papá o mamá hablen con ellos?... sólo les provocará un disgusto y yo no quiero que mamá se preocupe.

Isabelle lo miró impactada, pues sabía que su hermano era inteligente pero nunca lo había escuchado hablar con tanta madurez -Tienes razón- susurró mirándolo preocupada.

* * *

-Debo irme- Oscar susurró contra la piel de su marido.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- André habló con la voz ronca por el sueño, se había quedado profundamente dormido abrazado a su esposa.

-No… no es necesario, descansa un poco más- sonrió sentándose en la cama, André deslizó la mano por su espalda provocando que su piel se erizara nuevamente –No hagas eso- susurró –O no podré salir de aquí- se inclinó para besarlo. Sonrió cuando él la atrajo nuevamente bajo las sábanas.

-Puedes llegar unos minutos tarde, nuestra hija sabe cuidar de su hermano- André murmuró con la voz ronca.

Oscar sonrió mientras veía como su marido desaparecía entre las sábanas, no alcanzó a controlar un fuerte gemido que escapó de su garganta cuando sintió los labios de André bajar por su vientre. Trató de incorporarse en un acto reflejo al sentir que su abdomen se contraía pero le fue imposible, las fuertes manos de su esposo la retuvieron y la arrastraron hacia él.

* * *

Cuando la ex comandante vio a su hijo menor desmontar de un salto lo miró llena de suspicacia. -¿Debo confiar en que me estás diciendo la verdad?- preguntó a Augustin en cuanto el alto niño estuvo de pie junto a ella.

-Mamá, no hay razón para mentirte- la miró sonriendo –Me tropecé cuando salía… Belle y François me vieron.

-¿Y que le pasó a tu camisa?- insistió Oscar.

-La ensucié con la merienda, tía Rosalie la lavará cuando tenga tiempo- miró a su hermana buscando apoyo.

-Es cierto, maman- Isabelle sonrió –Tía Rosalie sabe que no te gusta que estemos sucios o desarreglados- entregó la montura a Gilbert, que había llegado a ayudarlas –Gracias…- sonrió al capataz de la hacienda -¿Dónde está papa?

-Está en el corral de los potrillos- el hombre sonrió mientras guardaba la montura –¿Tuviste tu primera riña?- preguntó riendo al ver a Augustin.

-No, sólo me caí- contestó el niño.

Gilbert arqueó una ceja y levantó la vista para mirar a su patrona, asintió en silencio al ver que ella hacia un gesto para que no insistiera con el tema. Obviamente ella también se había dado cuenta de todo, pero no creyó necesario obligar a su hijo a contarle los detalles si él no quería hacerlo. Confiaba en que él niño se acercaría a ella cuando lo creyera conveniente.

-o-

Isabelle se acercó a donde su padre estaba trabajando, esperó con paciencia que terminara de rellenar el agua de los bebederos y saliera del corral. En cuanto llegó junto a ella habló con la voz temblando. -Papa… lo lamento- retorció nerviosa las manos mientras miraba la punta de sus botas de montar.

-No te preocupes- André trató de consolar a su hija al ver que algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos –Sé qué lo que dijiste no es lo que sientes.

-Papa, yo te quiero mucho y sé que tú también a mi- se arrojó a los brazos de su padre –No quiero vivir con pappa ni creo que él me quiere más que tú- sollozó contra la camisa de André.

-Hija, no te angusties- acarició con la mano el negro cabello de Isabelle –Tienes el temperamento que tenía tu madre a tu edad- le susurró contra la cabeza –Créeme que te entiendo- la soltó de su abrazo y secó con sus dedos las lágrimas que se deslizaban por las mejillas de la joven –Todo está bien, sólo recuerda que todo lo que decimos puede lastimar a alguien más y eso no siempre tiene solución-. Isabelle asintió en silencio, entendiendo lo que su padre quería decirle, respiró profundo hasta tranquilizarse. -Vamos, es hora de comer- la abrazó de los hombros y comenzó a caminar con ella.

-¿Papa?

-¿Si?

-¿Desde cuando conoces a maman?- trató de que su voz sonara sin emoción alguna.

-Desde siempre- contestó en apenas un murmullo, se dio cuenta que había hablado del pasado rompiendo el acuerdo que tenían con Oscar.

-¿Por qué nunca hablan de la vida que llevaban antes de aquí?- insistió la joven.

-Porque no queremos que tú, o tu hermano, pierdan tiempo o se aflijan pensando en cosas que son parte del pasado- sonrió.

Isabelle asintió en silencio, una vez mas se encontraba con la barrera inescrutable que sus padres se habían empeñado en erigir a su alrededor.

Oscar observó a través de una ventana como su hija caminaba abrazada a André, ambos sonreían mientras hablaban. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, por fin sentía que todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad después del convulsionado regreso de Isabelle. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver como Augustin corría para interceptarlos y se lanzaba sobre la espalda de su padre en una de sus clásicas jugarretas. Después de cenar se acercó a la habitación de su hija.

-Veo que Sofía tomó como pasatiempo renovar prácticamente todo tu guardarropa- habló desde el umbral, sonrió al ver que Augustin estaba sentado en la cama de su hermana y examinando con detenimiento el obsequio que Isabelle le había entregado -Que bonito regalo- le habló a su hijo. El chiquillo asintió sonriendo.

-Ya sabes como es- Isabelle sonrió a su madre –Tía Sofía sufre al pensar en que no tendré todos los vestidos que necesito… olvida que aquí jamás iré a un baile- suspiró al levantar el gancho que sostenía un precioso y delicado vestido de muselina color mantequilla.

-Sé que hay bailes en la aldea- la rubia habló con tranquilidad mientras se sentaba en una silla de la habitación –Si tú quisieras asistir, con tu padre no tendríamos problema en que lo hagas.

Los ojos de Isabelle brillaron ante la posibilidad de indagar un poco mas de la vida de sus padres, colgó el vestido tratando de parecer despreocupada antes de hablar nuevamente –Maman… ¿Alguna vez has usado un vestido?- continuó ordenando la ropa de su maleta sin atreverse a mirar a la alta y delgada mujer que estaba sentada casi frente a ella.

-Sí… una vez usé un vestido- contestó.

-¿En serio mamá?- interrumpió Augustin impresionado –No te imagino con vestidos y enaguas- rió con inocencia.

Las mejillas de Oscar se encendieron al mirar a sus hijos, se puso de pie para salir de la alcoba.

Isabelle miró molesta a su hermano, debido a su interrupción había visto como su madre se cerraba nuevamente a hablar del pasado -Me gustaría haberte visto- la muchacha insistió –Estoy segura de que te veías hermosa.

-Tu madre siempre se ve hermosa- la interrumpió André, ninguno de los tres se había dado cuenta de que los estaba observando apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación.

-Lo sé- insistió Isabelle –Maman es hermosa, me refiero a que me gustaría haberla visto en otra faceta… algo diferente a como se ve siempre.

Oscar miró a su marido, pues sabía que las circunstancias en las que había usado un vestido eran una fuente de dolor para él.

-Entiendo a que te refieres- André miró con tranquilidad a su esposa –Y puedo decirte que pese a que siempre se ve hermosa, en esa oportunidad hasta los ángeles fueron opacados por su belleza y elegancia… ninguna mujer sobre la tierra podría haberse igualado a ella, ninguna... ni siquiera una reina.

Oscar bajó la vista con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Fue cuando se casaron?- preguntó Augustin.

-No… no fue cuando se casaron… yo me acuerdo de eso- Isabelle los miró llena de preguntas pero decidió guardar silencio, pues no quería que se perdiera el precioso momento de confianza que estaban teniendo. Sonrió al ver como su madre miraba emocionada a su padre. –Nunca los he visto bailar- tomó a André de la mano y lo arrastró hacia la sala. Se sentó frente al piano y esperó que llegaran al lugar Oscar y Augustin, su hermano menor se sentó junto a ella en la banqueta. -Papa sólo ha bailado conmigo cuando me ha ayudado a practicar- insistió la muchacha –Maman, baila con papa por favor… ustedes nunca asisten a fiestas.

André asintió sonriendo, se acercó a su mujer e hizo una elegante reverencia invitándola a bailar, su hija tenía razón, jamás habían tenido la oportunidad de bailar juntos como una pareja normal. La mano de Oscar tembló cuando sintió el tacto de la palma de su esposo, había bailado sólo con un hombre y ese hombre era Fersen. Ya era tiempo de tener un recuerdo similar con André. Miró los ojos del padre de sus hijos y se dejó llevar por sus brazos en cuanto Isabelle comenzó a interpretar un Minuete de _Bach_.

* * *

Send me the Moon (Sara Bareilles)

* * *

Isabelle y François estaban sentados en la sala mientras esperaban que André y Alain acomodaran en la berlina las cosas que hijo de Rosalie llevaría al Liceo. La joven respiró profundo, tratando de disolver el nudo que sentía en la garganta, pues desde que tenían cinco años no se había separado de su amigo y estaban acostumbrados a verse prácticamente a diario. -¿Me escribirás?- le preguntó.

-Siempre- contestó el adolescente con la voz ronca mientras tomaba la mano de su amiga y la apretaba entre las suyas –Ademas, te enviaré por correo, o con quien vaya a visitarme, todos los libros que crea te puedan interesar.

Isabelle asintió en silencio, pues se sentía incapaz de hablar nuevamente o comenzaría a llorar sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Y tú?... ¿Me escribirás?- preguntó François. Al no tener respuesta levantó una mano y tomó el delicado mentón de la joven que estaba frente a él para que lo mirara a los ojos. Ella asintió una vez más en silencio. -No estés triste- insistió –Estaré de regreso antes de que te des cuenta… mis próximas vacaciones serán antes de un año.

Isabelle lo miró con sus preciosos ojos azules inundados de lágrimas y trató de sonreír para tranquilizar a su amigo. Confundida, desvió la mirada al ver como los ojos del adolescente se oscurecían al mirarla. François se acercó a ella y la besó suavemente en la mejilla, respiró profundo tratando de llenar sus pulmones con el suave aroma a lavandas que el negro cabello de su amiga desprendía. Se separó unos centímetros de ella y la miró a los ojos nuevamente, vio que pesadas lágrimas estaban atrapadas entre sus largas pestañas, se inclinó una vez más y rozó con su boca la comisura de los rosados labios de la joven. Ambos temblaron ante el contacto.

-Hijo, ya debemos irnos- Rosalie entró a la pequeña sala de la casa.

Se separaron de forma brusca y torpe, él se puso de pie mientras Isabelle fingía estirar una inexistente arruga de su vestido.

-Vamos- François extendió una mano a la joven para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Ella aceptó la ayuda y caminó junto a él hasta el carro en donde su padre ya estaba instalado en el lugar del conductor junto a Alain.

Isabelle se paró en silencio junto a Oscar. Con un nudo en la garganta vio como su amigo se despedía de Augustin y de su madre, cuando llegó junto a ella la abrazó con torpeza y de forma rápida. Sin decir nada se alejó y subió a la berlina para sentarse junto a Rosalie, haciéndole un tímido gesto de despedida con la mano desde la ventana.

El carruaje comenzó a moverse y François sintió que no podía respirar. –¡Padrino, detente por favor!- gritó sacando la cabeza por la ventana. André hizo lo que le pedía. Abrió la puerta rápidamente y bajó. Corrió hacia Isabelle mientras ella hacía lo mismo. -No estoy listo… no puedo irme así- susurró contra los rebeldes rizos de su amiga y abrazándola con fuerza.

-Lo sé- contestó ella tratando de tranquilizarlo –Pero debes hacerlo… Tienes un mundo que descubrir… Hazlo por los dos- se separaron lentamente –No te olvides de mi- lo tomó de las manos –Prométeme que no me olvidarás.

-Jamás podría hacerlo- François trató de sonreír mientras se soltaban de las manos –Casi lo olvido...- sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta unas hojas dobladas y las puso en el bolsillo del vestido de Isabelle –Sé que quieres saber más, eres inteligente… Podrás encontrar todo lo que busques.

Isabelle asintió en silencio. François se separó de ella y regresó corriendo al carruaje. La joven levantó una de sus manos en un gesto de adiós mientras sonreía. Durante el trayecto de regreso a la hacienda no pudo hablar, agradeció que, como siempre, su madre no insistiera en entablar algún tipo de conversación y le diera el espacio que necesitaba. Apenas llegaron a la casa, fue directo a su habitación y recostada en su cama lloró hasta que sintió que ya no le quedaban lágrimas por derramar. De pronto, vio sobre uno de los muebles un delicado paquete, seguramente su Nana lo había dejado ahí cuando terminó de desempacar las cosas que habían traído de Bélgica. Se levantó de la cama y lo tomó entre sus manos. Recordó que era el regalo que Charles le había entregado en la tienda de juguetes que habían visitado en _De Panne_ , sonrió con melancolía al recordar sus felices vacaciones.

Desenvolvió con delicadeza el papel de seda y miró maravillada la fina caja de música que emergió ante sus ojos. Cuando la abrió y vio el precioso caballo blanco que giraba al ritmo de una canción de cuna, nuevas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Dejó la caja abierta sobre la mesa de noche y sacó del bolsillo de su vestido las hojas que François había dejado ahí. Las desdobló y leyó con atención su contenido pese a que ya lo conocía. Releyó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas los artículos que se referían a un general del ejército que se llamaba igual que su madre y el artículo que hablaba de su adorado pappa ayudando a escapar a los ajusticiados reyes, al tiempo que se le acusaba de ser el amante de la reina.

Miró con tristeza la caja de música, se percató que la misma había dejado de sonar. En esos momentos supo que la feliz y despreocupada infancia que sus padres se habían esforzado en entregarle, había llegado a su fin.

* * *

(*)El **Realismo** (del francés _Royalisme_ ) es una idea política que defiende el establecimiento, conservación o restauración de un determinado tipo de monarquía, a diferencia del monarquismo, que los busca de cualquier clase de monarquía.

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

(No olviden su review XD)


	6. Chapter 6

**Vidas paralelas...**

* * *

Una patada en su cama lo despertó de golpe. Abrió los ojos rápido, apenas estaba amaneciendo, se encontró con la severa mirada de uno de los oficiales a cargo.

-Von Fersen, hubo cambio de turno- la voz del militar fue hosca -¡Te esperan en cinco minutos en el patio principal o serás amonestado!- sin esperar respuesta, el hombre dio media vuelta y salió del dormitorio de los cadetes.

-¿Nuevamente cambiaron tu turno?- la voz de Oliver sonó pastosa por el sueño.

-Sí- contestó Charles –Sverker tiene una fijación conmigo- comenzó a asearse rápidamente, sus dientes castañetearon al sentir el agua fría en la piel.

-Es increíble que aún no te acostumbres a este clima- rió su amigo al verlo tiritar mientras se colocaba las calzas y botas.

Charles no contestó, sólo sonrió de forma torcida mientras terminaba de vestirse y salía de prisa de la habitación con el cabello tan mojado que le goteaba sobre las borlas de su chaqueta. Su turno terminó pasado el mediodía. Esperó con paciencia a que lo fueran a relevar mientras escuchaba como su estomago rugía de hambre, pues con la prisa, ni siquiera había desayunado. Una vez más fue el último en ser despachado de sus obligaciones, caminó con paso cansado al dormitorio a recoger sus libros, en menos de media hora comenzaban las clases de Táctica Teórica y Práctica. Se sentó un momento en el catre para descansar. A los minutos, el dormitorio se llenó de cadetes que iban a buscar los materiales para las distintas clases que comenzaban durante la tarde. Se masajeó con los dedos la cabeza, haber salido con el pelo mojado de madrugada no había sido una buena idea, una persistente jaqueca lo estaba molestando desde hace horas. Un golpe seco en su cama lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, volteó a mirar que era lo que había aterrizado sobre la frazada.

-Gracias- miró sonriendo a Oliver mientras tomaba la manzana y el sándwich frío que estaban sobre la colcha –Y gracias por lo de la cama- con la prisa no había alcanzado a hacer sus labores y ya se había resignado a ser amonestado con guardias extra.

-Sólo lo hice porque las clases son muy tediosas si no estás ahí para burlarnos de quien esté de turno- sonrió el rubio y alto camarada –No creas que seré tu mucama- extendió un cuadernillo –Aquí estás los apuntes de trigonometría, no entendí nada, así que en pago por la comida tendrás que ayudarme con esto.

-No hay problema- contestó con la boca llena, estaba hambriento. Se había perdido también el almuerzo al ser relevado en ultimo lugar –Me pregunto cuando me dejará en paz Sverker- bufó molesto.

-Ya sabes que es de los militares de la vieja escuela, un hombre completamente rancio- Oliver rió divertido –Que tu padre haya hecho una formidable donación a la academia para garantizar tu ingreso sin la prueba de nobleza y abolengo aún lo molesta- tomó los libros del mueble que estaba al lado de su catre –No está de acuerdo con que los hijos adoptados tengan los mismos derechos y beneficios que los nobles de "pura sangre", es de los que defiende el abolengo- sonrió a su amigo –Pero eso no debe afectarte.

-Por supuesto que no me afecta- Charles se levantó y tomó los libros de su estante –Sé perfectamente quien soy y conozco mi valía, le moleste a quien le moleste terminaré con honores y destacaré como uno de los mejores, se olvidarán de que entré aquí gracias al dinero- mordió la manzana que tenía entre sus manos e hizo un gesto con la cabeza a su amigo para que salieran de la habitación.

Los altos jóvenes se unieron al grupo de cadetes que caminaban por los pasillos de la antigua y prestigiosa academia. Cuando Charles decidió estudiar en ese lugar, Fersen recurrió a todas sus influencias para conseguir que lo admitieran, pues el paso por ese establecimiento aseguraba no sólo una exitosa carrera militar, sino que también altas posibilidades de ejercer una carrera política importante gracias a los contactos que se formaban en ese sitio, lo mas granado de la nobleza y la realeza misma se educaba entre esas altas y frías murallas.

-¡Von Fersen!- la voz de el comandante Sverker retumbó en los pasillos. Oliver y Charles detuvieron su caminar y se cuadraron de forma marcial. -Von Dalin, no me estoy dirigiendo a usted- bramó molesto ante el gesto de camaradería del joven.

-¡Usted es la autoridad mayor, comandante, todos los cadetes le debemos respeto sin importar que nos hable o no!- contestó Oliver tratando de contener una carcajada al mirar por el rabillo del ojo a Charles.

El hombre bufó molesto ante esa respuesta que no daba lugar a replica, después de unos segundos se paró frente a Charles –Al terminar la clase lo espero en el patio, me debe doscientas flexiones por el retraso de cinco minutos que tuvo en la mañana al llegar a su turno de guardia.

-¡Como ordene, comandante!- contestó el aludido con voz seria.

-No se retrase nuevamente o serán doscientas flexiones más- el oficial lo miró con desprecio antes de darle la espalda.

-¡Entendido, comandante!- contestó Charles fijando su mirada en un punto fijo de la columna de mármol que estaba frente a él.

-No te va a soltar hasta que egresemos- murmuró Oliver.

-Lo sé… pero no es algo que me preocupe, créeme que he pasado por cosas peores- contestó de forma sombría antes de relajar su postura y continuar caminando a su próxima clase.

* * *

El rubio adolescente miró asustado a su alrededor y tratando de acostumbrarse al lugar en el que viviría los próximos años. Después de la larga, y llorada, despedida de su madre, por fin había quedado solo en la habitación del internado. Levantó la vista cuando el monitor a cargo de los alumnos de su nivel ingresó a la habitación.

-¿François Chatelet?- el individuo leyó una hoja que mantenía entre sus manos.

-Sí, señor- se irguió ante el pequeño y rollizo hombre que se acercó a él tratando de hablar con solemnidad.

-Veo que ya le fue asignada una cama y estante- miró el bolso de viaje que estaba sobre uno de los catres.

-Sí, señor.

-Puede llamarme monsieur Ferrec, seré también su profesor de Filosofía- miró con seriedad al alto adolescente que estaba de pie frente a él.

-Como usted diga, monsieur Ferrec- estuvo tentado a sonreír como siempre lo hacía pero se abstuvo, no quería parecer irrespetuoso.

-En media hora se dará una charla explicativa en la biblioteca principal, asegúrese de estar a tiempo en el lugar.

-Ahí estaré, monsieur Ferrec- no fue capaz de moverse hasta que vio que el hombre salía de la habitación. En cuanto se encontró solo nuevamente, desarmó rápidamente su bolso y comenzó a ordenar la ropa en el armario que le habían asignado.

-Bienvenido.

François se irguió ante la juvenil voz y sonrió al muchacho que estaba de pie frente a él. El joven, que lo miraba curioso, era un poco mas bajo que él y de fuerte contextura, se fijó en su rostro para memorizarlo, sus ojos eran casi negros al igual que su corto cabello. -Gracias- contestó amistosamente mientras extendía la mano para presentarse –Soy François Chatelet.

-Quentin Tinville- sonrió el simpático muchacho –Veo que no eres becado- miró el montón de libros nuevos que estaban apilados sobre la cama.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- lo miró sin entender.

-¡No te asustes!- bromeó el muchacho –Es sólo que está todo nuevo- encogió los hombros en forma despreocupada.

-Sí…- sonrió nervioso –No soy becado.

-¿Tus padres son de situación acomodada?... ¿Quizás de la antigua nobleza?- los oscuros ojos del joven se entrecerraron en un gesto de análisis.

-Oh… no, no- François rió divertido –Mi madre es socia en una imprenta en Arras y mi padrino se dedica a la venta y cría de caballos en la misma ciudad.

-Arras… cuna del maestro Robespierre…- la mirada de Quentin seguía siendo curiosa –Padrino… ¿Y qué pasó con monsieur Chatelet?

-Murió cuando yo era pequeño.

-¿Cuantos años tenías?

-Cinco años- contestó de forma automática.

-Si estás entrando al Liceo para realizar los últimos estudios antes de la universidad, quiere decir que tu padre murió en el Gobierno del Terror- sus ojos brillaron al mencionar esas palabras.

-Eh… supongo que sí- François se llevó la mano al cuello de su camisa y lo movió incómodo, pues no le gustaba el curso que estaba tomando esa conversación.

-¡Tranquilo!- Quentin sonrió mientras le daba un palmetazo en el brazo –Sólo estaba probando que tan bueno soy en las entrevistas- rió de buena gana –No te diste cuenta y ya me contaste que tu madre es viuda, que no se ha vuelto a casar y que tiene su propio dinero, por lo tanto además es educada e inteligente. Además, me dijiste que tu padrino tiene un importante negocio y que también es casado… ya que de lo contrario se habría casado con tu madre y no sería tu padrino sino que tu padrastro, además me dijiste que tu padre seguramente fue ajusticiado en la guillotina.

Los ojos de François se abrieron asustados, la madre de Isabelle tenía razón, todo era nuevo y abrumador en la ciudad. Trató de disimular el escalofrío que recorrió su espalda al pensar en que su padre había muerto en la guillotina. -Supongo que estudiarás Periodismo- contestó mientras sonreía para disimular la turbación que sintió al sentirse tan expuesto.

-Así es- Quentin guiñó un ojo de forma divertida -¿Y tú?

-Seré abogado- contestó con seguridad.

-¿Tu padre lo era?

-No, él era periodista- tomó los libros que estaban sobre la cama y los metió al estante donde estaban sus cosas –¿Sabes dónde está la biblioteca principal?

-Sí.

-Vamos, tenemos que asistir a la charla explicativa- apuró al recién conocido.

-Tienes razón… ya lo había olvidado.

Ambos adolescentes comenzaron a caminar uniéndose a los demás estudiantes que circulaban por el _Lycée_ _Impérial_.

-François…

-Dime.

-¿Por qué no me has preguntado nada?- el joven de pelo oscuro dejó de caminar.

-Ya sé tu nombre- sonrió –Sé qué quieres estudiar y sé que seremos compañeros… el resto me lo contarás cuando quieras hacerlo- guiñó un ojo.

-Bueno… ahora sé que además eres inteligente- bromeó Quentin mientras entraban al enorme salón que era la biblioteca.

François miró maravillado los altos y elegantes muros repletos de libros, Isabelle tenía razón, un nuevo mundo se estaba abriendo ante sus ojos. Lamentó que ella no estuviera ahí para compartirlo con él.

* * *

Oscar estaba sentada en la terraza de la casona acompañando a Dianne. La hermana de Alain había llegado desde Normandía ese mismo día temprano en la mañana. Fijó la vista en pequeño niño de tres años que jugaba sentado cerca de los pies de la castaña, bebió un sorbo de té y habló -Es increíble como Clemente…

-¿Se parece a Víctor?- una sonriente Dianne la interrumpió mientras acariciaba su vientre, que nuevamente comenzaba a redondearse.

-Sí… eso iba a comentar- la rubia sonrió al levantar la vista y ver como su hijo corría entusiasmado junto a Pierre y Claude, el primero y segundo hijo de Víctor y Dianne, los niños tenían once y nueve años de edad respectivamente.

-Ya era hora que alguno de los niños se pareciera tan fielmente al hombre que los engendró- sonrió resplandeciente al mencionar a su marido –En el momento en que lo vi, no pude pensar en otro nombre para él, ya ves que Pierre es la viva imagen de mi hermano y Claude, si bien heredó el color de cabello de su padre, también heredó el color mis ojos- hizo una seña con la mano a Antoine, su cuarto hijo que permanecía en brazos de su padre, el niño tenía cinco años y pese a tener los tonos de cabello y ojos de su progenitor, era tremendamente parecido a Alain al igual que Pierre.

Girodelle y André estaban conversando animadamente cerca del corral principal, obviamente hablaban del negocio que ambos desarrollaban en paralelo.

-¡Alain! no dejes que Angelique coma tantos dulces- la esposa de Víctor reprendió dulcemente a su hermano, el hombre se acercaba con su adorada sobrina de siete años entre sus brazos. Era la tercera hija del matrimonio Girodelle Soissons, una preciosa criatura prácticamente igual a Dianne a excepción de sus ojos, pues la niña tenía la felina mirada de su padre.

-Veo tan poco a mi princesa que jamás podría negarle algo- contestó el aludido besando la frente de su sobrina, la niña sonrió y continuó comiendo el pastelillo que mantenía en sus manos. La dejó en el suelo mientras la ayudaba con torpeza a acomodar el lazo que se había soltado del elegante vestido que usaba –Además, por poco no pueden venir una vez más- miró el vientre de su hermana haciendo un divertido gesto de fastidio con los ojos –¡Los he estado esperando desde hace mas de dos meses!

-Gracias tío, pero puedo sola- la niña ató el lazo y lo abrazó con ternura –Mamá me enseñó como hacerlo- le entregó el panecillo e hizo una delicada reverencia antes de alejarse bailoteando en dirección a donde estaban sus dos hermanos mayores y Augustin.

-Hermano…- Dianne suspiró divertida –Ya te expliqué que los primeros meses son complicados, no podíamos viajar... me sentía realmente indispuesta.

-Sí… sí… ya me lo explicaste- Alain miró con ternura a su adorada hermana y se inclinó para besarla en la cabeza. En cuanto se separó de ella miró de soslayo a Oscar y se alejó en silencio hacia donde estaban André y Víctor.

-¿Estás segura de que no te molesta que nos quedemos aquí?- Dianne miró a la dueña de casa mientras batía sus largas pestañas. Pese a los años que habían transcurrido, y todos los embarazos que había experimentado, la hermana menor de Alain conservaba de manera intacta su angelical belleza –Si molestamos de alguna forma podemos buscar algún arreglo en la posada de la aldea, sé que somos una familia numerosa y lamentablemente la casa de mi hermano es muy pequeña…- suspiró con melancolía –Me gustaría tanto que se casara para que dejara de vivir solo y en un lugar tan lúgubre.

-No hay problema en que se queden aquí, te lo aseguro- Oscar sonrió ignorando el comentario acerca de Alain –La casa es bastante grande para albergarlos a todos, además, Augustin está extasiado de poder estar con Pierre y Claude, ha tenido un par de problemas en la escuela así que esto le servirá de distracción.

-Sin duda a medida que los hijos crecen, los problemas y travesuras también lo hacen- contestó sonriendo –Augustin es un niño maravilloso, debes estar tranquila… los niños son así, como se enemistan se reconcilian- se levantó de la silla y alzó del suelo a Clemente –Vuelvo enseguida, lo llevaré con Fantine para que cambie y le de comer a mi precioso pequeño- habló apoyando su respingada nariz en la perfecta nariz de su hijo, el gesto provocó de inmediato risas en el infante. Caminó hacia el interior de la casa en busca de una de las dos Nanas que la ayudaban con el cuidado de los niños.

Oscar suspiró y miró preocupada a Isabelle, la joven llegaba de dar un paseo. La vio desmontar y llevar su caballo al establo. Todo lo hacía de forma taciturna. François se había marchado hace casi tres meses y durante ese tiempo su hija apenas hablaba, pasaba horas leyendo en el salón o paseando sola a caballo. Desvió la vista buscando a su marido, él también estaba observando a su hija. Sonrió aliviada al ver como André decía un par de palabras a Víctor y Alain, antes de alejarse con dirección a la caballeriza para ayudar a su hija con la montura de su corcel.

-¿Cómo ha estado Isabelle?

La voz de Dianne la sacó de sus pensamientos, la esposa de Víctor había vuelto a sentarse a su lado. -Está bien- la miró impasible –Es decir, es normal que esté triste por la ausencia de François...- trató de cortar el tema, pues no le gustaba hablar de su hija con nadie más que no fuera André, Fersen o Rosalie, y si hablaba algo con esta última era únicamente por la cercanía que tenían sus hijos.

-Si no me equivoco… próximamente cumplirá diecisiete años.

-Sí, en poco más de dos meses estará de cumpleaños- contestó Oscar mientras observaba que André regresaba junto a Isabelle.

-Es una joven preciosa- susurró Dianne –¿Ya tiene pretendientes?

-¿Qué?- la miró sorprendida –No… no tiene pretendientes- controló el volumen de su voz –Es casi una niña aún.

-Oscar… Belle desde hace mucho ya no es una niña- Dianne sonrió con ternura –A su edad, muchas jóvenes ya están comprometidas en matrimonio, o incluso casadas y con hijos.

-Debiéramos entrar- la rubia se paró de la silla –Es otoño y está comenzando a hacer frío… Iré por Augustin, Pierre y Claude.

-No quise molestarte...

-No te preocupes- trató de sonreír –No estoy molesta… Debieras entrar tu también, no puedes coger un resfrío en tu estado.

-Tienes razón- la castaña sonrió al ver que su hija se acercaba tomada de la mano de Alain –Me encantaría que fuera una niña- habló ilusionada acerca de la llegada de su sexto hijo -Disfruto tanto la compañía de Angelique entre tantos hombres- rió contenta y acariciando su vientre –He pensado que quizás ésta será mi ultima oportunidad de tener otra niña.

-Dianne... existen formas de precaución para no tener mas hijos- las mejillas de Oscar se sonrojaron violentamente al hablar de algo tan privado con alguien mas que no fuera Gabrielle.

-¡Oh!- la delicada mujer sonrió divertida –Eso lo sé- rió nuevamente –Pero a Víctor y a mi nos encanta tener una familia numerosa- controló una nueva risa que luchaba por escapar de su boca al ver la mirada escandalizada que le lanzaba Oscar, siempre había intuido que ella sólo tenía hijos porque no había podido evitarlo aunque al mismo tiempo sabía que adoraba a Isabelle y Augustin, y pese a que no la conocía de forma mas cercana, era obvio que su especial crianza no había facilitado su instinto materno –Pero no te preocupes, ya está decidido... nos quedaremos con seis- retomó el tema de conversación -Ya no soy tan joven como antes.

Oscar asintió en silencio, pues la arrolladora femineidad de Dianne siempre la desconcertaba.

-Tienes que contarme como convenciste al…

-Alain controla tus palabras...- Dianne lo detuvo antes de dijera sátiro delante de su hija.

-Al porfiado de tu marido…- abrió los ojos divertido –De cortarse el cabello, por fin luce como un hombre.

-Víctor no necesita que lo convenza de nada- Dianne sonrió a su hermano –Simplemente era mas cómodo para él, a mis ojos sigue siendo extremadamente apuesto… y te prohíbo que lo molestes.

Alain encogió los hombros –¿Vamos por un dulce Angelique?- miró a su sobrina que seguía tomada de su enorme mano.

-¡Por favor no mas dulces!- Dianne suspiró molesta al ver que tanto su hermano, como su hija, se alejaban sin tomarla en cuenta –Iré por Antoine mientras tú vas por Augustin y mis dos traviesos hijos mayores- miró a Oscar. La rubia asintió y fue en busca de los niños.

André observó como su esposa estaba de pie frente a uno de los manzanos de la huerta, pudo notar que estaba molesta ya que mantenía las manos apoyadas en sus caderas y miraba insistentemente hacia el follaje del árbol. -Iré a ayudar a tu madre- dijo a Isabelle, que permanecía callada junto a él y Víctor, Dianne ya se había alejado con su cuarto hijo tomado de la mano, la joven de cabello negro asintió en silencio. André desvió la mirada hacia su ex socio –Si no llego a tiempo, Oscar terminará escalando para bajarlos a todos-. En más de una oportunidad la había visto trepar a los arboles para bajar a Augustin cuando él se rehusaba a obedecer.

-Si gustas voy yo- contestó Víctor –Ya estoy acostumbrado.

-No… no te preocupes- André se alejó, corrió al ver que Oscar comenzaba a apoyar un pie en el tronco.

-¿Tío?- Isabelle habló en cuanto su padre se alejó de ella.

-¿Si?- contestó Girodelle mirándola con sus intrigantes ojos felinos.

La adolescente se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo, pues desde pequeña lo había admirado debido a su apostura y elegancia. Sacudió la cabeza nerviosa tratando de concentrarse. -¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Por supuesto, dime- sonrió resplandeciente.

-¿Cómo conociste a mis padres?- lo miró expectante.

-Ya lo sabes…- la miró nervioso –Con tu padre fuimos socios.

-Si lo sé… pero conociste a tía Dianne antes de ser socio con mi padre… y a ella la conociste en la imprenta cuando mi padre ya era socio con tío Alain-. Víctor abrió sus felinos ojos preocupado, intuyendo de inmediato que curso tomaría la conversación. -Mi padre no sería socio de alguien que recién estaba conociendo- continuó la joven –Así que ustedes se conocían de antes… ¿En que trabajabas antes de la Revolución?

-Creo que estás sacando conclusiones apresuradas- sonrió tratando de distraerla.

-Ya hablé con tía Dianne... ella me contó que tú y mi padre ya se conocían antes de que ella llegara a París.

-Entiendo…- Girodelle apoyó la mano en su mentón, en el típico gesto que realizaba cada vez que pensaba –Yo… era militar.

-¿Y cómo conociste a mis padres?- insistió Isabelle mirándolo a los ojos.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo…- sonrió –No lo recuerdo muy bien… además, en París todo el mundo se conoce…

-¿Cuándo conociste a mi pappa?

-¿Te refieres a Fersen?- habló tratando de ganar tiempo para pensar, reconoció en la joven el mismo tesón de su madre.

-Sí, a él me refiero- contestó Isabelle de forma seria.

-Lo conocí en mi época de militar- contestó incómodo.

Las risas y gritos de los niños los distrajeron, ambos voltearon a mirar: André terminaba de depositar a un niño en el suelo cuando otro comenzaba a escalar el enorme árbol nuevamente. Oscar estaba en el piso y tomando firmemente del brazo a Augustin para evitar que él hiciera lo mismo.

Víctor sonrió al ver la típica jugarreta que Pierre y Claude ejecutaban cuando querían continuar jugando. -Iré a ayudar a tu padre- se alejó rápidamente de la joven, agradeciendo la oportunidad de evadir las preguntas que había prometido no contestar.

* * *

Isabelle esperó con paciencia hasta que llegara el doctor Leblanc, llevaba días observado atentamente la rutina del lugar. Había solicitado autorización a sus padres para pasar las mañanas en la imprenta acompañando a Rosalie mientras Augustin estaba en la escuela, sabía que no objetarían su solicitud al argumentar que deseaba acompañar a la madre de François para que no estuviera tan sola. En cuanto llegó el alto y delgado médico de la aldea habló. -Tía, iré a la biblioteca a devolver un libro- miró sonriendo a la madre de su amigo.

-Podrías esperar a Alain para que te acompañe- contestó Rosalie.

-No es necesario, puedo ir sola… está a sólo un par de calles de aquí… te prometo que no tardaré- insistió –Además, no sabemos a que hora llegará tío Alain y tú debes atender al doctor… es un hombre muy ocupado, no lo hagas esperar por mi- miró inocentemente al médico que trataba de hacerse el desentendido.

-¿Cuánto tardarás?- preguntó preocupada –Si tu madre se entera, no te dejará acompañarme nuevamente, sabes que no le gusta que andes sola.

-Será nuestro secreto… prometo que en media hora estaré aquí- guiñó traviesamente un ojo.

Rosalie miró a la joven que adoraba como si fuera su hija -Está bien, en media hora te espero... o saldré a buscarte.

-Lo prometo- Isabelle se levantó rápidamente y tomando su capa salió del local con un libro en la mano. Caminó rápido por las calles hasta llegar a la biblioteca de la aldea, entró y se dirigió al mesón de la recepción. Esperó que el dependiente a cargo se dignara a mirarla, no le extrañó en lo absoluto su falta de atención, una mujer en una biblioteca era poco mas que un perro en una panadería. -Buenos días- saludó amablemente al hombre delgado, y mal genio, que la miró con reproche. Por saludo recibió un hosco gruñido, decidió obviar su mala educación y habló nuevamente –Señor, me gustaría revisar toda la información que tenga de los periódicos de hace diecisiete años atrás, busco específicamente lo ocurrido en junio y julio de 1789.

El hombre se levantó de mala gana y desapareció unos minutos del mostrador, cuando regresó dejó caer sobre el mesón dos periódicos gastados y polvorientos.

-Si usted me permite los revisaré en la mesa de la esquina- la joven señaló la mesa mas alejada de las ventanas, el hombre no miró hacía donde le indicaba y bufó como gesto de aprobación. Isabelle Estuvo tentada a reprocharle su falta de amabilidad y educación, pero, si quería seguir entrando a ese lugar no podía enemistarse con el encargado. Tomó los sucios papeles y caminó hacía un rincón de la sala. Se quitó la capa y sombrero para sentarse, acomodó su largo cabello atrás de sus hombros y sonrió al mirar su vestido, de haberse presentado con pantalones y chaqueta la habrían sacado a patadas del lugar. Comenzó a hojear con detención los periódicos. Abrió el libro que llevaba en la mano y sacó una hoja en blanco para tomar notas, en ese momento recordó que no llevaba pluma ni tintero. Se puso de pie nuevamente y fue a la recepción a pedir prestado lo que necesitaba.

-Señor, perdone la interrupción- esperó que el hombre la mirara para hablar nuevamente –¿Tendría usted una pluma y tintero extra que me facilite por unos minutos?- el hombre la miró molesto y abriendo un cajón sacó una vieja pluma, la dejó sobre el mesón –Gracias... ¿Tinta?- insistió Isabelle.

-No, no tengo tinta- gruñó el bibliotecario.

Un joven alto y de cabello negro se acercó a ella. –Mademoiselle, perdone mi impertinencia- se disculpó –No pude evitar escuchar lo que necesita, permítame presentarme- se inclinó con elegancia –Mi nombre es Jerome Chateau.

Isabelle hizo una leve reverencia a modo de saludo –Françoise Lamoliere- dijo el primer nombre que se le vino a la cabeza. No podía decir su verdadero nombre ya que eso la pondría en riesgo de ser descubierta y acabaría con la pequeña libertad que se estaba tomando.

El joven extendió un tintero. –Si usted gusta puede usarlo, yo no lo estoy utilizando.

-Le agradezco mucho señor Chateau- recibió el tintero –Lo ocuparé sólo durante unos minutos- hizo un gesto con la cabeza y caminó rápidamente hacía la mesa donde estaban sus cosas, ya le quedaba poco tiempo para regresar a la imprenta.

Anotó todo lo que le pareció interesante, y que pudiera relacionarse con lo que buscaba, los periódicos que le habían entregado hablaban básicamente de la toma de la Bastilla y del triunfo de la Revolución. Nuevamente se hacía mención al valiente comandante del Regimiento B de la Guardia Francesa y el nombre de su madre aparecía otra vez ante sus ojos. Movió la cabeza molesta, era prácticamente la misma información que le había mostrado François. Miró el reloj del recinto, ya era hora de marcharse. Se abrigó y caminó hasta la mesa del amable joven que le había prestado el tintero. –Muchas gracias señor Chateau- dejó el frasco sobre la mesa.

-Ha sido un placer- el joven la miró maravillado, lo primero que le había llamado la atención había sido ver una mujer sola dentro de una biblioteca, pero al acercarse y escucharla, le había maravillado su forma de hablar tan fina y elegante. Vio como Isabelle hacía una reverencia a modo de despedida y se alejaba rumbo al recibidor.

-Señor, discúlpeme usted nuevamente- la joven depositó los periódicos sobre el mesón -¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que pueda pedir algunos libros o periódicos a la biblioteca de París?

-No- contestó secamente el hombre.

-Entiendo… ¿Por casualidad tiene usted aquí alguna información relacionada con la fuga de Varennes?- insistió.

-No- contestó sin siquiera mirarla.

-Agradezco su amabilidad y tiempo- contestó molesta. Dio media vuelta y salió de la biblioteca sin darse cuenta que el alto joven de cabello negro la miraba insistentemente y sin perder ninguno de sus pasos.

Después de tres días, Isabelle decidió ir nuevamente a la biblioteca. La presencia de la familia Girodelle Soissons había resultado perfecta. Sus padres estaban distraídos y abrumados con tantos niños en la casa y ella, argumentando el mismo sentir, había conseguido que su madre le permitiera pasar mas tiempo con Rosalie. Por su parte Alain, se había tomado unas pequeñas vacaciones del trabajo en la imprenta para disfrutar del tiempo que estuvieran su hermana y sobrinos en Arras. Utilizando nuevamente la excusa de devolver un libro, caminó hacia el centro de la aldea. De pie frente al recinto respiró profundo tratando de infundirse animo antes de entrar, debía enfrentar de la mejor forma posible al detestable hombre que atendía el lugar.

-Buenas tardes- saludó de la forma mas amable que pudo.

-No hay nada de lo que usted busca- le contestó toscamente el encargado.

-Pero... aún no le digo que es lo que necesito...

-Mi trabajo es recordar lo que la gente busca- la miró con desprecio –Y lo que usted busca, ya lo pidió alguien más- hizo un arisco gesto con la cabeza en dirección hacia una mesa cerca de la ventana.

Isabelle miró hacía donde indicaba el hombre y vio al joven que la había ayudado días atrás, pensó por unos minutos si acercarse o no, decidió hacerlo, después de todo él, al ser hombre, quizás había conseguido mas información que ella. -Señor Chateau- lo saludó con un delicado movimiento de cabeza.

-Señorita Lamoliere- el joven se puso de pie rápidamente mientras extendía una mano para saludarla, Isabelle extendió su delicada mano y aceptó su saludo –Temí que ya no regresara debido al ofensivo trato del bibliotecario.

-Agradezco su preocupación pero se necesitan mas que malas maneras para que decida desistir de algo que me interesa- contestó sonriendo.

-Jerome.

-¿Perdón?

-Dígame Jerome, por favor- sonrió seductoramente mientras la miraba a los ojos, al ver que un leve rubor cubría las pálidas mejillas de la joven, movió la silla que estaba al lado de la que él estaba utilizando para indicarle que se sentara.

-No es correcto tutear a los mayores- contestó ella de forma coqueta y dejándose llevar por la galantería del joven.

-No creo que tengamos mucha diferencia de edad- el moreno sonrió nuevamente mientras guiñaba uno de sus intensos ojos negros –Acabo de terminar mi carrera, por lo que podrá deducir que tengo veintitrés años y usted debe estar cerca de los veinte años si no me equivoco.

Isabelle asintió con un suave movimiento de cabeza mientras se quitaba la capa y tomaba asiento. Se sobresaltó al percibir como él la ayudaba acomodando la silla en un gesto caballeroso para que se acercara a la mesa. Se quitó los guantes y los dejó sobre la superficie. -El bibliotecario me comentó que usted había solicitado la información que me interesa- miró los periódicos que estaba apilados cerca de unos libros.

-Así es- acercó los periódicos –¿Puedo llamarla Françoise?- ella asintió con la cabeza –Entonces dejemos las formalidades por favor y no me trate mas de usted.

-Está bien… el bibliotecario me dijo que habías solicitado la información que me interesaba- insistió.

-Así es- sonrió –Vi como te trató y supuse que no haría nada por buscar lo que necesitabas, por lo que decidí pedir el mismo material- levantó los hombros divertido –Y cómo podrás ver, ser hombre y periodista tiene sus beneficios- apuntó el alto de documentos que sobrepasaban considerablemente los dos que ella había podido obtener.

-Así veo- Isabelle acercó las manos a la pila de papeles -¿Puedo?- lo miró ansiosa.

-Por supuesto, son para ti- sonrió.

-No me gustaría importunar tu trabajo… buscaré otra mesa- trató de levantarse de la silla.

-No… no por favor- la detuvo –Sería agradable trabajar con alguien al lado, este trabajo es muy solitario.

-Está bien- la joven sonrió al ver la ansiosa mirada de él. Abrió la pequeña y fina bolsa que había dejado sobre la mesa y sacó una libreta, pluma y tintero –Está vez vine preparada- habló sonriendo al ver que Jerome la miraba atentamente.

-No esperaba menos- el joven sonrió.

Ambos comenzaron a leer lo que a cada uno le interesaba. Isabelle revisó con rapidez los documentos, efectivamente habían artículos relacionados con la fuga de Varennes, en donde se involucraba de forma directa al Conde Sueco Hans Axel Von Fersen, su mano tembló al anotar el nombre de su padre. Levantó la vista hacia el reloj que había en la recepción, tenia que irse. Cerró el tintero y ordenó las cosas que estaba ocupando. -Debo retirarme.. me están esperando- se levantó de la silla.

-¿Tan pronto?- la miró apesadumbrado.

-Sí… lo lamento- iba a tomar los periódicos pero el joven la detuvo.

-No te preocupes… yo los entregaré… Debemos mantener la tapadera frente al policía de la historia- bromeó mirando al bibliotecario.

-Te lo agradezco mucho- sonrió divertida.

-¿Cuándo regresarás?

-Mañana… mañana puedo regresar- sonrió.

-Mañana te esperaré con la información que no alcanzaste a revisar.

-Muchas gracias… quizás mañana podrías contarme en que estás trabajando.

-Es una cita- el joven sonrió.

Isabelle asintió y salió rápido del lugar, estaba atrasada por quince minutos. Prácticamente corrió hacía la imprenta. Respiró tranquila cuando vio que Rosalie seguía conversando con el doctor Leblanc sin darse cuenta de su retraso.

Al otro día, tal y como lo había acordado con el periodista, Isabelle se preparó para salir.

-Tía, voy a la biblioteca... regresaré en media hora- tomó su capa.

-No puedes ir- contestó la madre de François mientras revisaba el libro de pedidos.

-¿Por qué?

-¿No has visto cómo está afuera?... Está lloviendo y tu madre no permitiría que salieras con estas condiciones climáticas. Esperarás aquí hasta que te vengan a buscar- sin darle espacio para contestar, caminó hacia la trastienda para darle indicaciones a los trabajadores.

Isabelle miró por la ventana mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de frustración. Una vez mas se sentía atrapada.

* * *

 **Como siempre... GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER XD**

 **PD: Sean lind*s y dejen un Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cuando el pasado se acerca...**

* * *

Pese al persistente ruido en el salón, Isabelle intentó concentrarse una vez más en el libro que sostenía entre sus manos. Cuando una bola de papel aterrizó sobre la falda de su vestido bufó molesta y gritó -¡Augustin!- miró furibunda a su hermano que jugaba en el salón con Pierre, Claude y Antoine.

Los cuatro chiquillos dejaron de lanzarse papeles y la miraron asustados.

-Perdona Belle- se disculpó el aludido mientras trataba de esconder tras su espalda la hoja de papel que acababa de arrugar.

-¡¿Me pueden decir de dónde sacaron tanto papel?!- preguntó al ver la pila de hojas que había junto a uno de los sofás.

-Nos lo regaló tío Alain…- contestó rápidamente Pierre –Belle, no queremos molestarte pero no podemos estar afuera- miró por la ventana, no había dejado de llover en un semana.

-Lo sé, lo sé- la joven se puso de pie ofuscada mientras cerraba el libro que aún mantenía en sus manos –No es culpa de ustedes…- recordó lo tedioso que era la época de otoño e invierno cuando ella y François eran pequeños. Sin duda habían recurrido a travesuras mucho peores que una guerra con papel arrugado para entretenerse, sin poder evitarlo sonrió al pensar en la ocasión en que su mejor amigo terminó cubierto de harina y ella de huevos, cuando trataban de esconderse en la despensa de la cocina. Sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, no quería ponerse triste al pensar en él –Si maman pregunta por mí, díganle por favor que estoy en el ático.

-Mamá te reprenderá, no nos deja subir ahí- contestó Augustin.

-No nos deja porque la escalera es muy alta, pero eso ya no es problema para mi… eres tú el que no puede subir- guiñó un ojo a su hermano, al ver que el niño continuaba preocupado habló nuevamente tratando de distraerlo –Prometo ceder mi parte del postre a quien gane la batalla.

-¡Ese seré yo!- contestó de forma entusiasta Claude, pues el niño tenía un apetito incontrolable.

Isabelle sonrió al ver como los cuatro niños volvían a concentrarse en su juego mientras ella desaparecía de la habitación. Bajó con cuidado la escalera que estaba replegada en la puerta de la buhardilla y subió teniendo la precaución de no pisar el ruedo de su vestido. Apenas entró al desván, estornudó debido al polvo y olor a humedad que había en la oscura habitación, plegó la escalera nuevamente y cerró la compuerta para estar tranquila. Se acercó a una de las ventanas y corrió las gruesas cortinas para darle paso a la luz natural.

Buscó un lugar donde sentarse y se acomodó a leer nuevamente, después de un rato levantó la vista del libro y la dejó vagar por la habitación, pronto oscurecería y necesitaba una vela. Se puso de pie y comenzó a mover algunas cajas buscando lo que necesitaba. Al levantar una cesta y despejar el espacio de un estante, vio un baúl atrás del viejo mueble. Movió con esfuerzo el antiguo anaquel hasta hacer un espacio que le permitiera levantar la tapa del cofre.

Antes de continuar se asomó a mirar por la ventana, sus padres habían ido a la aldea con Dianne y Angelique a realizar algunos encargos mientras Clemente quedaba al cuidado de una de sus Nanas. Miró nerviosa en dirección al camino de entrada, llegarían en cualquier momento. Víctor se había ausentado dejando a su familia en la hacienda por unos días para viajar a una región cercana a finiquitar algunos acuerdos de un gran negocio que estaba realizando. Al constatar que aún no se vislumbraba el carruaje regresó junto al baúl, limpió con un trozo de tela la superficie haciendo a un lado las telarañas, levantó la parte superior con esfuerzo y tomó lo primero que encontró. Era una gruesa tela de color azul oscuro, la extendió para poder ver que era, abrió los ojos asombrada: era la chaqueta de un uniforme militar. Por el diseño y tamaño, era una casaca masculina, la dejó a un lado y comenzó a revolver inquieta el resto del contenido del baúl. Encontró otra chaqueta, mucho más pequeña, elegante y entallada, la levantó y colocándola sobre su torso constató que era prácticamente de su tamaño, la observó en detalle, vio que las blancas borlas y hombreras eran finas y de una prolija confección, examinó las figuras bordadas en el pecho y puños con hilos dorados, sin lugar a dudas, todos los detalles demostraban algún tipo de superioridad si la comparaba con la primera chaqueta que había encontrado. La dejó a un lado y comenzó a sacar el resto de las prendas que estaban al interior del baúl, revisó una guerrera blanca del mismo tamaño que la anterior pero mucho más elegante y delicada, estaba llena de finos bordados color plata. La cuarta chaqueta que encontró era de color rojo escarlata y apenas un poco más pequeña que las anteriores.

-¡Isabelle, la cena está lista!

La voz de su nana la asustó, miró nerviosa el fondo del baúl y vio un gastado cuadernillo, lo tomó y guardó nuevamente todas las prendas que había sacado -¡Ahora voy Nana!- contestó mientras cerraba el cofre y colocaba en su lugar el estante que había movido. Tomó el cuadernillo junto al libro que estaba leyendo y bajó lo más rápido que pudo del desván.

-¿Qué hacías arriba?- Gabrielle preguntó mientras la miraba minuciosamente.

-Leía y tomaba apuntes, estoy preparando un artículo para enviarle a François, no pretenderán que mi cerebro se atrofie sólo por no poder estudiar de forma oficial como él lo hace- le mostró el libro y cuadernillo que sostenía en sus manos.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste en el salón o en el estudio?

-¡No hay un lugar que no esté lleno de niños!- sonrió mientras tomaba con cariño uno de los brazos de su adorada Nana –Y antes de que lo sugieras, no lo hice en mi habitación porque ya no soporto pasar más horas ahí.

-Entiendo- sonrió la mujer mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas –Debes tener paciencia, en unos días la casa volverá a la normalidad.

-Lo sé, Nana- Isabelle sonrió mientras caminaba con ella hacía el comedor –Pero Augustin se está divirtiendo tanto que bien podría aguantar más tiempo a la tropa Girodelle.

-Eres una buena hermana- Gabrielle abrazó a la joven con cariño.

* * *

Quentin Tinville caminó, sin dejar de saludar a todos los estudiantes con los que se cruzaba, por los largos pasillos del liceo. Cuando había ido a preguntar por su correspondencia vio una misiva dirigida a su amigo y se ofreció a llevársela. -¡Carta de tu novia!- lanzó el sobre mientras sonreía. La comunicación cayó sobre la cama de François.

-Ya te dije que no es mi novia- contestó el joven sin poder evitar que un leve rubor cubriera sus mejillas.

-Si tú lo dices…- levantó los hombros mientras se sentaba en su cama. Después de algunos arreglos habían conseguido cambiar lugar con otros alumnos, quedando finalmente ubicados en catres contiguos –Aunque las únicas mujeres que escriben son las madres, hermanas o novias… y según lo que me has dicho, Isabelle no es tu madre y eres hijo único- insistió mientras tomaba un libro de la mesa de noche.

-¿Es necesario que todo lo tengas que clasificar?- contestó mientras guardaba la carta de Isabelle en el cajón de su velador. La leería cuando estuviera un tiempo a solas y con tranquilidad.

-Ese será mi trabajo, clasificar y descubrir todo lo que se cruce en mi camino- Quentin contestó riendo mientras se acostaba y abría un libro para comenzar a leer.

-No creo que todos los periodistas sean tan molestos o insistentes como tú- el rubio bromeó mientras apagaba la vela que alumbraba su cama y se disponía a dormir.

-Seguramente tu padre también lo era- murmuró Quentin.

-No lo sé… apenas lo recuerdo- la voz de François fue sombría. Durante los últimos meses no había dejado de pensar en él, la soledad que sentía en París sólo había aumentado la cantidad de preguntas que tenía en su cabeza, quería conocer más acerca de la vida de su padre y las razones del porqué había muerto.

-Si quisieras... puedo averiguar acerca de tu padre…- susurró su amigo –Sólo dame su nombre y averiguaré todo lo que pueda… tengo mis medios.

-No…- se acomodó en la cama para dormir, al otro día las clases comenzaban a las ocho de la mañana –No quiero remover el pasado.

-Como quieras- Quentin apagó la vela que iluminaba su cama –Pero te lo repito… sólo tienes que pedirlo.

François no contestó, cerró los ojos y se concentró en dormir.

Al otro día, y después de una mañana llena de clases, el hijo de Rosalie se dirigió a la biblioteca para seguir estudiando. Cuando notó que estaba solo en el mesón, abrió el libro en donde tenía la carta de Isabelle y sacó el sobre. En un gesto disimulado la acercó a su rostro esperando encontrar una brizna del aroma a lavandas que Isabelle siempre expelía, no había nada, ni un rastro de su esencia. Movió la cabeza apesadumbrado mientras abría la envoltura tratando de no arruinarla.

" _Querido François,_

 _Perdona lo escueto de esta nota y que vaya directo a lo que requiero. Necesito que con suma urgencia le escribas a mi padre comentándole que quieres mi ayuda en algunos trabajos relacionados con literatura, o que deseas establecer algún tipo de competencia conmigo relacionada con la misma materia. Es preciso que me autoricen a trabajar en la biblioteca. He logrado descubrir algunas cosas importantes, pero me ha sido imposible escapar de la atenta mirada de nuestras madres._

 _Sé que es poco creíble que requieras de mi asistencia en algo que puedes hacer perfectamente solo, pero confío en que mi padre accederá a esto si lo considera algún tipo de pasatiempo oficioso para mí, sé que le preocupa mi bienestar y qué lo único que desea es que yo esté tranquila y sea feliz. Confío en tu ingenio y astucia para conseguir su apoyo en este cometido._

 _Te ruego me ayudes y pienses en mi tan seguido como lo hago yo en ti, con cariño._

 _Isabelle G."_

Cerró la carta y apoyó cansado la cabeza sobre sus manos, quería ayudar a Isabelle pero mentirle a su padrino era algo que no le gustaba. Recorrió con sus grandes ojos azules los altos muros cubiertos de libros. Observó como alumnos entraban y salían del salón sin otra preocupación que no fuera la avidez de aprender y desarrollarse como individuos. Sabía que su amiga estaba sola y que se sentía víctima de una sociedad que nunca aceptaría su inteligencia y personalidad.

Deslizó la yema de los dedos sobre la superficie de la esquela tratando de acariciar cada una de las letras de la pulcra escritura de Isabelle, cerró los ojos y pensó en ella como lo había hecho cada uno de los días que llevaba en París. Levantó la hoja de papel y la acercó a su nariz buscando una vez más su aroma, no lo encontró. En los meses transcurridos había logrado destacar entre los alumnos de su nivel gracias a su inteligencia y esfuerzo, pero ni siquiera eso lograba hacer que se sintiera pleno, la ausencia de Isabelle, y no poder compartir con ella todo lo que aprendía, lo hacía sentirse desdichado. Dobló la carta nuevamente y la guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Sacó una esquela de su cuadernillo de apuntes y comenzó a escribir una carta a su padrino.

Después de haber despachado la carta dirigida al padre de su amiga trató de concentrarse en las siguientes clases, situacion que le significó un gran esfuerzo debido a que no lograba quitarse de la cabeza todas las preguntas que lo agobiaban. En el cambio de salón se desvió del camino y fue en busca de su único amigo.

-Quentin- susurró al joven de pelo corto que estaba concentrado leyendo un libro sentado en las baldosas de uno de los pasillos exteriores del internado. Un estrecho alero lo protegía de la lluvia.

-Dime- levantó la vista.

-Cogerás un resfrío leyendo aquí con este clima… - se arrebujó en su chaqueta tratando de abrigarse.

-Chatelet, déjate de rodeos… No creo que hayas venido a buscarme sólo porque estás preocupado por mi salud- bromeó el robusto chico.

-Quiero pedirte un favor…- lo miró nervioso

Su amigo cerró el libro que leía y se puso de pie para quedar al mismo nivel que François –Soy todo oídos- sonrió pícaro.

-Bernard Chatelet Desmoulins*- habló nervioso.

-¿Es el nombre de tu padre?

-Sí- contestó con seguridad –Quiero que me ayudes a averiguar que hacía antes de morir, cómo murió y el por qué.

-Quizás no te guste lo que encontremos…- el chico dudó por primera vez ante un desafió de investigación.

El rubio fijó su mirada en la lluvia que caía insistentemente y respiró profundo -No me importa, quiero saber la verdad.

Quentin Tinville asintió mientras sentía que un escalofrío recorría su espalda. Ninguno de los dos imaginaba que sus historias estaban unidas.

* * *

Isabelle cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho mientras paseaba en el patio aprovechando que la lluvia acababa de escampar, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había descubierto en el desván y dentro de la casa sentía que se ahogaba.

El viejo cuadernillo que había encontrado, resultó ser un diario de vida de su padre, era una especie de bitácora previa a la Revolución en la cual André analizaba y describía con sus propias palabras los cambios políticos que estaban ocurriendo en el país. En el transcurso de las semanas lo había leído una y otra vez, primero buscando información acerca de su madre, ya que lo escrito terminaba algunos meses antes de su nacimiento, pero lamentablemente no había encontrado mención alguna de ella. Con el pasar de los días lo había leído nuevamente tratando de empaparse de lo que su padre había escrito, de los miedos y cuestionamientos que sentía sobre el pertenecer a un Regimiento que debía servir al Rey y que seguramente tendría que luchar contra un pueblo desarmado que peleaba por educación y comida, un pueblo al cual todos los soldados pertenecían. El diario y la ropa que había encontrado en el desván habían aclarado un importante periodo de la juventud de su padre, ya no tenía dudas, su padre era militar al igual que Girodelle y Fersen. Las pequeñas y finas guerreras eran las que no la dejaban dormir, estaba segura de que algo tenían que ver con el Comandante del Regimiento que se llamaba igual que su madre, pero eso no podía ser, era imposible que una mujer perteneciera al ejército y menos aún que se le permitiera llegar a un puesto tan alto como el de Comandante.

Absorta en sus cavilaciones, solo detuvo su caminar cuando un suave quejido la alertó sacándola de sus pensamientos. Aguzó su oído tratando de descubrir de donde venía el sonido. Se inclinó bajó una pila de troncos que habían en el cobertizo y vio un pequeño bulto de color gris y blanco refugiado al fondo del montón de leña. Comenzó a retirar los troncos sin importarle que las astillas lastimaran sus manos, cuando logró mover la mayoría de ellos, encontró a un pequeño gato acurrucado que maullaba sin parar. Lo tomó abrigándolo con la falda de su vestido y entró corriendo a la cocina. -Clarice mira lo que encontré- le mostró el pequeño animal a la esposa de Gilbert.

La joven estaba limpiando la cuchillería de plata, dejó su tarea y se acercó -Pobrecillo…- suspiro apenada mientras tomaba al gatito que Isabelle sostenía –Hace un par de meses una de las gatas tuvo sus crías en el cobertizo cerca de los establos… si este pequeño quedó rezagado es porque la madre debe haber considerado que no era apto para la vida salvaje que llevan.

-¿Cómo lo puede haber abandonado?- el corazón de la adolescente se estremeció producto de la tristeza que sintió al ver al animal solo y tiritando de frío –Yo lo cuidaré- tomó un recipiente de la alacena y lo llenó con leche.

-¿Estás segura?- la esposa de Gilbert la miró llena de dudas –Es muy pequeño, necesitarás tiempo para ocuparte de él.

-Créeme, si hay algo que tengo es tiempo- Isabelle suspiró mientras tomaba al felino con una de sus manos y con la otra tomaba el recipiente con leche. Entró al salón en busca de su hermano. Lo encontró sentado frente al piano y balanceando de forma repetitiva las piernas mientras tocaba insistentemente con uno de sus dedos las teclas. -Gus, mira lo que tengo aquí- habló entusiasmada.

Víctor y Dianne se habían marchado hace dos semana llevándose con ellos la algarabía que había inundado la gran casona, desde ese día Augustin estaba tratado de retomar la solitaria vida que tenía en casa después de la escuela. El niño levantó la vista entusiasmado. -¡Es un gato!- gritó mientras se acercaba corriendo para tomarlo entre sus brazos -¿De dónde lo sacaste?- apretó al pequeño animal contra su pecho.

-Lo encontré cerca de la bodega… ¿Quieres que sea nuestra mascota?- preguntó mientras acariciaba con cariño el cabello de su hermano menor.

-¡Sí!

La puerta se abrió y ambos respingaron asustados al verse sorprendidos, sus padres estaban entrando a la habitación -Mamá, tenemos un gato- Augustin decidió enfrentar la situación y corrió en dirección a su madre con el pequeño animal entre sus manos.

-¿De dónde lo sacaron?...- Oscar miró al pequeño animal con el ceño fruncido –No estoy segura de que sea buena idea que tengan otra mascota- levantó la vista hacia Isabelle, que permanecía junto al piano –Con la muerte de Jacques ya hubo suficientes lágrimas.

-Pero mamá…- comenzó a insistir Augustin.

-Maman- interrumpió Isabelle –No puedes protegernos para siempre, entiendo que lo haces con la mejor intención y qué si por ti fuera, evitarías que derramáramos una sola lágrima, pero no puedes tener el control sobre todo lo que nos rodea.

Oscar abrió los ojos impactada, incapaz de rebatir miró a André que estaba de pie junto a ella. Vio como los verdes ojos de su marido miraban con orgullo a su hija mayor mientras asentía con un leve gesto de cabeza en señal de aprobación a lo que ella decía, supo de inmediato que tendría que ceder, era un acuerdo tácito entre ellos, jamás se contradecían y menos aún en presencia de sus hijos -¿Supongo que puedo confiar en que esta vez ambos estarán conscientes de que el gato fallecerá antes que cualquiera de nosotros?- habló después de unos segundos.

-Sí, mamá- contestó rápidamente su hijo menor.

-Entonces pueden quedárselo- acarició la cabeza del niño que estaba cerca de ella, sonrió cuando lo vio alejarse para sentarse frente a la chimenea con el gatito en sus piernas mientras le acercaba el pocillo con leche -Augustin- esperó que su hijo la mirara -Revísalo, porque no permitiré que toque una cama si no está libre de cualquier insecto- el niño asintió y se avocó a revisar al minino.

-Isabelle, acompáñanos al estudio por favor- habló André –Queremos conversar contigo.

La joven se puso de pie nerviosa, temió que hubieran descubierto que había estado moviendo cosas en el desván o sus visitas a escondidas a la biblioteca de la aldea. Caminó con ellos. Una vez que cerraron la puerta de la oficina su padre habló nuevamente.

-Recibí una carta de François en la cual me comenta que le gustaría realizar un trabajo literario en conjunto contigo, el cual que consistiría en que ambos lean un número determinado de libros y realicen su correspondiente análisis.

-Así es, papa- suspiró tranquila al constatar que sus padres seguían ajenos a todo lo que ella había descubierto.

-Imagino que para poder desarrollar eso debes ir a la biblioteca, ya que la mayoría de los libros que nombró no están en nuestra casa.

-Sí- susurró mirando a su madre que mantenía la vista fija en su rostro mientras agradecía la astucia de François al recordar todos los libros que ellos poseían.

-Sabes que nos preocupa tu seguridad- continuó André.

-Lo sé.

-Pero hemos hablado con tu madre y estamos de acuerdo en que dispongas del tiempo necesario para realizar esta actividad fuera de la casa.

-Confiamos en tu criterio, consideramos que tienes edad suficiente para comenzar a desarrollar actividades fuera de aquí y sin nuestra constante supervisión- agregó de forma seria Oscar.

-No los defraudaré- contestó Isabelle mientras sentía una puntada en el pecho por estar mintiéndoles de forma tan descarada.

-Establece tus horarios considerando el tiempo que necesitas para esta actividad, de esa forma con tu padre podremos organizarnos para ir a dejarte y a buscarte al centro, en eso no cederé, no viajarás sola- sentenció Oscar.

-Así lo haré maman…- sonrió y corrió a sus brazos -Gracias- susurró contra su pecho tratando de hacer a un lado el pesar que sentía por estar engañándolos.

* * *

Hans Axel Von Fersen se asomó por la ventana de la oficina del General a cargo de la Academia. Entrecerró los ojos tratando de asegurarse de lo que estaba viendo, soltó la respiración de forma molesta cuando constató que no había lugar a dudas; Charles estaba en el patio acompañado por un oficial ejecutando arduos trabajos físicos, era el único cadete ejercitando a esa hora -General Von Döbeln…- habló apenas controlando su molestia.

-Dígame _riksmarkalk_ Von Fersen.

-¿Qué hace mi hijo a esta hora de la noche en el patio?

-Seguramente ha sido amonestado por el ,omandante Sverker, sus métodos son un tanto particulares pero muy efectivos. No debe preocuparse, el joven Charles es uno de los estudiantes más destacados, lo que haya ocurrido debe ser algo puntual- contestó tratando calmar la molestia que veía en el rostro de su interlocutor.

-Espero no tener que preocuparme, usted está al tanto de que el bienestar de mi hijo es uno de mis mayores intereses y si he confiado su educación a está respetable institución, es precisamente por eso, porque la considero respetable y no quisiera reevaluar los generosos donativos que realizo- su voz sonó fría.

El general a cargo evaluó rápidamente la situación, su rango le permitía no dar explicaciones que no creía necesarias, pero hablar con uno de los gran mariscales del Reino era otra cosa, los problemas políticos siempre debían evitarse. Sonrió tratando de tranquilizar al hombre de ojos grises que lo miraba con cara de pocos amigo -Nuestra historia de excelencia nos avala- contestó –Le doy mi palabra de que sólo debe ser una situación puntual- repitió mientras acomodaba el cuello de su chaqueta forma nerviosa –¿Desea esperar que su hijo finalice lo que está haciendo para hablar con él o prefiere que envíe a un oficial para que interrumpa al Comandante Sverker?

-No- Fersen tomó el elegante sombrero que había dejado sobre la mesa –No los interrumpa, regresaré otro día a hablar con mi hijo. Le agradezco haberme recibido- se despidió y haciendo una escueta reverencia salió de la oficina.

Había tomado la decisión de hablar con Charles, e interrumpirlo en periodo de internado, al constatar que nuevamente había solicitado un uniforme. Durante el último año lo hacía cada vez más seguido, contando a la fecha cuatro en menos de un año. Su intención inicial había sido reprenderlo por su descuido, no era asunto el dinero que le cargaban a su cuenta, lo que le preocupaba era pensar que su hijo se convirtiera en un despilfarrador irresponsable. Toda su molestia mutó al haberlo visto en el patio, eso aclaraba todo, con el ritmo de trabajo que le imponían era imposible que los uniformes no se estropearan. Mientras caminaba hacia la salida, vio a un hombre transportando agua a los dormitorios de los oficiales, le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara.

-Buenas noches señor- el humilde empleado hizo una reverencia ante el elegante hombre que estaba frente a él.

-Buenas noches... ¿Estaría usted interesado en ganar dinero extra para su familia?- Fersen preguntó sin rodeos, su enfado no le permitía ser más delicado.

-Siempre que no sea mediante algo ilegal… no puedo perder mi trabajo- contestó asustado el hombre.

-Sólo quiero saber cómo se comporta mi hijo…- vio como los ojos del sirviente se oscurecían de resentimiento, cambió de inmediato su tono de voz –Cómo usted podrá haber visto en muchas ocasiones, los jóvenes son imprudentes y consentidos, mi hijo ha sido castigado en reiteradas ocasiones por su mal comportamiento y temo que eso no sea suficiente para corregirlo- vio que la mirada del hombre se suavizaba dejando atrás la animosidad inicial. Aprovechando ese momento, puso unas monedas en su mano –Me sería de mucha ayuda el que usted llevara un registro de cada vez que sea castigado para informármelo, si usted acepta, vendré todas las semanas a una corta, y muy discreta, entrevista- sonrió de forma resplandeciente.

-Señor, es mucho dinero- el hombre miró pasmado las monedas que sostenía en sus manos.

-Mejor que lo tenga usted a que lo reciba el malcriado de mi hijo- guiñó un ojo con complicidad.

-Pierda cuidado, señor- el hombre hizo una reverencia –Le informaré todo lo que sepa, cuando venga pregunte en la cocina por Viktor- Axel hizo un gesto con la cabeza complacido -¿Cómo sabré cuál es su hijo?

-¿Ve usted al joven que está en el patio ahora con el comandante Sverker?

-Oh... el joven Charles- el hombre movió la cabeza apesadumbrado –Él es un buen muchacho, es de los pocos cadetes amables, es una lástima lo que le pasa…

Al escuchar esas palabras Fersen supo que sus presentimientos eran correctos, respiró profundo tratando de controlar la rabia que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. -¿A qué se refiere?- habló con la mayor calma que pudo reunir.

-Es castigado casi a diario- el hombre encogió los hombros –Nadie sabe el porqué, pero siempre se le ve al amanecer o en la noche en el patio con el comandante…- dejó de hablar asustado cuando vio que los ojos de su interlocutor brillaron furiosos.

-No sé preocupe buen hombre- Fersen habló nuevamente mientras apretaba los puños –Estoy seguro de que el comandante tiene razones para hacerlo- miró las monedas que el hombre aún mantenía en su mano -¿Tenemos un acuerdo?

-Sí, señor- susurró nervioso el sirviente.

-Vendré en exactamente cinco días- sonrió y salió de prisa del recinto militar.

En el plazo pactado, el mariscal del reino esperó impaciente oculto entre las sombras de la puerta de la cocina a que llegara el hombre del servicio. Durante los días transcurridos apenas había logrado conciliar el sueño pensando en su hijo. En un vano intento por tranquilizarse, caminó de un lado al otro tratando de controlar la ansiedad que lo estaba consumiendo.

-Señor...

-Viktor- lo saludó tratando de parecer tranquilo –Gracias por acudir a mi llamado, no deseo quitarle mucho tiempo... sólo quisiera saber si han habido novedades acerca del comportamiento de mi hijo.

-No quisiera tener problemas… no puedo perder mi trabajo- comenzó a justificarse el hombre.

-No los tendrá, se lo aseguro- puso en su mano un pequeño bolso con monedas –Dígame por favor…¿Ha sido amonestado nuevamente?

-Sí- el hombre lo miró nervioso –Durante estos días ha realizado trabajo extra en la madrugada y en estos momentos…- guardó silencio asustado.

-¡Dígame!- al ver que el hombre retrocedía asustado Fersen respiró profundo y sonrió –Perdóneme por favor, no quise asustarlo- lo miró a los ojos.

-En estos momentos, el joven Charles está en una celda encerrado en aislamiento desde hace dos días.

El conde abrió los ojos impactado, se concentró en respirar para no perder los estribos y sonrió nuevamente recurriendo a todo el autocontrol que a duras penas conservaba –Le agradezco mucho la información, espero no tener que molestarlo nuevamente- hizo un rápido gesto de despedida y se perdió en la oscuridad. Fue en busca de su caballo mientras se concentraba en respirar una y otra vez, esforzándose al máximo en controlarse para no regresar al recinto a botar la puerta del General Von Döbeln a patadas. Buscó alojamiento en una posada cercana para no alejarse demasiado, a primera hora regresaría a averiguar que era lo que estaba pasando realmente.

-o-

-¿Sabes si llegó mi uniforme nuevo?- Charles preguntó a Oliver mientras se sentaba en la cama vestido únicamente con calzas y camisa, comenzó a secarse el cabello con una toalla de lino.

-Sí, vi que lo dejaron colgado en tu armario… Charles, ¿Has considerado la opción que hablar con tu padre?... a Sverker se le está pasando la mano...

-No es mi padre- contestó molesto. Había estado dos días encerrado alimentándose sólo a base de pan rancio y agua, por lo que su humor no era de los mejores.

-Te adoptó, es tu padre- replicó Oliver –Deja de ser tan orgulloso.

-Sverker quiere quebrarme, si hablo con Fersen le daré la razón y eso no lo haré- se levantó de la cama y fue por su uniforme nuevo.

-¡Von Dalin!- la voz de un oficial los alertó, todos los cadetes se cuadraron marcialmente –Tienes visitas, te esperan en el comedor.

Oliver salió del dormitorio y caminó de prisa hacia donde lo esperaban. Hace meses no veía a su madre y estaba contento ante la posibilidad de reunirse con ella. En cuanto entró a la habitación abrió los ojos asustado y se acercó con cautela al alto hombre que lo estaba esperando - _Riksmarkalk_ Von Fersen- hizo una reverencia –Cometieron un error, me avisaron a mí en lugar de a Charles.

-Es contigo con quien quiero hablar Oliver- Fersen hizo un gesto con la mano invitándolo a sentarse frente a él –Imagino que al ser un buen amigo de Charles, no es necesario que te explique el por qué me encuentro aquí.

-Tengo una leve sospecha- el rubio joven trató de sonreír.

-Quiero hacerte sólo dos preguntas- sus ojos se posaron en los ojos de Oliver intimidándolo, al ver que el joven lo miraba asustado habló –La primera es saber por qué Charles es amonestado de forma tan reiterada, sé que no es por su desempeño académico porque es de los mejores- vio como el rubio joven tragaba saliva nervioso, sin darle tiempo de contestar habló nuevamente –Y la segunda, es saber por qué lo encerraron hace un par de días y si aún está en esas condiciones.

-¿Cómo lo supo?- el cadete contestó rápido.

-Tengo mis medios- a ver que el joven permanecía en silencio insistió –¿Ha sido insolente? ¿Lo sorprendieron haciendo trampa en algo?- trató de presionarlo, sabía que eran buenos amigos y que Oliver trataría de defenderlo.

-¡No!- contestó el aludido –No, Charles no se mete en ese tipo de problemas…es… es Sverker quien lo persigue.

-¿Por qué lo hace?

-Porque dice que Charles no es de linaje… es porque es adoptado y a sus ojos él no merece estar aquí- bajó a vista apesadumbrado.

-No has contestado mi segunda pregunta- insistió mirándolo fijamente -¿Por qué lo encerraron?

-Porque se presentó a la _Revista_ con la chaqueta rota debido a que su uniforme nuevo no llegó a tiempo… pero eso tampoco fue su culpa, su guerrera se rompió cuando Sverker lo hizo escalar un muro.

Fersen se puso de pie lleno de ira, Oliver lo miró asustado. Después de unos segundos habló nuevamente sin volver a sentarse -¿Aún está encerrado?

-No- habló rápido -Ya lo dejaron salir y su uniforme nuevo también llegó.

-Agradezco tu ayuda- respiró profundo –Y también te agradeceré que no comentes con Charles esta conversación, no deseo importunarlo e imagino que tú tampoco quieres que crea que lo traicionaste al hablar conmigo.

-De mi boca no saldrá una sola palabra- sonrió nervioso el alto joven mientras se colocaba de pie. Después de despedirse del protector de su amigo se marchó de prisa del comedor para alcanzar a llegar a su próxima clase.

-o-

Charles Von Fersen detuvo el brioso galope de su corcel apenas llegó frente al establo del palacete de su familia, desmontó de un salto y entró prácticamente corriendo a la cocina -No se molesten- le habló al personal de servicio al ver que todos se ponían de pie para recibirlo -Solo vine por cinco minutos.

-Niño Charles... ¿Qué hace aquí?- el ama de llaves lo miró preocupada.

El joven se inclinó y besó rápidamente en la mejilla a la mujer -Vine a tratar un tema puntual... por favor Freja, no le diga a tía Sofía que estoy aquí- sin esperar una respuesta se dirigió al estudio y abrió la puerta bruscamente -¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!- entró furioso a la habitación.

Fersen levantó la vista de los documentos que estaba revisando -¿Qué haces aquí?- contestó tranquilo –Se supone que no tienes permiso hasta un par de semanas más.

-No soy un niño al que tengas que defender- se acercó al escritorio con las manos empuñadas.

-¿Debe preocuparme que hayas escapado de la Academia?- contestó el Conde sin ponerle atención.

-No has contestado mi pregunta- siseó molesto.

-Contesta la mía primero, no olvides quien es el mayor en esta conversación.

-Pedí un permiso especial, dije que tía Sofía estaba enferma- lo miró con rabia –Merezco una respuesta ¿Por qué insistes en inmiscuirte donde no te llaman?- apoyó las manos en el escritorio haciendo manifiesta su altura.

Fersen se puso de pie con calma y comenzó a caminar por la habitación -No tengo por qué darte explicaciones- contestó finalmente –Soy el responsable de tu bienestar y eso es lo que hice, preocuparme de que estés bien.

-Eso no significa hacer que sacaran de sus funciones a Sverker- se acercó molesto a su protector y se paró frente a él, ambos hombres ya tenían la misma altura –No necesito ser protegido, ya es un poco tarde para eso.

-Hijo... entiende que no permitiré que nadie vuelva a lastimarte- tomó el rostro de Charles entre sus manos para mirarlo a los ojos –Si está en mis manos evitarte cualquier dolor o aflicción, lo haré.

-No soy tu hijo- contestó mirándolo a los ojos.

-Tienes razón- Fersen lo miró sentido –No lo eres- lo soltó lentamente.

-Además, llegaste un poco tarde- Charles lo miró con rabia –Cuando necesité de tu protección no estuviste.

Axel lo miró dolido, siempre había temido el momento en el que su hijo le reprochara no haberlo rescatado antes, sintió un profundo dolor en el pecho. Después de unos segundos habló nuevamente –Pero ahora estoy y no permitiré que te torturen nuevamente.

-¡Estoy a punto de egresar!- gritó con rabia –¡Que tú hayas hecho que sacaran a uno de los comandantes más antiguos, no hace más que ponerme a la altura de un caprichoso que necesita que lo defiendan!- empuñó las manos –¿Crees que no me encontraré con él en alguna campaña?... ¡¿Qué harás si resulta ser mi comandante en el campo de batalla?! ¡¿Pedirás que lo den de baja para alejarlo de mí?!

-¡Sí!- se acercó a él y lo tomó con fuerza de los hombros –Si debo hacer que den de baja a medio ejército para protegerte lo haré, no dudaré un segundo en usar todas mis influencias o dinero para mantenerte a salvo, lo haría sin pensarlo por ti o por Isabelle.

-Acostúmbrate a preocuparte sólo por ella- Charles movió sus anchos hombros para que lo soltara –Y entiende lo que te voy a decir, no necesito que me protejas porque no hay nada que traten de hacerme que ya no me lo hayan hecho… ¡Nada!

Fersen lo miró consternado y dejó caer las manos con pesar, permitiendo que su hijo se alejara de él. Vio cómo salía del despacho sin siquiera mirar atrás. Se sentó nuevamente frente a su escritorio y escuchó que la puerta principal de la mansión se cerraba con fuerza.

-¿Por qué no le dices la verdad?

La voz de Sofía lo asustó. Miró hacia la entrada del salón y vio a su hermana de pie apoyada en la manilla de la puerta -No puedo- sus ojos brillaron con tristeza.

-A veces creo que no le dices la verdad sólo para castigarte- la mujer se acercó a la mesita bar y sirvió una copa de vino, se la llevó a su adorado hermano –Charles es muy inteligente, no te engañes creyendo que ya no ha sacado sus propias conclusiones… basta con que se pare frente a un espejo contigo a su lado para que vea que eres su padre biológico.

-¿Quieres que traicione la memoria de su madre?- Fersen recibió la copa –Él la recuerda como una imagen de perfección, no puedo quitarle eso.

-Tus intenciones son nobles… pero te estás engañando y lo sabes- Sofía se inclinó y besó la cabeza de su hermano antes de retirarse del estudio.

* * *

Isabelle bajó del carruaje afirmando el ruedo de su vestido y capa para que no se ensuciaran con el barro de la calle.

-¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas?- preguntó André.

-Voy a revisar que libros hay- contestó sonriendo -Supongo que en dos horas estaré lista.

-Vendré por ti en dos horas y media- guiñó un ojo.

-Gracias papa- sonrió y levantando una de sus manos se despidió de su padre antes de entrar a la biblioteca. Se paró frente al mostrador dispuesta a enfrentar una vez más al molesto hombre a cargo, respiró profundo para hablar con tranquilidad. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, alguien la tomó del codo con suavidad. Volteó a mirar asustada.

-Temí no volver a verte Françoise- el apuesto joven de cabello negro la miró a los ojos mientras sonreía.

-Debí salir de la ciudad durante unas semanas- contestó de forma casi inmediata, y sorprendiéndose por su facilidad para mentir. Llevó las manos al cuello de su capa para desabrocharla. Jerome la ayudó a quitársela.

-Me tomé la libertad de pedir información que te pudiera interesar a París- el hombre sonrió mientras la guiaba a la mesa donde él estaba trabajando, de forma atenta corrió una silla para que ella se sentara.

-Agradezco mucho tu ayuda- contestó Isabelle mientras se quitaba el sombrero y lo dejaba sobre la mesa -Pero me apena que hayas dedicado tanto tiempo y esfuerzo en un cometido que no es tuyo- sonrió mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-Ya casi he terminado mi investigación aquí, así que no es ninguna molestia- sonrió mientras la miraba embelesado.

-¿Eso quiere decir que te irás?

-No- sonrió -Aún no… me quedan algunas semanas libres antes de que llegue mi empleadora- la miró fijamente -Así que tendré tiempo de ayudarte en lo que necesites… ayudarte o invitarte a salir si aceptas.

-Veo que no pierdes el tiempo- Isabelle sonrió nerviosa mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban violentamente.

-Cuando algo me interesa no pierdo el tiempo- contestó de forma intensa.

-Hablando de eso...- sonrió -Hoy tengo más tiempo disponible- cambió de tema -Me encantaría escuchar en que estás trabajando- sacó de su bolso los materiales que necesitaba.

-Estoy contratado por una ilustre dama que desea le ayude a escribir las memorias de su hermano- contestó Jerome mientras acercaba los libros que había pedido a París.

-Debe ser gente muy importante- Isabelle sonrió aceptando uno de los libros -Si no es mucha la impertinencia… ¿Quién es tu empleadora?

-Es Charlotte Robespierre, quiere que la ayude a escribir las memorias de Maximilien Robespierre, es por eso que he estado investigando aquí, en Arras.

-Bueno… eso sí que es importante- abrió los ojos impresionada.

-¿Te gustaría conocerla?- preguntó al ver como los preciosos ojos de la joven que le robaba cada pensamiento brillaban entusiasmados.

-¡Me encantaría!

-Madame Robespierre se reunirá conmigo en un par de semanas, con gusto te la presentaré… siempre y cuando aceptes acompañarme a tomar el té en la posada donde me estoy quedando.

-Eso... eso no sería correcto- sonrió incómoda -No sería bien visto.

-Tienes razón… perdona- Jerome sonrió nuevamente -Pero… ¿Quizás podrías acompañarme a dar un paseo por el campo apenas el clima lo permita…?

-Sí… eso me gustaría- Isabelle abrió uno de los libros para comenzar a trabajar, no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una suave sonrisa ante la expectativa de llenar sus días con información y compañía. Miró los oscuros ojos del joven que no le quitaba la vista de encima y sonrió nuevamente.

* * *

 _* El personaje original de Bernard Chatelet fue inspirado en Camille Desmoulins, abogado, periodista, escritor, político y revolucionario. Gracias a Wendolyn que me proveyó de ésta información haciéndome posible construir "una vida" más real para el padre de François. Esta es la principal razón por la que decidí complementar el apellido Chatelet por Desmoulins._

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**

No olviden dejar un Review… como dicen una amiga, por cada review un gatito ronronea XD

Gracias por los "pimponeos" de ideas tan entretenidos a Eödirel y Fatima, tienen mucha paciencia para aguantar a esta loca aprendiz de escritor XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Diecisiete años...**

* * *

Oscar despertó asustada ante la inexplicable sensación de que algo caminaba por su espalda. Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio frente a si fue la divertida mirada de André.

-No te muevas- susurró besándola suavemente en la punta de la nariz –Si te mueves te va a rasguñar.

-¿Qué hace aquí…?- comenzó a quejarse.

-Shhhhhh- su marido puso un dedo sobre su boca haciéndola callar –Es sólo un gato- sonrió, con una mano tomó el pequeño animal y lo depositó en la cama entre los dos –No te molestes, no es bueno que inicies el día de mal humor- habló con ternura mientras acariciaba al felino que comenzaba a juguetear entre las sábanas.

-Bájalo de la cama- insistió –Puedo aguantar que duerma con Augustin o Isabelle… pero no con nosotros.

-No durmió aquí- contestó su marido sonriendo –Acaba de llegar.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero- contestó, trató de levantarse pero los brazos de André la retuvieron.

-Ven, aún no amanece- susurró en su oído mientras la abrazaba obligándola a acostarse nuevamente. Al no obtener respuesta, y sentir su cuerpo rígido, trató de hacerla reír con suaves pellizcos en su cintura y abdomen, era algo que siempre funcionaba. Al ver que tampoco obtenía la reacción habitual, susurró en su oído –¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan preocupada?

-Isabelle ya no es una niña- murmuró.

-Así es… - contestó André contra su cabello y apretando su pecho contra la delgada espalda de su mujer –Sabíamos que esto pasaría.

-Mis hermanas ya estaban casadas a su edad- Oscar habló apenas con un hilo de voz, sin poder evitarlo comenzó a acariciar el suave pelaje del gatito que se acurrucó en su pecho –Temo que mi afán por protegerla me haga cometer errores irremediables.

-La hemos educado bien- murmuró mientras peinaba con una mano el rubio cabello de su esposa –Debes estar tranquila, ha crecido sin las presiones propias de su género y con la libertad que le concede una buena educación, es una joven inteligente, valiente y criteriosa… se parece mucho a su madre- besó su cabeza con amor.

-No eres una opinión muy objetiva- habló sonriendo mientras daba media vuelta para quedar frente a su esposo –Tú siempre me protegiste, aunque yo no lo quisiera ni lo necesitara- lo miró con los ojos brillantes –Temo que le ocurra algo al estar lejos de nosotros… no confió en nadie más que no seamos que tú, yo o Axel.

-¿Es por eso que te rehúsas a que asista a actividades propias de su edad?- la miró fijo –Tarde o temprano ella se interesará en alguien… eso no podemos controlarlo.

-No, no es eso, ya le dije que si quería asistir a un baile no nos opondríamos… Es sólo que... nos hemos esforzado tanto en que nuestros hijos no crezcan con nuestros demonios o fantasmas…- suspiró apesadumbrada –Y temo estar creando problemas mayores al ocultarles tantas cosas… aunque me cueste aceptarlo, cada vez me parezco más a mi padre tratando de controlar todo lo que pasa... pero al mismo tiempo me contradigo sobreprotegiendolos de una forma casi absurda...- apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de André refugiándose en su cálido abrazo, sonrió cuando sintió que el pequeño gato se deslizaba por su cuello. Comenzó a reír.

-Me encanta cuando ríes- André besó su frente –Pero cada vez lo haces menos- esperó que ella lo mirara, cuando sus ojos se encontraron sonrió lleno de amor –Prométeme que te preocuparás menos y sonreirás mas.

Oscar miró en silencio por unos segundos al hombre que adoraba y que había compartido su vida con ella desde que era una niña y sonrió –Lo prometo…- llevó sus finas manos al apuesto rostro de su marido y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo con ardor. Se separaron cuando escucharon la voz de Augustin.

-Jacques… Jacques...- el niño hablaba en apenas un susurro.

André se sentó en la cama y miró hacia la puerta de la habitación. Su hijo menor se había asomado gateando mientras llamaba a su mascota. -Estamos despiertos- le habló al niño que lo miró asustado.

-Lo siento…- el chiquillo sonrió traviesamente mientras abría de forma exagerada sus intensos ojos verdes –Desperté y Jacques no estaba...

-¿Jacques?- preguntó Oscar mientras se sentaba en la cama y extendía sus brazos para invitar a su hijo junto a ella.

-Sí… se llama Jacques II- el niño se acercó mientras sacudía su camisón de dormir y entraba a la cama de sus padres.

-¿Le preguntaste a Isabelle si estaba de acuerdo con ese nombre?- preguntó André recostándose nuevamente mientras tomaba al gato, que se había colado entre las sábanas, para entregárselo a su hijo.

-Sí… me dijo que estaba bien, no sólo los Reyes pueden llamarse de la misma forma.

Oscar comenzó a reír ante una respuesta tan imaginativa, acarició el abundante y revuelto cabello de su hijo –Eres un niño muy astuto… tienes respuesta para todo- lo abrazó con cariño.

-Ya no soy un niño mamá- Augustin se puso de pie con el gato entre sus brazos –Soy casi un adolescente- la miró con seriedad entrecerrando los ojos para parecer mayor.

-Bueno… cómo ya eres casi un adolescente, te espero en media hora en las caballerizas para que ayudes a Gilbert cambiar el agua de los bebederos y a limpiar el heno- André miró sonriendo a su hijo.

-Tampoco le temo al trabajo- contestó el listo chiquillo –Pero no olvides que tengo escuela y el trabajo deberá esperar… tú mismo me has dicho que estudiar es mi única obligación- guiñó un ojo antes de salir de la habitación con el gato en sus brazos.

André se levantó –Dado que no tendré ayuda del casi adolescente que vive en esta casa deberé levantarme temprano- habló mientras reía.

* * *

Nuevamente François se había quedado estudiando en el internado durante la semana libre que les concedían cada tres semanas de clases. Quentin lo había invitado a su casa, pero él, una vez más había desistido. Prefería conseguir créditos extras y avanzar en los trabajos que ya estaban asignados, de esa forma podría conseguir una beca y liberar del costo de su educación a su padrino, sabía que André jamás había hecho mención alguna acerca de eso, pero se sentía con la responsabilidad de retribuir todo lo que hacían por él.

Apoyado en la mesa del comedor leyó una vez más la última carta de Isabelle. En semanas no había recibido nada nuevo de parte de ella, su petición de ayuda había sido la última noticia que tenía de su amiga, acercó el papel a su nariz tratando de captar algún aroma aunque sabía que era inútil.

-¿Otra vez añorando a tu novia?

La voz de Quentin lo asustó, avergonzado guardó la misiva en un bolsillo -¿Qué haces aquí?... Se supone que debieras estar en tu casa disfrutando de los días de descanso- cambió de tema rápidamente mientras se acomodaba en el asiento para mirar a su amigo.

-François… Creo que es hora de que te cuente un poco de mi historia- el muchacho se sentó en el banco que estaba frente al rubio joven que lo miraba tranquilo.

-Debe ser una buena historia si interrumpiste tu descanso sólo para venir a contármela- sonrió de forma sincera.

-Mi nombre es en honor a mi fallecido padre… soy el hijo menor, él falleció cuando yo también tenía cerca de cinco años… falleció en la misma época que el tuyo.

-¿Se conocían?- François preguntó impaciente.

-Creo que sí… ¿Recuerdas quien fue el fiscal que acusó a la viuda Capeto?

-Sí… Fue Fourquier de Tinville(*)- el hijo de Rosalie abrió sus azules ojos impactado –¿Él era tu padre?... Pero… ¿Por qué cambiaste tu apellido?

-Fue una sugerencia de mi madre… mi padre no sólo ayudó a que condenaran a Aristócratas, también guió a la muerte a varios Girondinos y Dantonistas ilustres… algunos de ellos, durante los próximos años podrían incluso llegar a ser considerados verdaderos próceres de la patria- habló con pesar.

-Entiendo… tu madre no quiere que cargues con las decisiones o acciones que tomó tu padre.

-Así es…- Quentin movió la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo –Además, mi padre pagó sus culpas pereciendo bajo la misma pena que aplicó de forma tan amplia.

-Lo lamento, de verdad lo lamento… no debe ser fácil cargar con algo así.

-Cuando comencé a averiguar acerca de tu padre llegué a información que ya conocía… Verás, mi padre además ayudó a identificar a los Rebeldes de la Revolución… él atestiguó en la sentencia de Robespierre, Saint-Just, Couthon y varios hombres más, esos hombres fueron guillotinados sin tener un juicio apropiado y mi padre contribuyó a ello.

-Y supongo que si me estás contando esto es porque algo tiene que ver con mi padre…- cerró los libros que habían permanecido abiertos sobre el mesón y cruzó las manos sobre la superficie para evitar que temblaran.

-Sí… tu padre fue un destacadísimo periodista y político, él contribuyó de forma invaluable al proceso Revolucionario, sus discursos movieron masas antes y durante el derrocamiento de la Monarquía, participó de forma activa en la lucha de la Toma de la Bastilla y posterior a eso, fue uno de los más cercanos colaboradores de Robespierre.

-¿Estás tratando de decirme que tu padre firmó la sentencia de muerte del mío?- los ojos de François brillaron con rabia -¿Es eso lo que quieres decir?- insistió levantando la voz.

-François... lo que hizo mi padre no tiene nada que ver conmigo… él ya pagó sus culpas pereciendo bajo el arma que utilizó- contestó afligido –Él fue ajusticiado por haber asesinado a inocentes sin remordimiento alguno… él… él se cegó por el poder… después del triunfo que significó la condena de la viuda Capeto se volvió loco… sé que no tiene justificación, pero… yo no soy mi padre, eso debes entenderlo.

El hijo de Rosalie y Bernard guardó silencio con los ojos húmedos, ahora entendía por que su madre se había empeñado tanto en no hablarle del pasado y se había marchado de París sin mirar atrás.

-Di algo por favor…- insistió Quentin al notar como la mirada de su amigo se apagaba –He querido ser honesto contigo porque eres mi amigo, te aprecio y ambos cargamos con una cruz similar… nuestros padres se equivocaron y cayeron bajo un régimen que perdió el rumbo, pero eso no tiene que ver con lo que hagamos nosotros…- al ver que François continuaba en silencio insistió –Hay algo más que debo decirte…

-No sé si quiero saber más- se puso de pie molesto, estaba arrepentido de haber escarbado en el pasado, comenzó a ordenar sus libros.

-Tu padre murió siendo completamente inocente…

-¿A qué te refieres?- su voz tembló.

-Tu padre ya había tratado de alejarse del curso que estaba tomado el mandato de Robespierre, hay registros sobre eso.

-Pero tu padre igual ayudó a que lo mataran- siseó con rabia mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos.

-Sí… a mi padre eso no le importó, creo que tu padre sólo estaba en el lugar y momento equivocado…- contestó Quentin con pesar.

François tomó los libros y comenzó a caminar, se detuvo algunos metros antes de la puerta –¿Sabes en qué fecha murió?- habló sin mirar a Quentin que continuaba sentado con la mirada fija sobre la mesa.

-El 28 de julio de 1794.

Grabó esa fecha en su memoria y caminó rápido hacia su habitación. Eran pocos los estudiantes de su nivel que se quedaban como él en los dormitorios del internado en la época de descanso entre clases. Se sintió aliviado al constatar que la recamara comunitaria estaba vacía cuando entró. Sentándose en la cama y apretando la tela de sus pantalones, dejó que las lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas, se concentró en respirar profundo, sentía que se ahogaba, pensó en su madre, en cuanto debió haber sufrido con la muerte de su padre, pensó en los padres de Isabelle y en Alain, todos se habían empeñado en ocultar las causas de la muerte de su progenitor, cuánta razón tenían… habían cosas que era mejor no revolver. Pensó en su único amigo en París, Quentin tenía razón no era culpable de los actos de su padre, pero... ¿Cómo podría volver a mirarlo sin ver en él a quien había participado en la horrible ejecución del hombre que le había dado la vida?.

Sacó la carta que había guardado en su chaqueta y la apretó entre sus manos mientras las lágrimas seguían deslizándose en silencio por sus mejillas, extrañaba a Isabelle y habría dado cualquier cosa porque ella estuviera a su lado abrazándolo en esos momentos.

* * *

 **De Repente (Soraya)**

* * *

Isabelle sonrió nuevamente mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban de forma violenta al sentir el roce de la mano de Jerome en la suya, sostuvo su mirada mientras sentía el hormigueo que recorría su piel.

-Creo que tu cochero llegó…- el joven de ojos negros habló mientras una sensual sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

-¿Mi cochero?- preguntó sin entender.

-Sí… tu cochero- Jerome miró hacia una de las ventanas de la biblioteca que daban hacia la calle.

-¡Oh!..- comenzó a reír –No es mi cochero, es mi padre- cerró rápidamente los libros que había estado leyendo y comenzó a guardar sus cosas.

-Permíteme hablar con él…- tomó una de sus manos –Me gustaría presentarme ante tu padre y pedirle autorización para visitarte e invitarte a salir como corresponde con una señorita.

Isabelle se sonrojó nuevamente, pero no retiró su mano –Déjame hablar con él primero por favor…- sonrió de forma resplandeciente.

-Está bien… pero prométeme que nos veremos nuevamente mañana, ya van un par de días sin llover y ansío verte fuera de este lugar.

-Mañana nos veremos- sus ojos azules brillaron resplandecientes –Te lo prometo- retiró con suavidad la mano que el joven aún mantenía entre las suyas.

La visita de Charlotte Robespierre se había retrasado más de un mes, permitiéndole a los jóvenes compartir durante más tiempo. Isabelle había conseguido asistir a la biblioteca tres o cuatro veces por semana, tiempo que ambos habían aprovechado para hablar de sus vidas, sueños e ideales. Jerome era un hombre con ideas claras y una fuerte opinión política influenciada por Maximilien Robespierre, esa había sido la principal razón por la cual la hermana del desaparecido político lo había contratado cuando lo conoció en una tertulia privada. Durante el tiempo transcurrido, y ante la imposibilidad de continuar investigando la vida de sus padres sin poner en evidencia su verdadera identidad, Isabelle había desistido temporalmente de continuar la búsqueda que la tenía obsesionada hace meses y sólo se había dedicado a estudiar con Jerome clásicos literarios y a empaparse de sus ideas políticas, las que encontraba fascinantes, pese a su aversión al curso que había tomado el Gobierno de Robespierre.

-o-

-¿Quieres que me lleve a Aura*?- Oscar preguntó a su hija mientras se acercaban al centro de la ciudad.

Cuando la joven había recibido la extraordinaria yegua, regalo de su padre por motivo de su cumpleaños número diecisiete, no había dudado en bautizarla con un nombre histórico. Sin poder evitarlo Oscar recordó a su adorado corcel César y la última vez que lo había visto en París el día de la toma de la Bastilla, era una de las tantas cosas que había perdido ese día.

-No maman, no es necesario- sonrió –La dejaré al cuidado de un mozo del centro para que la cepillen y atiendan- acarició con su mano enguantada el cuello de la magnífica potranca blanca que montaba –Quiero que la consientan.

-Podrías pedirle ayuda a Gilbert...

-No deseo darles trabajo extra, prefiero que la cuiden aquí y lo pagaré con mi dinero, recuerda que pappa ya me concedió una mensualidad- Isabelle guiñó un ojo sonrió a su madre –Si gustas puedes acompañarme a dejarla para que te quedes tranquila.

-No es necesario- sonrió con tranquilidad, estaba cumpliendo la promesa hecha a André, preocuparse menos y confiar más en el criterio de su hija –Te acompañaré hasta la biblioteca y ahí tú dispondrás que hacer- cerró los ojos y respiró profundo disfrutando los tenues rayos de sol que se colaban entre las nubes antes de hablar nuevamente –Fue una magnífica idea que viviéramos montando y no en el carro.

-Te lo dije- Isabelle guiñó pícaramente un ojo –Llegamos- anunció preparándose para desmontar.

-Vendré por ti en dos horas ¿Te parece bien?

-¿Pueden ser tres?- afirmó las riendas de su caballo aguantando su nerviosismo.

Oscar la miró en silencio por unos minutos antes de contestar –En tres horas estaré aquí- se concentró en no fruncir el ceño mientras hacía una señal de despedida, espoleó su caballo y se alejó del lugar.

La joven esperó hasta perder de vista la elegante y espigada figura de su madre para amarrar su corcel y entró a la biblioteca. Se acercó a Jerome ignorando por completo al encargado del lugar que la miró molesto. -Vamos, te tengo una sorpresa- habló tratando de controlar el temblor de su voz, se sentía nerviosa como nunca lo había estado en su vida.

-Casi no te reconozco...- el joven la miró impresionado.

Isabelle vestía una fina tenida de montar, no era la clásica tenida que utilizaban las damas, era una tenida de corte masculino pero que se ajustaba de manera perfecta a su delgado cuerpo. La miró desde la punta de sus cómodas botas de cuero hasta el último rizo de su cabello negro como la noche, sonrió al ver que el mismo caía libre sobre su espalda.

-Vamos- la joven ajustó su chaquetón de invierno –No perdamos tiempo- lo animó.

Jerome se colocó el chaquetón y apiló rápidamente los libros con los que había estado trabajando guardando los que eran de su propiedad en el bolso que colgó en su hombro, extendió un brazo hacia Isabelle para que se tomara de él y con el brazo que tenía libre tomó los libros que había pedido prestados para devolverlos. Salieron riendo del local debido a la reprobadora mirada del encargado ante tan inusual pareja. -¿Cuándo me dirás a dónde vamos?- preguntó en cuanto estuvieron en la calle.

-Daremos un paseo- contestó sonriendo mientras se acercaba a su yegua y acariciaba su hocico –Ayer me dijiste que querías que saliéramos de la biblioteca.

-Yo… yo no tengo caballo- contestó el joven –De haber sabido habría alquilado uno.

-No te preocupes, Aura nos puede llevar a los dos- lo miró sonriendo de forma resplandeciente –A menos que te complique viajar en la grupa de mi caballo- apretó nerviosa la rienda que mantenía en sus manos, no había considerado que quizás Jerome pensara que era inapropiado lo que estaba proponiendo.

-No… no me importa- sonrió el joven –Créeme que te seguiría hasta el final del mundo si así lo propusieras.

Isabelle asintió con las mejillas arreboladas, montó rápidamente su caballo y esperó que él hiciera lo mismo.

Jerome, dando un ágil salto, se acomodó en la grupa de la yegua. –Tendré que afirmarme de ti para no caer- susurró cerca de su oído.

-Creo que no hay más opción- contestó con seguridad –Aura y yo somos bastantes veloces, así que te aconsejo afirmarte con fuerza- sonrió mientras lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo. En cuanto sintió las manos de Jerome en su cintura espoleó su caballo y salió a todo galope del centro de la ciudad.

Cabalgaron en silencio hasta llegar a un precioso rellano en las afueras del pueblo, se adentraron en la vegetación buscando un sitio que estuviera libre de barro para desmontar. En cuanto Isabelle detuvo a su caballo Jerome bajó del mismo y extendió una mano para ayudarla, ella aceptó. Después de dejar el bolso con libros atado a la montura comenzaron a caminar en silencio.

-¿Cuando me dirás tu verdadero nombre?- el joven habló después de un rato. Isabelle lo miró asustada mientras acomodaba su cabello a un lado para que el viento no lo despeinara -Sabes que soy periodista y es obvio que trataría de buscarte.

-Jerome… yo…- trató de justificarse.

-No me molesta que no me dijeras tu verdadero nombre- detuvo su caminar y se paró frente a ella –Eres una mujer increíble- tomó una de sus manos -Una de las cosas que más me gusta de ti es tu inteligencia y sentido del humor… además de tu obvia belleza- sonrió –Sé que nuestra actual sociedad no deja que las mujeres desarrollen todo el potencial que tienen y qué alguien como tú debe sentir la necesidad de resguardar su identidad para no ser juzgada por los hombres estrechos de mente- la miró a los ojos –Pero conmigo no tienes por qué sentirte así, te pido que tengas la confianza para decirme todo lo que quieras, jamás haré otra cosa que no sea admirarte.

-Isabelle Grandier- susurró con los ojos brillantes.

Jerome sin soltar su mano se acercó a ella e inclinándose rozó sus labios con los suyos. Una fuerte brisa despeinó el cabello de Isabelle provocando que se separará del joven, contuvo la respiración mientras sentía que sus ojos azules se perdían en su intensa mirada negra.

-Perdona- susurró, no quería asustarla –No debí haber hecho eso.

-No hiciste nada que yo no quisiera- sonrió tímidamente mientras bajaba la mirada.

Jerome tiró de la mano que aún tenía enlazada a la de él para acercarla a su cuerpo y llevando la mano que tenía libre al rostro de la joven se inclinó nuevamente para besarla.

Isabelle sintió sus labios sobre los de ella y se rindió a esa caricia desconocida. Durante unos segundos pensó en François, pues desde que se habían despedido y había sentido sus labios cerca de su boca no había dejado de pensar en él. Concentrándose en el momento que estaba viviendo, lo alejó de su mente y respondió con entrega el beso mientras la brisa de invierno movía la hierba que los rodeaba, inundando todo con un suave aroma a tierra mojada y flores silvestres.

-Cásate conmigo- susurró Jerome en cuanto se separó de sus labios.

-Apenas nos conocemos- contestó ella sin dejar de temblar.

-Sé que nunca conoceré a alguien como tú…

-Debemos irnos...- se separó de él –Tengo que estar pronto en la biblioteca.

-Déjame hablar con tus padres- insistió el periodista mientras comenzaban a caminar –No me iré si me aceptas, renunciaré a mi trabajo y buscaré algo aquí si quieres que nos quedemos… o puedes irte conmigo- miró buscando alguna respuesta en los ojos de la joven que caminaba a su lado en silencio.

-No está en mis planes inmediatos el casarme- contestó cuando llegaron a su caballo –Pero hablaré con mis padres para que me puedas visitar- montó y esperó que Jerome hiciera lo mismo. En cuanto ambos estuvieron listos azuzó a Aura y galoparon de regreso al pueblo.

Isabelle detuvo su caballo frente a la posada donde sabía se hospedaba el joven periodista, él se soltó con cuidado de su cintura, había percibido que su impulsividad en lugar de acercarla, la había alejado. En cuanto puso los pies sobre la tierra tomó una de sus enguantadas manos y la besó con ternura. -Perdóname por ser tan imprudente...

-No hay nada que perdonar- la joven sonrió de vuelta –Iré a la biblioteca en dos días…¿Estarás?- lo miró ansiosa.

-Estaré esperándote- soltó su mano y se alejó de ella para que pudiera marcharse.

Galopó de prisa hacia la biblioteca y de un salto bajó de su caballo para entrar en el edificio. Se quitó el chaquetón y se sentó en una de las mesas que estaban cerca de la ventana. Sacó sus materiales de estudio y esperó con paciencia a que su madre llegara.

Oscar llegó sólo unos minutos después, detuvo su caballo y esperó a que su hija saliera. Le extrañó ver a su yegua amarrada ahí y no en el lugar que Isabelle había dicho que la dejaría, fijó su vista en el majestuoso animal, vio sus patas manchadas con barro.

-Gracias por venir, maman.

La voz de su hija la alertó, la observó mientras montaba -¿Pudiste llevar a Aura al corral?

-Sí- contestó rápido –Cómo tenía suficiente tiempo alcancé a ir a buscarla hace un rato atrás- sonrió tratando de disimular, vio que los ojos de su madre brillaban suspicaces -¿Vamos a casa?- la instó a ponerse en marcha.

-Sí… vamos- contestó mientras miraba como las mejillas de su hija se sonrosaban.

* * *

Charles sonrió al leer nuevamente la carta de Isabelle, miró la caricatura que ella había realizado de él descansado en una hamaca y movió la cabeza divertido. Se acomodó en el escritorio y comenzó a redactar una corta respuesta.

" _Mi querida Isabelle,_

 _Efectivamente, y tal como insinúas, en estos momentos estoy a punto de comenzar un corto, pero ansiado, periodo de descanso. Lamento no haber tenido la oportunidad de comprarte un obsequio a tiempo para que lo recibieras antes de tu cumpleaños, pero como ya no eres una niña, estoy seguro de que entenderás que muy a mi pesar no siempre estoy de vacaciones._

 _Espero que recibas durante las próximas semanas el presente que te enviaré, aún no estoy seguro de qué será pero lo elegiré con el mismo ingenio que te caracteriza. Recibe mientras tanto un afectuoso abrazo de mi parte._

 _Charles._

 _PD. Lamento decirte que pese a tus innumerables talentos, el dibujo no es uno de ellos, no reconozco mi persona en el "retrato" que me enviaste. Pero si buscas tener un futuro que se base en el humor, estoy seguro de que serás exitosa ya que me has hecho reír hasta las lágrimas._

 _PD2. En la academia no hay hamacas, hasta ahora las únicas que he visto están en los barcos._

 _PD3. Gracias por alegrar mis días mi dulce criatura fastidiosa."_

-¿Estás listo?

La voz de Oliver lo apuró -Sí, ya estoy terminando- cerró la carta y procedió a lacrarla.

-¿A quién le escribías que no dejas de reír?... ¿No me digas que es a la insoportable Agnetha?

-¿Qué?- Charles contestó riendo –Créeme que las cartas de Agnetha jamás me harían reír- suspiró mientras tomaba su bolso y guardaba la carta recién terminada en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-La pequeña Condesa no parará hasta que te arroje el lazo al cuello… ahora que estamos a punto de terminar varios oficiales salen de aquí directo al matrimonio.

-No tengo intención alguna de salir de un lugar donde he estado encerrado para entrar en otra institución que también me quitará libertad- rió mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a Oliver.

-Escuché decir a su hermano que el Conde Aldesparre está interesado en hablar con tu "padrino"- pronunció con énfasis la última palabra y continuó -Aunque trates de restarle importancia, Agnetha no es de las que acepta un no por respuesta y tú tampoco te has negado a sus encantos.

-Deja de ser tan entrometido, si no te conociera diría que te enteras de cosas en los juegos de _bridge_ igual que las abuelas- rió –¿Irás de inmediato a tu casa o tienes tiempo para divertirte?

-¿Estás pensando en lo que yo creo?- las mejillas de Oliver se tiñeron de rojo mientras sus ojos brillaban.

-No es la primera vez que vamos y aún reaccionas como un chiquillo- se burló de su amigo.

-No tuve la suerte de tener un padre tan abierto de mente como el tuyo- sonrió avergonzado. Al ver como la mirada de Charles se oscurecía y dejaba de reír se retractó –Perdón como tu "padrino"- sonrió tratando de retomar la conversación que llevaban –Si no fuera por ti y tu insistencia, seguiría célibe como un monje- soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Trata de que nadie más te escuche- Charles sonrió nuevamente –O pensarán que soy un pervertidor- guiñó un ojo a su amigo mientras cruzaban el portón de la academia.

Después de un rato, en el que ambos jóvenes se divirtieron en el salón del burdel, el hijo de María Antonieta hizo una seña con la mano para despedirse de Oliver, antes de entrar a la habitación a la cual lo arrastraban dos jóvenes que no paraban de reír y juguetear. Dentro de la alcoba, cuatro manos ansiosas le quitaron el uniforme mientras él desataba con presteza lazos de corsé y enaguas. Se dejó caer en la cama tomando de la cintura a la delgada joven de cabello negro que estaba frente a él. Sonrió mientras se tomaba algunos minutos para deshacer el peinado de la cortesana, enredó los dedos en los rizos que cayeron desordenados sobre los hombros y pechos desnudos, atrayéndola para besarla con desenfreno. La chica dejó escapar un sonoro jadeó de placer cuando sus cuerpos se unieron. En medio de la faena a la que se entregaba con ahínco, creyó percibir un suave aroma a lavandas mientras enterraba su nariz en el cuello de la joven, la imagen de Isabelle llenó su mente, detuvo sus embates y se concentró en mirar el rostro de la mujer que no dejaba de suspirar en sus brazos.

-¿Te preocupa algo Charles?- preguntó la voluptuosa rubia que estaba recostada junto a él, se acercó para besarlo.

-No… nada- contestó alejando de su cabeza la imagen de la joven que se había colado en sus pensamientos, la carta, por eso estaba pensando en ella, no podía olvidar enviarla. Se concentró en responder el beso de la segunda cortesana y se dejó llevar.

Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba completamente desorientado, había perdido la noción del tiempo. Levantó la mano y se revolvió el cabello mientras se sentaba en la cama mientras miraba a su derecha, la hermosa mujer rubia que lo acompañaba dormía profundamente. Estiró los brazos tratando de desperezarse. Miró en dirección a la puerta cuando esta se abrió, la preciosa joven de pelo negro entró a la habitación portando una bandeja con comida -No era necesario que te molestaras...- sonrió cuando vio la bandeja depositada sobre la cama. Estaba famélico.

-Es lo mínimo- contestó de forma coqueta la muchacha –No siempre el trabajo resulta tan placentero – guiñó un ojo con desfachatez. La joven se puso de pie y recogió una carta que estaba junto a la ropa en el suelo, volteó para mirarlo –¿Es para tu novia?- preguntó de forma inocente al ver que la misma estaba dirigida a una mujer.

Charles se puso de pie rápido, sin importarle su desnudez, y se la arrebató de las manos –No- contestó mientras la guardaba en su bolso.

La cortesana encogió los hombros de forma despreocupada y se sentó en la cama a comer –No te vayas sin alimentarte- lo miró de forma desvergonzada –Debes estar hambriento.

-Sí- el hombre se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella –La verdad es que lo estoy.

-Si no tienes prisa por llegar a casa, podrías quedarte más tiempo...- habló la chica mientras acariciaba con su mano uno de los fuertes brazos del joven que estaba frente a ella –Dios sabe que si por mí fuera, ni siquiera te cobraría… pero debo pagar al menos lo que corresponde a la Regenta- se sonrojó violentamente –Si no tienes prisa...- repitió -Podrías quedarte más tiempo y así nos libras de atender a clientes que no son tan agradables como tú- insistió mirándolo ansiosa.

Charles miró los ojos castaños de la joven y sonrió –No tengo ninguna prisa por llegar a casa, ni tengo problemas de pagar lo que corresponda- levantó la bandeja del lecho y la dejó apoyada en una mesa que estaba cerca. Regresó a la cama sonriendo mientras empujaba con suavidad a la delgada joven sobre las sábanas -¿La despertamos?- preguntó mirando a la linda rubia que continuaba dormida.

-No- contestó la meretriz sonriendo –Te aseguro que despertará en cualquier momento ansiosa de unirse a la fiesta.

-o-o-o-

En cuanto se detuvo el carruaje, Fersen descendió y entró al burdel.

-Conde Von Fersen- salió a recibirlo la dueña del establecimiento –Hace mucho tiempo no nos visitaba- movió de forma coqueta su abanico.

-Lamento decirle que el motivo de mi visita no es el que usted se imagina mi estimada dama- sonrió de forma resplandeciente mientras besaba una de sus manos en un respetuoso saludo –Mi hijo…- trató de controlar su molestia –¿Sería usted tan amable de indicarme dónde está?

-Usted sabe que somos la mejor casa de diversión no sólo por nuestras chicas hermosas y sanas, sino que también por nuestra discreción- lo miró desafiante.

-Imagino que la cuenta de mi hijo es alta y sé que algunas de sus chicas llegan a acuerdo con clientes jóvenes y atractivos- sonrió nuevamente, él también era tratado con especial atención cuando visitaba esos lugares –Le ofrezco dejar saldada su deuda, independiente del acuerdo que él tenga con sus empleadas, claro está.

La mujer lo miró y asintió, la expectativa de recibir el doble de dinero que tenía presupuestado hizo que le fuera inevitable sonreír –Sígame por favor- caminó hasta una de las habitaciones del fondo y abrió la puerta.

Fersen resopló al ver a su hijo dormido profundamente entre las dos chicas que lo acompañaban. Las vacaciones habían comenzado hace dos días y no había tenido noticias de él. Tampoco le había sido fácil convencer a Oliver de que le dijera donde estaba. Carraspeó sonoramente hasta que ambas mujeres despertaron y lo miraron asustadas -Señoritas… ¿Serían tan amables de dejarme a solas con mi hijo?- las miró sonriendo de manera encantadora, ambas mujeres se pusieron de pie rápidamente y caminaron hacia la puerta –Su dinero ya está en manos de su empleadora, no dejen que las engañe- le murmuró a la morena joven cuando pasó junto a él sin hacer caso a la mirada disgustada de la regenta, que veía como la oportunidad de ganar doble desaparecía frente a sus ojos. En cuanto quedó solo en la habitación tomó un jarrón de agua que estaba sobre el tocador y lo derramó sobre la cabeza de Charles.

-¡Pero qué diablos!- gritó mientras se sentaba asustado en la cama. Vio a Fersen parado frente a él y lo miró con rabia -¡¿Qué te pasa?!

-Jamás imaginé que tendría que venir a sacarte a rastras de un burdel, he estado esperándote en casa desde hace dos días y tú sin dar señales de vida- contestó enojado mientras le lanzaba a la cara la camisa y pantalones que estaban sobre una silla –Vístete, nos están esperando.

Charles comenzó a vestirse sin contestar. Cuando tomó su chaqueta se paró frente a Fersen para enfrentarlo –No te basta con meterte donde no te llaman, ahora además me humillas.

-No discutiré contigo- los ojos del Conde brillaron con rabia.

-No tienes moral para reprocharme nada- lo empujó.

-No, no tengo moral para hacerlo- contestó Fersen apretando un puño mientras trataba de mantener la calma –Pero si te gusta que te trate como un hombre responsable, al menos compórtate como tal, si no lo haces por ti mismo o por mi al menos hazlo por la memoria de tu madre.

-Ella, menos que nadie, tendría moral para exigirme nada- contestó con rabia. Una fuerte bofetada lo hizo voltear la cara.

-Jamás vuelvas a hablar de tu madre de esa forma… ¡¿Me escuchaste?!

Charles no contestó, sólo se limitó a mirar el suelo mientras sentía que su mejilla latía por el bofetón que había recibido. Fersen jamás lo había golpeado antes. Reaccionó cuando su padrino lo tomó del brazo.

-Toma tu bolso y sígueme- apretó la mano con la que sostenía el brazo de su hijo –¿O debo sacarte a rastras de aquí frente a todos?

-Puedo caminar solo- contestó sin mirarlo –No necesito que me avergüences más- lo miró lleno de resentimiento mientras movía el brazo para que lo soltara.

-Te esperaré afuera- caminó hasta la puerta –Tu cuenta está saldada y la descontaré íntegramente de tu próxima mesada- vio que su hijo no se movía –Tienes cinco minutos para estar en el carruaje, no me hagas reconsiderar suspender por completo tu mensualidad- salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

No hablaron durante todo el trayecto. Cuando el carruaje se detuvo Charles miró la mansión donde habían llegado -¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó molesto y sin entender.

-El doctor Andersson te está esperando- Fersen abrió la puerta de la berlina –Si no me escuchas a mí, al menos lo escucharás a él- al ver que su hijo no se movía insistió –¿Es necesario que te lleve a empujones hasta su despacho?

Charles lo miró molesto mientras se bajaba del carruaje.

Después de poco más de media hora, el joven oficial regresó pálido y a punto de vomitar. Se sentó en silencio frente a su padrino -Mensaje recibido- farfulló en cuanto el carruaje comenzó a moverse –El doctor Andersson fue muy gráfico en explicarme las consecuencias de una vida de excesos.

Fersen lo miró y sonrió divertido al ver que el rostro de su hijo continuaba carente de color.

* * *

(*)Antoine Quentin Fouquier de Tinville: Político Francés, tuvo una destacada función como fiscal en el Tribunal Revolucionario. Fue juzgado por un nuevo y reorganizado Tribunal Revolucionario en 1795.

(*) Aura: Yegua ganadora en los Juegos Olímpicos del 512aC

* * *

Mi "pega" está lista, una actualización para el fin de semana jejejejeje ahora les toca a ustedes hacer la suya, no sean mezquinas con los review XD.

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	9. Chapter 9

**¿Qué es el Amor…?**

* * *

-Maman…- Isabelle habló sin detener las manos. Estaba tocando una alegre melodía en el piano.

-Dime...- contestó levantando la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

Ambas estaban solas en el salón, Augustin y André aún guardaban los últimos caballos en sus corrales junto a Gilbert y los demás trabajadores. Gracias a la insistencia de Oscar, su marido había accedido a contratar más ayuda para la prospera finca.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta sin que intentes analizarla?

-¿Qué quiere decir…? ¿Por qué me estás diciendo eso?

-¡A eso me refería!- contestó Isabelle sonriendo.

Oscar suspiró divertida, cerró el libro y se acercó al piano. -Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras y prometo no analizar tu pregunta, pero me reservo el derecho de contestar si creo que la respuesta no es adecuada para tu edad o si considero que es algo demasiado personal.

-Hablas igual que pappa- la joven sonrió al ver como la mirada de su madre brillaba. Cada vez que hablaban de Fersen, ambas compartían una complicidad que nadie más entendía.

-¿Hablaremos de Axel o me dirás de una vez por todas la pregunta que tanto te apremia?- preguntó Oscar.

Isabelle posó la vista en el teclado del piano tratando de evitar los ojos de su madre mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban violentamente -¿A que edad diste tu primer beso?

Oscar la miró en silencio durante algunos segundos antes de contestar. –A los veintiséis años...- susurró –Era mucho mayor que tú.

-¡Oh…!- habló asombrada -¿Y por qué tardaste tanto?- ante la mirada sorprendida de su madre habló nuevamente sin dejar de tocar –Me refiero a que eres tan hermosa… imagino que pretendientes no te faltaban.

-Ya te he dicho en innumerables oportunidades que la belleza no lo es todo.

-Bueno, además de hermosa eres inteligente y culta… por lo tanto pretendientes no te debieron faltar- sonrió sin dejar de deslizar los dedos sobre el teclado.

-No estaba preparada para hacerlo antes…

-¿Los abuelos eran muy estrictos?- la joven continuó con su interrogatorio.

-No… es decir… es más complicado que eso...

-Aunque no las conozca sé que tengo tías, las he visto en el retrato que está en el despacho… ¿A que edad se casaron ellas?

-Sabes que mis hermanas se marcharon del país con sus familias cuando estalló la Revolución y que nunca más tuvimos noticias de ellas...

-Pero ellas se casaron jóvenes…- insistió -¿O me equivoco?... Alcanzaste a conocer a una de tus sobrinas... ¿Loulou?

Oscar suspiró al recordar el torbellino que inundaba la casa de sus padres cada vez que su sobrina los visitaba, sin duda habría sido muy amiga de Isabelle si hubieran tenido la oportunidad de conocerse, concentrándose en la conversación que estaba manteniendo con su hija habló -Sí, la sobrina que alcancé a conocer se llama Loulou… y sí, mis hermanas ya estaban casadas a tu edad- contestó un tanto incómoda, no le gustaba del todo el curso que estaba tomando la conversación.

-¿Quién te dio tu primer beso?

-Tu padre… Esto se está poniendo demasiado personal- trató de sonreír para no sonar tan dura –Y no me siento cómoda hablado de ello contigo.

-Lo siento… no quise incordiarte- Isabelle permaneció en silencio por unos minutos concentrándose en la partitura que tenía al frente, al ver que su madre regresaba al sofá habló nuevamente –La próxima semana habrá un baile en la casa del Alcalde…

-Lo sé, la invitación está en el despacho- contestó la rubia deteniendo su andar.

-Esta vez…. ¿Podemos ir?- dejó de tocar y giró en la banqueta para mirar a su madre.

-Hija… yo no… quiero decir, no me gusta asistir a ese tipo de actividades- sus hombros se tensaron levemente.

-Pero si tú se lo pides a papa él me podría acompañar…- insistió Isabelle –Sé que no te gusta asistir a festejos de ese tipo… pero hace un tiempo me dijiste que papa y tú estaban de acuerdo en que yo lo hiciera.

-Tienes razón- suspiró y volteó a mirar a su hija, vio como sus ojos azules brillaban expectantes –Pregúntemosle a tu padre, si él quiere asistir contigo no tengo problema en que vayan- sonrió.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres acompañarnos?... Quizás te diviertas… no puedes saber si te entretendrás si nunca asistes.

-Isabelle no insistas- contestó con fuerza, al ver que su hija abría los ojos asustada se arrepintió de haber sido tan dura –Ya tuve suficientes bailes como para toda una vida… además, vistiendo como lo hago y asistiendo a un evento donde las personas que tienen como única expectativa criticar o hablar de los demás… sé que llamaré la atención y eso no me gusta.

-Si te incomoda tu ropa puedes probarte uno de mis vestidos… estoy segura de que te quedarán, como eres más alta Nana puede alargar el dobladillo si te quedan cortos.

-No me incomoda mi ropa y tampoco uso vestidos- contestó de forma rápida –He dicho que no asisto a ese tipo de actividades y no deseo hablar mas del tema, quédate con esa respuesta.

-Perdona- susurró la joven, dio media vuelta en la banqueta y comenzó a tocar el piano nuevamente.

Oscar se sentó frente a la chimenea concentrándose en mirar el fuego, levantó la vista sólo cuando escuchó que se acercaban André y Augustin. En cuanto entraron al salón, su hijo menor corrió a sentarse a su lado mientras la abrazaba con dulzura, ella respondió su abrazo y besó la rubia cabeza despeinada del chiquillo que se acurrucaba en su pecho. Levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de su marido.

André vio los intensos ojos de Oscar turbados, se acercó rápido y tomó entre sus manos el fino rostro de su esposa para besarla rápidamente en los labios, pudo percibir que temblaba levemente. Augustin, ante ese gesto se separó de su madre y fue a buscar al gato que remoloneaba en la alfombra frente al fuego, cada vez que veía a sus padres en situaciones similares se apartaba para no interrumpir. El alto niño adoraba ver a sus progenitores juntos.

-¿Todo bien?- susurró André en su oído mientras miraba como Isabelle continuaba tocando piano de espaldas a ellos, pudo ver la tensión en sus delicados hombros, una vez más se impactó de cuanto se parecían madre e hija.

Oscar asintió con la cabeza mientras trataba de sonreír, después de unos segundos habló –Isabelle desea asistir al baile que habrá en la casa del Monsieur Ferrec la próxima semana ¿Puedes acompañarla?

-Por supuesto- tomó las manos de su esposa y las besó entendiendo el porqué de su turbación –Hija, mañana iré a comprar ropa adecuada para acompañarte.

-Te lo agradezco papa, pero no quiero molestarlos- miró a su madre –Si es mucho el problema, no es necesario que vayamos, después de todo siempre faltamos a esos eventos.

-No es molestia- se puso de pie, se acercó al piano y besó la coronilla de su hija –Si te hace falta algo puedes acompañarme al centro- guiñó un ojo de forma cómplice.

-Tengo todo lo necesario- sonrió resplandeciente –Tía Sofía me regaló al menos tres vestidos de fiesta.

-Es posible que este baile sea diferente a los que tenía en mente Sofía…- habló Oscar mientras miraba a su hija.

-No te preocupes maman, sé que somos afortunados y que no debemos ufanarnos de eso- sonrió contenta –No usaré nada que no sea apropiado.

-¿Puedo ir yo también?- preguntó Augustin.

-Pensaba pedirte que te quedaras acompañándome- Oscar sonrió con dulzura.

-Me gusta eso… Puedo leerte mamá… o puedo practicar con el violín, los dos nos divertiremos tanto como papá y Belle.

La mujer asintió mientras miraba de soslayo a su hija mayor.

* * *

 **Rosa y Miel (Rosario)**

* * *

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó André mientras se sentaba en la cama. Oscar ya estaba acostada y tenía la vista fija en la chimenea de la habitación, al ver que su esposa no contestaba insistió –Apenas hablaste durante la cena...- continuó desvistiéndose.

-Lamento no acompañarlos- murmuró acomodándose entre los almohadones. Cuando André se quitó la camisa deslizó una mano sobre su tonificada espalda, las cicatrices que había dejado el látigo años atrás apenas eran una finas líneas.

-No te preocupes por eso- ladeó la cabeza para mirarla mientras sonreía –Creo que deberé recortarme un poco el cabello- revolvió con sus manos su abundante pelo negro.

Oscar sonrió al ver como brillaban algunas hebras plateadas a la luz del fuego -No lo cortes- se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la espalda –Me gusta así- lo besó en el hombro.

-Quiero estar a la altura de la ocasión- sonrió –Es el primer evento social de mi hija.

La ex militar peinó con sus manos el sedoso cabello de su marido y dijo –Yo te lo cortaré… pero sólo un poco.

-Me parece bien…- la miró sonriendo -¿Estás segura de que no quieres ir?- se acomodó en la cama para mirarla de frente y entrelazó sus manos a las de ella.

-No tengo ganas de llamar la atención…- bajó la mirada y la depositó en sus manos entrelazadas –No quiero importunar a Isabelle ni que escuche comentarios acerca de mi indumentaria o del porqué no bailo… quiero que tenga una velada llena de diversión sin que mi presencia la asedie de forma directa o indirecta, además... sabes que tuve suficientes bailes para toda una vida- levantó la vista y miró los profundos ojos verdes de su marido –Tú serás el acompañante perfecto, siempre te gustaron los bailes… además eres mucho mas divertido que yo en ese tipo de eventos- sonrió tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Nuestra hija es lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar cualquier tipo de comentario… eso lo sabes- besó la frente de su mujer tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Lo sé- suspiró –Pero ambos también sabemos que estarán destacadas personalidades de Arras y más de un asistente puede realizar algún comentario que nos moleste, prefiero evitar que alguien pueda hacer sentir mal a mi hija por tener una madre tan poco femenina, una madre que se comporta como un hombre- explicó con simpleza y resolución –Vi muchas veces la crueldad que se desata en ese tipo de eventos, pueden haber cambiado muchas cosas, pero estoy segura de que eso no lo ha hecho… Isabelle tiene tantas virtudes por las cuales destacar, que eso la hace un blanco fácil para que otras adolescentes menos favorecidas traten de avergonzarla con cualquier excusa por muy banal que esta sea, si algo así ocurre me molestaré, terminaré perdiendo la paciencia y la pondré en una situacion incómoda.

-Mírame- soltó sus manos y la tomó de la barbilla para que lo mirara –Si no quieres ir no insistiré… pero no vuelvas a compararte con otras mujeres, no lo necesitas, eres tan mujer como cualquier otra que pase por tu lado- sonrió –La diferencia es que no necesitas adornos para demostrarlo- puso una de las manos de su esposa sobre su pecho –¿Crees que alguna mujer que no seas tú haría que mi corazón latiera de esta forma?- Oscar lo miró en silencio. Al ver que ella no contestaba se acercó a besarla mientras enredaba sus dedos en su largo cabello rubio. –¿Crees que alguna mujer envuelta en muselina o encajes podría provocar todo lo que me haces sentir?- habló contra sus labios –No puedo dejar de desearte… pienso en las largas y hermosas líneas de tu cuerpo, en la suavidad y tersura de tu piel... y sólo quiero tomarte hasta que te quedes dormida en mis brazos- deslizó sus manos hasta su cintura, sonrió contra su boca cuando la sintió temblar bajo sus manos –Eres tan hermosa, tan llena de vida, tan intensa e inteligente… tan valiente- la recostó sobre la cama –Te lo dije hace mas de veinte años… Nunca he necesitado verte con un vestido para saber que eres una mujer…

-Te amo- contestó abrazándolo con fervor –Te amo tanto amor mío…

André la desnudó con cuidado sin dejar de besarla, se quitó los pantalones que aún vestía y se recostó frente a ella. Aún sin hablar tomó una de sus largas piernas y posándola en su cadera se unió a su cuerpo de forma lenta y suave mientras la besaba. Comenzaron a moverse en silencio sin dejar de mirarse. Oscar llevó sus delicadas manos al rostro de su marido para besarlo, mientras él afirmaba sus caderas guiando un ritmo lento y profundo. No hacían falta palabras, se besaron anhelantes hasta que les faltó el aire.

Ella deslizó sus uñas por los fuertes brazos que la afirmaban, con una mezcla de suavidad y posesión, haciendo que él se estremeciera a su tacto, cerró los ojos cuando la sensación de plenitud comenzó a inundarla.

-Mírame…- André jadeó contra sus labios –Abre los ojos y mírame.

Ella hizo lo que le pedía. Una vez que sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente, él soltó sus caderas y sonrió al sentir como Oscar lo abrazaba con sus piernas con fuerza y sin perder el ritmo. Deslizó sus manos con delicadeza por la cintura, senos y brazos de su mujer hasta llegar a su cuello, la afirmó con suavidad de mandíbula.

–Eres única… no hay nadie como tú...- la besó en el momento en que ambos se dejaban llevar tratando de sofocar sus gemidos en la boca del otro.

Cuando todo acabó, Oscar se refugió en el pecho de su marido, aún sin dejar de temblar y enredando sus piernas a las de él esperó que su corazón retomara su ritmo habitual. -Hoy Isabelle me preguntó a que edad di mi primer beso- susurró contra la piel de André –Al decirle que fue a mis veintiséis años no he podido dejar de pensar en cuanto tiempo perdimos por mi culpa.

-¿A qué te refieres?- se acomodó en la cama abrazándola con fuerza.

-Tardé tanto tiempo en darme cuenta de que te amaba...

-No pienses en eso- sonrió en la oscuridad –Sólo necesitabas tiempo… Si comenzamos a hablar de remordimientos debiéramos empezar por los míos, imagino que no le dijiste a nuestra hija que tu primer beso fue a la fuerza…- se irguió incómodo y apoyó su espalda en el respaldo de la cama, Oscar se apoyó sobre su pecho para mirarlo –Siempre me he arrepentido por la violencia con que actúe esa noche…Me aproveché de la superioridad física y de la confianza que tenías en mi... Te asusté tanto… a pesar de los años que han pasado, no he podido olvidar el miedo que había en tus ojos… sé que no tengo justificación alguna, pero estaba desquiciado, sentí que me volvía loco ante la posibilidad de no verte más- sus ojos se humedecieron.

-Es cierto, tuve miedo…- besó su pecho y lo miró a los ojos –Me asustó darme cuenta de que pese a que luchaba por actuar como un hombre jamás tendría la fuerza de uno, tuve miedo de lo que pasaría si no te detenías… me tenías en tus manos y me aterró darme cuenta de que tenías razón, me hiciste entender era una mujer y que nunca dejaría de serlo… jamás había tenido miedo de algo y durante mucho tiempo no supe si el miedo que sentí era hacia ti o hacia lo que había sentido- suspiró contrariada -Por primera vez me había sentido mujer aunque no lo quisiera… me sentí incapaz de dominar la situación.

-Perdóname por favor- acarició el cabello de su esposa -Ese ha sido el mayor error de mi vida.

-Sabes que te perdoné hace años…- lo miró tranquila -Cuando te alejaste de mi lado, tuve mucho tiempo para evaluar que era más importante...- deslizó las yemas de sus dedos por el brazo de su esposo -Y me di cuenta que pese a todo lo que había pasado, no podía vivir sin ti… Quizás el haber sido criados de una forma tan particular influyó en todo lo que pasó- respiró profundo -Me amabas desde hace años y yo no me había dado cuenta… Aún ahora, cuando imagino cuanto sufriste por eso, me arrepiento de haber sido tan ciega… mi terquedad nos llevó a ambos al límite.

-Lo que pasó no fue tu culpa…- la miró fijo -Soy el único responsable de como actué esa noche.

Oscar asintió en silencio y después de unos segundo habló nuevamente -¿Alguna vez te has preguntado que hubiera pasado si mi primer amor hubieras sido tú y no Axel?

–Cuando te enamoraste por primera vez, recién ahí la barrera que habías construido en tu corazón comenzó a derrumbarse- sonrió con melancolía y besó su cabeza –Y debo ser honesto, eso es algo que tengo agradecerle a Fersen… sin su apostura tan gallarda, quizás hubiera tenido que esperar más años para que me miraras de otra forma que no fuera tu mejor amigo- rió mientras apoyaba su mentón en la cabeza de su mujer.

-Tú también eres apuesto y gallardo- se enderezó en la cama.

-La vida tiene giros insospechados- tomó con su mano el rostro de Oscar –Míranos ahora, estamos casados y tenemos dos maravillosos hijos… Estamos envejeciendo juntos, tal y como siempre lo soñé- la besó con suavidad en los labios –Si tuviera que repetir todo lo que hemos pasado, con tal de llegar a como estamos hoy, lo haría sin dudar... no me arrepiento de nada mas que no sea el haberte forzado aquella noche, y claro, haber tardado demasiado en buscarte cuando le pedí a Fersen que te llevara con él… todo los demás son sacrificios que me permitieron estar contigo.

-Tu fuiste el primer hombre por el que sentí un deseo que me consumía desde las entrañas- lo miró de forma intensa –La primera vez que sentí algo por Axel era una ilusión adolescente, un ideal absurdo y romántico… Ahora que lo pienso bien, creo que ese sentimiento era motivado sólo por el hecho de que sabía que él jamás tendría ojos para nadie más que no fuera su majestad, quizás necesitaba probarme a mí misma que nadie podría amarme como una mujer para así poder continuar con la vida que mi padre había trazado para mi…- levantó una mano y delineó con sus dedos los labios de André –En cambio contigo fue diferente, nunca dudé… en cuanto admití mis sentimientos por ti supe que quería ser tu mujer, estaba completamente segura de lo que sentía.

-Pero después fue diferente- la miró tranquilo, al ver que ella bajaba la mirada la tomó del mentón para mirarla a los ojos –No me molesta que por Fersen también hayas sentido algo como lo que describes… estabas sola y creías que yo estaba muerto… y no olvidemos que todo eso fue mi culpa- sonrió.

-Él me acompañó… me salvó de la miseria que me estaba consumiendo y yo lo salvé de lo mismo… es por eso que no puedo dejar de quererlo… nunca podré- su mirada brilló emocionada –Me costó mucho dejarlo, no quería provocarle mas sufrimiento del que ya padecía… pero tampoco podía alejarme de ti, no puedo vivir lejos de ti.

-Lo sé…- la besó nuevamente –Lo entiendo… y sé que estás conmigo en cuerpo y alma, me elegiste a mí- suspiró divertido y se pasó una de las manos por el cabello -¿Quien diría que una simple pregunta de nuestra hija nos haría desenterrar esqueletos que llevaban años enterrados?- abrazó con cariño a su mujer -¿Crees que Isabelle te hizo esa pregunta por qué está interesada en alguien?

-Eso creo- sonrió al sentir como André deslizaba los dedos por su espalda desnuda –Creo que conoció a alguien… he notado sutiles cambios en su actitud y algunas mentiras.

-¿Te ha mentido?- su voz sonó preocupado.

-Sí… pero he querido darle tiempo para que sienta la confianza suficiente de contarme lo que le está pasando- sonrió –Confío en ella y no quiero repetir los errores de mi padre- rió de forma divertida –Además, ya no soy un Brigadier para interrogarla de forma despiadada como lo habría hecho años atrás.

-Tienes razón, debemos confiar en ella… Aunque me cuesta creer que alguien nuevo haya llamado su atención, siempre pensé que su primer interés romántico sería François dado que crecieron juntos...

Oscar guardó silencio unos segundos, también había pensado lo mismo en un momento -Su historia no tiene porqué ser la nuestra- dijo finalmente mientras se acomodaba entre los brazos de su marido –Creo que el baile al que asistirán nos dará alguna pista, deberás estar atento.

-Siempre podrías ir vestida de caballero negro y espiar por las ventanas mientras yo bailo con ella, o con cualquier otra insinuante dama que llame mi atención- bromeó entre carcajadas.

-Esas aventuras ya quedaron atrás- rió acariciando una de las mejillas de André, deslizó las uñas sobre la barba que estaba empezando a crecer –También deberás afeitarte.

-Quedarás impresionada del señor en el que me convertiré para acompañar a nuestra hija- besó su frente –Aunque eso no me impedirá llevar un arma, recuerdo bien lo que es estar enamorado y ser joven e impetuoso, no permitiré que la virtud de mi hija se vea en peligro.

Oscar rió mientras enlazaba una mano a la de André -¿Sí?... ¿Y que sentías?- preguntó la rubia sin dejar de sonreír -¿Qué sentías cuando me mirabas?

-No podía mirarte sin desearte…- tragó fuerte –Cuando te vi desnuda en mi habitación la primera vez, pensé que estaba delirando…- sonrió -Recuerdo cada momento como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido, recuerdo como tu piel brillaba en la oscuridad- deslizó su mano por uno de los largos y delgados brazos de su esposa -Recuerdo tus suspiros, recuerdo lo que sentí cuando entré por primera vez en ti… como temblabas y yo… yo no quería lastimarte… apenas logré contenerme… te había deseado durante tantos años que creí volverme loco de placer- la tomó de la nuca afirmándola con fuerza y la besó mordiendo sus labios –Quería tomarte como un salvaje, grabar mi presencia en tu cuerpo para que jamás pudieras olvidarme, quería hacerte mía hasta que no nos quedaran fuerzas.

La rubia lo miró a los ojos sintiendo que cada poro de su cuerpo se erizaba al escucharlo -Y después de tantos años… ¿Qué sientes ahora?

-Siempre he sentido lo mismo… siempre ha sido igual para mi- la empujó contra la cama y se colocó sobre ella –Te deseo tanto como el primer día… te deseo de la misma forma irracional que cuando era un adolescente.

Oscar lo abrazó con las piernas mientras tomaba con sus manos el apuesto rostro de su marido para acercarlo a ella -Tómame entonces, tómame como siempre has querido… y no seas suave- mordió sus labios y deslizó sus manos por su fuerte espalda para atraerlo con fuerza hacia ella –Ni gentil- sonrió al sentir como su marido gemía ante sus caricias –Muéstrame cómo te sientes cada vez que me ves.

André se irguió en la cama haciendo que la luz del fuego de la habitación delineara su silueta, sus ojos brillaron con lujuria cuando vio la mirada de Oscar llena de pasión, sonrió y dijo con la voz ronca -A sus órdenes mi Comandante.

* * *

Los días transcurrieron de forma normal mientras Isabelle esperaba ansiosa el que sería su primer baile, cuando finalmente llegó la tan ansiada jornada la casa se convulsionó por completo con los preparativos.

-Me gusta lo que veo- Oscar sonrió mientras ajustaba la corbata al cuello de su marido, estiró con sus manos la tela las mangas de la fina camisa blanca y lo ayudó a abrochar los botones del ajustado y corto chaleco color mantequilla –Se ajusta perfecto a tu cuerpo… siempre me quejo de que trabajas demasiado, pero veo que eso te ayuda a tener la misma silueta de hace veinte años atrás- comenzó a reír al ver la mirada divertida de André ante sus observaciones –Si no trabajaras tanto, tendrías barriga con todo lo que comes.

-La que come poco eres tú- se inclinó y la besó en los labios –Yo me alimento de forma normal.

-Si… claro- sonrió mientras tomaba la chaqueta frac y lo ayudaba a colocársela, sin poder evitarlo lo tomó de la solapa y lo besó mientras él la apretaba contra su cuerpo.

-No sigas…- susurró contra sus labios –O no llegaré al baile...- se separó con esfuerzo de su mujer sin dejar de sonreír y tomó el sombrero que estaba sobre el peinador.

-Tienes razón- sonrió contenta al ver a su marido tan elegante –Iré a ver si Isabelle está lista.

Entró a la habitación de su hija y sonrió emocionada al ver el reflejo de la joven en el espejo. Gabrielle estaba ultimando los últimos detalles de su peinado. Su largo cabello estaba recogido en un delicado moño sobre su nuca, pequeños cristales blancos lo salpicaban dándole la apariencia de una noche estrellada.

-Te ves hermosa- susurró.

-¿De verdad te gusta?- Isabelle se puso de pie mientras giraba para que su madre la mirara. Había escogido un delicado vestido de muselina color mantequilla que se ajustaba perfecto a su delgado talle, un discreto escote mostraba la nívea piel de su pecho y la falda tipo imperio caía con delicadeza sobre sus caderas.

Oscar se acercó y acarició maternalmente su rostro. Sus ojos brillaron al ver que sus pómulos eran definidos, al igual que su mentón y nariz. En su semblante ya no había rastro de sus redondeados rasgos infantiles. Cuando la joven sonrió, reconoció la amplia y dulce sonrisa de André -Estás perfecta...

-¿Papa está listo?

La voz de Isabelle la sacó de sus pensamientos –Sí…- sonrió tratando de alejarse de la emoción que la embargaba –Te está esperando en el recibidor.

-Ya estamos en la hora- la muchacha habló ansiosa mientras tomaba su abrigo y comenzaba a caminar.

-Mi niña, tus guantes- Gabrielle, que había guardado silencio y miraba absolutamente emocionada la escena, tomó las prendas que habían quedado olvidadas en el peinador.

-Casi lo había olvidado…- Isabelle retrocedió y tomó sus guantes, no sin antes abrazar y besar a su querida niñera –Gracias Nana… eres la mejor- susurró en su oído.

-¿No usarás joyas?- Oscar la miró enternecida –Todo lo que era de tu abuela es tuyo… ese fue el último deseo de mi padre.

-Creo que la ocasión no lo amerita maman- sonrió mientras estiraba nuevamente su vestido, estaba nerviosa.

Oscar caminó junto a su hija hasta el recibidor, sonrió al ver como André hacía una elegante reverencia a modo de saludo y ofrecía su brazo mientras se colocaba el sombrero para guiarla hacía la berlina en la que los esperaba Gilbert a modo de cochero.

-o-o-o-

-¿La verdad es que nunca me imaginé encontrarte aquí?- Alain levantó la copa que sostenía mientras miraba divertido a su amigo.

-Isabelle quiso venir- André contestó sonriendo mientras seguía con la mirada a su hija, la joven conversaba animadamente con algunas chicas de su misma edad - ¿Y tú?- sonrió bebiendo un sorbo de vino –No pensé que asistías a este tipo de eventos… no es tu estilo- miró la elegante indumentaria de Alain.

-Soy el dueño de la imprenta más grande del sector…- guiñó un ojo –Siempre asisto a estos eventos, son ustedes los que no lo hacen- hizo un gesto con la cabeza apuntando hacía la pista de baile –Además, no me quería perder la primera salida oficial del buen Doctor Leblanc con nuestra pequeña Rosalie.

-No repitas eso de pequeña delante de ella u Oscar si no quieres recibir un guantazo en la cara- rió mientras miraba como la viuda de Benard bailaba absorta en los brazos del médico de la aldea –Me alegra que por fin esté dándose una oportunidad de ser feliz… Espero que François se comporte a la altura y no le dé problemas.

-Más le vale comportarse, si no se las tendrá que ver conmigo- sonrió Alain mientras vaciaba su copa y la dejaba sobre una de las mesas de apoyo.

André observó como un alto joven de cabello negro, al cual no conocía, se acercaba a hablar con su hija -¿Por qué no viniste con Anne?- preguntó sin perder el hilo de la conversación.

-La manía de tu mujer con los bailes es contagiosa… Anne jamás ha aceptado acompañarme a estos eventos- encogió los hombros –Y como bien sabes, eso no significa que yo me quede en casa bordando- rió divertido –Después de todo, lo que tenemos tampoco no es formal- al ver que André dejaba de ponerle atención miró en la dirección en que su amigo miraba con insistencia –Y a ese… ¿Lo conoces de alguna parte?- se refirió al joven que ahora bailaba con Isabelle.

-No… no lo había visto jamás- dejó la copa, que casi no había tocado, sobre la mesa y se acercó en cuanto terminó el dinámico _passepied_ en el que la mayoría de los jóvenes asistentes habían participado.

-Monsieur Grandier- el Alcalde se interpuso en su camino acompañado de su esposa –Nos alegra mucho que haya aceptado finalmente una de nuestras invitaciones- habló el bajo y rollizo hombre.

–¿No lo acompaña la hermosa Madame Grandier?- Madame Ferrec interrumpió mientras miraba alrededor con entusiasmo.

-Monsieur Ferrec, Madame Ferrec- saludó atentamente a la pareja de anfitriones lamentando perder de vista a su hija, la joven había desaparecido de la pista de baile –No- sonrió educadamente –Mi esposa no me acompaña, he venido sólo con mi hija… aprovecho la oportunidad para agradecer sus siempre gentiles invitaciones.

-Madeimoselle Grandier- sonrió de forma maternal la rolliza esposa de la autoridad de la ciudad –Déjeme felicitarlo, su hija es una delicada flor en el desierto… que joven más hermosa y bien educada, imagino que usted y Madame Grandier ya están preparándose para la lista de pretendientes que llegarán a su morada, su distinción, además de su acomodada posición, la hacen una de las mejores opciones para cualquier joven soltero, usted mismo podría ampliar su próspero negocio si su hija se casa con algún muchacho de una posición similar a la suya.

André la miró en silencio y agradeció que Oscar no los hubiera acompañado, ella tenía razón, pese a los cambios del país todo continuaba siendo igual, las mujeres seguían siendo consideradas objetos de transacción entre familias, sonrió disimulando el disgusto que le provocaron las palabras que acababa de escuchar –Eso es algo que no nos preocupa- sonrió forzadamente –Isabelle es muy joven aún.

-Usted sabe que la belleza es un don muchas veces efímero- insistió la mujer –Lamentablemente todos nuestros hijos ya están casados- movió su abanico de forma insistente –Y no con jóvenes tan finas y llamativas como su hija.

André se arregló el cuello de la camisa en un gesto nervioso, estaba comenzando a molestarse con la conversación.

-Lo bueno, es que quien conozca a su esposa podrá constatar que la belleza que posee Madeimoselle Grandier será duradera… - la mujer rió de forma estridente mientras se cubría el rostro con el abanico –Esperemos que ella no haya heredado el particular gusto de Madame Grandier en cuanto a la moda.

André hizo la cabeza a un lado temiendo ser golpeado con el desagradable accesorio que la mujer no dejaba de mover en todas direcciones.

-En nuestro círculo de amistades siempre ha llamado la atención lo poco asidua que es su esposa a los eventos sociales y su particular forma de vestir- insistió con voz chillona Madame Ferrec –Me encantaría que nos invitara a Monsieur Ferrec y a mí a tomar el té a su casa, puedo recomendarles un par de jóvenes solteros y disponibles de las mejores familias de la región.

-Querida… le estamos dando razones a Monsieur Grandier para no asistir nuevamente a una nuestra casa- interrumpió el Alcalde al ver como André continuaba en silencio y cada vez más incómodo.

-¡Son ideas tuyas querido!- insistió la mujer mientras movía nuevamente el abanico cerca del rostro del padre de Isabelle.

-Permítame- André tomó el abanico con suavidad y lo cerró, sonrió ante la mirada divertida del Alcalde –Creo podría ocasionar un accidente si continúa abanicándose de forma tan insistente.

La mujer entendió la indirecta y recibió su accesorio de regreso -Ahí está Madame Faure, tengo asuntos muy importantes que conversar con ella- hizo una exagerada reverencia –Monsieur Grandier, fue un gusto haber conversado con usted- sin esperar respuesta se alejó de prisa.

-Le ruego perdone este _impase_ \- sonrió amistosamente el Alcalde –Ya sabe cómo son las mujeres… unas casamenteras empedernidas.

-La verdad es que no solo sé…- sonrió –Mi esposa no podría ser más diferente.

-En eso usted tiene toda la razón- tomó dos copas de la bandeja que uno de los mozos portaba y le entregó una a André –Me habría gustado compartir esta importante velada con Madame Grandier, tengo la suerte de conocer su destacada trayectoria en la milicia y creo que le habría gustado compartir con una de nuestras ilustres invitadas- al ver que André lo miraba sin entender agregó –Madame Charlotte Robespierre está en el salón de al lado, después de meses de retraso por fin a retornado a su ciudad de origen, de hecho, esa es la razón de este baile, es una humilde bienvenida- sonrió satisfecho –Pensé que usted estaba al tanto dado que su hija ha bailado la mayor parte de la velada con el joven periodista que trabaja para ella.

-Sí- contestó disimulando –Tiene usted razón, perdone mi descuido… Iré en seguida a presentarle mis respetos a Madame Robespierre- hizo una reverencia –Una vez más le agradezco su invitación- caminó rápido hacía el salón contiguo, seguramente Isabelle estaba ahí.

-No le diré a Oscar que perdiste de vista tanto tiempo a su hija- Alain sonrió al ver la mirada preocupado de su amigo –Tranquilízate, Isabelle está aquí, sólo a un par de pasos de distancia- había visto como André había sido interceptado por los anfitriones por lo que decidió buscar el mismo a Isabelle y no perderla de vista.

-Creo que estoy comenzando a odiar estos eventos, por poco fui abofeteado con un abanico- contestó molesto y acercándose a donde estaba su hija. -¿Me presentas a tu acompañante?- se paró frente a la pareja de jóvenes que conversaba en voz baja, cerca del balcón del salón principal.

-Padre- sonrió Isabelle –Te presento a Jerome Chateau.

-Monsieur Grandier- el joven extendió su mano amigablemente –Estaba esperando que usted terminara de hablar con Monsieur Ferrec para presentarme, no deseaba interrumpirlos.

-Habría sido apropiado que nos presentáramos antes de bailar con mi hija- habló con tranquilidad mientras miraba fijamente al joven que acababa de conocer, luego miró a Isabelle, la joven abrió sus grandes ojos azules completamente impactada ante su molestia –Es eso lo que indican las buenas costumbres.

-Tiene usted razón- asintió con humildad Jerome –Le ruego disculpe mi falta de tacto, espero poder demostrarle que soy una persona educada y con intenciones honestas.

-Es muy pronto para hablar de intenciones- André miró a su hija nuevamente, vio como las mejillas de Isabelle se sonrojaban violentamente –Ustedes… ¿Se conocieron en…?- miró directamente a los negros ojos de Jerome.

-En la biblioteca Monsieur Grandier- contestó el periodista –Tuve el gusto de conocer a su hija mientras realizaba mi trabajo y ella el propio.

-Tengo entendido que estás trabajando para Madame Robespierre- André siguió con el interrogatorio.

-Así es- carraspeó nervioso antes tantas preguntas –La estoy ayudando a escribir la biografía de su hermano, Monsieur Maximilien Robespierre.

-Interesante trabajo- lo miró fijo –El personaje en cuestión tenía una forma muy particular de ver el mundo, lamentablemente a mi parecer no fue la adecuada y cometió un sinnúmero de graves errores, por no mencionar las atrocidades cometidas durante su Gobierno.

-¿Lo conociste Papa?- Isabelle interrumpió –No sabía que tenías una opinión tan radical de su persona.

-Sí lo conocí- André habló parcamente –Y pese a que debo agradecer su buen actuar en situaciones puntuales, su visión global me es particularmente abominable- no pudo evitar recordar a su amigo que había perecido por seguir los ideales del sujeto de la conversación.

-He estudiado a fondo la personalidad y gestión del Maestro Robespierre- contestó de forma apasionada Jerome –Y con todo respeto, creo que está siendo demasiado duro en sus opiniones.

-Aunque estudies con ahínco no puedes formarte una opinión certera, haber vivido en esa espantosa época es algo muy diferente- miró a Isabelle –Ya es tarde, debiéramos retirarnos.

-Pero… quisiera conocer a Madame Robespierre- contestó la joven.

-Quizás en otra ocasión- extendió la mano a Jerome –Fue un gusto conocerlo, habría preferido hacerlo hace semanas- miró a su hija nuevamente –Pero imagino que nunca es tarde.

-El placer ha sido mío Monsieur Grandier- se despidió nervioso el joven, hizo una reverencia a Isabelle a modo de despedida sin atreverse a tocarla.

Isabelle respondió su gesto de la misma forma y tomando el brazo que extendía su padre se retiró del baile. Padre e hija subieron al carruaje siendo los primeros en retirarse de la fiesta.

-Eres una joven inteligente- André habló cuando estaban cerca de la hacienda, habían permanecido en silencio todo el camino –¿Entiendes las razones de mi molestia?

-Sí...- contestó Isabelle mirando sus enguantadas manos entrelazadas –Debí haber confiado en ustedes y decirles que me reunía con alguien en la biblioteca.

-No le diré nada a tu madre- respiró profundo –No quiero que pierda la confianza que ha depositado en ti, pero espero que hables con ella en cuanto tengas la oportunidad.

-Así lo haré- levantó la vista, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas –Lo lamento… de verdad lo lamento, sé que no debí mentirles.

-Ven aquí- abrió los brazos para recibir a su hija, no resistía verla llorar. En cuanto Isabelle apoyó su cabeza en su hombro besó su cabeza –No me gusta llamarte la atención porque creo firmemente que no es necesario, eres una joven juiciosa… pero tampoco me gusta que nos ocultes cosas, sabes que tú y tu hermano son nuestra adoración, siempre contarán con nuestro apoyo en todo. No necesitas mentir ni ocultar tus intereses.

-Lo sé...- susurró contra su pecho –Me equivoqué… perdóname por favor.

André levantó con un dedo el mentón de su hija y tocó la punta de su respingada nariz tratando de hacerla reír –No llores, ya hemos aclarado esta diferencia… no empañes lo hermosa que te ves.

-Si hablamos de belleza... precisamente no fui yo quien llamó más la atención….- sonrió divertida –Creo que tendré que contarle a maman la conmoción que causaste entre las damas de sociedad, va a tener que empezar a cuidarte de las garras de esas pérfidas mujeres que no podían callar sus lascivos comentarios- guiñó un ojo –Deberías vestirte así más seguido- lo abrazó con cariño –Es raro verte sin botas de montar o sin tus camisas de lino, pero me gusta… maman es una mujer afortunada.

-Soy yo el afortunado, tengo a dos mujeres hermosas en mi familia- la besó en la frente -Pérfidas y lascivas...- repitió las palabras que su hija acababa de nombrar –Imagino que tan amplio vocabulario lo adquiriste en la biblioteca- sonrió.

-¡Leyendo!- contestó rápido mientras reía, lo miró seria después de unos segundos –Gracias por acompañarme papa.

-Siempre estaré para ti… ¿Lo sabes… cierto?

-Lo sé- sonrió mirando los tranquilos ojos verdes de su padre.

Con las desavenencias saldadas, entraron riendo en la casona. Isabelle se despidió antes de ir a su habitación y André hizo lo propio.

-¿Qué tal todo?... llegaron temprano- preguntó Oscar en cuanto su marido abrió la puerta de la alcoba.

-Bien- se acercó y la besó en los labios, sonrió al ver dormido en su lado de la cama a Augustin –Todo bien… pero tenías razón- movió la cabeza cansado –Todo sigue igual, no nos perdemos de nada al no asistir a ese tipo de eventos- se quitó la chaqueta y soltó un poco su corbata. Se inclinó y tomó con esfuerzo al rubio chiquillo en brazos –No sé si me estoy haciendo viejo o mi hijo ya creció demasiado.

-Quizás ambas- Oscar se levantó riendo para abrir la puerta –No debieras cargarlo, despiértalo para que camine a su habitación.

-Sabes que no lo haré, es como si yo te pidiera que no lo dejes dormir aquí cuando no estoy…- sonrió -Pronto ya no habrá rastro de su niñez y quiero disfrutarlo lo que más pueda- guiñó un ojo mientras salía de la habitación. Cuando regresó a la recamara Oscar estaba avivando el fuego –Déjame a mí- sonrió quitándole el atizador de las manos –No quiero que te quemes.

-No soy una inútil, lo he hecho miles de veces- sonrió a su marido, se puso de pie y acarició su recién recortado cabello.

-Lo sé…- sonrió mirándola de reojo –Pero me gusta hacerlo a mí.

-¿Se divirtió Isabelle?- preguntó sentándose en la cama.

-Sí…- suspiró, no le gustaba mentirle pero iba a respetar el acuerdo al que había llegado con su hija –Pese a que nos vinimos temprano se divirtió y causó sensación entre los asistentes.

-Supongo que no fue la única que llamó la atención- atrajo a su marido hacia la cama –Desde que te fuiste he estado esperando hacer esto- le quitó la corbata mientras lo besaba.

-Creo que me vestiré más seguido de esta forma- sonrió –Según las palabras de Isabelle provoco lascivia- comenzó a desabrocharse el chaleco.

-¡¿Por qué te dijo eso?!

-No es nada importante- sonrió –Nuestra hija sólo está ampliando su vocabulario a una rama más adulta- su respiración se aceleró al sentir la manos de Oscar en los botones de su camisa.

Se detuvieron asustados cuando la puerta de la habitación de abrió de golpe.

–¡Papa… los establos se están quemando!- Isabelle gritó sin poder contener las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos.

* * *

 **Sé que ésta historia es de Isabelle pero no pude evitar dedicar un capitulo completo a la pareja que inició todo, es por eso el título.**

 **Me encantó el comentario de Pili acerca de que no puede dejar de imaginar a Belle con el rostro de una joven Liv Tyler, muy muy acertado... ese cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos azules son perfectos! ¿Qué otro actor o modelo imaginan para los personajes? ¡Cuéntenme!**

 **Un abrazo a todos los que siguen las historia (pero más apretado para los que escriben reviews XD)**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	10. Chapter 10

**El terror...**

* * *

-¡Ve a la habitación de tu hermano y quédate ahí!- gritó André mientras salía corriendo de la casa.

En cuanto Oscar se vistió, corrió hacia las caballerizas. André, Gilbert y los mozos de cuadra recién contratados estaban tratando de controlar el fuego. Los relinchos desesperados de los caballos eran ensordecedores. Quedó petrificada cuando vio a su marido y al capataz de la hacienda vertiendo cubos de agua sobre sí mismos, apenas estuvieron empapados, se acercaron a la puerta del segundo establo que comenzaba a incendiarse.

-¡No lo hagan!- alcanzó a gritar antes de que ambos hombres, al ver que no podían tocar las pesadas puertas debido a las llamas, las comenzaran a abrir a hachazos.

Rápidamente tomó una de las cubetas que había en el suelo y dando la orden a los trabajadores, se concentraron en tirar agua contra la entrada del establo para evitar que la misma colapsara y cayera sobre los hombres que aún estaban adentro.

Isabelle esperó que Gabrielle entrara la habitación de Augustin para correr a la suya, su hermano continuaba durmiendo profundamente y aún ajeno a todo lo que estaba pasando. Se cambió rápidamente de ropa mientras miraba por la ventana. En cuanto vio que Gilbert empujaba a su yegua fuera del establo salió corriendo de la casa. Buscó a uno de los mozos de cuadra que iba por más agua. –¡Necesito ensillar a Aura!- gritó para hacerse oír.

-Milady vuelva a la casa…- contestó el hombre.

-No podrán solos… necesitamos ayuda- lo tomó de un brazo e insistió –Digame por favor dónde están las monturas que se guardan fuera de las caballerizas... No están donde siempre.

El hombre la miró asustado pero asintió en silencio, la joven tenía razón, necesitan ayuda –En el cobertizo hay una silla… es la del señorito Augustin.

Isabelle corrió en busca de la montura. Aprovechándose del caos, aparejó a su caballo sin que la vieran y salió a todo galope de la finca.

André solo salió del establo cuando constató que los caballos de su familia estaban fuera de peligro. Consternado, vio como la firme estructura comenzaba a desmoronarse. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al observar como el primer establo, en donde se había iniciado el fuego, ardía en una hoguera totalmente fuera de control. La caballeriza se había consumido a puertas cerradas.

-¡La yeguas preñadas!- le gritó Oscar mientras corría hacia el tercer establo.

-o-

Isabelle desmontó de un salto y entró a la casa de Monsieur Ferrec. Aún estaban la mayoría de los invitados.

-¡Mademoiselle Grandier!- gritó sorprendida una de las elegantes mujeres al ver como la joven entraba corriendo, y vestida de forma tan diferente a como la habían visto unas horas antes.

La joven de cabello negro buscó entre la gente a Alain, lo identificó rápidamente gracias a su altura. Se acercó empujando a las personas que los rodeaban sin hacer caso a los escandalizados comentarios ante su actuar tan impetuoso. -La finca se está quemando- habló sin controlar el volumen de su voz mientras tironeaba de un brazo al amigo de su padre.

-¿Qué?- Alain la miró sin entender, después de unos segundos abrió asustado sus castaños ojos y tomándola de un brazo corrió con ella fuera del salón.

Ninguno de los dos reparó en Jerome, que había estado hasta ese momento hablando con el impresor, el joven corrió detrás de ellos.

Alain avisó a su paso a los hombres con los que tenía confianza para que se unieran a él, un grupo de diez personas, entre patrones y mozos, se agolpó en la entrada de la casa del Alcalde. Con su natural don de mando, el ex Teniente del Regimiento B, dio instrucciones de tomar prestados sólo caballos ya ensillados y desechar las berlinas para que todos pudieran dirigirse de forma rápida a la finca de sus amigos. Organizó rápidamente cuadrillas que salieron a todo galope al destino indicado. -Isabelle…- dio media vuelta para mirar a su sobrina, que estaba de pie a su lado y no dejaba de temblar –Entra nuevamente y avísale al Doctor Leblanc, es posible que existan heridos- la joven corrió a hacer lo que le indicaban. Miró a Jerome, que estaba ayudando a mover las berlinas que obstaculizaban el paso -¡Tú!- gritó en su dirección, al ver que el joven no le ponía atención debido a su tarea insistió –¡Tú, el del nombre raro!- insistió. El joven de pelo negro lo miró y se acercó solícito –Quédate aquí y espera a mi sobrina, acompáñala a casa cuando ya todos hayan salido en camino- se alejó un par de pasos en dirección a su caballo, se detuvo y volteó acercándose una vez más al joven periodista, esta vez de manera amenazante –Y desde ya te advierto que yo no soy tan educado como el padre de Isabelle- su voz fue dura –Quiero a mi sobrina en su casa en el menor tiempo posible y sin un solo rasguño o tendrás que aprender a escribir con la mano izquierda…- al ver que el joven lo miraba sin entender agregó –Eres diestro, ya me di cuenta… le pones una mano encima y te la trituro.

Jerome asintió en silencio mientras palidecía repentinamente.

Cuando el impresor llegó a la finca, la dantesca imagen lo dejó sin palabras. André y sus empleados continuaban lanzando agua contra la madera que parecía arder de forma espontánea. Angustiado buscó con la mirada a Oscar, soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo cuando la vio desalojando el enorme establo de las yeguas que estaban a punto de parir, creyó retroceder en el tiempo al verla de espaldas al fuego con el cabello alborotado. La imagen de ella frente a los cañones en la Bastilla inundó su mente. Admiró como se movía con agilidad mientras gritaba y golpeaba las ancas de los animales para que se alejaran del peligroso lugar. Durante una fracción de segundos Oscar levantó la vista y lo miró, Alain se llevó de forma automática la mano a la frente en el gesto de obediencia que tantas veces había realizado bajo su mando mientras sonreía, la rubia y alta mujer sonrió y lo miró agradecida. Después de constatar que la mujer que le robaba el sueño desde hace más de veinte años estaba bien, se acercó corriendo a su amigo. -¿Qué necesitas?- gritó para llamar su atención.

André volteó y su mirada se iluminó al ver al enorme hombre junto a él -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Isabelle me fue a buscar.

-¿Dónde está?... la dejé dentro de la casa…- miró a su alrededor buscándola entre la gente que estaba llegando a ayudar.

-Ella está bien- Alain lo tomó de un brazo –Dime que necesitas- insistió.

-Una zanja… que caben una zanja alrededor de los establos para evitar que el fuego se propague y llegue a la casa o a las bodegas- se limpió el tiznado rostro con una de las mangas de su camisa.

-Anne… ¿Dónde está Anne?- Alain miró alrededor.

-Está con Augustin y Gabrielle dentro de la casa- contestó André levantando la vista hacia la ventana de la habitación de su hijo. Tragó fuerte al ver que el rubio niño había despertado y estaba mirando fijamente lo que ocurría. Bajó la vista apesadumbrado, la inocencia que había luchado por mantener en él había llegado a su fin.

Isabelle llegó acompañada de Jerome, y seguida en un carro por Rosalie y el médico de la aldea. Desmontó e hizo una seña al periodista para que la siguiera y ayudara a poner los caballos a resguardo. Buscó a su madre, corrió a su encuentro en cuanto la vio guiando a algunos animales a los corrales de adiestramiento que estaban en el extremo contrario de la propiedad -Maman- se lanzó a sus brazos –Un carro con una bomba para el agua viene en camino…- su voz sonó agitada -Dime en que te ayudo.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Oscar besó la frente de su hija y la tomó de los hombros –Pensé que estabas con tu hermano- la miró preocupada.

-Fui por el tío Alain- contestó la joven mientras miraba a su alrededor, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver que la destrucción de los establos avanzaba sin piedad.

-Nunca pensé que agradecería el que no nos obedecieras- la rubia sonrió con tristeza mientras acariciaba el rostro de su adorada hija –Ayúdame a llevar a los caballos a los corrales de atrás… debemos separar los caballos heridos de los sanos y las yeguas que están por parir de las potrancas.

Isabelle asintió y comenzó a ayudarla mientras veía como Jerome caminaba raudamente hacía el pozo para comenzar a bombear agua en las cubetas que iban dejando vacías los hombres que trataban de apagar el fuego. Rosalie entró a la casa para organizar la cocina junto a Anne, Gabrielle y Clarice. Debían alimentar e hidratar a varios hombres que estaban trabajando sin cesar.

Mientras tanto, Augustin encerró a su gato en su habitación y en un descuido se escabulló de las mujeres, que luchaban por mantenerlo dentro de la casa, se acercó en silencio al cobertizo y tomó una pala para ayudar a cavar.

-¡Entra de inmediato a la casa!- gritó Alain cuando vio al rubio chiquillo cavando junto a él.

-¡No!- contestó con los ojos brillantes -¡Ya no soy un niño para que me obliguen a esconderme con las mujeres!

-¡Alan… No quiero repetirlo!- gritó molesto -¡Soy tu padrino y te he dado una orden!

-Déjalo- André puso una mano sobre el brazo de su amigo y habló con tranquilidad –Esto es suyo y está bien que ayude… tiene razón, ya no es un niño- miró a su hijo.

El chiquillo se limpió la nariz con la manga de la camisa y se concentró en seguir trabajando con la pala. Alain asintió en silencio y remangándose la camisa volvió a su tarea.

El amanecer los encontró agotados y con el fuego prácticamente controlado. André se sentó por un momento junto a Alain en el piso del cobertizo, estaba exhausto.

-Maldita lluvia- siseó el enorme hombre de ojos castaños al mirar el cielo, una suave llovizna estaba comenzando a caer –Ahora que ya nos deslomamos se digna a aparecer- movió la cabeza en un gesto cansado.

-Esto fue intencional…- murmuró André sin poner atención a las palabras de su amigo –Estoy seguro… en más de veinte años jamás ha habido un incendio en la zona y ocurre justo cuando se suponía estaban Oscar y Augustin…- miró sus manos heridas y tiznadas –Alguien está tratando de hacernos daño.

-No pienses así- trató de consolarlo Alain –Los accidentes pasan…

-Estoy seguro de que no fue un accidente- lo miró con seguridad –De no haberme molestado con Isabelle, hubiéramos continuado en el baile y esta desgracia habría ocurrido con Oscar sola a cargo de la hacienda… ni siquiera estaba Gilbert…- suspiró cansado mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza –Estaban solo los trabajadores recién contratados.

Alain lo miró preocupado, su amigo tenía razón. Después de un momento en silencio habló –Y nadie sabía que Oscar no te acompañaría al baile… lo más probable era que el incendio sorprendiera a Anne, Gabrielle y Alan solos en la casa… No habrían podido hacer nada, cuando nos hubiéramos enterado es posible que todo estuviera perdido.

André asintió con pesar y se puso de pie –Iré a hablar con Jean, vi que terminó de revisar a los heridos y acompañaba a Oscar hacia los corrales.

-En un momento te acompaño… agradeceré y despacharé a los que ya estén listos para retirarse- mientras miraba a su amigo alejarse , una suave caricia en la mejilla lo sacó de sus pensamientos, levantó la vista y vio a Anne de pie frente a él.

-¿Estás bien guapo?- preguntó la doncella.

-Sí… sólo cansado- sonrió mientras miraba a la mujer de cabello castaño que sostenía una jarra y tazas en sus manos. Rosalie y Clarice estaban repartiendo té, galletas y chocolate caliente. Su estómago rugió de inmediato –Bonita… ¿Tienes algo para mí?- guiñó un ojo de forma encantadora.

-Busca en mi bolsillo- contestó Anne con un dulce sonrisa.

-Eres una desvergonzada… por eso me gustas tanto- bromeó mientras introducía la mano en la amplia falda de la mujer que era su amante desde hace años. Rió encantado al sacar un tentempié de carne fría y una petaca, su peso le indicó que estaba llena de licor –No puedo creer que me conozcas tanto- se puso de pie y la besó rápidamente en los labios –Podría casarme contigo ahora mismo- la miró con los ojos brillantes.

-Sé que no eres un hombre de chocolate y galletas- sonrió –En cuanto al matrimonio… lo pensaré- guiñó un ojo y se alejó contoneándose coqueta, y consciente, de que él la miraba.

Alain sonrió mientras daba un enorme mordisco al emparedado, comenzó a caminar hasta que un bulto llamó su atención. Bajo una de las sillas del cobertizo estaba Augustin durmiendo hecho un ovillo. Terminó rápido lo que estaba comiendo, se acercó a su ahijado y se inclinó para tomarlo en brazos.

-Déjame… puedo caminar solo- contestó el niño tratando de enderezarse.

-Lo sé compañero… pero soy yo el que necesita cargarte- lo abrazó para levantarlo del suelo –Déjame hacerlo... ¿Está bien?

-Sólo porque tú quieres- contestó el rubio chiquillo abrazándose al cuello de su padrino. Se dejó conducir al interior de la casa. En cuanto llegaron a su habitación susurró contra el hombro de Alain –No le digas a nadie que me cargaste… eso sólo lo hace papá.

-No sé de qué estás hablando… vi que viniste a acostarte por tus propios medios- murmuró el castaño mientras lo dejaba en el piso. Comenzó a buscar con la mirada la ropa de dormir de su ahijado, la encontró sobre la cama, movió con su mano al gato que dormía sobre la prenda y se la entregó a Augustin. Cuando el niño la recibió vio que sus pequeñas manos estaban llenas de ampollas, sin poder evitarlo revolvió su cabello. Sus rubios y desordenados rizos estaban cubiertos de ceniza –No le contaremos a nadie que te acostaste sin el buen baño que necesitas- guiñó un ojo. Una vez que el muchachito estuvo acostado, lo arropó con cariño y se permitió soñar, sólo por un segundo, qué el alto chiquillo que comenzaba a dormirse agotado, tenía ojos castaños en lugar de sus intensos ojos verdes.

-o-

André se acercó al lugar en donde estaban Oscar y el doctor. Isabelle estaba a unos metros de distancia acompañada por Jerome, respiró tranquilo al constatar que el joven guardaba una respetuosa distancia de su hija -Jean… ¿Cuál es el panorama?- preguntó.

-No hay heridos de gravedad, todo se resume en ampollas, cortes y carrasperas por inhalación de humo- el médico quitó con su mano el agua que comenzaba a deslizarse por su rostro, la llovizna pese a ser suave era persistente –En cuanto a los caballos, el primer establo se perdió por completo, se consumió a puertas cerradas- guardó silencio cuando vio que los ojos del padre de Isabelle se humedecían.

André sintió que la mano de Oscar se enlazaba a la suya, la miró a los ojos y tragó fuerte, sentía la garganta cerrada –Los caballos que alcanzamos a sacar de los otros establos… ¿Cómo están?- habló con voz temblorosa.

-Gracias a Oscar e Isabelle, todas las yeguas que están por parir no sufrieron daño alguno, tampoco las potrancas- se quitó los anteojos y los sacudió tratando de quitar el exceso de agua –De los caballos adultos, un par tienen quemaduras menores, no tengo duda en que tú mismo los recuperarás sin problema… el panorama de los potros jóvenes es el complicado.

-¿Cuántos hay que sacrificar?- André habló con esfuerzo, sentía la garganta seca, se esforzó en no mirar a su esposa pese a que ella lo tomaba fuertemente de la mano, si la miraba desmoronaría ahí mismo.

-Al menos seis…- contestó el médico con un hilo de voz –Con mucho esfuerzo se podrían salvar otros dos o tres que dejamos separados y podrían ser buenos animales de trabajo o cruza… sé que son purasangre y no era ese su destino, pero al menos podrían recuperar su funcionalidad… pero los seis que te menciono…

-Están sufriendo…- Oscar completó la oración apretando la mano de su marido.

-Entiendo… ¿Dónde están?- André preguntó a su esposa.

-Están en el corral que usamos para la doma de los potrillos- contestó ella en un murmullo.

André soltó su mano y caminó hacía donde le habían indicado. Oscar e Isabelle lo siguieron con la mirada, ambas vieron que llevaba un arma en el cinturón del pantalón. Caminaron en silencio detrás de él conservando una distancia prudente. Cuando el hombre de ojos verdes apuntó su arma al primer caballo, que yacía moribundo, sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Respiró profundo y disparó. Isabelle se acercó a su madre y la tomó de la mano estremeciéndose con el primer disparo. Cerró los ojos esperando las siguientes descargas sin poder controlar las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Oscar vio como la mano del padre de sus hijos temblaba –Espérame aquí, no te muevas- susurró a su hija mientras soltaba su mano y se acercó a su marido. Habían iniciado ese negocio motivados únicamente por el amor que André sentía por esos nobles animales y sabía que estaba perdiendo parte de su alma al sacrificar con sus propias manos a los caballos que cuidaba a diario con devoción –Yo lo haré- murmuró cuando llegó a su lado.

-No es necesario- contestó André mientras colocaba en el arma una nueva munición.

-No cargues solo con esto- insistió quitándole el arma recién cargada con suavidad –Ve con Isabelle… ella te necesita.

André levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de su mujer, ambas miradas estaban llenas de lágrimas, se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza. –Gracias…- susurró en su oído. Se separó de Oscar y caminó hasta donde estaba su hija.

Un segundo disparó cortó el abrumador silencio que envolvía la finca. Isabelle se estremeció en los brazos de su padre sin poder dejar de llorar, ella había heredado su devoción por los caballos. André la envolvió con fuerza contra su pecho mientras acariciaba y besaba su cabeza tal como lo había hecho en su más tierna infancia.

Alain se acercó al lugar cuando escuchó el tercer disparo. A lo lejos vio como su amigo abrazaba a Isabelle tratando de contener los sollozos de su valiente hija, amplió su rango de visión y vio a Oscar levantar con decisión el arma. Un involuntario escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal cuando la vio apretar el gatillo mientras el viento despeinaba su largo cabello, de forma mecánica, y sin demora, la mujer cargó el arma todas las veces que fue necesario y disparó hasta que terminó la ingrata tarea. En cuanto ella bajó la pistola volteó en su dirección. El ex Teniente pudo ver como la ira consumía sus ojos, tragó saliva preocupado, no había visto esa dura mirada en años. Supo de inmediato que, en esos momentos, la vida tranquila de la cual había sido testigo se había acabado, la vida normal y serena que ella se había esforzado en construir alrededor de su familia se había quebrado.

-o-

-¿Isabelle y Augustin?- preguntó André levantando la vista en cuanto escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse.

-Augustin está durmiendo desde hace horas, Alain lo llevó a su alcoba -Oscar se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Su marido se acababa de bañar y estaba cambiándose de ropa para continuar trabajando –En cuanto a Isabelle, la acompañé a despedir al joven que me presentó como su amigo y compañero de estudios, la dejé en su habitación con Gabrielle hace unos minutos.

-Jerome Chateau- murmuró él colocándose unas nuevas botas.

-El mismo… un joven periodista- lo miró preocupada, esperó que André terminara de calzarse y habló nuevamente –Pude ver que es bastante idealista.

-Sí… es un seguidor de la doctrina de Robespierre- la miró serio –No me gusta… no quiero que mi hija se relacione con esas ideas, menos aun cuando es tan cercana a François.

-¿Esa es la única razón?- Oscar tomó una de sus manos –Estás cansado, no hagas juicios a la ligera… ¿Lo conociste en el baile?

-El baile…- André habló con pesar –En eso puede resumirse el baile…- miró la elegante ropa que estaba apilada en el suelo totalmente arruinada –Un completo desastre.

-Dame tus manos- Oscar abrió un frasco y comenzó a esparcir una pomada en las heridas manos de su marido –Jean me dejó esto, en pocos días no tendrás lesiones- respiró el suave olor a hierbas y miel que expedía el ungüento.

-No me importan las heridas, lo que me importa es que la policía encuentre a quien quiere hacerle daño a mi familia- su mirada siempre serena estaba turbada –Si no hubiera regresado temprano, habrías estado sola con Augustin… no puedo dejar de pensar en eso.

-Pero eso no pasó- susurró ella mientras abría un poco el cuello de la camisa de André para esparcir el bálsamo en algunas pequeñas quemaduras que se esparcían en su piel –No te martirices más…- murmuró preocupada –Eres tú quien siempre pone la cordura entre nosotros… no puedes desesperar, te necesitamos tranquilo- tomó su rostro entre las manos para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Gracias por haber tomado mi lugar…- murmuró André mirando sus manos, levantó la vista, sus ojos estaban húmedos –El disparo que efectué lo sentí en mis entrañas.

-Lo sé…- lo soltó y lo tomó de las manos, las besó –Encontraremos a quien hizo esto… te lo juro.

-No quiero que te arriesgues, no soportaría que algo te ocurriera… nuestros hijos te necesitan- la miró asustado al notar que la mirada de Oscar había cambiado, la conocía, y sabía que si él no se lo impedía ella revolvería cielo y tierra hasta encontrar quien había lastimado a su familia.

-Sabes que no me quedaré tranquila- lo miró a los ojos y hablando con voz grave –Nadie pondrá en peligro a mis hijos, he estado demasiado tiempo viviendo en las sombras, me he esforzado en pasar desapercibida… no permitiré que alguien venga y ponga en riesgo a nuestra familia.

-Yo me encargaré, haremos las cosas de la manera correcta- insistió André.

–Pero lo haremos juntos, tampoco estoy dispuesta a perderte- lo miró con severidad

André asintió en silencio, sabía que nada ganaría con discutir con ella. Levantó su mano y acarició con la punta de sus dedos el rostro de su esposa, ella se acercó de inmediato, se besaron con ansias mientras sentían que el tiempo se detenía a su alrededor -Están bien, lo haremos juntos- susurró en cuanto se separó de sus labios, apoyó su frente contra la de ella –Y eso implica que no harás nada sin que yo lo sepa.

Ella asintió en silencio.

* * *

Después de días, en los que la hacienda volvía poco a poco a la normalidad, Oscar y André estaban analizando los pasos a seguir para descubrir quien era el que había atentado contra su familia. La ex Comandante estaba revisando las armas con las cuales entrenaba a la gente que trabajaba para ellos.

-¿Realmente crees que es necesario esto?- André le preguntó a su esposa. Desde hace una semana ella estaba empeñada en que todos los trabajadores de la hacienda supieran disparar con la mayor precisión posible.

-Ya lo hablamos- contestó la rubia –No permitiré que estemos expuestos nuevamente, si alguien vuelve a atentar contra nosotros estaremos preparados- levantó la vista y vio los preocupados ojos de su marido –Si debo tomar una vida con tal de defender a mis hijos, lo haré- habló con seguridad –No creas que mi mano temblará ante eso.

André la miró preocupado, habían transcurrido dos largas y tediosas semanas en las cuales se sentía con los nervios a flor de piel, además, del temor que sentía al ver a Oscar tan obcecada en armar a todos, le preocupaba perder el equilibrio familiar que durante años se había esforzado en mantener. -Mi opinión también cuenta- habló tratando de controlar su molestia –No quiero que en algún descuido un arma quede al alcance de nuestros hijos y cualquiera de ellos trate de manipularla sin la debida supervisión.

-¿Estás insinuando que a mí no me importa eso?- los ojos de la ex Comandante brillaron -¿Acaso insinúas que no he pensado en eso también?... Además, te recuerdo que a la edad de Augustin ambos manejábamos armas sin ningún problema.

-Estás poniendo en mi boca palabras que no he dicho- André revolvió cansado su cabello, estaba cansado, molesto y frustrado –Desde el incendio te rehúsas a escuchar razones... Durante años te has negado a que nuestros hijos vivan de forma similar a como lo hicimos nosotros y ahora te empeñas en cambiar todo- afirmó con fuerza el respaldo de una silla que estaba cerca tratando de controlarse, se desconocía a sí mismo, desde el fatídico día estaba con un pésimo humor.

-Cuida mejor lo que dices- Oscar lo miró molesta –Pensé que me conocías lo suficiente como para no tener que estar explicándote todo lo que hago y el porqué- agregó. Cerró la caja de las armas y tomándola salió de la habitación con destino al patio en donde la esperaban los trabajadores.

André la miró contrariado, después de unos segundos salió a supervisar la reconstrucción de los establos. El fuerte sonido de las puertas cerrándose con violencia retumbó en la casa. Sonido que no pasó desapercibido en el salón contiguo.

-No dejan de discutir- susurró Augustin a Isabelle. El niño estaba sentado en la banqueta frente al piano.

Su hermana lo miró con tristeza y acarició su cabeza con cariño -Sólo están preocupados- sonrió tratando de tranquilizarlo. Levantó la vista, vio por la ventana como Jerome desmontaba y caminaba a reunirse con Alain frente a los establos en reconstrucción. El joven periodista había acudido rigurosamente todos los días, en cuanto se desocupaba de sus labores con Madame Robespierre, para ayudar en los trabajos en la hacienda. –Gus… saldré por un momento- acarició al gato, que de un salto había subido al piano –¿Me esperarás aquí?- sabía que sus padres habían discutido por el manejo de las armas y no quería que Augustin se acercará a la zona en donde Oscar estaba instruyendo a los hombres, no quería provocar una nueva molestia en su padre.

-No te preocupes… No ocasionaré problemas- contestó el rubio niño con la voz cargada de tristeza.

Antes de poder llegar frente a los establos, un suave tirón en su mano la asustó, sin darse cuenta, Isabelle se vio acorralada contra la pared de una de las bodegas. Sonrió cuando vio los oscuros ojos de Jerome mirándola divertido.

-¿Cómo estás?- susurró el joven antes de darle un suave y rápido beso en los labios.

-No hagas eso- contestó ella con las mejillas sonrojadas como manzanas maduras –Si te ven mis padres, o el tío Alain, no podrás venir nuevamente.

-Están ocupados- él encogió hombros y sonrió resplandeciente –Además, creo que ya no me desprecian tanto- guiñó un ojo.

-Jamás te han despreciado- lo miró molesta –No me gusta que hables de esa forma de mis padres… ellos no son así.

-No te enojes- sonrió seductor –Es sólo un decir, sé que son buenas personas- al ver que Isabelle continuaba molesta agregó –Te tengo una sorpresa.

–Jerome, no quiero que vuelvas a hablar de mis padres así, aunque sea una broma.

-Mensaje recibido… ¿Quieres saber cuál es la sorpresa?- insistió el periodista sonriendo.

-Está bien… dímelo- Isabelle contestó su sonrisa y lo tomó de la mano.

-Le hablé de ti a Madame Robespierre y quiere conocerte- sus ojos negros brillaron entusiastas –Mañana te estará esperando en la biblioteca… sé que tu padre no está muy de acuerdo con mi trabajo, o con lo que pienso, por eso le dije que nos reuniéramos ahí y no donde se hospeda para que pudieras asistir sin problemas.

-No quiero mentirle a mis padres nuevamente- contestó Isabelle dudando.

-Es una oportunidad única- insistió –Pasado mañana regresa a París.

-No te aseguro nada…- dudó la joven –¿A qué hora estará ahí?

-A las diez de la mañana.

* * *

 **Suecia.**

Charles, que continuaba molesto por la intrusión de su protector en su formación militar y por la "situacion" ocurrida en el burdel, desistió de entrar directamente a la habitación de Fersen, tal y como siempre lo había hecho desde niño, por lo que golpeó la puerta y esperó que se le autorizada a entrar. Solo cuando escuchó un distraído "Adelante" abrió -Tía Sofía me dice que viajas urgente a Francia.

El Conde estaba sentado en el escritorio de su habitación, terminando de cerrar algunos sobres -Sí, saldré mañana a primera hora- levantó la mirada -¿Cuándo llegaste?- trató de sonreírle a su hijo pese a la preocupación que lo abrumaba.

-Acabo de hacerlo…- miró el bolso de viaje que estaba sobre la cama -¿Le ocurrió algo a Isabelle?

-Gracias a Dios aún nada… - contestó el sueco poniéndose de pie –Debo enviar esta correspondencia, permíteme un segundo... ya regreso.

-Dime por favor que pasa- el joven obstaculizó la puerta –No me moveré de aquí hasta que me lo digas.

-Charles... no tengo tiempo para niñerías- Fersen lo miró impaciente.

-Isabelle me importa…- susurró –La considero parte de mi particular familia… a ella y a sus padres.

-Léelo por ti mismo- Axel sacó la carta que tenía en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y la apoyó contra el pecho del alto joven que lo miraba preocupado –Déjame pasar por favor, no tengo ganas, ni tiempo, para que discutamos.

Charles recibió la carta y se hizo a un lado. Leyó en silencio las palabras, llenas de desesperación y pesar, que relataban el terrible incendio que había afectado a la finca de la familia Grandier Jarjayes. Después de unos minutos, cuando Fersen entró a la habitación nuevamente, levantó la vista -Voy contigo.

-¿Qué?- lo miró sin entender –Hijo…- vio como la mirada de Charles se endurecía –Perdona… Charles, no es necesario- se pasó la mano por el cabello –Isabelle me dice que no están heridos… basta con que yo viaje… Necesito saber que ella y Oscar están bien, quiero ayudar en lo que pueda- trató de explicar las razones que lo llevaban a dejar todo por ir al lado de ellas.

-Si no es necesario, ¿Por qué vas?- lo miró desafiante.

-Porque necesito hablar con Oscar y tardaré en llegar lo mismo que tardará una carta- resopló –La conozco, intentará ocultarme cualquier cosa que me preocupe- cerró el bolso de viaje –La única forma de asegurarme de que no me mienta es estar frente a ella.

-¿Aún la quieres?- lo interrogó.

-Es la madre de Isabelle… siempre la voy a querer- contestó Fersen con la mirada húmeda.

-¿Por qué te martirizas?... ella está casada y André es un buen hombre, cuando estuve ahí vi que eran felices- apuntó Charles.

-Cuando te enamores de alguien me entenderás… No pretendo destruir su matrimonio, pero jamás podré dejar de preocuparme por su bienestar.

-No entiendo como la dejaste ir si la amabas tanto….- insistió el joven.

-Las cosas no son tan simples…- Fersen lo miró con pesar –No siempre se puede estar con quien uno quiere.

-Menos cuando son mujeres casadas o están a la cabeza de un país- la voz del cadete sonó dura.

Fersen abrió los ojos impactado -¿Qué es lo quieres decirme?- contestó mirando fijamente a su hijo -Somos adultos para andar con rodeos e insinuaciones...

-Nada… no quiero decir nada- Charles le devolvió la carta –Iré contigo, enviaré un comunicado a mi oficial, ya egresé y no hay campañas activas- encogió los hombros -Nada ni nadie me detiene por ahora- dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación dando por terminada la conversación.

* * *

 **Arras**.

-Tía… voy a la biblioteca- Isabelle habló colocándose la capa.

Rosalie levantó la vista de los documentos recién impresos, que le acababan de entregar para revisión, y la miró de forma suspicaz -¿Tu madre está al tanto?- había visto a la joven en compañía del periodista y no quería prestarse para ningún mal entendido.

-Sí, no te preocupes… sabe que me reuniré con Jerome para revisar algunos libros si es eso lo que te preocupa- guiñó un ojo –Y no saldré del lugar en caso de que quieras enviar a alguien a vigilarme- bromeó.

La madre de François movió la cabeza divertida antes de contestar –¿A qué hora estarás de regreso?

-Iré por mi hermano a la escuela, así que regresaré con él.

Isabelle esperó a que la rubia y delicada mujer asintiera con la cabeza y salió de la imprenta. Caminó despacio hacia la biblioteca, sentía el pecho apretado y le costaba respirar, estaba nerviosa por haber roto el acuerdo que tenía con su padre de no volver a mentir. Ciertamente les había dicho que iba a reunirse con Jerome en la biblioteca a revisar algunos libros, y ellos en su afán de permitir que se distrajera de toda la tensión de la casa, no habían puesto objeción alguna. Lo que no había dicho era que también se reuniría con la hermana de Maximilien Robespierre. Cuando llegó, Jerome aún estaba solo en la mesa que siempre ocupaba para trabajar, sonrió mientras se quitaba la capa y apenas rozando su mano se sentó junto a él.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el joven ayudándola con la silla –Te ves un poco pálida…

-Me duele un poco la cabeza…- contestó tratando de sonreír.

-¿Quieres que vaya por un vaso de agua?

-No… no es necesario- sacó sus materiales de estudio, abrió su libreta de apuntes.

-Por fin conozco a la maravillosa Madeimoselle Grandier.

Una serena voz femenina los sorprendió. Jerome se puso de pie rápidamente -Madame Robespierre- la saludó con una reverencia.

-Mucho gusto Madame Robespierre- Isabelle se puso de pie y la saludó con respeto –Agradezco enormemente que dispusiera de tiempo para entrevistarse conmigo.

-Jerome no deja de hablar de usted- la mujer sonrió a su empleado –Encontrar una joven de su edad con intereses literarios, y que además desafía los convencionalismos educacionales actuales, es motivo suficiente para que sea una persona que quiera conocer- entregó su capa a Jerome para que la colgara _**–"**_ _ **Todos los hombres son iguales**_ _ **. La diferencia entre ellos no está en su nacimiento, sino en su virtud."**_ \- citó.

-Voltaire- contestó Isabelle –Aunque si me lo permite, el texto sería perfecto si dijera _**"Todos los seres humanos son iguales"**_.

-Monsieur Chateau tenía razón, es usted una joven encantadora e inteligente- se sentó frente a Isabelle –Jerome me comentó que se conocieron en este mismo lugar, y que estaba investigando acerca de la toma de la Bastilla… mi hermano fue fundamental en ese periodo del país- miró el cuadernillo de Isabelle –Puede preguntarme lo que quiera, estaré encantada de ayudarle si puedo.

-Es usted muy amable- contestó Isabelle –En realidad estoy interesada en algo más bien militar, hay un destacado Comandante que desertó del ejército junto a todo su destacamento para combatir del lado del pueblo.

-Muchos militares lo hicieron- agregó la mujer –Gracias a ellos pudimos salir del yugo monárquico que nos había oprimido durante siglos. ¿Cuál es el nombre que tanto le intriga?

-Oscar François De Jarjayes- Isabelle no supo el por qué le costó pronunciar cada palabra.

Jerome la miró y guardó silencio, sabía que ese era el nombre de su madre también, pero si ella no estaba dispuesta a decirlo, él tampoco lo haría.

-Claro que la conozco… pero hay un error en su investigación, no es un hombre al que se refiere, ese Comandante era una mujer- madame Robespierre sonrió con orgullo –Y me atrevería a decir que una de las mujeres más extraordinarias de nuestra época.

-¿Una mujer?...- Isabelle sintió que le faltó el aire -Pero… ¿Cómo puede ser que una mujer haya estado en la milicia y con un cargo tan destacado?…- apretó las manos para que no viera evidente el temblor que las sacudía.

-Por su padre- Charlotte contestó con tranquilidad –No conozco los detalles, pero era de público conocimiento que el General Regnier De Jarjayes la designó como el heredero de la brillante carrera militar de su familia- miró a Jerome -¿Podrías conseguirnos un vaso con agua?- El joven se puso rápidamente de pie y fue a hacer lo que le solicitaban -La deserción de la Comandante Jarjayes fue un fuerte golpe a la monarquía, pero por sobre todo a María Antonieta- continuó con su relato.

-Imagino que todas las deserciones militares causaron el mismo impacto- meditó en voz alta Isabelle pensando en que su padre era miembro del mismo batallón que su madre y servía bajo sus órdenes.

-Madeimoselle Grandier, créame cuando le digo que ninguna causó tanto impacto como la deserción de la Comandante Jarjayes, ella fue la encargada durante años de la seguridad de la viuda Capeto, estuvo a su lado desde que llegó a Francia siendo sólo una princesa Austriaca. Antes de ser Brigadier en el ejército, fue Comandante de la Guardia Imperial en Versalles. Durante esos años destacó como una feroz defensora de los monarcas, es por ello que le digo que su traición fue muy comentada en todos los círculos… es una verdadera lástima que haya desaparecido de la gesta revolucionaria, seguramente falleció o está fuera del país… la última vez que mi hermano supo de ella fue cuando Felipe Igualdad aseguró haberla visto, e incluso haberla sorprendido tratando de comunicarse con María Antonieta, pero nadie más que él la vio…- miró a Jerome que se acercaba portando una bandeja con vasos con agua –Gracias- esperó que el joven se sentara antes de continuar –Se pensó que era una estrategia de ese pobre hombre para recuperar su credibilidad, y como no hubo pruebas que lo avalaran se desestimó lo que él decía… recuerdo que mi hermano me comentó que el ex Duque de Orleans estaba desesperado, al punto de levantar falsas acusaciones sobre un par de soldados que habían servido bajo el mando de la Comandante Jarjayes en el ejército. Debido a la imposibilidad de demostrar lo que aseguraba con tanto ahínco, su popularidad siguió decreciendo al punto de terminar en la guillotina a los pocos meses, de ser cierto lo que él decía seguramente su historia habría sido diferente… aunque nunca lo sabremos, la mayoría de los Revolucionarios perecieron por distintas razones bajo el Gobierno de mi hermano o por decisión de la Coalición.

Isabelle abrió los ojos impactada, recordó fugazmente horrible día que tardó años en superar, el día en que militares habían entrado a la imprenta y se habían llevado a la fuerza a André y Alain -Yo…- bebió un sorbo de agua, sentía la garganta seca –He logrado descubrir que la Comandante Jarjayes viajó a Suecia con el Conde Von Fersen- trató de disimular el temblor de su voz.

-Debe ser un error- la mujer la miró –Me parece imposible que Lady Oscar haya huido con el amante de María Antonieta, es sabido por todos que ellos se conocían desde hace años, ya que ambos eran muy cercanos a los Capeto, pero aún así me parece imposible que una mujer tan valiente y decidida como la Comandante Jarjayes haya sucumbido a los encantos de ese Conde Sueco… debe ser un error- bebió un sorbo de agua –Más aún cuando el Conde Von Fersen arriesgó su vida organizando la Fuga de Varennes años después.

Isabelle miró su cuaderno de apuntes mientras sacaba cuentas mentales, para la fuga de Varennes su madre y Fersen ya estaban casados, se llevó de forma inconsciente la mano a la cabeza, apenas podía ordenar sus ideas… _¿Por qué su madre había abandonado a su padre y huido a Suecia con un hombre que era señalado como el libertino amante de la Reina? ¿Por qué su padre había dejado que su madre huyera con otro hombre estando embarazada? ¿Su padre sabía de su existencia cuando Oscar había huido? ¿Cómo Fersen podía haber traicionado a su madre con su antigua amante?_.

-Isabelle… ¿Estás bien?- la voz de Jerome la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Se siente mal Madeimoiselle Grandier?... está un poco pálida.

-Estoy bien- la joven levantó la vista y trató de sonreír –Es sólo que debo retirarme…- se levantó de la silla –Agradezco infinitamente su tiempo Madame Robespierre- hizo una reverencia –La información que me ha proporcionado ha sido de mucha ayuda para mi investigación- miró a Jerome con los ojos completamente contrariados –Gracias por tu ayuda…

-Si gustas puedo acompañarte a tu casa…- el joven tomó su mano, pudo percibir como temblaba -Isabelle, déjame acompañarte- la miró preocupado.

-No es necesario, tío Alain me acompañará.

-El gusto ha sido mío Madeimoselle Grandier- se despidió la mujer –Será muy agradable hablar con usted en cuanto se nos presente una nueva oportunidad.

La muchacha asintió y salió rápidamente del lugar. Fue de inmediato por su hermano y apenas pisó la imprenta pidió a Alain que los acompañara a casa, lugar en donde se recluyó en su habitación hasta la hora de la cena. Después de la comida, cada integrante de la familia continuó con sus habituales rutinas.

-¿Notaste a Isabelle diferente?- preguntó Oscar mientras limpiaba las armas.

-Sí- contestó André avivando el fuego de la chimenea –Apenas ha hablado desde que llegó del centro y en la cena prácticamente no comió…- se puso de pie y se acercó a la mesa del salón, donde su esposa estaba trabajando, tomó una de las pistolas y la revisó –Debo concederte que Gilbert ha mejorado su puntería gracias a las prácticas- trató de entablar una conversación sin discutir.

Oscar sonrió agradeciendo el comentario, estaba cansada de discutir acerca del tema -¿Me pregunto si tendrá que ver con Jerome su cambio de actitud?

-Espero que no- André resopló –Sé que no hemos tenido oportunidad de conocerlo más a fondo, pero debo concederle que al menos el muchacho se ha mostrado respetuoso.

-Y con voluntad- Oscar completó la oración –Ha venido a diario a ayudar en la reconstrucción de los establos.

-A propósito de eso…- André dejó el arma sobre la mesa –Mañana viajaré con Alain… Gilbert no nos acompañará porque le he pedido que se quede con ustedes.

-¡No!- lo miró seria –¡No viajarás!- se puso de pie y se apoyó en la mesa –¡No es el momento para hacerlo!

-No me grites- André la miró molesto –No hemos dejado de discutir desde hace semanas… ya es tiempo de que paremos de hacerlo.

-Discutimos porque no entiendes razones y te niegas a hacer las cosas que digo- la rubia se acercó furiosa a su marido.

-Ya no estamos en el ejército ni soy tu _valet_ , soy tu marido… No olvides eso- habló tranquilo pero serio –Mañana, antes de viajar, iré a hablar con el jefe de la policía local para preguntar por los avances de la investigación.

-Entiende que eso no servirá de nada- Oscar comenzó a caminar por el salón –Puedes hacerlo, pero lo que necesitamos es actuar nosotros… somos los únicos indicados para cuidar a nuestra familia.

-Oscar… amor mío- habló tratando de acercarse –Hagamos las cosas como corresponden por favor…

-No quiero que viajes… no necesitas hacerlo- se alejó de él.

-Debo hacerlo- contestó –Los establos no están listos… tenemos un numero de caballos superior al lugar que hay para resguardarlos- se acercó y la tomó de los brazos con suavidad para que lo mirara -Tengo una muy buena oferta de compra, no puedo dejarla pasar.

El sonido de un fuerte golpe en el cristal del salón los asustó. André reaccionó rápido y cubrió a Oscar con su cuerpo mientras ambos se parapetaban cerca del piano. Ambos recorrieron el salón con la mirada, había una piedra sobre la alfombra.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- Anne abrió la puerta espantada.

-¡No entres!- gritó André -¡Quédate ahí e inclínate!

La doncella hizo lo que le indicaban, los tres permanecieron en silencio, y expectantes, durante unos minutos. Después de un rato André se movió a gatas por el salón hasta llegar a la piedra -Anne… ¿Puedes ir a ver que los niños estén bien?... Por favor- pidió en un murmullo mientras miraba pasmado el papel que envolvía el proyectil.

-¿Ahora me crees?- preguntó Oscar acercándose. André le entregó el papel, nada de lo que estaba pasando tenía sentido. La ex militar leyó el mensaje en voz alta, una única palabra estaba escrita al centro de la hoja - **"Traidores"** \- lo arrugó en un puño y miró a su marido-La policía no nos puede proteger- gruñó –Esto es algo personal...

-Sólo quieren asustarnos- André trató de tranquilizarla –De haber querido hacernos daño nos habrían disparado sin problemas… éramos un blanco fácil... y quien quiera que haya sido pudo llegar hasta la casa sin problemas.

-No viajes- insistió Oscar –No lo hagas.

-Debo hacerlo- la abrazó mientras besaba su cabello –Prometo que tendré cuidado… Además no iré solo.

-Lleva a Gilbert- susurró contra su pecho.

-No… Ahora más que nunca lo quiero aquí en la casa- sonrió –Saldré a primera hora y volveré antes de que anochezca, lo prometo.

Oscar asintió en silencio, no quería continuar discutiendo con su marido. André tenía razón, llevaban semanas peleando y debían dejar de hacerlo. Ellos no eran así y no permitiría que quien estuviera detrás de los atentados en contra de su familia, consiguiera debilitar el amor y la estabilidad que tenían.

* * *

Al otro día, mientras el atardecer llenaba el cielo con tonos naranjas, violetas y rosados, Oscar cerró la puerta del último establo junto al capataz de la hacienda, levantó la vista para mirar hacia el horizonte, sentía una creciente intranquilidad en el pecho -Gracias Gilbert- trató de sonreír –Ve a descansar.

-Me quedaré en la casa… así lo acordé con André- contestó –Después de cenar nos alojaremos con Clarice en una de las habitaciones de servicio.

-Me parece bien... lo que digas está bien- contestó distraída, la angustia que sentía en el pecho apenas a dejaba respirar.

Después de que Gilbert se alejó hacia su casa, cruzó los brazos y caminó de prisa hacia el acceso principal tratando de protegerse del frió. Miró ansiosa el camino de entrada a la propiedad, André, Alain y los empleados que los acompañaban debían llegar en cualquier momento. Cuando estuvo a metros de la puerta vio un papel clavado en la madera con un puñal, sintió una punzada en el pecho mientras lo desclavaba para leerlo.

 _"¿Qué prefieres ser... Esposa o Madre?"_

Apretó la nota en un puño y entró corriendo a la casa, sus sospechas eran correctas, los atentados eran trataban de dañarla a ella y la mejor forma de hacerlo era amenazando a su familia. Abrió la puerta del salón buscando a sus hijos; Isabelle y Augustin estaban leyendo un libro sentados frente al fuego. Miró por la ventana una vez más esperando que André llegara.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó la joven al verla tan agitada.

-Nada… no ocurre nada- contestó.

-¿Hasta cuando nos ocultarás cosas?- los ojos de Isabelle brillaron molestos.

-No me hables así- la reprendió –Menos si no sé a qué te refieres.

-A nada…no me refiero a nada- la chica se concentró nuevamente en el libro que leía junto a su hermano.

Augustin miró a su madre y hermana asustado, nunca las había visto tan molestas. Bajó la vista y guardó silencio.

* * *

Alain miró en todas direcciones buscando una vía de escape, al no ver posibilidades de moverse sin resultar herido, fijó la vista en André. El hombre de ojos verdes estaba arrodillado frente a él e imposibilitado de moverse debido al arma que le apuntaba a la cabeza. -No es necesaria tanta violencia- habló mientras mantenía las manos en alto, tenía que tranquilizar al delincuente que le apuntaba a su hermano.

-Les entregaremos todo el dinero- habló el padre de Isabelle –Déjennos ir… No los denunciaremos- insistió.

Un grupo de cinco hombres armados, y enmascarados, los habían emboscado cuando faltaban pocos kilómetros para llegar a la hacienda, tres de los delincuentes habían reducido a los mozos de cuadra que los acompañaban, los jóvenes estaban maniatados a unos metros de distancia. Un cuarto hombre vigilaba el camino mientras el quinto hombre apuntaba a la cabeza de André.

El ex Teniente apretó los puños, la impotencia lo estaba consumiendo. Pudo darse cuenta de que no eran delincuentes comunes debido a que, en cuanto fueron interceptados, André fue sido separado rápidamente del grupo -Amigo... no lleguemos a instancias tan violentas- insistió sonriendo con tranquilidad –Llévense el dinero que les estamos ofreciendo y dejemos todo hasta aquí- miró directamente a los ojos al maleante –Sabemos que esto no es un simple asalto.

-¡Nadie te ha autorizado a hablar!- gritó el rufián que vigilaba el camino mientras se acercaba, cuando estuvo frente a Alain lo golpeó en la frente con la culata del revolver -¡El asunto no es contigo!- gritó mientras el alto hombre de ojos castaños tambaleaba tratando de no perder el conocimiento.

-Terminemos esto- gruñó el hombre que apuntaba André –No podemos esperar más… no vendrá…

André miró el camino que conducía a su casa, a su familia, mientras sentía que un escalofrío recorría su espalda. Lamentó no haber escuchado las advertencias de su esposa.

En cuanto el vigilante se movió para regresar a su puesto, Alain trató de incorporarse, el sonido del percutor de un arma lo hizo mirar en dirección a su amigo, vio como André trataba de dar media vuelta para defenderse.

-¡No!- gritó sin poder controlar la desesperación que se apropió de todos su ser.

El sonido de un disparo cortó el silencio de la noche.


	11. Chapter 11

**Lágrimas…**

* * *

Sentada frente a la ventana con un arma en la mano, Oscar sentía que apenas podía respirar, era cerca de media noche y no tenía noticias de André. Se levantó impaciente y caminó de un lado a otro en el salón. Habría salido a buscarlo si eso no significara dejar a sus hijos solos y estaba segura que eso era precisamente lo que, quien fuera que los estaba acosando, esperaba que hiciera. Escuchó como un caballo se acercaba a todo galope y corrió a la alcoba de su hija -Isabelle… ve a la habitación de tu hermano por favor- dijo en cuanto abrió la puerta sin siquiera golpear.

La joven estaba leyendo un gastado cuadernillo, el que intentó guardar en cuanto vio a su madre parada en el umbral de la puerta -¿Por qué?... ¿Ocurrió algo?- preguntó asustada.

-Haz lo que te digo por una vez sin llenarme de preguntas- le pidió.

-Ya no soy una niña para que esperes que te obedezca sin siquiera pedir una explicación- sus ojos azules brillaron molestos.

-Es una orden- la miró con dureza –Haz lo que te digo de inmediato- Oscar dio media vuelta y se alejó dejando la puerta abierta.

Pese a que sentía que en cualquier momento le fallarían las piernas, corrió hasta la puerta principal, la abrió justo en el momento en que Alain se acercaba cargando a André inconsciente. Vio aterrada como la chaqueta de su marido estaba llena de sangre, tuvo una horrible sensación de _déjà vu_ , sus ojos no pudieron despegarse de la sangre que manaba sin control mojando el suelo y la ropa de Alain -¿Está vivo?- preguntó mientras sentía que la voz que salía de su garganta no era suya.

-Apenas...- contestó su amigo entrando a la casa –Lo siento...- la miró con los ojos húmedos –No pude evitar que algo le ocurriera… nos emboscaron.

-Jean… debo ir por Jean…- habló nerviosa.

-Ya envié a uno de los mozos por él, en cualquier momento llegarán… lo traje aquí en caso de que no lo lograra… pensé que querrías tenerlo contigo durante sus últimos momentos- dando grandes zancadas caminó hasta la habitación principal. Con cuidado recostó el cuerpo casi inerte de su amigo mientras Oscar buscaba algo con lo que detener la hemorragia. Vio como la esposa de su amigo se afirmaba con fuerza de uno de los muebles para no perder el control que amenazaba con abandonarla en cualquier momento. Cuando ella dio media vuelta para acercarse a la cama vio que su rostro no era más que una mueca de espanto.

-Ayúdame a quitarle la camisa… debemos detener la hemorragia, tenemos que hacer algo antes de que llegue Jean- Oscar habló con la voz ronca, estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas coordinar el movimiento de sus mano y mantenerse firme. Con cuidado ambos desvistieron al herido, la bala había entrado por un costado del abdomen, lo volteó con esfuerzo para ver su espalda –La bala no salió…- pronunció las últimas palabras aterrada, sacudió la cabeza tratando de despejar su mente mientras presionaba con fuerza una sábana limpia sobre el firme abdomen de su marido.

-Oscar…- André habló en apenas un murmullo recobrando por unos segundos la consciencia.

-Shhhhh- tomó su mano –No hables… Amor mío no te esfuerces.

Alain tomó su lugar presionando la herida para que ella se sentara al lado de André.

Cuando el herido cayó nuevamente en la inconsciencia, Oscar miró a su amigo y preguntó con la voz temblorosa -¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Estábamos a sólo unos kilómetros de llegar cuando nos emboscaron, no fue un asalto… de hecho no se llevaron nada, sólo querían matarlo- los castaños ojos de Alain la miraron afectados –Lo habrían logrado de no ser porque él luchó y alcanzó a forcejear con el hombre que le apuntaba a la cabeza… en la pelea el arma se disparó y lo hirió- miró asustado hacia la puerta de la habitación cuando la misma se abrió de golpe, Anne estaba parada en el umbral.

La doncella se acercó y tomó el rostro de Alain entre sus manos mientras lo miraba aterrada –¿Estás bien?...- deslizó las manos por sus brazos y pecho buscando heridas.

-Sí bonita…- suspiró –La sangre no es mía- miró a André con pesar.

-Dios mío- Anne se acercó a Oscar -¿Ya le avisaron al Doctor?

-Sí…- murmuró ella sin poder dejar de mirar la sangre que empapaba la sábana que Alain continuaba afirmando con fuerza sobre el abdomen de André –Nuestros hijos…- habló sin levantar la vista –No dejes que vengan… No pueden verlo así.

Anne asintió y salió rápido de la habitación.

-¿Qué pasó con esos hombres?- la rubia habló en voz baja mientras acariciaba el cabello de André de forma repetitiva.

-Maté al vigilante y herí al que le disparó a André- contestó con la voz cargada de amargura –Tres quedaron ilesos… deben haber escapado con el maldito herido- bufó molesto –No los seguí… era eso o llegar a tiempo aquí.

Oscar tomó el rostro de su marido entre sus manos –No puedes morir…- susurró acercándose a él –No te lo perdonaré jamás si lo haces…- lo besó con suavidad, tembló al sentir sus labios fríos y sin vida –Apenas respira…- levantó la vista consternada mientras pesadas lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Alain la miró sin poder contestar.

Ambos se sobresaltaron cuando entró a la habitación Jean Leblanc seguido por Anne, la mujer llevaba agua caliente y sábanas limpias.

-Oscar… espérame con Alain en el salón por favor- el médico se quitó rápido la chaqueta y comenzó a remangarse las mangas de la camisa para lavarse las manos.

-Me quedo- contestó ella sin dudar.

-No puedo trabajar contigo aquí- Jean la miró con tranquilidad mientras se secaba las manos –Anne me ayudará, te avisaré en cuanto tenga clara la situación.

-No puedes obligarme a salir de mi propia alcoba- contestó sin despegar los ojos del cuerpo inconsciente de su marido -¿Qué le estás dando?- trató de acercarse cuando vio que el galeno acercaba un frasco a la boca de André y vertía un líquido en ella.

-Láudano… no puedo arriesgarme a que despierte en medio de la operación, debo extraer una bala y necesito que no se mueva.

-Apenas respira…- apuntó –Puede que no despierte nunca más si te equivocas en la dosis- trató de acercarse, el médico miró a Alain.

-Vamos… dejemos que el buen doctor trabaje tranquilo- el hombre de ojos castaños la tomó de un brazo para arrastrarla fuera de la habitación.

-Dije que no me moveré de aquí- gruñó –No me separare de él…

-¡Oscar por favor!- Jean habló molesto –No puedo trabajar contigo dando vueltas a mi alrededor y cuestionando lo que hago… necesito tranquilidad y me estás haciendo perder tiempo valioso- miró a la doncella -Anne… ¿Podrías traerme la mayor cantidad de velas?, necesito toda la luz que podamos acercar sin que sea peligroso- la mujer asintió y salió rápido en busca de lo que le pedían.

-Amor mío… no seas… obstinada…- André habló entre gruñidos de dolor, a los segundos cayó completamente inconsciente.

Oscar, se acercó a él y lo besó suavemente –Estaré aquí cuando despiertes…- susurró contra sus labios, se irguió y salió por sus propios medios de la habitación. En el pasillo, se apoyó en la pared deslizándose lentamente hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Miró sus manos manchadas de sangre –Es mi culpa…- murmuró mientras veía que la sangre se secaba con el aire.

-No… no digas eso- Alain se acuclilló frente a ella y tomó sus manos –No es tu culpa… No sabemos quién está haciendo esto.

-Hice tantas cosas en el pasado… fui muy dura con mucha gente…- levantó la vista angustiada –Hoy me dejaron esto clavado en la puerta- sacó el arrugado papel que había guardado en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Alain lo leyó en voz baja, cuando Oscar vio que levantaba la vista habló nuevamente –No podría elegir si ser esposa o madre… jamás podría hacerlo, prefiero ser yo quien muera…- se cubrió el rostro con las ensangrentadas manos tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos.

Alain se acercó y la abrazó con cuidado mientras besaba su cabello tratando de consolarla, hace diecisiete años había hecho lo mismo cuando ambos habían creído a André muerto por una explosión –No digas eso… por favor no lo digas- susurró en su oído, comenzó a mecerla con cariño.

Oscar se abrazó a su amigo con fuerza –Gracias por traerlo…- habló contra su enorme pecho. Desde que habían hablado en su casa, meses atrás, apenas cruzaban palabras y siempre evitaban mirarse, levantó la vista y se encontró con los bondadosos ojos del mejor amigo de su marido –Gracias por haberlo devuelto a mí.

-Siempre estaré para ustedes…- Alain contestó con cariño mientras un par de lágrimas quedaban atrapadas en sus pestañas –No puedo alejarme… simplemente no puedo.

-Lo sé…- asintió ella con pesar –Pero debes tratar de buscar tu propia felicidad… Sé que tu bondad no tiene límites, pero también mereces ser feliz…- levantó la mano y la apoyó con cariño sobre la mejilla del hombre que continuaba abrazándola.

-Lo intentaré… te lo prometo- Alain trató de sonreír.

Anne se acercó en silencio con los materiales que le había solicitado el médico, carraspeó suavemente para hacer notar su presencia antes de hablar. Ambos se separaron. –Oscar… Isabelle insiste en salir de la habitación de Augustin- habló con la voz tiritando por la emoción, siempre había sospechado que Alain sentía algo por su protectora debido a la devoción que veía en sus ojos cada vez que la miraba, ahora que había visto, y escuchado todo, no tenía dudas.

Oscar se puso de pie con esfuerzo –Iré a lavarme las manos... No pueden verme así- miró a su amigo –Avísame por favor en cuanto tengas noticias.

Alain asintió y desvió la vista hacia Anne. La mujer no lo miró, simplemente entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-o-

-¿Mamá que es lo que pasa?- Agustín preguntó en cuanto la vio entrar a su habitación.

-Su padre fue herido- trató de mantener la calma –Fue emboscado… en estos momentos el doctor Leblanc está intentando salvarle la vida.

El niño corrió a sus brazos. Oscar sintió que su corazón se rompía al escuchar los sollozos que el chiquillo ahogaba contra su estómago, comenzó a acariciar su cabello tratando de tranquilizarlo, levantó la vista buscando a Isabelle, la joven continuaba sentada en la cama mientras apretaba con fuerza un gastado cuadernillo contra su pecho -Hija…- estiró un brazo llamándola. Isabelle se levantó de la cama y pasó caminando a su lado sin acercarse a ella. -¿Dónde vas?- preguntó al ver que no se detenía.

-Iré a vestirme… tengo que salir de aquí…- contestó la jovencita en apenas un murmullo.

Oscar se sentó con su hijo menor en la cama y acarició su cabello hasta que el niño se quedó dormido agotado de tanto llorar. Lo acomodó entre las mantas y se sentó junto a él. No supo por cuanto tiempo miró fijamente su rostro buscando rasgos de André mientras apretaba su mano. Un suave toque en el hombro la asustó, Rosalie estaba de pie junto a ella -¿Qué haces aquí?... es muy tarde…- murmuró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas –¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Jean me mandó a buscar en cuanto supo- la mujer trató de sonreír –Cuidaste de mi hijo cuando yo no podía hacerlo, ahora es mi turno- se sentó en la cama y tomó la pequeña mano que Oscar aún mantenía entre las suyas –Ve con André…- miró a Augustin -Te avisaré si despierta…

Oscar se puso de pie y la abrazó –Gracias…- susurró a la delicada mujer que quería como a una hermana menor. Salió de la habitación y fue al salón en busca de Isabelle, no la había encontrado en su recamara ni en el despacho, al ver que tampoco estaba ahí se asomó por la ventana para buscarla en la terraza, estaba a punto de salir de la casa cuando Alain la llamó. Corrió en su dirección.

-o-

Isabelle movió el viejo estante del desván y abrió con rabia el baúl que había descubierto meses atrás. Se esforzó en contener las lágrimas hasta que tomó la chaqueta que sabía era de su padre, en esos momentos no soportó más y lloró amargamente abrazada a ella sin importarle el olor a moho y polvo que la vieja prenda despedía.

-o-

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó Oscar mientras se sentaba con cuidado en el borde de la cama. Tomó una de las manos de André, estaba fría.

-Pude extraer la bala completa, no estaba fragmentada… pero su estado es muy grave- el médico se quitó las gafas para limpiarlas, los anteojos estaban empañados por el sudor que cubría su frente –Debes estar preparada para lo peor, perdió mucha sangre… la bala estaba alojada en el hígado- comenzó a acomodar las mangas de su camisa –Lo positivo es que en caso de salvarse, he visto que muchas lesiones en esa zona se recuperan en su totalidad, el hígado es uno de los órganos más nobles del cuerpo humano.

Oscar fijó la vista en la venda que presionaba el abdomen de su marido, la sangre continuaba manchando las blancas telas –Sigue sangrando…- murmuró preocupada.

-Es normal, cautericé y lo vendé… es cosa de tiempo que el sangrado se detenga- puso una mano sobre su hombro tratando de tranquilizarla, se conocían hace más de diez años y habían construido una solida amistad basada en el respeto y admiración mutua –La infección es lo que me preocupa.

-Entiendo…- Oscar apretó la mano de André entre las suyas -¿Cómo podemos evitar la fiebre?

-Cambiando las vendas, manteniendo la herida limpia, su frente fresca y confiando en que los productos que utilicemos surtan efecto- dijo con tranquilidad.

-¿Cuándo despertará?- habló sin poder despegar la vista de la venda que continuaba manchándose con sangre.

-No lo sé…- el galeno suspiró cansado –Sólo podemos esperar- caminó hacia la puerta –Iré a preparar un emplasto de miel y cebollas, es lo mejor que conozco para prevenir las infecciones.

Oscar asintió en silencio mientras se concentraba en el pecho de André, apesadumbrada notó que su respiración era lenta y trabajosa. Perdiendo completamente la noción del tiempo esperó con ansias cada nueva inhalación en exhalación. Cuando el medico volvió a la habitación, le ayudó a esparcir la maloliente mezcla en el plano abdomen de su marido y a vendarlo nuevamente. La tranquilizó ver que después de un rato solo brotaba un delgado hilo de sangre entre las puntadas.

-Debieras tratar de descansar- habló el médico -No hay nada más que podamos hacer.

-No me moveré de aquí… no lo dejaré solo- contestó ella sin levantar la vista. Apenas escuchó cuando el médico salió de la habitación. Estaba sumida en una especie de ensoñación en donde lo único que veía era el pecho de André que subía y bajaba con cada dificultosa respiración. Dejó vagar su mirada por el cuerpo del hombre que la había acompañado durante toda su vida, se concentró en su cabello, algunos mechones estaban pegados en su frente, levantó la mano y los alisó con cuidado hasta ordenarlos. Enredó sus largos y blancos dedos en esa sedosa y espesa cabellera, cerró los ojos y rememoró la última vez que lo había acariciado de esa forma, con dolor recordó que había sido semanas atrás, la ultima vez que lo había tocado así fue antes del incendio, desde esa fatídica noche se habían alejado sin poder evitarlo debido a las discusiones que mantenían a diario, seguían compartiendo la cama pero apenas se tocaban. Tomó nuevamente una de las ahora frías y ásperas manos de su marido, la llevó a sus labios y la besó –Vuelve a mi… por favor vuelve a mi…- susurró extrañando la tibieza de su tacto.

-o-

La luz del amanecer que se colaba entre las gruesas cortinas que cubrían las ventanas del ático despertó a Isabelle. La joven se enderezó con esfuerzo, le dolía el cuello debido a la incómoda posición en la que había dormido. Acarició con una mano la enorme chaqueta de lanilla azul en la que se había apoyado y nuevas lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. Se había escondido durante toda la noche tratando de serenarse, respiró profundo y secando sus mejillas tomó la elegante guerrera azul de su madre y bajó del desván.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Gabrielle se acercó preocupada –Te hemos buscado durante toda la noche- trató de abrazarla.

-Necesitaba estar sola…- evitó su abrazo -¿Cómo está mi padre?- miró con dureza a su adorada Nana, también estaba enfadada con ella. Cada persona que conocía le había ocultado cosas durante toda su vida.

-No hay cambios…- se acercó nuevamente –Isabelle… ¿Qué te pasa?- insistió al ver los azules ojos de la niña que había criado tan contrariados.

-¿Dónde está mi madre?- la chica se alejó una vez más de su abrazo.

-Está en su habitación…- Gabrielle fijó la vista en el bulto que la joven afirmaba entre sus manos, reconoció la guerrera de Comandante de Oscar –Mi niña… no es el momento…- no tuvo oportunidad de seguir hablando. Isabelle dio media vuelta y se alejó sin escucharla.

La puerta de la habitación estaba entreabierta, la empujó despacio, entró en silencio y se acercó a la cama -No entiendo como lloras ahora si hace diecisiete años lo abandonaste sin mirar atrás- le habló con dureza a la mujer que estaba sentada junto a la cama sosteniendo entre sus manos una de las manos de su padre.

Oscar escuchó la voz de su hija, la miró con los ojos llenos lagrimas sin soltar la mano de André -¿De qué estás hablando?- no entendió lo que la joven había dicho.

-¿Por qué lo abandonaste?... ¿Fue por ser un simple soldado y no un Conde como el amante de la Reina?- la miró con dureza –¿O quizás te fuiste porque te avergonzaba tener un hijo con un subalterno…?, ya sé que ambos estaban en el ejército y tú eras la Comandante… Dime ¿Es eso lo que pasó?- secó las lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos –¿Te diste cuenta que estabas embarazada y huiste para no enfrentar la vergüenza de tener un hijo fuera del matrimonio, el hijo de un plebeyo?- respiró con dificultad, sentía que le faltaba el aire –¿O lo abandonaste porqué él no me quería?– nuevas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas -¿Por qué no hay mención tuya o mía en su diario?... Lo último que escribió fue cuando tú ya estabas embarazada y fue sólo un par de días antes de la toma de la Bastilla… ¿Le dijiste que me esperabas y él no me quiso? ¿Por eso te fuiste?

-No digas eso...Tu padre te amó desde el momento en que supo que llegarías a este mundo…- le costó hablar –Hija… por favor… No puedo hablar de eso ahora…– le suplicó -Tu padre puede morir en cualquier momento…

-¡Estoy cansada de esperar!- Isabelle arrojó con rabia la chaqueta que tenía en sus manos a sus pies –¡Dime que es lo que pasó ahora… ahora que aún le queda vida a mi padre!- se acercó impaciente a la rubia mujer que continuaba sentada -¡Quiero ver si eres capaz de decirme la verdad delante de él!

-Las cosas no son como te imaginas…- Oscar la miró dolida.

-¡Entonces explícamelas!... ¡¿O tampoco puedes hacer eso?!- caminó hasta la puerta –¡¿Es necesario que vaya a buscar a Augustin para que nos digas la verdad a los dos de una buena vez?!... ¡No dudes que lo haré, ambos sabemos que algo está pasando… él ha tenido problemas en la escuela por defenderte y ahora mi padre puede morir!- se llevó la mano a la boca para contener un sollozo –¡Y todo es tu culpa… tú eres la culpable, tú y tus mentiras!

Oscar soltó la mano de André y se puso de pie molesta –¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera?!- se acercó y tomó con fuerza a su hija de un brazo.

-¡¿Me vas a pegar nuevamente?!- la miró desafiante –¡Pégame, no me importa… no me callaré hasta que me expliques por qué abandonaste a mi padre hace diecisiete años para casarte con el amante de Maria Antonieta!

-¡Yo no lo abandoné!- Oscar gritó con rabia –No te atrevas a decir eso… ¡Tú padre es el amor de mi vida!

-o-

Dos altos y elegantes hombres cabalgaban con tranquilidad por el medio del camino, pese a ser primera hora de la mañana, eran los únicos en la vía. Cuando llegaron frente a la entrada de la hacienda notaron que las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par y que no había ningún movimiento en los alrededores -Algo pasa…- murmuró Fersen –Nunca ha estado tan silencioso esto… menos a esta hora- miró preocupado a su hijo, el joven que cabalgaba junto a él.

-Deben ser ideas tuyas- Charles le restó importancia –Apenas está amaneciendo.

-Créeme, he pasado suficiente tiempo aquí para saber cómo funciona todo… Deberíamos haber venido en cuanto llegamos.

-¿Y llegar sin aviso y en mitad de la noche?- Charles sonrió irónico –Creo que al padre de Isabelle no le habría gustado que apareciéramos de la nada y sin aviso para preguntar si su mujer y su hija estaban bien- vio que su protector azuzaba su caballo para cabalgar sin siquiera ponerle atención, bufó antes de hacer lo mismo.

Desmontaron frente a los nuevos establos, Fersen movió la cabeza apesadumbrado al ver que aún habían rastros del incendio. Notó que las caballerizas que habían sido reconstruidas estaban cerradas y que no había personal trabajando. Fue al encuentro de un mozo de cuadra que se acercaba caminando con paso cansino. -Buenos días ¿Dónde está Monsieur Grandier?- preguntó, sabía que gracias a la disciplina y trabajo de André, la finca funcionaba a la perfección y lo que estaba viendo se contradecía completamente con la personalidad del marido de Oscar.

-El jefe…- el joven se quitó el sombrero y lo retorció entre sus manos –Está dentro de la casa supongo.

-¿Nos haría el favor de atender a nuestros caballos?- lo guió hasta donde lo esperaba Charles junto a sus dos caballos –Nos quedaremos al menos durante todo el día-. Se impacientó al ver que el mozuelo seguía actuando de forma somnolienta -¿Dónde está el capataz?- recordó al hombre que era la mano derecha de André.

-¿Gilbert?- preguntó el muchacho levantando la vista –Supongo que acompañando a Lady Oscar… no han querido dejarla sola- levantó los hombros en un gesto de pesar.

En cuanto escuchó esas palabras Fersen corrió al interior de la casa seguido por Charles, abrió la puerta sin golpear, se encontró de frente con la nana de Isabelle -Gabrielle- la tomó de las manos -¿Qué pasó…? ¿Dónde están todos…?

-Señor … gracias a Dios que está aquí- la mujer lo abrazó –Ha ocurrido una desgracia, anoche le dispararon al señor André y está grave.

-No puede ser…- contestó atónito –Isabelle… ¿Cómo está?... ¿Y Oscar?

-Lady Oscar no se ha separado de él… pero la niña- comenzó a caminar –Acompáñeme, no pudo haber llegado en mejor momento… la niña está fuera de sí-. Ambos desaparecieron hacia el interior de la gran casona.

-El joven Charles supongo… Isabelle me ha hablado de usted- Anne le habló sorprendió al hombre que se quedó parado en el portal.

El aludido asintió mientras miraba a la mujer que se acercaba. Vio que su bonito rostro estaba cansado y con señales de haber llorado.

–Venga conmigo, le serviré un té... acabo de trozar una tarta- la doncella sonrió al ver como el alto y apuesto joven la miraba sin saber que hacer –Me parece que no ha desayunado como corresponde- lo invitó a seguirla.

-Creo que no me vendría mal comer algo- Charles trató de sonreír agradecido mientras seguía a la mujer.

-Espero que no le importe comer en la cocina- Anne le indicó una silla frente a la mesa de diario –Pero si gusta puedo arreglar el comedor.

-No… claro que no me importa, aquí está perfecto- desabotonándose la chaqueta el joven se sentó junto a un hombre que desayunaba cabizbajo.

-Anímate Gilbert- Clarice rellenó la taza de su esposo con té, el hombre continuaba decaído al lado de Charles –Termina de comer para que vayas a dirigir a la tropa de holgazanes que aún no abren los establos… esto no le gustará a André cuando se entere- sonrió tratando de animarlo mientras acariciaba su vientre, tenía casi seis meses de embarazo.

-Si gusta puedo ayudar- Charles interrumpió al ver que el capataz de la hacienda no reaccionaba –De caballos sólo se montarlos… pero aprendo rápido- sonrió.

Gilbert levantó la vista –Le agradezco su ayuda- habló con tristeza –Supongo que está aquí con su padre- agregó al ver el evidente parecido entre él y Fersen.

-Sí… vine con él- contestó sin querer contradecirlo ni propiciar un altercado, no era el momento –Dígame... ¿En qué puedo ayudar?- insistió.

-Debemos hacer ejercitar a los potros jóvenes para evitar que se peleen entre sí…- Gilbert se puso de pie –Cuando termine de desayunar vaya al establo más grande, lo estaré esperando ahí.

Charles asintió mientras comía un trozo de tarta. Miró sonriendo a Anne, era la mejor tarta que había probado en su vida.

-o-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Alain estaba de pie fuera de la recamara principal, se cruzó frente a Fersen para impedirle el avance. Gabrielle lo miró con reproche.

-Alain, que gusto verte- extendió una mano para saludarlo, al ver que el alto hombre no respondía su saludo habló con tranquilidad -Vine a ver a mi hija…

-Siempre he admirado la capacidad que tienes de aparecer cuando te conviene- siseó furioso –Pero esto supera cualquier cosa… ¿No pudiste esperar un poco para llegar y apropiarte de la familia de André?

-Y yo siempre he pasado por alto tus malos modales- gruñó Fersen mientras lo tomaba de la chaqueta –Pero no voy a aguantar que digas algo así, con André fuimos amigos…

-Hasta que trataste de quitarle a su mujer y a su hija- lo interrumpió Alain con ironía.

Los ojos grises de Fersen brillaron con rabia mientras lo miraba a los ojos -Entiendo…- sonrió –Tú también…- soltó de golpe la chaqueta de su interlocutor–No entendía por qué me odiabas tanto hasta ahora…- se alejó de él –Tienes mi compasión, ver a la familia que siempre quisiste a diario sin poder tenerla, es mucho peor que haberla tenido y perderla.

Alain se acercó amenazante -Maldito sueco…

Ninguno de los hombres se dio cuenta que el menor de la familia estaba de pie en el pasillo y mirándolos fijamente. Gabrielle, fue la primera en reaccionar -Caballeros… no es el momento...- los interrumpió sin despegar la vista de Augustin, el niño estaba con los ojos rojos y un gesto adusto en la cara.

-Un niño te salvó… no olvides eso- farfulló Alain mientras pasaba por el lado del sueco empujándolo con uno de sus grandes hombros.

Axel lo ignoró y se acercó a la puerta de la habitación, en cuanto giró el pomo escuchó los gritos de Oscar e Isabelle.

-¡Eres una mentirosa!… ¡Nos has mentido toda la vida!- gritó Isabelle.

-¡Te prohíbo hablarle así a tu madre!- Fersen entró –Eres una joven madura, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan fuera de control para estar gritando de esta forma cuando tu padre está aquí mismo sin posibilidades de contestarte y tu madre destrozada?- se acercó a Oscar, que continuaba de pie y con los puños apretados, tomó de la mano a su ex esposa en señal de apoyo.

-¿A qué viniste?- Isabelle lo miró furiosa

-Necesitaba saber que estaban bien…- levantó una mano tratando de calmarla, le impactó ver que su temperamento era exacto al de su madre.

–¡Nadie te pidió que vinieras!... ¡No debería haberte contado nada!- gritó Isabelle.

-¿Hija qué es lo que te pasa?- Fersen habló con calma –Tú no eres así…

-¡No soy tu hija…!- vio como los ojos de su adorado pappa se humedecieron ante esas palabras –Tú también me has ocultado cosas…. Y pensé que jamás lo harías… podía desconfiar de todos menos de ti…- un sollozo la hizo callar –No eres más que el amante de la Reina, un libertino que no conforme con haber conquistado a esa frívola mujer, también conquistó a su guardia personal- los miró con dureza, al ver que ambos continuaban en silencio suspiró molesta y habló nuevamente -¿Quién de ustedes dos me va a decir por qué nací en Suecia y por qué regresamos a Francia?

-Te dije que no es el momento- contestó su madre tratando de contenerse.

-¿Esperaremos entonces a que mi padre muera para mudarnos nuevamente a Suecia? ¿Ahí será un buen momento?

-¡Es suficiente!- gritó Oscar mientras se acercaba y la tomaba con brusquedad de un brazo –Respeta al menos el estado de salud de tu padre, no te hemos criado de esta forma.

-¡Te odio!- Isabelle se revolvió hasta soltarse –¡Los odio a los tres! ¡Estoy cansada de que me mientan, cansada de que no confíen en mi!- miró a Fersen y salió de la habitación corriendo.

Oscar caminó de regreso a la silla donde había pasado la noche cuidando a André, se sentó y tomó la mano de su marido para llevarla a sus labios, la besó -Todo se está desmoronando… mi familia se está cayendo a pedazos y yo soy la responsable…- murmuró. Sintió como Fersen apoyaba una de sus manos en su hombro, levantó la vista para mirarlo –Axel… no puedo vivir sin André- sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas –No puedo hacerlo… no sé qué hacer si él no está a mi lado, no sé cómo acercarme a mi hija…- respiró profundo tratando de serenarse –Ni siquiera sé respirar si no estoy con él…

-Lo sé…- el sueco se inclinó frente a ella y la abrazó –Todo se solucionará… estoy seguro- susurró en su oído –Sólo debes encontrar el camino para llegar a Isabelle- tomó el pálido rostro de Oscar entre sus manos y besó su frente mientras acariciaba con sus pulgares sus mejillas –Tienes que hablar con ella… no puedes dilatarlo más… todos somos responsables de haber apoyado tu decisión acerca de no cargar con nuestros pasados a Isabelle o Augustin, pero ya no puedes continuar con esa idea… no la estás protegiendo, sólo la estás alejando y ella te necesita ahora más que nunca.

Miradas azules y grises se encontraron como lo habían hecho innumerables veces, Oscar asintió y apoyó su frente en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de Fersen mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de André concentrándose en respirar hasta calmarse.

-No cometas el error que cometí con Charles… para mí ya es tarde- el Conde besó el rubio cabello de la cabeza que continuaba cobijada en su cuello –Debes recuperar a nuestra hija.

-Lo haré…- murmuró Oscar refugiada en el hombre que tantas veces la había consolado.

-o-

Isabelle se sentó en el viejo columpio que estaba colgando del manzano más alto de la huerta, respiró sistemáticamente para calmarse mientras miraba sus botas y pantalones de montar, estaban llenos de barro debido a la loca carrera que había efectuado al salir. Levantó la vista y vio a lo lejos un caballo galopando a toda velocidad, entrecerró los parpados tratando de reconocer al alto jinete, no era ninguno de los mozos de cuadra. Se puso de pie nerviosa al ver que el caballo cambiaba de dirección y se dirigía hacia ella, miró asustada a su alrededor; estaba lejos de la casa y no había nadie cerca que pudiera ayudarla en caso de que fuera alguno de los hombres que habían emboscado a su padre. Cuando el caballo estuvo más cerca y pudo ver a quien lo conducía sonrió -¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó contenta al ver a Charles con el cabello revuelto y respirando acelerado por la enérgica cabalgata.

El joven se detuvo frente a ella sonriendo, vestido apenas con pantalones de montar y en mangas de camisa -Vine a verte- contestó mientras extendía una mano invitándola a montar con él –Vamos, te hará bien sentir el aire en la cara... tienes la nariz roja y creo que no es por el frío.

-¿Estás de vacaciones?- bromeó aceptando su mano. Una inesperada risa escapó de su garganta cuando Charles sin ningún esfuerzo la alzó ubicándola delante de él en la montura.

-¿Vacaciones?... No- Charles sonrió al contestar –Más bien estoy con unos días de asueto, recuerda que ya egresé y estás hablando con el Teniente Charles Von Fersen- afirmó con fuerza las riendas del voluntarioso potro que estaba ejercitando –Afírmate- susurró cerca del oído del Isabelle –Este caballo me ha dado un buen trabajo, tiene más voluntad que tú… y jamás pensé que encontraría un ser vivo que te hiciera competencia.

-¡Me estás comparando con un caballo!- ella contestó sonriendo –Eres un irrespetuoso- se aferró a la montura -¿Cómo puedes ser Teniente si jamás has estado en una batalla?- preguntó divertida –¿Estás recién comenzando tu carrera militar y ya estás debiendo favores?

-Si yo soy un irrespetuoso, tú eres una chiquilla impertinente- contestó mientras espoleaba con fuerza el fino corcel –Y sólo hablaba de la voluntad de los dos… aunque pensándolo bien también comparten el color de cabello- rió divertido.

Isabelle sonrió al escuchar como el viento se llevaba la risa de Charles, se concentró en respirar el aroma a hierba mojada que la brisa llevaba a su rostro. Descansó la espalda en el pecho del hijo de Fersen y cerró los ojos.

Charles detuvo el caballo cerca de la casona -¿Quieres dar una carrera con él?- palmoteó con la mano el cuello del espectacular animal –Aún le queda energía.

-Es una buena idea- Isabelle giró su cabeza para mirarlo –Mientras tanto podrías bajar un par de manzanas- con un gesto apuntó un árbol que estaba cerca –Aún no desayuno y tengo hambre.

-Te esperaré aquí- el joven bajó de un salto y se alejó del caballo.

Cuando la chica regresó estaba exhausta, había cabalgado por largo rato y pese al cansancio se sentía completamente revitalizada. Sonrió al ver a Charles sentado en el pasto comiendo una manzana. Desmontó y sacó el chalequin que estaba enganchado en la montura, se lo arrojó –Abrígate, puedes resfriarte…- sonrió.

-Aquí hace mucho menos frío que en Suecia- contestó Charles mientras dejaba la manzana en su boca y comenzaba a abrigarse.

Isabelle se sentó a su lado y tomó la manzana que estaba sobre el pasto, la frotó con la manga de su chaqueta y la mordió.

-Ya no hay rastro de tus mejillas redondas- Charles tocó con uno de sus dedos los altos pómulos de la joven que lo acompañaba -Ya no tienes cara de manzana...- quería hacerla reír.

-La gente cambia… todo cambia- contestó Isabelle de forma lacónica –Tú también estás diferente…- lo miró con melancolía –Desde hace mas de un año siento que todo cambió para siempre.

Charles lanzó lejos el corazón de la manzana que había terminado de comer y se acomodó frente a ella -¿Quieres hablar de eso?- le preguntó.

Isabelle asintió y preguntó bajando la mirada -¿Alguna vez has sentido que aunque estés en un lugar lleno de gente…?

-Te sientes sola… tan sola como si no hubiera nadie alrededor…- Charles completó la pregunta. Ella asintió en silencio –Sí… lo he sentido- sus ojos azul-grisáceo trataron de buscar su mirada –Pero créeme, sé muy bien la diferencia entre sentirse así y estar realmente solo- su mirada se oscureció –Tus expectativas son apabullantes… Debes aprender a controlar eso- cambió de tema –Que la gente no haga lo que tú esperas no significa que no te quieran o respeten…

-No puedo evitar ser así- contestó Isabelle sin levantar la vista -Siempre he esperado más de todo, incluso espero más del propio atardecer, no puedo conformarme, no sé cómo hacerlo… y como no conozco prácticamente nada de mi familia no sé de donde provienen todos estos sentimientos que me abruman- despegó los ojos del suelo y lo miró.

-Y como no sueles andar con rodeos, dices siempre lo que piensas aunque los demás no quieran escucharlo- Charles sonrió –A veces guardamos secretos porque no queremos hablar de cosas que nos lastiman, es una razón muy simple… debes entender que no todo tiene que ver contigo.

-¿Me estás llamando egocéntrica?- lo miró divertida.

-Un poco- contestó y sonrió –Pero sólo un poco… además no es tu culpa- rió de buena gana –Has sido criada y amada con devoción por dos padres, una madre, varios tíos y una Nana… Sin considerar que François venera el suelo por donde te deslizas.

-¡¿Por qué hablas de François en este momento?!- las mejillas de la joven se sonrojaron con violencia.

-Porque tú has hablado de él desde que te conozco- contestó él.

-Entonces...- Isabelle lo miró divertida -¿Soy una egocéntrica malcriada con exigencias apabullantes?

-Sí… pero eso no significa que no seas encantadora e inteligente- acomodó con cariño un mechón de negro cabello tras su oreja –¿Ves que no todo es malo?... todos sabemos cómo eres y te queremos igual- sonrió.

-Y tú… ¿Cómo eres?- preguntó ella con una mirada desafiante.

-¿Yo?...- los labios de Charles se curvaron en una juguetona y sensual sonrisa -Soy testarudo, vanidoso, tengo muy mal carácter y según Fersen también soy un licencioso- rió divertido al ver como los ojos de Isabelle se abrían impactados y sus mejillas se sonrojaban violentamente una vez más –Pero eso no es algo que debería haberte dicho… no lo repitas o me quitarán la mesada en forma definitiva- vio que Isabelle iba a morder la manzana que apenas había probado, se acercó y se la quitó antes de que se la llevara a la boca, la mordió sonriendo ladinamente –Aunque también soy inteligente, bien parecido, valiente, tenaz y con una alta tolerancia al dolor físico- guiñó un ojo.

-Y eres un aprovechador…- Isabelle habló rápidamente tratando de controlar la inexplicable turbación que sentía cuando él estaba tan cerca -Se supone que el ejército ya te entrega un estipendio aunque no estés en campaña activa y aún así esperas continuar recibiendo una mesada por parte de mi pappa- comenzó a reír -Eres un sinverguenza.

-¿Cuando te vas a dar cuenta que en realidad no estás tan molesta con tus padres…?- Charles arrojó el corazón de la segunda manzana que había terminado –Creo que sólo estás asustada…- se acercó a ella y la abrazó de los hombros –No es malo que admitas tener miedo- respiró profundo -Tus padres son muy buenas personas, eso lo sabes... y estar tan molesta con ellos es injusto.

-Tengo terror de que papa muera…- pesadas lágrimas quedaron atrapadas en las largas pestañas de la chica, apoyó la cabeza en el amplio hombro de Charles.

-Y es más fácil estar enojada que tener miedo…- murmuró él mientras apoyaba su mentón en la cabeza de Isabelle, sin poder evitarlo cerró los ojos y respiró el aroma a lavandas que tanto extrañaba cuando estaba lejos de ella.

-Charles... ¿Alguna vez has tenido miedo?- susurró ella mientras secaba con sus dedos las lágrimas que se habían deslizado por sus mejillas.

-Sí… sé lo que es sentir no sólo miedo, si no que terror también- su cuerpo se puso tenso –Pero no me gusta hablar de eso…- esperó que Isabelle lo mirara –Y no es porque quiero ocultarte algo, es porque yo no quiero hablar del tema-

Ella asintió entendiendo lo que quería decirle -¿Algún día me contarás como era tu vida antes de que te apadrinara mi pappa?

-No lo sé- encogió los hombros mientras sonreía –No es algo que me guste recordar… es más fácil pensar en que mi vida comenzó cuando llegué a Bélgica… y todo fue más fácil cuando comencé a reír con tus locuras- con un dedo tocó la punta de su respingada nariz –Desde siempre has sido fastidiosa, intrépida y locuaz… ahí tienes más virtudes que opacan tu egocentrismo- se puso de pie y extendió una mano para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo.

-Ser fastidiosa no es precisamente una virtud- sacudió el pasto húmedo de su pantalón mientras reía.

-En tu caso sí lo es… me gusta que seas así- Charles montó el caballo –Vamos, deben estar buscándote.

-Deja que yo lleve las riendas… soy tan buen jinete como tú- se afirmó de la montura y de un salto se ubicó delante del joven.

-Aquí aparece nuevamente tu voluntad…- apuntó Charles mientras se deslizaba hasta la grupa del caballo para que Isabelle tomara el control de las riendas y estribos, se afirmó de su cintura, le llamó la atención notar que en el tiempo en que no se habían visto esta se había hecho mas estrecha en comparación con sus caderas. Si bien la joven continuaba siendo delgada, su cuerpo ya no era el de una niña. Movió la cabeza tratando de alejar los pensamientos que lo habían distraído, se inclinó y le habló al oído –Espero que no hagas nada intrépido que nos termine dejando en el suelo.

Isabelle sonrió mientras espoleaba el corcel que ya estaba impaciente por correr.

Una vez que entraron a la casona, Isabelle buscó a Gabrielle para preguntarle por su padre, al constatar que todo seguía igual, fue por Augustin para almorzar, comió con él y Charles en la cocina. Al terminar el hijo de Maria Antonieta invitó al menor de la familia a acompañarlo a los corrales, a fin de distraerlo e Isabelle decidió ir a su habitación un rato. Estaba sentada frente a su escritorio cuando escuchó suaves golpes en la puerta -Adelante- contestó con voz desanimada.

-¿Le estás escribiendo a François?– Oscar se acercó y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- la joven dejó la carta a medio hacer y volteó en la silla para mirarla.

-Sé que lo extrañas…- la rubia sonrió pese a que sus ojos estaban rojos y aún llenos de lágrimas –Pero quizás quieras esperar, Rosalie le pidió a uno de los mozos que fuera a buscarlo a París… estará aquí apenas pueda.

-¿Cómo sigue papa?- los ojos de Isabelle se llenaron de lágrimas igual que los de su madre.

-Igual… no ha despertado, pero al menos Jean ha mantenido la fiebre bajo control… hija, tenemos que hablar…

-Perdóname maman por favor- se levantó de la silla y se sentó junto a su madre, ambas mujeres se abrazaron con fuerza –Entiendo que quizás hay cosas que no quieres decirme porque no quieres hablar de ellas… no debí haberte faltado el respeto- sollozó contra el pecho de la ex militar –Pero quiero saber tantas cosas... hay tantas cosas que no entiendo…

-Fui la sexta hija de mis padres- Oscar respiró profundo y tomó el mentón de su hija para que la mirara, secó con su pañuelo sus mejillas –Mi padre estaba obsesionado con tener un varón que continuara con el linaje de Generales de la prestigiosa familia Jarjayes y mi madre quedó imposibilitada de tener más hijos tras mi nacimiento… por lo tanto yo fui ese hijo que él tanto añoraba… Desde mi primer día de vida mi condición de mujer se anuló por completo pese a las suplicas de mi madre y de mi Nana, la abuela de tu padre, es decir tu bisabuela.

-¿Por eso te llamas Oscar François?... ¿Por eso te vistes con ropas masculinas?- la miró impactada –¿Pero a papa donde lo conociste?... Si mi bisabuela era del servicio de tu familia... ¿Eso quiere decir que no conociste a mi papa en el ejército?

-Tu padre era sirviente de mi familia también- respiró profundo para evitar que nuevas lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas –Él llegó a vivir al palacio Jarjayes cuando tenía seis años, sus padres habían muerto y él estaba solo, su única familia era mi Nana… mi padre lo aceptó para que se convirtiera en mi sombra esperando que una compañía masculina borrara cualquier vestigio de femineidad que se asomara en mi… ambos fuimos criados como hombres y educados con excelencia, con el tiempo tu padre se convirtió en sirviente de la casa y luego en mi _valet_ personal cuando se me nombró Comandante de la Guardia Imperial, mi misión era proteger a la entonces princesa María Antonieta de Austria... eso pasó cuando cumplí los catorce años.

-Pero… eras sólo unos años mayor que Augustin- habló consternada –Mi abuelo era un monstruo…

-No… no digas eso- Oscar suspiró con tristeza –No quiero que cambie en nada el recuerdo que tienes de tu abuelo, él te adoraba.

-Pero él robó la vida que podrías haber tenido de haber sido criada como te correspondía…

-Me crió y educó sin importar mi género… de no haberlo hecho habría sido una moneda de transacción entre familias, mi destino habría sido estar casada y con hijos a tu edad, no habría hecho una carrera llena de éxitos, no habría tenido las herramientas para trabajar cuando las necesité y lo más importante… no habría conocido a tu padre ni los hubiera tenido a ti o a tu hermano.

Isabelle la miró a los ojos tratando de entender todo lo que estaba escuchando -¿Por qué no apareces en el diario de mi papa?...

-Porque no podían descubrir que teníamos una relación, vivimos años ocultando nuestro amor- secó con un pañuelo sus ojos, el terror de perder a André la estaba matando –Tu padre siempre me amó, pero guardó silencio por más de diez años, era imposible pensar que un sirviente y una aristócrata se quisieran… Cuando me di cuenta de que también lo amaba, renuncie a mi familia y a la exitosa carrera que tenía en Versalles, alquilé una casa en la ciudad y me uní al ejército para alejarme de todo lo que podría separarme de él.

-¿Eso fue a tus veintiséis años?

Oscar asintió en silencio y continuó -Vivimos en la clandestinidad por casi cuatro años- suspiró –Tu padre, en su afán por protegerme, se enlistó en el ejército para no dejarme sola a cargo de un destacamento conformado por hombres del entonces llamado Tercer Estado… No podíamos dejar que alguien nos descubriera, no solo éramos de distintas clases sociales, el era mi subalterno… Si alguien descubría nuestra relación André terminaría muerto por atreverse a mirarme… supimos que te esperábamos pocos meses antes de que estallara la Revolución... Cuando te digo que jamás debes dudar de su amor por ti es verdad, él te amó desde el momento en que le dije que estaba embarazada, él sacrificó todo para que nacieras lejos del peligro.

-¿Por qué no se casaron y huyeron?

-Porque yo era obstinada…- suspiró con pesar -Y no podíamos casarnos... al ser noble necesitaba un permiso del Rey para que alguien nos quisiera casar, tu padre me pidió muchas veces que huyéramos pero me negué… no quería renunciar a mi trabajo ni a mis juramentos, ilusamente tenía la esperanza de poder cambiar todo sin tener que huir.

-Mi abuelo podría haberlos ayudado…

-Tu abuelo prácticamente enloqueció cuando supo que tu padre y yo estábamos juntos… le costó años aceptar que su linaje se mezclara con alguien del pueblo- suspiró –Él sufrió mucho al ver que la hija en quien había depositado toda su confianza, y conocimientos, lo traicionaba de esa manera.

-¿Cómo conocieron a mi pappa, a tío Alain, tía Rosalie y tío Víctor?

-Axel fue mi primer amor, me enamoré de él cuando tenía dieciocho años… luché años contra ese sentimiento que nacía en mi, estaba convencida de que mi deber era actuar como un varón.

-¿Él no te correspondió?

Oscar sonrió con melancolía -No… Él estaba perdidamente enamorado de la Reina, su gran pena es no haber podido estar nunca con la mujer de su vida, ellos se amaban con devoción… él sólo tenía ojos para ella- respiró profundo –En cuanto a Víctor, él fue mi mano derecha en la Guardia Imperial durante años... A Alain lo conocí en la Guardia del Ejercito, en ese lugar nos hicimos amigos tu padre, él y yo… y a Rosalie la conocí por Bernard, el padre de François… pero esa es una historia que a ella le corresponde contar… sólo puedo decirte que André y Bernard eran muy buenos amigos, la historia de su amistad se la tendrás que preguntar a tu padre- secó rápidamente las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos cuando no pudo evitar pensar si su hija tendría la oportunidad de hablar con su padre una vez más.

-Entiendo…- Isabelle asintió pensando en François -¿Por qué te fuiste a Suecia?

-Porque tu padre desapareció el día de la caída de la Bastilla… él fue herido el día anterior a ese acontecimiento, me protegió con su cuerpo... si no fuera por él, la bala que estaba destinada para mi habría acabado con la vida de ambas- apretó las manos de su hija –Ese día había decidido renunciar a mi familia y unirme con mis solados al pueblo, traicioné a mi casta y a los Reyes, traicioné todo a lo que había jurado fidelidad… quería que nacieras en un país más justo, quería casarme con tu padre sin tener que pedirle permiso a nadie… eso me convirtió en un blanco viviente para el Ejército- movió la cabeza para retomar el tema –El catorce de julio tu padre estaba internado en un hospital de campaña que fue destruido con explosivos, supe de ello cuando iba camino a comandar el ataque con cañones a la prisión de la Bastilla, Alain me acompañaba… tu padre desapareció y todos lo creímos muerto… Lo creí muerto durante años...

-Pero… ¿Cómo entra en todo esto mi pappa?

-Axel y André eran amigos… los tres lo éramos- suspiró –Tu padre me conoce como a la palma de su mano y sabía que yo no iba a renunciar a la lucha que se estaba desarrollando… apenas supo que estaba embarazada le pidió a Axel que me llevara con él a Suecia, sabía que esa era la única forma de que yo no muriera y por ende tu tampoco.

-¿Y mi pappa aceptó?

-Axel tenía órdenes de irse de Francia… la Reina, tratando de protegerlo, ordenó que se le desligara de toda actividad militar y que se le despachara de regreso a su país- suspiró nuevamente, estaba cansada, hablar de todo lo que había pasado la tenía agotada –En la caída de la Bastilla fui herida en un brazo y una pierna… Alain me llevó a donde me esperaba Axel… tu padre tenía todo organizado… cuando recobré el sentido ya estaba lejos de París, Gabrielle me acompañó... ella también dejó a su familia atrás.

-¿Por qué te casaste con pappa? ¿Por qué regresamos a Francia?

-Con Axel estábamos deshechos, ambos habíamos perdido a quienes amábamos… después de un largo tiempo de vivir en la misma casa y de ayudarnos mutuamente, nos enamoramos… y él- sonrió con melancolía -Él te amó desde que vio como crecías en mi vientre sin importar que no llevaras su sangre… él te sostuvo en sus brazos desde que naciste… juntos formamos una familia, la familia que ambos necesitábamos, pero sobre todo la que tú necesitabas- acarició la mejilla de su hija -Sólo podría confiarle tu vida a André o Axel... ambos darían todo por protegerte.

Isabelle asintió emocionada, se secó rápidamente las lágrimas que se habían deslizado por sus mejillas y continuó con su interrogatorio -¿Regresamos a Francia porqué supiste que papa estaba vivo?

-Sí… Axel me lo dijo, él lo supo primero… vio a André cuando fue a buscarnos a Suecia.

-¿Por qué papa tardó tanto en decirte que estaba vivo?

-Porque André sabía que haría lo imposible por volver a él… y yo era buscada por los leales a la corona debido a mi traición y por los revolucionarios debido a mi cercanía con los reyes, mi cabeza tenía un precio sobre ella… tu padre sacrificó muchas cosas para que nosotras estuviéramos bien... y Axel también hizo lo mismo cuando dejó que regresáramos… tú estabas reconocida legalmente por él, si él hubiera querido habría peleado por tu custodia y de esa forma me hubiera retenido a su lado... y él sabía de que yo jamás te abandonaría… ambos fueron generosos anteponiendo tu bienestar y el mío a sus propios deseos y felicidad.

-Pero pappa te traicionó cuando regresó a Francia a ayudar a los Reyes… él ya estaba casado contigo y trató de salvar a su amante...

-Él jamás podría haberse negado a ayudar a María Antonieta, tenía razones muy poderosas para haberlo hecho… razones que yo no puedo decir… ¿Puedes aceptar eso?

Isabelle asintió recordando la conversación que había mantenido con Charles.

Oscar continuó hablando -Además a cambio de su ayuda Axel consiguió que los _realistas_ dejaran de buscarme… él arriesgó su vida por salvar a María Antonieta y garantizar mi seguridad para cuando yo quisiera regresar a Francia.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste todo esto antes?- los ojos de Isabelle brillaron emocionados.

-Porque jamás he querido que mi pasado, o el de tus padres, influyan de alguna forma en tu vida ni en la de tu hermano, por eso te educamos para que fueras una persona con libertad y decisión sin importar tu género... eso es algo que mi padre también hizo por mí y se lo agradezco pese a todos los errores que cometió, la única diferencia es que él trató de trazar un camino para mi y yo jamás haré eso... quiero que forjes tu vida bajo tus propias decisiones.

Isabelle asintió emocionada atesorando cada palabra que su madre le decía. De esa forma, con tranquilidad y honestidad, Oscar contestó cada una de las preguntas de su hija durante horas.

-o-

Después de acompañar a Augustin hasta que se quedara dormido, Isabelle lo dejó en compañía de Rosalie y caminó por el pasillo que unía los dormitorios. Se asomó por la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de sus padres, era cerca de media noche y su padre continuaba inconsciente. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver como Oscar apoyaba su frente en el pecho de André, notó que los sollozos sacudían sus finos hombros. Recorrió la habitación con la vista, el doctor Leblanc estaba en una esquina mojando algunos paños en agua y Fersen estaba cerca de su madre tomándola de la mano. Se cubrió la boca tratando de ocultar el sollozo que atenazaba su garganta al ver una escena tan llena de dolor, corrió fuera de la casa sin que nadie la viera. Aparejó a Aura y salió a todo galope de la finca, necesitaba estar fuera de ese lugar, se sentía impotente. Pensó en François, lo necesitaba a su lado, deseó con todo su corazón que el joven rubio estuviera en su casa alistándose para ir a verla.

Detuvo su caballo frente a la casa de Rosalie, estaba vacía. Apretó las riendas y pensó en Jerome… no lo había visto desde la reunión con Charlotte Robespierre, pese a que dudó unos segundos en buscarlo, respiró profundo y guió su caballo hasta la pensión donde se hospedaba el joven periodista, necesitaba hablar con alguien pero no quería molestar a su madre y no había visto a Charles desde la hora de la cena. Sabía que no podía simplemente entrar al recinto y preguntar por él, por lo que comenzó a mirar por las ventanas del primer piso de la hospedería tratando de identificar en que habitación se alojaba el periodista. Tuvo suerte en la tercera ventana. El joven de cabello negro hablaba de forma enérgica con un hombre que estaba sentado de espaldas al vidrio, se percató que el acompañante de Jerome estaba herido debido a que tenía uno de los brazos sujeto con un rudimentario cabestrillo.

Entró a la posada por la puerta de servicio y se pegó a la pared para que no la vieran, calculó la puerta correspondiente a la habitación de su pretendiente. Apoyó uno de los oídos en la madera tratando de oír la voz de Jerome y así no golpear en una habitación equivocada.

-¡Te dije que lo mataras, no que lo dejaras herido!

Isabelle reconoció la voz de Jerome pronunciando esas terribles palabras, se apoyó en la delgada puerta tratando de escuchar con más claridad. La madera crujió debido a su peso, casi perdió el equilibrio cuando la puerta se abrió violentamente.

-Isabelle, Isabelle… jamás deberías haber venido a buscarme… ¿Qué dirían tus padres?- Jerome sonrió con crueldad -Las señoritas de buena cuna no acuden a habitaciones de hombres solos- la miró con burla.

La joven retrocedió rápido mirando una vía de escape.

-Lo siento… no puedo dejar que te vayas- el periodista la tomó con fuerza de un brazo y la arrastró hacia el interior de la habitación.

-¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques!- gritó ella antes de que Jerome le cubriera la boca con una de sus manos. Se revolvió desesperada entre sus brazos mientras lo pateaba. Pese a los fuertes golpes que ella le propinaba el brutal abrazo del periodista no cedió. Abrió los ojos aterrada cuando el hombre que había visto sentado cerró la puerta y la miró lleno de odio.

* * *

 **NOTA: Visiten mi perfil en DeviantArt - Usuario Dayiap, encontrarán un precioso FanArt para este capitulo, se llama Isabelle y Charles**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

1) A Eödriel por su ayuda en un personaje fundamental… te pasaste! La escarcha negra es toda tuya!

2) A Fátima por sus frases que provocan lluvia de ideas

3) A cada lector(a), esto es un hobby que desarrollo con harto cariño y cada view cuenta (No hablaré de los review para no ser majadera jajajajjajajaja peeeeero si dejan más review prometo hacer una aventura vertiginosa XD)

* * *

PD: No es por defender a Isabelle... pero que difícil fue la adolescencia para todos... lo recuerdan? Las hormonas nos transformaban en seres terribles! jajajajajajaja

* * *

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Abrir los ojos…**

* * *

Oscar levantó la vista y vio a Fersen durmiendo profundamente en el diván que estaba cerca de la cama, a pesar de su insistencia para que fuera a descansar, él se había negado a dejarla sola, sonrió al ver como finalmente se había quedado dormido pese a declarar enérgicamente que no tenía sueño. Era prácticamente de madrugada y en la casona reinaba el más absoluto silencio. Jean se había retirado y ella misma había cabeceado aferrada a la mano de André; las lágrimas que había derramado al ver que su marido llevaba horas con una peligrosa temperatura la tenían agotada. Se levantó de la silla y apoyó con suavidad los labios en la frente del padre de sus hijos, su piel estaba apenas tibia, pero, pese a que la fiebre lo había abandonado, aún no despertaba. Tomó una de sus manos, ya no parecía inerte y sonrió. La llevo a sus labios para besarla. –Regresa a mí- susurró mirando el pecho de su marido que subía y bajaba de forma rítmica y tranquila. Apoyó su cabeza en él tratando de escuchar el latido de su corazón –Necesito que despiertes…- habló en un murmullo apenas audible –Necesito que despiertes y me ames como siempre… como sólo tú sabes hacerlo…

-Me resultará muy difícil en estas condiciones…tendrías que ayudarme… pero puedo intentarlo.

La voz ronca y cansada de André la sorprendió, levantó rápido la cabeza para mirarlo, vio que sus maravillosos ojos verdes estaban húmedos y la miraban llenos de amor. Se irguió para acercarse a él con delicadeza y lo besó en los labios, cuando se separaron sonrió al notar que sus labios ya no estaban fríos. -¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó mientras acariciaba su rostro –Te extrañé…- sonrió.

-Bien…estaba soñando contigo- el hombre de ojos verdes carraspeó suavemente tratando de aclarar su garganta -¿Y tú…? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes?- sonrió a pesar de que el carraspeo le había provocado un agudo dolor en el costado.

-¿Yo?... Pero si yo no fui la herida...- sonrió contenta, respiró profundo y entendiendo lo que él quería decirle habló nuevamente –Ahora estoy muy bien…- acarició su negro cabello -¿Quieres agua?

-En realidad quiero lo contrario- André trató de sonreír –Necesito llegar al orinal- intentó incorporarse apoyándose en un codo. Se llevó la mano al costado que estaba fuertemente vendado -Después te preguntaré por qué huelo a cebollas…- miró las telas que lo envolvían. Una mueca de dolor cruzó su rostro en cuanto logró sentarse.

-Lo traeré aquí… no te levantes- Oscar se separó rápido para ir tras el biombo de la habitación.

-No…- la tomó de la mano –Ayúdame a ponerme de pie…- miró en dirección a Fersen –Es una cuestión de orgullo…

Oscar asintió y usando todas sus fuerzas lo ayudó a levantarse, agradeció haber tomado la decisión de dejarlo vestido con unas livianas calzas de algodón, vestirlo en esas condiciones habría sido tremendamente difícil y doloroso. Lo acompañó hasta el orinal y lo esperó con paciencia dándole la privacidad que necesitaba. -Despertaré a Jean, está en una de las habitaciones de invitados- murmuró cuando él se estaba lavando las manos –Querrá ver si orinaste sangre, estaba preocupado por tus riñones- lo ayudó a acostarse nuevamente.

-Déjalo descansar…- André jadeó debido al esfuerzo que le había significado caminar –Estoy seguro de que no fue así… mañana podrá realizar sus extraños experimentos- sonrió y se acomodó con esfuerzo entre las almohadas -¿Los niños?- preguntó.

-Están durmiendo… ¿Quieres que los despierte?... han estado muy preocupados.

-No… déjalos dormir- estiró una mano –¿Te recostarías al lado mío?... Tengo un poco de frío…

-Es porque perdiste mucha sangre- rápidamente Oscar puso un par de leños más en la chimenea para aumentar la temperatura de la habitación -¿Quieres comer algo?

-No… pero ahora aceptaría un poco de agua…

Oscar le acercó un vaso y esperó que bebiera un par de sorbos. Después de recibir el recipiente de regreso, se quitó las botas y se acomodó bajo las sábanas junto a su marido, enlazó sus piernas a las de él y apoyó con cuidado la cabeza en su hombro tratando de abrigarlo. Sonrió al sentir que su mano acariciaba su espalda.

-¿Qué hace Fersen aquí?- preguntó André en apenas un murmullo.

-Isabelle le contó del incendio y viajó con Charles para tratar de ayudar en lo que fuera necesario- suspiró –Estaba muy preocupado por todos nosotros… llegó hoy en la mañana.

-Quizás debieras despertarlo para que vaya a acostarse a una de las camas… claramente ese sofá le provocará un dolor de cuello terrible- trató de reír pero sólo salió un quejido de su garganta.

-No despertará a menos que grite en su oído- Oscar sonrió contra el pecho de André –¿Te molesta que esté aquí?... si te molesta insistiré hasta que se levante.

-Déjalo- suspiró –No me molesta… más bien me tranquiliza saber que te acompañó alguien en quien confías.

-Creí enloquecer tan sólo de pensar en perderte…- susurró aferrándose a André con fuerza.

-Se necesitará más que una bala para alejarme de mi familia- el hombre sonrió en la oscuridad –Ahora descansa… te ves fatigada.

-Hablé con Isabelle… Le conté todo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó alarmado.

-Encontró en el desván nuestras guerreras del ejército y tu diario- suspiró cansada –El dolor de saberte en peligro la sacó de quicio y me exigió respuestas… me habría gustado hablar con ella en tu compañía, pero no pude dilatarlo más… estaba completamente fuera de sí.

-Recuerdo bien los arranques de ira de las adolescentes Jarjayes… los sufrí en carne propia- bromeó –Ya sabes que no sólo heredó tus ojos y belleza- sonrió besando la cabeza de su mujer.

-Aún no hablo con Augustin… Me gustaría que lo hiciéramos juntos.

-A mí también me gustaría… pero después de descansar… estoy muy cansado.

Oscar asintió y aferrándose al tibio cuerpo de su marido cerró los ojos dejandose llevar por el tranquilo sueño que la estaba invadiendo.

-o-

Hans Axel Von Fersen despertó acalorado, se irguió con dificultad del sofá en donde se había quedado dormido e hizo una mueca de dolor al moverse. Se llevó de inmediato una mano al cuello para masajear la zona mientras se ponía de pie, miró con molestia el pequeño sofá en el que se había quedado dormido. Buscó con la vista a Oscar y sonrió con melancolía al ver que estaba acostada junto a André. Notó que el fuego de la chimenea de la habitación estaba cerca de extinguirse, puso un par de nuevos leños y se acercó a la cama con cuidado para no despertarla, sabía que estaba fatigada. Después de acomodar con ternura un rubio mechón que estaba sobre la mejilla de su ex mujer, levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de André -Perdona…- susurró tratando de disculparse ante ese gesto tan íntimo -¿Cómo te sientes?

-He estado mejor- el herido trató de sonreír –Pero dadas las condiciones no me puedo quejar.

Fersen asintió con la cabeza y sonrió antes de hablar –Me alegra que estés bien… lo digo en serio.

-Lo sé…- André lo miró tranquilo –Gracias por haber venido.

-Era lo único que podía hacer…- se acercó a André y extendió una mano –Te debo mucho y los considero parte de mi familia.

El esposo de Oscar estrechó su mano con gratitud y sonrió.

-Iré a ver a Isabelle…- Fersen habló nuevamente y antes de salir rápido de la habitación.

André se acomodó y besando la frente de su mujer, que continuaba profundamente dormida, se sumió en un profundo sueño.

-o-

El Conde sueco abrió despacio la puerta para no despertar a Isabelle, pestañeó varias veces tratando de acostumbrar sus ojos a la penumbra. Se acercó rápido a la cama al verla intacta, no había rastros de ella. Salió de la habitación y fue a la de Augustin, el rubio niño dormía profundamente teniendo como única compañía a un gato, que estaba enrollado a sus pies, el animal se estiró perezosamente ante su intromisión. Sin hacer ruido salió de la alcoba y comenzó a buscar por toda la casa, no había rastro de Isabelle, Charles ni Alain. Se acercó a la zona donde estaban las habitaciones de servicio buscando a Gabrielle. La Nana abrió la puerta preocupada.

-Señor… ¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Isabelle está con usted?- una presión en el pecho apenas lo dejaba hablar.

-No… la última vez que la vi estaba en la habitación de Augustin- la Nana se alejó de la puerta y a los segundos apareció nuevamente abrigada con un grueso chal.

Fersen la ayudó recibiendo la palmatoria que sostenía en sus manos -Tampoco encuentro a Charles ni a Alain- murmuró mientras comenzaban a caminar por el pasillo con dirección a la cocina.

-Ellos salieron después de cenar… creo que…- la Nana dudó en seguir hablando.

-Dígame por favor…- la apremió.

-Escuché que iban a una taberna…- lo miró nerviosa, sabía que el comportamiento de Charles no era de los mejores y que eso le provocaba más de un dolor de cabeza al Conde –Los escuché cuando invitaron a Gilbert a acompañarlos, pero debido al estado de Clarice él rechazó la invitación.

-Eso quiere decir que Isabelle no está con ellos…- el sueco comenzó a caminar nervioso en la cocina.

-Quizás debiéramos avisarle a Lady Oscar…- sugirió Gabrielle

-No… se acaba de quedar dormida… prefiero no importunarla a ella ni a André a menos que sea estrictamente necesario- abrió la puerta de la cocina –Iré a pedirle ayuda al capataz de la hacienda…- la miró antes de salir –Por favor, envíe a Charles a hablar conmigo en cuanto ese inconsciente ponga un pie en la casa.

* * *

Isabelle forcejeó una vez más con la cuerda que apretaba sus muñecas mientras no quitaba la vista del rostro de Jerome. -Suéltame- insistió –Si no me sueltas comenzaré a gritar y no saldrás de aquí con vida… en cuanto mis padres se enteren de quien eres realmente, pagarás con sangre todo lo que has hecho.

-¿Quién me hará pagar?- se burló el periodista –¿Tu padre moribundo?- sonrió al ver que los ojos de Isabelle se llenaban de lágrimas –Quizás ya está muerto… o la Comandante que tienes por madre- se acercó amenazante al rostro de Isabelle y la tomó del mentón para mirarla a los ojos –Siempre supe quién era… eras tú quien vivió toda su vida con desconocidos.

La joven movió la cabeza para soltarse de su mano y levantando una pierna lo pateó con fuerza -¡Ayuda!- gritó. Una fuerte bofetada la hizo voltear la cabeza, sintió que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Respiró profundo, no podía perder el conocimiento. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al percibir el sabor de la sangre en sus labios y su mejilla palpitando dolorosamente. Apretó los dientes para no llorar, no lo haría frente a él aunque la golpeara.

-No seas obstinada…- farfulló Jerome –Si vuelves a gritar mi amigo aquí presente no será tan benevolente… los aristócratas no tienen su beneplácito.

Isabelle miró asustada al hombre que acababa de abofetearla, el rufián tomó una especie de bastón y comenzó a moverlo cerca de su cabeza de forma amenazante. -Eres un cobarde…- contestó con rabia –Eres tan cobarde que no eres capaz de golpearme por ti mismo- sonrió altiva -¿Quieres dinero?... dime… ¿Es eso lo que buscas?

-Ve a preparar los caballos- el periodista le ordenó al hombre que amenazaba a Isabelle ignorando la pregunta de la chica –No podemos quedarnos aquí- esperó que el maleante saliera de la habitación. Una vez que la puerta se cerró comenzó a guardar sus pertenencias en un bolso.

-No te entiendo...- murmuró la joven de cabello negro -Pensé que sentías algo por mi... pensé que me querías...

-Lo que quiero es que tu madre sufra, que sufra como lo hizo la mía...

-¿Tu madre?- preguntó al darse cuenta que no era un tema superficial el que movía al periodista a actuar de esa manera -Jerome…- insistió bajando el tono de su voz –Seguramente estás equivocado… Mi madre jamás provocaría sufrimiento a alguien inocente- trató de tranquilizarlo mientras movía de forma frenética sus manos tratando de soltar las amarras que la apresaban.

-No la conoces… no sabes de lo que es capaz- el hombre continuó recolectando en la habitación todo lo que pudiera identificarlo.

-Confié en ti, Jerome... te conozco... este no eres tú- trató de convencerlo.

-No eres más que una chiquilla inocente- resopló -No me conoces... aunque no eres tan estúpida como creía, mi primer plan era aprovecharme de ti, aprovecharme de tu candidez y una vez que consiguiera que te entregaras por completo a mi, iba a abandonarte para que quedaras destruida y tu familia sufriera al verte así…- movió la cabeza molesto –Pero fuiste más inteligente de lo que esperaba… por más que lo intenté no logré que te enamoraras de mi- la miró con odio.

Isabelle lo miró durante unos segundos. Al ver el sentido brillo de sus ojos, supo que lo de Jerome era más que una venganza en contra de su madre, también estaba herido porque ella no había caído en sus mentiras -Te dolió que no me enamorara de ti...- murmuró –Estás despechado… ¿Es por eso tratas de lastimarme?- habló con la voz firme pese al miedo que tenía, necesitaba ganar tiempo para idear alguna forma de escapar, al ver él que continuaba concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo insistió –Jerome… tú me gustabas… me gustabas mucho- esperó que la mirara –Pero no eras para mi y no puedes culparme por ello... eres un hombre muy inteligente y sé que me entiendes... nunca quise hacerte sentir mal.

-¿Encuentras que soy muy poca cosa? ¿Por eso no te enamoraste de mi?- la miró con dureza –Es eso lo que me quieres decir… te creía más inteligente… no estás en una posición que te permita humillarme- se acercó e inclinó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del rostro de Isabelle -No seas vanidosa, no eres tan maravillosa como te han hecho creer toda tu vida.

-No… no eres poca cosa… eres un hombre brillante, culto y apuesto- la joven trató de disculparse al ver odio en su mirada –Quizás soy yo quien no te merecía...

-No me manipulas...- el hombre la miró desde su altura -No eres tan inteligente como te crees- sonrió -Si no fuera porque aún crees en los cuentos de hadas habrías caído en mis manos- una sonora carcajada retumbó en la habitación –Eres una chiquilla que sueña con una pareja de ensueño como la de sus padres- se burló.

Isabelle sonrió altiva –Veo que eres tú quien no me conoce... No me importa casarme, nunca me ha importado... por eso no tomé en cuenta tus propuestas... tú jamás podrías darme lo que busco…- lo miró con rabia -Y no te equivoques, no busco un amor de cuento de hadas porque eso no existe, lo que quiero es algo real, algo sólido y duradero- vio que Jerome la miraba son burla, sintió que su sangre hervía, su orgullo estaba traicionándola. Respiró profundo tratando de serenarse -Y si no me enamoré de ti, es sólo porque tú no fuiste capaz de enamorarme- quiso enfadarlo para que se acercara a ella, tenía que provocarlo para que comenzara a actuar de forma impulsiva y no tan calculada.

-Eres tan petulante… pero eso me gusta más que tu faceta dulce y delicada- Jerome, cayendo en la trampa, se acercó y tomando su rostro con fuerza la besó –Maldita…- susurró separándose de ella mientras se limpiaba la boca, Isabelle lo había mordido. Levantó la mano para abofetearla, se contuvo al ver su mirada brillante, bajó la mano, dio media vuelta y continuó guardando sus pertenencias. –Nos iremos de aquí…- comenzó a hablar –Si tu padre no muere, que tú estés lejos hará sufrir a tu madre.

-¿Piensas tenerme amarrada toda la vida?- al ver que el periodista no contestaba, ni la mirada, insistió –Sabes que a la primera oportunidad escaparé y mis padres te matarán.

-No harás que pierda los estribos, no eres tan lista ni yo tan tonto- le advirtió -Si debo tenerte amarrada día y noche, lo haré...

-No eres capaz de lastimarme así como tampoco eres capaz de ensuciarte las manos- lo desafió –No eres más que un cobarde… de atreverte a cumplir todo lo que has dicho, habrías atentado tú mismo en contra de mi padre, pero no- sonrió -No fuiste capaz y tuviste que enviar una tropa de maleantes a hacer el trabajo sucio.

-El fin justifica los medios- sonrió el joven –Me gusta esa frase… ¿Sabías que la escribió el mismo Napoleón Bonaparte en la última hoja del ejemplar de "El Príncipe" que mantiene en su mesa de noche? (*)

-¿Lo conoces?- lo miró atónita.

-Gracias a la inocente Madame Robespierre conocí a nuestro Emperador… pobre mujer, no se imagina que es la siguiente en mi lista…- cerró su bolso –El que sea tan conocida no la hace un blanco fácil… tu madre fue todo lo contrario- sonrió –Ella se esforzó tanto en desaparecer que facilitó todo.

La joven se dio cuenta que hacerlo enojar no lo había perturbado lo suficiente, pensó rápidamente en una nueva táctica -Jerome…- habló con suavidad esperando que la mirara -¿Qué es lo que quieres?... si gustas podemos ir ambos con mi madre, hablemos con ella… estoy segura de qué lo que crees que hizo es un error- sonrió con dulzura –Desátame… No le diremos nada de esta situación… si hablas con ella podrás aclarar cualquier duda que tengas, eso te ayudará a marcharte en paz- trató de convencerlo.

-Eso es imposible…- el joven la miró –Hay demasiada gente involucrada…- se acercó nuevamente a Isabelle -¿Por qué complicaste todo?- preguntó –Si hubieras cedido todo habría sido más fácil... incluso podrías haber sido feliz un tiempo, nos hubiéramos ido a París… podrías haber asistido a tertulias, a fiestas… me habría esforzado por darte todo lo que quisieras... hasta podría haber olvidado que eras hija de los que destruyeron mi familia.

-¿Y después me hubieras abandonado...?- preguntó ella con fingido dolor.

-Es probable, aunque nunca lo sabremos- el hombre sonrió -Pero piénsalo y que quede en tu conciencia, tu obstinación causó que no solo me conformara con destruir el negocio de tu padre…

Isabelle lo miró consternada -¿Tuviste algo que ver con el incendio?- su mentón tembló al recordar esa terrible noche. El periodista se acercó a la ventana mirando si su cómplice estaba cerca e ignorándola -Jerome…- trató de llamar su atención al ver que él se cerraba nuevamente -Déjame ir, si no quieres hablar con mi madre, no lo hagas... Te prometo que no le diré a nadie lo que ha pasado ni los crímenes que me confesaste...

-Ese palurdo se está tardando más de lo que debe…- el hombre miró exasperado la puerta ignorando las palabras de Isabelle.

-Jerome, déjame ir- ella repitió con suavidad -Déjame ir por favor...

-No sabes cómo disfruté ver el dolor en los ojos de _Monsieur Grandier_ cuando vio a sus preciosos caballos muertos- el aludido sonrió mientras pronunciaba cada palabra –Aunque lo que más disfruté ver como tu madre sufría por él… en ese momento supe que la mejor forma de destruirla era matándolo.

Isabelle al se dio cuenta de que estaba obcecado y sus suplicas no surtirían efecto, nuevamente se había cerrado a escucharla -Eres un monstruo- susurró tratando de provocarlo nuevamente.

-No te equivoques… Si hubiera atentado contra tu hermano lo sería, pero me conformé sólo con ocasionarle problemas en la escuela- sus ojos negros brillaron.

-¿También estuviste detrás de eso?- lo miró consternada.

-Jamás podrías imaginar lo fácil que es convencer a una tropa de campesinos para que hagan lo que uno quiere… basta con decirles que hay un miembro de la aristocracia que vive mejor que ellos y paf- hizo un gesto con las manos -La mecha se enciende… después de eso, sólo me senté a observar como tu familia se desmoronaba.

-¿Por qué nos odias tanto?- preguntó Isabelle con la mirada húmeda –¿Qué pudo haberte hecho mi madre para que la odies de esa manera?- siguió hablando mientras pensaba en como escapar.

-La pregunta es más bien ¿Qué se rehusó a hacer tu madre?…- Jerome sonrió lacónico –Dime… ¿Tú y tu hermano sufrieron lo suficiente al ver como la perfecta pareja que tenían por padres se desarmaba?... Sé que discutían a diario, por eso iba a tu casa a ayudar, quería ver como se desmoronaban... pero pese a todo siguieron juntos- resopló -Así que tomé la opción más rápida, una bala todo lo arregla- tomó de un brazo a Isabelle para obligarla a ponerse de pie.

-Estás realmente enfermo- siseó ella con rabia.

–Vamos- la empujó para que caminara –Tendremos que ir nosotros donde el inútil que envié a preparar los caballos.

-No saldré de aquí hasta que me digas lo que quiero saber… estoy segura de que estás equivocado acerca de mi madre, la conozco…- insistió y se tiró al suelo para sentarse –Tendrás que sacarme a rastras y eso más de alguien lo verá…- lo desafió.

-Defiendes a tu madre de la misma forma que tu padre… ambos están ciegos- la tomó con dureza del brazo tratando de levantarla del piso –¿Sabías que tu padre estuvo preso, que fue azotado, y a pesar de eso jamás dijo una palabra acerca del paradero de tu madre?... Si él hubiera hablado mi padre estaría vivo y mi madre no habría muerto en la más absoluta miseria.

Isabelle abrió los ojos, por fin entendía todo. Gracias a la conversación que había mantenido con su madre supo perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando, aguantó el dolor que sintió en el brazo cuando Jerome la levantó con fuerza -Estoy segura que las acciones de tu padre fueron las que lo llevaron a la muerte… mi madre no tiene nada que ver- forcejeó una vez más.

-Estás haciendo que pierda la paciencia…- el joven le tironeó el brazo con rabia –Mi padre era un buen hombre, fue fiel a sus principios… siempre nos cuidó a pesar de que podría haberse desentendido de nosotros.

-Si dices que podría haberse desentendido de ustedes es porque eres un hijo ilegitimo…- lo miró mientras pensaba en todo lo que su familia estaba sufriendo por su causa –Eres un bastardo…- sonrió queriendo lastimarlo -¿Tú madre era sirvienta?... hablas de mi madre con tanto odio y ella es mucho mejor que tu padre… ¿Sabías que ella dejó todo por el mio? Ella renunció a todo con tal de formar una familia con él, a ella no le importó que mi padre fuera un sirviente de su familia…- vio que había dolor en los ojos del periodista -¿Por qué tu padre no hizo lo mismo?... sabes que la respuesta es simple… él se avergonzaba de ustedes, el hombre al que tanto veneras no era más que un infeliz que se aprovechó de tu madre y los mantuvo con migajas, de no haber sido así no habrían quedado en la miseria al momento de su muerte- lo miró con rabia –¡Estás culpando a mi familia de algo que tu propio padre ocasionó!- una bofetada la hizo callar.

-¡¿Por qué me obligas a lastimarte?!- Jerome tomó con fuerza el rostro de la joven y la miró a los ojos –Me obligas a hacerte daño…- resopló –Mi padre no pudo casarse con mi madre porque se casó con alguien que su familia eligió…- su voz se quebró –Y si nos mantuvo ocultos fue para protegernos, la causa que siguió con fervor le quitó todo... apoyó a Robespierre incluso traicionando a su propio sobrino, perdió el apellido de su familia defendiendo al pueblo… era un héroe, un héroe que fue traicionado por todos los que apoyó.

-¿Y por qué no te envió a ti y a tu madre a América como lo hizo con sus hijos legítimos?- lo desafió –Si Felipe Igualdad te hubiera querido como tú dices te habría protegido… en el fondo de tu negra alma sabes que sólo estás buscando justificaciones insustanciales… ¡Tan insustanciales como el amor que tu padre decía sentir por ti!

-¡Cállate!- la golpeó nuevamente, sonrió al escuchar como un quejido salía de los labios de Isabelle –No sabes lo que dices…- sus ojos brillaron con malicia –No te he dicho quién era mi padre…

-Tratas de ignorantes a la gente de campo y tú no eres mejor- lo miró con soberbia tragándose el dolor que sentía en el rostro –… Me has dado suficientes pistas para saber quién era tu padre…- sonrió –Y mi madre no tiene nada que ver con su muerte.

-Tu madre tuvo en sus manos el haberlo salvado, si ella hubiera confesado que estaba tratando de ayudar a la maldita María Antonieta mi padre habría recuperado el beneplácito del partido y no habría sido juzgado como un traidor.

-¡No seas estúpido!- lo retó –Tu padre traicionó a su propia familia y por eso era una persona poco confiable, por eso todos lo traicionaron a él también… Estás buscando excusas donde no las hay… Me das lástima- levantó su barbilla, quería sacarlo de sus casillas –Eres un pobre hombre que ha llenado su vida con un odio que no tiene sentido, a quien debieras odiar es al hombre que te engendró y no te protegió, mi madre no tiene nada que ver en eso.

-Te crees muy lista… pero no eres mas que una soberbia pretenciosa llena de orgullo- el periodista siseó con rabia y completamente fuera de sí, la lanzó sobre la cama –Veamos qué tan orgullosa eres cuando quedes deshonrada… veamos en que quedará tu soberbia cuando tu madre te encuentre tirada en el campo y mancillada para siempre…- gruñó mientras le tironeaba el chaleco y blusa tratando de abrirlos -Sí, soy un bastardo pero si tengo suerte tú también tendrás uno, uno del hombre que mató a tu padre- al ver que Isabelle se revolvía en la cama la abofeteó nuevamente y trató de desabrocharle los pantalones.

-¡Antes tendrás que matarme!- gritó la joven mientras le daba un fuerte rodillazo entre las piernas aprovechando lo cerca que estaban. Al ver que Jerome se retorcía de dolor, se puso de pie y corrió hacia la puerta, dio media vuelta y levantando las manos hasta un doloroso limite logró quitar el pestillo. En cuanto estuvo en el pasillo se encontró de frente con el secuaz del periodista, el hombre la tomó del cuello con una de sus grandes manos haciéndola retroceder.

-Los caballos están listos patrón- susurró el maleante.

-Nos vamos…- Jerome se incorporó con esfuerzo y tomó los bolsos que había preparado.

Isabelle trató de gritar pero el hombre apretó la mano que mantenía en su cuello haciéndola callar, comenzó a marearse debido a la falta de aire. Su último momento de conciencia fue cuando el hombre la colocaba sobre uno de sus hombros para sacarla de la habitación, pataleó con fuerza para librarse hasta que un golpe en la cabeza la hizo perder el conocimiento.

* * *

Alain sonrió al ver como la camarera que les había llevado una segunda botella de vino rozaba intencionalmente la mano a Charles. -Quien tuviera tu edad y fuera soltero…- bromeó en cuanto la mesera se alejó de la mesa contoneándose con coquetería.

-Precisamente su edad no lo hace un viejo y según sé, también está soltero- contestó el hijo de Fersen sirviendo más vino.

-Después de una botella ya debieras tutearme- Alain comenzó a reír –Y el que no lo hagas sólo recalca mis años- se acomodó en la silla.

-Me cuesta hacerlo- Charles miró a los ojos al castaño que estaba frente a él –Pero no es por la edad… es por la gratitud que siento por usted- sonrió. Alain bufó divertido –Por ti…- se corrigió Charles sonriendo y agregó –Además tampoco estás casado...

-No… no lo estoy, pero tengo un compromiso y pretendo comenzar a honrarlo- guiñó un ojo divertido.

-¿La conozco?

-Es Anne, la bonita mujer que trabaja en casa de André y Oscar- sonrió al pensar en la mujer que compartía su cama hace años.

Charles sonrió resplandeciente –Buena elección…Hoy he probado la mejor tarta de toda mi vida.

-Créeme que la buena cocina es sólo uno de sus tantos atributos- golpeó divertido el brazo del joven que estaba a su lado –¿Y tú?... ya estás en edad de casarte y la gente de tu condición social no puede rehuir mucho del tema.

-No tengo intención de casarme- el joven encogió los hombros –El matrimonio no es una institución en la que crea… la gente se casa sólo para ser infiel, no entiendo por qué asumen un compromiso que no van a cumplir… prefiero seguir soltero y enredarme en las faldas que quiera sin generar falsas expectativas en ninguna mujer- bebió un sorbo de vino.

-Hablas como un amargado- bromeó Alain –Tienes apenas veintidós años- sonrió –Espera que te enamores… ahí te darás cuenta de que dejarías todo por la mujer que amas y que si ella te acepta, jamás mirarías a otra- terminó la frase con un hilo de voz.

-Quien imaginaría que detrás de tanta rudeza se esconde un romántico- rió divertido el joven.

Alain lo miró y guardó silencio por unos minutos mientras vaciaba su copa de vino. –Charles… ¿Sabes la verdadera razón por la que André y Girodelle te sacaron de Temple?- cambió de tema aprovechando la confianza del momento.

-Nadie se merece ser torturado por los pecados de los padres- lo miró serio.

-Tienes razón- contestó –Nadie merece eso, menos un niño- sonrió y levantó su copa –Sé que no fui de mucha ayuda, pero me enorgullece verte hoy, ver que estás bien…- suspiró –A pesar de que luché en contra de la monarquía- lo miró directo a los ojos –Espero que no creas que era algo contra ti.

-Pero era contra mis padres…- sostuvo su mirada.

-Sí…- Alain bebió más vino –Charles, quiero que me escuches con atención… necesito decirte esto- esperó que el alto joven lo mirara para continuar hablando –La lucha que muchos de nosotros apoyamos no tuvo los resultados que esperábamos… ya ves cómo estamos hoy, gobernados por un Emperador y con numerosas campañas militares en curso, las cosas no cambiaron prácticamente en nada y mucha gente inocente murió- suspiró cansado –No me arrepiento del papel que desempeñé, pese a que eso significó traicionar al ejército, pero quiero que sepas que no estoy de acuerdo con el curso que tomó todo... lamento mucho lo que le pasó a tu familia y sobre todo lo que te pasó a ti.

-Entiendo…- murmuró –Pero eso no significa que duela menos o que pueda olvidar todo lo que pasó- vació su copa y se puso de pie –Creo que ya debemos irnos…

-Sí… vamos- contestó Alain entendiendo que ya no había mucho más que hablar.

Salieron de la taberna en silencio y apesadumbrados, habían ido a ese lugar buscando distraerse de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en la hacienda. Alain, con la visita del Conde sueco, había preferido tomar distancia ya que la llegada del ex marido de Oscar sólo reafirmó su decisión de olvidar los sentimientos que mantenía desde hace más de veinte años. Ver a la esposa de André refugiada en Fersen ante la posibilidad de perder a su marido, lo había hecho aceptar la realidad, tenía que buscar su felicidad lejos de ella, siempre seguirían unidos y en contacto debido a la fraterna relación que tenía con André y con sus hijos, pero era necesario que él rehiciera su vida.

-¿Volverás a la hacienda?

La voz de Charles sacó a Alain de sus pensamientos. -No… me quedaré en mi casa, está cerca…- suspiró cansado –Necesito dormir, estoy agotado… Podrías…

-¿Avisarte si cambia en algo la salud de André?- el joven sonrió mientras completaba la oración.

-Sí.

-Te avisaré cualquier cambio- Charles se despidió de Alain y miró hacia un costado de la taberna. La camarera que los había atendido estaba de pie apoyada en uno de los muros.

-¿Te quedas?- preguntó Alain mientras sonreía pícaramente.

-No… y no niego que es tentadora la idea, pero no estoy de ánimo- encogió los hombros –Iré a la hacienda, quiero estar cerca en caso de que ocurra cualquier cosa.

-Nos vemos en unas horas- Alain montó su caballo –Estaré allá temprano en la mañana- hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida y se alejó del lugar.

Charles miró nuevamente en dirección a la muchacha que lo esperaba, dudó al ver como ella movía de forma sugerente el escote de su vestido dejándolo caer de un hombro. Decidido, sonrió de forma encantadora e hizo una respetuosa reverencia a modo de despedida. Montó su caballo y se alejó del lugar antes de arrepentirse de la decisión que estaba tomando.

Cabalgó con calma por el centro de la aldea, al ser más de media noche muy poca gente circulaba en las calles. Detuvo su recorrido cuando vio un espectacular caballo blanco amarrado al costado de una posada, le pareció que era la potranca de Isabelle, la joven se la había enseñado en la tarde. Se acercó para verla más de cerca. Desmontó y acarició al noble animal mientras lo escrutaba, pudiendo constatar que estaba muy bien cuidado. Recorrió con la mano su suave pelaje hasta que detuvo su vista en la fina montura, las iniciales I.G. estaban grabadas en un costado del cuero de la silla. Se separó de la yegua y se adentró con cautela en el callejón buscando alguna pista que indicara la razón del por qué el caballo estaba ahí y a esas horas.

Cuando llegó a la parte trasera de la posada vio que dos caballos se alejaban rápidamente del lugar amparados en la oscuridad de la noche, iban en dirección a un bosque que se visualizaba a algunos kilómetros de distancia. Aguzó la vista tratando de ver algo más en la penumbra, cuando los caballos fueron iluminados por la tenue luz de la luna, se percató que uno de ellos transportaba, además de a su jinete, un bulto. Sus ojos se abrieron hasta el máximo posible cuando, completamente consternado, pudo distinguir que el bulto era un cuerpo humano, específicamente el cuerpo de una mujer de largo cabello negro.

Corrió de regreso a su caballo, pensó en rehacer el camino hacia la taberna e ir por Alain, pero eso lo haría perder tiempo. Con presteza sacó la pistola que tenía oculta en el aparejo de la montura y la colocó en la cintura de su pantalón, subió de un salto a su corcel y lo azuzó hacia el bosque esforzándose en mantener una distancia que le permitiera pasar desapercibido pero sin perderlos de vista.

* * *

Cuando Isabelle recobró la consciencia, lo primero que sintió fue un fuerte dolor en la nuca, recordó el golpe que la había dejado inconsciente, cerró los ojos por un momento tratando de controlar las náuseas que la invadieron cuando miró el suelo, estaba con la cabeza colgando a un costado del caballo. La rama de un árbol se enredó en su cabello dándole un fuerte tirón, su cabeza golpeó la rodilla del jinete que la transportaba, un inevitable quejido escapó de su garganta.

-Despertaste- habló el periodista.

-Jerome déjame bajar… no me siento bien- trató de girar su cabeza para mirarlo, desistió al sentir que perdía el equilibrio.

-Bajarás cuando lleguemos a algún lugar seguro y discreto- contestó el hombre de forma hosca.

-Al menos deja que me siente… Estoy a punto de caer- insistió en una súplica –Si caigo, el caballo me aplastará y en caso de no morir de inmediato quedaré gravemente herida... tendrás que llevarme a algún médico… todo se complicará- al ver que el periodista no contestaba habló nuevamente –Jerome te lo suplico… tengo miedo- El joven de pelo negro detuvo el caballo de malas ganas y la tomó de un brazo para ayudarla a incorporarse. -¡Ay! No puedo levantarme- se quejó Isabelle –Creo que me lastimé el hombro- sollozó.

Jerome la tomó de ambos brazos para tratar de sentarla en la montura.

-¡Me duele!- sollozó la joven nuevamente –Me duele mucho… no me toques el brazo por favor.

El hombre desmontó y tomándola de la cintura la bajó del caballo, cuando vio su rostro magullado por las bofetadas sintió una punzada de remordimiento, jamás le había pegado a una mujer -Te ayudaré a sentarte pero no intentes nada, sé que eres tenaz cuando te propones algo- le advirtió.

-Te prometo que no intentaré nada- habló ella entre sollozos. En cuanto estuvo con los dos pies sobre la tierra cayó pesadamente al suelo, Jerome la levantó del brazo que no estaba lastimado. Isabelle lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas -Desátame por favor- suplicó tratando de mantenerse en pie –El dolor me está matando… debo tener el hombro dislocado- al ver la dura mirada del periodista insistió –O átame con las manos adelante si prefieres… por favor ya no aguanto- gimoteó.

-No intentes nada- siseó molesto, miró al hombre que lo acompañaba –Vigila que nadie se acerque- ordenó.

Isabelle esperó que la desatara. Cuando Jerome pasó sus manos hacia delante para atarla nuevamente levantó el brazo que había simulado tener herido y le pegó en uno de los ojos con una piedra que había ocultado en su puño cuando había caído al suelo.

-¡Te voy a matar!- gritó el periodista enfurecido mientras se cubría con las manos el rostro.

La joven aprovechó el momento y nuevamente lo pateó con fuerza entre las piernas. En cuanto lo vio caer al suelo entre gruñidos de dolor comenzó a correr saliendo del camino e internándose en el bosque. Escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Jerome que le ordenaba a gritos al hombre que lo acompañaba que la siguiera. Corrió sin pesar en a donde dirigirse, sólo quería alejarse para poner la mayor distancia posible entre ella y quienes la perseguían. Corrió esforzándose hasta el limite y sin percatarse del tiempo que transcurría, después de un rato se apoyó en un árbol tratando de recobrar la respiración, se sentía fatigada. Se inclinó por unos segundos tratando de recuperar el aliento, de pronto sintió que la tomaban con fuerza de un brazo, antes de reaccionar una mano le cubrió la boca.

-No grites…- susurró Charles en su oído –Nos pondrás en evidencia.

Isabelle giró rápidamente y lo abrazó con desesperación –Me quieren matar…- lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas –Si me encuentran me van a matar…- insistió asustada.

-Tranquila…- la separó de si para mirarla a los ojos –Has sido muy valiente hasta ahora, no te quiebres... ¿Me entiendes? ¿Puedes hacerlo?- ella asintió mientras se secaba rápidamente las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos con el dorso de la mano. Al verla más tranquila Charles habló nuevamente -Tengo un arma en el cinturón de mi pantalón, está cargada… si algo me pasa debes llevártela, tienes buena puntería y hay sólo una munición… esa será tu única oportunidad.

-No me iré sin ti- susurró Isabelle tratando de controlar el temblor de su voz.

-Créeme, tampoco está en mis planes morir o quedar herido- sonrió y la tomó de la mano –Vamos, dejé mi caballo cerca- comenzaron a correr.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Cómo pudiste encontrarme?- preguntó mientras se movían rápido entre los árboles.

-Estaba en la aldea y vi tu caballo…- volteó la cabeza y la miró serio –Después hablaremos de eso…

Isabelle, al notar un destello de molestia en los claros ojos de Charles estuvo a punto de reclamarle que él no era quien para llamarle la atención, pero no era el momento. Después hablarían. Comenzó a acelerar el paso para seguirle el ritmo al alto joven.

-¡Alto ahí!

Escucharon el sonido del percutor de un arma a sus espaldas y se detuvieron. Charles levantó las manos, mientras comenzaba a girar lentamente para quedar frente a Isabelle y cubrirla con su cuerpo –En cuanto puedas saca el arma- susurró manteniendo las manos arriba.

-¡Cállense!- rugió el cómplice de Jerome.

-Si estás haciendo esto por dinero...- Charles sonrió con tranquilidad –Te puedo pagar el doble si nos dejas ir…- dio un paso hacia adelante.

-Detente ahí maldito aristócrata- contestó el hombre mientras escupía al suelo.

-Sí… soy un aristócrata- el joven dio otro paso hacia adelante –Y por eso te puedo pagar lo que me pidas…- lo miró a los ojos y caminó nuevamente.

-No me distraes- el hombre lo miró con desprecio y avanzó hasta apoyar el arma en el pecho de Charles –Es cierto… hago esto por dinero- sonrió –Pero también por la satisfacción de pisotearlos a ustedes como lo han hecho con nosotros cada vez que han podido- miró a Isabelle, que permanecía detrás del alto joven –Quizás cuando el jefe termine con ella me la deje un rato antes de entregársela a su familia- la miró con rabia –Quiero ver sus rostros cuando ellos sientan lo que hemos sentido nosotros cada vez que hemos encontrado a alguna de nuestras hijas o sobrinas en las mismas condiciones- su voz tembló de rabia –A ustedes nunca les importó que fueran inocentes niñas, simplemente se aprovechaban de que eramos de su propiedad... Eran niñas a las que se les arrebató cualquier futuro y sólo se les dejó la opción de ser putas de taberna…

-Nos estás culpando de algo de lo que no somos responsables- Charles lo interrumpió.

-¡Todos los aristócratas son iguales!- gritó –Deberían haber muerto en la guillotina o estar pudriéndose en la cárcel, todos ustedes merecen el mismo destino.

-Mi padre no es aristócrata- contestó con calma Isabelle –Él era un sirviente y trataste de matarlo- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas –Trataste de matar a uno de los tuyos.

-Tu padre es peor que todos- escupió nuevamente –Se casó con una perra aristócrata y le dio la espalda a su propio pueblo.

-Estás equivocado…- insistió Isabelle mientras daba un paso adelante –Mis padres lucharon con el pueblo… ellos eran del ejército y desertaron para pelear por la Revolución…

El hijo de María Antonieta abrió los ojos impactado, sabía que Oscar había sido guardia personal de sus padres pero desconocía completamente que también los había traicionado.

–Jerome te mintió…- insistió Isabelle y estiró una mano –Dame el arma por favor… mi familia es inocente, somos buenas personas.

Charles vio como los ojos del hombre que le apuntaba miraron a la joven, que ya casi estaba a su lado, y en un rápido movimiento le pegó en el brazo herido. Un alarido de dolor escapó de la garganta del delincuente. Aprovechando ese descuido se lanzó con todo el peso de su cuerpo contra el hombre que se retorcía de dolor.

Isabelle vio consternada como ambos hombres comenzaron a forcejear en el suelo, Charles trataba de arrebatarle de las manos el arma mientras el delincuente intentaba apuntarle.

-¡Agáchate!- gritó el hijo de Fersen.

La joven de cabello negro se tiró al suelo sin siquiera dudarlo, al segundo, el arma por la que luchaban se disparó. La bala quedó incrustada en el árbol que estaba atrás de ella. Al ver que el arma ya estaba inutilizada para disparar, el forajido la tomó del cañón, sin que le importara quemarse, y golpeó con la culata a Charles en la cabeza. El fuerte golpe lo aturdió durante unos segundos permitiéndole a su contrincante colocarse sobre él, sintió como las toscas manos del hombre empezaron a presionar su garganta, se concentró en no perder el conocimiento o terminarían muertos. Con esfuerzo levantó las manos y comenzó a empujar el rostro del rufián tratando de quitárselo de encima, estaba tan concentrado que no notó cuando Isabelle cogió una gran piedra y golpeó con ella la cabeza del bandido. El hombre cayó pesadamente sobre su pecho.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Isabelle mientras lo ayudaba a mover el pesado cuerpo a un lado para que pudiera ponerse de pie.

-Sí...- carraspeó tratando de aclarar su garganta –Debemos irnos…- miró alrededor –El ruido del disparo debe haber alertado al otro hombre que lo acompañaba- se puso de pie.

-Jerome está herido…no creo que pueda llegar hasta aquí- lo miró nerviosa.

-¿Lo conoces?- la miró sin entender.

-Sí… lo fui a ver a la posada- tomó de la mano a Charles, vio que sus ojos brillaron molestos –Vámonos por favor…- lo apremió.

Estaban a punto de correr cuando una mano afirmó con fuerza el tobillo del alto joven haciéndolo caer nuevamente al suelo.

-¡¿Cómo no te mueres?! – Charles gritó furioso al ver que el hombre se lanzaba una vez mas sobre él, sin importarle la sangre que brotaba de su cabeza debido al golpe que le habían dado. Comenzaron a rodar nuevamente en el suelo, Isabelle se acercó para intervenir. Cuando la chaqueta de Charles se levantó vio la culata del arma que tenía en el cinturón, la sacó rápidamente y apuntó al hombre que continuaba luchando pese a estar siendo asfixiado por el joven de cabello claro.

-¡Deja a mi hermano o te mataré!- gritó.

-¿Tu hermano?- preguntó Jerome al tiempo que la tomaba violentamente del cabello –No me dijiste que tenías un hermano mayor…- tomó impulso y aprovechándose de la contextura liviana de la joven la lanzó con facilidad contra la arboleda –Mataré dos pájaros con un solo tiro- sonrió al ver como Isabelle golpeaba su cabeza contra un árbol y caía al suelo de forma inmediata.

Charles soltó la garganta del hombre con el que luchaba al sentir que cualquier signo de vida lo había abandonado, rápidamente miró a Isabelle y vio que estaba inconsciente en el piso debido al fuerte golpe que había recibido, se puso de pie de un salto –Te voy a matar por esto…- gruñó lanzándose sobre el periodista al tiempo que el joven de pelo negro corría a su encuentro.

* * *

(*) _**El fin justifica los medios**_ es una frase hecha existente en varios idiomas modernos y que tiene aplicación en la política, los negocios o en cuestiones éticas. Significa que cuando el objetivo final es importante, cualquier medio para lograrlo es válido. La frase es atribuida al filósofo político italiano Nicolás Maquiavelo, aunque en realidad la frase la escribió Napoleón Bonaparte en la última página de su ejemplar del libro "El Príncipe" de Nicolás Maquiavelo.

(**) Pido disculpas si a alguien le afectó por la violencia de las "escenas", por favor no crean que es morbo. Simplemente la época en la cual se desarrolla la trama era muy diferente a la nuestra y el resentimiento entre "clases sociales" era una fuente de odio constante. Quienes ya han seguido mis "historias" desde antes saben que nunca utilizó la violencia, el drama, el romance o el sexo como un recurso fácil o de relleno, todo tiene una razón y es parte fundamental del desarrollo de la historia.

* * *

Quiero agradecer a todos los reviews! Me han hecho reír y emocionarme con sus comentarios (Erza puedes confiar en tu juicio XD). Lamento que el curso de la historia deje a algunas contentas y a otras no tanto... pero bueno nunca se sabe que pasará... el final aún no está escrito. Gracias a cada una por tomarse el tiempo de escribir y les pido que no dejen de hacerlo.

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **PD: Gracias Eödriel por aguantar a esta virgo obsesiva jajajajajaja eres una paciente escorpión**


	13. Chapter 13

**Angustia y oscuridad…**

* * *

El hijo María Antonieta descargó toda la furia que sentía sobre el alto joven de cabello negro que sin temor corrió a su encuentro, aprovechándose de su instrucción militar hizo un rápido movimiento y agachándose lo embistió con un hombro, el fuerte e inesperado golpe en el estómago hizo que el cuerpo de Jerome saliera despedido en un violento impulso. Haciéndolo aterrizar pesadamente cerca de Isabelle. En cuanto Charles lo vio en el suelo se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a golpearlo en el rostro. El periodista comenzó a moverse de forma frenética tratando de esquivar los rabiosos puñetazos que su contrincante le estaba propinando, lo miró a los ojos por una fracción de segundos y sonrió al ver como su clara mirada estaban completamente turbada por la desesperación, levantó una rodilla y le asestó un fuerte golpe en la ingle.

Charles cayó a un costado producto del punzante dolor que sintió –Pelea como los hombres…- gruñó apoyando una mano en la tierra, tratando de no caer por completo. El periodista se puso de pie rápido y le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago antes de que pudiera incorporarse, viendo que el joven tambaleaba nuevamente, se inclinó y sacó un puñal de su bota. El militar vio el brillo de la hoja del cuchillo y rodó por el suelo tratando de esquivar la estocada que iba directo a su pecho. Jerome sorpresivamente se alejó de él y caminó hacia Isabelle, Charles se levantó rápido para impedir que se acercara a la joven que continuaba inconsciente. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar, el de ojos negros dio media vuelta con el puñal en la mano. Pese a que se movió rápido, no logró esquivar por completo la estocada que iba directo a su estómago, la hoja del cuchillo se enterró en el costado de su abdomen. Cayó presa del dolor.

-Nunca dejes que tus emociones te dominen… si lo haces, dejas de pensar- farfulló Jerome acercándose al herido.

Charles quedó en el suelo tratando de cubrir con una mano la herida recién recibida, una fuerte patada en la cabeza lo aturdíó. Tardó largos y angustiosos segundos en abrir los ojos. Se concentró en respirar profundo mientras trataba de aclarar sus ideas. Había permitido que la frustración lo dominara haciéndolo actuar impulsivamente y Jerome se había aprovechado de esa debilidad; el periodista, pese a ser más delgado y a no tener su formación militar, había peleado con habilidad y beneficiándose de su desesperación. Empuñó una mano en el suelo concentrándose en la tierra húmeda que se pegaba a sus dedos, necesitaba recuperarse rápido, respiró profundo una vez más y logró erguirse hasta quedar apoyado en sus manos y rodillas mientras jadeaba debido al esfuerzo. Levantó la cabeza miró a Isabelle, la chica continuaba inconsciente. Consternado vio como Jerome caminaba hacia ella mientras limpiaba la sangre del cuchillo en sus pantalones, el reflejo de la luz de la luna brilló nuevamente en la hoja del puñal -No…- gruñó poniéndose de pie y olvidando por completo la sangre que le mojaba la ropa.

Mientras se acercaba al periodista vio como este tomaba a Isabelle del cabello e inclinándose sobre ella hacía un rápido movimiento con el cuchillo. Llegó jadeando hasta Jerome y le detuvo la mano justo cuando iba a efectuar un segundo corte. –Suelta el puñal…- siseó apretando la muñeca del periodista, cuando el joven de pelo negro volteó a mirarlo se estremeció al ver sus ojos completamente carentes de emoción. Sin distraerse, lo tomó con fuerza de la chaqueta y lo estrelló contra un árbol. Sintió un fuerte dolor en el abdomen debido al esfuerzo, apretó los dientes y le asestó con la mano derecha un fuerte golpe de puño en el estómago mientras lo afirmaba del cuello con la mano izquierda, Jerome no emitió ningún sonido. Charles respiró profundo nuevamente y lo golpeó en el rostro haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-Mátame- farfulló el periodista desde el piso –Mátame ahora que tienes la oportunidad…- sonrió con los dientes manchados de sangre –Si no me matas ahora volveré y la mataré cuando menos lo esperes… no podrás proteger a tu hermana toda la vida- insistió sin dejar de sonreír.

-Eres un desquiciado…- contestó Charles jadeando por el cansancio –Un hombre enfermo…- le pisó la muñeca para que soltara el cuchillo que aún mantenía en la mano, pero que no había intentado utilizar nuevamente en su contra –¡Suelta el maldito puñal!- gruñó.

Jerome lo miró sonriendo y abrió la mano con displicencia dejando caer el cuchillo. En cuanto Charles se inclinó para tomar el arma el periodista aprovechó la oportunidad y le pegó una patada en el estómago, el hijo de Fersen llevó de forma instintiva su mano a la herida y apretó los dientes para aguantar el dolor, con la mano que tenía libre tiró el cuchillo lejos y rápidamente se colocó sobre su contrincante para inmovilizarlo con su peso mientras lo tomaba del cuello. –Ríndete- siseó –Estaremos aquí hasta que lo hagas aunque eso me signifique desangrarme- apretó la mano sintiendo como el pulso del periodista latía fuerte y tranquilo contra su palma.

-Mátame- insistió Jerome –No te tembló la mano para matar a un campesino… tampoco debiera temblarte para matarme a mí- sonrió burlesco –¿O te complica matar a un hombre que se parece a ti?... - movió su cuello tentándolo.

-Tú y yo no nos parecemos en nada- gruñó Charles.

–Todos los hombres somos iguales…- sonrió –Ese es el principio básico de esta nueva sociedad… trátame de la misma forma que a ese palurdo- al ver que Charles dudaba, tomó un puñado de tierra y se lo lanzó a la cara, el joven dejó de presionar su herida y se limpió los ojos con la manga de la chaqueta, sin soltarlo del cuello –¡Eres un cobarde!- gritó Jerome fuera de sí -Seguramente esa fue tu primera muerte y no tienes coraje para repetir la hazaña… - al ver que Charles no caía en su juego, ni perdía el control, habló nuevamente –¡Si no me matas terminaré matando a Isabelle tarde o temprano!

Charles lo soltó y levantándose lo tomó de un brazo para obligarlo a ponerse de pie –No dejaré que me manipules- gruñó –Tienes razón… nunca antes había matado a alguien… pero si no te mato en estos momento es sólo porque quiero que sufras por todo lo que has hecho- sus ojos brillaron con rabia –En la cárcel lo pasarás peor…

-No iré a prisión… no moriré en la guillotina como lo hizo mi padre.

-¿Tu padre?- Charles lo miró sin entender.

-Dile a Isabelle que te cuente…- sonrió irónico –Es más… pídele que te lo cuente a ti y a su familia, que les diga todo lo que sabe y todo lo que pasó conmigo… ella no es la joven inocente que todos creen- se burló en un nuevo intentó de hacer que su contrincante perdiera el control.

-Mientes- contestó tranquilo.

-Tu dulce hermanita no es lo que te imaginas…- un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro lo hizo callar, Jerome escupió la sangre que se le agolpó en la boca y sonrió -¿Qué crees que estaba haciendo en la posada conmigo a esa hora?- sonrió al ver que estaba logrando su objetivo, los ojos de Charles estaban completamente turbados –Ella fue a buscarme…- insistió. Un puñetazo en el estómago lo hizo toser, una vez que recuperó el aliento habló nuevamente -¿Quieres que te cuente detalles de lo que hemos hecho cuando estamos solos? ¡Llevamos meses viéndonos a escondidas!

-¡Cállate!- gritó Charles mientras lo tomaba con ambas manos de la solapa de la chaqueta y lo zamarreaba con fuerza, Jerome aprovechó ese descuido y levantando una rodilla lo golpeó en la herida que tenía en el abdomen. El militar cayó de rodillas debido al punzante dolor que lo dejó prácticamente sin poder respirar, con esfuerzo controló las náuseas que lo invadieron y apretó los puños tratando de recomponerse mientras cada segundo transcurría de forma tortuosa, en el momento en que iba a ponerse de pie para perseguir a Jerome, que comenzaba a huir internándose en la espesura del bosque, el sonido de un disparo lo hizo detenerse. El periodista cayó al suelo sin emitir quejido alguno. Miró en dirección a donde estaba Isabelle, la joven permanecía de rodillas y sostenía la pesada pistola con las dos manos.

Isabelle soltó el arma mientras miraba como caía bruscamente al piso y se llevó las manos a la boca tratando de contener un sollozo que escapó sin control de su garganta. No vio que Charles corría en su dirección, sólo se dio cuenta de su presencia cuando la abrazó contra su pecho.

-Terminó… todo terminó…- susurró él apretando los delgados hombros de la muchacha, comenzó a mecerla mientras la abrazaba con fuerza tratando de tranquilizarla.

-No es cierto…- susurró ella mientras levantaba la vista para mirarlo de frente –Charles… no es cierto lo que Jerome te dijo…- trató de controlar el temblor de su voz –Debes creer en lo que te digo… no todo lo que dijo es cierto…

Charles la miró a los ojos -No te preocupes de eso ahora…- contestó.

-Promete que me crees…– le suplicó –No fui a verlo por lo que él insinuó…

-Tranquila… no me importa lo que él dijo… no lo repetiremos ni le diremos a nadie que fuiste ahí por voluntad propia- trató de sonreír para tranquilizarla -Debemos irnos… tenemos que ir a la policía- se puso de pie mientras se afirmaba la herida con una mano.

-¡Estás herido!- gritó Isabelle al ver como la mano de Charles se manchaba con sangre fresca –Déjame revisarte- se puso de pie mientras rápidamente le levantaba la camisa y el chaleco para ver la herida.

-No es nada… es sólo un rasguño- Charles trató de detener sus manos.

-No seas obstinado, déjame ver…- insistió Isabelle. Una vez que localizó la herida, tocó la piel de Charles al notar que además del corte, el joven tenía algunas viejas e irregulares cicatrices en su abdomen y costado, sin poder evitarlo rozó una de ellas. Vio como los músculos de él se tensaban de inmediato, quitó con rapidez las manos al notar su incomodidad –Tengo que vendarte… no puedes montar con la herida así… tu camisa en más grande que la mía… la puedo cortar- comenzó a hablar rápidamente y de forma casi incoherente mientras pensaba. Levantó la vista y trató de sonreír –El cuchillo con el que te hirió Jerome… eso nos servirá- murmuró mientras miraba a su alrededor, cuando vio la hoja brillar en el suelo se inclinó para tomarlo, detuvo su mano al ver cerca del arma un montón de largo pelo negro, se llevó de inmediato la mano a la cabeza –Mi cabello…- susurró constatando que al menos la mitad de su cabellera apenas le rozaba los hombros, se quedó quieta.

-El cabello crece…- murmuró Charles acercándose a ella, se inclinó y recogió la daga –¿Bastará con una manga?

Isabelle lo miró quitarse la chaqueta sin entender lo que quería decir.

Al ver que la joven continuaba sin reaccionar, Charles afirmó la casaca con sus piernas y tiró con fuerza una de las mangas de su fina camisa de seda, la prenda cedió de inmediato. –¿Cortas tú las vendas o lo hago yo?- insistió al ver que Isabelle continuaba con la mano en su cabeza y no prestaba atención a lo que él estaba haciendo.

-Yo… yo lo hago- contestó recomponiendose mientras quitaba de las manos de Charles el cuchillo y la manga recién arrancada. Hizo un par de cortes para que el género cediera y rasgándolo preparó las improvisadas vendas –Levántate la camisa- miró al alto joven que estaba frente a ella.

Charles hizo lo que le pedía e Isabelle comenzó a envolver su estrecha cintura con la tela, miró de soslayo su rostro notando que él apretaba la mandíbula y se concentraba en mirar hacia otro lado tratando de disimular su incomodidad, la joven bajó la vista nuevamente y se esforzó en no tocar ninguna de las antiguas cicatrices, sonrió divertida al ver que el abdomen de Charles se tensaba al máximo cada vez que la tela rozaba su piel –Después me dirás qué es lo que comes para estar en tan buena forma- tocó con uno de los dedos uno de los tonificados músculos del abdomen que estaba frente a ella, levantó la vista y buscó el rostro de él. Sonrió al ver que Charles se relajaba y comenzaba a sonreír también.

-No es lo que como… es lo que hago- guiñó un ojo mientras reía.

-¡No quiero saber esas cosas!- contestó sonrojándose.

-¿De qué crees que hablo pequeña mal pensada…?- habló sin dejar de reír –Me refiero al duro régimen de ejercicios físicos que me impuso el ejército.

Isabelle bajó la vista mientras sonreía avergonzada y se concentró en terminar de vendarlo. Cuando Charles vio que estaba finalizando la detuvo –Corta aquí- afirmó con su mano un trozo de tela.

-¿Para qué?- preguntó ella sin entender.

El herido sonrió -¿Alguna vez haces lo que se te pide sin preguntar las razones?… Haz lo que te digo sin preguntar tanto- insistió mientras continuaba afirmando la tela entre sus dedos.

-Hablas como mi madre…- bufó mientras rasgaba la tela donde Charles le indicaba.

El joven tomó el trozo de seda y lo pasó con suavidad tras el cuello de Isabelle.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- susurró nerviosa al sentir como los dedos de Charles se movían en su nuca.

-Ya está…- dijo terminando de anudar la tela en el cabello de Isabelle –Ya nadie notará la diferencia a simple vista.

-Gracias- contestó y tocó el improvisado moño que el joven le había hecho.

-¿Tienes un pañuelo?- preguntó extendiendo su mano.

-Sí…- Isabelle sacó de su bolsillo un fino pañuelo y se lo entregó.

Charles lo dobló y comenzó a limpiar con cuidado el rostro de la joven.

-¿Está muy mal?- preguntó asustada al ver como la miraba con seriedad, le dolía el rostro pero nada tan terrible.

-No…- contestó tratando de parecer despreocupado –Seguramente yo estoy peor- sonrió.

Isabelle le arrebató el pañuelo de las manos y empinándose en la punta de los pies limpió rápidamente el rostro de Charles, cuando terminó sonrió –Estamos listos… aunque lejos de parecer limpios- cuando el joven contestó su sonrisa lo abrazó con cuidado por la cintura –Gracias…- susurró con la voz cargada de emoción, respiró profundo y miró el cuerpo de Jerome que estaba a unos metros de distancia –Lo maté…- sus hombros temblaron -¿Qué haremos ahora?

-Diremos que fui yo- Charles suspiró mientras miraba el cuerpo del cómplice del periodista –Uno murió por mi mano… diremos que ambos lo hicieron, no quiero que estés involucrada… si la información es mal manejada podrías terminar deshonrada- habló con seriedad mientras se separaba de Isabelle, vio que su blusa y chaleco estaban sin los primeros botones, pudo vislumbrar al menos la mitad de uno de sus pequeños y redondos senos -Cúbrete- le dijo con voz ronca y llevando las manos al borde de la blusa. Ella dio media vuelta y trató de acomodar su ropa completamente avergonzada -¿Te forzó?- preguntó en apenas un murmullo.

-No, no me hizo nada- contestó ella rápidamente.

Charles se alejó y fue hasta donde estaba el cuerpo del campesino. Vio que el hombre tenía los ojos abiertos. Se inclinó y cerró los inertes párpados con los dedos.

Isabelle lo tomó de la mano en cuanto se enderezó, ambos temblaban –Es normal que tu mano tiemble… de no hacerlo seríamos como ellos- susurró mientras lo miraba -Tampoco podemos decir que fuiste tú- dijo después de unos segundos –Nadie puede saber que pappa está en Francia… si alguien lo descubre lo arrestarán- el joven la miró sin entender, ella respiró profundo y habló nuevamente -Él es buscado desde que trató de sacar a la familia real de _Tullerias_ en la _Fuga de Varennes_ …- le explicó -Si alguien sabe que está aquí, intentarán capturarlo y lo matarán.

Él prácticamente había olvidado ese episodio, sólo tenía seis años de edad cuando todo había ocurrido y eso formaba parte del pasado que se había esforzado en enterrar en su memoria.

-Tu apellido también es Von Fersen, si admites estas muertes pondrás a la policía en alerta… debemos pensar en otra solución- Isabelle continuó hablando.

La voz de la joven lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, asintió en silencio sin despegar la vista del hombre que estaba muerto a sus pies –Alain…- murmuró.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Alain hirió a este hombre cuando trató de asesinar a tu padre…- la miró a los ojos mientras apretaba la delgada mano que aún estaba tomada a la suya –Debemos ir con él, sabrá que hacer.

-Ve tú… Yo puedo quedarme aquí vigilando- contestó Isabelle.

-¿Perdiste la razón?- la miró molesto -¿Cómo puedes pensar si quiera en que te voy a dejar aquí?

-Entonces iré yo mientras tú te quedas… pero debes indicarme dónde está tu caballo.

-Realmente no entiendes…- apretó su mano para que no se soltara y comenzó a caminar dando grandes zancadas mientras tiraba de ella obligándola a caminar junto a él.

-¡Detente… no seas bruto!- gritó Isabelle mientras corría tratando de seguir el furioso paso de Charles, al ver que él no contestaba insistió -¡¿Por qué estás tan molesto?!- tiró de su mano hasta soltarse –No me moveré de aquí hasta que hables conmigo y me expliques por qué no me dejas ayudar… si nos separamos es más rápido.

-¡¿En realidad necesitas que te explique?!- se acercó y la tomó de la muñeca obligándola a caminar junto a él nuevamente.

-¡Me estás lastimando!- gritó.

Charles se detuvo y soltó su mano, respiró profundo antes de hablar –Perdóname… no quise hacerlo- la miró serio –Eres una niña inteligente...

-No soy una niña- contestó molesta.

-¡Isabelle cállate y escúchame!- rugió con furia -¡¿Por qué todo lo tienes que contestar?! ¡¿Por qué todo lo tienes que cuestionar?!

-¡Porque no soy un vegetal!- contestó furiosa -¡Que sea mujer no me hace una estúpida que no puede pensar!... ¡Y no tengo por qué hacer lo que dices sin que me des ninguna explicación!- lo empujó molesta -¡No eres quien para hablarme así!

-¡Soy tu hermano mayor!- contestó molesto.

-¡Tampoco eres mi hermano!- lo empujó nuevamente. Se arrepintió en cuanto vio que Charles hacía una mueca de dolor, lo había golpeado en la herida –Perdóname… no me di cuenta.

-No importa... Tampoco debí gritarte…- contestó el joven restándole importancia al dolor que sentía –No quiero que nos separemos porque no puedo resistir la idea de que te lastimen nuevamente…- extendió su mano para que Isabelle la tomara –Eres valiente pero frágil y Jerome tenía más cómplices… Alain me dijo que junto al hombre que hirió huyeron tres más, en estos momentos podrían estar buscándonos…

-No había pensado en eso…- contestó asustada y tomando su mano.

Charles asintió y apretando con suavidad la mano comenzó a caminar nuevamente, esta vez dándole tiempo a Isabelle para que siguiera el ritmo de sus pasos. Cuando llegaron al lugar donde había ocultado su caballo, montó rápidamente y extendiendo una mano la ayudó a subir a la grupa de su corcel –No me aprietes mucho cuando te afirmes…- susurró apenas sintió que los brazos de Isabelle envolvían su cintura. Giró el cuello para mirarla y sonrió al ver que la joven se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza sin siquiera rebatir la instrucción entregada. Espoleó su caballo y se alejaron a todo galope del bosque.

Al llegar a la aldea, Charles dejó a Isabelle junto a su caballo en las cercanías de la casa de Alain y fue en su búsqueda. Golpeó con fuerza la puerta de la casa del ex Teniente. Después de unos segundos vio que una de las cortinas se movía, hizo una seña hacia la ventana y esperó que abrieran.

-¿Qué diablos te pasó?- preguntó el dueño de casa al abrir y ve al apuesto joven sucio, golpeado y completamente desarreglado –Ya sé… cambiaste de opinión y la chica de la taberna era una verdadera fierecilla…- sonrió –O era una trampa y te asaltaron cuando bajaste la guardia distraído ante sus encantos….

-Tienes que vestirte y acompañarme, Isabelle está esperándonos en el callejón que está a la vuelta de tu casa... - Charles contestó apresurado y sin tomar en cuenta sus bromas.

-¿Isabelle?- los castaños ojos de Alain se abrieron asustados –¿Ocurrió algo?- cambió el tono de su voz mientras lo tomaba de la chaqueta –¿Por qué está contigo y no en la hacienda?

-Date prisa, te explicaré en el camino- el joven se removió para que lo soltara, al ver que su acción no tenía efecto explicó –No quiero dejarla sola mucho tiempo, te esperaré con ella en el lugar que te indiqué.

Alain asintió, lo soltó y regresó rápidamente a su habitación. Al llegar al pequeño callejón que estaba junto a su casa, vio a ambos jóvenes de pie y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, los dos permanecían en silencio y mirando hacia el suelo. Caminó rápido y afirmando a su caballo mientras apretaba nervioso las riendas, se acercó a Isabelle y habló -Ahora me van a explicar que hacen juntos a esta hora y por qué Charles está en esas condiciones- miró al joven –Y por tu bien espero que no sea debido a que intentaste sobrepasarte y mi sobrina te dio el escarmiento que merecías.

-Tío… no digas eso…- Isabelle volteó a mirarlo –Charles sería incapaz de algo así.

Al ver el rostro la joven que conocía desde que era una niña, apenas pudo controlar la furia que lo invadió. Consternado examinó rápidamente sus heridas, mejilla, pómulo y ojo derecho estaban comenzando a inflamarse junto con presentar un horrible color amoratado. Su cabello estaba sucio y mal amarrado, sus labios estaban con restos de sangre debido a los cortes que los agrietaban y una pequeña herida le cruzaba la ceja izquierda. La tomó de las manos, vio que la piel de sus muñecas estaba roja y raspada -¿Quién te hizo esto?- gruñó.

-Fue el hombre que intentó matar a mi papa y…

-¡¿Y quién más?!- Alain la tomó de los hombros con fuerza, sin poder controlarse.

-Jerome…- contestó la chica mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su querido tío y comenzaba a llorar descontrolada.

-Ese mal nacido…- farfulló mientras abrazaba con cuidado a la frágil joven –Belle… cariño…- susurró mientras la tomaba con suavidad de los hombros para poder mirarla a los ojos nuevamente –Necesito que me mires y me digas la verdad… nadie más lo sabrá, te lo prometo…puedes confiar en mi…- esperó que Isabelle lo mirara. Cuando la joven levantó la vista secó sus lágrimas con sus enormes dedos y respiró profundo antes de hablar nuevamente –Belle… ese desgraciado… ¿Te forzó?...- su voz tembló al pronunciar esas horribles palabras -Si es así, estamos a tiempo de tomar algunas medidas… Te puedo llevar a un lugar donde nos dirán como prevenir que esto tenga… consecuencias…- murmuró asustado.

-No…- respondió ella entre sollozos –Lo intentó pero no se lo permití… él y el otro hombre me golpearon…- lloró nuevamente, respiró profundo una vez más para seguir hablando –Él quería raptarme… quería llevarme lejos de mi familia- volteó a mirar al alto joven que continuaba en silencio a unos metros de distancia de ellos, notó que Charles mantenía los dientes apretados y el ceño fruncido –Cuando logré escapar en el bosque, Charles me encontró y los detuvo…- se abrazó nuevamente al enorme cuerpo de Alain dejando que él la consolara. Se había esforzado en no perder el control frente al hijo de Fersen, pero, al verse por fin protegida por el mejor amigo de su padre no resistió más y dejó que todo el terror que había sentido brotara junto con sus lágrimas, sabía que esa sería la única oportunidad que tendría para desahogarse ya que no podría reaccionar así frente a sus padres o los volvería locos de dolor y desesperación.

-Fuiste muy valiente mi pequeña…- susurró Alain mientras besaba su cabeza –Llora todo lo que necesites…- la abrazó con ternura. Después de unos minutos notó que Isabelle comenzaba a tranquilizarse, habló nuevamente -¿Dónde está ese infeliz?

-Lo maté- contestó rápido Charles acercándose –A él y a su cómplice…

-Muy bien- lo miró con los ojos brillantes –Eran cuatro los que huyeron ¿Vieron a los otros tres?

-No… sólo estaban ellos dos- contestó rápido.

-Charles… debemos decirle toda la verdad- Isabelle secó las lágrimas que quedaban en sus mejillas y miró a Alain –Tío… Yo maté a Jerome… pero Charles no quiere que nadie lo sepa, él quiere cargar con las dos muertes para que yo no me vea involucrada... pero no es verdad, él sólo mató a uno…- lo miró nerviosa.

-El muchacho tiene razón…- Alain suspiró preocupado –Creo que no es buena idea que te veas involucrada en algo así, menos con todos los problemas que está teniendo tu familia.

-Jerome estaba detrás de todo…- apuntó Isabelle –Él planeó el incendio, él hizo que Augustin tuviera problemas en la escuela y también ordenó el atentado contra papa…

-Me alegro de que esté bien muerto… aunque me habría gustado haberlo matado con mis manos…- gruñó Alain.

-Necesitamos tu ayuda…- lo interrumpió Isabelle –Por eso vinimos a buscarte y no fuimos directo a casa- Alain la miró sin entender. la joven continuó -Charles tampoco puede ser responsable…- miró al alto joven que continuaba en silencio –Él es extranjero, noble y se apellida Von Fersen… la policía no puede saber que los Von Fersen están aquí, si los relacionan con maman descubrirán a mi pappa y lo capturarán… podría terminar muerto…

-¡¿Cómo sabes todo eso?!- la miró asustado, se habían esforzado durante años por no hablar del pasado.

-Maman me contó todo hoy en la tarde…- miró el cielo, pronto amanecería -En realidad ayer en la tarde...

-Entiendo…- suspiró aliviado –Llévenme donde están los cuerpos… tengo una idea.

Charles asintió y montó su caballo –Vamos… haremos el mismo camino que realicé para revisar si hay alguna pista de los otros- extendió una mano a Isabelle, la joven aceptó la ayuda y de un salto subió a la grupa.

-¿Quizás sería bueno que lleváramos a Isabelle a casa primero…?- habló Alain.

-No…- contestó ella –Llegaremos todos juntos… Charles está herido y no me separaré de él hasta que lo vea el doctor Leblanc.

-Entiendo…- contestó el hombre de ojos castaños sin dejar de mirarlos.

Cabalgaron rápido tratando de salir del centro de la aldea antes de que amaneciera por completo y la gente comenzara a circular.

-¿Cómo diste con Isabelle?... Nadie sabía que estaba fuera de la hacienda…- preguntó de pronto Alain observando a ambos jóvenes –¿Hay algo que me estén ocultando?

-Ella vino a buscarme porque Fersen se lo pidió- mintió Charles –Me di cuenta de ello cuando iba de regreso y vi su caballo en el centro- abrió los ojos –Tu caballo…- volteó a mirar a Isabelle –Quédate aquí con Alain… vuelvo enseguida- la ayudó a bajar.

Alain desmontó y esperó que el joven se alejara antes de hablar. -¿Es cierto lo que está diciendo Charles?- preguntó aún sin creer ni una sola palabra.

El tono de voz de Alain sobresaltó a Isabelle, haciéndola contestar rápidamente -Sí… es cierto- lo miró nerviosa -¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque ese sueco no será de mi agrado, pero sé que él jamás te pediría algo así- la miró serio –Isabelle… yo no soy tu madre ni André… ni Fersen… no tienes que mentirme- se puso frente a ella -¿Tienes algo con Charles?... ¿Es por eso que viniste a reunirte con él en la noche y a escondidas?

-¡No!- contestó sonrojándose –Tío... ¿Cómo puedes imaginar algo así?

-Ambos son jóvenes… él es bien parecido y tú eres una joven hermosa- entrecerró los párpados y la miró fijamente –No soy tan viejo para que puedan engañarme… no he olvidado qué es ser joven e impulsivo… y te aseguro que hice más de una tontería cuando tenía la edad de ustedes.

-No tengo nada con Charles… Vine en busca de François porque maman me dijo que tía Rosalie lo había mandado a buscar a París… pero como no lo encontré…- contestó en un susurro.

-¿Qué hiciste al no encontrarlo?- la interrumpió molesto.

-Fui a buscar a Jerome a su posada…- lo miró asustada –Charles vio mi caballo ahí… por eso supo que yo no estaba en casa y al buscarme vio cuando me llevaban…- retorció nerviosa sus manos –Te mentimos porque él no quiere que se sepa que fui sola a ese lugar… dice que eso podría mancillar mi honra…

-Es un chico inteligente- habló serio –Y tiene razón… estuvo muy mal lo que hiciste.

-Lo sé…- susurró Isabelle –Pero yo no pensé que…

-Eres una chica inocente… y eso te jugó una mala pasada- tocó uno de sus hombros tratando de confortarla –No te recomiendo mentirle a tus padres, pero debes estar consciente de que cuando les digas lo que pasó, perderán la confianza que habían depositado en ti… sabes que tu madre se ha empeñado en protegerte y esto la hará retroceder en las libertades que te había concedido.

-Lo sé tío…- miró el suelo. Levantó la vista sólo cuando escuchó el galope de un caballo, Charles se acercaba con Aura atada a su montura.

-Sube…- le entregó la rienda a Isabelle –Debemos apresurarnos… ya está empezando a circular la gente.

Después de unos segundos los tres cabalgaron rápido hacia el bosque. Charles guió a Alain hasta donde se enfrentó con Jerome y su cómplice -Maldición… ¡Estaba aquí!- desmontó y caminó nervioso por el lugar –Aquí mismo estaba el cuerpo de ese infeliz- apuntó un sitio en el piso.

-Yo veo sólo un cadáver…- Alain miró al hombre que estaba en el suelo, lo reconoció como el rufián al que había herido –¿Comprobaron que el mal nacido de Jerome estaba muerto?- miró a Charles –¿Verificaste si aún tenía pulso o si respiraba?

-No…- el joven abrió los ojos –Pero Isabelle le disparó y cuando cayó al suelo no se movió más.

-¡Eres un militar!- lo reprendió –¡Lo primero que debes hacer cuando un enemigo cae es verificar que está realmente muerto o el cadáver serás tú!

-¡No lo reprendas!- lo defendió Isabelle –Fue a ayudarme… por eso no pensamos en comprobar si estaba o no muerto… yo había sido golpeada y estuve inconsciente un tiempo…- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, respiró profundo y levantó el mentón –Además, yo misma le disparé y tengo buena puntería- lo miró altiva.

-Chiquilla, sólo conozco a una persona con una puntería perfecta y esa persona es tu madre- movió la cabeza –Estaba oscuro y por lo que me cuentan ese rufián iba corriendo… Hay muchas posibilidades de errar- suspiró molesto -Tu padre o yo también podríamos haber errado el tiro en la situación que describen… y ambos tenemos una puntería excelente.

-¿Y cómo soy una mujer tengo más posibilidades de equivocarme? - preguntó molesta.

-No es el momento…- gruñó Charles intentando que la joven se callara.

-No tiene nada que ver tu naturaleza…- contestó serio Alain –Me extraña que pienses así, tu madre ha demostrado con creces que ser mujer jamás ha significado tener menos capacidades… en más de una oportunidad me dio una lección con espada, armas de fuego o incluso puños… no por nada llegó a ser Brigadier- la miró molesto –Así que controla tu temperamento…- bufó –¡Eres igual a ella!- movió la cabeza impaciente.

Isabelle bajó la vista avergonzada y pateó una piedra.

-Te dije que tienes que aprender a quedarte callada- susurró Charles en su oído.

-¡No me molestes!- contestó la muchacha. El ruido de un seco golpe la hizo dejar de discutir con Charles. Miró asustada a Alain y comenzó a temblar cuando lo vio darle puñetazos al cadáver, instintivamente se dio media vuelta y se refugió en el pecho del hijo de Fersen para no mirar.

-Tranquila…- susurró el joven mientras la abrazaba de los hombros.

-¿Por qué está haciendo eso?- preguntó conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

-Creo que él se culpará de las muertes… y para eso debe tener alguna huella de una pelea en sus manos- susurró.

Una vez que Alain se irguió, miró a Charles y se acercó mientras jadeaba por el esfuerzo –Ahora es tu turno- se puso frente a él –Mi cráneo es duro así que te dolerá la mano.

Charles soltó a Isabelle y la hizo a un lado, una vez que la joven estuvo lejos empuñó la mano y le pegó un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Alain volteó la cabeza por el impacto y sonrió mientras se sobaba la quijada. –Tienes fuerza- se enderezó y habló nuevamente –Un par más y estamos… no me quiebres la nariz porque arruinarías mi perfil- rió divertido.

-Tío…- susurró Isabelle asustada. Cerró los ojos cuando vio que Charles empuñaba la mano para golpearlo nuevamente, después de un par de minutos se atrevió a mirar, Alain estaba esparciendo barro en su ropa y Charles le tironeaba el chalequín para soltar algunos botones.

-Anne se va a molestar... tendré que pensar en cómo compensarla- bromeó Alain mirando su ropa sucia y estropeada cuando terminaron –Ahora, ustedes dos se van a la hacienda y me esperan ahí…- miró a Isabelle –Controla que tu madre no salga hasta que yo llegue- suspiró apesadumbrado –Va a estar fuera de sí cuando te vea.

-¿Dónde vas?- preguntó Charles.

-Voy directo a la policía… André ya había hecho una denuncia por el incendio y yo la hice por el atentado en el que resultó herido… diré que esos hombres me atacaron nuevamente y me defendí…- contestó con frialdad –También denunciaré a Jerome para que inicien su búsqueda…- miró a Isabelle –Dile a tu madre que espere a que yo llegue para que nos pongamos de acuerdo en qué decir y en cómo actuar… la conozco y removerá toda la aldea buscando a los culpables… es tu labor que ella no se mueva de la hacienda, tu padre es quien siempre la controla pero no está en condiciones de hacerlo…- suspiró –Espero que haya recobrado la consciencia al menos…

Isabelle asintió mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta al pensar en su padre, cuando había salido de la casa André aún no recobraba la consciencia y su madre estaba destrozada.

-Vamos…- susurró Charles tomándola de la mano.

La joven asistió y lo acompañó a donde estaban los caballos.

* * *

Oscar pestañeó varias veces mientras trataba de entender lo que su ex marido le acababa de decir, por un momento le pareció estar soñando -¿Qué quieres decir con que Isabelle no está y que no sabes donde pasó la noche?- repitió la información que acababa de escuchar, movió la cabeza y lo miró consternada -¡¿Por qué no me despertaste cuando te diste cuenta de su ausencia?!- lo tomó de la chaqueta.

-En primer lugar… suéltame- Fersen la miró serio –Creí que hace años habíamos acordado que no soy uno de tus soldados y que no tienes porqué tratarme de esta forma- esperó que la mujer soltara su chaqueta, una vez que ella lo hizo, habló nuevamente –No quise molestarte porque estabas agotada y tampoco te iba a decir algo delante de André… ¿Quieres preocuparlo ahora recién está mejorando?

-¡Isabelle es nuestra hija!- contestó molesta –¡Nos concierne todo lo que esté relacionado con ella!

-¡También soy su padre!- contestó furioso, la ausencia de Charles e Isabelle lo tenían nervioso como nunca antes había estado en su vida –¡¿Acaso no puedo tomar decisiones en relación a mi hija?!- caminó molesto por el salón –La busqué junto a Gilbert desde que me di cuenta que no estaba en su habitación- la miró –Y eso fue sólo hace un par de horas… Debí haber estado más pendiente de ella- se paró frente a la ventana y apoyó las manos en el alféizar –Jamás me perdonaré si algo le pasa a ella o a Charles…

-¿Charles…?- preguntó Oscar mientras se acercaba a él -¿Qué pasa con él?

-Tampoco está- dio media vuelta y la miró a los ojos –Mi hijo tampoco está… Gabrielle me dijo que salió con Alain a una taberna… pero ya debería haber regresado… no pude salir a buscarlo porque busqué a Isabelle en las cercanías… mis dos hijos están desaparecidos y sólo pude buscar a uno de ellos…- la miró desesperado.

-Axel, debiste haberme despertado…- lo tomó de la mano –No es justo que sacrifiques uno por el bienestar del otro, más aún si yo estoy aquí.

-Lo sé…- tomó el delgado rostro de su ex esposa entre sus manos y apoyó su frente contra la de ella –No pude entrar nuevamente a tu habitación…- susurró –Sé que estás casada y eres feliz… hace años acepté eso…- suspiró acercándose a ella –Pero no puedo verte en la cama durmiendo con André… simplemente no puedo- habló con los labios a pocos centímetros de los de ella.

-Entiendo…- Oscar levantó una mano y acarició el apuesto rostro de Fersen –Perdóname por ocasionarte tanto dolor…- susurró sin romper la distancia –Esto ya lo deberíamos haber superado hace años…- cerró los ojos y se separó lentamente de él, respiró profundo mientras lo tomaba de las manos –Vamos a buscar a nuestros hijos…- abrió los ojos y lo miró ansiosa –Tú buscarás a Charles y yo a Isabelle.

-Tu caballo está listo…- el sueco respiró profundo tratando de serenarse –Sólo estaba esperando que despertaras… estabas muy cansada- trató de sonreír –Dime dónde está la mejor taberna del pueblo e iré por él…- soltó sus manos –Si no lo encuentro ahí, preguntaré por el mejor burdel… en uno de los dos lugares lo encontraré- trató de sonreír para tranquilizarla.

–Es igual a ti…- contestó ella sonrojándose.

-Sí… lamentablemente lo es…- caminó hacia la puerta y tomó los guantes de montar de ambos de la mesa del recibidor –Vamos… recién está amaneciendo, aprovechemos el tiempo… Gilbert nos está esperando en la caballeriza principal.

Oscar caminó a su encuentro y recibiendo los guantes salieron de la casa. En cuanto cruzó la puerta principal levantó la vista y vio que Charles e Isabelle ingresaban al predio. –Ve a avisarle a Gilbert que ya no será necesario salir nuevamente- murmuró. Fersen miró hacia donde ella lo hacía, movió la cabeza en un gesto molesto y se alejó mientras Oscar iba al encuentro de los jóvenes. Al ver a Isabelle desmontar, notó que su ropa estaba sucia. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, creyó que sus piernas no la sostendrían cuando miró su rostro magullado y herido –Hija mía…- corrió a su encuentro al tiempo que la joven se lanzaba a sus brazos.

-Maman estoy bien…- se abrazó con fuerza a su madre –No te preocupes… estoy bien… ¿Cómo está mi papa?- preguntó Isabelle.

-Está mejor… ya recobró la conciencia- Oscar tomó su rostro entre sus manos mientras luchaba por mantenerse entera –¿Quién te hizo esto…? ¿Quién te lastimó?- su voz tembló -Dime quién fue…- abrazó nuevamente a su hija y levantó la vista para mirar a Charles, que estaba junto a ella. Frunció el ceño al verlo igualmente magullado -¿Los asaltaron?

-¡¿Cómo es posible que seas tan irresponsable?!- Fersen se acercó furioso –¡He estado casi toda la noche en vela preocupado por ti y por tu hermana!- tomó un hombro del joven para voltearlo hacía él, abrió los ojos asustado cuando vio el estado en el que estaba su hijo.

-¡Y como siempre asumiste que estaba de juerga o perdiendo el tiempo metido en la falda de alguna mujer!- Charles movió el hombro para que lo soltara –¡Ni siquiera te tomas la molestia de preguntar qué es lo que pasó!- lo miró furioso.

-Hijo yo…- Fersen trató de disculparse.

-¡No soy tu hijo!- contestó.

-¡Charles no le hables así a pappa!... estaba preocupado por nosotros- intervino Isabelle.

-Deja de inmiscuirte en lo que no te concierne- siseó molesto mirando a la joven que continuaba abrazada a su madre –¿Acaso no aprendiste nada con todo lo que te pasó?- la miró con dureza, vio que los ojos azules de Isabelle se llenaban de lágrimas. Se arrepintió de sus palabras pero, sin ser capaz de disculparse, se alejó de todos y entró a la casa.

-Hija... ¿Qué es lo que pasó?- Fersen se acercó y abrazó a ambas mujeres –Estábamos muy preocupados… ¿Por qué están heridos?... ¿Quién los lastimó?

-Jerome intentó secuestrarme…- Isabelle miró asustada a su madre –Cuando logré escapar Charles me ayudó…

-¿Jerome?- preguntó Oscar mientras la abrazaba con fuerza –Hija… ¿Por qué él querría raptarte?- su voz tembló ante la posibilidad de perderla –¿Cuántos eran?… Dime dónde están… Iré por ellos- habló atropelladamente.

-Tío Alain me pidió que no hicieras nada hasta que él llegara- susurró –Vamos adentro, tengo que contarles algo- se separó de su madre y la tomó de la mano mientras miraba a Fersen, extendió la otra mano para que él la tomara también.

Dentro de la casa, Isabelle se sentó en el sofá que estaba frente a la chimenea, Fersen se sentó a su lado mientras Oscar caminaba por el salón de forma nerviosa. -Maman por favor siéntate- le pidió.

-Oscar…- Fersen habló –Escuchemos que es lo que tiene que decir nuestra hija, después de eso iremos en busca de quién tú quieras- trató de calmarla.

-André nunca confió en ese joven…- murmuró Oscar –Y discutimos tantas veces por eso…- bufó molesta –Ridiculicé sus preocupaciones argumentando que eran típicos celos paternales- miró el magullado rostro de su hija y sus ojos brillaron consternados –Siempre tuvo razón y en mi afán de hacer todo a mi manera desestimé sus apreciaciones- miró a Fersen –Es mi culpa que nuestra hija haya pasado por todo esto.

-Maman por favor tienes que escucharme- suplicó Isabelle –Quiero darme un baño y ver a papa…no quiero que me vea sucia y herida… pero antes tengo que hablar contigo.

Oscar entendió y se sentó a su lado, tomó entre sus manos las manos de su hija y respiró profundo tratando de serenarse. –Te escucho.

-Jerome es hijo ilegítimo del Duque De Orleans- enmudeció durante un segundo al ver que los ojos de su madre se abrían impresionados –Él quiere vengarse de nosotros… quiere lastimarnos para lastimarte a ti… ocasionó el incendio en los establos, esparció rumores en el pueblo y…- secó rápidamente las lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos –Él mandó a matar a papa… quería que tú sufrieras como lo había hecho él y su madre cuando su padre murió en la guillotina- comenzó a llorar. Fersen la abrazó tratando de tranquilizarla, después de unos segundos Isabelle habló nuevamente –Yo… fui a la posada donde Jerome se hospedaba… necesitaba hablar con alguien- bajó la vista al ver como la mirada de Oscar se endurecía –Pensé que podía confiar en él… y cuando me acerqué a su habitación lo escuché hablando con el hombre que le disparó a papa.

-¿Cómo entra Charles en esto?- preguntó Fersen.

-Él vio mi caballo en la aldea y fue a buscarme... pappa, si no fuera por Charles me habrían pasado cosas terribles… si no me iba con Jerome me iban a matar- sollozó contra el pecho de Fersen –No discutas con él… él me cuidó y arriesgó su vida… peleó hasta el cansancio para salvarnos.

-No te preocupes por eso…- trató de tranquilizarla –Te prometo que todo estará bien entre nosotros.

-¿Qué pasó con Jerome y el otro hombre?- la voz de Oscar sonó dura.

-Charles mató a quien hirió a papa y yo le disparé a Jerome…

-¿Está muerto?- preguntó con sequedad la ex militar.

-No… así lo pensamos pero no, fuimos por tío Alain y cuando regresamos al lugar, su cuerpo ya no estaba… creo que escapó.

Oscar se puso de pie –Iré por él… no descansaré hasta verlo en la cárcel o bajo tierra- miró a Fersen.

-Creo que debemos esperar a que llegue Alain- murmuró el sueco –Ahora podrías acompañar a Isabelle a darse un baño… necesita descansar- miró a los ojos a su ex esposa tratando de calmarla.

-¿Por qué Alain está involucrado en esto?- contestó Oscar, ignorando Fersen.

-Porque él se culpará de las muertes… sí descubren que fue Charles lo podrían arrestar…. y cuando sepan su apellido lo relacionarán contigo y buscaran a pappa- miró a Fersen.

-Entiendo…- asintió –Esperaré que él llegue para comenzar a buscar Jerome…- miró el lastimado rostro de su hija –Se arrepentirá de haberte tocado.

-Ayudaré a Gabrielle a preparar un baño en tu habitación- Fersen besó la frente de su hija y salió del salón.

En cuanto Oscar vio que la puerta del salón se cerró tomó las manos de Isabelle y mirando su desgarrada ropa le preguntó –Jerome… ¿Te tocó de forma indebida?

-No… No maman- bajó la vista –Pero tuve miedo… mucho miedo- discretas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

-Mi adorada niña…- susurró mientras la abrazaba contra su regazo –Ya estás a salvo… prometo que nunca más estarás en peligro… lo prometo- la meció con ternura y acariciándole la cabeza hasta que la joven dejó de llorar.

A los minutos Gabrielle se asomó anunciando que todo estaba listo, ambas mujeres salieron del salón. Una vez que Isabelle entró a la tina, se abrazó las rodillas y dejó que su madre lavara la espalda. Cuando la Nana desató el negro cabello un lamento salió de sus labios.

-No me importa- Isabelle levantó la cabeza y miró a la mujer –El cabello crece- volteó a mirar a su madre –¿Me lo puedes cortar?

-Sí…- Oscar se puso de pie y salió. A los pocos minutos regresó con unas tijeras en las manos, se inclinó y realizó un primer corte para emparejar el largo del cabello. Guardó silencio por unos minutos mientras sostenía en sus manos el negro cabello que acababa de cortar.

-Maman… de verdad no me importa- Isabelle insistió al ver que su madre no dejaba de mirar sus manos.

-Lo sé hija…- la miró –Sólo estaba recordando lo que sentí la última vez que sostuve un cabello igual al tuyo… también había sido recién cortado.

-¿De quién era?- preguntó curiosa.

-Era de tu padre… Él cortó su cabello para ayudarme en una misión cuando era Comandante de la Guardia Imperial, desde esa vez nunca más lo dejó crecer como antes- trató de sonreír –Lamento no haber guardado un mechón… era igual que el tuyo, largo, suave y negro como la noche.

-Siempre puedes pedirle que no lo corte más- sugirió Isabelle.

-No… en esa misión tu padre resultó herido- movió la cabeza –Después de eso hubo un cambio en nuestra vidas… No es algo que me guste recordar.

-¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó sin poder controlar su habitual curiosidad.

-Así se hizo la cicatriz que tiene en el párpado izquierdo… por poco pierde el ojo y todo fue por mi…

-Entiendo…- contestó la jovencita quitándole el cabello de las manos y sonrió –Córtame el cabello como lo usabas en el ejército… quiero saber cómo te veías.

-Sólo en mi época inicial de Guardia de María Antonieta lo usé corto- Oscar sonrió mientras comenzaba a cortar con precisión el cabello de su hija.

Después de vestirse nuevamente, Isabelle caminó por la casa buscando a Charles, estaba preocupada y no lo había visto desde la discusión con Fersen. Vio la puerta entreabierta de una de las habitaciones de invitados y se asomó con cautela en cuanto escuchó al médico amigo de su familia hablar con alguien más.

-Me alegra ver que prácticamente no tienes secuelas- habló el médico.

-Tía Sofía me cuidó con esmero…- contestó Charles, un gruñido de dolor escapó de su garganta.

-Sólo faltan un par de puntadas… no te muevas- el galeno continuó suturando la herida –Trata de no mojar la lesión durante los próximos días y si lo haces debes secar muy bien la zona.

-Entendido.

-¡Listo!- Jean se irguió y cortó el hilo de la sutura –Creo que la cicatriz será casi imperceptible- comenzó a vendar la cintura de Charles –Tuviste mucha suerte, sólo era una herida superficial… perdiste bastante sangre, pero nada de qué preocuparse en realidad.

-Una cicatriz más entre tantas…- murmuró el joven.

-Charles… sabes que eres muy afortunado- el médico comenzó a lavar sus manos en la jofaina que había en la habitación –Tus condiciones de salud eran terribles… es casi un milagro que la avanzada sarna que padecías no haya dejado más consecuencia que un puñado de pequeñas cicatrices… estabas desnutrido, deshidratado, tus heridas prácticamente putrefactas, con fiebre e infestado de alimañas… me impresiona que tu cuerpo no haya desarrollado tumores- se secó las manos con una toalla limpia –Eres un joven inteligente, no pierdas tiempo pensando en las marcas que te quedaron.

-Sé muy bien en qué condiciones estaba… no es necesario que me las recuerde- contestó el herido colocándose una camisa limpia.

-Entonces actúa con la madurez que posees y no te detengas a pensar en cosas que ya no tienen sentido- el médico bajó las mangas de su camisa y se quitó las gafas para limpiarlas.

Charles asintió en silencio y abrió la puerta. Se encontró con Isabelle de frente -¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó.

-Vine a que el doctor Leblanc revisara mis heridas- contestó ella.

-¿Hace cuanto estás tras la puerta?- la miró molesto.

-Acabo de llegar… ¿Por qué me hablas así?... ¿Hay algo que ocultas?- levantó la barbilla de forma altiva.

-Nada… Sólo me preocupa que aún no aprendas que estar escuchando tras las puertas no es bueno- salió de la habitación rápidamente.

Antes de que Isabelle pudiera seguirlo para continuar con la discusión, el médico la hizo pasar. La joven se sentó en la silla que le indicaban y esperó que el doctor la revisara, hizo un gesto de dolor cuando le revisaban el pómulo y mejilla. Después del exhaustivo examen Jean Leblanc anunció que no habían fracturas y que en unos días la inflamación cedería. Isabelle pensó en preguntarle, aprovechando que estaban a solas, por las cicatrices de Charles, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Oscar irrumpió en la habitación anunciando que André había despertado y quería ver a su hija.

Isabelle se levantó rápido de la silla –Gracias Doctor Leblanc- sonrió y caminó hasta la puerta.

–No dejes que tu padre se levante a menos que sea estrictamente necesario- habló el médico.

La joven asintió y corrió al dormitorio de sus padres. En cuanto abrió la puerta subió a la cama y enterró su rostro en el cuello de André mientras lo abrazaba -Papa pensé que morías- susurró esforzándose por contener las lágrimas.

-Tranquila mi preciosa niña- la abrazó con cuidado y susurró –Déjame mirarte…-. Cuando Isabelle levantó la cabeza la miró unos instantes en silencio y sonrió antes de hablar nuevamente -Te ves como tu madre a sus dieciséis años- levantó una de sus manos y acarició con ternura su magullado rostro –Si tuvieras el cabello rubio serías exactamente igual que ella.

-Pero tengo tu cabello- susurró Isabelle mientras se acomodaba en la cama y lo abrazaba nuevamente –Me gusta tener rasgos tuyos y me gusta que seas mi padre… jamás te cambiaría… soy una afortunada.

André asintió en silencio y besó su frente, escuchó como la joven bostezaba aferrada a su cuello y recordó cómo se acurrucaba en su pecho cuando tenía cinco años de edad. Levantó la vista y sonrió tranquilo a Oscar, su esposa los observaba emocionada desde la puerta.

-Alain está aquí…

La voz de Fersen hizo que la rubia volteara a mirarlo, el sueco estaba en el pasillo, antes de seguirlo miró a André e Isabelle nuevamente, notó que su hija se había quedado dormida y susurró –No regresaré sin encontrar a Jerome…

-Antes de que se vayan déjame hablar con Fersen…- pidió André.

-¿Para qué?... No necesito que nadie me cuide- contestó Oscar.

-No quiero comenzar una nueva discusión- replicó tranquilamente André –Por favor dile a Fersen que venga antes de que se vayan- insistió.

Oscar lo miró en silencio por unos segundos, la mirada de André estaba tranquila pero pudo distinguir perfectamente la tensión en la línea de su rostro y la rigidez en sus hombros, suspiró tratando de calmarse –Está bien…- dio media vuelta y fue en busca de su ex marido.

Cuando Fersen entró a la habitación vio que Isabelle dormía profundamente, recorrió el lugar buscando a André. Lo vio de pie frente al armario -No deberías estar levantado… Si el herido fuera yo, estaría retorciéndome de dolor- intentó bromear.

-¿Tienes un arma?- fue la única respuesta de André.

-Sí.

-Déjamela por favor- sacó la pistola que estaba en su armario.

-¿Para qué la quieres?- contestó nervioso –No puedes acompañarnos…

-Lo sé- André lo miró serio –Pero no me quedaré en cama sin ser capaz de defender a mis hijos en caso de que regrese ese infeliz.

-Entiendo…- Fersen le entregó su arma –¿Tienes municiones suficientes?

-Sí… pero quiero tener dos armas cargadas y listas- revisó la pistola que Fersen le entregaba –En mi despacho hay una llave atrás del retrato de la familia Jarjayes, es la llave del aparador del resto de las armas… toma de ahí lo que necesites, no voy yo a buscarlas porque no quiero iniciar una nueva discusión con Oscar.

-Sé que han sido tiempos complicados…- murmuró Fersen.

-Imagino que lo sabes…- farfulló André.

-Charles se quedará aquí… no lo llevaré con nosotros- el sueco trató de cambiar el tema al darse cuenta que André estaba molesto.

-No necesito que lo dejes para ayudarme… soy perfectamente capaz de defender mi casa y mi familia- hizo una mueca de dolor al intentar caminar.

-Lo dejo porque confío en que lo cuidarás… te estoy confiando a mi hijo así como tú me confías a la tuya- Axel lo miró con dureza –André… te desconozco… sé que han pasado muchas cosas pero no cargues en mí o en tu esposa tu rabia.

Ambos hombres se miraron en silencio durante unos segundos, el primero en hablar nuevamente fue el de cabello negro –Por favor cuida que Oscar no cometa ninguna imprudencia… Está controlándose, pero en cualquier momento puede cometer una locura, ella es de origen noble y ese infeliz logró encolerizar a la gente menos afortunada… Ella te escucha- respiró profundo -Una vez más te pido que la cuides en mi ausencia.

-Así lo haré…- contestó Fersen, miró a Isabelle por última vez y salió de la habitación.

* * *

 **Uffff otro capítulo larga duración… perdón! Jajajajaja pero cuando las cosas fluyen hay que aprovechar. Muchas gracias por todos los reviews! Me dan ánimo y sobre todo me encanta conocer sus percepciones en cuanto a la historia, así que por favor no dejen de escribir ;D.**

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **(Si les gusta la historia recomiendenla XDDDD)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Toda acción tiene consecuencias...**

* * *

Mientras Charles se servía una nueva copa de brandy, sus ojos se posaron durante unos segundos en el líquido ambarino. Después de dejar la botella en la mesita, respiró profundo y caminó hasta la ventana. A pesar de no haber dormido en toda la noche no tenía sueño. Fijó la vista en los caballos que pastaban pacíficamente a lo lejos y se llevó una mano al costado de la cintura mientras una mueca de dolor le cubría el rostro, después de haberse bañado, cambiado ropa y ser atendido por el doctor Leblanc, su cuerpo estaba frío y entumecido por el cansancio y con el paso de las horas, se hacía cada vez mas patente el palpitante dolor de la herida recién suturada. Bebió un trago del dulce licor tratando de relajarse.

-Charles…- Fersen calló al ver como los anchos hombros de su hijo se tensaban ante su voz. Se acercó, el joven continuaba dándole la espalda –¿Te revisó el médico?

-Sí… estoy bien- continuó mirando los caballos mientras esperaba que su interlocutor se marchara.

-¿Comiste algo?...- el sueco estiró una mano para tocar el hombro de su hijo, se detuvo antes de hacerlo.

-No… no tengo hambre- contestó parcamente.

-Quizás es muy temprano para que estés bebiendo…- Fersen se colocó a su lado y miró la copa que el joven sostenía en una mano.

-Sé lo que hago- fue su escueta respuesta, se concentró en no mirar a al alto hombre de ojos grises que estaba junto a él.

-Hijo…- enmudeció al ver que la mandíbula de Charles se tensaba, esperó unos segundos antes de hablar nuevamente –Te debo una disculpa…

-No es necesario… Sé que opinión que tienes de mí- bebió otro trago de licor.

-Estaba asustado al no tener noticias de ti ni de Isabelle… jamás imaginé que estaban juntos y menos que habías arriesgado tu vida para protegerla- Fersen aclaró su garganta.

-Te repito que no es necesario que te disculpes- apretó la copa –Estoy acostumbrado a que tengas una baja percepción de mi actuar.

-Charles… eso no es cierto- miró su perfil y se emocionó una vez más al ver los rasgos María Antonieta en su hijo. El joven había heredado de su madre la forma de las orejas, sus largas pestañas, el casi imperceptible hoyuelo de su mentón y su gesto altivo, se detuvo en sus ojos, el particular color de la mirada de Charles era una mezcla entre los orbes grises de la familia Von Fersen y los azules ojos de los Habsburgo-Lorena. Sin poder evitarlo levantó la mano y acarició en un paternal gesto su cabello castaño claro, lamentó ver que su hijo se tensaba nuevamente ante su contacto, respiró profundo y habló –Estoy muy orgulloso de ti… tu madre también lo estaría.

El joven tragó saliva con dificultad, sentía la garganta seca. Esperó unos segundos antes de hablar –Creo que no estaría orgullosa si supiera que no sólo he ayudado a gente que la traicionó, sino que también siento por ellos un profundo afecto- no había logrado dejar de pensar en las palabras que había escuchado de Alain e Isabelle acerca de la participación de cada uno en la Revolución que había acabado con la vida de sus padres.

-A tu madre y a Oscar las unía una estrecha y fraterna amistad… créeme cuando te digo que tu madre jamás culpó a la madre de Isabelle por haber desertado del ejército, todo lo que pasó jamás mermó el amor que las unía.

-¿También perdonó que tú y ella se hubieran casado?- el joven miró con dureza a su padre.

-Sí…- le costó hablar –El amor hace que uno perdone y sacrifique muchas cosas.

-El amor…- Charles pronunció las palabras con ironía mientras sonreía de forma burlesca –Hablas con tanta propiedad de un sentimiento que dudo conozcas en toda su amplitud, imagino que cuando uno ama, hace hasta lo imposible por proteger a la persona amada… y eso incluye no deshonrarla…

-No hables de lo que no sabes- Fersen lo interrumpió –Hubiera deseado no hablar de esto contigo aquí… pero creo que ya no lo puedo dilatar más…

–No te desgastes, no soy estúpido ni ciego…- Charles movió la cabeza mientras sonreía con displicencia -Sé que no tengo la complexión de un Borbón, no tengo los ojos ni el cabello oscuro, soy más alto y delgado… y es imposible que sólo haya heredado rasgos de mi familia materna…- posó la vista en los ojos de Fersen, vio que se humedecían –Pero los únicos recuerdos de mi infancia que no son tristes son de cuando era un Borbón- respiró profundo –No me quites eso… No quiero ser un bastardo que no es más que un fruto de reiteradas infidelidades y mentiras- sus ojos también se llenaron de lágrimas.

-No hables así…- la voz de Fersen se quebró –Fuiste fruto de un amor verdadero…

Charles dio media vuelta y continuó mirando el jardín, después de unos segundos habló nuevamente sin mirar a su padre –No quiero ser un bastardo Von Fersen… soy un Borbón… No me quites eso- insistió.

-Axel, nos vamos…- Oscar abrió la puerta del salón interrumpiendo a Fersen antes de que pudiera contestarle a su hijo.

-¿Dónde van?- preguntó Charles mirando a la madre de Isabelle, agradeciendo la oportunidad de cambiar de tema.

-Acompañaremos a la policía* en la búsqueda de Jerome… están esperándonos afuera- miró el rostro de su ex marido, sintió un dolor en el pecho al ver que sus hermosos ojos grises estaban llenos de lágrimas -¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-Nada…- contestó el hijo de María Antonieta –Los acompañaré también.

-No- Fersen contestó rápido –Le dije a André que te quedarías aquí para ayudarlo en caso de que el infeliz de Jerome o sus cómplices aparecieran por la hacienda- miró a Oscar buscando su apoyo.

-Es una buena idea… estaríamos mucho más tranquilos si acompañas a André… él no está en condiciones óptimas y dado que Gilbert también irá con nosotros, no hay gente de confianza para apoyarlo- miró ansiosa al joven esperando su respuesta –Isabelle finalmente se quedó dormida y Augustin no tiene edad para ayudar a su padre en esto- insistió.

-Me quedaré- Charles volteó nuevamente hacia la ventana concentrándose en mirar un punto fijo hasta que escuchó como la puerta se cerraba a su espalda, recién ahí, permitió que sólo un par de lágrimas se deslizaran silenciosamente por sus mejillas.

* * *

-Tienes los ojos rojos…- Augustin se paró frente al joven que estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la terraza –¿Estás borracho?- sonrió al ver como Charles contestaba su sonrisa –Cuando François se emborrachó, tenía los ojos igual de rojos.

-Me parece que François pasa mucho tiempo aquí- contestó Charles –Y no, no estoy borracho… ¿No eres muy pequeño para estar hablando de alcohol?- se esforzó en no reír ante el simpático chiquillo, no quería qué pensara que se reía de él.

-Antes de irse a París François venía todos los días y a veces se quedaba a dormir…. Y no, no soy pequeño… en un par de meses cumpliré trece años- sonrió mientras le arrojaba una pistola.

-¡Esto no es un juguete!- recibió el arma mientras miraba asustado al hermano de Isabelle.

-Está descargada…- el alto chiquillo encogió los hombros de forma despreocupada –Quiero practicar y escuché que eres militar… enséñame los trucos que sepas- agitó una pequeña caja tratando de entusiasmar a Charles.

-¿Qué hay en la caja?

-Municiones y pólvora- contestó Augustin.

-¿De dónde la sacaste?- Charles se puso de pie.

-Las he sacado a escondidas cuando mis padres dejan abierto el aparador de las armas- sonrió con orgullo.

Charles sonrió al reconocer la sonrisa de Isabelle en el chiquillo –Primer error- le arrebató la caja de las manos –Si dejas juntas las balas con la pólvora en una caja y andas moviéndola como si fuera un sonajero, puedes provocar una pequeña explosión que te dejará sin dedos- abrió la caja para mirar su contenido –Las balas se guardan separadas de la pólvora.

Augustin frunció el ceño antes de hablar –Entiendo…- se rascó nervioso la nuca –¿Me vas a ayudar a practicar o te la vas a pasar regañándome como todos?

-Vaya, carácter que tienes…- revolvió la cabeza del niño, sonrió cuando el chiquillo se movió tratando de evitar que continuara despeinándolo –Creo que no es el mejor momento para andar disparando por ahí… preocuparíamos a tu padre- vio que los verdes ojos de Augustin se entristecían ante su respuesta –Pero puedo enseñarte a cosechar manzanas con un sólo golpe de cuchillo.

-¿De verdad puedes hacer eso?- abrió los ojos impresionados.

-Acompáñame y te mostraré como se hace- Charles comenzó a caminar mientras guardaba el arma en el cinturón de su pantalón –Esto…- levantó la caja con balas y empinándose la dejó arriba de una de las cornisas del cobertizo de la terraza -Lo dejaremos aquí y tendrás que entregárselo a tu padre- Augustin lo miró asustado, sonrió tratando de tranquilizarlo -Eso es mejor que entregárselo a tu madre... ¿O no?

-La verdad es que preferiría entregárselas a mi padrino…- contestó travieso.

-Está bien, se las entregaremos a él…- esperó que el chiquillo llegara a su lado y caminaron hacia la huerta.

* * *

La Ex Comandante del Ejercito tocó una vez más el arma que llevaba en el cinturón para comprobar que estaba ahí mientras se adentraban en bosque, estaba ansiosa y sentir la frialdad de su empuñadura la calmaba. Cuando se cercioró de que todo estaba en orden, estiró la mano derecha y tocó el rifle que estaba enganchado al arzón de su montura.

-Oscar… Ya no estamos en el ejército… ¿Estás consciente de eso?

La voz de Fersen la distrajo de la revisión que estaba realizando.

-¿A qué te refieres?- habló en apenas un murmullo para que los demás no los escucharan.

-No puedes matarlo a menos que sea en defensa propia... nos acompaña la policía- el sueco miró al Capitán Dumont, que cabalgaba unos metros más adelante, flanqueado por Alain y Gilbert, el trío de hombres era seguido por un par de jóvenes uniformados pertenecientes al cuerpo de policía local -Ellos son los únicos con autoridad para disparar a matar ante cualquier tipo de sospecha o provocación.

-Lastimó a mi hija y casi asesinó a mi marido- contestó Oscar mientras lo miraba con dureza.

-¿Quieres que abran un caso en tu contra?... Nos investigarían a todos y no pueden relacionarte conmigo… eso sería lo peor que podría pasar si alguien me descubre en Francia– siseó Fersen –Además, no olvides tu origen… Según entiendo Jerome logró caldear los ánimos en contra de los nobles… tus hijos serán los principales afectados.

-Puedo darme cuenta el porqué André estaba tan interesado en hablar contigo antes de que saliéramos…- lo miró molesta –No sé qué es lo que me ofende más… su poca confianza o tu sermón.

-No puedes juzgarnos por preocuparnos por ti… ambos te conocemos-contestó serio.

Oscar lo observó en silencio, estaba plenamente consciente que los terribles sucesos acontecidos los tenían a todos con los nervios a flor de piel y no quería discutir. Tiró las riendas de su caballo para aminorar la marcha, vio por el rabillo del ojo que Fersen hacía lo mismo. Una vez que constató que se separaban de la patrulla de búsqueda habló nuevamente -¿Quieres contarme lo que estaba pasando con Charles?... Ambos se veían consternados… ¿Tiene que ver con Isabelle? ¿Hay algo que me estén ocultando?

-No… sabes que jamás te ocultaría algo acerca de ella…- Fersen detuvo su caballo –Traté de disculparme con Charles por los desafortunados comentarios que hice cuando llegó en la mañana… no fue aceptada mi disculpa.

-Debemos encontrar una forma de que vuestra relación mejore… es un excelente joven y estoy segura que si le dices la verdad de su origen él entenderá...

-Lo intenté… - movió la cabeza apesadumbrado -Traté de decirle todo pero fue muy claro en su respuesta- miró con tristeza a su ex esposa –Prefiere ser un Borbón a un bastardo Von Fersen.

-Hablaré con él…- contestó Oscar –No sabe lo que está diciendo, no permitiré que te hable así, has sido un excelente padre… arriesgaste todo por su bienestar.

-Pero nada de eso importa- Fersen la miró con tristeza –El ser fruto de un engaño lo hiere.

El sonido de una seguidilla de disparos los interrumpió. Oscar, sin dudar, azuzó a su caballo y se perdió en la espesura del bosque seguida por su ex marido.

* * *

Isabelle, cansada de golpear la puerta, entró a la alcoba al constatar que la misma estaba sin pestillo. Se acercó a la cama en donde Charles dormía plácidamente. Le tocó un hombro para despertarlo y habló -Toma… bebe esto.

-Veo que sigues entrando a las habitaciones sin aviso…- Charles abrió los ojos y vio una taza humeante frente a si, se sentó en la cama mientras se restregaba los ojos en un intento de desperezarse.

-Sí toqué a la puerta… pero no contestaste, siempre has tenido el sueño de un marinero borracho- respondió la joven con simpleza mientras movía la taza insistentemente, tratando de que Charles la recibiera -No me dejes con la mano estirada, eso es de mala educación…

-¡Deja de mover eso!- recibió el recipiente –Terminarás quemándome…. Además, ¿Cómo sabes de qué forma duermen los marineros borrachos?- la miró divertido.

-No seas fastidioso, sabes que es un decir…- la joven sonrió al ver que Charles miraba dubitativo el líquido verde que contenía la taza.

-Igual deberías haber golpeado hasta que te contestara- el hombre olisqueó la taza –Podría haber estado durmiendo en condiciones no apropiadas… Tu misma lo has dicho, ya no eres una niña y yo hace mucho que tampoco lo soy– sonrió de lado.

-No te hagas en interesante conmigo- contestó rápido –¡Y bebe de una buena vez la infusión! Me recuerdas a Jacques olisqueando todo antes de comer o beber.

-No me compares con tu perro si no quieres que te compare con caballos- Charles bebió un sorbo -¿Qué diablos me estás haciendo beber?- hizo una mueca de asco.

La joven sonrió divertida al ver como Charles trataba de controlar las náuseas -Es una infusión de corteza de sauce blanco, Nana me dijo que bebieras todo el tazón o no tendrías cena.

-Ciertamente ya no estoy en edad para que me sobornen con comida- dejó el tazón en la mesa de noche.

-Te estás comportando como un chiquillo- Isabelle miró la taza despreciada –He tenido que beber eso durante todo el día… y ya vez que me ha dado resultado- apuntó su lastimado rostro.

-En realidad estás bastante desinflamada- se puso de pie y se acercó a la joven que continuaba parada frente a su cama, se inclinó para mirar su pómulo de cerca –Es cierto, no está hinchado… y no ha evolucionado el color… a esta hora debiera estar morado por completo- se acercó un poco más.

-¡Deja de olisquearme!- se alejó tratando de evadir la incomodidad que de pronto sintió al tenerlo tan cerca.

-¡¿Por qué hueles tan raro?!– Charles preguntó riendo -¿Qué te pusiste en la mejilla?

-Compresas de Harpagofito y Vervena- lo miró –El doctor Leblanc lo recomendó y Nana me obligó a hacerlo… ¡Ya deja de burlarte de mí!- se apartó al ver como Charles continuaba con la nariz pegada a su mejilla.

-Le preguntaré a Gabrielle si tiene algo para mejorar el carácter…- bromeó mientras se sentaba en la cama. Comenzó a colocarse las botas.

-¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?- Isabelle se sentó a su lado –Te busqué cuando desperté y no te pude encontrar…

-Pasé la mañana con tu hermano en la huerta, luego comí algo rápido y me vine a acostar…- la miró sonriendo –Quería estar despierto en la noche para vigilar junto a tu padre en caso de que los demás no regresaran- miró hacia la ventana, estaba atardeciendo –Y si no hubieras venido a molestarme, habría logrado dormir un par de horas más- suspiró cansado.

-Eres un fastidioso- contestó Isabelle bajando la mirada –No quería molestarte... es solo que quería agradecerte el haberme ayudado… si no fuera por ti quizás donde estaría ahora…- susurró sin atreverse a mirarlo.

-Estar lejos sería el menor de tus problemas…- resopló molesto.

-Sé que me equivoqué… no tienes para qué seguir recordándomelo- levantó la barbilla y lo miró a los ojos.

-Seguiré repitiéndotelo hasta que entiendas que las mujeres están en desventaja en este mundo- calló al ver como los ojos azules de Isabelle brillaban furiosos –No me refiero a que yo también lo crea- levantó las manos en señal de paz –Pero es la realidad… tu virtud siempre será tu mayor capital… en esta sociedad todo lo demás es irrelevante- tomó una de sus delgadas y suaves manos -Debes tener más cuidado y pensar muy bien en tus acciones, así es el mundo en el que vivimos.

-Nunca me ha gustado resignarme a ser lo que se espera de una mujer, menos ahora que sé quien es mi madre... ¿Crees que soy capaz de sentarme y esperar que las cosas ocurran? ¿O qué soy capaz de dejar que mi destino sea decidido por alguien más que no sea yo?- movió la mano para que Charles la soltara -Sé que me conoces y por lo tanto sabes que eso no ocurrirá jamás.

-No tienes ideas de lo que te podría haber pasado si te raptaban- insistió molesto al ver como Isabelle no recapacitaba ante sus palabras.

-¡Sí lo sé!- se puso de pie -No soy una inocente chiquilla...

-¡Eres tan soberbia!- Charles se paró frente a ella –¿Quieres que hablemos como adultos?- la tomó de un brazo –Dime… explícame con tus propias palabras que crees que es lo que te hubiera pasado si yo no te encontraba…- vio como las mejillas de la joven se sonrojaban violentamente –También quiero que me digas como lo sabes… ¿Lo leíste en la biblioteca?

-No te burles...- movió el brazo molesta para que la soltara.

-No me burlo- siseó –Pero las cosas que pasan entre un hombre y una mujer no están en los libros de anatomía- las mejillas de Isabelle se sonrojaron aún más. Charles insistió -Podrían haberte hecho cosas terribles, cosas que no podrías olvidar jamás, cosas que te hubieran marcado para el resto de la vida... y no sólo Jerome… viste el odio con el que te miraba su cómplice, escuchaste lo que dijo... muchas muchachas de tu edad, o incluso menores, han sufrido cosas espantosas– vio como Isabelle bajaba la vista avergonzada, la tomó de la barbilla para que lo mirara. Cuando la joven lo miró a los ojos habló nuevamente -Eres una chica inteligente, empieza a demostrarlo en tus actos y no sólo sobre un tablero de ajedrez o en los libros.

-Deja de darme sermones- movió la cabeza, sabía que el joven tenía razón pero le costaba admitirlo –Acabas de decir que ya no soy una niña… no me gusta que me trates de esa manera.

-¿Eso fue lo que te gustó de Jerome?- Charles caminó hacia la ventana y respiró profundo antes de continuar -Si lo que te gustó de él fue que te tratara como a una mujer… compórtate como tal y deja de andar haciendo berrinches o cometiendo actos imprudentes que no sólo te ponen en peligro a ti- la miró molesto –Ya no somos niños, pero tu comportamiento sigue siendo el de una chiquilla mimada que está acostumbrada a conseguir siempre todo lo que quiere.

-Estás siendo cruel.

-No, estoy siendo sincero y si te lastimo lo lamento, pero alguien tiene que decírtelo.

-¡Te odio!- Isabelle tomó un cojín que la cama y se lo lanzó.

-¿Ahora vas a correr para alejarte de mí y así evitar escucharme?- tomó el cojín que estaba en el suelo y se acercó a la cama para ponerlo en su sitio -¿Y después vas a llorar en un rincón maldiciendo a la vida por tu mala suerte?

-Te estás pasando Charles…- apretó los puños furiosa.

-No, no me estoy pasando... casi te matan, casi te violan... ¡Date cuenta de que tus acciones tienen consecuencias!- se acercó a ella -¿Qué creíste que pasaría si ibas a a ver al hombre con el que tenías un romance a su habitación en la madrugada?

-¡Yo no sabía que él estaba detrás de todo!- trató de justificarse.

-Lo sé, y no estoy hablando de eso… ¿Qué esperabas?- insistió sin dejar de mirarla -No tengo moral para cuestionar tu vida amorosa, pero debes cuidarte, si nada de esto hubiera pasado y alguien te veía en esa posada, ibas a quedar deshonrada para siempre, aunque tus intenciones hubiesen sido totalmente inocentes y ese mal nacido no hubiera sido un psicópata- bufó molesto, estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Caminó por la habitación tratando de calmarse antes de seguir hablando –Isabelle, entiende por favor… Te habrías tenido que casar con ese hombre aunque no lo amaras, si en el futuro quieres hacer algo así debes tomar todas las precauciones, haz las cosas sólo cuando te sientas preparada y segura… y lo más importante, nadie debe verte, nadie puede sospechar que te estás viendo con alguien a escondidas o tú vida será solitaria y ningún hombre decente querrá formar una familia contigo.

-¿Y tú crees que me importa casarme? Acaso me vez de esa forma... creo que no me conoces...- trató con todas sus fuerzas de contener las lágrimas que estaban a punto de escapar de sus ojos.

-Isabelle… estás hablando desde la soberbia, cuando te enamores querrás todo eso y más… no busques justificaciones donde no las hay- sacó un pañuelo de su chalequin y se lo extendió.

-No hables de amor porque tú tampoco lo has sentido... Tú mismo me dijiste que eras un licencioso... ¿Me vas a decir ahora que te quieres casar?- no tomó en cuenta el pañuelo que el joven le ofrecía.

-No estamos hablando de mi, estamos hablando de ti. Empieza a medir tus acciones... o al menos toma las precauciones que corresponde si quieres empezar a ser considerada como una mujer y no como una niña- guardó el pañuelo en su bolsillo.

-No me importa lo que los demás piensen- rebatió.

-Esto es increíble….- Charles movió apesadumbrado la cabeza -¡Escúchate a ti misma por favor!- levantó las manos en un gesto de rendición -A ti puede no importarte pero... ¿Qué pasa con tu familia?, tu hermano está en la escuela... él también será apuntado por cada error que cometas... En esta sociedad hay cosas que destruyen la vida para siempre... oíste lo que dijo ese maleante... – la miró molesto –Eres una dama decente y virtuosa o eres una puta de taberna.

-No te atrevas a decir que no me importa mi familia- su mentón tembló, estaba a punto de llorar pero se contuvo.

-¡Entonces demuestra que te importa alguien más que no seas tú! ¿Qué ibas a decirle a François cuando llegara y se encontrara con una desgracia?... ¿Cómo le explicarías tu deshonra aunque fueran sólo habladurías?- vio como pesadas lágrimas comenzaban a escapar de los ojos de Isabelle, respiró profundo tratando de calmarse -No quiero lastimarte... pero tampoco quiero que cometas un nuevo error que pueda dañarte... no siempre tendrás la suerte de que alguien que te quiere esté cerca para ayudarte.

Isabelle se sentó en la cama y cubriéndose el rostro con las manos lloró con la mayor dignidad que pudo. Las palabras de Charles la habían lastimado pero sabía que tenía razón en todo lo dicho. Su actuar había sido imprudente, irresponsable y lo peor de todo es que había actuado totalmente sin pensar en las consecuencias. Vio entre lágrimas que Charles le ofrecía nuevamente su pañuelo, lo tomó aún llorando y comenzó a secar sus mejillas. Una vez que se serenó levantó la vista, el joven estaba con la espalda apoyada en la ventana y mirándola con seriedad.

-¿Terminaste de llorar?- Charles le preguntó con la voz calma.

-Sí- contestó hipando.

-Bien- caminó hasta una mesita lateral de la habitación y vertió agua en un vaso, regresó donde ella y se lo entregó –Creo que tendrás que colocarte cataplasmas en los ojos… ¿De qué eran?... ¿Grafito con qué?

-Harpagofito y Vervena- sonrió antes de tomar un sorbo. Después de un momento en silencio levantó la vista y vio que Charles la miraba insistentemente –Deja de mirarme la cabeza…- murmuró.

-Estoy seguro de que debes haber perdido al menos un par de kilos al perder tanto cabello…- comenzó a reír –¡Vestida así y con el pelo tan corto pareces un chiquillo!- habló entre carcajadas, después de reír por un par de minutos se secó las lágrimas de diversión con el dorso de la mano.

-Bueno…- Isabelle se puso de pie con la mayor dignidad que pudo y se acercó a él para devolverle el pañuelo -Si parezco un chiquillo al menos ahora nadie querrá deshonrarme y si tengo suerte quizás pueda entrar a alguna universidad en donde el profesorado sea corto de vista- sonrió divertida –Así tendré más opciones que ser una dama virtuosa o una…- arqueó una ceja -¿Cómo dijiste?- se llevó la mano al mentón en un gesto pensativo –¿Puta de taberna?

-Si Fersen sabe que te dije algo así me mata- susurró divertido mientras la abrazaba de los hombros en un cariñoso gesto –Perdóname por ser tan duro- la apretó contra su pecho –No quise lastimarte.

-Me lastimaste, pero tienes razón… soy una testaruda e insensata- susurró contra la tela de su chaleco. Lo abrazó de la cintura, pensó en la inexplicable sensación de seguridad que sentía cada vez que él la abrazaba.

-Pero también eres muy valiente e inteligente- besó su negro cabello –Y jamás pasarías por un chiquillo… sigues siendo hermosa aunque tengas este horrible corte de cabello.

-¡Oye!- se separó de él –No está tan corto y además es el corte de pelo que usaba mi madre cuando era la guardiana de la Reina María Antonieta… si ofendes mi cabello la ofendes a ella también- sonrió, después de unos segundos se cubrió la boca asustada –¡Dios mío!- lo miró aterrada –Tú y pappa tendrán que irse lo antes posible…

-¿Por qué dices eso?- la miró sin entender.

-Si Jerome fingió estar muerto, o herido, pudo haber oído todo lo que dije de pappa y la _Fuga de Varennes_ \- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas –Si lo encuentran y logran capturarlo delatará a pappa… por mi culpa lo apresarán.

* * *

Oscar buscó a Alain durante algunos segundos, cuando lo encontró parapetado tras unos arbustos desmontó y se acercó a él -¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó en un murmullo.

-Un grupo de cuatro hombres comenzó a disparar en cuanto nos acercamos al claro del bosque- contestó su ex subordinado mientras cargaba nuevamente su pistola.

-¿Es el grupo de Jerome?- vio que los nudillos de Alain estaban heridos e inflamados, le quitó la pistola y la cargó ella en un gesto mecánico.

-Creo que sí…- recibió el arma de regreso –Gilbert reconoció a gente de la aldea, mencionó un tal Nicolas Thepaut.

-Es el padre de Jean Paul Thepaut- contestó preocupada –Estoy segura que Jerome está con ellos…

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Alain.

-Jean Paul va a la misma escuela que Augustin y con él ha tenido más de un problema, llegando incluso a los golpes…

-¿Por qué nadie me dijo que mi ahijado estaba siendo acosado?- gruñó molesto.

-Con André no hemos querido inmiscuirnos, nuestro hijo sabe defenderse y el asunto no ha pasado a mayores…- la rubia entrecerró los parpados tratando de ver en la espesura del bosque algún movimiento –¿Hay heridos entre la policía?- preguntó sin mirar a Alain.

-No, alcanzamos a reaccionar- murmuró –Ese infeliz de Jerome se aprovechó de gente que no tiene formación ni educación… es un mal nacido que sólo los está utilizando en su beneficio.

-Lo sé…- suspiró apesadumbrada –Es preciso que no disparemos a matar… no tengo intención de lastimar a nadie más que no sea ese joven, sé que atentaron contra mi familia, pero también son víctimas de alguien sin escrúpulos, la cárcel será suficiente castigo.

-¡Rindanse!- gritó el Capitán de la policía –¡No tienen oportunidad!

-¡Jamás!- gritó alguien desde la espesura de los arbustos que estaban frente a ellos.

–¡Los malditos aristócratas son los que debiesen ser perseguidos no la gente del pueblo!- una segunda voz se escuchó. Ninguna de las voces era de Jerome.

Una nueva descarga de proyectiles comenzó, Alain tomó de un brazo a Oscar y la acercó a él tratando de protegerla mientras se tiraban al suelo. Varios balazos impactaron en el árbol que estaba detrás de ellos, el hombre miró molesto al rededor antes de hablar.

–Mi paciencia se está acabando… Me está costando demasiado no meterles un balazo- gruñó furioso.

-Si no estás seguro de no matarlos no dispares- contestó Oscar mientras miraba rápidamente a su espalda, Fersen levantó una mano avisándole que estaba bien. Observó fijamente hacia el arbusto del cual habían salido los proyectiles, una pistola se asomaba entre el follaje.

Alain vio cómo su ex Comandante levantaba el arma y cerraba un ojo, conocía ese gesto, estaba buscando una puntería certera. Segundos después Oscar efectuó un disparo, el grito de un hombre le erizó el vello de la nuca -¿Por qué puedes disparar tú y yo no?- preguntó a la mujer que se parapetaba nuevamente a su lado.

-Espera unos segundos…no lo maté, sólo lo herí- murmuró Oscar mientras cargaba nuevamente su arma.

Alain levantó la vista y vio como uno de los malhechores caía fuera del improvisado refugio de arbustos, el delincuente daba alaridos de dolor mientras afirmaba la mano herida contra su pecho -¿Cómo lo viste?- preguntó sorprendido.

Oscar no contestó y sólo se limitó a terminar de alistar su arma.

Un policía llegó corriendo al lugar donde Oscar y Alain permanecían ocultos, acuclillándose junto a ellos habló aun jadeando -Monsieur Soissons, el Capitán pide que por favor nos cubran, iremos a arrestar al hombre herido- en cuanto el aludido asintió con la cabeza, el joven policía comenzó a alejarse, se detuvo antes de continuar –Por cierto… lo felicito por su magnífica puntería, somos afortunados de que un ex Teniente del Ejército nos haya acompañado- miró con displicencia a Oscar –Y agradezco también que usted sea el encargado de proteger a Madame Grandier… Aunque es algo inusual su presencia, supongo que ella ha venido en representación de su marido- habló como si la aludida no estuviera presente.

-Es un placer ayudarles- contestó Alain tratando de contener la risa. En cuanto el joven policía se alejó de ellos susurró –Al menos me llevaré el mérito de tus disparos…

Oscar lo miró en silencio y tomó el rifle que estaba junto a ella –Deja de hablar y concéntrate- siseó mientras se ponía en posición de disparar. Alain asintió e hizo lo mismo que ella.

En cuanto los dos policías se acercaron al herido un hombre emergió de los arbustos con un cuchillo en la mano, dispuesto a atacar a los jóvenes militares. Oscar y Alain dispararon al mismo tiempo. El delincuente cayó abatido antes de poder llegar junto a los uniformados. De pronto, un fuerte disparo sonó a sus espaldas. Ambos voltearon asustados. Un hombre yacía en la tierra a menos de un metro de ellos. Oscar reconoció a Nicolas Thepaut, el rufián estaba muerto, apesadumbrada vio como la sangre que manaba de su cuerpo manchaba el cuchillo que aún mantenía en las manos.

Alain levantó la vista y vio a Fersen de pie, su arma aún humeaba. Hizo un gesto de agradecimiento con la cabeza.

-Sólo falta Jerome- murmuró el ahora impresor.

-Estoy segura de que no está aquí- contestó Oscar –Los dejó atrás para distraernos…- se puso de pie.

-¡Cúbrete!- Alain la tomó de un brazo, tratando de hacer que la alta y rubia mujer se ocultara nuevamente.

-Estamos perdiendo tiempo- Oscar movió el brazo para soltarse –Debemos ir por los caballos y cabalgar hacia el norte…- miró a Fersen, su ex marido asintió –Por la ruta que estaban siguiendo seguramente trata de llegar a la frontera, Bélgica es un buen sitio para buscar asilo…- calló cuando el Capitán Dumont se acercó seguido por uno de sus subalternos.

-Madame Grandier- el militar hizo una leve reverencia –Si gusta puede regresar a la aldea escoltada por mis hombres, llevarán al herido al cuartel… Monsieur Soissons y el empleado de su esposo me pueden acompañar en la persecución del joven Chateau- el Capitán la miró fijamente. El hombre había llegado a cumplir sus funciones hace sólo algunos meses y apenas conocía a la gente de la zona.

-Prefiero continuar acompañándolos- Oscar contestó rápidamente –Jerome Chateau atentó contra mi marido y nuestra finca- omitió el incidente con Isabelle, no quería que su hija fuera puesta en tela de juicio o interrogada –No estaré tranquila hasta que ese muchacho esté encerrado en un calabozo.

-Como usted desee… puedo ver que es una mujer que no cambia de opinión muy fácilmente- miró nuevamente su masculina vestimenta, después de unos segundos desvió la vista hacia Fersen, quien se aceraba con los caballos. El hombre de ojos grises se había esforzado en permanecer lo mas lejos posible de los uniformados –Quien la acompaña… ¿Es familiar de usted y de Monsieur Grandier?

-Es mi ex esposo- contestó ella rápidamente. Vio como Fersen se detenía a unos metros de distancia.

-No lo había visto en la zona… y ciertamente no parece francés- habló Dumont.

-No lo es… de hecho apenas habla el idioma- la rubia miró de reojo a su ex marido –Es de Prusia- mintió –Tiene negocios con mi marido, esa es la razón de su visita- miro a Alain buscando su apoyo –Dado que nuestra finca fue víctima de un atentado vino a ayudarnos, después de todo tiene intereses económicos involucrados.

-Capitán Dumont, usted es nuevo en la zona…- interrumpió Alain de forma confiada –Es por eso que no había visto al germano- sonrió al uniformado que no dejaba de mirarlos con suspicacia –Puedo asegurarle que él visita regularmente la aldea desde hace años…- enfatizó.

 _ **-Komm nicht näher, er fragt nach dir(1)**_ \- Oscar habló. El Conde hizo lo que le indicaba.

- _ **Kehre ich zur Farm zurück?(2)**_ \- contestó el sueco en el mismo idioma.

 _ **-Nein, sie werden es ahnen(3)**_ \- terminó la rubia.

-¿Qué están hablando?- preguntó el militar.

-Le comenté que usted me ofrecía regresar a la aldea, él está de acuerdo pero le dije que no lo haría- los ojos azules de Oscar lo miraron impasibles.

-Su familia es bastante particular Madame Grandier…- Dumont miró nuevamente al elegante hombre que permanecía alejado –Jamás había visto una sociedad entre dos hombres que estuvieron casados con la misma mujer.

Oscar guardó su arma en el cinturón y contestó –No soy un mujer que siga las normas habituales y mi familia tampoco lo hace.

-Así he escuchado en la aldea…- el hombre miró nuevamente a Fersen –Si me permite preguntarle… ¿Cómo conoció a su ex marido?

-Viví fuera de Francia un tiempo… mi familia materna es propietaria de tierras en Lorena.

-Creo que está incomodando a Madame Grandier con preguntas tan personales- interrumpió Alain –No me parece apropiado que sea interrogada sin la presencia de su esposo, cuando él se entere, no estará de acuerdo con su proceder- lo miró con dureza –Además, aquí quien está siendo perseguido es el joven Chateau, no sus víctimas.

-Hablando de eso…- Dumont miró al al hombre herido que estaba acompañado de los dos jóvenes policías –¿Qué razones tendría ese joven para haber atentado de forma tan violenta y reiterada contra de la familia Grandier?

-Es un anarquista y la finca Grandier es una de las mas prosperas en la región- contestó rápidamente Alain –Los jóvenes con tendencias políticas extremistas no necesitan de muchas razones para actuar.

-Estamos perdiendo un tiempo precioso- interrumpió Oscar –Jerome Chateau se debe haber alejado…- enmudeció al ver la molesta mirada del Capitán, sin duda le había incomodado su interrupción.

-Creo que se dirige hacia el norte- habló el Capitán, él había llegado a la misma conclusión que ella –Esperemos darle alcance- miró nuevamente a Fersen, que permanecía sin ninguna expresión en el rostro –Si no lo hemos encontrado cuando lleguemos al límite de la aldea, deberé traspasar su búsqueda a la localidad vecina.

-No es necesario… podemos darle alcance si nos damos prisa- apuró Oscar.

-Madame Grandier…- el Capitán la miró entrecerrando los ojos –Continuaremos sólo hasta el límite zonal, no tengo intención de pasar a llevar a la jurisdicción vecina y estoy seguro de que tanto su marido como sus hijos, estarán ansiosos de que usted regrese junto a ellos lo antes posible.

-Haremos lo que usted indique Capitán Dumont- se adelantó a contestar Alain mientras evitaba la molesta mirada de Oscar.

* * *

Horas después, y mientras André permanecía sentado en el sofá que Charles había colocado cerca de una de las ventanas, el sonido de los cascos de cuatro caballos alertó a los dos hombre que a esa hora de la madrugada permanecían despiertos. El padre de Isabelle se levantó de donde descansaba y caminó con dificultad hasta una de las ventanas del salón, desde ahí podía observar de forma directa el camino de entrada a la hacienda.

-¿Qué pasa?- Charles habló entre bostezos, llevaba un rato luchando contra el sueño.

-Regresaron…- contestó André -¿Puedes ir a avisarle a Anne para que les sirva algo de comer?

-Sí, en seguida.

El joven desapareció de la habitación. A los minutos entró Oscar seguida por Alain y Fersen, los tres lucían agotados.

-¿Lo encontraron? ¿Dónde está Gilbert?- interrogó André.

-Gilbert fue directo a su casa y no dimos con Jerome… El Capitán de la policía es un burócrata conformista- bufó Alain –Se satisfizo con llegar al límite con la aldea vecina… mañana enviará un reporte para que lo busquen ahí.

-¿Qué haces de pie?- Oscar increpó a su marido, le preocupó verlo pálido y ojeroso –Jean fue muy claro cuando dijo que debías guardar reposo absoluto.

André respiró profundo antes de hablar, no quería comenzar a discutir nuevamente con su esposa, menos en presencia de Alain y Fersen -Anne está preparando algo para que coman- ignoró los reproches de su mujer.

Alain aprovechó de salir rápidamente del salón e ir a la cocina, ya que se sentía famélico. Fersen por su parte, luego de preguntar por Charles e Isabelle, se acercó al bar y sirvió vino para él, André y Oscar, licor que él herido rechazó argumentando querer descansar. Una vez que la rubia y el sueco quedaron solos nuevamente, ella habló con pesar.

-No puedo dejar de discutir con él…- murmuró Oscar –Axel, no puedo dejar de hacerlo… creí enloquecer ante la posibilidad de perderle, pero aun así no puedo romper el círculo vicioso en el que estamos desde hace semanas.

-Habla con él- el Conde la tomó de la mano –Si no estuviera seguro de que aún se aman te pediría que regresaras conmigo… sabes que criaría a Augustin como si fuera mío- la miró a los ojos –Pero tu lugar está aquí, con él.

Oscar asintió en silencio, llevó la mano de su ex marido a sus labios y la besó –Gracias por estar siempre conmigo- habló en apenas un susurro y mirándolo a los ojos.

-Le diré a Charles que mañana nos marcharemos…- murmuró Fersen.

-¿Por qué?

-No me gustó como nos miraba Dumont… tengo un mal presentimiento- le dijo preocupado –Pero no te angusties, lo arreglaremos... Ahora ve a descansar…- soltó su mano.

Oscar asintió en silencio y fue hasta su alcoba sin siquiera comer. -Pensé que estabas dormido...- dijo en cuanto abrió la puerta de la habitación y vio a su marido de pie frente a una de las ventanas –Deberías descansar- agregó.

-No soy uno de nuestros hijos para que me llames la atención, menos delante de otras personas- contestó él, aun molesto por lo acontecido en el salón.

-Lo lamento… estaba preocupada- se disculpó.

-Y molesta por no poder haber dado con Jerome…- André suspiró y volteó a mirarla –Lo entiendo… sabes que entiendo todo lo que te pasa sin necesidad de que tengas que decírmelo- caminó hasta la cama y se sentó -¿Qué nos está pasando?- movió la cabeza apesadumbrado.

-No lo sé…- Oscar contestó en un murmullo, se sentó a su lado –No pudimos encontrar a Jerome… Estoy pensando en iniciar una búsqueda particular y contratar más hombres si es necesario.

-¿Quieres meter mercenarios a nuestra casa?- la miró serio.

-No… no es eso…- suspiró –Es sólo que no puedo resistir la idea de vivir con el miedo de que en algún momento pueda regresar a completar lo que intentó- tomó entre sus manos el apuesto rostro de su marido –No puedo vivir pensando que te puede matar o llevarse a nuestra hija sólo para lastimarme.

-Dudo que regrese- André miró los consternados ojos azules de su mujer –Al menos en varios años… no es tonto, si huyó es porque sabe que lo matarás a penas tengas la oportunidad de hacerlo.

-Casi te pierdo…- la voz de Oscar se quebró –Casi mueres en mis brazos y continuamos discutiendo por cualquier cosa…

-Superaremos esto… te lo prometo- acarició el dorado cabello de su esposa –No permitiré que nuestra familia se desarme- la besó suavemente –Hemos logrado sobreponernos a cosas mucho peores… Incluyendo diferencias sociales, una guerra, el exilio y la cárcel- sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla.

Oscar asintió en silencio, se puso de pie y cambió rápidamente su ropa por un camisón de dormir. Se acercó a la cama y ayudó a André a desvestirse, revisó sus vendas -¿Cuándo las cambiaste?- preguntó preocupada.

-Jean las cambió antes de marcharse con Rosalie- hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir los dedos de Oscar palpando la superficie de la herida –Mañana en la mañana regresará para revisarme.

-Bien…- abrió la ropa de cama y lo ayudó a recostarse. Una vez que acomodó los almohadones preguntó –¿Quieres agua?

-Sí… pero en lugar de eso debo beber el líquido que está en el tocador.

Oscar tomó la jarra que André le indicaba y vertió el brebaje en un vaso -¿Qué es esto?

-Mañana te cuento…- contestó sonriendo mientras recibía la infusión, no pudo evitar la mueca de asco que recorrió su rostro al beber el liquido de extraño color –Si Jean no fuera mi amigo, créeme que no le haría ningún caso en beber esto…

Oscar sonrió y se recostó junto a su marido. –Abrázame- susurró en su oído. Cuando sintió los cálidos brazos del padre de sus hijos rodeándola, cerró los ojos.

* * *

En cuanto Antoine Dumont terminó de redactar el informe de la persecución del día anterior entregó los documentos al oficial que lo estaba asistiendo -Oficial Loreau- le pasó un legajo de papeles al joven que estaba a su lado -Este informe debe ser despachado hoy mismo.

-A sus órdenes, Capitán- el joven se dispuso a retirarse.

-Un momento.

-Dígame, Capitán.

-La finca Grandier… ¿Siempre ha pertenecido a esa familia?

-No Capitán, antes era propiedad de la familia Jarjayes.

-¿Cómo es que cambió de propietarios en plena revolución?

El oficial dudó en hablar, en la aldea la gran mayoría de la gente apreciaba a la familia Grandier debido a la generosidad y respeto con la que trataban a la gente que trabajaba con ellos -No lo sé, Capitán- dijo finalmente.

-Entiendo…- Dumont miró fijamente a su subalterno –Cuando menciona a la familia Jarjayes ¿Se refiere a la familia del General del Ejército Regnier De Jarjayes?

-Sí… Madame Grandier es su hija menor.

El joven Capitán se puso de pie y tomó su tricornio –Iré a la biblioteca, regresaré en el transcurso de la mañana; preocúpese que en mi ausencia el prisionero capturado ayer sea atendido por un médico. Quiero que esté en condiciones de ser interrogado en la tarde y envíe con un mensajero el informe que le acabo de entregar al cuartel General en París a la brevedad posible.

-A sus órdenes, Capitán- el oficial se cuadró respetuosamente.

Dumont salió del cuartel y caminó pausadamente por las calles del centro, en el poco tiempo que llevaba en su puesto se había preocupado de memorizar, en lo posible, a todos los habitantes del sector. Era un joven ambicioso y a sus veintiséis años estaba ansioso de destacar frente a sus pares, su mayor deseo era ser reconocido y servir en algún momento bajo el mando directo de los Generales del Emperador Napoleón I. Cuando el sol lo golpeó en el rostro, lamentó haberse colocado temprano en la mañana el uniforme de invierno, la primavera se había instalado en la región con una calurosa temperatura. Entrecerró los párpados cuando el reflejo de la luz del sol matutino rebotó en uno de los espejos que estaba expuesto en la vitrina de una lujosa tienda de accesorios para señoras. Al levantar la vista vio a un alto joven entrar a la tienda, no lo reconoció como alguien habitual de la zona.

Se acercó disimuladamente a la puerta del establecimiento y pudo constatar que, de espaldas, el joven era prácticamente igual al ex marido de madame Grandier. Aguzó el oído tratando de escuchar que era lo que buscaba en ese lugar. Abrió los ojos impresionado cuando lo escuchó hablar en francés de forma perfecta y fluida. Llevó la mano a su sombrero tratando de ocultar su rostro cuando el alto muchacho pasó junto a él al salir de la tienda. Esperó unos minutos y entró.

-Buenos días Capitán Dumont- lo saludó la dependienta -¿En qué puedo atenderlo?

-Buenos días madame Fleurie- saludó a la dueña de la tienda e hizo una reverencia a otra mujer que permanecía en el lugar mirando los extravagantes sombreros –Madame Ferrec- saludó a la esposa del Alcalde -El joven que se acaba de ir… ¿Podría usted indicarme qué fue lo que compró?... noté que no llevaba nada en las manos.

-Lo que ocurre es que mandó a hacer un finísimo accesorio para el cabello- la mujer abrió la vitrina y sacó una caja envuelta en terciopelo azul –Pidió esta diadema modificada para que pudiera utilizarse prendiéndola con alfileres de plata.

-Sin duda el joven posee un gusto exquisito- interrumpió madame Ferrec –Es una joya digna de la destinataria- se abanicó de forma nerviosa –Le dije a Monsieur Grandier que en poco tiempo habría una fila de pretendientes tratando de cortejar a su preciosa hija- rió de forma estridente.

-Madeimoselle Grandier es una joven afortunada- suspiró madame Fleurie –Qué daría yo porque alguna de mis hijas fuera cortejada por un joven tan apuesto y elegante.

-¿Cómo saben el nombre de la destinataria?- interrumpió el militar.

-Está escrito en la misiva que dejó para ser entregada junto con el obsequio- la dueña del establecimiento mostró un sobre lacrado –Además pidió que una vez que estuviera todo listo, fuera despachado a la hacienda Grandier.

-Lamentablemente el sobre está muy bien sellado- madame Ferrec cubrió su boca con el abanico mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban violentamente –Y el joven sólo puso sus iniciales, por lo que es un pretendiente misterioso… cuan fascinante sería que presenciáramos un romance como el de _**"** **Clarissa"**_ *- ambas mujeres rieron fascinadas.

-¡O **" _Pamela_ "***!- agregó exultante madame Fleurie.

-Violar la correspondencia ajena es considerado un delito- Dumont leyó las iniciales del remitente, _C FV_ las memorizó antes de mirar a la mujer del Alcalde –Pero como eso no ha ocurrido, no hay de qué preocuparse- suavizo su mirada y sonrió –Distinguidas señoras, ha sido un gusto charlar con ustedes- hizo una reverencia a modo de despedida y salió de la tienda. Caminó rápido hasta la biblioteca -Buenos días, Monsieur Fragonard- saludó al siempre malhumorado encargado del lugar.

-Buenos días, Capitán Dumont- contestó sonriendo el anciano. Poca gente reparaba en su presencia y que la mayor autoridad militar de la aldea supiera su apellido lo llenaba de gozo –¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Necesito un diccionario alemán.

-Por supuesto- el hombre se puso de pie y regresó a los pocos minutos con un par de libros –No están muy actualizados pero creo que le pueden ser de ayuda- colocó los ejemplares en el mesón –Están prácticamente nuevos, poca gente en la zona se interesa por la lengua germánica- sonrió –¿Usted habla alemán?

-Sí- contestó tranquilo –Aunque hace mucho no lo hago, por lo mismo me gustaría repasar algunas palabras- tomó los libros –Se los traeré en el transcurso de la tarde.

-No se preocupe Capitán Dumont, tráigalos cuando usted lo estime conveniente.

Antoine Dumont salió de la biblioteca sonriendo, su instinto nunca fallaba y en la hacienda Grandier algo estaba ocurriendo. Caminó tranquilo y saludando a todos los pueblerinos que pasaban ante él, estaba seguro, en poco tiempo conseguiría su tan ansiado ascenso y lograría ser reubicado en París.

* * *

El visto que mecía los arboles llevó hasta las fosas nasales de Isabelle el suave perfume de Charles, respirando profundo la joven volteó hacia donde estaba él y lo miró con tristeza. Ambos estaban apoyados en una de las cercas del corral de los potrillos. -Pappa me dijo que se marcharían hoy en la tarde- habló después de unos segundos.

-Sí… dado que Jerome puede saber quiénes somos, es peligroso que sigamos aquí- el joven sonrió al ver a Augustín corriendo junto a los caballos –Es mejor que nos vayamos antes de que alguien trate de investigar las razones de nuestra estadía.

-Entiendo- suspiró apesadumbrada –Perdóname por favor…- levantó una mano y contestó el saludo que su hermano estaba realizando, el chiquillo estaba exultante rodeado de las crías pura sangre –Nuevamente soy la causante de problemas…- lo miró con los ojos húmedos.

-No es tu culpa- sonrió –Ambos creímos que Jerome estaba muerto…- Isabelle asintió en silencio. Después de unos instantes el joven levantó la vista y vio que el capataz de la hacienda se acercaba –Iré a preparar mis cosas… le pediré a Gilbert que vigile a Augustin.

-Te acompaño- contestó la joven de cabello negro, en cuanto Gilbert estuvo frente a ellos habló antes de que lo hiciera Charles –¿Podrías quedarte con mi hermano por favor?… Está tan feliz que no quiero molestarlo, vendré a buscarlo cuando sea hora de almorzar.

El capataz asintió de inmediato, ambos jóvenes se alejaron caminando cabizbajos y en silencio.

-¿Quieres una manzana?- preguntó Charles antes de llegar a la casona.

-Me encantaría- contestó Isabelle sonriendo.

-Espérame aquí- se alejó unos metros y cortó un par de manzanas, comenzó a caminar de regreso.

-¡Lánzala!... apuesto a que logro recibirla sin esfuerzo- lo apuró Isabelle.

Charles sonrió y aventó la fruta por los aires.

-¡Belle!

La voz la sorprendió, volteó rápidamente en la dirección a donde la llamaban -¡François!- gritó mientras corría al encuentro del joven rubio que avanzaba hacia ella con los brazos abiertos. En segundos se refugió en la cálida protección de su mejor amigo -¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- susurró contra su hombro mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, lo percibió más alto de lo que recordaba.

-Apenas supe lo que había pasado pedí adelantar todos los exámenes- dijo aspirando el aroma de la joven, sus ojos se llenaron lágrimas al sentir nuevamente su cercanía –No me iré hasta que termine el verano…

-Te extrañé…- Isabelle se separó de él para mirarlo a los ojos, sonrió al ver su siempre cariñosa mirada.

-Ya estoy aquí…- contestó emocionado y la abrazó nuevamente –Ya estoy aquí…- repitió en un susurro mientras la apretaba contra su pecho.

Charles miró la manzana que había caído al no haber sido recibida, arqueó una ceja al ver como destacaba su rojo color entre la espesa hierba del suelo, se acercó y la recogió. Después de limpiarla con la manga de su camisa le dio un mordisco mientras miraba a los dos jóvenes que estaban abrazados y apenas a unos metros de él, sonriendo dio media vuelta y se alejó del lugar. Tenía que preparar su maleta.

* * *

 *** Policía** : La creación de este cuerpo Estatal deriva de la Declaración de los Derechos del Hombre y del Ciudadano de 1789, que forma parte de la Constitución francesa: «artículo 12: La garantía de los derechos humanos y del ciudadano requiere una fuerza pública: esta fuerza se instituye, pues, para la ventaja de todos, y no para la utilidad particular de aquellos a los que se confía.

artículo 13: Para el mantenimiento de la fuerza pública y para los gastos de administración, es indispensable una contribución común: también se debe distribuir entre todos los ciudadanos, de acuerdo con sus facultades.»

 **(1) No te acerques, está preguntando por ti.**

 **(2)** **¿Me devuelvo a la finca?**

 **(3) No, sospecharán**

 _ *** Clarissa y**_ ** _Pamela,_** son obras literarias del genero romántico, su autor es Samuel Richardson quien es un moralista especialista en retratar delicadezas femeninas, observaciones psicológicas, de asombrosa justeza y a veces de agudeza turbadora. Las obras fueron publicadas en la década de 1740.

* * *

Como siempre las animo a dejarme reviews porque por cada mensaje un gatito ronronea jejejejejeje

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

Muchas gracias a tod*s l*s que leen y esperan los capítulos, este mes es un poco mas complejo por las típicas actividades navideñas, así que espero no dejar muy botado este fanfic... tenganme paciencia por favor XD.


	15. Chapter 15

**La vida continúa…**

* * *

Isabelle miró atentamente los libros que François desplegó sobre la mesa del comedor y sonrió al verlo tan entusiasta.

-Traje todo lo que he estado estudiando para que lo revisemos juntos- el joven rubio la miró con una mezcla de ansias y orgullo mientras sonreía.

-Son muchos libros y apuntes…- la joven tomó un cuadernillo de una alta pila y comenzó a ojearlo –Pensé que habías hecho amistades en París… pero veo que sólo te has dedicado a estudiar.

-Esa es otra historia...- François movió la cabeza apesadumbrado –Y no quiero hablar de eso en estos momentos.

-Finalmente tengo el gusto de conocerte- Charles entró a la habitación y extendió una mano saludándolo con confianza mientras sonreía.

-Lo mismo digo- contestó François, estrechando con fuerza la mano del joven que estaba frente a él, pudo constatar que era un par de palmos más alto, agradeció ser lo suficientemente joven como para continuar creciendo.

-Charles, acompáñanos un rato, queda tiempo antes de que se vayan- Isabelle tocó la silla que estaba al lado de la suya en una invitación para que se sentara junto a ella –François me estaba contando todo lo que ha aprendido en el Liceo- le explicó.

-En seguida- contestó el alto joven mientras caminaba hasta la mesa que contenía algunas botellas de licor y copas, tomó una botella que contenía jerez y se sirvió –¿Alguien más quiere?- miró a los dos jóvenes que estaban en la mesa.

-Yo- contestó rápidamente François.

-¿Qué te sirvo?

-Lo que vayas a beber tú estará bien- contestó, por el rabillo del ojo vio como Isabelle lo miraba arqueando una ceja, se esforzó en no mirarla directamente ni titubear.

Charles se acercó a la mesa y dejando ambas copas sobre la superficie se sentó junto a Isabelle, tomó uno de los libros, era una copia del Código Civil de 1804.

-Eso- François apuntó el libro que Charles sostenía -Marcará la historia mundial- sus ojos brillaron con orgullo –Está inspirado en el Derecho Romano, asegura varios principios de libertad individual, libertad de trabajo y la libertad de conciencia- bebió un sobro de jerez –Además garantiza un estado laico, la igualdad de los hombres ante la ley y protege el derecho a la propiedad privada- miró a Isabelle y sonrió –Nuestro Emperador es un hombre brillante y profundamente preocupado no sólo de ampliar los dominios de Francia, es un hombre íntegro y que está preocupado por el bienestar de cada uno de sus súbditos- empuñó una mano con pasión –Estamos en una época maravillosa, por fin los franceses tenemos libertades que bajo el yugo monárquico jamás habríamos soñado- miró a Charles –No sé si en Suecia están al tanto de todos los avances que hemos experimentado, pero nos enorgullece que al fin nuestro pueblo esté resguardado y que las leyes nos den herramientas que nos permiten tener una sociedad justa, finalmente estamos gobernados por alguien que no sólo se preocupa por zapatos, peinados o pasteles- sonrió exultante.

-Así veo…- contestó Charles sin dejar de mirarlo –Pero si no me equivoco- bebió un sorbo de su copa –Este nuevo Código Civil no garantiza el derecho a que todo trabajo sea asalariado, además prohíbe la manifestación y organización de los trabajadores- dejó el libro sobre la mesa –Y eso significa que atenta directamente contra la igualdad de los hombres- vio como François lo miraba molesto –Y si hablamos de igualdades, debemos referirnos a que también restablece la esclavitud en las colonias- se puso de pie –No todo es tan perfecto como se ve.

François apoyó las manos en la mesa –Si vivieras en Francia podrías darte cuenta de que pese a lo que dices tenemos más derechos, tenemos libertad de culto, libertad para decidir e incluso libertad para casarnos con quien deseemos sin necesidad de que un monarca, que tiene como único interés saber que comerá a la hora de la cena, dé su autorización para que alguien se despose- sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus oscuros ojos azules brillaban apasionados.

-El brillante Emperador que ha hecho todos los cambios que mencionas, es el mismo hombre que te enviará a la guerra cuando termines tus estudios- siseó Charles –No olvides el Reclutamiento Militar obligatorio- de un sorbo vació la copa que estaba sobre la mesa –Hay libertad y educación para todos, menos para las mujeres... y la libertad de los hombres se acaba cuando el Emperador decide enviar a muchachos letrados y sin preparación militar sólo para engrosar las filas de sus ejércitos- se apoyó en la mesa igual que su interlocutor –¿De qué sirve estudiar, desarrollarse y defender un régimen que en un par de años te pondrá un fusil en la mano para que estés en primera línea protegiendo y apoyando una absurda expansión territorial que no hace mas que llenar el ego de un hombre pequeño de espíritu?- sonrió irónico –No necesito vivir en Francia para darme cuenta de que muchas cosas han cambiado, pero nada ha cambiado en lo fundamental… el país sigue siendo gobernado, pero esta vez lo comanda alguien que posee una ambición desmedida- vio que François lo iba a interrumpir, levantó la mano para hacerlo callar –Aun no he terminado- siseó –Los últimos monarcas sólo pagaron con sus vidas los errores cometidos por toda una dinastía, errores de cientos de años… Es más, estoy seguro que de haber tenido información fidedigna de lo que le ocurría a su pueblo, habrían efectuado cambios sustanciales.

-Luis Capeto era un pusilánime, un gordo insulso que no pudo controlar ni siquiera a la meretriz que tenía por esposa, esa mujer se revolcaba frente a sus narices con...

-¡François!- Isabelle lo interrumpió –¡Detente ahí!- se puso de pie furiosa –No permitiré que hables de mi pappa- miró a Charles –Muchas cosas han pasado en tu ausencia… cosas que ya te contaré, pero por favor no hables de lo que no sabes… he aprendido de la peor forma que no somos dueños de la verdad.

-Luis XVI era un buen hombre- siseó Charles –Y María Antonieta no era una meretriz… retractate o te haré tragar tus propios dientes.

-¡Sin duda ambos eran tal para cual!- gritó François fuera de sí –¡Ambos permitieron que su pueblo muriera de hambre y frío, la gente se alimentaba de pan con moho y comida podrida para sobrevivir!- contestó furioso –Ahora tú estás hablando de cosas que no sabes- lo miró con rabia mientras lo apuntaba con un dedo –Seguramente siempre has vivido en una lujosa mansión, lleno de sirvientes que están dispuestos a cumplir todos tus caprichos y jamás has tenido que mendigar un trozo de pan.

-¿Acaso tú lo has hecho? ¿Alguna vez has mendigado?- Charles contestó empuñando su mano derecha –Sé que tampoco has pasado precariedades, me basta con mirarte para saber que has tenido igualmente una vida llena de comodidades.

-Comodidades que mi madre se esforzó en darme- se acercó furioso al alto joven –Sólo mi madre, porque mi padre fue un mártir de la Revolución, su cabeza cayó junto a la de Robespierre y aunque ambos fueron ejecutados después de los Capeto, ellos son los verdaderos culpables, ellos y su miserable gobierno… ¡El gordo pusilánime y la perra austriaca son los que realmente asesinaron a mi padre!

-¡¿Qué te pasa François?!- gritó Isabelle interponiéndose entre ambos al ver que Charles avanzaba furioso al encuentro del joven rubio –¿De qué estás hablando?

-Mi padre murió decapitado junto a Robespierre…- sus ojos se humedecieron -Lo mataron después de haber luchado por el pueblo.

-Piensa muy bien antes de hablar- siseó Charles –Dime… ¿En qué radica tu devoción por Napoleón?, ¿Radica en los cambios que ha hecho o porque es parte de los que destruyeron al Directorio? No olvides que el Directorio mató a Robespierre…- lo miró molesto –Es cierto, no vivo en Francia, pero nunca he perdido de vista lo que pasa en mi país… Aquí nací- se acercó a él por encima de la cabeza de Isabelle –También soy francés… y no necesito que nadie me de clases de lo que pasa en mi país de origen, menos un mocoso que sólo está obnubilado, cuando comiences a vivir y veas lo que realmente ocurre en tu adorado gobierno hablaremos nuevamente, mientras tanto sólo te diré que si vuelves a referirte a los antiguos monarcas como lo has hecho ahora te romperé un brazo, esté o no Isabelle presente y no lo hago en estos momentos sólo porque sé el cariño que ella te tiene… no olvides eso- retrocedió un paso y salió de la habitación por la puerta que daba al recibidor.

-¿Cuándo supiste que tu padre había muerto así?- peguntó preocupada Isabelle mientras observaba atentamente el rostro de su mejor amigo.

François la miró durante unos segundos, levantó su mano y acarició suavemente su lastimada mejilla –Perdóname…- susurró –No quise reaccionar así…- se alejó de ella y salió por la puerta que daba a la cocina.

* * *

 **When You Came Into My Life (Scorpions)**

* * *

Oscar miró preocupada a Fersen, ambos estaban de pie frente al establo esperando que Gilbert terminara de preparar los caballos, solo eso faltaba para marcharse.

-No creo que sea necesario que se marchen de forma tan apresurada…- trató de detenerlo.

-Algo me dice que debo hacerlo- contestó el sueco mientras tomaba las manos de su ex esposa y las besaba, levantó la vista y vio a Charles salir de la casa con la alforja de viaje sobre uno de sus hombros, Isabelle lo acompañaba caminando a su lado. Miró nuevamente a Oscar y agregó –Me preocupa que de ocurrir algo, Charles se vea perjudicado- le soltó las manos cuando los jóvenes llegaron junto a ellos.

-Pappa, ¿Cuándo te veré nuevamente?- Isabelle se acercó y lo abrazó con cariño –Casi no tuvimos tiempo de hablar…- apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Fersen buscando su abrazo siempre protector –Perdóname por favor por las cosas horribles que te dije…- susurró.

-Todo está bien _skatt av mitt liv_ (1)- acarició con una mano el corto cabello de su hija –Sé que no sientes lo que dijiste…- se inclinó un poco y susurró en el oído de Isabelle –Esos ataques de ira los aprendí a aguantar cuando viví con tu madre- ambos rieron –Pero debes aprender a controlarte…- abrazó con fuerza a la delgada joven de pelo negro –Creo que no vendré por un tiempo, no me parece seguro- besó la frente de su hija.

-Iré a verte…- contestó rápido la muchacha, separándose de él para mirarlo a los ojos –Pappa yo iré a Suecia… puedo viajar sola, no te preocupes por eso... iré donde tú estés- insistió con vehemencia.

-Sabes que jamás autorizaríamos que viajes sola- Oscar la interrumpió sonriendo –Pero tu padre o yo te podemos ir a dejar donde Axel…- vio que Gilbert salía del establo con los caballos de Charles y Fersen –Hija, despídete… ya es hora- se alejó unos metros para concederles intimidad, sonrió al escuchar que padre e hija comenzaban a hablar en sueco. Desvió la vista y vio como el hijo de su ex marido comenzaba a arreglar sus bolsos en la grupa de su corcel, se acercó a él. –Charles, quiero agradecerte nuevamente lo que hiciste por Isabelle- apoyó una de sus manos en el cuello del caballo del joven y lo acarició con suavidad –Y no me refiero sólo a haberla rescatado, sé que ella te escucha y tus consejos han sido de una utilidad inigualable.

-No hay nada que agradecer- sonrió el joven militar –Isabelle es una fuente constante de alegría para nosotros, sólo retribuí todo lo que ella ha hecho por mi aún sin darse cuenta- bajó la voz –Además, a ustedes les debo la vida… y eso jamás se los podré pagar.

-No nos debes nada…- Oscar se acercó al joven para que nadie mas los oyera –Sé que Axel habló contigo…- calló unos segundos al ver que los apuestos rasgos del joven se tensaban –Charles… debes poner de tu parte para mejorar la relación con tu padre.

-Él no es mi…- calló al ver como la madre de Isabelle levantaba una mano para que no la interrumpiera.

-A tu madre siempre me unió un amor sincero y desinteresado, incluso podría decirte que durante años fue mi única amiga y ella me tenía total confianza, debido a esa cercanía sé qué lo que estás haciendo la dañaría de una forma que no podrías imaginar- su mirada se humedeció –La vida de un monarca es mu solitaria y triste… el poder es ingrato y una corona es muy pesada de soportar, Axel fue la única fuente de alegría para ella durante años, él fue una de las pocas personas que la amó como una mujer normal y no como Reina.

-Pero ella se debía a mi padre…- murmuró Charles.

-Su majestad Luis XVI era un buen hombre, generoso con sus cercanos y de una gran nobleza…- lo miró a los ojos –Y tu madre lo amaba, no como amaba a Axel, pero no dudes que también lo amaba- suspiró con melancolía –Piensa por un momento, ¿Qué habrías hecho si te hubieran obligado a casarte con alguien que prácticamente no conocías a la edad de catorce años… y años después el destino pone frente a ti al amor de tu vida?- vio que los ojos de Charles se humedecían –Jamás debes pensar que fuiste el fruto de una aventura sin importancia… tu madre arriesgó todo por tenerte y Axel hizo lo mismo por cuidarlos, durante años trató de salvarla junto a toda su familia, jamás aspiró a que ella dejara todo por él… todos sabíamos que eso jamás pasaría…- su voz tembló de emoción –Después de que tu madre murió, tu padre se dedicó por completo a tratar de rescatarte sin importarle que su cabeza tuviera un precio sobre ella- tomó uno de los brazos del alto joven –No seas injusto con él… y no vuelvas a negarlo, al menos no en mi presencia porque sé muy bien todo lo que él te quiere y todo lo que sufrió los años que estuvo lejos de ti- por el rabillo del ojo vio como Augustin se acercaba corriendo, soltó el brazo del joven que continuaba mirándola emocionado.

-¿Mamá puedo ir al arroyo con François?- el alto y rubio niño los interrumpió –De nuevo tienes los ojos rojos…- miró a Charles.

-Sí… debe ser el clima- el alto joven trató de sonreír mientras restregaba sus ojos con el dorso de su mano –Que bueno que te veo… había olvidado entregarte esto- sacó de su bolso un elegante puñal en su funda –La próxima vez que te vea quiero que me muestres como cortas manzanas de un sólo golpe.

-¿Es para mí?- Augustin abrió los ojos contento mientras recibía el cuchillo.

-Sí, pero es con el compromiso de que solamente usarás esto cuando estés jugando, únicamente esta arma- Charles miró fijamente al niño haciendo énfasis en sus últimas palabras -¿Es un trato?

-¿Hay algo que debiera saber?- interrumpió Oscar.

-Nada mamá- sonrió nervioso el rubio chiquillo y miró a Charles –Es un trato- guiñó un ojo y se alejó corriendo.

-¡No corras con un cuchillo en la mano!- gritó Charles. Él y Oscar sonrieron al ver como el niño se detenía bruscamente y comenzaba a caminar exageradamente lento.

-¿Pensarás en lo que te dije?- la rubia insistió en cuanto estuvieron solos nuevamente. El joven asintió con la cabeza y montó su caballo, Oscar tomó las riendas.–Prométeme que te cuidarás si te llaman a campaña… En cualquier momento Suecia entrará a la coalición contra Francia y pelearás contra tus compatriotas… Si algo te ocurre, tu padre y mi hija enloquecerían de dolor- lo miró emocionada –Para nosotros también sería terrible perderte, Girodelle, Alain y sobre todo André arriesgaron mucho por ponerte a salvo, piensa en todas las personas que te quieren cuando quieras hacer algo temerario- sonrió –También fui militar y sé que a tu edad uno piensa que puede dominar el mundo cuando tiene un arma en la mano.

-Me cuidaré- contestó Charles con dificultad, sentía la garganta apretada. Recibió las riendas y espoleó con suavidad su caballo para acercarse a Fersen que acababa de montar.

Oscar se acercó a Isabelle, que secaba las lágrimas que había comenzado a derramar al despedirse de su padre –Hija… Cuando quieras viajar yo misma te llevaré- susurró en su oído mientras la abrazaba por los hombros, ambas vieron como los dos altos hombres se alejaban haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano, de pronto los caballos se detuvieron y el hijo de Fersen volteó a mirarlas.

Isabelle se soltó del abrazo de su madre y corrió hacia el joven que desmontaba rápidamente. Se lanzó a los brazos de Charles en cuanto él los abrió para recibirla aferrándose a él llorando -No llores…- susurró mientras la abrazaba con fuerza –No quiero irme con este recuerdo… quiero recordarte riendo, como siempre.

-Prométeme que te cuidarás… prométeme que no harás nada estúpido… prométeme que esquivarás todas las balas- contestó la joven mientras apretaba sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Charles –Prométeme que esquivarás las balas y las estocadas… prométeme que nada te pasará cuando vayas a la guerra- se separó y lo miró a los ojos.

-Te prometo que nada me pasará…- acunó el rostro de Isabelle entre sus manos y con los pulgares trató de secar las lágrimas que escapaban de sus intensos ojos azules, después de unos segundos sonrió y sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo para entregárselo –Nos veremos pronto…- apretó la delgada mano de la joven cuando le pasó la prenda –Tu regalo de cumpleaños llegará en algunas semanas- sonrió nuevamente al ver como ella lo miraba sin entender –No me he olvidado de que aún te debo un obsequio por tus diecisiete años… Me encargué de que esta vez tu presente llegue antes de tu cumpleaños número dieciocho- levantó la mano de Isabelle, que aún sostenía en la suya, la llevó a sus labios y la besó suavemente –Es probable que para tu próximo cumpleaños esté en el campo de batalla y no quiero que pienses que no me acordaré de ti.

-No era necesario…- sonrió mientras secaba las lágrimas que aún se deslizaban por sus mejillas –Mi mejor regalo será saber que estas bien… y esto…- guardó el pañuelo en el bolsillo de su pantalón –No te lo devolveré…. Me servirá para recordarte- se esforzó en sonreír.

-Nos volveremos a ver… te lo prometo- tomó las riendas para montar nuevamente -La próxima vez que nos veamos ya no serás una chiquilla- guiñó un ojo.

-Ya no lo soy- contestó ella levantando el mentón.

-Es cierto… ya no lo eres- Charles subió a su caballo.

-Te extrañaré… Gracias por todo nuevamente- contestó emocionada y lo tomó de la mano –¿Me escribirás?- lo miró anhelante.

-Siempre- contestó Charles y soltó su mano. Espoleó suavemente su caballo alejándose de ella mientras la veía sonreír.

Las miradas de Oscar y Fersen, que habían presenciado todo a distancia y en silencio, se encontraron. Axel palmoteó con cariño el hombro de Charles en cuanto llegó a su lado tratando de confortarlo mientras Oscar tomaba de la mano a su hija, que no dejaba de mirar a los dos hombres que se alejaban, para guiarla hacia el interior de la casa.

* * *

 **Llegaste Tú (JL Guerra & L Fonsi)**

* * *

Alain miró en detalle cada movimiento, ágil y liviano, de la delicada mujer de cabello castaño que se levantaba de su cama. Le dio la impresión de que era un ave silvestre saliendo de un nido. Sonrió cuando la vio acomodar sus largos y suaves rizos en uno de sus hombros para comenzar a ajustarse el corsé sobre la delgada enagua de lino que cubría su cuerpo -Bonita…- se sentó en la cama y apoyó su enorme espalda en la pared.

-Dime- contestó Anne sin ponerle demasiada atención.

-Mírame… quiero hablar contigo algo importante- cuando los oscuros ojos de la mujer lo miraron sonrió y habló nuevamente -¿Te gustaría que viviéramos juntos?

Anne terminó de ajustarse el corsé y comenzó a colocarse las medias rápidamente. La brisa que se coló por la ventana despeinó su cabello, lo acomodó nuevamente con un bufido molesto. Con un preciso movimiento se puso un liviano vestido –Tomaré un carro en el centro de la aldea, no es necesario que me lleves de regreso a la hacienda… Si me apresuro llegaré antes del desayuno- terminó de abotonarse la ropa y caminó hasta el peinador de la habitación. La casi imperceptible cojera que le había provocado la explosión del día de la toma de la Bastilla hizo que la falda oscilara suavemente, se inclinó y comenzó a arreglar su cabello de forma rápida y eficiente. A sus casi cuarenta años era una mujer vital y hermosa.

-Bonita… te hice una pregunta…- insistió Alain desde la cama.

-Estamos bien así- contestó sin mirarlo. Habían transcurrido dos meses desde el día el atentado a André, dos meses desde el día en que había visto, y oído, a Alain hablando con Oscar.

El hombre de ojos castaños se puso de pie y la abrazó por la espalda –No quiero que trabajes más…- se inclinó y besó su cuello –No te pido que nos casemos porque no soy un hombre de ceremonias… pero me gustaría que fueras mi compañera durante el tiempo que nos quede- la abrazó con fuerza.

-No puedo ser el premio de consuelo de nadie…- susurró la mujer con apenas un hilo de voz –No puedo vivir contigo si aún sigues pensando en alguien más…

-¿De qué estás hablando?- se separó de ella y con cuidado la tomó de los hombros para que volteara a mirarlo –Anne… yo te quiero.

-Y yo a ti guapo- la mujer levantó la mano y acarició la fuerte mandíbula de Alain –Pero dime… ¿Es eso suficiente para que yo deje todo? ¿Es suficiente para que deje a mi madre y a los niños que he criado como si fueran míos e intente llenar el vacío que has tenido por mas de veinte años?- sus ojos se humedecieron –Nunca me vas a querer como la quieres a ella… y no te lo estoy reprochando, siempre tuve sospechas al respecto… pero tener la certeza es muy diferente- movió la cabeza apesadumbrada –No puedo resistir la idea de despertar a tu lado cada día pensando que no es mi rostro el que quieres ver en las mañanas… no puedo hacer eso.

-Bonita… no me subestimes- Alain suspiró antes de que una encantadora sonrisa llenara su rostro –No soy un chiquillo que no sabe lo que quiere, no negaré que por años perseguí un sueño que no me correspondía y que jamás fue alentado- tomó entre sus enormes manos el rostro de Anne –Pero te quiero a ti, si te pido que vivas conmigo es porque quiero ver todos los días las preciosas pecas de tu nariz y las largas pestañas que enmarcan esos dos pozos sin fondo que tienes por ojos- sonrió nuevamente –Eso es lo que quiero ver en las mañanas… Has trabajado toda tu vida- suspiró –Quiero te tengamos una casa grande para los dos, una casa en donde podamos recibir a mi hermana y a todos mis sobrinos… a nuestros sobrinos… y no te preocupes por el trabajo porque contrataremos una o dos doncellas para que te ayuden- sonrió emocionado –Mi trabajo alcanza para todo lo que necesites o quieras, no viviremos con grandes lujos pero viviremos bien.

Anne lo hizo callar colocando una de sus pequeñas manos en su boca –Ya me habías convencido cuando hablaste de mis pecas y mis pestañas- sonrió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Entonces si?

-Sí.

-Te prometo que no te arrepentirás…- susurró antes de inclinarse y besarla –Sé que estás dejando todo por seguir a un hombre mal hablado, con poca paciencia y con muy mal carácter- gruñó riendo contra su boca –Pero no te arrepentirás… aún no es tarde para nosotros.

-Estoy siguiendo a un hombre bondadoso, leal, valiente y correcto- contestó Anne mientras enterraba sus manos en el lacio y negro cabello de Alain –Y no… no es tarde para nosotros…- una carcajada escapó de su garganta cuando el enorme hombre la tomó entre sus brazos levantándola del suelo con facilidad –Prométeme que nunca dejarás de hacerme reír… sólo eso necesito- lo miró a los ojos.

-Eso es fácil…- la besó nuevamente –Bonita… Eres una mujer fácil de complacer…- la miró asustado –¿No te importará lo que digan en el pueblo cuando nos vean vivir en pecado?

-No… no me importa- sonrió –Ya me casé una vez y fue suficiente…. Contigo tengo más de lo que nunca tuve.

-Perdóname por haber tardado tanto…- la abrazó con fuerza, aún manteniéndola en el aire –Podríamos haber tenido hijos, podríamos haber formado una familia mucho antes.

-Alain… hace años dejé de tomar precauciones para no tener hijos- lo miró con tranquilidad –Si no los tuvimos es porque no pudimos- sonrió –Eso ya no es algo que me preocupe… tenemos una tropa de sobrinos, sólo tu hermana aporta con seis niños...- sonrió al ver el gesto divertido que Alain hacía ante la mención de la numerosa familia de Dianne -Además están Isabelle, Augustin y François… nuestra casa siempre estará llena.

-Sí…- la miró contento –Nuestra casa siempre estará llena.

* * *

 **Para Amarnos Más (Mijares)**

* * *

-¿Has pensado si quieres contratar a alguien más para que ayude en la casa ahora que Anne se va?- preguntó André mientras dejaba sobre la mesa de la terraza de su habitación una botella de vino y dos copas.

-No creo que debamos pensarlo demasiado, no quiero que Gabrielle trabaje más de la cuenta, ella ya tiene suficiente encargándose de Augustin e Isabelle y Clarice está muy ocupada con Amelié- Oscar sonrió al pensar en la pequeña hija de Gilbert y su esposa, la niña tenía apenas unas semanas de vida y había trastornado todo a su alrededor. Depositó la vista en la casa del capataz de la hacienda que se veía a lo lejos, vio como la ventana del dormitorio aún estaba iluminada, recordó las noches en vela que pasó cuando sus hijos eran infantes.

-Pensé que quizás tú quisieras comenzar a cocinar…- André sirvió vino en ambas copas.

Oscar salió de sus recuerdos y miró a su marido rápidamente, sonrió al ver que él reía –No tendría problemas en cocinar… el problema lo tendrían tú y nuestros hijos al no poder comer lo que yo prepare- contestó bromeando al igual que él. Recibió la copa de vino que André le entregó.

-Mañana podemos buscar en el centro de la aldea a alguien que necesite trabajo- dijo sentándose junto a su esposa.

-Prefiero preguntarle a Anne, Gabrielle o incluso a Clarice si conocen a alguien de confianza que quiera trabajar con nosotros- miró los ojos verdes de su marido –No quisiera que una persona extraña entrara a nuestra casa, no me sentiría cómoda con alguien que no me conoce y que espere que yo lleve nuestro hogar en las cosas domésticas- sonrió –Prefiero trabajar contigo, educar a nuestros hijos y llevar las cuentas de nuestro negocio… lo demás es materia que no está dentro de mis intereses.

-Entiendo…- André tomó una de sus manos y la besó –Haremos lo que tú prefieras- apoyó nuevamente la espalda en el respaldo de la silla y de forma inconsciente tocó la cicatriz de la cirugía que Jean Leblanc le había realizado.

-¿Te duele?- Oscar lo miró preocupada.

Debido a la renuencia de André a realizar el estricto reposo que se le había recomendado, la herida había tardado en cicatrizar dificultando su recuperación, por lo que sólo desde hace un par de semanas había logrado retomar su ritmo habitual de trabajo. -No… no me duele… sólo pica un poco- suspiró tranquilo y bebió un sorbo de vino -¿Has tenido noticias de Charles?

-Sí… en unas semanas debe acuartelarse, la guerra entre Suecia y Rusia es inminente- contestó la rubia con tristeza.

-Lo lamento- habló apesadumbrado André –Imagino que Fersen está desesperado.

-Lo está- Oscar movió el vino de su copa –Pero es la vida que Charles escogió y en pos de mejorar la relación que ambos tienen le he aconsejado que no trate de intervenir en su carrera militar… me prometió que así lo haría.

-¿Has pensado alguna vez que haríamos si Augustin es llamado al ejército?

-Iré yo en su lugar… yo reemplazaré a mi hijo- contestó sin titubear –Fui Brigadier… sin duda puedo ser más útil que un joven sin experiencia militar.

-¿Estarías dispuesta a dejar a nuestros hijos atrás?- André movió la cabeza molesto –Oscar… si vas a una guerra hay muchas posibilidades de que no vuelvas y lo más probable es que yo no te podría acompañar- vació su copa de un trago –No tengo una carrera militar tan destacada como la tuya, un soldado raso de mi edad no serviría de mucho.

-Hay muchos soldados incluso mayores que tú en funciones activas- ella contestó rápido.

-¿Y qué pasará con nuestros hijos?- la miró –¿Los dejaremos solos?... sabes que no podría dejarte ir sola a una guerra, realmente planteas una solución que está lejos de ser la mejor para nuestra familia… ¿Cómo podría quedarme aquí pensando que algo podría ocurrirte?- suspiró cansado –Y en caso de conseguir que me aceptaran en el ejército, ¿Cómo podría ir contigo y dejar a mis hijos desamparados…?- movió la cabeza con pesar.

-Estamos hablando de casi cinco años más al menos… Isabelle en ese momento ya podría estar casada y Augustin podría quedarse con ella… o incluso podríamos pedirle a…

-¿A Fersen que lo cuide?- André la interrumpió molesto.

-A Alain… iba a decir que le podríamos pedir a Alain que se quede con él, después de todo es su padrino…- Oscar se puso de pie y se apoyó en el balaustre del balcón –André… desde la noche del incendio no hacemos más que discutir…- respiró profundo intentando calmarse -¿Qué nos está pasando?

-No lo sé…- se puso de pie y se colocó al lado de su mujer –No sé qué es lo que nos pasa- apoyó su mano sobre la de ella, sintió su piel fría –Hace tres meses que no te toco…- su voz sonó ronca -Y no es porque no quiera… Dios sabe que no es esa la razón.

-¿Qué es entonces?- volteó a mirarlo -¿Qué es lo que nos pasa?- insistió.

-No sé cómo acercarme nuevamente a ti- la miró con tristeza –Te amo… jamás dejaré de hacerlo, pero ya no sé cómo acercarme a ti…

Oscar se acercó y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su marido. –Aquí estoy…- susurró con los ojos cerrados. Después de unos minutos habló nuevamente –¿Recuerdas lo que hacíamos cuando estábamos abrumados y no sabíamos qué hacer?- lo miró sonriendo -¿Recuerdas cómo nos desahogábamos cuando éramos unos adolescentes?

-¿Te refieres a emborracharnos en un bar y trenzarnos a golpes con los parroquianos?- la miró sonriendo –Ya no estamos en edad para dar un espectáculo así en la taberna del pueblo- acarició con su mano el hermoso rostro de su mujer –Además no podría permitir que alguien te pusiera un dedo encima… ¿Qué ejemplo le estaríamos dando a nuestros hijos?- sonrió.

-No seas tan literal…- se acercó a la mesa y rellenó las copas que acababan de vaciar –No tenemos para que ir a una taberna si tenemos nuestra casa y no tenemos para que trenzarnos a golpes si podemos hacer otras cosas- guiñó un ojo de forma pícara mientras le entregaba una copa de vino llena a su marido –Sé que tu hígado acaba de ser herido pero no creo que unas copas de más te hagan daño…

-No nos alcanzará con una botella… si mal no recuerdo necesitábamos tres o cuatro- André contestó riendo.

-La idea es no perder el conocimiento- insistió su esposa entre risas.

-Espérame aquí- la besó antes de salir rápido de la habitación, a los minutos regresó con dos botellas de vino bajo el brazo –Ahora estamos listos- sus ojos verdes brillaron divertidos.

-¿Cerraste la puerta?- preguntó Oscar mientras se quitaba los zapatos para quedar descalza, se sentó en el suelo afirmando las dos copas de vino –Ya sabes que Augustin aparece en todos lados y no quiero que nos vea borrachos- rió divertida.

-Ese niño nos va a volver locos- André se quitó los zapatos y se sentó frente a su esposa –Es difícil lidiar con un niño que no sólo tiene tu ingenio e inteligencia, sino que además tiene tu ímpetu- bebió de la copa de vino que su esposa le entregó.

Oscar guiñó un ojo y bebió un largo trago de vino antes de hablar -No todo es mi responsabilidad… También tiene tu desparpajo y locuacidad… no teme decir lo que piensa, a su edad eras igual.

-También tiene tu valentía- André vació de un sorbo la copa y la rellenó. Esperó que Oscar hiciera lo mismo para rellenar la de ella.

-Y tiene tus ojos- susurró mirándolo llena de amor –Cuando Isabelle era pequeña ansié muchas veces que tuviera tus maravillosos ojos verdes, verdes como los prados de Arras- bebió otro sorbo de vino.

-Pero Isabelle es perfecta tal y como es… sus ojos son tan intensos como los tuyos- André sonrió fascinado –Cuando la miro sólo puedo verte a ti en ella… será difícil manejar a todos sus pretendientes cuando se decida a participar en sociedad de forma más activa, muchos hombres caerán rendidos a sus pies, tal como pasó contigo.

-No es totalmente igual a mí- Oscar lo interrumpió riendo –Tiene tu cabello y tu dulce sonrisa.

André la miró sonriendo mientras bebía otro largo trago de vino, suspiró y habló nuevamente -Isabelle heredó mi cabello, pero tus preciosos bucles dorados se replicaron de forma exacta en Augustin- la miró contento.

-Sí… él tiene mi cabello, pero tendrá tu altura y complexión…- suspiró soñadora –Y cómo también tiene tu sonrisa, será muy exitoso con el sexo opuesto- rió divertida –No creas nunca me he dado cuenta de que muchas mujeres te miran entre suspiros, desde que tenías dieciséis años ha sido así- extendió la copa vacía para que su marido la rellenara –Incluso ahora, a tus cuarenta y nueve años ocurre… tu sonrisa sigue robando miradas- suspiró y agregó –Nuestros hijos tienen tu maravillosa sonrisa, lo que es bastante lógico porque siempre has sonreído más que yo- encogió los hombros divertida.

André comenzó a llenar la copa de su mujer y continuó hablando -Cuando Isabelle está preocupada frunce el ceño en el típico gesto Jarjayes… Y Augustin cuando está concentrado muerde su labio inferior igual que tú- vació su copa de un trago y la rellenó nuevamente. Levantó la vista y vio las mejillas de Oscar sonrosadas por el vino, sonrió al verla así.

-¡Y ambos adoran comer manzanas!- la rubia mujer comenzó a reír, cuando una serie de hipos escapó de su pecho se cubrió la boca avergonzada -¡Perdón! Creo que ya estoy un poco mareada- rió nuevamente.

-Aún nos queda otra botella- André destapó la tercera botella de vino –Fue tu idea que nos emborracháramos… así que no trates de desistir.

-No he dicho que desistiré- sus ojos azules brillaron desafiantes, extendió nuevamente su copa para que su marido la rellenara –Recuerda qué en lo único que me ganabas era en comer, sobre todo si eran manzanas… en beber empatábamos.

-Manzanas…- se rascó la cabeza preocupado -Debemos pensar en cómo conseguir que Anne siga haciendo la tarta de mi abuela ahora que se va… o quizás pedirle que le enseñe a Clarice- bebió un sorbo de vino –A menos que tú o Isabelle quieran aprender la receta.

-Es más fácil que la aprendas tú a que lo haga yo o nuestra hija- contestó Oscar divertida –La cocina nunca ha sido una de mis habilidades y estoy casi segura que tampoco está en los intereses de Isabelle- se puso de pie y bebió un largo trago de vino, extendió una mano a su marido y habló –Ven… vamos por un trozo de tarta.

-¿Ahora?- la miró sonriendo –Es muy tarde para comer… incluso para mí.

-Vamos- insistió -Esta borrachera nos dará apetito y es mejor que vayamos por comida ahora que aún podemos mantenernos en pie.

André tomó la mano de su mujer y se puso de pie para seguirla. Comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo de la casa tratando de contener la risa cada vez que uno de los dos tropezaba, una vez que llegaron a la cocina Oscar cortó dos trozos de tarta mientras André sacaba un plato de la alacena.

-Aún puedo contar…- susurró la mujer entre risas –Hay dos trozos de tarta y tú tienes un plato…

André le quitó la espátula y colocó los dos trozos en el recipiente que tenía en sus manos –Te puedo garantizar llegar con un plato a la habitación… no con dos- comenzó a reír.

-Shhhhhh- Oscar le cubrió la boca con la mano –Despertaremos a toda la casa y es de madrugada- un nuevo hipo la hizo reír.

La rubia trató de caminar pero tropezó, antes de que cayera André la tomó de la cintura con la mano que tenía libre y susurró en su oído –Por esta razón sólo puedo llevar un plato a la habitación- se inclinó y la besó apretándola contra la pared.

Oscar gimió de gusto cuando sintió que la lengua de su marido recorría con deleite su boca, se apretó a él respondiendo su beso con la misma ansiedad, cuando se separaron para tomar aire lo miró a los ojos y dijo –La habitación… debemos llegar a la habitación-. André dejó el plato, que aún mantenía en la mano, sobre la mesa y con un rápido impulso la tomó en brazos para colocarla sobre uno de sus hombros mientras trataba de salir de la cocina -¡Espera!... ¡No olvides la comida!- gritó Oscar entre carcajadas. Estiró un brazo y tomó el plato que estaba quedando rezagado.

-o-

Isabelle abrió a la puerta de su habitación preocupada, el ruido la había despertado. Cuando se asomó al pasillo vio como su padre llevaba sobre un hombro a su madre, que no dejaba de reír al tratar de mantener un plato sobre su cabeza. Los miró sonriendo, prácticamente había olvidado la última vez que los había visto tan contentos. Esperó que entraran a la habitación y caminó en punta de pies hasta la puerta del cuarto de Augustin, apoyó un oído en la madera y respiró tranquila al no sentir ningún ruido, su hermano no había despertado. Se acercó a la habitación de sus padres y notó que la puerta estaba entreabierta. La cerró despacio para que no se dieran cuenta de que los había visto y regresó a sus aposentos.

-o-

André dejó a su esposa en el suelo y sonrió –Lo logramos… regresamos vestidos, con comida y nadie nos vio- se inclinó y levantó las copas que estaban en el suelo –Aún nos queda más de media botella- le entregó una copa a Oscar.

-Tu herida…- habló ella después de beber nuevamente –Déjame ver si la cicatriz no se abrió con el esfuerzo que hiciste al traerme como si fuera un saco de hortalizas- se acercó a su marido y le levantó la camisa, deslizó con cuidado sus dedos sobre la roja cicatriz que cruzaba su costado –Todo se ve bien- suspiró y levantó por completo la camisa para que André se la quitara por la cabeza –Me gustas…- lo miró a los ojos mientras se abrazaba al tibio y bronceado pecho del padre de sus hijos –Desde que me di cuenta que te amaba no puedo dejar de mirarte- susurró sonriendo mientras sus mejillas se encendían por el pudor que le provocaba hablar de forma tan desinhibida. Se estremeció cuando percibió la mano de André hundirse en el cabello de su nuca. Con entrega siguió el movimiento que él guiaba hasta que sus bocas se encontraron nuevamente, cuando sintió sus tibios labios sobre los de ella dejó escapar un suspiro, se besaron profundo y sin prisas. La mano que afirmaba su nuca bajó hasta su cintura y la atrajo con ansias hacia el firme cuerpo de su marido. La suave corriente de aire que entró por la ventana movió el cabello de ambos, Oscar tembló cuando las manos André tiraron con delicadeza su blusa hasta sacarla fuera de sus pantalones. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna cuando una corriente del tibio aire de verano se coló bajo la tela, rozando la piel de su espalda, acompañando a las manos de su esposo, abrió los ojos y se encontró con los intensos ojos verdes de André. –Esto es lo que somos…- susurró temblando contra su boca –No importa el paso de los años ni las discusiones que tengamos… Estoy segura de que pase lo que pase siempre seremos capaces de encontrarnos…- sus ojos azules brillaron emocionados.

-Siempre nos encontraremos- contestó André mirándola a los ojos mientras la tomaba en sus brazos y caminaba hacia la cama.

Cayeron bruscamente sobre una de las almohadas, haciéndola explotar de forma violenta. Rieron hasta las lágrimas al verse rodeados de blancas plumas de ganso. Después de unos segundos André susurró. –Si fuéramos mas jóvenes te pediría que tuviéramos otro hijo.

-Y como estoy completamente ebria, seguramente te diría que sí- contestó Oscar riendo mientras trataba de desabotonarse la blusa, al ver que no lo conseguía su marido comenzó a ayudarla –André…- esperó que él dejara de observar los botones que intentaba destrabar y la mirara a los ojos –Por favor nunca dejes de amarme… porque si lo haces no se que haré.

-Jamás- contestó antes besarla. Con fuerza y sin separarse de su boca, tironeó la blusa esposa hasta arrancar los botones que aún afirmaban la fina tela que se interponía entre la piel de ambos.

* * *

-¡Augustin!- Isabelle levantó la voz y caminó rápido. Alcanzó a detener a su hermano antes de que entrara a la habitación de sus padres –Sabes que no puedes entrar si la puerta está cerrada- lo tomó de un brazo.

-Es tarde y aún no se levantan- contestó el chiquillo –Quizás algo les ocurrió… - trató de entrar nuevamente. Isabelle lo afirmó con fuerza –¿Por qué no quieres que entre?- la miró molesto –Quiero despertar a Papá para que vea que por una vez me levanté antes que él- sonrió travieso –Estoy seguro que algo les pasó, apesta a vino y además hay plumas en el suelo.

-Déjalos tranquilos- susurró Isabelle alejando a su hermano de la entrada de la habitación, cuando tomó la manilla de la puerta para cerrarla vio que ambos aún dormían profundamente, abrazados, apenas cubiertos por una sábana y de espaldas hacia la entrada de la habitación. Se detuvo unos segundos a mirarlo, vio las largas y finas cicatrices que cruzaban su piel y recordó las palabras de Jerome _"_ _¿Sabías que tu padre estuvo preso e incluso fue azotado y jamás dijo una palabra acerca del paradero de tu madre?"_. Emocionada, respiró profundo tratando de serenarse y cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Augustin la miró curioso –¿Estás enferma igual que Charles?... no sé por qué todo el mundo anda con los ojos rojos y a mí no me pasa nada…

-Vamos pequeño- Isabelle lo tironeó de la mano para alejarlo de la alcoba –Si dejas de molestar a papa y maman prometo estar contigo todo el día.

-No me digas pequeño porque en un par de años estaré midiendo lo mismo que tú y estoy seguro que cuando adulto tendré la misma altura de papá, no seré tan alto como el viejo de Charles, pero casi.

-¿El viejo de Charles?- lo miró divertida mientras caminaban hacia la cocina.

-¡Es diez años mayor que yo!... es un viejo- contestó sonriendo. Vio a Gabrielle frente a la estufa de la cocina y se acercó a ella –Nana… ¿Te he dicho que eres la mejor Nana en todo el mundo?- abrazó a la dulce mujer que estaba preparando el desayuno.

-En la mesa está tu tarta y el chocolate caliente- susurró Gabrielle mientras abrazaba con cariño al rubio chiquillo –No necesitas decirme zalamerías para que te alimente.

-No son zalamerías… es la verdad, eres la menor Nana que conozco- contestó sonriendo.

Isabelle se sumo al abrazó -¡Es la única Nana que hemos tenido!- comenzó a reír.

-Belle… Debiéramos ir a despertar a papá- el niño luchó por separarse de las mujeres que aún lo apretaban –Cuando mamá vea que ha descuidado su trabajo por estar haraganeando, se enfardará nuevamente con él- la miró asustado –Y no quiero que sigan discutiendo.

-¿Oscar y André aún no se levantan?- Anne preguntó entrando a la cocina, vio como Isabelle movía la cabeza rápidamente en forma negativa mientras sonreía –Gus…- habló nuevamente la hija de Gabrielle –He vivido con tus padres desde que tu madre tenía veintiséis años... y créeme, si aún no se levantan... lo último que ella tendrá en mente cuando despierte será enfadarse con tu padre.

Isabelle y Gabrielle rieron disimuladamente mientras Augustin las miraba sin entender.

* * *

 **Quiero (Andrés de León)**

* * *

La suave brisa movió el follaje que los protegía a los hijos del matrimonio Gracias-Jarjayes del sol. Augustin cerró los ojos y sonrió al sentir que sus bucles se movían con el refrescante viento -Belle… ¿A qué edad dijo papá que supo que quería casarse con mamá?- movió con energía sus pies descalzos en el agua.

-Deja de salpicarme…- contestó la joven –Mojarás los libros de François.

-La culpa es tuya por traerlos al arroyo… los libros se usan lejos del agua y del fuego, mamá siempre dice eso.

-Te recuerdo que tú quisiste acompañarme… mi plan era leer tranquilamente en este lugar- acomodó su cabello atrás de un oído –¿Sabes quién más decía eso de los libros?- preguntó sonriendo.

-¿Quién?

-Grand-Père… él siempre nos repetía eso a François y a mí cuando nos ayudaba a estudiar… él nos enseñó a leer.

-Apenas lo recuerdo…Me habría gustado que estuviera aún con nosotros, estoy seguro de que me tendría más paciencia que todos ustedes- contestó el niño mientras miraba los dedos de sus pies a través del agua.

-Eras muy pequeño cuando falleció, pero tienes razón… él te quería mucho.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó emocionado.

-Sí… Grand-Père podía pasar horas mirándote y celebraba cada una de tus travesuras, decía que eras el heredero que siempre esperó- sonrió con melancolía –Pese a lo duro que fue con maman y papa, también me gustaría que estuviera con nosotros- suspiró con tristeza –Creo que iré a la casa a leer… no quiero estropear los libros de François, son caros y difíciles de conseguir.

-Prometiste que estarías todo el día conmigo y yo quiero estar aquí…- Augustin sonrió de forma encantadora -Pero no te pongas triste ni cambies de tema, mejor contéstame lo que te pregunté… ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo papá sí o no?- insistió recordando la conversación que sus padres habían sostenido con él y su hermana. En cuanto la hacienda retomó el ritmo habitual, Oscar y André le habían contado su historia a su hijo menor contestando con paciencia todas las preguntas que él había realizado, las cuales obviamente no habían sido pocas.

-Sí, dijo que a los dieciséis años supo que quería casarse con maman- contestó Isabelle de forma despreocupada.

-Aún me faltan tres años- el chiquillo se dejó caer de espaldas y mordió una manzana mientras continuaba moviendo los pies en el agua.

Isabelle cerró el libro que tenía en sus manos para ponerle atención a su hermano -¿De qué hablas?

-Ya sé con quién me voy a casar- contestó él con simpleza –Pero aún no tengo dieciséis años así que no me tomarán en serio cuando lo diga.

-No sé de donde sacas esas cosas- Isabelle comenzó a reír –¿Cómo es posible que sepas con quien te vas a casar si no eres más que un niño?

-Ya no soy un niño… Además nuestros padres se conocieron desde pequeños y papá siempre supo que mamá era la mujer de su vida- contestó con solemnidad –Yo también ya lo sé.

-¿A si?- Isabelle se quitó los zapatos y sumergió los pies en el agua –¿Y cómo sabes quién es _ **"**_ _la mujer de tu vida"_?- hizo hincapié en las últimas palabras.

-Si te vas a burlar no te digo- contestó el Augustin mientras levantaba un pie con fuerza haciendo que gruesas gotas de agua cayeran sobre Isabelle.

-Perdona…- rió –Tienes razón…- se acomodó sobre un costado para mirar el pícaro rostro de su hermano, cada día que pasaba se parecía más a su padre, incluso su tono de piel ya era similar. Sólo los diferenciaba el color de cabello.

-Me casaré con Angelique- el chiquillo tomó una hoja que estaba sobre la hierba y comenzó a soplarla, tratando de emitir notas musicales.

-¡¿La hija del tío Víctor Clemente y tía Dianne?!

-Sí… y si lo piensas tiene perfecta lógica- dejó la hoja a un lado y se sentó para hablar con seriedad –Ella es hermosa, es inteligente y estoy seguro de que también me quiere- sonrió pícaro –Sus hermanos son mis amigos, por lo que no se opondrán a nuestra relación, sé que el tío Alain se enfadará cuando alguien la corteje, pero como soy su ahijado no se enfadará conmigo… además, nuestras familias tienen el mismo negocio, así que le pediré a papá que me enseñe todo lo que tenga que ver con caballos y así lograré impresionar al tío Víctor- miró a su hermana y guiñó un ojo –Perdón, al tío Víctor Clemente- se burló.

-No te burles de mi si no quieres que yo me burle de ti- lo reprendió Isabelle mientras comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas en las costillas.

-Lo siento… tienes razón- se disculpó Augustin riendo –Ahora que vendrán de visita nuevamente, verás que también le gusto a Angelique y cuando se marchen, le enviaré cartas para que no se olvide de mi.

-Al parecer tienes todo planeado y resuelto… pero... ¿No crees que eres muy pequeño para estar hablando de romances y matrimonio?... Aún te falta conocer tantas cosas- suspiró -En unos años irás al Liceo en París y luego a la Universidad… es muy probable que conozcas a otra chica que te guste tanto o más que Angelique.

-Estoy seguro, me casaré con ella… Mamá tenía sólo un año más que yo cuando comenzó a trabajar en Versalles y ella siempre estuvo segura de lo que quería hacer con su vida, además, papá siempre supo que la quería a ella y se esforzó por conquistarla pese a ser su sirviente… tengo la fuerza de voluntad de ambos- hizo un gesto despreocupado con los hombros –Y tú… ¿Ya decidiste con quien te vas a casar?

-¿Yo?...- Isabelle guardó silencio por un momento –No… no sé con quién me voy a casar… ni siquiera sé si me casaré algún día.

-Creo que te casarás con François… sería lo más lógico- contestó con simpleza el chiquillo.

-Veo que eres una persona muy lógica- la voz de François los interrumpió –Gus… tu gato se metió a la bodega de los quesos y la leche… la Nana lo está persiguiendo con la escoba… te aconsejo que vayas antes de que alguien salga herido.

Augustin se levantó de un salto -¡No puede ser!-. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo recogió sus zapatos, que estaban tirados en el pasto, y comenzó a correr hacia la casa.

-Pobre Gus…- susurró Isabelle –Después de esto se ganará al menos una reprimenda de la Nana por no cuidar a Jacques.

-No es cierto lo que le dije…- François guiñó un ojo –Sólo quería que nos dejara solos un rato- extendió una mano para que Isabelle se pusiera de pie –Vamos… salgamos de aquí porque va a volver furioso cuando se dé cuenta de que le mentí.

Isabelle sacó los pies del agua, estiró el dobladillo de sus pantalones y se calzó mientras sonreía. Caminaron entre los arboles hasta que se alejaron del lugar, se sentaron en el pasto nuevamente bajo un gran árbol -Tus libros…- comenzó a ponerse de pie al recordar los libros que habían quedado olvidados junto al arroyo –Debo ir por ellos…

-Déjalos, después los buscaremos- contestó el joven mientras la tomaba de la mano para evitar que se pusiera de pie, se acercó a ella unos centímetros –Hoy hueles diferente- susurró.

-Sí…- sonrió pasándose la mano por la cabeza –Nana hizo que me enjuagara el cabello con una mezcla de aceite y romero- rió –Según ella eso es prácticamente una receta mágica para que el cabello crezca más rápido.

-¡La Nana es increíble!… a veces creo que conoce todas las hierbas del mundo- sonrió y se acercó a Isabelle nuevamente –Pero eso no debiera preocuparte… Con el cabello corto o largo sigues siendo hermosa… ya ves que Marie y Nadine cortaron su cabello igual que tú… sin querer has impuesto una nueva moda en Arras.

-Eso es porque se empeñan en llamar tu atención…- ambos comenzaron a reír –Debieras dejar de ser tan pesado e invitarlas a pasear uno de estos días… me da pena que hagan tantos esfuerzos y tú ni siquiera las mires.

-¿Cómo podría mirarlas si sólo tengo ojos para ti?- contestó François acercando su rostro al rostro de Isabelle mientras sonreía de forma encantadora.

-François… yo… - su voz tembló –Sabes que tuve un romance con Jerome...

-Lo sé… me lo dijiste- habló casi rozando sus labios.

Ella se alejó unos centímetros para mirarlo a los ojos -¿Y eso no te molesta?

-¿Molestarme?- François sonrió –No… no me molesta- se acercó nuevamente –Al menos uno de nosotros dos sabe como besar… y después de que te bese me podrás decir si lo hice bien o no- rozó con sus labios la boca de Isabelle –Y si lo hago mal, podemos practicar hasta que logre perfeccionarme.

Isabelle cerró los ojos cuando sintió los tibios labios del hijo de Rosalie sobre los suyos, suspiró y respondió su caricia. Después de unos minutos entreabrió la boca invitándolo a profundizar el beso, el joven de cabello rubio reaccionó rápido y comenzó a recorrer con su lengua los labios de la muchacha que conocía desde que tenía tres años de edad. En segundos se dejó llevar y olvidándose de la timidez inicial intensificó el beso, sin darse cuenta terminaron abrazados sobre la hierba.

-¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?- susurró François separándose unos centímetros.

-Sí- ella lo miró sonriendo, sentía que le faltaba la respiración y su corazón golpeaba fuerte contra su pecho –Lo estás haciendo muy bien- sus mejillas se encendieron violentamente.

François se inclinó para besarla nuevamente y comenzó a deslizar sus manos por la delgada cintura de Isabelle mientras ella enredaba las manos en su frondoso cabello rubio, de pronto un chorro de agua fría los mojó por completo.

-¡Eso es por haberme engañado!- gritó riendo Augustin, el niño sostenía entre sus manos una cubeta vacía –¡Si querías besuquearte con mi hermana bastaba con que me lo dijeras… sigues igual de infantil que antes, al parecer en París no aprendiste nada!- se burló.

-¡Me las vas a pagar chiquillo insoportable!- François se puso de pie rápido.

Augustin dejó caer la cubeta y se alejó corriendo sin dejar de reír.

* * *

 **(1) S _katt av mitt liv /_ Tesoro de mi vida**

* * *

 **NOTA: Visiten mi perfil en DeviantArt - Usuario Dayiap, encontrarán un precioso FanArt para este capitulo, se llama Reconciliacion**

* * *

Como se dieron cuenta salió un capitulo algo extenso XD, lo siento pero no pude cortarlo! XD.

Inserté temas musicales que me calzaban a la medida, son antiguos así que "se me cayó el carnet" (Como decimos en Chile cuando recordamos cosas muy antiguas y nos delatamos en la edad jejejeje) así que las invito a escucharlos (Si no ubican los temas búsquenlos en YouTube, no se arrepentirán). Si gustan también pueden sugerirme que canciones les vengan a la mente, ya saben que tengo debilidad por la música. Les dejo un abrazo y como siempre les pido un review para alegrarme el día.

 **¡Gracias por Leer!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Deseos…**

* * *

Aún antes de abrir los ojos, Isabelle no pudo evitar sonreír. Negándose a despertar por completo, se tocó con la punta de los dedos los labios en un intento de evocar la intensidad con que François la había besado el día anterior. Sentándose en la cama recordó como el rubio joven había desaparecido detrás de Augustin para convencerlo de que no dijera nada de lo que había visto; después de ese episodio, el día había transcurrido de forma vertiginosa debido a la llegada de nuevos caballos a la hacienda, situación que les había negado la oportunidad de encontrarse a solas nuevamente. Ahora, todo le parecía una ensoñación. Estaba ansiosa por ver a François y hablar con él, necesitaba saber si lo que había despertado en ella era correspondido o sólo un arrebato del momento.

Después de vestirse se acercó al peinador de su habitación, se sentó frente a él y comenzó a cepillar su corto cabello. Sonrió ilusionada cuando recordó las palabras de su rubio amigo "¿ _Cómo podría mirarlas si sólo tengo ojos para ti?",_ avergonzada, vio en el reflejo del espejo como sus mejillas se encendían al recordar el momento previo al beso que la había hecho soñar toda la noche. Respiró profundo tratando de sosegar el golpeteo furioso de su corazón. De forma soñadora dejó que su mirada vagara por la superficie del tocador, hasta que un elegante paquete llamó su atención, le extrañó no haber reparado en el delicado envoltorio la noche anterior, seguramente el cansancio era el culpable. Se había acostado completamente agotada después de ayudar a sus padres a recibir, y ubicar, la nueva manada de _purasangres_.

Quitó el fino papel de seda que envolvía la caja y un estuche de terciopelo azul quedó en sus manos. Lo abrió con cuidado temiendo dañarlo. Cuando un delicado _Aigrette(1)_ de plata, diamantes y zafiros emergió ante sus ojos, se cubrió la boca para aplacar la expresión de asombro que escapó de su garganta. Con dedos temblorosos tomó la particular _diadema_ para verla en detalle: un gran zafiro rodeado de diamantes, que asemejaban estrellas a su alrededor, estaba en la base. Desde ese podio emergían en forma ascendente siete delicadas varas de plata. Cuatro de ellas coronadas en diamantes mientras las tres restantes, que estaban intercaladas, finalizaban en forma de delicadas plumas de pavo real, cada una de estas plumillas tenían en su centro un delicado y pequeño zafiro rodeado por diminutos diamantes que resplandecían ante cualquier movimiento. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que la joya se afirmaba con finos alfileres de plata en lugar de estar prendida en un aro como era lo habitual. Dejó la admirable pieza sobre la superficie del tocador y sacó la misiva que estaba dentro del estuche.

" _ **Que los zafiros que adornan este obsequio sólo sean una extensión del brillo de tus ojos"**_

 _ **Charles**_

 _ **PD: Sé que te gusta tener poder de decisión en todo, esa es la razón del por qué la diadema no está sobre un aro, úsala de la manera que prefieras.**_

Dejó con cuidado la joya en su estuche y se sentó frente a su escritorio para escribir una carta de agradecimiento a Charles. Al terminar fue a la cocina a desayunar, comió sola debido a que era media mañana y la hacienda comenzaba a funcionar al amanecer. A pesar de sentir aun el cuerpo entumecido por el trabajo de la jornada anterior, decidió unirse al trabajo nuevamente. Caminó hacia los corrales, se detuvo unos segundos al ver que sus padres estaban sentados sobre una de las cercas de madera, ambos se abrazaban amorosamente mientras miraban a los caballos que pacíficamente pastaban al interior del cerco. Sonrió al verlos tan compenetrados y tranquilos mientras pensaba que, pese a su incierto futuro, si algún día se casaba no iba a aceptar menos de lo que veía en sus progenitores. Si no sentía un amor así, prefería quedarse sola.

Escuchó su nombre a lo lejos y volteó al reconocer la voz que la llamaba, un sonriente François le hizo señas desde el establo. Camino a su encuentro -¿Desde cuando estás aquí?- preguntó al verlo listo para montar.

-Te he esperado toda la mañana- contestó y la tomó de la mano –Vamos, Aura está lista.

-Pero…- miró sus ropas, si bien eran de montar no eran apropiadas para salir de casa.

-Estás perfecta… no iremos lejos- el joven la animó a seguirlo al establo –Ya le dije a la Nana que iríamos al centro... tenemos un par de horas libres...

Con la imagen de sus padres abrazados en la cabeza, Isabelle asintió y se dejó arrastrar por el rubio joven.

-o-

Augustin se asomó por la ventana del estudio y observó con un gesto serio como su hermana se alejaba tomada de la mano de François, permaneció sin moverse hasta que vio salir a los dos jóvenes de la hacienda, en ese momento, fue a la habitación de Isabelle y se acercó a su escritorio. Comenzó a mirar los papeles que estaban en la superficie tratando de no desordenar, no quería quedar en evidencia, tomó un sobre sellado y lo levantó. Sonrió al ver que estaba dirigido a _C VF_ y que la dirección era en Suecia; cerró la puerta para no ser interrumpido y comenzó a escribir una carta. Una vez terminado el mensaje, tomó un sobre y copió la dirección ya vista. Con orgullo firmó la misiva utilizando su nombre completo en el remitente.

-o-

Isabelle y François desmontaron al llegar al claro del bosque más cercano a la hacienda. Caminaron en silencio, y tomados de la mano, durante largos minutos bajo la luz del sol que se colaba a través del follaje de los centenarios arboles, a cada paso que daban el mullido herbaje se hundía bajo la suela de sus botas.

-En un mes regresas a París- ella fue la primera en hablar.

-Sí…- François suspiró cansado –He pensado en no regresar…- detuvo su calmado paso.

-¿Por qué harías algo así?- lo miró preocupada.

-No quiero alejarme de ti… no ahora- apretó la mano que tenía entre las suyas.

-François…- sonrió con las mejillas sonrosadas –No puedes dejar los estudios… son tus sueños.

-Tú también eres mi sueño…- contestó rápido mientras sus ojos azul cobalto brillaban emocionados, se acercó a ella y tomándola con suavidad de la nuca la acercó hacia su cuerpo, se inclinó hasta quedar frente con frente –No quiero pasar ni un sólo día lejos de ti- susurró.

-Puedo esperarte…- Isabelle sonrió nerviosa, tratando de controlar el temblor que recorría su cuerpo –Si tú me quieres yo puedo esperarte…

-Te he querido desde que tengo uso de razón…- contestó él, cerca de sus labios –No concibo mi vida si no estás en ella… estos meses lejos de ti han sido un infierno.

-Puedo esperarte…- repitió la joven de cabello negro con los ojos brillantes de emoción, respiró profundo tratando de controlar el intenso palpitar de su corazón –Debes terminar tus estudios… tomar todas las oportunidades que tienes y aprovecharlas… te lo dije cuando te fuiste, hazlo por los dos…- sonrió mirándolo a los ojos –Hemos estado toda la vida juntos… Te esperaré.

-Puedo hablar con tus padres… quiero hacer las cosas bien, cuando tengamos edad suficiente y haya terminado mis estudios quiero casarme contigo.

Isabelle sonrió de forma nerviosa -Creo que estamos apresurándonos... Faltan años para eso.

-Sí, tienes razón- la miró sonriendo -¿Entonces también me quieres?- susurró nervioso después de unos segundos.

-Sí… también te quiero- sus labios temblaron al percibir los tibios labios de François sobre los de ella, respondió ese dulce beso con toda el alma.

* * *

Huyendo de la música que sonaba en el salón y evitando a la gente que se acercaba a conversar con él acerca de su reciente egreso de la academia militar, Charles Von Fersen se alejó del centro de la fiesta dada en honor a su mejor amigo y fue al despacho del palacete Von Dalin, lugar en el cual uno de los lacayos le informó estaba el dueño de casa.

-¿Qué haces aquí encerrado?- preguntó en cuanto entró al enorme despacho –Si tu madre da una fiesta para despedirte lo lógico es que al menos estés en ella- se dejó caer en el enorme sofá que estaba frente a la chimenea de la habitación.

Oliver bufó sin despegar la vista del libro que estaba ojeando sentado en el escritorio que había sido de su padre -Apenas conozco a un tercio de los invitados- su voz sonó molesta.

-Pero hay muchas señoritas con las que puedes bailar- insistió el hijo de Maria Antonieta, al ver que su amigo continuaba ensimismado se puso de pie y caminó hacia la elegante licorera que había en una esquina de la habitación, sirvió dos copas de brandy –Toma, acompáñame con un trago- dejó la copa de cristal tallado sobre la brillante superficie del escritorio.

-En lugar de estar tratando de animarme deberías estar bailando con tu novia- contestó el festejado tomando la fina copa de cristal, bebió su contenido de un trago y extendió la copa vacía para que Charles la llenara nuevamente.

-¿Mi novia?- lo miró sin entender, comenzó a rellenar la copa de su amigo.

-Deja de hacerte el desentendido… Si no eres claro con Agnetha, terminarás desposado con ella sin darte cuenta... abre los ojos, si no lo haces ella conseguirá que su padre cierre un compromiso de matrimonio con el tuyo- Oliver miró molesto a Charles –Eres tan inteligente para todo excepto cuando se trata de mujeres, la "Pequeña Condesa" sólo está buscando pruebas de que ustedes han intimado para obligarte a que te cases con ella- movió la cabeza exasperado.

-No me subestimes… sé muy bien lo que hago- contestó ofendido –No tienes porqué regañarme de esa forma, ni siquiera Fersen lo hace.

-Tienes la opción de elegir con quien estar y no la tomas, sólo te resignas a seguir la corriente… no pareces un militar, pareces un borrego- subió los pies sobre la cubierta del escritorio, las hebillas de plata de sus botas brillaron.

-¡Veo que estás realmente enfadado!- Charles silbó impresionado y se sentó frente al escritorio –Oliver… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-¿Qué tipo de madre hace una fiesta porque su hijo se va a la guerra?- lo miró con los ojos húmedos –Estoy seguro de que tu familia jamás habría hecho algo como esto…- movió la cabeza con tristeza –A veces creo que lo único que espera mi madre, es que muera sin casarme para quedarse con la fortuna que heredé… Como quedó viuda muy joven y no tuvo suerte en casarse nuevamente, ha despilfarrado todo el dinero que tenía y no ve la hora de apropiarse de lo mio.

Charles lamentó ver a su mejor amigo tan afectado, Oliver era un joven simpático y con un sentido del humor muy particular. Verlo tan amargado y deprimido lo preocupó -Seguramente estás mal entendiendo todo- trató de consolarlo –Además, no soy el único que tiene a una chica tratando ponerle el lazo al cuello- comenzó a reír –Escuché a tu madre hablando acerca de tu posible compromiso con la hija menor de los Ehrensvärd.

-Es sólo otra de sus maniobras sociales…- el rubio se restregó la cara en un gesto cansado –Yo no me casaré… de eso estoy seguro.

-En algún momento llegará alguien que te hará cambiar de opinión- Charles se puso de pie para servirse otro trago.

-Sé lo que digo… nunca me casaré… alguien como yo no puede casarse- cerró el libro que estaba mirando y se puso las manos atrás de la cabeza –Quizás sería incluso mejor que muriera en batalla… al menos moriría con honores y mi madre obtendría todo el dinero que necesita para seguir con su caro estilo de vida.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- Charles volteó molesto a mirar a su amigo –¿Qué estupideces estás hablando?... No te atrevas a repetir que quieres morir en batalla...- movió la cabeza tratando de serenarse, respiró profundo -¿A qué te refieres con eso de que " _alguien como tú no puede casarse"_?

-A nada… a nada…- Oliver suspiró cansado.

La puerta del estudio se abrió de forma imprevista, ambos hombres voltearon a mirar molestos ante la intromisión. Tres jóvenes elegantemente vestidas entraron sin anunciarse ni pedir permiso. Un alta y curvilínea joven de fríos ojos verdes encabezaba la pequeña comitiva

-Aquí estaban- habló la chica mientras caminaba, los rubios bucles que escapaban de su peinado se mecieron suavemente con cada paso. Se acercó a Charles y afirmándose con suavidad en uno de sus brazos se empinó en la punta de sus finos zapatos –Prometiste bailar conmigo toda la noche- susurró en su oído, después de hablar lo besó suavemente en la mejilla –Si cumples tu promesa, podemos pasear a solas por los jardines antes de que termine el baile- se alejó unos centímetros y sonrió de forma resplandeciente.

-¿Qué diría el Conde Adlesparre si te escuchara?- interrumpió Oliver –Una señorita tan fina y delicada como tú no puede andar ofreciendo paseos a solas, pareces una solterona desesperada- se burló.

-Oliver…- Charles comenzó a hablar. Calló cuando la rubia y deslumbrante joven volteó furiosa a mirar a su amigo.

-Nadie ha pedido tu opinión- siseó la mujer –Que te empeñes en ser un marginado no significa que arrastres a Charles contigo- finalizó mirándolo con desprecio.

-Agnetha no le hables así a Oliver, te recuerdo que estamos en su casa…- intervino el aludido mientras veía como su amigo bebía de un sorbo todo el contenido de la segunda copa servida.

La rubia lo miró y se acercó buscando su abrazo –Él comenzó y está opinando donde no corresponde… lo que tú y yo hacemos cuando estamos solos no es de su incumbencia- se acercó de forma insinuante.

Charles retrocedió al ver que las muchachas que acompañaban a la joven, y que habían permanecido en silencio, lo miraban atentamente; recordó las advertencias de Oliver –Agnetha… creo que estás mal entendiendo el carácter de nuestra amistad… jamás te faltaría el respeto ni pondría en duda tu virtud- trató de aclarar la situación.

-No seas tímido… mis amigas son personas discretas- insistió la rubia muchacha.

Oliver caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió –Señoritas, este es un lugar sólo para caballeros, por favor retírense.

-¿Nos estás echando?- preguntó furiosa la preciosa rubia mientras las dos jóvenes que la acompañaban la miraban asustadas –A mí nadie me dice que hacer, sabes muy bien con quien estás hablando y ser amigo íntimo de mi hermano no te da autoridad para hablarme así.

-Estás en mi casa…- contestó Oliver sosteniendo su mirada –Una chiquilla malcriada no vendrá a decirme lo que puedo o no hacer en mi propiedad.

Agnetha miró a Charles y luego retornó su vista al anfitrión -Recuerda que conozco información que preferirías mantener en secreto… sobre todo con tus amigos y compañeros de armas, no te conviene enemistarte conmigo.

-¡Lárgate de una buena vez de aquí!- gritó el heredero de los Von Dalin –¡No aceptaré tus amenazas ni manipulaciones!

Las mejillas de la segunda hija de los Adlesparre se encendieron violentamente al advertir que todas las personas que estaban en el salón contiguo miraron con curiosidad hacia el interior del despacho -Esto no se quedará así…- siseó furiosa y con el mentón temblando de rabia –Nadie me avergüenza de esta manera sin pagar por ello- irguió la espalda con orgullo y volteó a mirar a Charles una vez más –Tú y yo no hemos terminado, una alianza entre nuestras familias es lo mejor y yo estoy acostumbrada a tener siempre lo mejor.

El hijo de Hans Axel Von Fersen la miró totalmente desencajado. Hasta ese momento sólo había visto una cara amable, encantadora y seductora de la preciosa Agnetha Adlesparre. Mientras meditaba que haría para alejarse de ella, observó como, antes de salir de la habitación, la joven se acercaba a Oliver y le susurraba algo en el oído. Le impactó ver que su amigo apretaba la mandíbula y la miraba lleno de odio. Una vez que estuvieron solos nuevamente, el dueño de casa cerró la puerta con un violento golpe -¿Qué pasa entre ustedes dos?- preguntó Charles sin entender lo que acababa de ocurrir, lo conocía hace mas de seis años y sabía que era un joven muy bien educado, jamás lo había visto actuar de esa forma tan impulsiva y brusca.

-Nada que sea de tu incumbencia- contestó Oliver de forma taciturna, caminó hacia escritorio y tomó la copa que estaba vacía mientras movía la cabeza –Necesitaré algo más fuerte…- suspiró cansado.

Charles se acercó y le palmoteó la espalda –Vamos, salgamos de aquí, conozco una buena taberna.

Oliver asintió en silencio y tomando la chaqueta de su uniforme de gala salieron de la mansión Von Dalin por la puerta trasera sin ser vistos.

* * *

 ** _Fill Me Up (Linda Perry) _**

_Despiértame cuando la fiesta se acabe, parece que he bebido demasiado vino_

 _Por favor recuerda recordarme si me lo pasé bien_

 _¿Fui simpática? ¿O estaba presumida? ¿Y empecé a aburrirte?_

 _¿Estaba encantadora? ¿O estaba ausente? ¿Te di las buenas noches?_

 _Lléname, vámonos de paseo de tu boca a mi mente, porque me canso de este viaje que hago, sí_

 _Y el paseo se hace cada vez más largo, Y por la mañana tendré resaca con mi cara en el teléfono_

 _Por favor, perdona lo ocurrido, Por cierto ¿cómo llegué a casa?_

 _¿Me estaba riendo? ¿Me estaba ahogando? ¿Y empecé a molestarte? ¿Me porté como una guarra?_

 _¿O estaba deslumbrante? ¿Te di las buenas noches?_

 _Lléname, vámonos de paseo de tu boca a mi mente, porque me canso de este viaje que hago, sí_

 _Y el paseo se hace cada vez más largo, así que despiértame cuando la fiesta se acabe…_ _Parece que he bebido demasiado vino_

* * *

Charles sacudió la cabeza tratando de desperezarse, había permanecido durante horas en la taberna junto Oliver y como estaba preocupado por él, no se atrevió a marcharse al ver que su mejor amigo se había limitado a sumirse en un mutismo sepulcral y a beber hasta casi perder el conocimiento. Recién después de acompañarlo de regreso al palacete de su familia, y haberlo ayudado a entrar sin ser visto, emprendió el regreso a su hogar.

Dejó su caballo en el establo atendiéndolo y poniéndolo a resguardo por si mismo, no quiso despertar a ningún mozo de cuadra para que Fersen o Sofía no se enteraran de lo ebrio que había llegado. Concentrándose en no perder el equilibrio, caminó lentamente hacia una de las entradas de servicio y se empinó para buscar sobre el marco de la puerta la llave que había ocultado ahí, desde hace un par de años utilizaba esa estrategia para entrar a la casa sin ser sorprendido cada vez que salía de fiesta. Se quitó las botas y las dejó ocultas al pie de la escalera junto con su chaqueta, sable y arma.

Subió los peldaños lentamente, afirmándose del pasamanos y sin percatarse de que todos sus movimientos estaban siendo observados por una figura oculta en las sombras del pasillo principal.

Apenas entró a la habitación la notó iluminada por el fuego de la chimenea, sonrió al pensar en su querida tía Sofía, ella siempre se preocupaba de que su dormitorio estuviera temperado sin importar la estación del año. Ya que a pesar del tiempo que llevaba viviendo en el escandinavo país no había logrado acostumbrarse al frío clima. Quitándose el chalequin del uniforme se acercó al tocador y mojó su rostro varias veces hasta que sintió que su mente se despejaba un poco. Comenzó a caminar por la habitación mientras se desabotonaba la camisa, se detuvo frente a su escritorio y levantó un par de cartas que habían sido dejadas en su ausencia. Las revisó y sonrió, la primera nota estaba firmada en el remitente por Augustin Alan Grandier De Jarjayes, la dejó con cuidado sobre la mesa mientras recordaba al alegre e inteligente hijo menor de Oscar y André. La segunda carta era remitida sólo por las iniciales I.G. supo de inmediato que era de Isabelle, en un gesto involuntario llevó la misiva a su nariz tratando de buscar algún aroma que le recordara a la delgada joven de cabello negro que había visto por última vez hace mas de tres meses, movió la cabeza apesadumbrado al no encontrar rastro de ella en el papel. Dejó la carta sin abrir sobre el escritorio, la leería al día siguiente con la mente clara y despejada. Caminó hasta la cama y luego de desvestirse se acostó sólo vestido con los pantaloncillos interiores.

 _Un prado verde y amplio apareció antes sus ojos. Cerró los párpados durante unos segundos y respiró profundo para disfrutar la brisa que despeinaba su corto cabello, azuzó su caballo para acelerar el galope y sonrió cuando las manos que se afirmaban de su cintura lo rodearon con fuerza buscando seguridad._

 _-Tranquila… no te dejaré caer- habló fuerte para que el viento no se llevara sus palabras._

 _Después de unos segundos tiró de las riendas para aminorar la marcha de su corcel. Dejando el correaje seguro en su mano izquierda entrelazó los dedos de su diestra a una de las manos que envolvían su cintura y acarició con el pulgar la suave piel femenina._

 _-Llegamos- susurró al mirar el lago que estaba ubicado al fondo del llamado Jardín Ingles del Petit Trianon._

 _Condujo su caballo bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol y desmontó. Afirmándola de la cintura, ayudó a bajar del caballo a la joven de cabello negro e intensos ojos azules que lo miraba sin dejar de sonreír. La tomó de la mano y caminaron en silencio hasta la orilla del lago._

 _-¿Dónde vas?- preguntó cuándo la mujer soltó su mano y se alejó corriendo hacia un enorme rosedal._

 _Sintió su palma fría sin el contacto de la fina mano que había sostenido entre la suya. Levantó la vista y observó como el largo cabello negro de la muchacha ondeaba indomable con la brisa del atardecer. Corrió tras ella antes de perderla de vista._ _Llegando al centro del rosedal miró frenético en todas direcciones, estaba solo. Comenzó a caminar, con el paso de los minutos se sintió nervioso, los arbustos que lo rodeaban parecían no tener fin, levantó la mirada cuando apareció frente a sus ojos un alto muro de vegetación, sintió que le faltaba el aire cuando las rosas se convirtieron en frías y oscuras paredes que se cerraban a su alrededor. Quiso gritar, pero por más que se esforzaba ningún sonido salía de su garganta. Se tomó la cabeza desesperado tratando de pensar en cómo escapar de ahí._

 _Una delicada mano se posó en su hombro. El gesto lo percibió como el suave aleteó de un ave, volteó a mirar quien lo acompañaba. Una resplandeciente sonrisa iluminó el lugar._

 _-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó angustiado mientras abrazaba con desesperación el delgado cuerpo que estaba frente a él –No te vayas… no me dejes solo…- murmuró apretándose a la delicada cintura de la joven de largo cabello_ _negro._

 _Al no recibir respuesta se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos, los vio brillantes, intensos y azules, tan azules como los zafiros de la diadema preferida de su madre. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en respirar profundo y pausado, tratando de aplacar la desesperación que había invadido su cuerpo. Cuando los suaves labios se posaron sobre los suyos, los sintió reales, tibios y expertos, respondió el beso con desesperación mientras enredaba con ansiedad sus manos en el suave cabello de la joven, un jadeo escapó de su boca cuando las gráciles y suaves manos femeninas comenzaron a recorrer su espalda, su piel se erizó al sentir ese contacto sobre su piel desnuda._

 _–Isabelle…- susurró sin dejar de besarla._

-¿Quién es Isabelle?- escuchó una voz a lo lejos que lo interrogaba.

 _-Isabelle…- repitió abrazando con urgencia el cuerpo que sostenía entre sus brazos, lo percibió voluptuoso y sensual... muy diferente a lo que esperaba._

-Charles…te hice una pregunta… ¿Quién es Isabelle?- la voz insistió, esta vez, sonó molesta.

 _-Isabelle…- repitió de forma hipnótica mientras deslizaba sus labios por el cuello de la joven. Un intenso aroma a flores llenó sus fosas nasales, movió la cabeza aturdido al desconocer esa fragancia, no era el familiar aroma a lavandas que esperaba._

Abrió los ojos asustado. Lo primero que vio fueron unos fríos ojos verdes que lo miraban furiosos, se alejó del cuerpo que lo estaba abrazado y se sentó en la cama tratando de despertar por completo, una vez que su mente se aclaró habló -¡¿Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación?!- salió rápido de la cama -¡¿Quién te dejó entrar?! ¡¿Por qué estás aquí?!- estaba furioso.

-No te desgastes en disimular querido… Hace segundos no estabas tan enfadado… En realidad ahora mismo tampoco lo pareces…- se burló Agnetha mientras miraba de forma descarada la entrepierna de Charles.

-¡Sal ahora de mi habitación!- gritó dando media vuelta y tratando de ocultar la poderosa erección que se vislumbraba bajo la tela de sus pantaloncillos, respiró profundo tratando de enfriarse -¡Estás loca… definitivamente estás loca!- gritó nuevamente. Tomó los pantalones del uniforme, que estaban acomodados sobre una silla cercana, y se los colocó sin perder tiempo.

-Si sigues gritando todos se van a enterar de lo que estábamos haciendo- sus ojos verdes brillaron satisfechos.

-No estábamos haciendo nada- contestó bajando la voz –Agnetha... ¿Por qué haces esto…?

La joven soltó los lazos que afirmaban su delicado camisón y moviendo los hombros con coquetería hizo que la tela cayera hasta su cintura dejando al descubierto sus generosos senos –Ven… terminemos lo que habíamos empezado- se acomodó entre las almohadas sonriendo.

Charles vio una bata sobre la cama y la tomó –Cúbrete…sólo te estás humillando- la miró molesto –No te he invitado a mi cama ni he tratado de meterme en la tuya…- colocó la fina prenda sobre el pecho de la joven al ver que ella no la recibía.

–Si vuelves a la cama dejaré de preguntar quién es Isabelle- la joven rubia guiñó un ojo con coquetería –Después de que nos casemos y tengamos nuestro primer heredero, consentiré que la vuelvas a ver si así lo quieres… sé que eres un hombre apasionado y no tendré problemas en compartirte con la mujer a la que llamas en sueños, sólo espero que no sea una meretriz…- lo miró sonriendo -Ya sé que eres aficionado a esos sitios… Aunque creo que todos los hombres lo son…- tiró al suelo la bata con la que Charles la había cubierto –Prometo no inmiscuirme en tus aventuras, siempre que cumplas tu labor de esposo y me des todos los hijos que yo quiera- se acomodó nuevamente en la cama.

Perdiendo toda la paciencia, y caballerosidad, Charles la tomó de un brazo y trató de sacarla de su lecho, al ver que la joven se resistía siseó furioso –Sal de mi cama ahora mismo o me veré en la obligación de hablar con tu padre y contarle la clase de hija que tiene.

-No será necesario que hables con él- lo retó mientras se resistía a levantarse –Basta con que cualquier persona me encuentre aquí para que se sepa que tomaste mi virtud aprovechándote de mi inocencia- sonrió satisfecha –Y cuando eso pase, la única forma de detener el escándalo será que me desposes… si no lo haces incluso tu carrera militar estaría en riesgo, recuerda que mi padrino es un General muy importante- sus ojos verdes brillaron orgullosos.

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Yo no he tomado tu virtud!- gritó.

-¿A quién piensas que le creerán?- lo desafió sonriendo con crueldad –¿A un licencioso como tú o a una señorita como yo?

-¡Que yo sea un licencioso no te hace una santa!- vociferó. Al ver como ella temblaba asustada, bajó la voz y se alejó de la cama –Yo no te quiero de la forma que esperas… ¿Por qué no puedes entender eso?... jamás me casaría con alguien a quien no amo...

-¿No me encuentras hermosa?- los fríos y claros ojos de la aristócrata se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Claro que eres hermosa… tan hermosa que puedes tener un matrimonio feliz con el hombre que elijas- la miró con pesar –Muchos quisieran desposarte y te darían todo lo que quisieras.

-Por eso te elijo a ti… Precisamente por eso te quiero a ti- insistió la joven con los ojos llenos de lágrimas –Tú eres el único que no cumple mis caprichos, eres el único que me trata como alguien normal… tú y yo somos los más hermosos de la aristocracia y por eso debemos estar juntos, debemos aliar nuestras familias… Piénsalo Charles, tendríamos hijos preciosos, estoy segura que una hija nuestra sería capaz de conquistar a un Rey… además, nuestra fortuna sería una de las más grandes de la nobleza, a pesar de ser adoptado eres el único heredero del _Riksmarskalk_ Von Fersen– su voz sonó desesperada.

-Agnetha, estás olvidando algo muy importante… Me voy a la guerra en un par de días- la miró con tristeza, estaba comenzando a sentir lástima por la preciosa joven que estaba en su cama –Es probable que muera en batalla… eso le pasa a los militares.

-No te pasará nada- insistió ella con vehemencia –Mi hermano siempre dice que eres excepcional, valiente y con muchas habilidades- sonrió entusiasmada -Cuando vuelvas de la guerra, lo harás lleno de condecoraciones y con el tiempo seguramente heredarás el título de tu padre… y yo seré la esposa del _Gran Mariscal del Reino_ de Suecia, te prometo que daré todas las semanas fiestas en tu honor… te prometo que serás feliz conmigo, te daré todos los hijos que desees, cumpliré todas tus fantasías y no me inmiscuiré, ni reclamaré, si quieres tener alguna aventura- su mentón tembló, estaba a punto de llorar –Si no me deseas ahora, te prometo que me esforzaré para que me desees tanto como a esa Isabelle.

-Deja de nombrarla- gruñó molesto –No sabes lo que estás hablando… lo que sientes por mí es un capricho, sólo es eso… nada más que eso… incluso ofreces aceptar infidelidades con tal de conseguir lo que quieres… ¿Tan poco amor propio tienes?

-¡No me hables así!- contestó furiosa –¡¿Qué tiene esa mujerzuela que no tenga yo?!

-!No hables así de ella!- se acercó amenazante a la cama –¡Eso no lo permitiré!- se detuvo al ver que Agnetha se refugiaba asustada entre las sábanas –Sal de mi cama por favor… te lo suplico, sal de ahí… te llevaré a tu casa y nadie se enterará de lo que ha pasado- insistió tratando de calmarse.

-¡No lo haré!- siseó altanera –¡Me quedaré aquí hasta que alguien venga y nos vea, no saldré de aquí hasta que consiga lo que vine a buscar y la única forma de sacarme de aquí será siendo tu prometida!- respiró profundo -¡Continuaré gritando hasta que el _Riksmarskalk_ venga y vea con sus propios ojos que me deshonraste en su casa!

Charles abrió los ojos asustado y retrocedió hasta que la puerta de la habitación chocó contra su espalda. Cuando la llave que estaba puesta en la cerradura se hundió en su cuerpo tuvo un segundo de lucidez, dio media vuelta y sacándola rápidamente salió de la habitación.

-o-

Hans Axel Von Fersen sintió que sacudían su hombro de forma insistente, dio media vuelta tratando de alejarse de la molestia que lo estaba despertando.

-Despierta… necesito tu ayuda- Charles movió nuevamente el brazo de su padre.

Fersen se sentó asustado en la cama, cuando abrió los ojos vio a su hijo vestido sólo con los pantalones del uniforme y mirándolo asustado -¿Qué te pasa?...- tomó rápidamente el rostro de Charles entre sus manos -¿Estás bien?... ¿Volvieron las pesadillas?- preguntó ansioso, temiendo que hubieran vuelto las horrorosas pesadillas que su hijo había sufrido los tres primeros años que estuvo a su cuidado, durante ese tiempo el niño despertaba a diario gritando y aterrado.

Charles negó rápidamente con la cabeza –No… no es eso… Necesito tu ayuda…- insistió –Estoy en un problema serio, muy serio…

-¿Qué hiciste?- lo miró con reproche –¿Estuviste en un pleito?- salió de la cama y se abrigó con una bata -¿Necesitas dinero?... Mientras no me digas en que gastaste todos tus ahorros no te adelantaré mesadas... Además ya tienes el estipendio que te da el ejército.

-Agnetha Adlesparre está en mi habitación- murmuró nervioso –Desperté y ella estaba en mi cama... Yo no la invité ni la traje… Debes creerme.

-¿Qué hace en tu habitación?- el sueco miró a su hijo molesto –Su padre exigirá que te cases con ella.

-Lo sé… pero yo no tengo nada que ver en esto… te lo juro, créeme por favor...- caminó nervioso por la habitación.

-¿Te acostaste con ella?- Fersen miró serio –Necesito que me digas la verdad.

-¡No!- Charles se acercó a su padre –Te estoy diciendo la verdad… desperté y ella estaba en mi cama prácticamente desnuda… está empecinada en que nos casemos.

Fersen tomó el asustado rostro de su hijo entre sus manos –Te creo…- suspiró –No me extraña que haya hecho eso… su madre era igual de impulsiva y caprichosa- movió la cabeza molesto –Y antes de hoy… ¿Has intimado con ella?

-No… es decir…sólo nos hemos besado- se movió incómodo -¿Por qué me preguntas eso…?

-Porque necesito saber toda la verdad para poder pensar como saldremos de esto…- caminó hacia la puerta de su habitación –¿Aún está en tu dormitorio? ¿Alguien más la vio?

-Creo que nadie la ha visto… Aunque no sé cómo entró…- se acercó a su padre y extendió una llave –La dejé encerrada en mi alcoba… no supe que más hacer- Axel tomó la llave y salió de su habitación, Charles lo siguió -¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó al ver que se dirigían a la habitación de Sofía.

-Despertar a tu tía… si hay alguien respetable en esta familia es ella, nadie pondrá en duda su palabra- golpeó la puerta de la alcoba de su hermana.

-o-o-

Cuando Sofía abrió la puerta del elegante estudio de la mansión Von Fersen, encontró a su hermano y sobrino sentados en silencio, uno junto al otro. Notó a simple vista que ambos hombres estaban nerviosos. Sonrió a ver que Charles estaba vestido con ropa de su padre, desde que su regreso de Francia no habían vuelto a discutir y los veía cada vez más cercanos, se acercó a ellos y habló suavemente.

-Axel, ve a pedir que preparen el carruaje por favor, además, deberás acompañarme a dejar a la señorita Aldesparre… y debemos despedir a la nueva doncella contratada junto a Gustav, el mozo de cuadra.

-¿Sobornó a gente de nuestra casa?- preguntó incrédulo Hans Axel Von Versen –Esta niña sin duda superó a su madre…

-Si no fuera por tu historia con su madre, ella no se habría atrevido a hacer esta locura…- Sofía lo miró con reproche -Jamás imaginé que hasta el día de hoy nos perseguirían tus aventuras.

Axel evitó contestar, no quería discutir, menos aún delante de su hijo. Caminó hasta la puerta para ir a dar las instrucciones que le había indicado su hermana, antes de salir del despacho volteó a mirar a Charles y habló -En el escritorio están los documentos del personal contratado y sus honorarios, busca la información de las personas que mencionó tu tía y despídelos mientras nosotros estamos fuera, todo esto será tuyo y deben aprender a respetarte como mi hijo y heredero.

-Pero… ¿Es necesario despedirlos?- el joven titubeó.

-Esto podría haber terminado muy mal, para nosotros tu felicidad y seguridad siempre han sido nuestra mayor preocupación… lo que pasó es algo grave, aquí se le trata bien a todos los empleados y son muy bien remunerados, por lo mismo la fidelidad de quien trabaja para nosotros es fundamental- habló el Conde de forma seria.

-Entiendo…- Charles se sentó tras el escritorio y comenzó a buscar los papeles que su padre le había indicado, vio por el rabillo del ojo que su tía se disponía a salir de la habitación –Tía…- la detuvo –¿Cómo convenciste a Agnetha?

-Entre mujeres nos entendemos- la elegante mujer se acercó a su sobrino –Agnetha es una joven caprichosa y altanera… pero está enamorada… le expliqué qué con lo que había intentado hacer sólo conseguiría alejarte- suspiró cansada –Pero hay algo que no entiendo, me preguntó quién es Isabelle... No sabía que le habías hablado de ella...

-¿Qué le dijiste?- la voz de Charles tembló nerviosa.

-Le expliqué que es hija de la ex esposa de Axel…- se sentó frente al escritorio.

-¿Y qué te dijo?- insistió el joven.

-Nada… ¿Por qué me preguntó por Isabelle?- los ojos de la hermana de Fersen brillaron suspicaces –Me dio la impresión de que Agnetha pensó que era tu novia… una novia que mantenías en secreto.

-No lo sé…- contestó nervioso –No sé por qué preguntó por ella.

Sofía enfocó la vista en los ojos de su sobrino y preguntó de forma directa -¿Sientes algo por Isabelle?

-¡No!- contestó Charles –Es decir… es mi hermana… es obvio que siento cariño por ella.

-No hace falta que levantes la voz- sostuvo su mirada –Ambos sabemos que Isabelle no es tu hermana, además es una joven preciosa y muy inteligente- insistió –No sería raro que te sintieras atraído hacia ella.

-Tía no… no es nada de lo que te imaginas– el hombre se concentró en revisar los documentos de los empleados que debía despedir –Seguramente Agnetha preguntó por ella porque vio la carta que me envió, estaba sobre del escritorio.

La Condesa Von Fersen se puso de pie y luego de mirar en silencio durante algunos segundos a su adorado sobrino habló –Cuando decidí separarme del padre de mis hijos él se quedó con ellos, no había nada que hacer al respecto porque así es la ley, los derechos del hombre siempre tienen supremacía sobre los de la mujer… al principio luché y traté de cambiar eso, Axel siempre me apoyó… pero después de un tiempo vi que con mi insistencia no sólo estaba haciéndole daño a mis hijos, también estaba lastimando a mi hermano… finalmente desistí y es probable que algún día me arrepienta, ya que después de la muerte de su padre todo sigue igual con mis hijos; no tenemos relación alguna- sus preciosos ojos grises se humedecieron, respiró profundo para calmarse, no quería llorar –Imagino que en más de una oportunidad te has preguntado por qué continúo viviendo aquí- suspiró tranquila -A lo largo de mi vida he rechazado muchas propuestas de matrimonio, no volveré a perder la independencia que tan cara me costó, por eso preferí apoyar a Axel y ayudarlo a llevar su casa. He consagrado mi vida a apoyar a mi querido hermano como él lo hizo una vez conmigo… Debido a que nuestra familia siempre cuestionó su renuencia a casarse y a perpetuar el legado Von Fersen, se nos aisló de nuestra cuna y pese a que nuestros padres murieron hace años, así como también nuestra hermana Eleonora, nada cambió y apenas tenemos una relación lejana con Fabian, nuestro hermano menor… Nadie más que yo sabe que la verdadera razón por la que Axel se rehusó a entablar una relación seria es porque el corazón de mi hermano le perteneció durante la mitad de su vida únicamente a una mujer que jamás podría estar con él…- hizo una pausa -Finalmente nos acostumbramos a estar únicamente nosotros dos- sonrió con melancolía –Y no creas que éramos infelices, ambos teníamos la vida que queríamos, simplemente estábamos resignados al tipo de vida que habíamos elegido… hasta que llegó Oscar, y por consiguiente Isabelle, en ese momento nuestra vida cambió y se llenó de una felicidad que no conocíamos…- suspiró -Cuando ocurrió lo que siempre temí y ellos se separaron, Isabelle se marchó de nuestra casa y nuestra vida nuevamente se llenó exclusivamente de soledad, trabajo y compromisos sociales- movió la cabeza con desánimo –Hasta que llegaste tú, en ese momento todo cobró un nuevo sentido, no sólo para Axel, sino que también para mí… sabía que esta vez nadie te llevaría de nuestro lado porque en el momento en que Oscar puso tu mano en la mano de mi hermano te convertiste en un Von Fersen frente a todo el mundo- enderezó los hombros y sonrió –Por eso, quiero que sepas que siempre contarás con mi apoyo, te respaldaré en cada cosa que decidas aunque mi hermano no esté de acuerdo, en mí siempre encontrarás una aliada, conmigo no necesitas mentir ni ocultar cosas… Te quiero con la devoción que siente una madre por un hijo- enfatizó mientras clavaba su profunda mirada gris en los ojos azul-grisáceo de su sobrino -¿Entendiste lo que te quiero decir?

El joven la miró en silencio y asintió con un nudo en la garganta.

-Bien- la voz de la Condesa sonó enérgica –Ahora cumple la función de Señor de esta casa y despide a quienes te pusieron en peligro- sin esperar una respuesta dio media vuelta y salió del despacho.

Charles cerró los ojos por un momento, las palabras de su tía lo habían golpeado, respiró profundo y se avocó a buscar lo que le habían indicado sin perder más tiempo. Fue hasta la habitación de la dama de llaves, después de pedirle disculpas por despertarla, le solicitó que reuniera al personal de la casa y le avisara cuando todos estuvieran listos. Camino al comedor de servicio se detuvo frente a un ventanal, observó como su tía y Fersen escoltaban a una llorosa Agnetha al carruaje, la joven iba cubierta por una gruesa capa y miraba insistentemente hacia el interior de la mansión.

-Señor, ya estamos todos- habló Freja, la ama de llaves.

El heredero de los Von Fersen entró a la habitación donde lo esperaban y miró con detención a todo el personal que trabajaba en el palacete, hombres y mujeres estaban ataviados con ropa de dormir y gruesas batas, comenzó a hablar -Lamento despertarlos a esta hora de la madrugada, pero ha ocurrido una lamentable situación…

Mientras todo el personal estaba reunido con Charles en la planta baja de la mansión, la puerta de uno de los armarios ubicados en el piso superior se abrió; un alto hombre de cabello y ojos negros caminó con confianza por el largo pasillo. La estilizada figura se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación del heredero de la casa y entró.

-Será para la próxima…- murmuró Jerome sonriendo mientras deslizaba la mano por la superficie del escritorio de la habitación. Revisó con calma los documentos que estaban sobre la mesa, tomó las cartas que continuaban selladas y las miró con detención. Dejó caer con displicencia la carta de Augustin y apretó en su puño el segundo sobre, no necesitó leer el remitente ya que había reconocido la letra de Isabelle. Caminó hasta la chimenea y arrojó la misiva al fuego mirando fascinado como el papel se convertía en cenizas.

Se acercó a la mesa de noche y tomó entre sus dedos un suave rizo de cabello rubio atado con una delicada cinta de seda. Levantó el papel que estaba bajo el bucle y frunció el entrecejo, pese a los meses que llevaba estudiando el idioma aún no lo manejaba con la fluidez que quería. De todas maneras se esforzó en leerlo, logrando comprender la mayoría de lo que estaba escrito.

 _"Mi adorado Charles,_

 _Jamás he pretendido alejarte de mis brazos, y si hoy cometí está locura es sólo porque estaba desesperada ante tu inminente partida. En señal del profundo arrepentimiento que inunda mi corazón te dejo una muestra de mi devoción por ti, consérvala por favor, al menos de esa forma sabré que parte de mi continúa a tu lado._

 _Si estás dispuesto a darme una oportunidad, te ruego lleves esta prueba de mi amor al campo de batalla para que te proteja y acompañe. Mientras tanto rezaré cada noche hasta que retornes a mis brazos sano y salvo._

 _En caso de que decidas despreciar mi amor, y no quieras saber nada de mi, espero me devuelvas esta nota y mi ofrenda_ _antes_ _de marcharte._

 _Siempre tuya,_

 _Agnetha"_

-Así que Agnetha se llama tu salvadora…- murmuró el periodista mientras guardaba en uno de sus bolsillos la nota y el rubio mechón de cabello. Salió de la habitación con paso liviano, y sin dejar de sonreír, mientras tocaba el puñal que llevaba en el cinto. Bajó de dos en dos los peldaños de la escalera, abrió la puerta principal y salió de la mansión Von Fersen sin ser visto.

* * *

 **(1) Aigrette:** **Una pieza de joyas en forma de pluma usada en el pelo o en un sombrero. Proviene de e la palabra francesa "garza".**

* * *

 **Y bueno... se nos viene Navidad! así que junto con regalarles este capitulo les deseo una bonitas fiestas junto a toda la familia. ¿Qué deseo yo? que me regalen un review jejejejejejeje.**

 **¡Gracias por Leer!**

* * *

 **Les recuerdo que hay preciosas ilustraciones en mi cuenta de DeviantArt, busquen ahí el usuario Dayiap y podrán verlas (No puedo dejar el link porque esta pagina no permite pegarlos)l**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ser mujer…**

* * *

 **Dreams (The Cranberries)***

Oh my life is changing everyday  
In every possible way  
And oh my dreams  
It's never quite as it seems  
Never quite as it seems

I know I felt like this before  
But now I'm feeling it even more  
Because it came from you  
Then I open up and see  
The person falling here is me  
A different way to be

I want more, impossible to ignore  
Impossible to ignore  
And they'll come true  
Impossible not to do  
Possible not to do

And now I tell you openly  
You have my heart so don't hurt me  
You're what I couldn't find  
A totally amazing mind  
So understanding and so kind  
You're everything to me

Oh my life is changing everyday  
In every possible way  
And oh my dreams  
It's never quite as it seems  
'Cause you're a dream to me  
Dream to me

* * *

Recostada sobre la hierba, Isabelle levantó una de sus manos tratando tapar los rayos del sol de la tarde que la encandilaban. Sonrió al ver la mano de François entrelazarse a la suya en el aire. En un gesto ya habitual, el joven Chatelet llevó la delicada mano de su novia a sus labios y la besó.

-¿Has pensado en qué harás con Quentin?- la muchacha se acomodó sobre un costado y lo miró sonriendo.

Él soltó su mano y con un dedo le tocó la punta de su respingada nariz -No…- se acomodó boca arriba y colocó ambas manos bajo su cabeza –Durante estos meses he pensado en cosas más importantes- miró de reojo a la joven que continuaba recostada a su lado y sonrió de forma pícara.

Isabelle acarició con su mano la mejilla de François. –Ya debieras comenzar a afeitarte más seguido- susurró al sentir los rubios vellos bajo su palma –Si no lo haces, comenzarás a parecerte al panadero de la aldea…- bromeó.

-Si me afeito no podré hacer esto- en un rápido movimiento abrazó a la joven y haciéndola rodar bajo su cuerpo hundió el rostro en su delicado cuello.

Ella comenzó a reír al sentir el suave cosquilleo de la incipiente barba en su piel -No cambies de tema- susurró después de unos segundos.

François levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos –No sé qué hacer…- susurró cerca de su boca, afirmó el peso de su cuerpo con sus manos para no aplastarla –Tienes razón en todo lo que has dicho… él no es culpable de las acciones de su padre, pero no puedo mirarlo sin pensar en que mi padre fue asesinado vilmente gracias a una orden del suyo- suspiró apesadumbrado.

Isabelle observó los profundos ojos azules de François y sonrió –Me dijiste que era tu único amigo en París…

-Sí… los demás son sólo compañeros de estudio, no he hecho más amistades que Quentin… me cuesta relacionarme con el resto de los alumnos… siento que no tenemos muchas cosas en común- acarició con una mano el pelo de Isabelle –La Nana tiene razón… esos enjuagues de romero han hecho crecer más rápido tu cabello- susurró mirándola con devoción.

-Son ideas tuyas…- sintió que le faltaba el aire al sentirlo tan cerca –En cambio el tuyo, no deja de crecer- miró sonriendo el desordenado cabello de François, levantó una mano y lo acarició. La luz del sol lo hacía brillar otorgándole el aspecto de una leonina y dorada melena.

François se inclinó y la besó lentamente tratando de alargar el momento, desde prácticamente un mes aprovechaban cada segundo que tenían a solas para estar juntos, un suspiro escapó de sus labios cuando sintió las manos de Isabelle enredadas en su cabello. Sin poder evitarlo la apretó con su cuerpo contra la hierba.

-¿Eso es…?- Isabelle habló entre suspiros al sentir entre sus piernas como el cuerpo de François respondía a sus caricias.

-Perdona…- el joven trató de separarse de ella.

-No me molesta…- susurró mirándolo a los ojos –Supongo que es normal…- sonrió nerviosa.

-Es normal sólo porque eres tú…- contestó él joven mirándola sonrojado, siempre trataba de controlarse cuando estaba con ella pero cada vez le resultaba más difícil.

-¿Eso significa que me deseas?- preguntó Isabelle sin poder evitar el intenso rubor que cubrió sus pálidas mejillas.

-Sí…- contestó en apenas un murmullo mirándola a los ojos.

-Yo… también- susurró deslizando las manos por los hombros de François, los notó más anchos y firmes gracias al trabajo que el joven estaba realizando junto a su padre en la hacienda.

-¿Puedo?- susurró deslizando suavemente su mano desde la cintura de Isabelle hasta uno de sus pequeños pechos.

Ella asintió sin dejar de mirarlo, cuando sintió el calor de la palma de la mano de François sobre su seno dejó escapar un suspiro. Con decisión levantó la cabeza para besarlo al tiempo que él bajaba la suya para hacer lo mismo, un ruido seco sonó entre los dos.

-¡Te quebré la nariz!- gritó asustada mientras se tocaba la cabeza, torpemente había golpeado con su frente la nariz del joven que estaba sobre ella.

-No sangra…- François se afirmó el puente de la nariz mientras algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos sin que pudiera evitarlo –Sólo fue un golpe…- murmuró. Después de unos segundos comenzó a reír sin dejar de estar sobre ella.

-¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó Isabelle sin entender –¿Te estás riendo de mí?- insistió roja de ira –¿Acaso te burlas de mi poca experiencia?- trató de empujarlo para que saliera de encima de ella y poder ponerse de pie.

-No…- la abrazó con fuerza –Me río de los dos… me río de lo torpes que somos- comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en las costillas y cintura –No te molestes… si de poca experiencia hablamos, recuerda que yo sólo te he besado a ti.

-¿Cómo puedes recordarme a Jerome en estos momentos?- lo miró dolida.

-Perdóname… tienes razón- se apoyó en los codos y la miró –Olvida lo que te dije- sonrió de forma encantadora mostrando sus perfectos dientes.

-François Chatelet… te estás convirtiendo en un descarado- observó hipnotizada su deslumbrante sonrisa, detuvo la mirada en los bien formados labios del joven –Quizás tenemos que practicar más para no seguir golpeándonos- sugirió sonrojada.

-¿Dónde estábamos?- susurró el joven antes de inclinarse nuevamente para besarla. Cuando ella entreabrió la boca invitándolo a profundizar la caricia, él aceptó la invitación rápidamente. Gimió cuando sintió la lengua de la joven acoplarse a la suya, sin pedir permiso comenzó a masajearle con premura los pechos. Apenas la escuchó suspirar entre sus brazos, deslizó suavemente la boca por su alabastrino cuello al tiempo que comenzaba a tironearle la blusa tratando de sacarla de la cintura de su pantalón.

Isabelle sintió como cada poro de su cuerpo se erizaba, sin pensarlo se abrazó a la espalda del joven tratando de acabar con el espacio que aún los separaba. Cuando percibió nuevamente la erección de François entre sus piernas, las separó para que él se acunara en ellas, un temblor recorrió su vientre al sentir su urgencia presionándola en la ingle. Ambos comenzaron a mecerse suavemente separados sólo por la tela de sus pantalones.

-¡Voy en camino!- la voz de Augustin hizo eco entre los árboles.

Con pesar se separaron mirándose a los ojos. Ambos temblaban y respiraban con dificultad. Isabelle colocó una de sus manos sobre el pecho de François, sintió como su corazón latía fuerte y rápido.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!- Augustin se anunció nuevamente.

-Maldición…- susurró François al ver que su cuerpo seguía deseando a la joven que aún estaba en sus brazos.

-Acuéstate boca abajo y finge leer- murmuró Isabelle entregándole un libro. El joven hizo lo que le indicaban, una mueca de dolor cruzó su rostro. -¿Te dolió?- preguntó nerviosa.

-Un poco…- el rubio trató de sonreír mientras se adaptaba a una posición más cómoda.

-¡Ya llegueeeeeeé!- la voz de Augustin sonó a sólo pasos de distancia.

-¡Ya te oímos!- gritó molesto François –¡¿Acaso esperas un recibimiento de Reyes que incluya una alfombra roja?!

-¿Estás bien?- susurró Isabelle mientras se sentaba en la hierba tratando de arreglar su blusa. Respiró tranquila cuando su novio asintió sonriendo, tomó un libro para disimular.

-Ya una vez los vi besuquearse y eso fue suficiente para mi- contestó Augustin –Deberían estar agradecidos de que me anuncie y les dé tiempo de fingir que estaban leyendo- arrojó un guijarro a François, el proyectil rebotó en la espalda del muchacho.

-Augustin, te juro que este verano estás acabando con mi paciencia- siseó molesto.

-Aún te falta hacerme un par de favores para garantizar mi silencio- contestó el chiquillo sonriendo –Me está costando ser vuestro cómplice… François debería hablar con Papá acerca de sus intenciones contigo- miró a Isabelle -Y sólo me he quedado callado porque somos amigos y supongo que no te está faltando el respeto, porque si lo hace no sólo yo le daría una lección, lo haría mi papá y lo que es peor también mamá... y ella fue Comandante de todo un ejército- sus ojos verdes brillaron orgullosos.

-Llevar tus cartas al correo para que tu madre no las revisara fue suficiente- François habló enojado –Deja de molestar o le diré a mi padrino que estás escribiéndole a escondidas a Angelique y a Charles.

-¿Por qué le escribes a Charles?- preguntó Isabelle mirando fijamente a su hermano.

-Es mi amigo- el chiquillo encogió los hombros –Le escribo cosas de hombres- miró a François –Ya que el amigo que tenía se convirtió en un soplón que no hace otra cosa que correr detrás de ti todo el día.

-Gus…- Isabelle lo miró con pesar.

-La Nana los está llamando, la cena ya está casi lista- Augustin habló antes que su hermana terminara lo que quería decir –Para la próxima no vendré a buscarlos yo… le diré a la Nana que venga ella misma… y ella no se anunciará…

* * *

André se inclinó y besó la cabeza de su esposa, Oscar estaba concentrada trabajando en los libros de cuentas de la finca -Debieras descansar y seguir mañana con eso- sonrió al ver como la rubia mujer continuaba con el ceño fruncido y mordisqueaba de forma inconsciente su labio inferior –Amor mío, te estoy hablando…- insistió –La cena está casi lista…- le quitó suavemente la pluma de la mano.

Oscar levantó la vista molesta ante esa interrupción, cuando vio que André la miraba sonriendo cambió su gesto adusto e intentó sonreír –Perdona… ¿Me estabas hablando?

-Te decía que dejaras los libros porque ya es hora de comer- tomó la mano de su mujer, sonrió al ver sus delicados y largos dedos llenos de tinta –Se estropearán tus manos… no sé porqué te empeñas en hacer este trabajo si yo lo estaba haciendo sin problemas- besó rápidamente la blanca mano que aún sostenía entre las suyas.

-Quiero ayudarte- lo miró a los ojos –Sé que no he podido participar activamente en el trabajo con los caballos y no quiero que toda la responsabilidad esté sobre tus hombros… tú también te cansas.

André se acuclilló junto a ella y tomó sus manos apretándolas con cariño -¿Continúas sintiéndote mal?- le preguntó.

-Sí…- suspiró cansada –Mañana iré a ver a Jean para que me examine- movió una de sus manos y la levantó para acariciar el apuesto rostro de su marido –Espero que no sea nada grave…

-Es posible que estés embarazada… he notado que apenas comes y estás fatigada- la miró contento –Augustin ya es casi un adolescente y para que hablar de Isabelle- sonrió –Me gustaría ver nuevamente un niño corriendo por la casa.

-¿También te gustaría no dormir por meses, correr atrás de un infante durante años para que no tenga un accidente y perder la intimidad que recién estamos recobrando?- rió divertida –Te recuerdo que incluso ahora debemos tener cuidado de que Augustin no nos sorprenda en algo… indecoroso- sus mejillas se encendieron al pronunciar la última palabra; su marido comenzó a reír sin poder evitarlo -¡No te burles de mí!- lo amonestó sin dejar de sonreír.

-Te amo tanto- André se levantó y la besó en los labios –Siempre he amado tu candor…- le susurró con ternura.

-No creo estar embarazada- murmuró Oscar contra su boca –Cumpliré cuarenta y ocho años…- suspiró –Y a esta edad ya nadie es madre… creo que lo que me pasa es lo contrario…- se separó de su esposo y se puso de pie para acercarse a la ventana –Si bien me preocupan los malestares que estoy sintiendo, la verdad es que el no tener que preocuparme nuevamente por concebir o no, es algo que de cierta forma me libera- bajó la voz –Lo único que me preocupa es cambiar demasiado, no quiero dejar de sentirme yo misma… sabes que no soy buena aceptando eso- sonrió cuando unos fuertes brazos la abrazaron por la espalda.

-Eres la misma de siempre, perfecta desde la punta de los pequeños dedos de tus pies hasta el último rizo de tu cabello- susurró André en su oído y besó su mejilla –Y tienes razón, con los hijos que tenemos es más que suficiente… Isabelle y Augustin nos han dado tanto trabajo como si fueran los seis de Dianne y Víctor- sonrió.

Oscar asintió en silencio mientras apretaba con sus manos los brazos que la rodeaban. A través de la ventana vio como sus hijos caminaban acompañados del hijo de Rosalie, los tres reían –¿Has notado que François e Isabelle están más cercanos desde hace unas semanas?- preguntó a su marido al ver como ambos jóvenes caminaban prácticamente rozando sus manos.

-Siempre han sido muy cercanos- contestó André mirando a los jóvenes que estaban cerca de la casa –Aunque pensándolo bien, tienes razón… Antes, Augustin estaba todo el tiempo con ellos y desde hace algunas semanas pasa prácticamente todo su tiempo libre conmigo.

-Nuestro hijo te admira con devoción- habló Oscar –Es normal que quiera estar contigo.

-Hablaré con François…- André suspiró preocupado –No quiero que el ímpetu de la juventud ocasione algún problema, lo quiero como si fuera mi hijo, pero no puedo arriesgarme a que él e Isabelle se dejen llevar por la pasión.

-¡Nuestra hija jamás haría algo así…!- lo interrumpió –Aún es muy joven para tener esa clase de… instintos- se sonrojó nuevamente.

-Amor mío… ¿Acaso no recuerdas como nos comportábamos cuando recién empezamos?- André sonrió –Apenas lográbamos tener las manos quietas cuando estábamos solos.

-¡Pero yo tenía mas de veintiséis años!- lo miró escandalizada –Isabelle apenas va a cumplir dieciocho.

André observó en silencio a los jóvenes que ya estaban sobre la terraza de la casona. Se percató de como François rozaba la mano de su hija y ella lo miraba durante apenas una fracción de segundos antes de desviar velozmente la mirada. Captó de inmediato como sus pálidas mejillas la traicionaban, justo cuando la joven bajaba la mirada un intenso rubor cubrió su rostro. Entrecerró los párpados en un gesto de preocupación y habló –Tienes razón… son demasiados jóvenes aún- besó la frente de su esposa –Vamos a cenar.

* * *

Al otro día, y aprovechando que Oscar e Isabelle estaban fuera de la hacienda, André mandó a llamar al hijo de Rosalie. El joven, sin sospechar nada acerca de los motivos por el cual era llamado, fue presuroso al encuentro.

François abrió la puerta del pequeño despacho de la casona –Padrino, acabo de llegar y Nana me dijo que me estabas buscando.

-Sí- André se quitó los anteojos y le indicó con una mano la silla que estaba frente a él, al otro lado del escritorio –Quiero hablar contigo- cruzó las manos sobre los libros que estaba revisando –He notado que tú y mi hija están manteniendo una relación diferente a la que han tenido durante años- habló mirándolo a los ojos.

-Yo…- el joven lo miró nervioso –Padrino, me quiero casar con Belle… mis intenciones son serias… nos queremos- habló mirándolo de frente.

-Antes de siquiera pensar en casarte debes terminar tus estudios, sé que eres un joven inteligente y que vas muy adelantado en el Liceo… pero eso no significa que el mundo entero esté a tus pies ni que tienes la madurez suficiente para formar una familia- su voz era severa, cuando vio que los ojos de François brillaban molestos recordó la mirada de Bernard, pese a que el muchacho apenas había conocido a su padre cada día se parecía más a él–Termina de escucharme antes de interrumpirme, tu temperamento está cada vez más explosivo- lo miró con reproche. Él joven enderezó los hombros y asintió en silencio –Sabes que el aprecio que siento por ti es el de un padre a un hijo…

-Lo sé padrino- contestó con seguridad François.

-Entonces toma mis palabras de esa forma y no como si te estuviera hablando el padre de Isabelle- el joven asintió nuevamente en silencio, André continuó –Cuando termines tus estudios y encuentres un trabajo que te satisfaga, puedes cortejar a mi hija, no antes.

-Pero…- François se puso de pie –¡Con Isabelle nos queremos! ¡¿Por qué debemos esperar tanto para tener tu aprobación?!

-Contrólate- André permaneció sentado –Dios mío, tienes el mismo temperamento que tu padre… siéntate que aún no hemos terminado de hablar- le ordenó. El joven se sentó de malas ganas –No he prohibido ningún sentimiento entre mi hija y tú, tampoco te he prohibido verla, sólo te estoy diciendo que aceptaré que la cortejes cuando ya seas un hombre capaz de valerte por ti mismo y ciertamente con un temperamento más estable, no olvides que también tuve tu edad y sé muy bien que a los dieciocho años uno cree que tiene el mundo en el bolsillo, pero los años no sólo entregan madurez, los años también hacen cambiar a las personas, tú cambiarás y mi hija también lo hará…

-Belle me contó de ti y de tía Oscar- lo interrumpió mirándolo con rabia –Tú siempre supiste que querías estar con ella… ¿Por qué no confías en lo que yo y ella sentimos?

-Tienes razón… yo siempre supe que Oscar era la mujer de mi vida, pero sólo a los veintisiete años me declaré… tu padre lo hizo a los veinticinco con tu madre.

-¿Y como ustedes eran lentos y conformistas esperas que yo también lo sea?- preguntó con ironía –No necesito ser viejo para saber que me voy a casar con Isabelle.

-No toleraré tus faltas de respeto- André miró a su querido ahijado con dureza –Si te he apoyado en tus estudios y he estado de tu parte para que tengas independencia de tu madre, no es para que te conviertas en un muchacho impertinente y orgulloso…¡¿ Me entendiste?!- golpeó con una mano el escritorio.

-No eres mi padre…- contestó molesto François.

-No lo soy y nunca he pretendido serlo- lo miró a los ojos –Pero le juré a la memoria de Bernard que iba a apoyarte hasta que fueras un hombre de bien.

François bajó la miraba y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Un golpe en la puerta hizo que los dos hombres miraran en esa dirección.

–Adelante- habló André.

-Señor… le traje un trozo de tarta- Constance, la nueva doncella, entró con un plato en la mano –Anne me ha estado enseñado la receta de su abuela y me gustaría saber su opinión- la mujer de veinticinco años y cabello rojizo sonrió.

-André, por favor dime André- contestó el padre de Isabelle recibiendo el plato –Te lo agradezco, la probaré cuando termine de conversar con mi ahijado- miró al joven rubio que permanecía enfurruñado frente a él.

-Lo lamento… no quería interrumpir- la doncella hizo una reverencia y salió del despacho.

-¿En que estábamos?- André miró a su ahijado –Ya lo recuerdo… estoy esperando una disculpa de tu parte.

-¿Quieres que me disculpe por querer luchar por lo que quiero?- contestó aún molesto el joven.

-François, no saldrás más a solas con Isabelle. No prohibiré tus visitas a la casa porque esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que todos sentimos por ti, eres un miembro importante de esta familia. Pero no autorizaré más paseos a solas dentro o fuera de la propiedad con mi hija.

-Pero…

-Esto es algo que no voy a discutir, te estoy comunicando mi decisión y si lo hablo contigo en lugar de hacerlo con mi hija, es porque estás cosas se hablan entre hombres. No permitiré que debido a algún arrebato del momento hagan algo que puede traer consecuencias, ante todo soy padre y mi deseo es ver a mi hija casada como corresponde, pero sobre todo cuando sea el momento adecuado.

-¿No confías en nosotros?- preguntó con los ojos brillantes.

-No confío en el ímpetu de ambos- André se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta –A los dos los conozco desde niños y sé muy bien la personalidad de cada uno… te repito, no estoy pidiendo tu opinión ni mi decisión es transable- tomó la manilla de la puerta –No consentiré más paseos a solas ¿Entendido?- abrió la puerta –Hemos terminado de hablar, Oscar e Isabelle deben estar por llegar… ¿Te quedarás a almorzar con nosotros?

François se puso de pie y salió del despacho sin contestar.

-o-

Oscar salió de la consulta del médico intranquila, sus sospechas eran acertadas, su cuerpo nuevamente estaba cambiando de una forma que la desconcertaba. Nunca se había sentido preparada para enfrentar situaciones de índole puramente femeninas y gracias a Gabrielle supo que debido a su edad era probable que sus malestares se debieran al _climaterio_ … esa era la palabra que había utilizado Jean para resumir sus múltiples malestares. Se sonrojó al pensar en la abrumadora conversación que había sostenido con su amigo.

-Maman… ¿Estás bien?

La voz de Isabelle la sacó de sus cavilaciones, movió la cabeza tratando de alejar los pensamientos que la abrumaban –Sí… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- trató de sonreír para tranquilizar a su hija, la preciosa joven la miraba llena de preguntas.

-No pareces estar bien…- insistió -¿Tío Jean te dio algo para el dolor de cabeza?

-No me duele la cabeza- contestó sin pensar.

-Maman… vinimos a verlo porque dijiste que llevabas días con dolor de cabeza…- la joven se detuvo frente a la alta y hermosa mujer rubia para que dejara de caminar y le pusiera atención.

-Sí… no te preocupes, ya me dio algo para el dolor de cabeza…- Oscar se movió para caminar nuevamente –Vamos, no perdamos más tiempo… nos están esperando en casa.

Ambas mujeres llegaron al establo en donde habían dejado sus caballos. Pese a que Oscar había insistido en ir sola a la consulta del médico, su hija había pedido acompañarla, la joven estaba preocupada al verla desanimada y sin la energía de siempre. Una vez que montaron, Isabelle comenzó a hablar.

-Maman… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Sí, dime- contestó de forma taciturna.

-¿Por qué tú y papa sólo nos tuvieron a Augustin y a mí?

-¿Qué?- miró a su hija -¿De qué estás hablando?... ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-No te molestes… es que… yo sé que ustedes aún…- la miró nerviosa –Aún se quieren mucho y durante toda mi vida siempre los he visto muy afectivos uno con el otro… entonces no me explico por qué sólo tuvieron dos hijos… es decir… todas las familias que conozco, y que se ven felices, tienen al menos cinco hijos… entonces supongo que es lo normal…- respiró profundo para hablar nuevamente, le costaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas –Incluso mis abuelos tuvieron muchas hijas… Tía Dianne y tío Víctor también… tía Rosalie no, pero porque es viuda… no sé- miró el pedregoso suelo y continuó –A mí también me cuesta hablar de esto, pero no tengo la misma crianza que tú… hay cosas que quiero saber y creo que lo mejor es preguntártelas a ti… sé que Nana o Anne sólo contestarán lo que tú autorices…- levantó la vista y miró los ojos azules de su madre, que continuaba mirándola estupefacta, sonrió de forma espontánea, era como mirarse a un espejo debido a que sólo las diferenciaba el color de cabello -Maman estoy por cumplir dieciocho años y por primera vez he considerado que quiero casarme… habla conmigo por favor…- le suplicó.

-Supongo que todo esto es por François… ¿O me equivoco?- miró con ternura a su hija, durante años se había negado a admitir que su pequeña niña ya era una mujer.

-Sí… pero no pienses mal por favor… no es que quiera hacer algo impropio, es sólo que lo quiero… y él también me quiere- la miró sonriendo.

-Entiendo…- Oscar miró hacia el horizonte y recordó toda la turbación que sintió a sus dieciocho años, se sentía sola y luchaba día a día con el amor que estaba floreciendo en su corazón por Fersen –Tú no fuiste nuestra primogénita- susurró sin atreverse a mirar a su hija, respiró profundo y habló con la vista fija en la luz del sol que se colaba por las copas de los arboles –Cuatro años antes de tu nacimiento quedé embarazada por primera vez… es algo que no me gusta recordar porque con mi terquedad le ocasioné mucho dolor a tu padre… nunca he tenido facilidad para manejar mis emociones- sonrió con tristeza –Y cuando tenías dos años de edad esperé un hijo de Axel… tampoco llegó a buen término ese embarazo… después de eso creí durante años que no podría tener hijos nuevamente- miró de soslayo a su hija, la joven la miraba impresionada –Y llegó Augustin...- sonrió al pensar en su hijo menor -Fue algo totalmente inesperado para mi… de hecho sentí terror cuando supe que estaba embarazada nuevamente.

-¿Después de eso no quisiste tener más hijos?- Isabelle la interrumpió.

-Así es…- suspiró –Nunca me sentí preparada para la maternidad… siempre he temido ser una pésima madre…

-Maman…no lo has sido.

-Es muy cercana tu opinión…- trató de sonreír y detuvo su caballo, esperó que su hija hiciera lo mismo –Jamás debes pensar que mi renuencia a tener más hijos tiene que ver contigo o con tu hermano… ambos son mi adoración, tu padre y yo daríamos la vida por ustedes sin pensarlo- sus ojos brillaron emocionados.

-Nunca pensaría que no nos quieres- Isabelle sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla, ambas mujeres comenzaron a cabalgar nuevamente. Después de unos minutos la joven habló una vez más –Tampoco me veo llena de niños- susurró –Me gustaría seguir teniendo opinión sobre qué hacer con mi vida.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Oscar miró a su hija sin entender.

-Cuando me case quiero ser como tú… quiero tener poder de decisión y no resignarme a lo que se espera de mí.

-¿Eso quiere decir que entre otras cosas quieres saber cómo evité quedar embarazada nuevamente?- sus pálidas mejillas se sonrojaron violentamente.

-Sé que no fue por abstinencia…

-¡Isabelle!- la interrumpió –No abuses de la confianza que te estoy dando… No me hables de esa forma.

-Perdona… no quise ofenderte- la joven de cabello negro la miró asustada –Maman perdóname por favor… es sólo que siempre he admirado que tú y papa se quieran tanto…- bajó la vista con las mejillas rojas como manzanas maduras –No quise ser indiscreta.

-Cuando te cases, yo misma te diré que hacer en caso de que no quieras tener hijos… pero por el momento no necesitas saber más, eres muy joven y eso no es algo que deba preocuparte.

La hermosa joven de cabello negro asintió en silencio y fijó la vista en el camino que las llevaba a la hacienda. Cuando estaban a punto de cruzar el portón de entrada a la propiedad, François pasó galopando junto a ellas sin siquiera voltear a mirarlas.

* * *

*El 15/01/2018 falleció Dolores O'Riordan vocalista de The Cranberries… una tremenda artista nos dejó! Personalmente acompañó gran parte de mi adolescencia con su tremenda voz e interpretación. Vuela alto Dolores!

* * *

 **Como no actualizaba hace muuuucho tiempo aquí les dejo capítulo doble… era muy largo así que debí dividirlo… ya saben ;D… dejen un review si les gusta… y como son dos capítulos, que sean dos comentarios en lugar de uno XDDDDDDD**


	18. Chapter 18

**Angustias...**

* * *

 **You and I (Scorpions)**

I lose control because of you babe  
I lose control when you look at me like this  
There's something in your eyes that is saying tonight  
I'm not a child anymore, life has opened the door  
To a new exciting life

I lose control when I'm close to you babe  
I lose control don't look at me like this  
There's something in your eyes, is this love at first sight  
Like a flower that grows, life just wants you to know  
All the secrets of life

It's all written down in your lifelines  
It's written down inside your heart

You and I just have a dream  
To find our love a place, where we can hide away  
You and I were just made  
To love each other now, forever and a day

I lose control because of you babe  
I lose control don't look at me like this  
There's something in your eyes that is saying tonight  
I'm so curious for more just like never before  
In my innocent life

It's all written down in your lifelines  
It's written down inside your heart

You and I just have a dream  
To find our love a place, where we can hide away  
You and I were just made  
To love each other now, forever and a day

Time stands still, when the days of innocence  
Are falling for the night  
I love you girl I always will  
I swear I'm there for you  
Till the day I die, yeah

You and I just have a dream  
To find our love a place, where we can hide away  
You and I were just made  
To love each other now, forever and a day

You and I just have a dream  
To find our love a place, where we can hide away  
You and I were just made  
To love each other now, forever and a day

* * *

Isabelle miró por la ventana de su habitación tratando de distraerse, no veía a François desde hace tres días y eso la tenía intranquila. Lo había esperado cada día y durante cada hora, sin poder explicarse el porqué de la actitud del joven que robaba todos sus pensamientos. La última vez que lo había visto fue el día que llegaba de la consulta del médico con su madre y él salía a todo galope de la finca sin siquiera mirarla. Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se humedecieron al pensar en el hijo de Rosalie. Se había enterado por Constance, la nueva doncella, que todos los amigos de sus padres cenarían en su casa. Se sentó frente al escritorio pensando en enviarle una nota a François en caso de que él no asistiera a la comida que se desarrollaría en tan sólo unos momentos más.

-Belle, te están esperando en el salón.

La voz de Augustin la asustó, dejó caer la pluma que estaba sostenido y secó rápidamente las lágrimas que habían quedado atrapadas en sus largas pestañas, enderezó su espalda y dio me día vuelta -Voy en seguida- sonrió a su hermano.

-¿Estabas llorando?- preguntó el chiquillo, sus ojos verdes brillaban molestos.

-No… ¿Por qué lo haría?- se levantó de la silla y estiró la falda de su vestido. Se acercó al tocador y acomodó su peinado por última vez, François tenía razón, gracias a los enjuagues de Gabrielle su cabello estaba creciendo rápidamente.

-Ya no soy un niño… no me puedes engañar- Augustin se acercó –Si estás llorando por François, lo haré tragar la copa de oporto que está bebiendo junto con todos sus dientes.

-Él… ¿Está aquí?- preguntó con la mirada brillante.

-Sí, está en el salón… pero algo le pasa, no parece el mismo- encogió los hombros y trató de soltar el cuello de su camisa.

-No sueltes tu pañuelo o maman te reprenderá- susurró Isabelle poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, lo miró con nostalgia, apenas se había dado cuenta de cuanto había crecido durante los últimos meses, el chiquillo tenía razón... ya no era un niño.

A medida que se acercaba al salón, su corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que pensó que cualquier persona que se acercara a ella podría escucharlo. Miró nerviosa a su hermano tratando de constatar si su agitación era tan evidente como ella pensaba. Augustin no le estaba prestando ninguna atención. Al entrar a la gran habitación, vio que sus padres hablaban en voz baja con Alain, Rosalie y el médico de la aldea. Todos mantenían un semblante sombrío y meditabundo -¿Dónde está Anne…? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Está bien ella?- preguntó a Gabrielle, la dulce mujer se había acercado en cuanto la vio entrar al salón para ofrecerle una copa de Licor de Jerez diluido en agua.

-Se quedó en su casa alistado todo lo pendiente para recibir a Dianne y su familia- tomó suavemente a Isabelle de un codo y la acercó al piano –Alain recibió noticias terribles…- movió la cabeza apenada –El hijo menor de la dulce Dianne falleció de fiebres hace tan sólo unos días.

-No puede ser… pero si era tan sólo un bebé- contestó consternada.

-Hija… esas cosas pasan, la salud de los niños siempre es muy frágil- suspiró apesadumbrada –Debemos ser agradecidos de que el resto de la familia esta bien y no fue contagiada, el buen Doctor Leblanc recomendó que dejaran la casa por un tiempo y se trasladaran aquí a la brevedad posible, el aire y la tranquilidad del campo será un buen reconstituyente para la salud y espíritu de todos.

-Tío Alain debe estar deshecho- susurró con tristeza al mirar al enorme hombre de ojos castaños que estaba sentado junto a su padre. Nunca lo había visto tan abatido.

-Desde que se enteró de la fatídica noticia apenas ha ido a trabajar, Anne lo obligó a venir hoy esperando que se distrajera- tomó la copa que Isabelle aún mantenía en sus manos -¿Podrías tocar la pieza que tanto le gusta?

-Sí- dijo Isabelle sin despegar la mirada de su adorado tío –Gus… trae tu violín- le dijo a su hermano. El muchacho, que había permanecido en silencio y sin despegarse de su lado durante toda la conversación, asintió y salió rápidamente del salón, regresando después de tan sólo unos minutos. Se ubicó sin que lo notaran junto a Isabelle.

-¿Bach?- preguntó.

-Sí… **_Aire para cuerda en Sol_**.

Ambos comenzaron a interpretar de forma magistral la melodía, provocando que todos dejaran de hablar al instante. Isabelle levantó la vista por un segundo y vio a sus padres mirándolos con orgullo, sonrió tratando de contentarlos. Al desviar la mirada hacia Alain, observó como el alto hombre que siempre había estado presente en sus vidas, observaba emocionado a su ahijado, el joven Grandier interpretaba con los ojos cerrados, y en absoluta concentración, la magnífica pieza. Sus dedos se deslizaban de forma fluida y perfecta sobre las cuerdas del violín mientras sus rubios bucles brillaban a la luz de las velas. El corazón de Isabelle se contrajo al pensar nuevamente en cuanto había crecido su hermano menor sin que ella se diera cuenta.

El silencio reinó en el salón una vez que terminaron de tocar.

-Por favor pasemos a la mesa...- Gabrielle rompió el mágico momento mientras secaba con un pañuelo las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos, ya que cada vez que veía a los niños que había criado interpretar alguna pieza musical, no podía evitar llorar de alegría –Ya está todo dispuesto- apresuró.

-Tanta emoción me abrió el apetito- dijo Alain acercándose a Augustin, lo abrazó de los hombros y caminó con él hacia el comedor.

Todos los asistentes los siguieron. Isabelle vio que Rosalie se tomaba con delicadeza del brazo de Jean Leblanc y que su padre tomaba de la mano a su madre mientras la miraba con devoción, sonrió de forma inconsciente al ver una vez más el amor que ambos se profesaban. Cuando trató de seguirlos, François, que había permanecido en un rincón de la habitación en completo silencio, la tomó de una mano arrastrándola tras la puerta del salón.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó nerviosa y sintiendo que el corazón se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento.

-Siente- contestó el joven mientras colocaba la mano que aún sostenía entre las suyas sobre la tela de su chalequín, su corazón también latía fuerte y rápido –Tu padre no me dejará cortejarte hasta que termine los estudios… y yo… yo ya no puedo aguantar más estar lejos de ti.

-¿Por qué dejaste de venir?- lo miró a los ojos -Pensé que después de lo que había pasado ya no me querías…- susurró sonrojándose.

-Necesitaba tiempo para pensar…- contestó él acercándose a sus labios –Han pasado muchas cosas…

-¿Isabelle dónde estás?

La voz de la Nana los interrumpió. Se separaron nerviosos y entraron al comedor.

* * *

Sentada frente al espejo del tocador de su habitación, y sintiéndose completamente abrumada, Isabelle comenzó a cepillar su cabello lentamente. Mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo, sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar de su mente el pesar que la atosigaba. La velada había terminado de una forma nefasta cuando Rosalie, amparada en la protección de sus queridos amigos, había tratado de hablar nuevamente con su hijo acerca de sus intenciones de rehacer su vida junto Jean Leblanc. Desde el momento en que la dulce mujer comenzó a hablar, François se había negado a escucharla saliendo del comedor de forma abrupta y sin detenerse a oír razones.

Tenues golpes en el vidrio de la ventana de su habitación la asustaron. Se puso de pie rápidamente y deslizó una de las cortinas para poder mirar hacia afuera, abrió apresurada la ventana al ver a François afirmado en el alfeizar -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- susurró dejándolo entrar.

-Se supone que estoy durmiendo- el joven sonrió de forma resplandeciente mientras se deslizaba al interior del dormitorio, levantó la botella de oporto que sostenía en la mano –Necesitaba un trago y quise compartirlo contigo- guiñó un ojo y se sentó en la cama.

-Todos se fueron hace horas…- murmuró Isabelle sentándose a su lado.

-Lo sé...- destapó la botella y tomó un sorbo de licor –Esperé que mamá se durmiera y vine… mañana la Nana seguramente extrañará esta botella- sonrió pícaro.

-Te podrían haber asaltado…- lo miró a los ojos y sonrió, ya que pese a que aun estaba un tanto molesta con él, también se sentía exultante de tenerlo cerca.

-Deja de preocuparte- el joven sonrió con seguridad mientras se ponía de pie para quitarse la chaqueta –A esta hora no hay nadie en el camino- se quitó los zapatos y se sentó nuevamente en la cama –Ni los perros de Gilbert despertaron cuando entré a la hacienda.

-Eso es porque te conocen- sonrió sin poder dejar de mirarlo –François… ¿Por qué fuiste tan duro con tu madre?- lo miró con tristeza –Ella también merece ser feliz…

-No si eso significa traicionar a mi padre…- contestó molesto –Y no me sermonees tú también por favor, ya tuve suficiente con tu padre y Alain reprochándome por mi vil comportamiento- bebió un largo sorbo de licor y sonrió -¿Me acompañas?- extendió la botella.

-Sólo un sorbo- Isabelle aceptó la botella, acomodándose en la cama bebió –Lo último que te diré es que tu padre está muerto hace mas de diez años- levantó una mano para hacer callar a François en el momento en que la iba a interrumpir –Déjame terminar, me conoces y sabes que no me callaré sólo porque tú no quieres oír- el joven asintió –Deja de ser injusto con tu madre- bebió otro sorbo de licor, comenzó a toser debido a su fuerte sabor.

François le quitó la botella de las manos y comenzó a darle pequeños golpes en la espalda tratando de aliviarla –Tenemos suerte de que Augustin tenga el sueño pesado…- murmuró sonriendo –De lo contrario ya estaría sentado aquí al medio.

-Creo que estamos siendo injustos con él- contestó Isabelle mirándolo a los ojos –Me apena que se sienta tan solo… siempre ha estado con nosotros, es lógico que ahora se sienta desplazado y esté molesto por eso- calló cuando François depositó sus labios sobre los de ella impidiéndole continuar hablando.

-No he podido dejar de pensar en ti- susurró el joven de ojos azules –Desde la última vez que nos besamos no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza… temo enloquecer si no hago esto nuevamente- susurró mientras deslizaba su boca por el cuello de Isabelle, sonrió contra su piel cuando la escuchó suspirar.

Se recostaron en la cama sin dejar de besarse, François la aprisionó con el peso de su cuerpo mientras acariciaba su cabello, se detuvo unos instantes para mirarla a los ojos –¿Puedo?- preguntó llevando las manos al fino lazo que afirmaba el delicado camisón de dormir de Isabelle, ella asintió temblando.

Una suave corriente de aire erizó su piel en el instante en que el fino algodón de su camisón se abrió dejando su pecho descubierto, cerró los ojos por un momento sintiéndose avergonzada, cuando percibió la boca de François sobre la punta de uno de sus senos un gemido escapó de su garganta. Abrió los ojos y vio la rubia cabellera del joven sobre su busto, estiró una mano y comenzó a tironear su chalequín. Ante ese gesto, él se irguió apoyándose en las rodillas, se quitó rápidamente la ropa quedando sólo vestido con los pantalones.

-¿Estás tan nerviosa cómo yo?- susurró acercándose a ella nuevamente, tembló al sentir que su piel desnuda tocaba el delicado torso de Isabelle. Ambos cuerpos ardían.

-Sí- contestó ella enredando sus delgadas manos en el cabello de él, atrayéndolo para besarlo. Cuando sus lenguas se entrelazaron ambos gimieron extasiados. Su cuerpo tembló nuevamente cuando una de las manos de François se coló lentamente bajo el ruedo de su camisón y comenzaba a deslizarse por la piel de su muslo, se aferró a la espalda del joven sin dejar de estremecerse, abrió los ojos nerviosa cuando los dedos del hijo de Rosalie se acercaron al centro de sus piernas. Sin saber por qué, miró la superficie de su tocador, el estuche de terciopelo azul, que guardaba la preciosa joya regalada por Charles, llamó su atención haciendo que recordara de inmediato sus palabras _"Haz las cosas sólo cuando te sientas preparada y segura"._

-Detente…- susurró afirmando la mano del joven –No puedo… no estoy segura de querer esto... es muy pronto- lo miró nerviosa.

François la miró y asintió sonriendo –No te preocupes...Tenemos toda la vida…- susurró llevando la mano de Isabelle a sus labios para besarla, notó que ella temblaba –Tranquila… No estés asustada...- trató de calmarla, se recostó.

-Abrázame…- susurró ella refugiándose en sus brazos mientras ataba nuevamente su camisón. Suspiró cuando sintió la suave y calmada respiración de François en su mejilla –¿Me quieres?- preguntó hundiendo su rostro en la curva del cuello del hijo de Rosalie.

-Te amo- contestó él apretándola contra su pecho.

Solo cuando abrió los ojos, con mucho esfuerzo, Isabelle se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida, mientras notaba la claridad de la habitación sintió un ligero dolor de cabeza y pensó de inmediato en el licor de había bebido con François. Se sentó asustada en la cama, estaba amaneciendo.

-Despierta- movió el hombro del joven que dormía a su lado –Dios mío…- se lamentó -Despierta François…- susurró aterrada.

El joven abrió pesadamente los ojos, en cuanto vio la cara de espanto de Isabelle se sentó bruscamente –Nos quedamos dormidos- murmuró nervioso.

-Tienes que irte ahora- la joven se levantó y comenzó a buscar los zapatos de François mientras él se colocaba la camisa con gestos frenéticos.

Una vez que estuvo calzado y a medio vestir, abrió la ventana para salir por ella. Antes de deslizarse por las ramas de la gruesa enredadera que se adosaba al muro se detuvo –Belle…- susurró.

Ella se acercó y tomó el apuesto rostro del joven entre sus manos para besarlo –También te amo- susurró sonriendo a modo de despedida.

François sonrió resplandeciente –Vendré a verte durante la tarde- guiñó un ojo y comenzó a descender con cuidado para no caer. Una vez que estuvo en el suelo sintió una mano apretando con fuerza uno de sus hombros.

-Me vas a explicar de inmediato que haces saliendo de la habitación de Isabelle a esta hora y a medio vestir.

* * *

 **She's like the Wind (Patrick Swayze)**

She's like the wind through my tree, She rides the night next to me

She leads me through moonlight

Only to burn me with the sun

She's taken my heart, But she doesn't know what she's done

Feel her breath on my face, Her body close to me

Can't look in her eyes, She's out of my league

Just a fool to believe, I have anything she needs

She's like the wind

I look in the mirror and all I see

Is a young old man with only a dream

Am I just fooling myself, That she'll stop the pain

Living without her, I'd go insane

Feel her breath on my face, Her body close to me

Can't look in her eyes, She's out of my league

Just a fool to believe, I have anything she needs

She's like the wind

I feel your breath on my face, Your body close to me

Can't look in your eyes, Your out of my league

Just a fool to believe

She's like the wind

* * *

Charles leyó nuevamente la carta que sostenía entre sus manos. El papel ya estaba sucio y gastado debido la innumerable cantidad de veces que había sido manipulado.

" _Arras,_ _15 de Septiembre de 1807_

 _Mi muy apreciado Charles Von Fersen:_

 _He decidido iniciar un intercambio de correspondencia contigo, debido a que hay un tema que me preocupa y creo que a ti también te atañe._ _Como hermano de Belle, o casi hermano, en realidad no son hermanos pero es como si lo fueran, creo que debes estar al tanto de que ella está manteniendo una relación de índole romántico con François Chatelet, nuestro muy querido y cercano amigo. Dado que estás lejos y en campaña militar (escuché a mis padres hablando de eso) quiero que estés tranquilo y confíes en que velaré para que la honra de nuestra hermana (o casi hermana en tu caso) no se vea mancillada de ninguna forma._

 _En caso de que Belle y François decidan casarse pronto, aunque no lo creo porque aún son muy jóvenes, te avisaré con tiempo para que pidas algún tipo de licencia y así puedas asistir al enlace. Sería muy importante que François vea que Belle no está sola y que sus hermanos (o casi hermano) siempre velaremos por su bienestar._

 _Así mismo, quiero comentarte que el joven Chatelet es un buen prospecto de esposo para nuestra hermana (o casi hermana) ya que este año comenzará sus estudios para ser abogado y dada su inteligencia creo que será un exitoso profesional, por lo tanto, no debiéramos preocuparnos de la estabilidad económica de Belle._

 _Sin más que comentarte por el momento, me despido esperando que mi carta te de tranquilidad y confianza, ya que pese a mi corta edad estoy muy al pendiente de nuestra hermana (o casi hermana para ti)._

 _Recibe un afectuoso saludo de,_

 _Augustin Alan Grandier De Jarjayes._

 _Posdata: Envíame por favor a que dirección te debo escribir cuando estés en campaña, porque sólo conseguí la de la casa de tu familia en Suecia._

 _Posdata 2: Ya sólo tardo dos golpes de puñal en cosechar manzanas._

 _Posdata 3: Honrando mi compromiso, ya le entregué a mi padrino la caja con balas y pólvora, como podrás imaginar, recibí una seria reprimenda de su parte y prometí no volver a hurtar municiones._

 _Posdata 4: Ahora que leo este mensaje, veo que fue un poco tedioso especificar tanto tu relación con Belle, procuraré evitar las explicaciones del lazo que los une en mi próxima misiva."_

El hijo de María Antonieta se pasó la mano por el rostro tratando de despejar su cabeza. Desde que había leído por primera vez la carta del hijo menor de Oscar y André, apenas había conseguido conciliar el sueño durante las noches. La angustia que sentía se agravó cuando buscó como un demente la carta que Isabelle le había escrito sin lograr encontrarla. Miró sus nudillos ya cicatrizados. En la desesperación por haber perdido la misiva de la joven de cabello negro, había golpeado el espejo de su habitación hiriéndose la diestra. Gruñó exasperado al pensar en Agnetha Adlesparre, estaba seguro de que ella había hurtado la carta que estaba sobre su escritorio.

-¿Otra vez leyendo lo mismo?- Oliver se asomó a su tienda de campaña –¿Puedo pasar?- el rubio joven entró.

-¿Desde cuándo preguntas antes de entrar aquí?- Charles contestó de forma hosca mientras guardaba dentro de un libro la carta de Augustin.

-Pregunto desde que tienes un humor de los mil demonios- contestó con simpleza –Acabo de revisar los turnos y no tenemos guardia hasta mañana en la tarde- sonrió –Podríamos capear el frío bebiendo _Glögg(1)_ , no es Navidad, pero a pesar de ser sueco siento que tengo hasta las pelotas congeladas en este maldito clima y necesito algo caliente- rió divertido.

-Siempre supimos que _Ostrobotnia_ (2) era el infierno hecho de hielo- contestó hosco.

-Veo que nuevamente estás con un humor de perros- Oliver se puso de pie –Si cambias de opinión, estaré en mi tienda junto a otros oficiales que también están de franco, tenemos licor para todos los gustos- sonrió e hizo un gesto de despedida antes de marcharse.

Después de intentar durante horas conciliar el sueño, Charles miró el reloj de bolsillo que Fersen le había regalado cuando se despidió de él. Eran las dos de la madrugada. Se abrigó y fue en busca de uno de los soldados raso que efectuaban guardia en las inmediaciones del campamento.

-Tú- llamó a un muchacho rubio y pecoso que no aparentaba tener más de quince años, no pudo evitar recordar a Augustin. Sacudió la cabeza impaciente, no quería seguir pensando en todo lo que lo atormentaba. Cuando el chiquillo se acercó le preguntó –¿Cómo te llamas?

-Berg, señor- contestó asustado.

-Tu nombre, no tu apellido- insistió Charles.

-Olle Berg, señor.

-¿Sabes dónde conseguir un vino que no me queme las entrañas?- notó que el muchacho lo miraba asustado –Contéstame, no tengas miedo- lo apremió.

-Sí señor, si sé.

-Bien, ve por las botellas que puedas comprar con este dinero- puso varias monedas en su mano -Si haces un buen negocio, te daré una botella para ti y tus camaradas.

El muchacho se llevó la mano a la gorra en una señal de obediencia antes de alejarse corriendo. Después de un rato regresó con tres botellas de vino bajo el brazo, se las entregó mirándolo ansioso.

-Toma, esta es tu parte- Charles le entregó una –Confiaré en que no me engañaste gastando el dinero que te entregué en otra cosa.

-Jamás señor, es el vino de mejor calidad en el campamento- contestó el chiquillo recibiendo la botella que el alto y apuesto Oficial le entregaba.

El hombre de ojos azul-grisáceo asintió y entró a su tienda nuevamente. Se sentó en el incómodo catre de campaña y quitó el corcho de la botella con sus perfectos dientes. De un largo sorbo bebió casi la mitad del contenido, hizo una mueca de asco, si ese era el mejor vino no quería imaginar cómo era el peor. Miró el libro que estaba al lado de la litera y pensó nuevamente en la carta que estaba dentro, sacudió la cabeza y bebió largos tragos hasta acabar todo el amargo brebaje.

Antes de destapar la segunda botella, se puso de pie y buscó en su baúl la excéntrica prenda que le había entregado el Doctor Andersson durante la explícita charla que habían mantenido en su casa acerca de los costos y consecuencias de una vida licenciosa. Sostuvo entre sus manos la extraña funda de intestino animal _(3)_ y la miró dudoso durante unos segundos. Recordando las recomendaciones e instrucciones acerca de su uso, guardó el articulo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Destapó la segunda botella de vino para beber un nuevo trago de licor, salió de la tienda y caminó hacia el campamento de meretrices que estaba apostado en el extremo sur de la instalación militar. Vagó entre las cortesanas que se cruzaban en su camino, esquivando a cada mujer que lo tomaba de la chaqueta. Pese a que su vista estaba nublada por el alcohol, sólo se detuvo cuando vio a una delgada joven de cabello negro que se despedía de un hombre en la salida de su tienda. Se acercó sin dejar de mirarla. Cuando estuvo frente a ella la tomó de la mano y la arrastró al interior de la carpa.

-Ayúdame- le suplicó mientras comenzaba a desvestirse quitándose torpemente la gruesa chaqueta del uniforme, cuando la mujer se iba a empinar para besarlo susurró –No… no puedo besarte pensando en ella… no permitas que piense en ella…- balbuceó sin poder sacar de su mente la imagen de la nívea piel de Isabelle, desde que había visto su pecho a través de la blusa desgarrada, sentía que un irrefrenable deseo lo estaba consumiendo.

La cortesana asintió sonriendo mientras se arrodillaba frente a él y le desataba los pantalones. Charles dejó caer al piso la botella que aún afirmaba en una de sus manos mientras un jadeo de placer escapaba de su garganta al sentir la tibieza de la experta boca en su miembro.

-o-o-o-

Abstraído en la jugada con la que planeaba derrotar a su contrincante, Charles sólo se dio cuenta de la presencia de la joven prostituta cuando sintió que una delgada, y hábil, mano se deslizaba por su muslo en forma ascendente. Se movió incómodo tratando de evitar el contacto -No estoy de humor- farfulló de forma fría a la meretriz que lo miraba seductora.

-Es una pena...- la muchacha de largo cabello negro sonrió -Sólo quería levantarle el ánimo Teniente Von Fersen.

-Veo que ya se conocen…- Oliver comenzó a reír al ver a su amigo incómodo y sin saber como quitarse de encima a la joven que insistía con sus desvergonzadas caricias –Ya puedo explicarme donde estás cuando desapareces las noches en que no estás de guardia.

-Gracias pero no- contestó Charles con firmeza a la cortesana, miró furibundo a su amigo que no dejaba de burlarse de él.

Ambos jóvenes estaban sentados frente a un cajón, que oficiaba de mesa, concentrados en un juego de cartas. Pese a que estaban de guardia en el límite del campamento, se habían tomado un descanso para una entretenida partida de naipes.

-Como guste Teniente- susurró la prostituta en el oído del hijo de Fersen –Pero no olvide que cuando guste puede llamarme Isabelle nuevamente- río divertida.

Charles se puso de pie de forma brusca haciendo que todo lo que estaba sobre la precaria mesa cayera al suelo, miró a Oliver, el rubio joven lo miraba impactado. Antes de que el heredero de los Von Dalin, o la meretriz hablaran nuevamente, se alejó avergonzado y sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-¿Y usted oficial?- la joven cortesana miró coqueta al rubio hombre que continuaba sentado en la banca.

-Querida mía… aunque tu belleza es apabullante, y ciertamente no dudo de tus artes amatorias, conmigo sí que no tienes ninguna oportunidad- contestó riendo mientras recogía los naipes del suelo. Guardando todo en uno de sus bolsillos, continuó con sus rondas alejándose del lugar.

-o-

El Teniente Von Fersen, caminó al frente del destacamento que le habían asignado para revisar la frontera de la zona que estaban resguardando de la posible avanzada Rusa. Haciendo una seña a los soldados para que aguardaran en sus puestos las próximas instrucciones, se adentró escoltado por dos militares bajo su mando en el territorio hacia la orilla del río _Kymijoki(4)_.

Pateó con fuerza una piedra que estaba al alcance de su pie, había evitado coincidir en guardias, o descansos, con Oliver desde el día en que la cortesana lo había puesto en evidencia. Pese a que sabía que su mejor amigo jamás cuestionaría nada de lo que hiciera, no podía confesarle que se sentía atormentado cada segundo del día, había buscado consuelo en los brazos de aquella joven atraído por su cabello negro e indomable. ¿Cómo podía confesar que cada vez que se encontraba en el incómodo catre de esa pequeña y fría tienda sólo pensaba en que las manos que lo acariciaban eran las manos de Isabelle? ¿Cómo podía admitir que día a día soñaba con su risa siempre alegre y cristalina... o que cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía su mirada azul, siempre intensa, atenta y chispeante?. Sin darse cuenta había comenzado a nombrarla en el momento culmine de la pasión, sin embargo cuando abría los ojos y encontraba una mirada que no era la de ella se sentía nuevamente vacío, miserable, indigno y asqueroso. ¿Por qué no era capaz de admitir que creía estar enamorándose de ella? ¿Por qué no era capaz que dejar todos sus resquemores a un lado y atreverse a ser feliz?. Percibió un leve aroma a lavandas, sacudió la cabeza tratando de despejar su mente, era imposible, el terreno por el que caminaba estaba completamente cubierto de nieve. Cuando el persistente perfume inundó sus fosas nasales nuevamente creyó estar enloqueciendo.

-¡Teniente cuidado!

Creyó reconocer la voz del soldado Berg llamándolo a lo lejos. Apenas alcanzó a dar media vuelta y caminar un par de pasos, cuando una metralla explotó justo a su espalda.

* * *

 **NOTA: Visiten mi perfil en DeviantArt - Usuario Dayiap, encontrarán un precioso FanArt para este capítulo, se llama Augustin**

* * *

1) **_Glögg_** : En los meses fríos y en época navideña es tradición en Suecia, Dinamarca, Alemania y Noruega, entrar en calor con una bebida caliente elaborada con vino y especias, se conoce como Glögg en Suecia, Gløgg en danés y en noruego, Glögi en finlandés, Glühwein en alemán, es un **vino caliente especiado**.

2) La **región de Ostrobotnia** (en finés, _Pohjanmaa maakunta_ ; en sueco, _Österbotten landskap_ ) es una de las 19 regiones de Finlandia, una región costera ubicada en la parte central del litoral del país. Limita con las regiones de Ostrobotnia del sur, Ostrobotnia central y Satakunta. Es una de las dos regiones finlandesas con una población mayoritariamente suecohablante.

3) **Tripas de cordero engrasadas rematadas con un cordel:** El primer documento de ámbito médico que se conoce sobre los condones se escribió en 1564. El anatomista italiano Gabriel Falopio, en plena epidemia de sífilis en Europa, describía una pieza de lino que se adaptaba como una caperuza al glande de los hombres antes de las relaciones sexuales y evitaba la enfermedad. El doctor lo probó con más de 1000 hombres y ninguno contrajo sífilis.

Estos primeros condones estaban hechos de tripas de cordero o cerdo engrasadas, un material elástico y suave, y un cordel para fruncirlo al pene. Uno de los condones mejor conservados es de 1813. Fue hallado en Lund (Suiza). Es de intestino de cerdo y apareció acompañado de un manual de instrucciones en latín que aconseja sumergirlo en leche templada antes de usarlo para evitar enfermedades al mantener relaciones sexuales con prostitutas.

4) El **río Kemi** o también **Kemijoki** (en finés, _Kemijoki_ , en sueco, _Kemi älv_ , en sami septentrional, _Giemajohka_ ), con sus 550 km de longitud, es el río más largo de Finlandia. Discurre a través de las ciudades de Kemijärvi y Rovaniemi antes de llegar a la ciudad de Kemi, lugar de desembocadura en la bahía de Botnia, la parte más al norte del golfo de Botnia. Drena una gran cuenca de 51.127 km, que incluye la mayor parte de la Laponia finlandesa y una parte más pequeña de territorio ruso y noruego

* * *

Listo! segunda parte entregada XD, espero que les haya gustado… si fue así ya saben cómo hacerme feliz.

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	19. Chapter 19

**De sembrar y cosechar…**

* * *

André sirvió en la copa de Alain lo que quedaba de la tercera botella de vino descorchada, después de entregársela se acercó a remover la leña de la chimenea ya que pese a que aún era verano las madrugadas estaban comenzado a ser frías. Cuando vio que el fuego crepitaba tranquilo y sin peligro de extinguirse, se sentó nuevamente junto a su amigo. Después de finalizada la cena ambos hombres se habían quedado durante horas en el salón bebiendo e intercambiando escasas frases.

-Gracias por escucharme- murmuró Alain antes de beber nuevamente.

-En realidad no has hablado mucho- bromeó André.

-Sabes a qué me refiero… no soy de muchas palabras...

-Lo sé- habló André mientras tomaba la copa que mantenía la misma cantidad de vino desde hace más de una hora. Comenzó a moverla de forma circular sin despegar la vista del oscuro brebaje.

-Si antes bebías como un dandi… ahora pareces una señorita- bromeó Alain.

El aludido sonrió mientras recordaba la noche en que él y Oscar habían dejado atrás sus problemas, con más de un mes desde transcurrido desde ese evento, su hogar comenzaba a funcionar como antes. Sonrió contento y habló –No creas… no hace mucho tuve una borrachera como las de mis veinte años, además sabes que desde que tengo…

-Ya sé, ya sé- Alain sonrió mientras lo interrumpía –Desde que tienes hijos no puedes permitirte esos desmadres…- el enorme hombre suspiró cansado –Hijos… se supone que la descendencia sólo debiera ser una fuente de inagotables alegrías…- bebió otro sorbo -¿Qué será de mi hermana ahora?... No entiendo como alguien tan bueno como ella puede estar pasando por una tragedia como ésta…- levantó la vista y miró a su amigo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas –Girodelle debe estar desesperado para haberme pedido ayuda- con el dorso de una mano secó de forma brusca las lágrimas que habían agolpado en sus pestañas.

–Perder a un hijo y además ver como tu esposa se consume de tristeza es algo que no le deseo ni a mi peor enemigo…- André suspiró con pesar -Pero se puede superar... Nosotros lo hicimos, y a pesar de que es difícil Oscar me demostró que es posible sobreponerse- se puso de pie y se sentó junto a quien consideraba su hermano, palmoteó con afecto uno de sus hombros –Tendrás que permanecer con la mayor entereza posible cuando Dianne llegue.

Alain fijo su triste mirada en uno de los enormes ventanales del salón por unos segundos, estaba a punto de amanecer -Sé que se puede... sólo espero que Dianne tenga la fortaleza que tu mujer tuvo- respiró profundo y dejó la copa sobre una de las mesas de apoyo –Al menos Anne estará para ayudarme- sonrió al pensar en la que ahora era oficialmente su mujer –Mi bonita es incomparable… no quiso acompañarme para asegurarse de que todo esté en orden para cuando lleguen mis sobrinos, no te imaginas la cantidad de comida que tiene preparada y almacenada- se puso de pie –Ya es hora de que me vaya…

-La próxima vez que vengas, no te dejaré entrar si no traes una de sus tartas de manzana- André se puso de pie para acompañarlo hasta la puerta.

-Mi ahijado es un prodigio con el violín- Alain habló antes de salir –Quizás podría ir al _Conservatorio de París(2)_ en lugar de ir una universidad...

-Él e Isabelle heredaron las habilidades musicales de su madre- André sonrió con orgullo –Pero por el momento, lo único que me preocupa es que ella sea feliz y que Augustin no crezca demasiado rápido.

-Hablando de Isabelle… ¿Has notado que ella y François…?

-Sí- el hombre de ojos verdes lo interrumpió –Ya hablé con él y quedamos de acuerdo en que sólo autorizaré que corteje a mi hija cuando haya terminado sus estudios.

Conociendo al rubio joven, Alain sonrió con ironía, sabía perfectamente que además del ímpetu e inmadurez que le concedía la adolescencia, el muchacho tenía el temperamento intrépido e impulsivo de su padre -¿Y él estuvo de acuerdo?- preguntó conociendo la respuesta.

-No… no lo estuvo, pero no tiene nada que opinar al respecto- André habló con tranquilidad.

El ex Teniente asintió, después de hacer una seña de despedida salió de la casa. De camino al establo escuchó el ruido de ramas quebrándose al costado de la casona, caminó presuroso mientras hacía a un lado su chaqueta y ponía su diestra en la empuñadura del arma que portaba en el cinturón, desde lo ocurrido con Jerome había decidido no salir desarmado. En cuanto vio al hijo de Bernard bajar por la enredadera que pasaba junto a la habitación de la primogénita de sus amigos caminó furioso a su encuentro.

-Me vas a explicar de inmediato que haces saliendo de la habitación de Isabelle a esta hora y a medio vestir- gruñó mientras ponía pesadamente una de sus enormes manos sobre el hombro del joven.

-Tío- susurró François nervioso –No es lo que te imaginas.

-No necesito mucha imaginación para saber en lo que andabas- soltó el hombro del hijo de Rosalie y lo tomó con fuerza de un brazo –Salgamos de aquí, si alguien más te ve, mancillarás para siempre el nombre de Isabelle- tironeó al joven y lo arrastró hasta la caballeriza en donde estaba su caballo. Una vez que entraron al establo soltó molesto su agarre -¡¿Es que no te cansas de hacer estupideces?! - comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

-Te repito que no es lo que piensas…- insistió François.

-¡Deja de mentir!- tomó furioso la camisa del joven y la tironeó –¡Ni siquiera te vestiste bien para disimular!- apuntó lo mal abrochada que estaba la prenda y se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras miraba al cielo –Dios mío… ni si siquiera tengo hijos y estoy pasando estos malos ratos… esto debe ser un castigo por todas la fechorías que hice cuando joven- masculló mientras comenzaba a caminar nuevamente, de un lado a otro.

El hijo de Rosalie se acercó al alto hombre que no dejaba pasearse furioso -Tienes que créeme… nada pasó.

-André te va a matar… y Oscar… Dios mío… esa mujer se va a volver loca cuando se entere, si no te mata tu padrino te aseguro que ella lo hará- se revolvió el pelo nervioso –La pobre Isabelle va a terminar en un convento…- se volvió molesto hacia el hijo de su amiga -¡¿Por qué no mantuviste los pantalones en su sitio mocoso irresponsable?!... Hay mujeres con las que puedes desfogarte sin afectar su nombre y otras para casarte... y a las ultimas no se les toca antes del matrimonio… ¡Me escuchaste!- tomó de los hombros a François y lo zamarreó con fuerza –Isabelle era intocable… tu madre se va a morir por las aflicciones que le ocasionas… si tu padre estuviera vivo te despelleja él mismo…

-¡No eres quien para darme sermones!- François se movió molesto para soltarse del firme agarre del ex Teniente del ejército –¡Tus palabras no tienen ningún peso ni son consecuentes con tus actos, no soy tonto… sé que durante años estuviste con Anne y recién ahora formalizas una relación con ella!- una fuerte bofetada le cruzó el rostro. Apretó los dientes para aguantar el malestar en su mejilla, sintió la piel palpitar dolorosamente.

-¡Con mi mujer no te metas… eso sí que no!- rugió Alain –Eres un mocoso irrespetuoso y no estás en condiciones de cuestionar mis actitudes…- empuñó las manos –Cuanto mal hemos hecho en protegerte tanto…- movió apesadumbrado la cabeza –Esto es culpa nuestra… de nadie más.

-Discúlpame…- susurró François –No quise ofender a Anne…- sus ojos brillaron afligidos –Me equivoqué en decir eso… pero debes creerme, nada pasó… no he mancillado la honra de Isabelle, te lo juro por la memoria de mi padre.

-¿Qué le diremos a André?- Alain miró nervioso a joven rubio –François... te va a prohibir volver a esta casa… aunque no te hayas propasado con Isabelle traicionaste su confianza... Sé que te prohibió estar a solas con su hija.

-No le digas- miró suplicante al alto hombre de ojos castaños –No le digas por favor… nadie más me vio, si mi padrino se entera de esto el único perjudicado no seré yo... Isabelle se va a sentir profundamente avergonzada…

-Nunca te faltan argumentos…- bufó –Creo que serás un buen abogado después de todo…- lo miró furioso mientras comenzaba a caminar una vez más de un lado hacia otro, después de un par de minutos habló nuevamente –¿Conoces el término _Quid Pro Quo(3)_?

-Sí...- contestó nervioso François.

-Guardaré tu secreto con dos condiciones- se acercó al alto joven rubio que lo miraba ansioso –La primera es que jamás, escúchame bien... jamás vuelvas a hacer algo ni siquiera remotamente similar a lo de hoy… ¿Entendido?- el hijo de Rosalie asintió con vehemencia –Y la segunda… es que hoy mismo, y a la hora del desayuno, te disculpes con tu madre y aceptes de buenas ganas- vio que la mirada del joven se oscurecía –Entiende… de buenas ganas y con la mejor de las disposiciones, su relación con el doctor Leblanc.

-Pero…

-¡Pero nada!- habló amenazante –Lo tomas o lo dejas… yo no soy quien pierde aquí- con su dedo índice tocó con fuerza la frente de François –Usa bien el brillante cerebro que guardas ahí dentro antes de contestar.

-Acepto- contestó fastidiado el joven rubio de ojos azules.

Alain lo tomó nuevamente de un brazo –Ahora ve por tu caballo y sal de aquí antes que alguien más te vea o tendré que inventar algo para justificarte.

-No me trates como un crío porque no lo soy- se soltó molesto del brazo que lo afirmaba.

-Créeme que aún estás lejos de ser un hombre… cuando dejes de hacer estupideces tendrás el respeto que exiges- soltó su mano y comenzó a preparar su caballo para retirarse, miró de reojo al joven que continuaba de pie mirándolo furioso y habló nuevamente -¡Ve a hacer lo que te dije antes de que cambie de opinión y entre a la casa de André a contarles en qué condiciones te encontré!

François dio media vuelta y se alejó molesto del lugar.

* * *

Cuando Charles abrió los ojos, una mueca de dolor cruzó su rostro. Cerró los párpados concentrándose en respirar profundo para aplacar las náuseas que lo invadieron. Sentía que la cabeza le palpitaba de forma punzante y tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento su cerebro explotaría. Estaba tendido sobre su estómago. Trató de moverse para aliviar un poco la incomodidad que sentía.

-No se mueva, Teniente.

Volteó con cuidado la cabeza en dirección de quien le hablaba, abrió nuevamente los ojos tratando de enfocar la vista -Berg…- al hablar desconoció su propia voz, sonaba ronca y pastosa -¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó preocupado al ver al chiquillo sentado en el catre de al lado con una venda que rodeaba su frente y su brazo derecho afirmado por un cabestrillo.

-La metralla Teniente- contestó el muchacho -Tuvimos suerte de que sólo era un tiro de prueba… al menos escuché que esa fue la versión que le dieron al Coronel Von Döbeln(1)- el muchacho encogió los hombros en un gesto infantil.

-¿Cuántos años tienes Olle?- preguntó cerrando los ojos nuevamente. El dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando.

-Casi catorce, Teniente- contestó el muchacho.

-Eres un niño aún…- trató de incorporarse nuevamente -¿Por qué te enlistaste?

-No había campo para trabajar y somos muchos en casa… estoy mejor en el ejército- contestó el pecoso adolescente.

-Aquí al menos tienes comida segura…- murmuró Charles mientras miraba de reojo al muchacho. El chiquillo asintió en silencio. Después de unos minutos apoyó las manos en el catre, apretó los dientes para aguantar un quejido, le dolía todo el cuerpo, con esfuerzo se irguió y consiguió voltearse para sentarse, notó que pese a estar vestido sólo con los pantaloncillos no tenía frío. -¿Cuántos días llevo con fiebre?- preguntó palpándose la cabeza, percibió su cabello más corto en la nuca, deslizó los dedos por el cuero cabelludo hasta que encontró una herida suturada, tocó con la yema de los dedos el grueso hilo que la cerraba. Miró hacia abajo y notó que algunas vendas rodeaban su pecho, hombro y costillas.

-Tres días, señor… escuché al médico decir que el frío ayudó a que no muriera por la temperatura que tenía su cabeza.

-¿Puedes caminar?- preguntó al muchacho, el chiquillo asintió –Asómate fuera de la tienda y avisa que desperté por favor, yo no puedo hacerlo… temo que si me pongo de pie caeré al suelo en ese instante.

-No se pare, Teniente… si se cae costará trabajo devolverlo a la cama, lo trajeron al campamento entre cinco camaradas- sonrió divertido –Y en esta tienda no cabe tanta gente.

-¿Qué tan graves son tus heridas?- miró al muchacho que ya estaba de pie.

-Un raspón en la frente y un trozo de metralla en el brazo- el chiquillo comenzó a caminar hasta la entrada de la tienda –Al lado del catre está el orinal, está limpio… en la mañana lo vaciaron.

Charles asintió y alcanzó el recipiente, sintió alivio al vaciar por completo su vejiga. Después de un rato entró uno de los médicos del campamento seguido por Oliver.

-Suerte que tienes la cabeza dura- el heredero de los Von Dalin se acercó a su amigo y palmoteó uno de sus anchos hombros, llevaba días preocupado –Es el colmo de la mala suerte ser herido en pruebas de armamento- bromeó.

El alto hombre de ojos azul-grisáceo trató de sonreír, pero una nueva puntada de dolor en la cabeza transformó su sonrisa en una mueca –¿Cuánto tiempo debo estar en reposo?- preguntó al médico que se acercó a revisarle la nuca.

-Lo mejor sería que regresara con el próximo contingente hasta Estocolmo y se recupere en su hogar- contestó con seriedad el galeno –El Teniente Von Dalin tiene razón, tuvo mucha suerte… podría haber terminado muerto.

-No tomaré licencia médica- contestó Charles –Si ya estoy sentado supongo que en pocos días podré estar de pie- tocó las vendas de su torso –¿Cuantas heridas tengo?

-Fueron cinco los impactos de metralla, uno en el omóplato derecho, dos sobre la costilla derecha, uno laceró el músculo sobre la clavícula y el último lo rozó en la nuca.

-¿De qué tamaño serán las cicatrices?- preguntó.

-Ni siquiera en estas condiciones dejas de ser vanidoso- bromeó Oliver.

-No serán de importancia... La herida más grande es de la cabeza, las demás son bastante superficiales.

-¿Por qué aún no me puedo poner de pie?- su voz sonó preocupada –Siento que todo da vueltas.

-Es cuestión de tiempo, cuando su cabeza se desinflame por completo podrá retomar su vida normal- el médico comenzó a retirar las vendas para revisar las suturas de las heridas que estaban bajo las cataplasmas –Le recomiendo no abrigarse hasta que realmente sienta frío, el clima ayudó mucho a que la fiebre no lo matara- cuando vio que los hombros de su paciente se estremecían de forma involuntaria agregó -Los escalofríos son normales, su cuerpo está tratando de temperarse.

-¿Por qué no tengo una venda en la cabeza?- preguntó conteniendo un quejido cuando el médico retiró el emplasto que estaba sobre su omóplato.

-Estaba muy inflamado, es mejor no cubrir la zona para que drene todo lo que sea necesario- contestó el doctor sin dejar de revisarlo.

Charles asintió en silencio y aguantó apretando la mandíbula la exploración de todas sus heridas. Observó que Oliver miraba atentamente el procedimiento del médico y que Olle Berg se había sentado en el catre contiguo. El muchacho estaba comiendo ansioso un trozo de pan. Una vez que el doctor terminó su exhaustivo examen se retiró de la tienda, a los minutos entró un ayudante de cocina con una jarra de caldo, pan y queso fresco. La dejó sobre una caja de madera que servía de mesa de noche.

-¿Quieres el pan y el queso?- Charles tomó el plato de latón y se lo extendió al chiquillo que no dejaba de mirar la comida.

-No, Teniente… tiene que comer para recuperarse- contestó el muchacho.

-Tomaré la sopa… difícilmente podré tragar el pan- insistió.

El soldado aceptó sonriendo la comida. Por su parte Oliver, que había permanecido en silencio, le acercó una navaja.

–Cuando vi tu corte de pelo supuse que querrías emparejarlo apenas despertaras... Si quieres te lo corto yo…- bromeó.

-Me dejarías como vikingo…- Charles aceptó el cortaplumas –Pero puedes afirmarme el espejo-. En cuanto miró su reflejo comenzó a cortar su cabello con rápidos movimientos dejándolo con apenas un par de pulgadas de largo.

-Cuando te vea Agnetha se va a querer morir… extrañará " _tu sedosa melena_ "- Oliver comenzó a reír –Aunque supongo que eso no te importa, ya que otra dama es la dueña de tus afectos…- miró fijamente a su amigo y notó que su rostro se tensaba.

-No sé de qué hablas…- Charles gruñó mientras reunía el cabello que se había cortado, lo envolvió en un papel arrugado que estaba cerca –Berg, ve a botarlo por favor- le entregó al chiquillo el paquete –Si es posible quémalo para que no quede basura tirada.

-Sí, señor- el muchacho salió de la tienda.

-¿Cómo se hirió Berg?... estoy seguro de que le había dado instrucciones de permanecer lejos de donde yo estaba- preguntó Charles.

-Corrió hacia ti y te empujó.

-Lo imaginé… ¿Podrías conseguirme algo más consistente?- miró el aguado caldo –Estoy muerto de hambre… en mi tienda hay dinero en un falso fondo del baúl.

-¿Eso te pasa por regalar tu comida?- sonrió el rubio joven.

-Sé lo que es pasar hambre siendo un niño… Y la comida de los oficiales es mejor… después de todo, acabas de confirmarme que gracias a él estoy vivo.

-Tienes razón...- Oliver se sentó en la litera que había estado ocupando el cabo –Charles… ¿Qué es lo que te pasó?, siempre has sido cuidadoso… lo de la metralla podrías haberlo previsto, de hecho, un muchacho sin preparación como Berg se dio cuenta antes que tú del peligro.

-No lo sé…- el hijo de Fersen movió la cabeza –Supongo que estaba pensando en otra cosa… un error lo comete cualquiera.

-Tú no cometes ese tipo de errores… Quizás sería mejor que fueras a tu casa a recuperarte, casi perdiste la vida y aún ni siquiera comienza la guerra…- apoyó los codos en las rodillas, entrelazó las manos y miró con seriedad a su amigo –Si lo que sientes por Isabelle es tan fuerte que te impide actuar como siempre ¿Por qué no la cortejas formalmente?... ella ya tiene edad para casarse, además, estoy seguro de que tu familia y la de ella aprobarían el enlace… siempre te lo he dicho, no desperdicies la oportunidad de estar con quien quieres, no todos podemos hacer lo mismo… además, no sabemos cuánto tiempo viviremos, la vida de un militar es incierta y si tienes la posibilidad de ser feliz no la desperdicies.

-No regresaré a Suecia como un cobarde que huye ante el primer problema…- contestó con voz firme –En cuanto a Isabelle… ella está haciendo su vida en Francia- bajó la vista, incómodo ante esa conversación tan personal –Y está siendo feliz... está enamorada y seguramente en poco tiempo se casará- movió la cabeza –Lo que yo sienta o no, da lo mismo- se acomodó en la cama para recostarse de lado y no cargar las heridas de su espalda y nuca -No repetiré los errores de mis progenitores, no interferiré en la relación que ella tiene ni la arriesgaré de ninguna forma, su honra es su capital y no la mancillaré en un acto egoísta.

-Charles…

-Puedes dejarme solo por favor, siento que se me parte la cabeza y quiero dormir un poco- interrumpió a su amigo.

-¿No comerás?- Oliver se puso de pie.

-No… No tengo hambre- cerró los ojos y se concentró en dormir para olvidar.

* * *

Sentados en uno de los sofás del salón, Isabelle y François estaban leyendo mientras Augustin practicaba piano. Cuando el hijo de Rosalie se acercó para rozar con sus labios la mejilla de la joven un estruendoso ruido retumbó en el salón.

-Gus… deja de golpear así las teclas o terminarás desafinando el piano- la joven miró molesta a su hermano.

-Los pianos no se desafinan por esto- el chiquillo presionó nuevamente con fuerza una de las teclas.

-Mensaje recibido- siseó molesto François alejándose de la joven, en cuanto hubo puesto distancia entre los dos, tomó su mano con fuerza –Supongo que puedo tomarle la mano a tu hermana sin que nos dejes sordos… ¿o no?- preguntó al chiquillo que continuaba sentado frente al piano.

-Supones bien- contestó Augustin levantando de forma orgullosa el mentón –Belle… ¿Has recibido correspondencia de Charles?

-No…- contestó la joven –No me ha escrito desde que le agradecí el _agriette-_ suspiró –Es muy raro de su parte estar tanto tiempo sin comunicarse conmigo.

-¿ _Agriette_?- preguntó François –¿Por qué te regaló una joya?- la miró sin entender.

-Es un regalo adelantado por mis dieciocho años- sonrió contenta -¿Quieres verlo?... Es realmente maravilloso- se puso de pie para ir a su habitación.

-No…- la miró serio –No es necesario- trató de sonreír pese al disgusto que estaba sintiendo, tiró de la mano que aún sostenía entre las suyas y la llevó a sus labios para besarla delicadamente –Cuando trabaje te regalaré eso y más- sonrió.

Isabelle cerró los ojos tratando de disimular el estremecimiento que recorrió su cuerpo al sentir los labios del joven en el dorso de su mano, cuando un nuevo y estridente sonido retumbó en el salón abrió los parpados asustada.

-Manos sí, labios no- siseó su hermano mirando a François. El hijo de Rosalie asintió mirándolo con seriedad.

La joven de cabello negro caminó hacia uno de los ventanales y cerró los ojos esperando que sus mejillas recobraran su palidez de siempre, no deseaba quedar en evidencia, sabía que Augustin estaba pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos y pese a que no se sentía cómoda siendo observaba, no podía molestarse con él, estaba consciente de que su actuar era motivado únicamente por su alto sentido de la caballerosidad. Su hermano estaba transformándose en una copia fiel de su padre. Cuando sintió que su corazón latía al ritmo habitual y el calor había abandonado su rostro, abrió los párpados lentamente y fijó su vista en la entrada de la propiedad –Soldados…- susurró.

-¿Qué?- preguntó François sin despegar la vista del libro que intentaba leer.

-Vienen soldados hacia acá- repitió nerviosa al ver a cuatro uniformados desmontar frente a la entrada de la casa –Gus… ve por papa- susurró nerviosa.

-Yo iré- François se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana, reconoció al Capitán Dumont -¿Qué querrán?- susurró preocupado.

-No lo sé- contestó Isabelle con la voz temblando, un mal presentimiento se alojó en su pecho.

-Tranquila…- susurró el hijo de Rosalie mientras besaba rápidamente la cabeza de la joven que miraba aterrada hacia la entrada de la casa.

Nuevamente Augustin hizo sonar las teclas del piano ante ese gesto de François.

-¡Basta!- gritó Isabelle a su hermano.

El chiquillo se puso de pie al ver el rostro aterrado de su hermana mayor y caminó rápidamente hacia donde estaba ella -Belle…- susurró tomándola de la mano -¿Por qué estás tan asustada?- se pegó a ella tratando de contenerla.

-Estoy segura que es por pappa- murmuró mientras trataba de respirar profundo. Desde que Jerome había desaparecido sentía terror de que el periodista pusiera en evidencia la presencia del Conde sueco en su casa, tragó saliva tratando de aclarar su garganta. –François por favor ve por maman lo más rápido que puedas… debe estar domando caballos- insistió mirando la puerta de la habitación, dado que los militares ya no se veían en la entrada esperaba que en cualquier momento Constance los hiciera entrar al salón. Se sobresaltó cuando la puerta que daba al pasillo se cerró, no se había dado cuenta cuando el hijo de Rosalie había salido.

-Belle…- la doncella se asomó nerviosa por la puerta que daba al recibidor –El Comandante Dumont desea conversar con vuestros padres.

Bruscamente un soldado hizo a un lado a la joven de cabello cobrizo y abrió por completo la puerta para que pasara el mencionado militar junto a los dos hombres que lo acompañaban. Isabelle puso distinguir de inmediato que uno de ellos era de un rango superior, su uniforme y condecoraciones así lo demostraban.

-Buenas tardes…- el oficial hizo una respetuosa reverencia a modo de saludo sin despegar la vista de la joven de cabello negro, la cual no dejaba de mirarlo aterrada.

-Buenas tardes- interrumpió Augustin –Bienvenidos a nuestra casa- se adelantó un paso y extendió su mano para saludar –Soy el hijo menor de la familia- estrechó las manos de los hombres que lo miraban descolocados ante su avasalladora personalidad –Nuestros padres vienen en seguida- el chiquillo miró a la doncella –Constance, ¿Podría pedirle a Nana que le sirva té a los caballeros aquí presentes por favor?

La mujer hizo una reverencia y salió rápidamente del lugar. Los militares se sentaron e Isabelle permaneció de pie junto a la ventana, mirando aterrorizada a los uniformados, cuando su hermano la tomó de la mano nuevamente recién pudo reaccionar, respiró profundo y habló.

-¿En qué podemos ayudarlos?- preguntó brindando la mejor de sus sonrisas, recordó los consejos de su tía Sofía _"Las mujeres llamamos primero la atención por nuestra belleza, úsalo en tu beneficio"_.

El militar de más alto rango la miró con detención antes de hablar –Madeimoiselle, perdone mi impertinencia pero usted se parece muchísimo a una joven que conocí hace más de veinte años... ¿Podría decirme su edad?

-Dieciocho años- murmuró sin poder negarse a contestar, no creyó necesario especificar que aún no los cumplía.

-Brigadier- habló el comandante Dumont dirigiéndose a su superior –Dado que el señor y la señora Grandier no llegan, y nuestro tiempo es escaso, podríamos comenzar interrogando a Madeimoselle Grandier, al ser una persona adulta no veo inconveniente en que conteste nuestras preguntas sin la presencia de sus padres.

El aludido movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa y sin despegar la vista de los hermanos que continuaban de pie frente a ellos, se detuvo en sus manos, estaban firmemente tomadas -Madeimoselle… Existe la grave acusación de que en vuestra morada se le ha dado refugio constante y sostenido a un enemigo de la República, hemos recibido información de que el Conde Hans Axel Von Fersen es una visita recurrente de vuestra familia, pese a que es de público conocimiento que es una persona buscada por la justicia desde hace más de quince años- comenzó a hablar Antoine Dumont.

Isabelle sintió el golpeteó de su corazón en sus oídos, sus peores temores estaban convirtiéndose en realidad.

-Como usted sabrá ese acto de traición es considerado en sí un grave acto de sedición, el cual tiene como condena en su mínimo grado la prisión y como máximo la pena capital- continuó el Comandante.

Augustin apretó la mano de su hermana tratando de tranquilizarla, podía sentir como la joven temblaba sin control.

-¿Sería usted tan amable de entregarnos la verdadera identidad del primer marido de su madre?... Si nos dice la verdad solicitaré de forma personal clemencia para su familia- finalizó la máxima autoridad de la aldea mirándola fijamente.

Oscar abrió la puerta del salón, la seguían André y François. Cuando vio al hombre que estaba sentado junto a Antoine Dumont sus rodillas cedieron sin que pudiera evitarlo, creyó estar viendo un fantasma. Antes de que pudiera hablar, su marido la tomó de la mano y se colocó al frente de ella para hablar primero -Isabelle, Augustin- André miró a sus hijos –Ya no es necesario que permanezcan aquí- habló sin despegar la mirada del Comandante Dumont –Retírense a su habitación por favor- caminó con Oscar tomada firmemente de la mano hasta el centro del salón.

-Padre, me gustaría continuar la conversación con los señores aquí presentes- interrumpió su hijo menor.

-Augustin- Oscar lo miró molesta –Tu padre te ha dado una orden, obedece de inmediato- su voz fue dura.

El rubio preadolescente la miró asustado, su madre jamás lo había reprendido en público. Antes de que pudiera contestar, Isabelle lo tiró de la mano arrastrándolo hasta la puerta. Salieron rápidamente del salón seguidos por François.

-Monsieur Grandier- Antoine Dumont se puso de pie y se acercó a saludar a André, estrechó la mano del dueño de casa –Madame Grandier- saludó a su esposa con un leve movimiento de cabeza mientras murmuraba su nombre con displicencia. Desde que había conocido a la particular mujer que vestía como hombre, sentía desconfianza hacia su persona –El Brigadier Lasalle ha tenido a bien viajar desde París para investigar en forma personal la acusación que pesa sobre vuestra familia.

El mencionado uniformado se puso de pie y se acercó a André. El hombre de baja estatura y cuerpo rubicundo extendió una mano para saludarlo, la cual estrechó con fuerza sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos –Gerard Lasalle a sus órdenes- se presentó. Soltó la mano del alto hombre de cabello negro y se acercó a Oscar, que continuaba mirándolo asombrada, la saludó de la misma manera que a su marido. Terminadas las presentaciones volteó a mirar a su subalterno –Comandante Dumont, llevaré el interrogatorio de forma privada y personal, le entregaré mañana en la mañana mi informe.

-Pero Brigadier...

Lasalle miró con dureza al joven Comandante -¿Está usted cuestionando mi proceder?

-De ninguna manera, Señor- contestó el aludido mientras tomaba su tricornio de una de las mesas de apoyo y lo colocaba bajo su brazo -¿Precisa usted que le deje alguna escolta para que lo acompañe de regreso a donde se está hospedando?- miró a los dos soldados que lo acompañaban.

-No, no es necesario- contestó de forma seria el pecoso y bajo hombre.

-Sí es así nos retiramos- Antoine Dumont hizo una rápida reverencia y salió del salón con paso firme, y claramente molesto.

Cuando todos escucharon que la puerta principal se cerraba André caminó hacia la ventana por la cual se podía ver el camino de entrada a la propiedad, permanecieron en silencio hasta que pudo constatar que el Comandante Dumont se alejaba acompañado de los dos soldados que lo escoltaban. Dio media vuelta y sonrió al ver como Lasalle tomaba entre sus manos una de las manos de su esposa.

-Comandante- susurró el pecoso hombre –No sabe la alegría que me da verla sana y salva- sus castaños ojos brillaron contentos.

-A mí también Lasalle, a mi también...- contestó emocionada.

-André… mi viejo amigo- volteó a mirar al hombre de cabello negro que se acercaba sonriendo, se estrecharon en un fuerte abrazo –Así que lograron casarse después de todo…- bromeó el Brigadier.

-Sí… después de todo, lo logramos- sonrió emocionado –Déjame pedir que vayan a buscar a Alain, estará encantado de saludarte.

-¿Soissons está aquí en Arras?- preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

-Sí, es el dueño de la imprenta del pueblo- contestó André antes de salir en busca de Gilbert.

Oscar miró a su antiguo subalterno -Lasalle… ¿Qué tan serias son las acusaciones en nuestra contra?

-Graves Comandante, muy graves- la miró preocupado.

* * *

El Teniente Von Dalin caminó rápidamente entre las tiendas de campaña, esforzándose en esquivar a todos los soldados que se acercaban a saludarlo. Al dar la décima excusa para no quedarse conversando, lamentó ser tan sociable. En cuanto llegó a destino, abrió la lona y habló sin siquiera saludar -¿Es verdad lo que me comunicó nuestro Capitán?- entró a la tienda de Charles –¿Estás loco?... Tu padre jamás aceptará esto.

-No sé de qué hablas- contestó Charles mientras terminaba de cerrar el baúl con sus pertenencias, se asomó a la entrada de la tienda -¡Berg!- gritó.

-A sus órdenes, señor- el muchacho se cuadró obediente.

-Lleva mis cosas y disponlas en la carreta que nos transportará- ordenó al soldado. En segundos el chiquillo hizo lo que le indicaban y desapareció de la tienda.

-Charles, nuestro rango y abolengo nos da ciertos privilegios… lo que pretendes hacer es un acto suicida- Oliver se paró frente a su amigo –¿Acaso la herida en tu cabeza te volvió loco?... Estás actuando como un adolescente despechado

-Estás exagerando…- contestó cerrando su alforja –Te dejo mi caballo, no puedo llevarlo y confío en que le encontrarás un buen dueño.

-Ser parte de los _Dragones de Nyland(4)_ es una locura… ¡Eres Teniente, no un militar raso!- lo tomó de la chaqueta furioso -¡Eres mucho más maduro que esto!

-Suéltame- Charles siseó molesto y agregó amenazante –Suéltame o te obligaré a hacerlo-. Una vez su amigo lo soltó, habló nuevamente –Esto no tiene nada que ver con el despecho, sé que no han pasado más que dos semanas desde que pude ponerme en pie, pero mi mala capacidad para dirigir un destacamento ya quedó demostrada, no puedo arriesgarme a cometer otro error que le podría costar la vida a alguien a mi cargo… Además, soy hábil en caballería o infantería, aquí sólo estoy marcando el paso y con tanto tiempo disponible podría equivocarme nuevamente, es mi deseo combatir codo a codo con soldados que destacan sólo por sus habilidades y no por sus rangos o abolengo.

-Todo listo, señor- Olle Berg se asomó a la tienda –Sólo falta usted para que nos pongamos en marcha.

-Espérame allá, voy en seguida- contestó.

-Además te llevas a ese chiquillo…- Oliver lo miró consternado –¡Charles, tú mismo lo has dicho... es prácticamente un niño y lo estás llevando a pelear contigo en ese comando suicida!- un puñetazo en la mandíbula lo hizo callar, miró furioso al hombre de ojos azul grisáceo que lo acababa de golpear.

-¡¿Cómo crees que podría hacer algo tal vil?!- se sobó el puño -Le ofrecí ser mi ayuda de campo y aceptó… Conmigo no le faltará comida ni educación… no lo llevaré a pelear, sólo me asistirá- tomó el morral y se lo puso sobre el hombro –Si eres mi amigo espero tu lealtad… no deseo que Fersen se entere de mi decisión hasta que esté instalado en el campo y eso tardará un par de meses, antes iré a Inglaterra en comisión diplomática con la comitiva del Comandante Arnkihl, ahí tendré tiempo de recuperarme por completo.

-Tu padre se enterará tarde o temprano, maldición… ¡Es el _Riksmarskalk!..._ nadie le ocultará lo que pasa contigo- lo tomó de la manga de la chaqueta tratando de detenerlo –Recapacita- insistió.

Charles movió su brazo para soltarse –Espero nos volvamos a ver amigo mío- palmoteó uno de los hombros de Oliver y salió de la tienda. Caminó rápido por el campamento y se detuvo frente a una fogata. Miró por última vez la carta que le había escrito Augustin, la arrugó y la lanzó al fuego. Cuando vio que el papel se había consumido por completo, enderezó los hombros y corrió hacia la carreta de lo esperaba, subió de un salto y se sentó junto a los otros soldados que estaban siendo trasladados.

* * *

 _1)_ ** _Georg Carl von Döbeln_** _Como_ _teniente_ _, Döbeln participó en_ _la Guerra Rusa de Gustav III_ _y recibió un disparo en la cabeza en la_ _Batalla de Porrassalmi_ _. La herida no sanó adecuadamente y se vio obligado a usar un_ _pañuelo de seda_ _negro por el resto de su vida. Durante la operación, permaneció despierto y escribió sobre el tema mientras miraba todo el proceso con la ayuda de un espejo._ _Luego avanzó rápidamente a_ _coronel_ _y tomó parte en la_ _Guerra de Finlandia_ _. El 13 de septiembre de 1808, dirigió a las tropas suecas en la_ _Batalla de Jutas_ _. Por esto, se volvería legendario como el héroe principal de la guerra._ _Condujo con éxito la retirada sueca de_ _las_ _islas_ _Åland_ _sobre el helado_ _mar Báltico_ _. Después de haber reorganizado sus tropas, se enfrentó a las fuerzas rusas que finalmente detuvieron un ataque planeado contra la capital sueca,_ _Estocolmo_ _. Döbeln era el oficial al mando del Ejército del Norte el 8 de octubre de 1809, cuando se cortaron los últimos lazos formales entre Suecia y Finlandia tras el despido del último ejército sueco-finlandés en el parque de la iglesia de_ _Umeå_ _en_ _Västerbotten,_ _Suecia del Norte. Las últimas órdenes de Döbeln al ejército de desfiles, emitidas verbalmente antes del despido, se consideran la esencia misma de la retórica en sueco y se han enseñado a generaciones de escolares._

 _2)_ _ **Historia del Conservatorio de París** :_ _Luis XIV_ _crea la_ _Academia Real de Música_ _por decreto del_ _28 de junio_ _de_ _1669_ _. La Academia está relacionada con la Casa del Rey. Por otro lado, el Consejo de Estado del rey del_ _3 de enero_ _de_ _1784_ _funda la_ _Escuela Real de Canto y de Declamación_ _que se instala en el_ _Hôtel des menus plaisirs_ _. Estas dos instituciones son los primeros signos de una voluntad de estructurar y de tomar en serio la enseñanza de los artes dramáticos y musicales._ _Instituto Nacional de Música_ _A la Escuela Real de Canto y de Declamación, la_ _Revolución_ _añade una_ _Escuela Municipal de Música_ _1792_ _). A estos dos establecimiento sucede, el_ _8 de noviembre_ _de_ _1793_ _(18 de brumario del año II), el primer bosquejo de un establecimiento único dedicado a la formación de músicos: el_ _Instituto Nacional de Música_ _, fundado por un decreto de la Convención Nacional y proveído un presupuesto distinto, bajo la dirección de_ _François-Joseph Gossec_ _. Apenas dos años más tarde, la Convención Nacional decide por una ley de_ _3 de agosto_ _de_ _1795_ _(16 de_ _termidor_ _del año III) el establecimiento del Conservatorio de Música en lugar del Instituto Nacional de Música. La nueva estructura es administrada por un directorio compuesto de_ _Gossec_ _Méhul_ _y_ _Cherubini_ _, con_ _Bernard Sarrette_ _en el cargo de_ _comisario encargado de la organización_ _. La enseñanza se limita a las disciplinas instrumentales, particularmente cuerdas y vientos. En_ _1800_ _Sarrette_ _se hace cargo de la institución, y las enseñanzas del Conservatorio se extienden también al arte dramático y a la danza. En_ _1806_ _François-Antoine Habeneck_ _crea la orquesta de los alumnos y ese mismo año, el Conservatorio pasa a llamarse_ _Conservatorio de Música y de Declamación_ _, denominación que será conservada, con alguna excepción, hasta 1934, cuando la institución será bautizada como_ _Conservatorio Nacional de Música y de Arte Dramático_

 _3)_ ** _Quid Pro Quo_ _latín_** _es una locución latina que significa literalmente «quid en lugar de quo», es decir, la sustitución de una cosa por otra, «algo por algo» o «algo sustituido por otra cosa»_

 _4)_ Los **Dragones** eran soldados que, desde mediados del siglo XVI hasta principios del XIX, combatían como caballería (generalmente al ataque) e infantería (a la defensiva normalmente). Su antecedente más remoto es el dimaco (del griego dimakhēs) macedonio, un soldado de caballería pesada, que también luchaba a pie cuando era 1554 el mariscal de Francia Carlos I de Cossé-Brissac creó un cuerpo de arcabuceros que combatían a pie y se desplazaban a caballo, para servir en el ejército del Piamonte. Es en esta época cuando se comienza a emplear el nombre dragón/es. Se cree que puede aludir a los dragones de unos supuestos estandartes de las tropas de Brissac, o bien a un mosquete corto o carabina así llamado/a en aquel tiempo.A principios del s. XVII Gustavo II Adolfo de Suecia desarrolló este tipo de tropas para sus ejércitos, equipando al dragón con sable, hacha y mosquete, siendo imitado por casi todos los ejércitos europeos. A lo largo del siglo XVIII fue perdiendo progresivamente importancia el carácter de infantería de los dragones, hasta desaparecer totalmente. A partir de las primeras guerras de Federico II el Grande de Prusia, dragón hizo referencia también a la caballería media, y a comienzos del siguiente siglo raras veces luchaban ya a pie. No obstante, algunos ejércitos siguieron denominando dragones a ciertas unidades como las de caballería media o ligera (y en el s. XX mecanizada), incluso hasta la actualidad.

* * *

 **Nota: No les extrañe que aparezca después de tanto tiempoel entrañable Lasalle, después de todo YO no lo maté jejejejejeje en mi anterior fic él seguía vivito y coleando cuando comenzó la toma de la Bastilla**

 **Y bueno... seguimos avanzando. Espero les guste este capítulo y me dejen sus impresiones. Hay varias chicas que he extrañado... Anne, Cordelia, Pili, Rominita Purple, Akoll, Xandryx, Flor jejejejejeje sean buenas y digan presente! jejejjeje**

 **Saludos a todas XD y como siempre digo... ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **(Este fic no ha terminado... sólo estoy en receso mientras termino "Los Juegos de la Vida" las invito a leerlo. Un abrazo y en cualquier momento regreso! )**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hola Hola! Aquí estamos de regreso XD**_

 _ **Han pasado 4 meses desde el último capítulo así que les recomiendo retroceder al 19... pero si tienen buena memoria... Shall we start? jejejejejeje**_

* * *

 _ **Dieciocho años**_

* * *

Gerard Lassalle, apenas podía convencerse de haber encontrado a quien le debía la vida después de más de veinte años. Para todos los soldados del Regimiento B que sobrevivieron al 14 de Julio, el paradero de su admirada, y querida, Comandante siempre fue un misterio. El líquido vertiéndose en su copa lo sacó de sus pensamientos, levantó la vista y la fijó por unos segundos en Isabelle y Augustin; los jóvenes estaban sentados frente a la chimenea mirando atentamente todo lo que ocurría en el salón. Cuando se encontró con los intensos ojos azules de la primogénita de su Ex Comandante desvió la mirada y sonrió al dueño de casa que acababa de servirle más vino -Son iguales a ustedes…- murmuró.

-Sí- contestó André mientras sonreía con orgullo -A excepción del cabello, Isabelle es la imagen de Oscar así como Augustin es la mía- se sentó frente a su antiguo compañero de armas y junto a su esposa.

-¿Qué ha sido de tu vida Lassalle?- preguntó la ex Comandante –Me refiero, además de ser un Brigadier…

El pecoso hombre bajó la vista a las condecoraciones de su guerrera antes de hablar –Esto, de cierta forma también se lo debo a usted Comandante…- notó que Augustin dejaba su asiento y se acercaba sigiloso tratando de escuchar la conversación –Gracias a todo lo que nos enseñó me fue muy fácil sobresalir en cuanto hubo plazas disponibles para militares que apoyaban la Revolución.

-Mamá debe haber sido la mejor Comandante de las fuerzas armadas…- interrumpió el chiquillo. Calló de inmediato al ver que André lo miraba serio, le habían enseñado a no inmiscuirse cuando no se le pedía una opinión y la delicada situación le hizo darse cuenta de que se estaba buscando una fuerte reprimenda. Sonriendo, a modo de disculpa, retrocedió en silencio y se sentó nuevamente junto a su hermana.

-En cuanto a mi vida, soy viudo y padre de tres niños- continuó Lasalle mientras sonreía con melancolía al pensar en su familia –Una de mis hermanas me ayuda con el cuidado de ellos.

-Lamento la pérdida de tu esposa…- murmuró André.

-Son cosas que pasan…- contestó tranquilo el pequeño hombre. Tratando de cambiar de tema miró hacia la ventana y habló nuevamente –Espero que Soissons no tarde demasiado, no podemos levantar sospechas.

-¿Estás seguro de que resultará…?- preguntó André –Tengo más experiencia trabajando con la prensa… quizás debería haberlo acompañado.

-No puedes dejar la casa y menos entrar a la imprenta a estas horas de la noche- murmuró Oscar - Dumont debe estar al pendiente de todos nuestros movimientos- miró a Lassalle buscando su opinión.

-La Comandante tiene razón… Dumont es un hombre inteligente y ambicioso, deben tener cuidado… la denuncia fue efectuada por él y los quiere usar como carta de ascenso en la milicia, cualquier error que cometan será utilizado en vuestra contra sin compasión. Su principal argumento para cualquier acusación es el origen noble de la Comandante- miró nuevamente a los hijos de sus amigos, se sentía prendado de ellos. Después de unos segundos sonrió antes de continuar –Estoy seguro que nuestro plan funcionará y podremos anular esta denuncia sin problemas, pero si dan cualquier paso en falso él estará atento, y muy dispuesto, para llevarlos ante las autoridades.

En cuanto llegó a París la denuncia en contra de la familia Grandier, el Brigadier Gerard Lassalle había solicitado de inmediato hacerse cargo de la investigación. Desde el día de la toma de La Bastilla, había perdido completamente la pista de sus amigos y al ver el apellido de André escrito en el reporte policial que originaba en Arras, estuvo seguro de que se trataba de su otrora compañero de armas. Mientras preparaba su viaje, tuvo tiempo de investigar a fondo al Capitán a cargo de la policía local e idear un plan para poder librar a su amigo de cualquier problema. Además, esperaba encontrar junto a él a su ex Comandante, había anhelado por más de veinte años devolverle la mano a la mujer que lo había salvado de ser fusilado.

El ruido de una puerta abriéndose interrumpió la conversación que mantenían. Alain, entró por la puerta que conectaba el salón con el pasillo trasero de la casa y se acercó hasta una de las mesas. Sin perder tiempo desplegó sobre la superficie los documentos originales y las falsificaciones recién hechas.

Oscar Levantó las actas de divorcio mirándolas detenidamente mientras las comparaba, lo único que las diferenciaba era el nombre de Fersen y la ausencia de su propia firma -Hans Von Kleist…- murmuró. Su mano tembló al revisar su antigua acta de matrimonio, los documentos de paternidad de Isabelle y renuncia de la misma.

-No quise alterar demasiado el nombre del sueco…- explicó Alain –Al menos podemos culpar a Dumont de haber escuchado mal el apellido de tu ex marido.

-La firma de él tiene una pequeña variante, que imagino es por el cambio de apellido... pero la de los abogados es la misma…- murmuró impresionado Lassalle mientras miraba junto a Oscar los documentos –No me digas que además de ser impresor eres un falsificador…- miró sonriendo al enorme hombre de ojos castaños que sonreía orgulloso.

-¡¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así de mí?!- rió Alain al tiempo que le propinaba un fuerte golpe en la espalda, el pequeño hombre tambaleó sonriendo –Tengo conocidos con ciertas habilidades- guiñó un ojo.

-Supongo que…- comenzó a hablar André.

-Sí- lo interrumpió el padrino de Augustin –Quienes firmaron lo hicieron en blanco, los nombres los puse con la ayuda de otras personas… nadie sabe que Oscar está involucrada… No salió barato, así que apresúrate en vender un par de tus mejores ejemplares.

André asintió sonriendo.

-Comandante…- Lassalle habló despacio al ver que Oscar continuaba con la vista fija en los documentos que sostenía en las manos –Debería retirarme para no levantar sospechas y entregar el informe junto con las pruebas a primera hora de la mañana.

La mujer tomó una pluma y firmó rápidamente las falsificaciones completando los pliegos –¿Estás seguro que con esto bastará?- le entregó los documentos a su ex subalterno.

-Estoy seguro, no debiéramos tener problemas- sonrió el pecoso hombrecillo –Pero para mayor seguridad, en caso de una nueva investigación o allanamiento…

-Lo sé, debo deshacerme de los documentos originales- la ex militar completó la frase.

Todos asintieron en silencio.

Oscar tomó los escritos y caminó hacia a la chimenea. André se puso de pie junto a ella y murmuró cerca de su oído. –¿Quieres que lo haga yo?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Comenzó a lanzar uno a uno los pliegos que había guardado durante años, y que eran la única prueba de su matrimonio con Fersen, la única prueba de que él la había protegido sin importar las consecuencias y la única prueba de que él también había renunciado a ella para que pudiera regresar a Francia. Cuando estaba por arrojar el último documento a las llamas, Isabelle se acercó en silencio y la tomó con fuerza de la mano. Oscar asintió y quemó el acta de su primer matrimonio sin titubear.

* * *

Charles sonrió cuando vio a Berg con medio cuerpo fuera del navío que los transportaba a Inglaterra. Se acercó y palmoteó la escuálida espalda del chiquillo tratando de ayudarlo a dejar de toser debido al explosivo vómito que no dejaba de evacuar.

-Lo siento, Teniente- Olle se incorporó limpiándose con la manga de la chaqueta –Nunca había estado en un barco.

-No pasa nada...- le entregó un trozo de pan seco con carne salada. –Come esto y trata de dormir para que no lo devuelvas, si el viento continúa acompañándonos, en tres o cuatro días debiésemos llegar a Bristol*- se esforzó en no sonreír al ver cómo el muchacho comenzaba a comer ansioso lo entregado. Desde que lo había visto enfermar en alta mar, se había arrepentido de haberlo arrastrado en su afán de probar nuevas experiencias.

Cuando el chiquillo terminaba la merienda se alejó y fue a su camarote individual. A pesar de que buscaba no tener privilegios, ser el heredero del _R_ _iksmarskalk_ le otorgaba un estatus diferente al de sus compañeros de armas, que en ese mismo momento dormían, en su mayoría, en las salas comunitarias y en incómodas literas, o hamacas, según su rango. Dispuesto a descansar, se recostó a leer el libro que había encontrado en la cabina del Capitán, con el cual cenaba cada noche junto al Comandante Gustav Arnkihl. Como había aprendido durante su infancia, y de la peor forma, no preguntó por qué un libro de Thomas Paine, uno de los principales revolucionarios ideológicos de la guerra de independencia estadounidense, estaba en un barco Británico. Se acomodó dispuesto a leer "El Sentido Común", estaba ávido de empaparse de su ideología, pese a que jamás buscaría reinar bajo la estrella de los Borbones, se había propuesto aprender de los errores del pasado.

Pasada la medianoche, e imposibilitado de conciliar el sueño, decidió salir a caminar para apaciguar sus pensamientos. La sensación percibir un leve aroma a lavandas no lo abandonaba. Apenas puso un pie en la cubierta le llamó la atención el bulto que se cobijaba entre un montón de cuerdas y redes. Reconoció de inmediato la rubia cabeza del cabo Berg -¿Qué haces durmiendo aquí?- movió con energía uno de los hombros del chiquillo.

-Teniente…- el muchacho lo miró aterrado.

-¿Por qué no estás en tu litera?- lo apuró impaciente, la temperatura era muy baja.

-Es qué…

-Contesta, te hice una pregunta.

-No podía dormir y subí un rato… no sé cómo me quedé dormido aquí- contestó con la voz temblando y los ojos asustados.

-No me mientas, eso no lo tolero- Charles entrecerró los párpados en un gesto molesto.

-No me gusta estar ahí- Olle contestó apurado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Te han golpeado?- comenzó a interrogarlo furioso. Estaba lleno de dudas acerca de haberlo llevado con él y esto sólo acrecentaba la sensación de haberse equivocado.

-No… pero no me gusta estar ahí.

-Te molestan…- Charles lo tomó de un brazo y lo hizo levantarse del suelo de un tirón –Vamos- comenzó a caminar arrastrándolo.

-¡Teniente, no puede acompañarme a las literas!- gritó el chiquillo asustado –Solo empeoraría las cosas.

-Lo sé- gruñó.

Él también había sido acosado en la Academia y sabía que si defendía a Berg sólo lograría aumentar la animadversión que los soldados tenían hacia él. Bufó molesto al darse cuenta de que entendía perfectamente lo que había sentido Fersen cuando se había enterado de que Sverker lo perseguía. La diferencia era que él no cometería el error que había cometido su padre biológico. Una vez que llegaron a su camarote sacó mantas y una almohada de su cama, se las pasó al chiquillo. -Acomódate donde te parezca mejor- farfulló.

-Pero Teniente…

-Te despertaré antes del amanecer para que no te vean salir de aquí.

Olle asintió, dándose cuenta de que era una orden en la cual no tenía derecho a réplica -Gracias, Teniente- murmuró acomodándose en el suelo.

-No me agradezcas… te traje como mi ayuda de campo y es mi deber velar por tu salud- sacó de su baúl una segunda chaqueta y colocándosela se acostó en la cama.

-Teniente no necesito tantas mantas…

-Úsalas, en la mañana solicitaré más- farfulló. A pesar de ver al chiquillo a resguardo continuaba sintiéndose furioso. -¿Qué es lo que te dicen? ¿Qué puede ser tan grave que te hizo dormir en cubierta?- preguntó después de un rato.

- _Varvhund_ (1)- murmuró el adolescente.

-Y a mí… ¿Cómo me dicen?

-Teniente…

-Dímelo… no me afecta.

- _Lilla Prinsen_ (2)… pero es porque no lo conocen…- comenzó a justificar.

-Buenas noches Berg- cortó la conversación. Dio media vuelta en la cama sin dejar de preguntarse qué tan buena idea había sido unirse a un grupo en el cual difícilmente sería aceptado.

Una vez en el puerto, y en cuanto el Comandante Arnkihl le informó el lugar en donde se hospedaría, se encargó de dar instrucciones para que llevaran sus pertenencias. Tomó su morral y bajó del barco. Encontró a Berg esperándolo en el muelle, el chiquillo había corrido a pisar tierra firme en cuanto el navío atracó -Toma- le entregó un papel y unas monedas –Esta es la dirección donde me hospedaré, conseguí una habitación para ti también, espérame allá. Si te pierdes, muéstrale la dirección a alguien para que te guíe y si quieres tomar un coche, ese dinero alcanza. El muchacho tomó la hoja y la miró fijamente. Charles pudo notar que sus dedos temblaron -¿Sabes leer?- preguntó en voz baja.

El chiquillo negó con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza.

-No hay problema…- le pidió el papel de regreso –Acompáñame… después iremos a donde nos hospedaremos.

-¡¿En qué palacio se quedarán el _Lilla Prinsen_ y su _Varvhund_?!- gritó uno de los soldados que estaba bajando del barco junto a un grupo de militares.

Charles sintió que una corriente recorría su espalda, enderezó los hombros y se esforzó en no tomar en cuenta el comentario. Cuando un pedrusco rebotó en la cabeza de Olle, no aguantó más y volteó a mirar al hombre que lo molestaba, lo reconoció de inmediato. Era un Teniente, algunos años mayor que él. En ese momento entendió el porqué de su molestia. Ambos tenían el mismo cargo pero por razones muy diferentes. Sin duda el Teniente Jarko Korhonen había tardado años, y varias batallas, en obtener su puesto.

-¿Te measte en los pantalones _Varvhund_?- insistió el hombretón de barba y cabello rubio.

-¿Tienes experiencia en mear tus pantalones? ¿Por eso te preocupa tanto?- contestó Charles dando un paso hacia adelante –Quizás tienes algún dato que quieras compartir para evitar algo tan vergonzoso...- sonrió ampliamente. Sin saberlo, había heredado de Fersen la manía de sonreír de forma brillante, y desvergonzada, cuando alguien lo molestaba.

-Después de todo el _principito_ habla- gruñó Korhonen acercándose.

Los silbidos y gritos de los soldados que constituían la comitiva sueca comenzaron a escucharse en el puerto. Una pelea siempre era bien recibida, la sangre vikinga era un poderoso, y peligroso, combustible.

-Acércate más…- Charles dejó caer su morral –¿O te asusta molestar a alguien de tu tamaño y rango?- levantó el mentón desafiante. Sabía que con sus últimas palabras lo estaba provocando y eso era justamente lo que quería.

-El _R_ _iksmarskalk_ no está aquí para meterte bajo sus faldas- gruñó el Teniente. Deslizó su morral del hombro a la mano en un fluido movimiento. Estaba preparándose para pelear.

Charles soltó su bolso, tomó el puñal de su cinto y se lo lanzó. Sonrió cuando el cordón del morral de Korhonen se cortó limpiamente haciendo que el bolso cayera al barro.

-Tienes agallas- escupió Korhonen.

-Tengo agallas... y suficiente hombría para no molestar a un chiquillo- Charles dio un paso adelante mientras se desabotonaba la chaqueta. Un golpe en la mandíbula lo hizo caer al suelo antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Jarko era muy rápido.

El hijo de Maria Antonieta giró rápidamente para evitar la patada que iba directo a su rostro, aprovechando que su oponente tenía un pie en el aire lo desestabilizó tomándolo del tobillo. Ambos militares quedaron tendidos en el barro.

-Te voy a hacer comer el lodo por donde camino- gruñó Korhonen mientras se levantaba. Con una mano agarró la solapa de la chaqueta de su oponente para evitar que él también se pusiera de pie. El hijo de Fersen levantó una rodilla y le asestó un fuerte golpe en el estómago al hombre que se empecinaba en azotarlo contra el suelo.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!- gritó acercándose el Comandante Arnkihl –¡Peleen contra los Rusos pero no entre ustedes!- tomó a Charles de la guerrera para separarlo de Jarko. Al ver que ambos hombres continuaban agarrados de la chaqueta los amenazó con un gruñido feroz –¡Tienen un segundo para soltarse o ambos irán directo a la corte marcial en cuanto toquemos suelo sueco nuevamente!-. Los Tenientes se soltaron con brusquedad.

-Sodomita- gruñó en voz baja Korhonen.

Charles se soltó del agarre de su Comandante y embistió a quien lo había ofendido dándole un fuerte cabezazo en la nariz. Jarko cayó al piso con el rostro manchado de sangre, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Charles recogió del suelo su puñal y se lo colocó en el cuello -No te atrevas a repetir lo que has dicho- se acercó al rostro de Korhonen para mirarlo directamente a los ojos y gruñó –Si vuelves a repetir eso, te rebanaré el cuello sin pensarlo y no me pasará nada… ya sabes, mi padre es el _R_ _iksmarskalk-_ se levantó y observó con desprecio al hombre que lo miraba contrariado. Tomó su morral del suelo y comenzó a caminar alejándose del lugar. Berg esperó unos minutos y lo siguió a una distancia prudente cuidándose de que nadie lo viera.

-Únicamente tu ignorancia te está salvado de un calabozo- le murmuró el Comandante a Korhonen -Te dejo pasar este comportamiento sólo porque tu destreza en el campo supera el tamaño de tu boca y la limitante de tu cerebro- miró alrededor cerciorándose de que nadie los escuchaba –Ese chiquillo se estaba muriendo de hambre en _Ostrobotnia,_ si Von Fersen le ofreció ser su _Ayuda de Campo_ es porque fue adoptado a una edad muy similar a la de Berg… Aunque no lo creas, no todos los hombres son las bestias que supones- el elegante militar acomodó su chaqueta y miró a los hombres a su cargo que permanecían a unos metros de distancia –¡No quiero volver a ver un espectáculo similar o los pondré sobre el primer barco que vaya a Suecia y les aseguro que no viajaran precisamente en literas… haré que los pasen por la quilla!*- sin detenerse a mirar nuevamente a Jarko Korhonen, que era uno de sus mejores Tenientes, dio media vuelta y se alejó.

Cuando Arnkihl había aceptado a Charles Von Fersen en sus filas, sabía que esa decisión le provocaría más de un problema, pese a eso, decidió confiar en su instinto. Una de sus grandes habilidades era reconocer el potencial cuando lo veía y el hijo adoptivo del _R_ _iksmarskalk_ no sólo era un buen militar, además era un hombre sin miedo a nada, lo había visto en sus ojos, y esa era una de las principales condiciones de los soldados a su cargo.

-o-

Luego de asearse y cambiarse de uniforme, el hijo de Maria Antonieta salió de la elegante posada donde estaba alojado para ir en busca de una oficina postal antes de que fueran trasladados a Londres, lugar en donde se reunirían con los aliados de Inglaterra y Portugal a fin de afianzar y planear estrategias para la inminente guerra con Rusia. Estaba seguro de que su familia en Suecia ya estaba al tanto de que formaba parte de los _Dragones de Nyland,_ por lo que prefirió avisar directamente a Sofia que estaba en perfecto estado de salud, antes de que Fersen comenzara a presionar utilizando sus influencias para saber de su paradero.

Mientras sellaba la carta que estaba dirigida a su querida tía, observó el calendario que estaba sobre un escaparate. Sin permitirse pensar demasiado, pidió una nueva esquela y comenzó a escribir.

" _Bristol, 10 de Diciembre de 1807._

 _Querida Isabelle,_

 _Cuando esta carta llegue a tus manos tu cumpleaños número dieciocho será sólo un recuerdo, el cual espero esté lleno de dicha._

 _Sé que estás comenzando una nueva etapa en tu vida y ansío que seas feliz con cada una de las decisiones que tomes._

 _Recibe junto a esta misiva, un abrazo de mi parte._

 _Siempre pensando en ti._

 _Charles._

 _PD: Por favor dile a Augustin que apenas esté de regreso en Suecia le escribiré."_

Selló la carta y la entregó junto con la que iba dirigida a su familia para que fueran enviadas en calidad de urgentes. De regreso a la posada pasó frente a una librería y entró rápidamente a ella. Mientras esperaba en el mesón, que el encargado buscara libros de aprendizaje de sueco, inglés y francés, una mujer se acercó disimuladamente.

-En sueco no tenemos nada- habló el encargado portando un par de libros –Pero sí de francés e inglés- le mostró los ejemplares a Charles.

-No se preocupe, muchas gracias... me llevaré esto- revisó los libros. Llegando a Suecia conseguiría material adecuado para que Olle aprendiera a leer en su lengua natal. Mientras tanto, comenzaría a enseñarle los otros idiomas que consideraba fundamentales para el desarrollo de un hombre educado.

- _Êtes-vous un enseignant?_ (3)- preguntó la elegante mujer que lo había observado en silencio y sin que él se diera cuenta.

- _Non, non, madame. Je cherche juste à enseigner à quelqu'un qui en a besoin_ _(4)_.- contestó en la misma lengua. Cuando vio los ojos de la mujer, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Esa mirada la había visto en alguna parte, pero no lograba recordar dónde. Incómodo, pagó al encargado de la tienda y haciendo una elegante reverencia se despidió de la dama que no dejaba de mirarlo - _Avec votre permission, je me retire_ (5)- salió lo más rápido que pudo del lugar. No le gustaba la sensación que se había alojado en su estómago.

Maria Theresa, Madame Royale de Francia, apretó entre sus manos el libro que sostenía. Apenas podía controlar el golpeteo furioso de su corazón. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en respirar -Lizbeth- susurró a su dama de compañía –Ve y dile a nuestro cochero que siga al joven que acaba de salir, que lo siga hasta que lo vea entrar al lugar donde se está hospedando... pídele que averigüe su nombre y todo lo que pueda de él.

-Pero su excelencia... ¿Cómo regresaremos?... su esposo nos está esperando para preparar todo y marcharnos...

-Haz lo que te digo- su voz se quebró –No pierdas más tiempo.

Una vez que la doncella salió a cumplir las órdenes encomendadas, la hija de Maria Antonieta y Luis XVI se apoyó en el mesón aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas para no desmayarse. Un sollozo escapó de su garganta y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Si ese joven era quien ella pensaba estaba en presencia de un milagro.

-¿Está usted bien su excelencia?- preguntó preocupado el dueño del establecimiento.

-Sí… sí, estoy bien- secó rápidamente las lágrimas que estaban alojadas en sus pestañas –El uniforme de ese joven era sueco… ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

-Sí, su excelencia... Es uno de los uniformes del ejército sueco. Hoy llegó un barco desde ese país y la ciudad está llena de esos salvajes.

-Si no le molesta, esperaré aquí a que llegue mi dama de compañía- se irguió con elegancia –Me siento un poco indispuesta… Aún no me acostumbro al frío de Inglaterra- trató de sonreír*.

-Por favor tome asiento- el hombre le indicó una silla –Iré por un té.

Cuando por fin estuvo a solas, se permitió soñar mientras se concentraba en acompasar el ritmo de su respiración. Tan sólo una vez en la vida había visto una mirada de ese particular color. Sabía que su hermano menor estaba muerto, pero eran demasiadas coincidencias. El color de cabello y ojos era exactamente igual a como lo recordaba. Cuando pequeño, Luis Charles había sido el niño más precioso y dulce, que alguien pudiera conocer y estaba segura que, de no haber muerto, continuaría siendo hermoso en su edad adulta, tanto como el hombre que había estado hace tan sólo unos minutos frente a ella. Además, el joven hablaba francés con fluidez y naturalidad, sin ningún tipo de acento extranjero.

Mientras se abanicaba, tratando de serenarse, comenzó a recordar cuando Hans Axel Von Fersen había intentado rescatar a su familia desde Temple, eran muchos los rumores acerca de las razones de la devoción de ese Conde sueco hacia su familia. Después de la dura infancia y adolescencia, que había vivido, ya no creía en coincidencias. Que ese misterioso joven vistiera un uniforme sueco era una señal, estaba segura. Al analizar cada detalle, menos dudas tenía. Su hermano menor estaba vivo. Luis Charles, o mejor dicho el legítimo Rey de Francia, Luis XVII, acababa de estar frente a ella.

* * *

Desde que había dejado Arras, François sentía una constante sensación de vacío en el pecho. Sin atreverse a confesárselo a su madre, había considerado en innumerables ocasiones abandonar el Liceo para no alejarse de Isabelle. Finalmente, ella misma, había logrado convencerlo de que lo mejor para ambos era que él se concentrara en terminar sus estudios superiores.

-Chatelet… te buscan.

La voz de uno de los tutores lo hizo levantar la cabeza del libro que se esforzaba en leer. Era uno de los fines de semana libre y él una vez más se había quedado estudiando para adelantar materias y exámenes -¿Quién es?- preguntó extrañado, no tenía noticias de que alguien de Arras lo fuera a visitar y en París sólo había entablado una relación cercana con Quentin, y esa amistad aún estaba en una incierta situación.

-Dice que es tu tío…

Apenas escuchó esas palabras el hijo de Rosalie saltó de la cama y colocándose una chaqueta corrió hasta la recepción. Su corazón repiqueteaba ansioso contra su pecho, quizás André se había apiadado de él y había llevado a su hija a visitarlo -Tío Alain…- murmuró al ver al alto hombre que lo esperaba de pie en la entrada del colegio -¿Le pasó algo a mi madre?- preguntó asustado.

-No…- Alain se acercó y lo saludo con un abrazo –Todo está bien… vine a verte a ti- sonrió de forma paternal -Estás de fin de semana libre… ¿O me equivoco?

-Sí… estoy libre- lo miró extrañado.

-Bien… ve por tu abrigo, te llevaré a dar un paseo.

-Pero… ¿Dónde…?

-François, hazme caso y sin tantas preguntas por favor- lo miró serio.

Había pensado durante mucho tiempo lo que estaba a punto de hacer y sólo se animó de forma definitiva cuando Girodelle le avisó que, una vez más, retrasarían su viaje debido a la renuencia de Dianne a salir de la casa. Esa noticia le había dado el ánimo suficiente para ir en busca de François, sabía que una vez que su hermana llegara a Arras su tiempo se iba a ver disminuido al máximo.

Mientras esperaba que el rubio joven regresara comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro. Ni siquiera se había animado a hacer partícipe a André de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pensando en el recuerdo del fallecido marido de Rosalie, se llenó de valor.

-Estoy listo- François lo miró lleno de dudas. Aún no entendía a qué se debía tan inesperada visita.

En cuanto salieron del liceo Alain hizo parar un carruaje y le indicó una dirección en Saint Antoine.

-Tío… ¿vamos a…?

-Sí… te llevo a un burdel- contestó mirándolo de frente –Ya eres un hombre- se aclaró la garganta –Y… cuando tengas necesidades quiero que vayas a un lugar de confianza, donde no te asaltarán ni estafarán.

François, pese a que estuvo tentado a pedirle que regresaran al liceo, prefirió callar y obedecer al amigo de su padre. Estaba cansado de pelear y no quería indisponerse con él. Respiró profundo tratando de serenarse, ya vería como saldría de esa situación sin discutir. Después de unos minutos habló nuevamente -¿Conoces a alguien en especial en ese lugar?

-Sí…- Alain respiró profundo –La dueña del establecimiento se llama Madame Claudette y es mi amiga… es alguien que tiene mi confianza, la conozco desde hace más de veinticinco años- se pasó la mano por el cabello tratando de tranquilizarse. Regresar a ese barrio lo hacía recordar su época militar, y junto con ello, todo lo que había pasado previo a la toma de la Bastilla, incluyendo las penurias económicas.

-¿Aún son… amigos?

-No, desde hace años ya no lo somos…- se removió incómodo en el asiento del carruaje –Sabes que te aprecio como si fueras mi hijo…- miró fijamente al joven, cuando él asintió respiró profundo y habló nuevamente –Sé que cuando te sorprendí saliendo de la habitación de Isabelle te dije cosas muy duras… estaba furioso- aclaró su garganta nuevamente –Ella… ella es la hija de André… ella siempre ha sido nuestra adoración… ¿Entiendes que no es nada contra ti?

-Sí…

-Bueno, entre todas las cosas que te dije, de lo único que me arrepiento, es de haberte dicho que hay mujeres para casarse y otras para desfogarse… no debí haberte dicho eso… todas las mujeres son iguales y a todas debes respetarlas, las mujeres que trabajan en un burdel están ahí porque muchas veces no tuvieron otra oportunidad y tomaron la decisión de hacerse cargo de su propia vida, muchas de ellas mantienen a familias completas con su trabajo y eso jamás debes olvidarlo. Estoy confiando en ti François… si Anne, Oscar o tu madre se enteran de esto me van a desollar vivo.

-Puedes confiar en mí- contestó el joven con seguridad.

-Bien… Esto tampoco es fácil para mí, pero lo hago con el convencimiento de que es una charla que tu padre habría tenido contigo. La vida muchas veces es muy difícil y cuando sientes que todo lo que te rodea es una mierda, buscar una salida es lo que te puede mantener con cordura… somos hombres y emborracharse no es la única opción de olvidar lo que te agobia aunque sea por un rato, las copulas también lo son y Claudette me ayudó muchas veces. Con ella nos hicimos cómplices, juntos teníamos el escape nos salvó a ambos de cometer más de una tontería.

-¿Te enamoraste de ella?- preguntó François atesorando el momento tan personal que estaba viviendo con el amigo de su padre.

-Nunca- Alain sonrió con melancolía –A pesar de todo lo que compartimos, nunca me enamoré de ella y ella tampoco de mi… para su trabajo eso no es bueno.

Cuando la berlina se detuvo descendieron en silencio y se dirigieron a una casa de apariencia modesta. Caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar al salón principal atraídos por la alegre música que alguien interpretaba al piano. -Dedícate a observar pero de forma disimulada…- murmuró Alain –Y no te extrañes de ver en un mismo lugar a militares, eruditos, negociantes y periodistas compartiendo como si nada… Aquí la gente está en su estado natural y la mayoría viene por lo mismo… te traje a este lugar porque es de los mejores, y más discretos de París, además, Claudette es muy cuidadosa con sus chicas, las protege.

-Entiendo…

-Ahora quita esa cara de susto que espantarás a todas las damas...- sonrió -Relájate y piensa que sólo vas a "meter la tarta en el horno"- una fuerte carcajada escapó de sus labios sin que pudiera evitarlo. Apenas terminó de hablar se arrepintió de la broma y miró al hijo de Rosalie. Al verlo reír se tranquilizó.

-¡Teniente Soissons!

Una pequeña y voluptuosa mujer se acercó con los brazos extendidos hasta Alain.

-Claudette- murmuró sonriendo el ahora impresor –Ya sabes que no soy militar- la besó sonoramente en ambas mejillas –Déjame mirarte- la tomó de una mano haciéndola girar sobre su eje –Estás preciosa… los años no pasan por ti- comentó galante.

La exuberante mujer sonrió de forma encantadora mientras se cubría el rostro con un abanico. François la observó detenidamente. Era una mujer de hermoso rasgos y poca altura, su cabello castaño cobrizo estaba recogido en un elaborado peinado adornado con plumas y cintas. Sus ojos café, como el chocolate, estaban finamente maquillados y su pequeña boca brillaba con un tono rojo furioso. Pese a que su vestido se veía de buena confección, era escandalosamente escotado, y ajustado, en el busto.

-¿Vienes a visitarme?

La voz de Claudette hizo que el hijo de Rosalie rompiera el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-No, preciosa- Alain sonrió –Soy un hombre comprometido y de familia- le ofreció un brazo a la mujer para guiarla hacia un rincón del salón –Traje a mi sobrino… él está estudiando aquí en París y no quiero que termine en algún lugar que no sea de mi confianza… sé que tú lo cuidarás- volteó a mirar a François. El joven observaba maravillado cada detalle del salón, su vista vagaba desde los asistentes a las cortesanas -Cierra la boca…- murmuró Alain al muchacho.

François sonrió e hizo una reverencia para saludar a la dueña del establecimiento.

-¿Hijo de tu hermana?- preguntó Claudette.

-No… es otra historia- Alain puso la mano sobre el hombro de François –Pero este chiquillo es casi mi hijo- la miró a los ojos.

-Entiendo… No te preocupes, aquí no le pasará nada- Claudette se contoneó y los guió hacia uno de los divanes del salón. Se sentó frente a ellos e hizo un leve gesto con la mano, de inmediato un joven se acercó con una bandeja con copas de vino –Ahora hablemos de negocios- sonrió coqueta –¿Supongo que hablamos de una iniciación?

-Sí- contestó Alain mientras François sentía que sus mejillas enrojecían como frutas maduras. Pese a que sintió que repentinamente le faltaba el aire, recurrió a todas sus fuerzas para no hacer más evidente su incomodidad.

-Tengo justo lo que buscan…- la mujer hizo un gesto y a los segundos se acercó el hombre que se encargaba de servir licor, después de que Claudette murmuró algo en su oído se alejó rápidamente desapareciendo por uno de los pasillos de la casona. A los minutos una preciosa joven de largo y ondulado cabello castaño oscuro caminó hacia ellos. Mientras atravesaba el centro del salón, un silencio de admiración llenó la estancia. La mujer, que se deslizaba con una elegante desfachatez, estaba vestida con un refinado camisón que permitía adivinar cada una de sus delicadas curvas -Ella es Jolie- la dueña del burdel la presentó.

La joven cortesana deslizó disimuladamente el chal que cubría su espalda e hizo una elegante reverencia mientras ubicaba su largo cabello a un lado permitiendo que la delicada piel de su cuello y hombro derecho quedara expuesta. François tragó fuerte mientras recorría con la mirada las finas facciones de la muchacha.

-Mucho gusto- Jolie sonrió de forma angelical mientras extendía una de sus manos hacia el hijo de Rosalie –Si gusta acompañarme…- lo miró a través de sus larguísimas pestañas.

Al ver que François no reaccionaba, Alain lo pateó disimuladamente con la punta de sus botas. El joven dio un respingo y se levantó del sillón. Apenas estuvo de pie la cortesana lo tomó de la mano y lo guió hacia su habitación. El hijo de Rosalie se concentró en controlar el temblor de sus manos. Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse a su espalda sintió que un sudor frío recorría su espina dorsal.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

La dulce voz de Jolie lo hizo reaccionar -François- murmuró sin poder despegar la vista de la joven que comenzó a moverse por la habitación. Cuando la mujer se quitó el chal que cubría su espalda y hombros creyó perder la respiración. Pudo ver a través de la tela de su combinación sus juveniles y perfectos senos.

Jolie sonrió complacida, los intensos ojos azul cobalto de François brillaban febriles. Con suaves movimientos se acercó a él y llevó sus manos hasta el pañuelo que afirmaba el cuello de su camisa, comenzó a desatarlo con presteza.

Recurriendo a toda su fuerza de voluntad, el hijo de Rosalie llevó sus manos hasta las muñecas de la cortesana tratando de detenerla -Mademoiselle- murmuró con la voz ronca –No puedo hacer esto…- tragó fuerte tratando de soltar el nudo que sentía en la garganta.

-No debes estar asustado- Jolie se empinó en la punta de sus zapatos para rozar sus labios con los de él. François le sacaba al menos una cabeza de altura –Seré gentil… relájate, yo haré todo el trabajo- ronroneó contra su boca.

El rubio y alto joven levantó una de sus manos y la enredó en la nuca de la muchacha. Sintió que todo su cuerpo temblaba de anticipación. Cuando percibió la punta de los senos de la cortesana apretándose contra su pecho tembló de deseo. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, su cuerpo lo estaba traicionando y una infame erección presionaba sus pantalones -No puedo…- repitió y abrió los párpados. No estaba tratando de detener a la joven, estaba tratando de detenerse a sí mismo –Tengo novia y la amo profundamente- murmuró contra los labios de la hermosa meretriz –Perdóneme por favor… no es mi deseo ofenderla, pero no puedo hacer esto- la miró angustiado.

Jolie se separó lentamente de él y sonrió. A los trece años había comenzado a ejercer la profesión más antigua del mundo y durante los cinco años de experiencia que su joven cuerpo ya almacenaba, había aprendido a leer a los hombres que llegaban a su alcoba -No te preocupes…- se separó suavemente de François –Nadie te obligará a hacer algo que no quieras… o que no creas que es correcto- retrocedió un par de pasos y se colocó nuevamente el chal en la espalda. Se sentó en la cama y miró detenidamente el apuesto rostro del joven que permanecía de pie mirándola con una mezcla de deseo y culpabilidad.

-Yo…- el hijo de Rosalie aclaró su garganta –No deseo volver aún junto a mi tío… Me gustaría que pensara que su cometido tuvo resultado para que no vuelva a insistir- la miró avergonzado.

-Entiendo- Jolie sonrió y palmoteó la cama invitándolo a sentarse junto a ella. Cuando vio que el joven dudaba habló nuevamente –No haremos nada que no quieras- lo animó.

-Gracias...-

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos?- preguntó la meretriz sonriendo cuando el joven se sentó junto a ella –Porque te tendré que cobrar igual y hacerlo por mirarte en silencio, hasta para mí es inmoral- rió divertida.

François sonrió y soltó los hombros en un gesto relajado -¿Podemos hablar o jugar a las cartas?- la miró nervioso.

Jolie se puso de pie y caminó hasta el viejo mueble que oficiaba de peinador. Abrió un cajón y sacó una baraja de naipes -Como mis honorarios son caros hablaremos y jugaremos- se sentó nuevamente y cruzó las piernas sobre la cama. Sonrió al ver que François miraba hipnotizado sus medias, en un gesto descarado se levantó un poco el camisón hasta que una franja de piel de sus muslos quedó expuesta -¿Estás seguro de que no quieres hacer otra cosa?

-Estoy seguro- contestó rápidamente el joven.

-Entonces jugaremos- Jolie desplegó sobre la colcha las cartas y comenzó a mezclarlas –Háblame de tu novia- le ordenó mientras comenzaba a repartir los naipes.

De esa forma François habló de su familia, de sus estudios y de su vida en Arras, pero sobre todo habló de Isabelle, de como ella llenaba su vida desde que tenía tres años. Después de un rato, el futuro abogado interrogó a Jolie, se enteró de cómo había llegado a París buscando huir de un hogar en donde su madre y hermanos menores eran maltratados por un jefe de hogar borracho. Impactado, escuchó como ella había comenzado a trabajar ofreciéndose en las puertas de las tabernas a cambio de comida o de un sitio donde dormir, tratando de huir de los callejones y puentes, lugares en los cuales no sólo iba a ser violada sino que probablemente también asesinada.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- preguntó conmovido. La joven tenía prácticamente la misma edad de Isabelle y sus vidas eran diametralmente opuestas.

-Madame Claudette me encontró mendigando en el mercado de Saint Antoine cuando llevaba casi medio año en París- Jolie sonrió –Siempre bromeamos acerca de su capacidad de ver a través de la inmundicia- rió sonoramente al darse cuenta que François la miraba sin entender –Cuando me encontró yo no era más que un saco de huesos, mugre y piojos- contestó con naturalidad.

-Entiendo- contestó en apenas un murmullo. Le maravilló su alegría pese a lo difícil que era su vida –¿Supiste algo más de tu familia?

-No los he vuelto a ver- contestó ella con tristeza –Pero al menos me ocupo de que no pasen hambre- tomó las cartas y las acumuló –Ya es hora de que te vayas- se puso de pie.

-Sí… tienes razón- François tomó la chaqueta y abrigo que había dejado sobre la cama. Cuando iba a abrir la puerta Jolie lo tomó de un brazo.

-Espera- la joven le desarmó el pañuelo del cuello, sin aviso le revolvió el cabello con ambas manos y le pellizcó las mejillas tratando de sonrojárselas.

-¿Qué haces?- trató de separarse asustado.

-Hago que parezca que ya no eres virgen- la cortesana sonrió y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, lo observó en silencio durante un par de segundos antes de acercarse nuevamente –Sólo falta esto- tomó el rostro de François entre sus manos obligándolo a inclinarse hacia ella y lo besó con fuerza para evitar que se moviera. Succionó y mordisqueó sus labios antes de separarse de él –Ahora sí estás listo- lo miró divertida –Ahora sí parece que estuviste usando la boca para algo más que hablar- guiñó un ojo y lo tomó de la mano.

François se dejó guiar por el salón aun temblando. Sentía los labios afiebrados y palpitantes por el voraz beso que le había dado Jolie. Cuando llegó frente a Alain bajó la vista avergonzado.

-Te demoraste bastante- bromeó Alain, cuando vio que las mejillas del hijo de Rosalie se encendían violentamente se disculpó -Perdona… no quise ser indiscreto- sonrió nervioso mientras se despedía de Claudette. Los antiguos amantes habían aprovechado el tiempo para ponerse al día en lo referente a sus nuevas vidas.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir de la casona François volteó a mirar hacia el salón. Sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando vio que Jolie avanzaba hacia su recamara nuevamente, esta vez, tomada de la mano de un hombre que podría ser su abuelo. Ambas miradas se encontraron. El rubio estudiante se estremeció al ver que la chispeante mirada de la prostituta se apagaba por completo y su sincera sonrisa se convertía en una mueca fría y forzada.

Hicieron el camino de regreso al liceo en completo silencio. Antes de despedirse del hijo de Rosalie, Alain lo tomó de un hombro y murmuró -Lo que ha pasado hoy no tiene porqué saberlo alguien más, son asuntos que sólo te atañen a ti... Además, dejé acordado con Madame Claudette que yo pagaré cada vez que vayas a visitar su local. Estoy confiando en ti como una persona adulta, espero que no lo tomes como un vicio, sino más bien como lo que te expliqué… Una vía de escape.

-Gracias por la confianza- François lo miró a los ojos. Su agradecimiento era sincero y no sólo se refería a lo que Alain creía que había hecho. El conocer de primera fuente una realidad que ignoraba por completo lo remeció hasta las entrañas. Sin buscarlo, se había dado cuenta de lo afortunado que era.

* * *

Un delicado suspiro escapó de los labios de Oscar cuando sintió las manos de su marido recorriéndole la cintura.

-André…- susurró –Debemos levantarnos… - tomó el rostro del padre de sus hijos y acunándolo entre sus manos lo besó.

-Lo sé- suspiró él mientras comenzaba a besarla en el cuello –Hace dieciocho años nació Isabelle- se irguió un poco y la miró a los ojos.

-Deja de pensar en lo qué pasó y concéntrate en el presente- contestó ella mientras acariciaba el apuesto rostro de su marido. Lo conocía, y sabía que cada vez que su hija mayor cumplía años, él sufría una vez más por las decisiones que había tomado en el pasado.

André cerró los ojos y respiró profundo tratando de sosegar sus pensamientos. Oscar tenía razón, en algún momento debía dejar ir los fantasmas que lo atormentaban. Después de unos segundos asintió en silencio y se esforzó en sonreír -Tienes razón…- se sentó en la cama mientras se revolvía el cabello tratando de desperezarse –Hoy será un día muy ajetreado- respiró profundo y cerró los ojos. Oscar se acercó a él y sentándose en su regazo lo abrazó intentando consolarlo. Cuando escucharon que alguien trataba de abrir la puerta de la habitación trató de levantarse.

-Shhhhh- André la abrazó con fuerza –Espera y escucha- murmuró en el oído de su esposa.

-¡Papá, ya es hora de levantarse…! ¿Por qué no puedo abrir la puerta?- Augustin preguntó a través de la madera mientras forcejeaba con el picaporte.

-¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó Oscar sonriendo.

-Le estoy dando una lección- André guiñó un ojo –Hoy llega Víctor y su familia… es obvio que Augustin va a estar ansioso por ir a la casa de Alain... y eso saca todo lo Jarjayes que corre por sus venas.

-Es decir se vuelve impulsivo e impaciente- completó la rubia.

-Así es… Sólo puse un picaporte que se cierra por dentro… él se empeña en que no lo tratemos como a un niño y eso es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo. Tendrá que esperar a que nos levantemos, lo haré trabajar en el establo, celebraremos a Isabelle con un largo almuerzo y recién después de eso, le permitiré ir a visitar a sus amigos.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con mi André?- la rubia lo miró divertida.

-Soy el padre de un adolescente que es capaz de sacar de sus casillas a cualquier persona que se cruce por su camino.

-¡Papá!- insistió Augustin por la rendija de la puerta –Los escucho hablar… sé que no están dormidos.

-Ahí lo tienes… reclamando e insistiendo como cuando tenía seis años- murmuró André –No saldremos de la habitación hasta que se aburra y vaya a buscar algo oficioso en lo que ocupar su tiempo.

-Eres malvado…- murmuró Oscar acomodándose sobre las piernas de André –A mí también se me ocurren formas de ocupar el tiempo mientras esperamos- lo miró sonriendo mientras se quitaba el camisón. André sonrío y delineó con sus dedos los hermosos rasgos de su mujer. Ella siempre sabía cómo sacarlo de la tristeza en la que se sumía cada veintiuno de diciembre.

-o-

Isabelle apoyó el libro que estaba leyendo sobre sus piernas y miró a través de la ventana. Su hermano salía de la finca a todo galope. Esperó un par de minutos y sonrió al ver a su madre ataviada con un sombrero y capa tomando el mismo camino. Pese a que Augustin había sido autorizado a desplazarse solo, y por sus propios medios, a cualquier destino dentro de la aldea, Oscar se había empeñado en vigilarlo a una distancia prudente, argumentando que ella era la única capaz de darse cuenta si su hijo menor era o no lo suficientemente diestro, y prudente, para no correr peligro alguno.

-Belle…

La voz de Constance la hizo desviar la mirada. La doncella se acercó con un pequeño envoltorio en las manos -Hice esto para ti- le extendió el humilde paquete –Felicidades en tu cumpleaños…

-No debiste haberte molestado- tomó el obsequio y la invitó a sentarse a su lado con un gesto -¡Muchas gracias!- abrazó con gratitud a la joven empleada de la casa –Es precioso- observó en detalle el delicado pañuelo que tenía bordadas sus iniciales.

-Me alegro que te guste- sonrió la joven -¿Aún estás triste?- la miró preocupada.

-No… no te preocupes de eso- contestó Isabelle esforzándose en sonreír.

-Estoy haciendo tu tarta favorita para la hora del té- la mucama se puso de pie y sonrió –Volveré a la cocina antes de que Gabrielle me amoneste por estar aquí- guiñó un ojo y salió del salón.

Desde que François se había marchado, Isabelle y Constance se habían vuelto buenas amigas. En la joven doncella, la hija de Oscar y André había encontrado alguien con quien podía hablar de la angustia que provocaba en ella no poder estudiar ni hacer nada oficioso que le permitiera llenar sus días. Gracias al apoyo de la empleada de la finca, el desasosiego constante que albergaba en su corazón le parecía menos agobiante.

Durante los meses transcurridos, Rosalie le había ofrecido trabajar en la imprenta o ayudar al doctor Leblanc como aprendiz. Ambas opciones eran atractivas, pero después de analizarlas con sus padres las había rechazado, no quería encontrarse en la aldea con el Capitán Dumont. Pese a que la acusación de traición había sido rápidamente desechada, gracias al reporte presentado por el Brigadier Lasalle, todos estaban conscientes de que debían ser muy cuidadosos y evitar en lo posible encontrarse con el militar que había tratado de acusarlos.

Sintiéndose nuevamente agobiada, se puso de pie y fue a su habitación para cambiar su vestido por una tenida de montar. Cuando se miró al espejo para revisar su atuendo, tomó entre sus manos la fina caja de terciopelo que estaba en la superficie de su tocador, la abrió y pensó en Charles mientras acariciaba con la yema de los dedos las piedras preciosas que la decoraban. No sabía de él desde hace casi un año, en silencio rezó una plegaria para que estuviera bien y lejos de cualquier peligro. Tratando de mantenerlo cerca de su corazón, prendió la delicada joya en la solapa de su chaqueta y salió rumbo al establo.

-¿Vas dónde Alain?- preguntó André al verla ensillado a Aura. Se acercó a ayudarla.

-No…- miró a su padre y sonrió –Sólo daré un paseo… volveré en un rato- después de besarlo en la mejilla montó a su potranca y salió de la propiedad, cabalgó tan rápido que sintió que el viento le lastimaba el rostro.

Cuando llegó frente al lago, que estaba a varios kilómetros de distancia, cerró los ojos y trató de rememorar la despedida con François. Ese día habían ido a ese mismo lugar aprovechándose de que Oscar y André no estaban en la finca. Mientras pensaba en su novio, se tocó los labios con los dedos y trató de rememorar el último beso que se habían compartido. Después de unos minutos abrió los ojos y miró el ocaso mientras pesadas lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Su vida no era nada de lo que había soñado. Sin saber por qué, aferró entre sus manos el _agriette_ de zafiros que estaba prendido en su chaqueta y lloró amargamente hasta que sintió que no le quedaban más lágrimas. Era su cumpleaños número dieciocho y el vacío que sentía en el pecho sólo aumentaba dolorosamente. Entre lágrimas se percató de que no podía definir qué sentimiento era más poderoso, la tristeza de la soledad o la angustia que le provocaba no poder cumplir ninguno de sus sueños.

* * *

 **Y bueno... Espero les haya gustado el regreso a esta historia. Gracias por haberme acompañado en Los Juegos De La Vida, ahora les prometo total dedicación a Isabelle y compañía.**

 **¡Un abrazo!**

* * *

(*)Brístol: Brístol, junto con Liverpool, se convirtió en centro del comercio de esclavos. Durante el auge del tráfico de esclavos, entre el año 1700 y 1807, más de 2.000 barcos de esclavos partieron del puerto de Brístol, llevando consigo a más de medio millón de esclavos desde África hasta Norteamérica. La competencia con Liverpool, la interrupción del comercio marítimo con Francia y la abolición de la esclavitud contribuyeron a romper la paz entre la ciudad y los nuevos centros comerciales del norte y la zona de las _midlands_. Sin embargo, la población de Brístol se quintuplicó durante el siglo XIX, apoyada en las nuevas industrias y el creciente comercio.

(1)Varvhund: Perro faldero

(2)Lilla Prinsen: Principito

(3) Es usted profesor?

(4) No, no señora. Sólo busco enseñarle a alguien que lo necesita.

(5) Con su permiso me retiro.

(*) Castigo que consistía en ser atado por las cuatro extremidades y echado al mar boca abajo desde la proa. Don marineros sitiados a babor debían sujetar los cabos que apresaban brazos, mientras otros dos hacían lo mismo desde estribor con los que apresaban las piernas; de esa manera recorrían los costados del buque, aflojando o tirando mientras arrastraban al condenado hasta la popa, donde era izado de nuevo a bordo. No era fácil sobrevivir a este castigo, ya que los buques estaban cubiertos de percebes y afilados moluscos que cortaban piel produciendo profundas heridas.

(*) En 1807 Maria Teresa Borbón se instala junto a su marido Luis Antonio, Duque de Angulema, en Inglaterra hasta 1814


	21. Chapter 21

_**Las piezas de un tablero de ajedrez**_

* * *

François Chatelet sostenía el _Gorro Frigio_ (*), que lo identificaba como uno de los alumnos destacados del _Lycée Impérial_ , sin decidirse a usarlo. Llevaba más de media hora con la prenda entre sus manos.

-¿Por qué no te lo colocas?- le preguntó Quentin, luciendo su propio gorro de forma muy pintoresca.

Ambos muchachos estaban, junto a otros jóvenes de distintas edades, aunque todos de educación superior, esperando a entrar al salón en donde se llevaba a cabo una de las típicas reuniones populares que buscaban como único fin captar adeptos y garantizar seguidores del régimen Napoleónico(*).

Al ver que el de ojos azules no le contestaba Quentin se quedó de pie a su lado con las manos enlazadas en la espalda, acompañándolo en su mutismo. Desde que François había regresado de sus extensas vacaciones, se limitaba a estudiar sin descanso y su ánimo se había vuelto completamente taciturno. Ese exasperante estado anímico, había gatillado en el siempre chispeante Quentin Tinville, la autoimpuesta obligación de permanecer a su lado pese a que su compañía no fuera requerida, o bienvenida. -Mira… el perro del emperador- murmuró después de un rato al ver pasar a un elegante uniformado.

-No hables así- contestó François –Si nos escuchan, seremos sancionados y se nos quitaran créditos- se removió incómodo y tratando de disimular comenzó a examinar de forma minuciosa el accesorio que mantenía en sus manos.

-Colócate el gorro de una buena vez, ya estamos por entrar- lo animó Quentin dándole un codazo en las costillas -¿Quieres conocerlo?- sus ojos, prácticamente negros, brillaron contentos –Si me presento y menciono de quien soy hijo…

-Él fue participe de la caída de Robespierre… No me interesa conocer a uno de los asesinos de mi padre- François lo cortó antes de que terminara de hablar.

-¿Aún estás molesto conmigo?- preguntó Quentin –Sabes que no tuve nada que ver en lo que hizo el desquiciado de mi progenitor…

-Lo sé- dijo François dejando salir el aire de sus pulmones en un cansado suspiro –Lo sé Quentin… pero Fouché(1) es diferente.

Antes de que el hijo de Antoine Fouquier pudiera contestar, Monsieur Ferrec, el profesor de filosofía, los hizo pasar al salón. François miró una vez más el gorro que mantenía en sus manos.

-¿Por qué no quieres usarlo?- insistió Quentin.

-Siento que estoy traicionando a mi madre- contestó en apenas un murmullo –Sé que no le gustaría que estuviera aquí.

-No lo podemos evitar- apuntó con simpleza el muchacho de cabello negro. Después de dudar unos segundos tomó el _Gorro Frigio_ de François y se lo colocó tirándolo hasta que los bordes le tocaron las orejas –A la mía tampoco le gusta la idea, pero es parte de estudiar en tan prestigioso liceo… y a mí sí que me interesa conocer de cerca al perro Fouché… quiero saber cómo es el hombre que censurará mi trabajo y que seguramente me mandará a presidio en más de una ocasión.

François se acomodó el sombrero y miró sonriendo a su amigo. Sin duda él joven tenía razón, su carácter contestatario le iba a ocasionar más de un problema con las autoridades en cuanto comenzara a ejercer de periodista. Ambos entraron al salón.

-Mira… es muy extraño que esos dos estén conversando tan amigablemente, todo el mundo sabe que apenas se toleran- murmuró Quentin apuntando con el mentón al elegante hombre que acompañaba a Joseph Fouché (3).

-Talleyrand(2)- susurró François –Ambos sabemos por experiencia que la política es corrupta… y este es solo otro ejemplo- encogió los hombros en un gesto resignado.

-Quizás ahora que Fouché es uno de los hombres más ricos de Francia, Talleyrand lo mire como algo más que un bruto espía…

-Cállate… nos van a oír y terminaremos con los pies en la calle junto una seria reprimenda de Monsieur Ferrec- François hizo un gesto disimulado hacia el profesor que no dejaba de mirarlos con el ceño fruncido. Quentin asintió en silencio y se concentró en la reunión.

Después de un par de discursos los alumnos fueron presentados a variadas personalidades. Mientras François estrechaba la mano de distintos políticos y autoridades, su mente no dejaba de pensar en que hace tres semanas Isabelle había estado de cumpleaños y desde esa fecha no tenía noticias de ella. Cada día esperaba con ansias alguna misiva de su parte, y cada vez que confirmaba no recibir correspondencia, el peso en su pecho se hacía más grande.

Después de la actividad, los días transcurrieron en tranquilidad. El hijo de Rosalie y Bernard concentraba todos sus esfuerzos en sus estudios, hasta que una noche su sueño fue interrumpido.

-Chatelet- murmuró Quentin tratando de despertarlo.

-¿Qué pasa?...

-Levántate… te tengo una invitación- lo zamarreó de un brazo hasta que consiguió que se sentara en el catre –Vístete, vamos con los de la escuela de leyes a _Saint Antoine_ , levántate y confraterniza con tus futuros colegas, estamos de licencia...

-Déjame dormir- se acomodó nuevamente en la cama y gruñó –No necesito una chaperona que me esté animando, tengo muy claros mis objetivos… debo graduarme lo antes posible.

-François, estás haciéndote mala fama- Quentin se sentó en la cama –Todos opinan que eres un petulante… ahora además te tratan de soberbio e incluso se habla de que eres un realista encubierto… eso es malo, muy malo- lo miró serio –Nadie te conoce porque no hablas, sólo yo sé que te esfuerzas por regresar a Arras lo antes posible a los brazos de tu adorada Isabelle antes de que ella te olvide.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- el hijo de Rosalie se sentó y lo miró nervioso. No le había dicho a nadie de su relación con su amiga de infancia.

-Sabes que soy brillante- Quentin sonrió –No hay que ser un genio para saber que ya son novios y que ella no te ha escrito desde hace semanas, te he visto ir a diario a la oficina a buscar correo… y cada vez vuelves con un humor de los mil demonios y las manos vacías.

-Ella no es feliz… Sé que no es feliz y no sé qué hacer para solucionarlo- François suspiró cansado.

-¿Le has escrito?

-Para su cumpleaños, pero no recibí respuesta… y a ella no le gusta que la abrumen.

-Debe ser muy hermosa para que le aguantes ese temperamento- Quentin sonrió y tomó su chaqueta.

-Es la más hermosa… y la más inteligente también…

Quentin lo miró en silencio y movió la cabeza apesadumbrado, su amigo era un romántico, decidido a no aceptar una negativa de su parte insistió -Si quieres avanzar en leyes aprovecha esta oportunidad y no dejes que la gente siga pensando mal de ti. No basta ser buen estudiante, también debes hacer buenas conexiones y confraternizar- comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del dormitorio –Te espero abajo, le diré a los demás que se adelanten.

-Yo…

-Tienes dos opciones, quedarte a llorar en la cama o levantarte y demuestra que no eres un petulante- lo miró serio y dando media vuelta lo dejó solo.

El rubio se levantó y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente. Después de recorrer un par de tabernas el alegre grupo de estudiantes caminó hasta la puerta de un conocido burdel. Cuando François reconoció el lugar al cual Alain lo había llevado hace un par de meses su espalda se tensó de inmediato, se había prometido a sí mismo no volver a poner un pie en ese sitio -Creo que mi velada llegó hasta aquí compañeros- habló sin dejar de sonreír.

-Ya ven… sabía que era un fatuo- murmuró uno de los estudiantes de cuarto año de leyes –Seguramente este lugar no es tan bueno como a los que acostumbra a ir- lo desafió.

Antes de contestar François miró a su mejor amigo, su alto sentido de camaradería le impedía dejarlo mal con los demás estudiantes. A lo largo de la velada, se había dado cuenta que el futuro periodista insistió en que lo incluyeran en el grupo sólo para que dejaran de encasillarlo como _realista_. Quentin lo miró y movió la cabeza en forma negativa animándolo a no desertar -No es eso- contestó –Es sólo que estoy cansado- sonrió de la forma más cordial que pudo.

-Puedes descansar sobre el pecho de alguna de las cortesanas… ¿O eso también es demasiado mundano para ti?

Otro estudiante de cuarto año lo tomó de un hombro y lo guió hacia el interior del burdel antes de que pudiera negarse nuevamente.

En cuanto entraron, los jóvenes fueron abordados por un grupo de animadas meretrices que los arrastraron hacia el salón principal mientras uno de los ayudantes repartía oporto, o vino, según el gusto del consumidor. Después de la segunda ronda de copas, el ánimo estaba lo suficientemente distendido para que nadie reparara en la actitud taciturna de François, el rubio joven se empeñaba en permanecer prácticamente oculto en medio del grupo.

La algarabía reinante impidió que el muchacho previera lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Cuando finalmente se encontraba relajado y disfrutando de una animada conversación con los estudiantes que estaban a punto de egresar, percibió que una mano se posaba en su hombro, levantó la vista y sintió que su estómago se transformaba en un apretado nudo.

-Monsieur Rolland, no insista… Ya le dije que el joven aquí presente reservó las horas que siguen- Jolie habló con voz segura y mirando al estudiante.

François desvió la vista, vio a un enorme hombre afirmando bruscamente del brazo a la joven meretriz que había conocido hace un tiempo atrás.

El insistente cliente frunció el ceño haciendo patente su mal carácter y reclamó -Madame Claudette me dijo que estabas disponible.

-Se equivocó- insistió Jolie apretando el hombro de François.

Cuando el joven miró nuevamente a la cortesana, pudo notar algunos moretones desvaneciéndose en su alabastrino cuello. La miró nuevamente a los ojos y tembló al ver terror en ellos -La señorita tiene razón- se puso de pie –Madame Claudette se equivocó… yo ya había solicitado los servicios de la dama aquí presente.

-Dama… no veo ninguna dama- se carcajeó el hombre –Aquí sólo hay putas- se acercó amenazante a François y Jolie.

Quentin se puso de pie en medio, acompañado por dos estudiantes más -Monsieur… le recuerdo que en esta época todos somos ciudadanos de igual categoría- sonrió mientras se remangaba los puños de la chaqueta y camisa. Cuando el primer empellón se hizo presente los gritos comenzaron a llenar el salón.

-¡En mi casa no toleraré ningún tipo de trifulca!- la voz de Madame Claudette retumbó en el salón. De inmediato se acercaron un par de esbirros y separaron a los revoltosos -O se controlan o los pondré a todos en la calle en un segundo- miró al grupo de estudiantes y reconoció de inmediato a François, entrecerró los párpados de forma molesta cuando vio a Jolie prácticamente escondida tras el estudiante –¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿No me digas que tienes el mismo mal temperamento que tu tío y vas a provocarme problemas?- interrogó al joven.

-Madame Claudette- la saludó François –El señor aquí presente, no acepta el hecho de que ya había reservado el resto de la noche con la señorita Jolie.

La regenta del lugar miró al protegido de Alain y luego de pensar durante unos segundos se dirigió al hombretón que continuaba furioso -Monsieur Rolland, le suplico disculpe mi mala memoria- sonrió de forma encantadora –Había olvidado que el muchacho tenía reservada la velada con Jolie, pero no se preocupe, me encargaré personalmente de que otra de mis chicas lo atienda como se merece.

-Soy un cliente antiguo- insistió el hombre.

-Lo sé… y se lo agradezco- se contoneó Claudette –Pero este joven es sobrino de un gran amigo y tengo acordado con él una disponibilidad absoluta… Además, usted sabe que esto es un negocio y su familia paga muy bien- miró a François.

El joven rubio tragó fuerte al pensar en la abultada cuenta que recibiría el socio de su madre.

-Supongo que el mozuelo no estará aquí mañana…- bufó Rolland.

-No… no estará- contestó Claudette.

-Entonces mañana regresaré y reservo desde ya toda la velada con ella- miró lujurioso a Jolie.

-Mañana hablaremos de negocios- sentenció la regenta y dando por cerrado el asunto tomó del brazo al cliente insatisfecho arrastrándolo lejos del lugar.

-¡Bien guardado que te lo tenías Chatelet!

-¡Hasta cuenta personal tiene!

-¡Yo quiero un tío igual!

-¡Tiene la pura cara de santurrón!

François recibió esa, y otras bromas, de forma estoica mientras miraba a Jolie.

-Vamos- la muchacha lo tomó de un brazo.

Quentin analizó toda la situación rápidamente y aguantó una carcajada con esfuerzo. Conocía a François y sin necesidad de que él se lo dijera, intuyó de inmediato que nada era lo que parecía -Supongo que te irás más tarde…- lo empujó traviesamente animándolo a seguir con la farsa.

-Sí… supongo que sí- contestó el rubio –Te veo mañana…- hizo un gesto de despedida a sus demás compañeros de escuela y se dejó arrastrar hasta la habitación de la cortesana. -¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!- preguntó furioso en cuanto la puerta se cerró.

-Estaba pensando en que me lo debías- contestó ella con tranquilidad mientras se abrigaba con una gruesa bata –Ahora estamos a mano.

-No dejaré que times a mi tío… mañana mismo le enviaré un mensaje contándole lo que tú y Madame Claudette traman, no dejaré que le saquen dinero… son unas estafadoras.

Jolie se inclinó y removiendo una tabla del piso sacó una media de lana, vació un montón de monedas en su mano -Toma- las arrojó sobre la cama –Aquí está lo que Claudette va a cobrarle a tu tío –Devuélveselo.

François la quedó mirando durante unos segundos antes de tomar el dinero. Una vez que reunió las monedas en la palma de su mano se las entregó de regreso -¿Te pega?- preguntó moviendo con un dedo el cabello que ocultaba las marcas en su cuello -¿Por eso pediste mi ayuda?

-No soy una damisela en apuros- contestó -Sólo estabas en el lugar que me convenía en el momento indicado- movió la cabeza apartándose de la mano de François y guardó nuevamente el dinero en el escondite -Si no quieres aceptar la devolución, supongo que quieres utilizar a tu gusto el dinero que tu tío va a pagar- comenzó a levantarse el ruedo del camisón.

-No- François se alejó y se sentó en la cama -Te dije que tengo novia- la miró serio -Supongo que no puedo salir de aquí hasta el amanecer… o ese cliente puede regresar…

Jolie se sentó a su lado -Sí sólo me golpeara no sería problema… muchos lo hacen- la chica encogió los hombros -Él tiene gustos particulares…

François la miró preocupado -Mañana volverá... y yo no estaré aquí.

-Entonces mañana me ocuparé del problema… hoy puedo dormir tranquila.

-¿Y si dejas esta vida?... podrías ir a Arras… puedo hablar con mi madre y ella te daría trabajo de inmediato- se aventuró

-¿Y le dirías que le de trabajo a la puta que conociste en un burdel de Saint Antoine?- masculló la chica con amargura -Me basta verte para saber que tu madre puede tener muy buenos sentimientos, pero también debe ser muy… "tradicional".

-No creas… está saliendo con hombre que no es mi padre.

-¿Lo está engañando?

-No.

-¿Está separada?

-No… es viuda.

-Y supongo que te escandaliza que salga con un hombre que no es su marido- lo miró con reproche.

François movió la cabeza apesadumbrado -No… no es eso.

-¿Qué es entonces lo que te molesta?- Jolie lo tomó de la quijada para obligarlo a mirarla -Dime lo que te molesta sin temor a que te juzgue, yo jamás lo hago…- sonrió –No tengo moral para eso.

-No recuerdo a mi padre- sus ojos se humedecieron -Y de cierta forma siempre pensé que si ella veneraba su memoria eso lo mantendría cerca de mí… sólo ella lo recuerda… yo no tengo nada.

-Lo entiendo- murmuró la joven -Pero eso es…

-Egoísta- completó François -Sé que soy egoísta... pero no lo puedo evitar… soy un malcriado, un pedante, un egoísta…

-Pero también eres fiel, inteligente y con buenos sentimientos… además eres honesto, podrías haber aceptado mi dinero…- Jolie lo miró sonriendo -Entiendo lo que te pasa con tu madre…

-Sé que no está bien que sea egoísta- agregó el joven con tristeza.

Jolie se recostó en la cama y permaneció en silencio durante unos minutos mientras miraba la espalda de François -Había encargado unas hierbas que quitan… el ímpetu- comenzó a hablar, no pudo evitar reír cuando vio que François la miraba sorprendido -Eran para el hombre de hace un rato- explicó mientras se acomodaba en la cama cubriéndose con unas mantas -Pero no llegaron, por eso pedí tu ayuda en cuanto te vi… si no hubieras estado aquí, mañana habría sido un día muy duro para mi… cuando te vi quise cobrar la deuda que tenías conmigo, sabía que me ayudarías así como yo te ayudé cuando nos conocimos.

-¿Y mañana qué harás?- preguntó preocupado.

-Mañana…- Jolie suspiró -Se supone que mañana llega mi encargo, si eso se cumple alteraré su bebida.

-¿Y si nuevamente falla?

-Me emborracharé hasta casi perder el sentido- la joven cerró los ojos -Así todo será más rápido y no me daré cuenta.

-Reservó toda la noche…- insistió François con la voz temblando.

Jolie abrió los ojos y sonrió -Puedo emborracharme muy, muy, muy bien...

-¿Por qué no hablas con Madame Claudette?... Alain me dijo que ella era buena y cuidaba de ustedes.

-Es cierto, ella es buena. No nos golpea y nos paga de forma justa- Jolie sonrió –Pero los negocios son los negocios, y en eso ella es inflexible… Nos cuida de que no nos asesinen o golpeen muy duro, pero este oficio tiene muchas variantes de violencia.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio. Después de un rato François se puso de pie y caminó hacia un viejo estante. Había un par de libros apilados. Tomó el primero, lo conocía, era un gastado ejemplar de " _Romeo y Julieta"_. El segundo nunca lo había visto, cuando lo abrió los ojos casi se le salieron de las órbitas y las mejillas se le encendieron violentamente. La risa de Jolie lo obligó a mirarla, la joven se carcajeaba en la cama.

-Deberías verte la cara- lo apuntó sin dejar de reír -¿Nunca has leído _"Fanny Hill"?_

-No- contestó François cerrando bruscamente el compendio. Apenas había logrado despegar la vista de la explícita escena de sexo que estaba graficada. Tomó el libro de Shakespeare -Me llama mucho la atención que dos libros tan diferentes sean parte de una misma "colección"- sonrió divertido.

-Simple… el segundo es para mi trabajo, soy muy profesional- Jolie guiñó un ojo -Y el primero lo compré después de ver la obra en un mercado hace algunos años.

François se sentó en el piso y junto a la cama, apoyó la espalda contra la desvencijada mesa de noche y comenzó a ojear el libro -Jamás habría pensado que eras una romántica.

-Todos somos románticos, más o menos, pero todos lo somos- murmuró Jolie -Léeme un capítulo por favor- suplicó mientras se arrebujaba con las mantas.

-¿Cualquiera o el primero?- preguntó el estudiante sin mirarla.

-El primero.

El joven acercó una vela y comenzó a leer. Cuando terminó el primer capítulo calló al ver que Jolie mantenía los ojos cerrados. Se abrochó la chaqueta y removiéndose en el suelo buscó una posición para tratar de dormir.

-¿Por qué dejaste de leer?- preguntó ella con los ojos aún cerrados.

-Pensé que estabas durmiendo.

-Sólo estoy imaginando las escenas- abrió los ojos y sonrió -Ven, recuéstate aquí y sigue leyendo- le hizo espacio en la cama, al ver que él dudaba bromeó -Prometo que no perderás tu virtud- guiñó un ojo divertida.

-No te burles- sonrió y se recostó en la cama -¿Quieres que siga leyendo?

-Sí- Jolie se acomodó procurando no tocarlo -¿Por qué no aceptaste el dinero que te ofrecí?- preguntó antes de que el joven comenzara a leer.

-Porque sé que lo ahorras con esfuerzo… no es fácil tu trabajo.

-Tampoco es tan malo- contestó -No todos los clientes son brutos… muchas veces disfruto lo que hago- lo miró desafiante -Las mujeres también podemos disfrutar en la alcoba.

-Lo sé- la miró molesto -No soy un estúpido… no es necesario que me trates así- hizo el amague de ponerse de pie.

-Perdona… no quise reaccionar de esa forma… es sólo que no me gusta que me tengan lástima, sé muy bien lo que hago y gracias este trabajo mis hermanos comen y yo no vivo bajo un puente- lo tomó de un brazo para retenerlo en la cama -Sigue leyendo por favor- lo animó.

François asintió y comenzó a leer, cuando terminó el tercer capítulo cerró el libro y cruzando los brazos se acomodó para dormir.

-Te diste cuenta de que no sé leer…- Jolie habló en un murmullo.

-Sí- el joven había notado que no era una pregunta y por lo mismo contestó de forma tranquila.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Para ser tu libro favorito las páginas están casi nuevas, sólo las cubiertas están deterioradas.

-Eres inteligente François Chatelet, eres inteligente y un buen muchacho… Isabelle es una chica muy afortunada- murmuró la cortesana entre bostezos.

-Si quieres te puedo enseñar a leer…

-Ya te dije que no soy una damisela en apuros, así que no necesitas ser mi caballero andante- la meretriz se volteó en la cama para darle la espalda.

-Pero podemos ser amigos… los amigos se ayudan entre sí- insistió.

-Los hombres y las mujeres no son amigos… eso siempre termina mal- contestó -Ahora duerme, tienes que salir de aquí antes de las siete o Claudette te cobrará media jornada de mis servicios.

François asintió en la oscuridad y cerró los ojos concentrándose en tomar en cuenta al cuerpo que estaba a su lado. Con cada respiración de Jolie se esforzaba en pensar en Isabelle mientras rogaba que ella lo extrañara tanto como él lo estaba haciendo.

* * *

-Quédate quieto por favor… ¡Y sal de ahí que pareces un chismoso!- Alain amonestó a su ahijado. El chiquillo no dejaba de asomarse por la ventana del salón que daba a la entrada de la propiedad que había comprado hace unos meses.

-¿Estás seguro de que llegan hoy? - contestó Augustin mientras se dejaba caer en un sofá junto a Anne y apoyó la cabeza en el delicado hombro de ella buscando que le acariciara el cabello. La mujer de Alain dejó el bastidor y las agujas a un lado para acceder a lo solicitado. Adoraba al muchachito.

-No sé cómo logran dominarte tus padres… eres una mezcla explosiva y fastidiosa- el hombre de cabello castaño miró a su ahijado, sin poder evitarlo sonrió enternecido al ver como su mujer le acariciaba con devoción la ondulada melena –Supongo que no llegaste a la hora del desayuno porque tu padre te mantuvo entretenido…- comenzó a hablar nuevamente tratando de distraerse, sabía que Anne lo quería como a un hijo y no podía dejar de lamentarse que su obcecación por Oscar lo cegara al punto de no permitirle rehacer su vida con la hija de Gabrielle a una edad propicia para ambos.

-Desde el cumpleaños de Belle me ha hecho trabajar todas las mañanas en los establos cada vez que no tengo clases… papá dice que es la única forma de que los deje tranquilos a ti y a Anne…- Augustin suspiró y sus labios se curvaron en una tranquila sonrisa –Además dice que de esa forma también aprenderé a cultivar mi paciencia- terminó de hablar con los ojos cerrados, cada vez que Anne le revolvía el cabello se relajaba y le daba sueño.

-Eres igual a tu madre- murmuró Alain –Impaciente e impetuoso… Debes agradecer que tienes un padre que ya sabe cómo tratar el terrible carácter que tienen tú y tu hermana… yo no tendría tanta paciencia- miró a su mujer, que continuaba consintiendo al chiquillo, y masculló –Bonita, deja de consentirlo… ya no es un niño pequeño.

-Ni pequeño ni grande… simplemente no soy un niño- murmuró Augustin sin abrir los ojos.

-No seas envidioso Alain- Anne sonrió mientras lo miraba –Si dejas de molestar a Gus, prometo hacerte lo mismo hoy en la noche- bromeó guiñándole un ojo.

-Bonita…- Alain interrumpió lo que iba a decir cuando vio que dos carruajes cruzaban la verja de la casona que compartía con la hija de Gabrielle -¡Llegaron!- se puso de pie impaciente y caminó rápido hacia la puerta para recibir a su hermana y familia.

El viaje de Dianne y Girodelle se había retrasado durante semanas debido a la persistente tristeza que aquejaba a la hermana menor de Alain.

-Quédate quieto- susurró Anne a Augustin tomándolo de un brazo e imposibilitando que el chiquillo se pusiera de pie –Deja que sólo Alain quede como ansioso- guiñó un ojo –Después lo molestaremos por ello.

Augustin sonrió y asintió con vehemencia mientras arreglaba su despeinado cabello. Sólo cuando la hija de Gabrielle se puso de pie se animó a hacer lo mismo. Ambos caminaron con tranquilidad hasta el umbral de la puerta.

Anne sintió que su corazón se le encogía en el pecho cuando vio que Alain salía del carruaje principal transportando en sus brazos a su hermana. Pese a que sabía que Dianne estaba destrozada con la pérdida de su hijo menor, jamás había imaginado que la dulce mujer estuviera devastada al punto de no ser más que un manojo de huesos y piel. Tratando de disimular, desvió la vista y pudo ver al lado del carruaje a un desolado Víctor Clemente De Girodelle. El semblante del siempre apuesto, y elegante hombre, estaba completamente abatido. El padre de la numerosa familia, sostenía con un brazo Clemente, ya de cuatro años, y con la otra mano, tomaba firmemente a su adorada Angelique, la niña acababa de cumplir diez años.

Del carruaje que los seguía descendieron Pierre, Claude y Antoine, los niños contaban con catorce, doce y siete años respectivamente, los tres estaban acompañados de sus dos niñeras.

-Dianne…- Anne comenzó a hablar en apenas un murmullo, calló repentinamente cuando Alain movió la cabeza para que no dijera nada.

La menor de los Soissons, enterró el rostro en el pecho de su hermano mayor y comenzó a llorar aferrándose a él mientras dejaba que la transportara a una de las habitaciones.

Cuando Víctor se acercó, Anne estiró los brazos y recibió a su sobrino menor. El pequeño se aferró a su cuello de forma inmediata.

-Perdona…- comenzó a disculparse Girodelle –Está afectado por el estado de Dianne, casi no quiere caminar ni hablar- miró nervioso los ojos de su parienta política.

-No hay problema- la Anne acunó al niño entre sus brazos –Aquí todo mejorará…- sonrió tratando de darle tranquilidad al patriarca. Cuando recordó que Augustin también los acompañaba lo buscó con la mirada. El hijo menor de Oscar se había escabullido silenciosamente de su lado y estaba conversando tranquilamente con sus amigos. Pierre, Claude y él eran inseparables.

-Vamos cariño.

La voz de Girodelle la hizo volver a centrar la atención en el marido de Dianne. El criador de caballos guiaba a su preciosa hija hacia el interior de la casa. Angelique, pese a su corta edad, ya era poseedora de una belleza apabullante.

-Vamos al salón, les serviré chocolate y tartas- Anne habló e hizo un seña a las nanas para que guiaran a los niños a la casa –Y para mi preciosa Angelique, sus dulces favoritos- acarició con la mano los sedosos bucles de la niña.

-Gracias tía- contestó la chiquilla soltando la mano de su padre y buscando con la mirada a Augustin, cuando por fin lo encontró, el menor de los Grandier-Jarjayes sonreía de forma resplandeciente.

* * *

Charles Von Fersen caminó con paso tranquilo por el recibidor de la casa del Embajador sueco en Londres, llevaba más de dos horas esperando a que la reunión que estaba manteniendo su Comandante con el diplomático, y otras personalidades militares, finalizara. Acostumbrado a estar en constante movimiento, y al verse completamente solo en el lugar, se atrevió a saltarse las normas protocolares y se adentró por el largo pasillo de la fastuosa mansión guiado por la música que sonaba en el salón principal.

Sin animarse entrar sin ser invitado, o anunciado, se apoyó en uno de los muros adyacentes a la puerta que estaba abierta y cerró los ojos por unos instantes mientras oía atentamente las notas de la _Sonata N 14_ , o _Claro de Luna_ , de _Beethoven_ *. Alguien estaba tocando con maestría la compleja pieza musical. Sonrió con tristeza al darse cuenta que sus esfuerzos por sacar a Isabelle de su mente eran completamente infructuosos, todo se la recordaba, es mas, la primera vez que había escuchado esa pieza fue cuando ella estaba practicando en la casa de veraneo en Bélgica.

-Así que tú eres el hijo de mi buen amigo Von Fersen.

La voz del recién nombrado Embajador de Suecia en el Reino Unido, Carl Gustaf Adlerberg(5), lo sorprendió. Charles abrió los ojos e hizo una rápida reverencia -Le ruego me disculpe Embajador, no quise inmiscuirme ni ocasionar alguna molestia- se disculpó por estar en un lugar que no correspondía.

-No te preocupes- el hombretón extendió una mano –Un hombre que aprecia la buena música siempre será bienvenido en mi casa, más aún si es un militar- sonrió mientras apretaba con fuerza la diestra del joven –Debemos romper el estigma de que las artes son sólo para mujeres o los afeminados- se carcajeó –Pese a que soy un soltero empedernido, así como lo es tu padre, me gusta que mi hogar esté siempre lleno de gente que aprecia el arte- hizo una seña con la mano y lo invitó a ingresar a la habitación contigua al salón, era la biblioteca –Desde que dejé Suecia no he tenido noticias de mi buen amigo, imagino que sus labores como _Riksmarskalk_ lo tienen bastante ocupado.

-La verdad es que sí- contestó Charles –La mayoría del tiempo está en la ciudad o en Palacio.

-¿Sabes que él se ha negado enérgicamente a apoyar cualquier tipo de guerra?- Adlerberg lo miró serio.

-Sí, estoy al tanto de eso.

Para nadie era secreto que, desde su puesto de _Gran Mariscal Del Reino_ , Hans Axel Von Fersen se empeñaba en evitar que su nación entrara en algún conflicto bélico. Esa férrea oposición incluso le estaba ocasionando problemas con el monarca de la nación.

-Imagino que no le causó ninguna gracia el que su único hijo hubiera escogido ser militar y que además haya querido unirse a los _Dragones de Nyland_ \- el Embajador entrecerró los párpados.

-Supongo que no- contestó incómodo Charles, no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

-Tener sangre de tu sangre en el campo de batalla debe ser un aliciente poderoso para oponerse a cualquier guerra- insistió el Embajador –A todos nos ha extrañado su postura tan inflexible, incluso al mismo Rey… su actitud no tiene mucho sentido, más aun si consideramos que se unió a la causa Americana cuando tenía prácticamente tu edad… y en esa ocasión no prestó oídos a los reclamos de su padre ni a los ruegos de su madre.

-Como usted debe saber soy adoptado- Charles comenzó a hablar –Por lo tanto lo que insinúa del _Riksmarskalk_ no es veraz, él sólo actúa como mi protector en temas educacionales y económicos- cuadró los hombros en un gesto de defensa –La razón del por qué está en contra de los conflictos bélicos es debido a que, en su condición de experimentado militar, considera que como país no estamos preparados para inmiscuirnos en conflictos que ya están diezmando a la mitad de Europa, nuestra fuerza militar no es muy numerosa y debemos preservarla para defendernos en caso de alguna invasión.

-Es cierto, no somos numerosos… pero eso no nos resta valor- retrucó el diplomático –Nuestra historia siempre ha sido de guerreros.

-Es verdad, así como también es cierto que el afán de su Majestad en entablar una guerra contra Prusia es sólo basado en el interés de castigar a esa nación por no apoyar una invasión a Francia… y Suecia no necesita esos problemas, por algo no hemos entrado a ninguna de las coaliciones a las cuales se nos ha invitado. Lo más inteligente es dejar que Napoleón luche contra los enemigos que se ha creado en su codicia de conquistador.

-Tus dichos podrían tomarse como una traición a tu patria muchacho, ten cuidado.

-No soy un traidor Embajador, así como mi familia tampoco lo es. Mi padre es un hombre brillante no sólo en su vida habitual, es también un político muy inteligente, su único interés es proteger a la familia Real y a nuestra nación- tragó fuerte tratando de calmarse –Y mi lealtad también es indiscutible, pese al disgusto que le estoy ocasionando a mi familia, me uní a esta campaña porque honro la carrera militar que escogí y por lo mismo respaldaré a mi Comandante- entrecerró los ojos en un gesto molesto –Y si hablamos en confianza, como supongo lo estamos haciendo, el que necesitemos el respaldo del Reino Unido y de Portugal para la guerra contra Rusia sólo respalda la opinión de mi protector.

-La sangre Von Fersen corre por tus venas como un torrentoso caudal muchacho- el Embajador palmoteó el brazo de Charles en un gesto amistoso –Tu padre debe estar orgulloso de ti, procura darle mis más afectuosos saludos cuando lo veas.

-Embajador, agradezco sus palabras, pero como ya le dije sólo nos une un apellido.

-Muchacho, no trates de cuidar la reputación de tu progenitor, un vástago ilegitimo es tan importante como uno nacido dentro del matrimonio… y felicito a mi gran amigo por atreverse a desafiar todas las normas sociales para ponerte a la altura que mereces- rió de forma estruendosa –¡Si son como dos gotas de agua!- tomó una campanilla y la hizo sonar –Toma asiento, te invito una copa- guiñó un ojo en un gesto cómplice –Sólo quería poner a prueba tu valía y lo hiciste muy bien… uno de mis mejores atributos es saber medir a las personas.

Charles se sentó sintiéndose completamente abrumado, no se había dado cuenta cómo el diplomático lo había obligado a defender a su familia paterna sin que él siquiera se lo cuestionara.

-¿Brandy está bien?

La voz de Adlerberg lo hizo levantar la vista -Sí, muchas gracias- trató de sonreír para corresponder el esfuerzo del Embajador de aligerar el ambiente.

-En caso de que te preguntes dónde está tu Capitán- el diplomático lo miró –Le pedí que se fuera y te dejara aquí para acompañarme un rato- sonrió al ver la mirada desconcertada de Charles –Tenía ganas de conocerte, no mentí cuando te dije que con tu padre fuimos grandes amigos… es más, casi fui tu tío- sonrió.

-¿Tía Sofía?

-Así es- el hombre bebió un trago de licor –Pero nunca me aceptó… el ser algunos años menor que ella no me fue de ayuda- encogió los hombros en un gesto resignado –Sofía es una mujer admirable.

-Sí… lo es- sonrió al pensar en quien lo había criado como a un hijo.

-Antes de que comience a ponerme sentimental te invito al cenar- se puso de pie –Hoy nos acompañarán unos amigos que conocí en Marsella.

-¿Marsella?- preguntó Charles sin entender. El Embajador era un hombre muy enigmático.

-No todos los galos son enemigos muchacho… además, sé que hablas francés con fluidez, serás mi traductor… hablar sólo inglés me cansa- caminó hacia la puerta –Acompáñame al salón mientras nos avisan que está todo listo, te presentaré a quien estaba tocando el piano.

Al entrar al salón Charles pestañeó varias veces tratando de convencerse de qué la mujer que estaba frente al piano no era una alucinación. Habían transcurrido casi tres años desde la última vez que la había visto. Sin que pudiera evitarlo sus mejillas se caldearon avergonzadas, se había comportado como un patán al dejarla plantada sin ninguna explicación el día que Fersen lo había sorprendido en la caballeriza justo antes de encontrarse con ella en Bélgica.

-Madame Clary- el embajador se acercó a la dama –Le presento al hijo de un gran amigo, Charles Von Fersen.

Désirée Clary(4) se puso de pie e hizo una elegante y delicada reverencia a modo de saludo, cuando levantó la vista sus enormes ojos castaños lo miraron como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía -Teniente Von Fersen, que gusto verlo- lo saludó mirando los galones de la chaqueta de Charles.

-El gusto es mío Madame Clary- Charles la saludó esforzándose en disimular.

-¿Y nuestro amigo el "marskalkinnans poeta"?- preguntó el diplomático a Désirée.

-Estaba un poco cansado- contestó en inglés –Le dije que le avisaríamos cuando la cena estuviera lista.

-Iré a pedir que le avisen que pronto comeremos- el Embajador hizo una reverencia y salió del salón.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó Charles en Francés –¿Adlerberg sabe de tu relación con Napoleón?

-Claro que lo sabe, todo el mundo lo sabe- contestó ella en la misma lengua, se acercó a una mesita y escribió rápidamente en un papel –Encuéntrate conmigo en esta dirección mañana a la hora del té, hora británica por supuesto- le entregó la nota –Estoy alojada aquí, pero en el lugar que te indico podemos conversar y finalmente podrás explicarme que te hizo dejarme plantada- lo miró molesta –Eres el segundo hombre que me hace un desaire así y eso sólo puedo tolerárselo a un Emperador.

Charles la miró a los ojos mientras analizaba las palabras de la fina y hermosa mujer que estaba frente a él. Sonrió con sarcasmo al pensar en la ironía que había tras las palabras de Désirée. No sólo había sido defraudada por el actual Emperador de Francia, también lo había sido por el legítimo monarca de la misma nación, aunque su sangre no fuera borbona, a ojos de todo un país sí había sido el príncipe heredero y Napoleón sólo era soberano porque él había desaparecido hace quince años -Tienes razón- respiró profundo –Si sólo le perdonas ese comportamiento a un Emperador, quizás tendría que ser un Rey para recibir el mismo tratamiento- elevó la comisura de sus labios en una sensual sonrisa que dejaba entrever su perfecta dentadura –Y como no lo soy, nunca podré aspirar a tu perdón.

-Durante meses me pregunté qué había pasado contigo- Désirée se acercó y colocó una de sus delicadas manos sobre el pecho de Charles –Pese a nuestra diferencia de edad, creí que lo que estábamos sintiendo era real, tu compañía me revitalizaba… a tu lado me sentía como la misma muchacha que vivía en Marsella antes de que las intrigas políticas y las ambiciones acabaran con mi inocencia- movió sus largas pestañas mientras lo miraba con añoranza.

El Teniente Von Fersen, dejó vagar su vista por el delicado vestido de muselina que se ajustaba con perfección al delgado cuerpo de la masiliense mientras pensaba en las insospechadas vueltas del destino. Cuando levantó la vista para posarla en los voluptuosos labios de la mujer, recordó porqué le había quitado el sueño cuando tenía veinte años y aún no era consciente de sus sentimientos por Isabelle. Abrumado movió la cabeza tratando de concentrarse y habló buscando desviar el flujo de la conversación -¿Dónde está tu marido?- guardó la nota que seguía manteniendo en la mano -¿Sigues casada?

-Bernardotte…- la mujer se tomó el mentón en un gesto reflexivo –Déjame pensar… creo que ahora está en algún pueblo hanseático, es más, seguramente está planeando como dirigir su ataque contra Suecia- entornó los ojos con fastidio en cuanto terminó de hablar.

-Désirée… te podrían apresar ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Cómo lograste viajar?- la miró preocupado.

-¿Y dónde quieres que esté?- lo miró desafiante –El Príncipe de Pontecorvo vive para sus campañas militares y yo ya cumplí con mi parte al darle un heredero, desde ese momento nuestras vidas se separaron… en cuanto al viaje, todo es comprable, incluso los pasaportes falsos… y sabes muy bien que mi acuerdo matrimonial me garantiza el uso y manejo total de mis bienes, acepté casarme pero no subyugarme, eso te lo dejé claro cuando nos conocimos.

Ambos guardaron silencio cuando escucharon que el Embajador se acercaba al salón acompañado de alguien más.

-Me alegro que este inesperado encuentro les permita ponerse al día- el Embajador irrumpió en el salón –¿Se conocieron en…?

-Bélgica mi querido Gustaf- contestó Désirée, no tenía sentido mentir, era obvio que el hombre se había dado cuenta de su cercanía, se adelantó y tomó del brazo al poeta español que acompañaba al diplomático –Cuando nos conocimos en Marsella te comenté que me gustaba viajar, es más- rió dulcemente –El habernos conocido en un puerto es una excelente demostración.

-Nuestra querida Désirée está llena de sorpresas- interrumpió el español en un perfecto inglés –Alfonso De Cabré(4) a vuestro servicio Teniente Von Fersen- se presentó extendiendo la diestra –El Embajador me ha informado que nos acompañará en la cena de hoy, será realmente un agrado, estoy ansioso por practicar mi francés- miró a la esposa de Jean-Baptiste Bernardotte(4) –Désirée es una buena maestra aunque muy blanda a la hora de corregirme.

Charles miró uno a uno a los presentes y tragó saliva. Se sentía caminando sobre un campo minado.

Al otro día, mientras admiraba como la _Iglesia de San Bartolomé El Grande_ se imponía de forma majestuosa en la ciudad, sonrió ante el ingenio de Désirée. En cuanto llegó a la dirección que ella le había entregado, entendió el porqué de la hora y el lugar. Sus pasos resonaron en el interior del templo, haciendo evidente su presencia, mientras se acercaba a uno de los bancos que estaban frente al altar. Reconoció de inmediato la castaña cabellera de la esposa de Bernardotte cubierta por un elegante bonete -Sabías que a la hora del té este lugar estaría prácticamente vacío- murmuró mientras se sentaba al lado de la mujer –Y en una iglesia... una dama sin compañía no llama la atención- se inclinó tratando de mirarla a los ojos.

-Así es- contestó ella sonriendo –Sabes que no me atemoriza salir sola, pero Londres es tan…

-¿Puritano?- Charles la interrumpió sonriendo.

-Iba a decir tradicional… pero sí, también es puritano- la mujer se acomodó en la banqueta para mirarlo de frente mientras se quitaba el guante que cubría su diestra –Ya no pareces un jovenzuelo, eres todo un hombre- levantó la mano y acarició la mejilla de Charles.

-Cuando te conocí ya lo era…- contestó él en un murmullo.

-Sé que no fui tu primera mujer.

-No me refería solamente a eso- respiró profundo y recorrió con la vista el interior de la iglesia tratando de distraerse. Se detuvo en un elegante arreglo de rosas blancas y lavandas, movió la cabeza en un gesto cansado mientras sonreía apesadumbrado. No había caso, todo le recordaba a la hija de Oscar.

-¿Por qué no llegaste a nuestra última cita en Bélgica?... ¿Fue por qué te diste cuenta de que soy bastantes años mayor que tú?- la voz de Désirée tembló nerviosa. Durante meses se había martirizado evaluando las razones del abandono de su joven amante.

-Seis o siete años no son mucha diferencia- contestó Charles con tranquilidad.

-Entonces… ¿Cuál fue la razón?

-Mi protector me descubrió en el momento en el que salía e hizo todo lo posible para evitar que me encontrara contigo.

-¿Supo que nos veríamos?- lo miró asustada –¿Sabe que tuvimos un romance?

-No- Charles movió la cabeza –Nunca dije tu nombre.

-¿Entonces por qué se empeñó en alejarte de mí?- lo miró con los ojos húmedos.

-No es tonto… supo de inmediato que iba a encontrarme con una mujer casada… - sonrió divertido al recordar la astucia de Fersen –Y eso me lo tiene terminantemente prohibido.

-Sí que tiene personalidad para exigirte algo así- los ojos de Désirée brillaron molestos –Todo el mundo sabe que fue amante de Maria Antonieta- se llevó la mano a los labios nerviosa –Perdona, sé que no te gusta hablar de las aventuras de tu protector.

-Así es… no me gusta- el hombre frunció el ceño y se puso de pie –Acompáñame a dar un paseo por el parque, no está lloviendo y caminar nos hará bien.

Désireé se puso de pie y colocó la mano sobre el brazo que galantemente Charles le ofrecía -¿Cuándo dejas Londres?- preguntó la mujer en cuanto comenzaron a caminar.

-En dos días regreso a Suecia.

-Si te invito a mi alcoba...- Désirée se detuvo y se colocó frente a él –¿Irás?

-¿Qué harás con Cabré?

-Si no le debo explicación a mi marido, mucho menos se la debo a él- lo miró llena de seguridad.

-Parto pasado mañana al medio día- contestó Charles aún inseguro.

-Entonces te esperaré mañana en la noche en la dirección que te haré llegar con un propio al mediodía.

Charles tomó la mano que se apoyaba en su brazo y la apretó con cariño sin dejar de caminar.

* * *

El gélido clima de Suecia estaba en su punto máximo durante el mes de enero de 1808. Mientras la Berlina que transportaba a Hans Axel Von Fersen a la mansión de su familia se deslizaba lentamente debido a la nieve, el _Gran Mariscal del Reino de Suecia_ se esforzaba en calmar el repiqueteo furioso de su corazón, sentía cada latido no sólo en su pecho, lo sentía desde la cabeza hasta la médula de sus huesos. Cuando le fue informado el movimiento de tropas Rusas hacia la frontera de Finlandia sintió que una parte de él comenzaba a agonizar, ya no había nada más que hacer, su adorado hijo se enfrentaría en combate contra una fuerza militar poderosa, experimentada y en un clima completamente agreste.

Concentrándose en respirar profundo leyó nuevamente la carta de Sofía le había hecho llegar a su oficina en el _Castillo de Estocolmo_. Pese a que la relación con Charles había mejorado considerablemente durante el último tiempo, el hecho de que él se uniera a la infantería de campo sin siquiera avisarle, le había roto el corazón. No lograba entender por qué su hijo arriesgaba la vida desechando todas las posibilidades de continuar una carrera militar en los altos mandos y sin necesidad de exponerse en batalla. Cuando el carruaje se detuvo frente a la entrada principal del palacete descendió rápidamente y caminó con paso firme al encuentro de su hermana.

La elegante Condesa lo esperada, como era su costumbre, de pie en el umbral -Axel- Sofía abrazó a su adorado hermano –Te agradezco tanto que te hayas hecho un tiempo para venir- lo tomó del brazo para guiarlo al interior de la mansión.

-Hermana, tenemos que hablar- se quitó la capa y caminó hacia la biblioteca.

-Me estás asustando- lo siguió –Pensé que venías a acompañarme… No me anticipaste nada- lo miró preocupada.

-Rusia está en la frontera de Finlandia, el inicio de la guerra es cuestión de días- se sirvió una copa de vino.

-¡Dios mío!- Sofía se dejó caer en el sofá frente a la chimenea y comenzó a temblar –Charles…

-Charles entrará en combate- completó Fersen.

-¿Qué haremos si algo le pasa…?- la mujer comenzó a llorar –Axel no podemos perderlo…

-Lo sé…- se sentó junto a ella y la tomó de las manos –Estoy tratando de contactar a su Comandante… incluso he pensado en unirme a sus filas.

-No puedes hacer eso… él no te lo perdonaría- sollozó Sofía –No eches a perder todo lo que han avanzado en su relación.

-¡¿Acaso él pensó en eso cuando dejó su puesto?!- Fersen se puso de pie furioso –Es mi hijo… lo único que tengo de ella… No puedo resignarme a únicamente esperar.

-Lo sé…- Sofía se puso de pie y caminó hacia una de las ventanas que daban al patio principal –Se parece tanto a ti… tanto- movió la cabeza con pesar –Cuando te fuiste a América nos hiciste pasar por lo mismo, nuestra madre casi enloqueció de desesperación, yo rezaba a diario por tu regreso y padre estaba furioso- cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho –Te prohíbo interferir en las decisiones de Charles, no tienes moral para hacerlo.

-Soy su padre…

-Y yo lo crié como a un hijo… tengo el mismo derecho que tú- lo miró con rabia –Así que no vengas a tratar de pasar por alto mis decisiones.

Fersen caminó hasta posicionarse junto a su hermana y miró el glacial paisaje mientras trataba de clamarse. No quería discutir con ella, tenía mucho que agradecerle. Después de unos minutos habló. -No intervendré… pero pediré que me mantengan informado.

-Me parece bien- contestó Sofía en un murmullo.

El _Riksmarskalk_ fijó la vista en un mozo de cuadra que estaba soltando los caballos de su carruaje, era primera vez que lo veía -No conozco a ese caballerango.

-Lo contraté hace un par de meses- contestó Sofía –Después del despido de Gustav y el repentino fallecimiento de su aprendiz, necesitábamos con urgencia uno nuevo, ese joven se presentó en el momento preciso. Es extranjero, apenas habla sueco y eso lo hace ideal para que no tome en cuenta posibles sobornos.

-¿Revisaste sus recomendaciones?- habló sin despegar la vista del joven de barba y cabello negro, aparentemente tenía la misma edad de Charles.

-Es belga y muy educado, su nombre es Phillip Lamorliere.

-Por favor, pide que se presente aquí cuando termine su trabajo- habló el Conde –Quiero conocer a quien trabaja en mi casa, una vez que regrese a palacio estarás sola quizás por cuanto tiempo y no quiero que estés expuesta a ningún peligro.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien- Sofía caminó hacia la puerta del despacho –Iré a pedir que le lleven tu mensaje.

-o-

Cuando Jerome Chateau recibió la orden de presentarse en el despacho del Conde Hans Axel Von Fersen, trató de controlar los nervios que le retorcieron el estómago. Era la última prueba que debía sortear, ya se había ganado la confianza de Sofía y estaba seguro de que el dueño de casa no lo reconocería, no había forma que lo relacionara a lo ocurrido en Arras. Jamás se habían visto.

Mientras lavaba sus magulladas, y frías manos, maldijo entre dientes por estar realizando un trabajo en el que no tenía prácticamente experiencia, ni habilidad. Sólo conocía lo que el anterior aprendiz le había contado el día que lo conoció en una taberna de la aldea cercana, después de que el inocente muchacho le contara donde trabajaba, lo había emborrachado hasta el punto de hacerlo perder el conocimiento. Posterior a eso todo había sido demasiado fácil. Sólo le bastó llevarlo a un bosque cercano y azotarle la cabeza contra una roca, era la clásica muerte por caer del caballo.

Respirando profundo se colocó la chaqueta, guardó sus anteojos y se amarró el cabello, que había dejado crecer durante meses. Caminó con paso seguro hacia el despacho del amante de Maria Antonieta mientras sonreía satisfecho por la desfachatez de utilizar el mismo apellido falso que le había dado Isabelle cuando la conoció, si Fersen no relacionaba su nombre, las cartas estaban listas y dispuestas para su jugada maestra.

* * *

 _ **Como notaron en éste capítulo hay muchas notas, las invito a leerlas (Y pido desde ya excusas por la lata, pero al haber tanto personaje histórico se hace muy interesante el investigar XD)**_

 _*El **Gorro Frigio** es una especie de capucha, de forma aproximadamente cónica pero con la punta curvada, confeccionado habitualmente con lana o fieltro. Su origen se encuentra en la región de Frigia, Asia Menor, en la actual Turquía. Durante la Independencia de Estados Unidos y la Revolución francesa el gorro frigio fue adoptado como símbolo de la libertad. Esto proviene de un error de ésa época: los revolucionarios de los siglos XVIII y XIX confundieron el gorro frigio con el gorro píleo. El gorro píleo era el símbolo de la manumisión de los esclavos en la época romana. El esclavo liberado por su amo tenía permitido llevar un gorro píleo como símbolo de su libertad. Por eso los asesinos de Julio César mostraron al pueblo un gorro píleo montado sobre un palo para afirmar que habían liberado a Roma del tirano. Los revolucionarios de América y Francia adoptaron este símbolo, pero lo confundieron con un gorro frigio que, en sus orígenes, nada tiene que ver con la esclavitud ni la libertad. En un mosaico bizantino de la iglesia de San Apolinar el Nuevo (siglo VI), en Rávena, los magos de Oriente que acuden a adorar a Jesús llevan sendos gorros frigios._

 _En el siglo XIX, el gorro frigio se consagra definitivamente como símbolo internacional de la libertad y el republicanismo. Lo lleva la alegoría de la Libertad que aparece guiando al pueblo en el conocido cuadro de Eugène Delacroix, de 1830. Marianne, personificación de la República Francesa, está tocada también con un gorro frigio. Durante los siglos XIX y XX ha sido utilizado como símbolo en varias repúblicas._

 _* Durante el periodo Napoleónico los estudiantes de educación superior que lograban destacarse académicamente eran premiados con un Gorro Frigio y una Tarjeta de Merito, ambas distinciones les permitían (y obligaban) asistir a las Reuniones de Sociedades Populares de carácter político como parte de la doctrina Napoleónica de captar letrados para los altos puestos sociales._

 _* Deben escuchar esta magistral pieza musical, búsquenla y traten de oírla de manos del maestro Claudio Arrau._

 _ **(1) Joseph Fouché** (Le Pellerin cerca de Nantes, Francia, 21 de mayo de 1759 - Trieste en esa época, parte de Austria, actualmente en Italia, 26 de diciembre de 1820), político francés que ejerció su poder durante la Revolución francesa y el imperio napoleónico. Fue una personalidad muy poderosa y de gran influencia en Francia, durante la tormentosa era política que vivió, siendo el fundador del espionaje moderno y el responsable de la consolidación del Ministerio de Policía de Francia, posteriormente denominado Ministerio de Interior, como una de las instituciones más avanzadas de la nación. Desde su puesto de Ministro de la Policía tejió por toda Francia una eficaz red de agentes, que puso al servicio del golpe de Estado que llevó al poder a Napoleón Bonaparte; éste formó inmediatamente un gobierno provisional con Fouché al frente de la policía, ministerio que ocupó en los periodos de 1799-1802 y 1804-1811._

 _Entre sus iniciativas destaca la implantación de una oficina de censura de prensa (el Gabinete Negro), pretendidamente poco eficaz, si bien en realidad era manejada por Fouché , permitiendo o prohibiendo determinadas publicaciones a su conveniencia, causar alarma según le conviniera al gobierno de Napoleón: si su situación política se deterioraba, sabía hacerse valioso dejando que se publicaran panfletos legitimistas, lo que causaba gran alarma entre el resto del gobierno y de partidarios bonapartistas; entonces, intervenía Fouché destapando la trama, y volvía a ganarse la confianza del primer cónsul._

 _( **2) Charles-Maurice de Talleyrand-Périgord** , más conocido como Talleyrand (París, 2 de febrero de 1754, 17 de mayo de 1838) fue un sacerdote, político, diplomático y estadista francés, de extrema relevancia e influencia en los acontecimientos de finales del siglo XVIII e inicios del XIX, logrando desempeñarse en altos cargos políticos y dentro de la jerarquía de la Iglesia católica, durante el reinado de Luis XVI, posteriormente en la Revolución francesa, luego en la era del Imperio Napoleónico y finalmente la etapa de la restauración monárquica, con el advenimiento de la Monarquía de Julio y el reinado de Luis Felipe I. Considerado uno de los diplomáticos más destacados de su época, siendo notable su ejercicio del Ministerio de Relaciones Exteriores de Francia, en cuatro ocasiones, durante los cuales lideró la política exterior de la Revolución francesa, así como la ambiciosa política expansionista del Consulado Francés y el Imperio Napoleónico, además de tomar una destacable participación en el Congreso de Viena._

 _ **Joseph Fouché y** **Charles Maurice de Talleyrand** **, fueron las figuras políticas más influyentes de su época en** **Francia**._

 _ **(3)** En diciembre de 1808, estando Napoleón en Valladolid, recibe la inquietante noticia de que sus más hábiles ministros, Talleyrand y Fouché, que hasta entonces se habían comportado como enemigos políticos, han sido vistos en público en los términos más cordiales. Temiéndose una gran conspiración, el 17 de diciembre de 1808 sale de Valladolid, y el 23 llega a París, donde decide anular políticamente a Talleyrand: lo convoca a una audiencia pública en la que, en los términos más airados, le reprocha su ingratitud y su deslealtad. A la salida de la audiencia, Talleyrand dirá "¡Qué lástima que un hombre tan grande esté tan mal educado!". Posteriormente, cesa a Talleyrand, pero mantiene en su cargo a Fouché, con quien mantuvo una audiencia secreta en la que éste le demostró la necesidad que tenía de él. La mayor muestra de lo tormentoso de la relación de Talleyrand y Fouché, indudablemente sería su alianza para derrocar a Napoleón Bonaparte, apartando sus diferencias y poniendo manos a la obra para tratar de frenar la desmedida ambición del mismo._

 _(4) **Bernardine Eugénie Désirée Clary:** Marsella, 9 de noviembre de 1777 — Estocolmo, 17 de diciembre de 1860) fue reina consorte de Suecia y Noruega. Fue hija de un rico comerciante de seda de Marsella, François Clary y de su segunda esposa, Françoise Rose Somis. Su hermana Julia se casó, en 1794, con José I Bonaparte, hermano mayor de Napoleón y rey de España. Désirée se comprometió oficialmente con Napoleón, el 21 de abril de 1795. Sin embargo, tras el encuentro de Napoleón con Josefina de Beauharnais en París (el 15 de octubre de 1795) y por la presión de un amigo de Napoleón, Paul Barras, el primero rompió su proyecto de matrimonio con Désirée para desposar a Josefina. Désirée llevó muy mal su ruptura, sentimiento que quedó claramente plasmado en una de sus citas más reconocidas: "Has hecho mi vida miserable, pero soy bastante débil para perdonarte."_

 _El 17 de agosto de 1798, Désirée se casó con el general Bernadotte, en Sceaux, cerca de París.1 En la ausencia de Bernadotte, albergaba en su casa de Parístertulias literarias y se convirtió en una dama muy popular. Dos años después de que su marido fuera nombrado príncipe real de Suecia, ella viaja a Estocolmo, donde permanece dos años (1810-1811), pero vuelve a París. Bernadotte sube definitivamente al trono en 1818 como Carlos XIV Juan, y Désirée se incorpora en 1823, desempeñando un modesto papel, como reina consorte, conocida como **Désirée**. A la muerte del rey el 8 de marzo de 1844, el hijo de ambos sube al trono de Suecia y Noruega como Óscar I._

 _ **Carlos XIV Juan** (Karl XIV Johan), nacido **Jean-Baptiste Bernadotte** (Pau (actual Francia), 26 de enero de 1763-Estocolmo, Suecia, 8 de marzo de 1844), fue un militar del Imperio francés, Príncipe soberano de Pontecorvo (1806-1810) y desde el 5 de febrero de 1818, monarca de Suecia (Carlos XIV) y Noruega (Carlos III). Bernadotte entró en el ejército francés el 3 de septiembre de 1780, sirviendo en primer lugar en Córcega. Al estallar la Revolución francesa, sus evidentes cualidades militares le llevaron a un rápido ascenso. En 1794 ya era brigadier, asignado al ejército de Sambre y Meuse, y tras la victoria de Jourdan en Fleurus (26 de junio de 1794), ascendió a general de división. En la batalla de Theiningen (1796), Bernadotte contribuyó más que nadie a la exitosa retirada de las fuerzas francesas sobre el Rin tras la derrota frente al Archiduque Carlos de Austria. En 1797 llevó refuerzos desde el Rin hasta el ejército de Napoleón apostado en Italia, distinguiéndose durante el paso de Tagliamente, y en 1798 sirvió como embajador en Viena, aunque hubo de abandonar el cargo debido a los disturbios causados a raíz del izado de la bandera tricolor sobre la embajada. El 16 de agosto de 1798 se casó con Désirée Clary. Desde el 2 de julio al 14 de septiembre fue ministro de la guerra, responsabilidad en la que demostró grandes habilidades. En aquel tiempo se mantuvo a poca distancia de Napoleón, y aunque se negó a apoyarle en los preparativos del golpe de estado de noviembre de 1799 (18 de Brumario), posteriormente aceptó ser empleado por el consulado, y desde abril de 1800 hasta el 18 de agosto de 1801, comandó el ejército en la Vendée. Al llegar el Imperio, Bernadotte fue nombrado uno de los dieciocho mariscales de Francia, y desde junio de 1804 hasta septiembre de 1805 fue gobernador de la recientemente ocupada Hanóver. Como recompensa por sus servicios en Austerlitz (2 de diciembre de 1805) fue nombrado príncipe de Pontecorvo (5 de junio de 1806), pero durante la campaña contra Prusia, el mismo año, fue severamente reprendido por Napoleón por no participar con su cuerpo de ejército en las batallas de Jena y Auerstädt a pesar de encontrarse cerca. En 1808, como gobernador de los pueblos hanseáticos, dirigió directamente la expedición contra Suecia, a través de las islas danesas, aunque el plan no tuvo éxito debido a la necesidad de transportes y a la deserción del contingente español (ya se había desencadenado la guerra en España contra Francia). En la guerra contra Austria, Bernadotte lideró al contingente sajón en la batalla de Wagram (6 de julio de 1809). En esta ocasión publicó un orden del día atribuyendo la victoria principalmente al valor de sus sajones, orden que Napoleón rechazó. Durante el transcurso de la batalla el mariscal Bernadotte fue relevado del mando tras haberse rebelado contra las órdenes de Napoleón._

 _(Para no marearlas tanto dejo hasta aquí la reseña de Bernardotte, cuando lleguemos a 1810 les comento como se hizo Rey de Suecia XD)_

 _El **Poeta de Cabré** , llamado también "marskalkinnans poeta", fue parte del gran grupo de amigos artistas (y posible amante) de Désirée Clary, ex prometida de Napoleón y futura Reina de Suecia en el año 1810. Debido a que hay poca información de él, me tomé la licencia de inventar su nombre, ya saben… los fics son pura imaginación XD. El matrimonio de Désirée Clary con Jean-Baptiste Bernardotte estuvo plagado de desencuentros pese al profundo amor que el Mariscal de Napoleón, y futuro Rey de Suecia, le profesaba. De hecho ella acostumbraba a viajar con pasaportes falsos, incluso siendo Reina, y su marido no podía hacer nada por detenerla debido a que parte importante de su matrimonio (orquestado por Napoleón) era el contrato prematrimonial exigido por ella en el cual se le garantizaba que mantendría el dinero de sus padres y tendría independencia económica total. Désirée fue una reina que nunca aprendió sueco y no soportaba la rígida etiqueta de la corte. Se iba de viaje sin avisar a nadie, con un pasaporte como Condesa de Gotland, pasando largas temporadas en París, donde veía continuamente a Napoleón… ¡En una ocasión pasó 12 años sin regresar a Suecia! Cuando Bonaparte había perdido su imperio y estaba preso en la isla de Santa Helena, ella regresó a Suecia, donde pasó el resto de su vida, muriendo a los 83 años._

 _(5) **Carl Gustaf Adlerberg** , nacido el 1 de enero de 1763 en Estocolmo , murió el 22 de junio de 1814 en Mariannelund , era soltero y diplomático sueco. En 1798 se convirtió en secretario de la Comisión en Madrid y fue el encargado de negocios allí en 1805 y 1806. En 1807 fue enviado a Londres hasta 1808 y de nuevo a España en 1808-1809 y el otoño 1809 , el ministro de las negociaciones de paz en Jönköping . Fue retratado como un diplomático habilidoso y en 1808 en Londres dirigió las negociaciones importantes sobre la misión de ayuda inglesa a Suecia bajo el general John Moore, en relación con la guerra danesa-sueca 1808-1809 ._

* * *

 _ **Si llegaste aquí es porque te entretuviste XDDDD y aquí me quedo con mi tarrito de propinas esperando el pago por la entretención XD. Un abrazo a todas, gracias por el tiempo y nos estamos leyendo!**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Cuando el dolor es el que habla…**

* * *

Seis meses y trece días, ese era el tiempo exacto que había transcurrido desde que Charles Von Fersen había estado con una mujer. Mientras el joven observaba como Désirée caminaba por la habitación, vestida únicamente con una finísima y delicada combinación, tuvo ganas de burlarse de sí mismo por llevar de forma tan exacta una cuenta tan ridícula.

-Estás muy callado.

La voz de la esposa de Bernardotte lo hizo romper el hilo de sus pensamientos. Movió la espalda y se acomodó en el diván en donde estaba sentado. Bebió de un trago todo el contenido de la copa de Brandy que mantenía en sus manos antes de hablar. -Te estaba mirando- contestó con una sonrisa ladeada –No has cambiado nada, sigues igual de hermosa- miró hacia la mesita que estaba en una esquina y que oficiaba de bar –¿Tienes algo más fuerte?... ¿Vino francés quizás?

-¿Tanto te cuesta estar aquí que tienes que emborracharte?- Désirée sonrió mientras servía dos copas. Se sentó junto a Charles y le entregó una –Por nuestro reencuentro- brindó.

-Un inesperado, pero encantador, reencuentro- respondió él y bebió un largo trago. Estaba tremendamente incómodo, y no sabía la razón, en realidad sí lo sabía, pero una vez más, trataba de obviar sus sentimientos.

-Te estás comportando como un adolescente ansioso- la mujer de cabello castaño rió y le quitó el vino de la mano, dejó ambas copas en el piso –Quizás no nos volvamos a ver- miró los claros ojos de Charles, levantó la mano y le acarició el rostro en un suave roce –Eres tan apuesto...

Charles sonrió y se acercó hasta rozar los labios de la mujer con los suyos. Los percibió suaves y húmedos, se inclinó un poco más y llevando una mano a la nuca de ella la invitó a profundizar el beso. Désirée gimió de gusto y se abrazó al cuello del joven que estaba devorando sus labios con presteza. Se besaron anhelantes durante largos minutos mientras las manos de Charles recorrían cada delicada curva de la mujer que temblaba en sus brazos. Al separarse ella lo miró a los ojos y suspiró antes de hablar -Eres mejor de lo que recordaba- se sentó en su regazo –Pero tus ojos...- le delineó con los dedos las cejas –Ya no brillan como antes…- lo miró con tristeza –Cuando te conocí eran la ventana de tu alma… me bastaba mirarlos para saber si estabas feliz, excitado o incluso molesto- cuando vio que él iba a hablar lo hizo callar con un dedo –No necesito que me mientas… en realidad no quiero que lo hagas- sonrió con tristeza –Eres infeliz… igual que yo- apoyó la frente contra la de él mientras percibía como las manos del hombre se aferraban a su cintura –Mi querido Charles…- suspiró –Eres tan joven, tan apuesto, tan gallardo y aún soltero… No dejes que tu vida sea tan infeliz como la mía… no lo permitas.

El militar asintió con la garganta apretada mientras comenzaba a acariciar, de forma lenta y delicada, los bucles negros de la mujer que permanecía en sus brazos -¿Aún lo quieres?- preguntó mirando fijamente los oscuros ojos de Désirée –Él rehízo su vida… él te defraudó, no merece que le dediques ni un pensamiento, menos aún que sufras por él.

-En el corazón no se manda- contestó ella con los ojos húmedos –Ayúdame a olvidar por un instante, tratemos de ser felices al menos por unas horas. Sé que ambos los necesitamos.

Charles asintió y se puso de pie con ella en sus brazos. Cuando llegó a la cama, la depositó en medio del lecho y comenzó a desvestirse bajo su atenta mirada. Una vez que estuvo completamente desnudo fue junto a ella y empezó a desvestirla mientras besaba cada centímetro de la piel que iba quedando expuesta bajo sus manos. A cada suspiro, gemido o jadeo que escapaba de los labios de Désirée, los pensamientos que lo atormentaban comenzaban a adormecerse en su mente, de pronto un ruido lo alertó -¿Esperas a alguien?- preguntó despegando la cabeza del pecho de la mujer.

-¿Qué?- contestó ella aún con los ojos cerrados y completamente entregada al momento.

-Están tocando a la puerta- Charles se levantó rápidamente de la cama y buscó el camisón que había desechado hace un rato –Vístete.

-No espero a nadie- contestó desconcertada.

-¿Quién más sabe que estás aquí?- insistió –Vístete por favor y abre la puerta… si no atiendes será sospechoso, eres una francesa en tierras inglesas… eres un enemigo, nadie puede sospechar que estás manteniendo alguna reunión secreta.

Désirée hizo lo que le pedía, mientras Charles se colocaba los pantalones y tomaba el puñal que había dejado junto con su arma sobre el escritorio de la habitación. Apenas se ocultó tras el dosel de la cama ella abrió la puerta.

-Cómo lo supuse, no era nada de qué preocuparse- cerró la puerta y volvió junto a él.

-¿Quién era?

-Era un lacayo de Gustaf.

-¿Y a qué venía?- continuó interrogándola.

-A traerme una nota para la cena del día de mañana.

Charles la miró con el ceño fruncido y se acercó nuevamente al escritorio. Mientras depositaba el cuchillo en la superficie fijó la vista en una carta que estaba a medio hacer. Apenas leyó el encabezado la tomó entre sus manos -¿Has perdido la razón?- apuntó con la carta a Désirée -¿Ahora eres una espía?

-¡Dámela!- trató de arrebatársela de las manos -¡Charles, no tienes derecho!

-Si te descubren puedo terminar fusilado por traición, créeme, tengo todo el derecho- se acercó a la chimenea y arrojó la esquela al fuego -¿Crees que Adlerberg no sabe que estoy contigo?... ¿Por qué crees que envió a un lacayo aquí?... - se revolvió el cabello en un gesto exasperado -Por Dios Désirée… ¿Cómo es posible que Napoleón te haya pedido esto?... Si te descubren enviando una carta a Francia… una carta que relata todo lo que viste u oíste en la casa del Embajador de Suecia te apresarán de inmediato, ¡Puedes resultar muerta!

-Él no me pidió nada- lo miró con rabia –¡No lo conoces, no sabes de qué estás hablando!

-No necesito conocerlo personalmente para saber que lo único que lo mueve es la ambición… me basta mirarte para tener una prueba real y concreta de que no le importa nadie más que él mismo.

-Olvidas que gracias a él Francia es un mejor lugar para vivir…- insistió Désirée.

-Ve y dile eso a las familias que verán partir a sus hijos a la guerra gracias al mandato del Senado del pasado 7 de abril- cuando vio que la mujer lo miraba sin entender continuó –A partir de 1808 la edad de reclutamiento bajó 18 años… ¡Son jóvenes que no tienen idea de lo que les pasará!- la miró con furia –Tu adorado Napoleón llenará sus filas con muchachos que en su vida han sostenido un fusil, muchos incluso aún están estudiando… porque claro, les da la posibilidad de tener educación, pero también les da la obligación de pagarla con sus vidas- bufó exasperado –No me digas que alguien que hace eso no es ambicioso y siniestro… Esas familias no tienen opción, sus hijos van directo al matadero.

-Estás hablando sólo de las cosas malas…- los ojos de Désirée estaban anegados.

-¿Y qué es lo bueno?... ¿El pueblo es libre? ¿Nadie muere de hambre? ¿Hombres y mujeres tienen la misma educación? ¿No hay abuso de poder? ¿No hay corrupción? ¿No hay crímenes?- se acercó a ella –Las mujeres no pueden estudiar o dar su opinión en público… Dime, ¿Te habría gustado conocer a Madame de Staël?... No puedes, porque Napoleón la expulsó del país debido a que la consideraba un obstáculo para su política y si no la mandó a matar sólo fue porque es una figura muy reconocida… Ella es igual que tú, inteligente y vivaz, llena de planes…- respiró profundo –¿Sabes lo que dice el Código Napoleónico de 1804?- Désirée negó con la cabeza mientras algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos –Ese código niega a las mujeres sus derechos civiles creando una legislación que las discrimina reduciéndolas al hogar como único ámbito de su actuación... Tú aún puedes hacer lo que quieras, ¿Sabes por qué?- la tomó de los hombros –Es porque le eres útil, eres la mujer de su Mariscal más exitoso, pero también del que le da más problemas… y ahora esto- la soltó y apuntó hacia la chimenea, la carta ya no era más que cenizas –Te convertiste en su espía… ¡¿Cómo es capaz de exponerte de esa forma?!

-Él jamás me expondría- la mujer comenzó a llorar -Fue idea mía tratar de ayudar en algo- se sentó en la cama sollozando -Quiero que esté bien y si para eso debo arriesgarme lo haré… y si me descubren no te preocupes, no estarás involucrado de ninguna manera- levantó la vista y se secó las lágrimas con la mano.

-No seas inocente- Charles movió la cabeza -¿Acaso crees que Adlerberg va a dudar siquiera un segundo en apuntarme a mí como la fuente de la información que manejas?

-Es mi amigo, es una buena persona…

-¡Estamos en guerra!- se colocó la camisa y comenzó a caminar por la habitación -Es un diplomático que alberga en su casa a la amante del Emperador del país enemigo… si alguien debe caer te aseguro que no será él.

-¡No somos amantes!- Désirée se puso de pie y comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho -No somos amantes…- sollozó -Desde que organizó mi matrimonio nunca más me miró como algo que no sea una amiga… me trata casi como a una hermana… no somos amantes…

Charles la abrazó y le comenzó a acariciar el cabello tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Nunca me quiso- sollozó la mujer contra la tela de la camisa del Teniente -Nunca me ha querido y yo lo adoro… lo quiero tanto que apenas puedo respirar lejos de él, tanto que ni siquiera tengo orgullo cuando de él se trata… lo quiero tanto que hasta me casé con el hombre que él eligió- sintió que las piernas se le doblaban, hablar de Napoleón la desarmaba por completo.

-Prométeme que regresarás a Francia esta misma semana- le susurró mientras la abrazaba con fuerza para que no cayera al piso -Regresa a tu casa, regresa junto a tu hijo y aléjate de las intrigas políticas, no vale la pena que arriesgues tu vida por alguien que no te cuida.

-¿Cómo hacerlo?- suspiró Désirée –Sólo cuando ames con la intensidad que yo lo hago me entenderás…

-Deja de justificarte- se separó de ella y se sirvió una copa de vino –Sabes perfectamente que él no te quiere y aun así soportas todo lo que te hace… Bernardotte te quiere, tú misma me lo has dicho… toma esa oportunidad y sé feliz con él.

-Y lo dice el hombre que se mete en la cama de una mujer casada- rió con sorna –¡Tienes el descaro de tu padre!- lo encaró –¡¿Con qué cara me recomiendas continuar con mi matrimonio cuando hace menos de quince minutos estabas desnudo conmigo en el lecho?!

-Tienes razón- Charles comenzó a calzarse la botas –No debería haber venido- se puso de pie y tomó la chaqueta –Fersen tiene razón… meterme en la cama de una mujer casada es lo peor que puedo hacer- se colocó la guerrera y comenzó a ponerse el cinturón con las armas.

-¡Y ahora hablas como un puritano!- lo enfrentó –¡Que yo estuviera casada jamás te importó cuando nos conocimos en Bélgica!- lo empujó furiosa -¡Así que no vengas ahora a tratarme como a una mala mujer que te llevó por el camino de la perdición!

-¡No me importaba porque ahí no estaba enamorado!- la miró furioso –En esos momentos sólo existías tú y nadie más…- bajó la voz y se dejó caer en el sofá, estaba cansado –No digo que estar contigo es una mala idea porque reniegue de ti… lo digo porque vine tratando de olvidar a la mujer que quiero y no lo consigo…

-Oh… mi querido Charles- Désirée se sentó a su lado y lo tomó de la mano -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- movió la cabeza con pesar –Perdóname… no quise gritarte ni hacerte sentir mal- suspiró –Sé que quieres que regrese con Bernardotte por mi bien… perdóname por favor… no quise ser tan dura.

Charles asintió en silencio y dejó caer la cabeza en el respaldo del diván.

-¿Por qué estás aquí conmigo y no con ella?- Désirée habló después de un rato –Eres lo que cualquier mujer quisiera… ¿Por qué no estás con ella?- insistió.

-Porque ella está con alguien más y es feliz- habló resignado.

-¿Y a ti te basta con la felicidad de ella…?- preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

-Sí… me basta con eso.

La mujer se puso de pie, se abrigó con una bata y tomó la capa de Charles -Tienes que irte de aquí- lo miró con ternura mientras lo tironeaba de la mano para que se pusiera de pie –Sal de aquí, pelea la guerra que tienes por delante y procura permanecer con vida- se empinó en punta de pies y pasó la capa por los amplios hombros del Teniente –La próxima vez que te vea, quiero saber que te casaste con ella- sonrió –Soy mayor que tú, así que debes obedecerme.

-No necesito tu lástima- se abrochó la capa y colocó el sable en su correa –Las cosas están bien como están…

-Ella no sabe lo que sientes- se empinó y lo besó con dulzura en los labios –Díselo, cuando lo hagas todo cambiará… estoy segura- lo guió hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- la miró sin entender.

-Si ella supiera que la amas estaría contigo, estoy segura- abrió la puerta –Se feliz Charles… se feliz por los dos.

-Désirée...- la miró desde el umbral.

-Mañana organizaré todo para regresar a Francia, te lo prometo- sonrió con tristeza. Charles hizo una reverencia y la miró con cariño -Nos volveremos a ver- los ojos de la mujer se anegaron –Sé que nos volveremos a ver…- miró por última vez al apuesto hombre que estaba frente a ella, apenas controlando las lágrimas cerró la puerta antes de romper en llanto. No lloraba por él, lloraba por el amor que estaba arraigado en su pecho y que sabía que jamás podría olvidar.

* * *

Cuando Oscar se convirtió en madre por primera vez, y pese a su renuencia, temor y resquemores por ejercer un rol que se contradecía por completo con la forma en la que había sido criada, siempre se propuso educar a su hija con fortaleza y lejos de cualquier paradigma que la coartara debido a su género. Ahora, que miraba como Isabelle se apagaba día a día, debido a todas las limitantes que aquejaban su vida sólo por ser mujer, no podía dejar de preguntarse si el error estaba en haberla criado sin restricciones o en la sobreprotección a la que la había sometido durante los últimos años. Sin poder obviar todas las interrogantes que la agobiaban, golpeó con los nudillos el marco de la puerta para anunciarse. La joven estaba sentada frente al escritorio de la recámara con la mirada fija en la ventana -Voy a la oficina postal- habló tras el aviso -¿Quieres acompañarme o tienes algo qué quieras que lleve?

-No, gracias- contestó Isabelle –No tengo nada que enviar.

Oscar entró y acercó una silla para sentarse junto a su hija -Hace semanas no envías correspondencia… ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- al ver que la joven volvía a mirar por la ventana insistió –Mírame cuando te hablo.

-Lo siento- Isabelle se volteó en la silla para ponerle atención.

-Hija… ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- la tomó de la mano –He notado que no le has escrito a François, Axel o incluso a Charles, y eso es muy extraño... te encanta escribir.

-No tengo nada que decirles- contestó –Maman, no tengo nada que decirle a nadie porque no hago nada… sólo observo la vida de los demás a través de un cristal, no soy más que una espectadora- suspiró apesadumbrada -A veces incluso quisiera ser varón para ser reclutada e ir a la guerra, al menos de esa forma haría algo más que estar en casa.

-No vuelvas a repetir eso- contestó Oscar con los puños apretados –No lo vuelvas a decir jamás… la guerra es algo terrible, es más, si tu hermano tuviera edad suficiente sería reclutado y nosotros quedaríamos devastados… la mayoría de los jóvenes no regresan- su mentón tembló levemente ante el terror que le significaba pensar que Augustin pereciera en el campo de batalla.

-Lo lamento- los ojos de la joven se cristalizaron. Evitando llorar, bajó el mentón y miró hacia su regazo.

-Hija… Sabes que si Suecia no estuviera en guerra te iría a dejar yo misma donde Axel si así lo quisieras… Lo sabes, ¿Cierto?

-Lo sé.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron en silencio durante algunos segundos.

-¿Has tenido noticias de Charles?- Isabelle fue la primera en hablar -¿Ya está en el frente?

-Axel me contó que estuvo en Inglaterra en una comisión militar acompañando a sus superiores y que en cualquier momento iría a la frontera.

-No quiero que muera- Isabelle se arrojó a los brazos de su madre –Maman, no podría resistir que algo le pasara…- comenzó a llorar desconsolada –Estoy tan furiosa con él por haber escogido una vida militar… ¿Por qué no siguió algo más seguro…? algo como François- sollozó –Él sabía que no estaba de acuerdo y entró de igual forma a la academia… y ahora- hipó –Ahora puede morir en cualquier momento y ni siquiera se digna a escribirme, no tengo noticias de él...

-Pero... te escribió para tu cumpleaños- Oscar comenzó a acariciar la negra cabellera de su hija.

-Sólo un par de frases de buena crianza- hipó nuevamente –Eso es lo que recibí, unas miserables frases… Ya no le importo, sólo le importa esa estúpida guerra…

-Sabes que no es así- trató de consolarla –No seas injusta, ya no eres una niña para hablar desde tus frustraciones.

-No lo entiendo… no logro entenderlo- Isabelle se enderezó y se secó con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas –Cuando estuvo aquí todo fue perfecto y cuando se fue me prometió que me mantendría al tanto de todo lo que le pasara o decidiera… y que se cuidaría…- se esforzó en no sollozar -Después me llega un maravilloso regalo de su parte y cuando le agradezco desaparece… nunca contestó la carta que le envié- respiró profundo tratando de calmarse –Y recién, después de meses, recibo una estúpida nota… tan escueta, qué el mensaje que me pide le dé a Augustin ocupa la mitad de la misiva- sus ojos azules brillaron con furia –¡Es un desvergonzado!- hipó nuevamente -Me envía un saludo como si yo fuera cualquier persona y además me usa de recadera… ¡Y se supone que soy especial para él!

Oscar la miró con el ceño fruncido -Cálmate- le ordenó con voz tranquila y firme –Es cierto, seguramente lo eres, pero en estos momentos estás actuando como una infanta perturbada y celosa- sacó un pañuelo de su chaqueta y se lo extendió –Y hasta donde estoy enterada, eres novia de François y por lo tanto tus celos, o rabietas, no tienen ninguna razón de ser.

Isabelle abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada y se cubrió la boca nerviosa mientras negaba con la cabeza -No estoy celosa- habló en apenas un murmullo –No es por eso que estoy molesta…

-¿Qué recado te pidió Charles que le dieras a Augustin?- Oscar cambió de tema tratando de tranquilizarla, había logrado dilucidar lo que le estaba pasando a su hija, pero no sería ella quien la enfrentara con la realidad.

-Que le avisara que apenas regresara a Suecia le escribiría.

-¡Ven aquí!- Oscar subió la voz –¡Augustin, sé que estás en el pasillo… te estoy esperando!- habló sin voltear hacia la puerta. Gracias a su desarrollado instinto de militar, sumado a su infalible intuición de madre, había percibido como su hijo menor se había detenido de camino a su habitación hace un par de minutos. La habilidad que tenía para detectar cada movimiento, travesura, mentira o estado anímico de sus hijos la sorprendía incluso a ella misma.

-No quería espiar- el muchacho asomó su rubia cabeza por la puerta –Juro que no quería espiar- su rostro traslucía su total frustración por haber sido, como siempre, sorprendido por su madre.

-¿Y qué es lo que estabas haciendo de pie junto a la puerta de tu hermana?.

-Quería escuchar si Belle estaba llorando por culpa de François… Quería saber si él le había faltado el respeto o si la había defraudado de alguna forma- contestó con la voz firme.

-¿Y eso no es espiar?- insistió Oscar.

-No, no lo es- el chiquillo entró a la habitación –Porque es con buena intención… le juré a François que el día que lastimara a mi hermana lo iba a moler a golpes.

-Gus…- Isabelle empezó a hablar.

-¿Por qué Charles te mandó un recado con tu hermana?- Oscar la interrumpió y se puso de pie para quedar frente a su hijo –¿Te has estado escribiendo con él? ¿Por qué le estás escribiendo a escondidas?- Augustin abrió asustado sus impresionantes ojos verdes -Contéstame… que yo sepa ni tu padre ni yo hemos llevado correspondencia de tu parte... Ni sabíamos que te comunicabas con él en forma directa.

-Sí, le escribí hace meses- contestó en un murmullo.

-Habla claro, si tienes edad suficiente para comportarte como un adulto hazlo en todos los sentidos- Oscar bufó, odiaba reprender a sus hijos –Acostúmbrate a ser tratado como el adulto que pretendes ser.

-Sí mamá- contestó con firmeza Augustin. Apenas terminó de hablar dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación.

-No hemos terminado ni te he autorizado a retirarte- Oscar lo detuvo -¿Qué fue lo que le escribiste a Charles? ¿Sabes la razón del por qué se ha estado comportando tan distante con tu hermana?

-Yo…

-¡¿Qué le dijiste?!- lo interrumpió Isabelle.

-Le dije que estabas de novia de François, que seguramente se iban a casar... Que él era un buen pretendiente ya que se destacaba en sus estudios y además era muy cercano a nuestra familia… También le dije que se quedara tranquilo porque yo me iba a ocupar de que tu honra no fuera mancillada…- Augustin calló de improvisto cuando Isabelle lo abofeteó.

-¡Isabelle!- Oscar se interpuso entre los dos -¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a tu hermano?!- la tomó de los hombros tratando de contenerla, la joven estaba fuera de sí.

-¡Sólo le dije la verdad!- gritó Augustin tratando de pasar por encima del hombro de su madre.

-¡¿Hasta cuándo te metes en cosas que no te importan?!- Isabelle gritó furiosa.

André entró a la habitación, tomó de la chaqueta a Augustin levantándolo del suelo y haciéndolo retroceder -¡¿Por qué están discutiendo de esta manera?!- lo zarandeó en el aire mientras lo acercaba en su dirección.

-¡Porque Augustin no se cansa de meterse donde no llaman!- contestó aún furiosa Isabelle. Oscar continuaba sosteniendola de los hombros.

-¡¿Por qué estás tan molesta?!- preguntó Augustin mientras se removía para que su padre lo soltara –¡No dije ninguna mentira… además con Charles somos amigos!.

-¡Pero era yo quien debía contarle lo de François!- gritó Isabelle –¡Yo, no tú!

-¡Basta!- Oscar gritó sin paciencia -¡Basta los dos!- miró a su hija mayor –Discúlpate de inmediato con tu hermano- vio como ella seguía furiosa –Eres una persona adulta, eres mayor que él… discúlpate ahora por haberlo golpeado- se tocó la frente, estaba completamente abrumada –Ni siquiera peleaban cuando niños y lo hacen ahora…- se lamentó -Te dije que te disculparas… ¡Ahora!- insistió al ver que la joven no le obedecía.

-Discúlpame, no debí haberte golpeado- masculló Isabelle.

-Augustin, discúlpate con tu hermana por hablar cosas que le atañen sólo a ella- Oscar miró a su hijo.

-No dije ninguna mentira- murmuró el adolescente con los dientes apretados.

-Tu madre te dio una instrucción, haz lo que te dice- insistió André.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, hazlo.

-Lo lamento, no debí haberle contado a Charles que estabas de novia con François… ¡Aunque sea verdad!- Augustin habló enojado.

-¡Eres un chismoso!- bufó Isabelle.

-¡Y tú una histérica!- retrucó Augustin.

-Suficiente- André habló con calma mientras empujaba a su hijo menor para sacarlo de la habitación –No vamos a conseguir nada hasta que todos se calmen- miró a Oscar, que también estaba furiosa –Ve de inmediato a ayudar a Gilbert con el trabajo que dejé a medio hacer- empujó nuevamente a Augustin instándolo a obedecer.

-Tengo que cambiarme de ropa…

-Te di una orden, ve ahora- André lo miró con severidad, el adolescente salió de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo. En seguida miró a su hija –Y tú, necesitas un oficio… tu temperamento te traiciona y el ocio no es buen consejero- miró a Oscar, ella asintió –Desde mañana ayudarás a Rosalie en la imprenta o a Jean en su consulta, ambos necesitan asistencia y te contratarán de inmediato. Decide con quien quieres trabajar y les avisaremos.

-Pero… ¿Y Dumont?- preguntó Isabelle asustada.

-No te preocupes- contestó André con seguridad –Si te importuna, o si se atreve a acercarse a ti, me lo dices de inmediato e iré a hablar con él, no viviremos eternamente en las sombras sólo porque tememos que haga algo en nuestra contra, con tu madre hemos tomado todas las precauciones necesarias para que no nos vuelva a molestar.

-Y te advierto desde ya que siempre irás acompañada hasta la aldea- Oscar habló con voz firme –Y no es porque no tengas edad, es porque el camino es solitario y hay militares o salteadores que pudieran querer aprovecharse.

-Pero…

-Pero nada- la interrumpió André –Bastante le costó a tu madre convencerme de que te dejara circular sola por la aldea, eres mi hija y no aceptaré que te expongas en lugares solitarios.

-Entiendo papa- contestó Isabelle bajando la mirada.

-Aún así estás castigada por golpear a tu hermano, no montarás a Aura en dos semanas- habló nuevamente André –No habrá cabalgatas ni paseos y saldrás de la finca sólo para ir a trabajar, y en esas dos semanas yo mismo te llevaré en el carruaje- suspiró –Pensé que ya nunca más tendríamos que castigarte… hija mía tienes dieciocho años, compórtate como la mujer que eres.

-Pero…

-Pero nada- habiendo dicho eso André salió de la habitación.

-¿Por qué me amonestó sólo a mí y no a Augustin?- Isabelle preguntó molesta a su madre.

-Créeme que él también tendrá una penalización… y no porque lo que hizo sea grave- la miró a los ojos –Porque no lo es… tu hermano dijo la verdad y sólo tú sabes por qué te molestó tanto- Isabelle bajó la vista –Así que no te equivoques, si tu hermano está castigado es porque tiene una personalidad tan impetuosa que apenas podemos controlarlo, y aprovecharemos cada ocasión que se propicie para tratar de encausarlo.

Isabelle asintió y se sentó nuevamente frente al escritorio, tomó una pluma.

-¿Le escribirás a François comentándole de tu nuevo oficio?- preguntó Oscar.

-Supongo que debo hacerlo- contestó desanimada.

-Isabelle...- se sentó frente a ella nuevamente –Haz lo correcto, si estás confundida termina todo tipo de relación con François, él se merece la verdad- dejó de hablar cuando vio que su hija miraba nuevamente por la ventana, levantó la mano y acarició su cabello igual que lo hacía cuando era una niña –Tú también te mereces la verdad.

-Sólo estoy preocupada por Charles, no me gusta que esté en batalla- contestó sosteniéndole la mirada -Quiero a François y eso no ha cambiado.

Oscar se puso de pie -Antes de la cena necesito saber con quién trabajarás para dar los correspondientes avisos.

-Sí maman- contestó sonriendo –Prometo que no los defraudaré.

-Hija… lo único que me importa es que no te defraudes a ti misma- dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Una vez que quedó sola comenzó a escribirle a François. Mientras la pulcra letra llenaba la esquela, su vista buscó la caja de terciopelo que contenía en su interior el obsequio de Charles. Dejó la pluma por unos segundos, tomó el joyero y lo guardó en uno de los cajones de su tocador.

-o-

-¿Por qué no llegó Augustin a cenar?- Oscar sirvió dos copas de vino y se sentó junto a André frente a la chimenea.

-Porque estaba cubierto de estiércol- recibió sonriendo la copa que su mujer le entregaba –Dijo que terminaría lo que le había encomendado y después de darse un baño comería algo en la cocina, Gabrielle lo estaba esperando con su comida favorita.

-¿Qué lo mandaste a hacer?

-A limpiar los establos... y le dije que no se detuviera hasta que el heno estuviera completamente limpio.

-¿Todos los establos?- lo miró asustada.

-No, sólo los que faltaban… es decir tres- sonrió.

-¿Estaremos siendo demasiado duros con él?- preguntó preocupada.

-No lo creo, cuando le avisé que dejara lo que estaba haciendo para que viniera a cenar ya no estaba molesto, es más, casi podría decir que estaba disfrutando su tarea.

Oscar sonrió y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su marido -Gracias a Dios heredó algo de tu carácter y no sólo el mío.

-Aunque estropeó su ropa…

-No importa, mañana lo llevaré donde el sastre- contestó ella cerrando los ojos.

André comenzó a reír -Desde hace muchos años no lidiaba con más de un Jarjayes enfurecido…En un momento pensé que los tres se trenzarían a golpes… ¡Hubieras visto tu cara! ¡Estabas tan molesta como ellos!- se afirmó el estómago mientras se carcajeaba.

-No te burles…- Oscar comenzó a reír junto a él –Los dos estaban realmente furiosos… ¿Cómo llegaste a tiempo a la habitación?... ¿No me digas que los gritos se escuchaban afuera…?

-Constance me avisó- contestó André mientras besaba la frente de su esposa y agregó -¿De verdad crees que lo que le pasa a Isabelle es tan simple como lo que dice?- se enderezó en el sofá para mirarla a los ojos.

-Por supuesto que no- contestó –Espero que el tener un oficio la ayude, pero temo que lo qué la aqueja está lejos de solucionarse- suspiró, cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón.

-El atractivo y gallardía de los Fersen siempre complicándolo todo…- masculló André.

-¿Qué?- Oscar abrió los ojos –¿Por qué dices eso?- lo miró seria.

André se puso de pie. -Amor mío… Es la verdad...

-Prefiero hacer como que no te escuché, han pasado suficientes años y creo haberte demostrado con creces que estoy feliz contigo- bebió un sorbo de vino tratando de tranquilizarse –A nuestra edad no creo que tenga que darte pruebas de nada, lo que sienta Isabelle no tiene nada que ver con lo que sentí yo.

André la miró durante unos segundos y asintió en silencio –Estoy cansado, te espero en la recámara- sin esperar respuesta la besó suavemente en los labios y salió del salón.

Oscar se concentró en mirar el fuego mientras se preguntaba si su hija sufriría por un amor no correspondido tal como lo había hecho ella a la misma edad.

* * *

El intenso aroma del sauce blanco hervido llenaba las fosas nasales de Isabelle, sin dejar de revolver el enorme recipiente con agua, se inclinó para revisar que el color del líquido. Según las instrucciones del doctor Jean Leblanc, debía sacar la infusión del fuego apenas el agua tomara la tonalidad del oro. Con cuidado de no quemarse, vació en un recipiente de vidrio un poco de la infusión y la miró a contraluz, el color era perfecto. Rápidamente quitó el cazo del fuego y lo dejó a un lado para que se enfriara. Mientras preparaba las botellas que recibirían el preciado analgésico el médico de la aldea entró a la trastienda.

-Traje unas vendas que deben ser hervidas- colocó sobre el mesón de trabajo un montón de telas aparentemente limpias y se acercó a Isabelle –Está perfecto- la felicitó –Es oro líquido- sonrió a la hija de sus queridos amigos.

-Aún me maldigo haber estropeado el anterior- se lamentó la muchacha –Sé lo que cuesta conseguir la corteza… lamento mucho mi descuido.

Jean se sentó en uno de los taburetes y comenzó a limpiar sus gafas -Para ser tu primera vez no estuvo tan mal, cuando toma un color rojo igual se puede utilizar…

-¡Pero su sabor es horrible!- se quejó Isabelle –Jamás había probado algo tan amargo- comenzó a reír.

El medico la miró con ternura, le parecía mentira que fuera la misma niña que conoció cuando solo tenía cuatro años –Con brandy queda bebible- rió –Te aseguro que los que resultan heridos en las trifulcas de tabernas no se quejarán.

-Pero con licor sólo lo podrán beber los adultos…

-Por eso preparaste este maravilloso oro líquido- el médico sonrió nuevamente –Gracias a ti embarazadas y niños podrán aliviar sus malestares- se puso de pie –Avísame cuando termines, en la tarde quiero ir al límite norte de la aldea, me avisaron que hay algunas familias viviendo en el bosque… estoy seguro de que encontraré varios niños enfermos y más de alguna parturienta- movió la cabeza con pesar –Sé que esa gente necesita un hogar, pero en algo ayudamos al proporcionarles algún tipo de alivio a sus enfermedades.

-¿Puedo acompañarlo?- preguntó esperanzada.

-¿Terminaste los ungüentos de miel y cebollas?- miró las manos de la joven, examinó las pequeñas cortadas que surcaban su piel –Tu madre me va a matar cuando te vea- revisó los dedos de Isabelle –Al menos no son heridas profundas.

-Son sólo rasguños- sonrió –Apenas se ven…Además el trabajo dignifica- guiñó un ojo contenta. Llevaba casi un mes trabajando para el médico de la aldea y estaba orgullosa de todo lo que aprendía día a día. Trabajar junto al amigo de sus padres había sido la mejor decisión que pudo tomar, pese a que hasta ahora sólo se dedicaba a preparar infusiones, ungüentos y hervir vendas, cada conocimiento adquirido lo atesoraba con pasión.

-La próxima visita que realice al campamento la haremos temprano en la mañana para que puedas acompañarme. Le prometí a tu padre que siempre estarías desocupada antes del anochecer… pero quizás podrías ayudarme con…- movió la cabeza en forma negativa –No, olvídalo.

-Por favor doctor- le suplicó –Deme más responsabilidades, prometo que las cumpliré sin problemas y que no descuidaré mis actuales tareas.

-Tu madre me va a matar- se acomodó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz.

-Será un secreto- insistió Isabelle –Nada que usted me diga puede ser malo…

El doctor se puso de pie -Nunca he estado de acuerdo en la sobreprotección de los hijos, seguramente es porque no tengo los propios- habló mientras abría un viejo mueble, sacó una caja de madera –Después de todo ya eres una mujer y pese a que François está en París…- la miró sonriendo -No estará ahí por siempre- comenzó a reír cuando Isabelle se sonrojó violentamente –No te avergüences, algún día recibiré a tus hijos y no sólo como tu médico, también como abuelo si todo marcha bien entre Rosalie y yo … y por su puesto entre François y tú- colocó la caja sobre el mesón y la abrió.

Isabelle se acercó a mirar, vio bolsas de tela, variadas hierbas y unos objetos desconocidos. Estiró un dedo y los tocó, lo retiró de inmediato cuando la superficie cedió antes la presión.

-Son esponjas de mar- la tranquilizó Jean –Un amigo que vive en _Calais_ (1) me las trae cuando viene a visitarme.

-¿Para qué se usan?

-Para no concebir- contestó con simpleza –No todas las mujeres tienen la fortuna de tener buenos matrimonios o los medios para mantener a todos los hijos que traen al mundo, es más, muchas de ellas terminan siendo viudas muy jóvenes, sobretodo en época de guerra y cuando eso ocurre quedan abandonadas a su suerte teniendo que ocuparse de un número considerable de niños.

-Entiendo…- murmuró Isabelle –¿En qué puedo ayudar?

-Corta las esponjas en rectángulos del porte de tu pulgar y coloca cada uno de ellos dentro de estas bolsas de tela – le entregó las más pequeñas.

-¿Cómo se usan?- preguntó Isabelle mientras se abocaba a la tarea.

-Se remojan con vinagre, o vino, y se introducen en el tracto vaginal después de haber mantenido relaciones- Jean tomó algunas hierbas y las comenzó a separar –Debemos preparar varias unidades para nuestra próxima visita, aprovecharé que me acompañarás para que tú misma puedas recomendar estos métodos de control de natalidad.

-Entiendo- contestó Isabelle sin dejar tu tarea –Es un tema complicado de hablar…

-Sobre todo con un hombre que vienen recién conociendo- completó Jean –En la aldea ya no le extrañan a nadie mis "excéntricas" recomendaciones… después de todo me conocen hace más de quince años- sonrió –Pero en muchos lugares aún es muy mal visto que un hombre participe incluso en un parto, se acostumbra a recurrir únicamente a comadronas.

-¿Usted recibió a mi hermano?- preguntó enternecida, pese a que se esforzaba en recordar, apenas tenía vagos recuerdos de Augustin recién nacido.

-No- Jean comenzó a reír hasta las lágrimas –Tu hermano siempre se ha esforzado en adelantarse a todo… y su arribo al mundo no fue la excepción, cuando llegué a tu casa tu madre había hecho todo el trabajo sola, tu padre la acompañaba... pero podría apostar que no fue de mucha ayuda- se levantó las gafas para secarse con el dorso de la mano los ojos –Nunca en mi vida lo he vuelto a ver tan pálido y asustado- cuando levantó la vista vio que Isabelle sonreía con ternura –Si no hubiera sido porque Gabrielle estaba también ahí, tu madre habría tenido que dar a luz mientras tranquilizaba a André… y sin duda habría hecho ambas cosas sin problemas. Augustin nació una noche de tormenta en que tú y François se perdieron en la hacienda, siempre he pensado que el pequeño Grandier no soportó que ustedes tuvieran toda la atención y por eso hizo lo posible en llegar al mundo muy en su estilo.

-¿En su estilo?

-Con algarabía y escándalo.

Ambos rieron hasta que les dolió el estómago. Una vez que Isabelle recuperó la respiración miró lo que estaba haciendo Jean -Y las hierbas… ¿Son para lo mismo?- preguntó.

-Sí, son artemisa y ruda.

La joven tomó una ramita de artemisa y la olió –El camino hacia la aldea está lleno de esto, esto es la hierba de San Juan...

-Así es- Jean asintió –La vida de las mujeres sería mucho más fácil si conocieran estas herramientas… basta tomar una infusión con estas hierbas cada noche para disminuir considerablemente las posibilidades de concebir- cuando vio que Isabelle lo miraba muy atenta, pero algo asustada, sonrió –Tener hijos es algo maravilloso- trató de tranquilizarla –Pero muchas mujeres mueren durante el parto por malos embarazos, porque son de constitución débil o porque no reciben la ayuda que necesitan. Mi tarea como médico es ayudar a mis pacientes, aunque a veces me tilden de loco o "excéntrico"… Isabelle, como mujer debes entender que estas medidas no son siempre efectivas, cada organismo es diferente y esto es mejor que nada- suspiró -Hay estudios que indican los días propicios para concebir y los seguros para no hacerlo… pero te repito, no todas las mujeres tienen buenos matrimonios y muchas veces sólo se someten a los deseos de sus maridos. Lo que te estoy enseñando no es con el fin de propiciar el libertinaje, es con el fin de proveer herramientas que le entreguen un poco de seguridad a cada persona- la miró serio -¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

-Entiendo- contestó ella cerrando la última bolsa que contenía una esponja –Lo ayudaré con esto- comenzó a reunir las hierbas y a embolsarlas como lo estaba haciendo él. Una vez que terminaron se levantó de la silla –Prepararé las cosas para su maletín- tomó unas botellitas vacías –¿Cuánto analgésico llevará?

-Todo.

-Pero…- lo miró con admiración –Esa gente no puede pagarle… y la corteza junto con las esponjas son difíciles de conseguir… está usted gastando de su dinero.

-Eso no es problema- sonrió –Tengo algunos ahorros.

-Usted nunca ha tenido problemas con mi madre- lo miró fijo –Y cuando mi abuelo llegó muy enfermo, Nana me contó que el antiguo doctor de la aldea se rehusó a atenderlo porque era Aristócrata…

-Así es- la miró sonriendo –Con tu madre tenemos muchas cosas en común- se puso de pie –Eres una joven inteligente- caminó hacia la puerta –Voy por mi maleta, termina de preparar los frascos.

Isabelle miró al espigado hombre y sonrió.

* * *

Pese a que Oscar había tomado la firme decisión de no volver a sobreproteger, ni atosigar, a sus hijos, la persistente lluvia la obligó a sacar uno de los carruajes cubiertos para ir a buscarlos a donde cada uno de ellos estaba -Gilbert, no es necesario que me acompañes, puedo manejar un carro a la perfección- le habló al capataz de la hacienda mientras el hombre se ubicaba junto a ella.

-Eso lo sé Lady Oscar- sonrió el hombre –Pero el jefe me cortará la cabeza si la dejo ir sola con este clima… una rueda podría atascarse en el camino y quedaría varada hasta que alguien más pasara por la ruta...y con este clima igual tendría que salir a buscarla, así que es mejor evitar todo eso e ir juntos.

-Tiene perfecta lógica lo que dices- Oscar entrecerró los ojos y lo miró seria antes de continuar –Y por eso no hace falta que André te envíe para convencerme, podría haberme acompañado él mismo...- el capataz la miró y arregló su sombrero sin contestar mientras ella azuzaba a los caballos para poner el carro en marcha. Cuando estaban a mitad de camino insistió -¿Por qué André te mandó a ti y no se ofreció él?

-Que frío está… a pesar de la lluvia es raro que haga tanto frío- masculló Gilbert.

-Estoy esperando una respuesta, no cambies el tema- insistió ella con voz de pocos amigos.

-Porque apenas lo hubiera visto cerca del carro lo habría ahuyentado sin siquiera oírlo. En cambio conmigo no lo hace porque… no sé por qué en realidad…- comenzó a reír.

-Así que lo ahuyento…- la rubia comenzó a reír. Cuando estaban cerca de la casa de Alain Oscar pasó de largo -Iremos primero por Isabelle, así le damos más tiempo a Augustin- comentó con suavidad. Después de recoger a Isabelle, la ex militar quiso acompañar a su hija en el interior del carro para conversar acerca de sus avances en el trabajo. Llena de orgullo y felicidad vio que los vivaces ojos de su primogénita brillaban al relatar cada aprendizaje -Si gustas espérame aquí- se preparó para descender frente a la casa de Alain -Quiero preguntarle a Anne como está Dianne… Desde que llegaron no han ido por la casa y Rosalie me indicó que tampoco ha ido a trabajar.

-Te acompaño- Isabelle bajó junto con ella y corrieron hacia el costado de la casona para entrar por la puerta de la cocina, la cual siempre estaba abierta.

-Belle- Anne abrazó a la joven en cuanto la vio –Que maravilla que hayan venido- saludó a Oscar sin soltar a la muchacha –Siéntense, les serviré chocolate caliente… perdonen que no las lleve al comedor pero los niños se han apropiado de él- rió contenta –En estos momentos creo que Augustin los está deleitando con su violín.

Las recién llegadas se quitaron capa y guantes antes de sentarse. A los minutos entró Gilbert completamente empapado -Creo que tendremos que esperar un poco- anunció el capataz quitándose la capa -Es muy peligroso continuar con este clima.

-Quítate la chaqueta y dámela- le ordenó Anne. Puso la prenda cerca del fuego para que se secara -¿Cómo están Clarice y la preciosa Amelie?

-Están bien, muy bien- contestó el orgulloso padre –Amelie creciendo junto con sus travesuras… tu madre la consiente igual que como lo hacía con cierta señorita de cabello negro- miró sonriendo a Isabelle.

-¡Juro que no sé de qué hablan!- contestó Isabelle entre risas.

-En días como estos tú y François hacían que nos volviéramos locas tratando de entretenerlos para evitar que se metieran en más problemas de los habituales- Anne se sentó después de servir chocolate y tarta para todos –Eran días maravillosos…- suspiró con melancolía.

-¿Cómo está todo aquí?- preguntó Oscar con cautela –Han pasado semanas y no hemos tenido noticias de Alain… o de Dianne.

-Mal… todo sigue igual que cuando llegaron- contestó Anne apesadumbrada –Incluso Alain se está consumiendo… El pobre Víctor aprovechó de viajar para finiquitar algunos negocios ahora que Dianne está con nosotros- suspiró con tristeza –Pero no sé qué pasará… mi cuñada está tan sumida en el dolor que no ve más allá- calló cuando Clemente entró corriendo en la cocina.

-¡Tiiiiiiita dulces!- gritó el niño mientras trataba de subir a la falda de Anne.

-Sí mi precioso querubín- contestó la hija de Gabrielle mientras lo tomaba en brazos y besaba sus bucles castaños –Al menos mi adorable sobrino está feliz nuevamente… ¿Cierto que sí mi tesoro?- preguntó al menor de los Girodelle-Soissons.

-¡Sí!- contestó sonriendo el chiquillo. Después de engullir el pastel que Anne le entregó se bajó de un salto y salió corriendo de la cocina.

Oscar se puso de pie –¿Dónde están Alain y Dianne?, los iré a saludar, André ha estado muy preocupado por ellos.

-Están en el salón, recién hoy Alain la convenció de que saliera del dormitorio al menos por un rato.

-Anne… ¿Tienes Valeriana o Lavanda y Melisa?- preguntó Isabelle.

-Creo que hay en el patio interior, ven vamos a buscar- la invitó a acompañarla mientras Gilbert se servía una segunda rebanada de tarta.

Oscar caminó silenciosa por el pasillo, cuando estaba pasando frente al comedor se detuvo a observar. Su hijo estaba tocando violín bajo la atenta mirada de los hijos de Dianne y Víctor. Sonrió al ver que, pese a su indomable cabello rubio, Augustin era el vivo retrato de André. Con el corazón henchido de orgullo y felicidad continuó su camino hasta el salón, golpeó la puerta para anunciarse. En cuanto Alain autorizó la entrada se asomó -Sólo pase a saludarlos- entró a la habitación.

-¡Oscar!- Alain se puso de pie y fue a su encuentro –No sabía que venían… que gusto verte ¿Te quedas a cenar?- preguntó contento.

-Será en otra ocasión, sólo vine a buscar a Augustin- contestó sonriendo –Más que invitarme a comer, creo que soy yo quien debe traerte víveres ya que mi hijo viene a diario a consumir los tuyos.

-Como se te ocurre- Alain la invitó a sentarse con un gesto –Mi ahijado no molesta… es cierto que come como un condenado y que revuelve la casa como si no hubiera mañana… pero nos alegra la vida a mí y a Anne- se esforzó en sonreír.

La ex militar asintió y trató de disimular la tristeza que sintió al ver el semblante de Alain, su siempre chispeante mirada estaba totalmente apagada y lucía considerablemente más delgado. En cuanto se atrevió a mirar a Dianne respiró profundo, la esposa de Víctor estaba ensimismada mirando por la ventana, su piel se veía gris y opaca, su otrora brillante cabello castaño estaba salpicado por varias canas color plata además de verse quebradizo y descolorido. En cuanto a su contextura, si bien siempre había sido delicada, ahora era prácticamente un esqueleto recubierto de piel -Dianne…- se acercó con cuidado –Cuando te sientas un poco mejor me gustaría invitarte a ti y a los niños a la hacienda… podríamos salir a caminar o montar, hacer ejercicio les hará muy bien a todos- sonrió esperando una respuesta.

-¿También esperas que me vista como tú y me ponga a dar órdenes a todo el mundo?- la mujer contestó con displicencia.

Alain y Oscar se miraron impactados, jamás la habían escuchado hablar con tanta amargura.

-Hermana… ¿Qué estás diciendo?- Alain trató de intervenir completamente avergonzado.

-Sólo digo la verdad- Dianne miró furiosa a Oscar -¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí a darme consejos?... Jamás podrás entender lo que estoy sintiendo.

-Dianne no fue esa mi intención- la rubia trató de disculparse -No puedo ni siquiera imaginarme tu dolor...

-¡Claro que no puedes porque tuviste hijos sólo debido a que no pudiste evitarlo!- se puso de pie furiosa -¡Todos sabemos que no hay ni una milésima de instinto materno en tu cuerpo…!

El sonido de una taza estrellándose contra el suelo retumbó en el salón. Dianne, Alain y Oscar voltearon asustados hacia la puerta. Isabelle miraba furiosa a la esposa de Girodelle mientras afirmaba de un brazo a su hermano. Los ojos de ambos jóvenes brillaban iracundos. A los pies de la muchacha de pelo negro estaba hecho trizas el recipiente en el cual había preparado una infusión para Dianne.

-Yo… yo…- la hermana de Alain comenzó a tartamudear nerviosa.

-Mamá…- Augustin habló desde la puerta, sus manos apretaban con fuerza el violín.

-Nos vamos- Oscar contestó con calma caminando hacia sus hijos -Alain, ojalá puedas ir a visitarnos pronto, mañana enviaré a buscar el caballo de Augustin- volteó hacia Dianne -Espero te recuperes, por el bien de tu familia espero que así sea.

-Oscar yo no quería…- trató de hablar Dianne.

Alain continuaba perplejo y sin poder hablar.

Isabelle dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación sin siquiera despedirse. En cuanto llegó a la cocina buscó su capa y la de su hermano –Abrígate, nos vamos ahora- le dijo.

-¿Qué pasó?- Anne se acercó preocupada.

-Me abrigo porque también me quiero ir- Augustin recibió la capa de manos de su hermana -No porque tú lo ordenes-. Desde que habían discutido por la carta a Charles continuaba molesto con ella.

-Habla con Alain, gracias por el chocolate- Oscar se abrigó tratando de mantener la calma -Gilbert, si tu ropa está muy mojada puedo conducir yo el carro.

El capataz se abrigó, nunca había visto a los hijos de André tan molestos e intuyó de inmediato que algo grave había ocurrido -No es necesario, ya está todo seco- salió rápido de la cocina.

Augustin caminó hacia la puerta, antes de salir se devolvió y abrazó a la mujer de Alain -Los extrañaré… pero no regresaré hasta que tía Dianne se disculpe con mi madre- le susurró al oído. Anne se quedó de pie en la cocina sin entender nada.

En el interior del carruaje Isabelle se sentó junto a Oscar y la tomó de la mano. Ambas permanecieron en silencio y mirando el invernal paisaje. Augustin, sentado en el asiento de en frente, también fijó la vista en la ventana, el muchacho tenía los nudillos blancos debido a la fuerza con la que afirmaba su violín.

-Es probable que tengamos que afinarlo- Oscar habló después de un rato -Sacar tu violín sin su estuche y someterlo a un cambio brusco de temperatura puede haber afectado las cuerdas.

-Lo sé mamá- contestó el muchacho -Pero no me importa, sé que tú me ayudarás a arreglarlo porque siempre te has preocupado de mi- la miró con sus claros ojos verdes completamente húmedos -Yo sé que me quieres mucho…

Oscar sintió que su garganta se le transformaba en un apretado nudo. Después de unos segundos hizo un gesto con la diestra para que su hijo menor se acercara, el joven no dudó ni un instante. Una vez que estuvieron en la butaca los tres, la ex militar tomó firmemente las manos de sus hijos e hicieron el resto del camino en completo silencio.

-o-

-¿Cómo estás?- André se acercó a su esposa. Oscar estaba sentada frente al piano. La besó en la cabeza -Augustin me contó lo que pasó con Dianne.

Oscar sonrió y se acomodó en la butaca colocando una pierna a cada lado, André se sentó de la misma forma para quedar frente a ella -Estoy bien- le contestó.

-Lo que ella dijo fue desde la amargura que siente- comenzó a acariciar el cabello de su mujer, sonrió al ver algunas suaves hebras plateadas iluminando su rubia cabellera.

-No quiero hablar de eso… ya pasó- Oscar se acercó hasta entrelazar sus piernas a las de él y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su marido -¿Te dijo algo más Augustin?

André suspiró -Está muy molesto... Me pidió que le diera más labores para evitar las ganas de ir a la casa de Alain… de hecho ahora está encerrado en su habitación estudiando Inglés… está decidido a mantenerse ocupado.

-Así no piensa… se parece tanto a mi- murmuró -Es cierto que nunca quise tener hijos… pero los adoro… desde el momento en que supe que estaban en mi vientre los he adorado...

-Lo sé- André la abrazó y tomándola de las piernas la arrastró hacia él la sentó sobre su regazo -Amor mío lo sé y ellos también lo saben… todos sabemos que harías cualquier cosa por tu familia- la apretó contra su pecho. Se quedaron en esa posición y en completo silencio hasta que la puerta del salón se abrió.

Constance entró sin anunciarse, al ver la íntima escena la mucama tosió tratando de llamar la atención.

-¿Si?- preguntó André sin soltar de su abrazo a Oscar, pese a que ella se removió incómoda ante la intromisión.

-Gilbert necesita tu ayuda en el establo principal.

-Voy enseguida- contestó, al ver que la mucama no se movía insistió -Dile por favor que voy enseguida- dejó de mirarla y se concentró en besar la frente, mejillas y labios de Oscar tratando de reconfortarla.

Apenas se cerró la puerta del salón se separaron.

-Ve a trabajar… no seas haragán- sonrió la rubia -Menos en noche de tormenta.

-Regresaré empapado- la besó nuevamente -Podríamos darnos un baño caliente antes de dormir- susurró en el oído de su mujer.

Oscar se puso de pie sonriendo -Es una buena idea, te esperaré con todo listo para que lo prepares- le acarició el rostro con una mano -¿Así que te ahuyento?

André la miró sonriendo y guiñó un ojo -Mientras sea vestidos no me importa... si comienzas a hacerlo en la alcoba me preocuparía, pero como no es así...- encogió los hombros en un gesto divertido sin dejar de reír.

-Eres un desvergonzado- Oscar rió con él y salió del salón. Mientras iba camino a la habitación para alistar la bañera se topó con un furioso Augustin, el muchacho caminaba completamente mojado y sosteniendo contra su pecho una manta hecha un bulto -Tu padre me dijo que estabas estudiando después de la cena- lo miró preocupada -Vamos, le pediré a alguien que traiga agua caliente para que te des un baño o enfermarás.

-No me gusta Constance- gruñó el muchacho -Quien es malo con los animales no puede ser buena persona.

Oscar abrió la puerta de la habitación que servía de baño para Augustin e Isabelle, el cuarto estaba en medio de ambas recámaras y conectado a ellas por una puerta. Únicamente la alcoba principal tenía una bañera incorporada -¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó.

-Le he dicho varias veces que deje entrar a Jacques, más aún cuando llueve, porque cuando sale lo hace solo por un rato… y mira- abrió la manta, el mínimo estaba completamente empapado y tiritando de frío.

-Quizás no lo vio….

-Mamá… estaba chillando frente a la ventana de la cocina y ella estaba ahí, sentada y mirándolo- bufó -Sólo cuando entré y la vi, se puso de pie tratando de disimular- sus ojos verdes fulguraban de rabia -No me gusta, no es buena persona- comenzó a frotar el gato hasta que el felino empezó a ronronear. Lo dejó frente a la chimenea.

-Hablaré con ella- lo miró preocupada, pese al enorme parecido físico con André, a medida que Augustin crecía se hacía cada vez más patente que su carácter, e intuición, eran prácticamente iguales a los de ella -Iré a pedir agua caliente- se acercó y acarició el mentón de su hijo, el adolescente estaba creciendo a pasos agigantados.

-Mamá…- detuvo a su madre antes de que saliera de la habitación -No debes preocuparte por lo que los demás digan de nosotros… somos una familia muy feliz.

-Lo sé- volteó a mirarlo y sonrió.

-Quiero ser tan bueno como tú con la espada… ¿Puedes aumentar mis lecciones a partir de mañana?

-Me encantaría- Oscar sonrió y salió de la recámara.

* * *

(1) Calais está situada al borde del Canal de la Mancha, cerca del mar del Norte. Pertenece a la costa de Ópalo, zona costera turística del norte de Francia. Está situada a 90 km al noroeste de Lille y 235 km al norte de París. El casco antiguo de la ciudad, Calais-Nord, se encuentra en una isla artificial rodeada de canales y puertos. La parte moderna de la ciudad, Saint-Pierre, se halla al sur y sudeste. En días claros se pueden ver fácilmente las rocas blancas de los acantilados de Dover.

* * *

 **Un 20 de Junio de 1810 un Conde Sueco falleció golpeado por una turba furiosa. Gracias a las investigaciones que he llevado a cabo desde que empecé con los fanfic el personaje histórico de Hans Axel Von Fersen me ha cautivado por completo. Así que hoy, soy una de sus viudas.**

Quiero ademas agradecer la paciencia de mis Beta-BrainStorming EmilCinclair y Eödriel... Girls.. You are the best (Krim igual te extraño, pero ya regresarás desde los libros XD).

Gracias a las lectoras que siempre se hacen un ratito para comentar, Cordelia, Patricia, Eodriel, EmilSinclair, AndreitaCC, Perla y Zulmita... Y no piensen que las desaparecidas no se llevarán tirón de oreja XDDDD así que, ¿Dónde están?... Anne, Flor, Miracles, Cathy, Akoll, Rominita Purple, Krim (again), Erza... donde estás Erza? FranDier, Navy Blue, Pili, French Witch, Ivy y varias otras amigas que no firman y sólo quedan como Guest (incluyendo las que no son hispanohablante). Les cobro sentimientos porque me hicieron puras promesas "cochinas" de seguir acompañando y nada... no ha pasado nada! XDDDDDDD. Ando inspirada así que denme feedback para que todo fluya y no se estanque ;).

Como siempre... **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	23. Chapter 23

**El crecer y los recuerdos de la niñez.**

* * *

 **París, Junio de 1805**

François Chatelet recibió exultante de manos del rector, el galardón que lo identificaba como el alumno de su promoción con más logros académicos. Finalmente ya estaba listo para entrar a la escuela de leyes. Mientras recibía las felicitaciones de sus compañeros, y profesorado, no daba más de felicidad, sentir que todos sus esfuerzos, trasnoches y horas de estudio habían valido la pena era la mejor recompensa del mundo. En cuanto terminó el sencillo rito fue al encuentro de su madre, quien, acompañada del doctor Leblanc, lo esperaba al fondo del salón de ceremonias junto a los padres de otros alumnos destacados.

-Estoy tan orgullosa de ti- Rosalie lo abrazó –Tu padre…- sollozó –Él estaría tan contento de verte- se separó de su hijo y le arregló el corbatín en un maternal gesto –Ya eres todo un hombre- comenzó a secar las lágrimas que se deslizaban abundantemente por sus mejillas.

-Madre- se removió sin dejar de sonreír –No hagas eso o mis compañeros me molestarán durante semanas- la besó rápidamente en la mejilla, se separó de ella y extendió la mano para saludar al médico –Gracias por acompañar a mamá, doctor Leblanc.

-Puedes llamarme Jean- lo corrigió el galeno –Sólo cuando seas mi paciente seré tu doctor- sonrió complacido ante la amabilidad de joven.

-André y Oscar te envían sus felicitaciones…- Rosalie suspiró –Y lamentan profundamente no haber podido venir, el invierno fue duro y ya sabes que además durante la primavera el trabajo en la hacienda aumenta… Y Alain… él prefirió quedarse a cargo de la imprenta para que yo viniera tranquila- no quiso entrar en detalles para no complicar a su hijo.

-Pero no todo son simples saludos…- el médico miró a Rosalie –Permíteme hacer los honores- sacó de su chaqueta un delicado paquete –Isabelle te envía esto- le entregó el obsequio –No pudo venir debido a que quedó a cargo de la entrega de preparados en mi consulta…

-Y sus padres no la dejarían viajar sin ellos, no es correcto… lo entiendo- el muchacho completó la frase sonriendo.

-Así es- Jean le palmeó un hombro –Con tu madre queremos invitarte a cenar- tomó la mano de su novia y la apoyó en su brazo.

El ahora universitario sonrió al ver a su progenitora, pues desde que estaba con Jean sus ojos brillaban nuevamente. La conversación mantenida semanas atrás con Jolie le había servido para comenzar a reconciliarse con la idea de que su madre rehiciera su vida. -Vayan ustedes- abrazó a la mujer y la besó en la mejilla –Hoy saldremos a celebrar con algunos estudiantes de la universidad, no quisiera parecer presumido al negarme a acompañarlos.

-¿Estás seguro?- Rosalie lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Tú hijo tiene razón- interrumpió Leblanc –Como buen abogado, debe empezar a cultivar sus relaciones sociales- apretó con cariño la mano que Rosalie mantenía en su brazo –Mañana pasaremos a despedirnos antes de marcharnos- sonrió –Ahora, te invitaré al mejor restaurante de París.

Rosalie asintió sonriendo, sacó un saquito de su cartera -Esto es de parte nuestra… Yo quería comprarte algo, pero Jean insistió en que aprovecharías mejor el efectivo- puso el paquete en las manos de su hijo -Sé juicioso.

François puso el dinero en uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones y miró detenidamente a su madre, sonrió nuevamente mientras se reprochaba a sí mismo haber sido tan egoísta por no haber aceptado de buenas a primeras la relación que le había devuelto la sonrisa a su progenitora. Después de despedirse, fue rápidamente a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama mientras se sentía como un niño en su cumpleaños. Estaba ansioso por abrir el obsequio de Isabelle.

-¡¿Vienes o no?!

Cuando escuchó la voz de Quentin, guardó el regalo en el cajón de su mesa de noche y se puso de pie -Déjame tomar mi abrigo y voy- contestó caminando hacia el armario.

Los alumnos recién egresados se unieron a los de primer y segundo año de las escuelas de Leyes y Periodismo, en un alegre grupo que arrasó con la cerveza de al menos tres tabernas, todos celebraban el fin del periodo académico. Gracias a su personalidad, siempre punzante y alegre, Quentin no tardó en mezclarse con los alumnos mayores, dejando a François un tanto rezagado debido a su poca facilidad en relacionarse con los demás. Cuando el grupo pasó cerca de la casa de Madame Claudette, el rubio recién egresado tocó el bolsillo de su pantalón y sonrió, ya sabía cómo gastar parte del dinero que tenía. Se alejó disimuladamente y entró al burdel sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Qué sorpresa jovencito- la regenta lo saludó coqueta -Hace bastante tiempo que no veníais por aquí… pensé que Alain os había reprendido por la extensa cuenta que le envié- lo miró fijamente.

-Estaba finalizando mis estudios, por eso no había podido venir- contestó el joven de forma orgullosa.

-¿Y ahora regresaréis a Arras?- continuó interrogando la mujer.

-No, continuaré los estudios para ser abogado… De esa forma podré colocar una oficina en la aldea y no alejarme demasiado de mi familia ni de la de mi futura esposa.

-Vaya, vaya… todo un letrado- la mujer hizo una seña a un par de muchachas que se paseaban escasamente vestidas por el salón.

-Madame… me gustaría ver a Jolie- murmuró el estudiante.

-Ella no está atendiendo hoy, se encuentra un poco indispuesta- sonrió tratando de tranquilizarlo al notar que François abría los ojos desmesuradamente -Problemas estomacales, el almuerzo de hoy le sentó mal- las muchachas llegaron a su lado -Pero, Ámbar y Zafiro, son tan atentas como Jolie- miró a las jovencitas -Atiendan bien a este futuro abogado y devoto novio- se rió burlesca.

François se arrepintió al instante de no haber medido sus palabras, Quentín tenía razón, su honestidad e inocencia siempre lo traicionaban. Ofuscado, y un tanto envalentonado, por las burlas de la mujer, frunció el ceño e insistió -Disculpadme Madame, pero si Jolie no está disponible, volveré cuando lo esté.

-Tenéis carácter…- la mujer lo miró sonriendo -Ámbar, ve a preguntarle a Jolie sí se siente bien como para atender a Monsieur Chatelet, ese es su apellido si no me equivoco.

-Sí, ese es- contestó de forma parca -Además me gustaría que esta visita no le fuera cobrada a mi tío, la pagaré directamente.

-Como prefiráis- Claudette esperó que la muchacha enviada regresara sin despegar la vista de François.

-Jolie dice que se siente bien- Ámbar anunció apenas regresó.

-Guia a Monsieur Chatelet a los aposentos de madeimoselle Jolie- dijo con sorna Claudette. Pues como buena regenta, no le gustaba que le llevaran la contra, ¡menos un chiquillo!, y siendo sinceros, si no fuera por su amor al dinero, lo habría puesto de patitas en la calle apenas la contradijo, pero la posibilidad de cobrar doble, era demasiado tentadora. El joven no tenía por qué enterarse que esa visita le iba a ser facturada de igual forma a Alain, así como lo había hecho anteriormente con un par de visitas ficticias, conocía a Soissons y estaba segura de que el bondadoso hombre no iba a cuestionar a su sobrino por pasar tiempo en una casa de remolienda.

Apenas François entró a la habitación de la meretriz, le sorprendió la oscuridad. Apenas podía ver unos centímetros delante de su nariz -¿Jolie…?- preguntó tímidamente -¿Quieres que avise que no tienes velas?

-Si quieres, podemos hacerlo con la luz apagada- contestó ella.

El joven se dio cuenta que hablaba desde la cama, volteó en dirección de la voz -¿Cómo quieres que lea sin luz?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Pensé que venías a otra cosa- contestó ella mientras se acomodaba en el lecho -Sobre la mesa que está a tu derecha hay un pedernal y una vela…úsalas por favor, preferiría no levantarme si no es necesario.

François hizo lo que la muchacha le indicaba. Apenas la habitación se iluminó, caminó con la palmatoria hacia el mueble donde Jolie tenía sus libros, sonrió al ver que había comprado uno nuevo, era una copia de " _Clarissa_ " de _Samuel Richardson_ -Prefiero seguir leyéndote " _Romeo y Julieta_ "... si quieres saber de qué trata " _Clarissa",_ te enseñaré a leer, porque si alguien se llega a enterar de que leí una sola frase de esa novela de señoritas, me molestarán hasta el día de mi muerte- volteó con el libro en la mano, lo afirmó con fuerza para no dejarlo caer cuando vio el rostro de la joven -¡¿Qué diablos te pasó?!- se acercó a la cama -Debemos mandar a buscar a un médico- dejó la vela y libro sobre el cajón que oficiaba de mesa de noche -Jean… Jean, está en la ciudad con mi madre, él te puede atender y estoy seguro de que no te cobrará- dijo contrariado.

-¿Y qué le vas a decir?... ¿Qué por favor atienda a la puta que conoces del burdel que frecuentas?- la muchacha se sentó en la cama con esfuerzo -Se ve peor de lo que es- trató de tranquilizarlo -Sólo necesito descansar… al menos no perdí ningún diente.

-Jolie…- François se sentó en el borde del camastro y la tomó de la mano -¿Quién te hizo esto?- se esforzó en hablar con tranquilidad pese a que no podía creer que alguien pudiera ser tan despiadado como para golpear de esa forma a una mujer.

-Nadie importante- trató de sonreír, el movimiento de sus mejillas hizo que los cortes que tenía en los labios se abrieran y sangraran un poco, secó la sangre con un pañuelo -¿Me vas a leer o te quedarás mirándome como si fuera un mono de feria?- intentó bromear.

-Ni para mono de feria sirves… asustarías a los niños- François contestó la broma poniéndose de pie, sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y lo mojó en la palangana que había en la habitación, se lo entregó a la muchacha -Colócalo sobre tu pómulo… está hinchado como una toronja.

-Gracias- murmuró la chica y se acomodó en la cama haciéndole un espacio para que se recostara al lado.

François se ubicó junto a ella y apoyó la espalda en la pared -¿En qué capítulo habíamos quedado?- preguntó evitando mirar el rostro de la joven, cuando desvió la mirada vio marcas de dientes en la nívea piel de su escote, apretó los puños y se irguió -No puedo hacer esto... - la miró con los ojos brillantes de rabia -Exijo que me digas quién fue el animal que te maltrató de esa forma, iré a ajustar cuentas con él.

-No eres nada mío para que andes por ahí, tratando de ajustar cuenta con los rufianes que osan maltratarme- se burló.

-Es cierto, no soy nada tuyo, pero mi educación así me lo impone, mi padrino me educó a su imagen y él... jamás habría pasado por alto un acto tan bajo como el del cual fuiste víctima.

-Deja de hablar de eso- lo miró molesta -No soy Isabelle para que me tengas que protegerme… sé cómo cuidarme sola.

-¡Y bien que lo haces!- retrucó molesto, pues no le gustó que hablara de su novia como si fuera una chiquilla frágil. Isabelle estaba lejos de ser indefensa.

-¡¿Y qué sabes tú?!- Jolie se irguió en la cama para enfrentarlo -¡Estoy viva y Rolland no podrá orinar sin dolor en al menos una semana...! ¡Antes de que se fuera, se llevó una buena patada en las pelotas!

-¡Fue ese infeliz!- se puso de pie de un salto, el libro cayó al suelo -¡Dijiste que tenías controlado el tema… dijiste que lo ibas a drogar!

-¡Cállate!... ¿Quieres que Claudette me lance a la calle?- murmuró -Lo que te dije es un secreto.

-Perdona… perdona- el joven comenzó a caminar por la habitación mientras se revolvía el cabello.

Jolie salió de la cama y caminó hasta un viejo armario, abrió la desvencijada puerta. Sacó una botella de licor y jarros de metal. Después de servir, le pasó un recipiente al estudiante -Toma… ambos lo necesitamos.

François tomó de un trago todo el contenido del vaso, cuando extendió la mano para que le sirviera nuevamente, vio que el camisón de la meretriz estaba manchado con sangre, desvió la mirada y se dio media vuelta -Creo que deberías cambiarte…- murmuró incómodo -E insisto, puedo llevarte donde Jean… sobre todo si estás sangrando- tragó fuerte después de hablar.

-No te preocupes, no es nada- la joven se sacó el camisón y se colocó uno limpio -¿No aprovecharás de mirar?... prometo que no te cobraré extra por eso… aprovecha, no le diré a nadie que es la primera vez que ves un cuerpo femenino desnudo- lo molestó.

-Eres bien insoportable cuando te lo propones… y no es la primera vez que veo a una mujer desnuda- se maldijo apenas terminó de hablar, Quentin tenía razón, no sabía mantener la boca cerrada.

-¡Vaya!... así que la dulce Isabelle no es tan inocente como pensaba- la meretriz caminó hasta la cama y se recostó -No me digas que por fin perdiste la virginidad- lo miró a los ojos.

-Si quieres que sigamos siendo amigos, te voy a pedir que no hables de mi novia de esa manera- la miró molesto.

-Perdona… perdona- se disculpó -¿Me vas a leer?- palmeó la cama para que se sentara junto a ella.

El estudiante se sentó donde le indicaba y abrió el libro -¿Por qué te pegó Rolland?- preguntó en un murmullo.

-Eres como un perro hambriento con un hueso- bromeó Jolie -Me descubrió alterando su bebida…

-¿Y por qué Claudette no te defendió?- insistió.

-Porque cuando llegó, él ya estaba cobrando por lo que había pagado- murmuró la muchacha con un hilo de voz.

-¿Te violó?

-A las putas no se nos viola- contestó ella con voz firme -Claudette le cobró más por maltratarme… así que el dinero que pagó alimentará a mis hermanos un mes.

-¿Te duele?... Si quieres puedo ir a…

-Detente… no necesito que tu amigo me venga a revisar, no es nada grave, ya prácticamente no sangro- lo interrumpió.

-No es mi amigo… es el novio de mi madre- la miró con admiración, pues apenas podía creer que pese a todo lo que había pasado, la joven continuara actuando con entereza.

Jolie levantó el vaso e hizo el gesto de un brindis -Qué bueno que ya no le estés haciendo berrinches a tu madre… te felicito, François Chatelet.

El muchacho volvió al libro y comenzó a leer. Cuando terminó el capítulo, murmuró -Si Claudette te había autorizado a no atender... ¿Por qué me recibiste?

-Porque pensé que venías por algún servicio y no quería que alguien más te atendiera… te iba a explicar que no podía… pero que lo haría apenas me sintiera mejor.

-No quieres compartirme- bromeó.

-No es eso… No quería que tu primera vez fuera algo mecánico o brusco… la primera vez nunca se olvida- murmuró ella fijando la vista en la raída colcha de su cama, suspiró -Pero como ya has visto a mujeres desnudas, supongo que ya no eres virgen y puedes atenderte con quien quieras… es más, puedes ir ahora mismo a buscar a Zafiro, ella llegó hace poco y estoy segura de que está limpia, las otras chicas a veces son descuidadas y si te contagias algo, tendrás que pedirle ayuda a tu padrastro... y no creo que quieras quedar en evidencia con el novio de tu madre.

-En realidad no he visto a ninguna mujer completamente desnuda- contestó él en un murmullo -Es decir… he leído libros de anatomía… pero, no es lo mismo…

La meretriz comenzó a reír -Pero sí has visto a mujeres casi desnudas...

-Quentin tiene razón- se lamentó François -No sé mantener la boca cerrada…

-Anda... cuéntame ¿Quién te sacó de tu inocencia?

-Olvídalo, un caballero no tiene memoria- contestó fijando la vista en el libro.

-Isabelle es afortunada- Jolie se acomodó entre los almohadones -Cualquier otro, le habría contado a sus amigos de inmediato… los hombres no saben guardar secretos, menos si estos involucran a mujeres y virtudes- trató de guiñar un ojo, pero, al estar tan inflamado, el gesto no se notó.

François no contestó, tratando de controlar el rubor que le cubrió las mejillas al recordar aquel momento en la habitación de Isabelle. Comenzó a leer nuevamente.

-¿Por qué viniste hoy?- dijo Jolie después de un rato.

-Estaba cerca… y tenía ganas de hablar con alguien... No estaba muy entretenido el grupo con el que estaba celebrando.

-¿Qué celebraban?

-Terminamos los estudios superiores y comenzaré a estudiar leyes- la miró de reojo, vio que ella sonreía.

-Te felicito- Jolie le tomó una mano y se la apretó -Cuando seas un abogado poderoso, podrás demandar a todos los malos hombres de París.

-En realidad, prefiero defender a quien no tenga como medios para hacerlo- contestó él entre risas.

-Ahora, que serás un universitario, ya no puedes verte como un chiquillo- Jolie se puso de pie con esfuerzo y tomó unas tijeras -¿Quieres que te corte el cabello?- lo vio dudar -No te cobraré extra, lo prometo- sonrió.

François se puso de pie -Bueno… supongo que tienes razón- no quiso admitir que todos los jóvenes que vivían en París llevaban el cabello corto y él, era de los pocos que aún lo llevaba a la vieja usanza.

-Ven, siéntate aquí- colocó una silla al centro de la habitación, cuando él se sentó, le habló al oído -Confía en mí, soy muy buena en esto… sería una excelente peluquera- tomó un mechón del rubio cabello y lo cortó certeramente -Con esta melena pareces un querubín más que un universitario- bromeó -Cuando termine contigo, Isabelle va a tener que anudar el lazo muy pronto, porque las muchachas se te lanzarán encima- continuó bromeando. Después de un rato le tocó el hombro -Ya estás listo… puedes mirarte.

El joven se puso de pie y caminó hasta el gastado espejo que había en la habitación, apenas pudo reconocerse, Jolie tenía razón, se veía mucho más adulto. Su cabello estaba corto a la altura de la nuca y patillas mientras que en el tope de su cabeza algunos bucles estaban prolijamente ordenados y peinados hacia un lado. Sonrió satisfecho con el resultado -En realidad eres muy buena… Podrías...

-Deja de buscarme un oficio o tratar de salvarme- lo cortó -Ya te lo dije una vez y eres lo bastante inteligente para no tener que repetírtelo, no soy una damisela que necesite ser rescatada y si estoy aquí, es porque quiero.

-Lo siento… sólo quería agradecerte- François se agachó y comenzó a recoger el cabello del piso para que ella no lo hiciera -¿Dónde lo boto?- preguntó.

-En aquel tarro… pero espera- le quitó un rizo de las manos -Déjame esto de recuerdo, es de buena suerte, además, eres mi primer cliente importante- bromeó mientras colocaba el bucle dentro del libro que había estado leyendo François -Ya es tarde, deberías irte o Claudette te va a dejar en la bancarrota… bueno en realidad a tu tío.

-Tengo dinero… mi madre me lo regaló- sonrió el joven mientras se tocaba el bolsillo.

-Eres un desvergonzado François Chatelet… el dinero que te da tu madre no es para gastarlo en putas- comenzó a reír.

-Y tú una antipática- el muchacho se sentó en la cama -Tenía ganas de hablar con alguien sin tener que parecer simpático o entretenido, es dinero bien invertido.

-Eres simpático y entretenido, no sé por qué piensas lo contrario- dijo animándolo.

-Bueno, para la próxima, te llevaré a conocer a los de la Universidad para que piensen como tú- tomó su abrigo -Creo que ya debo irme… mañana irá mi madre a visitarme nuevamente y si no me encuentra... o me ve con mala cara, es capaz de acusar al rector por no saber cuidarme- se inclinó y besó en la mejilla a la meretriz, apenas sintió la piel de Jolie bajo sus labios retrocedió -Perdona… no pensé… no quise propasarme- se disculpó.

-Por favor, no te disculpes- dijo ella -No te disculpes, por el beso más dulce que he recibido en mi vida- lo miró con los ojos brillantes.

-¿Puedo venir nuevamente?

-¿A conversar y a leerme?- preguntó Jolie mirándolo a los ojos.

-Sí… a eso- contestó tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Por supuesto que puedes venir- sonrió la meretriz -Pero no quiero que sigas pagando ¿Te parece bien si me enseñas a leer?... conversamos y me enseñas, es un buen negocio para ambos.

-Me parece excelente- sacó dinero de su bolsillo -¿Cuánto te debo por hoy?

-Nada- sonrió Jolie -No te preocupes, Claudette sabe que no podía atenderte así que no debes pagar nada- mintió, pues sabía perfectamente que la regenta le cobraría a Alain y no deseaba que además, estafara a François.

-¿Estás segura?

-Segurísima…- sonrió nuevamente -La próxima vez que vengas, fíjate en mi ventana, si hay una vela encendida cerca del vidrio es porque estoy desocupada, entra por la puerta de atrás sin que te vean y vienes directo aquí.

El muchacho asintió mientras caminaba hasta la puerta. Después de un último gesto de despedida, salió sin mirar atrás. Dado que su noche había terminado antes de la de sus camaradas, regresó al Liceo relativamente temprano. Feliz ante la posibilidad de por fin abrir el obsequio de Isabelle, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a desenvolver el paquete que había guardado. Dentro del papel de seda había un fino tintero de plata con una pluma a juego, con dedos temblorosos abrió la nota que acompañaba el regalo.

" _ **No puedes imaginar lo orgullosa que estoy de ti.**_

 _ **Con amor, Isabelle."**_

Miró la nota ansiando que hubiese sido más extensa, con pesar se dio cuenta de que cada vez era más lejana la correspondencia que mantenían y eso no dejaba de inquietarlo. Tratando de alejar los demonios que comenzaban a atormentarlo, se esforzó en dormir, aunque le fue prácticamente imposible. Finalmente pasó toda la noche desvelado y no por los ronquidos de los juerguistas, los cuales, por cierto, llegaron completamente borrachos, sino que por los pensamientos que bullían en su cabeza como un furioso avispero.

Al día siguiente, cuando Rosalie Lamorliere vio a su único hijo, casi se desmayó de la impresión. Apenas pudo reconocerlo. -¡¿Quién te hizo eso?!- preguntó completamente escandalizada.

-Un barbero- contestó él mientras la besaba en la mejilla -Creo que luzco bastante bien… ¿No opinas lo mismo?- la miró sonriendo.

-Te ves… tan…

-Adulto- completó Jean -Te felicito, te ves muy acorde a la nueva etapa que enfrentarás- guiñó un ojo disimuladamente al estudiante en señal de apoyo -Rosalie, cariño... ¿No crees que François ya luce como todo un abogado?

-Sí… sí, claro- contestó ella aún turbada, sin poder aceptar que su hijo ya no era un chiquillo.

-¿Almorzarán conmigo o deben irse?- preguntó el joven, pues quería aprovechar de preguntar de forma más extensa por Isabelle y su familia.

-Lamentablemente debemos irnos, Jean quiere pasar a visitar a un viejo amigo de su padre que está muy enfermo… ¿ _Alexandre Couaski*_ dijiste?- miró al médico.

-Mamá, no hables tan fuerte- el muchacho los guió hacia un rincón -No sería bien visto que se sepa que estamos relacionados de alguna forma con uno de los retratistas de los Capeto- miró nervioso a Jean.

-François tiene razón- contestó el médico -Pese a que es un buen hombre, su pasado lo condena… aunque, independiente de sus ideas políticas, jamás podría negarme a atender a un buen amigo.

El estudiante asintió, pues pese a que no le agradaba que su madre se relacionara con un conocido _realista,_ no podía olvidar que Isabelle era hija de la antigua guardiana, y amiga personal, de la mismísima Maria Antonieta y eso, no le permitía cuestionar que Jean llevara a Rosalie donde el afamado pintor.

-Bueno… es mejor que nos retiremos si queremos llegar temprano a _Sainte-Périne_ , no sé en qué condiciones encontraré a Alexandre y me gustaría tener tiempo para atenderlo como se debe- apuró el médico.

-¿Podrían llevarle esto a Isabelle por favor?- el muchacho le entregó un sobre a su madre -Con ustedes, demorará menos que por correo- sonrió.

-Hijo... ¿Estás seguro de no querer pasar tus vacaciones en Arras?- preguntó nuevamente Rosalie -Me preocupa que estudies tanto y sin descanso...

-Madre... sé lo que hago... e Isabelle estará de acuerdo, estoy seguro.

La mujer asintió con pesar.

Después de recibir, muy a disgusto, los insistentes besos y abrazos de despedida de su madre, François estrechó la mano de Jean Leblanc y regresó al Liceo decidido a estudiar con ahínco a fin de adelantar todo lo que pudiera. Deseaba graduarse pronto para poder retornar a Arras, aunque eso significara sacrificar su periodo de descanso.

* * *

 _-¡François!- gritó Isabelle. Al ver que el chiquillo le hacía una señal para que se callara, bajó la voz -¿Qué estás haciendo?- susurró. Notando que el muchachito no descendía del árbol, comenzó a treparlo con agilidad. Apenas llegó a la rama donde estaba sentado su amigo, él estiró una mano para afirmarla mientras ella se sentaba a horcajadas en el tronco. -¿Por qué no bajas?- insistió la chiquilla de ojos azules._

 _-Cállate… nos van a descubrir y será culpa tuya- la reprendió._

 _Isabelle se empinó en la rama para alcanzar a ver que es lo que observaba con tanta concentración, pues pese a ser meses mayor de François, era más pequeña de tamaño. El chiquillo estaba mirando hacia la habitación de sus padres -¿Por qué los espías?- preguntó sin entender._

 _-Mi padrino estaba besando a tu mamá- contestó el muchacho con los ojos brillantes._

 _-¿Y eso qué tiene?_

 _-Es que la estaba besando en la boca… y con la lengua- explicó escandalizado._

 _-¿Le viste la lengua?- preguntó la niña._

 _-No… pero lo supongo- contestó François completamente colorado._

 _-Que tonto eres- Isabelle comenzó a reír –Ellos siempre se besan así… No sé por qué te sorprendes tanto, los adultos que están casados... siempre lo hacen, mi papa besa a maman todo el tiempo y no creo que lo haga con la lengua, no imagino como se podría hacer eso- sacó la lengua e intentó mirársela –No, no creo que se pueda- determinó riendo –Pero no es tan raro... ¿Acaso nunca has visto a tu madre besar a alguien?- preguntó entre carcajadas._

 _-No… nunca..._

 _-Perdona…- Isabelle dejó de reír y bajó la mirada, había olvidado por un momento que la madre de su mejor amigo era viuda –No quise decir eso, perdona...- continuó disculpándose._

 _-Sé que no quisiste- el chiquillo sonrió._

 _-Prometo que cuando seamos grandes, te besaré como papa y maman lo hacen- Isabelle habló con seriedad mientras levantaba el dedo meñique –Anda, acepta mi promesa- movió la mano cerca del rostro de François._

 _-¡No, qué asco!- el chiquillo comenzó a reír –No voy a dejar que me besuquees… me vas a dejar lleno de mermelada._

 _-Eres tonto… No siempre estoy comiendo mermelada- la chiquilla estiró las manos para revolverle el cabello, pues sabía que eso lo molestaba._

 _-¡¿Cómo qué no?!- se quejó él mientras se apartaba –¡Mírate, ahora mismo estás llena de dulce!- le apuntó la blusa manchada._

 _-¡Es porque estaba probando las rosquillas que hizo Anne!- resopló furiosa -Por pesado, no te convidaré de la tarta que hizo mi Nana- contestó ella malhumorada –Venía a buscarte para avisarte que estaba lista... y tú te portas como un patán… ¡Y un fisgón!_

 _-¡No es tu Nana!- gritó François –¡Se te pasa olvidando que es Nana de Alan también!_

 _-¡No le digas Alan a Gus!- gritó ella como respuesta._

 _-¡Alan, Alan, Alan, Alan!_

 _-¡Fisgón, fisgón, fisgón, fisgón!- repitió enojada._

 _-¡Isabelle, François!- gritó Oscar asomándose por el balcón de su habitación –¡Ahora mismo me van a explicar qué están haciendo ahí!- continuó hablando para cerciorarse de tener la atención de los niños mientras André llegaba junto a ellos -¡Ambos saben que tienen prohibido trepar árboles tan altos!_

 _-¡Nada, Maman!- la chiquilla le mostró la lengua a François –¡Estábamos "fisgoneando" a unas ardillas!_

 _-¡No bajen hasta que tu padre llegue a ayudarlos!- les advirtió la rubia._

 _-¡Podemos bajar solos maman!_

 _-¡Quédate en ese lugar Isabelle, es una orden!- exigió Oscar._

 _-Eres una antipática- murmuró François mientras se acomodaba en el tronco._

 _-Y tú, un pesado- murmuró de vuelta Isabelle –Vas a ver que un día te vas a morir por besarme y yo, no te lo voy a permitir- le mostró la lengua mientras se jalaba las orejas hacia los lados en una morisqueta._

 _-¡Comiencen a bajar ahora mismo!_

 _La voz de André los distrajo. El padre de Isabelle estaba al pie del árbol, mirándolos con severidad._

 _-¡Ya vamos, papa!- gritó Isabelle. La chiquilla comenzó a deslizarse, cuando estaba a punto de llegar al tronco su pantalón se enganchó haciéndola perder el equilibrio, el susto la hizo soltar un grito. Quedó colgando de una rama._

 _-¡Dios mío!- gritó Gabrielle, que había salido alertada por los gritos –¡Mi niña por Dios, afírmate!_

 _-¡Sujétate!- gritó François mientras se estiraba sobre la rama cuan largo era, esforzándose para llegar donde su amiga -¡Belle!- gritó tomándola de las muñecas -¡No te sueltes, por favor no te sueltes!- le suplicó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

 _La niña asintió, apretando los dientes para no llorar cuando una rama le cortó la palma de la mano._

 _-Ven… cariño ven- murmuró André, pus sin que los niños se dieran, cuenta había trepado al árbol. Estiró un brazo y tomó de la blusa a su hija -Afírmate de mí, despacio- apenas la sintió segura, la deslizó hasta tomarla en brazos._

 _-Papa…- Isabelle se aferró al cuello de su padre apenas se vio segura –Papa, casi me muero…- murmuró recurriendo al dramatismo que utilizaba cada vez que se metía en problemas por desobedecer._

 _-Shhhhh tranquila mi amor, tranquila- André comenzó a mecerla mientras la besaba en la frente. La revisó rápidamente, las manos de la niña estaban llenas de astillas, le quitó todas las que pudo y besó los cortes que había en sus palmas –¿Te animas a bajar sola o prefieres tomarte de mí cuello y bajar conmigo?_

 _-Puedo sola, pero me gusta más contigo- contestó la niña mientras sorbía por la nariz, se colgó a la espalda de su padre._

 _-¡François, no te muevas de ahí!- gritó André –En seguida vuelvo por ti._

 _-¡Padrino, yo puedo solo!_

 _-¡No me hagas repetírtelo!- le advirtió._

 _El chiquillo asintió con vehemencia al ver a su padrino enojado._

 _Apenas André dejó a Isabelle en el suelo, la niña corrió hacia su madre que ya la esperaba ahí._

 _Oscar la tomó en brazos –Hija…- susurró asustada –Jamás vuelvas a subir ahí… te lo prohíbo- la apretó con fuerza contra su pecho._

 _-Nunca más maman… lo juro- sollozó la niña contra el hombro de su madre, pues si bien ella no se había asustado tanto, ver el temor que sus padres mostraban, la hizo reconsiderar lo que había pasado._

 _A los minutos llegó François en la espalda de André. Al momento en que el niño puso los pies en el suelo, Oscar lo abrazó contra su estómago. –Ambos merecen un castigo ejemplar- murmuró la rubia mientras trataba de serenarse y afirmaba a los dos chiquillos con fuerza._

 _Una vez que todos se calmaron, entraron a la casa. Gabrielle comenzó a curar las maltratadas manos de Isabelle mientras la reprendía –Si tu madre no te permitiera usar pantalones, nos evitaríamos todos estos sustos- masculló mientras le ajustaba una venda en la pequeña mano._

 _-¿"Dele"?- preguntó Augustin, tocando las blancas manos de su hermana._

 _-No Gus, no me duele- Isabelle se esforzó en sonreír._

 _-Ambos son un pésimo ejemplo para Augustin- farfulló Gabrielle –No sé qué va a ser de nosotros cuando el tesorito quiera seguirlos… François y tú, parecen animalitos salvajes colgado todo el tiempo de árboles y vigas- resopló -Gracias a Dios, tú abuelo anda en la aldea con Gilbert o estoy segura que me manda a quemar todos tus pantalones, tiene razón cuando dice que una señorita debe usar sólo vestidos- refunfuñó._

 _-Creo que ya entendieron- André interrumpió la retahíla de reproches de la Nana –Te estás poniendo igual que mi abuela- susurró a la dulce mujer._

 _Gabrielle sonrió y se puso de pie –Es verdad… creo que me convertiré en la viva imagen de Marrón- se sonrojó –Mejor voy por leche y galletas para este par de traviesos- miró con cariño a los niños._

 _-¿Y "pada" mí?... Yo no "tavieso"- preguntó Augustin._

 _-Para ti, lo que quieras mi corazoncito adorado- la mujer levantó al precioso niño de tres años del suelo y se alejó con él en brazos mientras lo besaba en las redondas mejillas._

 _-¿Es necesario que les explique por qué no deben subir más a ese árbol?- Oscar se acercó a los niños que permanecían sentados uno junto al otro en el salón._

 _-No tía- contestó François con solemnidad –Juro que jamás de los jamases, subiremos nuevamente a ese árbol del mal…_

 _-El árbol no tiene la culpa- intervino André –Ustedes son los que desobedecieron._

 _-Nunca más papa mío- Isabelle lo miró abriendo exageradamente los ojos. Desde que André le había dicho que tenía los ojos más lindos del mundo, al igual que su madre, ella se esforzaba en mostrárselos cuando quería conseguir algo._

 _-Eso espero, porque si los vuelvo a ver cerca de ese árbol, lo mandaré a talar y ustedes se ganaran una buena azotaina- pronunció Oscar con seriedad –Y no me pongas esa cara François Chatelet, porque tu madre me autorizó a castigarte como yo considerara adecuado y manejo muy bien la fusta- miró al chiquillo. La rubia aguantó con esfuerzo la risa cuando vio que los niños asentían asustados, mientras André se daba media vuelta para ocultar las carcajadas que le sacudían los hombros._

 _-Listo- Gabrielle entró al salón portando una bandeja con leche y galletas –No hay nada que los dulces no curen- apoyó la fuente en una mesita –Vengan a comer y dejen de hacerse las víctimas, porque nadie les cree- animó a los niños._

 _-¡Augustin!- gritó Oscar al ver que su hijo menor ingresaba al salón cubierto de azúcar y mermelada, entre las regordetas manitos sostenía lo que quedaba de un huevo. Corrió a tomarlo en brazos –¿Cómo es posible que no puedas estar un segundo solo sin que hagas alguna travesura?- lo reprendió con ternura._

 _-"Quedía ayudá"- contestó el chiquillo mientras embetunaba a su madre con_ _dulce_ _y huevo al abrazarla -Mami "amo"- comenzó a besarla._

 _-Creo que tendrán que bañarse los dos... voy por agua– André sonrió y salió de la casa._

 _-Por Dios…- comenzó a quejarse la Nana –No sé a quién habrán salido tan traviesos estos querubines, si siguen así no llegaré a vieja…el señor Regnier se va a molestar cuando sepa que su heredero metió las manos en la cocina… No entiendo en que estaba Anne que no lo detuvo._

 _-Vamos Gabrielle, deja de quejarte y ayúdame con esta rosquilla humana que no deja de embadurnarme…- Oscar besó la mejilla del infante -Y sabes muy bien qué lo que diga mi padre acerca de la educación de mis hijos, no tiene ningún peso, así que deja de repetir todo lo que se le ocurre- salió de la habitación seguida por la Nana._

 _-Te juro que cuando quieras besarme, sí te voy a dejar- murmuró François cuando quedaron nuevamente solos en el salón._

 _-Vas a ver qué ahora, voy a ser yo la que no te va a dejar cuando quieras hacerlo- se burló Isabelle –Aunque me ruegues, no voy a dejar que me besuquees- le mostró la lengua._

 _-Apuesto a que sí me vas a dejar- François se acomodó en un sofá mientras tomaba un sorbo de leche._

 _Isabelle abrió la rosquilla que tenía en las manos y se frotó lo boca con mermelada. Apenas vio que François miraba en otra dirección, se acercó y comenzó a besuquearle las mejillas para dejarlo cubierto de dulce._

 _-¡Eres una cochina!- gritó el chiquillo tratando de limpiarse con las mangas de la camisa._

 _-¡Bésame ahora!- la niña estiró la boca en un gesto burlesco –Juraste hacerlo._

 _François tomó los dulces que quedaban en el plato y los apretó con las manos, apenas estuvo completamente sucio le restregó el pelo a Isabelle –¡Ahora pareces una rosquilla!- comenzó a reír._

 _-¡Tonto!- gritó Isabelle mientras vertía el vaso de leche en la cabeza de su amigo –Maman se va a poner furiosa cuando me vea._

 _-¡Me mojaste!- gritó el muchachito –¡Eres una boba! ¡Mi mamá se va a poner a llorar cuando vea como me dejaste!_

 _Ambos comenzaron a reír mientras se revolcaban en el sillón, tratando de ensuciarse con la comida que habían tirado por todos lados._

 _-¡¿Pero qué están haciendo?!- gritó André apenas entró al salón. Acababa de dejar agua caliente en el cuarto de baño –¡¿Es que no se cansan de hacer barbaridades?!- se mesó los cabellos –Gabrielle y Anne se van a morir del disgusto- se lamentó al ver el estado del salón, había restos de comida y manchas de leche en todas partes._ _Isabelle y François abrieron los ojos asustados._ _Tomando en brazos a Isabelle, agarró a François de una mano –Agradezcan que es verano y que los estoy salvando de la zurra que les daría Oscar si los ve- los reprendió mientras caminaba con ellos hacia el arroyo que cruzaba el fondo de la propiedad. Dejó a Isabelle en el piso –Sáquense los zapatos y medias - les ordenó. Apenas los niños hicieron lo que les indicaba los sentó en la orilla._

 _-¡Papa, está fría!- reclamó Isabelle._

 _-¡Cállate, llorona!- se burló François mientras comenzaba a chapotear en el agua._

 _Isabelle vio que André se alejaba en busca de toallas y jabón, cuando se cercioró de que estaba lo suficientemente lejos, habló –¡Cállate tú!... eres un bobo, no te das cuenta que lo hacía para que no nos siguiera reprendiendo._

 _-¡La boba eres tú!- contestó François mientras le lanzaba agua._

 _La chiquilla cogió impulso y se lanzó a los brazos del muchachito, haciéndolo caer al barro –¡El bobo eres tú!- le hundió la cara en el lodo._

 _-¡Eres una bruta!- gritó François mientras manoteaba –¡Por tu culpa nos van a reprender otra vez! ¡Mira como nos dejaste!- se sentó en el fango._

 _-¡Ahora, bésame!- Isabelle se restregó lodo en la cara y se lanzó encima del niño mientras se carcajeaba._

 _-¡No tienen remedio!- gritó Gabrielle. La Nana se acercaba con Anne y André._

– _¡Son un par de cerditos en el lodo!- Anne comenzó a reír._

 _-¡Deja de celebrarles las necedades que hacen!- la reprendió Gabrielle._

 _Anne y su madre se sentaron en un extremo del río mientras dejaban vestida a Isabelle sólo con la camisa y comenzaban a jabonarle el cabello –Tienes mermelada hasta en las orejas- la reprendió la Nana._

 _Mientras tanto, André hizo lo mismo con François –Da gracias al cielo que tenemos ropa extra para ti... o tu madre se muere de un infarto si te devuelvo envuelto en una sábana… tápate la nariz- apenas el niño hizo lo que le decía, le sumergió la cabeza para enjuagarlo._

 _Cuando los niños estuvieron por fin limpios, los sacaron del agua y arroparon con toallas. André los hizo un bulto y se colocó uno en cada hombro mientras Gabrielle y su hija recogían la ropa estropeada. –Agradezcan que no tengo ganas de preguntar qué es eso de andar ofreciendo besos- murmuró._

 _François miró a Isabelle, ambos comenzaron a reír mientras colgaban de cabeza._

-Quien sola sonríe, de algo divertido se acuerda.

Isabelle volteó a mirar a Jean apenas escuchó su voz, el médico alistaba el maletín que llevaría al campamento que estaba en las afueras del pueblo –Estaba recordando cuando me hice esta cicatriz- contestó mostrándole la mano, una fina línea blanquecina le marcaba la palma –Tenía ocho años y me lastimé cuando quedé colgando de un árbol.

-No imagino a una señorita como tú haciendo esas barbaridades- el médico cerró el maletín –Cada vez que te vi de niña, estabas perfectamente peinada y vestida- sonrió.

-Eso es porque Nana me civilizaba cuando teníamos visitas- la joven sonrió y cerró su morral –Gracias por dejarme acompañarlo.

-Hiciste un muy buen trabajo en mi ausencia, te has ganado el derecho participar más en la consulta… a propósito, fue muy buena idea el que vinieras vestida como varón, tu padre tiene razón, con tantos soldados dando vueltas, no es apropiado que llamemos la atención en un lugar tan alejado de las autoridades... el camino fangal no es precisamente el lugar más tranquilo.

-¿Fangal?- preguntó ella.

-Cuando estemos ahí, entenderás.

Isabelle asintió mientras se colocaba el morral en el hombro. Ambos salieron de la consulta y cabalgaron en dirección al norte de la aldea. Al llegar al lugar, la joven apenas pudo disimular su consternación. La gente vivía en chozas levantadas con restos de maderas, el frío colándose por las rendijas silbaba quebrando el silencio. Mientras caminaba entendió lo de fangal, todo estaba cubierto de lodo y humedad.

La primera morada que visitaron, fue la de una pareja de ancianos. Isabelle ayudó a la mujer a limpiar el lugar, por recomendación del médico, mientras él revisaba el fuerte resfrío que tenía el varón. Después de entregarles un ungüento a base de menta, eucalipto y grasa de ganso, el cual le ayudaría con los ataques de tos al aplicárselo en la espalda y pecho, continuaron hacia las viviendas de los siguientes pacientes.

-Necesito que pongas mucha atención- murmuró Jean mientras caminaban –Desde hace años, he notado una coincidencia en partos que terminan en muerte de la madre y muchas veces de los recién nacidos, la primera mujer que visitaremos tiene tu edad y este es su segundo embarazo, la segunda es mayor, tiene más de treinta años y es su primer embarazo. Ambas están solas, ya que sus maridos fueron reclutados para la guerra. ¿Trajiste tu libreta y pluma?

-Sí- contestó Isabelle.

-Haremos un examen exhaustivo y tomarás nota de lo que te vaya indicando, después compararemos esa información con los apuntes que tengo en la consulta…

-¿Alguna de ellas está enferma?- peguntó preocupada.

-Zephine, es la segunda… no es que esté enferma, pero me preocupa su pulso… es un poco más acelerado de lo normal, le he pedido que tome valeriana en las noches para tratar de disminuirlo, pero temo que no es suficiente. Además, está muy fatigada.

-El orégano es también efectivo, la Nana se lo daba a Grand-Père cuando estaba enojado- la joven sonrió al recordar a su abuelo.

-Eso es correcto, pero no en las embarazadas- susurró Jean, estaban a punto de entrar a la primera choza -Si toma infusiones de orégano todos los días, es probable que se apresure el parto o, si el embarazo es muy reciente, lo interrumpa.

-Entiendo...

-Buenas tardes, Martine- Jean se quitó el sombrero al entrar a la choza -¿Cómo te has sentido?

-Muy bien doctor- contestó la joven –Un poco cansada, pero nada que no haya pasado con mi travieso Antoine- miró a su revoltoso hijo de dos años, el niño estaba oculto tras unos cajones y mirando con desconfianza a los recién llegados.

Isabelle trató de disimular lo mejor que pudo la angustia que crecía en su pecho. Martine era de su misma edad, pero a diferencia de ella, que lucía completamente saludable, las manos de la mujer que tenía al frente, estaban rojas y ajadas por el frío, su cabello era opaco y quebradizo, y su piel cenicienta. Además, estaba tan delgada, que era un desafío de la naturaleza que un cuerpo tan enjuto sostuviera ese enorme vientre. Únicamente pudo salir de su impresión cuando Jean le pasó una bolsa con galletas, la muchacha pudo reconocer los dulces de Rosalie.

-Estoy seguro que Antoine disfrutará esto- le dijo Leblanc sacándola de su estupor.

-Sí… sí- Isabelle reaccionó, se quitó los guantes y se acercó al niño mientras Jean revisaba a la madre.

Cuando terminaron esa visita, se dirigieron a la siguiente morada.

-Discúlpeme por favor- susurró Isabelle –No fue mi intención reaccionar así, tampoco quise ser imprudente…

-Tranquila- Jean la miró con cariño, vio que los azules ojos de la hija de sus amigos estaban llenos de lágrimas –Eres una joven afortunada y no quiero que te sientas mal por ello, no es por eso que te dejé acompañarme.

-Lo sé- susurró ella mientras secaba disimuladamente las lágrimas que estaban en sus pestañas –Es sólo que…

-No sabes cómo ayudar- el médico completó la frase. Isabelle asintió con vehemencia –Lo que hacemos, ayuda- sonrió tratando de confortarla –Esto es lo que podemos hacer sin meternos en problemas- guiñó un ojo dando por zanjado el tema. Entraron a la siguiente choza.

-Doctor Leblanc, que gusto verlo- lo saludó la mujer –¿Le gustaría un té?- preguntó solicita.

-Me encantaría, Zephine- contestó el galeno.

-Déjeme a mí por favor- interrumpió Isabelle mientras se acercaba a la fogata, la mujer asintió agradecida. La joven de ojos azules tomó el recipiente con agua caliente y sirvió las bebidas. Se sentó junto al médico para comenzar a tomar nota de las preguntas y respuestas mientras atendía en todo lo que podía a la futura madre. De esa forma se enteró que estaba casada en segundas nupcias, que había quedado viuda a los veinticinco años y que ese embarazo era una sorpresa debido a que pensaba que era estéril, también supo que su marido se había marchado a la guerra hace más de siete meses y, que desde esa fecha, no tenía noticias de él.

Después de más de cuatro horas atendieron, además de la pareja de ancianos y a las dos mujeres encinta, a varios niños con catarro y a un hombre con una pústula infectada en una mano.

-¿Notaste las diferencias entre Martine y Zephine?- preguntó Jean apenas montaron para emprender el camino de regreso a la aldea. Comenzaron un tranquilo galope que les permitía hablar con facilidad.

-Pese a que ambas tienen casi el mismo tiempo de gestación, Zephine se ve mucho más cansada e inflamada- contestó Isabelle.

-Así es, no la veo bien… y le queda muy poco tiempo para dar a luz- dijo preocupado.

-¿Cree que su esposo regresará?- preguntó la joven con la garganta apretada.

-No…- Jean resopló –La primera vez que la vi, me comentó que el regimiento en el cual fue reclutado había marchado a _Auerstädt_ …

-Esa batalla fue una carnicería… lo leí en un periódico que había en la oficina del tío Alain- Isabelle sintió que su pecho se oprimía hasta hacerle casi imposible respirar –Hablaré con papa… quizás podamos ayudarlas a ambas… Martine tiene mi edad y seguramente su esposo sufrió la misma suerte que el marido de Zephine...- sin poder evitarlo, pensó en Charles y las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, habían pasado más de tres meses desde que había recibido su última nota –En casa siempre se necesita ayuda…- trató de continuar con la conversación, pero un sollozo quedó atrapado en su garganta –Maldita guerra…- maldijo.

-Charles es un muchacho fuerte… más fuerte de lo que todos creen- la tranquilizó el galeno, cuando vio que ella lo miraba sorprendida sonrió –No hay que ser muy perceptivo para darse cuenta qué desde que se desató la guerra en Suecia, una parte de ti se apagó.

-No… no sé a qué se refiere, él es como mi hermano…- Isabelle trató de disimular.

-Nadie está diciendo lo contrario- el médico sonrió –Tienes que estar tranquila, él es de los altos mandos y casta lo protege- continuó hablando –Su suerte no será la misma que la de los cadetes de infantería, no morirá como seguramente lo hicieron los esposos de Zephine y Martine.

-¿Desde cuándo conoce a Charles?- preguntó ella en apenas un murmullo.

-Lo conocí cuando tenía diez años, fue en Junio de 1795- especificó, sabía que estaba hablando más de la cuenta pero nunca había estado de acuerdo en ocultar hechos a la gente que estimaba. Además, darle esa información a Isabelle no pondría en peligro a Charles de ninguna forma. La joven asintió y se concentró en el camino, estaba oscureciendo -En un par de semanas tu padre irá a París, lo comentó cuando fuimos a almorzar con Rosalie a tu casa hace un par de días…- habló el médico después de unos minutos –¿Te sería de mucha molestia viajar con él y llevarle algunos medicamentos a un muy buen amigo que los necesita?... quisiera ir, pero no me gustaría alejarme demasiado, Zephine y Martine pueden dar a luz en cualquier momento y no quiero dejarlas sin cuidados, si te animas a hacerme ese favor, te puedo dar las indicaciones necesarias para que lo revises tu misma, sería tu primer paciente.

-Puedo ir, no tengo ningún problema- contestó Isabelle con entusiasmo y agradecida de que el médico confiara en ella para algo así –Sé que papa me llevará con él si se lo pido… Además, quizás podría visitar a François.

-Eso, es una buena idea- sonrió Jean –Estoy seguro de que él estará feliz de verte, _Sainte-Périne_ está muy cerca de París y no te quitará demasiado tiempo, podrás hacer ambas cosas sin ningún problema.

Antes de que Isabelle pudiera decir algo, cuatro soldados aparecieron en el camino. Estaban sin monturas y un par de ellos sostenían botellas de vino.

-Colócate la capucha y levántate el cuello de la capa- le ordenó Jean agradeciendo que esa tarde de agosto fuera lo suficientemente fría como para andar abrigados –Y no se te vaya a ocurrir hablar.

Isabelle asintió mientras hacía lo que le indicaba el médico.

-¡Alto! ¡¿Quién vive?!- gritó uno de los uniformados.

-Soy Jean Leblanc, médico de la aldea- contestó rápido el galeno –Estábamos con mi ayudante prestando apoyo médico a nuestros conciudadanos.

-¿Llenándose los bolsillos?- preguntó con sorna un segundo militar.

-Más bien, llenando barrigas- contestó Jean al tiempo que les aventaba un paquete de galletas, previendo un encuentro como aquel lo había guardado.

-¿Y el ayudante? ¿No habla?- interrogó otro soldado.

-Es mudo de nacimiento- contestó el médico –De hecho, el pobre no pudo servir en nuestro glorioso ejército debido a que además de ser mudo es cojo y tiene una salud paupérrima, fue rechazado de inmediato.

-Bien flaco que se ve… parece chiquilla… - contestó un tercer uniformado en un evidente estado de embriaguez.

Isabelle abrió los ojos asustada y miró de reojo a Jean, notó que la línea de los hombros del médico estaba tensa y que su postura amable había cambiado a una completamente alerta. Contuvo la respiración cuando notó que el soldado que recién había hablado se acercaba a su caballo.

-Para ser un chiquillo con tantos problemas, tiene un bonito corcel- el hombretón palmoteó un anca de Aura, la yegua relinchó molesta –Buen carácter el del animal… después de unos buenos azotes seguramente me obedecería- el soldado estiró la mano para tomar las bridas –Bájate, lo confiscaremos para el ejército- le ordenó a Isabelle.

La muchacha tiró las riendas con fuerza haciendo que Aura se encabritara y se parara en sus cuartos traseros, provocando que el soldado cayera al suelo y la capucha de la capa se le deslizara de la cabeza descubriéndole el rostro.

-Así que mudo y cojo… lo que yo veo, es una señorita muy bonita- se burló el primer militar que había hablado mientras lanzaba un puñal para que girara en el aire –¿Acaso desconfía de nuestra caballerosidad el buen doctor y por eso nos mintió?- habló sin quitarle la vista de encima a la joven de cabello negro.

-Más bien quería evitarme la molestia de explicar por qué mi ayudante es una dama- contestó rápidamente el médico –Ya sabemos que las féminas deben estar en casa… es esa la única razón, jamás dudaría de la caballerosidad y honra de nuestra milicia- comenzó a deslizar despacio la mano en busca de la pistola que Alain le había obligado a portar desde hace un par de años.

-¿Quizás la chiquilla necesite una buena zurra para que no le den más ganas de alejarse del fregadero?- el soldado, que estaba en el suelo, se puso de pie mientras hablaba –Ella y su yegua necesitan una azotaina- escupió al barro.

-Es mi nuera, su marido está en París terminando la carrera de abogacía y ella me ayuda con las visitas a las parturientas- intervino Jean, miró al militar que hasta ahora no había hablado, notó que era joven y que los galones de su chaqueta indicaban que era el de mayor rango –Teniente…- le habló.

-Teniente Thenardier- contestó el hombre, su voz era ronca y seca.

–¿Podemos retirarnos?- preguntó el médico.

Antes de que el militar pudiera contestar, se acercó un muchacho corriendo -¡Doctor Leblanc!- gritó el chiquillo –¡Zephine se puso mal, se está desangrando!

-Teniente…- Jean lo miró suplicante –Le ruego nos deje devolvernos a asistir a la pobre mujer… su marido es un cadete de nuestro ejército y ella está completamente sola en el fangal.

-Otra puta con un bastardo que el Imperio tendrá que alimentar- gruñó el soldado que seguía de pie junto al caballo de Isabelle.

-¡Basta Pontemercy!- replicó Thenardier.

-Teniente, por favor…- insistió el médico –Si no nos vamos pronto, ni siquiera la criatura sobrevivirá- lo apremió.

-Vayan, pero espérenme ahí- ordenó el militar –Usted y su nuera saben muy bien que ella no debería estar ejerciendo ningún oficio, tendré que hacer un reporte para presentarlo en el departamento de policía local… Dumont creo que se llama el oficial a cargo de esta localidad, hace unos días me reuní con él.

-No es oficio si no recibo pago- contestó Isabelle. Ya no podía seguir callada, todos los hombres estaban hablando de ella como si no existiera, como si no estuviera ahí, frente a ellos.

-No tiene nada de muda la chiquilla…- se burló Pontemercy –Así que ya sabemos que puede gritar, me ofrezco a ponerla a prueba.

-¡Yo secundo!- gritó otro de los soldados.

-Apenas traigan mi caballo, los encontraré en el fangal- sentenció el Teniente ignorando a sus subalternos.

A esa seña, Jean Leblanc levantó al chiquillo, que continuaba mirando la escena completamente asustado, y lo subió a la grupa de su caballo. Isabelle manipuló a Aura y movió la fusta para que junto con azuzar a su potranca, la punta de la vara golpeara al soldado que la estaba molestando en el rostro. Mientras el hombre gritaba todos los improperios que sabía, y otros que seguramente había inventado, ella se alejó a todo galope siguiendo al médico.

* * *

 _El hijo de María Antonieta deslizó disimuladamente la cortina de su habitación, observó en el patio principal a una niña de cabello negro en brazos de su protector mientras la rubia mujer que lo había llevado a esa casa, hace poco más de un año, se despedía de ambos, llenando de besos la cabeza de la chiquilla._ _Tuvo ganas de bajar corriendo y saludar a su salvadora, pero no se atrevió. Pese a que había transcurrido bastante tiempo, él aún no se movía con confianza, ni tranquilidad, en la propiedad donde vivía._

 _-Charles… llegó monsieur De Mericourt, te está esperando en la biblioteca para tus lecciones de matemáticas y literatura._

 _La voz de Sofía lo asustó, cerró la cortina de forma nerviosa._

 _-Charles…- la condesa golpeó la puerta suavemente -¿Me oíste?- insistió._

 _-Sí…- contestó lacónico._

 _-¿Quieres que te ayude con algo?- preguntó la mujer. Pues ver que su sobrino prácticamente se comunicaba solo con monosílabos, le provocaba un desasosiego que no lograba superar._

 _-No- dijo el chiquillo de casi doce años._

 _-Te esperaré abajo… no tardes- murmuró la mujer a través de la madera._

 _Charles no contestó, se acercó al espejo y se abotonó el chalequin que estaba usando. Colocándose la elegante chaqueta que su protector le había comprado unos días atrás y salió de la habitación en completo silencio._ _Mientras escuchaba atentamente a su tutor hablar de los grandes clásicos literarios, vio unos enormes ojos azules, rodeados de larguísimas pestañas negras, asomarse al otro extremo del escritorio. En un acto reflejo, se movió asustado y pegó la espalda a la silla en donde estaba sentado._

 _-Monsieur De Mericourt- habló Fersen desde la puerta del estudio –Espero que no le moleste tener una nueva alumna, mi hija acaba de llegar y estará con nosotros un par de meses- sonrió a la niña que lo miraba embelesada –Ella ha insistido en asistir a sus clases pese a estar de vacaciones._

 _-No es ninguna molestia, conde Von Fersen- el maestro sonrió encantado –Aunque me temo que quizás no entienda muchas de las cosas que revisamos con el joven Charles, él va bastante avanzado._

 _-Ya sé leer, escribir y sumar sin usar los dedos- contestó Isabelle –Mi Grand-Père me enseñó, además se tocar piano casi tan bien como mi maman._

 _-Créame, Monsieur De Mericourt, esta alumna va a ser todo un reto- Fersen sonrió ampliamente, pues se sentía dichoso de ver a sus dos hijos finalmente reunidos y en su casa. Era el primer verano que Isabelle pasaba a solas con él en Bélgica. Oscar y André, habían accedido a dejarla a su cuidado debido a que él no podía viajar a Francia, no se atrevía a dejar solo a Charles, y Oscar no podía ausentarse de Arras por mucho tiempo al estar Augustin tan pequeño, ya que el menor de los Grandier-Jarjayes, aún no llegaba a los dos años de edad._

 _-Con una discípula tan inteligente, las clases serán todo un desafío- contestó el profesor._

 _-Charles, saluda a Isabelle- lo animó Fersen –A partir de ahora, la verás todos los años._

 _El muchacho hizo un tosco gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo._ _La chiquilla se tomó la falda del vestido e hizo una reverencia, pues sabía que su pappa adoraba cuando ella se comportaba de forma tan delicada._

 _–Isabelle Grandier- se presentó. Al ver que el niño seguía sin hablar, miró a su padre -¿Es mudo?- preguntó con inocencia._

 _-No hija, es sólo que no le gusta hablar demasiado- contestó Fersen –Iré por algunas cosas a la aldea. Sofía está en su habitación, si necesitan algo, no duden en avisarle._

 _Antes de que el conde se marchara, Isabelle corrió a sus brazos para despedirse –_ _Jag älskar din pappa(1)_ _\- le susurró en el oído._

 _-Och jag skattar dig min(2)- contestó él mientras la besaba en la frente._

 _Isabelle se separó de su padre y corrió a acomodarse en la silla que había colocado para ella el maestro. Tomó una pluma y comenzó a escribir lo que le indicaba el profesor, cuando vio que Charles miraba fijamente su esquela, miró la de él._

 _–Tu letra no es muy bonita- murmuró –Deberías practicar más, porque para lo grande que eres, escribes como si tuvieras mi edad y François, que tiene siete años, escribe mucho mejor que tú._

 _El chiquillo abrió los ojos en un gesto molesto y dejó caer la pluma._

 _-Isabelle, concéntrate en tus deberes, Charles es muy aventajado en otras materias- la reprendió monsieur De Mericourt –Esto no es una competencia._

 _-Lo lamento- se disculpó Isabelle –Pero igual tiene fea letra._

 _-Y tú, hablas demasiado- contestó ofuscado el muchachito._

 _-Hablo porque tengo boca- Isabelle hizo un desprecio y continuó escribiendo lo que el maestro le había pedido._

 _Al terminar la lección de ese día, Charles salió del estudio sin siquiera despedirse de su profesor, mucho menos de Isabelle, y se encerró nuevamente en su habitación._

 _-Ya es hora del té- Sofía entró a la biblioteca –Pediré que nos lo lleven al salón… miró en todas direcciones ¿Dónde está Charles?- preguntó a monsieur De Mericourt._

 _-El joven Charles, se retiró- la miró preocupado –Creo que está un tanto molesto._

 _-Es un pesado- murmuró Isabelle –Se enojó porque le dije que escribía feo para ser tan grande- levantó su esquela y la del muchacho –Mira tía, escribe como si fuera un niño chico._

 _-No vuelvas a molestarlo- Sofía la reprendió –Él estuvo mucho tiempo sin poder ser educado, está haciendo sus mejores esfuerzos y estoy segura de que tu madre no aprobaría que fueras cruel con él._

 _-Yo no quería ser cruel- la niña habló con el mentón temblando –Sólo le dije lo que pensaba porque él ni siquiera me quiso hablar... y solo me miraba como si yo fuera un bicho raro- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas –Y yo no soy rara, sólo soy especial… eso me dice mi Grand-Père- sorbeteó por la nariz, obligándose a no llorar._

 _-Quizás te miraba porque no está acostumbrado a estar con más niños- Sofía la consoló mientras le pasaba un pañuelo, pues no resistía verla llorar –Pero tú tampoco puedes llegar y decirle lo que piensas sin detenerte a pensar en sus sentimientos._ _Isabelle asintió mientras se secaba con torpeza las lágrimas. La condesa la tomó de la mano y, después de despedirse del profesor, la llevó al salón. Le pasó un vaso de leche –Espérame unos minutos aquí y trata de no meterte en problemas- sonrió al verla comer con avidez unas galletas, cuando la niña asintió, tomó otro vaso y fue a la habitación de su sobrino_ _-Charles…- al no escuchar una respuesta abrió despacio la puerta, el muchacho estaba sentado frente al escritorio, se acercó despacio –Pensé que podrías tener hambre._

 _El jovencito asintió con la cabeza y sin mirarla._

 _Sofía se acercó y dejó el vaso sobre la superficie del escritorio, vio que había varias hojas con palabras repetidas y las manos de su sobrino estaban llenas de tinta –Oh Charles…- murmuró afligida –Mi amor, no es necesario que te esfuerces tanto- trató de acariciarle la cabeza, el muchacho se alejó asustado y la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. –Lo siento, no quise asustarte- trató de disculparse, pues sabía que el chiquillo apenas dejaba que lo tocaran –Toma, bebe un poco de leche- lo animó -¿Qué te gustaría que te trajera, tarta, chocolates o galletas?_

 _-Tarta, chocolate y galletas- contestó._

 _La mujer asintió y salió de la habitación con el corazón acongojado._

 _Durante la cena, Fersen observó que Isabelle estaba muy medida con sus siempre alegres comentarios y que Charles, por su parte, actuaba con una evidente aspereza, miró a su hermana preocupado, la condesa trató de tranquilizarlo sonriendo y dándole a entender que no pasaba nada como para angustiarse. Esa noche, una inusual tormenta de verano azotó la región._

 _Charles despertó de golpe y se sentó en el lecho mientras violentos escalofríos lo sacudían. Nuevamente una espantosa pesadilla lo había acosado, esta vez, decenas de ratas lo acorralaban en la asquerosa celda donde había estado encerrado. Tratando de calmarse, se concentró en respirar mientras un sudor frío le bajaba por la espalda. Cuando estaba listo para dormir nuevamente, escuchó un suave sollozo fuera de su habitación. Se levantó y, pese a estar muerto de miedo, abrió la puerta._

 _-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó toscamente a la niña de ojos azules que lloraba refugiada en un recoveco del pasillo._

 _-Nada- contestó ella tratando de secarse las lágrimas._

 _-Nadie llora por nada- insistió._

 _-Si te cuento, te vas a burlar porque estás enojado conmigo porque fui mala contigo- sollozó la chiquilla._

 _Charles se acercó –No me voy a burlar- la miró lleno de curiosidad._

 _-Extraño mi casa- la niña habló con el mentón temblando._

 _-¿Y por qué viniste entonces?- preguntó con acritud, al notar que la chiquilla comenzaba a llorar nuevamente, lamentó haber sido tan brusco, sin saber por qué, le tocó torpemente el hombro tratando de consolarla._

 _-Vine porque también extrañaba a mi Pappa y a tía Sofía- contestó entre sollozos._

 _-Vamos- Charles la tomó de una muñeca y comenzó a tironearla –Te llevaré donde la tía._

 _-No, no, no- ella se resistió –Si le decimos que estoy triste, le va a decir a mi pappa y él me llevará de regreso donde maman…_

 _-Entonces... ¿qué quieres?- preguntó fastidiado._

 _-No sé- la niña se puso a llorar nuevamente –Quiero estar aquí... pero extraño mi cama, a mi perro, a François y a mi familia._

 _El jovencito resopló molesto –No te entiendo- la observó con se_ _riedad, vio que la niña retorcía nerviosa la tela de su camisón entre sus manitos -¿Tienes un perro?- preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema._

 _Ella asintió con vehemencia mientras se limpiaba la nariz con la manga –Se llama Jacques, mi papa le puso ese nombre por Jean Jacques._

 _-¿Rousseau?- completó Charles._

 _-Sí… ¿Cómo adivinaste? ¿Lo has leído? Mi papa dice que soy muy pequeña para esos libros y no me los presta._

 _-No soy tan tonto, sé leer y escribir- le contestó molesto –Quizás no escribo tan bonito como tú, pero sé muchas cosas._

 _-No quise ser mala- Isabelle comenzó a llorar nuevamente –Yo no quería que te sintieras mal._

 _-No importa- el chiquillo encogió los hombros -¿Por qué no trajiste a tu perro?- cambió de tema nuevamente._

 _-Porque lo dejé para que cuidara a Gus… es que él quedó tan triste porque maman viajó conmigo, lloró tanto y me dio tanta pena... que le dejé a Jacques para que lo cuidara._

 _-¿Quién es Gus?_

 _-Es mi hermanito, es un niño chico, muy chico._

 _-Tú también eres chica- sonrió molestándola._

 _-Soy más chica que tú porque tengo menos años... y_ _no me molesta lo que me dices_ _\- lo miró sonriendo –_ _Yo tengo siete._ _.. ¿Cuantos años tienes tú?_

 _-Casi doce- contestó toscamente_ _-Es tarde, si no quieres ir donde la tía o donde Fersen, anda a acostarte._

 _-No le digas Fersen a mi pappa, así le dice mi papa, pero ellos son de la misma edad… y tú eres más chico- comenzó a reír._

 _-¿Y cómo quieres que le diga?- preguntó el niño de forma hosca._

 _-No sé…- Isabelle batió sus largas pestañas -¿Mi pappa, qué es tuyo?_

 _-Él me cuida- contestó Charles._

 _-Creo que deberías preguntarle a él como quiere que le digas._

 _Charles encogió los hombros –Me voy a acostar- dio media vuelta para entrar a su habitación. Cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, vio que Isabelle seguía en el pasillo y mirándose la punta de los dedos de los pies -¿Qué te pasa?... Ve a acostarte- le ordenó._

 _-No me mandes- contestó ella._

 _-¿Y por qué no te acuestas?- preguntó fastidiado._

 _-Es que hay tormenta…_

 _-¿Y eso qué tiene?- la miró sin entender._

 _-Me da miedo- el mentón de la niña tembló otra vez –Cuando llueve en mi otra casa, mis padres me dejan dormir con ellos y hasta me permiten llevar a Jacques._

 _-Eres una molestia...- Charles se acercó y la tomó de la mano –Vamos a tu habitación._

 _-No...- sollozó ella._

 _-Si te pones a llorar, le voy a decir a Fersen- la amenazó. Isabelle asintió secándose las lágrimas. Apenas entraron a la alcoba el chiquillo tomó un almohadón de la cama –Acuéstate- le ordenó._

 _-Pero…_

 _-Te voy a acompañar._

 _La niña subió a la cama y se arropó, apenas Charles la vio acostada, se fue a un rincón de la habitación, atrás de la puerta, y se acomodó sobre el almohadón._

 _-Te va a doler dormir en el suelo- susurró Isabelle en la oscuridad._

 _-No me duele, estoy acostumbrado- contestó él –Ya duérmete, mañana tengo clases de equitación temprano y por tu culpa estaré muerto de sueño._

 _-Si tú duermes en el suelo, yo también puedo hacerlo- contestó la niña bajándose de la cama. Puso un almohadón junto a Charles y se recostó mirándolo con devoción, como si fuera su más grande héroe._

 _-Eres bien molesta- bufó el muchachito, se puso de pie y fue a la cama por una cobija. Se la tiró en la cabeza –Tápate o te vas a enfermar._

 _Isabelle se arropó –¿Y para ti?- preguntó al ver que el chiquillo se acomodaba unicamente abrigado por su camisón._

 _-No necesito mantas- contestó él –Ahora duérmete y no molestes más- bostezó y cerró los ojos. No alcanzó a ver que la niña lo miraba completamente hechizada._

 _Al otro día en la mañana, Fersen entró a la habitación de su hermana apenas anunciándose -¡Sofía! ¡Sofía!- la despertó –Charles ni Isabelle están en sus habitaciones- le dijo completamente aterrado._

 _-¡¿Qué?!- la mujer se levantó de un salto –¿Los buscaste en la biblioteca?- su hermano asintió -¿En la Cocina?_

 _-¡Los busqué en todos lados!- contestó mesándose los cabellos._

 _-Ve a las caballerizas- le dijo mientras se abrigaba._

 _Fersen salió corriendo de la casa mientras ella revisaba nuevamente las habitaciones, primero fue a la de Charles y lo buscó incluso dentro del armario, ya que en más de una ocasión lo había encontrado durmiendo ahí. Después fue a la de Isabelle, la puerta estaba abierta y la cama vacía -Oscar nos va a matar con sus propias manos- murmuró asustada. Comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones hasta que notó que el ángulo de apertura de la puerta dejaba un rincón oculto, se acercó. Los dos niños estaban durmiendo en el piso. Isabelle arropada hasta la cabeza y durmiendo de cara al cielo mientras Charles, estaba a su lado acurrucado en posición fetal y sin taparse._ _-Casi nos matan de un susto- murmuró acercándose despacio, comenzó a acariciar los cabellos de Isabelle, se percató que uno de sus mechones estaba fuertemente tomado por su sobrino. Lo despertó tocándolo en un hombro –Charles- susurró._

 _El niño abrió los ojos y se sentó. Al hacerlo, tiró del cabello de Isabelle._

 _-¡Ay!- gritó la niña despertándose._

 _-No te enojes, era la única forma de darme cuenta si te movías- se justificó el muchacho._

 _-Ah... está bien- contestó con simpleza Isabelle, miró a Sofía, sonrió y se lanzó a sus brazos –Buenos días, tía linda- la saludó contenta._

 _-Buenos días, sobrina preciosa- contestó la condesa acunándola contra su pecho -¿Qué hacen durmiendo en el piso?_

 _-Nada- contestó Isabelle –Ven y da los buenos días- miró a Charles, el niño permanecía sentado, a centímetros de ellas._

 _-Buenos días- masculló el chiquillo._

 _-Pero así no… los buenos días se dan abrazando- Isabelle lo tironeó haciéndolo chocar con el pecho de la condesa y los abrazó del cuello a ambos._

 _Sofía notó que el niño no la rehuía y que se limitaba a estar quieto. Sin dudarlo, lo abrazó de los hombros y le besó la coronilla. Era primera vez que él aceptaba una caricia. Emocionada, al ver que Charles no se alejaba después de ese gesto, apretó a ambos niños contra su pecho mientras los besaba repetidamente en la cabeza –Buenos días, mis niños- murmuró tratando de contener las lágrimas._

 _Fersen se detuvo en la puerta y, llevándose un puño a la boca, controló el grito de alivió que estuvo apunto de lanzar. Había pasado de sentir terror a una felicidad abrumadora en sólo segundos._

 _-¿Pappa, estás triste?- preguntó Isabelle soltándose del abrazo de Sofía y saltando a los brazos del sueco._

 _-No tesoro mío, no- contestó abrazándola y mirando a su hijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

 _Charles se separó de Sofía –Me voy a vestir para poder desayunar antes de las clases- se levantó del suelo y miró a Isabelle –Deberías hacer lo mismo, porque supongo que también vas a querer participar._

 _-¿Puedo acompañarte?- preguntó la niña._

 _-Aunque te diga que no, lo vas a hacer igual- contestó Charles encogiendo los hombros._

-¡Vamos Jarko! ¡Bórrale la sonrisa al _principito_!- un grito salió del grupo que rodeaba a los hombres que estaban luchando en el centro.

Charles movió la cabeza para alejar los recuerdos que se rehusaban a abandonarlo e inclinándose, embistió con un hombro al teniente Korhonen. Ambos hombres cayeron al piso.

-¡Von Fersen! ¡Si me haces perder, le cobraré a Berg mi dinero por convencerme de apostar a tu favor!

Jarko levantó una pierna y le asestó un fuerte rodillazo en las costillas a su contrincante. Pese al dolor, el teniente Von Fersen no disminuyó la fuerza del brazo con el que le apretaba la tráquea, tratando de hacer que se desmayara. Cuando Korhonen comenzó a ver puntos de colores, levantó un brazo rindiéndose, prefería eso a perder el conocimiento.

-No niego que eres bonito, pero te sobra algo entre las piernas para querer tenerte arriba mío- bromeó el hombre empujando a Charles para que saliera de encima suyo.

-Buen combate- estiró una mano para ayudar a su oponente a ponerse de pie –Y tú... eres muy feo como para querer tenerte debajo- contestó la broma. Vio un destelló en los ojos de Korhonen, alcanzó a esquivar justo a tiempo un golpe que iba directo a su estómago.

-Estás aprendiendo, _principito,_ ya no esperas comportamiento de caballeros- Jarko le palmoteó el hombro.

-¡Olle!- gritó Charles –¡Busca a alguien que tenga un vino decente y gasta las ganancias, esta noche yo invito!

El pecoso _ayuda de campo_ sonrió y corrió por el campamento mientras, los que habían perdido su dinero apostando en favor del teniente Korhonen, vitoreaban. Durante el tiempo transcurrido, y gracias al esfuerzo del capitán Arnkihl, la convivencia entre los _Dragones de Nyland_ era pacífica, todos comenzaban a actuar con compañerismo y totalmente concentrados en repeler la avanzada rusa.

-¿Estabas pensando en la falda que te espera en casa?- preguntó el teniente Korhonen mientras caminaba al lado de Charles, pues los antiguos enemigos se estaban convirtiendo en más que buenos camaradas. El joven sonrió y movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo –No te creo, es imposible que no haya una bonita aristócrata esperándote en Estocolmo... antes de que me noquearas, tenías cara de tonto- bromeó –Mira- sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta un pequeño relicario ovalado y lo abrió –El cabello rubio claro es de mi mujer y el otro, es de mi primogénito- apuntó los dos mechones de pelo que estaban dentro del estuche –Cuando esto acabe, me estarán esperando en casa con un pequeño que nacerá en el mes de Mayo- suspiró fuerte -Espero que sea otro varón, las mujeres dan demasiadas preocupaciones- bromeó.

-La única falda que me espera en casa es la de mi tía- contestó Charles riendo –Y sí, de cierta forma estaba pensando en ella también hace un rato… justo antes de hacerte pedir clemencia- sonrió y se secó el sudor de la frente con la manga de la camisa. Las luchas cuerpo a cuerpo eran la mejor forma de repeler el frío de _Pyhäjoki_.

-¡Ah! ¡Dijiste también!- se carcajeó Korhonen –Así que no era la única que tenías en la cabeza… ¡No seas tan reservado muchacho, háblame de la rubia que te quita el sueño!- lo golpeó en la espalda

Charles levantó la vista y vio un pájaro pasar sobre ellos –Ella tiene el cabello tan negro como el plumaje del ave que va ahí- apuntó hacia el cielo –Y los ojos tan azules y brillantes, que hasta los zafiros sentirían envidia- sonrió sin poder evitarlo –Pero también tiene un carácter tan explosivo e impredecible que, ni tú ni yo, seríamos capaces de seguirle el ritmo… ni reprocharle nada, porque su dulzura es tan grande, que es imposible resistirse a su sonrisa.

Jarko se carcajeó -¡Te tiene de las pelotas!

El hijo de María Antonieta sonrió, levantó la mano e hizo un gesto de despedida antes de entrar a su tienda. Apenas entró, recogió del piso los libros que el cabo Berg usaba para estudiar, pues el chiquillo estaba aprendiendo a leer y él lo había autorizado hacerlo en su tienda para que los otros cadetes no lo molestaran. Los apiló sobre un cajón y comenzó a cambiarse la camisa mojada por una seca. De pronto, el sonido inconfundible que daba aviso de una batalla retumbó en el campamento. Charles se terminó de vestir, tomó sus armas y salió de la tienda. Corrió hacia su caballo y se unió a los militares que ya estaban escuchando las instrucciones del militar de mayor rango.

-¡Hakkaa Päälle!*- gritó el capitán Arnkihl.

-¡Hakkaa Päälle!- contestaron al unísono los guerreros de infantería mientras espoleaban sus monturas.

El cabo Olle Berg se quedó de pie en medio de la polvareda con cinco botellas de vino en los brazos. Mientras veía como Charles se alejaba a todo galope, con un mosquete en la espalda y espada en mano, elevó una plegaria para que la batalla de ese día resultara beneficiosa para su escuadrón.

Era el 16 de abril de 1808.

* * *

 **Y aquí les dejo otro capitulo XL... Mil disculpas por lo extenso pero no me dio el corazón para cortarlo XD. Ya saben... lo usual... el _review_ es mi sueldo, por cada comentario un gatito ronronea, me ponen feliz, etc. Ah! y antes que lo olvide, mil gracias a las que escribieron el capitulo pasado. **

**A continuación la usual "lata" explicativa, que espero, a alguien le interese... y si no, no importa, igual es necesaria jejejejjejeje**

 **¡Gracias por Leer!**

* * *

 _ ***Alexandre Couaski** : __Varsovia,_ _18 de marzo_ _de_ _1741 -_ _París,_ _5 de noviembre_ _de_ _1819_ _), también_ _ **Alexandre Kucharsky**_ _, fue un pintor polaco que pasó su vida adulta en_ _Francia._ _Cuando estalló la_ _Revolución Francesa_ _, la pintora de la corte_ _Marie-Louise-Élisabeth Vigée-Lebrun_ _emigró al extranjero y Kucharsky se convirtió en el pintor oficial de la reina_ _María Antonieta_ _, a la que ya había hecho algunos retratos. Además de retratar a María Antonieta y sus hijos, Kucharsky pintó retratos de la princesa de Lamballe, el conde de Artois (el futuro_ _Carlos X_ _de Francia) y_ _Catalina II de Rusia_ _. Sus retratos más famosos son los del joven Carlos Luis, el futuro_ _Luis XVII_ _, y María Antonieta, su madre, donde se puede ver el envejecimiento prematuro que golpeó a la reina en los cuatro años anteriores a su ejecución. Durante los años de la revolución Alexandre Kucharsky permaneció leal a la causa realista, y esto le permitió luego recibir, hasta su muerte, una pensión de_ _Luis XVIII_

 **Hakkaa Päälle:** _grito de batalla finlandés hakkaa päälle (traducible como "golpéales", en sueco hacka på). Relacionado con hakkapeliitta (plural en hakkapeliitat) tipo de soldado finlandés que combatía como caballería ligera al servicio del rey Gustavo Adolfo de Suecia de durante la Guerra de los Treinta años (1618-1648). La caballería ligera de este tipo comenzó a ser usada durante las guerras polaco-suecas de finales del siglo XVI. A comienzos del siglo XVII, la caballería hakkapeliitta dirigida por el mariscal de campo Jacob de la Gardie participó en campañas contra Polonia y Rusia. Posteriormente, la caballería hakkapeliitta dirigida por el mariscal de campo Gustaf Horn fue vital para las victorias suecas en Alemania durante la guerra de los treinta años._

 ** _(1)_** _ **Jag älskar din pappa** / Te amo papá._

 ** _(2)_** _ **Och jag skattar dig min** / Y yo a ti tesoro mio. _


	24. Chapter 24

**Los ojos de un niño**

* * *

En cuanto Jean Leblanc bajó de su caballo, hizo que el muchachito que lo había ido a buscar permaneciera en la silla. -Ve al centro de la aldea y busca la imprenta del señor Alain De Soissons, si está cerrada pregunta por él a cualquier persona, te indicarán dónde encontrarlo- quitó su maletín de la montura –Dile que necesito que venga, que estoy con Isabelle y que traiga un par de botellas de su mejor vino- miró al chiquillo -¿Entendiste todo?

-Sí… sí señor- contestó nervioso.

-Ve y cabalga lo más rápido que puedas- golpeó el anca de su caballo. Apenas el corcel se alejó, dio media vuelta y vio que Isabelle entraba a choza de Zephine. La siguió.

-Es tarde…- murmuró la joven cuando vio en el umbral al médico –Llegamos tarde…- repitió con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

Isabelle estaba sosteniendo la cabeza de la mujer sobre su regazo, los ojos de Zephine estaban abiertos y sus labios completamente pálidos debido a las hemorragia. El camastro y piso estaban empapados de sangre.

-¿Hace cuánto falleció?- preguntó Jean quitándose la chaqueta y remangándose las mangas de la camisa.

-Alcanzó a apretar mi mano- contestó sin entender el porqué de la pregunta.

Jean abrió su maletín, sacó un afilado y pequeño cuchillo –Ayúdame, levántale el vestido y vierte sobre su vientre la solución de brandy diluido- le ordenó a Isabelle.

La joven hizo lo que le pedía sin atreverse a preguntar las razones. Aguantó una exclamación cuando vio que el médico deslizaba el cuchillo por la piel de Zephine. Miró hacia la puerta de la vivienda preocupada, si alguien los sorprendía podían acusarlos de brujería y sabía que en cualquier momento llegarían los soldados que habían encontrado en el camino.

-Afirma aquí con fuerza, debes hacer presión para que los músculos no se retraigan.

La voz del galeno la hizo poner atención nuevamente. Sin cuestionárselo, se remangó las mangas de la blusa y afirmó con fuerza las paredes abdominales de la parturienta. Abrió los ojos impactada cuando vio como el médico rasgaba con delicadeza lo que parecía ser una bolsa llena de agua.

-Ya está… aguanta pequeña- murmuró para sí mismo el galeno mientras sacaba del interior de su madre a una niña preocupantemente pálida, casi azulada –Ya puedes soltar- le indicó a Isabelle mientras él depositaba a la recién nacida sobre la superficie del camastro y le metía un dedo a la boca tratando de despejar sus vías.

-No respira- murmuró Isabelle mientras cubría con una manta el cuerpo de la fallecida.

-Lo hará- dijo Jean con seguridad mientras se inclinaba y succionaba con su boca la nariz de la pequeña, escupió a un lado la materia que sacó y comenzó a masajear con suavidad el pecho de la infanta –Respira pequeña- susurró. Se inclinó nuevamente y sopló dentro de la boca de la niña, se irguió y masajeó su pecho nuevamente.

Cuando un desgarrador llanto llenó el lugar, Isabelle apenas pudo contener un sollozo de emoción, tomó su chaqueta, prenda que era más limpia y abrigada que cualquier cosa en ese lugar, y se acercó a la bebé mientras Jean cortaba su cordón umbilical y amarraba el apéndice.

-Llévala donde Martine, es posible que ella pueda amamantarla- Jean se limpió la frente con el antebrazo –Y si preguntan por mi…

-Diré que está preparando el cuerpo de Zephine porque nosotros correremos con los gastos del sepelio y pediré que lo dejen tranquilo porque está… rezando- lo miró nerviosa, no podía permitir que alguien viera lo que habían hecho.

-Perfecto- murmuró el médico -Mientras yo la aseo y suturo trata de conseguir…

-Un vestido- completó Isabelle –Conseguiré un vestido limpio para ella- miró el cadáver y apretó a la recién nacida contra su pecho. Cuando el galeno asintió, ella cubrió la pequeña cabeza de la niña con su chaqueta y corrió a la casa de Martine.

-o-

Alain subió el cuello de su chaqueta tratando de protegerse del frío, había oído de ese lugar pero nunca se había animado a ir. Si bien le gustaba ayudar a quien lo necesitase, los problemas que tenía con su hermana eran más que suficientes y requerían de toda su atención. Miró hacia el lado y fijó la vista en el chiquillo que cabalgaba junto a él, agradeció que Pierre fuera lo suficientemente generoso para haberse desprendido de un chaquetón y zapatos sin siquiera dudarlo. El chiquillo que había llegado a buscarlo estaba apenas vestido pese al frío. -¿Estás seguro de que Jean y mi sobrina están aquí?- preguntó dudoso, no creía que fuera posible que el muchacho lo engañara, pero al escuchar que su amigo lo mandaba a buscar, no se había detenido a pensar o evaluar la situación.

-Sí, señor- contestó el jovencito mientras sostenía, cuál tesoro, el paquete con comida que Anne había puesto en sus manos.

Cuando llegaron al fangal, desmontó de un salto y comenzó a buscar a Jean. Antes de que se acercara a alguna choza, Isabelle salió a cortarle el camino. Si bien la joven había lavado sus manos, su ropa continuaba manchada con sangre.

-¡¿Qué pasó?!- la tomó de los hombros –Dios mío… ¿En qué problema se metieron ahora?- la miró preocupado.

-Estoy bien tío- la joven sonrió –Estamos bien… en casa te contaré los detalles- lo tranquilizó y tomándolo de un brazo lo llevó hacia un lado sacándolo del centro de lo que parecía el camino principal –No podemos interrumpir a Doctor, esperemos que salga de donde está.

-Ve con tu familia, buen trabajo- le dijo Alain al jovencito que permanecía junto a él. Cuando el muchacho se alejó corriendo volteó hacia Isabelle -Chiquilla… me van a terminar matando de un susto- la abrazó bruscamente de los hombros –Perdóname, pero envié un mensajero donde tu padre indicándole que Jean me había mandado a buscar- miró el cielo, estaba oscuro –De todas maneras se iba a preocupar porque no llegabas a casa antes del anochecer- la tomó del rostro y la miró –¿Estás segura que todo está bien? ¿Por qué Jean me pidió que trajera vino?

-Ah… eso- Isabelle resopló.

Alain miró preocupado a la hija de sus amigos -¿Cómo que "ah eso"?- la soltó y afirmó de los brazos –Dime que pasó antes de que llegue tu madre, porque estoy seguro que no dejará que André venga solo.

-Nos encontramos con un grupo de soldados cuando nos íbamos… y bueno…

-¿Trataron de sobrepasarse? ¿Te vieron? ¿Los amenazaron?- comenzó a preguntar.

Isabelle frunció el ceño y suspiró molesta -No fue tan así- contestó –Es decir un poco de todo lo que dijiste, pero nada tan terrible…

-Entonces… ¿Por qué me mandó a llamar Jean?- la miró fijo –No trates de hacerme creer que nada pasó porque él no hace aspaviento por nada…

La joven levantó la barbilla y lo miró a los ojos -Le pegué con mi fusta a uno de ellos en el rostro… Y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho- le sostuvo la mirada.

Alain suspiró fuerte y miró durante unos segundos a la hija de sus amigos, pudo distinguir en el brillo de sus ojos azules el ímpetu de su madre, en general, la joven tenía un carácter dulce, alegre y sereno, carácter que cambiaba diametralmente cuando ocurría algo que ella consideraba injusto o peligroso. -Isabelle…- el hombre respiró profundo una vez más y exhaló dando un sentido suspiro -¿Por qué hiciste algo así?... No puedes atacar a un militar, eso te puede llevar a la cárcel… eres inteligente y sabes que Dumont está esperando cualquier excusa para meterse con tu familia.

-Ese hombre quiso robarme a Aura, insinuó querer propasarse conmigo y ofendió a la mujer que veníamos a ver… es una viuda y él la trató de puta… Sé que debemos tener cuidado pero eso no significa que nos dejemos pisotear, menos cuando no hemos hecho nada malo.

-Entiendo- Alain la abrazó de los hombros nuevamente –Eres hija de tu madre… y la he visto enojar por mucho menos que eso- resopló –Supongo que esos hombres llegarán pronto… - miró hacia el camino.

-Supones bien- Isabelle lo miró –Tío… No es justo que yo no pueda hacer lo que quiero sólo por ser mujer, no puedo estudiar y no puedo trabajar, pero tampoco me gusta que me miren como si pudieran hacer conmigo lo que quisieran… no estoy de acuerdo con eso y nunca lo estaré- sentenció mientras comenzaban a caminar.

-Lo entiendo- Alain la besó en la coronilla, la adoraba como si fuera su hija –Créeme que lo entiendo… ser mujer nunca ha sido fácil- detuvo su paso al oír que varios caballos se acercaban –Creo que ahí vienen- murmuró –Dime dónde está Jean y por favor mantente alejada, te iremos a buscar cuando ya todo esté solucionado.

-Pero…

-Isabelle, ya te dije que es probable que Oscar también venga- sonrió –No se quedará en casa ni por todo el oro del mundo y con ella defendiendo los derechos femeninos es más que suficiente.

-Es verdad…- la joven sonrió –El Doctor está ahí- apuntó la única choza de la cual no salía humo a esa hora de la noche –Yo estaré en la casa de Martine- apuntó otra morada –Cuando llegue maman ¿Podrías decirle que vaya para allá por favor?- le pidió sonriendo.

-Cuenta con ello- contestó Alain –Ahora apúrate antes de que te vean esos truhanes- esperó que la joven caminara hacia la casucha de Martine y él caminó hacia la de Zephine. Apenas movió el tablón que servía de puerta preguntó escandalizado -¡¿Qué hiciste hombre por Dios?!- miró impactado como Jean terminaba de acomodar un vestido limpio sobre la difunta y hacía un atado con toda la ropa y mantas ensangrentadas.

El médico dio un respingo, estaba tan concentrado que no había notado la presencia de su amigo. Se irguió y vació agua en una maltratada palangana -Salvé una vida- contestó con simpleza. Comenzó a lavarse las manos –Ayúdame a que nadie quiera revisar el cuerpo, Zephine murió desangrada antes de que pudiera dar a luz, saque a su niña apenas viva.

-Y yo que pensaba que en casa ya tenía suficientes problemas- Alain se revolvió el cabello -¿Qué haremos con los militares?

-Fuiste uno de ellos, háblales de esos años y embriágalos…- lo miró dudoso –¿Trajiste el vino que te pedí?

Alain se carcajeó –Por supuesto, y como sé que tú no bebes más de una copa… imaginé que algo pasaba, en mi montura hay cinco botellas de un excelente brebaje.

-Te pedí dos- Jean sonrió.

-¡Estás loco!... ¡Yo solo bebo dos y sin ayuda!- se acercó al hogar y usando su pedernal prendió rápidamente una fogata –Dame eso- le arrebató la ropa ensangrentada de las manos al médico y la arrojó al fuego –Dios la tenga en su gloria- se persignó mientras miraba a la fallecida -¿Qué pasará con su niña?

-No lo sé…- Jean suspiró –Solucionemos un problema a la vez- lo invitó a salir del lugar.

Alain miró al galeno y lo detuvo de un brazo, sabía que era un hombre de paz, pero los tiempos no eran los propicios para no andar protegido -Dime que al menos andas armado- lo miró preocupado -Si salen duros, esto no terminará bien…

Jean se levantó la chaqueta y le mostró el arma que estaba en su cinturón. Alain asintió y le palmeó con afecto el hombro. Siguieron caminando.

En el momento en que los soldados llegaron, André y Oscar también lo hicieron. Los seis jinetes se miraron fijamente mientras desmontaban. Varias cabezas se asomaron desde las casuchas, el fangal nunca había tenido tanto movimiento.

-Buenas noches- saludó André mientras Oscar escrutaba silenciosamente a los militares, constatando que todos estaban armados.

-Buenas noches- contestó el Teniente Thenardier –Veo que no son de aquí- apuntó al ver sus caballos y ropajes.

-No, no lo somos- Oscar se adelantó un paso –Vinimos a buscar a nuestra hija- sostuvo la mirada del hombre -Y vosotros, ¿Estáis en alguna misión de reconocimiento?

-Imagino que vuestra hija es la jovencita que está casada con el hijo del hombre que se dice médico- continuó el Teniente.

-Así es- André interrumpió, intuyendo de inmediato que si Leblanc había dicho que Isabelle estaba casada era para protegerla de algo.

Jean y Alain caminaron rápido hacia el grupo que se había formado al centro del camino. A la distancia pudieron notar la tensión que los cinco hombres manifestaban en su rostro. Oscar, por su parte, permanecía seria y sin mostrar turbación alguna a pesar de tener su mano apoyada en la montura de su caballo, lugar en donde guardaba su espada.

-¡El frío invita a tomar una buena copa de vino!- Alain habló fuerte –Buenas noches, Alain De Soissons, actual impresor y ex Teniente del Regimiento B de la Guardia del Ejército- se presentó mientras extendía una mano y forzaba a cada uno de los cuatro militares a saludarlo –Que gusto encontrar a compañeros de armas, hace tiempo no comparto aventuras con colegas- continuó con verborrea –Y qué suerte la mía de justo tener en mis alforjas algunas provisiones que nos ayudarán a amenizar esta fría noche- se carcajeó mientras miraba de reojo a André y se acercaba a su caballo.

-Teniente De Soissons- habló Thenardier –Le agradezco su oferta- miró las botellas de vino –Pero estamos de servicio…

-Teniente...- Alain se paró frente a él -Es ese su rango ¿Cierto?- apuntó a los galones de su chaqueta.

-Sí.

-Deje que sus hombres se diviertan un rato, entre batallas siempre es bueno un recreo y dado que no hay tabernas ni burdeles por aquí- guiñó un ojo -El vino es un buen aliciente- le habló con confianza y esforzándose en ignorar la dura mirada que Oscar le estaba dando en esos momentos.

-Jean, ¿Dónde está Isabelle?- preguntó la rubia, no quería seguir escuchando más tonterías.

-Ven, acompáñame- el médico le ofreció un brazo, Oscar dudó en aceptarlo pero pensó que no era el mejor momento rebatir ese gesto de amabilidad –Justo iba a revisar a mi pequeña paciente- Jean miró a Thenardier –La madre murió justo después de dar a luz, agradezco que nos haya permitido llegar a tiempo, eso permitió que una vida fuera salvada.

-Otro bastardo que mantener- farfulló el soldado de peor aspecto.

André lo miró con dureza mientras comenzaba a sospechar porqué Jean e Isabelle se habían metido en problemas.

-Silencio Pontemercy- farfulló Thenardier.

-Con vuestro permiso- Jean se despidió y comenzó a caminar llevando a Oscar con él.

Alain miró fijamente a cada uno de los militares tratando de hacerse una idea de cómo abordarlos -Mi amigo aquí presente también formó parte de la Guardia- tomó la palabra nuevamente –Y su esposa era nuestra Comandante.

-¡¿Una mujer Comandante?!- se burló otro de los soldados –Creo que nos están tomando el pelo…- comenzó a reír.

-Mi esposa fue uno de los Comandantes que dirigieron la caída de la Bastilla- interrumpió André mientras se acercaba a la montura de Alain.

-Conozco esa historia, cuando entré a la milicia escuché la historia de una mujer que dirigió el ataque con los cañones- comentó de mala gana Pontemercy mientras miraba a su Teniente –Sería interesante conocer un poco más de esa batalla...- cuando su superior hizo una venia, el hombre se acercó a Alain. El impresor le entregó una botella de vino sin dudarlo.

-Amenicemos la espera- André habló –Mientras Jean termina su trabajo no nos hará mal un poco de vino y recuerdos– dio un trago a la botella que le entregó su amigo.

-o-

Oscar entró a la choza y lo primero que buscó con la mirada fue a su hija, la joven estaba sentada frente al fuego y de espaldas a ella. Se acercó sin siquiera saludar a la asustada dueña de casa que mantenía en sus brazos a un niño.

-Hija…- calló al ver que Isabelle volteaba con una recién nacida en los brazos, reparó en que la niña estaba envuelta en su chaqueta -¿Estás bien?- preguntó.

-Sí maman- Isabelle se puso de pie –Mira, es tan pequeñita y ya está sola- habló con la garganta apretada -Ni siquiera tiene vestimenta adecuada...

-Déjame revisarla- Jean se acercó y tomó a la infanta que ya había sido aseada.

Isabelle miró los ojos de su madre y se vio reflejada en ellos, bajó la vista y vio sus propias manos, su piel era tersa y blanca. Amplió su rango de visión y observó la punta de sus botas, eran abrigadas y cómodas. Observó a su madre otra vez, estaba vestida como ella, con ropajes cómodos y de buena calidad, subió la mirada y se quedó en los zafiros que la miraban atentamente. -Nada de esto está bien- comenzó a hablar –Zephine estaba sola, su marido fue reclutado - miró a la mujer que permanecía en silencio –Igual que el marido de Martine, ambos se fueron hace meses a pelear en _Auersdädt_ \- tragó fuerte –Y la pobre Zephine… ella ni siquiera alcanzó a conocer a su pequeña… Esto no está bien- insistió –Maman, tenemos que hacer algo para ayudarlas, Martine puede trabajar y ayudar a Nana… no podemos dejarla aquí, no podemos permitir que le ocurra algo a ella o a sus niños.

-Hija…

-¿Por favor?- suplicó Isabelle.

-No me parece bien que hablemos de Martine como si ella no estuviera aquí, eso es grosero- volteó a mirar a la embarazada que tenía la vista pegada en la roñosa mesa frente a la cual estaba sentada –Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Oscar François y soy la madre de Isabelle- se acercó –Perdón por no haberme presentado en cuanto entré- extendió una mano. Cuando la mujer levantó la vista para contestar el saludo, el corazón de la ex Comandante se acongojó, pese a su deteriorada salud, pudo reconocer que la mujer tenía prácticamente la edad de su hija. Miró al escuálido niño que mantenía en su regazo a pesar de su abultado vientre –Hola- le susurró al muchachito que la miraba asustado.

-Mucho gusto señora- saludó Martine –Antoine, saluda- animó a su hijo. El niño apenas levantó la vista y fijó con temor sus verdes ojos en la rubia que lo miraba con ternura –¿Gustaría un vaso de agua?- la mujer puso a su hijo en el suelo y se levantó de la silla –Lamento no poder ofrecerle algo más de beber… pero tengo galletas- caminó hasta un estante y sacó una bolsa de dulces.

Oscar reconoció las masas de Rosalie –No, por favor no se moleste… solo vine a buscar a mi hija- miró nuevamente al niño asombrándose del contraste que hacían sus orbes verdes contra su cabello negro, le recordó a André en su infancia.

-Está en perfectas condiciones- Jean interrumpió con la niña en brazos. La recién nacida estaba vestida con una raída tela a modo de paño y una delgada camisola –Es una luchadora- la meció mientras sonreía -¿Pudo comer algo?- le preguntó a Martine.

La mujer movió la cabeza con pesar –No fui de mucha ayuda.

-Entiendo- Jean suspiró abatido, la niña no sobreviviría en esas condiciones.

-Quizás tía Rosalie pueda cuidarla- interrumpió Isabelle –Digo… hasta que llegue su padre- miró ansiosa a su madre en busca de aprobación. La rubia movió la cabeza ante la impetuosidad de su hija –¿Doctor?- la pelinegra volteó a mirar a Jean –Si usted se lo pide estoy segura de que aceptará…

Oscar tomó la chaqueta de Isabelle y envolvió a la niña nuevamente. Al tomarla en sus brazos sonrió sin poder evitarlo, el cabello de la recién nacida era rubio y un tanto rizado –Es muy bonita- susurró mirando la delicada nariz de la pequeña. Cuando esta terminó de dar un gran bostezo, abrió los ojos mostrando una mirada clara, casi traslúcida.

-Si tiene la suerte de heredar los ojos de su madre, será una belleza- murmuró Martine –Zephine tenía los ojos grises más hermosos que se puedan imaginar- se persignó –Dios la tenga en su seno...

-Al parecer así será...- murmuró la ex Comandante observando nuevamente a la niña mientras pensaba que, de haber nacido su hijo con Fersen, podría haberse parecido mucho a ese bebé. Sacudió la cabeza buscando alejar esos recuerdos, no era el momento, menos después de más de quince años. Miró a Isabelle y pensó en su primer embarazo, su primogénito tendría más de veinte años, se preguntó cómo luciría en su edad adulta y qué rasgos habría heredado.

-Bueno, nada pierdo con intentarlo- Jean tomó a la niña de los brazos de Oscar, sorprendiéndola –Si no tenemos suerte- miró a Isabelle –Tendrás que cuidarla tú mientras encontramos un lugar en donde puedan recibirla… hasta que llegue su padre, claro está- completó mirando a Martine, no quería ser irrespetuoso ni lastimarla haciéndole notar que todos ya daban por muerto al padre de la criatura, ella aún no terminaba su embarazo y pese a que la mujer no lo dijera, sabía que se aferraba a la ilusión de que su marido sí regresaría.

-Se hace tarde- habló la ex Comandante y se quitó la chaqueta para ponerla sobre los hombros de su hija -Abrígate… debemos irnos si quieren que Rosalie los reciba a una hora prudente- vio que Jean hacía el amago de quitarse su chaqueta para pasársela a ella –No- lo interrumpió –Ocúpala para cubrir a la niña- sonrió –Tú cabalgarás con ella… y también le pedirás ayuda a Rosalie. En eso no me involucraré, fue idea de Isabelle y ella te acompañará.

Después de despedirse de Martine y su hijo. Jean, Isabelle y Oscar salieron en silencio de la casucha. Se acercaron al grupo de hombres que conversaban cerca de los caballos. Se tranquilizaron al oír las risotadas que les llevaba el viento, eran un indicador de que las cosas estaban bastante mejor de lo que todos esperaban.

-De haber sabido antes de donde heredó su carácter la chiquilla, no me habría enfadado tanto por el fustazo- bromeó Pontemercy al ver a los recién llegados, dio un largo trago a la botella de vino –Mil disculpas mademoiselle- hizo una tosca reverencia a Isabelle –Y le agradezco no haberme golpeado más fuerte, me lo merecía- apuntó su mejilla lacerada.

Oscar lo observó sin entender. André se acercó rápido y quitándose su chaqueta la puso sobre los hombros de su esposa –En casa te contaré todo- le susurró al oído.

-Tienes mucha suerte, ya te mostré lo que me hizo su madre- Alain se carcajeó apuntándose a las costillas, hace un rato se había levantado la ropa para mostrar la cicatriz que una pelea con Oscar le había dejado cuando se atrevió a desafiarla –Y eso, es sin contar los puñetazos que recibí por insurrecto- bromeó.

-Creo que nuestro amigo Grandier tiene las pelotas bien grandes, por algo se atrevió a casarse con ella- habló otro soldado mientras se carcajeaba.

Isabelle y Oscar respingaron ante ese comentario.

-Discúlpate- ordenó Thenardier –No puedes hablar de esa forma habiendo damas presentes.

-Lo lamento- farfulló el hombre que ya estaba en claro estado de embriaguez.

André miró a Jean y lo vio sosteniendo un bebé –Creo que ya deberíamos irnos- se acercó a Oscar.

-En casa te contaré- susurró ella esta vez. Su marido asintió.

-Fue un gusto- André comenzó a despedirse –Llevaré a mi familia a casa- se paró frente a Thenardier -¿Todo bien?

-Sí- contestó el Teniente –No denunciaré a su hija por atentar contra un uniformado, pero si haré el reporte de lo ocurrido y se lo entregaré al Comandante Dumont- miró a la joven de cabello negro –Claro que no especificaré que ella y el buen médico estaban trabajando…- frunció el entrecejo –Declararé que ella acompañaba a su suegro.

-Se lo agradezco- André estrechó su mano y esperó que su esposa e hija montaran.

Oscar e Isabelle hicieron un gesto de despedida con la cabeza y comenzaron a cabalgar. La pelinegra se detuvo cuando escuchó que el Teniente le preguntaba a Jean por el cuerpo de Zephine. El médico contestó que al otro día, él mismo acompañaría a la gente que se encargaría de su sepelio y que también correría con los gastos. Apenas oyó la aceptación del militar, soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo y azuzó a Aura para dar alcance a sus padres.

-o-

Constance apoyó, con mucho cuidado, un oído en la puerta del salón de la casa de sus patrones en un infructuoso esfuerzo por escuchar lo que se hablaba al interior de la habitación. Para su pesar, Oscar, André e Isabelle conversaban en casi murmullos haciéndole muy difícil su tarea.

-Con un vaso podrías oír mejor.

La voz de Augustín la asustó haciéndola dar un salto. La doncella volteó furiosa a mirar al menor de la familia, el rubio adolescente estaba sonriendo mientras sostenía un recipiente de cristal.

-Toma, así puedes escuchar mejor- insistió el muchacho ofreciéndole un vaso -No te avergüences, yo lo he hecho muchas veces, pero jugando con Belle, no espiando a mis padres- la miró con gravedad.

-No sé a qué te refieres- la pelirroja trató de disimular y comenzó a estirar el delantal sobre su vestido.

Augustin encogió los hombros y sonrió –Nana te estaba buscando- le dijo.

-¿Para qué?- preguntó con soberbia la mujer, no soportaba a ese chiquillo impertinente.

Desde que Constance había llegado a trabajar en esa casa, respaldada por la inocente Clarice, se había esforzado en ganarse la confianza de André e Isabelle, los dos eran muy parecidos, nobles, simpáticos y generosos. En cambio, Oscar y Augustin, eran tremendamente perspicaces, desconfiados y siempre estaban atentos a cualquier cosa que ocurriera. Si bien el carácter del menor de la casa era mucho más dulce que el de su madre, el chiquillo no le perdía pisada, por lo tanto, frente a él debía comportarse con más cuidado del que estaba acostumbrada. Trabajar en esa hacienda era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, ese empleo la había salvado de terminar atendiendo mesas en una taberna y no estaba dispuesta a salir de ahí, se aferraría a vivir en esa casa sin importarle lo que debiera hacer.

-No lo sé… olvidé oír tras la puerta cuando estaba hablando con Gilbert- bromeó el rubio.

-A tu padre no le gustará cuando le diga que me estás molestando- lo amenazó.

-Y a mi madre no le gustan las chismosas- contestó él sin dejar de sonreír.

La empleada lo miró furiosa y caminó con dirección a la cocina mientras maldecía por lo bajo al chiquillo. Tenía un presentimiento, estaba segura de que lo que se hablaba en el salón la perjudicaría de alguna manera y eso no le gustaba.

Cuando Augustin estuvo solo en el pasillo golpeó la puerta y esperó hasta que lo autorizaran a entrar. Vio a su hermana sentada en un sofá y a sus padres de pie frente a ella. -Creo que debemos aceptar lo que Belle pide- habló apenas se acercó a su familia.

-¿Y cómo sabes que tu hermana está pidiendo algo?- le preguntó Oscar.

-Porque está los esos ojos extremadamente abiertos mirando a papá- sonrió al ver que su hermana se sonrojaba al verse sorprendida –Y digo que deben ceder, porque ella nunca pide nada, y si lo está haciendo ahora es porque debe ser muy importante- se sentó junto a la joven de pelo negro y miró a sus padres.

-Hija, son tres personas más en casa- continuó hablando André –La semana pasada contratamos un caballerango más y a un asistente para Gilbert… Además, no sabemos si Martine aceptaría trabajar aquí…

-Con mayor razón Nana, Clárice y Constance necesitan ayuda… Podemos solventar ese gasto- insistió Isabelle –Puedo entregarles todo el dinero que el tío Jean me pague y tengo la mesada que me da pappa... Maman por favor- miró a su madre, sabía que si ella cedía su padre también lo haría –Viste como viven Martine y su hijo… y cuando nazca su bebé… seguramente va a morir de frío, aun no es otoño... no podrán soportar un invierno en esas condiciones...- sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas.

-El dinero no es el problema…- Oscar respiró profundo y se sentó junto a sus hijos, tomó las manos de Isabelle entre las suyas y continuó –Estoy orgullosa del gran corazón que tienes, pero…

-Debes entender que no podemos traer a casa a cada persona que quieras ayudar…- continuó André.

-Hay otras formas- terminó Oscar.

Augustin sonrió al ver a sus padres actuar como una sola persona, siempre lo habían hecho. En silencio observó como Isabelle asentía y bajaba la mirada con tristeza. Sabía cuánto sufría su hermana por verse coartada en tantas cosas y no le gustaba ver que una vez más sus deseos se veían truncados. Una de las cosas que más admiraba de ella era su afán de ayudar siempre a quien lo necesitara. -¿Y si Belle se compromete a que esta será la primera y última vez?- apoyó a su hermana mayor.

André respiró profundo y comenzó a caminar por la habitación. Él, mejor que nadie, entendía la angustia de su hija ante tantas injusticias y le rompía el corazón negarse a su solicitud de acoger en la hacienda a Martine y sus niños. Después de unos segundos miró a Oscar, notó el brillo en su mirada y asintió –Está bien, ofrezcámosle trabajo- dejó escapar el aire que estaba conteniendo.

-Pero ustedes deben ayudar a Gabrielle y Constance a cuidar del hijo mayor de Martine hasta que ella esté en condiciones de hacerlo nuevamente… en pocos días dará a luz y estará muy ocupada con el recién nacido.

-Si es un niño yo me ocuparé de él- contestó entusiasmado Augustin, no sabía los detalles pero estaba contento de haber ayudado a su hermana –Puedo enseñarle a leer y a usar la espada, también puedo enseñarle a lanzar el puñal o incluso a montar… lo tendré tan ocupado que no molestará a nadie…

-Antoine tiene tres años- susurró Isabelle tratando de contener una sonrisa.

-¡Ah!- bufó Augustin –Es un niño chico…- dejó caer su espalda en el respaldo del sofá.

-Te comprometiste a ayudar y lo harás- sentenció André –No importa la edad que tenga.

-Pero no soy niñera…

Isabelle lo tomó de la mano y lo miró –Gus… por favor…

-No me abras los ojos así…

-¿Así cómo?- Isabelle comenzó a pestañear lentamente.

-Yo no soy papá… no me da pena que me mires así- comenzó a reír –Te pareces a Jacques cuando tenía hambre… me refiero a tu Jacques, porque el mío no recurre a esas tretas- aclaró.

Oscar se puso de pie –Ambos ayudarán, Clarice ya tiene trabajo con Amelie y no quiero que la importunen… y Gabrielle no está en edad de andar correteando tras niños pequeños, sólo pueden pedirle ayuda a Constance…

-O sea a nadie- farfulló Augustin.

-No hables así- lo reprendió Isabelle –Ella es mi amiga.

-Deberías buscarte otro tipo de amistades…- contestó el adolescente.

-No seguiremos discutiendo- interrumpió André –Mañana acompañaré a Isabelle al fangal- miró a su hija –Y tú serás la encargada de ofrecerle el trabajo.

-Sí, así lo haré -la joven se puso de pie y corrió a abrazar a sus padres –Gracias, muchas gracias- habló emocionada.

Esa noche, cuando la hacienda se encontraba en total oscuridad, incluidas las dependencias de los trabajadores, la única luz encendida era una pequeña vela en la recamara principal.

Oscar cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro mientras su esposo recorría su cuerpo llenándolo de besos. Cuando el rostro de André llegó frente al de ella, lo besó con ansias mientras enredaba los dedos en su frondosa cabellera. Se estremeció hasta la punta de los dedos cuando sus cuerpos se unieron. Deslizó una mano por la espalda del padre de sus hijos y le aferró con fuerza un glúteo mientras él la embestía lento, profundo y sin dejar de besarla.

-Mía…- murmuró André mientras deslizaba una mano por la clavícula, hombro, seno y cintura, hasta llegar al delgado muslo que le envolvía la cadera para levantarlo y hundirse más profundamente al tiempo que aceleraba el ritmo de sus envites.

-Sí…- contestó ella entre gemidos y casi sin poder respirar. Con un inesperado movimiento lo hizo girar para quedar sentada en su regazo, se afirmó del respaldo de la cama y comenzó a moverse de forma ondulante mientras él la afirmaba con fuerza de las caderas, tratando de llenarla por completo. Oscar lo miró a los ojos, la mirada siempre clara y serena de André estaba completamente oscura de pasíon. Por un momento, la imagen de su ex marido cruzó su mente haciéndola recordar la misma situación, pero en sus brazos. Se detuvo. ¿Por qué estaba pensando nuevamente en él?

André notó su turbación, levantó las manos para tomarla del cuello y acercarla a su boca. Mientras la besaba, se percató de que ella continuaba distraída, abrazándola contra su pecho y la hizo rodar en la cama sin separarse -Mírame- le pidió -Mírame amor mío…

Ella abrió los ojos, estaban turbados -Te amo- susurró mientras lo besaba -André, te amo- le repitió. No sabía qué le estaba pasando. Desde que había sostenido a la hija de Zephine entre sus brazos, no podía alejar a Fersen de su cabeza.

-Lo sé… amor mío, lo sé- le contestó mientras comenzaba a moverse nuevamente, de forma lenta y suave. Cuando notó que ella volvía a responder con la misma pasión de antes, la hizo girar y colocándola de lado la embistió desde la espalda mientras la apretaba contra su pecho. Percibiendo que el cuerpo de Oscar comenzaba a temblar ante el inminente orgasmo, llevó una de sus grandes manos hasta el centro de las piernas de ella y acarició el delicado punto que conocía de memoria. Continuó con esa presión hasta que la rubia ahogó un grito contra una almohada y tembló sin control en una arrolladora liberación. Aceleró el ritmo y se dejó llevar en un ronco gruñido mientras ella continuaba convulsionando en deliciosos espasmos.

Se quedaron abrazados hasta recobrar el ritmo de la respiración.

-¿Me dirás lo que te pasa?- murmuró André después de unos minutos mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Oscar dio media vuelta y lo miró a los ojos -No lo sé- contestó confundida, se refugió en el pecho de su esposo -Desde que vi a la niña que Jean se llevó, no he podido dejar de pensar en los hijos que perdí…

André la besó en la cabeza -¿Quieres tener otro?- preguntó -Si gustas podemos adoptar a esa niña… según lo que me contaste, lo más seguro es que su padre también haya muerto.

-No es eso- murmuró Oscar -De haber nacido nuestro primer hijo... ¿Qué habría pasado?... quizás Isabelle o Augustin no existirían, yo no me habría ido a Suecia, no me habría casado con Axel… no lo sé… son tantas las preguntas que no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que pudo ser- completó contra la piel de su marido.

-¿Y si no hubieras perdido el hijo de él?- se atrevió a preguntar el de ojos verdes. Con esfuerzo controló el temblor de su voz.

-Quizás tampoco habría existido Augustin- contestó ella.

-¿Te habrías quedado con Fersen?- André se alejó un poco de ella para verla de frente.

Oscar lo miró a los ojos -No lo sé…

André se puso de pie, recogió del piso el pantaloncillo de lino que se había quitado rato atrás y el camisón de su esposa. Se lo entregó. Comenzó a vestirse mientras hablaba -Aunque suene extraño... lo entiendo- dijo finalmente metiéndose bajo las cobijas. Oscar se recostó a su lado y la abrazó nuevamente -Pero eso no pasó…- dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones -Eso no pasó- repitió tranquilizándose -Y tenemos los hijos que debíamos tener- la besó en los labios -No te martirices más preguntándote qué habría pasado.

-Sí… eso no pasó- repitió ella y se abrazó con fuerza a él mientras enredaba sus piernas entre las de él -¿Otra vez? ¿Tan rápido?- preguntó bromeando al sentir una nueva erección en su esposo.

-Los celos son un potente estimulante- contestó él sonriendo -No tenemos para que ser tan arrebatados nuevamente, estoy en forma... pero no olvides que tengo cincuenta años- sonrió mientras levantaba el ruedo del camisón de su esposa y se ubicaba entre sus piernas.

-Pero recién cumplidos- lo corrigió ella -Y muy bien llevados- dejó escapar un suave jadeo cuando lo sintió entrar en su cuerpo.

Mientras Oscar y André comenzaban a hacer el amor nuevamente, esta vez despacio y sin dejar de mirarse, una mano se apoyó en el cristal de la ventana. El indiscreto testigo, que pasaba desapercibido gracias a la oscuridad, no podía despegar la vista de la escena que estaba presenciando. Sin que los amantes se dieran cuenta, llevaba horas observando, y escuchando, todo lo que ocurría en la intimidad de esa alcoba.

* * *

 **Arras, Septiembre de 1805**

André Grandier observó en silencio como su hija apuntaba diligentemente las últimas instrucciones que el Doctor Leblanc le indicaba.

-¿Aún no se van?- preguntó Rosalie apenas entró a la consulta -Si no se apresuran…

-Lo sé… me prometieron que están por terminar- contestó sonriendo el padre de Isabelle -¿Me permites?- preguntó extendiendo los brazos. Rosalie sonrió y le entregó a la niña que dormía profundamente. -Es preciosa- susurró André mientras caminaba y se alejaba. Se sentó junto a la madre de François en la salita de espera -Cuando Oscar me comentó lo que pensaba pedirte Jean, supe que no podrías negarte… Fue idea de Isabelle, lamento que te hayas visto en esta situación debido al ímpetu de mi hija…

Rosalie miró la niña que cuidaba desde hace más de un mes y arregló el abrigado chal que cubría a la infante -No te preocupes, Belle sabe que estoy muy sola… además, tengo los medios para cuidarla y si bien yo no la traje al mundo, Jean sí lo hizo- contestó con los ojos brillantes -Esperaremos unos meses y tramitaremos su adopción, no quiero que nadie nos la quite… Sé que François estará de acuerdo, después de todo, él ya es un adulto y creo que le queda poco tiempo a mi lado… tú sabes que me habría encantado tener más hijos- suspiró con pesar -De haber tenido a Bernard más tiempo conmigo... - se cubrió la boca y movió la cabeza -No me hagas caso...- trató de sonreír.

-Aún eres joven- murmuró André -La madre de Oscar la tuvo a tu edad…- meció a la niña que había emitido un pequeño quejido de incomodidad.

-No podemos- contestó Rosalie -Jean no puede… y el destino ya nos dio una hija de la forma que menos esperábamos…

-Entonces… ¿Decidiste aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio?- André preguntó sonriendo.

Rosalie se llevó las manos a las mejillas, en un vano intento de ocultar el sonrojo que le cubrió el rostro -Sí- sonrió -Aún no lo hablo con François… pero creo que lo aceptará, la última vez que lo vi estaba muy cambiado… fue muy amable con Jean y podría aventurarme a decir que incluso estaba feliz de vernos juntos.

André asintió sonriendo -¿Quieres que hable con él cuando lo vea?... Puedo adelantarle algo…

-No, no te preocupes… Viajaremos con Jean el próximo mes… estoy esperando que Zephine crezca un poco más para dejarla con Anne, ella me ofreció su ayuda para cuidarla en mi ausencia.

En un gesto de agradecimiento a la mujer que les había dado una hija, sin siquiera proponérselo, Rosalie y Jean habían optado por nombrar a la niña como su fallecida madre.

-Hace mucho no veo a Anne… ¿Cómo está?- preguntó André.

-Bien… muy bien, está mucho más tranquila y al parecer las cosas en su casa están mejorando de a poco- miró a su gran amigo -¿Aun Dianne no le pide disculpas a Oscar?- se atrevió a preguntar -Ella está mejor de ánimo, incluso nos ha visitado en la imprenta en varias ocasiones.

André miró a la pequeña rubia que continuaba durmiendo en sus brazos y suspiró -No, aún no lo hace… ¿Cómo supiste lo que pasó?

-Alain me lo dijo- contestó apesadumbrada -Pese a que su casa está llena de niños extraña a Gus cada día… sabes que adora a tus hijos.

-Augustin continúa molesto- murmuró André -Antoine le ocupa todo el tiempo libre entre la escuela y las clases de esgrima... pero sé que también extraña ir donde ellos.

-Hijos grandes, problemas grandes- murmuró Rosalie -Y yo metiéndome en problemas nuevos y pequeños…- sonrió y tomó a la niña que se había removido inquieta. Miró por la ventana y vio que Constance caminaba alrededor del carruaje -Creo que alguien más se está impacientando- se puso de pie -Iré a apurar a Jean, pese a que confía en Isabelle no puede evitar ser tan detallista- entró a la habitación en donde estaban el médico y su asistente.

André salió y fue hasta el carruaje -Isabelle ya viene- le dijo a la doncella que disimuló su desasosiego apenas lo vio.

-No hay problema…- Constance sonrió resplandeciente -Gracias por permitirme acompañar a Belle- se sonrojó -Es primera vez que salgo de Arras.

-Me alegra que te cause ilusión visitar otros lugares- contestó André -Además, así puedes ayudar a Isabelle y acompañarla en el viaje.

Antes de que la pelirroja pudiera contestar, Isabelle apareció -Todo listo- anunció acercándose.

-¿Te ayudo?- André trató de tomar el pequeño bolso que llevaba su hija.

-No papa, no te preocupes… yo puedo- sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla -¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañemos adelante?

-Está un poco frío, prefiero que viajen cubiertas- abrió la portezuela de la berlina para que las jóvenes subieran.

En cuanto el carruaje se puso en movimiento Constance ahogó un grito de alegría, estaba emocionada. -Gracias- tomó las manos de Isabelle -Gracias por invitarme a acompañarte y por regalarme los vestidos para que no pareciera una pordiosera.

-No tienes nada que agradecer- contestó Isabelle. -En París le pediremos a François que nos lleve a conocer los lugares más interesantes de la ciudad para que ambas aprovechemos el viaje.

-No haré de mal tercio- la doncella sonrió pícara -Le diremos a tu padre que los acompañaré, pero me quedaré esperando en algún lugar- guiñó un ojo de forma traviesa.

-Gracias- susurró Isabelle con las mejillas encendidas. Después de un rato, la joven de cabello negro comenzó a ojear un libro que le había facilitado Jean mientras la pelirroja dormitaba.

-o-

El frío clima de otoño hacía parecer aún más lúgubre la enorme biblioteca en donde François estaba estudiando. El joven levantó la vista y miró nuevamente el gran reloj que decoraba el salón, en cualquier momento debían ir a buscarlo. Tamborileó impaciente con los dedos. Desde que Isabelle le había anunciado la fecha de su visita, estaba completamente ansioso. Cuando vio que uno de los profesores se asomaba, cerró de golpe el libro que estaba intentando leer y se puso de pie con las palmas húmedas debido al nerviosismo. -¿Me buscan?- preguntó antes de que el hombre le dirigiera la palabra.

-No solo es buen alumno- sonrió el amable profesor -También es adivino- lo invitó a seguirlo -Supongo que estará toda la tarde fuera- el estudiante asintió con vehemencia. -Recuerde que las puertas se cierran a las ocho de la noche.

-No lo olvidaré- contestó sin poder dejar de sonreír.

Antes de entrar a la sala de visitas se encontró con Quentin. -Dame los libros, no pensarás llevar a pasear a Isabelle con tus cuadernos- bromeó extendiendo las manos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-En un lugar lleno de hombres, una chica tan hermosa no pasa desapercibida- bromeó el muchacho -Ahora entiendo por qué te tiene baboso- comenzó a reír -Si quieres compañía, me ofrezco a entretener a la pelirroja que tiene de chaperona.

François lo miró y comenzó a reír -No tienes remedio- movió la cabeza mientras se arreglaba la chaqueta.

-Ah… por cierto, tu suegro también está… así que trata de disimular tu ímpetu, al menos delante de él- aconsejó mientras guiñaba un ojo.

El futuro abogado sonrió y entró al salón de visitas.

Cuando Isabelle vio a François sintió que su corazón comenzaba a golpear fuerte contra su pecho, pese a que se esforzó en controlar el rubor que cubría sus mejillas, el calor que sintió en el rostro le indicó que no estaba logrando su cometido. Observó en detalle al hombre que se acercaba a ella, lo encontró considerablemente más alto, de hombros más anchos y mandíbula más firme. Se detuvo en su melena, los desordenados y angelicales bucles rubios habían desaparecido dando paso a un sofisticado corte de cabello, se veía mayor de lo que era. Dejó escapar un suave suspiro cuando sus ojos se encontraron, nunca lo había visto más apuesto.

André se adelantó y extendió una mano -Que gusto verte François- lo saludó con afecto.

-Padrino- contestó el joven sonriendo -Muchas gracias por venir… y- miró a Isabelle sonriendo -Por permitirle a Belle visitarme.

La aludida hizo una delicada reverencia a modo de saludo.

-Espero que no te moleste que Constance los acompañe- habló André -Isabelle me comentó que las llevarías a almorzar y después a algunos puntos en la ciudad que les podrían ser de interés- llevó una mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-No es necesario- lo detuvo el universitario -Tengo suficiente dinero- sonrió sin poder dejar de mirar a la joven de ojos azules.

-Bueno, no los retraso más…- André habló incómodo -Me haré cargo de unos asuntos- se despidió de François y miró a su hija -Las estaré esperando en la posada, lleguen antes de que oscurezca.

-Las llevaré temprano- se adelantó François.

André asintió.

Cuando los tres jóvenes vieron que el hombre de ojos verdes montaba y se alejaba. Isabelle y François se abrazaron sin que les importara que Constance estuviera ahí.

-Te extrañé tanto…- murmuró el rubio en el oído de Isabelle -Dios… apenas puedo respirar de lo emocionado que estoy...- la miró con adoración.

Ella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

-Yo… yo me voy- interrumpió Constance -Estaré en dónde quedamos- le dijo a Isabelle.

La joven de cabello negro asintió y le entregó una pequeña bolsa con dinero -Con esto debería alcanzarte para comer donde quieras y compra lo que desees con lo que sobre, disfruta tu estancia en París- la animó.

-Así lo haré- la pelirroja sonrió con confianza y haciendo una reverencia se alejó.

-¿Dónde quieres ir?

Isabelle se estremeció al escuchar la voz de François cerca de la piel de su cuello, cerró los ojos y trató de controlar el desbocado latido de su corazón, volteó a mirarlo y sonrió -Tú eres el guía- le dijo mientras aceptaba el brazo que él le ofrecía -Estás diferente…- murmuró mientras caminaban.

-¿Y eso es bueno o malo?- preguntó.

-Me gusta…

El universitario detuvo un carruaje -A _Pont Neuf_ \- le dijo al cochero. Abrió la portezuela de la berlina y ayudó a subir a Isabelle -Es uno de mis lugares favoritos- comenzó a hablar apenas se sentaron -En contradicción con su nombre, es el puente más antiguo de la ciudad, y el más largo también- sonrió -Cuando lo veas te vas a dar cuenta del porqué es tan especial, su arquitectura es única, así como lo es su historia, ¿Sabías que ahí está instalada la bomba de agua que abastece a _Tullerías_ y al palacio de _Louvre_?... y en el terraplén de la Isla de la Cité, estaba ubicada una estatua de Enrique IV, pero no podremos verla porque fue destruida durante la Revolución, según los libros, era una obra de arte…

-François…- lo interrumpió Isabelle.

-Perdona...- contestó sin poder dejar de sonreír -Ya sabes que hablo sin parar cuando estoy nervioso- se acercó -¿Puedo besarte?- le preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

-Pensé que nunca lo harías...

El futuro abogado se acercó despacio a los labios de la joven y depositó un suave beso en ellos. Cuando ella suspiró, llevó sus manos al rostro de Isabelle y lo acunó con delicadeza -Te amo- susurró y la atrajo para besarla con pasión. Deslizó despacio la punta de la lengua sobre el labio inferior de la muchacha provocando que el corazón de ambos latiera como el de un caballo desbocado. Isabelle entreabrió los labios y permitió que él comenzara una caricia más profunda. Ambos perdieron el sentido del tiempo mientras se besaban arrullados por el vaivén del carruaje que se deslizaba por las calles de París.

Después de pasear por el puente, y algunas callejuelas aledañas, François llevó a su novia a uno de los sectores más acomodados de la ciudad con la intención de comer en el afamado restaurante _La Grande Taverne de Londres_ *. Apenas entraron al establecimiento, el universitario aguantó la respiración esperando si el lugar era o no del agrado de Isabelle. Durante unos segundos dudó en haber seguido las recomendaciones de Quentin, el muchacho le había sugerido ese lugar, y él le había hecho caso, basándose en que su experiencia social era mucho más vasta que la propia. Cuando la joven sonrió encantada, pudo respirar tranquilo, quería demostrarle que no sólo estaba creciendo en materias intelectuales.

Almorzaron la especialidad de la casa, también recomendación de Quentin, acompañada de vino y un delicioso postre en base a chocolate y manzanas, dos de los ingredientes favoritos de ambos. Al salir del local, estaban un tanto achispados por el licor, pero felices como pocas veces lo habían estado durante el último año. Cuando una suave ráfaga movió el pelo de Isabelle, François se quedó prendado de la visión que le significaba la delgada joven. Sin esperar que ella reacomodara su cabello, tomó el bucle que había escapado de su peinado y lo besó antes de ponerlo tras la oreja de su novia.

-Casémonos…- le dijo –Casémonos cuando tú quieras, ya cumplí dieciocho años y estoy en la universidad, me esforzaré por terminar antes que todos y regresaré a Arras para que no nos alejemos de nuestras familias- la tomó de la estrecha cintura acercándola para besarla sin detenerse a pensar en qué lo que estaba haciendo era algo totalmente censurado por la sociedad. La gente no se besaba de esa manera en la calle.

-François…- susurró ella despegándose un poco de sus labios –Lo más importante en estos momentos son tus estudios... ya habrá tiempo para lo demás- sonrió y deslizó una de sus enguantadas manos por la ahora marcada mandíbula del joven.

-¡Llévala a una posada!

Se separaron avergonzados al oír el grito que provenía del otro lado de la acera. Isabelle bajó la vista y se cubrió el rostro con las manos mientras ambos comenzaban a reír. El estudiante le ofreció galantemente un brazo para continuar caminando.

-Creo que ya debiéramos irnos- susurró Isabelle –No me gustaría que papa se preocupara, prefiero llegar temprano para poder acompañarlo en su próximo viaje y así poder visitarte nuevamente.

-Tienes razón- François tomó la mano que estaba apoyada en su brazo y se la llevó a los labios. Cuando terminó de besarle los nudillos, levantó la vista y su mirada se fijó en la joven de cabello castaño que caminaba en dirección a donde ellos estaban. Sintió que la garganta se le apretaba y que un sudor frío le recorría la espalda. Sin saber el porqué, le había omitido a su novia toda la información relacionada a su amistad con la meretriz que en esos momentos lo miraba fijamente. Si Jolie lo saludaba iba a estar en grandes aprietos, no por la amistad con ella, ya que sabía que Isabelle no era prejuiciosa, sino que por haberle ocultado que durante los últimos dos meses, iba al menos una vez a la semana a enseñarle a leer a la mujer que estaba cada vez más cerca. Detuvo su caminar esperando lo peor y cerró los ojos cobardemente para no continuar viendo la achocolatada mirada de la cortesana. Cuando el aroma que ya conocía de memoria pasó por su lado, abrió los párpados y miró asustado alrededor. No había rastro de la mujer.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Isabelle al ver a su novio completamente pálido y sudoroso –¿François?- insistió al no obtener respuesta.

-Sí- contestó el joven rápidamente –Sí… quizás el café que bebimos con el postre me sentó un poco mal…- trató de justificarse. Tomando nuevamente el control sobre su cuerpo, y reacciones, sonrió –Ahí viene un carruaje- hizo una seña para detenerlo.

Mientras ayudaba a subir a Isabelle, le entregó al cochero la dirección en donde se encontrarían con Constance y subió rápidamente a la berlina.

-o-

Jolie salió de la tienda en donde había entrado en su afán de ocultarse, entrecerró los ojos y miró como el carruaje en el que había subido François, y la hermosa joven que lo acompañaba, se alejaba. -Así que ella es Isabelle…- susurró para sí misma y apenas controlando la molestia que le comenzó a carcomer el pecho. No supo identificar qué era lo que más le fastidiaba, no sabía si era la reacción de François cuando la vio, la forma amorosa y dulce con la que el joven trataba a su novia o la manera apasionada en que los había visto besarse.

Frunciendo el entrecejo se maldijo a si misma por haber aceptado ir a ese acomodado sector de la ciudad a encontrarse con uno de sus mejores clientes. Un reconocido fiscal la había mandado a llamar debido a que no podía exponerse a ser visto en un burdel, menos en uno ubicado en uno de los sectores más bohemios, cuando se jactaba de ser un hombre devoto a su familia y con una moral intachable. Jolie movió la cabeza haciendo que los rizos de su peinado oscilaran de un lado a otro. De no haber estado ahí, no habría visto a François y su amistad con él no se habría visto comprometida. Nunca se involucraba emocionalmente con nadie y no entendía por qué ahora estaba tan molesta. Se tomó unos segundos para serenarse antes de entrar a la elegante posada en donde la estaban esperando. Antes de que alguien reparara en su presencia, ya que tenía instrucciones de no llamar la atención, se obligó a hacer a un lado cualquier tipo de sentimiento, enderezó los hombros, decoró su rostro con una deslumbrante sonrisa y se dispuso a cumplir con su trabajo.

-o-

Al otro día, André, Isabelle y Constance emprendieron el regreso a Arras, desviándose un poco del camino para visitar al amigo, y paciente, de Jean.

-Mientras yo reviso a Monsieur Couaski, ¿Podrías ayudarme preparándole algo de comer?- Isabelle le habló a Constance mientras la berlina continuaba en movimiento, vio que la pelirroja arrugaba la nariz –Sé que no me acompañaste para eso… pero es un favor personal- le dijo con voz suave -Es más, con gusto puedo pagarte algún honorario por ello.

-Según me dijiste, es amigo del Doctor Leblanc- contestó la doncella –Imagino que debe tener sus propios sirvientes…

-Ya te expliqué que él es de una corriente política contraria al Gobierno y eso lo hace estar muy solo- Isabelle le expuso nuevamente –Si no quieres ayudarme, no te preocupes… lo haré yo.

-¡Tú no sabes cocinar ni un huevo hervido!- bromeó la pelirroja.

-Por eso me gustaría que mi amiga me ayudara- contestó Isabelle sonriendo –Además, así papa no insistirá en acompañarme… no quiero que Monsieur Couaski me tome por una chiquilla que necesita ser cuidada por su padre.

-Está bien, lo haré… pero solo porque eres mi amiga.

Antes de que Isabelle pudiera contestar, André detuvo el carruaje. Las jóvenes descendieron y luego de convencer al hombre de ojos verdes para que las esperara fuera de la casona, ya que el amigo del Doctor Leblanc no significaba peligro alguno, entraron a cumplir con sus respectivas labores.

Después de presentarse ante el anciano que las estaba esperando, Constance se avocó a limpiar la cocina y a dejar preparadas algunas comidas mientras Isabelle lo revisaba y le entregaba los medicamentos, e instrucciones, enviadas por el médico. Dado que la labor de la doncella requería de más tiempo, la joven de ojos azules comenzó a conversar amenamente con el retratista. El hombre era muy bien educado y estaba realmente jubiloso de ser visitado por alguien que no juzgaba su cercanía a los fallecidos monarcas.

-Mademoiselle Grandier- habló el pintor –Si no es una pérdida de tiempo para usted me gustaría mostrarle mi taller- el hombre se puso de pie con esfuerzo –Aún conservo algunos bosquejos de mis más importantes obras.

-Será un placer- contestó Isabelle al tiempo que lo seguía, sabía que hablar de sus mejores años lo ayudaría a levantar su ánimo.

En cuanto entraron a la iluminada habitación, el hombre quitó algunas sabanas que cubrían varios caballetes –Puede usted mirar lo que guste- animó a la joven.

Isabelle comenzó a observar atentamente algunas obras terminadas y algunos bocetos. Pese a que los retratos no tenían el clásico grabado que indicaba a quienes pertenecían, pudo reconocer fácilmente varias iconografías de Maria Antonieta, estas abarcaban desde su juventud hasta la época en que estuvo recluida en _Temple(*)_. Mientras pensaba en su padre sueco, sintió que su corazón se encogía de tristeza al ver como en pocos años la belleza, y juventud, de la monarca habían desaparecido rápidamente para darle paso a una mujer que solo mostraba una tristeza infinita y que a todas luces había envejecido prematuramente.

-Debe haber sido muy difícil ver como gente tan cercana a usted sufrió tantos padecimientos- murmuró Isabelle mientras comparaba un bosquejo de una joven Maria Antonieta vestida en un rojo traje de caza con el último retrato antes de su ejecución(*). Pensó en solicitarle alguna miniatura de la fallecida monarca para regalársela a Fersen. Nunca habían hablado de ese tema, pero suponía que él apreciaría un obsequio así.

-Es usted una señorita muy intuitiva- el hombre se acercó –Fue tremendamente difícil, de hecho, la seguí retratando solo para acompañarla durante el mayor tiempo posible- suspiró cansado –Cuando la separaron del Delfín y de la Duquesa, ella se apagó por completo…

-Que terrible…- susurró Isabelle –Que destino más espantoso… eran tan solo unos niños y fueron alejados de su madre de una forma tan violenta- se lamentó sentidamente.

-Al menos la Duquesa se salvó del cruel destino de su hermano- el hombre comenzó a revolver algunos lienzos –Con la excusa de retratar al Delfín pedí que me permitieran verlo- movió la cabeza con pesar –Pero estaban empecinados en atormentar a ese niño- tomó un lienzo y lo puso frente a Isabelle, era un bosquejo del rostro del principe con varias pruebas de colores –Como iba tanto a _Temple_ , terminé siendo amigo de algunos guardias y ellos me mantenían informado de la vida del Delfín después que murió su madre- bufó –Si es que se puede llamar vida… lo torturaron hasta matarlo, y no me refiero a solo los maltratos físicos… la parte psicológica era la peor, morir fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar a ese niño- miró a la joven que estaba junto a él, la notó pálida y con la vista pegada en el retrato que estaba frente a ella -¿Se siente bien Mademoiselle Grandier?- preguntó preocupado.

-Él…- Isabelle apuntó el retrato –¿Ese niño era el Delfín?- preguntó con la garganta seca.

-En realidad murió siendo Luis XVII… Pero sí, en esa época aún era Delfín y tenía siete años- el hombre se colocó unas gafas –Si mal no recuerdo, lo pinté poco antes de que fuera separado de su madre- apuntó los ojos del niño retratado –Conseguir ese tono azul-grisáceo me llevo días… cuando finalmente logré dar con el color indicado pude finalizar la obra... ¿Me pregunto dónde estará ahora ese retrato?(*)

Isabelle comenzó a sentir que le faltaba el aire, pese a que había conocido a Charles cuando él tenía casi doce años, pudo reconocer perfectamente su nariz, mentón, cabello, y sobre todo sus ojos, fielmente reflejados en el retrato. Mientras se concentraba en respirar, recordó la plática que había escuchado entre el Doctor Leblanc y protegido de Fersen, cuando el médico le suturaba la herida que le había ocasionado Jerome, esa vez hablaron de viejas cicatrices y enfermedades, cicatrices que ella misma había visto. Aun analizando esa conversación, una fecha llegó a su mente, Junio de 1795, esa era la fecha en que Jean le dijo haber conocido a Charles. -El Delfín falleció…- no alcanzó a terminar la oración.

-El ocho de junio de 1795- completó Couaski.

* * *

 ** _*La Grande Taverne de Londres_ :** Se ha dicho muchas veces que, antes de la Revolución, los grandes cocineros trabajaban para la aristocracia. Al llegar los hechos revolucionarios, muchos aristócratas se exiliaron, y unos cuantos perdieron la cabeza en la guillotina, así que muchos de estos cocineros se quedaron sin trabajo y acabaron estableciéndose por su cuenta. Ya a mediados de los ochenta, un cocinero Antoine Beauvilliers, dejó el servicio del Conde de Provenza para abrir un restaurante: La Grande Taverne de Londres. Brillat-Savarin habla de él: _**"fue durante quince años el mejor restaurador de París (...) Fue el primero en tener un salón elegante, camareros bien vestidos, una bodega cuidada y una cocina superior".**_

A Beauvilliers les siguieron otros: los más célebres, todavía hoy recordados, fueron Boulanger, Méot, Robert (los dos habían trabajado para el Príncipe de Condé), Bancelin, Henneveu, Very, los 'Hermanos Provenzales' (que no eran hermanos, sino cuñados y asociados, y se llamaban Maneille, Barthélemy y Simon), Balaine, patrón del 'Rocher de Cancale'... A partir de ahí... El restaurante triunfó, y sobre todo con el Imperio. Antes de 1789 había en París menos de cien restaurantes; en 1795 había ya más de 500; en 1810, más de 2.000. Bien pudo, más tarde, un autor francés escribir: "Durante el Imperio, estos restaurantes hicieron por nuestra cocina lo que los siglos XVII y XVIII habían hecho por nuestra literatura: la convirtieron en universal". De hecho, ahí empezó la supremacía de la cocina francesa, que desplazó del primer puesto, como diríamos ahora, a la hasta entonces indiscutible cocina italiana, que tanto influyó en la francesa a través de matrimonios reales... y que, a su vez, bebió en fuentes españolas. Pero ésta es otra historia….

(*)Si buscan en Google a _**Alexandre Couaski (**_ _también_ _ **Alexandre Kucharsky)** podrán ver las obras que aquí describo, incluyendo el retrato de Luis Charles de Borbon. _

* * *

**_Y aquí les dejo otro capitulo XD... perdón si lo encontraron largo... es que no supe que hacer... estaba demasiado entretenido XDDDDD. Agradezco montones los review, no saben lo que los disfruto! es una alegría leer cada opinión, análisis y saludos... Así que... espero más jejejejeje._**

 ** _Recuerden, no es necesario tener usuario para comentar, así que no lo usen de "chiva" XD._**

 ** _Un abrazo a todas!_**


	25. Chapter 25

**Batallas, verdades y sueños**

* * *

 _ **Revolax*** **26 de Abril de 1808**_

Sentado en el incómodo catre de su tienda de campaña, Charles Von Fersen terminó de amarrar sus botas mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado desde que decidió dejar su cómodo puesto de oficial en Ostrobotnia. Cuando la gruesa lona que cubría la entrada se descorrió unos centímetros, no necesitó mirar para saber quién entraba. Berg tenía la costumbre de levantarse antes que él y se esforzaba en conseguir algo caliente para ambos antes que las cocinas del campamento se vieran abarrotadas.

-Gracias…- musitó con desgano al recibir el jarrón que Olle le entregaba, tenía tanto sueño, y la nariz tan fría, que ni siquiera pudo reconocer el aroma que se coló en sus fosas nasales, tras el primer sorbo a la bebida caliente su rostro se iluminó y una sonrisa apareció -¿De dónde lo sacaste?- preguntó extasiado al percibir aún en su lengua el suave y dulce gusto del vino caliente y especiado que su ayuda de campo le había servido.

-Baje la voz, Teniente… Porque lo conseguí solo para usted- susurró el cabo –Una de las doncellas del campamento que está al sur me lo dio- contestó con las pecosas mejillas coloradas.

-Doncellas…- sonrió y dio un golpe en el brazo del chiquillo –Creo que quien ha perdido la doncellez es otro…- bromeó. Ya había escuchado que en ese lugar se había asentado el grupo de meretrices que se trasladaba con el ejército.

-Teniente…

-No me digas nada, veo que le encontraste uso al sueldo extra que te pago- guiñó un ojo. Su rostro se tornó serio al recordar la charla que tiempo atrás había sostenido con el Doctor Andersson –Espero que no se te haga vicio…- murmuró evitando reírse al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Ni en sueños habría imaginado que estaría aconsejando el celibato a un muchacho. Movió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos. Tras pensar unos segundos, decidió no inmiscuirse, la situación era muy diferente y, pese a que Olle despertaba en él instintos casi paternales, estaba consciente de que ambos podían morir en cualquier momento y no quería asustarlo, era mejor que el chiquillo lo pasara bien mientras pudiera. Se puso de pie y tomó de un hombro al muchacho tratando de animarlo –Cuando esto termine irás conmigo a Estocolmo, trata de mantenerte sano porque aquí los médicos no son tan buenos- cuando vio que Berg asentía, y sonreía contento, se relajó. Acabó de un largo trago todo el vino sintiendo que su estómago se calentaba al instante y recibió el trozo de queso que el muchacho le entregaba, que también compraba en el "mercado negro" del campamento –Prepara mis armas- le ordenó –Y abrígate. Saca de mi baúl algo que te quede… la temperatura está bajando.

Sin esperar respuesta, salió de su tienda y caminó rápidamente hacia la de su Comandante. Había amanecido hacían solo unos minutos y el campamento comenzaba a moverse de forma frenética. Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigada chaqueta gris, color que conformaba por completo el uniforme de los dragones, diferenciándolos de sus camaradas de otros regimientos, los cuales lucían los colores: gris, amarillo y azulino, se concentró en el reporte que había sido entregado por los militares enviados a patrullar en los alrededores durante la noche. Las sospechas del General Carl Johan Adlercreutz eran correctas, los rusos asentados en el poblado de _Revolax_ * estaban mostrando una pequeña brecha en su defensa. Esa noche era el momento perfecto para avanzar.

Desde que la Guerra entre Rusia y Suecia se había declarado oficialmente, esta última nación se había empeñado en defender más que atacar. La primera gran derrota de los nórdicos fue en _Ostrobotnia_ y bajo el mandato de Johan Adam Cronstedt, un destacado militar que vio en esta batalla su más grande derrota, llegando incluso a ser marcado como un traidor a la patria. El lamentable plan que desarrolló, sin que nadie pudiera explicarse el porqué, fue retirarse y rendirse ante a la armada rusa, dejándoles a disposición el fuerte de _Sveaborg*_. El resultado de esa batalla mermó de forma profunda el ánimo de los suecos. Después de tan lamentable campaña, el Comandante Carl Johan Adlercreutz, un brillante y fornido hombre de cuarenta y nueve años, fue enviado a la zona con la específica tarea de recuperar terreno perdido y, sobre todo, conseguir los ansiados triunfos que se necesitaban para levantar la moral de los militares nórdicos, situación que fue de inmediato aprovechada por el destacado General finlandés para demostrar su excelencia militar, carrera que llevaba desarrollando desde los trece años.

Gracias a la nueva estrategia de Adlercreutz, completamente diferente a la de Cronstedt, ya que esta era ofensiva en su totalidad, las fuerzas suecas obtuvieron su primera victoria en la batalla de _Siikajoki*_ el 18 de abril de 1808, batalla que registró pocas bajas y que ayudó a resarcir el desánimo que se había alojado en las tropas luego de que dos días antes, debieran retirarse de la escaramuza desarrollada en _Pyhäjoki*_. En ambas batallas participó Charles Von Fersen, en la batalla del 16 de abril, resultó ileso debido a que su destacamento llegó cuando la orden de retirada ya estaba dada. En cuanto a la batalla de _Siikajoki*_ , y pese al triunfo, su suerte fue distinta. Si bien la batalla no fue extensa, ni demasiado violenta, un pequeño corte ya cicatrizado en la ceja, producto de un cabezazo y varios golpes en el pecho y abdomen lo habían mantenido un par de días en descanso. En esa oportunidad, su ahora inseparable camarada Korhonen, degolló, justo a tiempo, a uno de los rusos que lograron derribarlo del caballo. Charles, sin lograr prever el ataque, había caído de su montura siendo golpeado con saña y sin posibilidad de reponerse a la agresión debido a la superioridad numérica de sus atacantes. Cuando pensó que su vida se acabaría en esos precisos momentos, Jarko apareció de la nada, rebanando rápidamente el cuello del eslavo que se disponía enterrarle una espada en el pecho. Recién ahí, Charles pudo reaccionar, logrando atacar con su puñal en el cuello al ruso que continuaba sentado sobre su tórax tratando de asfixiarlo. Después de más de diez días transcurridos, el joven aún sentía la tibieza, y aroma, de la sangre enemiga que se había derramado sobre su rostro. Durante varias jornadas, el hijo de María Antonieta estuvo avergonzado por su penoso actuar, considerándose un inútil que necesitó ser protegido, ya que no tenía que ser muy brillante para darse cuenta de que Jarko Korhonen había permanecido atento a sus movimientos debido a que el Comandante de los _Dragones de Nyland_ , Gustav Arnkihl, así se lo había ordenado. Ser un Von Fersen continuaba otorgándole privilegios.

Después de esa batalla, Charles se propuso a sí mismo no volver a cometer los mismos errores, y, sobre todo, a no hacer que ningún camarada se expusiera en su afán de protegerlo. Demostraría que era tan capaz como sus compañeros de armas y que su rango de Teniente, no era solo gracias a su abolengo. Esa noche tendría la oportunidad de dejar sangre y sudor en el campo. Su destacamento formaría parte de la ofensiva que debía hacer camino para que al amanecer las tropas suecas, que sumaban más de 1.700 militares, atacaran en forma de dos columnas al poblado de _Revolax_.

Posterior a la reunión, el campamento se sumió en el nerviosismo clásico que precedía a una batalla, los ayudantes de campo, y sirvientes, se esmeraron en preparar alimento necesario para los que entrarían en combate. Mientras que los soldados, y sus superiores, repasaban una y otra vez la estrategia a seguir.

-Cambia esa cara… luces más nervioso de lo que realmente estás.

Charles levantó la vista al escuchar la voz de Korhonen, enfundó la pistola que estaba limpiando en su cinturón y lo miró de forma grave –No te quiero de niñera… preocúpate de cuidar tu propio trasero, tienes una familia a la que regresar.

-No seas delicado…

-Jarko…- lo miró fijo –Hablo en serio.

-Entendido- el hombretón le palmoteó fuertemente la espalda –Además, no es un favor lo que pasó… es más bien una cuenta que tengo a mi haber- guiñó un ojo mientras se mesaba la rubia y espesa barba que le cubría la mitad del rostro –Quizás seas tú el que me cuide el trasero…

Charles asintió con una sonrisa ladeada y caminó hacia su tienda para descansar un rato. A medianoche debían presentarse y marchar hacia la aldea principal.

-o-

Olle Berg cerró fuertemente los párpados tratando de contener el miedo que lo hacían estremecerse cada vez que oía como los fusiles retumbaban a lo lejos, eran los disparos de los soldados que ya habían salido y eso sólo significaba que el primer enfrentamiento estaba comenzando. El campamento se había sumergido en un silencio sepulcral que solo aumentaba el terror cada vez que producía un nuevo estruendo.

Mientras el recluta Berg caminaba hacia la tienda de su protector, quien le había indicado ordenar todas sus pertenencias y encargarse de enviarlas a su tía Sofía en caso de perecer en batalla, no podía dejar de pensar en que sería de su vida si el Teniente al que servía no regresaba. Gracias a la amabilidad del joven Charles, había aprendido a leer, su estómago estaba siempre lleno y casi no pasaba frío, junto a eso, la expectativa de comenzar una nueva vida en la capital lo llenaba de gozo. Pero… ¿Qué pasaría si el Teniente no regresaba? Sabía la respuesta, sería puesto en primera línea de batalla en menos de lo que cantara un gallo. Sí, lo sabía y no podría negarse, ese era el destino de los reclutas. Movió la cabeza tratando de alejar los malos pensamientos de su mente y comenzó a doblar con cuidado las pertenencias, guardándolas en el baúl que esperaba nunca enviar.

-o-

Caminando con paso firme, y completamente alerta, Charles se concentró en desestimar el frío que le calaba los huesos. Miró alrededor, siempre atento y extrañando la comodidad que le brindaba su caballo. Cuando escuchó la señal que indicaba que estaban cerca del límite del poblado, notó que, pese al frío de la noche, sus manos no dejaban de sudar. Tratando de acabar con la anticipación que estaba minando la tranquilidad que tanto le costaba mantener, pensó en apresurarse y salir de la línea para lanzarse contra la entrada de la aldea. El silbido de un balazo lo hizo detenerse, asustado miró a su derecha, el hombre que marchaba a su lado yacía en el suelo con un agujero en la cabeza. En una fracción de segundos, que le pareció eterna, miró al fallecido compañero de armas y sintió que un sudor frío le recorría la espina dorsal. Los gritos de camaradas y oficiales retumbaron en la noche. Reaccionó y parapetándose tras una roca, observó que las líneas se rompían y todos asumían posiciones de resguardo.

Se quitó el fusil de la espalda y lo posicionó sobre la roca que lo guarecía, listo para disparar. Hizo una rápida inspección de campo, vio que sobre los tejados limítrofes varios tiradores rusos apostados. Buscó al Comandante Arnkihl, quien estaba unos metros adelante dando certeras instrucciones a los _Dragones_ que lo rodeaban. Gateó fusil en mano hasta llegar junto a sus compañeros. En esos momentos notó que ya no sudaba y que su cuerpo vibraba ante la posibilidad de lanzarse contra las líneas enemigas.

Gracias a su excelente puntería, se le ordenó, junto a otros camaradas con la misma habilidad, proteger a los soldados que se enfrentarían en la primera oleada de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Tomó posición y buscó con la mirada a Jarko, que formaba parte de ese grupo, le debía una y estaba dispuesto a pagársela. No permitiría que lo mataran. Cerró un ojo y apuntó a uno de los francotiradores rusos. Disparó. Cargó el fusil nuevamente y continuó con la tarea, perdiendo la cuenta de cuantas veces lo hizo. Cuando la bolsa de municiones estuvo vacía le hizo una seña a su superior y este le autorizó a lanzarse a la ofensiva. Se colgó la carabina a la espalda y desenvainó su espada. Dando un grito que le desgarró la garganta, corrió junto a otros camaradas hacia la entrada que ya habían despejado los del primer grupo.

Abriéndose paso a golpes, estocadas y empujones contra los enemigos que encontró a su paso, logró entrar al poblado. El humo de las casas incendiándose le nubló la visión y lo hizo toser, " _malditos cobardes_ " pensó al darse cuenta de que los rusos eran quienes habían prendido fuego en su afán de defender el sitio en el cual llevaban semanas asentados. Prefirió no pensar en qué había pasado con las familias que vivían en los hogares que no dejaban de arder. Con la manga de la chaqueta se secó el sudor que le perlaba la frente, notó que la prenda se manchó de sangre. Comenzó una nueva carrera. Se les había informado que debían dirigirse a la casa del párroco, ya que ahí estaba ubicado el cuartel con el General Bulatov a la cabeza. Se detuvo al ver que los rusos se rearmaban rápidamente y superándolos largamente en número, si Arminoff o Christiern, ambos Coroneles que lideraban los batallones y cañones que se suponía estaban en camino, no llegaban a tiempo, iba a ser una carnicería.

Buscó un lugar donde protegerse, debían replegarse hasta que llegaran los refuerzos. Miró desesperado a su alrededor, el único superior que pudo identificar yacía en el piso, en medio de un charco de sangre, los soldados que rodeaban el cadáver, sin saber hacer, eran casi de la edad de Berg. Visualizó una casona que aún se mantenía en pie, ahí podrían esperar y resistir hasta que los refuerzos llegaran. Se inclinó y arrebató del cinto del fallecido la bolsa con municiones y pólvora, hizo lo mismo con todos los cadáveres que encontró a su paso. Al inclinarse sobre uno de los rusos un agudo dolor le entumeció el brazo derecho, el militar caído estaba vivo y lo había cortado con un puñal cerca del hombro. Recordó de inmediato las palabras de Alain _"Siempre debes cerciorarte de que el enemigo está muerto"_ maldijo para sus adentros al darse cuenta de su error mientras daba una estocada en el pecho del eslavo.

Haciendo a un lado el dolor, gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras tironeaba de la chaqueta a uno de los reclutas que continuaba pasmado –¡Por aquí! ¡Muévanse!- ordenó empujando con el brazo izquierdo a cuanto compatriota se le cruzó en el camino. Al abrir la puerta de la casona, un enemigo lo recibió con un puñetazo en el rostro. Resistió y respondió con un cabezazo, cuando el ruso se llevó la mano a la nariz fracturada, lo atravesó con el sable. Una vez que redujeron a los escasos enemigos que estaban en el lugar, dispersó a los uniformados en ventanas y techos mientras les entregaba las balas recolectadas. Debían evitar que la entrada a la aldea no fuera bloqueada nuevamente, la vida de todos los que habían logrado ingresar a la aldea dependía de ello.

-o-

En la madrugada, el Coronel Arminoff, marchó por la derecha, consiguiendo sortear la resistencia rusa, avanzando a lo largo del río, mientras la columna izquierda, liderada por el Coronel Christiern, avanzaba de frente y lista para atacar de forma directa la casa del párroco. Cada Coronel contaba con tres batallones y tres cañones

-o-

Al despuntar el día, cuando la tenue luz del sol empezaba a asomar por el horizonte, Los soldados que se encontraban en los tejados de las casas, y que trataban de evitar que los rusos se apropiaran nuevamente de la entrada, escucharon el primer estruendo de cañón. Gritos de algarabía inundaron las ruinas.

Charles dejó su rifle a un lado y entrecerró los párpados tratando de ver desde donde estaban disparando. Abrió los ojos en un gesto de terror cuando identificó el cañón principal, estaban en la mira. Si no salían de ahí, sus propios compatriotas los atacarían sin saberlo.

-¡Fuera! ¡Debemos salir de aquí!- ordenó colgándose nuevamente el fusil a la espalda y tomando su espada –¡Salgan dispuestos a matar!- animó colocándose al frente de sus compañeros.

Pateó con fuerza la puerta y enterró la espada en el primer soldado enemigo que se cruzó en su camino. Continuó avanzando hacia el centro de la aldea mientras todo a su alrededor se llenaba de humo, alaridos, balazos y el estruendo de los cañones. Volteó rápidamente y vio que permanecían con vida varios de los soldados que lo seguían. De pronto, a lo lejos, observó la inconfundible despeinada cabeza de Jarko siendo azotada contra un muro. Corrió a su encuentro y agarrando al ruso que estaba a punto de acabar con Korhonen, le rebanó el cuello con su sable. Apenas cayó al piso el soldado abatido, Charles, aprovechándose del caos, lo arrastró hacia un pequeño callejón y lo sentó apoyándole la espalda contra una muralla. Se ubicó a su lado dispuesto a defenderlo con su vida.

-Estamos a mano… me salvaste el trasero muchacho…

La ronca voz de su compañero lo hizo voltear, el hombretón se sobaba la nuca con una mueca de dolor en el rostro, estaba a punto de contestarle cuando varios gritos llamaron su atención, volteó a mirar hacia la entrada del callejón. Cientos de uniformados suecos corrían hacia la parroquia. -Lograron entrar…- murmuró lleno de júbilo y poniéndose de pie, levantó los brazos y gritó -¡Lo hicimos!- en cuanto terminó su celebración se inclinó -Jarko… ¿Estás bien?- tomó de los hombros su amigo. Le extrañó verlo tan pasivo.

-Sí…- jadeó -Creo que tengo un par de costillas rotas y algunos rasguños…- sonrió -Pero principalmente estoy cansado- soltó una carcajada -Ya no tengo tu edad y después de luchar toda la noche estoy agotado…- escupió a un lado la sangre que tenía en la boca –Aunque a ti tampoco te fue muy bien- hizo referencia a la rudimentaria venda con la que Charles apretaba su brazo derecho, al moretón que tenía en un pómulo y a la sangre que se había secado en el nacimiento de su cuero cabelludo, justo sobre la sien izquierda.

-No es nada… aunque arruiné mi última camisa limpia y la chaqueta más abrigada que tengo- bromeó restándole importancia a sus heridas, pese a que le punzaban de dolor -Quizás debiéramos ir a apoyar a nuestros compatriotas…

-Ve tú… yo me quedaré aquí a disfrutar de mi triunfo… he matado a suficientes rusos por ahora… y los recién llegados vienen frescos como lechugas…- dio un cansado suspiro –Este _Dragón_ terminó su trabajo el día de hoy.

Charles lo vio jadear nuevamente, preocupado, colocó uno de los brazos de su camarada sobre su hombro y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. Al sostener el peso de su amigo notó que igualmente le dolían las costillas, el estómago y la espalda, sonrió con resignación al darse cuenta de que también necesitaba descansar, ya que a medida que su cuerpo se enfriaba, todos los golpes recibidos comenzaban a dificultarle cada movimiento. Respiró profundo sintiendo que el olor a pólvora le picaba en la nariz y habló -Tienes razón… Terminamos por hoy…-. Korhonen asintió.

Con esfuerzo, ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida de la aldea en busca de su Comandante.

-o-o-o-

 _ **Estocolmo, Julio de 1808**_

Hans Axel Von Fersen dejó escapar todo el aire que había mantenido en su pecho cuando terminó de leer el último listado de los fallecidos en batalla, estaba fechado a inicios de Junio. Posando su mirada en el majestuoso jardín de palacio, se concentró en serenar el impetuoso latido de su corazón, cerró los ojos y agradeció a Dios el no leer el nombre de Charles entre los muertos. Levantó la mano y posó la vista en el anillo que portaba en el dedo meñique. Esa joya era el único recuerdo material de la madre de su hijo y, en esos momentos, era a lo que podía aferrarse, "Ella" se lo había regalado el día en que le comunicó que serían padres. Cerró los ojos y recordó perfectamente ese momento, estaba aterrada, le dio la noticia con labios temblorosos y buscando su abrazo, si alguien los descubría terminarían muertos. Él le había prometido cuidarla, protegerlos a ambos, aún a costa de su propia vida. Y Maria Antonieta le había creído, había llorado en su pecho creyéndole hasta la última palabra y confiándole su vida. Para sellar esa promesa, ambos habían intercambiado anillos con sus escudos familiares. Después de la ejecución, Fersen se preguntó durante mucho tiempo que había pasado con el anillo que él le entregó, al darse cuenta que nunca nadie habló de esa joya, simplemente asumió que había sido robada o perdida, y dejó de pensar en ello.

Se llevó el puño a los labios y besó suavemente el anillo, que solo había dejado de usar durante lo que duró su matrimonio, _"Ayúdame a amor mío, te suplico lo cuides mientras está lejos de mí"_ pidió con fervor y sin poder dejar de pensar en su hijo.

-Veo que ya recibiste las buenas nuevas… Charles no está en la lista.

Al oír la voz de su hermano menor, y actual _Jefe de Cámara de la Corte_ , se quitó la mano de los labios y se la llevó a los ojos, apretándose los párpados con el pulgar y el índice, tratando de tranquilizarse. Necesitaba regresar al semblante siempre sereno que se esforzaba en demostrar cuando estaba en palacio, eso era lo que se esperaba del _Gran Mariscal del Reino_. Después de unos segundos abrió los ojos, giró lentamente y miró con seriedad a su interlocutor –Fabian…- murmuró a modo de saludo –Estás un poco lejos de tus funciones…- apuntó con ironía.

-Estoy en donde quiero estar… Estaba buscándote.

Fersen dobló el papel que tenía en sus manos y lo guardó en su chaqueta –Ya me encontraste…- farfulló dispuesto a marcharse.

-Axel…- lo tomó de un brazo para impedirle que se alejara –Necesito pedirte disculpas… Sofía me dijo que estabas aquí, escúchame por favor… sabes que a nuestra hermana le afecta que continuemos enemistados…

-Te involucraste en algo que no te correspondía- los ojos de Fersen refulgieron molestos. Pese a los años transcurridos, no lograba perdonar que su hermano menor le reclamara haber adoptado formalmente a Charles.

-Lo vi…- Fabian se acercó y bajó la voz –Apenas lo vi, me di cuenta de que me equivoqué… te pido disculpas…

-No tenías ningún derecho a cuestionarme…- apretó un puño, con Charles en peligro constante su paciencia no era la de siempre.

-¡¿Y qué querías que hiciera?!... Nos avisaste de tu matrimonio y divorcio, por carta… le diste y quitaste tu apellido a una niña que jamás pude conocer… Y apenas murió nuestro padre, le diste nuestro apellido a un chiquillo que mantenías prácticamente oculto en tu casa…

-Nada de lo que has dicho es de tu incumbencia…- contestó seco y moviendo el brazo para soltarse del agarre de su hermano –Sofía nunca me ha cuestionado… y ella vive conmigo…

-Yo no sabía…- Fabian bajó nuevamente la voz –¿Por qué no me dijiste de Charles era tu hijo?… De haberlo sabido…

-¿Lo habrías invitado a tomar el té? ¿Lo hubieras incluido en tus partidas de caza? ¿Sería amigo de tus hijos?

-¡Basta!- gruñó haciendo gala del temperamento Von Fersen –No pongas solo en mis hombros la responsabilidad de que nuestros hijos no sean cercanos… Quiero que nuestra familia vuelva a ser unida, Louise no aceptará que le lleve una respuesta negativa… mi esposa desea conocer a Charles, tenemos el derecho de conocer a nuestro sobrino… y mis hijos quieren conocer a su valiente primo.

Fersen volvió a mirar por la ventana y permaneció en silencio unos segundos. Siempre había adorado a su hermano menor y no podía negar que, en más de una oportunidad, también había deseado conocer a sus sobrinos, después de todo, el mayor de ellos llevaba por nombre el que todos los primogénitos de su familia poseían… pensó nuevamente en su propio hijo y maldijo. Charles debería haberse llamado Axel y no el primogénito de su hermano. ¿Por qué la vida se había empeñado en negarle tantas cosas?. Movió la cabeza con rabia. Ni siquiera había podido escoger el nombre de su único vástago vivo.

-Axel… por favor.

La voz de su hermano lo sacó de sus cavilaciones una vez más. Respiró profundo. –Cuando regrese te iremos a visitar- sentenció. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de despedida y dando media vuelta comenzó a caminar.

El hombre de cuarenta años, apuró el tranco y comenzó a caminar al lado de su hermano mayor, ya había dado el primer paso y no pensaba marcharse así de fácil. No solo el orgullo, la inteligencia, los ojos grises y la gallardía eran el sello de los Von Fersen, la tenacidad y valentía también lo eran. –Háblame de mi sobrina…- le pidió, sonrió de lado al ver que Axel lo miraba impresionado –Sé que aunque ahora no tenga nuestro apellido, en algún momento fue así… también sé que viajas constantemente a verla y que ella también te visita… Nos gustaría conocerla, Louise siempre ha querido una hija… y según sé, Isabelle es una joven no sólo inteligente, sino que también dueña de una particular personalidad… Aunque no me extraña, digo… teniendo por madre a una ex militar…

-Veo que Sofía no se guardó nada…- Axel disminuyó el ritmo de sus pasos y sonrió con resignación, su hermano sabía cómo acercarse a él. Respiró profundo –Cuando Isabelle nos visite, te invitaremos a nuestra casa…- dijo con calma.

-¿Y cuando regrese Charles?- insistió Fabian con simpatía –Quiero felicitarlo personalmente por su desempeño en el campo…

-Sólo sabemos que continúa vivo...

-Es un Von Fersen, tiene nuestro orgullo, nuestra inteligencia y nuestra valentía… sin duda destaca entre sus pares, ya verás que regresa lleno de honores.

-También tiene nuestra arrogancia y la ausencia absoluta de humildad que compartimos…- Fersen sonrió y miró con cariño a su hermano menor –Se parece mucho a ti…

-Acompáñame a tomar un trago…- vio que su hermano iba a preguntar algo, se adelantó a contestar –La Corte está muy tranquila, todos están pendientes de la guerra… tengo toda la tarde libre y quiero contarte las últimas travesuras de tus sobrinos- sonrió al ver que la mirada de Axel se iluminaba –Agradezco que sólo tengan diez y seis años, con uno de nuestra familia en el campo ya es suficiente preocupación… me recuerda cuando te fuiste a luchar a América sin dar ninguna explicación…

-Eres igual a Sofía…- murmuró Axel mientras salían de palacio y caminaban hasta una de las glorietas en donde varios nobles tomaban un refrigerio.

Tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido, los apuestos hermanos se concentraron en no hablar de cosas demasiado personales y analizaron principalmente lo acontecido en los meses de campaña, situación que tenía a todo el país convulsionado, más aún, cuando el mismísimo Gustavo IV, había decidido, hace tan solo un par de semanas, apersonarse en el campo a fin de asegurarse de que todo se llevara a cabo según sus instrucciones.

-¿Qué te parece la contraofensiva que ordenó Mauritz Klingspor*?- preguntó Fabian.

-Bastante acertada… Después del triunfo de _Revolax_ era bastante lógico que se movieran hacia el sur…

-Al menos "nuestro" Charles estuvo un tiempo lejos del frío de _Ostrobotnia_ \- murmuró con una sonrisa el menor de los Von Fersen, poniendo hincapié en que se sentía parte de la vida de su sobrino y haciendo una clara referencia a que el General Klingspor ordenó a la Brigada de Sabolax, y de la que formaban parte _Dragones de Nyland_ , comenzaran a luchar una cruenta guerra en el sur de Finlandia.

En ese lugar, el pasado 02 de mayo de 1808, el Coronel Sandels, hombre a cargo de la Brigada de Sabolax, marchó hacia el Este para liberar las partes de Finlandia que se encontraban bajo control ruso. Durante el avance, encontró tropas eslavas en _Pulkkila._ Éstas, comandadas por el Coronel Obuhov, fueron rodeadas por los suecos y trataron desesperadamente de romper el cerco, pero, al no conseguirlo se refugiaron en la población donde intentaron defenderse del ataque enemigo. Finalmente, superados por los nórdicos, los rusos se rindieron. Tras esta victoria, las tropas de Sandels se dirigieron a _Kuopio_ y la reconquistaron. Esta ofensiva sueca, fue la operación de más éxito en la guerra, ya que hostigó a las tropas enemigas constantemente y consiguió capturar numerosos depósitos de armas y víveres. Sin embargo, en verano, los rusos volvieron a llevar la iniciativa en las operaciones. (1)

Tras derrotar a los rusos en la batalla de _Pulkkila,_ Sandels envió varios destacamentos, que sumaban 1.700 hombres, en dirección a _Savo_ con la orden de capturar los cargamentos de suministros eslavos, así como los depósitos que habían instalado en el suelo finlandés. Los rusos, por su parte, habían concentrado sus fuerzas hacia _Savo_ , unos 7.000 hombres bajo el mando del General Barclay de Tolly. Debido a la superioridad rusa, Sandels no tuvo más remedio que retirar sus tropas hacia el norte, estableciendo posiciones defensivas en la orilla norte del lago _Toivalansami_. (1)

Durante el verano, los rusos trataron de dominar el _Estrecho de Toita_ y eliminar las defensas suecas de _Pyssykalli_. No obstante, los suecos resistieron. A finales de junio Barclay de Tolly abandonó las posiciones de _Kuopio_ , dejando una fuerza de 3.000 hombres, y se dirigió con el resto de sus tropas hacia _Ostrobotnia_ , donde pensaba enfrentarse al ejército enemigo. El 26 de Junio, Sandels dio la orden de atacar. Ese mismo día, una escuadra de 20 cañoneras se dirigió a _Paukarlahti_ con la intención de capturar los suministros rusos. Por la noche, envió 600 hombres y 4 cañones, incluyendo a los _Dragones_ _de_ _Nyland_ , hasta _Kuopio_ parainiciaruna nueva ofensiva contra los rusos. (1)

-Así es…- Axel exhaló largamente –Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que solo tengo el reporte emitido a inicios de junio… desconozco que ha pasado en estos casi dos meses…

-Está bien- Fabian sonrió con tranquilidad –Quizás magullado y con una que otra marca de batalla, pero estoy seguro de que está bien.

Hans Axel Von Fersen asintió en silencio y bebió un sorbo de la copa que mantenía en sus manos.

* * *

 _ **Arrás, Septiembre de 1808**_

Con el corazón martilleándole fuertemente contra el pecho, Isabelle descendió de la berlina y saludó a su madre, que los estaba esperando junto a Augustin en la entrada principal. Por el estado de sus ropas, notó que recién habían terminado de trabajar con los caballos.

-¿Qué tal el viaje?- preguntó Oscar mientras ayudaba a André y Gilbert a descargar las provisiones que habían comprado en la ciudad. Al notar que Isabelle era la

única que no atinaba a contestar, dejó las cosas en el suelo y la tomó de un brazo –Isabelle… ¿Estás bien?

-Sí…- la joven se recompuso y sonrió –Estoy perfectamente…

-¿Segura?- insistió soltándola.

-Todo bien maman… ¿Cómo está Martine y el pequeño Philippe?- cambió de tema preguntando por la mujer recientemente contratada y el bebé que había nacido hace solo semanas.

-Perfecto… todo está muy bien- contestó Oscar mientras miraba en dirección de Augustin, el adolescente trataba de ayudar a su padre a descargar la berlina mientras el niño mayor de Martine, Antoine, no dejaba de saltar a su alrededor mientras le mostraba una espada de madera.

Isabelle sonrió ante la divertida escena y tomando algunos bultos de las manos de Constance, se alejó rumbo a la cocina.

Dado que aún faltaba bastante tiempo para la cena, decidió ir donde el Doctor Leblanc a fin de entregarle el informe de la salud de su amigo. Mientras cabalgaba no podía dejar de recordar las palabras del retratista _"L_ _o torturaron hasta matarlo, y no me refiero a solo los maltratos físicos… la parte psicológica era la peor, morir fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar a ese niño"_ apretó las riendas con las que guiaba a Aura _"Dios mío… Era solo un niño…"_ se lamentó mientras silenciosas y pesadas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, las secó con rabia, _"Fueron unos desalmados, unas bestias sin corazón quienes lastimaron a mi Charles"._ Pese a que ninguna de esas palabras habían salido de sus labios, se cubrió la boca al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado _"Mi Charles… No, él no es mío"_ se corrigió. Sintió que la furia llenaba su pecho al recordar la infancia que había compartido con él. Recién ahora entendía el porqué de su parquedad, su timidez y el terror que había en sus ojos durante los primeros años. Movió la cabeza sintiéndose una estúpida. Los recuerdos de su infancia en general eran maravillosos, a excepción de la separación de Fersen, pero nada se comparaba a lo que seguramente él había padecido. Por fin entendía tantas cosas.

Mientras nuevas, y rebeldes, lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos entendió por completo porqué sus padres se esmeraron tanto en cuidarla, protegerla y mimarla. Ellos sabían lo que había pasado el hijo de María Antonieta _"Sí, ellos lo saben"_ meditó recordando que Charles siempre se refería a su familia con admiración y cariño.

Después de unos segundos recordó todo lo que sabía de la fuga de Varennes, incluyendo lo que se rumoreaba. Tensó las riendas y detuvo a Aura. Todo tenía sentido, Charles era fruto de la relación extramarital de la fallecida Reina de Francia y del apuesto Conde sueco. Sintió que le faltaba el aire, cerró los ojos y se concentró en respirar, estaba pocas cuadras de la consulta y no podía llegar en ese estado de agitación. Cuando sintió su corazón un poco más sosegado, abrió los párpados y miró hacia las alturas en búsqueda de más aire, las grises nubes fundidas con el azul del cielo le recordaron la intensa mirada del hombre que llenaba sus pensamientos en esos momentos. Pensó en su sonrisa siempre abierta, sincera y muchas veces socarrona, en su señorial porte y en su semblante con ese halo de misterio que pocas veces lograba descifrar.

-Soy una estúpida…- murmuró con la garganta apretada al darse cuenta de que él había superado cosas indecibles, logrando convertirse en un hombre de bien y sobre todo alegre, mientras ella lloriqueaba por cada cosa que no resultaba como quería –Me avergüenzo de mi misma- se lamentó –No soy digna de mis padres…- respiró con pesar y apretó los talones contra las costillas de su potranca para hacerla caminar nuevamente.

Desmontó frente a la consulta y puso a su yegua a resguardo. Entró mientras retorcía las manos hasta tener los nudillos blancos. Al ver que la salita de espera estaba vacía, tocó suavemente la puerta del despacho, cuando se le autorizó a entrar, abrió y miró durante unos segundos a su mentor. Se detuvo en su semblante lleno de bondad y sabiduría, en ese momento entendió por qué él le había pedido ir a visitar a Couaski. Caminó y abrazó al médico.

-Gracias…- musitó con la voz entrecortada por la emoción.

-Isabelle… Debes estar tranquila…- Jean trató de consolarla paternalmente.

-Gracias por haberlo atendido, gracias por no denunciar a mis padres, gracias por no decirle a nadie quien es él realmente- rompió el abrazo y miró los inteligentes ojos del galeno –Gracias por dejarme saber la verdad- su mentón tembló.

-Ven…- la guió hasta el taburete que estaba frente a un mesón, a los segundos le acercó un té. Isabelle lo bebió en silencio hasta calmarse. Cuando el médico vio que la joven había dejado de temblar habló nuevamente -¿Qué harás?... Debes advertirme si enfrentas a tus padres… de ser así, me gustaría poner algunos kilómetros de por medio- bromeó.

Ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza –No, no tengo derecho de reclamarles nada… ¿Cómo podría?- sus ojos se humedecieron –Ellos… ellos hicieron algo tan noble y arriesgado- suspiró -¿Quién soy yo para siquiera pensar en pedir alguna explicación?... Tío- levantó la vista –Gracias por permitirme crecer…- trató de sonreír –Durante el tiempo que he estado bajo su tutela he aprendido mucho… y no me refiero sólo a la medicina, he aprendido a abrir los ojos y a salir de la burbuja en la que estaba- dejó la taza sobre el mesón –Durante mucho tiempo culpé a mis padres por eso, por sobreprotegerme… pero también soy responsable, ellos solo querían cuidarme y me aproveché de eso, me convertí en una malcriada…

-Estás siendo muy dura contigo misma.

-Estoy siendo realista- lo miró con tristeza –Y ya no quiero ser esa persona… Martine tiene mi edad y ella es mucho más mujer que yo… he aprendido tanto de ella… y Charles- un sollozó cortó su voz, vio que el médico se iba a acercar, lo detuvo con un gesto –Él se repuso a cosas espantosas… y no permitió que eso lo definiera como persona…

Jean asintió –Es un hombre fuerte…

-Y un engreído- murmuró Isabelle mientras sonreía –Un vanidoso, un pedante, un desleal…- amplió su sonrisa –Es un hombre normal y lleno de defectos… pero con virtudes que opacan todo lo malo…- secó con determinación sus lágrimas –En cambio yo… mis defectos superan mis virtudes, no espero ser perfecta porque jamás lo seré… conozco muy bien mis falencias, pero me esforzaré en cultivar todo lo que me falta.

El doctor sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a la joven, la abrazó de los hombros –Estoy orgulloso de ti- la besó en la coronilla -¿Le dirás a Charles lo que sabes?

-No… él me lo dirá cuando quiera hablar de ello- levantó la cabeza –Por favor, no le diga a nadie lo que sé- le suplicó –No tengo derecho a romper el pacto de todos… es demasiado peligroso.

Jean Leblanc asintió –Es un secreto entre los dos- murmuró sonriendo.

-o-

Alain De Soissons salió de su alcoba con los ojos cargados de rabia, incapacitado de controlar su mal temperamento, azotó la puerta de la habitación y se dirigió como un huracán hacia el salón, sabía que en ese lugar encontraría a Dianne junto a su marido. Girodelle por fin había terminado los viajes que lo mantuvieron lejos de su familia durante meses.

-¡Esto se termina aquí y ahora!- rugió mirando a su hermana.

-Alain…- Víctor trató de intervenir al ver como su cuñado reprendía a Dianne.

-No te metas…- lo miró molesto –Sólo porque sé que adoras a mi hermana no la tomo en tu contra también… sé que únicamente por eso le has permitido llevar su dolor al punto en el que está- volteó a mirar a su hermana, pese a que Dianne lo miraba aterrada y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, no cesó en sus reproches –Todos sabemos que perder un hijo debe ser espantoso… pero eso no te da derecho a convertirte en alguien cruel, en alguien despreocupado ni egoísta- la apuntó con el dedo –La mujer que eres ahora no es mi hermana… Víctor puede aguantarte lo que quieras, él es tu marido y lo que pasa entre ustedes no es de mi incumbencia, pero en mi casa mando yo, también tengo una familia a la que debo cuidar, tengo una mujer a la que proteger y gente a la que quiero… y que he dejado de lado por permanecer junto a ti y permitirte hacer todo lo que se te ha antojado- resopló –Mi ahijado no viene hace meses porque no te dignas a disculparte con su madre- levantó los brazos en un gesto exasperado -¡Y bien sabes que Oscar no se merecía nada de lo que le dijiste… y la ofendiste frente a sus hijos!- le reprochó ignorando la mirada contrariada de Girodelle, quien desconocía completamente a lo que se estaba refiriendo –¡Anne y yo adoramos a Augustin como si fuera nuestro hijo… y no lo hemos podido ver porque tú sigues comportándote de manera obstinada, orgullosa y egoísta!

-Alain… yo- comenzó a hablar Dianne mientras pesadas lágrimas se le deslizaban por las mejillas.

-Pero lo de ahora…- Alain la miró con dolor –Si no vuelves a ser mi dulce y generosa hermana… te quiero fuera de mi casa a fines de esta semana…- su voz se quebró –Adoro a mis sobrinos, pero mi mujer está primero… Y Anne no se merece el sufrimiento que ha pasado estos meses…- movió la cabeza tratando de controlarse –Ella es la dueña de esta casa, ella…- se cubrió la boca con un puño –Ella no tiene por qué estar ocultándose por miedo a dañarte cuando lo único que ha hecho es cuidarte y ayudarte… ¡Ha criado a tus hijos mientras tú te entregabas a la muerte!

-Alain, cálmate por favor- intervino Girodelle colocándose en medio de los hermanos –¡No permitiré que le hables así a mi esposa!

-Tiene razón- Dianne colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su marido –Tiene razón- repitió entre sollozos –Me desconozco… Ya no sé quién soy…

Víctor volteó y abrazó a su mujer mientras esta se desplomaba sobre un sillón. Ambos escucharon como Alain cerraba violentamente la puerta principal al salir de la casa. Girodelle apretó el frágil cuerpo de Dianne contra su pecho mientras ella se estremecía con cada sollozo.

-Yo sé quién eres… Eres mi Dianne… mi dulce Dianne- murmuró contra la cabeza de su esposa tratando de consolarla.

-Mi niño se murió…- sollozó mientras sentía que le faltaba el aire –Nuestro niño se murió en mis brazos y siento que soy la única que aún lo recuerda- enterró el rostro en el pecho de su marido.

-Tenemos seis hijos- murmuró Girodelle con la garganta apretada y apenas controlando el dolor que le significaba hablar –Tenemos seis hijos amor mío… No de la forma que queríamos, pero siguen siendo seis… No eres la única que recuerda a diario a Gustave.

Dianne levantó el rostro al escuchar el nombre que se había rehusado a repetir desde el día en que el niño había fallecido y asintió –Sí… tenemos seis hijos- repitió entendiendo lo que su marido trataba de decirle.

-Cinco de ellos duermen en sus camas- habló en un susurro mientras secaba con sus pulgares las lágrimas de su esposa –Y uno duerme en el cielo…

-Víctor…- se lanzó a sus brazos –Me has hecho tanta falta…- sollozó con fuerza.

-Ya estamos juntos amor mío- la besó repetidamente en la cabeza –Te prometo que no nos separaremos más… No tendré que viajar en un buen tiempo- sonrió –Mantener a una familia tan numerosa es difícil, pero sé hacerlo- de felicitó mentalmente por la idea de conseguir socios en diferentes aldeas. Gracias al tiempo invertido en su último viaje, logró ampliar su negocio y eso le permitiría estar más tiempo con su familia sin ver mermadas sus ganancias.

-Nuestra casa en Normandía debe estar fría…- Dianne levantó la cabeza –Creo que es momento de irnos, nuestros niños necesitan regresar a su hogar…

-Pero…

-Sí, mañana iré a disculparme con Oscar… fui muy injusta- abrazó nuevamente a su marido –He sido una persona horrible… También debo hablar con Anne…

-¿Qué pasó con ella?- preguntó Girodelle.

-No lo sé…- susurró –Pero debe haber sido algo terrible, Alain nunca se había enojado tanto conmigo.

-Ve…- le dijo –Habla con tu cuñada…

Dianne se secó las lágrimas y fue en busca de la mujer que la había ayudado durante meses, y a la cual no le había dedicado una sola palabra de agradecimiento.

-o-

-¡¿Qué te pasó?!- exclamó André apenas abrió la puerta y vio a Alain en el umbral -¿Te asaltaron?- preguntó preocupado al ver el moretón que se le estaba formando en el ojo y pómulo derecho.

-Necesito un trago- contestó entrando.

André lo guió hasta el despacho y sirvió dos copas. Cuando Alain vació la primera insistió -¿Me dirás como te entintaste el ojo?... porque veo que tienes tu arma, así que no fuiste asaltado.

-Anne… la _bonita_ me pegó.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste?!- se acercó furioso –¡Sabes que es como mi hermana y no aceptaré que le faltes el respeto!

-¡Cálmate!- tomó la botella y se sirvió nuevamente –Me arrojó una bota cuando le dije que estaba un poco más gorda.

-Eres un bruto- André comenzó a reír, lo hizo hasta que le dolió el estómago de tan solo imaginar la situación -¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir decirle algo así?- se carcajeó nuevamente.

-¡Se lo dije porque es verdad!- Alain se mesó los cabellos –Parece que se hubiera tragado una calabaza, pequeña… pero se le nota- se dejó caer en un asiento y cerró los ojos –Diablos… ¿Qué voy a hacer con un bebé a esta edad?- se lamentó.

-¡¿Qué?!- se sentó al lado de su amigo -¿De qué hablas?

-Voy a ser padre- Alain abrió los ojos y sonrió –No está gorda… está embarazada- cuando vio que André abría la boca, pero era incapaz de hablar, sonrió y continuó –Yo soy el viejo, no ella… te recuerdo que tiene diez años menos que nosotros- se carcajeó -Voy a ser padre… Estoy en edad de jubilarme y lo haré sólo para enseñarle a caminar a un chiquillo…

-Podría ser una niña también…

-No- Alain sonrió –Las mujeres son muy complicadas, será un niño… un ejemplar digno de su padre- se levantó y agarró la botella que estaba sobre el escritorio –Necesitaremos otra- vació el líquido en las copas –Porque esta noche te vas a embriagar conmigo…- sonrió –Acabo de comportarme de forma despiadada con mi hermana y no volveré a mi casa hasta estar borracho como una cuba…

-¿Qué tiene que ver Dianne en esto?- preguntó André sin entender.

-Mi bonita no se atrevía a decirme la buena nueva porque no quería que Dianne se sintiera mal… No me merezco la mujer que tengo… es tan buena… la pobre pasó tres meses aterrada de que se le notara…- se lamentó –Y la culpa es mía, debí haber hecho lo que hice hoy hace meses… fui muy blando con mi hermana- resopló aún molesto.

-Es cierto, no te mereces a Anne- André se levantó y sacó otra botella del estante, la abrió rápidamente –Y tampoco te mereces a Gabrielle- se rascó la nuca –Espero que Martine cocine bien, porque Constance y Clarice lo hacen pésimo… si ella no nos ayuda, moriremos de hambre.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Gabrielle se irá contigo, ella merece estar junto a su hija y nieta- comenzó a reír –Si Martine cocina mal, tendré que hacerlo yo, porque Oscar no lo hará- vació su copa -Tampoco Isabelle...

-"Nieto", te dije que será niño- Alain insistió entre carcajadas -Con Gabrielle en casa, creo que seré yo quien engorde...

De esa forma, ambos amigos celebraron toda la noche la buena noticia y haciendo planes para el futuro.

Al día siguiente, Dianne hizo lo que había evitado durante meses y Oscar recibió las disculpas que se merecía. Situación que fue festejada por todos, aunque más por Augustin, quien estaba exultante por poder regresar a la casa de su padrino sin sentir que traicionaba a su madre. Aunque la alegría no le duró mucho, esta desapareció cuando supo que la familia Girodelle Soissons regresaría a Normandía en menos de una semana. Por su parte Gabrielle, llena de sentimientos encontrados, dejó a su señora, con la que había convivido por casi veinticinco años, y a los niños que había criado, para mudarse junto a su hija. Ya que no quería perderse un segundo de la vida de su próximo nieto. A pesar de la tristeza que esta decisión significó para toda la familia, la apoyaron y prometieron visitarla muy seguido.

En cuanto a Martine, pese a su juventud e inexperiencia, tomó las riendas de la casa de forma rápida, hábil e inteligente, ya que Constance se negaba a hacer algo más que no fueran sus labores habituales. Por su parte Clarice, se comprometió a hacerse cargo de los niños pequeños a fin de que estos dejaran a su madre trabajar tranquila, después de todo, ya corría todo el día atrás de su primogénita y, haciendo gala de su habitual inocencia y optimismo, aseguró que ocuparse de dos niños más no le iba a significar un cambio demasiado grande.

-o-

 **Diciembre de 1808**

Constance caminó presurosa hasta el salón principal y abrió la puerta sin aviso, sabía que únicamente Isabelle estaba en la habitación debido a que los dueños de casa habían ido al centro de la aldea y Augustin estaba en casa de Alain.

-¡Ha llegado carta!- anunció contenta mientras se sentaba al lado de la destinataria. Le entregó el sobre.

Isabelle sonrió y cerró el libro de Anatomía que estaba estudiando, al día siguiente asistiría al médico en un complicado procedimiento y quería estar preparada –Gracias…- murmuró mirando con ojos brillantes el remitente.

Pese a que las visitas a París se habían vuelto algo casi habitual, cada tres o cuatro semanas y siempre acompañando a su padre, sentía que el tiempo que pasaba con François era demasiado escaso y añoraba compartir más con él. Si bien veía más seguido que antes a su novio, el tener además la responsabilidad de comprar suministros médicos para la consulta, la hacían disponer de menos tiempo del que deseaba, dándole un fin más oficioso que de esparcimiento a sus visitas a la capital.

-¿Lo extrañas?

La voz de la doncella la hizo levantar la mirada, asintió y contestó –Sí… mucho.

-¿Te puedo confesar algo?- la chispeante pelirroja la miró pícara.

-Conozco esa mirada- Isabelle comenzó a reír –Ya sé lo que me vas a decir… Sí, François es muy apuesto- le dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¡Es que nunca me habías dicho que tu novio era tan guapo!- bromeó –Y cada vez que vamos… no sé, parece hasta más alto- se cubrió las mejillas en un infantil gesto –Creo que es el hombre más apuesto que he visto en la vida…

-Sí… Es decir, siempre ha sido alto y guapo… pero tienes razón, ahora lo es más… Pero ya quiero ver tu rostro cuando conozcas a Charles, él parece bajado del Olimpo.

-¿Charles?... Háblame de él…- le suplicó.

-No quiero hablar de él… prefiero hablar de François, él es mi novio- murmuró Isabelle.

-Como quieras- la doncella bufó –En todo caso… Si no anudas pronto el lazo con él, podrían tratar de quitártelo… Ya sabes lo que dicen, París está lleno de fulanas…

-Confío en François- Isabelle sonrió con seguridad –Él no es así…

-Los hombres son todos iguales… basta con que una pollera se levante unos centímetros del suelo y ellos corren a tratar de meterse debajo…

-No- Isabelle la miró seria –Él no es así… él me ama y me es fiel, estoy segura…

Constance se puso de pie y comenzó a dar cortas caminatas de un lado a otro mientras respiraba profundo, después de unos segundos se animó a hablar nuevamente –Te voy a decir esto solo porque eres mi amiga- se detuvo y miró a Isabelle a los ojos –Admiro que confíes en tu novio, pero no lo descuides…

Isabelle sonrió con tranquilidad y palmoteó el lugar junto a ella en el sofá –Ven, siéntate…- animó a la doncella –No conozco muy bien tu vida- comenzó a hablar cuando Constance se sentó –Y no te sientas obligada a contármela si no quieres- agregó al ver que la joven bajaba la mirada –Pero yo sí creo que el amor que un hombre puede sentir por una mujer… mi padre es el fiel reflejo de ello… ¿Has visto como mira a mi madre?- la pelirroja asintió –François me mira de la misma forma… Y eso me hace confiar plenamente en él- suspiró suavemente –Él no solo es apuesto… es leal, es generoso, inteligente, es alguien en quien puedo confiar, sé que jamás me mentiría, sé que siempre me cuidará, sé que me ama tal y como soy… me ama con todos mis defectos y virtudes… él es perfecto para mí.

-¿Y por qué no llegas más allá con él?- preguntó Constance en un murmullo –Ambos ya son adultos y… no sabes de lo que te pierdes…

-Tú…- carraspeó –¿No eres virgen?- miró nerviosa hacia la puerta mientras rogaba que nadie de su familia llegara de imprevisto.

–No, ya no lo soy… y puedes preguntarme lo que quieras- la animó.

-¿Te dolió?- preguntó tímidamente.

-No…

-¿Dónde está tu novio?... No me digas que te abandonó después de…

-Seguimos juntos- la interrumpió -Es del pueblo vecino… lo veo cuando tengo libre, pero no confío en que me sea fiel... así que yo tampoco ando por la vida guardándole devoción- sonrió con picardía, volvió a ponerse seria cuando vio que las mejillas de Isabelle estaban sonrojadas –Puedes hablar conmigo lo que quieras, sé que con tu madre no lo haces… digo, dado como es ella.

-No hables así de mi madre- la detuvo Isabelle, pese a que eran amigas no le permitiría que se refiriera de una forma que no le pareciera.

-Me refiero a que ella es muy formal y seria- dijo rápidamente Constance –No seas pesada ni cambies de tema… ¿Por qué no te animas a ir más allá con François?… eso es lo normal cuando una pareja se quiere…

-Lo sé… Y créeme que en más de una ocasión he pensado en esto… Tampoco es que quiera esperar a casarme con él- sonrió con timidez –Cuando estoy en sus brazos… siento que todo da vueltas…- se sonrojó una vez más.

-No me digas que es por temor salir embarazada que no lo haces…

-Sé cómo evitar un embarazo…

-Entonces… ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Quiero que sea especial…- levantó la vista y sonrió cuando un arriesgado pensamiento cruzó su mente –Quizás tú me puedas ayudar…- sus ojos brillaron ante la idea que estaba comenzando a fraguarse en su mente.

-o-o-o-

 _Absolutamente perdida en el las orbes azul cobalto que la miraban con devoción, Isabelle dejó escapar un suspiro vaciando por completo su pecho de aire, sonrió al sentirse tan a gusto. Al momento de dar una profunda inspiración, la boca de François se apropió de la suya haciéndola cerrar los ojos. Jadeó contra sus labios al sentir que él deslizaba una mano por su cuello a fin de sostenerle la cabeza imposibilitándole moverse._

 _-Te amo…- murmuró el universitario mientras arrimaba su torso hasta rozar la suave piel de los senos de su novia. Ambos temblaron ante esa íntima fricción._

 _Antes de que Isabelle pudiera hablar, percibió como, bajo las sábanas, una de las largas piernas de su enamorado se posicionaba entre sus muslos, provocando que los separara de forma natural y ansiando aliviar el calor que sentía en el centro de sus piernas contra la piel de él. Gimió extasiada al sentir que él se movía despacio tratando de estimularla. Se separó unos segundos de sus labios tratando de respirar, sentía que le faltaba el aire y que la sangre que corría de forma torrentosa por sus venas, rugía furiosamente incluso en sus oídos._

 _-François…- susurró entre jadeos de placer al tiempo que levantaba las caderas invitándolo. Habían deseado unirse durante demasiado tiempo y ya no soportaba la espera._

 _Antes de que él se moviera buscando la posición correcta, percibió un aroma que creía olvidado y un nuevo par de manos subiendo por sus piernas, justo bajo las sábanas que se enredaban en sus caderas. Abrió los ojos asustada y miró en esa dirección. Un grito de sorpresa quedó atrapado en su garganta cuando se encontró con unos ojos del color del cielo antes de una tormenta._

 _Charles sonrió ladino, y sin dejar de mirarla, mientras deslizaba la lengua por las caderas de Isabelle. Cuando mordisqueó suavemente la nívea piel, levantó la cabeza para ver como las mejillas de ella se enrojecían al tiempo de que sus labios se separaban dejando escapar un largo gemido. Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, se deslizó como un enorme felino y la besó profundamente, quitándole todo el aire que ella a duras penas lograba mantener._

 _Mientras se entregaba a ese beso, que le estaba devorando no solo el aire, sino que también el alma, levantó su mano derecha y la enredó en el cabello de Charles al tiempo que con la mano izquierda se afirmaba de la cadera de François. Abrió los ojos y exhaló con un largo suspiro. No sabía por qué no sentía incorrecto nada de lo que estaba pasando._

 _Tembló al percibir que su novio descendía por su cuello, mordisqueándole suavemente la piel hasta llegar a su pecho, sintió la tibieza de la lengua en la punta de uno de sus senos. Rápidamente enredó los dedos en la espesa cabellera del universitario mientras sentía que su vientre se contraía ansioso y su torso se arqueaba buscando más contacto. Antes de que pudiera coordinar otro movimiento, una mano se coló entre sus piernas. Cerró los ojos nuevamente y gimió de gusto al sentir como los traviesos dedos del militar recorrían de forma libidinosa el lugar que nadie más había tocado. Se estremeció mientras jadeaba tratando de respirar, sentía que se ahogaba, que le faltaba el aire y que su piel ardía. Carente de toda voluntad, se dejó manejar por las manos, y bocas, que no dejaban de acariciarla en distintas partes del cuerpo._

 _-¿Estás lista?- Charles susurró contra sus labios._

 _Ella, sin poder hablar, solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza. Tembló al mirarlo a los ojos, las pupilas del militar estaban completamente dilatadas y sintió que la quemaban tan solo con mirarla. Cuando él se acercó un poco más, percibió su erección rozándole las caderas. Antes de entregarse por completo, buscó con la mirada a François, el universitario estaba completamente entregado a juguetear con sus pezones. Cerró los ojos y hundió la cabeza en la almohada mientras se estremecía, temió desmayarse, jamás había sentido algo tan intenso como lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Sentía que iba a explotar y que su cuerpo se convertiría en miles de pedazos._

 _Charles quitó la mano de entre las piernas de Isabelle y de un tirón botó la sábana que aún los cubría parcialmente al piso, con determinación la tomó de un muslo haciéndola separar las piernas. Ella dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa._

 _-Hazlo… por favor…- suplicó Isabelle temiendo morir a causa de la anticipación que sentía –Charles… hazlo- lo miró con los ojos azorados de deseo, las mejillas arreboladas y los labios inflamados por los besos que había recibido con total desvergüenza._

-¡Isabelle!- secos golpes sonaron en la puerta -¡Debes levantarte ahora si quieres acompañar a tu padre a París!

La durmiente se sentó asustada en la cama, aferrando la sábana contra su pecho mientras su cuerpo continuaba temblando.

-¡Maman… en seguida me levanto!- contestó antes de que se abriera la puerta de su alcoba. No necesitaba mirarse al espejo para saber que su rostro seguramente mostraba todo lo que estaba sintiendo, su madre era la persona más perspicaz que conocía y no se atrevía a enfrentarla en esos momentos.

-La bañera está lista, tal como lo pediste- continuó hablando Oscar a través de la puerta –En la cocina están desayunando tu padre, Gilbert y Constance. Date prisa por favor.

-Sí… Gracias… No tardo…

Cuando escuchó los pasos de su madre alejarse por el pasillo, se concentró en respirar profundo tratando de calmarse -¿Qué me está pasando?- susurró asustada y mirando sus manos que no dejaban de temblar.

Mientras se levantaba, e iba al cuarto de baño, se repitió hasta el cansancio que ese extraño sueño se debía a lo que le propondría a su novio. Sí, esa era la razón. Después de refrescarse rápidamente, ya que había despertado cubierta de sudor, se paró frente al tocador mientras cepillaba su largo cabello. Notó que aún tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. A continuación, abrió un cajón que no tocaba desde hace meses y sacó del interior un delicado estuche de terciopelo azul, deslizó los dedos por cada una de las gemas del _agriette_ mientras sentía que su vientre se contraía y el centro de sus piernas ardía nuevamente, ¿Por qué estaba pensando en Charles de esa forma? Nada tenía sentido. Respirando profundo cerró el estuche y lo guardó nuevamente en el lugar al que había sido relegado, sin poder dejar de pensar en la intensa mirada del intruso que se había inmiscuido en sus sueños.

No tenía noticias directas del hijo del Fersen desde hace casi dos años, ni tenía como contactarlo, eso, junto a saberlo expuesto tantos peligros y en un país tan lejano, la hacían añorarlo más de lo que podía aceptar… por eso pensaba en él, estaba segura de que esa era la razón de que él asaltara continuamente sus pensamientos. Lo que no entendía, era por qué había soñado haciendo con Charles algo que se supone debía hacer solo con François. Sus mejillas se encendieron nuevamente, pero esta vez de rabia por la turbación que no la abandonaba.

" _En cuanto lo vea, haré que le quede muy en claro lo desleal que ha sido al no respetar su promesa de mantenerse en contacto. Sí, ese atrevido me va a oír… apenas nos veamos sí que me vas a oír Charles Von Fersen… Si es que vives para volverte a ver…"_

En cuanto el último pensamiento arremetió en su mente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

–Te volveré a ver, estoy segura- murmuró con determinación -Sé que eres fuerte y valiente, sé que has pasado cosas peores que esto… y apenas te vea, también sé que querré borrarte de una bofetada esa desvergonzada sonrisa tuya, sí… te quitaré de un solo golpe ese gesto de suficiencia que siempre tienes… Eres… eres un atrevido, un mezquino y un… ¡ahhhggggg!- calló sus rabiosas murmuraciones al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando sola. " _Perverso Charles_ ", maldijo mentalmente. ¿Cómo era posible que la ausencia de noticias la hicieran transitar por tantos estados de ánimo sin que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo?

-Isabelle…- Martine golpeó suavemente la puerta.

-¡Estoy lista!- contestó tomando el bolso que había preparado la noche anterior. Abrió la puerta.

-Tendrás que desayunar en el camino…- la doncella le extendió una pequeña canasta, dentro de ella habían varias cosas delicadamente envueltas –Coloqué un poco de jugo de naranjas, emparedados de pollo y algunos trozos que quedaron de la tarta de tu celebración…

El día anterior la familia Grandier-Jarjayes había festejado el cumpleaños número diecinueve de la mayor de sus vástagos. La casa se llenó de risas, brindis y parabienes. Finalmente parecía que todo marchaba como debía ser. Llevaban meses sin ser molestados por Dumont o algún otro militar. Alain disfrutaba cada segundo del embarazo del que sería su primer hijo, y gozando ser atendido por la siempre diligente Gabrielle, pese a que extrañaba a su hermana, que ya había regresado junto a su familia a Normadía. En cuanto a Rosalie y Jean, habían comprado una propiedad en conjunto y vivían armoniosamente en ese lugar con la pequeña Zephine, esto a espera de poder casarse apenas François pusiera un pie en Arras. Isabelle por su parte, iba dos o tres veces a la semana al fangal, siempre acompañada de su hermano o de Gilbert, para atender los casos simples de la gente que vivía ahí, también aprovechaba cada viaje para llevar víveres y ropa de abrigo que recolectaba con sus conocidas del pueblo. Sin proponérselo, se había convertido en una particular benefactora, la cual no se caracterizaba precisamente por su humildad ni serenidad, sino que más bien continuaba siendo un tanto impetuosa y de carácter explosivo, aunque, para ser justos, trataba de dominar ambos aspectos de su personalidad. Aunque ya saben lo que versa el dicho "La sangre no es agua".

-Gracias, no tendrías que haberte molestado…- sonrió Isabelle –Con Augustin y Antoinne me extraña que quedara algo de comer…- bromeó y miró el amoroso rostro de Martine. Durante los meses transcurridos, la mujer había recuperado peso y de cierta forma belleza. Ya casi no había rastros de la tristeza que tenían sus ojos cuando la conoció. Pese a que su marido no había regresado, y seguramente jamás lo haría, la joven era un ejemplo de fuerza y estoicismo. Algo que ella admiraba profundamente. No pudo evitar preguntarse si tendría el mismo aplomo en caso de encontrarse en una situación similar.

-No podías irte con el estómago vacío, tu padre quería esperarte… pero supuse que no querrías retrasar el viaje.

-Supusiste bien- con los bultos firmemente tomados, sonrió y salió de la habitación.

El viaje se desarrolló de la misma forma de siempre y bajo las capaces manos de André guiando la berlina. Gilbert se encargaría de guiar el carruaje en la segunda jornada de viaje. En el interior de vehículo se trasladaban Isabelle y Constance, la última, encargada nuevamente de ser chaperona, aunque una no muy estricta. Tal y como otras veces, pernoctaron en la misma posada de siempre a mitad de camino, a fin de darle descanso a los caballos y llegar en buena forma a París.

En la ciudad, y mientras Isabelle terminaba de escribir la nota en la cual daba cita a su novio en _Pont Neuf_ , la joven se sobresaltó al oír como la puerta de la habitación en donde se habían instalado se abría intempestivamente.

-Me asustaste…- murmuró mirando a Constance, la muchacha sonrió a modo de disculpas mientras se quitaba guantes y cofia -¿Pudiste rentar la habitación?- preguntó con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Su doncella se había empeñado en ir personalmente a arrendar el cuarto en el cual Isabelle y François se reunirían, su argumento era bastante acertado, nadie repararía en ella gracias a sus humildes ropajes y, además, era habitual que la servidumbre ejecutara ese tipo de trámites.

-Sí, todo está perfecto- sacó una llave de su bolso –Antes de retirarme vi que hay una puerta trasera que permanece abierta… pregunté a una de las doncellas y sólo la cierran después de las cinco de la tarde. Por ahí puedes entrar sin que te vean…

-Gracias… no sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que haces por mí- murmuró Isabelle apretando en uno de sus puños la llave de la habitación en donde se entregaría a François. Miró su escritorio nuevamente –Estoy por terminar…- tomó la pluma y finalizó la misiva colocando el nombre de la posada -¿A nombre de quien dejaste la habitación?- preguntó esforzándose en que su voz no temblara.

-A nombre de él… es el caballero…

-Tienes razón…- su mano tiritó al estampar las instrucciones finales, estaba nerviosa. Su siempre organizada personalidad, y perspicaz intelecto, la hicieron colocar la posada como segundo lugar de cita, y una hora más tarde del primer encuentro propuesto, dándole tiempo a su novio en caso de que no pudiera zafarse de alguna clase importante. Cerró el sobre y se lo entregó a Constance -¿Estás segura de que no te molesta llevarlo?... Puedo pedirle a un propio de la posada de que entregue el mensaje…

-¿Y exponernos a que llegue a manos de tu padre?- la pelirroja sonrió divertida -¡Jamás!- se abrigó nuevamente y tomó el sobre –Comienza a prepararte, te espera una grandiosa tarde…- guiñó un ojo y salió nuevamente de la habitación.

Isabelle se puso de pie y colocó sobre la cama el atuendo que vestiría. Era una delicada tenida de corte masculino, supuso que de esa forma no llamaría tanto la atención al entrar sola en una posada. Se cambió rápidamente de ropa y amarró su cabello. Si su padre preguntaba el porqué estaba sin un vestido, aunque seguramente no lo haría, ya que jamás había cuestionado su particular manera de vestir, inventaría alguna excusa creíble. Una vez que estuvo lista, tomó con manos temblorosas el fino camisón de seda que Sofía le había regalado como parte del regalo que le envió con motivo de su cumpleaños. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que su tía jamás imaginaría que fin que tendría tan delicada prenda, lo percibió como su ajuar de novia. Se sonrojó candorosamente al llevar la suave prenda a sus mejillas. Esperaba que a François también le gustara. Esparció algunas gotas de perfume en la tela y lo guardó junto a un peine en el morral que llevaría. Fue hasta la mesita de la habitación y se preparó la infusión que llevaba tomando a diario desde hace algunas semanas. No se expondría a un embarazo no deseado, François tenía que terminar sus estudios antes de siquiera pensar en ser padres y ella tampoco estaba dispuesta coartar todos los planes que tenía.

Mientras daba los últimos sorbos a la tizana, se acercó a la ventana. Como su padre le había anunciado, en esos momentos salía junto a Gilbert a varias actividades que los mantendrían ocupados el resto del día. Sonrió complacida, todo estaba saliendo tal y como lo había planeado, comenzaría a vivir sus diecinueve años como la mujer que quería ser, independiente y con absoluta decisión sobre su vida.

Continuará...

* * *

 _N/A: Todo lo "descrito" y relatado acerca de la Guerra Finlandesa, es real. Esto incluye los nombres de los militares y las batallas libradas. Espero no les haya dado demasiada lata leerlos, ya que traté de hacer un relato resumido y ameno que se mezclara con la historia que están siguiendo. Si hay nombres o localidades que no estén reseñadas aquí, es porque lo están en los capítulos anteriores. Por opción personal no soportaría escribir "Se fue a la guerra y volvió de la guerra" XD. Tampoco me gustan los superhéroes (ni las "Mary Sue") prefiero personajes más "reales", con defectos, virtudes y sobre todo, que cometan errores y crezcan gracias a ellos._

 _ **(*) Fuerte Sveaborg:** fortaleza __construida sobre seis islas, en Helsinki,_ _capital de Finlandia. Suecia_ _comenzó a construir la fortaleza en 1748, como medida de protección contra el expansionismo de la Rusia Imperial. Esta la isla-fortaleza, en la que todas las fortificaciones estaban mirando al mar, aseguraban que un enemigo no pudiera atracar en una playa. El plan de defensa incluía el almacenamiento de municiones para el contingente finlandés del Ejército y la Marina suecos. Durante la Guerra de Finlandia, la fortaleza se rindió definitivamente a Rusia el 03 de Mayo de 1808, facilitando la ocupación de Finlandia por las fuerzas rusas en 1809._

 _ **Siikajoki y Pyhäjoki:** ambas son localidades ubicadas en el extremo norte de Finlandia. Siikajoki es destacado por ser un lugar principalmente agreste para la batalla, ya que las tropas del General Adlercreutz debieron cruzar el rio del mismo nombre para unirse a las tropas del General Von Döbeln y así conseguir la retirada de las fuerzas rusas. _

**_(*) Revolax:_** _Revonlahti en finés; Localidad ubicada al norte de Finlandia._ _La batalla de Revolax supuso una importante victoria para Suecia, ya que significaba el final de la retirada y un cambio en las operaciones posteriores. Las bajas rusas alcanzaron a los 500 hombres, mientras que las nórdicas no llegaron al centenar._

 _ **(*)Mauritz Klingspor:** fue un noble __militar sueco y uno de los "Señores del Reino". Probablemente es más conocido por su época como mariscal de campo de Finlandia durante la Guerra Finlandesa y y por participar en el golpe que destronó a Gustavo IV de Suecia._

 _ **(1)** Información obtenida del libro "La Guerra Fiklandesa 1808-1809" del autor Jukka Lehto. _

_Como seguramente se dieron cuenta, en el texto cuando Fersen recuerda a Maria Antonieta, varias veces aparece **"Ella"** entre comillas, esto es debido a una gran idea que me dio EmilSinclair, **"Ella"** era la forma en que Fersen se refería a la monarca en las cartas que le enviaba a su hermana Sofía. _

_**(*) Fabian Reinhold Von Fersen** (7 de Octubre de 1762 – 10 de Marzo de 1818): hijo menor del mariscal de campo Axel Von Fersen y Hedivig De la Gardie, así como hermano de Hans Axel y Sofia Von Fersen. __Sirvió en la Guardia Real desde 1771 a 1796 y ascendió de rango a Teniente Coronel. En 1793–1802, fue un Valet Chambre y desde 1802 a 1810 fue el Jefe de la Cámara de la Corte real (Chamberlain)._

 _Antes de la deposición de Gustavo IV, durante el golpe de 1809, impidió que el monarca retirara fondos del banco nacional. Participó en la procesión fúnebre de Charles August más tarde ese mismo año. En esa ocasión, su hermano, el Conde Hans Axel Von Fersen fue asesinado en un motín, sospechoso de haber envenenado a Carl Augus. Fabian y su hermana Sophie también fueron víctimas de la misma acusación solo por ser conocidos seguidores del Partido Gustaviano. En 1810, y perteneciendo al séquito que daba la bienvenida al heredero electo al trono, Charles August, Principe heredero de Suecia, Von Fersen exigió que se limpiara el nombre de su hermano asesinado, tras lo cual, él y su esposa (en ese momento dama de honor de la reina, Princesa Sophina Albertine de Suecia) abandonaron la corte._

 _Fabian Von Fersen ha recibido varias descripciones en diarios y memorias contemporáneas. En muchas de ellas se le describe con "muchas buenas cualidades, como una personalidad pura y abierta, honestidad y fiabilidad, pero también poseedor de la actitud arrogante de su familia"._

 _Se sabe que Fabian von Fersen fue el amante a largo plazo de la Duquesa Real Charlotte. Se supone que el affair comenzó a fines de la década de 1780. La relación solo se suspendió con el matrimonio de von Fersen y la Condesa Louise Piper en 1797. Tuvieron cuatro hijos: Axel Von Fersen (1798–1839), Fabian Von Fersen (1800-1800), Gustaf Hans Von Fersen (1802-1839) y la gran heredera Louise Von Fersen (1816-1879) (A quien no menciono porque "aun no nace" XD), todos ellos murieron oficialmente sin hijos (aunque Gustaf Hans tenía en realidad varios hijos ilegítimos con la bailarina Carolina Brunström). Fueron los últimos de la familia Von Fersen._

 _En cuanto al "sueño" de Isabelle, bueno… Esto es el pago al reto que acepté en el Grupo LO-Perú, en donde reté a Emil y/o Zulma a que dibujaran un Menage y yo lo escribía… y bueno… por la boca muere el pez, así que aquí está el pago XD. Si quieren ver la imagen, está en el mencionado grupo y en el perfil_ _ **EmilSinclair77**_ _de_ _ **Pinterest, Pixiv, DeviantArt y Tumblr**_ _… y adivinen como se llama la ilustración XD…._ _ **"Menage a Trois"**_ _. Si se animan a buscarla, espero la disfruten… porque está bellísima!_

 _Gracias a **Eödriel** por su invaluable ayuda en el beteo, jajajaja siempre hay cosas que se "pasan" y mi Pepa Grilla me ayuda montones! (Además de leer mis divagaciones) y a **Fátima** por sus siempre acertadas observaciones e ideas._

 _Por último, mil disculpas por la tardanza… pero no es fácil "enganchar" tantas cosas y ya saben que trato de hacerlo lo mejor posible. Así que espero mi recompensa… abajo está el botón review XD._

* * *

 _Mientras escribía la última parte de este capítulo, me enteré de la muerte de Charles Aznavour… Terminé con muchísima pena. Así que finalicé escuchando "Isabelle", más abajo les dejo la letra en español para que la "pongan en boca" de quien ustedes deseen, queda bien para cualquiera de los enamorados de esta particular morena de ojos azules._

 _¡Maestro Aznavour… Gracias por tanto! Un sentido adiós a uno de los grandes de la música del siglo XX…_

 _ **ISABELLE**_

 _Desde hacía mucho tiempo mi corazón estaba retirado,_

 _Y nunca pensé tener que despertar._

 _Pero al sonido de tu voz, levanté mi cabeza,_

 _Y el amor me llevó de vuelta, antes de pensarlo._

 _Isabelle, Isabelle, Isabelle, Isabelle,_

 _Isabelle, Isabelle, Isabelle, mi amor_

 _Como pasando el dedo entre el árbol y la corteza,_

 _El amor se ha infiltrado, deslizado, debajo de mi piel,_

 _Con tanta insistencia, y con tanta fuerza,_

 _Que desde entonces ya no tengo ni calma ni reposo._

 _Isabelle, Isabelle, Isabelle, Isabelle,_

 _Isabelle, Isabelle, Isabelle, mi amor._

 _Las horas cerca de ti, se funden como segundos,_

 _Los días lejos de ti, parecen años,_

 _Que le dan a mi amor, una muestra del fin del mundo,_

 _Que molestan a mi cuerpo tanto como a mi pensamiento._

 _Isabelle, Isabelle, Isabelle, Isabelle,_

 _Isabelle, Isabelle, Isabelle, mi amor._

 _Tú vives en la luz, y yo en los rincones oscuros,_

 _Porque te mueres por vivir, y yo me estoy muriendo de amor._

 _Estaría satisfecho acariciando tu sombra,_

 _Si quisieras darme tu destino para siempre._

 _Isabelle, Isabelle, Isabelle, Isabelle,_

 _Isabelle, Isabelle, Isabelle, mi amor._


	26. Chapter 26

**Cuando todo cambia...**

* * *

La lámpara de lágrimas de cristal que colgaba desde lo más alto del salón, provocaba que la tenue luz de las velas dibujara de forma casi tétrica los rasgos de los asistentes al particular baile al que Jolie había sido invitada hace tan solo unas horas atrás.

Mientras tomaba una fina copa de cristal de la bandeja que un sirviente, vestido de lacayo, movía entre los asistentes, observó los atuendos de quienes la rodeaban. Le pareció muy extraño ver hombres usando las viejas, y empolvadas, pelucas que no eran más que un símbolo de la odiada nobleza. De pronto, percibió la lasciva mirada de un alto varón. Se estremeció. Reconoció de inmediato al Fiscal con el que se veía a escondidas. Cuando el hombre hizo el amague de acercarse a ella, dio un instintivo paso hacia atrás y se tomó rápidamente del brazo de François.

-Invítame a bailar- le susurró.

-Nadie más lo está haciendo…

-Eso no importa- enterró los dedos en el antebrazo del que se afirmaba –Hazlo ahora, soy tu invitada…

François dejó sobre la mesita más cercana su copa y la de Jolie, hizo una leve reverencia y le ofreció galantemente la mano. Se ubicaron al centro de la pista, en ese momento los músicos dieron los primeros acordes. Como era lo habitual, más parejas los siguieron de inmediato.

-¿Por qué tiemblas?- preguntó el universitario.

-Apenas estoy vestida en pleno diciembre- murmuró ella con ironía y haciendo clara referencia al delgado y escotado atuendo que estaba usando.

Ambos jóvenes vestían según lo que Quentin les había indicado cuando consiguió las invitaciones, el código de vestir no solo era muy específico, sino que también una condición para poder asistir a uno de los misteriosos y exclusivos _"Bailes de las Víctimas"*._ François estaba engalanado con un traje de color negro y su frondoso cabello oculto bajo una blanca y vieja peluca. Jolie por su parte, llevaba un liviano vestido de color blanco con un amplio escote y su cabello estaba recogido en la nuca al estilo _caracalla_ , todo esto para que destacara en su largo y fino cuello la cinta de color rojo que simulaba un corte de guillotina.

-Cuando me invitaste no pensé que sería a algo tan lúgubre…- Jolie no dejaba de mirar asustada a su alrededor, sentía cada vello de su cuerpo completamente erizado.

-Al menos ya me disculpaste- bromeó François.

-Deja eso- lo miró a los ojos –Ya te dije que entendía lo que te pasó… a ningún hombre le gusta que su mujer sepa que tiene por amigas a meretrices- ocultó muy bien la desazón que sintió al pronunciar esas palabras. Cerró los párpados y recordó la mirada suplicante que había visto en François cuando fue a verla con la intención de disculparse, fue al día siguiente de haberlo visto con Isabelle en el centro. Su primera reacción había sido echarlo de su habitación y darle con los cuadernos, con los que le enseñaba a escribir, en la cabeza a modo de escarmiento por cobarde y desconfiado. Era obvio que ella no se iba a presentar con la joven de cabello negro, sabía muy bien cuál era su lugar y haberse dado cuenta de que él se había aterrado ante su presencia, la había molestado más de lo que podía admitir. Además, ponerle rostro a la inalcanzable y perfecta novia de François era algo que aún la perturbaba.

-Tienes razón, disculpa…

La voz de François la hizo abrir los ojos –Deja de disculparte… pides perdón por todo… Sólo te falta pedir perdón por vivir…- lo miró a los ojos, cuando notó que la mirada del universitario se oscurecía ante sus palabras, desvió la vista y buscó a Quentin. Sonrió al verlo bailar animadamente con Ámbar, otra de las chicas del burdel, y a la cual no les costó mucho entusiasmar para asistir a tan particular baile.

-Eres cruel cuando te lo propones…

-Perdona, no quise serlo- Jolie volvió a mirar a su acompañante –Discúlpame… es sólo que no me siento cómoda aquí…

-Nadie nos conoce…

-He visto un par de clientes- murmuró Jolie –Y no acostumbro mezclar placer y negocios…

-No soy un cliente- François movió la cabeza tratando de mirarla de frente –No es lo mismo- insistió.

-Eso, ellos no lo saben…- curvó los labios en una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa, pero, la verdad es que estaba a punto de perder los nervios. Jamás confesaría que no solo estaba alterada por la mirada su cliente más importante, lo que realmente le ocurría era que todo el ambiente del salón le recordaba el día en que fue presentada en el burdel. Ese día fue el único en el que se sintió frágil, vulnerable y expuesta. Ese día se sintió como un trozo de carne colgando de un estante en pleno mercado.

-Vamos…- François se detuvo y tomándola de la mano la arrastró hasta Quentin.

Ambos jóvenes se despidieron de la pareja que continuaba bailando, y que no dejaría de hacerlo hasta que la fiesta se acabara, ya que, como muy bien le dijo Ámbar a Jolie a la mañana siguiente: _"Ganar dinero bebiendo y bailando es el trabajo más provechoso que he tenido"_. Porque Quentin sí debió pagar por la compañía de la simpática meretriz, pago que le fue muy bien recompensado al despuntar el día. Cuando el futuro periodista llevó de regreso a su acompañante, fue amorosamente arrastrado hasta la habitación de la cortesana, ya que la joven que se sentía con ánimos de agradecer por tan magnífica velada.

-¿Qué te hizo querer venir a un lugar como este?- preguntó Jolie saliendo del salón mientras aceptaba el abrigo que François le acomodaba en los hombros –Siempre creí que odiabas todo lo relacionado con la forma en que murió tu padre… Y verte ahora…

-Demostrando que soy hijo de un ajusticiado por la guillotina para entrar a un baile- François completó la frase- la joven asintió –Nada en especial… Me pareció interesante conocer a más gente similar a mí…

-Nadie ahí era similar a ti- contestó rápidamente Jolie.

François sonrió con ternura –Quentin lo es…

-No, él tampoco… es decir, no niego que sea simpático e inteligente… pero es tan desvergonzado, impertinente y…

-¿Y no pide perdón por vivir?- le recordó las duras palabras dichas hace un rato.

-Sí- Jolie acusó el golpe pero no retrocedió, levantó el mentón de forma desafiante y sonrió con desfachatez.

-Eres una chica muy especial Jolie…- el universitario se quitó la peluca y la lanzó sobre un montón de basura que había en la orilla de la calle. Le ofreció el brazo, comenzaron a caminar. -Ya sabes que me gusta aprender y estos bailes, si bien son tétricos, son bastante interesantes- tomó una bocanada de aire para seguir hablando -El primer baile tuvo lugar en enero de 1795, en el Palacio de Richelieu y fue organizado por jóvenes cuyos padres, o próximos parientes… eso no lo tengo muy claro, habían sido guillotinados. A estos jóvenes, la Revolución había recientemente restituido los bienes anteriormente confiscados- sonrió a Jolie, que no dejaba de mirarlo atentamente -Con ese cambio de actitud por parte de la Primera República, ya que sus nuevos dirigentes querían subsanar los excesos del Terror y remediar las injusticias cometidas- se detuvo frente a una elegante posada –Me pareció interesante comprobar por mí mismo si realmente existían o sólo eran un mito, ya que la descripción de los bailes varía y únicamente coincide en que sirven de catarsis a la expresión emocional de la ejecución de parientes, así como de las convulsiones sociales ligadas a la revolución... aunque con los años se transformaron en algo censurado, ya que la misma sociedad que los celebró en un inicio los comenzó a encontrar algo inadmisible, infame, de muy mal gusto y motivo de escándalo e indignación- rió con ironía –Aunque no me sirvió de catarsis ni como expresión emocional- apretó la mano que Jolie continuaba apoyando en su brazo –Te invito a cenar, tanta parafernalia me provocó apetito.

La cortesana dudó por un momento, pero el vacío en su estómago fue más poderoso. Con la prisa de alistarse para acompañar a su amigo, no había alcanzado a comer. Dando por superado el impasse del fallido baile, ambos jóvenes comieron y bebieron hasta que les perdieron gentilmente que se retiraran porque era hora de cerrar.

-Nuestra inicial elegancia quedó completamente opacada con el vino…- bromeó Jolie mientras ayudaba a François a caminar por la callejuela en que estaba ubicado el burdel.

-Lo dices por mí- farfulló completamente ebrio –Tú… tú te ves tan linda como siempre… quizás un poco doble- comenzó a reír, hasta que un sonoro hipo escapó de sus labios –Perdón…- rió nuevamente –Perdón por pedir perdón- bromeó.

-Eso te pasa por beber como si no hubiera mañana…

-¡Sólo tomé dos copas!- se defendió el universitario.

-Te falta experiencia, el vino estaba alterado y no te diste cuenta.

-Y si lo sabías… ¿Por qué no me dijiste?- hipó –Que mala amiga eres Jolie- la última frase la dijo rozando su oído.

-No te dije nada porque lo estabas pasando bien, me gusta verte relajado… - la cortesana continuó caminando mientras se esforzaba en ignorar lo adorable que se veía el universitario con el cabello desordenado y riendo de forma tan divertida, era primera vez que lo veía así y no pudo evitar preguntarse si Isabelle conocía esa faceta. _"Estúpida, obvio que lo conoce… es su novia"_ se reprochó mentalmente.

Al llegar al burdel, notó que un conocido carruaje estaba apostado cerca de la entrada. Miró al joven que caminaba a su lado, y abrazándola torpemente al tratar de utilizarla como apoyo para no caer, lo afirmó con fuerza y lo arrastró hasta el interior –Sígueme la corriente- le murmuró al oído. François no atinó a decir ni hacer nada, ya que estaba a punto de quedarse dormido.

-Jolie, te están esperando- Madame Claudette salió a cortarles el paso apenas pusieron un pie dentro de la casona.

-No puedo…- Monsieur Chatelet pagó por toda la noche.

-Déjalo durmiendo… en las condiciones que está difícilmente hará otra cosa.

-Es uno de mis mejores clientes- rebatió Jolie aferrando con fuerza el cuerpo casi dormido del universitario. No podía dejar que cayera al suelo, eso estropearía su plan.

-Quien está afuera es tu mejor cliente- la mirada de la mujer se oscureció.

-Ya sabrás cómo justificarme- murmuró Jolie sin claudicar. Esa noche había sido perfecta y no tenía ganas de hacer otra cosa que no fuera descansar.

Entrando a su cuarto arrojó a François sobre la cama y le quitó los zapatos. Sonrió al verlo revolverse entre las cobijas tratando de buscar una posición para dormir. Se acercó y le quitó la chaqueta para que estuviera más cómodo. Cuando se irguió, le acomodó con cuidado el cabello que le cubría la frente –Isabelle es muy afortunada- susurró mientras deslizaba la punta de los dedos sobre la mejilla del joven. Fue hacia el tocador y comenzó desarmar su peinado mientras pensaba en cómo se justificaría con el Fiscal.

Después de algunas horas, François Chatelet gruñó cuando sintió que lo zarandeaban de un hombro –Un rato más por favor…- murmuró negándose a abrir los ojos.

-¡No soy tu madre!- le gritó entre risas Jolie – ¡Levanta ese trasero de mi cama si quieres llegar a clases a una hora prudente!- al ver que el estudiante se sentaba en la cama y miraba asustado a su alrededor, se afirmó el estómago con las manos mientras se carcajeaba hasta quedar sin aire.

-Qué molesta eres… - se afirmó la cabeza con ambas manos –No grites por favor… siento que se me parte el cerebro…- levantó la vista -¿Qué tenía ese vino?

-No lo sé- le extendió una jarra –Pero bebe esto, te ayudará a afirmar el estómago y a no apestar…

-Yo no apesto- el rubio arrugó la nariz –No bebí tanto… es lo que pusieron en la bebida lo que me afectó- tragó el brebaje. Hizo un gesto de asco apenas terminó –Creo que trataste de envenenarme…

-Te dejaré solo para que te des un baño- le apuntó la tinaja que estaba en un rincón de la habitación -Así llegas directo a clases…

-Gracias…- François se puso de pie y comenzó a quitarse el chalequín.

-Espera que salga de la habitación... a menos que quieras que me meta contigo al agua- bromeó Jolie.

-Muy chistoso de tu parte…- sonrió y comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa mientras le sostenía la mirada. Si pensaba ponerlo nervioso, él también podía jugar ese juego. No era un chiquillo y estaba un tanto aburrido de que ella lo continuara mirando de esa forma.

Jolie tampoco cedió. Se acercó y estiró un brazo –Dame la camisa, la colgaré para que no se arrugue mientras te bañas- con todas sus fuerzas controló el temblor de su mano cuando recibió la prenda. Observó con detención el esbelto torso del universitario, paseando deshinibidamente la mirada desde sus amplios hombros hasta las estrechas caderas. Si bien sus músculos no eran voluminosos, cada uno de ellos se marcaba perfectamente, casi esculpidos bajo la punta de un cincel. Dio un paso más al frente y se inclinó un poco para tomar algo de la tinaja, haciendo que su respiración fuera percibida en la piel de François, sonrió al distinguir que él exhalaba con fuerza, se irguió y le mostró una barra de jabón -¿Necesitas que te frote la espalda?- lo miró y empinándose en punta de pies rozó su nariz con la de él.

-Eres una perversa…- susurró contra sus labios, cuando sintió la tibia respiración de la muchacha frente a su boca sonrió y levantó la cabeza –Se me hace tarde- le quitó la camisa de las manos y se la colocó nuevamente, el juego se estaba poniendo demasiado peligroso y no estaba seguro de poder mantener las distancias –Tengo tiempo, alcanzaré a darme un baño en el internado…- se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla mientras se abotonaba la camisa –Gracias por el brebaje, ya casi no me duele el estómago- tomó su chaqueta y chalequin mientras se colocaba los zapatos. Jolie continuaba de pie en medio de la habitación, sin atinar a moverse. Se acercó nuevamente a ella, cuando iba a hablar la delicada mano de la joven le selló los labios.

-Sal de aquí ahora o no te dejaré hacerlo- le dijo con seguridad la meretriz –Hoy no estoy para juegos y creo que tú tampoco…

François asintió y caminó hacia la puerta retrocediendo de espaldas. Sin dejar de mirarla. Cuando el picaporte se clavó en sus riñones, dio media vuelta y salió.

Después de darse un baño con agua fría, el hijo de Rosalie se concentró en las clases que tenía programadas para esa jornada. Mientras almorzaba pensó en Jolie y su estómago se contrajo, no de asco, ya que gracias al brebaje que ella le había dado, el único síntoma de resaca era el dolor de cabeza, era otra sensación la que sentía. No podía dejar de pensar que esa mañana había estado a punto de ceder a la tentación, durante unos minutos se había olvidado de su novia y eso le martillaba el pecho mientras sentía que su entrepierna se tensaba _"¿Qué estoy haciendo?... Debo solucionar esto, nada está bien…"_ exhaló con fuerza mientras los pensamientos se arremolinaban en su mente _"Debo hablar con Isabelle, contarle de Jolie… es solo una amiga, ella me entenderá"_ trató de convencerse mentalmente _"Si claro… Como si estar a medio vestir en la habitación de una cortesana fuera lo más normal del mundo"_ una molesta vocecita se burló de él en su cabeza. Lanzó un bufido.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa?- preguntó Quentin jugando con la comida de su plato. A diferencia de su amigo, él sí tenía una resaca espantosa.

-Nada…- contestó con desgano. _"Solo que estuviste a punto de besar a Jolie… Y te morías por hacerlo"_ , nuevamente la burlona vocecita lo molestaba. Se levantó de la silla –Tengo clases- murmuró y salió del comedor.

Forzándose a mantener la mente en blanco salió del aula rogando no haber estropeado sus calificaciones, ya que apenas y había logrado concentrarse durante la el examen recién entregado. En cuanto entró a la habitación notó un sobre sobre su cama, lo tomó y reconoció la letra de Isabelle.

-Te lo trajeron hace horas- le dijo uno de los compañeros.

Con dedos temblorosos lo abrió, leyó rápidamente el contenido y miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared –Maldición- masculló, era tardísimo. Tomó su chaqueta y salió corriendo.

-o-

Isabelle se concentró en mirar el caudal que corría torrentoso bajo el puente sobre el cual estaba parada. Se afirmó con fuerza del barandal tratando de controlar el temblor de sus manos, si bien los guantes las protegían del frío los nervios la traicionaban. Llevaba más de una hora esperando y no había señales de François. Mientras miraba al cielo, esperando las primeras gotas de lluvia, se felicitó por estar vestida de esa forma, la vestimenta masculina más capa y sombrero la hacían no llamar la atención de ninguno de los transeúntes que caminaban presurosos a su alrededor. De pronto, cuando sintió una mano apoyándose junto a la suya en la baranda, volteó sonriendo resplandeciente.

-Monsieur, ¿Desea usted comprar flores?

Su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca de desazón –No… gracias- balbuceó tratando de controlar su decepción. En cuanto la ramilletera se alejó, se volvió a concentrar en la turbia agua que estaba bajo sus pies _"Él no sabía que vendría… la culpa es mía por querer darle una sorpresa"_ se consoló a sí misma. Cuando las primeras gotas se hicieron presentes sacó el reloj que tenía en el bolsillo _"Cinco minutos más"_ se animó _"Estoy segura de que llegará…"_ se levantó el cuello de la capa en búsqueda de más calor.

Cuando por tercera vez le ofrecieron comprar algo para una dama, su paciencia se acabó. El agua ya estaba escurriendo por el ala de su sombrero y si continuaba mojándose no tendría justificación alguna con su padre cuando la viera llegar empapada, había pasado más de media hora desde la última vez que miró el reloj. Ofuscada levantó la mano deteniendo al cuarto vendedor ambulante que se acercaba. El pobre mozuelo, que portaba algunas frutas en una canasta, no tenía culpa de lo que le estaba pasando, respiró profundo y sacó un par de monedas de su bolsillo. Se las entregó al chiquillo y aceptó dos manzanas a cambio, las guardó en su morral y comenzó a caminar, volteando reiteradamente hacia el punto de encuentro. Cuando ya le era prácticamente imposible ver el lugar en donde había estado parada por horas, bajó la mirada y continuó su camino mientras luchaba por contener las lágrimas que se habían agolpado en sus pestañas.

Siguiendo las instrucciones que Constance le había entregado, fue directo a la puerta trasera de la posada y cerciorándose de no llamar la atención caminó por el pasillo hasta dar con la habitación rentada. Tratando de no ceder a la frustración que comenzaba a invadirla, se quitó la capa y sombrero, los colgó en el perchero. Volteó y observó la primorosa cama con dosel que estaba ubicada al centro de la alcoba, sintió sus mejillas enrojecer _"Va a venir, estoy segura…"._ Se sentó frente al peinador y desató su cabello, comenzó a cepillarlo de forma repetitiva hasta que consiguió ordenar las rebeldes ondas que se empeñaban en enroscarse debido a la humedad. Después de un rato miró el morral que estaba sobre la cama, se puso de pie y lo tomó. Sacó del interior el delicado camisón y lo miró con tristeza _"¿Por qué no llegas?"_ apretó la tela entre sus manos y respiró profundo _"Vas a venir, lo sé"_ se animó pese a que su corazón se estaba sumiendo en una desánimo que apenas lograba dominar.

Con lentitud se desvistió y colocó el camisón, dobló sus ropajes y los ordenó sobre un taburete que estaba bajo la única ventana de la habitación. Sin poder evitarlo, descorrió una de las cortinas y miró hacia la calle, buscando entre la gente la rubia cabeza que esperaba con ansias. Al no encontrarla, miró hacia el cielo, la lluvia había cesado temporalmente. El azul grisáceo del firmamento la hizo pensar en Charles _"Solo haz algo cuando estés completamente segura"_ recordó sus palabras y suspiró suavemente -Lo estoy- susurró como si hablara con él. Dejó caer la tela del cortinaje y se sentó en el borde de la cama, con las manos entrelazadas sobre sus piernas. Escuchó algunos pasos que resonaban en el pasillo y levantó la vista sintiendo que su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente, cuando el sonido pasó de largo, sintió una punzada en el pecho. No era él.

Respiró profundo tratando de tranquilizarse y miró el espejo que estaba a un lado de la habitación, observó su reflejo, estaba pálida y su melena nuevamente lucía despeinada. Se pellizcó las mejillas y ordenó su cabello mientras se esforzaba en sonreír –Vendrá, sé que vendrá- se dijo a sí misma. Se puso de pie después de un rato y fue nuevamente hacia la ventana, el tiempo se acababa y también sus esperanzas.

-Isabelle…

Estaba tan absorta mirando hacia la calle que no escuchó la puerta abrirse. Volteó sintiendo que su corazón tronaba fuerte contra su pecho. -Pensé que no vendrías…- musitó con la garganta apretada y los ojos húmedos.

El joven, que estaba completamente empapado, caminó rápido hacia ella –Lo supe hace solo unos minutos- la abrazó –Perdóname… no lo sabía- la soltó y le acunó el rostro entre sus manos para besarla.

-Lo sé- murmuró ella contra la boca de su novio –Te esperé tanto…

-Ya estoy aquí- la besó con arrebato –Llegué amor mío…- gruñó con el corazón aún latiéndole desbocado. Había corrido como un loco y sin que le importara la lluvia que le calaba hasta los huesos.

Isabelle se abrazó a su cuello. Él, intensificó el beso, robándole el aire. Ambos sintieron que la temperatura en la habitación aumentaba.

-¿Estás segura?- le preguntó separándose durante unos segundos de su boca. Ella asintió ignorando el temblor que la recorría, estaba nerviosa como nunca antes lo había estado en su vida.

François sintió que la sangre comenzaba a correr de forma torrentosa por sus venas, comenzó a desvestirse con movimientos frenéticos. Había soñado tantas veces con ese momento, que apenas podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Isabelle no fue capaz de mirarlo mientras se desnudaba, sentía que su rostro ardía y sus manos temblaban. Cuando él le alzó el mentón suavemente con un dedo, para que lo mirara de frente, notó que el universitario estaba apenas vestido con el pantaloncillo de ropa interior. Levantó los brazos y apoyó las palmas de las manos en el pecho de François, sintió como él se estremeció a su tacto y el latido poderoso de su corazón, irguiéndose en la punta de los pies cerró los ojos y buscó su boca. Se fundieron en un beso lleno de anticipación y ansiedad, un beso completamente diferente a los que ya habían compartido en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos. Isabelle dejó escapar un suave gemido cuando sintió que una de las manos de su novio le apretaba un glúteo mientras le besaba el cuello, recordó el sueño de un par de días atrás y se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

Ese leve sonido animó al universitario a continuar con sus caricias, tironeó suavemente el escote del camisón de la joven y comenzó a trazar un camino de besos hasta llegar al delicado hueso de su clavícula. Ella gimió nuevamente, está vez un poco más fuerte. La tomó de las caderas apretándola contra la erección que, a esas alturas, le dolía de forma palpitante.

-Te amo- jadeó contra los inflamados labios de Isabelle –No sabes cuánto he ansiado este momento…

Ella no alcanzó a contestar, de pronto se sintió alzada del suelo y depositada en la cama. Tembló cuando percibió la mano de François colándose bajo la tela de su camisón y subiendo por uno de sus muslos. Él se detuvo y la miró nervioso.

Isabelle asintió. Cuando experimentó la primera caricia entre sus piernas, separó los labios en busca de aire, sentía que apenas podía respirar. Decidida a no tener un papel tan sumiso, movió una de sus manos y la metió bajo el pantaloncillo de François. Él jadeó largamente cuando sintió los suaves dedos de la joven deslizarse por su ingle y más abajo. Se irguió un poco y tironeándose los pantaloncillos se los bajó hasta los muslos, liberándose así de la tortura que le estaba significando única prenda que vestía.

-¿Te puedo tocar ahí?- susurró ella mirándolo tímidamente. Cuando él asintió, deslizó la mano por la erección que le estaba presionando el vientre. Ambos jadearon. Isabelle por el contacto de la piel suave y caliente contra su palma. Él, porque sentía que ya no aguantaba.

-Ya no puedo más…- se quejó François, apretando los dientes y subiendo el camisón de su novia. Ubicándose entre sus piernas la miró. Ella asintió.

Un desgarrador quejido salió de la garganta de Isabelle, el cual se unió al gruñido de él cuando sus cuerpos se hicieron uno. La joven apretó los párpados y aguantó el dolor que sentía le estaba lacerando el vientre. Se mordió los labios para no llorar. Le dolía como si un cuchillo le hubiera rasgado la piel. François se detuvo asustado y trató de separarse. Si bien ambos sabían en teoría lo que debían hacer, y qué esperar, nada estaba saliendo como imaginaron.

-Continúa…- musitó ella con la garganta apretada –Ya llegamos hasta aquí, continúa- abrió los ojos y lo miró.

-Te estoy lastimando…- murmuró sintiendo que su corazón se rompía al ver la mirada de la joven que adoraba cargada de lágrimas.

Isabelle negó con la cabeza –Ya está pasando…- apoyó la frente en el cuello de su novio y se abrazó a él. François comenzó a moverse despacio –Me estás aplastando…- susurró después de unos segundos.

-Sí… perdona- jadeó apoyándose los codos, sin darse cuenta había depositado todo su peso sobre la joven.

-Mírame…- Isabelle tomó entre sus manos el rostro de su novio –Todo está bien…- sonrió tratando de animarlo.

-Te amo- contestó François –Te amo tanto…- se inclinó y la besó mientras comenzaba a moverse suavemente.

Isabelle comenzó a sentir que el dolor desaparecía dando paso a un calor que comenzaba a nacer entre sus piernas, se abrazó con fuerza al universitario mientras se besaban con ímpetu. Empezó disfrutar cada vez que François se enterraba en ella. De pronto, él aceleró el ritmo y lo sintió estremecerse entre sus brazos mientras un largo suspiro salía de sus labios. Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, el joven se separó dejándose caer a su lado para no aplastarla.

-Esto fue…- comenzó a hablar aún jadeante.

-Extraño…- completó Isabelle, bajándose el camisón. Se acomodó sobre un costado para mirarlo, respiró tranquila al ver que él asentía con la cabeza. No era la única que se sentía contrariada -¿Lo habremos hecho bien?- sonrió incómoda -Es decir, sé que técnicamente estuvo bien, pero…

-Podemos mejorar…- François sonrió –Estoy seguro que debe ser mejor… y más duradero- se sonrojó –Quizás las ansias…

La joven se abrazó a sí misma –Sí, estoy segura de que podemos hacerlo mejor.

François se acomodó la ropa interior y comenzó a reír -Ni siquiera nos desvestimos por completo- levantó los brazos y los acomodó atrás de su cabeza -No puedo quejarme porque… sentí que tocaba el cielo- cerró los ojos por unos segundos -Pero no soy tonto… tú no sentiste lo mismo- abrió los párpados y la miró -Perdóname… quizás fui muy brusco.

-No lo sé…- ella cerró los ojos temiendo que él viera lo que estaba sintiendo. No podía confesarle que no sólo no lo había disfrutado, sino que además no sentía que lo hecho estaba bien. No había pasado nada de lo esperado.

-Amor mío…

Isabelle abrió los párpados y lo miró, los ojos de ambos estaban completamente turbados. François se acercó despacio y la abrazó con ternura. Ella se dejó mimar y relajándose se apoyó en el pecho desnudo del que era ahora su amante. Cuando sintió suaves besos en el tope de su cabeza, sonrió y lo abrazó de la cintura. Él siempre sabía cómo hacerla sentir bien.

François respiró profundo y exhaló lentamente mientras comenzaba a acariciar el cabello de Isabelle de forma lenta y delicada -"¿Y si los ojos de ella estuvieran en el firmamento y las estrellas en su rostro? ¡El fulgor de sus mejillas avergonzaría a estos astros, como la luz del día a la de una lámpara! ¡Sus ojos lanzarían desde la bóveda celeste unos rayos tan claros a través de la región etérea, que cantarían las aves creyendo llegada la aurora!"- terminó de hablar en un suave susurro.

-Romeo y Julieta- contestó ella con los ojos cerrados y una sincera sonrisa.

-Eso eres tú para mí- la besó en la frente -Eres perfección…

-No sabía que habías vuelto a leerlo… es imposible que recuerdes todo después de leerlo solo una vez, si no me equivoco lo leímos cuando teníamos once años y sé que no te gustó- levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.

El universitario calló, ¿Cómo podía confesarle en esos momentos que había aprendido esa cita porque el libro se lo había leído más de una vez a Jolie?. No era el instante de hablar de ella. Se sintió miserable por tener que mentir -Lo leí hace poco nuevamente, para un ensayo de literatura- contestó después de unos segundos.

-Es una cita hermosa- Isabelle se apretó más al cuerpo del joven -Me halaga que pienses en mí con ella.

-¿Cómo no hacerlo?- la hizo rodar en la cama para que quedara de espaldas, se irguió sobre ella mientras le acariciaba las mejillas y la miraba a los ojos -Eres perfecta- la besó en la frente -Maravillosa- la besó en los párpados -La mujer más hermosa que han visto mis ojos- la besó en la punta de la nariz y sonrió -No hay nadie como tú… soy un afortunado- la besó suavemente en los labios.

Isabelle levantó las manos y le acarició el rostro mientras sonreía. " _Está bien lo que hicimos"_ trató de convencerse a sí misma " _Él me ama, me ama como nadie más lo ha hecho_ ". Levantó la cabeza y lo besó, tratando de acercarse más lo hizo acomodarse sobre ella.

Se besaron largamente, alternando besos tiernos con otros mucho más osados. Ya no estaban nerviosos ni ansiosos. Cuando François comenzó a besarla en el cuello Isabelle lo detuvo.

-Tengo que volver…- le dijo mirándolo con tristeza -Me gustaría quedarme... pero ya es tarde y no quiero que papa sospeche algo…

Él se enderezó mientras asentía con pesar. De haber visto la nota antes no tendrían que separarse tan pronto. Se sentó en la cama, observó como Isabelle tomaba la ropa con la que debía vestirse y lo miraba nerviosa.

-Me daré vuelta- le dijo tranquilizándola mientras miraba hacia un muro.

Si bien acababan de hacer el amor, ninguno de los dos se sentía cómodo con la situación. _"Es cosa de tiempo"_ pensó él. _"No sé qué me pasa"_ pensó ella. Una vez que Isabelle terminó de vestirse, François hizo lo mismo. Nuevamente ella se rehusó a mirarlo. Después de despedirse, prometiéndose mutuamente verse lo antes posible, cada uno partió a su destino.

Esa noche Isabelle cenó junto a su padre, Gilbert y Constance. Disimulando por completo todo lo que la mantenía intranquila. André no sospechó nada debido a que la doncella de la casa se encargó de comprar los suministros médicos que eran responsabilidad de Isabelle y ambas fingieron haberlo hecho juntas, además de inventar una fugaz salida con el hijo de Rosalie, ya que era ilógico que trataran de fingir no haberlo visto. Cuando llegó la hora de dormir, y la perspicaz pelirroja comenzó a interrogarla, la hija de Oscar únicamente se limitó a decirle que todo había resultado maravilloso y que no aguantaba las ganas de ver nuevamente a su novio. Sonrió esforzándose en disimular el vacío que sentía en el pecho y que no terminaba de entender. Con pesar se dio cuenta de que de haber podido olvidar lo ocurrido, lo habría hecho, pero el leve dolor entre sus piernas y las manchas en el camisón que había ocultado, era un constante recordatorio de que había tomado una decisión de la cual ya no estaba tan segura. _"¿Por qué todo es tan complicado? ¿Acaso me equivoqué?... Quizás me adelanté y forcé una situación que debió haber pasado de otra forma"_ eran algunas de las interrogantes que no la dejaban dormir.

Al día siguiente, y con unas ojeras que demostraban que no había conciliado el sueño en toda la noche, emprendió el camino de regreso a casa.

* * *

 **Arras, 15 de Enero de 1809**

-Isabelle… ¿Me vas a acompañar a ver a Anne o no?- preguntó impaciente Augustin entrando al salón, llevaba más de media hora esperando a su hermana en el establo.

-Sí, sí… perdona, no me di cuenta del tiempo- contestó de forma taciturna y sin quitar la vista de la ventana frente a la cual estaba de pie.

-¿Estás rara?- el adolescente se acercó –Desde la última vez que fuiste a París estás extraña… Si François te hizo algo…

-No- volteó y lo miró sonriendo –No pasa nada, son ideas tuyas… dame un minuto que voy por mi bolso.

Augustin frunció el entrecejo mientras su hermana desaparecía de la habitación. Si bien había estado al pendiente de ella, no la había oído llorar ni una sola vez y eso solo lo confundía, ya que para él era obvio que Isabelle estaba en un estado de melancolía nunca antes visto y ese cambio había comenzado hace poco más de un mes, específicamente desde la última vez que fue a París. Se colocó en la posición en que estaba la joven anteriormente y miró por la ventana, lo único que vio fue a sus padres ejercitando caballos e instruyendo a los trabajadores.

-Estoy lista.

La voz de Isabelle lo hizo dar un respingo. Sonrió tratando de disimular y, sin preguntar, tomó el bolso de su hermana colgándoselo al hombro para ayudarla.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron en completo silencio a la casa de Alain. Apenas llegaron Gabrielle salió a recibirlos llenándoles las mejillas de besos. Mientras tomaban el té en la acogedora cocina, y Augustin se atiborraba de tarta aduciendo estar en crecimiento, Isabelle miró detenidamente el abultado vientre de Anne.

-¿Cómo te has sentido?- le preguntó poniéndose de pie y acercándose.

-Un poco cansada, pero supongo que es normal- contestó mientras se acariciaba el vientre en forma circular. Ya tenía más de seis meses de embarazo.

-¿Me dejas revisarte…?, tío Jean me pidió tomara algunas notas.

La mujer de Alain asintió y se puso de pie. Ambas se dirigieron hacia el dormitorio principal.

-Estás pálida…- Isabelle le ayudó a recostarse en la cama y le tomó el pulso mientras observaba su reloj de bolsillo –¿Hay algo que me quieras decir? ¿Algún malestar?- miró los oscuros y amorosos ojos de la mujer con la que había vivido prácticamente toda su vida.

-Estoy asustada…- la hija de Gabrielle se cubrió el rostro con las manos y sollozó –Temo que el bebé sea muy grande y que yo no sea capaz de traerlo al mundo… O enfermar repentinamente… tengo cuarenta años y es mi primer hijo- sollozó nuevamente –No soy tonta… Sé que la madre de Zephine era de mi edad y ella murió antes de siquiera conocer a su niña.

Isabelle se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó –Shhh… es normal…- trató de consolarla –No te preocupes, estás bien… todo está bien- le dio suaves palmaditas en la espalda mientras la embarazada comenzaba a hipar –¿Le has dicho lo que sientes a alguien?- le preguntó en un susurro.

-No… no quiero asustar a mi madre o a Alain, él no tolera bien las frustraciones... y está tan ilusionado- se lamentó secándose las lágrimas –Agradezco que tú y Jean estén tan al pendiente de mí, pero eso en lugar de tranquilizarme me aterra- la miró llena de tristeza -También sé ustedes están asustados…

Isabelle negó rápidamente –No, no estamos asustados, estamos preocupados- sonrió y la tomó de la mano –Eres parte de mi familia, por eso estoy tan pendiente de ti…

-Te conozco Isabelle- Anne frunció el entrecejo –Algo te preocupa, te crié desde los cuatro años… a mí no puedes mentirme.

La joven se puso de pie nerviosa y comenzó a buscar algo que no necesitaba en su bolso.

-Eres igual a tu padre- insistió la embarazada –Él no es capaz de ocultar lo que le pasa, Augustin es como tu madre, ellos pueden esconder en su corazón todo lo que están sintiendo… pero tú y André no son así, ambos tienen la mirada tan clara que cualquier tristeza o preocupación se les nota de inmediato.

Isabelle se sentó nuevamente en el borde del lecho -¿Cómo supiste que tío Alain era el indicado?- le preguntó desviando la mirada. Consciente de que Anne tenía razón, era demasiado transparente.

-Sólo lo supe…

-No- Isabelle la miró a los ojos –Sé que hay algo más… Debe haber algo más.

-¿Tienes dudas de François?

-No… no dudo de él- exhaló con fuerza –Dudo de mí…

Ambas permanecieron en silencio durante largos minutos. Cada una sumida en sus propios y atormentados pensamientos.

-Cada vez que miro a Alain, sé que podría morir por él… y cuando él me sonríe creo que mi corazón va a estallar de tanto amor- susurró Anne después de un rato –Y cuando me toca…- suspiró -Siento que mis huesos se transforman en brasas y temo morir debido a una combustión espontánea…- levantó la vista y la depositó en los claros ojos de su interlocutora –Por eso sé que es el indicado- inhaló profundamente –No sé lo que él siente… es decir… me demuestra a diario que me quiere, me cuida…- movió la cabeza negándose a dudar, se había prometido a sí misma no poner en entredicho los sentimientos de Alain –No… Él me ama- se corrigió con seguridad –Sé que me ama- sonrió –Y adora a nuestro hijo… o hija- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de emoción –No le digas a nadie lo que te voy a confesar…- sonrió con dulzura –Pero cada noche se empeña en hablarle a mi vientre… le cuenta historias de sus años en la milicia y le advierte que si es niña no va a permitir que nadie se le acerque hasta los treinta años… y si es varón, le enseñará todo lo que sabe... y que juntos me van a cuidar- se secó las lágrimas que se habían deslizado por sus mejillas y rió –Júrame que lo que te diré sí que no se lo dirás a nadie, porque me mata si sabe que abrí la boca.

Isabelle asintió con la garganta apretada. Sabía que el mejor amigo de su padre era alguien bueno y generoso, pero jamás había imaginado que ese hombre siempre bromista, pudiera ser alguien tan dulce y amoroso en la intimidad.

-Desde que cumplí cinco meses se ha rehusado a intimar conmigo- comenzó a reír –Está seguro de que le pegará en la cabeza- se carcajeó –O en un ojo al bebé- continuó llorando, pero está vez de risa –Le dije que estaba loco y que hablara con Jean- encogió los hombros –Pero sé que no lo hará… jamás admitirá que le teme a algo- se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo mientras continuaba riendo.

Isabelle la tomó de las manos y se las apretó con afecto –Me gusta verte reír…- le dijo emocionada -Te ves hermosa cuando ríes… Y sin duda tu bebé se pone feliz cada vez que lo haces…

Anne asintió y puso las manos de la joven sobre su vientre -¿Lo sientes?- le preguntó.

-Es… es increíble- musitó Isabelle con los ojos brillantes, el nonato se movía como un pez en el agua, dando pequeños toques que se sentían a través de la piel de su madre.

-Lo es… Cuando sea tu turno te darás cuenta que es un amor totalmente nuevo, una madre hace por su hijo lo que sea, incluso pelear contra el mundo entero- sonrió –Bueno, eso lo sabemos de primera fuente, la tuya lo hizo de forma literal- ambas rieron –Oscar se lo tomó muy en serio y luchó espada en mano para que nacieras en un mundo más justo... Ella siempre se esforzó en darte una familia, siempre se preocupó de que crecieras rodeada de amor.

-¿Cómo reaccionó mi madre cuando supo de mí existencia?- preguntó con un hilo de voz –Digo, no estaba casada… y a ojos de todos era una mujer no solo soltera, si no que además sin ninguna pareja, además siendo criada como un varón...- su voz tembló –Y al ser aristócrata me imagino que la iban a juzgar de peor forma.

-A tu madre nunca le ha importado el qué dirán- contestó con seguridad Anne –Estaba aterrada, es cierto… pero no por lo que la gente pudiera decir de ella, estaba aterrada porque no sabía a qué se estaba enfrentando y además temía que lastimaran a tu padre…

-Aterrada…- murmuró Isabelle –No me imagino a maman aterrada por algo así…

-Era aterradora- bromeó –Pero André siempre supo cómo calmarla… Y bueno… No la vi cuando estuvo en Suecia, pero según mi madre el Conde Fersen hizo un muy buen trabajo y cuidó de ustedes como su más grande tesoro.

-Tengo dos padres muy diferentes, pero igual de maravillosos…- se levantó de la cama –Ya es hora de irme, pasaré a informarle lo bien que estás a tío Jean- sonrió –Y le pediré que hable con tío Alain- guiñó un ojo –Él le asegurará que no lastimará al bebé si tiene cuidado… sabrá qué inventar para llegar a ese tema.

Anne asintió sonriendo, se puso de pie y tomándose del brazo de Isabelle la acompañó a la cocina. Ambas sonrieron al ver como Augustin recogía con un dedo las migajas de la última tarta que había devorado antes de que Gabrielle retirara la fuente, la cual hace menos de una hora estaba llena.

Mientras los jóvenes cabalgaban de regreso a la hacienda después de hacer un par de recados en el pueblo, Isabelle rememoraba la conversación con Anne. Ella nunca había sentido que se quemaba ni que moriría de amor. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios, el cual, obviamente, no pasó desapercibido para Augustin.

-¿Me dirás de una vez lo que te pasa?

-Quiero ser feliz…- contestó ella con tranquilidad –Y me acabo de dar cuenta de que eso sólo depende de mí- lo miró sonriendo –Quiero ser feliz- repitió sonriendo –Quiero albergar sentimientos en mi corazón, sensaciones en mi cuerpo y recuerdos en mi mente… Quiero tener algo que contarle a mis hijos, a mis nietos o a mis sobrinos- lo miró con ternura –Quiero ser feliz.

-¿Y no lo eres?

-Infeliz no soy- tomó con fuerza las riendas de Aura –Pero sé que hay algo más… debe haber algo más- espoleó su potranca y comenzó a cabalgar a toda velocidad -¡El último en llegar deberá desensillar los caballos….!

Augustin sonrió al oír la última frase que le llevó el viento. Azuzó a Alexander y dio persecución a su hermana.

* * *

 **París, 30 de Enero de 1809**

François escuchó, mientras sonreía ampliamente, a Jolie terminar de leer su capítulo favorito de Romeo y Julieta. Cuando oyó de boca de la joven meretriz la cita que le había recitado a Isabelle, su sonrisa se transformó en una triste mueca. Desde ese día no la había vuelto a ver y la correspondencia que compartían estaba llena de una incomodidad que se podía palpar en cada palabra. Apretó los puños para disimular la desazón que repentinamente lo inundó.

-¿Cuándo me enseñarás matemáticas?

La voz de Jolie lo hizo levantar la vista. Sonrió nuevamente tratando de disimular, aunque esa sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos –El viernes puede ser- contestó.

-¿Mañana no vendrás?

-No… Isabelle viene en camino y saldré con ella…- se levantó de la rústica silla en la cual estaba sentado y comenzó a guardar los libros que había llevado.

-Quiero pedirte un favor…

El universitario dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se irguió. Encontrándose con el rostro de Jolie a solo unos centímetros del propio. Sonrió al ver la chispeante mirada de la castaña y asintió.

-¿Puedes enseñarle a más chicas a leer?... te pagaremos- le aseguró y comenzó a reír –Incluso ofrecieron pagarte con servicios… pero les dije que no estabas interesado y que preferías el dinero.

-No hace falta que me paguen… lo haré con gusto- cerró su bolso –Déjame revisar el calendario nuevo de clases para fijar un día extra...

Antes de que pudiera siquiera dar media vuelta Jolie lo tomó de un brazo -¿Qué te pasa?- lo miró inquisitivamente –No eres el mismo desde hace semanas…

-Nada.

-François, puedes decírmelo… sabes que jamás juzgaré algo de lo que me digas.

-No puedo decírtelo… es algo privado.

Jolie lo arrastró hasta el borde de la cama y lo obligó a sentarse. Se ubicó junto a él –¿Tiene que ver con tu novia?- él no contestó -¿Terminó contigo?- preguntó esforzándose en disimular la esperanza que había tras sus palabras.

-No… aún no al menos- exhaló con fuerza –Creo que ya no podrá hacerlo, pero tampoco quiero que esté junto a mí por obligación…

-¿Ya no la quieres?

-La adoro… pero la lastimé.

-Eso es imposible- Jolie sonrió con ternura –Eres el novio que cualquier mujer querría…

-Eso no es cierto… fui un torpe, no respondí a sus expectativas… Me equivoqué.

-Quizás ella es la inconformista…

-No hables mal de ella- la detuvo –No la conoces… Isabelle es lo que siempre he querido y me equivoqué…

-Nada puede ser tan terrible…- François se puso de pie incómodo con el curso de la conversación. Jolie lo tomó de una mano y lo obligó a sentarse nuevamente –No saldrás de aquí sin decirme que te pasa… cuando sonríes, tus ojos ya no lo hacen… no me gusta verte así- suspiró con pesar –Y si no quieres que tenga una mala idea de tu novia, es mejor que me digas que es lo tan terrible que pasó…

-Ella se entregó a mí y yo… hice todo mal- murmuró en apenas un hilo de voz.

Jolie respiró profundo mientras sentía que la garganta se le secaba y el pecho se le oprimía _"Estuvieron juntos…"_ pensó con pesar. Cerró los ojos por un instante tratando de disimular, a los segundos sonrió y miró con dulzura al universitario. Notó su espalda estaba rígida por la incomodidad. -La primera vez en general está llena de sinsabores- comenzó a hablar –No debes sentirte mal por eso… si hubiera sido conmigo te habría dado una clase magistral- esperó que él la mirara y sonrió –No me mires de esa forma, somos adultos y ya te dije que no me escandalizo- bromeó acomodándose el cabello sobre uno de sus hombros –Dime… ¿Qué hiciste?

-¡No te voy a decir eso!- contestó sonriendo François –Son cosas personales.

-Bueno, no me lo digas… pero yo te diré que hacer para la próxima- cruzó las piernas para quedar frente a él –Eres inteligente… debes estar atento, esa es la clave- François se sentó al igual que ella y la miró a los ojos mientras una pícara sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Jolie sonrió al verlo sonreír nuevamente, continuó hablando -Cuando la toques, fíjate en cómo reacciona- levantó una mano y le acarició la mandíbula- el universitario cerró los ojos y ella deslizó la mano hasta su cuello –Si sientes que su piel se eriza…- se acercó suavemente y sopló el lugar donde estaban depositados sus dedos –Debes continuar haciendo lo mismo- susurró contra la piel del joven, él se estremeció –Después, puedes intentar hacer otras cosas- lo tomó de la mandíbula haciéndolo abrir los párpados –Siempre mírala, observa sus gestos, sus ojos… siente como cambia su respiración con cada una de tus caricias- sonrió y lo soltó –Y no hagas lo obvio- se llevó una mano al ruedo de la falda y la alzó hasta que su pantorrilla quedó expuesta –No todo se reduce a los senos y la entrepierna- comenzó a reír al ver las mejillas de su amigo completamente rojas, deslizó un dedo la extensión de pierna que estaba a la vista –Todo nuestro cuerpo está lleno de terminaciones nerviosas… estoy segura de que eso lo dicen los libros de anatomía, ¿o me equivoco?

Él asintió sin ser capaz de hablar. Sentía el palpitar de su corazón hasta en los oídos.

Jolie estiró una mano y la apoyó en el pecho del joven –No estoy tocando nada que no debiera y tu corazón late como el de un potro salvaje- le susurró acercándose –¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

François la miró con los ojos enfebrecidos y asintió nuevamente.

-Bien…- ella se bajó el ruedo la falda –Si haces lo que te indico, todo será diferente… No te apures, sonríele… dile lo hermosa que es y cuánto la quieres- sonrió con picardía y se puso de pie, fue hasta el estante y tomó un libro –Y no siempre tiene que estar debajo tuyo…- le arrojó el compendio –Te lo presto, estúdialo y luego me lo devuelves con una caja de dulces en forma de agradecimiento.

-No… no puedo hacer estas cosas con ella- miró hipnotizado la portada de _"Fanny Hill"_.

-No te digo que hagas todo lo que está ahí- tomó el libro y lo guardó en el bolso del estudiante sin darle tiempo a que reaccionara –Puedes sacar algunas ideas y hacer algo entretenido…- le guiñó un ojo.

El universitario movió la cabeza tratando de alejar todos los "pecaminosos" pensamientos que se estaban arremolinando en su mente.

-Después me agradeces- lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hacia la puerta. Cuando François estuvo parado en el umbral, se acercó y deslizó suavemente una mano por la cadera del estudiante –Ves- lo miró a los ojos –Casi no te he tocado y estás listo para la acción- bajó la vista y la posó en la erección que le presionaba los pantalones. Antes de que él pudiera contestar, lo empujó suavemente y le cerró la puerta en la cara. Apoyó la espalda contra la madera, sabiendo que el universitario seguía al otro lado, pero desconociendo que él estaba tan confundido como ella. Cerró los ojos y suspiró largamente. Ambos estaban jugando con fuego y si seguían así, se iban a quemar en la hoguera que estaba a punto de consumirlos.

-o-

 _Non andare resta qui /_ _No te vayas, quédate aquí_

 _Solo per due minuti o per i prossimi /_ _Sólo por dos minutos o por el siguiente_

 _Venti o trent'anni dormi qui /_ _Veinte o treinta años duerme aquí_

En cuanto se instalaron en la posada de siempre en París, Isabelle le comunicó a su padre que iría a comprar los suministros que Jean le había encargado y que después de eso almorzaría con François y Constance. André asintió conforme, recordándole como siempre, que la esperaba antes de la hora de cenar ya que al día siguiente debían regresar temprano a Arras. Él por su parte, realizaría la venta de los caballos solicitados por algunos Tenientes y Generales del ejército. Gracias a los contactos de Lasalle, a partir de ese mes le habían concedido el contrato que lo hacía proveedor de purasangres para los militares de alto rango de un par de destacamentos.

Apenas Isabelle entró a su habitación encontró una carta sobre su cama, la tomó con manos temblorosas y la abrió. François la invitaba a almorzar.

-¿Saldrás?

La voz de Constance la hizo doblar el papel y guardarlo en el bolsillo de su vestido. –Sí… saldré con François.

-No te preocupes por mí- la pelirroja sonrió –Dame la lista del médico e iré por las compras… te esperaré en la tarde donde siempre.

Isabelle asintió llena de dudas, si bien no estaba segura de que le diría exactamente a François, sabía que precisaba un tiempo para poner en perspectiva sus sentimientos. Necesitaba aclarar todas las dudas que no la dejaban dormir. Se tocó el vientre y agradeció no estar embarazada, de haberlo estado todo sería muy diferente.

Después de cambiarse el vestido por uno un poco más abrigado y acomodar su cabello bajo un elegante sombrero, emprendió el camino hasta el punto de encuentro que el universitario le había indicado. Comenzó a temblar cuando divisó a lo lejos, a pesar de encontrarlo incluso más apuesto que la última vez que lo había visto, no pudo evitar las dudas que nuevamente la abrumaban.

-Amor mío…- François se acercó a ella y tomándola del rostro la besó suavemente en los labios –Gracias por venir- le susurró mirándola con devoción.

-Por supuesto que vendría…- trató de sonreír –No podría dejarte esperando- se afirmó el sombrero cuando una fuerte ventisca amenazó con arrancárselo de la cabeza.

-Luces preciosa- le ofreció su brazo para que se apoyara en él –Vamos, debemos ponernos a resguardo antes de que comience a llover- levantó la vista hacia el cielo y miró las oscuras nubes.

-François, tenemos que hablar…

-Lo sé…- exhaló largamente –Pero antes déjame mostrarte la sorpresa que te tengo- la miró sonriendo –Quiero reparar lo que ocurrió la última vez que nos vimos.

Isabelle asintió en silencio, era lo mínimo que podía hacer antes de decirle que necesitaba poner en pausa su relación. Sabía que eso le iba a causar un gran dolor y se sentía completamente culpable de ocasionarle esa aflicción. Caminaron en silencio durante casi media hora, a medida que pasaban los minutos la incomodidad iba desapareciendo. Cuando una nueva ráfaga de viento alborotó el abrigo y falda de Isabelle, ella comenzó a reír mientras trataba de afirmarse la ropa. Al tener las manos ocupadas en su pollera, el sombrero que le cubría la cabeza salió volando, provocando que su larga melena se agitara desordenadamente. François se acercó y le colocó suavemente el cabello a un lado mientras soltaba el pañuelo que cubría el cuello de la joven para colocárselo sobre la cabeza.

 _C'è qualcosa di cui vorrei parlarti /_ _Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo_

 _Solo tu puoi capire, adesso ascoltami /_ _Sólo tú puedes entenderlo ahora, escúchame_

 _Forse so cos'è l'amore /_ _Creo que sé que es el amor_

 _Cercherò di dirtelo ma /_ _Intentaré decírtelo, pero_

 _Non è colpa mia se non riesco a dire niente /_ _No es mi culpa si no puedo decir nada más_

-Nunca me cansaré de mirarte- susurró viéndola a los ojos –Pase lo que pase debe saber que eres y serás el amor de mi vida- antes de que ella pudiera contestar él se inclinó y la besó con pasión, provocando que ella entreabriera los labios debido a la impetuosidad del beso.

Cuando el beso finalizó, Isabelle lo miró completamente confundida, nunca la había besado de esa forma. Antes de poder reaccionar el universitario la tomó de la mano y la guió al interior de la posada en donde se habían citado la vez anterior.

-No digas nada…- le suplicó –Déjame sorprenderte- la hizo caminar con él por las escaleras.

Una vez que abrió la puerta Isabelle apenas pudo aguantar una exclamación de sorpresa, la habitación era la misma de la vez anterior, pero en esta ocasión, sobre el suelo había una manta extendida y sobre ella un improvisado picnic.

-Creo que aquí estaremos más tranquilos para poder hablar- el estudiante cerró la puerta y la ayudó a quitarse el abrigo –Ven…- la tomó de una mano y la guió hasta la manta –Compré tu tarta favorita y _champagne_ \- sirvió una copa y se la ofreció.

-François yo…

-Quieres que nos separemos- completó él mirándola con tristeza –Lo entiendo…- se sentó en el piso y con un gesto la invitó a hacer lo mismo -Pero no creo que sea justo… No puedes desechar lo que tenemos por una mala experiencia- cogió un trozo de fruta de sobre la tarta y se la llevó a la boca.

Isabelle asintió en silencio, sabía que estaba siendo injusta, e incluso egoísta, pero tampoco quería engañarlo.

-¿Me quieres?- La voz de François la hizo levantar la vista.

–Sabes que sí…

-Entonces… ¿Por qué no intentarlo nuevamente?

 _Anche il silenzio con te è musica /_ _También el silencio es música contigo_

 _Poi mi chiedi come mai /_ _Entonces me preguntas porqué_

 _Il tuo nome non voglio pronunciare mai /_ _No quiero nunca decir tu nombre_

 _Certo che mi piace lo sai /_ _Claro que me gusta, lo sabes_

 _Ma come può un nome solo contenerti mai /_ _Pero ¿cómo puede solo un nombre contenerte?_

La hija de Oscar y André bebió un largo trago del burbujeante brebaje, evitando mirar al joven que la observaba expectante. Se sentía frustrada debido a que cuando lo miraba y pensaba en todo lo que los unía, las decisiones que creía claras se tornaban completamente confusas. Antes de que pudiera levantar la vista, François le quitó la copa de las manos y tomándola de la nuca la besó suavemente, tan suave como el aleteo de una mariposa. Ella suspiró. Ante esa señal el estudiante la abrazó y empujó despacio, haciendo que ambos quedaran recostados sobre el piso. Cuando Isabelle percibió sobre su lengua el sabor del espumoso líquido y la fruta mezclados con el del que aún era su novio, jadeó de gusto con esa explosión de sabores.

-Esto no cambiará en nada mi decisión- susurró apenas sus labios se separaron –Lo mejor es que nos tomemos un tiempo…

-Lo que tú digas…- contestó el universitario mientras deslizaba sus manos por la cintura de Isabelle estrechándola contra su cuerpo. La volvió a besar.

Perdieron la cuenta de cuánto tiempo estuvieron besándose, tampoco se dieron cuenta de cuando comenzaron a desvestirse ni cómo terminaron enredados entre las sábanas. Simplemente se dejaron llevar por la pasión del minuto. En el momento en que Isabelle percibió la lengua de François rodeándole el ombligo, sintió que su vientre se contraía de ansiedad, lo tironeó suavemente del cabello para que la besara una vez más. Lo abrazó con las piernas instándolo a ir más allá, ya que, a diferencia de la vez anterior, en esta oportunidad él se estaba tomando todo el tiempo del mundo, casi torturándola con sus besos y caricias.

-Quiero…- le susurró al oído mientras sentía que se quemaba desde las entrañas.

Antes de que ella pudiera completar la oración, François se hundió en su cuerpo de forma suave y lenta. Ambos gimieron de gusto al sentirse unidos. Isabelle suspiró largamente y abrió los ojos, se encontró con la amorosa mirada del joven que conocía de toda la vida. Sonrió y lo atrajo hacia ella, tratando de fundir sus bocas también.

A medida que los minutos transcurrían, los suaves vaivenes comenzaron a ser más intensos y profundos. Cada jadeo de Isabelle era música para los oídos del universitario. Cuando la sintió temblar en sus brazos y escuchó un largo suspiro de satisfacción, se irguió un poco y la miró. Las pálidas mejillas de la joven estaban completamente sonrojadas, sus ojos brillaban y los labios entreabiertos e inflamados por sus besos. Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar nuevamente, aceleró sus envites mientras la besaba profundamente, haciendo que se estremeciera nuevamente y le enterrara las uñas en la espalda mientras repetía su nombre. Cuando todo terminó, se separó suavemente de ella y rodó en la cama atrayéndola contra su pecho.

-Estuvo mucho mejor…- murmuró Isabelle contra la piel de su novio. Levantó la vista y lo miró sonriendo -Muchísimo mejor- enfatizó.

-Te dije que podíamos mejorar- contestó él con una sincera sonrisa. Se acomodó sobre un costado para mirarla de frente, le tomó las manos y las besó –Siempre he estado a tu lado, no hay día en que no piense en ti… No acabes con lo nuestro, estamos destinados… lo sé.

-Temo que creas que debes estar conmigo porque es lo que se espera…- contestó ella mirándolo a los ojos –Y esas no son las razones correctas, no debiésemos estar juntos sólo porque toda la vida lo hemos estado…

-Pero… ¿Cómo podría vivir sin ti?- se acercó y la besó.

-Viviendo…- ella sonrió –Quiero que seamos un complemento, que seamos compañeros… no busco que seamos un solo ser… busco ser yo misma y que me ames por eso, no porque sientes que soy parte de ti debido a que siempre has estado conmigo… - suspiró –Y si para eso debemos separarnos un tiempo… prefiero que lo hagamos ahora que podemos y que no hay algo que nos lo impida.

 _Ora so cos'è l'amore /_ _Ahora sé lo que es el amor_

 _Cercherò di dirtelo ma /_ _Intentaré decírtelo_

 _Non è colpa mia se non riesco a dire niente /_ _No es mi culpa si no puedo decir nada más_

 _Anche il silenzio con te è musica /_ _También el silencio es música contigo_

-¿Te refieres al matrimonio?

-A eso o a un hijo…- se sentó en la cama y se envolvió en torso con la sábana –No creo que estemos listos para ser padres… tenemos la edad pero no la madurez… además, están tus estudios y que yo no pueda desarrollarme profesionalmente, no significa que tú tampoco lo hagas…

-¿Por qué crees que no lo haría?

-Porque cuando termines tus estudios, sé que correrás a Arras para estar conmigo y eso significa que coartarás las oportunidades que puedas tener aquí.

-Belle… estamos en guerra- se apoyó en un codo –Es probable que terminando mi carrera deba presentarme al ejército… ¿No has pensado en eso?- la miró con seriedad –No soy el chiquillo que todos creen…

Ella lo miró largamente, apreciando el apuesto y arrebatador hombre en el que se había convertido, suspiró -No irás a la guerra- le dijo con seguridad –No eres como Charles, tú no irás a la guerra- repitió.

-¿Y qué nos hace tan diferentes?... ambos somos hombres, ambos podemos luchar por nuestra patria…

-Se enfrentarían- le dijo con la voz temblando -No… no puedes enlistarte, tu destino es otro- sus ojos se humedecieron –Contigo también en batalla… ¿Cómo podría estar tranquila pensando que uno de los dos puede perecer?... apenas logro conciliar el sueño por la preocupación que me provoca Charles…

-Veo que piensas en él más seguido de lo que imaginaba- los ojos de François se oscurecieron –¿No será esa la verdadera razón por la cual quieres terminar conmigo?

-¿De qué estás hablando?... Somos como hermanos…

-Pero no lo son… y nosotros también teníamos esa relación, hemos estado juntos cada día de nuestras vidas desde los cuatro años y míranos ahora- recorrió con la vista el cuerpo apenas cubierto por una sábana que estaba junto a él –Acabamos de hacer el amor y eso, no lo hacen los hermanos…

-No es lo mismo…

 _Ho già visto molte cose /_ _He visto tantas cosas_

 _Alcune delle quali chissà /_ _Algunas de ellas, quién sabe_

 _Le avrò solo guardate e mai vissute veramente /_ _Sólo las habría visto y nunca realmente vivido_

 _Con te sarà la prima volta /_ _Contigo será la primera vez_

 _Con te sarà la prima volta /_ _Contigo será la primera vez_

François se acercó y tomándola del mentón la besó nuevamente –No quiero hablar más del hombre que me roba tus pensamientos- susurró mordiéndole suavemente los labios –Prefiero pasar la tarde de otra manera- sonrió con picardía –Creo que cada vez que lo hagamos, podemos mejorar un poco más…

-No hemos terminado de hablar…- susurró ella tratando de controlar el temblor que la recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando el universitario comenzó a besarla en el cuello.

-Hablemos después…- jadeó en su oído.

-Estás convirtiéndote en un atrevido- comenzó a reír cuando las manos del rubio comenzaron a darle suaves pellizcos en las caderas, cintura y abdomen.

-Sí… pero solo cuando estoy contigo- le contestó mientras comenzaba a descender por el cuerpo de Isabelle, prodigándole traviesos besos en cada extensión de piel que se cruzaba por su camino. Durante unos segundos pensó en que Jolie le había dicho en más de una oportunidad las mismas palabras, cerró los ojos y se esforzó en alejar de su cabeza a la mujer que se estaba colando en sus pensamientos. Se acercó nuevamente al rostro de su novia y la besó tratando de conectarse nuevamente con ella.

De pronto, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose bruscamente los hizo levantar la vista.

-Papa…- murmuró Isabelle mientras trataba de cubrirse con una sábana.

André apretó con fuerza el tirador de la puerta y los miró furioso –Vístanse, los espero abajo en menos de cinco minutos.

* * *

 _(*) El **"Baile de las Víctimas"** eran bailes concertados por asociaciones de personas de ilustre procedencia tras el período del Terror. Para ser admitido en esas asociaciones o en esos bailes, era imprescindible tener entre su familia, como mínimo, a un miembro guillotinado durante la Revolución Francesa. Esos bailes, francamente macabros, comenzaron después de la ejecución de Maximilien de Robespierre, que aconteció el 28 de julio de 1794 (según el calendario revolucionario, el 10 thermidor Año II), siendo la primera señal de euforia y liberación de los franceses después de la muerte del dictador sanguinario, que puso un punto final a la opresión, a las persecuciones y ejecuciones arbitrarias._

 _Los participantes llevaban vestidos de duelo o trajes con brazaletes negros. A la inversa, algunas mujeres aparecían enfundadas en vestidos greco-romanos de finísimas y translúcidas telas, iban descalzas o con sandalias planas que se ataban con cintas. Algunas llevaban los cabellos cortados muy cortos, peinados a la erizo o recogidos a la Tito o a la Caracalla con ayuda de una peineta, a imagen y semejanza de los condenados antes de su ejecución. Incluso, muchas se complacían en poner la guinda al pastel anudándose un hilo, una fina gargantilla o una cinta de seda rojo sangre alrededor del cuello, justo donde se supone que cortaba la cuchilla de la guillotina separando la cabeza del tronco. Para colmo de ese sentido del humor negro francés, por no llamarle siniestro y lamentable cachondeo, las damas y los caballeros se saludaban entre ellos sacudiendo la cabeza con un golpe seco, queriendo imitar así el momento de la decapitación._

 _(*) La canción insertada se llama_ **La prima volta** y es de **Annalisa.** _Algún día, Fer Isamar continuará leyendo y notará que por fin utilicé la canción que hace tanto tiempo me había sugerido jejejejeje._

Modificación: hoy 17/05/2019, por primera vez vi el capítulo 82 de la teleserie "Padre Coraje" y la situación de Clara y Horacio con la madre de ella abriendo la puerta... me recordó mucho a lo que aquí escribí... juro que es mera coincidencia XD. Obviamente, no soy la única con la mente dañada para andar inventando estas cosas jajajajaja y eso en cierta forma es tranquilizarse XD. Necesitaba aclararlo. Un abrazo a todas.

* * *

 **¿Sorprendidas con todo lo acontecido?... Eso esperaba! Así que aquí me quedo con el tarrito de propinas y lista a leer sus predicciones XD**

 **Me gusta leer si algo les gusta o no, así que anímense y cuéntenme que tal ;)... o no actualizo en dos meses XDDD**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Propuestas, acciones y chantajes**_

* * *

 _ **Estocolmo, Octubre de 1808**_

El crepitante y acogedor fuego de la chimenea situada al centro del lujoso despacho del aristocrático palacete Von Fersen, llenaba de calidez el gélido ambiente en el que se llevaba a cabo una reunión de lo más ingrata para el Gran Mariscal del Reino, quien, muy a su pesar, se vio obligado a recibir a uno de sus más acérrimos enemigos políticos.

Mientras el odioso invitado continuaba hablando, Hans Axel Von Fersen fijó la vista en el hogar, notando que los leños estaban cercanos a consumirse. Frunció el entrecejo tratando de recobrar la compostura de la que siempre hacía gala, obviamente sin lograrlo, debido a qué más que la presencia de su interlocutor, la razón de su poca tolerancia era el motivo de tan antipática visita.

- _R_ _iksmarskalk_ , le repito que tampoco soy partidario de esta propuesta, pero…

Fersen, al ver que no podía continuar ignorando al hombre que estaba sentado frente a él, respiró profundo y habló:

-Dado que el sentimiento es mutuo, no veo razón alguna para seguir hablando del tema.

-Sólo Dios sabe qué se le ha metido en la cabeza a mi ahijada- farfulló el Teniente Coronel Adlersparre –Pero…

-E imagino que sólo Dios sabe qué lo llevó a usted a abandonar nuestras filas en plena guerra para venir a oficiar de casamentero- la mirada gris de Fersen brilló furiosa. No iba a permitir que hablara de su hijo de esa forma, como si su vástago no fuera suficiente para la caprichosa heredera de los Adlersparre.

-No me presione, Conde Von Fersen- el Comandante se puso de pie y apoyó las manos en el escritorio de forma amenazante –Estoy aquí únicamente porque le prometí a mi hermano, en su lecho de enfermo, hacerme cargo de garantizar el futuro de mi sobrina y ahijada…- respiró fuerte tratando de calmarse –Por lo que no permitiré se cuestione mi lealtad a nuestra patria. Esto no es más que un breve receso en mi gesta.

-Y yo no permitiré que hablemos de mi hijo como si fuera un potro de exposición que debe ser evaluado para una cruza- se puso de pie apretándose el puente de la nariz –Charles ha sido muy claro en más de una ocasión, él no desea casarse con Lady Agnetha.

-Para ser un chiquillo recogido tiene más orgullo del que le conviene…

Fersen apretó los puños, tensó la mandíbula y cuadró los hombros, después de unos segundos tomó la campanilla de plata que estaba a sólo unos centímetros de su mano derecha y la agitó suavemente. Apenas apareció el ama de llaves habló sin despegar la vista de su interlocutor.

-Freja, por favor acompañe al Teniente Coronel Adlersparre a la puerta… y pida que vengan a recargar la chimenea.

-¿Me está echando de su casa?- preguntó el militar completamente impactado –Jamás nadie se ha atrevido a una ofensa similar…

-Créame, estoy aguantando las ganas de ofenderlo- le dio una furibunda mirada –No permitiré que hable así de mi hijo…

-La pedantería que se le atañe no le hace justicia- Adlersparre lo miró con soberbia –Su familia debería sentirse halagada de que alguien de tan noble cuna y alcurnia como mi ahijada, haya puesto los ojos en un muchacho del cual no se sabe su origen.

-Por primera vez faltaré a mi palabra de caballero- Fersen se apoyó en la superficie del escritorio, haciendo manifiesta su altura y atlética complexión –Le recomiendo aconsejar a Lady Agnetha y sobre todo recordarle que una señorita de tan alta alcurnia como ella, no debe andar rogando las atenciones de quien claramente no está interesado en sus favores- entrecerró los párpados –Y dígale también, que no vuelva a aparecer en mi casa a menos que sea invitada con todas las formalidades que su noble cuna merece… ella sabrá entender mis palabras- miró al ama de llaves, que lo observaba sonriendo y llena de orgullo por sus palabras –Freja, hágame el favor de acompañar al Teniente a la puerta- miró a su interlocutor, el hombre estaba rojo de ira –Esta entrevista terminó- se sentó nuevamente tras el escritorio y comenzó a revisar algunos documentos, ignorando por completo al militar que temblaba de rabia.

-Esto no se quedará así- farfulló el Comandante antes de tomar su abrigo y salir furioso cual huracán.

A los pocos minutos, su trabajo se vio interrumpido nuevamente, esta vez, su hermano menor entró sin anunciarse seguido por un mozo que comenzó a quitar el exceso de ceniza para recargar el hogar con nuevos leños.

-Al parecer es el día de las visitas inesperadas- murmuró apenas Fabian se sentó frente a él.

-Con sólo ver tu rostro me explico por qué Georg iba con un humor de los mil demonios- hizo en un gesto divertido y se puso de pie. Sirvió dos vasos de oporto –Imagino que no estuvieron hablando de estrategias militares- dijo entregándole una copa.

Fersen respiró profundo mientras bebía un trago de licor. Antes de comenzar a hablar reparó en que el muchacho que continuaba afanado con la chimenea no era el chiquillo contratado para eso.

-Phillipe… ¿Por qué estás tú y no Valter haciendo esa labor?- preguntó controlando la animadversión que le provocaba el caballerango contratado por Sofía. De ser por él lo habría despedido hace meses, pero su hermana parecía confiar en el joven y era ella la encargada de la casa.

-Valter está con temperatura y quise ayudar- contestó Jerome en un rudimentario dialecto, ya que se esforzaba en ocultar que dominaba el idioma a la perfección.

-Bueno…- Fersen frunció el entrecejo desconfiado –Gracias, puedes retirarte.

El joven hizo una reverencia y salió.

-Hombre, relájate un poco y dime que trajo al diablo Adlersparre a tu casa- insistió Fabian.

El mayor de los Von Fersen comenzó a relatar la propuesta de alianza familiar que buscaban los Aldersparre, la cual sugería que Charles pidiera la mano de la insistente Agnetha en cuanto regresara de la guerra.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?- Fabian sonrió –La he visto en la corte, es una joven preciosa y elegante… además, como un Von Fersen, me gustaría que ese enlace se realizara, es una garantía para nuestra familia.

-Te estás convirtiendo en un cínico- reprendió a su hermano menor –¿Desde cuándo apoyas los matrimonios arreglados?

-Desde que me casé por agradar a nuestro padre- Fabian sonrió con ironía –Alguien tenía que contentar al viejo… con Sofía divorciada y tu obcecado en tu soltería…- encogió los hombros –Y no me fue nada mal, Louise es la mujer que necesitaba.

-No obligaré a mi hijo a hacer algo que no quiera- Fersen se puso de pie y sirvió más licor para él y su hermano.

-Axel, sabes que en cualquier momento habrá un golpe de estado- murmuró Fabian –Y los Adlersparre son aliados de Södermanland…

-Eso no me asusta- se dejó caer en el sofá frente a la chimenea –Charles está primero, siempre será así… Es más, si bien mi título de Conde debiera pasar directamente a él, te garantizo que si lo rechaza, será tuyo para que continúes la línea de sucesión.

-¿Y de qué me servirá ser Conde si nos cortan la cabeza?- Fabian se acercó –También tengo hijos que proteger, y te aseguro que si uno de ellos tuviera la edad adecuada ya estaría buscando un enlace apropiado.

-Suerte con eso- Axel le palmoteó un hombro –Yo no entregaré a mi hijo ni siquiera por mi seguridad, él es lo único que realmente me importa- sonrió –Ahora, dime qué te trajo aquí, te esperaba mañana a la hora de la cena con Louise y los niños…

Fabian sacó un sobre de su fina levita –Mi posición en palacio aún sirve de algo, este es el último reporte del Norte de Finlandia, lo recibí hace menos de una hora... Nuestro Charles continúa vivo.

Fersen sonrió y emocionado abrazó a su hermano –Gracias por traer buenas noticias.

-Pero, no todo es bueno- lo miró con pesar –Las cosas no se ven bien en el campo y temo que eso perjudique aún más a la familia real…

Fersen asintió mientras escuchaba de boca de su hermano las lamentables noticias militares.

Después del exitoso inicio de la _"Campaña de Verano"_ y gracias a la victoria en _Lappo*_ , Adlercreutz empujó sus líneas hacia adelante. Cerca de _Kauhajoki*_ , lugar en donde se libró la única escaramuza importante de caballería durante la mencionada campaña. En ese lugar, una patrulla de húsares rusos fue atacada y devuelta por dragones del Regimiento de _Dragones de Nyland_ , la situación era desesperada para los rusos, a pesar de que continuaban recibiendo refuerzos regulares. El Comandante del principal ejército ruso, Raievski, debió dimitir después de esa derrota, siendo intercambiado por el joven y brillante Nikolai Mijáilovich Kamenski, quien se había convertido en un general importante a la edad de 23 años, llegando a Finlandia para participar de forma activa en la campaña en un intento de dar nuevos bríos a las alicaídas tropas. Tomó el mando el 24 de julio.

Inicialmente, el ejército sueco continuó su guerra de reconquista con éxito. El 10 de agosto, Döbeln selló una victoria en _Kauhajoki*_ contra Schepeljeff después de un ataque decisivo y desenfrenado. El 17 de agosto, Adlercreutz, con 3.800 soldados, venció a 2.400 rusos bajo el mando del Coronel Erikson en _Alavo*_. Mientras que el 28 de agosto, el general Kamenski comenzó su contraofensiva con aproximadamente 21,200 soldados, mientras que el ejército sueco en este momento contaba con 11,600 hombres.

Los rusos comenzaron su ataque el 21 de agosto y los suecos bajo Von Fieandt fueron derrotados en _Karstula*_. Las siguientes acciones también tuvieron lugar más al oeste, a lo largo de la costa. La batalla de _Lappfjärd,_ el 29 de agosto, terminó con una victoria rusa. En tanto, en el frente principal, más al interior, Adlercreutz se enfrentó a Kamenski en una amarga lucha en _Ruona_ y _Salmi_ (donde e de septiembre se libró el duelo de artillería más violento de toda la guerra). En ese lugar, Adlercreutz fue finalmente derrotado. La retirada fue la única salida para los suecos, que se dirigieron al norte, a _Vasa_ , para reunir sus tropas y planear la guerra venidera. El punto de inflexión había llegado.

Fersen comenzó a caminar por la habitación mientras Fabian continuaba con el reporte recién recibido.

-Nuestro ejército debió retirarse más al norte con la cola entre las piernas- farfulló el _Jefe de Cámara de la Corte_ -En _Nykarleby*_ , la retirada del ejército fue amenazada y corrió peligro de ser interrumpida por los destacamentos rusos que operan en esa dirección. El General Georg Carl Von Döbeln fue enviado a la intersección de _Jutas*_ con el fin de proteger el camino hacia el norte del ejército principal sueco. El 13 de septiembre, venció a las tropas rusas que estaban bajo el mando de Kossatchoffskij.

-¿De esa batalla es el listado de fallecidos?- preguntó Axel.

Fabian asintió –Pero…

-Lo sé… pese a esa victoria, la hegemonía Gustaviana pende de un hilo- completó.

-Ya se habla incluso de que su Majestad está sufriendo los mismos delirios de su padre… Axel…- se puso de pie –Debemos tener un plan de escape en caso de que las cosas se compliquen…

Fersen asintió en silencio y mirando fijamente el fuego que resplandecía en la habitación.

-o-

Jerome se apartó de la puerta del despacho cuando escuchó los suaves pasos de Sofía bajando por la escalera principal. En su afán de continuar embaucando a la dueña de casa, revolvió la palangana haciendo saltar un poco de hollín para que se le tiznara el rostro y tosió sentidamente.

-Phillipe, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Sofía se acercó hablando en francés, ya que, convencida de que el solitario joven casi no hablaba sueco, siempre trataba de facilitarle las cosas dialogando en una lengua que él entendiera a la perfección –No me digas que el holgazán de Valter te pidió una vez más que lo liberaras de sus tareas…- lo miró maternalmente –Y con lo que te cuesta acercarte al fuego…- se lamentó.

El caballerango hizo una humilde reverencia mientras sonreía con timidez –No se preocupe, Mademoiselle Von Fersen- murmuró con fingida compunción –El pobre muchacho está enfermo y quise ayudarlo, el hollín perjudicaría aún más sus pulmones- mintió, porque en realidad el chico estaba durmiendo a pierna suelta gracias a una descomunal resaca, la cual, obviamente, Jerome había provocado regalándole un par de botellas de vino la noche anterior.

-Eres un joven bondadoso- le tocó un brazo en un gesto cariñoso –Eres tan bueno y generoso como nuestro adorado Charles- sonrió al recordar a su sobrino –Cuando él regrese, me gustaría que te convirtieras en su ayuda de cámara, son de la misma edad y estoy segura de que se llevarán de maravillas… Y dado que él regresará con un puesto militar destacado, lo correcto es que tenga a alguien que lo asista… ¿Y quién mejor que tú? ¿Te gusta la idea?- preguntó sin poder ocultar la emoción que le provocaba tener a su sobrino de regreso.

-No tengo los conocimientos suficientes- murmuró Jerome con abatimiento.

-No te preocupes, he visto con qué ahínco trabajas y conseguiré que alguien te enseñe todo lo necesario… Charles te tratará cómo a un amigo y nosotros te protegeremos como a alguien de nuestra familia- un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al pensar en la desgraciada historia contada por Jerome. El joven le había relatado, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, la forma en que su familia completa había perecido debido a un terrible incendio, motivo por el cual fue dejado al cuidado de un internado, en donde fue castigado cruelmente y forzado a realizar arduos trabajos siendo tan solo un niño. Tratando de salvar su vida, se había visto forzado a huir, razón por la cual había terminado viviendo de la caridad y bajo un puente.

-Es usted como una madre para mí- murmuró el caballerango levantando la vista del suelo –Aunque mi madre no era tan hermosa ni elegante como lo es usted- cuando vio que las mejillas de la condesa se sonrojaban, a duras penas aguantó la risa que le provocaba la candidez de la mujer –En realidad no sé por qué lo dije… usted es considerablemente menor y mucho más encantadora...

Sofía, se esforzó en sonreír ante la serie de halagos recibidos pese a que una extraña sensación se le alojó en el pecho. Ella no era una mujer frustrada ni incauta como para caer bajo esas lisonjas y no le pareció bien la licencia que se estaba tomando su protegido.

Jerome notó como la mirada de su, hasta ahora, protectora se oscurecía –Perdone usted- se disculpó rápido –No sé por qué dije eso… lamento haberla importunado- hizo una reverencia y se encaminó hacia la cocina maldiciéndose por haber caído en el pobre recurso de halagar a una mujer mayor. Sin duda, con alguien menos sagaz que Sofía Von Fersen habría resultado esa treta, e incluso, si ella hubiera caído en su trampa hasta se habría metido en su cama de buena gana, ya que la condesa continuaba conservando su belleza casi intacta. Pero la mujer era mucho más astuta de lo que él consideró.

" _Malditos Von Fersen y toda su ralea"_ pensó dejando caer el cubo de carboncillo en uno de los patios de servicio, de inmediato sintió que el gélido clima le curtía la piel de las mejillas que quedaba expuesta al no estar provista de barba _-Maldita Isabelle-_ masculló. _"Si no fuera por esa arrogante mocosa no estaría congelándome el trasero ni menos sirviendo a gente que no merece más que un balazo en la cabeza"_ continuó su camino hacia las caballerizas, al entrar tomó los guantes, fijó la vista en sus ajadas manos y recordó las duras palabras de la hija de Oscar " _¿Por qué tu padre no te protegió?... sabes que la respuesta es simple… él se avergonzaba de ustedes, el hombre al que tanto veneras no era más que un infeliz que se aprovechó de tu madre y los mantuvo con migajas, de no haber sido así no habrían quedado en la miseria al momento de su muerte"_ le pegó un puñetazo a la pared más cercana, mientras el dolor le hacía escocer los ojos su mente comenzó a bullir como un furioso avispero.

-Él también es un bastardo, es un bastardo como yo… la diferencia es que su padre lo protegió e incluso le dio su apellido sin que le importara nada más- murmuró pensando en Charles. Lleno de rabia había constatado que todo el mundo sabía que el heredero de esa casa era adoptado, incluso los sirvientes, y su parecido físico con el Conde sólo confirmaba que era su hijo biológico, convirtiendo eso en un secreto a voces. Un secreto que a nadie de la familia le importaba o avergonzaba. -Maldita sea tu estampa Charles Von Fersen- masculló con los dientes apretados al pensar en que él merecía haber sido protegido de la misma forma –Maldito tú y todos los que te rodean- apoyó los puños sobre una montura " _Y maldita mi propia cuna… debería haber sido un príncipe y estoy aquí sirviendo a la familia del amante de la puta austriaca"._

Salió de la caballeriza y fue a su habitación. Vació agua fresca en la palangana y se mojó el rostro repetidamente hasta sentirse un poco más tranquilo. Levantó la vista y se miró al espejo. Cuando vio la imagen del hombre que lo observaba desde su reflejo, la verdad lo golpeó duramente, haciéndolo entender por qué permanecía en esa casa. No continuaba en Suecia para huir de la justicia francesa o de la espada de Oscar; permanecía ahí, sacrificándose y comiéndose el orgullo, porque en realidad quería desquitarse del hombre que tenía todo lo que él deseaba y merecía. Su alma se había llenado del mezquino e irracional deseo de hacerle daño a quien era todo lo que él quería ser.

Pero, ¿Qué le había hecho Charles para odiarlo de esa manera? Nada, esa era la verdad, ya que usando la poca racionalidad que aún conservaba, sabía que el frustrar la venganza en contra de la mujer que por años había culpado del aciago destino de su padre, no era algo que justificara el resentimiento que lo inundaba cada vez que oía el nombre del hijo de Fersen. Después de unos segundos, le sonrió a su reflejo aceptando lo que durante meses se había negado a admitir, se había convertido en alguien egoísta y malvado, y ya no existía la motivación de la ridícula e insustancial venganza que lo había llevado a buscar a Lady Oscar para destruir su familia. Al recordar su periodo en Arras, la cínica sonrisa del reflejo desapareció al pensar en cómo Isabelle, y su siempre altiva mirada, le demostró con hechos irrefutables que la represalia que buscaba estaba construída sobre cimientos tan débiles que al primer análisis se resquebrajaban -Maldita mocosa arrogante- refunfuñó.

Alejándose del espejo, se sirvió un poco del vino que guardaba en el armario. Mientras el líquido bajaba por su garganta pensó nuevamente en quien había designado su enemigo _"¿Por qué quiero dañarte?"_ se preguntó _"Porque sí, porque es una venganza en contra del maldito destino que me llenó de miseria mientras que a ti te colmaba de amor y bonanza… Y sólo me detendré cuando vea en tus ojos la desesperación y desdicha que han llenado mi vida… Únicamente cuando no tengas nada y tu vida esté llena del dolor que se merece un bastardo, recién ahí la deuda que el destino tiene conmigo estará saldada"._ Sonriendo ante sus desquiciados pensamientos, guardó la jarra de latón, se enjuagó la boca tratando de borrar algún hálito a alcohol y se miró nuevamente al espejo. Disfrazó su rostro con la sumisa sonrisa que utilizaba día a día y salió de la habitación dispuesto a terminar otra jornada de trabajo como el humilde caballerango de la mansión.

* * *

 _ **Juthas, Septiembre 1808**_

El día amaneció claro y hermoso. Los pájaros cantaban en el bosque mientras el sol arrojaba su primera luz sobre el exuberante paisaje. Desde el mar llegó un ligero viento en el que los árboles se agitaban silenciosamente en un temprano saludo al amanecer del 14 de septiembre. El General Adlercreutz, bajo el mando del General Von Döbeln, había elegido su puesto. Desde una colina cercana se quedó mirando mientras sus tropas se formaban en los campos de abajo. Vio los uniformes de colores; espadas y bayonetas brillando en la luz de la madrugada; escuchó el sonido de las voces de los soldados y el traqueteo de las armas. Había elegido una buena posición para la batalla defensiva que se avecinaba, porque ese era su plan: mantener a los rusos a raya durante algún tiempo. No quería un compromiso decisivo.

Mientras Adlercreutz se quedaba mirando cómo se formaba el ejército sueco, el comandante ruso, Kamenski, ya estaba en camino para encontrarse con él acompañado de una fuerza considerable. El día 14 de septiembre de 1808, traería sorpresas tanto para Finlandia como para Suecia y se decidiría el destino de la unión sueco-finlandesa de 600 años.

Jarko Korhonen se limpió el polvo de la frente con la manga de la chaqueta mientras dejaba escapar un largo suspiro.

-¿Pensando en casa?- preguntó Charles a su lado. Ambos estaban junto al resto del destacamento de los _Dragones,_ atrincherados en una zanja, listos y dispuestos para entrar a combate apenas recibieran las órdenes de Von Döbeln.

-Más bien en la ausencia de desayuno- murmuró Björn, un hombretón de cabellos cobrizos y ojos verdes como el musgo. El _Dragón_ estaba apostado a un par de metros de Charles y Jarko.

Korhonen asintió –Estoy seguro de haber perdido al menos una talla, los pantalones se me caen… mi mujer no me va a reconocer cuando me vea- bromeó.

-Si es que te acepta cuando vuelvas- murmuró Linus, el soldado que flanqueba a Charles por la derecha. Este, a diferencia de sus otros tres compañeros, que a todas luces poseían los inconfundibles rasgos nórdicos, era de cabello negro como la noche y ojos igual de oscuros –Porque con las greñas que tienes por cabello y esa barba de salvaje… va a huir aterrada pensando que el mismo Odin te poseyó…

Todos prorrumpieron en estruendosas carcajadas. Las cuales fueron bruscamente interrumpidas cuando una bala impactó en un tronco cercano. Jarko sacó el relicario de su bolsillo y lo besó.

-Descuida- murmuró Charles –Ya se me ha hecho costumbre cubrirte el trasero… me ocuparé de que regreses junto a tu familia.

-Debe haber nacido- la mirada de Jarko se iluminó –Espero que sea una niña, lo he pensado mucho y me gustaría que se pareciera a mi Astrid…- exhaló largamente –Estoy cansado, muchacho- miró a Charles –Si no estuviéramos defendiendo nuestra tierra me retiraría, porque Dios sabe que preferiría cortarme una mano antes que luchar por enriquecer el arca de un tirano.

Charles Von Fersen le palmoteó el hombro en un gesto de camaradería al hombre que había pasado de ser su contrincante a su mejor amigo en el campo de batalla, un hombre al que no dudaba en proteger y al que también le confiaba, sin dudar, su propia vida. Sonrió al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos ¿Quién diría que la guerra cambiaba tanto a las personas? Antes de darse cuenta, reflexionó sobre su abuela materna, a la que nunca llegó a conocer más que en libros, y en todas las guerras que ella libró buscando perpetuar su dinastía, por consecuencia, también pensó en las alianzas que formaba gracias a sus hijos y en la desgracia que un matrimonio arreglado le había ocasionado a su madre _"Dios me perdone por avergonzarme de mi familia materna"_ se lamentó. Respiró profundo y se esforzó en alejar de su mente los recuerdos que aún le dolían. -¿Y qué harás si es un varón?- le preguntó a Jarko tratando de alejar las tribulaciones que le perturbaban. Ahora su familia era otra, hoy por hoy tenía una familia que lo respetaba y que se esforzaba en protegerlo aunque ya no hubiera necesidad.

-Enseñarle a mear de pie- contestó Linus interrumpiendo la conversación.

Nuevamente todos rieron.

-Eso- dijo Jarko entre carcajadas –Le enseñaré a orinar sin mojarse los zapatos y a como meterse bajo la falda de una bonita doncella apenas se le dé la oportunidad- continuó riendo –Tiene que ser como sus gloriosos antepasados, los que cuando veían a una moza que les revolvía las tripas y la cabeza, la tomaban de la cintura y se la echaban al hombro para que todo el mundo viera que esa mujer ya estaba reclamada- sonrió, pero esta vez con dulzura –Así conquisté a mi Astrid.

-Si a una de mis hija la trataran como a un costal de hortalizas, yo mismo le partiría el cráneo al bribón que se atreviera a tocarla de una forma que ella no se merece- contestó Björn.

-Si salimos de esta, podríamos hablar- retrucó Jarko –Que bien quedaríamos emparentados, tu Signe con mi primogénito… hasta puedo pasar por alto que no la reclame y aconsejarle que se porte decente para que se gane a un suegro tal remilgoso como tú.

-Ya quisieras- Björn comenzó a reír –Si yo aceptara a tu hijo, tendrías que pagarme tú una dote, porque con todo lo que comes no podría recibirte ni de visita.

-No le hagas caso Korhonen- interrumpió Linus –Seguro que lo dice para hacerse el interesante, porque si su hija se parece a él… la pobre chiquilla está destinada a la soltería o a ser monja.

-No te pases, que mi Signe es la perfección misma- rebatió Björn –Y no sólo ella, las pequeñas Alice y Alva también son unas bellezas. Heredaron toda la hermosura de mi mujer…

Antes de que Björn pudiera continuar con su retahíla de alabanzas para con su familia, el aviso que llevaban horas esperando cortó el silencio. Rápidamente todos callaron y, fusil en mano, se dispusieron a salir del lugar en el que estaban refugiados. En cuanto la primera línea de soldados eslavos avanzó quedando a la vista, los _Dragones de Nyland,_ ubicados en el flanco derecho, dispararon derribando a los contrincantes con certeras descargas. Rápidamente repusieron municiones mientras el Capitán Arnkihl comandaba el ataque defensivo desde el flanco izquierdo. De esa forma lograron proteger el trecho que se les había encomendado resguardar de la ofensiva rusa.

Cuando el estruendo de un cañonazo hizo que la tierra temblara, Arnkihl comenzó a dividir a los _Dragones_ , prontamente separó del grupo a la mitad de los militares y les dio la instrucción de ir en apoyo del destacamento apostado en el lado oeste, el cual, en esos momentos, estaba siendo atacado por los rusos.

-Eres el que tiene más dinero- Jarko le dijo a Charles –Si salimos de esta, bien nos vendría que pagaras una ronda de vino decente- tendió la mano a su amigo.

-Hecho- Charles se la estrechó apenas se colgó el fusil a la espalda, esa batalla la pelearían separados, ya que Jarko quedaba a cargo de los francotiradores mientras él iba a la ofensiva –Además, te compraré una ración extra de comida para que ya no se te caigan los pantalones, me aterra la posibilidad de verte el trasero, aunque sea por accidente- bromeó e hizo un gesto a Björn, que se estaba ubicando al lado de Korhonen –Nos vemos- se despidió antes partir a toda carrera hacia los caballos.

A la seña de Arnkihl, el cuerpo de caballería de los _Dragones_ desenfundó sus espadas y galopó a toda velocidad. En cuanto llegaron al lugar de la batalla, el sonido de los cañones no los dejaba oír ni la mitad de los silbidos de las balas mientras la polvareda creaba una densa nube que dificultaba la visión. Charles se restregó los ojos en un inútil esfuerzo de que le dejaran de escocer. Cuando se quitó la mano del rostro, vio que un regimiento húsares eslavos avanzaba a todo galope siguiendo una dirección que los haría colisionar directamente con ellos. Apretó la empuñadura de su espada y agudizó el oído atento a las instrucciones del Comandante, que les continuaba gritando que permanecieran en sus filas.

Cuando el grito de "¡Al ataque!" salió de la garganta de Arnkihl, la estampida fue estrepitosa. El ruido del metal de las espadas chocando y el relincho furioso de los caballos unidos a los gritos de los soldados, llenaron toda la explanada. El hijo de María Antonieta apretó las piernas, aferrándose a la montura, mientras blandía la espada contra cada soldado eslavo que se cruzaba en su camino. Se agachó contra el pescuezo de su caballo justo al tiempo que una espada se dirigía a su cabeza, torció el tronco y le asestó una estocada en el estómago al hombre que había estado a punto de decapitarlo, respiró con dificultad debido al pánico que lo invadió al pensar en esa muerte. No, no estaba dispuesto a morir perdiendo la cabeza. Cuando recuperó un poco de la cordura y templanzas perdidas, espoleó a su caballo y lo guió hasta llegar junto a dos de sus compañeros que se debatían contra cuatro húsares rusos.

-Vyvod! Vyvod!*

Con los brazos acalambrados y el rostro cubierto de sangre, aunque desconociendo si era propia o del enemigo, Charles escuchó el grito que les daba la victoria después de horas de batalla. Soltó al eslavo que afirmaba de la chaqueta, y al cual le estaba propinando una serie de puñetazos a fin de tratar de botarlo de su montura, para dejarlo escapar junto a su batallón. En el momento en que el ruso azuzó su caballo y lo hizo tragar el polvo que desprendió en su huida, un empujón casi lo bota de su corcel.

-¡¿Es que eres estúpido?!- uno de sus camaradas lo increpó furioso –Un ruso libre es un enemigo más que puede matarnos.

Charles enfundó su espada mientras trataba de controlar la rabia que le provocaba ser cuestionado –No quitaré una vida si la mía no está en peligro- masculló. Un puñetazo lo tumbó del caballo. Se levantó del suelo de un salto y agarró de la chaqueta al soldado que lo había derribado -¡¿Qué te pasa, Virtanen?!- gritó mientras zarandeaba al compañero que no dejaba de atacarlo.

-¡Pasa que mientras tú le perdonas la vida a un enemigo, otro mata a tus camaradas!- el hombre apuntó alrededor, los cuerpos de dos _Dragones_ estaban en el suelo, a sólo metros de distancia –¡Somos una cofradía! ¡Somos hermanos!- continuó gritando, levantó un brazo y le asestó un fuerte puñetazo.

Charles sintió que todo le daba vueltas, no estaba preparado para ese golpe. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de retomar el control de su cuerpo.

-¡En arresto ambos!- Arnkihl gritó desde su caballo –¡Von Fersen, te espero en mi tienda apenas llegues al campamento, no toleraré ese comportamiento! ¡Virtanen, no eres quién para aleccionar a tus compañeros, menos a uno de un grado militar superior al tuyo, de no estar en el campo te enviaría a la _Corte Marcial!_ \- los reprendió con energía.

Ambos militares guardaron silencio, nadie se atrevía a cuestionar a Arnkihl. Cabizbajos, pese a la victoria, ayudaron a recoger los cuerpos de los compañeros caídos y se dirigieron junto a la tropa al campamento. Una vez que llegaron, por separado se enfilaron a la tienda del Capitán, quien los amonestó severamente ordenándoles permanecer en una tienda que hizo desocupar para utilizarla como reclusorio y prohibiéndoles ingerir alimento hasta que se sumaran a los comedores al día siguiente. Antes cumplir con su castigo, no por haber perdonado una vida, si no que por haber peleado con un compañero, como bien le explicó el Comandante, Charles pasó por su tienda a fin de cambiarse la ropa empapada de sangre y entregarle dinero a Olle para que cumpliera en su nombre la promesa de invitar una ronda de buen vino. Al no encontrar al muchacho en las cercanías, se alejó unos metros hasta que vio a un par de hombres cavando. Pudo reconocer de inmediato la melena de Jarko, al acercarse también reconoció a Berg, el chiquillo estaba acuclillado entre los cuerpos amortajados mientras leía un salmo bíblico. Contó tres cadáveres.

Se remangó las mangas y saltó dentro de la fosa para ayudar a cavar. Al depositar el primer cuerpo pudo reconocer el cobrizo cabello de Björn, sintió que el pecho se le comprimía -¿Cómo?- preguntó en un murmullo.

-Salió de la trinchera antes de tiempo y una bala le voló los sesos- contestó Jarko con pesar –Creo que después de todo, ya no seremos familia política- bromeó con amargura –Sólo espero que su mujer pueda encontrar un buen hombre que cuide de ella y de sus niñas…

Linus, que era el otro hombre que los acompañaba, se persignó mientras asentía –Siempre fue impaciente- se lamentó. En silencio terminaron de enterrar los cuerpos.

- _Lilla Prinsen_ *- Jarko dijo el sobrenombre que hace meses no usaba, aunque esta vez no iba acompañado de la burla de antaño –La bondad no es una buena compañera en batalla.

-Veo que las noticias corren rápido- murmuró Charles en un tono bastante molesto –No necesito sermones, no soy un chiquillo y tampoco cambiaré mis principios… No quitaré una vida si la mía no está en peligro.

-Entonces debiste haber elegido otra profesión- sentenció.

Esa noche, mientras todos en el campamento celebraban la victoria del día y despedían a los compañeros caídos con alegres canciones. Charles intentaba dormir en el suelo del improvisado reclusorio, arrebujado en una manta y separado por apenas unos metros de Virtanen.

-Teniente…

Reconoció de inmediato la infantil voz de Berg por entre las gruesas telas de la tienda. Rápidamente fue hacia ese lugar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tome Teniente, con su dinero estamos celebrando y no es justo que usted tenga hambre- abrió las lonas y le deslizó un plato de latón con pan, queso y un trozo de carne. De inmediato le entregó una jarra con vino caliente.

-Si te sorprenden te castigarán- murmuró Charles agradecido, ya que a esa hora sus tripas reclamaban estrepitosamente por alimento.

-Nah… ser tan chico me hace invisible- bromeó, aunque tenía toda la razón, con su escuálido tamaño pasaba totalmente desapercibido al lado de los _Dragones_ , los cuales, en su mayoría, eran hombres altos y fornidos.

-Gracias… ahora vete antes de que alguien te vea- le ordenó.

Al dar media vuelta notó que Virtanen lo miraba con una mezcla de recelo y ansias. Seguramente él tampoco había comido desde la jornada anterior, ya que, para la batalla de ese día, se habían amanecido en el campo. Luego de pensar unos segundos, se acercó al militar, si había algo que no soportaba era ver que alguien pasaba hambre. Él sabía muy bien lo que se sentía. Le extendió el plato –La carne es mía, pero puedes quedarte con el queso y el pan.

-No quiero limosnas.

Charles dejó el plato sobre la manta y sacó la carne –Cosa tuya, avísame si cambias de opinión para dejarte vino o podrías morir atorado con la hogaza, es fresca pero seca- dio un mordisco a lo que tenía en la mano y se encaminó hacia el rincón que estaba usando como refugio para dormir.

-Eres blando, Von Fersen- murmuró Virtanen mientras sacaba el queso del plato –Pero gracias- hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

Charles contestó la venia, tomó otro sorbo de vino antes de pasarle la jarra a su compañero y se acomodó para dormir.

El conteo de la batalla de ese día, dejó como resultado 17 heridos, 16 muertos en el bando sueco y 130 bajas en total para los rusos. La victoria sueca en _Juthas*_ les permitió recuperar el tránsito hacia el norte, no obstante, un día después tuvo lugar la batalla de _Oravais*_ , la que se saldó con un resultado contrario a Suecia.

 _Oravais*_ supuso un cambio de giro en la guerra, ya que, tras ser derrotados en una de las batallas más sangrientas, fue evidente que Suecia no estaba en condiciones de ganar la guerra. Situación que exaltó aún más en la capital del país escandinavo las críticas y cuestionamientos hacia el Rey Gustavo IV.

Con el ejército principal derrotado, Klingspor y Adlercreutz comenzaron la segunda retirada hacia el norte. El 29 de septiembre se firmó el alto el fuego de _Lochteå_ por iniciativa rusa. Poco después, Klingspor entregó el mando del ejército al general Klercker. El retiro fue trágico. Las tropas suecas sufrieron enfermedades y falta de suministros. Estas circunstancias finalmente rompieron al ejército. El 27 de Octubre los rusos rompieron el tratado firmado hace un mes _c_ uando atacaron a Sandels y su 5ta Brigada en la batalla de _Virta Bro_.

Ese funesto día, el Coronel Sandels, ubicado en la colina de _Linna_ , en una granja al noroeste de _Koljonvirta_ , lugar designado como posición defensiva en el tratado recién firmado de alto al fuego, terminaba de dar las instrucciones defensivas a las exhaustas tropas suecas, que no habían alcanzado a recomponerse en su totalidad. Como parte de su estrategia, consideró desmantelar el puente sobre el río _Virta_ , tarea a cargo de los soldados finlandeses. A fin de proteger a los hombres que efectuaban el desmantelamiento, envió cerca de mil hombres, entre ellos a los _Dragones de Nyland_ , a posiciones avanzadas al norte para que detuvieran cualquier ataque. Por su parte, los rusos, contaban con una superioridad indiscutible: seis mil hombres y veinte cañones. A pesar de ello, se enfrentaban a un problema, no había espacio suficiente para efectuar un ataque ya que la única vía para atacar a los suecos pasaba por el puente del _Virta_.

El alto al fuego acordado a fines de septiembre, contemplaba que terminaría el 27 de octubre, pero no especificaba la hora. Este hecho fue aprovechado por los rusos para lanzar un ataque sorpresa al mediodía, mientras los soldados finlandeses aún estaban desmantelando el puente.

La estrepitosa y rebelde tos que sacudía el pecho de Charles, lo obligó a cubrirse la boca con el antebrazo en un vano intento de guardar silencio mientras vigilaban en la trinchera asignada.

-¿Estás seguro de que no tienes tisis?- preguntó Jarko mientras arrugaba la nariz –Deja de ser cabeza dura y pide traslado a Estocolmo, puedes hacerlo… maldición, ocupa tu rango- finalizó molesto.

-Mientras no escupa sangre, no es tisis- contestó Charles con ironía –Estás como las abuelas, un catarro y te asustas- miró a su compañero de armas, él otrora saludable hombretón estaba considerablemente más delgado, ojeroso y pálido –Además, tú no luces mejor que yo- sonrió.

-Pero no ando como una chiquilla enfermiza- bromeó –Eres un cabeza dura… No sé cómo tu padre te permite continuar en campaña…

-Supongo que aprendió a respetarme- Charles encogió los hombros –Además, he vivido en circunstancias mucho peores y aquí me ves- sonrió resplandeciente –Cuidándote el trasero una vez más.

-Ni la tisis te quita lo pedante…- contestó Korhonen con una sonrisa.

El estruendo del primer cañonazo de los rusos cortó el silencio. Rápidamente la tropa se reunió, atentos a las instrucciones del Comandante Arnkihl. Ubicados en segunda línea, las balas les pasaban por sobre las cabezas mientras las voces de mando trataban de superponerse al tintineo de metralla en las bayonetas, los soldados comenzaron a descender de la colina en la que estaban situados en el afán de alejarse del improvisado campamento que habían montado.

Con brillantes bayonetas, el _Vasa Regiment_ , los _Savolax Jaegers y todos_ los destacamentos de _Dragones_ disponibles, contraatacaron, cayendo en masa sobre los desconcertados rusos que no daban crédito a las tropas suecas y finlandesas, que, entre gritos y en una furiosa carrera, conseguían frenar en un primer momento el ataque enemigo. Mientras los sables reemplazaban a los fusiles descargados de los _Dragones_ , los finlandeses continuaban resistiendo a punta de bayonetas.

Después de casi tres horas de cruenta batalla, donde cada soldado que se mantenía con vida tenía a lo menos una herida, los rusos lograron cruzar el puente gracias a la superioridad numérica. La milicia sueco-finlandesa se retiró a la población más cercana, en donde establecieron una posición defensiva.

-Maldición… es mi última camisa tejida- farfulló Charles mientras cortaba un trozo de la prenda para anudarla en el bíceps izquierdo, tratando de contener el sangrado que le llegaba hasta la muñeca.

-Tu flanco izquierdo es débil, por eso siempre estoy a ese lado- gruñó exasperado Jarko, que afirmaba un sucio paño sobre la herida que tenía en la cabeza –Esto no pinta bien… nada bien- se lamentó –Espero que al menos le informen a nuestra familias que abandonamos este mundo con la espada en la mano…

Antes de que Charles pudiera contestar, la artillería rusa se emplazó en la parte occidental, alcanzando con su fuego los edificios de _Linna_ , el poblado finlandés en el que estaban.

-¡Retrocedan! – gritó Arnkihl –¡Atrás de los cañones!

Después de una hora de resistir, y a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, las tropas de _Cazadores de Savo,_ varios destacamentos de _Dragones y_ la fiera milicia finlandesa, sumada al resto de militares suecos, lanzaron el contraataque contra los eslavos con una furia que no esperaban éstos últimos, que, al ser atacados a la bayoneta, entraron en pánico y huyeron de manera desordenada, sufriendo también numerosas bajas por efecto del fuego de artillería finlandés. En su huida, los rusos cruzaron el río de vuelta a sus posiciones.

La otra brigada rusa, que continuaba en el lado occidental, y a pesar de no estar involucrada en el ataque, lo que les habría permitido apoyar a sus compañeros, entró en pánico igualmente e iniciaron una retirada al otro lado del río. Ambas unidades rusas se encontraron huyendo en medio del caudal, siendo blanco fácil para la fuerza sueco-finlandesa que los diezmaron con fuego de fusiles y artillería.

En eso estaban los suecos, apostados en la orilla del río y aprovechándose del caos, cuando Charles vislumbró un bulto vestido con colores de la armada rusa entre el roquerío. Agudizando la vista, comprobó que se trataba de un chiquillo que trataba de refugiarse desesperadamente. El muchacho no aparentaba más de doce años. Disimuladamente miró a su alrededor, ninguno de sus camaradas estaba prestando atención.

-No.

La voz de Jarko sonó a su izquierda.

-No te metas, Von Fersen- continuó hablando el hombretón –Esto es una guerra- levantó el fusil y apuntó.

Charles tomó el cañón del arma y comenzó a forcejear con él –No es más que un chiquillo… deja que se oculte, casi lo logra- miró como el muchachito se embetunada en el verduzco lodo.

-¡Maldición!- gruñó Korhonen, tratando de recuperar el control de su fusil –Te denunciaré y haré que te envíen de regreso al palacio del cual nunca debiste salir- dijo con los dientes apretados.

Un balazo silbó cerca de las cabezas de ambos. Charles lo empujó, cayeron al piso. -Es un niño- masculló –Es un chiquillo como Berg… como Augustin.

-¡¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?!- gruñó Jarko –En la guerra mueren hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos… somos nosotros o ellos, y yo prefiero volver a mi familia que salvar a un ruso que mañana podría volarme la cabeza.

-¡No!- Charles forcejeó hasta quitarle el fusil –Es un niño y tú eres padre…

El ruido de la explosión de una metralla los hizo mirar en dirección al río, el muchacho que Charles había tratado de proteger ya no era más que un montón de carne. Soltó el fusil de Korhonen y se sentó en el lodo durante unos segundos. Antes de que su amigo volviera a hablarle, tomó su espada y, echando mano a toda la rabia y frustración que sentía, se abalanzó hacia la orilla para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo.

Los contendientes llegaron a un alto al fuego a partir de las siete de la tarde, tras un intenso combate. La tregua se estableció por 36 horas y tenía como objetivo retirar del campo de batalla a muertos y heridos. Antes de que concluyera el tiempo acordado, el Coronel Sandels ordenó a sus tropas que se retiraran hacia el norte, dejando una pequeña unidad para proteger la retaguardia.

Cansado hasta la médula de los huesos, Charles enfiló con rumbo al campamento que habían montado en la madrugada para recoger rápidamente sus cosas y continuar al destino indicado.

-No te me acerques- murmuró a Jarko cuando este trató de hablarle. El hombretón afirmaba su brazo derecho con un improvisado cabestrillo.

-Pide el traslado, llevas semanas enfermo y no tienes corazón para esto- le dijo haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia.

Antes de que Charles pudiera contestar, sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies cuando vio que las tiendas ardían descontroladamente. Olvidándose del cansancio, corrió hasta el límite de sus fuerzas mientras el corazón le golpeaba furioso contra el pecho. Abriéndose paso entre los que trataban de apagar las llamas, fue hasta el lugar de su tienda. Reconoció de inmediato las botas de Berg. El muchacho estaba tirado en la entrada, lejos del fuego.

-Olle…- murmuró con la garganta seca y acercándose. Sentía que le faltaba el aire y los ojos le escocían, apretó los dientes y se hincó a su lado. El chiquillo tenía la frente perlada de sudor y el semblante mortecino.

-Maté a uno, Teniente- susurró el muchacho mientras afirmaba contra su abdomen una manta –Pero no pude evitar que le prendieran fuego a su tienda…- desvió la vista avergonzado.

-No importa- Charles sonrió mientras movía con cuidado la manta para revisarlo –No te preocupes, te llevaré donde el médico- calló al ver que la herida dejaba ver las entrañas de Berg y que las mismas estaban destrozadas, no había nada que hacer con una herida de esa magnitud. Con manos temblorosas colocó nuevamente la tela sobre el abdomen del chiquillo y se esforzó en sonreír -¿Has pensado en qué quieres estudiar cuando lleguemos a Estocolmo?- le preguntó –Mi tía Sofía estará feliz de conocerte y te ayudará con lo que necesites.

-Profesor- murmuró Olle –Así, cuando regrese a mi tierra le podré enseñar a mi familia…- jadeó –Madre estará orgullosa y ya no seré una carga…

-Es una excelente idea…- Charles le tomó una mano, la piel estaba fría –Tu familia estará orgullosa de ti, de lo valiente que eres- vio que el muchacho sonreía –Llegarás lleno de honores militares y además con una profesión, conseguiremos que te den el puesto de maestro en la escuelita de tu aldea.

-No hay escuela…

-No importa, yo la mandaré a construir- tragó fuerte tratando de deshacer el nudo que apenas lo dejaba hablar -¿Te gustaría que tuviera una campana para que sea usada de iglesia los domingos?- preguntó tratando de controlar el temblor de su voz, al ver que el muchacho no contestaba, le tocó el cuello, ya no tenía pulso. Con los dedos le cerró los párpados y trató de ordenar torpemente los cabellos que el chiquillo tenía revueltos en la frente.

-No es tu culpa.

-Yo lo traje aquí- contestó a Jarko, que se había acercado silenciosamente, mientras una solitaria lágrima se le deslizaba por el puente de la nariz.

-Habría muerto hace meses en donde lo encontraste- apoyó una mano en el hombro de su amigo –Le diste una vida que ni siquiera habría soñado… Me contó que nadie lo había tratado tan bien en toda su existencia.

-Su familia era gente pobre y sin educación, no tenían como criarlo de una mejor forma- murmuró Charles antes de tomar el delgado cuerpo del chiquillo que una vez le salvó la vida. Se puso de pie con él en brazos y comenzó a caminar en busca de un frondoso árbol para sepultarlo a sus pies. Jarko fue por una pala y lo siguió.

Una vez que Charles terminó de palear la tierra sobre el cuerpo del que fuera su ayuda de campo, protegido y amigo, se secó la frente e inspiró profundo tratando de llenarse el pecho con aire. Sentía que apenas podía respirar.

-Esta guerra te está matando, muchacho- le dijo con pesar Jarko –Tu nobleza no te ayuda… vuelve con tu familia.

-Vamos, no nos esperarán- Charles comenzó a caminar, ya que su caballo no estaba, para unirse al resto de las tropas que se alejaban haciendo caso omiso al dolor punzante de la herida que tenía en el brazo.

Marcharon durante horas, una vez que llegaron al campamento principal, fue a hacia la tienda del médico y esperó con paciencia su turno para ser atendido. Estaba completamente adormecido por el dolor y el cansancio así que casi no sintió las puntadas de la aguja que le cosió la piel. Una vez curado, se dio un rápido baño en un arroyo cercano, limpio y vestido, a pesar del frío, con apenas pantalones y mangas de camisa, compró un par de botellas de vino y bebiendo directamente de una de ellas entró a la tienda de Jarko.

Dejó una botella sobre la mesa del Teniente y se remangó la manga del brazo derecho –Grábame una O- le dijo, cuando vio que él se iba a hacer el desentendido, insistió sin darle tiempo de rebatir –He visto los grabados que tienes en los brazos.

-Eso no se borra, muchacho… y duele como el demonio- lo miró lleno de dudas –Además, no es una costumbre aristocrática.

-Quiero que no se borre- se sentó frente a su amigo –Y ya siento dolor.

Korhonen asintió, salió de la tienda y después de unos minutos regresó con un trozo de carbón. Fue a su baúl, sacó un mortero y un afilado cuchillo, se sentó nuevamente y comenzó a moler el carbón hasta convertirlo en un fino polvo -¿Estás seguro?- preguntó tomando el antebrazo de Charles, él asintió mientras se llevaba con la mano izquierda la botella a los labios y bebía profusamente. Jarko comenzó a cortarle la piel de la cara interna del brazo con pequeñas y profundas incisiones formando la letra solicitada. Después de limpiar la sangre vertió sobre la herida el polvillo negro y la cubrió con una tela limpia. -Tenemos que repetirlo en una semana… y las veces que sea necesario hasta que se asiente el color.

Charles asintió, se puso de pie y cambió la botella que había vaciado por la llena, quitó el corcho con los dientes y salió de la tienda mientras comenzaba a toser por la humedad de la noche. Apenas escuchó las palabras de Korhonen, que le advertía entre insultos que se abrigara o lo acusaría con Arnkihl. Donde iba no pasaría frío. Sin dejar de beber caminó hasta el límite sur del acuartelamiento. Con la vista nublada, distinguió a una joven de cabello negro entre las mujeres que se paseaban por el campamento de meretrices, se detuvo frente a ella y se dejó arrastrar hacia el interior de la tienda.

En la batalla de ese día, en _Virta Bo_ , más de 5.800 hombres pertenecientes a las tropas rusas lucharon contra Sandels y sus 1.800 soldados. Pese a la diferencia numérica, el arrojo de las tropas escandinavas les dio la victoria. Los rusos sufrieron 700 bajas, entre muertos y heridos, por su parte, la alianza sueco-finlandesa sufrió 300 bajas.

Esta fue la última victoria militar sueca en suelo finlandés.

-o-

Tras los combates de finales de verano, las tropas suecas habían sido superadas en territorio finlandés. Ante esa situación, la diplomacia de ambas naciones acordó firmar el _Acuerdo_ _de Olkijoki_ , el 19 de noviembre de 1808, en la cual se instruía que todos los ejércitos suecos debían abandonar Finlandia. La guerra fue trasladada al norte de Suecia, mientras que Finlandia quedó a cargo de la ocupación rusa, rompiéndose de esa forma la unión sueco-finlandesa.

Las tropas escandinavas se distribuyeron en las fronteras a fin de detener cualquier indicio de avance ruso. Así transcurrieron los meses de invierno, en relativa calma, ya que Rusia debió cesar temporalmente las acciones debido a que el plan de atacar aprovechando que el mar estaba congelado, y por lo tanto Suecia no podría recibir ayuda marítima de Portugal e Inglaterra, sus aliados, debió postergarse por la imposibilidad de preparar las tropas y realizar las maniobras a tiempo.

-o-

Mientras el glacial viento de invierno azotaba las ventanas de la casa en la cual algunos de los oficiales suecos pernoctaban, Charles miró la pluma que sostenía entre sus manos. El calendario notificada el 22 de Diciembre.

Movió la cabeza tratando de alejar los recuerdos del sueño que lo había atormentado durante toda la noche. _"Maldición, no soy un adolescente para tener sueños húmedos"_ se recriminó mientras sentía que cada poro de su piel se erizaba y su entrepierna se tensaba de tan solo rememorar la sensación con la cual se había despertado. De hecho, hasta creía sentir el aroma de Isabelle aún impregnado en su cuerpo.

Dejó caer la pluma sobre la esquela que no dejaba de observar al recordar que en el sueño él no estaba únicamente con ella. No, no estaba solo. Incluso en sueños la compartía con el hombre que era su novio. En un intento desesperado por alejar de su mente las imágenes que continuaban atormentándolo, se restregó el rostro mientras apretaba la mandíbula.

Miró una vez más la esquela que comenzaba con:

" _Mi querida Isabelle,_

 _En tu cumpleaños número diecinueve…."_

Apenas controlando la frustración que lo agobiaba, arrugó la hoja con un puño y la arrojó a la chimenea ¿Qué sentido tenía continuar martirizándose con algo que no podría conseguir más que en sueños?

Levantándose de la silla, se sirvió una copa de vino y la bebió de un trago tratando de apaciguar los demonios que no lo dejaban dormir ni pensar mientras observaba su reflejo en uno de los vidrios de la casona que lo albergaba. Ya no era el mismo, no sólo las cicatrices en su cuerpo eran testimonio de todo lo acontecido durante el tiempo que llevaba en la milicia, sus ojos ya no brillaban y su sonrisa estaba completamente ausente _"La guerra todo lo destruye"_ pensó. Rellenó su copa nuevamente y la bebió con calma mientras miraba caer la nieve de forma inclemente. Una vez que el cristal quedó vacío entre sus manos, lo dejó sobre la mesa y fue a su recámara.

-o-

El 13 de Marzo 1809, mientras las fuerzas rusas se preparaban para cruzar el mar Báltico, en Estocolmo se produjo un hecho que supuso un giro en los acontecimientos. El 7 de Marzo de 1809, el Teniente Coronel Adlersparre, Comandante del ejército occidental estacionado en _Värmaland_ , puso en acción un golpe de estado en el que estaban involucrados gran cantidad de altos oficiales. Adlersparre comenzó la insurrección en _Karlstad_ * y se encaminó con sus tropas a Estocolmo. Para evitar que el Rey Gustavo IV pudiera solicitar apoyo a tropas leales en Scania, el 13 de Marzo, el resto de los conspiradores, liderados por Adlercreutz, entraron en el palacio real defendiendo al rey y a su familia, fueron trasladados al _Castillo de Gripsholm_. El tío del rey, Carlos de Södermanland, fue elegido como nuevo monarca. Ese mismo día se proclamó un gobierno provisional y el parlamento aprobó la revolución.

El 29 de marzo, Gustavo IV , abdicó voluntariamente tratando de conservar los derechos sucesorios para su hijo, los cuales serían negados por el gobierno de carácter militar, durante el mes de junio de ese mismo año, se le comunicó al depuesto rey que ninguno de sus descendientes o familiares tendrían derecho al trono; aunque los golpistas habían elegido al tío del rey para ocupar su puesto. El 5 de junio, Carlos de Södermanland fue proclamado rey como Carlos XIII, el cual aceptó una constitución liberal como primera medida de su gobierno.

Pero nos estamos adelantando a la historia, ya que mientras estos hechos tenían lugar en la capital de Suecia, los rusos continuaban sus preparativos y comenzaban a realizar algunas acciones, así como las fuerzas militares suecas que estaban ajenas a las maniobras políticas, se habían trasladado del lugar de asentamiento para defender el borde costero frente a _Aland*_.

-o-

A inicios de mayo de 1809, dos cartas llegaron a manos de Charles Von Fersen, el cual, dejando de lado las armas que estaba alistando en el cuartel, las recibió.

-¿Qué pasó con la correspondencia?- preguntó al muchacho que oficiaba de cartero.

-El cartero anterior resultó herido en una taberna- el jovenzuelo tragó fuerte debido a los nervios –Es por eso que algunas misivas están estropeadas- explicó la razón del por qué la carta de Sofía Von Fersen estaba manchada casi por completo con sangre.

Charles aceptó la explicación y despidió al mozo. Abrió la correspondencia y leyó primeramente las noticias de su adorada tía. La primera parte, que sólo presentaba algunas salpicaduras, relataba lo que él ya conocía acerca del Golpe de Estado, frunció el entrecejo en un gesto calcado al de su padre al sopesar lo que eso significaba para su familia, ya que no le era desconocido que la vez en que Carlos de Södermanland estuvo en el trono, Fersen había debido salir del país para salvar su vida y la de los suyos.

Cuando intentó leer la segunda parte de la misiva la frustración se apoderó de él, las manchas de sangre sólo le permitían leer palabras inconexas como " _Isabelle_ " " _Matrimonio_ " " _Enlace apresurado_ " " _desearíamos que pudieras acompañarla_ " " _Axel debió viajar precipitadamente_ ". Sintió que el corazón le comenzaba a golpear de forma furiosa contra el pecho y la frente se le perlaba de sudor. Se puso de pie violentamente mientras apoyaba las manos sobre el escritorio y trataba de respirar con tranquilidad –Se casó…- murmuró con un hilo de voz. Después de unos segundos masculló -Maldita guerra… me ha quitado todo- y con una mano botó lo que estaba sobre el escritorio. Apretó los puños y se dejó caer en la silla.

Cuando abrió los párpados, después de un rato y aún con la rabia bulléndole en las venas, vio lo único que quedó sobre la superficie del escritorio, era la segunda carta que había recibido. La tomó y leyó el remitente " _Lady Agnetha Adlersparre_ ". Tentado a arrojarla al fuego se detuvo justo a tiempo al recobrar la cordura y considerar la delicada posición de su familia después de la dimisión de Gustavo IV. Recogió el abrecartas del suelo y rasgó el sobre.

" _Estocolmo, 10 de marzo de 1808._

 _Mi adorado Charles,_

 _He decidido ignorar tu ausencia de correspondencia, debido a que sé muy bien que es posible que las cartas que me escribiste no hayan llegado a destino por esta espantosa guerra que te ha mantenido lejos de mis brazos._

 _Pese a eso, tengo la dicha de comunicarte que he hablado extensamente con mi padrino y él está dispuesto a aceptar nuestro enlace como garantía de seguridad para tu familia. Ninguno de nosotros deseamos que tu padre, Fabian o la encantadora tía Sofía, deban dejar nuestra nación nuevamente para resguardar sus bienes o libertad._

 _Confío en que considerarás esta generosa propuesta de mi protector, quién, apenas le comunique tu aceptación, tramitará a la brevedad tu traslado a nuestra gloriosa ciudad para concretar nuestra maravillosa boda, la cual ya estoy preparando junto a mi devota madre._

 _Siempre tuya y amándote eternamente,_

 _Agnetha._

 _Postdata: Ansío saber cómo portas los rizos de mi cabello, cuéntame por favor… ¿Es en un relicario colgado a tu cuello o en un anillo que usas en tu dedo anular?. Perdona mi infantilismo, pero son tantas mis ansias que apenas y logro controlarlas."_

Charles dejó caer la carta sobre la superficie de la mesa sin poder creer lo que acababa de leer, estaba siendo víctima de un vil chantaje.

* * *

 _*Lappo,_ _Kauhajoki, Alavo,_ _Karstula, Lappfjärd, Ruona, Salmi y_ _Nykarleby: Localidades ubicadas al Sur de Ostrobotnia (Finlandia)_

 _*Vasa: Ciudad en la costa Oeste de Finlandia_

¡Vyvod!/ ¡Retirada!

 _Lilla Prinsen_ * /Principito en sueco.

Toda la información concerniente a la Guerra finlandesa de 1808-1809, es fidedigna y está íntegramente respaldada por el libro de Jukka Lehto.

* * *

 _ **Perdón por la tardanza! No es un castigo (Porque se han portado un 10 con los reviews!) tuve un problema personal muy serio y grave, por lo que estuve avocada a eso. Pero escribir me ha ayudado a distraerme, así que aquí estoy, dejándoles otro capitulo.**_

 _ **Les cuento que el 28 está casi casi (por no decir listo) así que si me pagan el sueldo… ya saben XD.**_

 _ **Gracias a mi pepa grilla Eödriel y a mi Beta Krimhild (Todo es mas fácil con ustedes)**_

 _ **Lamento si les resulta agobiante leer tanta historia, pero ya me conocen… "Se fue a la guerra y volvió de la guerra" no es lo mío… y la primera que debe ser feliz con la historia soy yo ;).**_

 _ **Un abrazo a cada una y gracias por leer.**_


	28. Chapter 28

**El ciclo de la vida**

* * *

Isabelle se concentró en observar a través de la ventana de la berlina que dejaba atrás París, lamentando sentir, incluso en el galope de los caballos, la molestia de su padre.

-¿Belle?

Volteó a mirar a Constance, los pícaros ojos de la doncella la observaban asustada. Le hizo un gesto dándole a entender que no deseaba hablar. Respiró profundo fijando la mirada en el paisaje, recordando todo lo acontecido el día anterior. Nunca había visto a su padre tan furioso, es más, nunca lo había visto siquiera molesto, ya que siempre se esforzaba en mantener una postura serena y conciliadora en su particular familia. Las mejillas se le colorearon nuevamente debido a la vergüenza que sintió al pensar en que su padre la había sorprendido en una situación tan íntima... pensó en François y le dolió el pecho. Su pobre novio, por más que trató de culparse y hacerse responsable de toda la situación, solo recibió como respuesta una mirada de reproche, decepción y cólera. André ni siquiera se había dignado a hablarles y eso era lo que más los mortificaba, era mucho más fácil lidiar contra palabras de indignación o recriminaciones que contra un silencio cargado de desilusión y furia.

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo, justo al anochecer en la posada que siempre los alojaba a mitad de camino, André abrió la puerta de la berlina.

-Constance, ve a instalarte- le ordenó a la doncella que permanecía sentada junto a Isabelle –Gilbert está trasladando el equipaje.

-Pero…- la joven, al ver la verde mirada de André completamente oscura, no fue capaz de terminar la oración. Salió de la berlina y caminó presurosa tras el capataz de la hacienda.

-Papa…

André subió al carruaje y se sentó frente a su hija.

-No le diré nada a tu madre- fueron las primeras palabras que le dirigió –Basta con que uno de los dos esté decepcionado- los ojos se le humedecieron –Quebraste toda la confianza que habíamos depositado en ti… Eres mi hija, mi tesoro más preciado… y no fui capaz de cuidarte, no fui capaz de detener tu impetuosidad.

-Papa, nada de lo que pasó tiene que ver contigo… soy yo la responsable…

-Te di demasiada libertad, confié ciegamente en tu juicio…

-Papa…

-¿Has pensado en las consecuencias que esto puede traer?

Isabelle estuvo a punto en decirle que gracias al doctor Leblanc sabía cómo prevenir un embarazo, pero antes de pronunciar cualquier palabra se arrepintió. No podía meter en problemas a su mentor, menos si eso podía significar que ya no pudiera trabajar junto a él, así que solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Confío en que François no huirá después de deshonrarte…

La joven de ojos azules levantó la vista y lo miró molesta, ella no estaba deshonrada. Simplemente había tomado una decisión sobre su cuerpo y eso no la convertía en alguien mancillado o con menos valor.

-No te atrevas a mirarme así- la reprendió André –No te atrevas a tratar de hacerme creer que soy yo el equivocado- movió la cabeza y se llevó las manos al cabello –Hija… ¿Por qué?... François aún no termina los estudios… y tú siempre has dicho tener tantos planes…

-Nada de eso ha cambiado- murmuró.

-Todo ha cambiado- tomó el picaporte de la puerta y la miró por última vez antes de salir del carruaje –Si…- tragó fuerte tratando de aclararse la garganta –Si estás embarazada, te casarás con François antes de que sea evidente tu estado.

-No lo estaré…- se atrevió a contestar.

-No seas soberbia…

-Pero…

-Pero nada, esa es mi última palabra. Si quieres comportarte como una persona adulta, asumirás las consecuencias de tus actos y no le ocasionarás ningún incordio a tu madre o hermano, debes darte cuenta de que todo lo que haces repercute en tu familia- exhaló con fuerza –Por ahora lo que ocurrió solo quedará entre los dos… Si deseas decírselo a tu madre, es tu decisión, yo no lo haré.

Isabelle apretó la tela de su falda entre las manos, había pasado de sentirse mortificada a sentirse completamente furiosa. El ser mujer no significaba que alguien pudiera hacerla sentir mal por haber tomado una decisión que solo le concernía a ella y que su adorado padre la cuestionara, era más de lo que podía soportar en esos momentos. Completamente ofuscada y frustrada, salió de la berlina y fue directamente a su habitación. Pidió le llevaran algo de comer y se acostó temprano. Tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar y no estaba de ánimo para fingir ningún tipo de normalidad frente a Gilbert o Constance.

Al día siguiente, cuando el carruaje se detuvo frente a la casona, Oscar supo de inmediato que algo había ocurrido. No necesitaba preguntar para saber que algo no andaba bien, su marido era demasiado transparente. Le bastó ver cómo él tenía la mandíbula fuertemente apretada y la línea de los hombros completamente tensa. Preocupada, caminó rápido hasta el carruaje, abrió la puerta justo cuando Isabelle iba a descender.

-Maman…- habló sorprendida y casi sin alcanzar a disimular.

Oscar la miró a los ojos y fingió una sonrisa -¿Todo bien en el viaje?- preguntó.

-Sí, todo perfecto… ¿Alguna novedad de Anne?

-No, todo sigue igual. Ayer la fui a visitar y está muy bien.

Madre e hija se miraron fijamente, Oscar atisbó el impetuoso brillo que inundaba los ojos de Isabelle y recordó de inmediato cuando se enfrentaba a su padre. Sonrió nuevamente y se hizo a un lado para que su primogénita descendiera, ella no repetiría los errores de su progenitor. No presionaría a su hija de ninguna manera.

Después de poner todo en orden, mientras André y Gilbert ordenaban en las bodegas todos los víveres comprados, Isabelle fue hasta el establo y ensilló a Aura. Colocó en la grupa las alforjas con los encargos de Jean y salió a todo galope de la hacienda decidida a continuar con su vida como si nada hubiera cambiado.

* * *

 **París,** **05** **de Febrero de 1809**

-Pensé que después de ver a tu novia cambiarías esa cara de cordero…- Quentin le aventó un libro pulcramente envuelto –Aquí está tu encargo, si te descubren… no puedes delatarme- se dejó caer en la cama y cruzó los brazos tras la cabeza –Después de ver como sufres, es definitivo… Seré soltero toda la vida- bromeó.

François le prodigó una larga mirada a su amigo –Gracias… no te preocupes, yo asumo toda la responsabilidad- no se quiso referir a la broma acerca de su estado anímico, no tenía ganas de hablar de lo que lo aquejaba. Aún le martillaba en la cabeza la furibunda y decepcionada mirada de su padrino. Siempre había escuchado que la similitud física entre Bernard y André los hacía parecer incluso hermanos, por lo que no podía quitarse de la mente que quien lo había mirado de esa forma también era su padre. Se sentó en la cama y guardó el libro en un cajón, era un obsequio para Isabelle, algo que sabía le gustaría, quería resarcir de alguna forma el no haberla acompañado de regreso a Arras, ella no se merecía enfrentar sola todo lo que se avecinaba. Se mesó los cabellos con pesar y habló.

-Me voy a casar…

Quentin se sentó, como si fuera impulsado por un resorte, y lo miró completamente incrédulo.

-¿Qué?... No has terminado tus estudios… Ni siquiera has cumplido los diecinueve…

-Muchos hombres ya son jefes de familia a esta edad- se restregó el rostro con las manos –Pediré un préstamo y alquilaré una casa aquí… si Isabelle quiere estudiar podría hacerlo en _La Maternité_ *- exhaló con fuerza –Supongo que eso le interesará…

-Hombre… tienes todo pensado- el estudiante de periodismo se rascó la cabeza –¿Y qué dice tu flamante prometida?

-Ella no lo sabe- exhaló nuevamente con fuerza –Pero es lo que debo hacer…

-¿La dejaste embarazada?

-¡No!- contestó François en un volumen de voz superior al necesario, calló cuando varios abucheos lo amonestaron, era tarde y muchos de sus compañeros trataban de dormir –Eso espero…- murmuró.

Quentin abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche y sacó una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo.

–Tengo algo que te ayudará a ganar el beneplácito de tu futura suegra- le aventó el paquete –Lo encontré mientras buscaba el libro entre las cosas de mi padre…

François abrió el bolsito y miró sin entender el anillo que cayó en su mano.

-¿De quién es?- preguntó sin entender.

-Fíjate en el escudo de armas que tiene grabado- se acercó y bajó la voz –Cuando revolví su escritorio lo encontré, estaba oculto en uno de los cajones... Estoy seguro de que lo ocultó para que Robespierre no se apropiara de él- tragó fuerte –Supongo que lo consideraba un trofeo… así como el libro- hizo un gesto de escalofríos al pensar en que su padre guardaba posesiones de las personas que caían bajo sus acusaciones.

-No entiendo…

-El anillo estaba con algunas pertenencias de la viuda de Capeto… y por el escudo grabado, estoy casi seguro de que la joya era de su amante.

François levantó la vista y miró asustado a su alrededor. Rápidamente guardó la argolla mientras un sudor frío le bajaba por la espalda. No recordaba haberle dicho a Quentin que Oscar estuvo casada con el amante de María Antonieta. No, eso jamás lo había dicho porque conocía perfectamente lo peligroso de esa información.

-La madre de tu novia… bueno prometida, era muy cercana a… tú sabes quién…

La voz de Quentin lo hizo levantar la vista, soltó el aire que estaba guardando en los pulmones al darse cuenta de que su amigo no sabía nada de la relación –Sí, la madre de Isabelle fue escolta personal de… ya sabes- completó incómodo, había demasiada gente alrededor para hablar con tranquilidad –Gracias… se lo entregaré a ella- trató de sonreír.

-¿Cuándo irás a pedir la mano de Isabelle?

-La próxima semana… adelantaré unos exámenes para tener un par de días libres…- cerró los ojos y el rostro de Jolie apareció en su mente, no supo por qué la imagen de la joven meretriz lo asaltaba en un momento como ese _"Debe estar enfadada conmigo"_ pensó. Habían transcurrido varios días y no la había visto, tampoco le había avisado que no iría a impartir las clases acordadas _"Soy un cobarde… un maldito cobarde"_ se lamentó sin atreverse a aceptar que la opinión de la mujer le importaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Cuando escuchó que los ronquidos de Quentin se sumaban a los de los demás alumnos con los que compartían dormitorio, se levantó y salió al patio en busca del aire frío. Comenzó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos mientras sentía que el pecho se le apretaba cada vez más. No era difícil imaginar que se iba a encontrar con una negativa de parte de Isabelle acerca de su propuesta de matrimonio, pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, tenía que hacerse responsable de lo ocurrido.

-o-

El cadencioso sonido del reloj de la sala de estar sólo aumentaba el nerviosismo que inundaba a François Chatelet mientras estaba sentado en uno de los cómodos sofás del salón principal de la casona de la familia de Isabelle. Apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas, entrelazó las manos y las apretó. Sentía el palpitar de su nervioso corazón incluso en los oídos.

-¿Y tú?... ¿No se supone que estás en clases?

La voz de Augustin lo hizo enderezarse.

–Hola- se puso de pie y trató de despeinar al adolescente en el saludo que efectuaba habitualmente, le sorprendió ver cuando había crecido, ya casi lo igualaba en altura.

El muchacho lo esquivó y sonrió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- insistió.

-Vengo a hablar con mi padrino.

Antes de que Augustin pudiera realizar otra de sus siempre punzantes preguntas, André entró a la sala.

-Ve a ayudar a Gilbert- le dijo a su hijo menor.

-Vengo de ahí.

-¡Ahora!- habló sin despegar la vista de François, al cual ni siquiera había saludado.

Cuando el menor de los Grandier salió de la estancia, André se acercó y extendió un brazo.

–Viniste antes de lo que pensaba- le hizo un gesto para que se sentara.

-Padrino yo…- sintió que se encogía ante la severa mirada del hombre que estaba sentado frente a él -Vengo a pedirle la mano de Belle- dejó salir el aire que tenía atrapado en el pecho –Sé que aún no me gradúo, pero puedo trabajar después del horario de clases y…

-Te ayudaré económicamente… No quiero que descuides tus estudios, es lo que tu madre espera y lo que Bernard habría hecho.

François levantó la vista y respiró aliviado.

-Padrino yo…

André se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro. No podía dejar de sentirse culpable por no haber estado al pendiente de su hija, injustificable dado el temperamento e impetuosidad de su primogénita.

-Me defraudaste- dijo finalmente –Un caballero no cede a esos impulsos… Menos aún cuando no tienes nada que ofrecer- calló durante unos segundos al pensar en su situación con Oscar, él tampoco había tenido nada que ofrecer, movió la cabeza mientras meditaba _"En esa época todo era diferente, yo no podía ofrecer nada más de lo que ya tenía… Sí, todo era diferente… pero, ¿Qué habría pasado si Oscar me hubiera aceptado antes? ¿Habría sido capaz de negarme o controlarme?"_

-Lo sé…

La voz de François lo hizo volver al presente, respiró profundo antes de hablar nuevamente.

-¿Qué pasará si mi hija resulta embarazada?

El joven abrió los ojos asustado, él también había pensado en esa posibilidad y apenas se atrevía a aceptar el terror que le causaba ser padre. Se sintió nuevamente un estúpido al no haberse preocupado cuando correspondía, había sido descuidado.

-Depende de eso la fecha de la boda- André continuó hablando –No permitiré que nadie hable de mi hija, no aceptaré que su nombre sea mancillado…- detuvo su caminar y lo miró fijamente –El noviazgo, independiente del tiempo que dure, se llevará a cabo bajo estricta supervisión, ambos me confirmaron que no puedo confiar en ustedes.

François asintió en silencio.

-¿Hablarás tú con Rosalie o tendré que hacerlo yo?

El universitario se pasó las manos por el rostro en un gesto desesperado, no necesitaba tener demasiada imaginación para saber qué tipo de reacción tendría su madre.

–Yo lo haré.

-¿Cuándo?

-Hoy mismo…- levantó la vista –Vine directo hacia aquí… Ella aún no sabe que no estoy en París.

-Supongo que en una semana más sabremos la fecha de la boda- André pronunció cada palabra con la garganta apretada mientras sacaba la cuenta de los días transcurridos, bastaban tres semanas para corroborar un embarazo –Si no hay consecuencias inmediatas… podremos esperar algunos meses- ignoró como François se encogía nuevamente.

-Nos casaremos en mis próximas vacaciones- contestó el universitario.

-Me parece bien…

Ambos callaron cuando Isabelle abrió la puerta y entró al salón. Apenas la joven había llegado de la consulta, su hermano le informó que François estaba en la casa, en esos momentos desmontó de un salto y corrió en busca de él, ni siquiera alcanzó a quitarse los guantes.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con la voz temblando y sin atreverse a mirar a su padre.

-Vino a pedir tu mano- contestó André con tranquilidad.

-No…- Isabelle se quitó los guantes y se acercó –No… No nos podemos casar- su voz tembló.

-Belle…- François la miró destrozado, él temía a ese matrimonio tanto como ella pero no podía hacer otra cosa. No podía dejarla sola y menos aún no hacerse responsable.

-Rosalie estará de acuerdo- André comenzó a hablar ignorando por completo la mirada suplicante de su hija –Ella te adora y estará muy feliz con el enlace.

-Papa… Por favor…- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Ya no tenemos nada más que hablar- reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad para no abrazar a su hija y consolarla. Estaba decidido a hacer que ella respondiera por sus actos. Caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió.

François se puso de pie y sacó un libro de su bolso, lo puso en las manos de su novia.

–Esto es para ti… Sé que te gustará- al ver que Isabelle no recibía el obsequio, lo dejó sobre el sofá en el que había estado sentado y tomó de las manos a la joven que continuaba mirándolo asustada –Estoy haciendo lo que se debe, entiéndeme por favor- la miró con pesar.

-No…- musitó ella. Sintió que un abismo se abría a sus pies cuando el universitario soltó sus manos. Lo vio caminar hasta la salida sintiendo que le faltaba el aire. Cuando quedó a solas con su padre, lo miró con los ojos anegados –Papa… No pueden decidir por mí… Tú mismo has dicho que no soy una propiedad ni un objeto… Tengo poder de decisión.

-Hija- se acercó –No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, eres muy joven para entenderlo… pero lo harás cuando seas madre- pronunció la última palabra con esfuerzo –Es lo mejor para ti, mi misión en esta vida es asegurarme de que estés siempre protegida y cuidada.

-No hagas esto…- insistió Isabelle -Por favor no lo hagas…

André dio media vuelta, le dolía en el alma verla sufrir.

-Mi pappa me entendería- dijo de repente Isabelle –Él me entendería… ¿Por qué tú no?- su voz tembló.

-Ambos somos diferentes…- contestó con un hilo de voz y apretando los puños –Y Fersen no tiene nada que ver en esto- salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Isabelle se dejó caer en el sofá y se cubrió el rostro, comenzó a respirar profundo hasta tranquilizarse. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de llorar, lo único que sentía que la desesperación la estaba consumiendo junto a la frustración que apenas la dejaba pensar. Nada estaba pasando como debía. Después de un rato, tomó el paquete que le había entregado François y lo abrió. Sus ojos se abrieron impresionados, desdobló una nota que estaba entre la cubierta y la primera página.

" _Mi adorada Isabelle,_

 _Que esto sea una prueba de cómo te veo. Para mi eres mi igual, mi compañera. Jamás lo dudes._

 _Con amor,_

 _François."_

Apretó el libro contra su pecho mientras sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-o-

François Chatelet aguantó la respiración cuando terminó de decir la última palabra a su madre. Muy a su pesar, debió relatarle, aunque lo más resumido posible, los motivos que tenía para pedir la mano de Isabelle de forma tan intempestiva y antes de terminar sus estudios.

Rosalie se levantó del sofá en el que estaba sentada, dejó a la pequeña Zephine en su cuna y caminó hacia el escritorio de su oficina, se dejó caer en la silla mientras se cubría el rostro en un gesto molesto.

-Mamá… por favor no te pongas así… Todo saldrá bien.

-Es mi culpa… fui demasiado blanda contigo- masculló –Pero no sabía qué más hacer… De haber vivido tu padre no habría sido tan blanda contigo- se secó con rabia las lágrimas que se estaban agolpando en sus ojos –Dios mío… hijo… ¿Cómo no fuiste capaz de contenerte ? ¿Acaso no te eduqué como alguien capaz de controlar sus instintos?

François apretó los puños, estaba comenzando a molestarse con la situación. ¿Desde cuándo su vida íntima debía ser motivo de reprimendas, comentarios o cuestionamientos? No, él no se merecía eso e Isabelle menos aún. Se puso de pie.

-Madre, mírame- la mujer continuaba mirando sus manos entrelazadas –Mírame por favor- insistió –No permitiré que alguien ponga en duda mis valores o los de Belle… No puedo creer que debamos dar explicaciones por hacer algo que todo el mundo hace y que nadie cuestiona…

-¡Casados!... todo el mundo lo hace dentro del matrimonio- Rosalie se puso de pie molesta –No pretendas venir a darme un sermón de cómo ser o no un adulto… ¡Eso no lo permitiré François Chatelet!- respiró profundo y se secó las lágrimas –Soy tu madre y ahora tienes una hermana menor- levantó un dedo –Y por la memoria de tu padre, te juro que si un día te atreves siquiera a pensar en que Zephine no es tu hermana, te daré la tunda que debí haberte dado hace años…. Y no me va a importar si ya eres lo suficientemente hombre para intimar o no con una mujer- respiró profundo y alisó la falda de su vestido con elegancia –Ahora tienes una hermana- lo miró a los ojos –Usa la cabeza para algo más que estudiar… ¿Acaso no cuidarías de ella? ¿Acaso no quieres lo mejor para ella?- suspiró molesta –¡Contéstame!

-Sí, madre.

-Entonces no hay más que hablar… Me enorgullece que asumas tu responsabilidad, pero eso no significa que no me apene tu poca capacidad de control- suspiró y se sentó nuevamente –Entonces… en tus vacaciones habrán dos bodas, la mía y la tuya- levantó el mentón -¿Es eso lo que querías decirme?

-Sí, madre.

-Estoy de acuerdo- se puso de pie y le arregló el pañuelo del cuello en un maternal gesto –Antes de regresar a París pasa a saludar a Jean, a esta hora aún debe estar en la consulta- lo besó en la mejilla y sonrió.

François se despidió. Al salir de la imprenta, divisó a los lejos a Alain paseando con Anne tomada de su brazo. Pensó en acercarse a saludarlos, pero tan solo pensar en que alguien más le preguntara algo, o tratara de llamarle la atención, fue suficiente aliciente para caminar rápidamente a la consulta del médico, cumplir con la formalidad de verlo y retornar a París a la brevedad posible.

* * *

 **Arras, 15 de Febrero** **de 1809**

Constance entró a la habitación de Isabelle con los últimos vestidos que había lavado y almidonado. Frunció el ceño al verla concentrada sobre un libro y anotando afanosamente cosas en una libreta.

-¿Qué es lo que tanto haces?- preguntó.

La joven levantó la vista y sonrió nerviosa.

–Nada importante…- cerró el libro y trató de ocultarlo.

-Llevas días pegada a ese libro, no creo que no sea nada- dejó los vestidos en el armario y se acercó al escritorio. Leyó por encima del hombro –¡Eso es un delito!- se cubrió la boca con las manos.

–Augustin tiene razón, eres una fisgona- bromeó.

-Belle, deja de meterte en problemas… creo que bastante tienes con tu futuro matrimonio…

-No me casaré… no lo haré- dijo con determinación, le pediré a maman que me acompañe a Paris y hablaré con François… me resisto a que alguien maneje mi vida.

Constance asintió, sabía del temperamento de la joven y no le cabía duda de que llegaría hasta las últimas instancias con tal de hacer valer su opinión, cosa que a ella le servía en esos momentos -¿De dónde sacaste esto?- en un rápido movimiento le quitó el libro de las manos. Leyó en voz alta mientras se burlaba _-"Declaración de los Derechos de la Mujer y de la Ciudadana"_ de Olympe de Gouges*- suspiró y dejó caer el compendio sobre el escritorio –Son sandeces… nosotras no somos nada.

-Te equivocas, nosotras valemos lo mismo que un hombre… Yo tengo los mismos derechos de François… mi padre es un hombre sensato, sé que si le entrego argumentos de peso , desistirá en la idea de que me case.

-¿Es por eso que estás en la universidad estudiando como lo hacen los varones?- la doncella se burló –Isabelle, bájate de la nube en donde vives, desde que te conozco insistes en hacer tu voluntad y eso sólo le ha traído problemas a André…- suspiró ofuscada –Ni tú ni tu madre lo saben apreciar, ambas con sus ínfulas de igualdad no hacen sino provocarle dolores de cabeza… jamás podrías imaginar la decepción que había en su mirada cuando supo dónde realmente estabas- calló violentamente al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando de más.

Isabelle la miró consternada y se puso de pie de un brinco –¡Fuiste tú!- la miró furibunda –Tú me delataste…- avanzó hacia donde estaba la doncella –Eras mi amiga… confié en ti ciegamente… no te dije dónde iba… me seguiste y me delataste…- su voz tembló de rabia.

-Alguien como tú jamás podría ser amiga de alguien como yo- el rictus de Constance mutó de la siempre pícara joven al de una mujer llena de resentimiento –Desde que te conozco solo pierdes tiempo en tratar de cumplir tus deseos, no eres más que una chiquilla infantil, ilusa, soberbia y altanera- dio un paso al frente de forma intimidatoria –No sabes lo que tienes y por eso no lo aprecias…

-Nunca te he tratado mal- murmuró Isabelle –Aquí jamás nadie te ha tratado mal… eras mi amiga… confiaba en ti- repitió aún sin salir de su estupor.

-Mocosa tonta- sonrió con crueldad –Eso es lo que eres, una chiquilla estúpida que da todo por sentado… naciste en una cuna de oro y no lo aprecias, tienes la oportunidad de casarte con un buen muchacho y aquí estás… una vez más lamentándote de tu "cruel" destino- se burló –Pero, ¿Qué más se puede esperar de la hija de una mujer tan ridícula?... tu madre anda por la vida creyéndose una igual a los hombres- comenzó a reír -Cree que basta vestir de pantalones para que uno la tenga que respetar- tomó aliento –Tu padre se merece algo mejor que ese espantapájaros que tiene por esposa…

Isabelle levantó la mano y la abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas –De mi puedes decir lo que quieras- la empujó –Pero de mi madre jamás…- la tomó de los hombros y la zarandeó -¡Jamás!- Constance trató de soltarse de su agarre, pero Isabelle no cedió -No nos conoces… No sabes nada de nuestra vida…- la empujó.

La doncella cayó al piso y comenzó a gritar -¡Ayuda!... ¡Isabelle se volvió loca!

-A mi madre nadie la ofende…- la tomó del brazo y la obligó a levantarse del suelo –Deja de hacerte la víctima- apretó la mano con la que la sostenía –Eres una desleal, siempre se te ha tratado con respeto y tú...- movió la cabeza ofuscada -¿Qué pretendes?- sonrió irónica –¿Quieres ser la doncella que se encama con el señor de la casa y por eso insistes en acercarte a mi padre?... deja de leer novelas, la ilusa eres tú… Mi padre jamás te miraría.

-Él es de origen humilde como yo… André es alguien noble y bueno, él no ve diferencias… no es como tú o tu madre… y menos como el mocoso insoportable de tu hermano.

-No es por eso necia- farfulló Isabelle –Mi padre jamás miraría a alguien que no sea mi madre.

-Ya lo hizo- mintió. Todo se había descubierto y no tenía nada que perder, sus minutos en esa casa estaban contados y no se iría sin esparcir todo el veneno que pudiera –Conozco sus cicatrices en la espalda, si quieres te digo el número exacto de ellas- sonrió con suficiencia –O te puedo mencionar el punto exacto en el que tiene un lunar en el glúteo izquierdo… también está la cicatriz que tiene a un costado del abdomen, justo a la derecha... o la que tiene en el pecho, cerca del corazón.

-Mientes- siseó Isabelle –No te creo ni una sola palabra…

-Quizás tú no me creas, pero sí lo hará tu madre… a ella le puedo mencionar cosas más íntimas, cosas de alcoba.

-Basta…- Oscar entró a la habitación incapaz de continuar escuchando las crueles palabras de la doncella. La habían atraído los gritos de ayuda de la mucama, pero al llegar y oír la discusión, permaneció afuera tratando de entender de qué se trataba. -Mientes- continuó hablando –Desconozco de qué artimañas te has valido para decir cosas tan personales… pero no me harás dudar- la miró fijo –Recoge tus cosas y pasa por el despacho cuando estés lista, te daré el salario correspondiente a tres meses para que puedas buscar con calma un lugar donde vivir y un nuevo trabajo… esa será toda nuestra ayuda, así que no te atrevas a solicitar algún tipo de referencia o te dejaré en evidencia.

-André se opondrá, soy la única que lo apoya… Él es el dueño de casa, no me iré a menos que él lo ordene…- insistió la mucama.

-En veinte minutos te espero en el despacho- sentenció Oscar y salió de la habitación.

Constance alisó la falda de su vestido y levantó el mentón –Esto no se quedará así…

-Te dije que dejaras de leer novelas- Isabelle le dio la espalda y se sentó frente al escritorio –Ve con tus amenazas a otra parte…- volteó y la miró con los párpados entrecerrados –No te temo, no hay nada que puedas hacer para dañarme más de lo que ya hiciste- sentenció -Y considera escribir alguna obra de teatro… tienes imaginación de sobra.

La mucama dio media vuelta y corrió hacia los establos en busca de André.

Después de unos minutos, y consciente del posible rumbo que Constance había tomado, Isabelle se puso de pie y caminó rumbo al despacho. Llevaba semanas evadiendo a su madre, ya que apenas se atrevía a mirarla, pero no tenía más opción. Abrió la puerta sin anunciarse. Oscar estaba con los codos apoyados sobre el escritorio, sosteniéndose la cabeza.

-Maman, no dudes de papa…

-No lo hago- volteó a mirarla –Sólo me estaba preguntado cuando te atreverás a confiar en mí, creo que ya te he dado suficiente tiempo… ¿Qué pasó durante el último viaje?- su rictus era serio –Desde que llegaron tu padre está sospechosamente silencioso y tú no dejas de rehuirme… François vino en un viaje relámpago y ahora esta pelea con Constance…- cruzó las manos -¿Tienes algo qué decirme?... Y te advierto que nunca me ha gustado ser tratada como una estúpida, menos por mi familia.

Isabelle respiró profundo y se sentó frente al escritorio –François y yo…

-¿Intimaron?- completó Oscar. Frunció el entrecejo cuando vio que su hija asentía. -¿Estás embarazada?

-¡No!

-No grites…

-No, maman… tomé precauciones.

-¿Cómo lo supo tu padre?

-Constance me siguió y me delató.

-Infame…- farfulló molesta, respiró profundo -¿A qué vino François?

-A pedir mi mano… Papa insiste en que tenemos que casarnos…

-¿Y por qué no te quieres casar?- la miró a los ojos.

-No lo siento correcto- su mirada se anegó –Me equivoqué, maman me equivoqué en llevar las cosas tan lejos… No me arrepiento porque sé que eso no sirve de nada, pero también sé que no estuvo bien… En su momento pensé que era lo correcto… pero no me puedo casar con él- se esforzó en mantenerse serena –Ayúdame por favor…

-¿Ayudarte a qué?

-Necesito hablar con François, explicarle por qué no nos podemos casar, romper nuestra relación…

-¿Y por qué quieres hacer eso?- continuó interrogando a su hija, sabía que estaba siendo dura pero necesitaba conocer la mayor cantidad de información posible para tomar una decisión.

-Porque…- sus ojos se humedecieron –No lo quiero como él se merece, no lo quiero como he visto que tú has querido a mis padres o como Anne quiere al tío Alain.

Oscar la miró impactada. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, André abrió la puerta.

-¿Cómo es eso de que despediste a Constance porque discutió con Isabelle?

-No la despedí por eso- Oscar lo observó tranquila –La despedí por mentirosa, intrigante y ahora que Isabelle me contó todo lo que pasó en París, suma desleal a la lista… Y ni siquiera he considerado lo holgazana e indolente que siempre ha sido.

André miró a Isabelle y suspiró –Su deslealtad no es tal… Ella me buscó porque quiere el bien de nuestra hija…- rememoró el momento en el Constance lo fue a buscar, recordando de forma exacta las palabras que la mujer había dicho entre sentidos sollozos _"Isabelle es una joven inocente pero impetuosa… lo cual no es extraño considerando que Lady Oscar la deja hacer lo que quiere… lo hago por su bien, no quiero que le pase nada malo… André,_ _d_ _ebes ir a buscarla y evitar que cometa un error que podría arruinar su vida…"_

-Isabelle, déjanos solos- ordenó Oscar.

-Pero…

-Ahora- dijo con firmeza, apenas la joven salió se dirigió nuevamente a su marido –Constance únicamente ha abusado de tu confianza y bondad- lo miró seria y le entregó una bolsa con dinero –Aquí está la paga de tres meses, entrégasela tú mismo y pídele que te explique porqué asegura ser tu amante- respiró profundo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- la miró sin entender.

Oscar se puso de pie lentamente –Esa jovencita afirma que me has sido infiel con ella, asegura haber intimado contigo e incluso ha descrito cosas privadas… cosas de tu cuerpo.

-No es cierto…- contestó consternado.

-Lo sé- le sostuvo la mirada –Pero después de hablar con nuestra hija y saber lo que pasó en París, créeme que me estoy esforzando en no ir en estos momentos a sacarla yo misma de nuestra casa… y no de forma muy amable.

-Independiente de sus mentiras acerca de mí, le agradezco que me haya dicho lo de Isabelle…

-Eso es una deslealtad que no le perdonaré jamás- la rubia apretó un puño -¿Qué habría pasado si Anne nos hubiera traicionado en su momento y le hubiera dicho a mi padre de nuestra relación?- sus ojos brillaron con rabia –¿Acaso no has pensado en eso?

-Éramos adultos…

-Podrías haber sido encarcelado o asesinado…- respiró tratando de tranquilizarse –Sí, éramos mayores que Isabelle… pero ella tampoco es una niña y si tomó una decisión así, confió en que sus razones habrá tenido, nuestra hija podrá ser impetuosa y quizás un tanto inmadura aún, pero es inteligente y honesta.

-Y se hará responsable de sus acciones…- André se acercó.

Oscar se alejó y caminó hasta la puerta –Después hablaremos de eso, ahora quiero a esa mujer fuera de mi casa en menos de diez minutos… y me da lo mismo si sientes algún tipo de lealtad para con ella… me cansé de sus artimañas- tomó el picaporte –Mis hijos siempre estarán primero e Isabelle no necesita una compañía de esa calaña… Debí haber escuchado a Augustin- se lamentó antes de salir. Pasado apenas unos segundos abrió la puerta nuevamente y habló desde el umbral –En un par de días iré a París con nuestros hijos, llevaré a Augustin al _Lycée Impérial*_ para que lo conozca, ya que en pocos meses comenzará a asistir e Isabelle aprovechará ese viaje para hablar con François.

-Vayamos la próxima semana… no puedo alejarme estos días, estoy cerrando un gran negocio…

-Lo sé, por eso iré yo con ellos.

-No puedes dejarme fuera, soy su padre…

-Y yo su madre, tengo las mismas facultades tuyas. No olvides.

* * *

 **París, 19 de Febrero de 1808**

Quentin Tinville suspiró mientras oía, nuevamente, la sucesión de lamentos de su mejor amigo. Hizo un gesto con la mano y pidió una nueva jarra de cerveza para ambos.

-Toma, bebe esto… No sé cómo no se te seca la garganta…- bromeó mientras ponía la jarra frente al hijo de Rosalie –Te lamentas más que un pecador pidiendo la absolución- le palmoteó la espalda. Cuando vio que François comenzaba a beber volvió a hablar –Deberías agradecer que ella no se quiere casar contigo…

-Pero eso no es lo correcto…- hipó –Tú no lo entiendes- trató de darle un puñetazo en el brazo, pero pasó de largo. Quentin lo afirmó para que no cayera de la silla –Se lo debo, tengo que hacerme responsable…

-Ella no te está pidiendo nada…- sacó unas monedas de su bolsillo y las dejó sobre la mesa –Vamos… has bebido más de la cuenta y aún debo planificar cómo meterte a los dormitorios sin que descubran el calamitoso estado en el que estás.

François iba a hablar pero se detuvo, había olvidado lo que quería decir. Al ponerse de pie tambaleó, Quentin lo detuvo justo antes de que llegara al suelo y se pasó sobre los hombros un brazo para ayudarlo a caminar.

-Vamos devoto de Baco…- bromeó animándolo a dar unos pasos.

Después de que varios carruajes se negaran a llevar a los estudiantes, aduciendo que ninguno quería su tapiz manchado por el vómito de un borracho, Quentin se resignó y comenzó a arrastrar a su amigo. A medio camino, y después de más de media hora de dificultoso desplazamiento debido a la gran diferencia de altura que tenían, un elegante carruaje se detuvo junto a ellos.

-Gracias a Dios…- farfulló –Buen hombre, le ofrezco todo lo que tengo por su ayuda en transportarnos, estamos a poca distancia de nuestro destino…

-¿Por qué lo dejaste beber de esa forma?- Jolie abrió la puerta de la berlina y bajó -Ayúdame a subirlo- tomó el brazo libre de François.

Quentin pestañeó varias veces hasta reconocer a la meretriz, la joven estaba elegantemente vestida –Desde hoy soy creyente de tu virginal imagen… eres una santa…

-Cállate y deja de hablar boberías- la joven comenzó a reír mientras se acomodaban en el interior del carruaje –No puede entrar así a los dormitorios, lo suspenderán…- movió la cabeza con pesar, después de unos segundo abrió el compartimento que la comunicaba con el chofer y le dijo –Iremos primero al _Lycée Impérial_ y luego a mi residencia.

Luego de dejar al eternamente agradecido Quentin, Jolie arrastró con ayuda del cochero a un inconsciente François hasta su recámara en el burdel. Después de quitarle los zapatos y chaqueta, se cambió el fastuoso vestido que llevaba por su sencillo y cómodo camisón, se cepilló el cabello y se acostó junto al universitario.

Cuando François abrió los ojos y recorrió la habitación en donde estaba sonrió al encontrarse en un lugar en el que se sentía tan cómodo. Después de unos segundos se sentó en la cama asustado, no veía a Jolie desde que André lo había descubierto junto a Isabelle y no tenía idea de cómo había llegado hasta ahí. Lo único que recordaba era estar bebiendo junto a Quentin en una taberna.

-Deja de moverte tanto que es muy temprano para levantarse…- masculló Jolie mientras se arrebujaba con unas mantas.

El rubio miró a su derecha, la joven estaba tratando de dormir pegada a él.

-¿Cómo llegué aquí?- preguntó.

-Te encontré tirado en una zanja.

-¿Qué?...

Jolie se sentó de malas ganas –Te trajimos con Quentin, aunque seas un ingrato no podía dejarte tirado en la calle ni permitir que te expulsaran por llegar borracho… Con lo pigmeo que es Tinville, jamás iba a poder entrarte sin despertar a medio Liceo…

-Gracias…- se levantó y calzó –Supongo que te debo una explicación…

-No soy tu novia ni tu madre para recibirla o necesitarla- le habló de forma seria –Pero si gustas puedes contarme qué es lo que te pasa.

-Te invito a desayunar- se puso la chaqueta e hizo una mueca –Siempre que no te importe andar con alguien que apesta…

-He soportado cosas peores- Jolie se levantó –Espérame afuera, no tardaré en estar lista.

Mientras ambos jóvenes comían, aunque en realidad Jolie era la única capaz de ingerir alimentos debido a que François estaba con una resaca terrible, el universitario relató a grandes rasgos el problema en el que estaba metido y la renuencia de su novia de casarse con él. La meretriz guardó silencio durante la mayor parte de la conversación, no se atrevía a dar una opinión objetiva siendo que en realidad solo quería que ese enlace no se llevara a cabo, ¿por qué?, por simple y llano egoísmo. Sabía que ella no tenía ninguna posibilidad de formar parte de la vida del joven que no dejaba de confesarle sus más íntimos sentimientos, pero, así y todo, lo quería solo para ella. Cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de que era casi media mañana, salieron de la posada donde estaban.

Pese a que François insistió en que no era necesario que lo acompañara, Jolie no desistió y argumentó que tenía algunas cosas que comprar en el sector, cosa totalmente falsa, ya que lo único que ansiaba la dulce e inteligente muchacha, era estar más tiempo con el joven que se había colado en su esquivo corazón y la noticia del inminente matrimonio se le había clavado en el pecho de una forma tan dolorosa que apenas le permitía respirar.

Al llegar cerca del acceso principal del establecimiento educacional, ambos se detuvieron. A modo de despedida, el universitario depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de la joven. Ella no aguantó más y lo abrazó con fuerza, temía que fuera la última vez que lo vería.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó al notar que Jolie temblaba, nunca la había visto tan frágil e indefensa, y ambas características distaban mucho de la mujer que conocía.

-Sí- se separó con pesar de él -No me hagas caso…- trató de sonreír –Te deseo suerte…- lo miró a los ojos unos segundos antes de susurrarle al oído –Sé que sabrás convencer a Isabelle de ser tu esposa…

-Eres una buena amiga Jolie, gracias por escucharme- murmuró mirándola a los ojos mientras se inclinaba levemente, rozó su nariz con la propia –No sé cómo haces que te confiese hasta mis más profundos pensamientos, miedos y tropiezos…

-Vete…- dijo ella con la voz quebrada –Ya es tarde…

François asintió con pesar, le tomó una mano con galantería y depositó un suave beso en sus nudillos. Dio media vuelta para alejarse.

-¿Quién es ella?

El muchacho, que no había dado más de cinco pasos, sintió que un sudor frío le bajaba por la espalda cuando reconoció la voz de Isabelle, instintivamente volteó a mirar a Jolie en lugar de a su novia. La meretriz se cubrió el rostro completamente avergonzada antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse. Ninguno de los dos había visto a la joven de cabello negro que estaba acompañada de su madre y hermano a escasos metros de distancia.

 _Te quiero tal y como eres, con todos tus defectosCon todas esas dudas sobre mí, te quiero como nadie te ha queridoTe quiero como el niño que hay en mí_

-Te puedo explicar…- comenzó a hablar cuando se atrevió a mirar a Isabelle.

-Nos dijeron que no llegaste anoche…- Isabelle lo miró con los ojos húmedos –Pensamos que algo te había ocurrido…- volteó a mirar a su madre en busca de apoyo.

Oscar movió la cabeza con pesar y en silencio, le dolió profundamente ver como los ojos de su hija mostraban la desilusión que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Notó que Augustin daba un paso al frente, lo detuvo de un brazo –Acompáñame, ellos tienen que hablar a solas- susurró.

-La traicionó- masculló el menor de los Grandier –Mi hermana está sufriendo…- habló con los puños apretados.

-Vamos- Oscar lo tomó con fuerza –Estaremos hablando con el Rector- le dijo a Isabelle.

La joven asintió mientras sentía que su corazón continuaba resquebrajándose.

-Belle… no es lo que piensas- habló François.

 _Te quiero tanto, que solo entre tus brazos soy capazDe sentir amor, y hay solo una razónTe quieroY es todo lo que puedo comprender, te quiero tantoTe busco en la penumbra triste y gris, de mi habitaciónY sueño con tener tu corazón_

-Pasaste la noche con ella- Isabelle levantó la vista y lo miró con los ojos anegados –¿Quién es?- preguntó nuevamente -Y no me mientas, porque puedo darme cuenta de que se conocen hace bastante tiempo…

-Yo…

La joven respiró profundo en un esfuerzo sobrehumano de controlar todo lo que estaba sintiendo, miró a su alrededor y fijó la vista en unas bancas cercanas –Acompáñame- murmuró antes de comenzar a caminar. Temió que sus piernas no la sostuvieran por mucho tiempo más.

-Belle… te puedo explicar…- François comenzó a hablar apenas se sentó junto a la joven –Jolie es solo una amiga…

 _Yo sé que soy una moneda, que va de mano en manoSin un lugar seguro donde estar, pero es que mi locura es otra cosaEs extender mis alas y volar_

-No insultes mi inteligencia- lo miró con dolor –¿Cómo podría creerte si jamás me has hablado de ella?... Dime la verdadera razón por la cual nunca la has nombrado.

-No te hablé de ella porque soy un cobarde…

-¿Pasaste la noche con ella?- Isabelle lo miró a los ojos –Quentin inventó cosas ridículas para justificar tu ausencia…- movió la cabeza –Obviamente él sabía muy bien dónde estabas…

-Belle… Me quedé con ella, pero no es lo que te imaginas…

 _Te quiero tanto, que lucho por llenar mi soledadPensando en ti, te sueño junto a míTe quieroY espero que me ayudes a vivir, te quiero tantoQue cada día paso sin querer, hablando de tiTe quiero porque quiero ser feliz_

-Y yo que pensaba en cómo explicarte porqué no es correcto que nos casemos- sonrió con amargura –Y tú…- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, se puso de pie –Te libero de toda responsabilidad François, puedes hacer con tu vida lo que gustes y estar con quien quieras…

-¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?- se levantó de la banca –No te dejaré sola en esto…

-No eres mi paladín- tragó fuerte, no iba a llorar delante de él –Tampoco necesito uno…

-Pero, no podrás casarte jamás…

-¿Y por qué no?- levantó el mentón –¿Acaso no ser virgen me hace defectuosa? ¿Acaso el no ser casto te limita a ti de alguna forma?... no ¿Cierto?- sus ojos brillaron orgullosos -Conmigo es lo mismo, soy la misma persona de siempre, la misma…- dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-Belle- le dio alcance, tomándola de un brazo la hizo voltear –Te amo- le acunó el rostro entre las manos –Te he amado desde siempre…- apoyó su frente contra la de ella –Dime por qué no me aceptas… Pensé que también me amabas.

-Lo hago…- susurró ella –Pero no lo suficiente- su voz tembló –Y tú tampoco me amas tanto como crees…- un sollozo le quebró la voz –Por favor… no lo hagas más difícil- se separó despacio –Te libero de cualquier responsabilidad para conmigo- dio un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Cuándo te perdí?- preguntó el universitario con la garganta apretada y los ojos brillantes.

-Quizás nunca nos pertenecimos…- lo miró con tristeza –Algún día me entenderás… te lo prometo- dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar antes de que sus emociones la traicionaran haciéndola llorar frente a él. Después de unos segundos volteó a mirarlo nuevamente, sintió que su corazón se rompía al verlo quieto y con la vista fija en el suelo, cuando él levantó la mirada, corrió en su dirección, algo le decía que quizás no lo volvería a ver en mucho tiempo. Se abrazaron con fuerza.

 _Te quiero tanto, que solo entre tus brazos soy capazDe sentir amor, y hay solo una razónTe quiero, y es todo lo que puedo comprenderTe quiero tanto_

-¿Qué haré ahora?- la apretó contra su pecho –Toda mi vida he estado contigo…- le llenó de besos la frente y mejillas –Cada noche sueño contigo, llenas cada uno de mis pensamientos- rozó sus labios –Eres mi primera mujer, la única que quiero…

-Pero no seré la última- murmuró ella y apoyó una mano en el pecho del joven, justo sobre su corazón –Trata de ser feliz… eres un buen hombre…- lo miró a los ojos -Pero no eres para mi, abre los ojos... no me amas como crees.

François asintió con la vista nublada por las lágrimas –No puedo…- titubeó –No puedo dejarte sola en esto…

-Todo estará bien…- susurró tratando de convencerse a sí misma más que al joven. El universitario guardó silencio mientras un par de lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. Isabelle se las secó con ternura y se separó nuevamente de él –Te aconsejo quedarte aquí hasta que nos vayamos- le dijo con tristeza –No quiero que te enemistes con Gus… lo conozco y debe estar furioso…- sin esperar una respuesta, dio media vuelta y se alejó completamente consciente de que el joven que dejaba atrás estaba desolado, al igual que ella.

Te busco en la penumbra triste y gris, de mi habitaciónY sueño con tener tu corazónTe quiero y es todo lo que puedo comprender

Después de avisarle a su madre y Augustin que estaba lista para que se retiraran, los tres se dirigieron en silencio hasta la posada en donde se estaban albergando. Isabelle salió de su habitación sólo durante el breve tiempo que duró la cena. En cuanto se retiró nuevamente, Oscar se sirvió una nueva copa de vino y esperó unos minutos antes de entrar a la alcoba que compartía con su hija.

-¿Quieres hablar de lo ocurrido?- le preguntó apenas entró.

-Soy una persona horrible- Isabelle levantó la vista del libro que trataba de leer y la miró –La humillación que siento es superior a la tristeza… primero Constance y ahora François- tragó fuerte en un intento de aclararse la garganta –Ambos me mintieron y yo… yo jamás sospeché nada- sus ojos azules brillaron –Nunca me había sentido tan pisoteada, tan humillada… ¿Soy un monstruo por pensar así? ¿Soy alguien malvado por preocuparme más por mis sentires que por los de los demás?

Oscar se sentó en el borde de la cama de su hija y la miró largamente antes de hablar.

-Estás desilusionada…- murmuró –Es normal, la vida no es fácil, en general no obtenemos lo que queremos y no siempre reaccionamos como se espera o de la mejor manera… quizás en estos momentos lo que más te duele es eso, ver traicionadas tus confianzas- dejó la copa sobre la mesa de noche y tomó las manos de su hija –No eres una persona horrible ni malvada… En más de una ocasión también he actuado en contra de lo que se esperaba de mí y creo que eso no me convierte en ser un monstruoso.

La joven miró los ojos de su madre y finalmente rompió a llorar. Oscar la abrazó con ternura mientras dejaba que Isabelle se desahogara.

-Le hice tanto daño a François- murmuró la joven después de un rato –Soy una egoísta… Pero él se merece más de lo que puedo darle…- sollozó -Y él tampoco me quiere como yo quiero que lo hagan.

-Tranquila- Oscar acarició la cabeza que continuaba apoyada sobre su hombro –Cuando cese el dolor de la traición todo será más fácil- la besó en la coronilla –Estoy orgullosa de ti… hiciste lo correcto, todos merecemos un amor completo y si no estabas segura, lo mejor fue dejar ir a François...

En esos momentos Augustin golpeó la puerta anunciando su entrada, quería dar las buenas noches y cerciorarse de que su hermana estaba bien, se le oprimió el corazón al ver que ella secaba rápidamente las lágrimas que estaba derramando. Mientras estaba despidiéndose de su madre con un cariñoso beso en la frente, una mucama avisó que en la recepción el joven François Chatelet quería hablar con Madame Grandier. Sólo eso bastó para que el menor de la familia saliera corriendo de la habitación, haciendo gala del impulsivo carácter heredado de su progenitora. Oscar corrió detrás de él seguida por Isabelle, ambas mujeres esforzándose en detener la inminente riña que se avecinaba.

El hijo menor de André, apoyó una mano en la baranda de la escalera antes de llegar al final y saltó sobre ella.

-¡Sí que eres caradura para venir aquí!- dijo antes de asestarle un puñetazo al universitario, el cual cayó al piso sin alcanzar a reaccionar –¡Te dije que si hacías que mi hermana derramara una sola lágrima te iba a moler a golpes!- gritó mientras se colocaba a horcajadas sobre François para continuar golpeándolo.

A partir de ese momento todo se resumió en gritos, empujones, golpes y patadas. Si bien inicialmente François no tenía intención de responderle al hermano menor de Isabelle, principalmente debido a la diferencia de edad que tenían, cuando vio que el alto muchacho peleaba de igual a igual con él, no le quedó otra opción que defenderse. Así, ambos rodaron por el piso en una maraña de brazos y piernas mientras Oscar, ayudada por algunos de los dependientes del lugar, trataba infructuosamente de frenar la disputa. Cuando finalmente lograron separar a los jóvenes, ambos estaban magullados y con heridas en labios o cejas.

-Ve a tu habitación- farfulló Oscar a su hijo dándole una mirada furibunda.

Antes de que el joven pudiera responder, Isabelle lo tomó de un brazo y lo arrastró escaleras arriba.

-¿Podría indicarnos un lugar en el que el joven pueda refrescarse?- preguntó Oscar a una doncella.

François y ella se dirigieron a la parte trasera de la posada. Mientras el universitario se limpiaba las heridas del rostro, la madre de Isabelle esperó pacientemente a que terminara. Una vez que lo vio más calmado se acercó.

-No creo que sea buena idea hablar con Isabelle ahora…

-Lo sé, la conozco…- respiró profundo –Pero no es con ella con quien quería hablar- la miró a los ojos.

Oscar sintió que su corazón se encogía al ver cuanta tristeza había en los hermosos orbes azul cobalto del joven al que conocía desde toda la vida –Lo lamento, pero no intervendré en lo que ha pasado entre tú y mi hija…

François sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño saco de terciopelo y se lo extendió –Vine por esto.

Las manos de la ex Comandante temblaron al sostener la sortija, en la que reconoció de inmediato el escudo de armas de los Von Fersen. Lo examinó con cuidado y leyó en su interior un delicado grabado " _Tutto a te mi guida_ "*. Apretó el puño y se concentró en respirar hasta recobrar la calma -¿De dónde lo sacaste?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Me lo entregó un amigo que es hijo de Antoine Quentin Fouquier de Tinville… estaba entre sus pertenencias…

-Él…- lo miró llena de dudas, después de unos segundos decidió hablar. Una vida llena de secretos traía demasiados problemas y ella lo había aprendido demasiado tarde –No sé si es tan buena idea que seas cercano a ese joven…

-Sé que su padre asesinó al mío- el universitario arregló sus ropajes –Sólo quería que el anillo no cayera en malas manos y llegara por fin a quien lo debe tener- notó que Oscar lo miraba nerviosa –Quentin me lo entregó porque le conté que usted fue escolta de la viuda de Capeto… lo otro no lo sabe- hizo directa alusión al matrimonio que todos trataban de mantener en secreto.

-Te lo agradezco- guardó la sortija en uno de sus bolsillos –Me aseguraré de que él lo reciba…- cuando el joven hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de despedida ella lo retuvo de un brazo –François… todo lo que ha pasado no merma ni cambia el cariño que nuestra familia siente por ti… Confío en que sabes eso.

-Gus ya no piensa lo mismo… pero supongo me lo merezco.

-Es impetuoso… dale tiempo.

-Si Belle me necesita en algún momento, estaré siempre para ella… no rehuiré mi responsabilidad en todo lo que ha pasado- dicho eso dio media vuelta y salió del establecimiento.

El regreso a Arras se desarrolló en relativa calma, realizaron las jornadas de viaje sin contratiempos ni muchas cosas de las que hablar. Sin proponérselo, los tres descendientes de la familia Jarjayes tenían la costumbre de, sobre todo cuando estaban juntos, adquirir un meditabundo silencio que a todos los complacía.

Durante la segunda jornada de camino, y mientras Oscar disfrutaba el suave vaivén del carruaje, pudo apreciar que sus hijos mostraban la tranquilidad que ambos buscaban encontrar en el viaje que ya finalizaba; Pese a la tristeza Isabelle había resuelto sus conflictos con François, aunque no de la forma que esperaba, y Augustin estaba conforme con el establecimiento educacional al cual asistiría en pocos meses, además de sentir el pecho hinchado de satisfacción al poder haber defendido el honor de su hermana frente a la traición que había presenciado por parte del universitario.

" _Gracias a Dios no sabe_ _todo lo ocurrido_ pensó Oscar al observar el amoratado rostro y labio partido de su hijo menor _"Espero que el tiempo apacigüe su temperamento y que nunca se entere de lo que pasó entre Isabelle y_ _François_ _… es tan exagerado y arrebatado, que seguramente demandaría un matrimonio o al menos una reparación en base a un duelo"_ sonrió con ironía _"Y lo digo yo… yo que a su edad demandaba duelos a diestra y siniestra, si no fuera por André, que me contuvo en innumerable ocasiones, me habría metido en más problemas de los que estuve… André..."_ suspiró con pesar y frunció el entrecejo _"No será fácil hacerlo cambiar de opinión, conozco de primera fuente su alto sentido del deber y respeto, será muy difícil que acepte que la relación de nuestra hija y François no sólo no terminará en matrimonio, si no que además tampoco continuará"._

Cuando Augustin se puso de pie durante unos segundos para acomodarse al lado de su hermana en la berlina, la ex Comandante pudo observar el apuesto y señorial hombre en el que se estaba convirtiendo, sonrió al pensar en que su padre habría estado muy orgulloso de él. Sí, el General Jarjayes habría sido el hombre más feliz del mundo si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de ver a su nieto en esos momentos _"Un digno heredero de la familia Jarjayes"_ repitió en su mente las palabras que escuchó tantas veces de labios de su padre, _"Y Dios me perdone por agradecer que ya no esté con nosotros, estoy segura que de_ _continuar_ _vivo, habría llevado a Augustin por el camino de la milicia_ _sólo_ _movido por su orgullo militar"_. Suspiró apesadumbrada al pensar en cuántos jóvenes perdían la vida luchando por un Emperador que no buscaba más que satisfacer su ego -Maldita guerra sin sentido- murmuró.

-¿Estás pensando en Charles?- preguntó Augustin -¿Has tenido noticias de él?

Oscar notó que los hombros de su hija se tensaban y que sus ojos la miraban expectantes –No, no estaba pensando precisamente en él y tampoco he tenido noticias suyas- vio que la joven exhalaba lentamente, casi con pesar –Isabelle...- esperó que la mirara antes de continuar -Podrías escribirle a Charles... sería bueno tener noticias suyas de primera fuente y no sólo a través de Axel.

-¿Para que no me conteste?- murmuró molesta –Ni siquiera se molestó en enviarme una nota por mi cumpleaños siendo que jamás lo ha olvidado… creo que ya está bastante claro el tipo de relación que quiere que llevemos y no seré yo la que lo obligue a darme una atención que no quiere brindarme.

-No seas infantil- la regañó Augustin –Está casi en el Polo Norte y peleando una guerra… ¿Crees que tiene tiempo siquiera para pensar en ti...?

-Obviamente no lo tiene- dijo Isabelle y se concentró en mirar por la ventana.

Antes de que Augustin pudiera contestar, Oscar hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio. El adolescente asintió y se acomodó tratando de dormir. De esa forma transcurrió el resto del viaje, en tranquilidad y silencio. Al atardecer, cuando el carruaje se detuvo frente al establo de la finca, André abrió la puerta.

–Gracias a Dios que llegaron- cuando vio la mirada asustada de su mujer e hijos sonrió –No es nada malo…- los tranquilizó –Jean envió un mensajero para avisar que Anne está en trabajo de parto desde antes del mediodía.

La joven bajó de la carreta y abrazó feliz a su padre –Dime papa ¿Está todo bien con ella?.

-Sí, al parecer sí-le acarició una mejilla –Ve a refrescarte y ponte algo más cómodo- hizo alusión al bonito vestido que llevaba -Prepararé a Aura para que salgas lo antes posible.

Isabelle sonrió y corrió al interior de la casa mientras repasaba mentalmente todo lo que había estudiado acerca de partos y cuidados de recién nacidos. Al volver al establo no sólo Aura estaba esperándola, Augustin también estaba listo para salir.

-No me mires así, también es mi Anne- el adolescente sonrió emocionado -Quiero estar ahí con ella.

-o-

 **Arras, 21 de Febrero de 1808**

-Bonita siéntate y deja de pasearte que…

-¡Ya te dije que no se me va a caer de cabeza el bebé!- Anne miró furiosa a Alain -¡Te irás a dormir con los caballos si sigues provocándome más molestias!- gritó con una nueva contracción.

-No te enfades- corrió a abrazar a su mujer –Es que…. ¿Y si no te das cuenta y sí se te cae?

Anne levantó la cabeza y lo miró dispuesta a contestarle una barbaridad. Sonrió al ver como el padre de su hijo la miraba con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

-Eres un…- murmuró emocionada.

-Sí… un bribón, un tonto, un ridículo y un molesto…- la besó en los labios. Se separó asustado cuando ella se contorsionó ante una nueva contracción.

-¡Juro que si en estos momentos llega a mis manos un cuchillo, me aseguraré de que no tengas más descendencia!- gritó la mujer mientras se encorvaba de dolor –Es un niño y se parecerá a ti… estoy segura- jadeó –Un niña jamás me haría sufrir tanto- intentó sonreír.

Alain miró a Jean, que sonreía ante la divertida situación –¡Haz algo!- le pidió ofuscado –¡Acaba de amenazarme con castrarme!

-¡Agradece que aún aprecio en algo lo que tienes ahí o estarías eunuco!- interrumpió Anne justo antes de que otra contracción la asaltara.

-Llevamos horas así- murmuró Alain completamente impaciente –¿No hay forma de apurar esto?

-El primer parto en general tarda horas… deja de quejarte que sólo la asustas- indicó Jean con calma -Anne, recuéstate para revisarte… ya debiéramos estar en tiempo de comenzar.

Gabrielle, que permanecía en silencio y completamente nerviosa, tomó la mano de su hija y la guió hacia la cama. Después de que el médico la revisara e hiciera un gesto de asentimiento, sonrió y miró a su yerno –Alain, está lista… ¿Quieres quedarte o esperar afuera?

-¿Bonita?- miró a su mujer.

-Espera afuera o no garantizo la seguridad de tus partes nobles- jadeó ella –Porque lo que viene es peor…

Alain se acercó y besó repetidamente la frente, párpados, nariz, mejillas y labios de Anne –Estaré justo al otro lado de la puerta- murmuró –Solo llámame y vendré…- la besó por última vez y salió de la habitación mientras ella comenzaba a pujar según las instrucciones del médico. Sintió que su corazón se oprimía y las palmas le comenzaban a sudar cada vez que oía un nuevo grito de dolor. Apoyó la espalda en la madera, cerró los ojos y comenzó a rezar en voz baja.

-¡Padrino!

Abrió los párpados al escuchar la voz de Augustin y envolvió al adolescente en un fuerte abrazo –Que bueno que estás aquí muchacho…

-Papá viene en un rato, estaba terminando de despachar unos caballos…

Isabelle, que había entrado por la cocina, apareció en el pasillo con dos vasos de oporto –Beban esto, los calmará- le entregó uno al futuro padre y otro a su hermano –Todo saldrá bien, estoy segura- dio un par de palmadas sobre el brazo de Alain y abrió suavemente la puerta –Les avisaré cuando puedan pasar…- susurró antes de internarse en la alcoba.

Cuando Augustin escuchó un nuevo grito de Anne, bebió todo el contenido del vaso de un solo trago.

-Despacio muchacho…- Alain sonrió y comenzó a palmotearle la espalda para que dejara de toser –Creo que tendré que enseñarte a beber…- bromeó, sin embargo, a un nuevo grito de Anne, él hizo lo mismo y vació su vaso de un sorbo –Ve por la botella…- murmuró –Pero trae agua también porque si esto es largo, no quiero terminar borracho…

Los minutos transcurrieron lentamente, convirtiéndose en casi una hora, tiempo en el cual ambos varones bajaron una botella de licor convenientemente diluido en agua. Cuando ya no hubo más que beber, Alain comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro en el pasillo, en una cadenciosa marcha, la cual solo se detuvo cuando un llanto, similar al de un gatito, llenó la estancia. Se acercó a la puerta y apoyó las manos en la madera, sólo un par de minutos después, una exultante Gabrielle lo dejó entrar. Corrió hacia la cama y abrazó a Anne. La mujer sostenía un bebé envuelto en las primorosas mantillas que le había bordado con esmero durante todo el embarazo.

-Saluda a tu hija…- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos –Es una preciosa niña…

Alain se secó los ojos rápidamente con el dorso de la mano y se sentó en el borde del lecho -¿Puedo?- preguntó extendiendo los brazos. Anne depositó en ellos a la infanta –Es preciosa…- murmuró encantado –Es una princesa… una hermosa princesa- acarició con el dedo índice el cabello castaño oscuro que adornaba la pequeña cabeza –Se parece a ti… bonita… es igual a ti- besó a la mujer que lo miraba emocionada –Estoy seguro de que tendrá tus ojos… y pese a que está roja como un tomate, casi puedo ver tus mismas pecas en su diminuta nariz…

-Yo creo que se parece más bien a ti- murmuró Anne mientras recibía de manos de Isabelle una taza de azucarado chocolate caliente –Gracias Belle… ¿Quién diría que la niña que crié terminaría recibiendo a mi hija?- murmuró emocionada.

-Fue un honor…- contestó la joven mientras se sentaba a su lado y la abrazaba con cariño –Fue maravilloso…

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan tímido?- Alain le habló a Augustin, que permanecía en el umbral de la habitación -Acércate, ven a conocer a mi hija…

El adolescente se hizo a un lado para que Gabrielle pudiera salir con las ropas sucias, sonrió y se acercó a la cama -¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

-Aún no lo sabemos…- contestó Anne y estiró una mano –Ven, acércate más, no pasa nada…

Augustin dio otro paso y se inclinó sobre el bebé que Alain sostenía –Suerte que no se parece a ti, padrino- bromeó –Pero nos dará trabajo espantarle a los pretendientes… No dejaré que nadie la lastime, jamás- miró a su hermana.

Isabelle contestó su mirada con cariño poniéndose de pie para que el adolescente se sentara en su lugar. Caminó hasta una de las esquinas de la habitación, lugar en el que estaba Jean terminando de lavarse las manos y el rostro.

-Todo salió bien…- murmuró aliviada.

-Así es…- Jean miró su reloj –Necesito ir a revisar cómo sigue un paciente que operé el día de ayer, estaré en la consulta- miró a los flamantes nuevos padres y sonrió –¿Te puedes quedar a cargo y avisarme si Anne o la bebé tienen algún cambio?

-Claro, no hay problema… ¿Algo de lo que deba preocuparme?

-Nada en especial, solo las revisiones de rutina- se colocó la chaqueta y tomó su maletín –Preocúpate de que Anne descanse en cuanto pueda, desde hoy apenas dormirá durante varios meses.

La joven asintió solicita y acompañó a su mentor hasta la puerta. Pasó por la cocina y se sentó a tomar una taza de té con Gabrielle para darles un poco de intimidad a Alain y Anne. Después de un rato, cuando la recién estrenada abuela sacó una tarta del horno, a los segundos llegó Augustin a la cocina atraído por el intenso aroma.

-¿Tus padres se quedarán a cenar?- preguntó la mujer a Isabelle.

-No lo creo, maman no querrá importunar… seguramente solo vendrán a saludar…

-Belle...- Alain apareció en la cocina con la bebé profundamente dormida entre sus brazos y una deslumbrante sonrisa -Anne quiere que vayas a la habitación.

-Deja de pasearla tanto…- Gabrielle se acercó y trató de tomar a la niña, momento en el cual la durmiente comenzó a llorar de inmediato.

-Suegra, déjela… le gusta estar conmigo- bromeó el hombretón y siguió a Isabelle hacia la alcoba.

En cuanto Anne vio a Isabelle en el umbral le pidió a Alain que le trajera un poco de agua fresca para que las dejara a solas. Apenas él se alejó, levantó la colcha que la cubría. La cama estaba totalmente cubierta de sangre.

Isabelle sintió que el alma se le caía al piso, se acercó y le tomó el pulso. Era cada vez más lento.

-No asustes a Alain- murmuró Anne -Pídele a Gus que vaya por Jean y dile a mi madre que venga por favor…

-Anne…

-Ve, no perdamos tiempo- habló con esfuerzo.

Isabelle caminó mientras sentía que sus rodillas apenas la sostenían. Volvió en seguida con Gabrielle mientras Augustin salía a todo galope hacía la consulta del médico. Ambas mujeres la revisaron, apenas controlando la desesperación que las embargaba al constatar que la hemorragia no cesaba. Isabelle cambió las compresas una y otra vez mientras Gabrielle preparaba una infusión en un intento desesperado por retener a su hija a su lado.

-Llama a Alain, que venga con mi niña- susurró Anne apenas logrando articular las palabras, sentía que las fuerzas la abandonaban.

El recién estrenado padre entró con una resplandeciente sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, cuando vio el ceniciento semblante de Anne aferró con fuerza a su hija y se sentó junto a su mujer mientras hacía un rápido reconocimiento de la habitación. Vio sábanas cubiertas de sangre y a su suegra e Isabelle con la ropa también manchada, sintió una oleada de desolación -No…- susurró con la voz quebrada -No…- miró a la hija de sus amigos -Belle, haz algo por favor…

Isabelle bajó la vista completamente destrozada, no poseía los conocimientos necesarios ni sabía qué más hacer.

-Bautízala con el nombre de tu madre…

Alain volteó a mirar a Anne nuevamente -No hagas esto… no te despidas…- le suplicó -Jean va a llegar… él hará algo…

-Cuídala… ámala y no la agobies… deja que juegue y que asista a bailes… no le espantes los pretendientes y háblale de mí…- jadeó débilmente -Dile que siempre la amé y que velaré por ella, dile que fui muy feliz y que ella fue un regalo maravilloso e inesperado.

Alain se inclinó y la abrazó mientras comenzaba a llorar -No…- repitió -Bonita no me dejes… no puedo hacerlo solo…- sollozó.

-Estarás bien…- trató de sonreír -Déjame darle un beso- recibió a su hija y la acunó contra su pecho mientras le susurraba al oído palabras que nadie más podía oír -Mamá, llévatela… la hija mayor del panadero fue madre hace poco, ella puede alimentarla mientras encuentran a alguien más…

Gabrielle recibió a su nieta mientras besaba la frente de su hija -Te prometo que la cuidare con mi vida- le dijo con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

-Lo sé mamá…- con esfuerzo la abrazó -Llévatela por favor… no quiero que esté aquí cuando me vaya- Gabrielle salió de la habitación entre sollozos. -Belle… dile a Gus que esto no es culpa de nadie… ¿Lo entiendes?- la joven asintió apenas controlando el llanto -Ahora déjanos solos…- miró a Alain y le sonrió con dulzura -¿Me acompañarás hasta el final?- le preguntó..

Él asintió con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas mientras se acomodaba en la cama y la abrazaba contra su pecho. Sintió que su corazón se rompía aún más al notar que el lecho era un charco de sangre.

-Te amo… te amo solo a ti bonita…- le susurró al oído.

-Lo sé…- comenzó a cerrar los ojos -Y fui muy feliz...

-No… no te vayas…- le besó los labios trémulos pero aún tibios -Bonita no nos dejes…- sollozó. Cuando no recibió respuesta se separó un poco de ella, la movió suavemente hasta convencerse de que Anne ya no estaba.

-o-

Cuando Oscar y André llegaron, lo primero que vieron fue a un taciturno Augustin que trataba de consolar, pese a su propio y desgarrador dolor, a una desolada Gabrielle. André corrió hacia la habitación principal y encontró a Alain aún abrazado al inerte cuerpo de su mujer. Jean e Isabelle estaban en un rincón de la habitación sumidos en una tristeza que apenas les permitía mantenerse en pie.

-Alain…- André se acercó despacio y le tocó un hombro -Acompáñame, Gabrielle querrá despedirse y preparar a Anne.

El impresor negó con la cabeza, rehusándose a soltar el cuerpo al que seguía aferrado.

-Vamos, sé que es difícil…

-No… no lo sabes- contestó en un murmullo.

-No, no lo sé- le dio la razón -Pero sí sé que debes dejar que preparen a Anne… vamos, acompáñame- trató de hacer que se moviera.

-Alain…- la voz de Oscar sonó desde el umbral -Tu hija necesita comer… ¿La llevas tú o acompaño yo a Gabrielle donde la nodriza?

El hombretón se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y besando la frente de su mujer se puso de pie -Me cambiaré de ropa y la llevaré… es mi niña- contestó con seguridad -No le fallaré a Anne, le fallé en muchas cosas… pero en esto no lo haré.

Mientras Alain salía con su hija, acompañado fielmente por André, Rosalie llegó a la casa y junto a la doncella que ayudaba en los quehaceres, comenzó a organizar todo lo que fuera necesario para el velorio mientras Gabrielle e Isabelle limpiaban y preparaban el cuerpo de Anne.

Augustin se quedó acompañando a Jean en una de las salas, aunque no lo dijeran, ambos lamentaban no haber llegado a tiempo. El galeno, pese a que sabía que nada podría haber hecho, no dejaba de pensar en que no había estado ahí cuando más se le necesitaba y el menor de los Grandier se lamentaba por no haber cabalgado más rápido.

Oscar, sin saber qué más hacer, se ofreció a cuidar a la pequeña Zephine para que Rosalie, quien era mucho más hábil que ella en labores hogareñas, pudiera moverse con facilidad.

Aprovechando la ausencia de Alain, uno a uno los presentes se despidieron de Anne, la mujer que había sido parte fundamental en la vida de todos, siempre sonriente, solícita y dispuesta a entregar amor sin medidas.

Una vez que Alain regresó, André envió a un mensajero a Normandía con las terribles noticias mientras Rosalie tomaba las riendas de la casa preparando todo para la inminente llegada de Dianne y su familia, ya que Gabrielle estaba con su nieta y no tenía cabeza para preocuparse de otra cosa en esos momentos. Oscar, por su parte, al ver que comenzaba a despuntar el alba, se acercó a su hija.

-Vamos a casa para que te cambies, verte cubierta de sangre solo le provocará más dolor a Alain- vio la duda en los ojos de la joven -Volveremos enseguida… te lo prometo.

Isabelle asintió en un estado de total catatonia y siguió a su madre hasta los caballos, Augustin se les unió. No quería que viajaran solas durante la madrugada ya que André aún estaba realizando los trámites correspondientes al sepelio.

Cuando desmontaron en la caballeriza un destrozado Gilbert los salió a recibir, las malas noticias habían llegado rápidamente a la finca.

-¿Dónde está André?- preguntó el capataz con los ojos inyectados en sangre y aún húmedos -Lady Oscar, ha pasado otra desgracia… necesitamos que él esté aquí… es Dumont… no pude enviar a nadie para avisarles porque nos prohibió salir de la hacienda.

Oscar de inmediato buscó con la mirada a sus hijos. Ambos jóvenes caminaban tomados del brazo hacia la casona. -¡Isabelle, Augustin!- gritó tratando de detenerlos. Antes de que pudiera moverse vio como un par de soldados tomaban de los brazos a su primogénita y apartaban a Augustin mientras Dumont salía de la casa con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Madame Grandier, buenos días- escupió el hombre -Llevamos horas esperándola.

-Suelte a mi hija de inmediato- se acercó con una expresión fiera.

-Lamento no poder hacerlo, Mademoiselle Grandier enfrenta una grave acusación por mantener en su poder material que atenta contra los decretos de nuestro Emperador y usted sabe muy bien que la sedición es penada por la ley- levantó el libro de Olympe De Gouges y se lo mostró.

Oscar sintió que le faltaba el aire, miró a su hija. Isabelle bajó la vista mientras era arrastrada hasta una carreta. Antes de poder dar un paso, Dumont levantó su arma y le apuntó como advertencia.

-¡Suéltenla!- Augustin saltó sobre los hombres que amarraban a Isabelle a uno de los postes del carro -¡No pueden tratarla así!

-Detenga a su hijo o será apresado por golpear oficiales del Imperio… y no me gustaría llevarme a la mitad de su familia en un momento tan triste- vio que la mirada de la mujer se oscurecía -Sí, nos hemos enterado del terrible fallecimiento de Madame De Soissons… aunque en realidad no sé cómo debiera llamarla ya que nunca se casó… al menos eso dicen las malas lenguas.

Oscar lo miró llena de odio antes de hacer una rápida revisión en todas direcciones, pudo contar diez soldados, era imposible pelear con ellos sin que ella o sus hijos salieran lastimados -Augustin, basta- ordenó con firmeza y volteó a mirar nuevamente al militar -Es un contingente bastante numeroso para detener a una joven, me parece que esto no es más que una sucia jugada de su parte- le dijo con desprecio -Además, no es necesario que trate a mi hija de ese modo- gruñó al ver que no sólo se contentaban con atarle las manos de Isabelle, si no que también le ataban los tobillos.

-Sólo es precaución, nunca sé con qué saldrá su particular familia…

Oscar se tranquilizó un poco al ver que su hija aguantaba en silencio y estoicamente la forma en la que estaba siendo tratada, respiró profundo y habló -¿Quién dice que esto no es una trampa?... lo acusaré de allanar mi casa y plantar evidencia, esto le costará el puesto- lo amenazó apenas controlándose.

-Lady Oscar, tengo un testigo… una muchacha que trabajaba hasta hace poco en su casa nos indicó el lugar exacto en donde estaba este material subversivo y está dispuesta a testificar en contra de su hija… además, sus empleados pueden dar fe de que nadie plantó nada… su capataz no nos dejó en ningún momento a solas- miró a Gilbert -Y ya le informé que si se atreve a mentir, eso le costará una larga temporada en la cárcel.

Cuando un militar avisó que ya estaban listos para marcharse, Dumont enfundó su arma y habló nuevamente -El juicio será en algunos días- montó el caballo que le acercaron -A partir de mañana pueden visitar a Mademoiselle Grandier en la prisión- dicho esto procedió a escoltar la carreta que llevaba a Isabelle atada de pies y manos.

Oscar apretó los puños mientras reconocía al menos a cuatro de sus caballos en manos de algunos soldados. -Gilbert…- murmuró con tranquilidad -¿Nos robaron o tú les entregaste los purasangre?

-Hice vista gorda cuando uno de los caballerangos me avisó que los sacaron de los corrales…

-Muy bien… ¿Dumont lo sabe?

-No, estaba demasiado contento bebiéndose el vino de guarda cuando pasó.

Oscar asintió con seriedad y caminó hacia la casa dispuesta a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Continuará…

* * *

 _En esta oportunidad quiero comenzar agradeciendo por la cantidad de reviews recibidos, SE PASARON! SOIS LA LECHE, SON BAKANES, SON LAS MEJORES DEL MUNDO MUNDIAL, ETC. XD. Que ganas de que todas estuvieran registradas en Fanfiction para poder enviarles mensajes de agradecimiento en forma personal. Así que por favor reciban un abrazo bien apretado, Me han hecho muy feliz en un periodo muy complicado en mi vida personal._

 _Quiero además hacer una mención especial a **Chrisli**_ _! Leíste los 27 capítulos en 24 horas! te pa-sas-te! aplausos para ti!_

 _Ahora quiero agradecer (Como en las premiaciones importantes XD) a mis Beta, **Eödriel** y **Krimhild** , que manera de reírme con sus observaciones. Y en este capitulo además participó **Cilenita79** , que aun no lee el fic pero como buena amiga que es me ayuda igual XD. Cuando los capítulos son tan largos, siempre se agradecen un par de ojos extras para que no se pase algún error... y si se me pasó... hagan que no lo vieron jejejejeje. _

_Para este capitulo hay dos preciosos FanArts de Anne en mi cuenta de **DeviantArt** , entren a **Dayiap** y disfrútenlos, uno es de **Eödriel** y el otro de **EmilSinclair**. Les encantarán! Gracias a las artistas, se pasaron... soy una afortunada. _

_Espero no haber olvidado nada... Ahora las dejo con las notas correspondientes._

* * *

 _*La canción insertada se llama_ _ **Te quiero tanto**_ _y es de_ _ **Iván**_ _… muy muy muy antigua pero fue un acierto de **Eödriel** encontrarla… y bueno, era calzada para François. _

_**La Maternité**_ _: Escuela y hospital de Partería._

 _ ***La Declaración de los Derechos de la Mujer y de la Ciudadana**_ _(en francés,_ _ **Déclaration des Droits de la Femme et de la Citoyenne**_ _) es un texto redactado en 1791 por Olympe de Gouges, parafraseando la Declaración de Derechos del Hombre y del Ciudadano del 26 de agosto de 1789, el texto fundamental de la Revolución francesa. Es uno de los primeros documentos históricos que propone la emancipación femenina en el sentido de la igualdad de derechos o la equiparación jurídica y legal de las mujeres en relación a los varones._

 _Valor de la Declaración:_ _La Declaración de los Derechos de la Mujer y la Ciudadana constituye por sí misma un alegato en favor de las reivindicaciones femeninas y una proclama auténtica de la universalización de los derechos humanos._

 _Su autora denunciaba que la revolución olvidaba a las mujeres en su proyecto de igualdad y libertad. Defendía que la «mujer nace libre y debe permanecer igual al hombre en derechos» y que «la Ley debe ser la expresión de la voluntad general; todas las Ciudadanas y los Ciudadanos deben contribuir, personalmente o por medio de sus representantes, a su formación»._

 _Reclamaba un trato igualitario hacia las mujeres en todos los ámbitos de la vida tanto públicos como privados: derecho al voto y a la propiedad privada, poder participar en la educación y en el ejército, y ejercer cargos públicos llegando incluso a pedir la igualdad de poder en la familia y en la Iglesia. Solo algunos de los derechos fueron aceptados, pero eso fue unos cuantos años después._

 _El planteamiento feminista no era compartido por los varones que dirigían la revolución, ni siquiera los más radicales. Olympe de Gouges fue acusada de traición a la revolución por oponerse a la pena de muerte contra el rey Luis XVI._ _Como otras feministas de su época, fue abolicionista. Detenida por su defensa de los Girondinos fue juzgada sumariamente y murió guillotinada._

 _En vida, Olympe de Gouges tuvo que enfrentarse con la misoginia habitual de la época, y fue desacreditada por la incomprensión de sus ideas por parte de muchos de sus contemporáneos. Su obra cayó en el olvido, mientras el desconocimiento y mala interpretación de sus escritos contribuyó a convertirla en objeto de desprecio y burla a lo largo del siglo XIX, donde gran parte de la intelectualidad francesa rechazaba frontalmente la idea de que una mujer hubiera sido ideóloga revolucionaria. Se dijo de Olympe de Gouges que apenas sabía leer y escribir, se sospechó de la autoría de sus obras y se dudó de su capacidad intelectual hasta llegar a cuestionar sus facultades mentales._

 _La Déclaration des Droits de la Femme et de la Citoyenne es solo uno de sus textos que en total suman más de 50, entre obras de teatro, libros, folletos, carteles, artículos etcétera._

 _ **Liceo Imperial**_ _Si bien es considerado y nombrado como Liceo, los alumnos tras el bachillerato, pueden optar por preparar las cátedras, los estudios de medicina, derecho o teología. Por ejemplo, el joven Robespierre, que entró como becario a los once años, dejó el colegio a los 23, con su título de abogado y recompensado por sus brillantes estudios con un premio extraordinario de 600 libras._

 _En 1801, siguiendo los pasos de Luis XIV, Luis XV y Luis XVI, el Primer Cónsul, Napoleón Bonaparte, visita el centro, al que se llamaba normalmente desde 1800, el Collège de París. En 1802, a propuesta del ministro del interior Jean-Antoine Chaptal, el centro recibe el nombre de "liceo de París". Fue el primer centro que recibió en Francia el título de liceo, pasa a ser en 1805, el "Liceo Imperial". A partir de ese momento, los nombres cambiarán siguiendo el ritmo de la historia del país: liceo Louis-le-Grand durante la primera Restauración (Post caída de Napoleón), vuelve a ser colegio real de Louis-le-Grand durante la segunda Restauración. La preposición que parecía otorgar la propiedad del Colegio a Luis XIV desaparece en 1831._

 _ **Todo me lleva a ti**_ _: Hay muchas leyendas del anillo que la reina supuestamente portaba durante estadía en la prisión. Una de ellas es que esa joya fue mandada a hacer por ella con los escudos de Fersen y que en la última entrevista que tuvo con el General Jarjayes (Quien estaba planeando una huida para los monarcas), le entregó la sortija para que se la hiciera llegar al Conde sueco, quien, una vez que la recibió, la guardó junto al anillo que ella le había regalado años atrás y que dejó de usar al salir de Francia en 1798 (Algo de esto aparece en el gaiden de Fersen hecho por Riyoko Ikeda). Para que esto_ _sirviera_ _a_ _mi historia_ _hice algunas modificaciones._


	29. Chapter 29

_Advertencia: "Querides lectores"_ _(Activar sensor de sarcasmo! XDDD)_ _, este capítulo a más de alguien puede que no le_ _agrade por completo_ _y desde ya les digo que los improperios, antorchas, piedras, tomates,_ _amenazas_ _contra mi integridad_ _física,_ _etc. (O como dijo una vez mi gran amiga Krimhild, "las papas con gillette") se aceptan solo por inbox, nada por review porque Mr. Fanfiction se va a enojar y_ _las va a bloquear XD (Así que después no me digan que no les advertí)._

 _Recuerden que es una historia de ficción, así que por favor no pierdan eso de vista. Siguiendo con_ _lo_ _anterior_ _les recuerdo que, si bien los personajes son de la magnífica Riyoko Ikeda, la historia es mía (no es una continuación del manga ni del animé) así que la trama y el manejo de los personajes es independiente de la obra original, por lo tanto_ _las acciones, situaciones y reacciones de los personajes están completamente justificadas con el desarrollo de_ _ESTA_ _historia._

 _Ya saben que no soy de personajes perfectos, así que les dejo la advertencia, pasarán cosas no gratas para algun_ _a_ _s porque quizás se contradigan con la idea preconcebida que tienen_ _de_ _los personajes… y si no tienen el ánimo de leer con la mente abierta y/o enfocándose únicamente en la historia que planteo, les recomiendo saltarse el capítulo o dejar de seguir el fic._

 _Recuerden que es una historia de ficción, así que por favor no pierdan eso de vista._ _Gracias por la_ _atención y fin de comunicado… Adelante estudios! XD_

* * *

 _ **Decisiones, quiebres y encuentros**_

Cuando una pequeña rata pasó junto a la punta de los pies de Isabelle, los guardias que custodiaban su celda debieron suprimir la burla que pensaban efectuar, pues ella no se percató de su desagradable acompañante de calabozo. Con la diversión de ver a una elegante jovencita enloquecer por una alimaña arruinada, los dos soldados se limitaron a bostezar, y en consecuencia a dormitar, mientras esperaban la luz del día.

Isabelle tomó el trozo de pan que había guardado de la escuálida merienda dada algunas horas atrás y lo mordisqueó. Debía mantenerse fuerte pues no les daría el gusto de verla caer como la damisela en apuros, por ello no podía dejar de alimentarse por muy mala que fuera la comida. Cuando terminó de tragar el pan, su mente volvió a lo que no dejaba de acosarla. No podía dejar de pensar en la muerte de Anne y en como ella no había sido capaz de ayudarla. Apretó los puños y se esforzó en no llorar pese a la terrible pena que la inundaba. La hija de Gabrielle no se merecía ese destino y su adorado tío Alain tampoco. Con el puño de la chaqueta secó las rebeldes lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos al recordar la triste escena acontecida hace poco más de veinticuatro horas. Tembló levemente por el frío, sin hacer ruido, se acomodó en un rincón del camastro tratando de evitar la corriente que entraba por la ventanilla que estaba desprovista de cristales. Mientras recorría con la vista el calabozo, escasamente iluminado por la luz de la luna, pensó por unos segundos en el hijo de Maria Antonieta _"Era tan solo un niño y estuvo años en una situación mucho más precaria"_ su corazón se encogió de dolor al comparar eso con su feliz infancia _"Mi pobre Charles… Cuanto sufriste solo y aterrado, sin nadie que pudiera protegerte o tan solo abrazarte"._ Subió las piernas al catre y se las abrazó en busca de calor, al refugiar su rostro entre las rodillas el olor a la sangre seca de Anne la hizo volver a pensar en ella. _"Perdóname, perdóname por no saber cómo ayudarte"_.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose la hizo levantar el rostro, una mueca de dolor le cruzó el rostro al mover el cuello. Se había dormido sin siquiera darse cuenta. Pasándose las manos por las mejillas en un esfuerzo por borrar algún rastro de lágrimas, esperó que le llevaran el desayuno, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a sus padres de pie frente a ella. Se levantó del sucio catre y corrió a los brazos de André.

-¿Te lastimaron?- preguntó él con voz temblorosa, la ira apenas lo dejaba actuar con calma -¿Te hicieron algo indebido?

-No- murmuró Isabelle, se separó de sus brazos y se refugió en los de su madre –¿Cómo está tío Alain y la pequeña?

-Están bien, muy triste Alain… pero bien- Oscar le acarició el cabello –Debes tener paciencia, con tu padre nos estamos haciendo cargo de todo…

-Soy culpable- susurró Isabelle –Sabía que ese libro no debería estar en casa… no pensé… fui impulsiva y descuidada.

-Calla…- murmuró André acercándose a las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida –La acusación es demasiado grave para lo que hiciste… asegúrate de no decir nada en caso de que te interroguen- le acarició una mejilla –En pocos tiempo saldrás de aquí, te lo prometo.

-Quítate la chaqueta y dámela- Oscar le entregó un bolso al tiempo de que hablaba -Cámbiate por los ropajes que hay aquí antes de que termine nuestra visita- le pasó a André la levita ensangrentada.

Cuando André cubrió con la chaqueta la ventanilla de la puerta y él mismo se colocó de espaldas, Isabelle entendió de inmediato porqué su madre le había llevado un vestido. Ambos estaban tratando de cuidar su intimidad. Agradeció en el fondo de su corazón poder usar el orinal refugiándose en una falda, llevaba horas rehusándose a utilizarlo nuevamente debido a que la última vez que lo había hecho, uno de los guardias la había espiado de forma descarada. Cuando estuvo vestida con ropas amplias y limpias miró con pesar a su madre.

-¿El funeral…?- no pudo terminar la pregunta, la voz le temblaba.

-Será mañana- Oscar guardó los sucios ropajes –Hazle caso a tu padre y no digas nada- le aconsejó nuevamente -¿Comiste algo?

-Sí…

Antes de poder intercambiar más palabras, un guardia interrumpió la visita y los sacó casi a empujones de la celda. Oscar y André salieron calmadamente del cuartel mientras esperaban que el abogado contratado tuviera éxito en la entrevista que estaba sosteniendo con el Capitán Dumont justo en esos momentos.

Antes del mediodía pudieron comprobar el éxito del plan orquestado. La acusación por sedición debió ser anulada debido a que las pruebas presentadas por la familia Grandier, acerca del robo de varios caballos de alto valor, le podría costar el puesto a la cabeza del cuerpo de policía ya que no había documento alguno que respaldara una expropiación en ayuda de las fuerzas militares del imperio. De esa forma, ese mismo día, Isabelle fue liberada con una seria advertencia, que en realidad era una velada amenaza de que cada uno de sus pasos sería observado y que todos sus movimientos estaban siendo detallados en la bitácora personal de Dumont. ¿La razón de tanta animadversión en contra de la joven?, el nobel capitán había quedado en ridículo cuando aseguró conocer el paradero del amante de la viuda de Capeto y todo fue desestimado por el Brigadier Lasalle. Ese escollo en el camino mermó su ascenso, por lo que dispuesto a comprobar que sus acusaciones eran verídicas, decidió que lo mejor era hostigar al eslabón más débil del clan Grandier, la impulsiva e imprudente Isabelle. Situación, que, por supuesto, no pasó desapercibida para ningún integrante de la acosada familia.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano en la mañana, se llevó a cabo el funeral de Anne. Al cual asistieron no sólo los cercanos a la familia si no que también muchas de las personalidades más destacadas de la ciudad, esto, gracias a que Alain, con el paso de los años y su natural simpatía, se convirtió en un personaje muy querido por todo aquel que lo conocía. La pérdida de su joven y amable mujer fue lamentada por todos, no solo por las desgraciadas circunstancias, si no que además porque, según comentaban las mujeres más encopetadas de la sociedad, al haber muerto la madre antes de casarse, la pequeña niña nacida de esa relación no era más que una hija natural del prestigioso impresor, lo cual la colocaba en una posición desfavorable en la sociedad, algo muy preocupante debido a que la avanzada edad de su padre dejaba a la pequeña en una situación aún más desfavorable en caso de que el ex militar falleciera antes de que ella cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Esos comentarios fueron repetidos majaderamente durante el sepelio, situación que solo se detuvo cuando Oscar e Isabelle, de forma muy educada y dejando a un lado el lacerante dolor que apenas las dejaba respirar, se encargaron de pedir que se fuera cada persona que se resistía a callar esos insidiosos cotilleos, pues lo más importante en esos momentos era apoyar a Alain y a una desolada Gabrielle.

Esa misma tarde Oscar fue al despacho con la finalidad de avisarle a André que la cena estaba lista y solo faltaba su presencia en la mesa. Cuando entró a la oficina, en lugar de encontrarlo revisando los libros de cuentas, ya que la pérdida de dinero por los caballos robados había sido cuantiosa, lo halló sumido en sus pensamientos, sentado frente al hogar y con la mirada fija en el fuego. Sospechando que su taciturnidad se debía a la tristeza por el fallecimiento de Anne, a quien ambos consideraban una hermana, se acercó con cautela y lo abrazó desde la espalda.

-Alain estará bien- le susurró al oído –Y nosotros ayudaremos en lo que sea necesario mientras Dianne llega.

-Lo sé- André tomó sus manos y las besó –No es eso lo que me preocupa…

-Debemos aceptar lo que él decida, es su hija y si decide marcharse, tenemos que respetar su decisión por mucho que nos duela- habló pensando en la posibilidad de que el entrañable amigo de ambos se alejara de ellos para vivir junto a Dianne.

-Así es- André apartó las manos de su esposa y se puso de pie –Un padre hace lo que sea por proteger a su hija- tomó del escritorio el libro de cuentas y se lo extendió –Revisé los números y podemos pagar el alquiler de una casa en París mientras liquidamos todos los bienes de aquí…

-¿De qué estás hablando?- lo miró sin entender –¿Quieres dejar Arras?- movió la cabeza completamente confundida –Este es nuestro hogar, nuestro sueño… no huiremos… esto es lo que heredarán Isabelle y Augustin.

-Lo sé- se revolvió el cabello –Pero ambos sabemos que Isabelle no puede permanecer aquí… el infeliz de Dumont no descansará hasta meter a uno de nosotros en la cárcel… Augustin está fuera de peligro porque es más prudente y pronto se irá también a París… Nosotros no nos equivocaremos, pero ella… ella es tan impetuosa e impredecible como lo eras tú a su edad.

-También he pensado en eso…- Oscar tomó el libro y lo cerró, dejándolo sobre el escritorio nuevamente –Le podemos pedir ayuda a Axel…

-¡No!- la interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar –Es mi hija y yo decidiré cuál es la mejor forma de protegerla…- la miró molesto –Estoy cansado de que recurras a él cada vez que algo ocurre.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- se plantó frente a él –Ya habíamos hablado la posibilidad de que Isabelle viviera una temporada en Suecia…

-Eso fue antes de que demostrara lo impetuosa que es- dio media vuelta y comenzó a ordenar los libros del escritorio –Si no quieres que vendamos todo, podemos alquilarle una casa pequeña en París para que viva con François… los ayudaremos económicamente y así no tendrán que esperar demasiado para casarse.

Oscar lo tomó de los brazos –André…- buscó su mirada –Eso no va a ocurrir, ellos terminaron… Isabelle no se casará con él.

-Eso no lo decide ella… y menos François- respiró fuerte tratando de contener su molestia –No dejaré que deshonre a mi hija y luego desaparezca… Sin considerar que traicionó mi confianza, es un buen joven, lo conocemos desde siempre y llevan bastante tiempo siendo novios.

-No puedes obligarla… ella no quiere casarse.

-Sólo está siendo caprichosa- André miró a su esposa –Siempre has sido la primera en ser estricta con su educación, no entiendo tu cambio de actitud- se sentó y cruzó las manos sobre el escritorio –Isabelle hizo algo que tiene consecuencias… y si lo hizo, es porque se supone está enamorada, ahora no puede pretender cambiar de opinión, menos aún cuando es imperativo que se vaya de Arras.

-Ella es una mujer, ya no es la niña que criamos- Oscar apoyó ambas manos en la cubierta de la mesa –No puedes decidir por ella… - respiró profundo, no quería perder los estribos – No, no estoy de acuerdo en lo que propones.

-No cederé… Isabelle y François se harán responsables, los ayudaré a empezar…

-No puedo creer que estés actuando así- Oscar movió la cabeza, no quería echar más leña al fuego, pero la intransigencia de André la exasperaba más a cada segundo –Nosotros vivimos sin casarnos durante años, de hecho Isabelle nació fuera del matrimonio… ¿Por qué de pronto te preocupa tanto lo que hizo?... Y no me mientas, ambos sabemos que no es la mejor opción para mantenerla a salvo.

-No nos casamos porque no podíamos hacerlo- André le sostuvo la mirada –Pero yo siempre quise hacerte mi esposa, desde el momento en que fuiste mi mujer supe que nos casaríamos apenas pudiéramos… no compares lo que vivimos con lo que está haciendo Isabelle… nosotros teníamos todo en nuestra contra, ella tiene todo a su favor.

-Te desconozco- Oscar lo miró molesta –Y no apoyaré tu decisión, hace muchos años te advertí que no me doblegaría ante nadie, ni siquiera ante ti- golpeó la mesa con la palma de la mano –Mi hija tampoco lo hará, no permitiré que alguien la obligue a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad- se llenó de aire lo pulmones –Y protegerla no es una razón válida para decidir por ella.

-¿Ese es el problema?- André se puso de pie –¿Quieres que ella sea como tú y no como yo pretendo? ¿Crees que no es válido que yo trate de hacer de ella una mujer responsable y consecuente con sus acciones?

-¿De qué hablas…?

-Siempre has acostumbrado a hacer lo que quieres, siempre- se peinó el cabello con las manos –Y yo siempre he dado mi brazo a torcer… Ya no más- respiró fuerte –Soy su padre, soy tu esposo y el jefe de esta familia. Ya he tomado una decisión y no cambiaré de opinión- la miró a los ojos –Isabelle se irá de Arras, se casará con François y ambos se establecerán en París.

-André, estás jugando con fuego- se acercó a él –Esto no es un tema de orgullos, es la felicidad de nuestra hija la que está en juego.

-No estoy jugando, la estoy protegiendo.

-¿Protegiendo como lo hiciste hace años conmigo?

–¡No es lo mismo!- la miró a los ojos -Si Isabelle se queda aquí estará en constante peligro y… al entregarse a François ella tomó una decisión…- movió la cabeza con pesar, se le humedecieron los ojos –Era mi niña, mi tesoro más preciado…- tragó fuerte -Ahora debe hacerse responsable, sé lo que hago… va a ser feliz con él… estoy seguro, él se parece mucho a mí, lo eduqué como a un hijo… serán felices como lo somos nosotros.

-No estamos hablando de ti ni de mi- Oscar empuñó una mano –No cederé, ella no hará nada en contra de su voluntad ni dejaré que decidas por ella.

-Yo tampoco cederé- la miró serio –Mañana hablaré con Rosalie y pondremos fecha a la boda, ayudaré a François con el dinero que necesite… Sé lo que es mejor para mi hija.

-¿Quién eres?- Oscar lo miró consternada –Te desconozco…

-Soy tu marido… Y además de cuidar de Isabelle debo darle un ejemplo a Augustin, no olvides que él ve todo lo que hacemos… ¿Quieres que crea que puede deshonrar a una joven y hacerse el desentendido?... No, eso no lo aceptaré.

-Él no tiene porqué enterarse…

-¿Acaso piensas que en esta casa pasa algo sin que él lo sepa?- ignoró la mirada furiosa de su esposa, se puso de pie y caminó hasta quedar frente a una de las ventanas, dándole la espalda –Oscar, no discutamos por esto por favor… nunca te he pedido nada, nunca he interferido en tus decisiones, hemos criado a nuestros hijos como has querido y ahora tenemos las consecuencias… Isabelle debe aceptar lo que pasará, es sólo su impetuosidad y rebeldía la que la lleva a ir en contra de lo que le conviene- volteó a mirarla –Sé que será feliz con François… el tiempo me dará la razón.

-La estás subestimando…

-Entonces, ¿Por qué se entregó a él?- sus ojos verdes brillaron con rabia –¿Acaso tú no estabas segura de tu amor por mí cuando hiciste lo mismo?

-¿Por qué nos comparas con ella?… Nuestra historia es diferente… ¡Completamente diferente!

-Es lo mismo, François e Isabelle se criaron juntos, se han querido desde siempre… La única diferencia es que ellos sí pueden casarse y él cuenta con todo mi apoyo… Nosotros estábamos solos y todo estaba en nuestra contra… estoy haciendo las cosas más fáciles, tu padre nunca me aceptó… yo no repetiré eso.

-No- se acercó con seguridad –Si nuestra hija no quiere casarse no lo hará… ella tiene derecho a equivocarse- sus ojos brillaron –Y de eso, tú sí que sabes, ¿O es necesario recordarte los errores que cometiste cuando tenías mucha más edad que ella?- André acusó recibo de sus palabras, apretó la mandíbula y los puños. Oscar continuó -Isabelle tiene todo mi apoyo, si insistes en forzarla a algo la llevaré con Axel.

-¿Es una amenaza?- la miró furioso.

-No, es un aviso- respondió ella respirando profundo –No puedo creer que nos hagas esto… y todo por tu orgullo.

-Nunca es tarde para tenerlo- contestó André completamente ofuscado –Y no olvides que el padre de Isabelle soy yo, no Fersen.

-Él también lo es…

-¡No lo es!- André perdió toda compostura –Él no la engendró ni la crió.

-Él estuvo cuando tú no estabas, no lo olvides- Oscar dio un paso adelante y le sostuvo la mirada –Lo que pasa es que no quieres que Isabelle vaya con él porque sabes que Axel jamás obligará a nada a nuestra hija.

-No lo hará porque es un libertino, un hombre sin principios, un egoísta, alguien que está acostumbrado a hacer lo que se le antoja sin medir las consecuencias… él no tiene idea de cómo ser un padre responsable.

-Te prohíbo hablar así de él…

-Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad… Tu adorado Axel no es más que un sátrapa que jamás se ha preocupado por nadie más que no sea él- una carcajada irónica escapó de su garganta –Y tú quieres entregarle a nuestra hija para que la cuide… Se convertirá en alguien frívola y voluble… alguien igual a Fersen.

-No es cierto… lo conoces, no hables de él así… Axel podría haber peleado por la custodia de Isabelle y no lo hizo, jamás ha sido egoísta y confío ciegamente en él para cuidar de mi hija- Oscar apretó la mano tratando de controlar el mal temperamento que se estaba apropiando de ella –Te guste o no, Isabelle no hará nada en contra de su voluntad y esa es mi última palabra.

-Aún no tiene la mayoría de edad según la ley… hará lo que su padre diga… y ese soy yo, sólo yo- André apretó los puños –Soy su padre ante la ley y por sangre…- respiró fuerte –Yo la protegeré de mejor forma.

-Te lo advierto… antes de que la obligues a algo la alejaré de ti, la conozco, es mi hija… ella no se casará- la voz de la rubia tembló de cólera.

-Si te la llevas, quédate con ella- André la miró lleno de dolor –Si te la llevas, hazte responsable de estar rompiendo nuestra familia.

Oscar lo miró consternada, respiró profundo y habló.

–Hace veinte años fuiste tú quien rompió nuestra familia, me mentiste, nos alejaste a mí y a Isabelle y yo te perdoné… no lo olvides- le dijo llena de dolor y mientras enterraba un dedo en el pecho de su marido, apuntándolo.

-No lo olvido- la miró furioso –Así como tampoco olvido que no te costó nada caer en brazos de quien fue tu primer amor- una poderosa bofetada lo hizo callar. Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada durante largos segundos.

Oscar se tomó la mano con la que lo había golpeado, apoyándosela en el pecho, y habló con la voz ronca, apenas aguantando la furia que sentía –Estabas muerto- André desvió la vista y calló. La rubia se alejó con rumbo a la puerta –Si insistes con esto y vas a hablar con Rosalie, cuando regreses no estaremos aquí.

-Oscar, está vez no cederé… Quiero ver a mi hija fuera de todo peligro y no necesito la ayuda de Fersen para eso.

-Yo también la quiero proteger, pero además quiero verla feliz- respiró profundo –Tampoco cederé…- abrió la puerta -Pediré que te preparen la habitación de invitados- dicho eso salió del despacho y cerró con fuerza. Se apoyó contra la madera y permitió que dos solitarias lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos. Cuando escuchó que André botaba todo lo que estaba sobre su escritorio, se secó las mejillas y fue a la habitación de su hija.

Como era de esperarse, la situación en la antes apacible casona de la familia Grandier se tornó insostenible durante los días venideros. André rehuía la presencia de Oscar, aún herido y molesto por todo lo que ambos se habían dicho, refugiándose en el trabajo desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer, momento en el cual se dirigía a la habitación de invitados que había hecho suya. Por su parte la madre de Isabelle hacía lo mismo, evitaba encontrarse con su esposo trabajando en los corrales opuestos mientras planeaba qué hacer en caso de que André insistiera en establecer a su primogénita en París junto a François.

Después de algunas jornadas, André golpeó la puerta de la que hasta hace poco era su alcoba. Oscar abrió sin preguntar quién era, ya que a esa hora de la noche nadie más que su marido iría a la habitación.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó con firmeza.

Oscar se hizo a un lado haciéndole espacio, pese a su molestia no quería seguir discutiendo con él. André caminó directo hacia la cama y la observó unos segundos en silencio, durante las noches transcurridas lo más difícil había sido dormir solo. Respiró profundo antes de hablar.

-Mañana iré a París- dio media vuelta para quedar frente a su esposa -¿Quieres acompañarme?

-¿A qué irás?

-Visitaré algunas casas para alquilar- tragó fuerte y la miró a los ojos –Oscar, por favor apóyame en esto… Te pido que consideres nuevamente las dos opciones que te doy. Nos vamos todos o sólo Isabelle… y si es ella, sabes en qué condiciones será.

-Te estás comportando como alguien irracional- Oscar comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro –Te desconozco… No tiene sentido que insistas con algo que sabes muy bien jamás apoyaré… Te estás comportando como mi padre cuando buscaba un matrimonio para mí.

-Sabes que no me parezco en nada a él- se peinó el cabello con las manos –Quiero dejar todo esto atrás, los problemas, el peligro…

-Y sobre todo lo que Isabelle hizo… ¿O me equivoco?- se detuvo y lo miró de frente.

-Sí, eso también.

-Es una mujer, acéptalo- dio un paso al frente –Deja que se equivoque…

-No quiero que se vea expuesta a algún rechazo… He pensado mucho al respecto, es mejor que se case y luego se divorcie si gusta… al menos de esa forma ningún hombre podrá cuestionarla por…

-¿Por no ser virgen?- Oscar completó la oración con la voz temblando de rabia, André asintió –No seré tu cómplice ni huiré… Me conoces y sabes que no doy pie atrás en mis decisiones- se acercó un paso –Si te atreves a viajar, cuando regreses no estaré aquí…- lo miró a los ojos –Llevaré a Isabelle a Bélgica y le pediré a Axel que nos ayude, no perderé todo lo que hemos construido por temor a un mentecato que nos ve como su escalón en la carrera militar… Después de que Augustin se vaya al internado estaremos más tranquilos… Debemos aguantar…

-¡¿Fersen?!- André le dio una furibunda mirada -¡¿Por qué sigues viéndolo como la única solución?!

-¡Porque es la mejor solución!- pensó por un momento en comentarle que creía que Isabelle sentía algo por Charles y que lo mejor era que ella lo viera para aclarar sus sentimientos, pero desistió, si bien ella confiaba en el criterio de su hija en cuanto a su recientemente descubierta vida sexual, sabía que André no iba a pensar de la misma forma –Deja los celos a un lado y piensa de forma objetiva- le pidió bajando la voz.

-Estoy cansado de que mis opiniones no sean consideradas, cansado de hacerme el estúpido, cansado de no tener orgullo y sobre todo cansado de compartirte con él… ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pedirme que le entregue nuevamente a mi hija?

-¿Compartirme?

-Sí, compartirte- la tomó de un brazo –Sé que él está en nuestra cama desde que dejaste Suecia…

-Estás completamente loco- se zafó de su agarre –Has perdido la razón…

-No… Estoy más cuerdo que nunca…- la tomó nuevamente del brazo, midiendo su fuerza para no lastimarla –Acepta que tengo razón, por una vez en tu vida acepta que tengo razón en todo lo que digo y apóyame- Oscar se removió para que la soltara –No me rehuyas- la tomó nuevamente –Mírame a los ojos y niega lo que he dicho- apretó la mano –Niega que no has pensado en él cuando estás conmigo.

-No necesitas una respuesta- contestó ella sosteniéndole la mirada –Si estás tan seguro de todo, quédate con tus ideas ya que lo que diga no servirá de nada…

André la soltó y caminó hasta la puerta. Tomó el tirador y la miró –Saldré a las cinco de la mañana, si te importa nuestra familia me acompañarás…

-Si te importa nuestra familia, no irás- retrucó ella –No cederé.

-Yo tampoco Oscar, esta vez, yo tampoco- dicho eso salió de la alcoba y cerró la puerta despacio para no despertar a los jóvenes que dormían en las habitaciones cercanas.

A la mañana siguiente, a la hora exacta que André había anunciado, un caballo salió de la hacienda mientras Oscar observaba por la ventana de la alcoba principal. Esperó durante un par de horas que el padre de sus hijos regresara, pero, al convencerse de que esto no sucedería, se sentó frente a su tocador. Comenzó a escribir una carta a Fersen y una nota para su esposo. Enseguida empacó algunas pertenencias y fue a la habitación de Augustin. Luego de despertarlo e informarle que realizaría un viaje junto a Isabelle, y de paso hacerlo responsable de mantener la hacienda funcionando hasta que su padre regresara, despertó a Isabelle y la ayudó a empacar mientras le comunicaba que pasaría una temporada en Suecia. La joven asintió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, ya que era plenamente consciente de que todos los problemas que su familia enfrentaba eran por su responsabilidad y ese sentimiento de culpa sumado al dolor por la muerte de Anne, a la traición de Constance, a la mentira de François y a las últimas desavenencias con su padre la tenían con el espíritu completamente resquebrajado.

Cuando Oscar terminó de ajustar el equipaje a las grupas de los caballos, Augustin apareció junto a ella con un pequeño morral.

-Las acompañaré- informó con voz seria y una actitud que no daba pie a ningún cuestionamiento –Ustedes son más importantes que la hacienda, ya hablé con Gilbert y él se hará cargo de todo, no quiero que viajen solas, es peligroso.

Oscar asintió mientras observaba la determinación mezclada con dulzura que inundaba la mirada de su hijo menor _"Es la viva imagen de su padre"_ pensó.

De esa forma, los tres integrantes de la familia Grandier dejaron Arras, poblado que los albergó durante años y en el cual habían depositado sueños, alegrías y penas.

* * *

Mientras Oscar y sus hijos se acercaban a la frontera, André estaba sentado en la oficina de un abogado, revisando el contrato de alquiler de la casona que había encontrado adecuada para su familia en un barrio periférico y aparentemente tranquilo en París. Durante el tiempo que duró el viaje meditó largamente las palabras de su esposa y decidió apoyar a su hija en la decisión de no casarse, por lo tanto, mudarse todos a la capital era la única opción que quedaba. Sosteniendo la pluma que modificaría el futuro de toda su familia, el criador de purasangres titubeó, ya que sabía que esa decisión le iba a significar continuar en malos términos con su mujer, por lo que, haciendo al lado su orgullo una vez más, pidió una prórroga de un par semanas para entregar el depósito necesario y firmar el contrato definitivo. Rápidamente fue a la posada en busca de sus pertenencias y partió de regreso a Arras con la esperanza de resarcir la ruptura que había ocasionado con su ofuscación y celos.

Después de realizar el recorrido a una velocidad "a matacaballo", desmontó e ingresó a la casona sin siquiera atender a su corcel, sabía que Gilbert o alguno de los caballerangos lo haría. Lo primero que hizo fue ir al despacho, eran más de las diez de la noche y Oscar debería estar ordenando los libros de contabilidad, pero la oficina estaba vacía. Caminó raudo a la alcoba, era raro que se acostara temprano, pero quizás el frío del invierno la había hecho cambiar su rutina. También estaba vacía. Sintiendo que el corazón le comenzaba a golpear furioso contra el pecho, fue a la recamara de Isabelle, de inmediato notó que las pertenencias personales de su hija no estaban, con manos temblorosas abrió el armario, faltaba la ropa de invierno. Corrió a la habitación de Augustin, apenas controlando la desesperación. Solo estaba el gato acostado sobre la colcha. Abrió el armario y constató lleno de dolor que también faltaba ropa. Cerró la puerta del ropero con fuerza, haciendo que este se remeciera.

-André, lo lamento…

La voz de Gilbert lo asustó, volteó con la mirada cargada de impotencia -¿Cuándo se fueron?- preguntó con la voz ronca.

-Un par de horas después de que tú lo hiciste.

André asintió, salió de la habitación y regresó a la alcoba que había compartido con Oscar desde el día en que se habían casado. Se sentó en la cama y cubriéndose el rostro dejó que las lágrimas de rabia y frustración se derramaran.

-Te los llevaste…- murmuró secándose las mejillas –¡Maldición, te los llevaste!- gritó poniéndose de pie y arrancando las sábanas del lecho. No conforme con destruir la ropa de cama, fue hasta el peinador y tiró al piso todo lo que estaba sobre él. Cuando uno de los joyeros se abrió, el zafiro que Oscar guardaba, recuerdo de su matrimonio con Fersen, quedó sobre la alfombra. Eso bastó para que el desesperado hombre perdiera la poca cordura que le quedaba, después de darle una patada a la gema, haciendo que la misma desapareciera de su vista y quedara bajo la cama, junto a una nota que Oscar había escrito y que una corriente de aire había sacado de encima de la mesa de noche, tomó una de las botellas de perfume y la estrelló contra el espejo del tocador. Fue a ensillar un nuevo caballo y galopó hasta el centro de la aldea.

Respirando entrecortadamente debido al esfuerzo de la cabalgata, desmontó en la casa de Alain. Antes de golpear la puerta principal, escuchó el llanto de la pequeña hija de su amigo, se asomó por la ventana. La imagen que vio lo dejó sin palabras. Gabrielle se paseaba de un lado a otro tratando de consolar a la infanta de pocos días mientras Alain estaba sentado en un sofá cercano con el rostro oculto entre las manos. Pese a que el impresor no emitía ningún sonido, pudo ver por el temblor de sus hombros que estaba llorando, sintió que el corazón se le encogía aún más al ver a su mejor amigo sumido en un dolor tan grande. Después de unos segundos, el recién estrenado padre se puso de pie y secándose las lágrimas se acercó a su suegra. Con una triste sonrisa tomó en brazos a su hija, acunándola con devoción y cuidado, cómo su bien más preciado, y comenzó a mecerla mientras la besaba en la frente. La niña calló casi de inmediato y volvió a dormir. André se sintió un intruso al estar observando como su amigo sufría y luchaba por mantenerse con la mayor entereza posible frente a su repentina viudez. Retrocedió un paso, no tenía nada que hacer ahí, no era el momento de molestar a Alain con sus problemas. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo. Pasó frente a la casa de Rosalie, todas las ventanas estaban a oscuras. Se sintió más solo y miserable que nunca. Había perdido a su familia. " _No_ ", movió la cabeza en un gesto furioso " _No la perdí, no perdí a mis hijos… ella me los quitó_ " se restregó el rostro lleno de ira y frustración " _Oscar me los quitó y se fue con ellos_ ". Se enfiló a la taberna más cercana.

 _¿A quién van a engañar ahora tus brazos?_

 _¿A quién van a mentirle ahora tus labios?_

 _¿A quién vas a decirle ahora te amo?_

 _Y luego en el silencio le darás tu cuerpo_

 _Detendrás el tiempo sobre en la almohada_

 _Pasarán mil horas en tu mirada_

 _Solo existirá la vida amándote_

 _¿Ahora quién?_

A cada sorbo que bebía, los recuerdos de su familia lo atormentaban _"Se fue sin que le importara lo que siento",_ " _Ni siquiera me dejó una nota_ ", " _Son mis hijos y nadie me respeta_ ", " _Se los llevó y se quedará con él_ "... " _Maldito sea el día en que le pedí ayuda a Fersen, maldito sea ese día_ " eran sólo algunos de los pensamientos que lo agobiaban, con un seco golpe dejó el vaso, ya vacío, sobre la mesa. Hizo una seña a la chica que atendía la taberna, que no tenía más de veinticinco años, y pidió otra botella de vino. Era la tercera de la noche " _Jamás me ha visto como su igual_ " comenzó a reír con amargura " _Ni siquiera me respeta como esposo_ ", " _Mis hijos, se llevó a mis hijos"_. Se sirvió un nuevo vaso de licor " _Estoy seguro de que piensa en él cuando se acuesta conmigo_ " sintió que le faltaba el aire al admitir uno de sus mayores temores " _Él la hizo suya infinidad de veces… y ella lo disfrutaba, sé que lo disfrutaba_ " se restregó el cabello, se sentía desesperado.

 _¿Y quién te escribirá poemas y cartas?_

 _¿Y quién te contará sus miedos y faltas?_

 _¿A quién le dejaras dormirse en tu espalda?_

 _Y luego en el silencio le dirás te quiero_

 _Te tendrá su aliento sobre tu cara_

 _Perderá su rumbo en tu mirada_

 _Y se le olvidara la vida amándote_

 _¿Ahora quién?¿Ahora quién?_

Trastabillando se levantó de la mesa, debió afirmarse en el respaldo de la silla para no caer. Lo desierto del local le indicó que debía ser de madrugada, había perdido completamente el sentido del tiempo. No tenía idea cuántas horas llevaba ahí. Se metió la mano al bolsillo y dejó un montón de monedas, seguramente estaba pagando de más pero tampoco le importaba, ya nada le importaba. Caminó hacia la salida tratando de mantener el equilibrio, estaba borracho pero eso no le impidió pensar en que si dejaba manifiesto su estado de embriaguez sería presa fácil para algún ladrón o incluso para la policía, y por el poco orgullo que aún mantenía, no le daría el gusto a Dumont de tener alguna excusa para detenerlo. Salió del local y se apoyó en uno de los muros durante unos segundos, tratando de recordar dónde había dejado su caballo.

 _Si no soy yo, me miro y lloro en el espejo_

 _Y me siento estúpido, ilógico_

 _Y luego te imagino toda regalando el olor de tu piel_

 _Tus besos, tu sonrisa eterna y hasta el alma en un beso_

 _En un beso va el alma_

 _Y en mi alma hasta el beso que pudo ser_

 _Y en mi alma hasta el beso que pudo ser_

 _Oh, ¿ahora quién?_

Después de unos segundos se animó a caminar nuevamente. Antes de dar un primer paso lo detuvieron.

-Señor, pagó de más.

Frunció el ceño tratando de enfocar la vista, reconoció a la rubia mesera que lo había atendido. La joven lo afirmaba de un brazo.

-Tómalo como una propina- le dijo arrastrando las palabras.

-Es demasiado- insistió la muchacha sin soltarlo -No puedo aceptarlo.

André la miró fijamente, con los ojos oscuros y atormentados. Esa fue la señal que la mujer esperaba. Sin mediar palabras lo tomó de una mano y lo arrastró hacia una de las habitaciones que estaban en el segundo piso. Él no se negó, no fue capaz de hacerlo. Cuando la puerta de la sencilla alcoba se cerró, acorraló a la chica contra una pared y la besó. Fue un beso hambriento y necesitado, ansiaba de forma desesperada algún gesto de afecto en esos momentos. La joven tabernera respondió gustosa, pocas veces oficiaba la profesión más antigua del mundo, y dado que su belleza le permitía ser selectiva, sólo cedía a ese "segundo empleo" cuando alguien llamaba su atención. Y este era el caso. El hombre que la estaba devorando con la boca era algo mayor, pero guapo como pocos y a todas luces educado, pese a que nunca antes lo había visto pudo darse cuenta de que era alguien de situación acomodada. Apenas contuvo la sonrisa de satisfacción que se apoderó de sus labios cuando le recorrió el torso con las manos, el inesperado cliente también estaba en excelente estado físico, se encendió como leña seca en una hoguera al imaginar que el hombre no era solo atractivo con ropa, pues odiaba por igual a los gordos o alfeñiques. Para ella, la noche estaba finalizando de forma magnífica.

 _¿A quién le dejarás tu aroma en la cama?_

 _¿A quién le quedará el recuerdo mañana?_

 _¿A quién le pasarán las horas con calma?_

 _Y luego en el silencio deseara tu cuerpo_

 _Te detendrá el tiempo sobre su cara_

 _Pasará mil horas en la ventana y se le acabará la voz_

 _Llamándote_

 _¿Ahora quién? ¿Ahora quién?_

 _¿Ahora quién?_

Se desvistieron con ansias, la mujer trató de separarse de él para apagar un candil que estaba a medio consumir, pero André la detuvo tomándola de la cintura y arrojándola sobre la cama. La joven rió coqueta y seductora. Cuando el criador de caballos la acompañó sobre el lecho, la besó nuevamente, aplastándola con su cuerpo. Sin miramientos ni algún tipo de preludio, la penetró de una sola estocada. Gruñó y cerró fuertemente los ojos, aguantando su peso sobre las manos inició una serie de envites profundos y rápidos, se sentía un miserable por estar haciendo eso pero no podía evitarlo, el dolor que llevaba en el alma era más fuerte y ya no quería sentirlo, no quería seguir sufriendo de esa forma y, en el fondo de su corazón, también quería vengarse, quería cobrarse de alguna forma el que Oscar le hubiera quitado todo lo que amaba. Abrió los ojos cuando la mujer, en una ágil maniobra, lo hizo voltear en la cama para montarlo. La afirmó de la estrecha cintura y continuó con el vaivén que lo alejaba del dolor que lo estaba matando. Levantó las manos y le estrujó con ansias los abundantes pechos, disfrutando el joven cuerpo que danzaba sobre su regazo, buscó con la mirada el lozano rostro de la mujer y se detuvo en las ondas doradas que caían libremente sobre los hombros de la cortesana. La imagen de Oscar lo atravesó como una filosa daga.

 _Si no soy yo me miro y lloro en espejo_

 _Y me siento estúpido, ilógico_

 _Y luego te imagino toda regalando el olor de tu piel_

 _Tus besos, tu sonrisa eterna y hasta el alma en un beso_

 _En un beso va el alma_

 _Y en mi alma hasta el beso que pudo ser_

André se irguió en la cama y alzándola la hizo voltear para que quedara apoyada sobre manos y rodillas " _Incluso cuando te soy infiel te apoderas de mi mente, ni siquiera en estos momentos puedo librarme del poder que ejerces sobre mí_ " pensó con amargura. Embistió nuevamente a la mujer y haciéndole a un lado la mata de rubios cabellos la abrazó por la espalda mientras le mordisqueaba un hombro. La escultural joven gritó al llegar a la cúspide del placer. En esos momentos, se separó de ella y se dejó caer en la cama. A pesar de no estar completamente saciado, cerró los ojos y se concentró en respirar despacio tratando de encontrar algún tipo de tranquilidad que le permitiera salir de ahí. No era tonto, sabía que pese a su edad aún podía ser padre y no tenía ninguna intención de que alguien llegara a su puerta con un recién nacido en nueve meses más, ya tenía los hijos que quería. Al pensar en ellos, el dolor volvió nuevamente, se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo. Cuando percibió la calidad de una boca sobre su aún erguido miembro, abrió los ojos y se incorporó a medias. Vio como la rubia cabeza subía y bajaba sobre su entrepierna. La afirmó del cabello, guiándola, hasta que se dejó ir con un ronco gruñido.

 _Tus besos tu sonrisa eterna y hasta el alma en un beso_

 _En un beso va el alma_

 _Y en mi alma hasta el beso que pudo ser_

 _Oh, ¿ahora quién?_

Los desconocidos amantes se dejaron caer en la cama, agotados y sudorosos. André cerró los ojos por unos instantes, o al menos eso creyó, por primera vez desde que había vuelto a Arras pudo tener la mente libre de los torturantes pensamientos que lo agobiaban. Cuando un rayo de luz lo despertó, se sentó en el lecho y miró en todas direcciones, de inmediato recordó en donde se encontraba, observó la ventana, estaba amaneciendo. Se vistió rápido y sacó de su bolsillo el resto de dinero que le quedaba. Lo dejó sobre la mesa de noche y salió del lugar antes de que la mujer que dormía a su lado despertara.

Al salir de la taberna la tenue luminosidad del alba le provocó un terrible dolor de cabeza. Trató de caminar y perdió un poco el equilibrio, aún estaba un tanto borracho. Pese al frío, no se colocó la gruesa chaqueta y continuó caminando tal como estaba, con la ropa en un calamitoso estado, más aún considerando que siempre destacaba por su pulcritud. Se restregó los ojos esforzándose en recordar dónde estaba su montura.

-Dime que no hiciste lo que parece.

Volteó nervioso hacia la voz que conocía desde hace años.

-Rosalie… ¿Qué haces en la calle a esta hora?- una fuerte bofetada lo hizo perder un poco el equilibrio y la borrachera. La madre de François lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Cómo pudiste?... podría haberlo esperado de Alain o incluso de Jean… pero jamás de ti- movió la cabeza apesadumbrada -¡Estás destruyendo tu familia!- lo miró furiosa -¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerle esto a Oscar?!

-No sé de qué hablas…

-Ni siquiera te arreglaste bien los pantalones- murmuró con los dientes apretados y las mejillas rojas.

-No te metas en lo que no sabes…- volteó para caminar nuevamente.

-Augustin no te encontró en la finca, pensó que estabas donde Alain pero sólo encontró ahí tu caballo, fue a mi casa buscándote…- su voz tembló de rabia -¡¿En qué demonios pensabas?!

André la miró consternado y sin saber qué decir. No entendía nada. ¿Qué hacía su hijo en Arras?

-Yo…- trató de hablar mientras se arreglaba los ropajes -Maldición…- masculló ofuscado -¿Sabes si regresó solo?- se atrevió a preguntar.

-Eso se lo puedes preguntar directamente- le contestó apuntando con el mentón en dirección a su espalda.

André sintió que un sudor frío lo asaltaba, volteó. El adolescente lo miraba completamente confundido.

* * *

Oscar golpeó con su arma el enrejado de la casona en Bélgica mientras Isabelle esperaba a su lado sosteniendo ambos corceles. Al ver que nadie aparecía, le dio instrucciones a su hija permanecer ahí mientras ella recorría el perímetro tratando de atisbar alguien que pudiera abrirles.

Arrebujándose es su capa, recordó mientras caminaba la última conversación con su hijo menor.

 _-Mamá…- Augustin habló justo antes de cruzar la frontera._

 _-Dime- contestó ella sacando de su morral los documentos de identificación, en época de guerra la milicia controlaba exhaustivamente el tránsito de gente entre ambos países._

 _-¿Volveremos?_

 _Oscar levantó la vista y lamentó que los siempre chispeantes ojos de su hijo la observaban llenos de preocupación._

 _-Claro que sí- contestó brindándole una sonrisa, en un vano intento por tranquilizarlo -Sólo nos quedaremos hasta que Axel llegue, luego, tú y yo regresaremos a Arras._

 _-Y si yo regreso ahora… ¿Puedo confiar en que tú también lo harás después?_

 _La mujer acercó su montura a la de su hijo, con cariño tomó una de sus manos y sonrió nuevamente -Por supuesto, Arras es mi hogar, ahí está mi familia._

 _-¿Te vas a separar de papá?_

 _-¿Por qué preguntas eso?_

 _-Porque sé que las cosas no están bien… y él se molestará cuando regrese y no nos encuentre…_

 _-Todo estará bien- lo miró seria -Pero no quiero que te inmiscuyas en cosas que nos conciernen solo a tu padre y a mí…- respiró profundo y miró a Isabelle, la joven estaba a unos metros y mirando el horizonte -Tu hermana necesita estar lejos un tiempo y yo debo apoyarla, haría lo mismo por ti._

 _-Lo sé… es que…_

 _-¿Quieres regresar a Arras?- le preguntó finalmente, sabía la respuesta pero quería confirmarlo._

 _Augustin asintió -Quería asegurarme de que llegaran bien a la frontera… sé que el destino a donde van está a pocos kilómetros, por lo que estoy seguro ya están a salvo…_

 _-Si te comprometes a viajar con precaución, confiaré en que puedes hacerlo solo- lo interrumpió haciéndole más fácil tomar la decisión, sabía que Augustin adoraba a su padre y ansiaba volver junto a él -¿Puedo confiar en que no cometerás ninguna imprudencia y viajaras únicamente de día?_

 _-Sí._

 _Oscar desmontó y esperó que su hijo hiciera lo mismo, lo abrazó. "Ya no es mi niño pequeño" pensó mientras el jovencito, que ya era de su altura, respondía su abrazo con fuerza. Se separó de él y le arregló el cabello en un maternal gesto. Sonrió a pesar de que sentía que el corazón se le rompía -Ve a despedirte de tu hermana, no se verán en algún tiempo- susurró con los ojos húmedos al pensar en que él se iría internado a París e Isabelle no volvería de Suecia durante al menos un par de años, si es que volvía algún día._

 _Augustin asintió y caminó hasta donde estaba su hermana. Ambos jóvenes lloraron abrazados en una larga y dolorosa despedida. Se adoraban. Pese a que durante muchas vacaciones se habían separado, ahora ambos sabían que no era la misma situación. Oscar secó disimuladamente sus ojos y trató de sonreír cuando su hijo montó nuevamente._

 _-¿Cuándo volverás a casa?- el jovencito le preguntó a su madre._

 _Oscar confiaba en no estar mucho tiempo fuera de Francia debido a que había contratado un mensajero particular para que entregara a la brevedad posible la carta escrita a su ex marido. En aquella misiva le había relatado a grandes rasgos lo ocurrido, manteniendo en reserva lo concerniente a la intimidad de Isabelle, pero haciéndolo partícipe de que su hija debía viajar o casarse apresuradamente con tal de salir de Arras y mantenerse a salvo, y por lo mismo necesitaba su ayuda. Sabía que Fersen confiaba en ella y no pediría mayores explicaciones. Obviamente, también omitió la negativa de André en cuanto a pedirle ayuda, no deseaba que ambos se enemistaran._

 _-La carta que le envié a Axel debiera llegar muy pronto a destino, por lo que apenas él llegue a Bélgica regresaré a casa- terminó de hablar y le entregó una bolsa con dinero -Ten cuidado hijo mío, sé precavido y observa siempre a tu alrededor, ocupa las posadas ya conocidas y déjame alguna señal de que estás bien- apretó las manos del joven agradeciendo que pareciera mayor a la edad que realmente tenía._

 _-Así lo haré mamá- Augustin sonrió -Te estaremos esperando en casa- dijo espoleando su caballo y emprendiendo el regreso a su hogar._

Oscar cortó sus recuerdos cuando visualizó a un empleado trabajando en el jardín. Lo llamó, luego de que el hombre la reconociera, entró junto a Isabelle a la propiedad.

Mientras ambas mujeres esperaban que Fersen llegara a su encuentro, aprovecharon las jornadas para practicar tiro y esgrima. Oscar estaba empeñada en asegurarse de que su hija podría defenderse en caso de algún peligro. Un día de esos, y después de cenar, Isabelle entró al salón en el cual su madre estaba leyendo acomodada frente a la chimenea. Se sentó a su lado.

-Maman, hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

La rubia mujer cerró el libro y se enderezó en el sofá, miró atentamente a su hija y asintió.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí aún en contra de los deseos de papa?

-Porque las madres siempre entendemos- la miró con ternura y sonrió -Quiero que seas feliz y estés a salvo, ese siempre ha sido mi mayor anhelo desde que te sostuve por primera vez en mis brazos- le acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja -Y no pienses que lo que te digo significa que no es un anhelo que comparto con tu padre, porque no es así, él también desea lo mismo… es sólo que el dolor por la pérdida de Anne sumado al verte como a una mujer y no como a su niña, lo han hecho tomar decisiones que no comparto.

Isabelle asintió con los ojos anegados, pese a que sus padres se habían esforzado en ser discretos con sus discusiones, ella estaba al tanto de todo lo ocurrido. Se secó las lágrimas y observó los ojos de su madre, sintió que se miraba en un espejo. Respiró profundo y habló.

-Durante toda mi vida he buscado definir si soy más Grandier que Von Fersen, o viceversa, porque a ambos los adoro y los considero mis padres- Oscar asintió entendiendo, la joven continuó -Pero en estos momentos me doy cuenta que tengo un anhelo mayor, y ese es parecerme a ti- sonrió -Maman, me diste dos padres maravillosos, me criaste protegida y llena de amor, te preocupaste de entregarme herramientas para que pudiera desenvolverme en cualquier escenario y siempre has fomentado la seguridad en mí misma… soy una afortunada.

-Hija mía... - murmuró Oscar abrazándola.

-No debes temer por mí - Isabelle se separó de los brazos de su madre -Te extrañaré mucho, pero estaré bien… me has educado para ser valiente y me esforzaré en honrarte cada día- sonrió con los ojos húmedos -Y si llego a ser la mitad de lo valiente que tú eres, sé que nada me pasará- tomó las manos de Oscar entre las suyas -Te amo, pero no te necesito como te necesitaba cuando era pequeña, debes estar tranquila y confiar en mí… estaré bien, recordaré cada cosa que me enseñaste y cada valor que me inculcaste, seré valiente y cuidadosa, honraré a mi familia cada segundo que estemos separados y no repetiré los errores del pasado- su voz se quebró -Sé que me falta mucho por vivir y aprenderé de cada experiencia, te prometo que te haré sentir orgullosa.

-Lo sé- Oscar sonrió con los ojos húmedos y abrazó nuevamente a su hija -Ya estoy orgullosa de ti- le susurró al oído. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el ruido de la puerta principal abriéndose la alertó. Era muy tarde y no esperaban visitas. Se levantó y salió al pasillo acompañada de Isabelle. Ambas sonrieron al ver a Fersen dejando un bolso en el piso y quitándose la elegante capa que lo abrigaba. -Tardaste más de lo que imaginé- dijo a modo de saludo y caminando a su encuentro.

Fersen levantó la vista y corrió hacia las dos mujeres que lo esperaban. Las abrazó con fuerza, sosteniendo a cada una con un brazo mientras las besaba en la frente y mejillas, por fin respirando tranquilo al verlas sanas y salvas. En cuanto había recibido la carta de Oscar, casi tres semanas atrás, abandonó todas sus obligaciones y apenas alcanzando a hablar con Sofía, a fin de ponerla al tanto de todo, emprendió el viaje esa misma noche, sin saber ni sospechar, que a los pocos días después de su partida, sus enemigos políticos realizarían un golpe de estado que terminaría con Gustavo IV fuera del trono. Situación que aún desconocía.

-Nos estás apretando en exceso- dijo Oscar entre risas y tratando de zafarse del agarre del Conde sueco.

-Me hicieron pasar un susto de los mil demonios- contestó él acunándola contra su pecho -Por lo que deja de quejarte y permíteme disfrutar este momento- cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, sintiéndose más feliz que en mucho tiempo.

Cuando por fin los tres se separaron, Oscar pidió preparar el comedor para que Fersen pudiera cenar. Después de acompañarlo, aprovechando hablar de los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos en Suecia y de las noticias que tenía de Charles, volvieron al salón con la intención de compartir un poco más. A pesar de que nadie lo admitía, todos sentían que habían retrocedido en el tiempo y volvían a ser la familia que hace casi veinte años habían formado. Mientras Oscar e Isabelle interpretaban a cuatro manos una compleja pieza de Mozart, la cual habían practicado durante días, Fersen bebía una copa de vino y las observaba atentamente, olvidándose por un momento de todos los problemas y preocupaciones que lo aquejaban.

-Axel, creo que es hora de que vayas a descansar- Oscar le tocó la mejilla despertándolo. El hombre se había acomodado en el sofá y dormitaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No estoy dormido- murmuró negando lo evidente -Sólo estaba descansando los ojos…

-Y seguramente te mirabas los párpados desde el interior- bromeó la rubia, lo tomó de la mano y lo hizo ponerse de pie -Estás agotado… mañana será otro día.

Fersen asintió y se dejó arrastrar hasta el pie de la escalera, antes de poner un pie en el primer peldaño abrazó a Oscar y le dijo al oído -No te vayas aún por favor, quédate un par de días al menos.

-Yo…

-Hazme feliz- la miró a los ojos -Por favor, déjame vivir este sueño un poco más…

-Nos vemos mañana- Oscar sonrió con dulzura -Trata de descansar porque apenas desayunemos saldremos a cabalgar, llueva o truene.

El sueco asintió sonriendo y se fue a su habitación.

De esa forma transcurrieron algunos días, cabalgando en las mañanas y practicando esgrima durante la tarde, siempre que el clima de invierno lo permitiera. Hablando de política, arte y actualidad mientras comían, o jugaban extensas partidas de ajedrez, con largas horas compartidas en el salón, en las cuales Fersen y Oscar leían mientras Isabelle los deleitaba al piano.

Una de esas tardes, Oscar encontró a Axel haciendo extrañas morisquetas frente a uno de los espejos que había en el salón.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó riendo.

El sueco dio media vuelta y se colocó un dedo sobre el labio -¿Cómo crees que me vería con bigote? ¿Más apuesto?

Oscar comenzó a reír hasta que le dolió el estómago, cuando recuperó el aire se acercó -De ninguna manera, serías igual al Conde De Mercy- lo hizo mirarse nuevamente al espejo -Así estás bien, no hagas locuras tratando de evadir los años- le guiñó un ojo -Sabes que eres tan apuesto como antes, no necesitas cambiar de imagen.

-Pero mira estas canas- Fersen se apuntó las sienes -Parezco un abuelo… ¡Y no tengo nietos!

-Te ves más interesante- Oscar lo miró por el reflejo y sonrió -Me extraña tu inseguridad.

Fersen la tomó de la cintura y la ubicó junto a él mientras reía, tomando un mechón del rubio y largo cabello de la mujer se lo colocó sobre los labios, comenzó a reír de inmediato -¡Tienes razón!... ¡Me veo como De Mercy!- se separó de ella y se soltó el cabello, que estaba pulcramente atado en la nuca con una cinta de terciopelo -Córtalo- le dijo -Tengo que hacer algo para no parecer un vejestorio.

La mujer lo miró y sonrió mientras le ataba el cabello nuevamente -¿Qué es lo que pasa?- le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos -Tú no eres así...

-Estos días han sido maravillosos- contestó él en un murmullo -Quiero tener algún recuerdo tangible, algo que me permita no olvidar lo que podríamos haber sido, algo que al mirarme en el espejo me transporte hasta aquí.

-Axel…

-Lo sé, perdóname- se alejó y se sirvió una copa, le ofreció otra a ella.

-Mañana regresaré a Arras- dijo Oscar después de beber algunos sorbos del exquisito vino. El Conde asintió.

Esa noche, Oscar no se acostó a la misma hora de siempre ni se colocó la ropa de dormir, esperó que Isabelle se retirara y tocó la puerta del que fue su marido. Cuando este abrió, la miró sorprendido y la hizo pasar. Dentro de la recamara ella le mostró unas tijeras.

-Vine a darte un recuerdo- hizo chasquear las hojas.

Fersen sonrió como un niño, se sentó frente al tocador de su habitación y dejó que su cabello le cayera sobre los hombros. Oscar cortó con certeros movimientos la sedosa melena, dejándola exactamente igual a como la usaba cuando estaban casados, sonrió cuando vio en el reflejo los ojos de su ex marido brillando contentos.

-Tenías razón- le dijo inclinándose -Te ves mucho más joven- le palmoteó un hombro -Pero no más apuesto, eso sería un crimen a la belleza femenina y no te gustaría- comenzó a reír -Ninguna mujer quiere acercarse a un hombre que es más hermoso que ella.

-¿Sigues preocupada por mi soltería?- preguntó él riendo.

-No, imagino que te las arreglas bastante bien- Oscar miró el reflejo nuevamente -Charles es igual a ti- su semblante se entristeció -¿Cómo aguantas saberlo en peligro constante sin enloquecer?

-No lo sé- se puso de pie y caminó hasta uno de los sillones de la habitación -No me queda más que rezar cada noche porque esté sano y salvo- se sentó -Incluso le pido a ella que lo cuide… A veces temo estar perdiendo la razón- comenzó a girar el anillo que usaba en el dedo meñique.

Oscar se acercó y se sentó junto a él -No sólo vine a cortarte el cabello- le dijo sacando una pequeña bolsa de seda del bolsillo de su pantalón -Hace poco llegó a mis manos esto- le entregó el bolsito -Te pertenece.

Fersen sostuvo con manos temblorosas la sortija que sacó de la bolsa. Permaneció en silencio durante varios minutos, después de un apesadumbrado suspiro levantó la vista, preguntó con la voz temblando y los ojos llenos de lágrimas -¿Cómo llegó a tus manos?... ¿Dónde estaba?... ¿Quién lo tenía?

-Me lo entregó François… Y a él se lo entregó el hijo del fiscal que condenó a su majestad… Axel- lo tomó de la mano -Lamento profundamente ocasionarse este dolor, pero sé que siempre te preguntaste qué había pasado con tu sortija.

El Conde se quitó el anillo del dedo meñique y lo colocó junto al que había sido propio en la bolsa de seda. Se puso de pie y los guardó en su maleta -Se los entregaré a Charles cuando regrese- se secó los ojos y respiró profundo tratando de tranquilizarse -Sé que le ocasionaré dolor al hablarle de su madre, pero si fue a una guerra, es capaz de soportar cualquier cosa- se sentó nuevamente -Ahora, quiero que me digas la verdad…- se acomodó en el asiento para quedar frente a Oscar -Tanta insistencia en que Isabelle se casara... ¿A qué se debe?... Y no me digas que esto sólo se trata del imbécil de Dumont, mi hija es inteligente y no cometerá los mismos errores dos veces.

-Ya te lo dije… No insistas en buscar más explicaciones de las que te he dado.

Fersen apretó la mandíbula y la miró serio -Se entregó a su novio ¿Es eso lo que ocurrió?

Oscar calló durante unos segundos -No hablaré de las intimidades de Isabelle, ella es una persona adulta.

El sueco asintió frunciendo el entrecejo, aunque entendía las razones de Oscar, no dejaba de molestarle la situación, después de todo Isabelle también era su hija y él quería lo mejor para ella. Se levantó del sofá y sirvió un par de copas de vino. Ambos bebieron en silencio.

-La cuidaré con mi vida y puedes confiar en que no dejaré que nadie le falte el respeto… pero si se enamora y quiere casarse con algún joven sueco… tendremos problemas, la aristocracia de mi nación es despiadada y llena de rancias costumbres.

-Quien la ame la aceptará sin cuestionarla… tú, uno de los solteros más codiciados de Europa, te casaste conmigo siendo madre soltera y buscada por toda la milicia francesa.

- _Touché_ \- dijo Fersen y vació la copa -Prometo que no te arrepentirás de dejarla a mi cuidado… y por favor agradécele de mi parte a André la confianza que está depositando en mí.

La rubia asintió sin atreverse a decirle que su matrimonio atravesaba por una terrible crisis, la cual incluso temía no poder solucionar, debido, precisamente, a que ella había tomado la decisión de pedirle ayuda. Evadiendo la mirada de Fersen, vació su copa y rellenó ambas.

-¿Cuándo viajarán a Suecia?- preguntó después de un rato.

-Apenas te vayas… - Axel la tomó de la mano -¿Te gustaría acompañarnos?

-No- lo miró con tristeza -No puedo hacer eso, Augustin está en casa esperándome y también me debo a él… Además André…

-No estaría muy contento al saberte viviendo en la que fue tu casa durante varios años y menos si es conmigo- completó la frase. Oscar asintió -El tiempo pasa inexorablemente sin que podamos hacer nada- dijo después de varios minutos -Es un verdugo del que no se puede escapar...

-Supongo que no hablaremos nuevamente de tus inseguridades en cuanto a belleza o juventud- bromeó Oscar.

-Hablo de que temo al momento en que te vea por última vez- le contestó serio -Ya la perdí a ella y cuando pienso que en algún momento podría perderte a ti también...

-Axel…

Él la tomó de la barbilla y la observó con una intensidad que la hizo desviar la mirada -Nunca me cansaré de mirarte- le dijo con voz ronca -Mírame- le ordenó -Quiero guardar en mi memoria cada detalle del rostro que he adorado durante años- Oscar se sonrojó -Nunca me perdonaré, fui un estúpido, un ciego… Podríamos estar envejeciendo juntos, viendo a nuestros hijos crecer e irse del seno de nuestra familia…- tragó fuerte y le acarició los labios con el pulgar -Eres tan hermosa… Pese a los años transcurridos sigues siendo la misma mujer indomable, fiera y preciosa, la misma que es capaz de desarmarme tan sólo mirándome o regalándome una sonrisa.

Oscar lo miró a los ojos, notó que sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y brillantes. Reconoció en ellas la ardiente mirada que tantas veces compartieron mientras estaban casados, cerró los párpados mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda, erizándole cada poro de la piel. De pronto, también temió no volver a verlo, abrió los ojos asustada ante ese sentimiento. En esos momentos, Fersen se acercó y la besó suavemente en los labios, ella lo aceptó temblando. Cuando la caricia terminó se puso de pie.

-Es tarde…- musitó caminando hacia la puerta -Mañana me iré después de desayunar- Fersen asintió.

-Oscar…

Ella volteó a mirarlo -¿Qué pasa?- preguntó al verlo sonreír resplandeciente, como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

-Nada… quería mirarte nuevamente.

Ella sonrió.

-o-

A la mañana siguiente, luego de desayunar y tal como ella lo había anunciado, Oscar preparó todo para iniciar el viaje. Después de despedirse de Isabelle, entregándole todas las recomendaciones que creía necesarias volteó a mirar a Fersen. Ante esa señal Isabelle se alejó varios metros para concederles un poco de privacidad.

-Mantente alejado de los problemas- le dijo con los ojos brillantes -Recuerda que ahora no solo estás a cargo de Charles…

-Te lo prometo- él alzó una mano en señal de solemnidad.

-Axel…- sonrió nuevamente -Estoy hablando en serio, lo que me contaste acerca de la situación política no es algo que pueda desestimarse, te recuerdo que la última vez todos debimos huir…

-La última vez no era el _Riksmarskalk-_ la tomó de la mano y le besó los nudillos -Confía en mí, estaremos bien- guiñó un ojo de forma encantadora.

Oscar asintió y lo abrazó rápidamente -Estaré al pendiente- susurró -Por favor no dejes de decirme lo que ocurra con Isabelle…- le suplicó.

-Así lo haré- contestó él. Se separaron lentamente, mirándose a los ojos -¿Segura que no quieres ir con nosotros?

-Ya sabes la respuesta…- sonrió -Tengo una familia a la cual regresar…

Fersen asintió y sonrió con tristeza. Oscar corrió donde su hija y la abrazó por última vez prodigándole un sin fin de besos en la cabeza. Cuando se separaron, Isabelle abrió la boca en un vano intento de hablar, pues los sollozos no se lo permitían.

-Yo hablaré con tu padre- le dijo Oscar secándose rápidamente las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos -No te preocupes, no estará enfadado contigo… todo estará bien- le acarició una mejilla. La joven asintió entre sollozos.

La rubia se alejó de su ex marido e hija sin atreverse a mirarlos nuevamente. Salió del palacete y enfiló su caballo hacia la frontera, rumbo a su hogar, sintiendo que su regreso iba a ser más difícil de lo que nunca habría imaginado.

Continuará…

* * *

 _ **Notas: Les dije que era un capítulo intenso, oscuro y que pasarían cosas no agradables para algunas lectoras. Ya les he mencionado en otras ocasiones que siempre intento explotar toda la gama de sentimientos en mis personajes, y cuando lo hago… no todo puede ser bueno. La desesperación, la angustia, el dolor o el temor muchas veces nos orillan a situaciones extremas, y los seres humanos no somos precisamente perfectos. Pese a que "este" André tiene una carga menos dramática e intensa que en el manga, quise explorar un poco de la desesperación que mostró el personaje cuando, por ejemplo, pensó en envenenar a Oscar, de otra forma, claro está. Él llegó al límite, y eso no siempre hace que se tomen buenas decisiones, más aún cuando se ha pasado toda una vida aguantando y guardando cosas.**_

 _ **En fin, si ya llegaron hasta acá las invito a seguir con la historia, se vienen cosas interesantes. Un abrazo a cada una y... ¡Gracias por Leer!**_

 _ **(*) Busquen en YouTube Mozart, Sonata para piano a 4 manos en Re mayor K381, es maravillosa.**_

 _ **(*) La canción insertada se llama "Ahora quién" y la interpreta Marc Anthony, gracias a Melissa Blanes por el aporte musical, jejejeje hace semanas ella me mencionó este tema (aunque para otro personaje, pero ya saben el dicho "Nadie sabe para quién trabaja") XD.**_

 _ **Agradecimientos: Como siempre gracias a mí querida pepa grillo personal, Eödriel. Cuanto me acompañas y ayudas! Y a mí súper Beta-Amiga Krimhild… sin sus comentarios y ánimos hay tantas cosas a las que no me atrevería jejejejeje y paso uno de sus grandes consejos, siempre es bueno salir de la zona de confort y arriesgarse con nuevas cosas.**_

 _ **Y por supuesto gracias a ustedes, las lectoras que se han animado a leer este laaaaaaargo fic (del cual aún quedan algunos capítulos, no muchos… pero aún quedan). Gracias a las chicas nuevas, a las que firman con nombre y a las Guest, gracias por los reviews que son una bomba de análisis Krimhild, Anne, Sappy, Zulma, Chrisli, Melissa… a las que me hacen reír hasta las lágrimas como Cordelia, Eödriel, Emil y a las que me dan ánimos… Flor, Fey, Mariyana, Rominita, Triny, Lunita, Cinthya, Rosaluna… etc. Si se me pasa alguna, no es adrede, es solo porque la memoria es frágil… y como soy media sensible igual quiero decir que extraño a Patricia, Erza, Adreita, Milagros, FranDier, etc. ellas siguieron la primera parte desde el inicio y no las he visto hace rato, espero que no la desaparición no sea porque se aburrieron XDDDD.**_

 _ **Ya! No lateo más! Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! Y recuerden…. Por cada review un gatito ronronea y yo me arrepiento de matar más personajes…. XD**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**¿A quién engañamos?**_

* * *

 **París, Abril de 1809**

El viento del atardecer evidenció que la primavera se estaba haciendo esperar en la ciudad de la luz. Jolie ajustó el elegante capote tratando de abrigarse mientras fijaba la vista en las farolas que estaban siendo encendidas en esos momentos y sonrió con tristeza. Si no fuera por François habría caminado sin siquiera detenerse a apreciar las maravillas que la rodeaban. Sí, él era el responsable de despertar su avidez por el conocimiento. _"Fue en el reinado de Luis XIV cuando se instalaron las primeras luminarias en las calles, a finales del siglo diecisiete nuestra ciudad ya contaba con más de seis mil antorchas de aceite suspendidas a cuatro metros de altura y las cuales podían descender para su mantenimiento gracias a un sistema de poleas"._ Recordó las palabras exactas que le dijo el universitario una de las noches en que le enseñaba a leer, sintió que el pecho se le apretaba al recordar su sonrisa y sus intensa mirada _"Ya verás Jolie, en poco tiempo nuestras calles estarán iluminadas por farolas a gas"_ , ella se había reído ante semejante idea y él la había hecho callar contándole que ese sistema ya se utilizaba desde 1805 en Londres. _"¿Y cómo sabes eso?, ¿Conoces Londres?"_ le preguntó. Él sólo había sonreído y negado de forma encantadoramente dulce.

" _Espero que hayas arreglado todo con ella…"_ se permitió ese último pensamiento antes de vestir su rostro con la coqueta sonrisa que utilizaba cada vez que ejercía la profesión más antigua del mundo. Se detuvo unos segundos en el umbral de la casona a la cual había sido citada, respiró profundo y levantó el mentón antes de golpear suavemente, pero con decisión, la puerta principal. Apenas un sirviente la recibió, dio el nombre del caballero que la esperaba y fue guiada de inmediato a un salón ubicado en el segundo piso. Se aferró al barandal de la escalera tratando de dejar en la fina madera el miedo que la inundaba cada vez que veía a ese poderoso hombre. Si bien nunca la había tratado mal, es más, ni siquiera le había levantado la voz, algo en el fondo de sus ojos la hacía temblar. Sacudió la cabeza en un delicado gesto tratando de alejar las preocupaciones y se concentró en lucir resplandeciente, para eso le pagaban, para ser encantadora, sonreír y entretener.

En la puerta del salón, entregó al sirviente que continuaba acompañándola su capote, sombrero y guantes. Alisó la falda de su vestido y arregló el pendiente que colgaba de cuello sujeto con una cinta roja. Se estremeció al recordar que ese obsequio lo había recibido después de acompañar a François al " _Baile de las Víctimas_ ". Si bien en aquella oportunidad ella había huido del lugar y del hombre que ahora la esperaba, no había logrado hacer lo mismo a la noche siguiente. Ese día, había esperado a lo menos un reclamo por parte de su cliente más importante, no obstante grande fue su sorpresa al no recibir ningún tipo de reproche por su comportamiento, sino más bien todo lo contrario, ya que el hombre alabó intensamente lo hermosa que lucía y no conforme con eso, además le obsequió un fino pendiente de oro, el cual le solicitó enfáticamente lo usara cada vez que se reuniera con él, haciendo hincapié en que fuera siempre sujeto con la cinta utilizada el día anterior.

-Es increíble como nuestra adorable Jolie ilumina de forma incandescente cada lugar en el que se encuentra- el fiscal se colocó de pie y se acercó a la cortesana apenas la misma puso un pie en el salón –Queridos amigos, hoy tendremos la dicha de contar la compañía de esta adorable dama- tomó la mano de la joven y la hizo girar para que todos la vieran.

Jolie sonrió tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo que la asaltó al percatarse que era la única mujer en la habitación. Seis hombres la observaban atentamente desde la mesa en donde se desarrollaba una partida de naipes.

-Nadie te tocará sin mi permiso- le susurró el hombre el oído, sonrió siniestramente al notar que los suaves y delicados vellos del cuello de la muchacha se erizaban de miedo –Y si te portas bien, no le daré permiso a nadie- le dijo acariciando la cinta roja. Jolie asintió esforzándose en sonreír.

Fue guiada hasta la mesa e invitada a participar en el juego que se estaba desarrollando, aceptó gustosa la copa de vino que le ofrecieron y se relajó a medida que el delicioso brebaje se deslizaba por su garganta.

Al ganar la primera partida fue felicitada sinceramente por sus contendores, el fiscal sonrió complacido, lo llenaba de orgullo ver como esa indomable jovencita no dejaba de sorprenderlo. –Trataré de no preocuparme ante vuestro insuperable talento para disimular… Todos nos sentíamos ganadores ante vuestro ingenuo semblante- le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Sois demasiado generoso en vuestras apreciaciones- contestó sonriendo y observó a todos los jugadores –Únicamente me aproveché de vuestras confianzas y supe notar vuestras flaquezas- guiñó un ojo con coquetería –Por ejemplo, usted- apuntó a un jugador –Cada vez que una carta no le conviene tiende a arrugar la nariz- miró a otro jugador –En cambio usted, estira el cuello como si le faltara el aire –Y usted- miró a un tercer jugador –Hace un gesto con la boca, no sabría cómo describirlo, pero es algo levemente notorio- todos prorrumpieron en estruendosas carcajadas.

-Les dije que era una mujer brillante- el fiscal sonrió orgulloso –Y de mí, ¿Qué podéis decir mí adorable Jolie?, ¿Cuál es mi falencia?- le preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

-Ninguna, usted no tiene ninguna debilidad- le contestó sonriendo de forma resplandeciente.

-Pero aun así, también me ganaste- insistió.

-Suerte de principiante… siempre gano cuando juego por primera vez en una mesa- sonrió nuevamente y se agarró un mechón de cabello con coquetería.

-Mientes muy bien, mi querida dama.

-Mentir es lo más divertido que puede hacer una mujer sin quitarse la ropa- contestó con personalidad y sonriendo de forma resplandeciente.

-Hablando de eso- el anfitrión se levantó de la silla –Se está haciendo tarde- se colocó tras Jolie y corrió la silla en un indicativo para que ella también se pusiera de pie –Querida mía, ¿Seréis tan gentil de ayudarme a atender a mis amigos?- Jolie tembló, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el hombre que la miraba cual halcón. Sonrió siniestramente antes de hablar nuevamente –Acompañadme a despedirlos, es el trato que un caballero se merece cuando sus anfitriones dan por finalizada una velada- explicó mirando con arrogancia a sus invitados, los hombres rieron al unísono ante el evidente nerviosismo de la joven que en esos momentos sólo atinó a asentir completamente desconcertada.

Después de que todos los invitados se marcharan, Jolie se dejó conducir mansamente a la habitación de siempre. Se desnudó lentamente, tal y como a su cliente le gustaba, a una seña se sentó a su lado en el borde de la cama y comenzó a desvestirlo de la forma habitual, primero la levita, luego el chaleco, posteriormente el pañuelo y finalmente la camisa. Todo debía ser en ese orden y sin ningún titubeo ni error. El hombre se quitó los zapatos y medias e hizo la seña correspondiente para que ella le quitara los pantalones. Cuando ella llevó la mano a la cintura del pantaloncillo interior la detuvo.

-Te estás olvidando de algo- le reprochó con voz suave pero firme.

-Sí, perdón… casi lo olvido- se disculpó por su descuido. Al hombre le gustaba escuchar alguna pequeña historia antes de intimar con ella. Sonrió y se sentó en la cama, mirándolo de frente y con las piernas elegantemente cruzadas. De pronto su mente quedó en blanco, siempre inventaba algún cuento breve, pero esa noche no se le ocurrió nada.

-Te estoy esperando…- la apuró mirándola fijamente.

Jolie dio un respingo, no quería hacerlo enfadar pues eso se traducía directamente en una baja propina, porque si bien su cliente nunca fallaba en pagar la tarifa que ella pedía, cuando quedaba descontento eso se reflejaba en la ausencia de dinero extra, y ella estaba ahí por eso, por el dinero. Respiró profundo y comenzó a hablar con el corazón apretado de lo único que se le ocurrió en esos momentos, sintiendo que se traicionaba a sí misma al compartir con él algo que le recordaba a la única persona que la trataba como a una persona normal y no como la puta que era.

–Sabía usted que las luminarias de nuestra ciudad fueron instaladas por el Rey Luis XIV…

Al terminar de relatar todo lo que François le había enseñado, mezclándolo con algunas cosas que se le ocurrieron en el momento, el hombre se abalanzó sobre ella y la penetró sin ningún miramiento. Jolie cerró los ojos y, fingiendo un placer que no sentía, aguantó cada embestida rogando porque esa noche su mejor cliente se cansara pronto o porque al menos no quisiera pasar toda la noche con ella. Ejecutó todo lo que el hombre le pidió sonriendo y con la mejor disposición, aunque lamentando cada tortuoso minuto. Cuando finalmente el fiscal cayó rendido a su lado, ella se arrebujó con una sábana tratando de detener los temblores que la recorrían " _Maldito François_ " masculló en su mente. Pensar en él la hacía sentirse vulnerable y eso no servía en su trabajo. Se sentó en la cama y trató de levantarse, una fuerte mano la tomó de un brazo.

-¿Dónde vas?

La ronca voz masculina la asustó –Señor, debo retirarme… es imperioso que efectúe un procedimiento para evitar cualquier consecuencia de esta noche… olvidé traer lo necesario para hacerlo aquí- mintió.

El hombre se sentó en la cama con un semblante siniestro –Vete rápido… Ya sabes cómo es nuestro trato, sin consecuencias.

Jolie asintió y se vistió de prisa, recibió con toda la tranquilidad que pudo reunir el dinero que el hombre le entregó y caminó presurosa hasta la puerta.

-Detente.

Se detuvo y dio media vuelta temiendo que el hombre hubiera descubierto su mentira.

-Dile a mi cochero que te lleve, no quiero que tardes demasiado en llegar ni que te expongas a esta hora de la noche- le ordenó.

Jolie asintió y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Una vez instalada en la berlina, observó los escaparates de algunos negocios y suspiró cansada –¿Y si me doy la oportunidad que merezco?- se preguntó en voz alta por primera en su vida. Miró el dinero que aún llevaba en la mano, era bastante, pero… ¿A qué costo?, lo guardó en su cartera de mano y se concentró nuevamente en las vidrieras que desfilaban ante sus ojos _"Podría trabajar en alguna imprenta o en una biblioteca"_ suspiró nuevamente _"De algo debe servirme saber leer"_ trató de convencerse. Cuando el carruaje se detuvo descendió y se quedó de pie frente a la casa de Madame Claudette _"¿A quién engaño?_ " pensó con amargura " _Esto es lo que soy_ ".

Entró y buscó a su empleadora, le pagó el porcentaje correspondiente a la atención del cliente y sacando dinero de la propina recibida, pagó otro porcentaje para no trabajar más durante el resto de la noche. Madame Claudette lo recibió no de muy buenas ganas, pues la casa estaba repleta de ansiosos clientes. Jolie buscó a uno de los mozos de servicio y le pidió ayuda para calentar agua, necesitaba con urgencia darse un baño. Se sentía sucia.

Mientras llenaban la roñosa tina de agua caliente, encendió una vela para iluminar su habitación. Se miró al espejo y desarmó su peinado. Con rabia se quitó la cinta del cuello y la dejó sobre un mueble " _Podría vivir en el campo, mis ahorros alcanzarían para una casita en un pueblo olvidado y lejos de todo_ " pensó sumergiéndose en la tinaja. Restregó con fuerza cada parte de su cuerpo tratando de borrar las huellas del amante de turno. Apoyó la nuca en el borde y cerró los ojos. Cuando escuchó que alguien movía el tirador de la puerta se irguió dispuesta a echar a quien la importunara.

-¡Dije que no trabajaría más esta noche!- gritó sin paciencia apenas la puerta se entreabrió -¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sin entender qué hacía el rubio universitario en el que había pensado toda noche en su habitación.

François recorrió con la mirada el níveo cuerpo que estaba sumergido en el agua hasta el nacimiento de los senos, tragó fuerte tratando de aclararse la garganta. No pudo hablar.

-Te pregunté, ¿Qué haces aquí?- repitió Jolie sin paciencia. Salió del agua y se cubrió con una bata –¿Acaso tu novia te cortó la lengua que no puedes hablar?- no supo por qué estaba tan molesta con el joven.

-Perdona… no sabía que estabas ocupada… simplemente me fijé en que encendiste la vela…

-Es de noche- lo miró sin entender a qué se refería.

-He estado viniendo desde hace una semana… y sólo hoy encendiste vela indicando que estás desocupada…

Jolie se anudó el cinturón de la bata y suspiró molesta, recién estaba entendiendo a qué se refería François. Debido a todas sus tribulaciones había olvidado que no debía colocar una vela cerca de la ventana, pues desde que Isabelle los descubrió juntos, ella había tomado la decisión de no ver más al universitario. Aquel día, y después de llorar como nunca lo había hecho, decidió romper todo tipo de comunicación con el hombre que le robaba los pensamientos y la impulsaba a soñar. Se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó nuevamente, pero esta vez con calma, levantó la vista y lo miró –No quiero que tengas problemas con Isabelle por estar en un burdel.

-Eso ya no será un problema- contestó François sentándose junto a ella –Lo nuestro se acabó ese mismo día.

-¿Fue porque estabas conmigo?

-Más que eso, al parecer no me quería como yo pensaba- contestó el universitario en un murmullo.

-¿Y ahora que estás soltero y que además terminaste de llorar tus penas, vienes a contratar mis servicios?- la meretriz preguntó con brusquedad -¿Es eso?- se puso de pie y abrió la puerta de la habitación –Hoy no trabajo… ya cumplí mi cuota de clientes del día.

 _You've been on my mind_

 _I grow fonder every day_

 _Lose myself in time_

 _Just thinking of your face_

 _God only knows why it's taken me_

 _So long to let my doubts go_

 _You're the only one that I want_

François la observó fijamente durante unos segundos, se detuvo en la mirada color chocolate de la joven y creyó perderse en esos insondables ojos que, por más que se esforzaba, no lograba entender. Poniéndose de pie asintió y caminó hasta la puerta. Cuando pasó junto a Jolie sintió que cada poro de su piel se erizaba ante la cercanía de la muchacha. Apretó la mandíbula y salió, escuchó como la puerta se cerraba violentamente a su espalda. Caminó algunos metros con el corazón golpeándole fuerte contra el pecho y la cabeza llena de dudas, al llegar a la portezuela trasera del burdel se detuvo con el tirador en la mano. _"¿A quién engaño?_ " se preguntó apretando la manija. Dio media vuelta y regresó a la alcoba de dónde había salido. Abrió la puerta y vio a Jolie de pie frente al gastado espejo de la habitación, sus miradas se encontraron en el reflejo. Avanzó y tomándola de un brazo la hizo voltear. La besó hambriento.

La joven respondió el beso que esperaba hace meses y se dejó dominar por los movimientos que el universitario guiaba.

 _I don't know why I'm scared_

 _I've been here before_

 _Every feeling, every word_

 _I've imagined it all_

 _You'll never know if you never try_

 _To forget your past and simply be mine_

François caminó hasta la puerta sin dejar de besar a la mujer y la cerró. Aprisionando el cuerpo que deseaba con locura contra la madera, se separó unos instantes de los labios color carmín que lo volvían loco y murmuró con la voz ronca y los ojos encendidos.

-No vine antes porque no quería que pensarás que era por despecho- la miró a los ojos antes de besarla nuevamente.

Jolie se separó unos segundos, en un intento de recobrar la respiración. Llevando la mano a la nuca del universitario le tiró el cabello y lo miró fijamente -¿Sigues pensando en ella?- le preguntó. François asintió. Trató de separarse de él, pero el estudiante no se lo permitió.

-Es imposible que no la recuerde… toda mi vida he estado con ella- le dijo contra la boca –Pero ella tenía razón… Si bien la amo, pero quizás no con la intensidad que creía- la cortesana lo miró sin entender –Llevas meses robándome el alma y los pensamientos… Y he tratado de negarme a lo evidente, pero ya no puedo...- la besó suavemente -¿Qué me hiciste?- le preguntó con la voz ronca y temblando.

Jolie se abrazó a los amplios hombros de François y lo besó con entrega, sintiendo que cada centímetro de su piel ardía. Presa del frenesí del momento, recorrió con manos ansiosas el cuerpo que no dejaba de aprisionarla contra la puerta. Deslizó las palmas por los hombros, clavículas y brazos del hombre que se había metido en su corazón sin que ella se diera cuenta. Palpó la firmeza de los definidos músculos que se movían bajo su toque. Cuando llegó a la cintura, deslizó despacio las manos hasta los glúteos y se los apretó en un intento de acercarlo más a ella. Tembló ansiosa al sentir la potente erección del universitario contra su vientre. Deslizó los dedos hasta la pretina del pantalón y trató de desabotonarlo.

 _I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_

 _I promise I'm worthy_

 _To hold in your arms_

 _So come on and give me the chance_

 _To prove I am the one who can walk that mile_

 _Until the end starts_

-No…- murmuró François contra su boca –Déjame a mí…- dijo pasando un brazo bajo las rodillas de la joven. Jolie se abrazó al cuello para no caer y se dejó trasladar a la cama dócilmente.

Cuando la espalda de la cortesana tocó la colcha, la muchacha abrió los brazos y recibió al hombre que se recostaba a su lado. Se miraron unos segundos a los ojos mientras ambos respiraban agitados. François le tomó una mano y se la llevó a los labios, le besó la palma y los dedos –Eres perfecta- susurró irguiéndose en la cama, se quitó la chaqueta y la camisa antes de volver junto a la mujer que lo miraba con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas arreboladas. La besó nuevamente. Disfrutando cada roce de sus labios, lengua y piel. Despacio y con calma comenzó a deslizar las manos por los costados de la meretriz, disfrutando sentir como ella no dejaba de temblar con sus caricias. Cuando la escuchó suspirar de placer se detuvo y le desató suavemente el cinturón de la prenda que aún la cubría mientras la besaba en el cuello.

 _If I've been on your mind_

 _You hang on every word I say_

 _Lose yourself in time_

 _At the mention of my name_

 _Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close_

 _And have you tell me_

 _Whichever road I choose, you'll go?_

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Jolie entre suspiros y gemidos. François la miró sin entender –Después de esto, nada será igual…- murmuró ella temiendo estar arruinando el momento, lo deseaba, pero tampoco podía esconder la verdad. Ambos no tenían nada en común, venían de mundos diferentes y jamás podrían tener algún tipo de relación, una puta y un abogado sólo eran un proveedor y cliente.

-Quiero que nada sea igual- contestó él metiendo las manos bajo la tela de la bata. Jadeó al sentir la sedosidad de la piel de la joven bajo sus dedos. Comenzó a trazar un camino de besos y suaves mordiscos desde el cuello, pasando por la clavícula, senos y vientre. Se detuvo en el ombligo y alzó la cabeza para mirar el rostro de la mujer que no dejaba de suspirar y temblar entre sus brazos. Sonrió ladino al notar que ella tenía la mirada completamente perdida e inundada de deseo. Inclinándose deslizó la lengua por la piel de la cadera de Jolie mientras le tomaba una pierna, colocándola sobre uno de sus hombros.

 _I don't know why I'm scared_

 _'Cause I've been here before_

 _Every feeling, every word_

 _I've imagined it all_

 _You'll never know if you never try_

 _To forget your past and simply be mine_

Jolie abrió los ojos y dejó escapar todo el aire que estaba conteniendo cuando sintió el aliento de François entre sus piernas. Arrugó la colcha entre sus manos cuando el joven comenzó a explorarla con la lengua. Sintió que sus entrañas se contraían y su piel comenzaba a arder. Buscó con la mirada al joven que la estaba haciendo disfrutar como nadie más lo había hecho, vio la mata de rubios cabellos sumergidos entre sus piernas y tembló nuevamente. Sintió que le faltaba el aire y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, se sintió amada y vulnerable, y no quería abrigar ninguno de esos sentimientos. Trató de erguirse en la cama, estaba completamente desconcertada, nunca se había sentido así de cuidada y venerada, y no porque todos los encuentros con sus clientes fueran fingidos o bruscos, ya que también se esforzaba en disfrutar de su trabajo, simplemente esto era diferente.

François notó la turbación y la afirmó con fuerza de las caderas mientras le besaba la pierna que continuaba apoyada en su hombro, levantó la vista y notó que la joven estaba a punto de llorar. Gateó rápidamente hacia ella y la acunó entre sus brazos. -¿Estás bien…?- murmuró mientras le besaba el cabello y la apretaba contra su pecho.

 _I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_

 _I promise I'm worthy, mm_

 _To hold in your arms_

 _So come on and give me the chance_

 _To prove I am the one who can walk that mile_

 _Until the end starts_

Jolie solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza mientras recurría a toda su fuerza de voluntad, que no era poca, para retomar el control de sí misma. Cuando sintió que había logrado esconder todos los sentimientos que la abrumaban, levantó el rostro y lo miró sonriendo, vistiendo una vez más la misma sonrisa de siempre. François asintió y la besó con calma, ternura y pasión, una amalgama perfecta que ella jamás había experimentado. La joven tembló nuevamente, sintiendo que su cuerpo volvía a encenderse, suspiró de placer y envolvió con sus largas piernas las caderas del hombre. Después de unos segundos, y en un movimiento muchas veces ejecutado, lo hizo voltear en la cama y se dedicó a atenderlo como ella sabía.

El universitario se dejó hacer todo lo que la meretriz quiso sin atreverse a interrumpirla, pues obviamente había notado la turbación inicial y sabía que ella estaba tratando de retomar el control de sus sentimientos. Aunque no lo dijera, había aprendido a conocerla. Cuando se unió a ella, ambos vibraron y se miraron a los ojos. François levantó las manos y la atrajo hacía sí para abrazarla. La besó y acarició como si fuera única en el mundo –Te quiero Jolie…- le susurró en un oído mientras ella temblaba entre sus brazos. No recibió respuesta, aunque tampoco la necesitaba, sus gestos eran más que suficientes.

Después de un largo rato, cuando todo terminó, se miraron a los ojos, aún jadeantes y enfebrecidos, con las piernas entrelazadas y los cuerpos sudorosos. Jolie sonrió y François sintió que el corazón se le derretía. Fijó mirada en los ojos de la joven que lo había hecho tocar el cielo con las manos y sonrió, le acarició el óvalo perfecto del rostro, la besó largo y profundo, queriendo decirle todo lo que estaba sintiendo y no se atrevía a expresar. Cuando sus labios se separaron, la meretriz se acurrucó sobre el pecho del universitario y cerró los ojos, permitiéndose soñar, por un segundo, en que esa era la vida que quería. Una vida tranquila, pacífica, sin mentiras ni manipulaciones. _"¿A quién engaño?... Eso jamás existirá para mí_ " pensó casi de inmediato y se irguió en la cama. Observó al joven que la miraba sin entender su repentina reacción y sonrió con amargura.

-Por mucho que te quiera, esto jamás resultará- le dijo levantándose del lecho, se abrigó con la bata y comenzó a arreglarse el cabello mirándose al espejo, no resistía volver a mirarlo. Sentía el corazón palpitándole fuerte contra el pecho y los ojos a punto de anegarse en las lágrimas que se esforzaba por contener.

 _I know it ain't easy giving up your heart_

 _I know it ain't easy giving up your heart_

 _Nobody's perfect_

 _(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart)_

 _Trust me I've learned it_

 _Nobody's perfect_

 _(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart)_

 _Trust me I've learned it_

 _Nobody's perfect_

 _(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart)_

 _Trust me I've learned it_

 _Nobody's perfect_

 _(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart)_

 _Trust me I've learned it_

Dio un respingo cuando percibió que unos fuertes brazos la abrazaban desde la espalda. Cerró los ojos tratando de ocultar todo lo que estaba sintiendo, pues sabía que François la miraba atentamente por el reflejo.

-Te quiero Jolie…- murmuró el hombre sin soltarla, ella se removió y él la aferró firmemente –Te quiero tal y como eres… no me importa lo que hagas y tampoco te pediré cambiar.

La meretriz abrió los ojos y lo observó a través del espejo. Volteó para mirarlo de frente.

-No me pedirás que cambie, porque sabes que esto no tiene futuro- le acarició una mejilla -¿A quién engañamos?- sonrió con tristeza –Lo único que te diferenciará de un cliente es que no te cobraré… Nunca estaré a tu altura, nunca podrás presentarme a nadie de tu familia… y cuando termines tus estudios, buscarás a una dulce mujer para que sea tu esposa, una mujer de buena familia y con un pasado intachable…

François la obligó a callar con un beso. Él también había pensado en eso pero no lo admitiría jamás. Aprovechándose de su superioridad física, nuevamente la tomó en brazos y caminó con ella hasta la cama. Se sentó en el borde, con ella en su regazo y la besó nuevamente. Quería anular todas las tribulaciones que la joven estaba sintiendo, quería que ella se sintiera querida y valorada, cuidada y protegida, que se sintiera amada, porque por más que se esforzara en negarlo, sus sentimientos comenzaban a ser evidentes. Estaba enamorándose de Jolie aún sin olvidar por completo a Isabelle. Se separó unos segundos de su boca y sonrió antes de hablar.

-Lo que me diferenciará de un cliente, es que conmigo harás el amor- le dijo con la voz cargada de deseo.

Ella asintió y se entregó a sus caricias nuevamente. Obligándose a concentrarse sólo en lo que estaba pasando esa noche, al día siguiente podía preocuparse por lo demás.

 _So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_

 _I promise I'm worthy_

 _To hold in your arms_

 _So come on and give me the chance_

 _To prove that I am the, one who can walk that mile_

 _Until the end starts_

 _Come on and give me the chance_

 _To prove that I am the one who can, walk that mile_

 _Until the end starts_

Muy temprano en la mañana, Jolie fue la primera en abrir los ojos. Observó en silencio y por largo rato al hombre que dormía a su lado. Ya no había rastro del asustado y nervioso joven que conoció hace más de un año. Sonrió al ver como el durmiente se acomodaba en el pequeño catre buscando una posición algo más cómoda, cosa prácticamente imposible, pues esa cama era para que sólo una persona durmiera, para el resto de los menesteres oficiaba de apoyo más qué de descanso. Levantó una mano y acarició con cuidado el rebelde cabello rubio que cubría parte el apuesto rostro del universitario, deslizó una mano hacia la espalda desnuda y recorrió con la yema de los dedos la forma de los músculos que se marcaban suavemente.

-Quien te tenga, será afortunada…- murmuró sin darse cuenta que la respiración de François había cambiado, haciendo evidente que ya no dormía.

La chica se recostó nuevamente y miró el cielo de su habitación mientras dejaba escapar el aire de su pecho en un largo suspiro. Se sorprendió cuando una mano, fuerte y decidida, la tomó con suavidad del cuello y unos intensos ojos azul cobalto aparecieron frente a su rostro. Sintió que su corazón se derretía con la deslumbrante sonrisa que François le brindaba. Cuando los labios del universitario se posaron en los suyos, respondió el beso con toda el alma y, haciendo a un lado todos los temores que la embargaban, se entregó una vez más a disfrutar de la compañía que le alegraba el corazón antes que de que él se marchara.

Al día siguiente, François Chatelet salió del Liceo después de la última clase del día aprovechando que aún faltaban un par de horas para el atardecer, pues necesitaba comprar algunos materiales de estudio. Caminando por las calles de París, fijó la vista en el esplendoroso cielo que se desplegaba sobre su cabeza, el limpio y claro color azul le recordó los ojos de Isabelle, frunció el ceño por un segundo al pensar en la joven que se había marchado de Francia sin siquiera enviarle una nota, de hecho, se había enterado de su partida sólo gracias a una carta de su madre. Un sentimiento de desazón le llenó el pecho al recordar los días posteriores al rompimiento de su noviazgo. Había sufrido como nunca lo imaginó, y no sólo por la ruptura con su novia, sino que también porque ella se marchó creyendo que él la había traicionado sin darle ninguna oportunidad de demostrarle que lo equivocada que estaba.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y pateó un pedrusco del suelo " _Tanto que me esforcé en serle fiel y todo fue en vano_ ", pensó con amargura. Pasó frente al correo y se detuvo por unos instantes, " _Ni siquiera sé dónde escribirle_ " meditó. De pronto, algunas risas llamaron su atención. Buscó con la mirada el cristalino sonido que conocía de memoria y ubicó a sólo unos metros de distancia, a un grupo de mujeres que estaban a punto de entrar al mercado.

Su mirada se encontró con la de Jolie. Ambos sonrieron cómplices. Dio un paso al frente en un intento de acercarse, más la mirada de la joven lo detuvo. Al instante comprendió la razón, madame Claudette se acercaba acompañada de un par de hombres de su misma madura edad, no tenía que ser muy brillante para darse cuenta de que eran clientes en potencia. Con el corazón en un puño observó como uno de los caballeros le ofrecía el brazo a Jolie y ella aceptaba encantada. _"Es solo un cliente",_ se repitió mentalmente, _"No siente nada por él",_ le insistió a su subconsciente, no obstante ambas frases cayeron rápidamente en el olvido " _¿A quién quiero engañar?",_ la recurrente pregunta lo golpeó mientras observaba cómo la joven se alejaba tomada del brazo de aquel hombre " _Es muy probable que Jolie sea mi perdición_ ", pensó con amargura.

Sacando de su cabeza a la joven de ojos café, respiró profundo y entró a la oficina postal, le pediría a su padrino le facilitara una dirección de Isabelle para al menos hacerle entender que él jamás la había traicionado. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por la mujer que aún quería.

* * *

 **01 de Abril de 1809, en algún lugar del mar Báltico.**

Isabelle apoyó los brazos en la tapa de la regala del barco que la trasladaba a Suecia, concentrándose en mirar el horizonte que en esos momentos se teñía de tonos naranjas, violetas, amarillos y celestes. Era un atardecer esplendoroso. El viento agitó su largo cabello, haciendo que el mismo flameara cual bandera. Un leve escalofrío la recorrió al percibir la húmeda brisa en el rostro, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo el aroma mar, abstrayéndose de los gritos e instrucciones de algunos marineros que estaban sobre la cubierta.

-Debiéramos entrar… estás temblando- Fersen se quitó el abrigo y lo puso sobre los hombros de la joven que permanecía en silencio a su lado. Observó el hermoso perfil, de no ser por el cabello, habría jurado que estaba junto a Oscar a sus impetuosos diecinueve años. Isabelle asintió y volteó a mirarlo. Cuando notó que los ojos de su hija estaba llenos de lágrimas la abrazó -¿Cuándo me dirás qué es lo que te pasa?- murmuró contra la cabeza que se refugiaba en su pecho –Hija… ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan angustiada?

-No es nada… no te preocupes- se separó de los brazos del conde y trató de sonreír –Son cosas sin importancia…

-Perder a parte de tu familia no es algo sin importancia… Todos lamentamos la muerte de Anne y es normal que la llores- la abrazó de los hombros, tratando de protegerla del frío –Pero estoy seguro que no es solamente eso lo que te aflige…

Isabelle guardó silencio y se secó rápidamente las rebeldes lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos. Cerró los párpados y respiró profundo, tratando de llenar de aire sus pulmones y serenarse. Eran tantas sus aflicciones, que no sabía por dónde empezar para lograr describirlas, y dado que no le gustaba ser obtusa, prefería guardar silencio.

-El primer amor es importante- Fersen comenzó a hablar con cuidado, sabiendo que se estaba adentrando en un tema "delicado", por decir lo menos –Pero así mismo debes estar tranquila, el tiempo es el mejor bálsamo para un corazón herido…

La joven abrió los ojos y volteó a mirarlo. Estuvo tentada a preguntarle por la fallecida reina y su desdichado amor por ella, pero se detuvo antes de abrir la boca, no tenía derecho a mortificarlo con sus preguntas. Desvió la vista hacia el mar nuevamente.

-Isabelle… tú no eres así- insistió Fersen preocupado -¿Dónde está mi adorada niña? ¿Dónde está la jovencita que todo lo pregunta y la que jamás se guarda una opinión?

-Ella ya no existe…- contestó con pesar –Ya no soy una niña- tragó fuerte –Y mi curiosidad e impulsividad separaron a mi familia… Es mi responsabilidad que papa y maman estén molestos, por mi curiosidad terminé en la cárcel, y por mi impulsividad terminé… bueno, hice cosas que finalmente me separaron de François…- un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos –Fui una tonta… confié en quienes no debía…- se secó las mejillas y respiró profundo aguantando el sollozo que luchaba por salir de su garganta –Creo que no serás el único soltero en la familia- trató de bromear con una triste sonrisa.

-Hija- Fersen la apretó más contra sí, tratando de consolarla al tiempo que la abrigaba –Lo que sea que haya pasado, no te define como persona y tampoco coarta la vida que tendrás…

-El primer hombre en el que me fijé jugó conmigo, sólo se acercó a mí para dañar a mi familia… Y François, me traicionó- dijo secamente –La persona en quien más confiaba me traicionó… fui burlada como una estúpida… Le di todo… confié ciegamente en él y nunca sospeché que me estaba siendo infiel…- movió la cabeza con pesar –Fui tan ilusa… tan estúpida… tan confiada…- respiró profundo –Además, quién se decía mi amiga… mientras yo la apreciaba, ella me odiaba…- apretó los puños con rabia –Y mi soberbia… confié demasiado en los pocos conocimientos que tengo de medicina y Anne murió frente a mí- sonrió con amargura –No soy más que una simple mujer en un mundo dominado por los hombres, tío Jean estudió durante años en la universidad y yo me sentí capaz de quedar a cargo de Anne y de su hija después de tan sólo algunos meses de practicar lo que él me enseñaba…- calló al ver que Fersen iba a hablar, lo detuvo mirándolo a los ojos –Sé que no fue mi culpa… sé que no fue mi responsabilidad… Pero eso no lo hace menos difícil… ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado qué habría pasado si hubieras cambiado alguna decisión de tu pasado?- el conde asintió –Así me siento yo… constantemente preguntándome qué habría pasado si mis decisiones hubieran sido otras… seguramente mi familia no estaría pasando por los problemas de ahora…

-Isabelle, basta- Fersen la tomó de los hombros y la miró a los ojos –Las cosas ya pasaron, las decisiones ya las tomaste y las consecuencias ya están… parte de madurar es aceptar que no todo ocurre según nuestros deseos- la abrazó nuevamente –Tienes razón, ya no eres mi niña… eres una mujer y como tal, no sólo debes respetar a los demás, lo más importante es que te respetes a ti misma. No pienses en lo que ya pasó, únicamente preocúpate de no repetir los mismos errores y no depositar nuevamente tus confianzas en quien no las merece- la besó en la coronilla.

-A veces quisiera cerrar los ojos y regresar al momento exacto de nuestras últimas vacaciones en Bélgica- murmuró la joven –Quisiera no haberme fijado jamás en Jerome, no haberle mentido a mis padres, no haberme enamorado de François, no haber confiado en Constance… sólo quiero pasar desapercibida…

-No puedes pasar desapercibida si naciste para destacar- bromeó Fersen –Eres digna hija de tu madre… y la sangre no es agua…- respiró profundo –Todos nos hemos equivocado... y seguramente lo seguiremos haciendo… ser imperfectos es una característica humana- la tomó del mentón y sonrió al ver la mirada de Isabelle libre de lágrimas –Así me gusta- le tocó la punta de la nariz tratando de hacerla sonreír –Esta eres tú, una mujer ávida de conocimientos, inteligente, impetuosa y alegre… Tu corazón cabalga feroz mientras el de la mayoría de los demás sólo late, nunca te avergüences de ello- la abrazó nuevamente –Tú y Charles son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida… ustedes son lo único bueno y si no están bien, me hacen tremendamente infeliz- dijo emocionado.

-Ni siquiera somos tan buenos- contestó riendo Isabelle.

-¡Lo sé!- dijo Fersen entre carcajadas –¡Y eso lo hace peor!...- se separó de su hija y la tomó de la mano –Creo que tendré que esforzarme un poco más en la vida si quiero que un par de jóvenes imperfectos no sean la luz de mis ojos- le besó la mano, Isabelle sonrió emocionada –Vamos, te llevaré a tu camarote… no quiero que te resfríes.

Esa noche, padre e hija se quedaron conversando hasta entrada la madrugada. A medida que transcurrían las horas, Isabelle fue deshaciéndose del pesar que guardaba en su corazón, se permitió volver a sonreír y disfrutó de las anécdotas que Fersen le relataba acerca de la aristocracia sueca. No le fue difícil darse cuenta de que él estaba tratando de prepararla para las nuevas situaciones que viviría y las nuevas personas que conocería. Su nuevo país de residencia y su acomodada posición social, la enfrentarían a una sociedad mucho más estricta y ella debía adecuarse de la mejor forma posible para no ocasionar problemas, menos ahora que la familia Von Fersen era una de las perjudicadas con el golpe de estado. Situación de la que se habían enterado apenas embarcaron, pese a que Fersen insistía en que su posición de _Gran Mariscal del Reino_ lo blindaba, ya que la misma no estaba ligada a un monarca, sino que a la gobernación. No obstante, era obvio que ser enemigo político de los actuales mandatarios no lo dejaba en el mejor pie y de eso, ambos estaban conscientes aunque no lo dijeran.

 **Estocolmo, 10 de Abril de 1809**

Isabelle esperó pacientemente en la berlina a que Hans Axel Von Fersen realizara los trámites por los que se habían detenido en el centro de la ciudad. Se entretuvo mirando por la ventanilla como la ciudad bullía aún convulsionada por la reciente abdicación de Gustavo IV, situación de la cual se habían enterado apenas el barco atracó en suelo sueco. Reparó en las elegantes y encopetadas mujeres que caminaban de un lado a otro con ceremoniosa parsimonia y siempre acompañadas de elegantes caballeros. Dado que se había marchado de ese país a los casi tres años de edad, no recordaba nada de la aristocrática ciudad en la cual ahora se encontraba. Le llamó profundamente la atención que, pese a la incertidumbre política por la que atravesaba la nación y la prácticamente asumida derrota en la guerra contra Rusia, la gente pareciera tranquila y muy preocupada de las buenas maneras. No pudo evitar sonreír al imaginar a su madre, vestida cual varón, caminando con personalidad y garbo entremedio de tan elegantes féminas. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por verla desenvolverse en ese lugar o incluso en Versalles.

Sintiéndose una niña pequeña que recién está descubriendo una dulcería, se acomodó en la butaca de la berlina tratando de observar los edificios que estaban a la espalda del carruaje. Admiró las grandes edificaciones públicas y las añosas residencias que albergaban a lo más granado de la sociedad. Apenas y podía esperar a conocer el Museo que la fallecida Reina Cristina había ordenado instalar en el palacio Real, según había estudiado, la soberana había sido una mujer brillante, independiente y una gran mecenas de las artes.

- _Columna regni sapientia_ \- murmuró observando la fachada de lo que parecía ser una biblioteca.

-"La sabiduría es el pilar del reino"- dijo Fersen al tiempo que subía al carruaje y se acomodaba junto a su hija –Ese es uno de los lemas que nuestra soberana adoptó en sus tiempos- sonrió –Su majestad Cristina era una mujer formidable…- vio que Isabelle asentía entusiasta y con los ojos brillantes –Me alegra mucho que te entusiasme estar aquí.

-Es como pasar de un aldeón al futuro- contestó la joven acomodándose en la butaca y sonriendo resplandeciente.

-Arras no es precisamente un aldeón- Fersen abrazó a su hija por los hombros.

-No, no lo es… pero no es como Estocolmo…

-Eso es porque estamos en el sector en donde vive la aristocracia más añeja- explicó el conde y miró por la ventanilla –Si te fijas en la gente, todos caminan como si tuvieran un madero amarrado a la espalda y con la barbilla tan alta que estoy seguro de que se acuestan con dolor de cuello- sonrió.

-Pappa…- Isabelle lo miró sin poder dejar de reír ante esas ocurrencias, calló al ver que un hombre de mediana edad colocaba su caballo junto a la berlina -¿Quién es él?- preguntó.

-Es el nuevo capataz de las caballerizas de nuestro hogar- contestó serio.

-¿Y lo contrataste ahora?- preguntó sin entender.

-Le pedí a un viejo amigo me cediera el contrato de su hombre de confianza- notó que Isabelle lo miraba llena de preguntas, por lo que respiró y procedió a explicar la reciente contratación, consciente de que de ahora en adelante su inquieta hija querría estar al tanto de todo –El joven que realiza este oficio actualmente no me da seguridad y contigo en casa, quiero que alguien lo tenga vigilado cuando yo no esté acompañándote… hay algo en él que no me gusta.

-¿Y por qué dejas que continúe trabajando en tu casa?- preguntó sin entender.

-Porque tu tía siente algún tipo de afecto por él, creo que le recuerda a Charles, dado que deben tener la misma edad… y no he querido ocasionar algún incordio obligándola a despedirlo…- suspiró apesadumbrado -Espero que con un superior directo ese muchacho se dedique sólo a su trabajo y no ande rondando por la casa- la miró serio –Quiero que te mantengas lejos de la gente que no trabaja al interior de la mansión- vio que Isabelle iba a replicar, levantó un dedo y la hizo callar con cariño –Aquí las cosas no son como en Francia, este país continúa siendo gobernado por añejas costumbres, aún hay muchas diferencias sociales y, pese a que me esfuerzo en que todo quien trabaje para mi esté conforme con su sueldo y calidad de vida, siempre es posible que alguien tenga algún resentimiento con la clase más afortunada y no puedo exponerte a ningún riesgo- acarició una mejilla de su hija –Eres mi adoración y mi deber es cuidarte… así se lo juré a tu madre.

Isabelle estuvo a punto de rebatir, argumentando que no era una niña que necesitara protección, pero calló a tiempo, pues precisamente por esa razón en esos momentos estaba en la tierra en donde había nacido. Por lo que se limitó a asentir y guardar silencio. Si quería que su padre no se preocupara por ella, y por sobre todo no defraudar a su familia en Francia, debía demostrar con hechos que su temeridad e impetuosidad ya no eran un problema.

-Después de tu presentación en sociedad, podrás asistir a todos los lugares que desees, si no puedo acompañarte, lo hará tu tía o Charles cuando regrese.

La voz de Fersen la hizo cortar el hilo de sus pensamientos, enderezó la espalda y habló con tranquilidad.

-¿Es necesaria esa presentación?- se atrevió a preguntar dado que no se sentía cómoda con la exposición a la que se vería sometida, menos aún con la fastuosidad de la ocasión.

-Lo es- Fersen la miró con un dejo de tristeza –Sé que te incomoda, pero es necesario… Si quiero que todo el mundo te trate como te mereces, debes ser presentada a toda la aristocracia, eres mi hija y heredera… Pero no debes preocuparte, Sofía debe tener todo listo - sonrió al pensar en su hermana –Es más, estoy seguro de que en cuanto le anuncié que iba en tu búsqueda, ella comenzó a preparar todo… incluso me aventuraría a decir que hasta tu vestido está dispuesto en tu habitación- se rascó la cabeza en un gesto divertido –La cual seguramente ya debe tener nuevo mobiliario… tu tía es capaz de hacer milagros y las casi seis semanas que estuve fuera, es tiempo más que suficiente para que ella obrara su magia.

Isabelle asintió, consciente de que nada podía hacer al respecto. Su padre tenía razón, si bien Arras no era un aldeón, Suecia no era Francia, y tenía que acostumbrarse a ello. Fijó la vista en el paisaje por el que comenzaban a circular al alejarse del centro de la ciudad. La primavera, que no era tan cálida como esperaba, había teñido de preciosos colores los prados que adornaban el camino. Después de unos minutos se atrevió a preguntar una de las cosas que más la agobiaban.

-¿Crees que Charles regresará?

Fersen sonrió antes de contestar.

–Sí, desde hace meses no hay batallas importantes y la derrota de nuestra nación es prácticamente un hecho- sus ojos brillaron contentos –En cualquier momento Charles debería regresar… Apenas lleguemos a casa enviaré a un mensajero para pedirle a tu tío Fabian que se reúna con nosotros y nos ponga al día de todo lo acontecido en mi ausencia.

Isabelle asintió y se concentró en observar el paisaje mientras trataba de controlar el desbocado latido de su corazón _"¿A quién quiero engañar?_ " se preguntó fijando la mirada en el cielo azul empañado levemente por nubes grises " _Ansío ver a ese desvergonzado_ " admitió con pesar y sintiendo como sus mejillas se coloreaban violentamente.

-o-

Jerome Chateau, o Phillipe Lamorliere, apenas pudo controlar la mezcla de ira y asombro que lo invadió al ver descender del carruaje, que recién llegaba a la propiedad, a la joven de cabello negro que no veía hace más de dos años. En un gesto casi infantil, se ocultó para no ser sorprendido observando a la elegante señorita que acompañaba al amante de María Antonieta. Las palmas le sudaban y el corazón se le comprimía debido a la frustración. Él, que acostumbraba a planear todo hasta el más mínimo detalle, no sabía qué hacer ante la repentina situación a la que se veía enfrentado.

Entró a la caballeriza principal completamente confundido, quizás esa era una señal para que desistiera de una venganza que no tenía sentido. Se restregó el rostro y se mesó los cabellos en un gesto desesperado. Esa chiquilla nuevamente le complicaba las cosas. Se concentró en respirar profundo buscando la esquiva tranquilidad que necesitaba, tenía que meditar las cosas muy bien antes de tomar alguna decisión.

Agarró una escobilla y comenzó a peinar a los caballos. Cuando uno de los mozos ingresó una espectacular yegua blanca al redil, apretó con fuerza los puños y observó la silla que colgaban cerca de los aparejos. Haciéndose el desentendido, preguntó a quién pertenecían. Antes de que le contestaran, entró a la caballeriza el conde Von Fersen acompañado de un hombre de aspecto formal y muy serio.

-Phillipe- habló Fersen –El señor Nilsson- presentó a quien lo acompañaba –Será vuestro superior directo a partir de hoy, espero que le obedezcas en todo y dejes de preocuparte del trabajo al interior de la mansión- lo miró con severidad.

Jerome asintió con humildad esforzándose en no traslucir la humillación que le bullía en las venas al tener que obedecer al despreciable hombre que tenía al frente. Esperó con la cabeza gacha a que su nuevo jefe saliera de la caballeriza y se acercó a la silla de montar recién colgada. Deslizó los callosos dedos por las iniciales grabadas –I G- masculló. Enterró las uñas en el cuero y maldijo para su adentros al recordar la altiva mirada de la hija de Oscar. " _¿A quién engaño?_ ", se preguntó a sí mismo " _Quiero verla sufrir al igual que al mal nacido de Charles_ ". Tomó un pote de grasa y comenzó a lustrar la silla mientras su mente fraguaba la mejor forma de destruir a las personas que lo habían humillado. Sonrió ante la perspectiva de ver revolcarse de dolor a Fersen, Oscar y André, sus ojos brillaron ilusionados al pensar en la mirada de desesperación de Charles cuando la vida de Isabelle se apagara sin que él pudiera hacer algo al respecto y una carcajada escapó de su boca al imaginar la angustia en el hermoso rostro de la joven cuando la estuviera asesinando.

Contento, terminó sus tareas casi al anochecer y se retiró a sus aposentos, ubicados en uno de los edificios exteriores. Después de asearse, no quiso ir a cenar al comedor de los peones, pese a la insistencia de Valter, y se conformó con comer una manzana mientras fraguaba qué pasos seguiría junto con las mejores, y más tortuosas, formas de asesinar a la jovencita que todo el mundo adoraba. Sólo debía esperar a que Charles regresara y pasar desapercibido durante ese tiempo, esos serían sus últimos esfuerzos.

-o-

Sofía Von Fersen abrazó con cariño a su adorada sobrina. Sin hacer caso a Axel, quien insistía en que la dejara descansar de tan largo viaje, la arrastró hacia su habitación y, junto con mostrarle la decoración que había dispuesto para ella, le reveló su nuevo guardarropa, en el cual destacaban las más finas telas y los más bellos colores. Isabelle sonrió tratando de complacer a su tía, a pesar de sentirse completamente abrumada. No obstante, cuando la condesa retiró el lienzo que cubría un bulto en una esquina, creyó perder la respiración. Un maravilloso vestido de un inmaculado color blanco, con ribetes azules en cuello, mangas y faldón, estaba colgado sobre un maniquí. Se acercó y deslizó los dedos por la fina muselina y la perfecta seda.

-Tía…- volteó a mirarla con las mejillas arreboladas –Esto es demasiado…- se sintió culpable de admirar tan profundamente el exquisito atuendo, así no la habían educado y no quería parecer superficial.

-Es para tu presentación en sociedad- la condesa de acercó y la tomó de las manos –Nada es demasiado para ti… serás la debutante más hermosa de Estocolmo, tanto como lo fue tu madre en aquel baile de Versalles- sonrió con añoranza –Si no me equivoco, esa fue la única vez que usó un vestido y yo estaba visitando a mi hermano… Dios mío, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer… y no sabes cuánto me costó creerle a tu padre que la Comandante de la Guardia Imperial era la misteriosa joven que le quitó el aire a toda la corte… Oscar era una visión maravillosa … y bueno, si mi memoria no falla, este es un diseño muy similar, sólo pedí que lo modificaran levemente para que estuviera de acuerdo a las tendencias de moda actuales, falta ajustar un poco las medidas, pero estoy segura de que te quedará perfecto. Pensé en tu madre cuando lo mandé a hacer y no me equivoqué… Eres su viva imagen- dejó de hablar al ver la duda en los ojos de su sobrina, sonrió resplandeciente, como solo los Von Fersen sabían hacerlo, y habló nuevamente -Sé que Axel estará dichoso de verte usando algo así- acarició la mejilla de la joven –Permítenos mimarte y haz feliz a mi hermano por favor- pidió.

Isabelle asintió con los ojos brillantes, ella haría cualquier cosa por su _pappa_. Antes de comenzar a desempacar, unos golpes en la puerta las alertaron, Sofía cubrió rápidamente el vestido, guiñó un ojo en busca de complicidad e hizo un gesto de silencio. La joven asintió nuevamente antes de abrir.

Fersen estaba en el umbral, sonriendo de forma radiante pues Fabian había llegado acompañado de su esposa e hijos y el _Riksmarskalk_ quería presentar a Isabelle personalmente.

De esa forma la hija de Oscar y André comenzó su vida en Suecia, sintiéndose bienvenida, amada y protegida. Cosa que le ayudó a sobrellevar la tristeza que se apoderaba de ella cada vez que pensaba en Arras, en la hacienda y, sobre todo, en su familia. Sin poder opinar al respecto, ni atreviéndose a contradecir a su tía, escuchó y apuntó la fecha de su fiesta de presentación, la cual sería muy próxima. Con el pasar de los días presenció como la mansión se engalanaba en su honor y aceptó todos los preparativos de Sofía.

Unos días después, mientras escribía la primera carta a sus padres, pensó en relatarles el gran evento que ocurriría al día siguiente, pero finalmente decidió omitirlo, Y se limitó a describir sus jornadas perfeccionando el idioma, sus prácticas de piano y algunas clases de literatura, materia que había retomado gracias al tutor contratado por Fersen a su petición.

Cuando llegó al final de la misiva, su mano tembló. La carta la había escrito dirigida Oscar y André, lo cual la había librado de escribirle directamente a su padre, y ahora tenía dos opciones. La primera era despedirse de forma general e igualitaria de sus progenitores y la segunda era agregar un mensaje directo para su padre, un mensaje que ayudara a subsanar la forma en que todo se había desarrollado antes de su partida de Arras. Después de meditar unos minutos, optó por lo segundo y procedió a estampar las últimas líneas rogando que éstas lograran traslucir todo lo que sentía, y que su padre así lo entendiera.

" _Adorado papa, pese a que estamos separados y que te extraño a cada segundo del día, te pido estés tranquilo, estoy bien, esforzándome por enaltecer, y aplicar, todo lo que me has enseñado y de lo cual me siento orgullosa._

 _Lamento mucho que no nos hayamos podido despedir, pero, por favor, no te molestes con maman. Ella hizo lo mejor para mí en esos momentos, lo cual no significa que yo te haya dejado de amar o admirar. Eres mi padre y como tal añoro._

 _Si te defraudé te pido me perdones, pero, como bien me has enseñado, soy una persona capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones y debo hacerme cargo de las mismas. No necesitas protegerme de las consecuencias que yo misma me he buscado._

 _Esperaré ansiosa el día en que nos volvamos a ver y mientras tanto guardo fervorosamente tu recuerdo en mi corazón._

 _Te envío todo mi amor. Tu devota hija,_

 _Isabelle."_

Secó rápidamente las lágrimas de emoción que habían escapado de sus ojos al firmar la carta. Mientras cerraba el sobre, fijó la vista en la ventana que estaba frente a su escritorio y dejó escapar un sonido de sorpresa. El hombre que trasladaba a los caballos hacia el carruaje que estaba por usar con Sofía se le hizo conocido. Se puso de pie rápido y se acercó a la ventana, pese al tricornio pudo vislumbrar un largo cabello negro más no así su rostro, únicamente notó una cuidada barba de color negro, se fijó en su altura y estampa -No puede ser él...- murmuró apoyando la mano en el cristal. Dio un respingo cuando la puerta de su alcoba se abrió sin aviso.

-Isabelle, ¿Estás lista?- preguntó Sofía apenas entró –Vamos, nos están esperando, es la última prueba de las joyas que lucirás…- la apuró.

-Tía…- siguió mirando por la ventana -¿Alguno de los caballerangos es francés?

-¿Qué?... No- contestó enseguida la mujer –Vamos- la tomó de un brazo –A tu padre no le parecerá bien que estés preguntando por la gente que trabaja en la casa… y menos en las cuadras… Una señorita no debe interesarse en esos temas ni en los sirvientes…

-Por mis venas corre sangre de un sirviente y caballerango- Isabelle miró molesta a su tía –Y no me avergüenza eso- sostuvo la mirada de la condesa, quien comenzó a sonrojarse –Además, preocuparse por los que viven bajo nuestro mismo techo tampoco es algo que debe censurarse.

-Tienes razón… No debí referirme así- se disculpó Sofía, quien pese a ser una mujer de actitudes bastante modernas y además bondadosas, continuaba aferrada a las costumbres con las cuales se había educado –Discúlpame por mi falta de tacto y poca consecuencia- sonrió –Ya que yo misma me he preocupado más de lo que debiera por uno de los caballerangos- pensó en Jerome, sin darse cuenta o presentir que era el mismo hombre que preocupaba a su sobrina –Pero tu padre me hizo prometerle que te cuidaría con celo en su ausencia y eso estoy haciendo.

Isabelle aceptó las disculpas de su adorada tía y se dejó conducir hasta la casa del joyero. Pese a que las dudas acerca del hombre que vio a lo lejos no habían sido disipadas, se olvidó del mismo al no volverlo a ver y, sobre todo, al sentirse abrumada por las alhajas que supuestamente debía usar. Con la firme decisión de negarse lucir de la forma en que su tía insistía, pidió que le entregaran a Fersen un mensaje para que dejara sus funciones en palacio y cenara con ella apenas le fuera posible. Como era de esperarse, su solicitud fue cumplida y esa noche, después de la cena, se reunió con su adorado _pappa_ y expuso sus aprehensiones en cuanto a todos los gastos que se estaban realizando en su honor. Fersen entendió lo expuesto y dejando la copa de vino que sostenía, fue a su escritorio y sacó de un cajón un pequeño estuche de terciopelo.

-Imaginé que me solicitarías algo así- dijo acercándose a Isabelle, quien permanecía sentada en el salón y acompañada por Sofía, la cual, vale aclarar, no estaba para nada conforme con la decisión de la joven. –Hermana, no nos engañemos- dijo Fersen brindándole una deslumbrante sonrisa a la condesa –Ambos sabíamos que, como buena hija de Oscar, Isabelle no iba a aceptar que la decoraras como a un escaparate- abrió el estuche y lo mostró a su hija el contenido -Creo que esto será más de tu gusto.

Isabelle sonrió al ver el delicado broche de que relucía ante sus ojos, era zafiro engarzado en una cuna plateada, simple y elegante. Por un instante le recordó al que su madre guardaba, también regalo de Fersen. Estiró una mano y acarició la joya –Es perfecto- musitó.

-Eso sólo servirá para el vestido… no es posible que ni siquiera luzca una diadema… ¿Qué dirán de nuestra casa?... Pensarán que estamos en la ruina...- reclamó Sofía apenas aguantando su exasperación.

-Eso no será problema…- contestó Isabelle sacando del bolsillo de su vestido el estuche que contenía el _agriette_ regalado por Charles. Lo llevó consigo pues estaba segura de que Sofía lo aprobaría. Lo enseñó con orgullo.

-Es una maravilla…- Sofía sostuvo entre sus manos la joya –Es magnífico… André y Oscar tienen un gusto exquisito…

-Es un obsequio de Charles- susurró Isabelle con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos brillantes. Al notar que tanto Fersen como Sofía la miraban sin entender explicó –Me lo obsequió la última vez que estuvo en Arras.

El conde asintió en silencio, por fin tenía la explicación de en qué había gastado todos sus ahorros su hijo. Arqueó una ceja mientras observaba la joya, pese a que conocía la adoración de su heredero por Isabelle, jamás habría imaginado que él pudiera comprar algo así para la jovencita, menos aún renunciar a todos sus ahorros, que, según tenía entendido, eran una muy importante suma.

-Problema resuelto- dijo Sofía poniéndose de pie y sacando de sus pensamientos a su hermano –Ahora, todos deberíamos ir a descansar… mañana será un día glorioso- aplaudió contenta y arrastró a su sobrina con ella rumbo a las habitaciones.

Fersen se quedó un rato más en el estudio tratando de entender por qué su hijo no le había comentado lo hecho y simplemente había aguantado sus reproches, y acusaciones, de licencioso y derrochador cuando le pidió dinero extra por encontrarse sin un céntimo.

Al día siguiente, Isabelle tembló al ver su reflejo en el espejo. Le pareció ver a una mujer que desconocía, el vestido se ceñía como un guante a su delicado talle y el faldón caía como si flotara en el aire, rodeándole el cuerpo de manera etérea. Respiró profundo tratando de tranquilizarse, pues ya había escuchado como los invitados comenzaban a llegar. Cuidadosamente se sentó frente al peinador y permitió que la doncella que le habían asignado, Birgitta, una joven rubia, un tanto rellenita y de carácter callado, terminara los últimos detalles de su peinado. Con la mirada brillante observó como el _agriette_ destacaba en su negra cabellera y por un instante su semblante se entristeció " _Ni siquiera estás aquí para verme estrenarlo_ " pensó. Respiró hondo y se esforzó en erradicar de su mente al hombre que se había colado en sus pensamientos sin su permiso. Cuando la doncella le comunicó que estaba lista, se puso de pie, ajustó sus blancos y largos guantes una vez más y esperó el aviso que le indicaría que debía apersonarse en la escalera principal.

Le temblaron las rodillas mientras esperaba en el tope de la escalera a que su nombre se anunciara. Se aferró al pasamano y cerró los ojos. Cada latido de su corazón golpeándole fuerte contra el pecho y la sangre rugiéndole en los oídos. " _Es solo un baile… es solo un baile_ " se repitió a sí misma, de pronto, la imagen de François la asaltó. " _¿Habrás bailado con ella?_ " se preguntó con amargura y la sensación de traición volvió a atormentarla. Gracias a la rabia que sintió, dejó los nervios a un lado justo en el momento en que fue anunciada. Sonrió y se concentró en descender con garbo y sin mirar a nadie en particular, tal y como Sofía le había indicado. Cuando vio a Fersen al pie de la escalera, sonriendo resplandeciente y con el pecho henchido de orgullo, le brindó su más deslumbrante sonrisa y tomó la mano que él le ofrecía.

Se dejó conducir hasta el centro del salón esforzándose en desestimar las curiosas miradas, los rumores de admiración y la templada aglomeración que se formada a su alrededor. Cuando los primeros acordes de un _minuette_ de Bach comenzaron a sonar, se dejó conducir por su _pappa_ de forma elegante y fluida. Fijó su mirada en los emocionados ojos de Fersen y sonrió, la alegró profundamente poder brindarle ese momento, pues veía en su mirada la felicidad que el conde no podía ocultar. Al momento en que la música cesó comenzaron las tediosas y formales presentaciones, Isabelle se concentró en memorizar todos los títulos y nombres que se le mencionaban sin nunca perder la sonrisa.

Cuando comenzaron las solicitudes para los siguientes bailes creyó que ya no aguantaría ni un segundo más. Estaba agotada y sentía que las mejillas se le caerían a pedazos de tanto sonreír, buscó con la mirada a Fersen, que se encontraba a pocos metros de distancia y hablando seriamente con quienes parecían hombres muy importantes. Escrutó rápidamente en su memoria y recordó el apellido que le habían mencionado, Adlersparre, sí ese era el apellido del hombre de uniforme militar que hablaba con una clara soberbia y sonreía de forma triunfante a quien se le cruzaba por delante.

-Mademoiselle Grandier, _puis-je avoir la prochaine danse_? (Señorita Grandier, ¿Me permite el siguiente baile?)

La pregunta la sobresaltó, así como también que fuera mencionada en francés, aunque con un marcado acento extranjero.

- _Je suis désolé, je suis engagé dans cette danse avec le comte Von Dalin_ (Lo lamento, estoy comprometida para este baile con el conde Von Dalin)- contestó sin siquiera mirar a su interlocutor, pues estaba pendiente de la conversación de Fersen y aquel General, ya que la misma parecía haber mutado a un intercambio de palabras muy poco amistoso.

- _Ma chérie, c'est moi_ (Querida mía, ese soy yo)- Oliver extendió una mano y esperó que ella la aceptara, sonrió con ternura al ver a la joven contrariada y con las mejillas encendidas por la vergüenza de su error - _Ne soyez pas submergé, ma chérie, je promets de ne dire à personne que vous n'avez pas mémorisé mon nom sur le visage_ (No os agobiéis querida, prometo no decirle a nadie que no memorizaste mi nombre junto a mi rostro)- le dijo tranquilizándola.

-No lo haré si vos prometéis dejar de hablar francés- contestó divertida en sueco mientras se dejaba guiar hasta la pista de baile.

-Lo sé, mi acento es espantoso… De haber tenido por más tiempo a vuestra madre como tutora os garantizo que mi francés sería mucho más fluido y natural.

Isabelle abrió los ojos sorprendida. Antes de que pudiera decir algo el aristócrata, quien lucía un elegante uniforme militar, sonrió nuevamente y continuó.

–A ella le debo mi amor por la equitación y el esgrima, me parece que vos erais una niña muy pequeña en la época en que ella me educó- guiñó un ojo con complicidad –Y os ruego disculpéis mi desfachatez, pero tengo como misión personal cuidaros de los buitres y de las cacatúas que nos rodean en estos momentos- Isabelle bajó la cabeza tratando de ocultar la risa que se apropió de sus labios ante ese divertido comentario.

Ni bien comenzaron a bailar Oliver continuó con su divertida cháchara, la cual permitió que la joven se relajara y de paso se enterara, según los consejos del rubio militar, de en quién podía o no confiar y a que casas le convenía asistir en caso de ser invitada. Isabelle lo miró con suspicacia, ya había confiado en las personas equivocadas en más de una oportunidad y consciente de lo delicada de la situación de la familia Von Fersen, debido a los problemas políticos, no quería equivocarse nuevamente. Por lo que sin temor, preguntó de forma directa.

-¿Y debiese confiar en vos siendo que apenas os conozco?- lo miró a los ojos.

-Charles tiene razón- contestó Oliver, sonrió al percibir como ella se alteraba levemente al escuchar el nombre de su amigo –Sois una mujer inteligente y sincera- se detuvieron, pues la música había cesado. Antes de que se acercara alguien más, el militar extendió un brazo y la invitó a alejarse de la pista de baile. Isabelle aceptó con cautela –Tenemos a alguien muy cercano en común- dijo apenas estuvieron apartados, aunque siempre en el salón –Charles es mi mejor amigo desde hace años- explicó –Y en su ausencia, soy la única persona que no tiene segundas intenciones con vosotros- miró alrededor, ella hizo lo mismo –La situación política actual hace que todos quieran asegurar algún lugar cercano al gobierno, ganarse el favor del _Gran Mariscal del Reino_ , es algo tentador que tiene como anexo obtener también el beneplácito del _Maestro de la Corte_ ahora que el _Riksmarskalk_ limó asperezas con su hermano.

-Pero mi padre es _Gustaviano_ \- Isabelle seguía sin atreverse a confiar en el hombre que tenía al frente.

-En efecto querida mía, pero también es el _Riksmarskalk_ y eso sigue importando… mucho- enfatizó y bebió un trago de la copa que un sirviente le ofreció –Además, los problemas políticos de vuestra familia están a punto de solucionarse- bajó la voz hasta un susurro casi inaudible –Fijaos en la hermosa rubia que no deja de miraros...- tornó los ojos hacia la derecha –La que aprieta su abanico como si fuera vuestro cuello- apuntó con simpatía –Ella es Agnetha Adlesparre- Isabelle asintió sin entender muy bien que tenía que ver con ella esa preciosa mujer –Si el enlace de nuestro querido Charles y esa arpía se concreta, vuestra familia volverá a tener el lugar privilegiado de siempre, sin importar quien sea nuestro soberano.

Isabelle sintió que sus rodillas se aflojaban y que le faltaba el aire, al mismo tiempo que su corazón comenzaba a latir como el de un potro desbocado. Se le secó la boca y los oídos le zumbaron " _Se casará con ella_ " esa frase comenzó a retumbar en su mente.

Oliver sonrió de lado al ver como la hermosa joven que lo acompañaba palidecía ante sus palabras, bebió tranquilamente otro sorbo de licor antes de hablar nuevamente –Eso, siempre que Charles acepte el vil chantaje de esa mujercita- explicó mirando fijamente los espectaculares ojos de Isabelle.

-¿Chantaje?- preguntó con un hilo de voz, recurriendo a toda su fuerza de voluntad se recompuso y carraspeó suavemente, tratando de recuperar la templanza –Me extraña que algo tan vil sea de conocimiento público- lo miró llena de dudas y desconfianza.

-Digamos que lo sé porque soy muy cercano a su hermano- sin poder evitarlo, Oliver miró al apuesto militar que estaba junto a Agnetha, el hombre respondió su mirada y sonrió resplandeciente –Espero que guardéis el secreto de mi confesión- dejó de mirar Adolf y se concentró nuevamente en Isabelle –Porque lo que la " _condesita_ " se ha encargado de divulgar es que Charles le propuso matrimonio y que se desposarán en cuanto él regrese de campaña.

La joven de cabello negro asintió tratando de asimilar todas las intrigas que estaban develándose ante ella, con mano temblorosa llevó la copa que sostenía a sus labios y bebió un pequeño sorbo de champaña. Le abrumaba estar entre tanta gente con dobles intenciones. Pensó en sus padres, en su hermano y en su hogar en Arras, los extrañó terriblemente.

-Querida…- Oliver habló nuevamente –No fue mi intención arruinar vuestra maravillosa fiesta de presentación- levantó la copa e hizo un gesto de brindis.

Isabelle volteó a mirar en la dirección del gesto, Sofía la miraba sonriendo y brindaba con el hombre que la estaba acompañando, supuso que si su tía era tan amable con el militar era porque Oliver efectivamente era de confianza.

-¿Confiaréis en mí?

La voz del Teniente Von Dalin la hizo voltear a mirarlo nuevamente, bebió un nuevo sorbo de champaña –No confío en nadie que no sea de mi familia- contestó mirándolo a los ojos –Pero, por lo pronto, no desconfiaré de vos- sonrió de forma dulce, disimulando su desazón y entrando en el juego.

-Inteligente y astuta- Oliver extendió la mano –Vamos, os llevaré donde vuestro padre… y os ruego encarecidamente no aceptéis invitaciones demasiado personales o entusiastas, estamos en un nido de víboras y una joven tan hermosa como lo sois vos, os convierte en una presa interesante de digerir- la guió con elegancia por el salón, llegando junto a Fersen le tomó la mano y se la besó –Mañana, vendré a visitaros- miró al _Riksmarskalk_ -Siempre que vuestro padre así lo autorice.

-Por su puesto, Oliver- Fersen sonrió sin sospechar de la inquietante conversación que ambos jóvenes habían mantenido –Isabelle, el conde Von Dalin es una persona muy apreciada por nuestra familia- dijo respaldando al militar –En ausencia de Charles, puedes confiar en él como un hermano.

-Sí, como un hermano- repitió el rubio antes de hacer una reverencia y alejarse.

Isabelle asintió, esforzándose en hacer a un lado todas las preguntas y temores que la agobiaban, se concentró en actuar como se esperaba hasta el final de la velada, evitando en lo posible coincidir con la hermosa rubia que no dejaba de mirarla llena de odio.

Al siguiente día, y mientras tocaba el piano a media mañana, uno de los sirvientes entró con la bandeja de correspondencia al salón. Sofía recibió el montón de misivas con el rostro lleno de orgullo y júbilo.

-Tienes actividades sociales para al menos un par de meses- se acercó a la joven –Debemos organizar tu agenda…

La hija de Oscar, sin ponerle demasiada atención, fijó la vista en la ventana que daba al patio principal tratando de descifrar qué pasos debería seguir, pues apenas y había dormido pensando en las palabras de Oliver. Dejó de deslizar los dedos sobre el teclado cuando notó que el teniente que la había dejado intranquila ingresaba a la propiedad. Frunció el ceño al verlo entrar a la caballeriza aún antes de presentarse en la casa. Se levantó de la butaca y esperó cerca de la ventana, expectante ante los próximos movimientos del conde. Después de unos minutos el joven Von Dalin salió del establo principal con Aura tomada de las riendas.

-Iré a cambiarme- dijo sin poder dejar de sonreír.

-Pero… debemos almorzar y contestar las invitaciones- Sofía trató de detenerla.

-Tía, mi compromiso contigo era hasta mi presentación- la miró seria –Te prometo estar de regreso para el almuerzo y durante la tarde contestaremos las invitaciones- dicho eso salió del salón y corrió a su alcoba.

A los pocos minutos se encontró con Oliver en el patio. El militar sonrió al verla vestida de forma masculina, al igual que recordaba haber visto a su madre.

-Luces espléndida- le dijo a modo de saludo informal y entregándole las riendas de la yegua.

Isabelle asintió y montando de un salto se dejó guiar por el mejor amigo de Charles mientras escuchaba atentamente los cuentos que el simpático teniente le relataba con una gracia exquisita. Con el pasar de los minutos se relajó y comenzó a apreciar la buena voluntad de Oliver para con ella. De esa forma iniciaron una férrea amistad que los uniría por el resto de su vida. Ambos tenían en común el sentirse alejados de lo que la sociedad esperaba y demandaba de ellos.

Esas visitas se hicieron cada vez más recurrentes, llegando a realizarse casi a diario durante las semanas siguientes. Tiempo en el cual la joven e inquieta hija de Oscar, se enteró de que Oliver había solicitado una dispensa de sus funciones al haber sido herido en una pierna durante una batalla, razón por la que estaba de regreso en su casa y libre de la milicia antes que muchos de sus compañeros de academia. También se puso en conocimiento de los problemas de Charles en la Academia Militar durante su época de estudio. De sus ires y venires en la guerra durante el tiempo que compartió con Oliver, obviamente sólo de lo que el joven teniente podía hablar, pues por nada del mundo el militar traicionaría a su mejor amigo contando las aventuras íntimas en las que lo había sorprendido con las meretrices del lugar.

Por su parte el conde Von Dalin, terminó de maravillarse con la chispeante personalidad de Isabelle, con su perspicacia y su talento en distintas disciplinas. Se asombró de su generosidad y dulzura, ambas virtudes muy escasas en el ambiente en él había crecido y actualmente se desenvolvía. Intentaba sobre todo protegerla de los pérfidos comentarios de Agnetha, quien gracias a la posición de su familia, a su belleza y sobre todo a su fortuna, se había tomado como misión personal desprestigiar a la joven francesa, sin argumento alguno, por supuesto, ya que Isabelle, atendiendo a los consejos de su tía Sofía y de Oliver, evitaba encontrarse o coincidir con la supuesta prometida de Charles. Fue ese sentimiento de protección y cariño que, yendo en contra de los deseos de su madre, que era una de las mejores amigas de la condesa Adlersparre, y en su calidad de dueño y señor del título de conde, organizó un maravilloso baile para demostrarle a toda la rancia sociedad _holmiense_ * que Isabelle Grandier estaba bajo su férrea protección y contaba con todo su beneplácito.

 _ **Estocolmo, Junio de 1809**_

Charles Von Fersen maldijo por lo bajo cuando el inclemente sol de primavera le golpeó la espalda, pues aún vestía grueso uniforme de invierno y la tela de la camisa se le pegaba a la piel provocándole escozor. Deteniéndose a medio camino, y aún alejado del centro de la ciudad, entró a una taberna que divisó a lo lejos, necesitaba beber algo frío, muy frío. Cuando se acercó al mesón del bar sonrió al ser atendido de forma amable y respetuosa, situación que se había repetido durante todo el viaje, un militar siempre era recibido como un héroe, independiente de que la guerra estuviera prácticamente perdida, como era en su caso.

Sentado en uno de los taburetes, vació la segunda jarra de cerveza fría mientras guiñaba un ojo a una joven que se le insinuaba en una mesa cercana. Sonrió divertido ante la situación, ni siquiera el calamitoso estado de su uniforme, barba o cabellera, lo hacían pasar desapercibido. Cuando la mujer le hizo una seña para que la siguiera, estuvo tentado a hacerlo y desfogarse antes de llegar a su casa, pues en el momento en que pusiera un pie en el palacete Von Fersen tendría que enfrentar el problema que lo había orillado a pedir una dispensa, usando, muy a su pesar, su posición de hijo único del _Riksmarskalk_. Por lo que, lamentando desperdiciar la oportunidad que se le presentaba, rechazó a la bonita joven mientras exhalaba cansadamente, debía hablar con Fersen y no distraerse. Se puso de pie antes de ceder a las ganas de beber una tercera jarra. Sonrió al recordar a su gran amigo Jarko, como él siempre decía, una bonita mujer y un vaso de licor jamás se rechazan.

-¿Quién iba a pensar que de una gran desavenencia nacería una gran amistad?- murmuró para sí mismo las últimas palabras que había dicho el teniente Korhonen el día que se despidieron en el asentamiento en donde esperaban nuevas instrucciones. El hombretón se había portado como un verdadero amigo cuando Charles, completamente atribulado, le había contado el contenido de las dos cartas recibidas. Después de compartir abundantes copas, la conclusión había sido muy simple para Jarko: " _Un hombre debe hacer lo que sea por su familia… y en tu caso, dado que ya perdiste a la mujer que te revuelve las tripas, el corazón y la cabeza, tu padre y tíos son tu principal responsabilidad, además, no es tan terrible casarse con una señorita adinerada, de buena familia y hermosa… más aún cuando ese enlace garantiza la seguridad de los tuyos_ ". Resopló y se revolvió el cabello al pensar en esa conversación mientras se acercaba al caballo que le facilitaron en el ejército para regresar, beneficio que también debía agradecer a su apellido.

Korhonen tenía razón, pero él no estaba del todo convencido y por lo mismo no había querido contestarle a Agnetha hasta hablar con su familia y analizar con ellos el real peligro en el que se encontraban. Su padre había sido capaz de defender su soltería teniendo muchas más cosas en contra, y, ahora que él se encontraba en una situación similar, se sentía más cerca que nunca a su progenitor, lo entendía como jamás lo había hecho, con la excepción de hacerse amante de la mujer que adoraba, pues él no estaba dispuesto a interponerse en el matrimonio de Isabelle, y no porque creyera que ella no le correspondería, ya que humilde no era y estaba muy consciente del efecto que tenía en las mujeres, sino porque la respetaba demasiado como para exponerla a una situación que le causaría además de placer, angustias, dolor y sinsabores.

Llegó a la mansión de su familia cerca de las nueve de la noche. En cuanto cruzó las verjas de la propiedad fue recibido por uno de los sirvientes más antiguos, quien corrió a su encuentro cuando vio la silueta de un soldado destacando bajo la luz de la luna. Después de saludarlo y recibir con agrado las muestras de afecto del personal de servicio que lo habían visto crecer, se colgó al hombro el morral con las pocas pertenencias que no había repartido entre sus camaradas y entró por la cocina. Sorprendió con un gran abrazo a Freja, el ama de llaves.

-¡Joven Charles!- la mujer gritó con alegría y apenas conteniendo las lágrimas de emoción –Dios escuchó nuestras plegarias… lo ha devuelto sano y salvo a su hogar- le acarició una mejilla en un maternal gesto –Por Dios qué delgado está… y esa barba… Apenas y lo reconocí… si no fuera por sus maravillosos ojos no creería que es usted…

-Freja…- sonrió de forma deslumbrante –Cálmate o te va a dar algo- la tranquilizó abrazándola de los hombros –Tan delgado no estoy… pero sí hambriento.

-Enseguida pido que le preparen su plato favorito…

-Y un baño por favor, apenas aguanto esta ropa y no quiero que tía Sofía vaya a sufrir colapso al verme así- abrió los brazos y dio una teatral vuelta, luciéndose.

-No ha cambiado en nada…- la mujer volvió a acariciarle las mejillas –Sigue tan atrevido como siempre- le dijo con ternura –Pero no se preocupe, la condesa no está… por lo que dispone de todo el tiempo del mundo para prepararse- la mujer estiró su vestido de forma solemne, recobrando la compostura perdida y levantando el mentón anunció –Iré a pedir que dispongan de todo lo que necesite en estos momentos.

-Gracias- Charles la besó en la mejilla, pues sabía que eso derretía a la añosa ama de llaves y sonrió, sonrió como sólo él sabía hacerlo –Por cierto…- frunció el entrecejo -¿Dónde está mi tía?... ¿Está en palacio con Fersen? ¿Han tenido problemas?

-No… no- la mujer enfatizó con las manos –Todos están en un baile dado por el joven Oliver.

-¿Oliver Von Dalin?- preguntó cambiando el gesto de preocupación por uno de felicidad, que gusto le daba saber que su buen amigo estaba de regreso y vivo –Pide por favor que me preparen un nuevo caballo… tengo un baile al que asistir…- dijo entre risas y agarrando un par de pastelillos de la cesta de dulces antes de salir de la cocina, todo esto sin percatarse que uno de los hombres que estaban sentados en el comedor de diario, los cuales se habían puesto de pie en un gesto de respeto, apenas había levantado la cabeza, evitando mirarlo de frente.

Al dirigirse hacia su alcoba, notó que una de las habitaciones de huéspedes tenía la puerta entreabierta, se asomó con cautela, notó joyeros sobre el tocador y esquelas sobre el escritorio. Sin querer inmiscuirse en lo que no le correspondía, encogió los hombros y cerró la puerta, seguramente alguna amiga de su tía la estaba visitando, como había pasado en épocas anteriores. Entró a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama, cerró los ojos y descansó hasta que le avisaron que estaba todo listo en el cuarto de baño.

Después de rasurarse, cortarse un poco el cabello y vestirse con uno de sus uniformes de gala, montó al purasangre que le habían preparado y salió a todo galope hacia la casa de su mejor amigo, listo y dispuesto a retomar su vida social antes de tomar una decisión que posiblemente cambiaría su vida.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 _Les comento que al inicio del capítulo menciono "París, ciudad de la luz" y_ _es precisamente por lo que describo la razón de ese apelativo. (Lo sé, yo y mis notas XD)_

 _*La canción insertada es_ _ **One and Only**_ _de Adele, les recomiendo oírla... es tan Jolie!._

 _*Les cuento además que la conversación en el barco, la hice escuchando a Beethoven,_ _ **Sonata Claro de Luna**_ _. Para todo lo que es Suecia, fue con Vivaldi, específicamente el_ _ **Compilado de las más grandes obras**_ _y el baile debut con J.S. Bach y_ _ **The Violin Concertos**_ _. Les recomiendo escuchar a estos maestros, ojalá durante la lectura._

 _*Holmiense: Gentilicio de los habitantes de Estocolmo._

 _Ya lo sé! Me quieren puro matar! Pero les prometo un Capitulo 31 de infarto! (Nada queda al azar queridas mías… y he enredado tanto esta historia con tantas subtramas, que debo darles espacio a todas, así que perdón si no todo se trata de los protagonistas XD… a todo esto, ya casi no sé quiénes son los protagonistas! XDDD). Mil disculpas por la tardanza en actualizar pero las fiestas, fin de año, la pega, la familia, etc… todo es una locura en estas fechas… Así que les agradezco la paciencia… y les perdono si no me dejan reviews… MENTIRA! Eso no lo puedo perdonar XDDDD._

 _Como siempre agradezco a mi exigente y maravillosa beta Krim y a mi Pepa-Grilla personal Eödriel. Además y principalmente, a todos quienes siguen esta historia y les dejo un abrazo a cada una (Estoy muy feliz de haber leído a varias que estaban medias perdidas)._

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	31. Chapter 31

_**Encuentros**_

* * *

 **Arras, 20 de marzo de 1809**

El vendaval que asolaba el solitario camino por el cual el blanco corcel y su jinete circulaban, hizo que las escasas partículas de tierra que no estaban convertidas en barro se levantaran en forma de pequeños pedruscos. Oscar jadeó levemente ante la violencia de la ventisca que le hirió las mejillas, entrecerró los párpados para protegerse la vista y subió el cuello de su capa abrigándose del gélido clima.

Cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer frunció el entrecejo y apretó los tobillos sobre las costillas de su montura, necesitaba llegar a casa antes de que se desatara la tormenta que se avecinaba. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento le revolvió el largo cabello. Aferró con fuerza las riendas y colocándose en posición de carrera empujó los estribos inclinándose sobre el pescuezo de su caballo para que el viento no le lastimara el rostro nuevamente. Gritó animando a _Babieca_ , un último esfuerzo y llegarían a destino, pues solo faltaban algunos kilómetros para que apareciera ante sus ojos el portón de la hacienda de su familia.

Después de unos minutos, tiró con fuerza las riendas haciendo de su caballo se detuviera al ver las verjas cerradas.

- _Debe ser por el clima…-_ murmuró desmontando, no era el horario habitual en el que se cerraba el acceso. Al acercarse agradeció que Gilbert no hubiera puesto el candado aún, pues no estaba de ánimo para trepar la verja, llevaba cabalgando desde el amanecer y sentía cada músculo del cuerpo fatigado.

Abrió con esfuerzo las pesadas puertas y entró a su corcel, tomándolo firmemente de los correajes para evitar que el animal se asustara por los truenos que comenzaron a cortar el silencio del ocaso.

Cuando llegó a la caballeriza principal estaba mojada hasta los huesos. Desmontó, le extrañó que ninguno de los caballerangos estuviera disponible para recibirla. Se quitó los guantes de cuero, bajó su maleta de la grupa y comenzó a soltar la montura, recurriendo a la poca fuerza que le quedaba, sacó la elegante y fina silla del lomo del animal y la apoyó en una de las vallas, junto a las de André y Augustin. Sintió que el corazón se le apretaba al notar que faltaba la silla de Isabelle. Respiró profundo, había hecho lo mejor para su hija y pese al dolor de tenerla lejos, no se arrepentía de ello.

Volvió a prestarle atención a su caballo, le quitó la manta protectora y brida. Colgó las riendas donde siempre y acarició las crines del potro que André le había regalado hace un par de años.

-Shhhh… tranquilo- trató de apaciguar al corcel que relinchó asustado cuando los relámpagos se unieron a los truenos. Lo guió con cuidado hacia su pesebrera particular, junto a _Alexander_ , de Augustin y _Othar, el_ caballo de André. Ambos purasangre comían pacientemente el heno que estaba a libre disposición en cada uno de los amplios corrales –Pediré que vengan a atenderte- susurró mirando con cariño los oscuros ojos del potro. Como una masoquista miró el cubículo que estaba a su derecha, la ausencia _Aura_ le recordó nuevamente el vacío que sentía en el pecho desde que había dejado a su hija en Bélgica. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esos sentimientos, no podía mostrar flaqueza en su decisión, menos ahora que vería a André en pocos minutos. Debía mostrarse firme para que él pudiera entender que había hecho lo mejor para Isabelle.

Salió de la caballeriza y corrió hasta la casa de Gilbert, le alivió ver luz a través de las ventanas ya que no quería despertar a Amelié, la pequeña hija del capataz y su esposa. Golpeó con suavidad la madera de la puerta y esperó a que le abrieran.

-¡Lady Oscar!- Clarice abrió y la miró como si fuera un fantasma –¡Por Dios está empapada!- reaccionó después de unos segundos y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar –Entre por favor…- dijo guiándola al interior de la casa –Va a coger una pulmonía… ¡Gilbert Sugane!- gritó hacia el interior de la vivienda –¡Deja de haraganear, sé que sólo estás jugando con la niña… ven de inmediato!

Oscar estuvo tentada a reír ante el trato del joven matrimonio y, sobre todo, por la apariencia con la que se presentó el capataz de la hacienda. Pese a que lo conocía desde que era un niño, el hombre siempre se esforzaba en mostrarse ante ella muy correctamente, en cambio, a quien vio salir desde una de las habitaciones fue nuevamente al chiquillo que una vez llevó al médico de urgencia. Gilbert estaba completamente despeinado y manteniendo a su hija en brazos, lucía un rostro alegre, vivaracho y relajado, semblante que cambió de inmediato cuando la vio.

-Lady Oscar… ¿Qué hace aquí?- preguntó sin poder ocultar su asombro.

-Vine a pedirte que envíes a alguien a atender a _Babieca_ \- contestó ella sin entender muy bien el porqué de la sorpresa del hombre que la miraba ya no solo sorprendido, sino que además aterrado.

-Gilbert… cierra la boca y muévete, ve tú mismo- Clarice le quitó a la niña de los brazos, quien ya estiraba sus manitos hacia la dueña de la finca para que la tomara, tal y como siempre lo hacía cada vez que la veía. Oscar acarició con un dedo la mejilla de la pequeña a modo de saludo, evitando tomarla debido a que estaba empapada.

-Sí… sí- contestó el capataz torpemente, sacó un par de capas del perchero y entregándole una a Oscar para que cubriera la que ya estaba mojada, salió de la casa mientras se abrigaba.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó la mujer apenas se alejaron unos metros –Y no me digas que nada, porque te conozco…

Gilbert bajó la mirada –¿Ya fue por la casa?- preguntó con timidez.

-No- Oscar se detuvo sin que le importara el agua que le corría por el rostro –¿Le pasó algo a Augustin? ¿Fue en el viaje de regreso?- preguntó asustada pese a que en cada una de las posadas en donde se alojó, encontró un mensaje de su hijo indicándole que estaba bien.

-No… él llegó bien… ahora está quedándose donde Rosalie y el doctor…

-Pero su caballo está en la caballeriza…- le dijo sin entender.

El capataz comenzó a caminar mientras trataba de escoger las ingratas palabras que tenía que decir, Oscar lo siguió en silencio y sintiendo que el corazón le golpeaba fuerte contra el pecho. Decidió darle un poco tiempo al hombre que continuaba ensimismado, por lo que observó callada como Gilbert colocaba pienso limpio y agua fresca para _Babieca_.

Después de un rato, cuando lo vio tomar la escobilla para cepillar al purasangre, insistió ya sin paciencia -Habla de una vez- le exigió.

-Augustin sólo se llevó su ropa… no quiso llevarse nada de lo que André le había regalado… Dijo que no volvería hasta que usted regresara… Si quiere lo voy a buscar…

Oscar sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies, algo muy grave debía haber pasado para que el muchacho, que idolatraba a su padre, hiciera algo así. -No, mañana iré por él…- dijo con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza y las palmas de las manos humedecidas -¿Dónde está André?- preguntó con la voz temblando.

-En la casa…- Gilbert levantó finalmente la vista y la miró angustiado.

Oscar se quitó la capa que le había prestado y la dejó sobre una valla, dio media vuelta y caminó hacia su hogar sintiéndose como un condenado que va al cadalso. Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, abrió la puerta con decisión. La golpeó la frialdad de la estancia, ninguna de las chimeneas estaba encendida. Primeramente fue a la habitación principal.

A simple vista estaba tal y como la había dejado, pensó en ir a buscar la maleta que dejó en el establo pero desistió al ver el espejo de su tocador quebrado, recorrió con la vista la superficie del mueble, varios joyeros estaban abollados. Se quitó la capa estilando y la dejó caer al piso. Caminó como una autómata hacia la alcoba que hasta antes de marcharse estaba usando André.

Golpeó la puerta, la misma se deslizó unos centímetros, estaba sin picaporte. Esperó unos segundos, nadie contestó. La empujó suavemente y entró. Tardó unos segundos en adaptarse a la oscuridad de la habitación. Cuando finalmente sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra, vio a André durmiendo profundamente en uno de los sofás, al acercarse su pie chocó con una botella vacía. Se detuvo. Giró y a tientas llegó hasta uno de los muebles, encontró un candil y lo encendió.

-Oh… André…- murmuró al ver el estado de la habitación. El piso estaba cubierto por botellas de vino y algunos platos con restos de comida. Se acercó a su marido, el apuesto hombre lucía una descuidada barba y su ropa estaba sucia y desarreglada, al igual que su cabello. Apoyó el candil en la mesa de noche y comenzó a recoger las cosas del piso. Una vez que sacó de la alcoba la basura, fue a su habitación y se colocó ropa seca, enjugó un poco el agua de su cabello y regresó donde su esposo.

Inclinándose le golpeó con suavidad las mejillas –André…- susurró, el hombre se removió y balbuceó algo inentendible –André, levántate… debes ir a la cama- lo movió de un hombro. El durmiente se adaptó en otra incómoda pose y continuó con su pesado sueño. Oscar fue hasta el aguamanil y mojó una toalla de lino, volvió y le comenzó a humedecer el rostro –André…- repitió –Si no te acuestas en la cama te dolerá la espalda en la mañana…

El aludido abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó bruscamente. Pestañeó varias veces mientras la miraba sorprendido. Después de unos segundos se alejó de ella observándola con una mezcla de rencor, rabia y tristeza -¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué volviste?- dijo poniéndose de pie.

-André… ¿Qué ocurrió con Augustin?- preguntó ella con calma.

-Yo… no encontré tu nota hasta días después- dijo el hombre como toda respuesta y abrió un puño. Un arrugado papel cayó al piso -¿Por qué te la llevaste?

-Porque era lo mejor para ella…- Oscar se puso de pie –Debes creerme…

-Rompiste nuestra familia, te pedí que no lo hicieras y como siempre desestimaste lo que yo quería…- fue hasta un mueble y tomó una botella de vino que estaba abierta, notó que Oscar no le quitaba la vista de encima, en otro momento habría buscado un vaso, pero ahora le daba lo mismo lo que ella pensara, por lo que la empinó y bebió largamente.

-¿Por qué estás bebiendo así?... ¿Qué pasó con nuestro hijo?- preguntó la rubia una vez más.

-Ahora que llegaste puedo dejar la hacienda en tus manos y Augustin puede regresar… él te ayudará con todo hasta que vaya al liceo- bebió más vino -Hablaré con Alain, quizás me pueda vender una de las viejas prensas… me instalaré en la aldea más cercana… y no te preocupes, seguiré haciéndome cargo de la educación de nuestro hijo…

-André…- se puso de pie y recogió el papel que él había botado hace un rato, reconoció la nota que había dejado antes de salir -¿Por qué Augustin no está aquí contigo?- dejó la misiva sobre el sofá. El padre de sus hijos se limitó beber otro trago, Oscar se acercó y le quitó la botella de las manos. Ignoró la molesta mirada de él -Contéstame- lo miró seria -Dime de una vez que pasó, ¿Por qué nuestro hijo no está en su casa?

-Porque no resiste estar bajo el mismo techo que yo- la observó con resentimiento -Porque no soporta mirarme, porque cada vez que me ve recuerda que su familia ya no existe…- sonrió amargamente -Lo cual es bastante injusto… porque tú te fuiste… pero a sus ojos, el culpable soy yo.

Oscar recibió esas palabras como una feroz estocada. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos y sintió la tibieza del cuerpo de André a sólo centímetros del suyo, de forma inmediata extrañó los brazos que siempre la cobijaban. Cuando percibió que él se alejaba abrió los párpados. -¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo?- preguntó una vez más.

André se sentó en el sofá donde había estado durmiendo y se mesó los cabellos en un desesperado gesto ya habitual en él. Tomó la nota que Oscar había dejado ahí y se la mostró -No la vi… no la vi…- la miró con amargura –En París no fui capaz de alquilar una casa para todos nosotros porque quería tu apoyo, quería arreglar las cosas… pero llegué y no estabas. No estabas y te habías llevado a mis hijos- se puso de pie y la miró iracundo -Te habías llevado a mi familia… nuevamente se me quitó todo lo que amaba… ¡Te llevaste a mis hijos!- se pegó en el pecho -¿Por qué lo hiciste?- sus ojos se humedecieron -Me dejaste solo, te llevaste a mis niños… y no había ninguna explicación, destruiste todo lo que formamos durante años, te fuiste con él…

-¡¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo?!- Oscar se acercó y lo tomó de los hombros -Puedes culparme de lo que quieras, pero sabes que lo hice por Isabelle y no me arrepiento de ello…- André desvió la mirada. Lo soltó. Se alejó, se sentó en el sofá y esperó unos segundos -Hace años tomaste una decisión por mí, una decisión que nos costó muy caro a los dos… ¿Acaso no aprendiste nada de eso?... Te conozco, sé que entiendes lo que te digo… De haber obligado a Isabelle a casarse con François la habríamos perdido…

-¡Deja de subestimarme!- André la miró con rabia -¡Ya había cambiado de opinión, por eso regresé de París sin firmar nada… por una vez en la vida quería tu apoyo en una decisión y tú no estabas!- la apuntó con un dedo -¡Sé que no era lo mejor que se casara, pero tampoco quiero que alguien se atreva a humillarla… y no podíamos continuar aquí exponiéndola a Dumont, por eso quería que nos fuéramos a París, te quería a mi lado, apoyando mi decisión de marcharnos todos…!- rió con amargura -¡¿Y qué pasó?!, ¡Esta vez fuiste tú quien tomó una decisión por alguien más… pasaste por sobre mí y te llevaste a mi hija sin siquiera dejar que me despidiera de ella! ¡Te llevaste a mi niña!

-¡Era lo mejor para Isabelle y tú no estabas entendiendo!- Oscar empuñó las manos -¡Ni siquiera me escuchabas!- respiró profundo tratando de tranquilizarse -No cambies de tema… Dime por qué Augustin no está aquí- esta vez no preguntó, sino que exigió.

-Te fui infiel- André la miró de frente -Te fui infiel y lo disfruté… quería vengarme de ti…- calló al ver como Oscar lo miraba desconcertada, no pudo evitar sentir una cruel satisfacción al ver dolor en sus ojos, no obstante él también lo sintió. El sufrimiento que le laceraba el alma desde aquel día se hizo presente una vez más -Me acosté con otra y Augustin lo supo.

La rubia se puso de pie y lo abofeteó con fuerza. Él cerró los ojos, apretó la mandíbula y puños aguantando el dolor que no sólo era físico.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste permitir que él se diera cuenta?!- le recriminó con los dientes apretados y lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro -Debías protegerlo, a sus ojos eras perfecto… ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?!- sollozó.

André abrió los ojos y la miró con rencor -¿Es eso lo que lamentas?- preguntó tratando de lastimarla.

-¡No!- lo empujó –Por supuesto que no es lo único…- sollozó nuevamente –Pero es lo que más me duele- se secó los ojos con el dorso de la mano, acción que le resultó infructuosa dado no podía dejar de llorar por más que se esforzaba en controlarse –No soy una estúpida… sé que te lastimé, sé que te sentiste traicionado, sé que llevas años sintiéndote degradado y que todo lo has aguantado por amor a mí- hipó –Sé que mi carácter, mi soberbia y mi autosuficiencia son difíciles de llevar… Sé que te avasallo día a día… Pero me conoces… sabes que siempre he sido así, ¡soy así!… No lo hago para dañarte- lo miró llena de dolor -Pero tú si hiciste algo para lastimarme- dijo sintiéndose completamente destrozada y con el mentón temblando. Al constatar que André continuaba con la vista en el piso, dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la puerta. Sus hombros no dejaban de estremecerse debido a los sollozos –Mañana iré por Augustin y hablaré con él… esta es su casa, él debe estar aquí- dijo sin voltear y con la mayor entereza que pudo reunir.

-¿Por qué regresaste?

Oscar volteó y lo miró deshecha –Porque esta es mi familia, porque siempre te he elegido… Porque a pesar de todo lo que he hecho o sentido… siempre te he elegido…- volteó nuevamente hacia la puerta, dio un par de pasos y se apoyó en el marco -¿La conozco?- preguntó sin atreverse a mirarlo.

-No.

-Ella…- tragó fuerte –¿Sabe quién eres?... ¿Nos conoce?

-No…- contestó André con un hilo de voz –Es una muchacha que no había visto nunca en mi vida… y que tampoco volveré a ver…

" _Una_ _muchacha"_ pensó Oscar sintiendo que las palabras mellaban su orgullo de una forma que nunca antes había sentido. Dio media vuelta y lo miró a los ojos –¿Debo temer por un hijo ilegítimo?- preguntó con la garganta apretada y la voz temblando.

André la observó durante algunos segundos y, pese a encontrarse con los sentidos abotagados por el alcohol que llevaba semanas bebiendo, pudo darse cuenta que su mujer no estaba reaccionando como él esperaba, había algo en su mirada que le indicaba que ella no le estaba diciendo todo lo que sentía. Sí, había algo que ella se estaba guardando para sí misma. Incapaz de preguntar en esos momentos qué era lo que le ocultaba, se limitó a contestar desafiándola con la mirada –No, no habrá ningún hijo ilegítimo.

Ambos se miraron largamente, llenos de dolor.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?- André fue el primero en romper el atormentado y tenso silencio.

-No- contestó ella sin dudar. Enseguida dio media vuelta y fue a su alcoba. Tomó una de las camisas de André que aún permanecían en el armario y, llevándosela al rostro, lloró tratando de silenciar sus sollozos contra la tela. Después de un rato, más calmada, se recostó e intentó descansar, aunque obviamente le fue imposible conciliar el sueño. Situación que se replicaba a sólo un par de habitaciones de distancia, pues André pasó la noche de igual forma, sin poder dormir y sintiéndose atormentado, aunque esta vez lejos del alcohol que en noches anteriores le había servido de somnífero.

A la mañana siguiente, Oscar dolida y esforzándose en mantenerse entera, junto a André, quien trataba de recomponerse, al menos físicamente, desayunaron en la cocina frente a una incómoda Martine. Todos sumidos en el silencio y sin siquiera mirarse de frente. En cuanto terminaron de comer, el criador de caballos retomó el trabajo de la hacienda con su habitual prolijidad mientras la otrora comandante salía rumbo a la casa de Rosalie, llevando a _Alexander_ atado a su montura.

En cuanto Augustin vio a su madre de pie en el umbral, y frente a una muy descolocada Rosalie, corrió a su encuentro. Reparando en sus enrojecidos ojos y en las ojeras que marcaban el hermoso rostro de quien le había dado la vida, la abrazó con fuerza, tratando de confortarla sin que hubiera necesidad de decirle el porqué de su protector gesto.

-Toma tu chaqueta y trae tu bolso- dijo Oscar apenas se separó de su hijo. Le acarició una mejilla sintiendo que el adolescente estaba cada vez más alto, más adulto, sensación que se acrecentó al sentir bajo la palma de su mano la incipiente barba del muchacho de casi quince años.

-Pero…- pese a que Rosalie había desaparecido rápidamente del recibidor, la guió al patio a fin de conversar a solas –¿Hablaste con… él?

-Sí, y eso no es asunto tuyo- dijo de forma tajante –Ve por tus cosas, regresarás a casa conmigo y te disculparás con tu padre.

-No lo haré…

-Lo harás- lo miró seria –Él es un padre excelente, no podrías tener uno mejor… no se merece que lo trates de esa forma.

-Pero lo que hizo…

-Eso no te incumbe- respiró profundo –Las cosas que corresponden a nuestro matrimonio únicamente nos atañen a tu padre y a mí, a nadie más… ¿Entendiste?- Augustin, por toda respuesta cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho en un gesto desafiante. Oscar levantó una mano y lo tomó de la solapa de la chaqueta –Hemos aguantado tus desplantes, berrinches e impetuosidad sólo porque te pareces demasiado a mí- lo zamarreó con fuerza –Pero se acabó, si quieres ser tratado como un hombre aprende a respetar. Se acabó el hablar de lo que no te concierne, se acabó el querer interferir en cosas que no te corresponden y a tu padre le debes tanto respeto como me lo debes a mí- lo soltó bruscamente, haciendo que el adolescente trastabillara –Ve por tus cosas, si en cinco minutos no estás montado sobre _Alexander_ iré por ti y te traeré tirando de una oreja, tal como lo hice a tus ocho años, pero está vez lo haré frente a todos y no me importa que tengas casi el doble de esa edad, ni que seas casi tan alto como yo… ¿Entendiste?

Augustin asintió con los ojos abiertos de par en par, prácticamente fuera de sus órbitas. Corrió hacia la casa y desapareció. Oscar caminó hasta el umbral, encontrándose con Rosalie.

-Gracias por cuidar a mi hijo en mi ausencia…- le dijo tratando de sonreír pese la incómoda situación -¿Cómo está François?- preguntó en un intento de entablar una conversación.

-Mal- Rosalie endureció su semblante –Espero que la tristeza que siente no interfiera en sus estudios…- miró hacia el interior, asegurándose que Augustin no estaba cerca –Sólo porque conozco a Isabelle no pienso que lo utilizó ni que se aprovechó de sus sentimientos para luego desecharlo como si nada le importara…

-Dudo que sus estudios se vean afectados…- Oscar la interrumpió -Quizás sería bueno que François te presentara a la jovencita con la que pasa algunas noches- retrucó, pese a que odiaba los cotilleos no estaba dispuesta a que su familia estuviera en boca de todos a quienes conocía, daba lo mismo si eran amigos cercanos o no, nadie tenía derecho a opinar de los suyos –No te preocupes, estará bien…- continuó haciendo caso omiso a la mirada desconcertada de Rosalie –En cuanto a la situación con André, te pido que lo olvides… Sí, sé todo lo que pasó- se adelantó a contestar –Y no hablaremos de esto nunca más.

Rosalie asintió seriamente. Desconocía que su hijo tuviera alguna relación con alguna joven que no fuera Isabelle. Se hizo a un lado cuando Augustin apareció con el morral al hombro, lo abrazó rápidamente a modo de despedida y observó como madre e hijo se alejaban cabalgando en silencio pero muy juntos. El llanto de Zephine la hizo dar un respingo, cerró la puerta y volvió a sus quehaceres sin dejar de pensar en la reciente información recibida.

Oscar detuvo su corcel frente al domicilio de Alain, al ver que Augustin iba a hacer lo mismo le ordenó llevar a los caballos al establo y permanecer con ellos en ese lugar, ese era parte de su castigo por haber tratado mal a su padre. El muchacho asintió en silencio e hizo lo indicado.

Apenas la ex comandante entró a la casa, fue prácticamente asaltada por los hijos de Diane. Después de saludar a cada uno de ellos, conversó con Gabrielle largos minutos, agradeciendo que la otrora nana de sus hijos no hiciera ninguna referencia a su situación con André, pues estaba segura que todos sus cercanos estaban enterados gracias a la insolencia de Augustin. Que su hijo hubiera dejado su casa paterna no era algo que pasara desapercibido para nadie pues como bien lo versa el dicho _"Pueblo chico, infierno grande"_.

Al rato fue en busca de Alain, lo encontró en la habitación de la pequeña Claudine* y acompañado por Dianne, quien mecía a la infanta mientras le cantaba una dulce canción de cuna. El hombretón estaba sumido en algunos libros, aparentemente tratando de ponerse al día con el trabajo de la imprenta.

-Que grande y preciosa está- dijo Oscar a modo de saludo, lamentando interrumpir tan pacífica escena.

-¡Oscar!- Alain se puso de pie y fue a su encuentro, la saludó con un cariñoso abrazo -¿Cómo estás?- la miró a los ojos –¿Cómo quedó Isabelle?

-Bien- Oscar lo observó con afecto -¿Y tú?

-Arreglándomelas- murmuró Alain con la mirada húmeda –No es fácil… la extraño cada segundo del día…

-Lo sé…- Oscar lo abrazó nuevamente, después de soltarlo volteó hacia la hermana de Alain -Que gusto verte Dianne…- extendió los brazos hacia la bebé -¿Puedo?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto- contestó la mujer entregándole a la preciosa niña que dormía profundamente –Se parece mucho a Anne...- susurró tocándole la punta de la nariz –Incluso tiene sus adorables pecas…- miró con adoración a su sobrina.

-Sí, es igual a mi bonita- Alain sonrió con tristeza –Hasta tiene su carácter, no me aguanta nada…- su voz se quebró.

De imprevisto, Dianne anunció que iba por unas tazas de té y salió de la habitación, apenas aguantaba ver a su hermano triste sin ponerse a llorar también y no era el momento para aumentar su aflicción.

En cuanto quedaron solos, Oscar miró a los ojos a Alain. -¿Lo sabes?- preguntó sin rodeos. Él asintió –Quiero que lo olvides…

-Pero…

-Pero nada, imagino que Augustin te lo contó, porque dudo que Rosalie o Jean lo hayan hecho… y estoy segura de que André no fue- Alain asintió –Olvídalo, eso es algo que arreglaremos él y yo…

-Como tú digas…- Alain encogió los hombros en un gesto resignado –Aunque no te niego que quise al menos romperle la nariz cuando me enteré… y sólo no lo hice porque pensé que tú deberías tener ese privilegio.

Oscar asintió y besó la frente de Claudine antes de devolvérsela a su padre, quien la tomó con delicadeza y adoración -¿Te irás de Arras con Dianne?- preguntó.

-No lo sé…- comenzó a mecer a la niña –Debo ver qué es lo mejor para mi pequeña…- su mirada se humedeció nuevamente –No sé qué hacer…

La rubia le palmoteó un hombro con afecto –Lo que decidas estará bien… estoy segura de eso- le brindó una sonrisa y se despidió.

-o-

Durante las semanas que siguieron, y pese a que todos los integrantes de la familia Grandier Jarjayes se esforzaban en mantener una convivencia en lo posible cordial y tranquila, considerando las circunstancias, claro está, la tensa situación no mejoraba y apenas hablaban entre ellos. Oscar y André se empeñaron en mantener una convivencia civilizada delante de su hijo, concentrándose en hablar de lo concerniente al funcionamiento de la hacienda con la mayor normalidad posible durante las comidas que compartían, pues ese era el único momento en que los tres se reunirán.

Durante el día, Augustin al llegar de la escuela, asistía a su padre en las tareas cotidianas de la mejor forma que su temperamento se lo permitía y André, por su parte, se esforzaba en tener más paciencia de la habitual con el impetuoso adolescente, deseando por primera vez en su vida, que los meses transcurrieran rápido para que el jovencito se fuera al liceo y así no sentir la constante acusadora mirada que lo seguía a cada segundo del día. Trató de explicar en un par de oportunidades al muchacho que lo ocurrido no tenía nada que ver con él, pero la conversación resultaba infructuosa, pues Augustin rehusaba hablar de algo más que no fueran los temas relacionadas a la crianza de los caballos. Finalmente, André se convenció de que el transcurso del tiempo sería su mejor aliado para recomponer la relación con su hijo.

En cuanto a Oscar, ella continuó ocupándose de sus antiguas tareas en la hacienda y durmiendo sola en la habitación que un día perteneció a un feliz y bien avenido matrimonio. Día a día trataba de interceder en nombre de André con su hijo, aunque el primero jamás pidió que lo hiciera, pero eso no importaba, ya que pese al dolor de la infidelidad confesada, lo que más le angustiaba era ver la profunda brecha que se había instalado entre su aún marido y el hijo de ambos. Convencida de que eso era lo más importante de solucionar, comenzó a ceder en la convivencia con su esposo, obviamente aún sin acercarse demasiado, tratando de mostrar a Augustin que si ellos podían mejorar de alguna forma sus desavenencias, él también debía intentarlo.

Un día cualquiera al atardecer, mientras Oscar estaba tocando el piano y André intentaba concentrarse en un libro, a pesar de que en realidad estaba pendiente de cada uno de los movimientos de su esposa, incluso de sus respiraciones, Martine entró con la bandeja de correspondencia al salón.

-¡Carta de Belle!- anunció la ahora cocinera de la casa, sin poder contener la alegría que la embargaba al tener algún tipo de noticia de la jovencita que había cambiado su vida y salvado a sus hijos. Le entregó la misiva a su patrón, pues Oscar no dejó de tocar el piano precisamente buscando que él la recibiera.

André agradeció y mantuvo la correspondencia entre sus manos, hipnotizado por la pulcra letra de su primogénita y asombrándose de que la carta estaba dirigida tanto a Oscar como a él.

-¿No la abrirás?

La voz de su esposa lo sorprendió, levantó la vista y la vio sentada junto a él. Ni siquiera se había percatado de que había dejado de tocar. Asintió y rasgó el sobre. Leyó en silencio las palabras de su hija, era la primera comunicación que recibía de ella. No pudo evitar emocionarse al finalizar la carta. De puño y letra la joven le contaba que estaba bien, tranquila y que pese a lo convulsionado del país debido al cambio de gobierno, se sentía protegida, serena y realizando varias actividades que la mantenían bastante ocupada. Aunque lo que más le emocionó no fueron esas noticias, sino las palabras de amor y devoción para él. Levantó la vista y miró conmovido a Oscar al tiempo que le entregaba la carta para que ella también la leyera.

 _No debemos de pensar que ahora es diferente_

 _Mil momentos como este quedan en mi mente_

 _No se piensa en el verano cuando cae la nieve_

 _Deja que pase un momento y volveremos a querernos_

Ella la recibió, rozando accidentalmente la mano de su marido. Ambos se miraron nerviosos, no se tocaban desde la noche en que ella lo había abofeteado. Oscar trató de retirar la mano en un acto reflejo. André la tomó con firmeza de la muñeca, evitando que se alejara. Las respiraciones de ambos se agitaron llenando el espacio de tensión.

-¿Algún día podrás perdonarme o seguiremos viviendo así... como dos extraños?- preguntó André rompiendo el silencio y por fin atreviéndose a decir las palabras que llevaba meditando varios días.

-¿Deseas que lo haga? ¿Deseas que te perdone?- contestó ella. Él asintió con la cabeza -¿Y tú… podrás hacer lo mismo?- lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Hay algo por lo que deba perdonarte?- la observó contrariado. Ella asintió con la mirada húmeda. André respiró profundo –Te lo dije hace años… Siempre te perdonaré, no importa lo que hagas…

Oscar desvió la vista, fijándola en el fuego por unos instantes –A veces creo que no te merezco…- murmuró con la voz quebrada –Te he hecho tanto daño…

-Es imposible amar una rosa sin sus espinas- murmuró André al tiempo que tiraba de la muñeca que aún afirmaba, acercando a la mujer hacia su cuerpo. Acunó entre sus manos el rostro de la madre de sus hijos y la miró a los ojos, tratando de encontrar en ellos lo que Oscar no le decía. Finalmente desistió, habían cosas que quizás era mejor no saber nunca, acercó su rostro al de ella -Yo también te he lastimado…- habló casi rozando sus labios –Y siempre me has perdonado… Quizás ambos nos hemos engañado todos estos años y en realidad somos peores de lo que creemos...

 _Jamás la lógica del mundo nos ha dividido_

 _Ni el futuro tan incierto nos ha preocupado_

 _Una vez los dos pensamos "hay que separarse"_

 _Mas deshicimos las maletas antes de emprender el viaje_

Oscar cerró los párpados, tratando de contener las lágrimas que pugnaban por escapar de sus ojos, se concentró en respirar en un intento de tranquilizarse. Eran tantas las emociones que la abrumaban que se sentía frágil e indefensa, y esos sentimientos no los sabía manejar. Tembló cuando el tibio aliento de André fue reemplazado por sus labios. Dejó escapar un suspiro, respondió su beso con ansias y desesperación. Sí, quizás eran peores de lo que pensaban, pero al mismo tiempo eso eran ellos, dos personas que pese a hacerse daño se necesitaban y eran capaces de amarse sin que nada más importara.

André se separó de su boca, con la respiración entrecortada. La observó detenidamente durante algunos segundos. Inhaló profundo tratando de enfriar la situación, no quería forzar nada en esos momentos ya que se sentía caminando sobre un campo minado. Intentó separarse un poco, cosa que no le fue posible porque Oscar lo tomó del cuello de la camisa obligándolo a acercarse otra vez. Dejó escapar un gruñido ansioso, lleno de deseo y desesperación, cuando sus bocas se unieron nuevamente. Las lenguas se mezclaron y sus cuerpos se buscaron. Se recostaron sobre el diván mientras se rozaban con ímpetu.

 _Tú no podrás faltarme cuando falte todo a mi alrededor_ _Tú, aire que respiro en aquel paisaje donde vivo yo_

 _Tú, tú me das la fuerza que se necesita para no marcharse_

 _Tú me das amor, me das amor_

-Aquí no… Vamos a la habitación- murmuró Oscar después de unos minutos, tiempo en el cual se besaron y acariciaron como no lo hacían desde hace meses.

El hombre se puso de pie, tomándola de la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, se besaron nuevamente. Apretándose y buscándose, con la ropa molestándoles al punto de comenzar al tironear cada prenda en un intento de que sus pieles se tocaran. Se separaron por unos segundos nuevamente, apenas manteniendo la cordura para no unirse en ese mismo lugar. André la levantó del suelo con facilidad y ella le envolvió la cintura con las piernas. Ambos temblaron de deseo.

A trompicones llegaron a la alcoba, apenas cerraron la puerta Oscar quedó aprisionada contra la misma. Sin detenerse a pensar se destrabaron los pantalones, explorándose con manos temblorosas y anhelantes. Sí, eso eran ellos. Dos personas que pese a las cosas buenas y malas, se necesitaban.

André acalló los gemidos que escapaban de la garganta de la mujer con su boca, separándose unos instantes la hizo voltear contra la puerta y se unió a ella en ese mismo lugar. Oscar se estremeció de los pies a la cabeza al sentirse invadida de una forma tan fiera y contundente, apoyó las manos contra la madera, tratando de mantener el equilibrio ante cada envite que la sacudía haciéndola arder desde las entrañas. Cuando el pensamiento de él poseyendo a otra mujer cruzó por su mente, una punzada de dolor le atravesó el pecho, trató de separarse del cuerpo que seguía embistiéndola. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos.

-Sólo tú estás en mi cabeza- murmuró André en su oído y enlazando sus manos a las de ella, obligándola a permanecer junto a él –Siempre… incluso cuando no estabas ahí… te vi, siempre te veo- continuó con sus acometidas. Cuando escuchó que Oscar dejaba escapar un pequeño sollozo la soltó y se separó de ella, la hizo voltear para mirarla –Siempre estás en mí- susurró abrazándola con desesperación –Siempre…

 _No debemos de pensar que ahora es diferente_

 _Mil momentos como este quedan en mi mente_

 _No se piensa en el verano cuando cae la nieve_

 _Deja que pase un momento y volveremos a querernos_

Oscar levantó la vista, lo besó temblando y con las mejillas aún mojadas por las lágrimas. André se inclinó, le quitó los zapatos y pantalones e hizo lo mismo con sus propias prendas, cuando estuvo nuevamente frente a ella la empujó despacio hasta que las pantorrillas de la rubia chocaron con el borde de la cama. Se recostaron sobre el lecho sin dejar de mirarse.

-Ya no somos los mismos…- murmuró ella aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

André asintió -Así es, ya no lo somos… pero nos necesitamos- contestó irguiéndose unos instantes, se quitó la camisa por la cabeza e hizo lo mismo con la de ella. Se inclinó para besarla nuevamente mientras la aprisionaba con su cuerpo. Al percibir las piernas de la rubia envolviéndolo nuevamente, se hundió en ella una vez más. La embistió con fuerza y sin dejar de mirarla. Cuando Oscar cerró los ojos por unos instantes, la tomó de la mandíbula con suavidad y le dijo con determinación. -Mírame, es la única forma que tengo de saber que estás pensando en mí… si no me miras no puedo hacerlo.

Oscar asintió y fijó sus orbes las que no dejaban de observarla como si trataran de desentrañar sus más íntimos secretos. Se sonrojó al sentirse expuesta, pues a cada fuerte y profunda embestida, André continuaba mirándola fijamente, haciendo que se sintiera aún más desnuda de lo que estaba. Cuando el éxtasis la asaltó, trató de cerrar los párpados nuevamente, pero él le ordenó que no lo hiciera, esa instrucción hizo que el orgasmo se intensificara. Tembló sin control mientras se mordía los labios y le enterraba las uñas en los hombros.

 _Tú no podrás faltarme cuando falte todo a mi alrededor_

 _Tú, aire que respiro en aquel paisaje donde vivo yo_

 _Tú, tú me das la fuerza que se necesita para no marcharse_

 _Tú me das amor, amor_

El hombre se irguió hasta quedar de rodillas y la tomó firmemente de las caderas. Sin dejar de mirarla continuó embistiéndola hasta que Oscar explotó nuevamente, necesitaba demostrarle que él sabía cómo amarla. Aceleró el ritmo y buscó su propio placer. Cuando terminó se dejó caer en la cama, junto a ella y la tomó de la mano. Le besó la palma y los nudillos repetidamente.

-Estaremos bien… será difícil, pero lo lograremos- murmuró abrazándola.

Oscar, refugiándose en la oscuridad de la habitación, se aferró a él, preguntándose si en realidad lo lograrían. Preguntándose si esta vez el amor iba a ser suficiente.

Después de un par de horas, en las cuales ambos durmieron profundamente, André despertó y cubrió a su mujer con una manta, pues pese a ser primavera la temperatura en la noche tendía a descender y a Oscar no le gustaba el frío. Cuando apoyó el edredón sobre los delgados hombros, ella abrió los ojos y lo miró mientras se sentaba en el lecho envolviéndose en la colcha.

-Debes regresar a tu habitación- dijo con un hilo de voz -No quiero que Augustin sepa que estuvimos juntos si en el día apenas nos hablamos.

André asintió en silencio y comenzó a vestirse. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y tomando el rostro de la mujer la besó con calma. Cuando el contacto se rompió la miró a los ojos -Haré que me perdones, haré que confíes nuevamente en mí… lo juro.

-Ya lo hice…- dijo ella.

-No es así, no lo has hecho por completo.

Oscar fijó la vista en los ojos de su marido unos segundos antes de contestar. Después de una tranquila exhalación, habló:

-Lo que me hace perdonarte es lo mismo que me hace no poder hacerlo por completo…- notó que André la miraba sin entender, prosiguió -Sé que me engañaste por despecho y rabia… y si puedo perdonarte es precisamente porque también sé que aquella "muchacha"- enfatizó la palabra -No significa nada para ti… pero al mismo tiempo no puedo olvidar que lo hiciste sólo para dañarme…- lo miró molesta -¿Entiendes la contradicción de lo que siento?...- el hombre asintió -Necesito algo más de tiempo…- movió la cabeza en un gesto abrumado -Si Augustin se da cuenta de que estamos juntos nuevamente, quiero que sea algo definitivo y no sólo por deseo.

Sin nada que argumentar a su favor, André se levantó de la cama y besó la frente de la que aún era su esposa antes de salir de la alcoba.

A la mañana siguiente, la relación se desarrolló básicamente en los mismos términos que los días anteriores. Una convivencia cordial y sin mucha comunicación, no obstante las miradas llenas de reproches por parte de ambos, ya no estaban, y eso no pasó desapercibido para Augustin, quien acostumbrado a estar pendiente de todos gracias a su desarrollado sentido de percepción, esta vez, y haciendo caso a las últimas advertencias de su madre, decidió mantenerse al margen y guardar una muy respetuosa distancia, pues pese a los últimos problemas por los que su familia atravesaba, no dudaba en que algo de amor aún unía a sus progenitores.

Así pasaron las semanas, con pequeños y casi imperceptibles avances. En las comidas ya no se hablaba únicamente de caballos y negocios, las estancias en el salón eran cada vez más extensas y muchas de ellas acompañadas por el menor de la casa, quien se sumaba con su violín cuando Oscar se sentaba frente al piano.

Si bien los días transcurrirán de esa manera, las noches eran diferentes y alejadas de terceros. A medianoche André salía de su habitación y entraba a la alcoba principal, eso, siempre y cuando no fuera sorprendido a mitad del pasillo por Oscar, quien lo arrastraba de regreso a su recamara, quedándose juntos hasta antes del amanecer. Ambos sintiéndose como los jóvenes de veintitantos años que se escabullían en los pasillos del palacete Jarjayes y huían de las miradas indiscretas del personal de servicio, la abuela de André o los padres de Oscar.

 _Right from the start_

 _You were a thief, you stole my heart_

 _And I your willing victim_

 _I let you see the parts of me, that weren't all that pretty_

 _And with every touch you fixed them_

 _Now you've been talking in your sleep oh oh_

 _Things you never say to me oh oh_

 _Tell me that you've had enough_

 _Of our love, our love_

Fue una de esas noches, en las que Oscar permaneció despierta más del tiempo habitual, pues pese al cansancio por la jornada de trabajo le fue imposible conciliar el sueño. Su mente continuaba jugándole malas pasadas y, pese a que los encuentros con su marido ya no estaban plagados de fantasmas, su inconsciente se negaba a dejar el tema por completo. Acomodándose en la estrecha cama de la alcoba de invitados, observó a André, quien dormía sobre su estómago junto a ella. Levantó una mano y acarició su cabello, no tan negro como antes, pero aún sedoso y abundante. De inmediato se sintió trasladada al día en que presenció como él lo cortaba por primera vez, cerró los ojos y sonrió con melancolía. Había transcurrido toda una vida. Deslizó la mano por la piel desnuda de la espalda del durmiente, apenas rozando las gastadas cicatrices que cortaban la otrora perfecta piel. André abrió los ojos y sonrió.

-No pienses tanto…- murmuró con la voz pastosa por el sueño.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo?- preguntó Oscar con la mirada húmeda.

-No lo sé…- contestó él. Sin cambiar de posición le tomó una mano y la besó –Supongo que estamos tratando de salvar nuestra familia…- habló contra la piel de su palma.

 _Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough_

 _Just a second we're not broken just bent,_

 _and we can learn to love again_

 _It's in the stars, it's been written in the scars on our hearts_

 _We're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again_

-¿Podremos hacerlo?- Oscar suspiró –Ya no somos sólo nosotros…

-Si nos perdonamos de verdad, sí- André giró en la cama y, colocándose los brazos bajo la cabeza, miró el cielo de la habitación. Respiró profundo y guardó silencio.

Permanecieron callados y sumidos cada uno en sus pensamientos. Imposibilitados de recobrar el sueño y con la vista fija en el techo de la alcoba. Eran tantas las cosas que ambos pensaban que sus cabezas eran dos avisperos furiosos y en plena ebullición.

-Yo te perdoné- murmuró André después de un rato –Eres tú quien no me cree… y ya no sé qué hacer para que lo hagas.

Oscar cerró los ojos y asintió con la garganta apretada. –Tengo que decirte algo… Yo también…

-Lo sé- André la interrumpió –Te conozco, no soy ciego ni imbécil… sé que si estás tan proclive a perdonarme es por algo… y es mi decisión no saber los detalles, si te perdoné fue consciente de todo, incluso de lo que no me dices… y he decidido no hablar de ello, porque si bien yo hice algo sólo con el fin de lastimarte, tú lo hiciste a sabiendas de que me lastimarías, por lo tanto ambos hicimos algo terrible… y quiero dejar todo eso atrás… ¿Puedes hacerlo tú también?

La rubia se acomodó de lado y miró nuevamente a su marido –Sí, lo haré y respetaré que no quieras hablar de ello… Pero también quiero que sepas que si decides no escucharme ahora, nunca más hablaremos del tema… y tampoco aceptaré que vuelvas a tener celos de Axel, eso se acabó…- notó que la mandíbula de André se tensaba al escuchar el nombre de su ex marido –Así como tú me pides que te crea y respete lo que decides ahora, yo te pido que también me creas y respetes lo que te estoy pidiendo… estoy aquí, junto a ti y no me iré… Necesito saber que también crees en mí…

André tomó la misma posición que ella, quedaron frente a frente. Se acercó y la abrazó. –Te creo…- le dijo en un susurro y besándole el cabello –Siento que me falta algo cuando no te abrazo… y ya no dormimos así- habló después de un rato y mientras la estrechaba con fuerza.

 _I'm sorry I don't understand_

 _Where all of this is coming from_

 _I thought that we were fine (Oh we had everything)_

 _Your head is running wild again_

 _My dear we still have everythin'_

 _And it's all in your mind (Yeah but this is happenin')_

 _You've been havin' real bad dreams oh oh_

 _You used to lie so close to me oh oh_

 _There's nothing more than empty sheets between our love, our love_

 _Oh our love, our love_

-¿Y si es costumbre?- murmuró Oscar contra el pecho de su esposo –¿Y si sólo sientes eso porque estás acostumbrado a estar conmigo?

-Sé lo que siento- contestó él con seguridad -¿Y tú?- tragó fuerte –¿Es porque fui el primero, porque es costumbre o porque soy el padre de Augustin e Isabelle?- preguntó tratando de controlar el temblor de su voz.

Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again

I never stop, you're still written in the scars on my heart

You're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again

-Cuando te creí muerto… quise morir contigo- murmuró ella con la voz rota, André trató de separarse para observarla, Oscar lo abrazó con fuerza, no quería que la mirara pues le estaba abriendo su corazón por completo –Cuando te dispararon y te desangrabas sobre nuestra cama… Pensé que en el instante en que tu corazón dejara de latir, el mío también lo haría- respiró profundo y se animó a levantar la cabeza, observándolo con los ojos anegados –He pensado mucho desde que regresé de Bélgica… No es costumbre, no es ilusión y tampoco es porque eres el padre de mis hijos… es por ti… es por quien eres tú para mí.

Oh tear ducts and rustI'

ll fix it for usWe're collecting dust, but our love's enough

You're holding it in

You're pouring a drink

No nothing is as bad as it seems

We'll come clean

-Ahora duele… - murmuró André también mirándola a los ojos –Lo sé… pero si lo intentamos, podemos hacerlo… Podemos aprender a amarnos nuevamente- la abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho –Creo en nosotros…- la besó en la frente.

Fue en ese momento en que la luz del alba comenzó a colarse por entre las cortinas. Oscar se separó suavemente de los brazos de André, sentándose en la cama. Le acarició con una mano la mejilla y sonrió con la mirada brillante.

-Yo también creo- musitó. Se levantó y abrigó con una bata –Nos vemos al desayuno- dijo antes de salir de la alcoba.

De esa forma, cada noche se transformó en un momento no sólo de pasión, pues muchas veces se reunían con el único fin de dormir abrazados y manteniendo largas conversaciones que los acercaban a las personas que una vez fueron. Pasaban horas sosteniendo pláticas de desahogo y remembranzas. Así fue como, poco a poco, comenzaron a sentirse como eran antes de la violenta separación producto de la Revolución, antes de las dificultades ocasionadas por la paternidad y sobre todo, antes de los celos enloquecedores y de las inseguridades que llevaron al límite su relación.

 _Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough_

 _Just a second we're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again_

 _It's in the stars, it's been written in the scars on our hearts_

 _That we're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again_

 _Oh we can learn to love again_

 _Oh we can learn to love again oh oh_

 _Oh that we're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again_

Después de algunas semanas, Augustin aprovechó una esplendorosa y calurosa tarde, pues ya estaba iniciando el mes de junio, y solicitó a su madre extender un poco más sus prácticas de esgrima, aduciendo que quedaba menos de un mes para entrar al liceo y quería reforzar sus habilidades antes de que su tiempo libre disminuyera drásticamente.

A solicitud de Oscar, Martine les llevó una jarra de refresco a la terraza en donde practicaban y se quedó un tiempo mirando maravillada la perfecta danza que ejecutaban madre e hijo. El jovencito había heredado la agilidad de su progenitora mezclada perfectamente con la fuerza de su padre, y sólo no era capaz de sobrepasar a su maestra debido a que la ex comandante tenía años de experiencia sumados a un desarrollado sentido de tiempos y espacios.

Cuando el menor de la familia enterró el florete en el piso y, apoyando las manos en las rodillas, intentó recuperar el aire que le faltaba, André se acercó, animándose a tratar a su hijo como no lo hacía desde hace meses. Tomó el sable desde el suelo antes de hablar con completa naturalidad.

-Debes aprender a sorprender a tu madre, te esfuerzas demasiado y no aprovechas las ventajas ni los espacios que ella te ha dado, mide tu ímpetu y dosifica tu fuerza- le palmoteó un hombro –Mírala, apenas está agitada y tú casi no puedes respirar.

Augustín observó a Oscar y asintió, su padre tenía razón, en su afán por vencerla no reparaba en las oportunidades que tenía justo frente a sus narices, no había aprovechado ninguno de los espacios que ella había dejado en su defensa.

André observó durante unos segundos a la amazona que tenía en frente y recordó la sincera conversación sostenida con Alain la tarde anterior, cuando, aprovechando un momento de descanso en la hacienda, se animó a visitar a su mejor amigo, aun a sabiendas de que quizás no sería bien recibido. Situación que sorprendentemente fue todo lo contrario, pues el impresor y recién estrenado padre, agradeció encarecidamente poder hablar en confianza con alguien de su mismo género, abstrayéndose unos instantes del dolor y las preocupaciones que lo tenían abrumado.

Fue así como compartieron una botella de vino, evitando hablar de Anne, Oscar o Augustin. Eso, hasta la hora de la despedida, momento en el cual Alain habló con una seriedad nunca antes demostrada.

 _-Te casaste con una mujer que siempre ha estado más allá de los estándares y siempre has pensado que es demasiado buena para ti._

André asintió pese a que no era una pregunta, sino más bien una cruda y brutal afirmación.

 _-Ten cuidado de que ella no empiece a notar eso, arregla tu matrimonio ahora que aún no todo está perdido, porque ambos sabemos que a la vuelta de la esquina hay alguien que la está esperando._

Cuando la mano de Augustin se acercó al florete que él aún sostenía, volvió al presente y sonrió mirando a su hijo menor. -Ve por un refresco y observa- dijo levantando el arma y apuntando a su mujer. Al notar que Oscar lo observaba indecisa, sonrió con confianza y le guiñó un ojo a modo de invitación.

Después de unos segundos Oscar asintió y comenzó a cortar el aire con el acero. Sabía que André pondría todo de su parte para derrotarla y eso, era algo que ella no estaba dispuesta a permitir.

Comenzaron a luchar desplegando toda la astucia, agilidad y técnica que manejaban gracias a los años de experiencia, exigiéndose hasta el límite. De pronto, en un rápido movimiento, André engañó a Oscar haciéndola dar un paso en falso y quedar de espaldas a él, traviesamente aprovechó la oportunidad y le golpeó el trasero con el florete. La mujer dio un respingo y lo miró furiosa. El hombre sonrió y le guiñó un ojo de forma descarada. Oscar respiró profundo y lo atacó nuevamente, sin descanso y acorralándolo contra uno de los árboles, pues en el fragor de la lucha se habían trasladado desde la terraza a campo abierto. Cuando tuvo frente a ella el apuesto rostro de su marido, sonrió y le cortó un mechón de cabello de forma pulcra y rápida. Esta vez fue ella quien le guiñó un ojo.

Ninguno de los contendientes se dio cuenta que los trabajadores que estaban cerca, habían dejado sus labores y se concentraban en la lucha que se desarrollaba. Abstraídos por completo en la batalla, André nuevamente hizo que su mujer diera un paso en falso, situación que una vez más fue finiquitada con un pequeño azote en la retaguardia de la rubia.

-Si te atreves a hacer eso una vez más, despídete de una muy apreciada parte de tu anatomía- gruñó la ex militar con cara de pocos amigos. André guiñó nuevamente un ojo y sonrió a modo de respuesta.

Oscar, ofuscada y descolocada por la desfachatez que veía en su marido, entrecerró los párpados y lo miró rabiosa. André sonrió una vez más e hizo una teatral reverencia, la cual fue aplaudida por un par de peones que estaban cerca. Esa celebración bastó para que la madre de Isabelle encolerizara logrando que André apenas pudiera repeler sus ataques, pues estaba recurriendo a toda su técnica y experiencia. Cuando finalmente ocupó un movimiento que sabía ejecutar a la perfección, pero que había escogido no usar a fin de no avergonzar a su marido frente al hijo de ambos, hizo que el florete del criador de caballos volara por los aires, dejándolo desarmado. Sin darle tregua, lo pateó con fuerza en el tobillo, haciéndolo aterrizar violentamente de espalda contra el suelo.

Apuntándole al pecho con la punta de la hoja, lo observó jadeando por el esfuerzo y aún molesta. Se fijó en los ojos de André, quien pese a la humillación sufrida frente al personal de la casa, continuaba sonriendo y mirándola con devoción. De a poco, percibió que toda la furia que sentía desde que Isabelle había sido apresada, comenzaba a disiparse. Dejando a un lado las aprensiones que a diario la aquejaban, soltó su espada y se hincó en el pasto. Sonrió y se acercó despacio al derrotado.

André tomó el rostro de la mujer que adoraba entre sus manos y sonrió. Sin saber cómo, comenzaron a besarse mientras ambos reían. Terminaron recostados sobre el pasto. Sólo se separaron cuando escucharon diminutas y nerviosas risas, está vez, provenientes de Martine, quien miraba embelesada como sus patrones dejaban atrás sus desavenencias y celebraba la reconciliación extasiada. Oscar, dándose cuenta de lo expuestos que estaban y de lo que habían hecho, buscó con la mirada a su hijo. Dispuesta a enfrentarse a él si el jovencito osaba reprocharle algo a André, aunque grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que el muchacho estaba sentado en la terraza y sonriendo emocionado.

* * *

 **Estocolmo, Junio de 1809**

En cuanto puso un pie en la mansión Von Dalin, Charles debió detenerse en reiteradas ocasiones antes de dar más de cinco pasos para saludar a todos quienes se acercaban al reconocerlo. Estrechó manos, palmoteó hombros y besó nudillos tantas veces que perdió la cuenta. Cuando finalmente pudo llegar, primero a la bandeja de un sirviente para beber una refrescante copa de champaña y luego al umbral del salón principal, sin prestarle demasiada atención a las parejas que bailaban en la pista buscó a su tía. Rápidamente divisó a la elegante mujer que departía con sus amistades a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Caminó raudo a su encuentro.

-¿Seríais tan gentil de concederme un segundo de vuestro tiempo?- preguntó con galantería y haciendo una reverencia.

Sofía volteó con los ojos húmedos y el mentón temblando de emoción. Se cubrió unos instantes el rostro sin saber si reír o llorar, finalmente, recobrando la compostura que debía mantener. Haciendo una pequeña y elegante reverencia, extendió una mano.

-Será todo un placer- dijo emocionada.

Charles le guiñó un ojo mientras le besaba los nudillos y sonrió. Sin perder tiempo colocó la mano de la mujer sobre su antebrazo y la guió hacia una de las terrazas. Apenas estuvieron solos se abrazaron como madre e hijo, emocionados y sin querer soltarse.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste, querido mío?- murmuró Sofía mientras sostenía entre sus manos el rostro de su adorado sobrino –No puedo creer que estés frente a mí… Dios, no lo puedo creer…- sonrió emocionada al tiempo que escapaban un par de lágrimas de sus ojos –Si es un sueño, no quiero despertar.

-Tía…- Charles la abrazó nuevamente mientras besaba con suavidad los cabellos que se apoyaban en su hombro –No te angusties, estoy aquí.

-Tienes razón- la mujer se separó y lo observó sonriendo –Axel va a estar dichoso… Te extrañamos de una forma inconmensurable… Rezamos tanto…- su mentón tembló nuevamente.

-¿Cómo está todo?... ¿Han tenido problemas con los Adlersparre?- preguntó ansioso.

-Según Axel todo está bien, pero ya sabes cómo es… no le gusta preocuparme, aunque creo que a ti si podría decirte la verdad…- suspiró cansada –Ven, regresemos al salón, debe estar bailando…- lo guió de regreso al lugar de donde habían salido. –Mira, ahí está- miró al centro del salón –Ansío ver su rostro cuando te vea…

Charles pestañeó varias veces cuando su padre giró permitiéndole ver a la mujer con la que bailaba, sintió que el corazón comenzaba a golpearle fuerte contra el pecho y que la sangre comenzaba a hervirle. Pese a que la joven que acompañaba a Fersen estaba de espaldas a él, reconoció de inmediato el negro cabello pulcramente peinado. Bajó la mirada, la detuvo en el níveo cuello que finalizada en una esbelta espalda y delicados hombros. Cuando el perfil de Isabelle quedó a la vista, se le secó la boca y sintió que le faltaba el aire. Nunca la había visto más hermosa, habían pasado más de dos años y, pese a que la joven ya era toda una mujer, reconoció la familiaridad de cada uno de sus rasgos, sus largas y espesas pestañas, su nariz respingada, los pómulos altos, los labios finos y sonrosados. Admiró con avidez cada detalle de la gloriosa mujer que llevaba años visitándolo en sueños, la encontró más alta, llena de nuevas y suaves curvas que el elegante vestido de muselina color blanco cubría con perfección y delicadeza.

 _Tell me somethin', girl_

 _Are you happy in this modern world?_

 _Or do you need more?_

 _Is there somethin' else you're searchin' for?_

 _I'm falling_

 _In all the good times I find myself_

 _Longin' for change_

 _And in the bad times I fear myself_

-Charles… hijo… ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Sofía alarmada –Estás pálido…

-¿Qué… qué hace Isabelle aquí?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- lo miró sin entender –¿Acaso no recibiste mi carta?

-Me dijiste que se casó apresuradamente… que Fersen viajó…- tragó fuerte tratando de calmarse -¿Por qué está aquí?- preguntó confundido.

-No sé qué habrás leído… porque lo que te dije era que Axel debió viajar a buscarla porque era eso o un enlace apresurado, era imperante que saliera de Arras. Además te dije que deseaba que estuvieras aquí con nosotros para que la acompañaras, quizás no en las mismas palabras, pero esa es la síntesis, Isabelle te contará más detalles si lo cree apropiado. Lleva viviendo con nosotros casi dos meses.

El teniente Von Fersen volvió a mirar hacia el centro de la pista de baile con el corazón golpeándole fuerte contra el pecho. En un intento de calmarse, tomó una nueva copa de la bandeja de un sirviente. Antes de que pudiera dar el primer trago, la voz del anfitrión lo interrumpió.

-¡Charles Von Fersen! ¡El hijo pródigo regresa a casa!- Oliver lo saludó sin ocultar su entusiasmo.

En esos momentos varios de los danzantes se detuvieron ante tan poco apropiada muestra de afecto en público. Entre ellos Isabelle y Fersen.

La potente emoción que atravesó el cuerpo de Isabelle al verlo, casi la hizo perder el equilibrio, sólo el estar firmemente tomada del brazo del _Gran Mariscal del Reino_ evitó que se desplomara en ese mismo lugar e instante. Los segundos transcurrieron de forma lenta y tortuosa para la joven de cabello negro. Creyendo estar viviendo una ensoñación observó, pestañeando repetidamente y afirmada del brazo de su padre para que las rodillas no se le doblaran, al despampanante hombre que estaba a solo unos metros de ella.

 _Tell me something, boy_

 _Aren't you tired tryin' to fill that void?_

 _Or do you need more?_

 _Ain't it hard keeping it so hardcore?_

 _I'm falling_

 _In all the good times I find myself_

 _Longing for change_

 _And in the bad times I fear myself_

Concentrándose en respirar profundamente en un vano intento de calmar el golpeteo furioso de su corazón, recorrió, de la forma más disimulada que pudo, el señorial porte del militar que en esos momentos saludaba a Oliver. Lo percibió más alto de lo que recordaba, reparando en que si bien lucía un poco más delgado, su estampa sólo reflejaba vitalidad y hombría. Sintió que le faltaba el aire ante semejante apostura " _Incluso_ _parece que un brillante halo lo rodea…_ " pensó repentinamente, frunció el ceño tratando de controlar sus desvaríos, pues parecía que su mente tenía vida propia. Cuando Fersen se movió para ir al encuentro de su hijo, ella reaccionó volviendo al presente en espacio y tiempo.

Quienes los rodeaban abrieron paso al _Riksmarskalk,_ despejando de esa forma la vista entre el recién llegado y la pareja de danzantes que lo observaban atentamente desde el centro de la pista. Ese sutil movimiento hizo que Charles volteara nuevamente en esa dirección. Isabelle perdió nuevamente el aire al encontrarse con la intensa mirada del militar. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron violentamente. Entreabrió los labios en un intento de respirar profusamente, pues no podía permitir que alguien más notara la turbación que sentía al observar el apuesto rostro del heredero de los Von Fersen.

-Permíteme un momento- dijo Charles a su amigo.

Oliver, sonrió como un chiquillo en una juguetería al notar como los ojos de su mejor amigo comenzaron a brillar en forma deslumbrante justo en el momento en que se encontró con la mirada de Isabelle.

-Por supuesto, estás en tu casa- lo animó con un afectuoso palmetazo en la espalda, incitándolo a ir en dirección de la joven que lo miraba embelesada y con los ojos resplandecientes como zafiros.

 _I'm off the deep end, watch as I dive in_

 _I'll never meet the ground_

 _Crash through the surface, where they can't hurt us_

 _We're far from the shallow now_

 _In the shallow, shallow_

 _We're far from the shallow now_

Charles se acercó con paso firme, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de la pareja. Sin despegar la vista de Isabelle se inclinó ante ella –Mademoiselle- le dijo sonriendo de lado y besando la mano que ella extendía. La miró a los ojos al notar que ella temblaba como una hoja en el viento.

-Hijo…- Fersen interrumpió el momento.

El teniente se irguió rápidamente y sonrió resplandeciente. Soltó la mano de la joven y estrechó la de su padre con fuerza y seguridad –Creo que debiésemos salir de aquí- murmuró al notar que varios asistentes los observaban con molestia al estar obstaculizando la pista de baile.

-Sí- Axel apretó la mano que Isabelle mantenía en su brazo y la guió hacia una de las terrazas. Charles los siguió, secundado por Sofía, que rápidamente se unió a la pequeña comitiva.

Una vez que estuvieron lejos de las miradas indiscretas, Fersen soltó a Isabelle y abrazó con fuerza a su hijo, sin siquiera detenerse a pensar si sería bien recibido o no su amoroso gesto. Grande fue su sorpresa al notar que su saludo era correspondido con el mismo afecto.

-Gracias a Dios…- murmuró el _Riksmarskalk_ con la garganta apretada.

-Estamos extendiendo esto más de lo que las normas consideran adecuado- bromeó Charles, quien pese a estar también emocionado no deseaba quedar en evidencia, pues no estaba acostumbrado a aceptar las muestras de afecto de su progenitor. Cuando Fersen lo soltó volteó hacia Isabelle. Observándola de la forma más disimulada que pudo, reconoció su regalo prendido a un costado del escote del vestido de la joven, volvió a posar sus ojos en los de la muchacha y sonrió resplandeciente -Esta es una sorpresa que no esperaba- dio un paso al frente, le picaban las manos por tocarla, se olvidó por unos segundos que estaban acompañados de Sofía y Axel.

-¡Charles!

La chillona voz de Agnetha lo interrumpió. Dando un paso hacia atrás y, en búsqueda de la serenidad suficiente para enfrentarse a la mujer que lo había hecho regresar antes de tiempo, cerró los ojos durante un par de segundos, volteó y sonrió a la asombrosa rubia que se acercaba acompañada de su tío y padrino.

Isabelle recibió esa interrupción como un balde de agua fría que la sacó de la ensoñación en la que se encontraba. En un intento de parecer despreocupada y ocultar la desazón que le borró la sonrisa del rostro, buscó con la mirada a Sofía, quien estaba con el ceño fruncido y la mirada fría como un glaciar.

-Tía- dijo calmadamente –Me gustaría agradecer a Oliver sus atenciones antes que la velada finalice, ¿Me acompañas?- preguntó al tiempo que miraba a Fersen buscando su aprobación. El conde asintió de inmediato. Al pasar por el lado de Charles, éste la retuvo con suavidad, tomándola de la mano –Te veo después- murmuró ella con tranquilidad, el joven asintió y la soltó.

Adentrándose nuevamente en el salón principal, Isabelle caminó con la espalda erguida y la mirada un tanto perdida hasta que Oliver llegó a su encuentro. Refugiándose en un rincón, observó al tiempo que bebía un largo trago de champaña como Agnetha prácticamente daba brincos de felicidad alrededor de Charles.

-Parece una perrita faldera- murmuró Von Dalin vaciando rápidamente su copa.

-No sé de qué hablas- contestó Isabelle desviando la mirada y buscando a su tía, pues la condesa al dejarla en compañía de Oliver se había alejado para departir con sus amistades en una estratégica posición cerca de su sobrino.

-De nada querida, de nada- murmuró el anfitrión, sin perder de vista la tensa charla entre los Aldersparre y Von Fersen. Gracias a la postura de Charles y Axel, pudo darse cuenta que el general que encabezó la derogación de Gustavo IV respaldaba a su ahijada, contrariamente a los primeros, los cuales no parecían de acuerdo con lo expuesto –Qué poco amor propio- susurró molesto.

-Sí… y yo no tengo ese problema- contestó Isabelle cansada de estar al pendiente de Charles –¿Me acompañas a bailar antes de que todos comiencen a marcharse?- pidió a su amigo, pues la hora avanzaba y la fiesta estaba próxima a terminar.

Oliver extendió una mano y se preocupó de complacer a la joven, percatándose que la misma ya no tenía la mirada brillante y que apenas lograba ocultar el sinsabor que colmaba su rostro. Al terminar el baile, acompañó a Sofía e Isabelle hasta el carruaje por encargo de Fersen, quien decidió no perder más tiempo e ir a visitar a Fabián a fin de hablar acerca de sus próximos pasos como familia, ahora que Charles estaba en Estocolmo, Agnetha estaba presionando de forma perentoria por el enlace. Mientras Isabelle se acomodaba en la berlina, su vista vagó hasta encontrar a Charles, apretó los puños al ver que él ayudaba galantemente a la heredera de los Aldersparre a subir a su elegante transporte.

-Tía, al parecer tendrás que planear una boda- murmuró sin despegar la vista del militar.

-Charles únicamente está siendo el caballero que educamos- contestó con tranquilidad Sofía –Además, las moscas se cazan mejor con miel que con hiel y él sabe perfectamente que no sirve de nada enemistarse mientras aún no sepamos qué pasos seguiremos.

-No me gusta el cinismo ni la hipocresía- retrucó Isabelle –Ella no está exigiendo un matrimonio por nada- sus ojos brillaron coléricos sin que pudiera evitarlo –Charles le da motivos, no lo defiendas… y como el caballero que educaste, debería asumir las consecuencias de sus actos- sonrió con amargura –Pues eso es lo que se espera en sociedad en la que se desenvuelven ¿o me equivoco?- lamentó enfrentarse a su tía, pero estaba cansada de los convencionalismos, chismes y cinismos de la corte.

Sofía desistió de contestar al ver cómo la mirada de Isabelle era una fiel copia de la de su madre, severa y molesta. Al igual que con Oscar, no tenía sentido tratar de llegar a un acuerdo en esas circunstancias. Se sobresaltó cuando la puerta de la berlina se abrió de imprevisto.

-Tía… me quedaré- dijo Charles sin despegar la vista de Isabelle. La joven lo observó de forma impasible y dura.

-Sí, claro hijo…- Sofía se sintió desconcertada ante la actitud de ambos jóvenes que se miraban midiéndose, desafiándose –Imagino que quieres pasar algún tiempo con tus amistades.

Charles asintió y despidiéndose con un gesto cerró la portezuela. Caminó hasta el cochero y dio instrucción de que el carruaje se pusiera en marcha. A medida que la berlina se alejaba, esperó que Isabelle se asomara a la ventanilla o al menos hiciera algún gesto de despedida, grande fue su decepción al percatarse que la joven no se movió ni un sólo milímetro.

Al llegar al palacete, Isabelle se despidió rápidamente de Sofía y se retiró a su habitación. Sin entender muy bien porqué estaba tan molesta con Charles, esperó a que Birgitta le desenredara el cabello y la ayudara al quitarse el vestido. Después de acostarse permaneció un tiempo que le pareció eterno mirando los doseles de su cama, inquieta se levantó innumerable cantidad de veces a beber agua. Cuando notó que ya no quedaba nada en la jarra de cristal de su habitación, decidió salir en busca de más, pues en el estado de agitación en el que se encontraba no conseguiría conciliar el sueño. Abrigada por una suave bata de brocado blanco caminó descalza por los pasillos de la mansión, al pasar frente a unos de los relojes de pedestal miró la hora, eran las tres de la madrugada. Movió la cabeza, furiosa consigo misma por no poder controlar sus emociones, si no lograba dominar su creciente molestia no dormiría nada y en pocas horas tenía clases de literatura.

Antes de entrar a la cocina se detuvo, alguien estaba dentro, moviendo cosas y haciendo ruido. Asomándose con cautela observó al intruso que revolvía una de las despensas. Frunció en entrecejo al ver que Charles cerraba la puerta de la alacena, pues esperaba encontrar a cualquier persona menos al militar. Se asomó un poco más sin que él lo notara, estaba vistiendo sólo un ajustado pantalón y en mangas de camisa. Sin la chaqueta pudo apreciar lo amplio de sus hombros y espalda junto a la estrechez de su cintura. Cuando sus ojos bajaron, posándose en el par de perfectos glúteos y fuertes piernas, cerró los ojos y se escondió en uno de los bordes del quicio. Llevándose una mano al pecho trató de controlar el desbocado latir de su corazón " _¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?_ " se preguntó asustada de su propia reacción.

-Isabelle… ¿Vas a entrar a la cocina o necesitas que salga para hacerlo?

" _¡Diablos!_ ". Se concentró en respirar, apenas se sintió más tranquila, enderezó los hombros y se paró en medio del umbral, mirándolo desafiante –¿Qué haces?- preguntó a modo de saludo y tratando de parecer despreocupada.

-Comer- contestó él mordiendo una manzana -¿Por qué no querías entrar?... sabes que no muerdo- bromeó mientras la recorría con la vista. Sonrió de lado y dio otro mordisco a la fruta.

-Sólo estaba siendo precavida, no sabía que eras tú quien estaba aquí- lo miró fijo unos segundos, caminó hasta una de las jarras de cristal y vertió agua en un vaso. Al dar media vuelta lo vio sentado y con las piernas cruzadas, cuan largo era " _¿Por qué no puedo dejar de mirarlo?_ " se preguntó ofuscada, respiró profundo y habló levantando la barbilla -¿No es muy tarde para que estés comiendo?

-¿No es muy tarde para que estés despierta?- retrucó él.

Isabelle encogió los hombros y caminó hacia el umbral. Se detuvo antes de salir y volteó -Sé que seguramente en algún momento querrás contarme tus hazañas en el campo de batalla- lo miró a los ojos antes de continuar -Pero déjame decirte que antes de escuchar tus aventuras, espero una disculpa.

-¿Una disculpa?- se levantó de la silla -¿Por qué debería disculparme?- se acercó a la despensa de los vinos y destapó una botella.

-Déjame pensar por dónde empiezo…- Isabelle se acercó, dejó el vaso que sostenía sobre la mesa, tomó dos copas de un anaquel y las colocó frente a Charles. Cuando él comenzó a servir vino, ella decidió hablar nuevamente –Primero deberías disculparte porque no contestaste mi última carta- notó que él tembló levemente, pues el oscuro brebaje se agitó al llegar a la copa –Después, deberías disculparte por romper tu promesa de mantenerte en contacto conmigo sin importar dónde estuvieras…- respiró profundo -Y finalmente, deberías hacerlo por mantener a mi pappa y a tía Sofía en un constante estado de angustia durante tanto tiempo- tomó una de las copas servidas y se sentó frente a la mesa de la cocina, bebió un sorbo de licor sin dejar de observarlo con atención.

-Veo que has invertido mucho tiempo pensando en mí y en cómo llamarme la atención- Charles se sentó frente a ella, con la otra copa en la mano.

-Sigues siendo vanidoso, desapareciste de mi vida y fue tu opción mantenerte al margen… ¿Por qué crees que debería dedicarte siquiera uno de mis pensamientos?

-Y si no pensaste en mí, ¿Al menos me extrañaste?- Charles levantó la copa y bebió sin dejar de mirarla.

-¿Y tú a mí?- retrucó Isabelle sin atreverse a contestar.

-He estado organizando tropas, matando enemigos y eludiendo a la muerte… así que no he tenido mucho tiempo para extrañarte- bebió más vino -Pero sí, si he de ser sincero te he echado de menos y mucho.

Isabelle pestañeó contrariada ante su respuesta, trató de sostenerle la mirada pero no fue capaz, era demasiado intensa y ella no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tan inesperada franqueza. Después de unos segundos se atrevió a mirarlo de frente nuevamente, pues no se dejaría amilanar por él.

-También he estado ocupada, fui encarcelada por sedición y debí dejar mi hogar para evitar que mi familia tuviera más problemas por mi culpa…

-Tanta rebeldía debe resultar agotadora- Charles la interrumpió, dejó la copa y entrelazó las manos sobre la mesa -¿De qué más huiste?- preguntó.

-¿Por qué nunca contestaste mi carta?- insistió ella.

-Agnetha se llevó tu carta… Aunque lo niega, sé que ella fue.

-¿Y por qué algo mío llegó a sus manos?- preguntó con las mejillas rojas de rabia -¿Por qué algo que era para ti terminó en su poder?

-La encontró en mi habitación.

Isabelle dejó la copa en la mesa y se puso de pie -Supongo entonces que tiene buenas razones para exigir un matrimonio- caminó hasta la puerta que conectaba la cocina con el interior de la casa. Charles se puso de pie y la tomó de un brazo, impidiendo que se alejara.

-¿Qué otra razón tuviste para dejar Arras?- insistió el militar, negándose a soltarla hasta que le contestara -¿Las mismas que Agnetha para pedir un matrimonio?- tratando de molestarla no aclaró que entre él y la rubia no había ocurrido nada de lo que pensaba, notó que Isabelle intentaba soltarse de su agarre -Contéstame- insistió cediendo a los celos que lo abrumaban desde que supo de su noviazgo con François.

-No todas las mujeres somos iguales- Isabelle lo miró de frente -No todas necesitamos un caballero de brillante armadura que asuma las consecuencias de nuestras decisiones- nuevamente movió el brazo para que la dejara ir. Ante ese movimiento, Charles tiró de ella con suavidad y la abrazó.

-Sigues igual de contestadora- murmuró contra el negro cabello mientras llenaba sus pulmones del aroma que había evocado por años.

-Y tú sigues igual de desvergonzado y altanero- contestó Isabelle aferrándose a la cintura del hombre que le robaba los pensamientos sin que pudiera evitarlo. Hundió el rostro en la curva de cuello del militar y respiró su perfume. Sintió que las rodillas se le doblaban.

-Te extrañé tanto…- Charles levantó una mano y le acarició el cabello -Te he añorado tanto…- respiró profundo esforzándose en mantener el control sobre su cuerpo, pues la cercanía del momento lo estaba volviendo loco.

El ruido de una puerta abriéndose los hizo separarse bruscamente. Isabelle aprovechó ese instante para salir de la cocina. Apenas logró caminar sin que las piernas le temblaran pues jamás se había sentido de esa forma. Se detuvo al ver una sombra en el pasillo.

-Pappa- dijo al ver a Fersen -Pensé que te quedarías en palacio…

Antes de que pudiera contestar Charles también salió de la cocina, Axel frunció el entrecejo al ver que ambos jóvenes estaban solos, a oscuras y a esa hora de la madrugada -¿Qué estaban haciendo?- preguntó.

-Isabelle vino por agua y yo la entretuve con mis aventuras- Charles extendió el vaso que ella había olvidado. La joven lo tomó rápidamente.

-Sí, ya sabes que me fascina la historia… y conocer lo que ocurrió contra los rusos de primera fuente, es algo que no puedo resistir- completó Isabelle esforzándose en hablar de forma tranquila pese a que su corazón continuaba golpeando de forma furiosa contra su pecho.

Fersen los observó detenidamente, notó que ella estaba perfectamente abrigada y que Charles, por su parte, estaba compuesto y tranquilo, ambos sin señales de algún enfrentamiento o de algo impropio. Conocía a su hijo y sabía perfectamente de su temperamento apasionado, eso, sumado a su instinto de padre, lo hizo estar alerta aunque no tuviera razones para ello. Al notar que aparentemente nada que mereciera su preocupación, o desconfianza, había pasado, dejó escapar el aire que estaba conteniendo y se relajó -Vamos, es tarde- extendió el brazo hacia Isabelle -Mañana debes levantarte temprano.

La joven asintió y, sin atreverse a mirar a Charles nuevamente, se dejó acompañar hasta su alcoba. Mientras daba vueltas en la cama, en un infructuoso esfuerzo de conciliar el sueño, no imaginó que a sólo un par de puertas de distancia, alguien más estaba en sus mismas condiciones.

A la mañana siguiente, Isabelle se vistió con una liviana tenida de montar sin importarle que seguramente su tutor de literatura cuestionara su vestimenta tan poco apropiada. Pese a no haber dormido nada, estaba en un estado de alerta extremo y necesitaba botar un poco de la energía que se arremolinaba en su interior. Desayunó rápidamente en la cocina, pues nadie más se levantó tan temprano. De pronto, el mismo caballerango que había llamado su atención meses atrás apareció al otro lado de una de las ventanas, el hombre se dirigía a las caballerizas. Rápidamente se puso de pie y abrió la puerta que daba al patio.

-Señor- lo llamó pues no conocía su nombre, el mozo de cuadra se detuvo y contestó aun dándole la espalda. Isabelle, extrañada ante ese comportamiento tan impropio, dio un paso fuera de la casa e insistió –Haría el favor de preparar a _Aura_ , me gustaría dar un paseo en un par de horas- se acercó más.

El hombre asintió y continuó su camino. Isabelle no conforme con ese trato, pues distaba mucho del comportamiento siempre amable de todos los que trabajaban en el palacete, lo siguió. Cuando lo vio desaparecer en la caballeriza principal, apuró sus pasos y se detuvo en el umbral, extrañada al no visualizar al hombre que recién había entrado en ese lugar.

Jerome pegó la espalda a uno de los muros y esperó con paciencia que la muchacha entrara mientras sostenía un puñal, listo para degollarla. Si bien no era lo que había planeado, tampoco iba a dejar que lo descubrieran antes concretar su venganza. Respiró con tranquilidad y atento a la espigada sombra que se dibujaba en la entrada _"Maldita chiquilla, siempre metiéndose donde no la llaman"_ , una gota de sudor se deslizó por su frente.

-Señorita Isabelle, su tutor ya está aquí.

La voz de Freja hizo que la hija de Oscar retrocediera y caminara de regreso a la casa, olvidándose por el momento de lo que estaba haciendo.

Una vez finalizadas sus clases, en donde difícilmente logró concentrarse, caminó nuevamente hacia la caballeriza con la firme decisión de hablar con el hombre que había visto en la mañana. Había algo en él que la inquietaba y no deseaba continuar con esa sensación durante todo el día, pues ya tenía suficiente con la imagen de Charles dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Antes de poner un pie en el establo, el objeto de sus pensamientos apareció frente a ella sosteniendo a _Aura_ y a un majestuoso potro alazán.

-Me dijeron que saldrías a dar un paseo y dado que no nos vimos al desayuno, decidí acompañarte- Charles acercó la yegua a su dueña, tendió una mano de forma galante para ayudarla a montar.

Isabelle obvió la ayuda y montó de un salto, por alguna extraña razón sintió que no podía tocarlo. Una vez ubicada en la montura lo miró seria.

-No te invité a acompañarme- dijo cortante.

-No necesito una invitación- contestó él con una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas. Montó y ubicó su corcel junto al de ella -¿Dónde quieres ir?

-Con Oliver siempre vamos al lago.

-Al parecer Oliver pasa bastante tiempo contigo- la miró serio –¿Hay algo que no sepa?

-Somos amigos, es una persona sincera y auténtica- entrecerró los párpados en un adusto gesto –Él no necesita fingir que alguien le interesa sólo por conveniencia o cobardía- sin dar tiempo a que el militar contestara, apretó los costados de _Aura_ y emprendió un furioso galope. A los segundos notó que su acompañante acortaba distancia, logrando posicionarse justo a su lado. Dispuesta a no ceder en esa improvisada competencia, tomó la fusta y dio un certero golpe en las ancas de su yegua. _Aura_ aceleró el galope e Isabelle la guió con maestría haciéndola saltar sobre unas vallas.

Charles tomó un poco de distancia mientras sonreía, observó a la joven cabalgar de forma temeraria mientras su cabello ondeaba de forma indomable, recorrió con la vista la delicada espalda, la estrecha cintura y las largas piernas que se afirmaban con fuerza de los estribos. Sin poder evitarlo se preguntó qué sentiría al tener esas esbeltas extremidades envolviéndole las caderas. Una inesperada corriente de deseo lo asaltó -Serás mi perdición- murmuró mientras la veía alejarse. Sin perder más tiempo, azuzó a su caballo y se esforzó en darle alcance.

Cuando llegó al lago, Isabelle ya estaba allí permitiendo que Aura se refrescara. Se ubicó a su lado.

-No es cobardía ni interés- habló de forma seria –Mi familia está en peligro y Agnetha tiene la llave para liberarnos del destierro o la ruina.

-¿Y por eso estás dispuesto a casarte con ella?- lo miró furiosa -¿Estás dispuesto a venderte? ¿Estás dispuesto a hacer infeliz a una mujer que no quieres sólo por evitar perder tu fortuna?

-¿Quién dice que no la quiero?- preguntó él con una sonrisa.

-Deja de hacer eso.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Sonreír de esa forma, lo que te digo es algo serio y tú estás sonriendo como si estuvieras disfrutando el momento… como si te burlaras de mí.

-Isabelle…- murmuró su nombre con la voz ronca –Hay tantas cosas que aún no entiendes…

-Explícamelas- manipuló las riendas para que Aura quedara prácticamente pegada al corcel de Charles, al ver que él no contestaba insistió –¿La quieres?

-No, no es a ella a quien quiero.

-Entonces quieres a alguien más- abrió los ojos sorprendida -¿Es casada? ¿Por eso no puedes estar con ella?- respiró profundo –No hagas algo de lo que arrepentirás… no te cases sin amor, no lo hagas- le suplicó con la mirada húmeda –Siempre he admirado tu honestidad… no rompas eso, no te entregues a algo que no crees sólo por las normas sociales… Pappa te entenderá, sé que te entenderá… pueden irse a Bélgica o a cualquier otra parte, pueden dejar Suecia… puedes ir a mi casa y trabajar con mi familia, mis padres te quieren mucho y Augustin estará en el internado… necesitan ayuda…- habló desesperada –No te cases con Agnetha, ella no te merece… ella es superficial… es preciosa, pero no es como tú y la belleza no es todo- respiró profundo para poder continuar –No hagas lo que los demás esperan, tienes que hacer lo que tú deseas, tienes veinticuatro años y eres hombre, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Charles sonrió nuevamente.

-¡Te dije que dejaras de hacer eso!- gritó exasperada –Estamos hablando de tu futuro y tú me estás tomando el pelo- resopló y empuñó una mano –¡Eres un insolente… no sé para qué pierdo tiempo contigo!

El teniente desmontó y rápidamente se ubicó al lado de Isabelle, tomándola de la cintura la bajó del caballo sin que ella tuviera tiempo de reaccionar.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- comenzó a patalear –¡Suéltame!- calló al verse de pie y apresada entre los brazos de Charles, se quedó quieta mientras él la abrazaba.

-Cálmate- susurró el hombre contra su cabello, apoyando el mentón en la coronilla de la joven -Un día vas a sufrir un ataque cardiaco si sigues con ese temperamento- le peinó el cabello con los dedos –No me voy a casar con Agnetha… no podría…- respiró profundo –Pero tampoco puedo huir del país, soy un militar de alto rango y eso me haría un desertor… terminaría fusilado o en la horca… y mi familia deshonrada- la soltó suavemente -Debo buscar una solución que nos sirva a todos- le acarició una mejilla -¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Isabelle asintió con las mejillas encendidas, levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos. Permanecieron así algunos minutos, observándose y reconociéndose después de tanto tiempo separados.

-¿Por qué no te casaste con François?- Charles rompió el silencio.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- contestó.

Charles se alejó unos pasos y montó -¿Eres capaz de darme alcance?- preguntó mirándola con tranquilidad. Isabelle asintió. De inmediato el teniente espoleó su caballo y salió a todo galope. La joven tosió al tragar el polvo que quedó suspendido.

-¡Bandido!- gritó al tiempo que montaba y sonreía como una chiquilla.

Desmontaron frente al palacete, riendo como hace tiempo no lo hacían. Entregaron los caballos al señor Nilsson, que rápidamente lo había salido a recibir, y caminaron hasta el umbral principal.

-Hoy iré a cenar con la familia de Agnetha- dijo Charles deteniéndola de un brazo justo antes de entrar –Fersen me acompañará y aceptaremos el compromiso, retrasaremos el enlace hasta que Fabián me ayude a conseguir una dispensa militar amparándose en mi supuesta boda, en cuanto la tenga, nos iremos a Bélgica- notó que Isabelle lo miraba impresionada y sin entender por completo lo que le estaba diciendo –Te habrías enterado de todo si hubieras desayunado con nosotros, anoche Fersen acordó eso con su hermano.

-¿Y por qué me dejaste hablar más de la cuenta en el lago?- preguntó avergonzada.

-Porque te ves preciosa cuando estás enojada- guiñó un ojo y entró a la mansión.

Isabelle quedó de pie en el umbral sintiendo que el estómago se le llenaba de mariposas y el corazón se le desbocaba. Llevándose las manos a las mejillas, se concentró en respirar hasta sosegarse, ignorando por completo al hombre que la observaba desde la caballeriza.

Durante el resto del día no volvió a encontrarse con Charles, pues él debió acudir a un llamado desde el cuartel general. Como teniente en servicio activo, e independiente de que la guerra estuviera en un punto casi muerto, debía estar con total disposición hacia su patria. Al anochecer, Isabelle fue a su habitación a cambiarse para la cena. Mientras buscaba un vestido apropiado vio una nota y una rosa sobre el escritorio, con manos temblorosas la tomó y se la llevó a la nariz al tiempo que abría la esquela.

" _Olvidé decirte que el agriette no logra opacar el brillo de tus ojos"_

Azorada releyó las palabras una y otra vez hasta que el ruido de caballos la alertó. Observó por la ventana de su habitación como Fersen y su hijo subían al carruaje que los transportaría a la mansión de los Aldersparre. De forma soñadora apoyó la mano en uno de los cristales mientras admiraba el señorial porte de ambos hombres, no despegó la vista del camino hasta que la berlina despareció en la llanura.

Cenó en completo silencio con Sofía, pues sabía que su tía estaba turbada por lo que su sobrino estaba haciendo y ella no se atrevió a abogar en favor de Charles, ya que si bien tampoco estaba de acuerdo en engañar a Agnetha de esa forma, ya que después de hablar con él, entendía perfectamente que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por resguardar la seguridad de su familia aunque no fuera de la mejor manera.

Agotada después de una noche en vela y el intenso ejercicio de la mañana, apenas puso la cabeza en la almohada cayó en un profundo sueño. Abrió los ojos aterrada cuando una mano la afirmaba del cuello, asfixiándola.

A pesar de la barba, los anteojos y el largo cabello, Isabelle lo reconoció de inmediato en cuanto vio sus fríos ojos -Jerome- musitó, pues el hombre la estaba estrangulando con todas sus fuerzas. Comenzó a dar manotazos tratando de sacárselo de encima mientras él se sentaba a horcajadas sobre ella.

Con crueldad, el periodista comenzó la tortura de soltar y apretar su agarre a fin de hacer más larga la agonía de la joven que lo miraba con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y horrorizada. Cuando recibió un rodillazo en la espalda, pues ella luchaba fieramente, soltó una mano y la abofeteó un par de veces con fuerza. Pesadas lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de Isabelle mientras le suplicaba con la mirada. Sonrió siniestro y apretó el delgado cuello nuevamente, evitando que la joven emitiera siquiera un quejido.

Isabelle lo arañó son saña, resistiéndose a morir en manos de él. La abofeteó nuevamente y le cubrió la boca mientras le desgarraba el cuello del camisón tratando de desnudarla. Recurriendo a sus últimas fuerzas le mordió la mano, logrando que la soltara por unos segundos -No...- musitó mientras manoteaba de forma frenética, desesperada. Recibió una nueva bofetada, esta casi la aturdió.

-Shhhhh…- murmuró Jerome en el oído de la aterrada joven –Quiero que el tormento no los abandone jamás, cuando vean que hice lo que quise contigo, se revolcarán de dolor al imaginar todo lo que sufriste en mis manos.

Isabelle, imposibilitada de hablar, pues nuevamente tenía la boca cubierta, negó con la cabeza y pataleó con sus últimas fuerzas. Cuando sintió que los pulmones le quemaban dolorosamente ante la imposibilidad de recibir oxígeno, cerró los párpados con fuerza, no quería que el rostro de Jerome fuera lo último en ver antes de morir ni le daría el gusto de apreciar la desesperación en su propia mirada.

Continuará…

* * *

 _ **Y por fin el tan esperado capitulo jejejejejeje espero haya estado a la altura de**_ _ **lo que esperaban. (Ya sé, nuevamente me quieren matar jejejejejejejeje sorry!)**_

 _Vamos primero con las notas:_

 _ **Othar**_ _: F_ _ue el caballo de Atila el huno, del cual decía la leyenda que, "Por donde pisa mi caballo no vuelve a crecer la hierba"._

 _ **Babieca**_ _: Cualquiera que haya leído el Cantar del Mío Cid recordará a "Babieca" como un caballo posiblemente de raza andaluza y pelaje blanco criado en un convento español. Según dicen, al contrario que "Bucéfalo", era un caballo dócil y obediente con una gran agilidad que facilitaba el combate._

 _Después de buscar, buscar… y buscar… no di con el nombre de la madre de Alain, porque parece que nunca lo dijeron… (Ikeda y sus misterios) así que me la jugué por Claudine (En honor a doña guadaña) seducida por su significado "Sensible y afectuosa. Que se preocupa por complacer y se emociona fácilmente" ya que esas características son algunas de las que Anne tenía. Lo sé… aún me odian por eso… y por otras cosas también XD._

 _Capítulo muy musical… no? Es que era inevitable! Más de alguna debe haber reconocido la canción "_ _ **Paisaje**_ _", sí, seguimos con la música AM jejejeejeje así que escúchenla en la voz del gran_ _ **Franco Simone**_ _(porque pese a que Vicentico hizo tremendo cover, no se compara con el tema original). En cuanto al segundo tema, es más moderno, busquen "_ _ **Just Give me a Reason"**_ _de Pink ft Nate Ruess… es perfectamente dolorosa (Gracias **Melisa** por joderme, aún más, la mente XD... y gracias por siempre mandarme canciones que te recuerdan este fic) y para tan esperado encuentro hace tiempo había pensado en "Disparo al corazón" de Rico Martin (perdón, Ricky Martin)… Aunque después de ver "Nace una estrella" Lady Gaga y Bradley Cooper ocuparon mi mente por completo con "_ _ **Shallow**_ _"…. Así que, esa canción ganó jejejejeje. Espero les guste tanto como a mí._

 _Y ahora los agradecimientos: Como siempre mil mil gracias a_ _ **Eödriel** mi __pepa grilla por compartir conmigo y hacer mis devaneos más entretenidos. También agradezco a la very best beta de la vida,_ _ **Krimhild,**_ _gracias por su ayuda y paciencia, ella me tira la oreja cuando corresponde y me insta a mejorar cada vez. ¡Gracias totales!. Gracias a_ _ **EmilSinclair,**_ _para este capítulo además hay un precioso fanart (Pueden buscarlo en pinterest, su cuenta es_ _ **EmilSinclair77,**_ _subtablero "Isabelle" y el art se llama "Encuentro"). **Rosaluna33** , te dije que gracias a ti y tu fic algo había cambiado jajajaja me reencanté con la narración y sobre todo con André jejejejeje (Nadie sabe para quien trabaja) y como ayer fueron los Golden Globes, y yo me creo ganadora de un premio por tan lindas, simpáticas y participativas lectoras, sigo con mi lista eterna de agradecimientos jajajajajajaja, na si es broma! Los últimos agradecimientos son para ustedes, porque sin sus comentarios esto sería muy re-fome y me alegran cada vez que entra un review… literalmente, es ver gatitos! _

**_Un abrazo a cada una de ustedes y mis mejores deseos para el 2019._**


	32. Chapter 32

_**Verdades**_

* * *

En cuanto el carruaje cruzó las verjas de la propiedad Von Fersen, Charles pidió que este se detuviera y descendió aduciendo que quería caminar un rato, pues la cena, y sobre todo la aceptación de su supuesto compromiso con Agnetha, lo habían dejado con una ingrata sensación que no lo dejaba en paz. Fersen, conociendo el temperamento de su hijo, asintió de inmediato y dio orden al cochero de dirigirse a casa de Fabián, dado que no era demasiado tarde, aprovecharía de informarle a su hermano que todo estaba resultando tal y como lo habían planeado.

El teniente Von Fersen comenzó a dar vueltas por el patio principal, después de un rato se sentó en el borde de la fuente, levantó la vista y observó el majestuoso cielo. " _Isabelle jamás me aceptará mientras yo continúe con esta farsa_ " razonó lleno de amargura. Cerró los párpados con fuerza y se concentró en respirar mientras trataba de olvidar la deslumbrante sonrisa que Agnetha había mantenido toda la velada, la pobre muchacha estaba exultante al ver cumplido uno más de sus caprichos. Se revolvió el cabello cansado, pues a pesar de saber que ese matrimonio nunca se llevaría a cabo, la desazón no lo abandonaba. Una compleja amalgama de sentimientos le colmaban el pecho y la cabeza, ya que pese a sentirse un miserable con Agnetha por engañarla de esa forma tan descarada, también se sentía un traidor con Isabelle y sobre todo con él mismo.

-Madre… no sabes cuánto te entiendo en estos momentos- murmuró apretando los puños y con el corazón oprimido " _Cuanto debiste haber sufrido al tener que aceptar un destino que no querías y nunca nadie se dio cuenta de tu pesar_ ". De inmediato pensó en Fersen, agradeciendo que su padre lo respaldara con coraje e inteligencia -Cuanto has sufrido tú también- musitó.

Después de un rato se puso de pie y recogiendo una piedra del suelo la lanzó lejos. Miró hacia la caballeriza principal, pensó en tomar uno de los caballos para salir a cabalgar e ir a una taberna, se sentía agobiado y apenas aguantaba estar ahí lamentándose. Él no era así, no era alguien que se quejara. Acostumbrado a actuar, hoy por hoy se sentía frustrado y atado de manos.

-Soy un hombre de veinticuatro años- repitió las palabras de Isabelle –Y no puedo hacer lo que quiero pese a que tú crees lo contrario- rió con amargura.

Finalmente desechó la idea de salir a montar, si Fersen a su llegada no lo encontraba en casa, se preocuparía y no quería ocasionarle más incordios, pues notaba que el semblante siempre seguro y sereno de su padre ya no era el mismo, la sombra de la preocupación no abandonaba su mirada. " _Mi familia me ha cuidado siempre, es mi turno ahora_ ", meditó con resignación después de un rato. Cambiando el rumbo de sus pasos se dirigió al palacete. Entró sin hacer ruido, se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó en el perchero del recibidor.

Subió con calma los peldaños de la escalera. Miró la hora en uno de los relojes del pasillo, era casi media noche, siguió su camino y se detuvo frente a la alcoba de Isabelle. Suavemente golpeó con los nudillos la madera, no era demasiado tarde y era posible que ella estuviera despierta. Aguzó el oído expectante, nadie contestó.

-Te necesito… necesito hablar contigo, necesito saber que me entiendes...- musitó apoyando las manos en la puerta. Esperó un poco más. Cuando estaba a punto de desistir e irse a su habitación, escuchó una serie de tenues y ahogados ruidos al interior de la recamara –Isabelle, ¿Estás despierta?- preguntó alzando la voz. Los sonidos cesaron. Tomó el tirador de la puerta y lo movió sin saber muy bien por qué estaba haciendo eso. Se preocupó al notar la puerta cerrada con llave, ella jamás se encerraba –Isabelle… ¿Estás bien?- preguntó, nuevamente no hubo respuesta. Empuñó la mano y golpeó con fuerza -¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás encerrada?- insistió. Comenzó a desesperarse, algo no estaba bien –¡Abre la puerta!- exigió mientras aporreaba con los puños la madera.

-o-

Jerome disminuyó la fuerza de sus manos cuando escuchó el primer llamado, de inmediato Isabelle trató de reincorporarse y comenzó a manotear en busca de emitir algún ruido que pudiera avisarle a Charles lo que estaba pasando. Un fuerte puñetazo la hizo perder el conocimiento.

-¡ _Maldición_!- masculló el periodista, se quedó quieto y en silencio. Esforzándose en contener incluso la respiración a fin de no emitir ruido alguno. Cuando el picaporte de la puerta comenzó a moverse, supo de inmediato que tenía que salir de la habitación. Poniéndose de pie tomó el puñal que guardaba en el cinto y observó el alabastrino cuello de la joven. " _No, no será tan rápido_ " decidió. Rasgó estratégicamente el camisón de Isabelle y se hizo un corte en la palma esparciendo sangre sobre la tela y sonriendo como un desquiciado, " _Lástima que no podré ver sus rostros cuando te encuentren_ ". La puerta comenzó a ser aporreada, rápidamente se inclinó y susurró -Vivirás con miedo… tú y los que te rodean- a modo de despedida, acarició la mejilla que había golpeado reiteradas veces antes de abrir una ventana y escapar por esa misma vía.

-o-

-¿Qué es este escándalo?- preguntó una somnolienta Sofía apareciendo en el pasillo, vestida con una de sus elegantes y finas batas de brocado, el cabello trenzado bajo una cofia y sosteniendo en la mano derecha un candil –¡Charles!... ¡Deja de hacer eso!- ordenó a su sobrino al ver como el militar golpeaba con puños y piernas la puerta de Isabelle -¡Te pedí que te detengas! ¡¿Has perdido la razón?!

-¡Las llaves!- gritó enajenado -¡Trae las llaves de repuesto!- tomó impulso y se estrelló contra la puerta -¡Maldición! ¡Tía, ve por las llaves!- aporreó la puerta sin que le importara tener los nudillos destrozados –¡Isabelle!

Sofía, al ver la cara de terror de su sobrino corrió a despertar a Birgitta sin hacer más preguntas. A los pocos minutos regresó con las llaves y seguida de la regordeta mucama. En cuanto abrieron la puerta, ambas mujeres se cubrieron la boca llenas de terror, tratando de acallar un grito de espanto al ver la habitación revuelta y a Isabelle inconsciente, con la ropa ensangrentada y desgarrada. Charles, por su parte, luego de notar la ventana abierta corrió hasta la cama.

-No…- musitó mientras abrazaba el cuerpo contra su pecho –No… No... No…- repitió abrazándola con fuerza y buscándole el pulso con los dedos temblorosos. Sosteniéndola con un brazo, con el otro comenzó a ordenar el desgarrado camisón -Dame algo limpio con que cubrirla- le ordenó a la mucama, al notar que la jovencita permanecía de pie y sin atinar a moverse, insistió -Birgitta, muévete- la muchachita salió de su estupor y corrió al armario, sacó una bata y se la extendió con manos temblorosas -Tía, envía a alguien por el doctor Andersson…- levantó la vista y la depositó en Sofía, la mujer lloraba mientras se cubría la boca -Está viva… necesitamos un médico- le dijo con calma y desconociendo su propia voz, pues se sentía enajenado.

-Birgitta… ve a despertar a uno de los mozos y envíalo a casa del médico… dile que estoy con una espantosa jaqueca- instruyó Sofía, recomponiéndose. Antes que la joven abandonará la habitación, la detuvo tomándola de un brazo -Ni una palabra de esto a nadie- le ordenó con la mirada fría como un glaciar -¿Entendiste?

-Sí- la muchacha salió rápidamente, apenas cruzó el umbral retrocedió unos pasos y habló -¿Envío otro mensajero a palacio en busca del conde?

-Fersen no está en palacio, está donde Fabián…- murmuró Charles.

-No te preocupes Birgitta, hablaré con mi hermano cuando regrese- musitó Sofía. Cerró la puerta y comenzó a ordenar la habitación, sin atreverse a mirar a Isabelle nuevamente.

-Dame un paño con agua- pidió Charles, quien no dejaba de mecer a la joven y apretarla contra su cuerpo. Sofía hizo lo que le pedía. El teniente comenzó a limpiar con cuidado el rostro de Isabelle. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no perder los estribos, frotó con cuidado sus labios hasta borrar la sangre que se había agolpado en las comisuras. Cerró los ojos unos segundos y respiró profundo antes de comenzar a refrescarle el pómulo y párpado izquierdo, pues los mismos estaban comenzando a inflamarse debido al fuerte golpe que la había aturdido. La joven se quejó suavemente, recuperando de a poco la conciencia -Shhhhhh… todo está bien- susurró el teniente -Estás bien… estás bien...- repitió convenciéndose a sí mismo más que a la lesionada, dejó el paño mojado a un lado y comenzó a cepillarle el cabello con los dedos -Isabelle… abre los ojos por favor- le suplicó besándola en la frente.

-Duele…- balbuceó ella. Tosió por la sangre que bajó por la garganta, pues las reiteradas bofetadas la habían hecho morderse hasta lacerarse el interior de las mejillas.

-Lo sé… lo sé- murmuró Charles apretándola contra su cuerpo.

-Jerome…- susurró Isabelle con los ojos aún cerrados.

-Estarás bien, eso ya pasó…- contestó el teniente sin dejar de besarle la frente y creyendo que ella deliraba.

-Jerome… él está aquí…

Todo el cuerpo de Charles se tensó al escuchar ese nombre, buscó el rostro de Isabelle justo cuando ella abría los ojos.

La joven hizo a un lado el dolor que sentía y observó el aterrado semblante del hombre que la mantenía en sus brazos, le impactó ver que pese a su mirada llena de dolor, mantenía el rictus pétreo, completamente contenido.

-Charles, estoy bien…- musitó levantando un brazo para acariciarle una mejilla -Estoy bien… no te angusties- trató de tranquilizarlo -Jerome está aquí, debes buscarlo, fue él quien me golpeó.

-No… no es posible- lentamente se separó de ella, acomodándola entre las almohadas.

-Es uno de los caballerangos de la casa…

-¡Phillipe!- exclamó Sofía comenzando a temblar de pies a cabeza -Axel tenía razón, nunca confió en él…

Charles se puso de pie y salió corriendo de la habitación, no se detuvo hasta llegar a la residencia de los sirvientes.

-¡Jerome!- gritó colérico mientras abría las puertas de las habitaciones que se cruzaban en su camino, sin importarle despertar a todo el personal -¡Da la cara maldito cobarde!- registró armarios, y cualquier sitio que pudiera ocultarlo, de forma frenética. Cuando llegó a la recamara que había pertenecido a Phillipe Lamorliere, volteó todos los muebles hasta que tropezó con la cama. Sobre la colcha estaba un trozo de ensangrentado camisón de Isabelle, tomándolo entre sus manos gritó con todas sus fuerzas -¡Te voy a matar!

Salió de la habitación como un demente y corrió a las caballerizas, encontró al cuidador inconsciente debido a un feo golpe en la cabeza. Después de cerciorarse de que el hombre estaba vivo, salió del establo y miró en todas direcciones. No había rastro de quien buscaba. A los minutos un carruaje se detuvo frente al palacete, el doctor Andersson bajó presuroso y entró a la mansión. Charles lo siguió a una distancia prudente y preocupándose de que nadie más lo hiciera.

-Charles, muchacho- el galeno extendió una mano -Que gusto verte, ¿dónde está tu tía?- el joven contestó el saludo y agregó:

-Lo llamamos por algo un poco más complicado que una jaqueca… sígame por favor- comenzó a caminar.

El médico, acostumbrado a guardar secretos de las familias más nobles de la ciudad, evitó emitir algún comentario al notar las heridas manos del militar. Cuando se detuvieron en una habitación que sabía no era de Sofía Von Fersen, aguardó a que Charles abriera la puerta. Una vez más calló al ver que el teniente no entraba y se limitaba a esperar en el umbral, cuán perro guardián.

-Tía, te dije que no es necesario que nadie me revise- murmuró Isabelle al ver al galeno en su habitación.

-Hija, por Dios- insistió la mujer -No debes temer, el doctor Andersson es alguien de confianza y guardará celosamente tu secreto- miró al médico y este asintió presuroso sin necesidad de recibir explicaciones, pues todo saltaba a la vista.

Isabelle movió la cabeza y respiró profundo, tratando de no ceder ante la frustración que sentía. De pronto, los sollozos de Birgitta la hicieron mirar en su dirección, la doncella sollozaba a viva voz mientras se tiraba las rubias trenzas. Olvidándose del atenazante dolor que sentía en el rostro y cuello, se puso de pie y acomodó su bata para que cubriera por completo la prenda que las mujeres continuaban observando consternadas -Estoy bien, sólo tengo unos golpes, un ojo inflamado y me duele el cuello…

-Pobrecita mía- murmuró Sofía interrumpiéndola -Axel se va a morir de la angustia… es normal que no recuerdes nada, estabas inconsciente cuando entramos… o quizás tú mente está bloqueando tan espantoso acontecimiento- sollozó con el pañuelo en la boca -Nadie sabrá la desgracia que pasó aquí- continuó con su retahíla de lamentos entre hipidos -Guardaremos celosamente tu secreto… ahora, lo importante es que el médico te revise y recete algo para prevenir cualquier… consecuencia.

-¡Basta!- gritó Isabelle, el esfuerzo le provocó un terrible dolor en la garganta y cuello, se cubrió con la mano -No me hizo nada más de lo que les dije- su voz sonó ronca por el esfuerzo. A los segundos tuvo ganas de reír, pues toda la situación ya estaba bordeando la ridiculez. Caminó hasta el tocador, sirvió un vaso de agua, se lo entregó a su mucama y le palmoteó un hombro -Tranquila, todo está bien- la consoló

-Tiéndase en la cama por favor- instruyó el médico -Debido a la brutalidad de estos actos a veces es necesario suturar…- comenzó a explicar mientras abría el maletín.

-No fui violada- suspiró cansada ante tanta insistencia -Tía…- Isabelle se acercó a ella, tomándola de los brazos en busca de su atención -Desde hace un tiempo no soy virgen… créeme, esa sangre no es mía, sé de lo que hablo… Jerome sólo me golpeó y trató de asfixiarme… Si hubiese pasado algo más, se los diría.

-Mi niña preciosa, estás en negación…

-Si ella dice que nada más pasó, así es y no se hablará más del tema, Isabelle no acostumbra mentir- sentenció Charles, que había oído todo desde su "puesto de vigilancia", entrando a la alcoba -Birgitta, prepara un baño por favor- le dijo a la llorosa doncella -Isabelle, siéntate para que puedan revisarte el cuello y las heridas del rostro- siguió repartiendo órdenes -Tía, ve a pedir que preparen té para todos y envía un mensajero a la casa del jefe de policía para que alguien acuda de inmediato, acusaremos al infeliz de Jerome de robo y espero que hoy mismo comiencen a buscarlo en toda la ciudad.

-Pero…

-Tía, por favor no perdamos más tiempo… en cualquier momento llegará Fersen y quiero que vea que hemos tomados las medidas necesarias, ya tiene bastantes preocupaciones con lo que está pasando en palacio para que nosotros agreguemos más- volteó a mirar a la joven de cabello negro -Si no creemos en lo que Isabelle dice, Fersen le contará a Oscar lo que ocurre y la harán volver a Arras…- respiró profundo mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz –Y no permitiré que ella se vaya si Jerome aún está suelto- finalizó.

Isabelle lo miró agradecida e intentó sonreír pero el corte en uno de sus labios se lo impidió. Antes de poder hacer algo más, Birgitta anunció que el baño estaba listo. Sofía, sin otra opción que acatar la determinación de su sobrino, le pidió al médico que la acompañara al salón mientras Isabelle estaba lista. Charles mientras tanto, esperó fuera de la habitación de baño a que ella terminara de asearse y cambiarse de ropa. Apenas la muchacha apareció en el pasillo, la tomó en brazos y caminó con ella hasta la alcoba.

-Puedo caminar, no tengo nada en las piernas- dijo al verse suspendida en el aire.

Charles frunció en entrecejo y no habló. Depositó a Isabelle en la cama, la cubrió con las colchas y sábanas que Birgitta rápidamente había cambiado. Se sentó en el borde y habló con una seriedad que pocas veces Isabelle había visto en él.

–¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó secando con la punta de un dedo la humedad que había en el ojo inflamado de la joven -Estuviste llorando.

Isabelle se mordió los labios, conteniendo el sollozo que quería escapar de su garganta. Es cierto, había llorado mientras estaba sumergida en la bañera, cuando nadie más la veía y esperando que nadie se diera cuenta de su aflicción, pues no quería mortificarlos más de lo que ya estaban ni menos aumentar la histeria de Sofía y Birgitta. Apretó los puños y miró la colcha que la cubría –Tuve mucho miedo… no pude luchar contra él… tenía tanta fuerza, pensé que iba a morir- se mordió más fuerte para no llorar, respiró profundo y se controló.

–Puedes llorar conmigo, no se lo diré a nadie- susurró contra su cabello. La joven negó y se separó de él.

-Ya lloré bastante… esto no me afectará más de lo que permitiré…- calló al notar que la puerta se abría violentamente.

Fersen apareció ante ella con el rostro desencajado, seguido por Sofía y el médico. Charles se puso de pie para hacerle espacio.

-Hija mía- se sentó en la cama y la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos –Perdóname… perdóname… debí haberle hecho caso a mi intuición- le besó repetidamente la cabeza –Dios, nunca me perdonaré esto… gracias al cielo Charles se dio cuenta…

-Escuché un ruido extraño- dijo el teniente anticipándose a que le preguntaran que hacía tratando de entrar a la habitación de Isabelle a esa hora.

Fersen asintió y se dedicó por largos minutos a mecer a su adorada hija mientras se disculpaba por no haber podido protegerla, por haber mantenido en su casa al infeliz que tanto daño les había causado y por no haber seguido sus instintos. Cuando finalmente estuvo más tranquilo, dejó que el médico revisara a la joven. Dado que no habían fracturas, el galeno únicamente le recomendó reposo, compresas y algunos tónicos que le ayudarían a conciliar el sueño y disminuir el dolor de las magulladuras.

Isabelle, sin querer alargar más noche, acusó recibo de las indicaciones y bebió todo lo que le entregaron. Cuando finalmente el doctor Andersson se marchó, retuvo a Fersen unos segundos y le suplicó no contarle a Oscar lo que acababa de pasar, pues sabía muy bien que su madre correría a buscarla y que lo mismo sólo ocasionaría más problemas con su padre, con Dumont y con François. Charles, que no se había despegado de ella, se limitó a oír las insistentes súplicas de Isabelle, frunciendo el ceño y tensando la mandíbula cada vez que la muchacha nombraba a su ex novio. Cuando la hija de Oscar notó su extraño comportamiento preguntó:

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

-¿Te parece poco todo lo que ha ocurrido?- contestó él rápidamente -¿Te parece poco darme cuenta de que en ningún lugar estás a salvo?- resopló -¿Te parece poco saber que estando a metros tuyos, no fui capaz de protegerte?

-Charles…- Fersen trató de calmarlo –No es el momento ni la forma…

-¡Fallamos!- se levantó de la silla que estaba ocupando -¡Fallamos en todo!- dijo mientras daba grandes zancadas y salía de la habitación.

-Pappa… por favor- Isabelle lo miró angustiada –No le digas a maman, no quiero más problemas ni menos provocárselos a ella…

-No es tú culpa- Fersen la tomó de las manos –Sé que han pasado muchas cosas y te sientes responsables de la mayoría... Pero de esto no, no permitiré que te culpes.

-No lo haré… lo juro.

Fersen, al ver la determinación y el estoicismo en los ojos de la joven, asintió, pues pese a que le costaba admitirlo, Isabelle tenía razón. Comunicar lo que había ocurrido, sólo ocasionaría más problemas a Oscar y su familia. Dispuesto a no extender más la velada, y luego de atender al enviado de la policía, despidió a Birgitta, que permanecía como una fiel sombra de Isabelle, y a Sofía, conminándolas a ambas a descansar. Él por su parte, decidió permanecer en la habitación aún después de que la Isabelle se durmiera profundamente, ayudada por uno de los tónicos recetados por el médico. Pasadas algunas unas horas, el cansancio le ganó a su tenacidad y comenzó a cabecear, buscando una posición más cómoda trató de acomodarse en el diván.

-Te relevo.

La voz de Charles lo despertó, se sentó derecho y contestó:

-No es necesario, no te preocupes… ve a descansar.

-Ya lo hice- el joven mintió, pues durante el tiempo en que no estuvo en la alcoba de Isabelle, se dedicó a revisar acuciosamente la habitación que había utilizado Jerome a fin de encontrar alguna pista.

-Charles…

-Por favor- insistió acercándose al sofá –Ya no puedo dormir y no tiene sentido que ambos nos desvelemos… sé que además de tu persona, soy el único en quién confiarías en estos momentos. No dormiré y permaneceré atento a cualquier cosa.

-Dudo que ese infeliz regrese… debe estar camino a la frontera- murmuró Fersen poniéndose de pie.

-Lo sé- Charles se sentó en el lugar que había ocupado su padre –Pero estaré más tranquilo si permanezco aquí.

Fersen asintió y luego de darle un suave beso en la frente a Isabelle salió de la recamara, procurando dejar la puerta abierta, ya que por petición de la afectada la misma no se cerraría a menos que ella lo necesitara. El resto de la noche transcurrió con Charles velando el sueño de la mujer que casi había perdido.

Al día siguiente, Isabelle pidió a Birgitta conseguir algunas hierbas para hacer una cataplasma y poder acelerar la desinflamación de su rostro. Pues notaba que cada vez que alguien de los Von Fersen la observaba, la gris y clara mirada que los caracterizaba se oscurecía a fuerza de la impotencia y desesperación, sentimientos que ella también compartía, aunque por otras causas, pues por sugerencia de Sofía había decidido permanecer en la alcoba hasta estar presentable para al resto de los empleados, ya que todos desconocían las reales causas de su confinamiento.

Después de algunos días, cuando la inflamación desapareció por completo y los moratones del pómulo quedaban anulados bajo una fina capa de maquillaje que la condesa le facilitó, Isabelle pudo comenzar a retomar su vida habitual. Esa mañana, la primera en que se levantó y salió de su alcoba, Charles, desconociendo que el reposo se había terminado, acudió a acompañarla para desayunar, debido a que no sólo se conformaba con velar su sueño cada noche, sino que además se empeñaba en acompañarla durante el día leyendo o jugando ajedrez, pues conocedor de su espíritu siempre vivaz, sabía que Isabelle no resistiría mucho tiempo confinada en un cuarto.

Al encontrar la habitación vacía, salió como alma que lleva el diablo en su búsqueda. No hallándola en el salón ni en el comedor, en búsqueda de Freja y Birgitta llegó a la cocina. Se detuvo en el umbral al ver a Isabelle frente a un mesón y realizando algún tipo de labor que no alcanzaba a comprender desde el lugar en el que estaba.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- preguntó ubicándose junto a ella -¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?- observó la pasta que Isabelle no dejaba de revolver en un recipiente.

Antes de que la joven pudiera contestar, Birgitta entró a la cocina con telas en las manos y un manojo de hierbas.

-Muchas gracias- Isabelle recibió lo que la joven le entregaba, separando algunas hierbas las puso en otro recipiente y vertió agua caliente sobre las mismas. Cuando terminó lo que estaba haciendo, le entregó un pocillo a Charles –Que bueno que estás aquí, ven… acompáñame- le dijo tomando la vasija con la pasta y las telas.

Charles la siguió frunciendo el ceño, pues no le gustaba no entender las cosas y menos obedecer sin explicaciones. Ambos entraron al salón. Isabelle lo guió hasta la mesita de ajedrez, quitó el tablero de la misma y depositó en la cubierta las cosas que ella llevaba, le quitó de las manos el recipiente que llevaba Charles y lo dejó junto a lo demás.

-Siéntate y levántate las mangas de la camisa- le dijo con tranquilidad.

-Deja de tratarme como a un crío porque no lo soy…

-Charles, siéntate por favor- insistió ella.

Cuando el teniente se sentó de malas ganas, ella tomó una de los puños y lo desabotonó, dobló las mangas hasta el codo y se sentó frente a él. En silencio sumergió una de las telas en el agua con hierbas y tomando una de las manos del militar, comenzó a limpiar las costras que le cubrían los nudillos.

-¿Qué haces?- Charles trató de retirar su mano, ella lo afirmó con fuerza –No es necesario que hagas esto…- dijo incómodo.

-Si no lo hago te quedarán cicatrices y tus lindas manos se estropearán- musitó Isabelle sonriendo y sin dejar su tarea.

-¿Así que tengo lindas manos?- preguntó socarrón.

-No seas presumido, no necesitas que te reafirme algo que ya sabes- contestó ella sin atreverse a levantar la vista, pues sabía perfectamente que los ojos del Charles estaban brillando y su sonrisa seguramente la pondría nerviosa, lo conocía demasiado bien.

Una vez que limpió bien las heridas, aplicó un poco del emplasto preparado y comenzó a esparcirlo, abarcando zonas sanas como laceradas. Aprovechó de dar un suave masaje en la piel que estaba expuesta, concentrándose en no demostrar la turbación que le causaba estar tocándolo de esa forma tan cercana. Deslizó las manos entre los castaños vellos de los antebrazos, disfrutando la tibieza de esa parte del cuerpo, que a pesar de ser tan pocas veces expuesta al sol, tenía un suave tono dorado. Le maravilló constatar que la tersura de la piel que estaba tocando, contrastaba con la fuerza y vitalidad de los músculos que se tensaban bajo la presión de sus dedos.

Charles cerró los ojos por unos segundos y se relajó, cuando los abrió notó que Isabelle movía insistentemente la cabeza y soplaba en dirección de un mechón que le tapaba parte del rostro, pues imposibilitada de acomodarse el cabello por sí misma, ya que continuaba curándole la mano derecha, trataba de hacer a un lado el cabello que le molestaba. Sin pensar demasiado, extendió la mano izquierda y tomó el rebelde rizo, lo acarició y colocó detrás de la oreja de la joven, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, buscó la mirada de Isabelle. Ella había detenido su masaje y lo observaba conteniendo la respiración. Decidido a no retroceder ni avergonzarse ante un gesto tan íntimo, recorrió con la vista el rostro de la muchacha y se detuvo en el amoratado pómulo, deslizó los dedos por la nívea piel, apenas rozándola.

-No es tu culpa…- susurró Isabelle, pues pese a que Charles no dijo nada, ella notaba la turbación que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

-Tampoco tuya- murmuró el teniente frunciendo el entrecejo. Resopló y alejó la mano del rostro de Isabelle. Recargando la espalda en la silla, fijó la vista en el pañuelo que ocultaba las marcas en el cuello de la joven, sintiéndose impotente, cerró los ojos.

Isabelle, pese al inexplicable azoramiento que aún sentía, respiró profundo y comenzó a masajear nuevamente la piel de la mano de Charles, cuando volteó la extremidad notó el tatuaje con forma de "O" en el antebrazo. Lo tocó con la punta de un dedo.

-¿Dolió?

-No… No dolió como debería haberlo hecho - contestó él abriendo los párpados.

-¿Por qué te lo hiciste?- insistió ella trazando la forma del grabado con las yemas.

-En honor a Olle, mi ayuda de campo- empezó a hablar –Era un chiquillo de la edad de tu hermano…- aprovechando la confianza del momento, comenzó a relatar lo que no le había contado a nadie en los pocos días de llevaba en casa, es más, era algo que no le había dicho a nadie que no estuviera con él al momento de la muerte de Berg, pues admitir todo lo que le dolió enterrar el pequeño y frágil cuerpo de su amigo era algo que aún le removía el corazón. Pero con ella era fácil, con Isabelle las palabras fluían sin que siquiera lo notara y no se avergonzaba de mostrarle sus más íntimos sentimientos.

Mientras Charles continuaba su relato, Isabelle le comenzó a curar la mano izquierda sin perder la atención en ningún momento. Alegrándose con sus bromas y sufriendo con sus tristezas.

-Lamento lo que pasó- le cerró el puño de la camisa –Puedo darme cuenta de cuánto lo querías- tomó entre sus manos las manos ya curadas del teniente –Y lamento mucho que nuevamente hayas tenido que sufrir en soledad una pérdida tan grande, habría dado cualquier cosa por estar ahí contigo.

-¿Sufrir nuevamente en soledad?- preguntó Charles sin entender.

En esos momentos Isabelle se dio cuenta que había hablado de más. No podía decirle que sabía su verdadera identidad, pues quería que él se lo contara.

-¿Eso dije?- trató de desdecirse –No sé por qué lo hice- encogió los hombros y sonrió.

-¿Qué más ocurrió en Arras?- preguntó de pronto Charles -¿Por qué no quieres decírmelo?

-Anne murió- lo miró con los ojos húmedos –Murió frente a mis ojos y no la pude ayudar…

-Eso no fue tu culpa…- Charles apretó las manos que continuaban entrelazadas a las de él.

-Lo sé… pero eso no hace que duela menos.

-Lo sé- llevó las manos de Isabelle hasta sus labios y las besó –Lo sé… sé que duele- murmuró contra la suave piel de la joven. Cuando notó que ella, turbada y confundida ante ese contacto, cerraba los ojos y entreabría los labios en busca de aire, sus entrañas comenzaron a arder y la sangre a rugirle. Imaginó que sentiría al darle un beso. Se inclinó lentamente con la razón empañada y los sentidos exaltados.

-¡Por fin los encuentro!

La voz de Sofía los asustó, Isabelle abrió los ojos sin siquiera haber notado que Charles había estado a punto de besarla. En cambio él, frustrado se revolvió en la silla frustrado, haciendo que un súbito mal humor se apoderara de él.

-Vamos a desayunar- la condesa aplaudió para que ambos jóvenes se pusieran de pie y dejaran lo que fuera que estaba haciendo.

Mientras caminaban hacia el comedor, Sofía le informó a Charles que acababa de recibir una nota del general Adlersparre informando que asistiría a almorzar junto a su sobrina.

-Veo que ya no se esperan invitaciones y simplemente se anuncian…. Que pésima educación- murmuró Isabelle guiñándole un ojo al teniente y haciendo el teatral gesto de llevarse la mano al pecho en un fingido y escandalizado gesto. Charles bufó como respuesta. Ella sonrió.

-No te preocupes querida- Sofía continuó hablando sin ponerles demasiada atención –Sé que con Agnetha no son las mejores amigas y por eso he invitado a Oliver para que también nos acompañe.

-¿Oliver?- preguntó Charles.

-Sí, Oliver… Desde hace días quiere visitarnos para ver a Isabelle y bueno…- llegaron al comedor –Ella no podía recibirlo y hoy me ha parecido prudente que lo haga- observó nerviosa a su sobrina –Lamento no haberte preguntado antes, querida…

-Hiciste bien, tía- contestó Isabelle. Charles bufó nuevamente.

El desayuno transcurrió entre los tres y sin mayores novedades, pues Fersen llevaba un par de días en palacio cumpliendo las tareas encomendadas, las que, vale decir, últimamente parecían ser cada vez más numerosas y agobiantes. Durante la mañana recibieron al enviado de la policía, quien les informó que el delincuente denunciado había prácticamente desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Noticia que acrecentó el mal humor del teniente Von Fersen.

Cuando a la hora de almuerzo, Agnetha no paró de hablar acerca de la boda y el general Adlersparre no dejó de presionar por una fecha para el enlace, esto, sumado a la cercanía que Oliver mostraba con Isabelle, que no dejaban de reír y hablarse casi al oído, Charles se sentía en un punto de ebullición máximo.

Sofía, conocedora del temperamento Von Fersen, que si bien generalmente era tranquilo en los momentos más álgidos, podía tornarse explosivo, supo que si no intervenía su sobrino estallaría con la violencia de un volcán en erupción, pues lo notaba en el límite de su paciencia. Con la maestría que conceden los años y la experiencia, la condesa guió la conversación hacia las últimas novedades en el frente contra los rusos.

De esa forma, se enteraron de que Carlos XIII, anteriormente Carlos de Södermanland, tenía como principal meta alcanzar un acuerdo de paz que fuera ventajoso para los intereses suecos. Por lo mismo, el nuevo monarca ordenó a Sandels que se trasladara al norte de Suecia y atacara la retaguardia de Kamensky. Como resultado de esta estrategia, se desarrollaron las batallas de _Sävar*_ y _Ratan*_ , las cuales, lamentablemente para los suecos, se saldaron a favor de los rusos. En ese punto de la guerra, que estaba prácticamente perdida, una flota británica comandada por el almirante Saumarez, compuesta por diez buques de línea y diecisiete de menor tamaño, arribó al golfo de Finlandia. Gracias a la presencia de esas naves, los rusos mantuvieron su flota en _Kronstadt*_ , viéndose impedidos de continuar la navegación costera en la zona, lo cual les ocasionó un grave problema para asegurar los suministros a las tropas eslavas.

-¿Es de entender que aún tenemos oportunidad frente a Rusia?- preguntó cándidamente Sofía, obviamente en un intento de ensalzar el orgullo militar de Adlersparre.

-No, mi distinguida condesa- contestó el general al tiempo que bebía un sorbo de vino –Los tenientes aquí presente pueden ahondar un poco más- observó a Charles y Oliver –Dado que ambos han asistido a las últimas reuniones del cuartel general.

-La batalla de _Sävar_ significó para Suecia casi cuatrocientos muertos y casi la misma cantidad de heridos- comentó Oliver con seriedad –Por lo que claramente nuestras fuerzas solo se ven mermadas a cada ataque.

-El _Riksmarskalk_ siempre tuvo razón- agregó Charles –Es imposible someter a una guerra a un país como el nuestro, tenemos poca experiencia militar y limitados recursos, sólo hemos logrado mantenernos en pie, y con relativo éxito, gracias a la ayuda de Inglaterra.

-Otra de las malas decisiones de Gustavo IV- murmuró Adlersparre -Es por ello que el principal objetivo de nuestro monarca es firmar un tratado de paz, situación que debiera concretarse en un par de meses a lo sumo- finalizó.

-Y mientras eso ocurre, nuestros compatriotas y muchos finlandeses perecen en batallas que no tienen sentido, pues como bien lo menciona el general, nuestro soberano busca un tratado mientras sus súbditos perecen- murmuró con molestia Charles, quien no podía dejar de pensar en sus compañeros de los _Dragones de Nyland_.

-Situación en la que tú también estarías querido mío de no ser por mi familia- interrumpió Agnetha mientras se acomodaba con coquetería un rubio bucle tras la oreja –Tía Sofía- volteó a mirar a la anfitriona –¿Puedo llamarle tía?

-Por supuesto, querida- contestó la aludida.

-¿Sabía usted que mi adorado novio, ayer recibió una citación para unirse nuevamente a campaña?

Isabelle, que se había mantenido al margen de toda la conversación, miró asustada a Charles. Este desvió la mirada, posándola sobre la servilleta que tenía empuñada en las manos. Al no poder establecer contacto visual con él, dirigió la vista hacia Sofía, de inmediato notó la turbación en los ojos de la mujer.

-No, no estaba al tanto de eso- contestó la condesa con la garganta seca y afirmando con más fuerza de la necesaria su copa.

-Pero no se angustie, mi padrino anuló de inmediato esa citación- sonrió altiva –Jamás permitiría que me convirtiera en viuda estando a punto de casarme.

Sofía asintió y bebió pausadamente lo que quedaba de su vino. Oliver, que también estaba al tanto de lo comunicado por Agnetha, interrumpió tratando de distender el ambiente.

-No todos tienen la suerte de haber recibido un balazo- bromeó –Ya ven que gracias a mi casi cojera, no fui llamado.

-Eso es porque eres el único… "varón" en tu familia, y se supone que debes continuar con tu apellido... aunque no le veo posibilidades de éxito a esa empresa- dijo con malicia la novia de Charles mientras observaba con desdén al rubio y simpático teniente.

Isabelle, que ya había notado la naturaleza de Oliver, dio un respingo en su silla e intervino antes que el general o Charles preguntaran el porqué de los comentarios de Agnetha. -La familia Von Dalin es muy afortunada de que su título sea portado por alguien como Oliver…

-Pensé que en la rudimentaria vida de campo no se hablaba de linajes… menos aún en un país tan salvaje como Francia- retrucó la rubia, molesta ante la intromisión de Isabelle.

-Agnetha, es suficiente- Charles la interrumpió –No permitiré que ofendas a Isabelle en su propia casa.

-Charles, cariño… la verdad nunca ofende- la joven sonrió con ironía –Arras está en el campo y Francia ejecutó a sus monarcas- se persignó -Dios nos libre de convertirnos en unos bárbaros semejantes… de eso puede dar fe Gustavo IV, quien ha sido tratado de forma estupenda por mi padrino y sus aliados, si esto hubiera pasado en Francia, nuestro anterior soberano no tendría la cabeza pegada al cuello.

Sofía e Isabelle observaron al mismo tiempo a Charles, conocedoras de su real origen aguantaron la respiración expectantes de su reacción. El aludido respiró profundo mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz, ambas reconocieron el gesto de Axel fielmente replicado. Después de unos segundos, el teniente se puso de pie y extendió una mano a modo de invitación a la preciosa rubia que lo miraba embelesada.

-Hace un clima espléndido… general, ¿me autorizaría a dar un paseo con Agnetha?- preguntó sin despegar la vista de la aludida.

Una vez que el hombre asintió, Charles sacó a rubia del comedor, pues ya era incapaz de seguir aguantando las barbaridades que la muchacha decía frente a todos. Sofía por su parte, conminó al general al salón principal y solicitó a Isabelle los deleitara con una pieza musical mientras esperaban que los recién comprometidos regresaran. Oliver se les unió.

Isabelle tocó con majestuosidad la pieza que su tía sugirió sin despegar la vista de la ventana que estaba frente al piano, pues a lo lejos podía vislumbrar a Charles y Agnetha paseando separados por una prudente distancia. Después de un rato, notó que los jóvenes regresaban al palacete, los siguió con la mirada, frunció el entrecejo cuando vio a Agnetha fingir un tropiezo para que Charles la sostuviera en sus brazos, más continuó tocando. No obstante, no le fue posible continuar fingiendo indiferencia cuando la rubia se colgó al cuello del teniente obligándolo a besarla. Erró un par de notas, haciendo que piano sonara de forma estridente.

-Perdón- se disculpó y continuó tocando.

Oliver, testigo de la situación, se acercó a ella y colocó con cariño una mano en el delicado hombro de la joven, en una muda muestra de apoyo. Situación que fue observada por Charles desde el jardín.

Cuando los prometidos ingresaron al palacete, Charles se detuvo en el recibidor y observó la correspondencia que recién había sido depositada en la bandeja. El sobre que estaba encima estaba dirigido a Isabelle y provenía desde Francia, disimuladamente leyó el remitente mientras Agnetha se miraba en el espejo del vestíbulo, leyó con la vista nublada por los celos "François Chatelet". Rápidamente dejó la misiva en donde estaba y extendiendo un brazo invitó a la rubia al salón. En cuanto entraron, el general se puso de pie y comenzó a despedirse sin hacer caso a los pucheros de su sobrina, pues la joven sólo deseaba permanecer más tiempo en compañía del objeto de sus caprichos.

En cuanto los Adlersparre se retiraron del palacete, Charles invitó a Oliver a cabalgar un rato, si bien ansiaba estar con Isabelle, tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejar que su mejor amigo siguiera compartiendo con ella, pues el íntimo gesto que había observado a través del cristal no le causó gracia alguna. De esa forma, ambos jóvenes salieron mientras Isabelle debió quedarse frente al piano y mascando la desazón que sintió al no haber sido incluida. Si bien era cierto ella no necesitaba invitación, su orgullo le impedía mendigar la atención que se le estaba siendo negada.

Al rato, Freja ingresó a la habitación con la correspondencia. Sofía recibió la propia y disculpándose con su sobrina, se retiró a su cuarto para contestar las invitaciones y efectuar algunas otras, dejando a mano las propuestas que la involucraban a ella le recomendó revisarlas. Isabelle observó la letra de François en el sobre que sostenía y sintió que el corazón se le empequeñecía. No se atrevió a abrirla, pues no estaba segura de querer leer lo que la misiva contenía ya que aún recordaba vívidamente la desazón sentida la última vez que lo había visto, actuando de un modo galante y lleno de seguridad con la hermosa joven castaña, de una forma que ella nunca había visto en él. Una vez más se sintió estúpida y engañada. Perdida en sus tribulaciones, no notó como pasaba el tiempo pese a estar de pie frente a uno de los grandes ventanales y junto a un reloj que con su cadencioso tic tac marcaba los minutos que transcurrían.

 _Puedo imaginar pero no sé cómo se siente_

 _Que el mundo se detenga cuando acaricia mi piel_

 _Que las manos del reloj no giren si no está presente_

 _Dicen que es tan suave, dulce y fluye como miel_

Con la mirada perdida en las copas de los árboles que se alzaban majestuosos en el enorme jardín, recordó el primer beso que se dieron un día como ese, una esplendorosa y maravillosa tarde de verano, cerca del arroyo que cruzaba la finca de sus padres. Rememoró cómo tembló la primera vez que él la tocó de forma íntima y como él se estremeció con sus también inexpertas caricias. Pensó en la primera y única noche que pasaron juntos en su habitación, cuando ella, asustada e insegura, desistió de seguir adelante y él, con cariño y dulzura, la había cobijado en sus brazos hasta hacerla dormir. Le dolió el pecho, se abrazó a sí misma y continuó observando el atardecer. Evocó la tristeza que se apoderaba de ella cada vez que François se marchaba a París y la alegría que sentía al verlo nuevamente. Creyó sentir una vez más el júbilo que experimentó el día, en que después de un romántico almuerzo en la ciudad, él la había besado con arrebato y en plena calle, sin que le importara que alguien los observara.

-Esas fueron unas de las pocas veces en que fuiste natural y libre- musitó al darse cuenta de cómo la personalidad siempre contenida del universitario, había mutado gracias a las copas de más bebidas en el restaurante.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo tardará? ¿O no es para todos?_

 _¿Por qué de mí se esconderá? ¿Dónde está?_

 _Quiero amar y sin pensar entregarlo todo_

 _Quiero que mi corazón intercambie su lugar con el de alguien especial_

 _Quiero despertar, te quiero encontrar y me quiero enamorar_

Sin moverse de su lugar, observó nuevamente el sobre que permanecía sobre el piano y secó una de las lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos. Volteó hacia la ventana y respiró profundo. Por unos instantes creyó percibir el aroma de François, ese perfume que le hacía evocar libros, libertad, familia, conocimientos y los mejores recuerdos de su vida. Respiró profundo y con el corazón apretado al pensar en que nada volvería a ser igual. Apoyó una mano en el cristal de la ventana, tratando de acariciar los últimos rayos de sol que atravesaban el vidrio, los mismos le recordaron el rubio cabello del que fue, primero su mejor amigo y luego su novio. Creyó sentir aún entre sus dedos la textura suave y gruesa, rebelde y a veces ensortijada.

Como el vendaval de un huracán, los recuerdos de la tarde de lluvia en la que se había entregado a él la asaltaron. Con las mejillas arreboladas rememoró sus besos y ansias, la anticipación y el miedo, todo mezclado contradictoriamente con la expectación y el arrebato... Y luego la desazón, la frustración de no haber sentido nada de lo que esperaba. "¿Y si soy yo el problema?", se preguntó.

 _No quiero imaginar, quiero saber cómo se siente_

 _Que un beso me desnude el alma y me hormigueen los pies_

 _Sus brazos ser mi abrigo en los fríos de diciembre_

 _Y en los días de verano juntos ver el sol nacer_

Como siempre le ocurría, cada vez que comenzaba una pregunta, muchas más venían a atosigarla: _"¿Cómo eres con ella? ¿Ella es mejor que yo? ¿Por qué con ella eres libre? ¿Cuál fue mi error? ¿En qué me equivoqué?_ " las interrogantes le martillearon la cabeza, pues su orgullo le impedía dejar a un lado los celos y las inseguridades causadas por la infidelidad. Lo cual sabía era bastante ridículo, porque si observaba el conjunto completo de la situación, estaba muy consciente de que ella lo había abandonado a pesar de que François quería desposarla y dejar a Jolie, o al menos eso suponía.

Al recordar la nefasta tarde en que su padre los había sorprendido en la intimidad del cuarto de la posada que el universitario había alquilado, sus mejillas se colorearon una vez más y sus entrañas ardieron. Esa vez, todo fue diferente. Ese día, y pese a que sus sentimientos ya no eran los mismos, había sentido entre los brazos del joven una chispa de deseo y placer que desconocía, su cuerpo había respondido de una forma nueva y ardiente, la cual, a pesar del dolor y la rabia por lo sucedido después, no podía olvidar por más que lo intentaba.

" _¿Eres así con ella?"_ la infame pregunta la hirió nuevamente. Tratando de no pensar más en François, fijó la vista en la fuente principal del jardín. De inmediato el recuerdo de Agnetha y Charles besándose en ese lugar hizo que el estómago le ardiera, pero esta vez de rabia. Apretó los puños. " _Y tú… ¿Cómo eres con ella?_ " se preguntó molesta.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo tardará? ¿O no es para todos?_

 _¿Por qué de mí se esconderá? ¿Dónde está?_

 _Quiero amar y sin pensar entregarlo todo_

 _Quiero que mi corazón intercambie su lugar con el de alguien especial_

 _Quiero despertar, te quiero encontrar y me quiero enamorar_

Con amargura observó los sobres que estaban sobre una mesita al lado de la chimenea, eran varias invitaciones que Sofía había dejado para que las revisara, convites a pasear, a tomar el té, a almuerzos campestres y elegantes cenas. ¿Qué tenía en común todas ellas?, eran de familias importantes y con hijos en edad de casarse, " _Prospectos interesantes para conocer_ ", recordó las palabras de su tía. " _¿Y si soy yo la que no es capaz de amar?_ ", se preguntó con aflicción mirando nuevamente el ocaso.

Charles regresó solo y fatigado, si bien aún se sentía molesto con todo lo que había ocurrido durante el día, también estaba un poco más sosegado gracias a la actividad física. Entró nuevamente al salón esperando encontrar a su tía, pues se sentía en la obligación de explicarle que omitió la noticia de su nuevo llamado a batalla, con el único fin de no agregar más preocupaciones a las que ya tenían. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Isabelle sola, casi a oscuras y concentrada mirando a través de la ventana. Se detuvo a observarla en detalle antes de hablar, apreciando como la delgada silueta de la joven se dibujaba perfectamente contra la ventana gracias a la luz del ocaso, admiró su altura y el diáfano aspecto que le confería el liviano vestido de verano que usaba. Apreció el largo y sedoso cabello negro cayendo por la espalda en una cascada de suaves y rebeldes ondas, sintió que le picaban los dedos por tocarla.

Caminó agradeciendo que la mullida alfombra camuflara sus pasos, quería sorprenderla y hacerla reír. Sí, en esos momentos, necesitaba escucharla reír más que nada en el mundo. Se detuvo frente al piano e inevitablemente su vista cayó sobre la carta que había visto en el vestíbulo. La tomó. El ruido del papel deslizándose sobre la cubierta asustó a Isabelle, la muchacha volteó y se encontró con Charles.

–Dámelo- se acercó y le arrebató la misiva de las manos –Es privado.

-¿Sigues comunicándote con él?- preguntó molesto ante la recelosa reacción de la joven. Isabelle guardó la carta en uno de los bolsillos de su vestido y no contestó. -¿Por qué te sigue escribiendo si terminaste con él? - insistió Charles.

-¿Y por qué tendría que decírtelo?- contestó Isabelle –¿Acaso yo he insistido preguntándote por la falsa relación que tienes con Agnetha?... No, no lo hecho porque así me lo pediste… tú debieras hacer lo mismo, respetar mis cosas y no intentar saber lo que no te interesa- sabía que estaba siendo demasiado dura, pero no podía evitarlo, su humor no era de los mejores y no tenía ganas de hablar.

-Te respeto…

-No lo parece- Isabelle volvió a mirar por la ventana, esperando que el teniente saliera del salón. Al notar que él no se movía, habló nuevamente sin mirarlo -¿Puedes dejarme sola por favor?... No quiero discutir contigo y terminaremos haciéndolo si insistes.

-Mi relación con Agnetha nos conviene a todos…- dijo Charles –Gracias a que la engaño como un infame, puedo seguir junto a ti, puedo continuar cuidándote… gracias a que le estoy vendiendo mi alma al diablo, puedo proteger a toda mi familia…

-Por mí no te preocupes… no me uses de justificación.

-¿Es que no entiendes?- Charles dio un paso al frente –Jerome puede regresar a terminar lo que empezó…

-No lo hará… y si lo hace, veré como defenderme…

-Te golpeó- Charles empuñó las manos –Te golpeó y casi te viola… te podría haber matado…

-¿Y crees qué no lo sé?- Isabelle lo miró colérica, se le había acabado la paciencia –¡A la gente le pasan cosas malas todo el tiempo y no por eso hacen lo que no quieren, no por eso viven con miedo!

-¡Eres una soberbia!

-¡Sí! ¡Y también soy orgullosa, rencorosa, irritable y aveces celosa! ¡No soy perfecta ni me interesa serlo!... ¡Ya no soy la chiquilla que conociste!- respiró profundo en un vano intento de calmarse, pues sentía que todo el miedo y frustración que llevaba sintiendo desde hace meses se estaba transformado en ira –¡No necesito tus constantes reproches porque sé muy bien cuáles son mis defectos! ¡Y a diferencia de ti, he hecho cosas de las que me arrepiento pero cargo con ello y asumo las consecuencias sin vivir justificándome! - sacó la carta de su bolsillo y se la mostró -¡¿De verdad quieres saber por qué François me escribe?!- sonrió con amargura –¡Seguramente lo hace porque tiene cargo de consciencia, no resiste sentirse mal porque después que me entregué a él, me engañó! ¡Quiere disculparse porque mientras yo me debatía conmigo misma debido a la decisión que había tomado, él estaba durmiendo con otra muchacha, una joven a la que conocía hace meses y de la cual nunca me habló!- notó que los ojos de Charles brillaban furiosos y tenía los puños apretados -¡Y no te atrevas a darme un sermón!- le advirtió apuntándolo con un dedo -¡No te atrevas a decir que me advertiste acerca de cómo debía hacer las cosas! ¡No te atrevas a reprenderme por hacer algo que no debía!

-¡¿Cómo pudiste dejar que te faltara el respeto?! ¡Te creía más inteligente!- gritó loco de celos al imaginarla en los brazos del universitario. Si bien había escuchado cuando ella dijo que ya no era virgen, era muy distinto tener la certeza y además conocer al responsable.

-¡¿Acaso tú te casas con todas las mujeres con las que intimas?!- Isabelle lo encaró -¡¿Por qué yo debería ser diferente?!

-¡No es lo mismo!

-¡Sí lo es!- se acercó -¡Yo también tengo derecho a equivocarme! ¡También tengo derecho a querer saber qué se siente y no por eso debo darle explicaciones a todo el mundo! ¡¿Por qué algo que es sólo mío es un tema de conversación?!

-¡Caprichosa! ¡Eso es lo que eres, una caprichosa infantil y voluble!- bufó -¡Te advertí que tu virtud era uno de tus bienes más preciado! ¡Te entregaste a quien no te merecía! ¡Dejaste que quien no te valoraba como mereces te tocara! ¡Te dejaste aprovechar como una estúpida niña! ¡Por Dios! ¡No es más que un chiquillo y estuviste con él!- descolocado, dejó de hablar cuando Isabelle comenzó a reír.

-¿Y quién me merece? ¿Alguién como tú? ¿Alguien que se ha acostado con la mitad de Europa, pero anhela una noviecita casta y pura, porque hay mujeres para casarse y otras para divertirse?- le pegó con un dedo en el pecho -¡Cuánta hipocresía!- siseó -Yo tengo el mismo derecho a hacer lo que quiera con mi vida- sonrió burlona -Y no porque me crea la más hermosa de la corte o la más inteligente… porque para eso estás tú- se burló -Aunque seguramente no entenderás lo que digo porque tu egocentrismo apenas te deja mirar más allá de tu nariz- lo miró a los ojos -Y te voy a explicar sólo para mostrarte que no todo es tan simple como crees, a François lo quería- bajó un poco la voz -Y también quería que lo nuestro resultara, tomé todas las precauciones y lo hice ilusionada… lo quería tanto… tanto, que no me importó nada… tanto, que nunca noté que yo no era la única ni que él quería a alguien más… y cuando lo vi con ella… era otro… con ella era feliz, ella lo hace feliz… a mí nunca me sonrió de esa manera…- de un manotazo se secó las lágrimas que estaban agolpadas en sus pestañas, pues hablar de su relación fallida aún la lastimaba –Y todo es peor porque pese a no amarme, él sí quería casarse conmigo… sí quiso reparar mi deshonra y yo no lo dejé… y si hice eso es porque no soy tan estúpida como crees. Soy capaz de darme cuenta cuando no me quieren como merezco y tampoco me engaño… cuando lo vi con Jolie me di cuenta de que lo que más me dolió fue mi orgullo herido… ¿te das cuenta de la contradicción?- preguntó con el mentón temblando –Después de todo supongo que tampoco lo quería tanto como pensaba y todo lo que hice fue en vano… sí, me equivoqué… pero lo hecho, hecho está.

Charles, al ver el dolor en la mirada de la muchacha intentó acercarse, arrepentido de sus palabras y de haberse metido en algo que no le correspondía.

-No me toques- le advirtió Isabelle dando un paso hacia atrás –No hagas lo que siempre haces…- se alejó más –No quiero que me abraces, ni que me tomes la mano… ni que me beses la frente o acaricies el cabello, porque si lo haces, no podré seguir enojada contigo y en estos momentos necesito estarlo.

-Yo no debí…

-No me hables- le dijo seria –Ya demostraste que no me valoras como a una igual y no pretendas hacer que cambie de opinión gracias a tus encantos… sé que estás acostumbrado a ser galante y gracias a tu apostura acostumbras conseguir lo que quieres… ¿Sabes?... en las fiestas se habla de tus aventuras y hazañas- respiró profundo –Y yo, a diferencia tuya, no te cuestiono, es tu forma de ser y la acepto porque sé que eres mucho más que eso, eres más que un licencioso…- lo miró a los ojos –Pero tú no me aceptas de la misma forma y cuando tratas de solucionar todo con tu gallardía me confundes…- negó con la cabeza -No somos hermanos, eres un hombre y yo una mujer… y no quiero que logres confundirme, mi orgullo y amor propio ya están lo suficientemente arruinados para que tú los pisotees.

-Isabelle, yo…

-Haz lo que quieras, sigue con Agnetha por pappa y tía Sofía, juega con ella pero no conmigo… vive tu vida como quieras y yo haré lo mismo con la mía, pues no necesito ni quiero tus explicaciones- movió la cabeza –Sé que es difícil para ti todo lo que está pasando, no soy ciega ni estúpida, pero prefiero estar lejos de las intrigas y los juegos. Eso no me gusta… no me gusta presenciar que engañes a esa mujer… aunque sea insoportable, es una persona… y nadie se merece que la ilusionen falsamente.

-Hablas como si Agnetha me quisiera… y sólo soy un capricho para ella… eso todos lo sabemos- intentó acercarse nuevamente, más Isabelle se alejó otra vez.

-Charles, eres un sueño… eres el hombre que cualquier mujer quisiera y eres encantador… si sigues con Agnetha, ella se enamorará de ti inevitablemente y sufrirá horrores cuando la dejes, aunque tus intenciones sean las más nobles del mundo, de todas maneras la harás sufrir.

-No puedo hacer más- la miró desesperado y dejando caer las manos –Dame tiempo… lo solucionaré…

-Es tu vida… yo no tengo que darte nada.

-Isabelle, no entiendes… yo te...

-No digas más, no quiero seguir hablando contigo- lo detuvo –Ya te lo dije, déjame estar enojada porque en estos momentos eso es lo que necesito… necesito estar lejos del encandilamiento que causas, porque eres como el sol, brillante y hermoso… y yo no quiero ser Ícaro…- se secó las mejillas, pues aún tenían restos de lágrimas -Lo que quiero es salir de la tristeza y rabia que aún siento al pensar en François o Jerome, encontrar mi camino y saber que haré con mi vida… y tú no me ayudas… tú sólo me confundes con tu encanto y eso no está bien. No me haces bien…- mirándolo por última vez caminó hacia la puerta del salón sin darle tiempo de decir ni una sola palabra, tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no notó como Sofía, quien había escuchado todo, se ocultaba en un recoveco del pasillo.

Después de unos minutos, la condesa salió del lugar en el que estaba y entró al salón. Charles estaba bebiendo una copa de vino y sentado en la oscuridad.

-Debes darle tiempo… no es fácil ser mujer y ella ha pasado por mucho últimamente…

-Lo sé- contestó el teniente poniéndose de pie. Dejó la copa sobre una mesita y caminó hacia la salida.

-Charles…- Sofía esperó a que se detuviera para volver a hablar -¿Desde cuándo la quieres de esa forma?- preguntó con suavidad.

-No lo sé, simplemente todo comenzó a cambiar cuando estuve en Arras… pero ya la escuchaste- giró hacia la condesa –Ella necesita tiempo para sanar y yo aprovecharé ese tiempo para arreglar el problema en el que estoy metido- volteó nuevamente hacia la puerta.

-Haz que te extrañe, demuéstrale que la entiendes, que la aceptas con sus virtudes y defectos… dale tiempo, pero no te alejes demasiado.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?- preguntó Charles sin atreverse a mirar a su adorada tía.

-Porque quiero que ambos sean felices… porque una vez te dije que siempre tendrías mi apoyo y hoy lo reafirmo.

Charles asintió y salió. Esa noche, Sofía cenó sola en el enorme comedor.

-o-

A partir de esa discusión, ambos jóvenes se alejaron, aunque no por completo, pues cada noche, Charles esperaba que la mansión se sumiera en el silencio para salir de su alcoba y cerciorarse de que Isabelle dormía profundamente, a salvo de cualquier peligro y siempre preocupado de no importunarla ni atosigarla, sólo pendiente de que Jerome no se acercara nuevamente a ella.

Por su parte la hija de Oscar, comenzó ocupar sus jornadas asistiendo a la biblioteca de la ciudad, acompañada habitualmente por Oliver o Sofía, e interesándose principalmente en estudiar la botánica de la región. En cuanto a su relación con Charles, apenas cruzaba un par de palabras con él a la hora de las comidas en que coincidían, siempre que Agnetha o el teniente Von Dalin no estuvieran presentes, pues en el caso de la primera se sumía en el silencio y con el segundo, hablaba y bromeaba con confianza, ignorando cortésmente al joven que la cuidaba cada noche sin que ella supiera.

De esa forma transcurrieron algunas semanas, tiempo en el cual el verano comenzó su retirada y el otoño inició su lento, pero inclemente arribo. Una de las templadas tardes en que Isabelle estaba terminando las cartas que le enviaría a su familia en Arras, al abrir el cajón en donde guardaba la correspondencia, el sobre remitido por François nuevamente llegó a sus manos. Lo sostuvo indecisa, más después de unos minutos tomó el abrecartas y rasgó el papel con decisión.

" _Querida Isabelle,_

 _Antes de que rompas esta carta por favor lee las siguientes palabras._

 _Nunca te fui infiel, te juro por la memoria de mi padre que jamás estuve con alguien más mientras tuve la dicha de ser tu novio, jamás te mentí ni te engañé._

 _En cuanto a lo nuestro, y pese a que te marchaste sin siquiera darme una oportunidad de explicarte, quiero decirte que no guardo rencor, sino más bien los mejores recuerdos. Siempre te querré como mi más grande amiga y tengo la certeza de que tú también albergas esos sentimientos por mí… simplemente no éramos lo que creíamos… y no por falta de amor, sino que quizás por exceso de expectativas._

 _Deseo que hagas tu vida como siempre has soñado, yo trataré de hacer lo mismo._

 _Ten la certeza de que cuando nos volvamos a ver, mi cariño por ti no habrá disminuido y seré muy feliz si tú también lo eres._

 _François Chatelet."_

Mientras dejaba que dos solitarias lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos, apretó contra su pecho la esquela y respiró profundo. Tenía dos opciones, creer o continuar desconfiando. Cerró los párpados y pensó en el niño que sentado a su lado aprendió a leer con esfuerzo. En el chiquillo rubio y desordenado, que corría descalzo junto ella cada vez que arreaban caballos y que luego se encaramaba en un árbol para cosechar todas las manzanas que ella solicitara. En el mozuelo que estudiaba junto a ella y con él cual debatía durante horas cuando sus opiniones literarias no coincidían. En el joven que la animaba a aprender más y a no resignarse al destino de una mujer común. Sonrió con las mejillas húmedas, gracias al tiempo transcurrido su corazón estaba más tranquilo y su mente más clara –Te creo…- susurró secándose las lágrimas y sonriendo nuevamente.

-Señorita Isabelle, la cena será servida en unos minutos.

Anunció Birgitta a través de la puerta.

-Gracias, voy en seguida- contestó guardando nuevamente la carta de François en un cajón. Se miró al espejo y sonrió. –Te creo…- repitió con los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa grabada en los labios. Alisó la falda de su vestido y se arregló rápidamente el cabello. Después de lavarse las manos, salió de alcoba y con paso alegre se dirigió al comedor.

Charles, al llegar a la mesa, encontró a Isabelle conversando animadamente con Sofía, al preguntar por Fersen, la condesa indicó que el gran mariscal había enviado un mensaje, anunciando que pasaría la noche en los aposentos que poseía palacio debido a que a primera hora de la mañana tenía una reunión muy importante. Resignado a ser sólo tres en la mesa, tomó posición y se dispuso a cenar en silencio, tal como lo llevaba haciendo cuando no estaba Agnetha ni Oliver, pues aunque le costara, estaba respetando los deseos de Isabelle y no haría nada que ella no quisiera, incluyendo hablarle.

-Querido… Por Dios, que distraído estás. Charles, te estoy hablando- Sofía subió levemente la voz.

El aludido, movió la cabeza y la miró sin entender –¿Me hablabas, tía?

-Claro que sí- la mujer sonrió con ternura –Quiero preguntarte si mañana puedes acompañar a Isabelle al mercado que está en el centro de la ciudad.

-No es necesario- interrumpió la joven.

-Querida, sabes que una señorita no puede andar sola, no es bien visto.

-Esta tarde le escribí a Oliver, él y Birgitta me acompañarán.

Charles alzó una ceja y observó detenidamente el rostro de la joven de ojos azules. Tentado a preguntar por qué Oliver estaba cada vez más involucrado en su vida, prefirió morder un buñuelo y tomar un sorbo de vino, aunque no pudo dejar de mirarla.

Isabelle lo observó de frente, dispuesta a contestar lo que él dijera, pues lo conocía muy bien y sabía que algo tenía que decir al respecto, sus gestos lo delataban. Más cuando lo vio beber un trago de vino, saborearse lentamente y al final morderse el labio inferior, y todo eso ejecutado con la mirada fija en su rostro, sintió que las mejillas se le coloreaban y la boca se le secaba, " _¡Bandido! ¡Sabe que pone nerviosa a cualquier mujer comportándose así y lo hace adrede!_ " pensó. Alzó el mentón y tuvo la intención de hablar, acción que no pudo concretar cuándo Charles sonrió de lado y le guiñó un ojo. Se le cayó el tenedor de las manos. Rápidamente lo levantó de la mesa, tratando de disimular y agradeciendo que el grueso mantel hubiera acallado el ruido. Después de unos minutos, cuando se atrevió a mirar nuevamente al teniente, este alzó una ceja, sonrió una vez más y continuó comiendo en silencio.

Sofía por su parte, disimulando no haber visto esa divertida y sugerente comunicación no verbal, aceptó los planes de su sobrina y comenzó a hablar de otra cosa.

-o-

Al día siguiente, fascinada con la algarabía que colmaba el mercado, Isabelle se dedicó a observar en detalle lo que ofrecían los puestos y a divertirse con las ingeniosas voceadas de los locatarios, quienes en gracia no se quedaban a la hora de ofrecer sus productos. Cuando notó que Oliver observaba en detalle una fina navaja de afeitar, le entregó su cesto de compras y algo dinero a Birgitta, enviándola en búsqueda de algunas semillas a un par de puestos de distancia. Se acercó al militar.

-Es muy bonito…- dijo colocándole una mano en el antebrazo -¿Es para ti?

-No…- Oliver dejó la navaja en el lugar de donde la había sacado y sonrió –Pensé en hacer un regalo… pero… no importa.

Isabelle tomó el articulo y lo revisó –La empuñadura está tallada a mano, es realmente una pieza maravillosa- tomándolo de la mano, le entregó la navaja y se acercó para hablarle sin que nadie más pudiera oírlos –Cómprala… los obsequios de quienes amamos siempre son bienvenidos, estoy segura de que Adolf lo apreciará.

El teniente Von Dalin la miró nervioso, más Isabelle apretó entre sus manos las del joven y sonrió con dulzura –Jamás te traicionaré- susurró –Y no porque crea que lo que sientes es incorrecto, no lo haré porque es algo tuyo, íntimo y sólo tú puedes decidir a quién contárselo- levantó una mano y acarició la mejilla del joven al ver que la observaba con los ojos húmedos –Únicamente te he dicho que lo sé para que no te sientas solo, valoro tu amistad y quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo.

-Charles tenía razón- Oliver habló con la garganta apretada y emocionado –Eres maravillosa, un obsequio de la vida.

-¿Él dijo eso de mí?- preguntó azorada, el teniente asintió –Quizás eso fue antes de que discutiéramos…

-Me lo dijo hace un par de días… estábamos en mi casa y se pasó de copas- sonrió divertido –Y bueno… eso lo hizo estar más comunicativo de lo habitual- Oliver notó que el tendedero los miraba demasiado, sonrió y le entregó el dinero que costaba la navaja. Guardó el obsequio y colocó la mano de Isabelle sobre su antebrazo. Comenzaron a caminar -¿Cuándo le levantarás el castigo?- preguntó después de unos minutos.

-¿Qué?

-Isabelle...- Oliver detuvo su paso –Eres muy inteligente y yo también…

-No es un castigo…- la joven suspiró –Es sólo que… él me turba, me confunde y yo tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar… y él otras tantas que solucionar… no puedo meterme en más problemas, no puedo ocasionarle un disgusto a mi pappa o a tía Sofía… y menos a mi familia en Arras… me he equivocado tantas veces- lo miró con pesar –Y Charles… él es tan… tan…

-¿Insoportable?- aventuró Oliver.

-Iba a decir tentador, gallardo e impredecible- Isabelle comenzó a reír –Aunque ciertamente también es insoportable.

-Habla con él… lo estás matando con tu indiferencia- Von Dalin reanudó su marcha –Es mi mejor amigo y lo conozco, sé que está agobiado con Agnetha dando vueltas a su alrededor y el que además no le hables, lo hace sentir miserable… te necesita- Isabelle arrugó el entrecejo y guardó silencio. -Tu madre hacía ese mismo gesto cada vez que me equivocaba en algo- el militar sonrió –Me gustaría mucho volver a verla…

-Aún lo hace- Isabelle sonrió al pensar en su madre –Y estoy segura de que también estaría encantada de verte, cuando las cosas se calmen en Arras podrías viajar conmigo…- su mirada se entristeció -O quizás ella venga a verme si pasa demasiado tiempo y no puedo regresar.

Oliver le tocó la punta de la nariz y sonrió –No estés triste querida… el tiempo todo lo soluciona, así como curó tu corazón herido, también arreglará las cosas en tu tierra.

-¿Cómo sabes?...

-Por que tus ojos hoy brillan contentos… son dos deslumbrantes zafiros, capaces de opacar las más bellas joyas y de alumbrar la más oscura de las noches…

-¡Pero qué poético!- bromeó Isabelle profiriendo dulces carcajadas.

-Charles es el poeta- Oliver guiñó un ojo –O el vino…- sonrió.

-¿Por qué me dices esas cosas?- preguntó con las mejillas encendidas.

-Porque estoy cansado de ser testigo de su miseria…

-Oliver, él está con alguien más… y si no me ha dicho nada, es porque no le intereso de esa forma- lo miró seriamente –Quizás el estar enamorado, hace que creas cosas que no existen realmente.

-A veces la gente hace cosas incorrectas por las razones correctas… por lo pronto, háblale, ayúdalo a no ser tan miserable con todo lo que está pasando… para el resto… el tiempo lo dirá.

Isabelle asintió en silencio y continuó caminando tomada del brazo de Oliver, ignorando por completo que a lo lejos, un hombre de corto cabello negro y que trabajaba vendiendo carbón, la observaba fijamente.

Esa tarde, la joven trabajó junto a Birgitta en la cocina. La mucama separaba algunas semillas según las instrucciones entregadas mientras Isabelle preparaba varios pocillos de arcilla, distribuyendo tierra y sembrado en ellos lo que su doncella le entregaba. Con el pasar de los días, comenzaron a aparecer brotes y con ese crecimiento, el espíritu de la joven Grandier se alegraba.

Una mañana, cuando Isabelle calculó era fecha de trasplante, al entrar a la cocina encontró a Charles inclinado sobre una de las macetas y con la nariz metida en los brotes que se asomaban.

-Harpagofito- dijo ella acercándose y contenta de verlo, pues debido a sus turnos en el cuartel general, el teniente llegaba al atardecer y solo a veces se veían a la hora de la cena.

-Ese era el nombre…- Charles se irguió –No podía recordarlo… sabía que era algo similar a grafito- sonrió.

-Esta es verbena- Isabelle tomó una maceta y se la acercó –Huele…

-¿Esto es para las contusiones?- preguntó el teniente, recordando cuando había percibido ese aroma en la joven que lo miraba sonriendo. Lamentablemente, de inmediato también recordó a Jerome, su mirada se ensombreció y arrugó el entrecejo.

-Charles… No lo recuerdes- dijo ella con tranquilidad –Esto es para ayudar a quien lo necesite, no una fuente de aflicción.

-Las dos veces que has usado eso, es por culpa de ese infeliz- murmuró con la voz ronca.

-Y aquí estoy, viva y sana… y ambas veces gracias a ti- Isabelle guiñó un ojo y sonrió. Tomó los guantes que estaban junto a las macetas y abrió la puerta que daba al patio –Ven, acompáñame. El militar la siguió. –Aquí haré un invernadero- comenzó a hablar apuntando una explanada –Mañana debieran traer la madera del armazón y en dos días más los cristales- sonrió y se colocó los guantes –Hoy limpiaremos el terreno con Birgitta…

-Puedes pedirle a alguien que lo haga por ti, estoy seguro de que cualquiera de los empleados te ayudará gustoso…

-Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo yo… quiero que este trabajo sea mío y que cada cosa esté hecha con cariño y dedicación.

Charles arrugó el entrecejo pero calló, era la primera vez que hablaban en meses y no quería arruinarlo. Al ver que ella se colocaba unos finos guantes de piel sonrió y dijo –Tía Sofía va a sufrir un colapso nervioso cuando vea tus guantes arruinados.

-Y para eso tengo valeriana, lavanda y melisa- contestó la joven riendo y tomando un azadón –Ya, no me hagas perder tiempo… ¿Acaso no tienes trabajo?

-Isabelle, te vas a cansar mucho- la observó preocupado –Por favor, pide ayuda si la necesitas… me quedaría pero tengo turno…

-Ve a trabajar… te veo en la cena- la joven sonrió. Cuando el militar desapareció de su vista, comenzó a remover la hierba.

Cuando Charles llegó a cenar, le extrañó que Sofía estuviera sola en la mesa. Al preguntar por Isabelle, la condesa comenzó con su habitual retahíla de lamentos. Le contó que la muchacha había trabajado hasta fatigarse y que apenas tomó un vaso de leche antes de caer rendida y en un profundo sueño, del cual no había tenido corazón para despertarla y todo por nada, pues Birgitta se había casi desmayado de cansancio al mediodía e Isabelle, obstinada como siempre, no había querido pedir ayuda para no dar trabajo extra al personal de la casa y por lo tanto no había alcanzado a terminar de desmalezar.

 _Te encuentro de nuevo, me inquieto y no puedo_

 _Fingir que da lo mismo tu presencia_

 _Frente a mí, frente a mí_

 _Miradas casuales, que aumentan latidos_

 _Que el tiempo se hace corto, si te tengo junto a mi_

 _Junto a mí_

 _Más no sé, como explicarte de mi amor_

 _Como decirte que hace tiempo_

 _Me robaste el corazón, mi corazón_

A media noche, como lo hacía cada vez que podía, Charles entró a hurtadillas a la habitación de la joven y la observó dormir, esta vez, reparó en que estaba aún vestida con los pantalones y camisa. Con cuidado de no despertarla, la cubrió con una manta y observó su rostro. Sonrió al ver marcas de tierra en su nariz y pómulos. Con la punta de un dedo le quitó el cabello de la frente y salió de la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, Isabelle despertó adolorida y aún cansada, de inmediato se dio cuenta de que era casi media mañana y en cualquier momento traerían los materiales para montar el invernadero. Después de darse un rápido baño, comió un par de buñuelos y salió dispuesta a terminar su tarea. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar todo limpio y desmalezado, listo y dispuesto para construir, sonriendo fue en busca del jardinero para agradecerle su ayuda.

-Qué más quisiera yo que haberla ayudado señorita, pero el joven Charles no me dejó, él mismo trabajó en el campo desde que despuntó el alba hasta antes de irse al cuartel. Creo que se compadeció de mis viejos huesos…

 _Ay amor, no se que tiene tu mirar_

 _Que día a día me conquista más y más_

 _Ay amor, cuanto daría por romper_

 _Ese misterio que me atrapa sin querer_

Isabelle agradeció la información y caminó hasta la mansión sin poder quitar de su rostro la sonrisa que le iluminaba hasta los ojos. El resto de día transcurrió lleno de actividades, pues quiso supervisar personalmente que el armazón del cobertizo quedará instalado tal y como ella quería. Al anochecer, esperó ataviada con uno de sus mejores vestidos a que Charles llegara a cenar, quería agradecerle lo que había hecho por ella, pero, cuando Sofía le informó que el joven militar había avisado que cenaría en casa de Angetha, apenas pudo disimular su desilusión. Lo mismo ocurrió los días posteriores, no pudo verlo debido a sus turnos en el cuartel o a comidas con la familia Adlersparre. Finalmente, después de casi una semana, cuando el invernadero estuvo listo, Isabelle entró a revisarlo al atardecer, aprovechando que los últimos trabajadores ya se habían retirado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó al ver a Charles instalando repisas de madera en forma de escaleras.

-Con esto podrás colocar más hierbas y optimizarás el espacio- tomó un cajón del suelo y lo colocó en una de las superficies –Y con esto, las raíces se podrán desarrollar de mejor forma que en las macetas de arcilla…

Isabelle se acercó y sonrió emocionada, había pensado en eso pero no había tenido tiempo de mandar a hacer nada de lo que Charles ya tenía listo.

-Gracias… muchas gracias- musitó tocando la rústica superficie –Es perfecto… ¿Lo hiciste tú?

-No- el militar sonrió –Mis habilidades con la madera no son tan buenas, pero sí los diseñé y mandé a hacer el mismo día que me contaste de tu proyecto… quería sorprenderte.

-Y lo hiciste…- lo observó con las mejillas encendidas –Quiero agradecerte por haber limpiado el terreno también… sé que odias madrugar y aprecio mucho tu esfuerzo.

Charles asintió y se limpió las manos con un trozo de tela.

-Vamos a cenar, estoy famélico… necesito comer algo con gusto a hogar…

Isabelle estuvo a punto de decir algo mordaz relacionado con las últimas actividades sociales del teniente y su prometida, más prefirió callar. Oliver tenía razón, Charles hacía lo que estaba en sus manos para salir del problema en el que lo habían metido. Esa noche, la cena fue distendida y los asistentes conversaron animadamente de las novedades políticas, pues Fersen pudo asistir a comer con sus hijos, situación que puso de muy buen humor a todos los comensales.

-Isabelle- dijo el _riksmarskalk_ mientras les servían el postre –Ahora que tu invernadero está terminado, ¿Me darías la alegría de ir a visitarme a palacio?... He pasado poco tiempo contigo y me gustaría cambiar eso.

-Puedo acompañarla- interrumpió Charles de forma impetuosa –Tengo el día libre y también me apetece ir a palacio- explicó un tanto avergonzado cuando todos los miraron.

-Hermana, ¿También irás?- preguntó Fersen a Sofía.

-No, lamentablemente no puedo- observó disimuladamente a Charles –Pero me encargaré de recibirlos con una deliciosa cena cuando lleguen.

Fersen asintió y levantó la copa, brindando por su maravillosa familia.

 _Mis días se alargan, cuando no te miro_

 _Y busco entre mil cosas, una que me hable de ti, sólo de ti._

 _Más no sé, como explicarte de mi amor_

 _Ay amor, no se que tiene tu mirar_

 _Que día a día me conquista más y más_

 _Ay amor, cuanto daría por romper_

 _Ese misterio que me atrapa sin querer_

Llegado el día, Isabelle y Charles, después de trabajar durante la mañana en el invernadero siempre a una distancia prudente y casi en silencio, almorzaron y se ataviaron con primor. El teniente escogió uno de sus mejores uniformes e Isabelle eligió un elegante vestido de seda y terciopelo, ideal para una visita de día pero lo bastante abrigado como para no pasar frío. Subiéndose al carruaje más elegante de la familia, emprendieron el camino. Un tanto nerviosos y expectantes por la cercanía que tenían en ese espacio tan reducido, apenas hablaron, más se observaron furtivamente durante todo el trayecto. Al llegar, y mientras esperaban que le avisaran a Fersen para que se reuniera con ellos, a Isabelle le llamó la atención una pequeña comitiva que se movía de un lado a otro. Aprovechando que Charles conversaba con algunos compañeros de armas, y víctima de su habitual curiosidad, se acercó sigilosamente hasta el pequeño tumulto.

-Su excelencia, es lamentable que hayáis escogido tan frío clima para visitarnos.

Dijo una de las encopetadas mujeres que se esforzaba en captar la atención de una mujer de mediana edad.

-No os preocupéis, vivir en Inglaterra me ha ayudado bastante a lidiar con los fríos climas- contestó la aludida mientras recorría con la mirada la estancia –Decidme por favor, el _riksmarskalk_ Von Fersen ¿está en funciones activas?

-Por supuesto su alteza, si deseáis entrevistaros con él solicitaré de inmediato una audiencia, es un hombre ocupado, pero estoy segura que no dudará en recibiros- la mujer sonrió con malicia –Es bien sabida la debilidad del gran mariscal por vuestra patria.

Isabelle frunció el ceño al escuchar, movió la cabeza y apretó los puños. Definitivamente odiaba la corte, sus infamias y comentarios malintencionados. Estaba a punto de alejarse cuando escuchó a la misma mujer hablar nuevamente. Se detuvo.

-Si gustáis os puedo presentar mientras tanto al hijo del _riksmarskalk_ , el joven Charles es un caballero muy apreciado en sociedad, además, gracias a su educación y encanto, estoy segura de que os hará más corta la espera.

La mujer asintió y se dejó conducir en dirección a donde varios jóvenes militares departían. Isabelle se quedó atrás y sin entender muy bien qué pasaba. Cuando una doncella, que quedó rezagada de la comitiva, pasó por su lado, la tomó del brazo y habló deteniéndola.

-Disculpadme, ¿Quién es la dama a la que acompañáis?

-¿No lo sabéis?... que falta de delicadeza y respeto- la estricta mujer la miró molesta –La dama a la que os referis, es su alteza María Teresa Carlota de Francia, duquesa de Angulema y delfina por matrimonio.

Isabelle sintió que le faltaba el aire y las rodillas le flaqueaban, comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia donde estaba Charles, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de la mujer que la trataba de maleducada e impertinente por haberla dejado hablando sola. Cuando vio que el teniente era presentado y que se dejaba guiar a uno de los salones privados apenas pudiendo disimular su cara de miedo, comenzó a temblar ella también, pues nunca lo había visto tan asustado. Lo siguió. _"No, no puede estar pasando esto"_ se dijo con el corazón golpeándole fuerte contra el pecho _"Ella lo sabe, estoy segura de que lo sabe"_. Apuró el paso y trató de darle alcance a Charles, tenía que advertirle.

Lamentablemente, todo esfuerzo fue infructuoso. Uno de los guardias reales le cortó el paso aduciendo que por expresa solicitud de la delfina nadie podía pasar a esa sala, pues deseaba conversar a solas con el joven Von Fersen.

Continuará…

* * *

 _ ***Primero** … el momento publicitario! Aunque ustedes no lo crean, Krimhild (mi beta y amiga personal XD) publicó nuevo material! Sí! Dios escuchó nuestras plegarias y tenemos algo más que humo! Así que entren a su perfil, aquí mismo en fanfiction, pinchen la historia "BnB Oneshot" y vayan al capítulo 2 "Escarcha"... es un relato precioso de nuestra rubia debilidad. Además tengo otra promo! Si les gusta el mundo Ikediano, Vicky Yum Kamiya (otra de mis amigas personales) subió hace muy poquito una nueva historia de Orumado (sí, aquí mismo en fanfiction), se llama "El tiempo en mis manos" y la protagonista es Maria Barbara (y su David…insertar suspiro). Están cordialmente invitadas a leer ambos relatos, preciosos y pura calidad (y si en los reviews dicen que yo las recomendé, tendrán un descuento en el próximo producto… bah! Verdad que eso es en otro lado XD). _

_***Segundo** … las notas (Sí, yo y mis notas…. XD) _

_**Sävar, Ratan**_ _: Ciudades ubicadas en el extremo norte de Suecia._

 _ **Kronstadt**_ _: ciudad portuaria rusa, situada en la isla de Kotlin, en la bahía del Nevá del golfo de Finlandia, ubicándose a unos 30 kilómetros al oeste de San Petersburgo._

 _ **La leyenda de Ícaro** : Por si alguien no la conoce, les dejo un resumen. En la mitología griega, Ícaro es hijo del arquitecto Dédalo, constructor del laberinto de Creta, y de una esclava llamada Náucrate. Ícaro estaba retenido junto a su padre, Dédalo, en la isla de Creta por el rey de la isla, llamado Minos. Dédalo decidió escapar de la isla, pero dado que Minos controlaba la tierra y el mar, Dédalo se puso a trabajar para fabricar alas para él y su joven hijo, Ícaro. Enlazó plumas entre sí uniendo con hilo las plumas centrales y con cera las laterales, y le dio al conjunto la suave curvatura de las alas de un pájaro. Ícaro a veces corría a recoger del suelo las plumas que el viento se había llevado o ablandaba la cera. Cuando al fin terminó el trabajo, Dédalo batió sus alas y se halló subiendo y suspendido en el aire. Equipó entonces a su hijo de la misma manera, y le enseñó cómo volar. Cuando ambos estuvieron preparados para volar, Dédalo advirtió a Ícaro que no volase demasiado alto porque el calor del sol derretiría la cera, ni demasiado bajo porque la espuma del mar mojaría las alas y no podría volar. Pasaron las islas de Samos, Delos, Paros, Lebintos y Calimma, y entonces el muchacho comenzó a ascender. El ardiente sol ablandó la cera que mantenía unidas las plumas y éstas se despegaron. Ícaro agitó sus brazos, pero no quedaban suficientes plumas para sostenerlo en el aire y cayó al mar. Su padre lloró y lamentando amargamente sus artes, y, en su memoria, llamó Icaria a la tierra cercana al lugar del mar en el que Ícaro había caído. Dédalo llegó sano y salvo a Sicilia, donde quedó bajo la protección del rey Cócalo. Allí construyó un templo a Apolo en el que colgó sus alas como ofrenda al dios. _

_Pasando a la musicalización, jejejee ya saben que a medida que se acerca el final, me pongo melancólica y me da por escuchar muuuucha música… así que las aburriré con varios temas insertos en el texto. Les gustó la primera canción? A ver… ¿quién la adivina?. En cuanto a la segunda, es de la insuperable_ _ **Ana Gabriel**_ _y se llama "_ _ **Ay amor**_ _"... ¡póngale oreja que es preciosa!_

 _ ***Tercero y lo más importante** , mil gracias por todos los comentarios, son las mejores y más entretenidas lectoras! (Bueno las que no dejan reviews también XD, pero no tanto como las que sí lo hacen... Al final, ella me pagan el sueldo jajajajaja). ¿Notaron que ya somos "internacionales"? Sí! Chicas italianas están leyendo! Yupi! (Me salió lo cheerleader! Jajajaja). Mil gracias a mi pepa grilla Eödriel, a mi Beta-Estrella Krim y a la súper EmilSinclair que ha hecho unas ilustraciones INCREIBLES! (Soy muy afortunada de tenerlas en este loco mundo "literario") _

_Vieron que cambié la portada del fic? Bueno, esta maravillosa ilustración (así como la anterior) es de la gran Eödriel y es Isabelle en su baile debut. Maravillosa! Lo notaron?_

 _Un abrazo enorme a cada una y nos leemos en el 33!_

 ** _Pd: Ya saben… este año termina GOT y por cada review que dejen, el gordo Martin se arrepiente de matar a alguien XD_**

* * *

 **PD: Aprovecho de dejarlas invitadas a la pagina en Fcbk "Only D", ahí encontrarán ilustraciones creadas para este fic y algunas otras cosillas interesantes.**


	33. Chapter 33

**_¿Qué hacemos por amor?_**

Con los oídos abotagados y la frente ligeramente perlada de sudor, Charles se esforzó en sonreír ante la elegante y distinguida mujer que le presentaban. Sintió náuseas al escuchar nombre y origen; la recordaba de Bristol y por fin pudo explicarse por qué se le hacía tan familiar. Asustado, recorrió con la mirada el enorme salón del palacio en búsqueda de una cara familiar y de confianza que lo sacara de esa situación. Pese a estar rodeado de gente, se sintió solo.

Sin poder rehusarse a lo que se solicitaba, a menos que deseara llamar la atención, claro está, se dejó conducir hasta a una sala privada. Las piernas le pesaban y apenas lograba despegar los pies del piso. Patético. Sí, así se sentía al no poder controlarse, parecía ser que su cuerpo actuaba por sí solo y no obedecía ninguna de las órdenes que su mente intentaba entregar. Miedo. Sí, también sentía eso. Comenzó a ahogarse.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró a su espalda, la desagradable sensación de sentirse emboscado hizo que el corazón latiera rápido y sin control, sintió un nudo asfixiándole la garganta, el estómago revuelto y las manos sudorosas. En un gesto de protección, se apretó las sienes con las palmas y comenzó a respirar profundo.

-Luis Charles… Querido hermano- Maria Teresa se acercó e intentó abrazarlo –Querido mío, mi pequeño hermano- repitió la mujer con lágrimas bañando sus mejillas.

-No… no sé de qué habla, su excelencia- trató de alejarse mientras miraba en todas direcciones, necesitaba salir de ahí.

-Mi pequeño- la mujer tomó entre sus manos el rostro del militar y sonrió –Tus ojos… son inconfundibles… y tu cabello- la acarició la melena con dulzura –Casi no has cambiado, sigues siendo igual de hermoso…

-Está equivocada- dio un paso atrás –No soy quien cree…- con desesperación buscó una salida.

-Ya sé todo, sé que el conde Von Fersen te rescató y Dios lo bendiga por ello… pero he venido por ti… mi adorado hermano, he venido a darte el lugar que te mereces…

-¡No!- alzó un poco la voz mientras trataba de respirar y mirando todo a su alrededor -No soy quien dice…

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Maria Teresa -¿Acaso no estás feliz de verme?

Charles caminó hacia una ventana y la abrió. Cerró los ojos y respiró el frío aire de otoño a grandes bocanadas.

-Por Dios, Luis Charles, cierra la ventana… estamos en pleno septiembre- se acercó presurosa y cerró el ventanal –Ya no soy tan joven como tú y mi salud no es de las mejores…

-No soy Luis Charles… soy Charles Von Fersen, hijo adoptivo del _riksmarskalk_ Von Fersen y teniente del ejército sueco- dijo con voz cadenciosa, como si repitiera algo memorizado.

-Sé quién eres ahora- María Teresa lo tomó de las manos –Cuando te vi en Bristol, creí estar soñando… Nuestros padres estarían dichosos de ver en quién te has convertido…- sus ojos se humedecieron –Eres un digno heredero de nuestro padre… Gracias a ti podremos restaurar nuestro linaje, con ayuda de nuestros tíos podríamos conseguir una esposa que esté a tu altura, una joven noble y educada, alguien que te ayude a llegar al sitio que te corresponde… gracias a Dios te encontré antes de que te casaras- notó que los ojos de Charles estaba casi fuera de sus órbitas –No te preocupes, hermano- intentó tranquilizarlo –Sé de tu compromiso con la jovencita Adlersparre y eso se puede deshacer, basta una palabra de mi parte para que desaparezca cualquier compromiso…

El hombre comenzó a negar con la cabeza, abrió la boca pero no salieron palabras.

-Mi querido Luis Antonio nos ayudará a conseguir una esposa digna del rey de Francia- continuó la mujer -Eres el legítimo monarca y es nuestro deber honrar a nuestro linaje, tu responsabilidad con nuestra patria y familia debe ser tu principal prioridad.

-Ya no soy él- Charles logró hablar –Ya no lo soy…

-Claro que lo eres- la duquesa insistió –Eres el rey de Francia por derecho legítimo y no un militar venido a menos, que además vive de la caridad de una familia que no es la suya- lo miró seria –Deja de hablar cosas sin sentido, he venido a hablar con el conde Von Fersen para agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por nuestra familia, mañana saldremos rumbo a Inglaterra, desde ahí comenzaremos a trabajar en la mejor forma de informarle al mundo que el legítimo heredero al trono de Francia está vivo- respiró profundo para seguir hablando –Además, buscaremos aliados para unir a la coalición contra Napoleón. Con un líder a quien seguir, todo será fácil… incluso tu grado de teniente nos beneficia, puedes comandar las tropas… obviamente, sin exponerte a peligro.

-Teresita- Charles, viendo que de nada servía continuar negando lo evidente, la tomó de los hombros mientras utilizaba el nombre que usaba en la infancia –Mírame…- le suplicó –Ni siquiera francés… soy sueco austriaco, esa es la verdad- la mujer cerró los ojos, él insistió –No soy Borbón, tampoco un príncipe y menos un rey… sólo soy un teniente del ejército.

-Shhh- le tapó la boca con la mano –Eres hijo de María Antonieta y Luis XVI… legalmente lo eres y eso basta.

-Legalmente, estoy muerto…

-No digas eso- lo abrazó –Es un regalo divino tenerte en mis brazos…

Charles cerró los ojos y abrazó durante unos segundos a la mujer que no dejaba de prodigarle gestos de afecto, pues pese a todo lo que estaba viviendo, durante gran parte de su infancia soñó con ser abrazado, aunque fuera tan sólo una vez más, por alguien de su familia. Con el corazón conmovido y alborotado por la inmensa gama de emociones que estaba viviendo, disfrutó el afecto fraterno añorado por años.

-Mañana nos iremos- dijo la duquesa –Apenas lleguemos a puerto, un barco inglés nos espera para zarpar- el militar negó –No seas obstinado, ya está todo listo, tardé meses ubicando tu paradero y otros tantos esperando que terminara la guerra contra Rusia, recé todas las noches para que no perecieras en batalla… no había sufrido de esa manera desde que escuchaba tus gritos y llantos en la celda de al lado- calló al darse cuenta de que el hombre erguía su postura en una clara actitud defensiva –Pero eso ya pasó querido mío, ahora estás a salvo.

-No me iré- dijo el teniente con seguridad –Jamás seré un rey, no me interesa… ya tengo una vida y no renunciaré a ella.

-¡Basta!- la duquesa lo miró molesta –Te debes a tu familia, tienes sangre real corriendo por tus venas, eres joven y gallardo. Serás un magnífico monarca- puntualizó –No hablaremos más del tema, fuiste capaz de superar todo lo que te pasó en la más tierna infancia y esto también lo harás. Tienes coraje y valentía suficiente para enfrentar tu destino- su rostro se tornó serio y su mirada dura –Somos herederos de Francia, somos beneficiarios de una larga estirpe de reyes y nos debemos a nuestro pueblo… si yo me casé siguiendo lo se dictaminó para mí, tú harás lo mismo, la familia Borbón prevalecerá, sacaremos del trono al usurpador de Napoleón y tú te sentarás ahí, no hay más que decir al respecto- dijo tajante –Mañana iré por ti al palacete Von Fersen y te irás conmigo… si no aceptas, haré publica tu aparición e igual deberás acompañarme, sólo están esas dos opciones y el resultado es el mismo, no hagamos un escándalo de esto, porque no es necesario.

-No.

-Le haremos pagar a cada uno lo que nos hicieron cuando pequeños- María Teresa se llevó las manos a los oídos y cerró los ojos –Aún me parece escuchar tus gritos…

-No quiero hablar de eso- Charles se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta mientras sentía nuevamente las náuseas llenándole la garganta –Esta conversación, se acabó.

La duquesa de Angulema caminó hasta el umbral –No, no se ha acabado, mañana hablaremos nuevamente- hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y salió con la espalda erguida.

En cuanto Charles se vio solo en la habitación, caminó hasta uno de los rincones de la misma y se sentó en un butacón. Apoyó los codos en las rodillas y se tapó nuevamente los oídos, pues de pronto creyó escuchar no sólo su propio llanto, sino también el de su hermana a pocas celdas de distancia. Se concentró en respirar mientras sentía que el tiempo retrocedía y el terror volvía a destrozarlo.

-o-

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Isabelle se acercó tratando de observar por entre los guardias que bloqueaban el paso. Alcanzó a ver como Charles se refugiaba en un rincón justo en el momento en que María Teresa salía del lugar. La hicieron a un lado para que la duquesa pasara sin ser perturbada, trató de seguirla, mas nuevamente fue apartada.

En el momento en que pensó ir por Charles, la gente comenzó a celebrar a su alrededor. Buscó la comitiva de la duquesa, constatando que incluso los guardias que la resguardaban estaban siendo parte del extraño festejo que no terminaba de entender. Apuró el paso y fue tras María Teresa, era la oportunidad de acercarse a ella. Tenía que hablar con ella.

- _Son excellence..._ (Su excelencia…)- dijo empinándose en la punta de sus zapatos y tratando de llamar la atención de la mujer a pesar de la comitiva que la rodeaba. Fue ignorada - _Son excellence, je vous prie de m'accorder quelques minutes..._ (Su excelencia, le ruego me conceda unos minutos…)- la doncella que un rato atrás le había reprochado su mala educación, la hizo a un lado con un disimulado empujón. - _Je vous prie de m'écouter ... au nom de l'amitié fraternelle qui a uni nos mères..._ (Os ruego me escuchéis… en nombre de la fraterna amistad que unió a nuestras madres...)- en esos momentos la duquesa volteó a mirarla. Continuó aprovechando el momento - _Ma mère était l'escorte de son altesse Marie Antoinette depuis son arrivée en France_ (Mi madre fue la escolta de su alteza María Antonieta desde su llegada a Francia).

-Lady Oscar… la recuerdo- dijo la duquesa mientras hacía un gesto a su guardia personal para que dejara que la joven que la requería se acercara.

-Sí- Isabelle se acercó presurosa –Oscar François De Jarjayes…- completó haciendo una elegante reverencia.

-Nunca más se supo de vuestra madre…

-Estuvimos viviendo aquí, en casa del conde Von Fersen- dijo rápidamente –De eso me gustaría hablaros…

María Teresa asintió, entendiendo de inmediato que esa jovencita algo tenía que ver con su hermano.

-Acompañadme- dijo guiándola a un salón que fue desocupado de inmediato ante su solicitud. En cuanto quedaron a solas la dos mujeres, la duquesa habló nuevamente –Imagino que vuestro interés en hablar conmigo está relacionado con mi hermano…

-Su majestad…- Isabelle trató de hilar alguna idea, pues sólo se había acercado a la mujer motivada por su deseo de proteger al Charles, haber visto el miedo en su mirar era demasiado para ella y no soportaba ser una espectadora de su terror y desamparo. Ahora, gracias a su impulsividad, se sentía bastante ridícula al no saber muy bien qué decir.

-¿Él asumió algún tipo de compromiso con usted?- Isabelle negó rápidamente -¿Cuál es la razón entonces por la cual os acercasteis a mi persona?- preguntó directamente la duquesa.

-Él… él solo quiere ser feliz- dijo torpemente y dando un paso para acercarse a la mujer que la miraba como a alguien insignificante –Su majestad, Charles sólo quiere ser feliz…- repitió como una estúpida.

-¿Y qué os lleva a pensar que ser el rey de Francia no lo hará feliz?

-Él es bondadoso, es inteligente, es valiente y fuerte… le gusta reír y divertirse- respiró profundo mientras se retorcía las manos en un nervioso gesto y sintiéndose cada vez más tonta por no saber qué decir, pues pese a haber sido educada de la mejor forma y tener bastante amor propio, de pronto se sentía ridícula y torpe –Charles, sólo quiere ser alguien normal…

-¿Acaso pensáis que un monarca no es feliz?- la voz de la duquesa sonó molesta –Louis Charles, porque ese su nombre- la miró con dureza –Tiene una obligación y es su deber cumplirla- levantó el mentón –Mañana lo iré a buscar y se irá conmigo a Inglaterra, os recomiendo despediros…

En ese momento, la joven supo que haría lo que fuera por el hijo de Fersen. Sin pensarlo demasiado, se arrodilló frente a la mujer. La duquesa, completamente sorprendida ante ese gesto, calló.

–Os lo suplico- Isabelle comenzó a hablar –No lo obliguéis a hacer algo que él no quiera- levantó el rostro, buscando la mirada de la mujer –Lo conozco… y él solo quiere ser feliz… no ansía nada más… no quiere un reino, es más… no necesita un reino- vio que la mujer fruncía el entrecejo –Le costó mucho superar todo lo que pasó… lo recuerdo, lo recuerdo de niño… él sufrió mucho- dijo con los ojos anegados –Y ahora está asustado nuevamente… vos lo visteis también… no lo obliguéis a hacer algo que él no desee, ya ha pasado por demasiadas cosas que lo han lastimado y no se merece esto…

-Estáis hablando cosas sin sentido- la mujer comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta –Louis Charles tiene un deber y lo cumplirá.

-Nos iremos- Isabelle se puso de pie –Me iré con él… y os aseguro que no lo volveréis a encontrar… mi familia ha vivido años en el anonimato y no dudará en ayudar a Charles a hacer lo mismo- levantó la barbilla y la miró desafiante –Si lo buscáis nuevamente, me lo llevaré… y no volveréis a ver a vuestro hermano nunca más, os doy mi palabra- sentenció.

-Insolente- la mujer la miró a los ojos –Insolente e ingenua, ¿qué os hace pensar que él no desea el trono?

-Lo conozco más que vos- dijo desafiante.

María Teresa negó con la cabeza y sonrió con displicencia –Lamento no poder decir que ha sido un placer conoceros, no obstante, y a pesar de eso, os pido entreguéis mis parabienes a vuestra madre, pues guardo gratos recuerdos de ella pese a su traición- su mirada se endureció aún más –Y así como pretendéis defender a mi hermano, no olvidéis que vuestra familia también es responsable de todo lo que Luis Charles pasó en prisión, buenas tardes- hizo una genuflexión y salió rápidamente del lugar.

Isabelle se quedó de pie en medio del saloncito, temblando y con la garganta apretada. Después de unos segundos, reaccionó. Enderezó la espalda y salió en busca del hijo de Fersen y María Antonieta.

-o-

En cuanto Charles puso un pie fuera de la sala, fue prácticamente asaltado por otros jóvenes militares. Sin entender mucho de que se trataba todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, el teniente estrechó manos e intercambió palmetazos en la espalda. Temiendo que Maria Teresa hubiera filtrado la información de su verdadera identidad, buscó con la mirada a Isabelle o a Fersen, sólo encontró a este último. Al verlo sonreír, dejó escapar el aire que estaba conteniendo, pues sabía que él jamás se alegraría en caso de saber lo que había pasado. Fue a su encuentro.

-Hijo- Fersen lo tomó de los hombros –La guerra finalizó…- dijo sonriendo y con los ojos brillantes –Ya no hay peligro de que seas llamado a batalla.

Por fin entendiendo a qué se debía tanta felicidad en gente que precisamente no se caracterizaba por la propensión a la algarabía, Charles sonrió tímidamente a modo de respuesta a su padre, pues consciente de que el último tiempo había estado lleno de preocupaciones y sinsabores para el conde, no tuvo corazón de agriarle el momento. En cuestión de minutos, Fabián, en su condición de Gran Maestro de la Corte apareció, cuando el silencio llenó la estancia, comenzó con el relato del informe que mantenía en sus manos.

-Hoy, 17 de Septiembre de 1809, se ha firmado exitosamente el tratado de Fredrikshamn. Con este acuerdo, se dan por exitosas las negociaciones de nuestro soberano, poniéndose fin a las hostilidades entre Rusia y Suecia. Firmaron en representación de nuestra patria el general Kurt von Stedingk y el coronel Anders Frerik Sköldebrand, Rusia, en tanto, designó como representantes al ministro del exterior, Nikolai Rumyantsev y al embajador ruso en Estocolmo, David Alopaeus- los vítores en el salón interrumpieron momentáneamente, con un golpe de bastón, Fabián pidió silencio y continuó –De acuerdo con lo estipulado en el Tratado, Suecia cede a Rusia partes de las provincias de Laponia, Västerbotten, Åland y todas las provincias al este de estas. El territorio pasa a ser incorporado al Imperio Ruso como el Gran Ducado de Finlandia, a este territorio se le une los territorios de Carelia y zonas de Nyland y Savonia.

Mientras un silencio sepulcral llenaba el salón, forma en que los aristócratas presentes expresaban su más profunda decepción, y desacuerdo, por haber perdidos tantos territorios estratégicos, sobre todo las islas de Åland, pues las mismas era una zona de cultura y lengua sueca, además de ser un bastión importante para la defensa de Suecia en el Báltico. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Charles, pues según esa información, muchos de sus camaradas dragones, ahora estaban bajo la soberanía rusa.

-Charles…

La voz de Fersen lo sacó de sus pensamientos, desvió la vista de Fabián y la fijó en el _riksmarskalk_ -¿Sí?- preguntó aún sin recobrar la templanza de siempre.

-Esto cambia los planes que tenía para hoy… ¿Podrías disculparme con Isabelle?... dile que la recompensaré apenas me sea posible…

-Sí, sí… no hay problema- murmuró Charles.

Fersen, pese a su habitual distracción en materias emocionales, pudo darse cuenta de que su hijo no parecía el mismo, mas atribuyó ese extraño animo a la reciente noticia, pues conocía su alto espíritu de camaradería y sabía que la noticia de que Nyland formaba parte de los territorios cedidos, le estaba causando más de una preocupación. Casi enseguida, Fabián hizo un llamado a varias autoridades presentes, entre ellas su hermano, para asistir a una reunión. De esa forma, Charles quedó nuevamente solo en el salón, solo en sentido figurado, ya que esa era su sensación pese a continuar rodeado de gente.

-¿Charles?

Isabelle le habló suavemente en cuanto llegó al lado del teniente, con el corazón apretado notó que su semblante continuaba siendo espantosamente triste. Lentamente se acercó a él y trató de tomarlo de la mano al ver que no solo no respondía a su llamado, sino que además parecía ni siquiera haber reparado en su presencia. Charles reaccionó de forma arisca y se hizo a un lado ante el contacto de la suave mano de la joven. La miró aterrado.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos a casa?- preguntó Isabelle, él asintió y comenzó a caminar sin esperarla. Ella aceleró el paso y se esforzó en darle alcance. En silencio subieron al carruaje.

 _-¿Tiene hambre el principito?- la burlona pregunta de Antoine Simons resonó por enésima vez en el sucio calabozo en el cual un alto y delgado niño de ocho años estaba refugiado en uno de los rincones -¡Te estoy hablando!- lo pateó en las costillas –¿Acaso eres demasiado importante para dirigirte a un plebeyo?- golpeó con el puño la pequeña cabeza que trataba de refugiarse entre unas huesudas rodillas -¡Deja de llorar!_

 _Luis Charles sorbió por la nariz mientras se tallaba los ojos con ambas manos, sabía que si no dejaba de llorar no comería el mohoso pan que el zapatero encargado de su custodia había dejado en el piso. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, detuvo sus lágrimas y levantó la vista. La desdentada sonrisa de su carcelero estaba frente a él. Asintió con la cabeza a modo de respuesta acerca de su apetito._

 _-¡Habla!- vociferó el hombre mientras le daba un azote en la espalda._

 _-Sí- murmuró el chiquillo._

 _-Sí, ¿qué?- otro azote más._

 _-Sí, ciudadano Simons._

 _Antoine pateó con la punta del zapato el pan, acercándolo al chiquillo. Luis Charles, tomó ávidamente el mendrugo de pan y lo comenzó a roer cuan ardilla, pues era imposible mascarlo sin romperse un diente._

Un bache en el camino, hizo que el carruaje saltara provocando que sus dos ocupantes se movieran bruscamente en el interior. Charles sacudió la cabeza en un vano intento de alejar los recuerdos que comenzaban a asaltarlo. Se estaba ahogando. Con manos temblorosas se desabotonó el cuello de la guerrera y comenzó a respirar por la boca.

 _-Allons enfants de la Patrie, Le jour de gloire est arrivé. Contre nous de la tyranie, L'étendard sanglant est levé..._

 _-¡Más fuerte!- gritó Simons al chiquillo que marchaba frente a él mientras cantaba una y otra vez el nuevo himno patrio._

 _-¡Entendez vous dans les campagnes, mugir ces féroces soldats, Ils viennent jusque dans vos bras, égorger vos fils, vos compagnes!_

 _El agua fría que lo empapó, hizo que Luis Charles perdiera el ritmo de la marcha y olvidara la letra de la canción._

 _-¡Eres un bueno para nada!- gritó el zapatero mientras vaciaba otra balde sobre la cabeza del niño, esta vez era un cubo con orines._

 _El chiquillo aguantó las arcadas con todas sus fuerzas, pues sabía que lo harían comer lo que vomitara. Apretó los párpados y se esforzó en recordar la letra del himno._

 _-¡Égorger vos fils, vos compagnes, Aux armes citoyens, Formez vos bataillons, Marchons, archons, qu'un sang impur abreuve nos sillons!_

 _Un nuevo balde cayó sobre él, empapándolo hasta los huesos. Esta vez era agua mezclada con tripas de pescado. Imposibilitado de aguantar más, corrió a un rincón y vomitó lo que escasamente guardaba en el estómago._

 _Dado que el chiquillo había vomitado únicamente bilis, Antoine Simmons se desquitó golpeándolo con la fuerza justa para no provocarle fracturas, en brazos y piernas. Luis Charles se hizo un ovillo nuevamente mientras se mordía las mejillas para no gritar, pues si lo hacía, lo habían amenazado con golpear de igual forma a su hermana._

Isabelle observó con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, como Charles apretujaba los puños en un vano intento de controlar el horror que se reflejaba en su rostro. El hombre tenía la mandíbula apretada y la frente empapada de sudor. Se sentó a su lado y trató de tomarle la mano nuevamente. El teniente dio un brinco y alejó de ella con la mirada perdida en el terror.

-Charles, soy yo…- musitó despacio.

Charles dio la señal al cochero de detenerse, en cuanto el carruaje cesó su bamboleó, salió y corrió unos metros. Isabelle vio cómo el hombre se inclinaba y vomitaba todo lo que tenía en el estómago en violentas arcadas. Regresó después de unos minutos. Se sentó nuevamente y cerró los ojos mientras se concentraba en respirar.

 _Una de las pocas sonrisas que se permitía el dulce niño que permanecía encerrado, era cuando jugaba con alguna cría de rata, pues éstas no lo mordían, o cuando veía entrar por la puerta a la dulce mujer que lo abrazaba y mimaba sin que le importara su fetidez._

 _-No, no…- repitió el chiquillo abrazado a la cintura de la mujer que había ido a despedirse – Seré bueno, lo prometo…_

 _-Mi dulce niño, no es por ti- sollozó Rosalie con el corazón destrozado –Con mi familia nos iremos de la ciudad…_

 _-¡Llévame!- suplicó tirándose al mugroso piso y aferrándose a sus pies -¡Seré bueno! ¡Seré bueno!_

 _Rosalie se hincó junto a él mientras le besaba la cabeza –No puedo…- lo besó en la frente y lo obligó a ponerse de pie –No llores, no llores o el señor Simmons se molestará…- Luis Charles asintió mientras se tallaba los ojos e hipaba sin poder controlarse por completo. Rosalie, recurriendo a sus últimas fuerzas, pues la estaba matando abandonar al pobre chiquillo, habló con toda la calma que pudo reunir -Mañana te vendré a ver antes de irme, te lo prometo…. Mañana vendré a despedirme…_

 _Luis Charles asintió mientras la miraba desolado. Cuando la puerta del calabozo se abrió, fue separado bruscamente de la mujer y arrojado a un rincón mientras ella suplicaba que no lo golpearan._

 _Fue la última vez que la vio. Rosalie no pudo volver a despedirse debido a que ese mismo día, su esposo fue guillotinado._

Isabelle se mordió los labios para no llorar, se sentía impotente como nunca antes lo había estado en su vida. A pesar de que sólo la separaban unos metros de Charles, pudo darse cuenta de que en esos momentos él estaba completamente perdido en los recuerdos. Cuando lo vio manotearse los brazos y las costillas, se acercó y lo tomó de las muñecas con toda su fuerza.

-Detente… por favor detente- sollozó mientras lo afirmaba.

-Las ratas, están chillando…- dijo Charles en total estado de catatonia.

Isabelle aguzó el oído, notó que el rechinamiento de las ruedas del carruaje se asemejaba a chillidos.

-No hay ratas… es el ruido de las ruedas- susurró con el corazón destrozado.

Charles abrió los ojos de par en par y la miró asustado, saliendo de su aturdimiento y dándose cuenta de donde estaba. El carruaje se detuvo, habían llegado a casa. En esos momentos, el teniente descendió y entró a la mansión sin siquiera esperarla. Isabelle pensó en seguirlo, no obstante prefirió ir en busca de Sofía, ella seguramente sabría qué hacer.

Cuando Freja le informó que la condesa había asistido a cenar donde algunas amistades, pues el fin de la guerra desató que varias celebraciones se realizaran ese día, fue a su habitación y escribió una escueta nota. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y buscó a uno de los mozos de cuadra, le entregó la misiva mientras le pedía que fuera rápidamente a palacio y buscara al conde Von Fersen hasta encontrarlo.

 _Oh, why you look so sad, the tears are in your eyes,_

 _Come on and come to me now, and don't be ashamed to cry,_

 _Let me see you through, 'cause I've seen the dark side too._

 _When the night falls on you, you don't know what to do,_

 _Nothing you confess could make me love you less,_

 _I'll stand by you,I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you,_

 _I'll stand by you_

Durante casi tres horas, se paseó de un lado a otro en el pasillo que conectaba las habitaciones, deteniéndose de cuanto en cuanto frente a la puerta de Charles. Tomando la manilla apoyaba la frente contra la madera mientras algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. La impotencia seguía carcomiéndole el alma. Cuando Birgitta le avisó que la cena estaba lista, rechazó el alimento y pidió a cambio le llevaran una taza de té y algunos buñuelos en una bandeja. Una vez recibido el pedido, tomó la charola con una mano y golpeó la puerta frente a la cual llevaba horas de pie. Al no escuchar respuesta, giró el pomo y entró.

-Traje un té…- susurró mientras dejaba la bandeja sobre el desayunador. Nuevamente no recibió respuesta. Volteó buscándolo, lo que vio le destrozó el corazón. Charles, el alto, gallardo y atlético hombre que siempre tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, estaba sentado en el piso en un rincón detrás de la puerta, con la cabeza afirmada entre las manos y la mirada perdida. Antes de acercarse, escuchó que alguien subía con pesadas y rápidas zancadas las escaleras, salió de la habitación y corrió por el pasillo. -Pappa…- se lanzó a los brazos de Fersen.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó el conde jadeando por la carrera, pues apenas recibió la nota de Isabelle, en la cual le pedía que fuera urgente a casa, abandonó la reunión en la que estaba y galopó sin descanso hasta llegar a su hogar.

-Es Charles…- alcanzó a decir antes de que Fersen la soltara y corriera a la habitación de su hijo.

Apenas el conde entró a la alcoba y vio el estado en el que se encontraba el militar, cerró la puerta y se arrodilló a su lado.

-Hijo…- murmuró tratando de abrazarlo, Charles levantó la vista y lo miró como si no lo conociera –Hijo… soy yo- repitió Fersen con los ojos húmedos y la garganta apretada –Estás en casa…- tomó el rostro del joven entre sus manos para que no perdiera contacto visual con él, pues ese era uno de los consejos que un doctor en Bélgica le había dado cuando Charles recién llegó a vivir a su lado –Estás en casa, con tu familia y estás a salvo.

Charles asintió mientras tomaba con fuerza las muñecas del hombre que lo sostenía, tratando de aferrarse a algo que lo mantuviera en el presente y lo sacara del abismo de recuerdos en el que llevaba horas sumergido.

Fersen, al ver cómo la mirada de Charles nuevamente se aclaraba y su respiración comenzaba a recobrar la tranquilidad de siempre, apoyó su frente contra la de su hijo mientras lo abrazaba de los hombros.

-Todo está bien…- murmuró el conde.

-Me encontró…- murmuró Charles.

El _riksmarskalk_ se tensó de inmediato al escuchar esas palabras -¿Quién?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Maria Teresa…

-No puede ser…

-¿Por qué no nos sacaron a los dos?- preguntó Charles mirando los sabios ojos de su padre –Siempre quise saberlo… ¿Por qué yo sí y ella no?

Fersen cerró los párpados por un segundo, respiró profundo y habló –Porque tú eres mi hijo y siempre estarás primero…

-Ella también era una niña…

-Lo siento… no pudimos hacer nada por ella- trató de explicar –En mi vida he tomado muchas decisiones de las que me arrepiento, pero de ponerte en primer lugar, no- dijo con tranquilidad –Tú siempre fuiste mi prioridad, no puedo engañarte… intentar sacarlos a ambos era un fracaso seguro… eso todos lo sabíamos.

Charles asintió y apretó las manos, aferrándose con fuerza a quién seguía sosteniéndolo.

 _So if you're mad, get mad, don't hold it all inside,_

 _Come on and talk to me now._

 _Hey there, what you got to hide?_

 _I get angry too, well, I'm alive like you._

 _When you're standing at the crossroads,_

 _And don't know which path to choose,_

 _Let me come along, 'cause even if you're wrong_

Isabelle, al ver que las horas transcurrían y Fersen no salía de la habitación de Charles, decidió cambiar su ropa por la de dormir, abrió la puerta de su alcoba y se sentó en la cama a esperar alguna señal que le indicara que todo estaba bien. Entrelazó las manos sobre su regazo para que dejaran de temblar y se concentró en respirar profundo. Nadie sabía que ella era conocedora del verdadero origen de Charles y eso la situaba en una incómoda posición de espectadora.

Cerca de las tres de la mañana, y mientras ella luchaba por no quedarse dormida, finalmente la puerta de la alcoba de Charles se abrió. Con cautela se asomó al pasillo, vio a Fersen caminar lento y agobiado, con la espalda un tanto encorvada y completamente derrotado. Luego de que el conde entrara a su habitación, esperó un rato y, decidida a no continuar siendo una espectadora, caminó descalza hasta la recámara del teniente. Abrió la puerta y entró.

Charles estaba en posición fetal sobre la cama, vestido con los pantalones del uniforme y en mangas de camisa. Cuidando no asustarlo, se recostó junto a él y lo abrazó desde la espalda.

-Lo sé…- dijo contra la tela de la camisa del militar -Sé quién eres y puedo imaginar todo lo que te hicieron…- apretó con fuerza los brazos. Percibió como el pecho del hombre se estremecía, lo apretó más fuerte –Siempre estaré contigo- musitó Isabelle –Y no dejaré que nadie te haga daño nunca más, te lo prometo.

-Mi dulce Isabelle…- murmuró Charles con la voz pastosa, tomó las manos que lo abrazaban y llevándolas a sus labios, las besó.

La joven se pegó más a la espalda de él y lo apretó con fuerza. Permanecieron en esa posición, ella escuchando el acompasado latir del corazón del militar y él, sintiendo la calidez de un abrazo que, si bien añoraba hace años, no había esperado en esos momentos. Perdieron el sentido del tiempo. Cuando Charles sintió que los brazos de Isabelle perdían un poco de fuerza, volteó para quedar frente a ella. La observó dormir.

-No estoy durmiendo…- dijo la chica dibujando una dulce sonrisa en sus labios –Sólo descanso los párpados- abrió los ojos y lo tomó de las manos -¿Estás mejor?- Charles asintió –Trata de dormir, en un rato amanecerá y debemos viajar apenas despunte el alba…

-¿Viajar?- preguntó sin entender.

-¿Quieres ser rey?- Isabelle lo miró a los ojos, él negó rápidamente –Entonces debemos irnos, iremos a Bélgica y desde ahí le escribiré al tío Víctor, él nos acogerá en Normandía… cuando termine la guerra podemos irnos a América… ¿Por qué sonríes?... esto es serio- frunció el ceño al ver que el militar la miraba con los ojos brillantes y su típica sonrisa de medio lado.

-Veo que tienes todo planeado- contestó mientras sentía que el corazón le bailaba de felicidad.

-Soy una mujer práctica…

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó sin soltarla de las manos.

-Tiempo atrás vi un retrato tuyo… fue antes de que te encerraran…- no pudo seguir hablando y se arrojó a los brazos de Charles, refugiándose en su pecho y abrazándolo de la cintura –Cuando vi la imagen… no tuve dudas… eran tus ojos y tu sonrisa…

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- preguntó abrazándola con fuerza.

-¿Para qué…? eso no cambia en nada quien eres… además, tú mismo me enseñaste que a veces uno no habla de ciertas cosas no por ocultarlas, sino porque lastiman- enredó las piernas con las de él, buscando acabar con el espacio que los separaba, sabía que quizás no era prudente ni sensato lo que estaba haciendo, pero eso no le importó. Hundió la nariz en el cuello de quien la sostenía en sus brazos y aspiró su aroma, sin entender muy bien porque se sentía así, se entregó a no pensar y solo actuar –No dejaré que te alejen de nosotros…- susurró contra la piel de Charles –No dejaré que te obliguen a hacer lo que no quieres o que te utilicen como a un peón de ajedrez…

-¿Cómo sabes que vendrán a buscarme?- preguntó mientras enterraba la nariz en el sedoso cabello de Isabelle.

-Porque la amenacé- se separó suavemente del hombre –Vi cuando te emboscó, la seguí y le dije que si osaba venir a buscarte, huiríamos… le aseguré que no te encontraría jamás- sonrió –No con esas mismas palabras, fui un poco más educada…

-¿Amenazaste a la delfina de Francia? ¿Hiciste eso por mí?- la miró incrédulo.

-Primero le supliqué… y como no me escuchó, la amenacé- levantó una mano y le rascó con las uñas la incipiente barba -Haría todo por ti… así como tú por mí.

Charles asintió y la miró fijamente a los ojos, permanecieron en silencio unos segundos, luego, tratando de manejar todo lo que estaba sintiendo, pues la tensión se palpaba en el aire y él temía perder el control si se acercaba un poco más a Isabelle, cerró los párpados y apoyó su frente contra la de ella.

-Fersen quiere hablar con mi hermana…- dijo después de unos minutos mientras se separaba de la joven que permanecía entre sus brazos. Dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada y miró el dosel de la cama –Está lleno de problemas y yo sólo estoy causando más…- exhaló fuerte.

-Por eso, esto lo arreglaremos nosotros- Isabelle se sentó y miró hacia la ventana, el cielo estaba aclarando -Cámbiate el uniforme y prepara un morral… esperaremos a mitad de camino, si vemos que alguien viene, nos iremos- sin esperar una respuesta se levantó y fue a su habitación.

 _I'll stand by you,_

 _I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you,_

 _I'll stand by you._

 _Baby, even to your darkest hour, and I'll never desert you,_

 _I'll stand by you._

 _And when, when the night falls on you baby,_

 _You're feeling all alone, you're wandering on your own,_

 _I'll stand by you._

 _I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you,_

 _I'll stand by you, baby even to your darkest hour,_

 _And I'll never desert you,I'll stand by you,_

Antes de que el personal de la mansión Von Fersen comenzara a circular por los patios, caballerizas y pasillos, dos caballos salieron a todo galope de la propiedad. Ambos jóvenes ataviados con tenidas de montar y un ligero equipaje. Se detuvieron en el cruce en donde comenzaba la vía que unía el camino al palacete con la ruta a la ciudad. Sentados sobre una manta, comieron unos buñuelos mientras se turnaban para vigilar el camino. Ambos preocupados y sin muchas ganas de hablar, pues sabían que lo que estaban haciendo les traería más de un problema. Isabelle meditaba en cómo explicar a sus padres tan repentina decisión y Charles, por su parte, no dejaba de pensar en cómo perjudicaría a Isabelle lo que estaban a punto de hacer e incluso en la decepción que el mismo Fersen sentiría. Cuando escuchó que un carruaje se acercaba, se puso de pie antes de que Isabelle lo notara y salió al camino.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- Isabelle lo siguió –¡Charles, ocúltate!- lo tomó de un brazo y comenzó a tironear de él.

-No huiré ni dejaré que tu nombre esté en boca de alguien por haber huido conmigo, mientras yo viva nadie mancillará tu nombre…

-Deja de decir estupideces- lo tironeó de la chaqueta –Somos como hermanos…

-Y tú, deja de decir eso- se inclinó y a miró a los ojos –No somos hermanos, tú misma lo dijiste, somos un hombre y una mujer… y estamos huyendo juntos… ¡date cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo en realidad!

A Isabelle se le encendieron las mejillas, pues ella pensaba lo mismo aunque había tratado de disimularlo desde que le había propuesto escapar. Soltó el brazo del teniente y tragó fuerte antes de hablar –No me importa… no importa lo que digan de mi por huir contigo- se mojó los labios, sentía la boca seca –Vámonos… no puedo perderte de esta forma…- susurró mientras cerraba los ojos y rogaba porque sus últimas palabras se las hubiera llevado el viento antes de que Charles las escuchara.

El carruaje estaba cada vez más cerca. Ambos se miraron a los ojos mientras el polvo del camino los envolvía.

-No nos separaremos ni me perderás- murmuró Charles con la voz ronca –Te lo prometo… pero haremos las cosas bien- la tomó de la mano y la sacó del camino, la miró a los ojos hasta que la berlina se detuvo. Cuando la puerta del coche se abrió, Charles soltó la mano de Isabelle y volteó dispuesto a luchar por el destino que quería.

-¿Estás preparado?- preguntó la duquesa apenas bajó del carruaje.

-No me iré- sentenció Charles –Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma de ayer- mantuvo la mirada fija en los ojos de su hermana. Isabelle, que estaba tras él, se acercó y tomándolo de la mano se colocó a su lado. Dándole todo su apoyo en silencio.

María Teresa observó a la jovencita que el día anterior la había enfrentado y frunció levemente el entrecejo. Notó de inmediato en como ambos estaban firmemente tomados de la mano -¿Es por ella?- preguntó.

-Sí, pero también es por mí… me gusta mi vida.

-Puedes ser rey… el monarca del país más importante de Europa… más importante del mundo.

-No quiero eso- Charles dio un paso al frente, arrastrando a Isabelle con él como si fuera parte de su cuerpo –Teresita…- la miró con cariño –Lo lamento… si me hubieran dado a elegir, te habría llevado conmigo- extendió la mano que tenía libre hacia su hermana –Habría dado cualquier cosa por llevarte conmigo, pero no tuve elección… de haber podido decidir nunca te habría dejado atrás… yo también te oía llorar…

Isabelle soltó la mano de Charles en el momento en que vio que la mujer se lanzaba a los brazos del teniente. Dio un paso atrás, tratando de concederles un poco de privacidad. Con los ojos húmedos observó cómo ambos hermanos se abrazaban con fuerza y la duquesa rompía la fuerte coraza que había labrado durante años para llorar refugiada en el pecho de su hermano menor. La vio frágil e indefensa. Sintió que el corazón se le apretaba al pensar en cuántos padecimientos había sufrido también esa mujer que aparentaba severidad. Sintiéndose una intrusa, bajó la vista y miró la punta de sus botas mientras los descendientes de María Antonieta se murmuraban infinidad de palabras al oído. No pudo evitar pensar en su hermano menor y en cuanto lo extrañaba.

 _Maybe I, maybe you_

 _Can make a change to the world_

 _We're reaching out for a soul_

 _That's kind of lost in the dark_

 _Maybe I, maybe you_

 _Can find the key to the stars_

 _To catch the spirit of hope_

 _To save one hopeless heart_

Cuando escuchó la puerta de la berlina cerrándose, levantó la vista. Charles permanecía de pie en el camino mientras el carruaje comenzaba a moverse. En cuanto quedaron nuevamente solos en la vía, el teniente fue por los caballos y tomándolos de las riendas extendió una mano hasta Isabelle, invitándola a acompañarlo. Ella, que en esos momentos sentía ganas de reír y llorar al mismo tiempo, corrió a su encuentro y enlazó sus dedos a la fuerte mano del Charles. Caminaron durante un par de horas en silencio. En el momento en que el palacete Von Fersen apareció en lo alto de la colina, se detuvieron.

-Cuando dijiste que te juzgaba porque no te veía como a un igual, tenías razón- Charles habló con la voz ronca. Notó que Isabelle iba a soltar su mano, apretó los dedos y no la dejó hacerlo –Pero es porque soy yo quién no te llega ni siquiera a los talones… soy yo quién es inferior a ti- volteó a mirarla, ella mantenía la vista fija en el suelo y se mordía los labios en un gesto nervioso, respiró y habló nuevamente antes de arrepentirse –Si reaccioné como lo hice cuando me contaste hasta donde habías llegado con François, fue porque los celos me estaban matando… no soporté pensar en que alguien que no fuera yo te tocara…- notó que la mano que sostenía temblaba entre la suya –Yo…

El ruido de un carruaje acercándose los interrumpió. Isabelle soltó rápidamente su mano cuando reconoció el escudo de armas grabado en la puerta de la berlina.

-¡Querido!- la odiosa voz de Agnetha retumbó en el camino –Pensaba sorprenderte, pero creo que la sorprendida soy yo- miró fijamente a la joven de cabello negro que se concentraba en mirar una piedra en el camino.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Charles, apenas controlando la desazón que sintió al verse interrumpido.

La rubia muchacha se bajó de la berlina –Llévame en tu corcel- le exigió mientras se le colgaba al cuello –Vine a invitarte personalmente a la fiesta que daremos hoy en la noche para celebrar el fin de la guerra.

-Agnetha…- Charles, soltó las riendas que aún afirmaba y se irguió lo que más pudo tratando de evitar el beso que la mujercita insistía en propinarle, cuando notó que Isabelle tomaba a Aura, sin siquiera mirarlo, y montaba de un salto, se distrajo y la heredera de los Adlersparre logró su cometido. Apenas pudo controlar las ganas de alejarla de un empujón.

Isabelle por su parte, se rehusó a mirar cuando Agnetha comenzó a reír. Concentrándose en alejarse lo más rápido posible, azuzó a Aura y galopó sin que le importara el viento que le golpeaba las mejillas o la lluvia que comenzaba a caer sobre su rostro.

 _You look up to the sky_

 _With all those questions in mind_

 _All you need is to hear_

 _The voice of your heart_

 _In a world full of pain_

 _Someone's calling your name_

 _Why don't we make it true?_

 _Maybe I, maybe you_

 _Maybe I, maybe you_

 _Maybe I, maybe you_

Jerome Chateau, farfulló un improperio en francés cuando llegó a la casucha en la cual conseguía un plato de comida caliente a cambio del trabajar, de lunes a lunes y de desde el alba al anochecer. Ese día, y gracias a una inesperada lluvia de verano, el mercado en el que obraba de carbonero sufrió la anegación de uno de los canales subterráneos, situación que obligó a los puestos a cerrar tempranamente. Cosa que le venía muy bien, pero no así a la añosa mujer que le daba abrigo y alimento a cambio de trabajar como un animal de carga. Llevaba un par de semanas fuera de la casa Von Fersen, y ese humilde trabajo fue el único que consiguió.

En cuanto cruzó el umbral del establo en donde dormía cada noche, frunció el entrecejo al notar que una copiosa gotera caía sobre el jergón de paja.

 _-¡Merde!_

Dejó caer al piso su chaqueta y tironeó el camastro, tratando de acercarlo a una de las paredes que aparentemente no tenía filtración de viento o agua. En cuanto escuchó pasos acercándose, se irguió y ocultó en un recoveco, con un palo en la mano y listo para atacar. Detuvo el golpe a centímetros de la casi albina cabeza que se asomó.

-Alina, ¿qué haces aquí?- interrogó con brusquedad a la bonita jovencita que había entrado al establo. Cuando vio que los celestes ojos de la mujer lo miraban asustados, aclaró –Sabes que a tu madre no le gusta que vengas a este lugar.

-Solo quería entregarte esto- la chica de diecisiete años extendió un raído chaleco –Lo compré en el mercadito y lo remendé…- las pálidas mejillas se le colorearon violentamente –Creo que es de tu tamaño- movió con torpeza la prenda, invitándolo a recibirla.

Jerome la tomó –Gracias…- balbuceó, al notar que los ojos de la muchacha brillaban emocionados, agregó –Pero no debiste molestarte, no era necesario.

La chica se limitó a hacer una torpe reverencia y salió corriendo mientras esquivaba ágilmente los charcos de agua y barro.

Esas visitas comenzaron a ser cada vez más seguidas, Jerome al principio, se negó y enfurruñó, en una actitud más osca de la necesaria, cuando la jovencita asomaba en el establo sus cándidos ojos celestes como el cielo. Actitud que no pudo mantener por mucho tiempo, pues la ternura e inocencia de la muchacha se hacía un espacio en los pensamientos del periodista. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a esperarla cada tarde. Compró un par de tazones de lata para poder ofrecerle una bebida caliente y un par de platos para poder comer en ellos lo que Alina sacaba de casa de su madre, sin que esta la viera, claro está. Un día, algunos días después de haber visto a Isabelle en el mercado, sin saber cómo, se encontró acariciando un delicado espejo de porcelana, olvidando por unos momentos su principal propósito en la vida, sin dudarlo lo compró.

Cuando se lo entregó a la muchacha, sintió un sincero gozo en el corazón al verla sonreír y hacer tiernas morisquetas en el reflejo. Ese día, Alina había soltado su cintillo de trenzas y llevaba el cabello sobre los hombros y espalda. Como un campo de suaves y claras espigas de trigo. Sin darse cuenta, su boca se encontró con los rosados y delicados labios de la hija de su patrona, sus dedos enredados en el dorado manto y la respiración agitada.

Cuando sus labios se separaron, Alina sonreía contenta mientras lo observaba como si fuera el mejor y más buen hombre en el mundo. Se sintió sucio y falso. Sin dar explicaciones, salió del establo sin que le importara la lluvia que lo empapó en instantes.

Durante días luchó contra la ternura y calidez que la muchachita despertaba en su frío pecho, no obstante la extrañaba terriblemente, pues ella no se volvió a acercar.

Se acostumbró a llegar un poco más temprano, sin que le importara que la dueña de casa le reclamara por holgazán, con tal de ver como Alina alimentaba a las gallinas antes de meterlas en un pequeño y destartalado granero. Le gustaba ver sus suaves movimientos, la danza que ejecutaban sus brazos cuando lanzaba el maíz y como sus redondas caderas se bamboleaban cuan barco en alta mar cada vez que caminaba. Loco. Sí, se estaba volviendo loco de ganas de tocarla y besarla nuevamente.

Una tarde, cuando terminó de cargar la carreta con el carbón que debía llevar al mercado al día siguiente. Caminó hasta el establo con las manos ajadas y casi congeladas de frío. Al entrar lo primero que vio fue a Alina sentada en la única y destartalada silla que poseía. La muchacha se puso de pie en cuanto lo vio y sin mediar palabras, lo ayudó a lavarse las manos mientras tarareaba una suave melodía. Perdido. Sí, en ese momento Jerome supo que estaba perdido. Devorándole la boca, la apretó contra su cuerpo mientras ella lo llenaba de calidez y ternura. Ese día la desfloró sobre el jergón de paja mientras le musitaba promesas de amor, de un futuro juntos y se sentía querido como nunca antes en su vida.

 _Maybe I, maybe you_

 _Are just dreaming sometimes_

 _But the world would be cold_

 _Without dreamers like you_

 _Maybe I, maybe you_

 _Are just soldiers of love?_

 _Born to carry the flame_

 _Bringing' light to the dark_

François Chatelet comenzó a trenzar el castaño cabello de la cabeza que reposaba sobre su pecho mientras sentía que nada podía ser tan perfecto como el momento que estaba viviendo. Suspiró y sonrió.

-Cuéntame más…- pidió Jolie mientras se acomodaba en la desvencijada bañera –¿Cómo es que Napoleón se atrevió a secuestrar al papa?*

El estudiante de leyes dejó de trenzarle el cabello y la abrazó, acomodándola contra su cuerpo mientras comenzaba a relatar –Bueno…- suspiró –Además de todas las desavenencias que han tenido el papa y nuestro emperador desde la coronación de este último, cuando Napoleón lo obligó a venir y a última hora le quitó la corona de las manos para coronarse él mismo, la anexión de lo que quedaba del territorio papal a Francia el pasado 27 de mayo de 1809 fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Pío VII se sintió ofendido y como contestación a esta afrenta, el 10 de junio, promulgó la bula Quam memorándum, en la que, sin mencionar expresamente a nuestro emperador, excomulgaba a los ladrones del patrimonio de San Pedro. Lo que vino enseguida era de esperarse- besó la coronilla de la cabeza de la chica que lo escuchaba atentamente -Estallaron disturbios en Roma contra la ocupación militar extranjera, nuestros compatriotas la sofocaron rápidamente, fue entonces cuando Napoleón, indignado por haber sido excomulgado, ordenó el arresto del pontífice. En la noche del 5 al 6 de julio, se llevó a cabo el operativo militar… fueron más de un millar de soldados, policías y reclutas los que, tras esperar a que el papa apagase la luz, hacia las dos de la madrugada, saltaron los muros y entraron en el Quirinal, forzando puertas y ventanas. Se dice que el papa ordenó no ofrecer resistencia, que se vistió apresuradamente y recibió al enviado de Napoleón. Cuando éste le exigió que renunciara a la soberanía sobre los Estados Pontificios y anulara la bula de excomunión, Pío VII respondió: _"Non possiamo, non dobbiamo, non vogliamo"._

-"No podemos, no debemos, no queremos"- dijo rápidamente Jolie.

-Exactamente- dijo François mientras la tomaba de la barbilla para besarla –Eres brillante… aprendes con mucha facilidad todo lo que te propones.

La joven sonrió –No te distraigas- le dijo coqueta –Termina de contarme…- François asintió y acomodándose nuevamente en la bañera continuó:

-Como el papa se negaba a someterse, Radet, el enviado de Napoleón, procedió a su deportación a Francia. Se dice que Pío VII, apenas tuvo tiempo de reunir el equipaje más indispensable y ordenar que destruyesen su anillo, temiendo que lo usase algún usurpador… y eso es todo lo que sé – finalizó mientras le daba un suave masaje en los hombros y brazos a Jolie –El agua se enfrió, salgamos de la tina o enfermaremos- dijo después de unos minutos.

-¿Te quedarás?- preguntó Jolie mientras salía de la bañera. Le extendió una sábana de lino al universitario para que se secara. Como respuesta, François frunció en entrecejo, pues se esforzaba en evitar hablar del trabajo de la meretriz. La joven reconoció el gesto y habló nuevamente –Él sigue fuera de la ciudad… no tengo que trabajar- aclaró.

Desde que Jolie y François habían iniciado la particular relación que los unía, ella, contrariamente a lo que siempre quiso, y haciendo un considerable esfuerzo, aceptó ser la querida de su mejor cliente, poniendo como condición no vivir en una casa que él sustentara pero si con la responsabilidad de tener que acudir a su llamado sin importar la hora ni el día. Con ese particular arreglo, ella tenía suficiente dinero como para alquilar una habitación en la casa de madame Claudette, darle un porcentaje de ganancia a la mujer y lo que era más importante, no tener que atender a ningún cliente del burdel. Para gran sorpresa de la cortesana, el trabajo de su amante ahora amante oficial, lo mantenía bastante tiempo fuera de la ciudad y eso le concedía suficiente tiempo libre para estar con François. En esta ocasión, el hombre llevaba más de dos meses fuera de París y a pesar de eso, ella seguía recibiendo sagradamente su mensualidad.

El universitario, haciendo a un lado los celos que le carcomían el pecho, vale decir que con mucho esfuerzo, sonrió mientras se colocaba el pantaloncillo con el que habitualmente dormía cada vez que se quedaba con Jolie.

La chica al ver que él se vestía para dormir anunció contenta -Prometo que te dejaré estudiar.

-Te lo agradezco, pues mañana tengo examen temprano- murmuró metiéndose a la cama y tomando un libro de la mesita de noche.

Jolie sonrió contenta y se sentó frente al peinador para arreglarse el cabello. Mientras se cepillaba la larga y castaña melena, pensó en que no había sido tan mala idea aceptar lo propuesto por su mejor cliente, después de todo el dinero era abundante, podía seguir enviándole a su familia la misma suma de antes y la habitación que había alquilado era más amplia que la anterior, con mejores muebles y aun así lograba seguir ahorrando. "La vida es buena" pensó observando al rubio universitario que comenzaba a leer bajo la luz del candil.

-¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó después de un rato y alejándose del peinador.

-Un poco…- contestó François sin despegar la vista del libro.

La joven se acercó a la cama y extendió un plato con medio emparedado de pollo frío. Cuando el futuro abogado levantó la vista, se encontró con la meretriz completamente desnuda y sonriendo con coquetería.

-Dijiste que me ibas a dejar estudiar- dijo sonriendo al tiempo que recibía el plato y lo dejaba en la mesita de noche, junto a su libro.

-Tú también eres bueno aprendiendo- ronroneó la muchacha mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre el regazo del joven –Y quiero probar que tan bueno eres en lo último que te enseñé…

-Eres una desvergonzada…- murmuró François mientras hundía los dedos en la castaña melena y comenzaba a besarla.

-Pero así te gusto…

-Sí, así me gustas…- dijo bajándose en un rápido movimiento los pantalones y abocándose de lleno a complacer a la chica que suspiraba y temblaba en sus brazos.

 _You look up to the sky_

 _With all those questions in mind_

 _All you need is to hear_

 _The voice of your heart_

 _In a world full of pain_

 _Someone's calling your name_

 _Why don't we make it true_

 _Maybe I, maybe you_

 _Maybe I, maybe you_

 _Maybe I, maybe you_

Cuando la luz del alba se coló por la ventana, los tímidos rayos del sol de septiembre le pegaron en los ojos. François abrió los párpados y bostezó. Jolie continuaba profundamente dormida y apoyada en su pecho. Procurando no despertarla, la acomodó entre los almohadones y arrebujó con las mantas. Salió de la cama y se vistió en silencio, escribió una nota en la cual le decía que en la noche regresaría y tomado sus libros se inclinó para besarla en la frente antes de salir. Se detuvo a desayunar en una posada que estaba de camino al Liceo, pues el desayuno del internado ya lo tenía un tanto asqueado y continuó su viaje. Su primera clase era a las nueve de la mañana.

Apenas puso un pie en el recibidor del recinto educacional, un mal presentimiento se alojó en su pecho, miró en todas direcciones. Su mirada se encontró con la de Quentin, el joven estaba a unos metros de distancia y acompañaba a una pareja. Reconoció de inmediato a su madre junto a su nueva familia. Sonrió al ver que Jean afirmaba las manitos de la niña que insistía en intentar caminar.

-Mamá…- murmuró acercándose -¿Ocurrió algo? ¿Están todos bien?- preguntó tratando de entender el motivo de la inesperada visita –Hola Zephine… qué grande estás- dijo acariciando la gorra que cubría los rubios rizos de la niña de poco más de un año de edad.

-Después de todo, era cierto que acostumbras a pasar las noches fuera…- dijo Rosalie con gesto molesto y obviando cualquier saludo.

-Madre…

-Creo que sería bueno que François rinda su examen- interrumpió Jean mientras extendía la mano para saludar a su hijastro –Quentin ha sido muy amable en acompañarnos y nos ha comentado de tus exámenes del día de hoy.

-Estamos quedándonos en la posada de siempre- dijo Rosalie tomando a Zephine en brazos –Te espero ahí a la hora del almuerzo e invita a tu novia- obviando la palidez que inundó el rostro del estudiante, dio media vuelta y se marchó del brazo del doctor Leblanc.

-Bien buena en la que te metiste…- murmuró Quentin mientras caminaba junto a su mejor amigo hacia el interior del liceo –Creo que comenzaré a cobrarte por tanta mentira que digo… primero a Isabelle y a tu ¡suegra!- hizo un gesto de escalofrío –Aún recuerdo su mirada y me dan ganas de mear los pantalones… No me explico cómo no te cortó tus partes nobles cuando te pilló con Jolie…

-Cállate un rato…- murmuró François mientras pensaba en cómo conseguir que Jolie conociera a su madre.

Después rendir los exámenes, se cambió de ropa y fue a la casa de madame Claudette. Abrió la puerta sin golpear. Apenas entró, notó que Jolie guardaba bruscamente una libretita en uno de los cajones de su peinador, suponiendo que eran las cuentas de sus honorarios, prefirió no preguntar.

-Tengo que pedirte un favor…- dijo a modo de saludo.

-No estoy de humor para favores- Jolie se secó de forma disimulada los ojos y habló sin voltear, concentrándose en respirar profundo y serenarse antes de que el universitario se diera cuenta de su turbación.

-Mi madre quiere conocerte…- François se sentó en la cama y comenzó a mesarse los cabellos.

-¿Y tú estás en ese grado de desesperación porque quieres evitar que te avergüence?- preguntó de forma violenta y aun mirando la cubierta del mueble frente al cual continuaba sentada.

-¿De qué hablas?- François se puso de pie y caminó hasta ella -¿Por qué dices algo así?- preguntó mirándola a través del reflejo del espejo.

-¡Porque las putas no son mujeres que se presenten a las madres!- la chica se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación. La abrió –Vete… tengo cosas que hacer y me estás quitando tiempo.

-Jolie, ¿qué te pasa?- la observó sin entender, algo había cambiado en ella en las horas que estuvieron separados –Mi amor…- intentó acercarse.

-Vete…- Jolie dejó la puerta abierta y volvió a sentarse frente al peinador.

François, sin ganas de discutir, pues tenía que pensar en cómo solucionar el tema con su madre, caminó hacia la muchacha y la besó en la cabeza a modo de despedida –Te veo más tarde…

-No vengas, no estaré durante un par de días- dijo mirándolo con decisión a través del espejo. El joven asintió y sin decir más, salió de la habitación.

En cuanto Jolie quedó sola, caminó hasta la cama, observó uno de los libros que estaban en la superficie, era "Romeo y Julieta", los ojos se le anegaron una vez más. Se recostó y haciéndose un ovillo, se cubrió con una colcha y continuó llorando mientras trataba de acallar sus sollozos contra una almohada.

-o-

François devoró el opíparo almuerzo mientras Rosalie, sentada a su lado, daba de comer a la niña y Jean bebía una copa de vino. Quien observaba la escena, jamás podría imaginarse que todos se concentraban en comer para no hablar.

-Espero poder conocer a tu novia en mi próxima visita- dijo Rosalie después de un rato.

-Sí… lamento que Jolie no haya podido venir- el universitario bebió un trago de vino –Pero no pudo cancelar las citas que tenía pendientes con tan poca antelación.

-¿Me dijiste que trabajaba en una tienda?

-Sí, es vendedora…- murmuró el joven mientras se llenaba la boca con un trozo de pan.

-¿Y qué vende?- insistió la mujer.

-Cariño…- interrumpió Jean –No has dejado que François coma tranquilo, lo mejor sería que invitaramos a Jolie y a su familia a Arras si quieres conocerla.

-Ella es huérfana- apuntó el estudiante.

-Entonces vive sola…

-Madre- François apoyó la espalda contra la silla –Voy a cumplir veinte años, ya no soy un chiquillo…

-Faltan meses para tu cumpleaños, no te mantienes solo y aún estás estudiando… eres un chiquillo.

-Cariño…- Jean interrumpió nuevamente –No seas tan dura con François, las cosas en la ciudad son diferentes, es un joven juicioso- miró con afecto a su hijastro –Estoy seguro de que aún no nos hará abuelos.

-¡Jean!- lo reprendió Rosalie mientras le tapaba los oídos a la niña que ahora estaba sentada en su regazo y jugaba con las borlas de su vestido –No digas esas cosas delante de Zephine- murmuró.

El galeno movió la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír y guiñó un ojo a François. El joven sonrió mientras la frente se le perlaba de sudor, pues con esa incómoda conversación se había dado cuenta de que nunca le preguntó a Jolie como se cuidaba para no concebir. Bebió otro trago de vino, estaba siendo ridículo, era obvio que ella sabía cómo cuidarse.

-No creas que solo te hemos venido a visitar porque tu madre quería conocer a tu nueva novia- habló el médico después de un rato y sacó una carta de su chaqueta, se la extendió al universitario –Supongo que estás al tanto de que como un buen adulto ya estás en condiciones de ser llamado a servir.

-Desde este momento, y hasta que todos los enemigos hayan sido expulsados del suelo de la República, todos los franceses están en permanente requisición para el servicio de las armas. Los hombres jóvenes deben luchar; los hombres casados deben forjar armas y transportar provisiones; las mujeres deben fabricar tiendas y ropas y deben servir en los hospitales; los niños deben trabajar el lino; los viejos deben ir a las plazas públicas para despertar el valor de los guerreros y predicar el odio hacia los reyes y la unidad de la República- recitó el universitario –Al menos eso dice el decreto de la Convención de 1793 y ratificada por nuestro emperador en 1808…- abrió el sobre y sacó la esquela, era una recomendación de Alain y André para que fuera excluido de la leva* en caso de ser citado.

-Si tu nombre aparece en alguna de las listas, debes ir al cuartel que ahí se te indica y hablar con el Brigadier Gerard Lasalle.

François asintió mientras guardaba el sobre en su chaqueta, respiró profundo pues sentía que le estaba faltando el aire. De pronto se daba cuenta de que muchas cosas estaban fuera de su control y esa sensación no le gustaba. Hasta ahora había confiado en que ser uno de los estudiantes más destacados de su promoción lo mantendría alejado del reclutamiento militar y en esos momentos se dio cuenta de que nadie estaba libre, sin poder evitarlo pensó en Isabelle y en como ella temía que se enfrentara a Charles en batalla. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar las preocupaciones de sus pensamientos.

-Me sorprende que mi padrino haya firmado a mi favor- murmuró apesadumbrado, pues la última vez que lo vio fue cuando fue a pedir la mano de Isabelle.

-No te negaré que aún sigue molesto por todo lo que pasó- murmuró Jean –Pero eso no significa que su aprecio y preocupación por ti hayan disminuido…

-Y el darse cuenta de que ya tienes otra novia y que además, pernoctas fuera del liceo no fue de ayuda- apostilló Rosalie, quien continuaba molesta con el disoluto comportamiento de su primogénito.

-Si no le dijeras todo lo que pasa, no tendría por qué enterarse- contestó de malos modos François.

-No seas insolente- lo paró Jean –Tu madre no ha dicho nada porque no hizo falta, él y Oscar viajaron con nosotros pues vinieron a dejar a Augustin. Fuiste tú quien se puso en evidencia al no llegar a dormir donde se supone que lo haces.

-¿Augustin ingresó hoy?- preguntó mientras se tocaba la frente, todo se estaba complicando.

-Sí… y te aconsejo no tener problemas con él- murmuró Rosalie –Ya bastante complicadas están las cosas con lo de Isabelle para que las enredes aún más.

François asintió.

Cerca de media tarde y después de despedirse de su familia, regresó al liceo. Obviamente, y como siempre ocurre cuando uno quiere evitar algo, lo primero que vio al llegar a las puertas del establecimiento fue a André y su familia. Respiró profundo y se acercó. Pese a sus miedos, los Grandier Jarjayes lo saludaron con afecto mas no con la alegría de antaño, pues tanto André como Augustin, aún sentían como una afrenta el que Isabelle lo hubiese sorprendido alojando fuera del liceo mientras aún eran novios y que, además, lo hubiera visto con la jovencita con la que supuestamente la engañaba. Por su parte Oscar, quien estaba bastante más consciente de los verdaderos sentimientos de su hija, fue menos severa.

El hijo de Rosalie, como buen anfitrión y beneficiándose de su posición de alumno de rango superior, se ofreció a mostrarle el interior del establecimiento a Augustin cuando este se despidió de su familia. Si bien el menor de los Grandier estuvo tentado a rechazar la ayuda, una sola mirada de su madre lo hizo desistir del desplante, por lo que, disimulando sus malas ganas, dio un último abrazó a sus progenitores y siguió al que un día fuera su gran amigo.

En cuanto los dos jóvenes cruzaron la última puerta que unía el Liceo con el exterior, Augustin se detuvo.

-Tú y yo, ya no somos amigos- dijo de forma tajante, se percató de que el universitario iba a contestar, se adelantó -No tenemos nada de qué hablar- dio media vuelta y con el morral al hombro, caminó hacia las dependencias de su nivel.

François, que había visto la misma determinación de Oscar en los ojos del muchacho, suspiró apesadumbrado y murmuró –Y yo que creí que ya no tendría problemas…

-o-

Cuando Jolie despertó, lo primero que hizo fue sacar nuevamente la libreta que había escondido y revisó sus notas, repasó los apuntes hasta que se cansó… no había error, tenía un retraso de tres semanas. Cubriéndose el rostro con las manos lloró una vez más.

Al sentirse más tranquila, caminó hasta el armario y sacó una caja de latón, la abrió y tocó las hierbas que ya había usado una vez, cuando recién ingresó a trabajar al burdel. Madame Claudette proveía a cada una de sus chicas ese brebaje para que lo utilizaran en caso de tener "complicaciones", ya que si bien por norma en el burdel, se utilizaban unas fundas de tela con los clientes de confianza y otros trucos para no concebir, siempre existía la posibilidad de un embarazo... y una meretriz no podía tener hijos, pues de hacerlo, los chiquillos terminaban en un orfanato.

Cerró la caja y lloró nuevamente. Si el fiscal estuviera en la ciudad, habría existido la posibilidad de que el hijo que esperaba fuera de él y de ser así, no habría dudado ni un segundo en interrumpir el embarazo. Pero la realidad era otra y debido a que había intimado sólo con François en más de dos meses, la conclusión era simple y lapidaria, él era padre.

Fue hasta la cama y se sentó en la orilla, con la caja de latón entre las manos y la vista pegada en las hierbas que debía ingerir antes de tener un retraso de cuatro semanas. Respiró profundo y observó el atardecer a través de la ventana mientras pensaba en la decisión que debía tomar, pues fuera cual fuera, su relación con François debía terminar.

-Una puta y un abogado, no son más que proveedor y cliente- se repitió con amargura las palabras que le había dicho al estudiante tiempo atrás mientras se maldecía a sí misma por haberse permitido soñar.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 _Lo logré! pude publicar gracias a la magia del Free WiFi y de mi amiga Krim_ _XD_ _!... (si se me pasa algún error, es por el celular, mil disculpas y lo repararé apenas pueda)_

 _Les_ _aviso que si se cae el avión que me llev_ _e de regreso de_ _mis_ _paradisíacas_ _vacaciones (las cuales empezaron hoy)... Krimhild, Emil y Eödriel saben diferentes cosas del final de este fic. Así que entre las tres tendrán que terminarlo XD… (Suerte con eso!)_

 _ **Momento publicitario**_ _: En Fcbk, cree una pagina que se llama… adivinen! sí!_ _ **Only D**_ _. Pasen a visitarla y den click en Me Gusta , tiene muchas ilustraciones de los personajes originales. (De a poco la iré poblando)... Oliver, Anne, Jolie, Agnetha, Olle… ya tienen rostro! así que los invito a la galería de personajes._

 _Además, les quiero recomendar una muy buena fanficker del Candymundo, busquen en esta misma plataforma a_ _ **Sandy Sanchez**_ _, no se arrepentirán! tiene fics muy buenos, maravillosamente escritos y con una magnífico toque de humor (Y de temperatura tambien jejejeje) díganle que yo las mandé a leer para que les haga descuento jajajajaja bah! verdad que no nos pagan XD. Sandy… actualiza por favor!, que estoy que me muero con "Un verano inolvidable" "La Mucama" y "No puedo odiarte"... Ah! y lean sin susto, porque Sandy es de las nuestras… tiene un corazón multiregión y ama a todos los personajes._

 _Ahora pasamos a las siempre interesantes_ _ **notas y explicaciones**_

 _Sé que quizás pudo resultar un tanto chocante la personalidad de María Teresa, pero les puedo contar que después de estudiar alguna información de ella, pude constatar que siempre tuvo una personalidad un tanto arrogante (motivada principalmente por los mimos de Luis XVI, cosa que la nunca bien ponderada María Antonieta, trató de combatir incluso invitando cada cierto tiempo a niños de escasos recursos a compartir con ella y tratado de negarse en varias ocasiones a los caprichos de su primogénita, esfuerzos infructuosos, pues la familia Borbón cerró filas en su contra). Además, el mismísimo Napoleón declaró en más de una ocasión, que ella, María Teresa, "era el único hombre de su familia" pues siempre reconoció su gallardía y dignidad. Esto, gracias a que desde su matrimonio con el duque de Angulema, Luis Antonio, ella se_ _vuelca en defender la legitimidad de su tío, Luis XVIII, sin que le importara exponerse a una represalia por parte del emperador de Francia. Progresivamente, María Teresa se convierte en una suerte de reina francesa en el exilio, pues la esposa de Luis XVIII, María Josefina de Saboya, es una figura irrelevante y escasamente comprometida con la causa monárquica francesa, de esta forma, la duquesa de Angulema o Madame Royale, se convierte en una mujer respetada y admirada por los realistas galos… Y hasta aquí las dejo con esto, el resto de su historia la veremos más adelante. Sólo les quería comentar en qué me basé para el reencuentro de Charles y su hermana, pues pese a que todos hubiéramos querido un poco más de amor fraterno y comprensión, la personalidad de la única sobreviviente de Luis XVI era bastante fuerte y muy monárquica._

 _A quien le interese lo del rapto del papa, aquí hay más información: Una vez que el papa estuvo en poder de Francia, Napoleón intentó atraerlo a su causa, pero éste se mostró irreductible. Se negó a tocar los dos millones que le habían ofrecido, rechazó a los obispos designados por el emperador y no quiso reconocer su divorcio de Josefina ni su nuevo matrimonio con María Luisa de Austria. Entonces, Napoleón convocó un concilio en París, pero se llevó una desagradable sorpresa porque los prelados apoyaron a su pontífice. Al cabo de tres meses, Napoleón tuvo que disolver el concilio. En mayo de 1812, justo antes de la invasión de Rusia, Napoleón decidió trasladar a su prisionero al palacio de Fontainebleau, temiendo que los británicos pudieran liberarle en un golpe de mano. Al cruzar los Alpes, Pío VII cayó tan enfermo que le administraron la extremaunción, pero sobrevivió. Llegó a Fontainebleau el 20 de julio, donde volvió a caer enfermo. En enero de 1813, Napoleón lo visitó en un intento de forzarlo a firmar un nuevo concordato que lo convertiría en un títere francés. Pío cedió, pero se retractó poco después_ _ **. E**_ _l 23 de enero de 1814 Napoleón puso a Pío VII en_ _libertad_ _pensando que así frenaría las intrigas del general Murat, rey de Nápoles, con los aliados. Pero como Pío no quiso dejarse manipular, Napoleón procedió a arrestarlo de nuevo y deportarlo de un lado para otro. Finalmente, el pontífice fue liberado por los austríacos cuando se hallaba en Parma. El 6 de abril, Napoleón abdicaba y el 24 de mayo Pío VII hacía una entrada triunfal en Roma, donde moriría en 1823._

 _Se conoce como_ _ **leva**_ _al reclutamiento obligatorio de la población para servir en el ejército._

 _ **Musicalización:**_

 _El primer tema se llama_ _ **"I'll Stand By You"**_ _y es de The Pretenders, el segundo es_ _ **"Maybe I Maybe You"**_ _y es de Scorpions. Ambas canciones las escuché hace bastante tiempo y de inmediato quedaron grabadas (y unidas a este fic) les recomiendo poner el "canal de música" y buscarlas subtituladas… entenderán lo que quiero decir (Me cuentan qué les parece, ya?)._

 _ **Menciones y agradecimientos:**_

 _En primer lugar gracias totales a mi Beta Krim, eres la mejor y más malvada de las betas jejejejeje agradezco cada consejo y tirón de orejas, porque de repente me baja lo lesa y me pongo buena jajajajaja (gracias por el compromiso y las ganas)_

 _Gracias a Eödriel y Emil por ser las maravillosas ilustraciones que hicieron para la página, se pasaron! (Eö, espero lo estés pasando súper en tus vacaciones, te las mereces!)_

 _Gracias a todas por sus reviews, me hacen reír muchísimo y hasta me emocionan. Pero no olvido que cierta fantasma ya va con 3 capítulos sin comentar! Sí, tú, con este son 3, así que ponte al día jajajajajaa!_

 _Me encantaría que se registraran en la página para poder contestarle a cada una en el momento en que me escriben, porque mi mente es frágil y luego se me olvida lo que quiero decirles… soy un desastre en eso… pero aquí voy con los comentarios del 32 (Las que no firma, no sé cómo contestarles… Y me han dejado reviews tan buenos! Para la próxima déjenme sus nombres por favor)_

 _ **Anne**_ _: Eres muy observadora y detallista! Y acertaste en algo que mencionas, punto para ti! En cuanto a Charles y su "ceguera"… lo que se hereda no se hurta jajajaja._

 _ **Sandy**_ _: Amiga mía, cuando llegues a este capítulo ya estarás odiándome con alevosía, lo siento!_

 _ **Mariyana**_ _: Lo siento! Pero como esta historia está más enfocada en la siguiente generación, la aparición de nuestros amados personajes "originales" es sí o sí menor. Pero no te preocupes, cuando menos lo esperes aparecen jejejeje_

 _ **Triny**_ _: Gracias por tu review! Me encanta como puntualizas todo y como sientes las cosas que escribo J Acerca de François y Jolie, bueno aquí te dejo la respuesta… aunque aún no tan clara._

 _ **FerIsamar**_ _: Gracias por tus palabras mi Fer! Ya sé que tengo mi propia LO que me defiende a punta de espada! (Que tal M Teresa?)_

 _ **Zulma**_ _: mi Zulmita querida, cuando me emocionas con tus reviews! Espero que este capítulo también te llegue el día que lo necesites. Y claro que he visto Xena! En su época fui fanática. Te mando un abrazo!_

 _ **Chrisli**_ _: Aquí te dejé un poco más de Jerome… pese a que es un villano, lo quiero igual… es como el hijo que sale maldadoso (pero a niveles bélicos) XD. Espero que el encuentro entre hermanos te haya gustado._

 _ **FranDier**_ _: Cumplí! Aquí la actualización en enero jejejejeje._

 _ **Patricia**_ _: jajajaj me gusta tanto cuando me dices que me odias, pero me quieres XD. Eres la mejor!_

 _ **Cristina Mercurio**_ _: Querida mía! Gracias a ti soy internacional jejejejeje espero este capítulo te haya gustado. Ahora que ya cumplí con la actualización me dedico a leerte._

 _ **Rosaluna**_ _: Uf ni me digas con el encuentro entre hermanos, hasta yo sufrí! (gracias por tus palabras en cuanto a la dicotomía que la pobre Isabelle sufre… no fue fácil plasmarlo y agradezco cuando lo aprecian)_

 _ **Guest**_ _: Sí! Isabelle salió más buena para el caldo de cabeza que Oscarita jejejejeje pues a la chiquilla le falta la seguridad que nuestra rubia debilidad lleva por estandarte._

 _ **Guest**_ _: Amé el "Quien no se ha follado al chico equivocado?"! toda la razón! Jajajajaj me hiciste el día con el comentario XD… Y bueno, comparto tu sentir con Charles… para mí es un príncipe (pero no de los de Disney… más bien de los de GOT XD)._

 _ **Guest**_ _: Me preguntas y el final, aún quedan algunos capítulos para eso._

 _Espero no haberlas lateado mucho y ya saben… me quedo aquí con el tarrito de propinas jejejeje un abrazo y nos vemos en algunas semanitas más (si ando de suerte, la musa inspiradora se va conmigo de vacaciones y puede que llegue con algo adelantado del 34). Un abrazo y..._ _ **¡gracias por leer!**_


	34. Chapter 34

**_Cuando el destino es más fuerte_**

* * *

En cuanto desmontó frente a la caballeriza, Isabelle entregó a Aura al señor Nilsson, tomó su morral y corrió hacia la puerta de la cocina. Al entrar, el acogedor calor de la estancia la abrasó haciéndola sudar de inmediato, el ruido de las ollas, fuentes y loza le provocó un repentino dolor de cabeza y el aroma a comida la aturdió un poco. Era como si todos sus sentidos estuvieran dolorosamente magnificados. Necesita un momento de soledad y tranquilidad, por lo que, saludando rápidamente al personal que se encontraba cumpliendo sus labores, se enfiló hacia a su habitación sin poner atención a nada de lo que le dijeron. Apenas entró a su alcoba, dejó el pequeño bolso en el suelo y apoyó la espalda contra la puerta en cuanto la cerró. Sentía el corazón latiéndole como el de un potro desbocado, se llevó la mano al pecho en un intento de detener el furioso repiqueteo, pues temía que el mismo saliera de su cuerpo en cualquier momento. _"Los celos me estaban matando, no soporté pensar en que alguien que no fuera yo te tocara…",_ con las mejillas sonrojadas recordó las palabras de Charles. El corazón le dio un nuevo brinco, respiró profundo tratando de calmarse. _"¡Maldición! Si ella no hubiera llegado..."_

-Isabelle…

La voz de Sofía, acompañada con suaves golpes en la puerta, la sobresaltó. Abrió mientras pensaba que excusa entregar cuando le preguntaran por la ausencia de ella y Charles al desayuno.

-Querida mía…- la condesa ingresó a la habitación, frunció el ceño al verla vestida con ropa de montar, colorada y sudorosa como si hubiese estado corriendo hasta el agotamiento –Hazme el favor de usar uno de tus mejores vestidos para el almuerzo. Agnetha se quedará, Charles no pudo convencerla de marcharse y es de mala educación insistir tanto… aunque esa mocosa me saca de quicio de tal manera, que muchas veces quisiera perder la compostura y darle la azotaina que debió recibir en su infancia- se cubrió la boca con las manos –Perdona mi exabrupto…- dijo después de unos segundos.

Isabelle no pudo evitar sonreír ante la pérdida de compostura de su siempre correcta tía. Aprovechando la distracción de la mujer, la cual parecía no interesarse en lo que había estado haciendo casi toda la mañana, se acercó al tocador y bebió un gran vaso de agua, en seguida caminó hacia el gran armario de su habitación y sacó un sencillo vestido de algodón.

-No, ese no…- Sofía se acercó y removió algunos colgantes –Este, destacará tu piel y ojos- sacó un vestido color rojo bermellón, el cual, por cierto, Isabelle jamás se había animado a usar debido a lo llamativo de la prenda. La mujer notó de inmediato el titubeo de la joven -¿Por qué dudas?

-Es demasiado, llamativo…- retorció las manos –Y quizás un poco inapropiado para el almuerzo…

-De eso ni hablar, es perfecto- lo extendió sobre la enorme cama con dosel –No soporto cuando esa muchachita te observa como si no fueras tan buena como ella… siendo que debería admirarte, porque eres mil veces más hermosa, culta e inteligente- resopló, otro gesto nada propio en ella –Este vestido es elegante y el escote permite que se use de día… además, envié un lacayo a la casa de Oliver solicitándole encarecidamente que almuerce con nosotros… Fabián y su familia también asistirán… llegarán en cualquier momento…- levantó la vista y miró el techo de la habitación mientras se concentraba en respirar profundo –Sería capaz de traer a tus padres si no estuviera tan lejos… al molesto de Soissons también... o incluso al conde Girodelle y su numerosa familia…

-Tía…- Isabelle se acercó y tomó las delgadas manos que no dejaban de apuñar la tela de su elegante vestido -¿Qué es lo que pasa?- la guió hasta la mesita del desayunador y la invitó a sentarse, se ubicó frente a ella -¿Estás bien?

-Estoy cansada de que mi familia sufra…- dijo la condesa completamente abatida mientras un par de discretas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas –Charles….

-Él está bien…- la interrumpió –Él está bien… es fuerte y valiente…. Está bien- dijo con convicción, se levantó de la silla y tiró del cordón que comunicaba la habitación con la sala de los sirvientes. En minutos alguien golpeó a la puerta –Birgitta… ¿Podrías traerme una tetera con agua caliente y un par de tazas?- instruyó a su doncella, la muchacha desapareció rauda. Mientras la mucama regresaba, Isabelle sacó de su escritorio unos bolsitos con hierbas, mezcló varias de ellas y las envolvió en un suave y pequeño paño de tul.

Cuando la doncella regresó, recibió la bandeja en el umbral de la puerta, pues no quería que su tía se sintiera expuesta al encontrarse en un estado tan vulnerable. Preparó una infusión y se la entregó a la condesa, quien secaba con elegancia las lágrimas que no dejaban de deslizarse por su delicada piel pese a todos los esfuerzos que hacía por controlarse. Sofía recibió la taza y agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza, bebió a sorbitos. Una vez que estuvo tranquila, levantó la vista y miró los ojos de su sobrina.

-Perdona mi ataque de histeria…- se disculpó –Fue inapropiado.

-Sentir tristeza y frustración no es igual a un ataque de histeria- contestó la joven y sonrió tímidamente –Sé cuánto amas a mi pappa y a Charles…

-No estuve anoche- Sofía la interrumpió –Charles me necesitó y no estuve…- dejó la taza sobre la mesa del desayunador –Gracias por haber mandado a buscar a Axel- tomó la mano de su sobrina –Gracias- repitió con los ojos aún brillantes por las lágrimas.

-Debes estar tranquila… Charles está bien y creo que por el momento todo se solucionó.

-Ahora está encerrado con Axel en la biblioteca, supongo que poniéndolo al tanto de lo que andaban haciendo hoy en la mañana- la miró a los ojos -¿Ya lo sabes?

Isabelle asintió, mas no quiso entrar en detalles. Desconocía lo que Charles le diría a Fersen y ella no quería dar una versión contradictoria, pues claramente, ninguno de los dos admitiría la intensión de querer huir juntos.

-¿Por qué estás planeando casi una fiesta para el almuerzo?- preguntó intentando cambiar de tema.

-Es mi forma de respaldar a mi sobrino- musitó Sofía –Necesito verlo sonreír y la presencia de esa muchachita, lo tiene hastiado.

-Si Charles está con pappa… ¿Dónde está Agnetha?

-Con Freja, dando un paseo por los jardines- Sofía sonrió.

-Pero hace frío para pasear al aire libre…

-Le dije a Freja que la hiciera caminar de forma enérgica- la condesa sonrió –Espero que el viento le desarme el ridículo peinado que está usando… parece un caniche.

-¡Tía!

-Es verdad… pero no le digas a nadie que dije algo tan impropio- la mujer se cubrió la boca y comenzó a reír.

Después de unos minutos en silencio, se puso de pie y tiró del cordón para llamar a Birgitta, nuevamente la chiquilla apareció casi de inmediato. Le pidió preparar la tina para Isabelle y luego ir por su joyero. Mientras la joven se daba un baño, Sofía seleccionó un precioso broche de rubíes engarzados en oro junto a unos pequeños pendientes de la misma piedra preciosa. Los dispuso junto al vestido.

Cuando Isabelle finalmente se sentó frente al espejo abrió la boca impactada, su tía tenía razón. El color del atuendo seleccionado destacaba sus ojos de manera impresionante. Sofía tomó la mitad de su cabello y lo acomodó la indicarle a Birgitta como debía peinarla. Mientras la mucama envolvía gruesos mechones en papel para luego ondularlos suavemente con las tenazas calientes, la condesa le colocó los pequeños aretes y el broche en el escote.

-Es demasiado…- musitó Isabelle.

-No lo es, es un vestido para el día y las joyas también lo son- contestó Sofía sin dejar de supervisar a Birgitta –¡Perfecto!- sonrió triunfante cuando la doncella terminó. La larga y espesa melena de Isabelle quedó peinada en una serie de suaves ondas que caían a su espalda, como una sedosa cascada. Pequeños broches dorados afirmaban su cabello de forma delicada hasta la mitad de la cabeza. –A ver si le enseñamos buen gusto a la mocosa esa…- murmuró.

-Es un _pudel_ *- murmuró Birgitta. Las redondas mejillas de la mucama se encendieron cuando Sofía e Isabelle la miraron impactadas, pues rara vez hablaba. Después de unos segundos, las tres mujeres comenzaron a reír.

-Quédate aquí, te mandaré a buscar con Birgitta cuando sea el momento de que aparezcas- instruyó la mujer.

-Tía, me gustaría bajar ahora y ayudarte con los preparativos del almuerzo- Isabelle la miró nerviosa, pues aún no estaba completamente cómoda con la forma en que lucía, se sentía demasiado sofisticada y llamativa –Perdiste mucho tiempo ayudándome…

-De ninguna manera, quiero estar en primera fila cuando Charles te vea.

-Al joven Charles le brillan los ojos cuando la mira- agregó Birgitta.

-Hoy sí que estás habladora, muchacha- dijo Sofía –Vamos, dejemos que Isabelle tranquila- notó que la joven observaba a su doncella con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y la mandíbula levemente caída, como si recién cayera en cuenta de algo –Podrías revisar las invitaciones que aún no contestas mientras tanto- sugirió –Estoy segura de que Louise te interrogará acerca de tu agenda social- mencionó a la esposa de Fabián, quien era una empecinada casamentera y no cejaba en su esfuerzo de emparejar a todo el mundo.

Isabelle apenas alcanzó a asentir antes de que Sofía y Birgitta salieran de la habitación. Se miró nuevamente al espejo _"¿Acaso todos planean volverme loca el día de hoy?... No puedo haber estado tan ciega… ¿O sí?"_ se preguntó mientras repasaba en su cabeza los comentarios de ambas mujeres. Decidida a no perder la poca compostura que acababa de reunir, se sentó frente al escritorio y comenzó a revisar la correspondencia.

Cuando finalmente Birgitta la fue a buscar, se le indicó que se dirigiera al salón principal. Antes de entrar, estiró nerviosa la falda de su vestido. Ingresó de forma silenciosa, esperando pasar desapercibida ante las numerosas personas que ya se encontraban en el lugar.

-Isabelle- Sofía habló arruinando todos sus planes de no ser notada –Luces maravillosa, debería haber un decreto real que prohíba tanta belleza y cualidades reunidas en una sola persona.

-De ninguna manera- dijo Axel colocándose de pie –Isabelle es un regalo a los ojos y a los sentidos- caminó a su encuentro –Y yo no podría vivir sin ella- se inclinó e hizo una elegante reverencia –Estás esplendorosa- tomó la mano de la joven y lo colocó en su antebrazo, la guió hasta los sofás en donde estaban Louise, Sofía y Agnetha –La flor que faltaba para este precioso ramillete de damas, ha llegado- sonrió galante.

-Querida mía- Louise la tomó de la mano –Creo que pronto tendremos otra boda en la familia, no entiendo como aún nadie te ha cortejado formalmente…

-Debe ser por su torpe locuacidad y la clásica rudeza campestre- murmuró ácidamente Agnetha.

-Si no hay nada bueno u oficioso que decir, el silencio es un excelente consejero- contestó Isabelle sosteniendo la verde mirada de la prometida de Charles.

La joven aristócrata, no acostumbrada a que Isabelle le dirigiera la palabra ni menos osara contestar alguno de sus venenosos comentarios, entrecerró los párpados y frunció los labios mientras analizaba rápidamente como contraatacar.

-Isabelle- Oliver se acercó y le besó la mano que su gran amiga extendió en cuanto lo vio –Iluminas la habitación- volteó hacia Sofía –E incluso quita el apetito- bromeó.

-En cinco minutos pasaremos al comedor- contestó la condesa –Desde pequeño has tenido un apetito descontrolado, me parece difícil que lo pierdas de buenas a primeras- apuntó con ternura.

-Y sin duda también tiene poco tino para desenvolverse en sociedad- murmuró Agnetha –Tus burdos comentarios son tan poco apropiados…- dijo con hastío, observó a Isabelle –Ahora entiendo por qué se llevan tan bien, ambos son tan... "rurales"- sonrió con malicia –Querida tía- se dirigió a Louise –Creo que el único caballero que podría soportar la sencillez de una joven de campo como nuestra querida Isabelle, es alguien tan particular como Oliver. Después de todo, hay confianza y como familia, debemos cuidar de no ser avergonzados por la poca preparación que pueda mostrar en sociedad, no podemos quedar en evidencia con una familia de mayor abolengo…

-¡Agnetha!- interrumpió Sofía, llamando la atención de todos los presentes –Discúlpate de inmediato, estás en una casa que aún no te pertenece formalmente y acabas de ofender a tu futura cuñada.

-Ella y Charles no son hermanos, él no deja de repetírmelo- contestó Agnetha –Aceptémoslo, no es más que una jovencita que aún recibe la caridad de mi suegro, no es más que la hija de una mujer que se cree un varón y de un sucio caballerango, nada bueno puede salir de semejante unión.

Sofía abrió la boca, mas fue incapaz de decir algo, estaba completamente impactada por la insolencia y antipatía de la muchacha. Anonadada volteó a mirar a Isabelle, la joven continuaba sentada con la espalda perfectamente alineada y las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo. Le sorprendió ver su mirada serena y una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

-Debe ser espantosamente perturbador para ti, estar en un lugar en donde nadie te aprecia- contestó Isabelle sin perder un ápice de tranquilidad –Debe ser terrible imponer tu presencia en base a un ruin comportamiento, en base a sobornar para que alguien te acepte… hablas de nobleza y te burlas de mi humilde procedencia, no obstante, y a riesgo de ser soberbia, debo aclararte que por mis venas corre sangre mucho más noble que la de cualquier miembro de la realeza, mis padres son seres magníficos y llenos de virtudes… y si no conoces la palabra virtud, bien puedo prestarte un diccionario.

-Impertinente y mal educada- musitó Agnetha. Nerviosa miró a su alrededor, no sólo quienes estaban cerca de ella la observaban con reproche, pues Axel, Fabián y sobre todo Charles, que estaban cerca de la chimenea bebiendo una copa, la miraban furiosos. Se sintió avergonzada como nunca antes lo había estado en su vida. Cuando desvió la vista, se encontró con el rostro de Oliver, el conde sonreía disimuladamente. Dando un furioso respingo volteó nuevamente a Isabelle, detestó como ella continuaba con el semblante sereno –Buena pareja harías con un engendro como Von Dalin- espetó con rabia.

-Excelente idea, pues sería afortunado de que alguien tan lleno de virtudes me concediera su mano- retrucó Oliver sonriendo ampliamente –Perdona, te explico…- sus ojos brillaron divertidos -Virtud, en palabras simples para no forzar tu intelecto, es la capacidad o facultad de alguien para producir un efecto beneficioso en quienes lo rodean.

-¡Oliver!- lo reprendió Isabelle, apenas aguantando una sonrisa.

-Nadie me había humillado de esta forma…- contestó Agnetha con el mentón temblando de rabia y a punto de llorar –Hablaré con mi tío…

-Deja de amenazar a todo el mundo, los afectos no se compran- gruñó Von Dalin.

-Creo que ya entendió el punto- murmuró Charles. Todos voltearon hacia él, pues nadie había notado cuando se acercó –Agnetha, Isabelle se merece una sincera disculpa de tu parte… tú misma has propiciado este lamentable momento- apuntó apretando la copa que sostenía en sus manos.

-Antes muerta- murmuró la joven. Se levantó del sofá y alzó el mentón –Tía Sofía- se dirigió a la anfitriona –Ya pasaron más de cinco minutos, cuando yo lleve la casa, estos retrasos no ocurrirán… sin duda seré una gran anfitriona, pues así me educaron- sin mirar a nadie más, salió del salón.

-No puedo creerlo…- musitó Louise –Es peor de lo que me había mencionado Fabián.

-No tiene límites- contestó Sofía –Iré a asegurarme de que no descargue su frustración en el personal… ¿Me acompañas?- preguntó a su cuñada. Ambas mujeres siguieron el camino de Agnetha.

-¿Estás bien?... sabes que Agnetha no tiene razón en nada de lo que ha dicho...- Oliver se sentó junto a Isabelle y la tomó de una mano, segundos antes de que Charles lo hiciera, cosa que hizo que el hijo de María Antonieta frunciera el ceño de inmediato.

Isabelle sonrió con dulzura y asintió.

-Mi hija no necesita que nadie la defienda, sabe muy bien cómo hacerlo- Fersen se acercó, seguido de Fabián –Además, ha sido educada y criada de forma excelente, una muchachita caprichosa no la hará dudar- extendió un brazo e invitó a Isabelle a ponerse de pie. La joven aceptó.

-¿Estás seguro de que no hay una gota Von Fersen en sus venas?- bromeó Fabián situándose al otro lado de Isabelle –Porque esa oratoria y tranquilidad la he visto solo en nuestra familia, enorgulleces a nuestra casa, sobrina.

-Por favor, cambiemos de tema o terminaremos indigestados… aún hay que enfrentar un almuerzo en el cual la mordacidad será el plato principal- susurró Isabelle mientras salía del salón en compañía de Fersen y Fabián.

Oliver, quien estaba dando un paso para seguirlos, volteó hacia Charles cuando este lo tomó firmemente de un brazo.

-¿Qué pretendes con Isabelle?- preguntó el teniente con la mandíbula apretada y los ojos chispeando de rabia.

-¿A que te refieres?- fue la respuesta. Obviamente sabía la razón del repentino ataque de celos de su mejor amigo, pero no dejaba de ser divertido verlo en ese estado.

-Insistes en tocarla, insistes en estar cerca de ella como un paladín… e incluso insinúas un enlace- bufó -¿Qué significa ese comportamiento?- apretó la mano con la que sostenía el brazo de Oliver.

-Eres más ciego que una _talpa_ *- se burló Von Dalin –Pero no eres tonto… saca tus propias conclusiones- sonrió de lado. Movió el brazo con brusquedad para que Charles lo soltara y salió del lugar.

El teniente Von Fersen quedó solo y de pie en medio del salón.

 _Cuando digo que no quiero amarte más,_

 _Es porque te amo_

 _Cuando digo que no quiero más de ti,_

 _Es porque te quiero_

 _Mas tengo miedo de entregar mi corazón_

 _Y confesar que ando toda entusiasmada_

 _Yo no puedo imaginar que va ser de mí, si te perdiera un día_

Tal y como Isabelle vaticinó, el almuerzo transcurrió de forma tirante, amenizado únicamente por la conversación de Fersen, Fabián, y las intervenciones de Oliver, que se esmeraba en conversar con ella. Aun pensando en las palabras que Charles le había dicho tan sólo horas atrás, la joven comenzó a buscar el rostro del teniente cada vez que podía, necesitaba encontrar alguna seña que le ratificara que lo que creía haber entendido no eran fantasías suyas, pero, lamentablemente, no pudo hacerlo, pues el militar estuvo todo el tiempo con un semblante serio y ensimismado. Resignada y dando un delicado suspiro, Isabelle se concentró simplemente en contestar todo lo que su mejor amigo le preguntaba y en intentar comer pese a la ausencia de apetito, por lo que la mayoría del tiempo se dedicó a contemplar las opíparas bandejas llenas de la más exquisita comida que se disponían a lo largo de la mesa.

Cuando los lacayos comenzaron a servir el postre, se animó a mirar nuevamente al hombre que se le estaba metiendo hasta en los huesos. Agnetha insistía en captar toda la atención de su prometido y él, sin poder hacer otra cosa, se limitaba a beber vino y contestar con toscos monosílabos. Pese a que no pudo conectar nuevamente con Charles, al menos pudo divertirse observando los inútiles esfuerzos de la muchacha que sólo conseguía ponerse en ridículo.

 _Veo mi paz que se desprende por doquier_

 _Que después te entrego_

 _Necesito hablar las cosas que yo sé_

 _Y después me niego_

 _Y la verdad es que estoy loca ya por ti_

 _Que tengo miedo de perderte alguna vez_

 _Necesito aceptar que Dios jamás, va a separarte de mi vida_

A media tarde, cuando las normas sociales indicaban que cualquier amante de las buenas costumbres debía marcharse, todos se retiraron. Isabelle, que después de almuerzo interpretó algunas piezas musicales para deleite de su familia e invitados, quedó de pie frente a una de las enormes ventanas del salón principal, observando a través de los cristales los elegantes carruajes se alejaban del patio principal. De pronto, una mano se enredó en su cabello, volteó asustada.

-Es como tener la noche entre mis dedos- murmuró Charles.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó con las mejillas arreboladas y el corazón latiéndole al punto de un ataque cardíaco. Cuando el teniente se inclinó y rozó con su nariz la piel de su cuello, las rodillas se le doblaron y un desesperante calor nacía en su vientre –No hagas eso…- musitó sintiendo que le faltaba el aire y la boca seca como el desierto.

-No soporto que Oliver esté tan cerca de ti…- dijo el militar, sopló suavemente la piel que estaba rozando.

-Estás hablando cosas sin sentido...- contestó con esfuerzo, pues sentía que la piel le hormigueaba y el corsé apenas la dejaba respirar.

Charles se separó de ella y le acarició una mejilla con la punta de los dedos mientras la miraba a los ojos, se mojó los labios y tragó fuerte.

 _Es una locura el decir que no te quiero_

 _Evitar las apariencias, ocultando evidencias_

 _Mas porque seguir fingiendo sino puedo engañar mi corazón_

 _Yo sé que te amo_

 _Ya no más mentiras, si me muero de deseos_

 _Yo te quiero más que a todo, necesito de tus besos_

 _Le haces falta a mis días, mas sin ti no sé qué hacer,_

 _Que hacer sin ti, yo quiero que conozcas más de mi_

Isabelle observó como la _manzana de Adán_ se movía en el cuello de Charles y sintió unas ganas locas de besarlo en esa parte. En un esfuerzo por no ceder ante los impulsos que la estaban consumiendo, apretó los puños y cerró los ojos. Recordó como se había equivocado con François –No seré tu amante- susurró con convicción, abrió los párpados y fijó la mirada en las dilatadas pupilas del teniente –Ya defraudé no sólo a mis padres, sino que también a mí misma… no lo haré nuevamente… no dejaré que me utilices o juegues conmigo.

-Tienes razón- se acercó a la joven hasta apoyar su frente contra la de ella –Nunca serás mi amante- la tomó de la cintura –No consigo decidir cómo me gustas más, si vestida de esta forma o con calzas de montar- deslizó el rostro hasta la mejilla de la chica, como si fuera un felino buscando contacto –Me encantas… me embrujas…

Isabelle percibió un fuerte hálito a alcohol, recordó haberlo visto beber más de lo habitual. Cuando las manos del teniente comenzaron a deslizarse hacías sus caderas, apoyó las palmas sobre el pecho de Charles, percibió la dureza de los músculos bajo la tela y el fuerte y errático latir de su corazón. Se dio cuenta de que todo estaba a punto de salirse de control, por lo que, recurriendo a toda su fuerza de voluntad, dio un paso atrás y dando media vuelta, prácticamente corrió fuera del salón.

 _Son mis temores los que me alejan,_

 _Lo cierto es que te quiero más que a mí_

 _Son mis temores los que me alejan,_

 _Lo cierto es que te quiero más que a mí_

A partir de esa tarde, todo cambió. Isabelle se esforzó en evitar estar a solas con Charles mientras él, por su parte, insistía en buscar momentos en los cuales coincidir con ella. Sin darse cuenta, convirtieron la apacible convivencia de la mansión Von Fersen en testigo de las correrías de un sagaz gato y su esquivo ratón. Situación que Sofía observaba con complacencia y Birgitta, junto a Freja, aplaudían en los rincones. Fersen, como era esperable, no se daba cuenta de nada, pues sumado a su habitual poco sentido de observación en materias sentimentales, continuaba sumido en los problemas de palacio, lugar en el cual pernoctaba tres o cuatro noches por semana.

De forma contradictoria, cada día, la misma joven que no perdía oportunidad para exponer su renuencia a cualquier tipo de relación de índole amoroso, se esforzaba al mismo tiempo en llamar la atención del apuesto militar. De esa forma, a diario, arreglaba su cabello con esmero, lucia impecables tenidas de montar para las mañanas, sencillos y delicados vestidos para el almuerzo y elegantes atuendos para la cena. Siempre esperando coincidir con Charles y que los ojos grises que la seguían a todas partes brillaran ante su aparición, tal y como lo había comentado Birgitta. Mientras el teniente, por su parte, y siempre conservando una prudente distancia para concederle así el espacio que sabía ella necesitaba, se preocupaba al mismo tiempo de propiciar algún accidental roce de manos, ocasionales piropos velados y más de una sonrisa traviesa. Gestos que por cierto eran muy bien recibidos, aunque siempre dulcemente reprochados.

Con esa particular dinámica transcurrieron algunas semanas, dando paso al mes de octubre y junto con ello, a una temperatura cada vez más gélida. Una de esas frías tardes, Charles, al llegar del cuartel un par de horas antes de lo habitual, al no encontrar a Isabelle en el despacho entró a la cocina en busca de Freja, pues supuestamente en ese horario ella acostumbraba estudiar. Conocedor del espíritu inquieto de la joven, le preocupó que hubiera salido a montar sin el debido cuidado o abrigo, ya que había notado a simple vista que no faltaba ningún carruaje.

-La señorita está en el invernadero- respondió rápidamente el ama de llaves –Le advertí que hacía mucho frío… pero, ya sabe cómo es- sonrió con ternura.

-Claro que sé cómo es…- comentó el teniente mientras salía de la cocina, dispuesto a llamarle la atención, pues seguramente no estaba correspondientemente abrigada. Era su primer otoño en Suecia y nadie se acostumbraba de buenas a primeras a esas temperaturas.

 _Tantas cosas por decir_

 _Pero tú no te propones_

 _No lo entiendo_

 _Todo va quedando así_

 _Siempre estás como si nada_

 _Me confunde tu mirada_

 _Vas y vienes_

 _Y todo va quedando así_

En cuanto se acercó al invernadero se detuvo, las trasparentes paredes le permitieron observar el interior del pequeño edificio casi por completo. La dueña de sus pensamientos estaba sentada sobre una banca y apoyada en una pequeña mesita, con varias de sus preciadas hierbas adelante y anotando afanosamente algo en un cuadernillo. Como un chiquillo hambriento frente al escaparate de una pastelería, se acercó, olvidando el frío que le calaba los huesos a esa hora de la tarde. Fascinado se dedicó a observarla a través de los cristales. Sonrió al ver como ella fruncía levemente el ceño al escribir, en cómo se mordisqueaba el labio inferior cada vez que daba vuelta una página, en como suspiraba y sonreía cuando tocaba con la punta de los dedos los herbajes que estaban cerca. Sin darse cuenta, al dar un nuevo paso para acercarse un poco más, pateó unas piedrecillas, las cuales obviamente chocaron con los vidrios. Se detuvo aguantando la respiración.

Isabelle levantó la vista de inmediato ante el ruido, abrió los ojos asustada al ver la silueta de Charles al otro lado del cristal. _"Diablos, se supone que estaba en el cuartel"_ pensó mientras se tocaba el cabello tratando de ordenarlo, sin éxito obviamente, pues la humedad estaba haciendo estragos en su cabellera y, a menos que la peinara con ayuda de Birgitta, no lograba dominarla sin las tenazas calientes. _"Deja de hacer el ridículo, pareces una insulsa"_ se reprendió a si misma al notar que él sonreía mientras ella se manoteaba la cabeza. Con decisión apoyó las manos en la cubierta de la improvisada mesa y se puso de pie, se sonrojó de inmediato al percibir como él la recorría con la mirada. "Desvergonzado, eso es lo que eres por estar mirándome de esa forma".

-No lo puedo evitar- contestó Charles en el exterior.

-¿Lo dije en voz alta?- preguntó completamente avergonzada. Él asintió y sonrió. Contestó su sonrisa de forma resignada, que más daba, no era el momento para hacerse la ofendida cuando en realidad no lo estaba.

 _Cuando estás con tus amigos_

 _Haces cosas que me agradan_

 _Haces todo por llamar mi atención (pasión)_

 _Acaricias tu cabello_

 _Y me ves por el espejo_

 _Y haces todo por llamar mi atención_

 _Veo una pareja a mi lado_

 _Besos y abrazos apretados_

 _Y yo esperando que me quieras tener_

Comenzó a caminar con la idea de dirigirse a la puerta, mas se detuvo al ver que afuera Charles hacia lo mismo. Divertida cambió de dirección, él la siguió nuevamente. Durante largos minutos se dedicó a caminar de un lado a otro, mientras el teniente replicaba sus movimientos. Sintiéndose como una gacela acechada por un enorme felino, lo miró a los ojos y sonrió en una muda invitación a que continuara haciendo que se sintiera así, deseada.

El militar asintió entendiendo el juego, dio un paso y se acercó al cristal, con movimientos elegantes se quitó los guantes y apoyó las manos sobre el vidrio que estaba frente a él. Isabelle, sintiéndose prácticamente hipnotizada por los ojos que la miraban llenos de anhelo, también se acercó, apoyando también las manos contra los largos y fuertes dedos que estaban al otro lado. Pese a estar tocando una superficie fría y lisa, tan solo pensar en que la piel de Charles la hizo sentir un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la columna vertebral. Entreabrió los labios y dejó escapar el aire que estaba conteniendo en el pecho, provocando que el cristal se empañara. Él sonrió.

 _Uno de nosotros va a rendirse_

 _Uno va a tener que decidirse_

 _Mientras tu mirada me busca otra vez_

 _Y no me puedo contener_

 _Ni un roce y yo queriendo_

 _Llenarme de placer_

 _Ni un roce y yo soñando_

 _Con lo que pueda ser_

 _Ni un roce y yo buscando_

 _En mi boca tu sabor_

 _Ni un roce y tú queriendo_

 _Hacerme el amor_

La muchacha inició un lento paseo por el borde del invernadero, esquivando con gracia macetas y banquetas, Charles la siguió. Al llegar a la puerta se detuvo en la manilla, levantó la vista buscando el rostro del hombre que estaba al otro lado, él sonrió nuevamente animándola a abrir la portezuela. Apenas controlando el temblor de sus manos, giró la manija y abrió. Junto al militar entró una gélida corriente de aire que la hizo temblar y cerrar los ojos, sintió que miles de agujas se le clavaban en el cuerpo. Si bien no había contacto entre sus cuerpos, ella tuvo una nítida consciencia de la solidez y la estatura de su silueta. Nerviosa como nunca antes lo había estado, sólo se atrevió a abrir los párpados cuando sintió que algo cálido la envolvía. Charles le había puesto su chaqueta sobre los hombros. Abrió la boca para agradecer el gesto, pero fue incapaz de hablar. Se sonrojó violentamente al sentirse tan fuera de control.

-Estás fría…- murmuró el hijo de Fersen mientras le acariciaba una mejilla con la yema de los dedos.

Isabelle notó que pese a que llevaba un rato sin guantes, su mano estaba tibia. La leve rugosidad de la piel de sus dedos le recordó la caricia de la lengua del gato de su hermano, tibia, áspera y suave a la vez. Tembló nuevamente, él la hacía perder el control con tan sólo acercarse. Decidida a no seguir actuando como una chiquilla inexperta, respiró profundo y levantó el mentón. Se encontró con la ardiente mirada de Charles. Las rodillas se le doblaron levemente cuando él sonrió. _"Me tiene en sus manos y lo sabe"_ pensó animándose a contestar su sonrisa. Ya no había nada más que hacer.

-Mi capa está adentro…- su voz salió tan temblorosa que la desconoció.

-Después vendré por ella, mi chaqueta es más abrigada- Isabelle asintió e intentó caminar -¿Llevarás tus apuntes?- preguntó Charles antes de moverse.

-¿Qué?- preguntó, obviamente lo había escuchado, pero su cerebro estaba tan abotagado que no procesaba la información que entraba por sus oídos.

-Tus apuntes… en lo que estabas trabajando- Charles miró en dirección a la mesita que estaba en una de las esquinas.

-Quiero escribir un libro- contestó torpemente.

-Interesante…- dijo alejándose por un momento, regresó a los segundos con el cuadernillo en la mano y la capa en el brazo –Si lo dejamos aquí, la humedad del ambiente arruinará la tinta y las páginas.

-Sí… sí- sacudió la cabeza –Qué descuidada…

Charles la tomó de la mano y la guió suavemente fuera del invernadero.

-¿De qué tratará?- preguntó mientras sentía que el corazón le golpeaba fuerte contra el pecho al poder tocar la piel de la mujer que adoraba.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tu libro…

Isabelle se detuvo y sonrió. -Perdona… estoy un poco distraída y nerviosa- confesó con el mentón temblando.

-No lo estés- le besó la mano que aferraba en la suya.

La joven asintió, recurriendo a los últimos resquicios de cordura, respiró profundo un par de veces. Cuando el aire frío llenó sus pulmones por completo, se sintió nuevamente dueña de sí misma y explicó:

-Es acerca de hierbas medicinales y su uso. Quiero incluir recomendaciones simples para que cualquier persona las pueda utilizar- respiró profundo nuevamente -Por ejemplo… ¿Sabías que una hierba que crece en la mayoría de los caminos es un efectivo brebaje que permite mantener relaciones sexuales sin concebir?

-Interesante asunto…

Las mejillas de Isabelle se encendieron violentamente al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-No te burles…- susurró avergonzada.

-No lo hago- esta vez Charles detuvo su andar –Es un tema interesante porque muchas mujeres no saben cómo evitar traer hijos al mundo casi cada año…

-Sobre todo las más desposeídas, las familias con menos recursos apenas pueden mantener un par de niños y habitualmente recae la responsabilidad de los embarazos en las mujeres. Vivir con el miedo de tener más hijos y no poder mantenerlos debe ser espantoso- completó Isabelle.

-¿Y cómo comprarán tu libro?... estamos hablando de gente que apenas tiene para comer.

-Lo regalaré en el mercado… a quien le pueda interesar se lo ofreceré, las mujeres somos decididas y hábiles, si una no sabe leer, es probable que conozca a alguien que sí sepa… - sonrió con candidez –Será un compendio breve y simple, con cosas básicas… tengo dinero ahorrado e imagino que alcanzará para pagar la impresión de algunos ejemplares.

-Eres brillante- tiró de la mano que sostenía, instándola a caminar nuevamente –Vamos, hace demasiado frío para estar hablando de la natalidad en el mundo al aire libre.

Isabelle asintió y se dejó conducir hasta la cocina. En cuanto entraron, evitó mirar a Birgitta, pues la rubia muchachita estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas y no dejaba de sonreír. Se sintió expuesta. Rápidamente soltó la mano de Charles y se quitó la chaqueta de los hombros.

-Te veo en la cena…- musitó antes de salir del lugar.

Esa noche transcurrió como todas las anteriores, con una amena conversación en la mesa entre los asistentes a la comida y luego, un rato de divertimento en el salón. Mientras Isabelle tocaba piano, Sofía bordaba y Charles bebía una copa de oporto junto a Fersen, quien esa noche planeaba quedarse en casa.

En un momento en que el _riksmarskalk_ se acercó a Sofía para comentar algo que ella le había preguntado, Isabelle se atrevió a observar a Charles por un espejo estratégicamente ubicado. Se sonrojó al ver que él hizo un gesto de brindis, pues obviamente estaba esperando que ella lo mirara. Fue en ese instante en que la joven decidió dejar de tener un papel tan pasivo y jugar con las mismas cartas que él estaba desplegando, por lo que sonrió y guiñó un ojo, vale decir que pese a tratar de ser coqueta, su nula experiencia en esas lides la hizo prácticamente cerrar ambos párpados. No pudo evitar reír ante su torpeza _"No sirvo para esto…"_ se reprochó, mas cuando miró nuevamente al teniente, notó que sus ojos brillaban apasionadamente. Ese pequeño cambio logró aliviar su mellado ego, por lo que, envalentonada, se animó a sonreír de forma resplandeciente.

Ese fue un nuevo comienzo. Las correrías por el añoso y elegante palacete se transformaron en una serie de pequeños encuentros furtivos al pie de la escalera, en algún lugar de los pasillos, refugiados entre los tapices y obras de arte, tras las enormes y pesadas puertas de los salones o frente a la mesita de ajedrez, sitio en el cual se reunían cada noche para jugar una partida en la que abundaban las sonrisas cómplices y conversaciones a media voz. Volvieron tener la estrecha intimidad que habían construido desde que se conocían, a disfrutar las bromas intelectuales y otras no tanto, a hablar de las preocupaciones sociales que ambos compartían y a conversar de lo acontecido en el día de cada uno. Cuando Charles debía ausentarse para asistir a las invitaciones de la familia Adlersparre, Isabelle se quedaba despierta esperándolo en el salón mientras lo añoraba de una forma que jamás había imaginado. Él, consciente de ello, apuraba lo más posible sus cada vez más escasas visitas a la casa de su prometida y corría como alma que lleva el diablo para encontrarse con la joven de ojos azules, hablar con ella antes de dormir se había transformado en una droga, la cual se sentía incapaz de suprimir.

Una noche de noviembre, Isabelle permaneció en el salón pese a la insistencia de su tía para que se retirara a descansar, pues ya era más de medianoche y Charles aún no regresaba. Ante la renuencia de la joven, que había recibido una nota del militar en la que le avisaba que posterior a la cena en casa de Agnetha se reuniría con Fersen y Fabián en el domicilio de este último, la condesa se limitó a pedir que recargaran la chimenea y la dejó sola. Los minutos transcurrieron lentos y agobiantes, algo andaba mal. Estaba segura. Buscando distraerse, se abrigó con una mantilla y fue al despacho. Tomando posición en el enorme sillón de Fersen, cerró los ojos un instante y disfrutó el sentirse cerca de él, los mullidos apoya brazos y respaldo, le recordaron la sensación de saberse protegida. Sonrió. Se preguntó cuántas veces habría estado su madre sentada en ese mismo lugar, muchas seguramente. Cuando el fuego que habían dejado los sirvientes comenzó a disminuir, se levantó y arrojó un par de leños al hogar, pues tenía mucho trabajo por delante. Volvió al escritorio y dejó vagar la mirada por la cubierta; deslizó los dedos por las diferentes carpetas de cuero, el fino juego de plumas, los tinteros de plata, la cajita que contenía los sellos, el lacre, las esquelas, los librillos de apunte. Todo perfectamente ordenado. Sonrió al darse cuenta que Fersen y André se parecían más de lo que creían. Haciendo un pequeño espacio para trabajar, comenzó a revisar el último borrador del compendio de hierbas, se sintió orgullosa de sí misma al verlo casi terminado. Después de un par de horas de trabajo, apoyó los brazos sobre el escritorio de caoba maciza y dejó reposar la frente sobre ellos.

-Isabelle…

Abrió pesadamente los ojos, Charles estaba acuclillado junto a ella y mirándola con ternura infinita.

-Lo lamento, me dormí…- dijo enderezándose, se quejó suavemente cuando un repentino dolor le atenazó el cuello.

Sin decir nada, Charles se colocó a su espalda y comenzó a darle un suave masaje en la zona entre los hombros.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- preguntó ella con los ojos cerrados y disfrutando el alivio que los dedos del teniente prodigaban. Charles no contestó. Permanecieron un rato en silencio.

-¿Tocarías para mí?- preguntó de pronto el militar.

-Es de madrugada…

-Las habitaciones de servicio están en la planta baja y tía Sofía acostumbra beber un té de valeriana todas las noches, no molestaremos a nadie- insistió.

Isabelle fijó su mirada en los ojos de quien adoraba, los notó oscuros, como si una cortina de negras nubes hubiesen opacado el cielo, percibió en él una tristeza infinita. Sin atreverse a preguntar qué pasaba, pues temía que la respuesta le rompería el corazón, se levantó de la silla y, tomando a Charles de la mano, lo guió hasta el salón. Se sentó en la butaca mientras él colocaba más leña en el fuego de esa habitación.

-¿Qué quieres oír?

-Lo último que has estado practicando…

-¿ _Sonata número 8 en C menor_?- preguntó mientras hojeaba las partituras –¿La de Beethoven?

Él asintió. Apenas ella comenzó a deslizar los dedos sobre las teclas, el militar se sentó a horcajadas en la banqueta del piano, rodeando con su cuerpo el de la muchacha y apoyando suavemente la frente en uno de sus delgados hombros. Isabelle se estremeció, no obstante se esforzó en no demostrarlo.

-Patético…- murmuró cuando la pieza musical ya estaba cercana a acabar.

-Sí, así se llama- musitó Isabelle pensando que se refería al nombre de la pieza musical. Pese a que cada partícula de su cuerpo estaba expectante, se esforzó en no perder el ritmo.

-Lo sé… y eso es lo que soy…- Charles exhaló con fuerza, provocando que su aliento erizara la piel del cuello de la joven –En un par de semanas se hará la fiesta de compromiso con Agnetha y luego, en un mes más, es la fecha de la boda… no pude seguir dilatándolo-. Isabelle detuvo sus manos y volteó a mirarlo, su rostro estaba desencajado. -Engañaron a Fersen, robaron su sello y con él se firmaron unos documentos que podrían ser utilizados en su contra en caso de una denuncia por traición…- explicó Charles -El general Adlersparre me los mostró hoy… obviamente intentó hacerme creer que eran reales- inspiró profundo y tragó fuerte, sentía la garganta apretada.

-¿Le dijiste a pappa? ¿Le advertiste?- preguntó asustada.

-Sí, por eso me reuní con él y con Fabián hace unas horas- contestó abatido.

-Vámonos del país- Isabelle se puso de pie bruscamente –Estoy cansada de esto… de las argucias, de las conspiraciones… ¡De todo!

-Perdóname…

-No tienes la culpa, sé que no eres responsable…- acercándose a él y lo tomó de las manos –Le suplicaré a pappa que nos vayamos a Bélgica.

-Soy un militar activo y estoy en la mira de un poderoso general…

-Diablos, ¡lo sé!- se restregó el rostro con las manos –Esto parece una pesadilla… si no es la guerra, es Jerome… si no es él, es Agnetha… y si no es ella, es su despreciable tío- masculló con los dientes apretados.

-Lo solucionaré…. te lo prometo- Charles se acercó y la abrazó intentando calmarla.

Isabelle asintió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sintiendo que la frustración la estaba consumiendo.

* * *

Jerome abrió los ojos cuando una fría ráfaga de viento se coló por una de las rendijas de la ventana. Antes de maldecir, miró a su lado derecho; Alina dormía profundamente, refugiada entre las mantas y con un dulce gesto en el rostro. Olvidando momentáneamente su malestar, se acomodó de lado y despejó con los dedos el rubio cabello que cubría parcialmente una de las mejillas de la muchacha. Era preciosa. Ante el tacto de sus encallecidas manos, la chica abrió los ojos y sonrió antes de hablar.

-¿Ya amaneció?- preguntó mientras se estiraba melosamente, procurando restregar su cuerpo contra el del periodista.

-Casi…- la besó en la nariz –Hace demasiado frío para que me acompañes hoy- le dijo en un vano intento de convencerla para que se quedara en la casa y no fuera con él al mercado.

-Pronto seremos cuatro, necesitamos el dinero- contestó ella mientras se levantaba.

Antes de contestar, Jerome observó como la curva del vientre de Alina se pronunciaba notoriamente a través de la tosca camisa de dormir.

-Regresemos a mi tierra- sacó a colación nuevamente el tema que mencionaba cada vez que se daba la oportunidad, pues desde que supo que sería padre, estaba ansioso por dejar esa vida llena de miserias y regresar a Francia, allí podría encontrar trabajo en cualquier periódico local y darle un mejor pasar a la mujer que adoraba y a su hijo.

-Antoine…- Alina mencionó el nombre que Jerome le había entregado al conocerla -Sabes que mi madre está demasiado mayor para soportar un viaje en con ese clima- dijo mientras comenzaba a colocarse las medias de lana –Y yo, en estas condiciones…- se apuntó el vientre –Tampoco- sonrió con ternura.

-¡Recuerden que deben revisar el gallinero y limpiar el establo antes de cargar la carreta!

La estridente y molesta voz de la añosa dueña de casa retumbó en la pequeña habitación. Jerome frunció el ceño y blasfemó por lo bajo. Esa mujer era mañosa, molesta y egoísta como el mismo demonio.

-Tenle paciencia… ya sabes que no le hizo gracia nuestra "sorpresa"- dijo la muchacha mientras se colocaba un grueso y sencillo vestido. Jerome asintió con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro y comenzó a vestirse.

El inesperado embarazo de la jovencita había pillado completamente desprevenido al francés, pues si bien era obvio que sus escarceos tendrían algún tipo de consecuencia si no se cuidaban, nunca pensó que esta ocurriría casi de inmediato. Una vez que Alina le comunicó que estaba encinta, la misma chiquilla, quien pese a su juventud e inocencia, era bastante decidida y de armas tomar, le contó de inmediato a su madre la buena nueva, conminándola a recibir en la casa al otrora periodista. Siendo su principal argumento que la ayuda masculina les vendría muy bien y que no quería por ningún motivo criar a su vástago sin un padre presente. Como era de esperar, la anciana no vio con buenos ojos la incipiente relación ni el inesperado embarazo, mas no pudo ir contra los deseos de su adorada hija, la chiquilla era la única sobreviviente de su antes numerosa familia y, para ser justos, pese al constante mal humor de la dueña de casa, la mujer era una madre cariñosa y comprensiva.

Jerome suspiró resignado y salió de la habitación, apenas puso un pie en el modesto comedor notó que no había desayuno disponible para él, por lo que antes de que Alina apareciera salió de la casa rumbo al gallinero, pues no quería ocasionar que madre e hija discutieran nuevamente por su causa. Cabe mencionar que tal acción, no era por un repentino sentimiento de humildad o generosidad, sino más bien era todo lo contrario, ya que estaba completamente consciente de los demonios que continuaban rondándole en la cabeza y luchaba día a día por no dejarlos salir.

Ese día en el mercado, mientras él bebía una taza de té fuerte y procuraba no romperse los dientes con el incesante castañeteo de los mismos, observó cómo Alina se acercaba con una sonrisa resplandeciente. ¡Dios, cuanto amaba a esa cándida muchacha!

-No vas a creer lo que conseguí- dijo extendiéndole un sándwich de pollo frío, apenas el hombre comenzó a comer, ella siguió hablando –¡En una semana hay una gran fiesta en una gran mansión!

-Imagino que si es en una mansión, será una fiesta acorde a la proporción- musitó con acidez, pues odiaba hablar de los más afortunados.

-Pasaré por alto tu mal humor… conseguí que nos dejaran entregar huevos, cerdo ahumado y carbón- dio pequeños saltitos mientras aplaudía entusiasta y con los ojos brillantes.

Jerome no pudo evitar sonreír al mirarla, sus delgadas trenzas se movían de un lado al otro y, pese al vaho que la boca de la jovencita mostraba el frío que tenía, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

-No tenemos huevos ni cerdo suficiente para surtir un pedido de esa magnitud- dijo con suavidad, pues lamentaba sinceramente arruinar la felicidad de Alina.

-Esa es la mejor parte- la muchacha se lanzó a sus brazos –Ya conseguí todo, lo revenderemos… compré lo que necesitamos a bajo precio- lo besó en la mejilla –¡Admite que soy brillante aunque no sepa leer!

-Lo eres- la besó en los labios –Lo eres…

* * *

Sumida en una tristeza que apenas la dejaba respirar, Isabelle se esforzó en ocultar de la mejor forma posible la angustiante desazón que la abrumaba desde que Charles le comunicó los últimos acontecimientos de su compromiso con Agnetha, momento a partir del cual nuevamente se habían alejado, pues ambos sufrían de tan sólo mirarse.

Con los ojos aguados observó el reloj del salón, lugar en el cual se confinaba cuando no quería ver a nadie y la música parecía ser el único bálsamo para su afligido corazón. El inclemente tic tac la hizo temblar, se sentía como un condenado esperando su ejecución, cerró los párpados y contó el tiempo que faltaba para la fiesta: en cinco días y dos horas, el hombre que adoraba se comprometería en matrimonio. Cuando un sollozo amenazó con salir de su garganta, levantó las manos del teclado del piano y se cubrió la boca. Ninguna persona podía verla así.

Una vez calmada, se abrazó a sí misma y alejándose del piano se acercó a la chimenea. Pese al calor del fuego no dejaba de temblar, tomó la mantilla que Sofía siempre dejaba en uno de los sofás y se envolvió en ella. Dando un largo suspiro pensó en Arras y en su familia, en los fríos y grises días como ese los extrañaba más que nunca. Buscando algo en que distraerse, se acercó a la ventana. Pese a ser sólo las seis de la tarde, ya había oscurecido por completo y una inclemente lluvia azotaba los ventanales.

-Ni siquiera puedo salir a cabalgar…- musitó apoyando una mano en el cristal.

De pronto, un solitario jinete cortó la lluvia, Isabelle reconoció la rubia cabellera de Oliver al instante. Dejando caer la manta al piso corrió hacia la puerta principal, pues sólo algo muy grave lo habría hecho salir en un día como ese.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- preguntó en cuanto el teniente Von Dalin se acercó al umbral.

-Se casa…- murmuró completamente acongojado.

-Pensé que lo sabías…- Isabelle lo hizo entrar y le ayudó a quitarse la capa. Se la entregó a la doncella que también había salido a recibirlo.

-¿Lo sabías y no me dijiste nada?- preguntó de forma molesta el joven mientras caminaban hacia el salón.

-No reacciones de esa forma- Isabelle cerró la puerta luego de pedir una taza de chocolate caliente para la visita –Charles es tu mejor amigo, es bastante lógico que yo creyera que estabas enterado de todo…

-Adolf…- Oliver se dejó caer en un sofá frente al fuego –Adolf es quien se acaba de comprometer con una de las hijas de los Ehrenvärd- sus celestes ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, avergonzado se cubrió el rostro unos segundos. Cuando logró controlarse, con movimientos torpes sacó una carta de su bolsillo. Se la entregó a Isabelle.

La joven leyó la misiva con renuencia, pues no le gustaba inmiscuirse en cosas tan personales, mas no se pudo negar al ver a su querido amigo completamente destrozado. Sabía que ella era la única persona en quien él confiaba en ese aspecto tan privado de su vida. Cuando terminó de leer, dobló la hoja y observó el demacrado rostro de Oliver, sintió como propio su dolor.

-Dice que Agnetha convenció a sus padres de que forzaran un enlace…

-Es una bruja… lo hizo para vengarse de mí- murmuró Oliver –Esa mujer no tiene corazón ni sangre en las venas… sé que intuye lo nuestro… y pese a eso, no le importa hacer la vida de su hermano miserable si con ello me arrastra a mí también.

-Oliver… lo lamento tanto- se acercó y lo abrazó –No sabes cuánto lo lamento…

Los amigos se fundieron en un largo abrazo, cuando se separaron Isabelle tomó las manos del teniente y las aferró entre las suyas.

-Debe haber algo que podamos hacer… Ambos son varones, con una excelente educación y poseedores de grandes recursos económicos- lo miró a los ojos –Eso es mucho más de lo que la mayoría de la gente tiene… pueden fugarse…

-Él no es así…- negó abatido –Es tan dulce y correcto que jamás se rebelará contra su familia, no podría ocasionarle una aflicción a su madre y… nunca me lo ha dicho, pero sé que además le teme a su tío...

No pudo seguir hablando porque la puerta del salón se abrió inesperadamente. Isabelle, que estaba sentada de frente, vio a Charles de pie en el umbral.

-Estamos ocupados- dijo tratando de detenerlo, ya que notó que Oliver se encogió de forma inmediata en un intento de ocultar el estado en el que estaba. Aprovechando que Charles no podía ver el rostro de su amigo, pues este estaba de espaldas hacia él, insistió –Déjanos solos por favor…

-¿Qué hacen encerrados?- preguntó al notar que Isabelle y el militar estaban tomados de las manos, dio un paso al frente -¡Pensé que eras mi amigo!- se dirigió a Oliver empuñando las manos –¡Sabes lo que siento y estás haciendo esto!

Antes de que pudiera acercarse más, Isabelle se puso de pie y lo interceptó.

-No estamos haciendo nada- trató de detenerlo –Déjanos solos, por favor…- le suplicó.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?- la mirada de Charles se oscureció de tristeza.

-No es lo que piensas…

Sin querer escuchar más explicaciones, el hijo de Fersen dio media vuelta y salió de la casa.

-Ve por él…- dijo Oliver –No dejes que crea algo que no es… no lo pierdas.

-Jamás podría perder algo que nunca he tenido- contestó ella con tristeza –Pero ten por seguro que no permitiré que dude de ti- terminando de hablar siguió los pasos de Charles, la lluvia la azotó de forma violenta, mas ni el frío ni la oscuridad la detuvieron. -¡Detente ahí!- gritó.

Al notar que el militar no le hacía caso, se levantó la falda del vestido y comenzó a correr en su dirección. Los tacones de los botines se le enterraban en el barro y la entretela de las enaguas se le comenzó a pegar a las piernas.

-¡Si me caigo te lo haré pagar!- dijo intentando darle alcance –¡Maldición! ¡Detente!- gritó al tropezar con una piedra –¡Sabes que odio correr vestida así!- continuó hasta que llegó junto a él. Lo tomó de un brazo -¡¿Cómo puedes siquiera atreverte a dudar de Oliver?!- buscó su rostro -¡¿Cómo te atreves a dudar de mí?!

Calló abruptamente cuando Charles le acunó el rostro entre sus manos y la miró a los ojos. Tembló ante la intensidad de su mirada mientras la lluvia los empapaba a ambos.

-Es doloroso…- la voz del militar sonó ronca y apenas contenida, notó que Isabelle lo miraba sin entender. Continuó -Cuando estás cerca, me duele no poder tocarte… cuando estoy cerca de ti debo combatir cada uno de mis instintos, es una agonía constante porque estoy atento incluso a cada respiración tuya... y cuando estoy lejos, hasta el viento me recuerda a ti, tu aroma, tu sonrisa… y el cielo… miro hacia el cielo y veo tus ojos- apoyó su frente contra la de ella –Es una agonía…

Isabelle entreabrió los labios, mas no fue capaz de emitir ninguna palabra. Sentía que el corazón le palpitaba en cada partícula del cuerpo, que las rodillas se le doblaban y que el estómago se le encogía… incluso sentía el rugir de su sangre en los oídos. Todo su cuerpo estaba expectante y ansioso.

Charles deslizó el rostro suavemente hasta que sus mejillas se rozaron, la anticipación lo estremeció. Cuando su boca estaba frente a la de ella, la ansiedad comenzó a volverlo loco, sentía sus tibios alientos mezclándose… Finalmente posó sus labios contra la boca de Isabelle, su sangre hirvió y su cuerpo vibró. El beso, para ambos, fue un conjunto de sensaciones, un roce tan suave como el aleteo de una mariposa pero al mismo tiempo tan intenso que los hizo perder la respiración.

Al romper el contacto, el teniente tembló y alejándose sólo unos centímetros observó el rostro de Isabelle. Ella, temerosa de que se alejara por completo, se aferró a las manos que aún sostenían su rostro mientras respiraba agitadamente. Sonrió sin poder ocultar la enorme felicidad que la embargaba. Palabras sin pronunciar fueron dichas… palabras tan tangibles como el mismo aire que respiraba. Charles se inclinó nuevamente y la besó como siempre había soñado. Fue un beso arrebatador, abrasador e intenso, un contacto que los estremeció por completo. Sus cuerpos se acoplaron de forma instintiva mientras sus labios se buscaban y reconocían. Se saborearon como dos personas que estaban a punto de morir de inanición, aferrándose uno al otro como si no hubiera un mañana.

Cuando un trueno cortó el silencio de la noche se separaron jadeantes y excitados. Charles volvió momentáneamente a la realidad, dándose cuenta de que estaban empapados hasta los huesos, tomó de la mano a Isabelle y corrió con ella hasta la entrada de la cocina. Ninguno de los dos vio la figura que se recortaba en uno de los ventanales del palacete y que había sido un mudo espectador de todo.

Oliver sonrió y dando un último sorbo a su chocolate, dejó la taza sobre una de las finas mesitas laterales. Cuando escuchó presurosos pasos por las escaleras, esperó unos segundos para no interrumpir, luego pidió al ama de llaves sus cosas. Debió esperar algunos minutos, pues parecía que todo el personal había desaparecido, finalmente se retiró del palacete con el corazón aún destrozado pero con una sincera felicidad por sus queridos amigos.

Isabelle percibió una puerta contra su espalda mientras Charles se adueñaba nuevamente de sus labios, pues apenas habían logrado llegar a la planta superior sin volver a besarse. Con movimientos rápidos, él logró abrir la puerta de la habitación de la muchacha, en segundos estaban dentro. Volvieron a besarse mientras los abrazos y caricias fluían como torrentoso río. Cuando el teniente, aprovechando que la joven entreabría los labios, se aventuró a recorrer con la punta de la lengua el filo de los perfectos dientes. Isabelle aceptó la muda invitación intensificó el beso, cuando sus lenguas se unieron, Charles alzó el delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos mientras ella se remangaba el vestido para tener mayor movilidad, enlazó las piernas a la cintura del hombre que la arrasaba con sus besos y caricias. Se besaron una y otra vez, con la respiración entrecortada e intoxicados por la suavidad de sus labios y calidez de sus bocas. La joven respondía con anhelo, se apretaba contra él y sus dedos se enredaban en los mechones de su cabello, participando de una forma que lo hizo sentirse devastado por el deseo. De pronto, Isabelle sintió la dureza de una pared en su espalda, separándose momentáneamente de la boca que no dejaba de asolarla, se aferró a los hombros del militar y lo miró a los ojos.

-Esto se siente correcto…- dijo emocionada y con los ojos brillantes, por fin sentía qué todo lo que su inquieto corazón y espíritu habían añorado, estaba frente a ella. Soltando una de sus manos, peinó el mojado cabello de Charles con los dedos y musitó mirándolo a los ojos –Sentir esto, es lo que siempre he querido...

Charles, recobrando momentáneamente la cordura, la besó mientras la dejaba suavemente pie.

-Estás empapada- le dijo con la voz ronca. Pese a que estaba excitado como nunca antes en su vida, se controló –Debes cambiarte o enfermarás…

Isabelle asintió, entendiendo de inmediato que si no se detenían en esos momentos no podrían hacerlo después. Dirigió una mirada hacia la puerta y sonrió con timidez. Charles caminó hacia la salida, no obstante antes la atrajo hacia él y la besó con una dulzura que contrastaba con el fuego de sus ojos.

-Te veo en la cena…- susurró contra los afiebrados labios de Isabelle. Ella asintió y sonrió.

Esa noche estuvieron solos, ya que Sofía anunció que tenía una terrible migraña y cenaría en su habitación, cabe mencionar que, pese a que Charles se ofreció a ir por el doctor Andersson, la condesa se negó de forma tajante aduciendo que el dolor era lo suficientemente intenso como para no querer salir de su habitación, pero no ameritaba llamar a un médico. La comida transcurrió en un silencio cómplice, un mutismo sólo interrumpido por ávidos roces de manos y miradas llenas de anhelos. Cuando se despidieron frente a la puerta de la alcoba de Isabelle, ella estuvo tentada a invitarlo a pasar, pero se contuvo, mientras Charles, por su parte, luchaba de igual forma contra sus más ardientes instintos, deseándola con una ciega ferocidad, como si fuera un adolescente.

-o-

 _Está lloviendo, ¿quieres dar un paseo?_

 _Hasta casa, piensas tú ¿qué me cuesta?_

 _Mucho esfuerzo, ir del brazo contigo_

 _Caminar junto a ti._

 _Esperaba, el momento de hablarte_

 _Y explicarte, que eres muy importante._

 _Ciertamente, te agradezco que existas y_

 _Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo._

-Quiero mostrarte algo que mandé a instalar en tu invernadero…

La voz de Charles hizo que Isabelle diera un respingo. La ansiedad que sintió le revolvió el estómago. Había ansiado toda la mañana verlo, debido a que al amanecer el militar había deslizado una nota bajo su puerta, avisándole que debía ir al cuartel y volvería cerca del mediodía.

-Está lloviendo…- contestó con la mirada llena de alegría y apenas conteniendo una sonrisa, pues estaba acompañada de Birgitta y la chiquilla no dejaba de observarlos atentamente. El teniente levantó las dos capas que sostenía en sus manos como respuesta. Isabelle asintió.

Se dejó abrigar, tembló cuando los dedos de Charles rozaron su cuello al cerrar el broche. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Abrió los párpados cuando él la tomó de la mano. Salieron de la cocina y corrieron hasta el invernadero.

 _Te tomo poco a poco hasta el punto donde muere tu deseo más profundo._

 _(Tú, tan solo mía)_

 _Las sombras del silencio y las raíces de tu mundo, dan origen a mi mundo._

 _(Y que sí)_

 _Si ahora todo se me derrumbase ni cuenta me daría;_

 _El juego más dulce ha vuelto a mi vida._

-¿Cómo dormiste?- Charles comenzó a hablar apenas estuvieron guarecidos.

-Bien…- mintió, ya que víctima de un poderoso estado de agitación, no había logrado pegar un ojo en toda la noche y, aunque le avergonzaba admitirlo incluso consigo misma, con esfuerzo había aguantado las ganas de escabullirse en la habitación del hijo de Fersen. Cosa casi ridícula de ocultar, pues debería haber imaginado que él había pasado por el mismo calvario.

-Yo no pude hacerlo- confesó Charles mientras la guiaba hasta uno de los rincones, lugar en donde se unían altas repisas que los ocultaban parcialmente –Te añoré cada segundo, fue una tortura saberte a pocos metros y no poder tocarte- la besó –Apenas te tengo y siento que no puedo dejar de hacer esto- se inclinó y la besó nuevamente.

Su boca era firme y exigente, su legua se hundió en lo profundo con descarnada sensualidad. Isabelle sintió que se le aflojaban las piernas y se apretó contra él hasta que no quedó ni un centímetro de espacio que les separara. El militar la sostuvo sin esfuerzo, acoplándola a su cuerpo como si ese siempre hubiera sido ese su lugar. En un momento, cuando se separaron, pues con pesar recordaron que necesitaban respirar, la muchacha profirió un suspiro entrecortado antes de hablar.

-Charles... yo…

-Esto no es sólo deseo… te amo- la tomó de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos –No quiero asustarte… y tampoco quiero que pienses que estoy loco… pero- respiró profundo, dispuesto a desnudarle su alma por completo –Te amo desde hace años…- notó que ella iba a hablar, le puso un dedo sobre los labios -No sé cómo pasó… así que no me preguntes- sonrió al darse cuenta de que ella sonreía de forma radiante.

 _Y tus ojos, me sonríen cansados_

 _Luminosos, mientras busco tus labios_

 _Mis palabras, mas que hablar te suplican y_

 _Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo._

 _Te tomo poco a poco hasta el punto donde muere tu deseo más profundo_

 _(Tú, tan solo mía)_

 _Las sombras del silencio y las raíces de tu mundo dan origen a mi mundo_

 _(Y que sí)_

Isabelle, incapaz de hablar pues no sólo también le correspondía con toda su alma, si no que además se sentía vulnerable y apenas lograba adecuarse a esa sensación, buscó el abrazo de Charles y se refugió en su pecho. Cerró los ojos y sonrió al sentir el poderoso y acompasado latido del corazón del militar, lo abrazó más fuerte.

-Tú serás la única… siempre- susurró Charles –Te juro por mi vida que nunca más besaré otros labios que no sean los tuyos…- tomó los delgados hombros de Isabelle y la alejó unos centímetros para poder mirarla de frente –Me dijiste que no serías mi amante y respetaré eso- dijo con seriedad –Serás la única en mi corazón y cuerpo.

-Tienes una novia y estas por casarte con ella…- sonrió nerviosa y sintiéndose una estúpida, pues aún no sabía cómo reaccionar a todo lo que estaba pasando –Digo… parece poco probable lo que me estás prometiendo.

-Una novia a la cual desprecio- murmuró él con la voz ronca –Y no tendré reparos en demostrárselo, no soy un juguete ni menos un pusilánime…

Isabelle se empinó en la punta de sus botas y afirmándose de sus hombros, lo besó en la mejilla, notó que Charles cerraba los ojos y sonreía, por lo que continuó prodigándole suaves besos siguiendo la línea firme del mentón y contorno de la mandíbula. Cuando finalmente se detuvo, lo hizo sobre su boca. Bebió el suspiro que él dejó escapar y se apretó a su cuerpo.

 _Si ahora todo se me derrumbase ni cuenta me daría_

 _El juego más dulce ha vuelto a mi vida_

 _Te amo cuando tú nublas mi mente, cuando ruegas, cuando sufres y te entregas_

 _(Tú, tan solo mía)_

 _También amo esta lluvia que cae sobre los cristales regalando sensaciones_

 _(Y que sí)_

 _A quien he amado, quien te ha tenido no lo recuerdo ya_

 _Yo que he nacido, que es lo que he hecho antes de ti, sin tu amor._

-¿Qué haremos?- preguntó al finalizar el beso.

-Huyamos… si debo vivir ocultándome para que no me capturen, lo haré- dijo Charles con seguridad y, colando las manos bajo la capa, la tomó con firmeza de la cintura.

-Si dejas a Agnetha antes de la fiesta que está planeando, los Adlersparre te perseguirán con mayor saña por haberla humillado- le acarició una mejilla –Vayámonos después de tu compromiso… nadie sospechará y hay suficiente tiempo antes de la boda- sonrió nuevamente –Debemos ser inteligentes y bueno… soportar la lluvia si queremos ver un arcoíris…

Charles sonrió mientras asentía, dispuesto a seguir besando a quien robaba sus sueños desde hace años, se detuvo al escuchar el ruido de un carruaje. Ambos caminaron hacia el extremo del invernadero que daba hacia las caballerizas, vieron el carruaje de Fersen. Sin necesidad de palabras, se dieron un rápido beso de despedida y regresaron al palacete.

En cuanto el _riksmarskalk_ ingresó a su hogar, se reunió primero con su hermana en el despacho. Después de casi una hora, mandó a llamar a Charles e Isabelle. Con seriedad les comunicó que había comprado la casa en la que habían vacacionado hace algunos años en de _De Panne_ y que la misma, estaba lista para recibirlos. Antes de que cualquiera de los jóvenes preguntara, Sofía explicó que se mudarían en un par de semanas.

-Pero… ¿y la casa de siempre?- preguntó Isabelle, quien, obviamente, necesitaba saber todas las razones.

-Será el primer lugar en el que busquen a Charles- sentenció Fersen –Nadie lo hará en _De Panne_ …- se apretó el puente de la nariz –Le avisaré a Oscar cuando estemos instalados, pues temo que nuestra correspondencia esté siendo interceptada- respiró profundo y se levantó del escritorio –Debemos ser cuidadosos…- comenzó a caminar por la habitación como un león enjaulado –Debemos ir un paso delante de los Adlersparre… no permitiré que sigan jugando con nosotros- apretó una mano sobre el respaldo de un sofá -¡Diablos!- maldijo –Han jugado conmigo como si fuera un diletante, un chiquillo- bufó –Jamás he sido un cobarde y esta no será la primera vez- gruñó.

Isabelle abrió los ojos impactada, pues nunca había visto cuanto se parecían padre e hijo en realidad. Charles no había heredado sólo aspectos físicos de Fersen, también había heredado su temple, valentía y orgullo. Por primera vez pudo darse cuenta de qué es lo que realmente había enamorado a su madre de ese esquivo y misterioso hombre. Sumergida en sus cavilaciones, observó cómo ambos hombres intercambiaban opiniones con el mismo gesto y postura corporal, era como si Charles estuviera frente a un espejo y su reflejo fuera una encantadora visión del futuro, pues pese a las elegantes canas que salpicaban el castaño cabello del conde y a las finas arrugas que rodeaban sus expresivos ojos, su estampa, apostura y garbo continuaban siendo arrebatadores. Quitó la vista de su adorado pappa y la depositó en el teniente, quién no dejaba de asentir y fruncía el ceño cada cierto rato; suspiró como una chiquilla al admirar su esbelta y atlética figura recortada por la luz que se colaba por la ventana, _"Dios… es magnífico"_.

-¿Qué es magnífico?- preguntó Sofía.

La joven sintió que se sonrojaba hasta la raíz del cabello, nuevamente había hablado en voz alta sin darse cuenta. Avergonzada se cubrió las mejillas y fijó la vista en el suelo, no se sentía capaz de mirar a nadie. _"¿Cómo es posible que esté pensando estas cosas en estos momentos?"_ se reprendió con dureza _"Soy una irresponsable… parezco una mocosa."_

-Su vestido para la fiesta…- contestó Charles –No ha parado de hablar de él- bromeó ganándose una mirada de reproche, pues todos sabían que eso era imposible y nadie estaba de ánimo para sus jugarretas.

-El plan…- musitó Isabelle, respiró profundo y levantó la vista. Maldijo con la mirada a Charles, ya que el teniente la observaba con una socarrona sonrisa en el rostro y una repentina chispa de diablura en los ojos –Es magnífico que nos refugiemos en _De Panne_ \- finalizó con seguridad.

El resto de la reunión transcurrió afinando detalles del traslado y decidiendo de qué forma viajarían. En conjunto decidieron que Charles se iría primero con Sofía e Isabelle y que Fersen lo haría al día siguiente, utilizando una ruta diferente. Llevarían sólo lo necesario y serían acompañados únicamente por Freja y Birgitta, siempre que ellas desearan ir, claro está. Además, el conde le informó a su heredero que la mayoría de sus activos financieros estaban siendo puestos a nombre de las mujeres que viajarían con él, todo para evitar que el patrimonio familiar se viera mermado en caso de alguno de los dos fuera capturado, cosa que le pareció brillante al militar, más aún cuando, de forma implícita, Fersen le estaba demostrando que lo trataba como a un hombre adulto y digno de su respeto, dejando de sobreprotegerlo o subestimarlo.

-Hablando de vestidos…- murmuró Sofía cuando todos salían del despacho, tomó a su sobrina de un brazo y la hizo a un lado –Debes probártelo, sé que no quieres ir a la fiesta de compromiso de Charles, pero debemos fingir y aparentar normalidad.

-Lo haré…- murmuró con desgano la joven –Te avisaré en la tarde para que veas como me queda…

Sofía asintió y, después de un gesto, subió las escaleras, debía ordenar lo que trasladaría a Bélgica, ya que pese a estar dispuesta a huir como una fugitiva, no dejaría sus joyas, zapatos ni vestidos más preciados. Daría todo por su familia, pero era una condesa y así se comportaría siempre.

Isabelle siguió el mismo camino que su tía, pero sin fijarse mucho por donde iba, pues su cabeza estaba totalmente concentrada la nueva situación. Con el plan de escape de Fersen, una vez más su huida con Charles se frustraba aún antes de comenzar. No se percató en que momento una puerta se abrió, alguien la tomó de un brazo y fue arrastrada hacia el interior de la habitación. Antes de siquiera reaccionar, recibió un arrollador beso. Embriagada, se dejó besar de mil maneras diferentes y disfrutó cada sutil toque que le surcaba la espalda, brazos, cintura y mejillas.

-¿Así que soy magnífico?- preguntó Charles mientras deslizaba los labios sobre el cuello de la muchacha.

-Y presumido- murmuró ella mientras se concentraba en respirar, sentía que la piel le ardía y que ese calor irradiaba desde la médula de sus huesos.

-Lo soy…- contestó mordisqueando la piel entre el cuello y los hombros de Isabelle, cuando ella gimió de gusto, la guió hasta la cama. Se dejaron caer en una maraña de piernas y brazos, en ningún momento dejaron de besarse. –Debemos detenernos… ahora- musito Charles con la respiración entrecortada, pues si bien tenía una más que vasta experiencia en materias sexuales, jamás había experimentado antes aquella mezcla angustiosa de emoción y voracidad física… una tentación lacerante –Ahora…- la besó con más intensidad, comenzó a tironear los botones del chalequin de la joven -Maldición… mis manos no obedecen…- soltó un gruñido gutural y, dándose la vuelta, se colocó sobre ella, obligándola a tenderse bajo él. Su cuerpo era fuerte y pesado y descendía cada vez más sobre ella.

-No es lo único que no te está obedeciendo…- susurró Isabelle al sentir una gran protuberancia que le presionaba contra las caderas. Con decisión, comenzó a deslizar la mano por entre los vientres de ambos, haciendo que él aguantara la respiración durante unos segundos.

Recurriendo a toda su fuerza de voluntad, Charles se sentó en el lecho cuando la mano de ella llegó a la cintura de su pantalón, frunciendo el entrecejo observó a Isabelle fijamente. La joven, sin entender que pasaba pues estaba asegura de que no había hecho nada malo, se sentó también.

-¿Qué pasa?... Y no me mientas porque lo sabré de inmediato- lo apuntó con un dedo de forma amenazante –Cuando mientes, entrecierras levemente el ojo derecho o haces chocar tus dedos índices contra los pulgares.

Charles soltó una carcajada y se revolvió el cabello –Eres una chismosa- musitó antes de cerrar los ojos y respirar profundo, cuando percibió un cambio de peso en el colchón, habló con voz ronca –Quédate ahí, porque si te acercas... te juro que no voy a detenerme hasta que estés desnuda, debajo de mí, con tus largas piernas enroscadas en mis caderas y delirando de placer- abrió los párpados y la miró como si dos llamas ardientes hubieran reemplazado sus iris.

Isabelle aguantó la respiración y sintió que un intenso calor comenzaba a nacer entre sus piernas. Esa reacción tan visceral la alarmó, pues nunca había pensado que tan sólo unas cuantas palabras podrían encenderla de esa manera. Decidida a no mostrar la vulnerabilidad que sentía, levantó el mentón y lo miró desafiante –Hazlo- lo retó con una maliciosa sonrisa.

El militar salió de la cama casi dando un brinco y se alejó un par de metros antes de contestar –No, porque si lo hago… querré hacerlo nuevamente, después no podremos detenernos… y todos nuestros planes se irán al diablo, Fersen nos descubrirá tarde o temprano y te arrepentirás porque sentirás que lo defraudaste… o incluso podrías terminar embarazada…- levantó la vista y esta vez fue él quien la apuntó –Y no te atrevas a darme el discurso de las hierbas y menjunjes para no concebir, porque sabes que eso no es totalmente seguro y no tendremos hijos sin casarnos… ningún vástago mío nacerá de forma ilegítima… nuestros hijos van a nacer dentro de un matrimonio, no repetiré mi historia- resopló –Te dije que no me trataras de convencer… estás haciendo ese gesto- se apuntó el puente de la nariz –Arrugas esta parte levemente o te sonrojas cuando te matan las ganas por discutir- sonrió de lado –Aunque el sonrojo ya no me sirve de indicio, pues también te pasa cuando te excitas.

-Y me dices a mí chismosa - entornó los ojos -Y no son menjunjes, ve al punto, por favor…- lo apuró fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Debemos ser sensatos- se sirvió un vaso de agua, primero bebió y luego, se inclinó sobre una palangana y vertió el líquido sobre su cabeza. Respiró hondo mientras se peinaba el cabello mojado con las manos –Además, pondremos algunas reglas…- volteó a mirarla nuevamente. Notó que Isabelle lo observaba con la mirada centelleante y las mejillas sonrojadas.

" _Debería ser un pecado ser tan perfecto…"_ pensó la joven antes de musitar –Me gustas tanto…

-Y tú, me encantas...- Charles dio un paso al frente, se detuvo -¡Reglas!- se recordó a sí mismo –Sólo nos besaremos…- observó fijamente a Isabelle –Estás arrugando la nariz antes de dejarme terminar, deja que termine de hablar antes de intentar discutir- la apuntó sonriendo –Sólo nos besaremos y acariciaremos… pero sólo ocasionalmente lo último- resopló –Aunque no sé cómo lo haré para no perder la cabeza… porque de monje no tengo ni un sólo cabello.

-Según tengo entendido, los monjes no besan…- se levantó de la cama y le guiñó un ojo, pasó junto a él y se miró al espejo mientras se arreglaba el despeinado cabello –Debo probarme el vestido para tu fiesta de compromiso- sonrió por el reflejo, pues Charles había volteado a mirarla y no perdía detalle de lo que ella hacía –Pero no te preocupes, recibí el mensaje y acataremos tus reglas- estiró la tela de su chalequin y abrochó los botones que se habían destrabado. Dio media vuelta, se acercó y empinándose lo besó en la mejilla –Sólo castos besos…- le susurró al oído mientras deslizaba delicadamente una de sus manos por la espalda del militar, en forma descendente. Se detuvo en la estrecha cintura –Lo prometo- antes de separarse por completo de él, le dio un pequeño y suave pellizco en el trasero. Corrió hasta la puerta y salió sin hacer caso a los reclamos que sonaban al interior de la alcoba.

-Esto se nos va a salir de las manos… lo sé- murmuró dando un largo suspiro y apoyando la espalda en la puerta que acababa de cerrar –"Reglas"- bufó divertida. Escuchó unos pasos en la escalera, antes de que alguien la encontraran en ese lugar, corrió a su habitación.

Dado que Fersen se instaló en la mansión ese mismo día, y además anunció que no se marcharía más que para atender cosas puntuales en palacio, los encuentros de Charles e Isabelle se vieron reducidos al mínimo, pues no sólo la presencia del conde los truncaba, sino que las exigencias de Agnetha también se interpusieron. La joven insistía en que el novio diera su opinión acerca de todo lo que estaba planeando en su casa, de esta forma, los pocos días que faltaban para el compromiso se tornaron largos y grises para la joven de cabello negro. La cual, decidida a no quedarse sentada como una viuda doliente, se dedicó con ahínco a finalizar su libro y comenzar a cosechar algunas hierbas a fin de repartirlas a quien las necesitara en cuanto se le diera la oportunidad.

Mientras Isabelle embolsaba la artemisa, valeriana y otros hierbajos, sonrió al pensar en el doctor Leblanc, le debía tanto… por consecuencia inmediata, pensó en Rosalie, la pequeña Zephine y François. Cerró los ojos y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que su gran amigo estuviera bien, pues pese a que aún no le había escrito, ya que era demasiado pronto para ella y por sobre todo, sentía que no tenía nada que contarle, el cariño que la unía a él estaba intacto.

Cuando finalmente llegó el aciago día de la fiesta de compromiso, la mansión Von Fersen se sumió en un estado de entumecimiento y tristeza generalizado, pues todos actuaban únicamente movidos por el sentido del deber y obligación. Incluido los sirvientes, en cual caso el mejor ejemplo era Birgitta, la pobre chiquilla no dejaba de sollozar por cada rincón disponible… y cuando se encontraba con Isabelle, ni las cataratas del Niágara se le comparaban, ya que no podía creer que el joven Charles se comprometiera con una pérfida mujer teniendo a la más dulce y mejor opción bajo su mismo techo. Isabelle se dedicó a consolarla sin confesarle nada del plan, no por desconfianza, si no que para protegerla de su propia lengua, ya que sabía que su felicidad sería tal que alguien notaría ese extraño cambio de humor.

Sentada frente al elegante tocador de su habitación, Isabelle dejó vagar su vista por las intrincadas flores que estaban talladas en la madera que rodeaba el fino espejo mientras Birgitta acomodaba su cabello en un complicado peinado. Su concentración se rompió cuando un fuerte sorbeteo interrumpió el silencio.

-Deja de llorar, por favor…- buscó por el reflejo la mirada de su doncella –Si no lo haces, te obligaré a beber una jarra completa de Valeriana- la amenazó con dulzura, pues le partía el corazón ver el amoroso e inocente rostro de la muchacha completamente congestionado por las lágrimas.

-El joven Charles…- no pudo terminar la frase sin romper a llorar nuevamente, se secó las lágrimas con el delantal –Esto es como las tragedias que lee la señora Lindber- mencionó al ama de llaves -Esas donde los amantes jamás pueden estar juntos...

-Creo que tendremos que limitar el material de lectura- Isabelle se levantó del taburete, pues su cabello estaba listo, tomó las manos de la muchachita y la guió hasta un sofá –Cálmate por favor, puedes enfermar si continuas llorando de esta manera.

-Es que es injusto…- hipó.

-Basta- apuntó tajante –No llores más porque no sirve de nada, no soy una damisela en desgracia ni Charles es un príncipe- sonrió al pensar que en realidad sí lo era –Esta conversación llega hasta aquí…- la muchachita asintió –Ayúdame a colocarme los guantes por favor, en cualquier momento vendrá tía Sofía y no quiero que te regañe.

-o-

El ocasional ulular de los búhos confería un ambiente tétrico al parsimonioso traqueteo del carruaje que transportaba a la familia Von Fersen. Cuando un imprevisto aullido se sumó a los ruidos del camino, Isabelle no aguantó más y habló sin que le importara no querer ser escuchada.

-Esto parece un cortejo fúnebre…- murmuró tratando de romper el silencio que reinaba en el amplio carruaje. La tensión de Fersen y Sofía se palpaba en el aire. –Recuerden que debemos disimular…- miró los preocupados ojos de su padre –Pappa, todo saldrá bien… debes estar tranquilo- extendió el brazo y tomó la mano del apuesto conde.

-Tener a los que más amo en un nido de víboras, no es algo que pueda pasar por alto tan fácilmente- contestó taciturno –Hay algo no me gusta, tengo una sensación en el pecho que no me abandona.

-Hablas como una anciana quejumbrosa- bromeó Sofía, quien también estaba intranquila pero de ninguna forma lo demostraría –Isabelle tiene razón, estamos por llegar… debemos sonreír y actuar como si fuésemos el mismísimo _Voltaire*_ , Charles no puede vernos llegar en estas condiciones.

Fersen, entendiendo lo que su adorada hermana quería decir, asintió y dibujó en su rostro su más deslumbrante sonrisa y habló:

-Debo decir que me enorgullece estar acompañado de dos de las más bellas y distinguidas damas… Desde en mis mejores años no tenía tal fortuna- volteó hacia Isabelle –Sólo en Versalles tuve esa posibilidad y obviamente tu madre era una de ellas.

-Ahora está mucho mejor- murmuró Sofía, sonriendo como si fuera a un estreno en el teatro –Me esforcé bastante en nuestros atuendos para que una cara larga nos deje en evidencia.

-Debo conferirte razón en eso… - Axel observó las finas capas de piel y forradas en terciopelo que ambas damas lucían -Sacudiste bastante las arcas de nuestra familia- bromeó.

-Y no has visto lo mejor- la condesa abrió su capa, mostrando el maravilloso bordado de oro que decoraba la parte superior de su vestido de seda y terciopelo. Los hilos dorados destacaban sobre el impresionante y vivo tono púrpura –No cualquier día mi sobrino se compromete- guiñó un ojo a Isabelle. La muchacha sonrió pese a que no le causaba demasiada gracia la broma.

-No me digas que tu vestido también tiene bordados de oro…- el _riksmarskalk_ se dirigió a la joven.

-Imposible…- contestó ella sonriendo –Es elegante y ostentoso… pero no soy un joyero.

La conversación se vio interrumpida cuando el cochero dio la señal de que estaban cruzando las verjas de la propiedad de los Adlersparre. Fersen se arregló de forma automática el cravat, estiró las solapas de su chaqueta y sonrió como si en ello se le fuera la vida. Cuando se sintió cómodo en su papel miró a sus acompañantes:

-¿Listas para internarse en las trincheras enemigas mis bellas damas?

-o-

Agnetha observó maravillada como su fiesta de compromiso era lo que siempre soñó. Se felicitó a si misma por haber contratado dos orquestas, así una suplía a la otra en los recesos y la música no había dejado de sonar en toda la velada, la iluminación era elegantemente tenue, la comida exquisita y el aire estaba impregnado del suave aroma a rosas, había costado una fortuna llenar los jarrones con las mejores rosas de todos los invernaderos cercanos… ¡pero sí que valió la pena! y la temperatura… ¡Dios… la temperatura era lo mejor!, haber insistido para adquirieran media docena de estufas a carbón fue la mejor idea que pudo tener. La estancia estaba perfectamente temperada y todas las damas lucían sus esplendorosos vestidos sin tener ni un sólo escalofrío. Sin duda se hablaría de su celebración durante años.

Llena de orgullo y pedantería, levantó el mentón y observó a los asistentes, lo más granado de la aristocracia sueca había asistido a felicitarla por su enlace con el mejor partido de la nobleza, bueno, para ser justos, no era el mejor partido, pero era lo que ella quería y eso bastaba. Buscó a sus padres con la mirada, ambos conversaban con los hermanos Von Fersen. Un poco más atrás, su adorado tío y padrino, vigilaba cual halcón al _riksmarskalk_ , el general, como si tuviera un sexto sentido, dejó un momento su cometido y volteó hacia ella. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, el hombre alzó su copa en señal de brindis. Ella le regaló su mejor sonrisa.

Después constatar que su hermano estaba lejos del indeseable conde Von Dalin, y sólo concentrado en su prometida, volteó suavemente la cabeza hacia la derecha y observó a quien afirmaba su brazo. Si bien Charles la estaba tratando con respeto y educación, había en él una inusitada frialdad que no terminaba de entender, de hecho, el teniente llevaba días sin siquiera rozarle la mejilla con los labios, todos sus contactos se limitaban a desabridos besamanos. Y no es que antes la besara de buenas ganas, pero al menos no se negaba cuando ella lo conminaba a hacerlo.

Luchando contra la frustración que se estaba anidando peligrosamente en su pecho, observó a Charles, el joven estaba impecable en su regio uniforme de gala, si bien estos trajes siempre favorecían, cuando alguien era de estampa tan atlética y viril como él, inspiraba una admiración casi reverencial. _"Es el hombre más guapo del salón, soy la envidia de cada una de las mujeres presentes",_ pensó apenas aguantando las ganas de dar saltitos de felicidad. Queriendo presumir ante las féminas que no dejaban de observar a la pareja que pronto contraería nupcias, se inclinó suavemente hacía su novio, buscando un contacto un poco más íntimo. Grande fue su desazón al notar que él no le ponía ningún tipo de atención. Lo tironeó de forma disimulada, sin embargo él seguía pendiente de algo que no era ella. A punto de hacer un berrinche, cosa que no hizo únicamente porque no se humillaría de esa manera en público, frunció el ceño y buscó que era lo que le quitaba la atención del hombre que se suponía debía estar pendiente de ella.

" _¡Maldita mocosa!"_ , se mordió la cara interna de las mejillas para no gritar de rabia. Lo que le robaba la atención de Charles no era un objeto, era esa chiquilla impertinente. Apretó la mano que tenía libre hasta un punto casi doloroso _"Debí haber exigido que no asistiera",_ se reprochó, pues si bien lo había pensado inicialmente, con tantos preparativos se había olvidado por completo de la joven que lucía de forma perfecta un maravilloso vestido color mantequilla con bordados azules y grises.

-Charles…- murmuró suavemente, comprobó que él no le ponía ninguna atención, bulló de rabia, pues para su pesar, Isabelle parecía ajena a todo y esa actitud era lo que más le molestaba –Charles, quiero bailar- exigió subiendo la voz más de lo necesario, se dio cuenta de su error cuando las parejas más cercanas voltearon a mirarla.

-El salón está lleno de gente con la que puedes hacerlo- murmuró Charles -Te dije que no bailaré.

-Pero es nuestra fiesta…

-Corrección, es tu fiesta… yo sólo soy uno de tus adornos- con disimulo quitó la mano que Agnetha tenía sobre su brazo –Necesito un poco de aire, tanta calefacción me está matando- murmuró.

-No puedes dejarme sola…

-Te he acompañado durante horas.

-Pero, la fiesta está por finalizar y no hemos bailado…- el mentón le tembló.

-Necesito aire- repitió el teniente y se alejó de ella.

Agnetha se abanicó con una de sus manos, no lloraría delante de tanta gente. Cuando, después de unos segundos, logró dominarse, por el rabillo del ojo notó que Isabelle caminaba con dirección hacia una de las terrazas. Los ojos casi se le salieron de las órbitas cuando vio que Charles la seguía a una distancia prudente. _"¡Ah, no! ¡No me ridiculizarán en mi propia fiesta!"_. Volteó con una deslumbrante sonrisa hacia un par de señoronas que habían llegado a acompañarla.

-Excúsenme por favor, mi novio requiere mi presencia en la terraza- levantó el mentón y pestañeó de forma soñadora –Es tan reservado, que seguramente necesita decirme a solas cuan maravillosa está siendo esta velada- luego de escuchar las adulaciones que necesitaba, las cuales ciertamente mermaron un poco su mal humor, caminó con calma por el salón, deteniéndose a saludar a quien quisiera felicitarla. Cuando finalmente llegó al lugar por el que había visto salir primero a Isabelle y luego a Charles, llena de frustración dio un taconazo en el suelo. La terraza estaba vacía.

Aguantando el frío que le lastimó las mejillas como afiladas hojas, se asomó por la balaustrada, vio como un militar vestido de gala caminaba hacia un punto alejado del jardín, lugar en donde estaban apostados los carruajes de todos los invitados. Pese a que la distancia no le permitía ver con claridad, estaba segura de que era Charles, pocos hombres eran tan altos… aunque por el color del cabello, sumada a la oscuridad y distancia, bien podría ser su hermano, pues ambos eran de los pocos militares en la fiesta que no eran rubios… _"¡No! ¡Es él! ¡Desvergonzado! ¡Seguramente se va a encontrar con esa mosca muerta!",_ se convenció loca de celos. Dio media vuelta y volvió al salón. En cuanto vislumbró a Sofía, que conversaba animadamente con Louise, se acercó.

-Queridas tías…- las tomó de las manos –¿No es esta una fiesta magnifica?- antes de que las mujeres pudieran contestar prosiguió –¡Pero, qué maravillosas lucen!... vuestro garbo me deja sin respiración, sois la elegancia personificada… por cierto, fantástica labor hizo con la dulce Isabelle…- fijó los ojos en Sofía –Casi no se nota su origen, me gustaría felicitarla… ¿Dónde está?

-Creo que fue a refrescarse…- murmuró Louise, calló de inmediato al ver como Sofía torcía el gesto levemente.

-Qué buena idea… también necesito polvear mi nariz- Agnetha dio media vuelta y, pasando entre los pesados cortinajes de terciopelo orlado, se apresuró hacia el lugar en donde los lacayos ordenaban los abrigos, capas y capotes que pronto los invitados comenzarían a solicitar. Vislumbró de inmediato él de Isabelle, eso indicaba que ella aún no había salido de la mansión.

-Tú- apuntó a un lacayo –Dame esa capa de piel, rápido.

-Pero…- el pobre empleado trató de negarse, pues sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía esa prenda, la dueña era tan llamativa como el fino abrigo.

-Dámela ahora o diré que te sorprendí robando, y juro qué haré que te despellejen a latigazos antes que despunte el alba- siseó completamente enajenada. El hombre le entregó rápidamente la capa.

Agnetha se la colocó de la mejor forma que pudo, maldijo al sentirse de menor altura y más robusta, pues la capa le apretaba de los hombros y la arrastraba varios centímetros. Se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha. Saliendo de la mansión, comenzó a caminar refugiada entre las sombras.

De mí, nadie se ríe- murmuró mientras evitaba los barriales y sus tacones se enterraban a cada furioso paso en la gravilla húmeda.

-o-

Jerome limpió con un montón de paja el carbón que aún manchaba la carreta mientras esperaba que su mujer se despidiera de la cocinera que le había ayudado con la venta de sus productos. Al terminar, sopló aliento entre sus manos tratando de calentárselas, sentía que se le caerían los dedos a pedazos. Lleno de amargura pensó que gracias a su trabajo, todos los aristócratas estaban acalorados al interior de la mansión mientras él se estaba congelando en vida. Tomó una manta que estaba doblada abajo del asiento y la sacudió para quitarle la escarcha que la cubría, necesitaba mantenerla seca para abrigar a Alina apenas ella saliera de la cocina.

De pronto una sombra llamó su atención, una esbelta silueta se deslizaba entre las sombras. Preso de la curiosidad propia de un periodista, la siguió, pues nadie en su sano juicio, menos una mujer, se arriesgaría a salir a solas y con una temperatura de ese tipo. Apenas pudo contener un grito de júbilo cuando vio que la figura se acercaba un elegante carruaje y que este tenía el blasón de los Von Fersen grabado en los costados. Se ocultó tras unos matorrales y aguzó el oído mientras se preguntaba porque la berlina estaba tan separada de las demás, como si estuviera lista para una huida. Obviamente, desconocía que Fersen había dado esa instrucción debido al mal presentimiento que tenía.

El cochero, que recién se había instalado en su lugar, al reconocer la capa de la muchacha que se subía al carruaje, rápidamente comenzó a hablar -Adam- se refirió al lacayo que debería estar acompañándolo -Fue en busca del _calienta pies_ *... debe estar por llegar, señorita Isabelle- justificó la ausencia de quien debiera haberla ayudado a subir al carruaje. Si bien le extrañó que la siempre amable joven no le contestara, le restó importancia y se arrebujó en su abrigo.

Un sudor frío descendió por la espina dorsal de Jerome mientras el corazón le comenzó a latir a toda prisa. Las palmas comenzaron sudarle y una siniestra sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios. ¡Era ella! Sólo alguien tan impetuoso y confiado como Isabelle, podía estar cometiendo la locura de estar sola en un lugar tan alejado y en completa oscuridad.

-¡Antoine!...

La voz de Alina resonó en la oscuridad, lo estaba llamando. Se revolvió el cabello en un gesto desesperado mientras miraba insistentemente hacia el carruaje, frente a sus ojos estaba la ocasión que había esperado desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¡Antoine, vámonos… estoy muerta de frío!

Apretó los puños, no sabía qué hacer. En esos momentos estaba lo más cerca posible de ser feliz, tan feliz como nunca lo había sido en su vida, mas sabía que si no aprovechaba la oportunidad, se arrepentiría para siempre, por lo que corrió sigiloso hasta el lugar del cochero y lo golpeó en la cabeza con una piedra. Afirmó el cuerpo para que no hiciera ruido al caer y le palmoteó la ropa. Sus ojos brillaron triunfantes al sostener entre sus manos la pistola que sabía debería estar portando. La revisó, estaba cargada. Con el dedo en el gatillo, se dirigió hasta la portezuela y la abrió en un violento movimiento. Apuntó.

-Dios mío- dijo Agnetha, que en esos momentos se aprestaba a bajar del carruaje, pues el mismo estaba vacío y ella estaba decidía a buscar a Charles hasta descubrirlo con Isabelle, sin embargo, cuando vio un arma apuntándole directo al pecho, toda su furia desapareció y se transformó en miedo –No me haga nada, se lo suplico… tengo mucho dinero...

-Cállese- siseó el periodista, empujándola de regreso al interior de la berlina –Maldición...- miró rápidamente alrededor, los cocheros aún no salían de la zona de descanso para tomar sus lugares. Casi no tenía tiempo.

-No me haga nada… por favor, no me haga nada... ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayúdenme!- continuó suplicando la rubia joven.

Jerome sacudió la cabeza mientras clavaba su despiadada mirada en los desesperados y verdes ojos que lo miraban aterrados.

-o-

El fragante olor del jabón y almidón, llenaba la pequeña estancia en donde Isabelle y Charles estaba encerrados. A lo lejos, se escuchaba la música de la fiesta como si fuera un suave arrullo y las voces de los invitados, estaban completamente anuladas por los ruidos propios de la cocina.

-No debiéramos estar haciendo esto- murmuró Isabelle mientras apoyaba una mejilla en el hombro de Charles –Si nos descubren, todos nuestros esfuerzos estarán perdidos.

-Shhhhhh, estás arruinando el momento- susurró el teniente contra el negro y sedoso cabello –Es mi fiesta de compromiso y estoy bailando con la mujer que amo- musitó sin soltar el delicado cuerpo que afirmaba en sus brazos. Continuó moviéndose al son de un vals.

-Además, estamos cometiendo una gran falta al decoro, esto es escandaloso- la joven levantó la vista y sonrió divertida –El vals no se baila abrazados ni en una habitación llena de toallas y manteles… me parece que estamos rompiendo más de una "regla"- bromeó.

-Eres una parlanchina- Charles se inclinó y la besó suavemente en los labios –Es mi fiesta, así que bailo como quiero y donde quiero- la abrazó con más fuerza y continuó meciéndose de forma lenta y tranquila –Tanta parafernalia me tenía asqueado… te necesitaba- susurró mientras enredaba los dedos en la nuca de la muchacha –Necesitaba tu aroma, tu voz- la besó en la frente –Toda tú…

Antes de que ella pudiera contestar, el sonido de un disparo cortó la noche. Charles, de forma instintiva, la ubicó tras su cuerpo y se acercó a la puerta la habitación, cuando escuchó el grito de una mujer, supuso de una mucama, pues estaban en el área de la servidumbre, otro disparo retumbó. Soltó la mano de Isabelle y abrió la puerta.

-Quédate aquí, no salgas por nada del mundo- dijo antes de salir.

-¡Ah, no! ¡De eso ni hablar!- gruñó Isabelle, remangándose el vestido lo siguió, o al menos se esforzó en hacerlo, pues sus finos zapatos y atuendo, no le daban mucho margen de movimiento.

Avanzó sin perder de vista la espalda de Charles, quien corría hacia el sector en donde estaban los carruajes. Lo vio inclinarse sobre un bulto que se encontraba en el suelo. Luego de erguirse y recorrer con la vista los alrededores, corrió hasta un extremo del sitio, lugar en donde se veía una solitaria berlina. Al pasar junto al bulto, Isabelle advirtió que se trataba de una mujer.

\- ¡No vayas, está muerta! - le gritó Charles, que ya había llegado junto a la berlina y atendía al cochero de su familia. Isabelle se alejó del cuerpo inerte y se aproximó al carruaje, observando que el hombre tenía una fea herida en la cabeza, pero estaba consciente.

-Señorita Isabelle, gracias a Dios está usted bien- murmuró el cochero –Temí lo peor cuando me golpearon y usted estaba sola en el carruaje…

Charles e Isabelle se miraron sin entender lo que pasaba mientras algunos cocheros se acercaban con renuencia debido al alboroto.

-¡¿Qué ocurrió?!- preguntó Oliver acercándose desde el sector de las caballerizas. Adolf, que lo acompañaba, permaneció en silencio mientras estiraba de forma insistente su elegante uniforme militar, el apuesto hombre trataba de ordenarse el cabello y miraba asustado hacia todos lados.

-No lo sé…- contestó Charles.

Cuando iba a preguntar qué hacían ellos dos en ese lugar y porque ambos parecían haber estado enzarzados en una pelea, pues sus uniformes estaban desarreglados además de lucir agitados y despeinados, notó que profusas hileras de sangre salían del interior del carruaje. Abrió la portezuela.

Isabelle se cubrió la boca para no gritar, el cuerpo inerte de Agnetha estaba tirado sobre el piso de la berlina. El antes hermoso rostro de la joven, no era más que una espantosa mueca de terror y sus ropajes estaban empapados de sangre. Oliver volteó hacia Adolf en seguida, el joven Adlersparre comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza, por instinto lo abrazó, no obstante debió soltarlo casi de inmediato, pues varios invitados de la fiesta comenzaron a acercarse alertados por los gritos y disparos. En segundos, los cuatro jóvenes se vieron rodeados por una turba que pedía explicaciones a gritos.

Continuará…

* * *

 _Y bueno… espero les haya gustado este capítulo! Ya saben… el tarrito, las propinas, el sueldo, la paga, los gatos, los Starks… etc. No money, no continue… XDDD_

 _Hoy pasaremos al **momento publicitario** primeramente, les reitero la invitación a la página en fcbk **ONLY D** , de hecho, para este capítulo hay un fanart precioso hecho por Emil Sinclair de Charles e Isabelle bajo la lluvia… yo que ustedes no me lo perdería! Además les sigo recomendando el fic de **Vicky Yun Kamiya "El tiempo en mis manos"** … es oro puro!_

 ** _Momento musical!_** _Reconocieron los primeros temas? Las chicas de Méjico seguramente lo hicieron. Es la gran Ana Gabriel y las canciones "Evidencias" y "Ni un roce", si no las han escuchado… se han perdido dos de los grandes temas en español de la vida (cuando aún no estábamos dañados por la bachata o el reggaetón XD). Y luego… nuevamente el maestro Franco Simone… Dios! Cuanta maravilla había en la época AM! (Que vuelvan los lentos! XD)_

 _En los **agradecimientos** , bueno… a ustedes! Se pasan con los reviews! Los amo! Y cada vez son mejores! Es que es como un fic aparte, porque me emociono al leerlos, amo sus conclusiones y análisis. Esa es la única prueba real que uno tiene para saber que no le escribe al viento y que las locuras si se entienden jejejejeje A todas ya les agradecí por privado, menos a las chicas que dejan como guest , pero no es porque no quiera… es porque no puedo hacerlo… así que les mando un abrazo a cada una. Y a una en especial que me pidió una escena entre Oscar y la chica con la que André le fue infiel, lamento no poder complacerte; y es por dos razones, la primera y principal es que la Oscar que planteo está muy muy alejada de los celos, pues no tiene ni una célula de inseguridad en su cuerpo, además, ella no pelea por los hombres, jamás lo haría… y la segunda razón, es porque eso ya pasó, ya lo superaron y se cerró ese capítulo por parte de ellos, bastante sufrieron los pobres tratando de arreglar el matrimonio para traer a la chiquilla de regreso. Así que lo lamento, pero en eso no podré contentarlas._

 _Además agradezco como siempre a mi súper Beta **Krimhild**! Eres la mejor! A **Emil** por las bellas Ilustraciones y a **Eödriel** por tener tanta oreja y dejar volar su lápiz hacedor de maravillas también._

 ** _Ahora, las infaltables notas (Ya saben, un poquito de historia y cultura general que nunca están de más)_**

 ** _*Pudel_** _: Caniche en sueco. Perro de compañía de tamaño pequeño, cabeza redondeada, ojos grandes, pelo rizado y lanoso._

 ** _*Talpa_** _: Comúnmente llamado topo, si bien es originario de América del Norte; la Talpa europarea, es una especie de mamífero soricomorfo de la familia Talpidae. Se distribuye desde Europa occidental hasta los ríos Obi e Irtysh, en Siberia. El dicho "Tan ciego como un topo" corresponde a la situación de alguien que no es capaz de darse cuenta de algo que es vidente._

 ** _*Estufas:_** _Generalmente eran de obra (ladrillo y argamasa) con portillas metálicas (generalmente de fundición) y más tarde totalmente de fundición, formando la envoltura. El hogar está dividido en dos compartimentos, cada uno con una abertura con su portilla de cierre. El compartimento superior es el brasero, donde se pone y quema el combustible (las brasas). El inferior, cenicero, separado del otro por una rejilla, recoge las cenizas de la combustión. La portilla de este compartimento sirve para retirar las cenizas y también para regular la entrada de aire, mediante una cremallera para poder dejarla más o menos abierta, u otro dispositivo específico, a menudo de tipo mariposa, para el mismo fin. Ciertas estufas, para edificios lujosos, se hicieron también de material cerámico. El conjunto se completa con un humero o chimenea, empalmada en la parte superior del brasero, para evacuar los humos resultantes al exterior. La gran ventaja de este artefacto, frente al hogar abierto, es que no es necesaria gran cantidad de aire para arrastrar los humos, sino solo el necesario para la combustión. Esto lleva por un lado, a que, como se puede regular la entrada de aire, los humos (gases calientes procedentes de la combustión) salen más despacio al exterior dejando una parte mayor del calor producido en el espacio habitado, y por otro lado, al tener el humero (salida de gases) en la parte alta del brasero, éstos circulan por termosifón (o tiro térmico) sin necesidad de añadir aire para arrastrarlos. También, al circular menos aire frío, la combustión se hace a mayor temperatura y, por lo tanto, se aprovecha más a fondo el combustible._

 ** _*Voltaire:_** _François-Marie Arouet (París, 21 de noviembre de 1694 – 30 de mayo de 1778), más conocido como Voltaire, fue un escritor, historiador, filósofo y abogado francés, que perteneció a la masonería y figura como uno de los principales representantes de la Ilustración, un período que enfatizó el poder de la razón humana, de la ciencia y el respeto hacia la humanidad. Existen varias hipótesis acerca del seudónimo Voltaire. Una versión muy aceptada dice que deriva del apelativo Petit Volontaire (el pequeño voluntario) que usaban sus familiares para referirse a él de niño. No obstante, parece ser que la versión más verosímil es que Voltaire sea el anagrama de Arouet L(e) J(eune) (Arouet, el joven), utilizando las mayúsculas del alfabeto latino. También existen otras hipótesis: puede tratarse del nombre de un pequeño feudo que poseía su madre; se ha dicho que puede ser el sintagma verbal que significaba en francés antiguo que él voulait faire taire ('deseaba hacer callar', de ahí vol-taire), a causa de su pensamiento innovador, que pueden ser las sílabas de la palabra re-vol-tair ('revoltoso') en otro orden. En cualquier caso, es posible que la elección que el joven Arouet adopta, tras su detención en 1717, sea una combinación de más de una de estas otras hipótesis._

 _Voltaire alcanzó la celebridad gracias a sus escritos literarios y sobre todo filosóficos. Voltaire no ve oposición entre una sociedad alienante y un individuo oprimido, idea defendida por Jean-Jacques Rousseau, sino que cree en un sentimiento universal e innato de la justicia, que tiene que reflejarse en las leyes de todas las sociedades. La vida en común exige una convención, un «pacto social» para preservar el interés de cada uno. El instinto y la razón del individuo le llevan a respetar y promover tal pacto. El propósito de la moral es enseñarnos los principios de esta convivencia fructífera. La labor del hombre es tomar su destino en sus manos y mejorar su condición mediante la ciencia y la técnica, y embellecer su vida gracias a las artes. Como se ve, su filosofía práctica prescinde de Dios, aunque Voltaire no es ateo: como el reloj supone el relojero, el universo implica la existencia de un «eterno geómetra» (Voltaire es deísta). Sin embargo, no cree en la intervención divina en los asuntos humanos y denuncia el providencialismo en su cuento filosófico Cándido o el optimismo (1759). Fue un ferviente opositor de la Iglesia católica, símbolo según él de la intolerancia y de la injusticia. Se empeña en luchar contra los errores judiciales y en ayudar a sus víctimas. Voltaire se convierte en el modelo para la burguesía liberal y anticlerical y en la pesadilla de los religiosos. Este personaje ha pasado a la Historia por acuñar el concepto de tolerancia religiosa. Fue un incansable luchador contra la intolerancia y la superstición y siempre defendió la convivencia pacífica entre personas de distintas creencias y religiones. Sus escritos siempre se caracterizaron por la llaneza del lenguaje, huyendo de cualquier tipo de grandilocuencia. Maestro de la ironía, la utilizó siempre para defenderse de sus enemigos, de los que en ocasiones hacía burla demostrando en todo momento un finísimo sentido del humor. Conocidas son sus discrepancias con Montesquieu acerca del derecho de los pueblos a la guerra, y el despiadado modo que tenía de referirse a Rosseau, achacándole sensiblería e hipocresía. Voltaire defendió la tolerancia por encima de todo. La célebre frase **"No comparto lo que dices, pero defenderé hasta la muerte tu derecho a decirlo",** que se le atribuye erradamente, pretende resumir su postura sobre este asunto. En el pensamiento del filósofo inglés John Locke, Voltaire encuentra una doctrina que se adapta perfectamente a su ideal positivo y utilitario. Locke aparece como el defensor del liberalismo, afirmando que el pacto social no suprime los derechos naturales del individuo. En resumen, sólo aprendemos de la experiencia; todo lo que la supera sólo es hipótesis; el campo de alguien coincide con el de lo útil y de lo comprobable. El filósofo saca de esta doctrina la línea directriz de su moral: la labor del hombre es tomar en su mano su propio destino, mejorar su condición, garantizar, embellecer su vida con la ciencia, la industria, las artes y por una buena política de las sociedades. Así la vida no sería posible sin una convención donde cada uno encuentra su parte. A pesar de que se expresan por leyes particulares en cada país, la justicia, que asegura esta convención, es universal. Todos los hombres son capaces de concebir la idea, primero porque todos son seres más o menos razonables, luego porque son todos capaces de comprender qué es lo inútil y útil a cada uno. La virtud, «comercio de beneficios», es dictada a la vez por el sentimiento y por el interés. El papel de la moral, según Voltaire, es enseñarnos los principios de esta «política» y acostumbrarnos a respetarlos._

 ** _*Calienta pies:_** _Recipiente grande de cerámica, con una obertura en un lado, redondeado y plano por debajo. Esta era una de las formas mas efectivas de obtener calor al interior de los carruajes, pues las damas acostumbraban a colocar los pies sobre el recipiente que era llenado previamente con agua hirviendo._


	35. Chapter 35

**De padres e hijos…**

* * *

 **París, Octubre de 1809**

 _¡Dios! ¿Es que Ámbar nunca va a entender que no le pagarán extra por hacer más ruido del necesario?. Tratando de acallar los chillidos que acompañan el golpeteo en contra la pared y el rechinar del catre, cierro los ojos con fuerza mientras me concentro en respirar profundo para aplacar el incipiente dolor de cabeza que está naciendo justo detrás de mis ojos. Apenas he logrado dormir un par de horas y estoy realmente agotada. Al tratar de acomodarme, el suave peso del brazo de François en mi cintura me recuerda que no estoy sola. Volteo a verlo. Está durmiendo boca abajo, con la cabeza semienterrada en la almohada y una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. A duras penas aguanto las ganas de deslizar una mano por su espalda para molestarlo, es casi irritante que logre dormir con semejante escándalo en la habitación de al lado._

 _Mientras lo observo como una tonta chiquilla enamorada, admiro la paz que irradia. Parece un querubín, uno de esos ángeles que están pintados en las iglesias. Me muerdo los labios para no reír ante tan ridícula comparación, pues cuando está en la cama… de espíritu celestial no tiene nada más que los rubios rizos. Me acomodo con cuidado para observarlo mejor mientras trato de entender, cómo fue que el desgarbado adolescente que llegó una noche al burdel obligado por su tío, se convirtió en el hombre por el que daría todo, hasta lo que no tengo._

 _A pesar de mis esfuerzos en olvidar, con los ojos anegados y el corazón desecho, recuerdo la infame noche anterior. Mi benefactor regresó antes de tiempo y, por supuesto, no perdió ni un segundo antes de mandar a buscarme. Obviamente necesitaba cobrar cada peso pagado durante su ausencia. La impotencia me hace apretar las sábanas entre los puños. Me vendí nuevamente. Mi cuerpo se encoge de dolor al rememorar en cómo permití que él hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo, mientras yo no podía dejar de pensar en que no sólo me estaba mancillando a mí, también estaba mancillando a mi hijo. Me cubro la boca antes de que un solloz_ _o_ _escape de mi garganta y cierro con fuerza los párpados. Esto es mi culpa, mi responsabilidad y sé que nada conseguiré con lamentos._

 _-Maldición…- mascullo, la pared sigue retumbando, agudizo el oído, pues me parece extraño que el cliente de Ámbar sea tan vigoroso, resoplo al notar que el ruido proviene de otro lado, seguramente de la habitación de la chica nueva. Pobre muchacha, apenas la vi cuando llegó, pero podría apostar que no tiene más de catorce años –Pobre chiquilla…_

 _Sin darme cuenta, la desesperación que debiera causarme mi propia desgracia parece haberse adormecido para dar paso a la compasión que me provoca la muchacha nueva. Seguramente una vida llena de complacientes mentiras, y un constante fingir, son las razones de mi tan disparatada forma de ver y enfrentar la vida... Aunque pensándolo bien, quizás sean los "humores de la preñez", al menos eso dijo la comadrona que visité la semana pasada._

 _Volteo nuevamente hacia el padre del niño que crece en mi interior._ _D_ _uerme ajeno a cualquier preocupación y agradezco que sea así, porque si supiera lo que está pasando, seguramente entraría en pánico. Casi puedo ver sus lindos ojos brillando de miedo e incertidumbre. ¿Cómo me permití enamorarme de alguien tan idealista, inocente y por sobre todo, tan fuera de mi alcance?, es simple, la vida no deja de darme sueños sólo para quitármelos de la peor manera, aunque al menos esta vez me quedaré con algo a favor, mi niño será mío y de nadie más… Un niño, sí, ojalá sea un niño… no podría resistir traer al mundo a una niña, sobre todo si debo volver a ejercer este oficio para poner pan sobre la mesa o pagar su educación. Pese a lo dramático de mis pensamientos, no puedo evitar sonreír ante la perspectiva de que mi pequeño no sólo herede los rasgos de su padre, también añoro que consiga su inteligencia y mi pragmatismo… aunque lo que más me preocupa es que vaya a heredar el idealismo de su padre, ¡por favor, no!, no podría soportar romper sus ilusiones a diario… ¿Cómo podría enseñarle a mi precioso niño que la vida no es como quisiéramos sino que simplemente es lo que nos tocó?... preferiría que me cortaran una mano a destruir sus sueños con amargas dosis de realidad._

 _Respiro profundo cuando la bilis comienza a subir por mi garganta, las náuseas son cada vez más seguidas y violentas a medida que transcurren las semanas. Me enderezo un poco o terminaré vomitando sobre las sábanas. De inmediato pienso en el apuesto durmiente que comparte mi cama, no puede notar que estoy con cualquier tipo de malestar, porque si lo hace… ¡Dios... ¿cómo podría acallar las innumerables preguntas y conclusiones a las que llegaría?!. Más nauseas, tengo que levantarme. Soplando despacio sobre su rostro, intento despertarlo, pero lo único que consigo es que la mano que estaba en mi cintura se traslade a mi pecho. ¡Diablos!, están tan sensibles que apenas aguanto las ganas de pellizcarlo para que me suelte, cuando estoy a punto de gritarle, me quedo prendada de su rostro… ¡Cuanto lo amo!... acercándome unos centímetros lo miró fijamente, disfrutando los últimos minutos de tenerlo así, tan cerca._

 _-Deja de mirarme de esa forma… tus pensamientos hacen tanto ruido como las habitaciones de alrededor– murmura sin siquiera abrir los ojos._

 _-Pensé que dormías…_

 _-¿Con ese escándalo?- dijo abriendo lentamente los ojos –Ni borracho podría hacerlo- sonríe –¿Estás mejor?- pregunta soltando mi pecho y acariciándome la mejilla. ¡Cuánto lo voy a extrañar!_

 _Incapaz de confesarle todo lo que ocurre, asiento mientras recuerdo cómo me encontró en la puerta trasera del burdel cuando aún era de madrugada. Seguramente llevaba horas esperándome, ya que ni tiempo tuve de avisarle que no viniera. Nunca podré olvidar su mirada al hallarme llorando desconsolada y de rodillas en la tierra. Pobre de mi dulce François, seguramente nunca había visto a una mujer en un nivel tal de desesperación. ¡No Jolie, no flaquees y haz lo que tienes que hacer!_

 _Evitando su inquisidora mirada, volteo hacia la tina que aún permanece con agua en la habitación. Los recuerdos de él bañándome y dejándome llorar sin preguntar nada, me hacen estremecer, ¿Cómo no adorarlo con mi vida?, me respeta y cuida como nadie jamás lo ha hecho jamás._

 _-¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó?_

 _Si voz hace que voltee hacia él, obviamente no iba a aguantar por más de unas horas las ganas de saber qué ocurrió. Niego con vehemencia mientras recurro a toda mi fuerza de voluntad para, una vez más, hacer lo que debo y no lo que quiero._

 _-Este será mi último abrazo, este será mi último guiño, este será mi último beso. Cuán dolorosa es la separación- susurro manteniendo la vista sobre su inocente mirada._

 _Él sonríe, sonríe con esa mezcla de candidez y desfachatez que hacen que mi corazón baile con tan solo mirarlo. Observo como estira de forma lenta y casi felina, su largo y maravillosamente bien proporcionado cuerpo antes de acomodarse de lado para quedar frente a mí._

 _-Tus labios son más peligrosos que treinta soldados desafiándome. Un solo beso me dará el coraje para enfrentarme a todos con temeridad. ¿Me lo concedes?- dice pensando que es uno de nuestros típicos juegos de recitar parlamentos de Romeo y Julieta._

 _Lo evito justo en el momento en que me va a besar, aprieto los párpados y puños, tengo que ser fuerte por él, por mi niño y por mí._

 _-Debes irte… tengo que comenzar a preparar la mudanza y no puedo hacerlo contigo dando vueltas en la habitación- le digo sin atreverme a mirarlo._

 _-¿Mudanza?_

 _-Hoy me vendrá a buscar el fiscal- le digo esta vez de frente –Ayer acepté mudarme a la casa que me ofreció hace unos meses, no podemos vernos más…_

 _-¿Qué?- sus maravillosos ojos me observan sin poder dar crédito a lo que le estoy comunicando._

 _-Lo que oíste- salgo de la cama y con una mantilla cubro el camisón que amorosamente él me colocó hace tan sólo unas horas –Él me dará todo lo que siempre he deseado… vete antes de que la mucama que enviará a ayudarme a empacar llegue, no dejaré que arruines mi nueva vida antes de que esta empiece- empuño las manos hasta que percibo como mis uñas se clavan en mis palmas, necesito sentir el mismo dolor que le estoy provocando. Al ver que no reacciona, tomo la ropa que está al pie de la cama y se la arrojo sobre el regazo –Vete por favor, no quiero que quedemos en malos términos y tu testarudez no está ayudando._

 _-¡¿Ayudando?! ¡¿Mi testarudez?!- pregunta mientras sale de la cama de un salto y me mira con los ojos refulgiendo de rabia -¡¿Acaso te volviste loca?!- comienza a vestirse con bruscos y rápidos movimientos –Anoche llorabas como si el mundo se fuera a acabar… y sabes que soy lo suficientemente inteligente para darme cuenta de que algo estás ocultando- me apunta con un dedo._

 _-Claro que eres inteligente- contesto con frialdad –Pero no me conoces cómo crees- sonr_ _ío_ _con maldad mientras siento que mi corazón se rompe en mil pedazos –No desperdiciaré esta oportunidad…- camino hacia la puerta de la habitación y la abro –Vete._

 _-No te creo, sé que algo pasa… esta no eres tú…- dice tratando de entender mis palabras –No eres la mujer de la que me enamoré…_

 _-Ingenuo…- sonrío nuevamente, esta vez tratando de enfatizar aún más la cínica mueca que viste mis labios –Nadie se enamora de una puta- antes de que vea las lágrimas que me escuecen los ojos, volteo hacia la ventana. Sólo cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse con un violento azote, dejo que el llanto brote sin control mientras me prometo a mí misma que serán mis últimas lágrimas._

-o-

Mientras tanto en Arras, algunas semanas después, Oscar estaba de pie frente a uno de los ventanales del salón, lugar en el que acostumbraba pasar algunos minutos cada día y en lo posible siempre a la misma hora, cuando tímidos y anaranjados rayos del sol de noviembre atravesando los cristales de la ventana, indicaban que la jornada de trabajo estaba a punto de finalizar. Era su momento preferido del día, pues la hacienda comenzaba a sumirse en un lánguido sopor, los jornaleros comenzaban a retirarse para descansar, el bruñido fulgor del ocaso iluminaba la vegetación, los caballos eran guiados a sus corrales de reposo y los gritos propios del trabajo disminuían hasta no ser más que murmullos. Dedicándose a apreciar y disfrutar cada uno de esos sutiles detalles, la ex militar se permitía estar a solas con sus pensamientos y recuerdos sin que nada la perturbara

De pronto agudos gritos llamaron su atención, inmediatamente encontró el origen y motivo de la algarabía que estaba rompiendo la tranquilidad del ocaso. Antoine, el hijo mayor de Martine, corría alrededor de Amelié haciendo que la chiquilla gritara extasiada. Ambos niños jugaban a la orilla de uno de los corrales bajo la atenta mirada de Gilbert, quien no se despegaba de su hija y aprovechaba cada segundo libre que tenía para estar con ella.

-Gracias a Dios la ausencia de Augustin no les ha afectado demasiado- murmuró Oscar mientras observaba al vivaz niño, pues aún recordaba como los primeros días de ausencia del menor de su familia, habían ocasionado una gran tristeza en el infante. Dando un largo suspiro volteó hacia el piano. Vio a Jacques II echado sobre un borde del piano, un lugar tan estrecho que permanecer ahí significaba un verdadero desafío a la fuerza de gravedad. –¿Y tú? ¿También lo extrañas?- preguntó acercándose al felino, lo acarició en la cabeza, justo entre las orejas. En esos momentos, una extraña sensación la transportó al pasado. Recordó un momento de su niñez, cuando en una de las visitas que realizó con su padre a la mansión Girodelle, había visto a Víctor jugando con varios gatos, obviamente a escondidas de su siempre estricta madre.

El suave y tibio pelaje que se enredó entre sus dedos, le produjo un cosquilleo que la hizo sonreír de forma cándida y dulce. Marcando unos delicados hoyuelos en las delgadas mejillas y haciendo que las finas líneas de expresión que rodeaban sus ojos, cambiaran su gesto de severo a juguetón. Cuando el gato dejó su "cómoda" posición sobre el piano y se irguió cuan alto era en sus cuatro patas, Oscar trató de hacerlo a un lado, mas le fue imposible negarse a una última caricia al ver que el minino restregaba la cabeza contra su brazo.

André guardó silencio y continuó tal como estaba, apoyando un hombro en el quicio de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y sonriendo resplandeciente al ver a su esposa remolonear con el felino. Cuando Oscar tomó al animalito entre sus brazos, decidió hacerle saber su presencia, pues ese gesto era casi un milagro y no se perdería por nada del mundo hacerla verse descubierta.

-Ambos serían los mejores modelos que _Jean Baptiste Oudry*_ podría tener.

Oscar se sobresaltó leventemente al verse sorprendida, rápidamente dejó al felino en el piso.

-Supongo que te refieres al gato y no a que tengo forma de un botellón- bromeó mientras se sentaba en la banqueta del piano. Levantó la tapa del teclado.

André se sentó junto a ella y comenzó a hojear las partituras, se detuvo en una que le pareció interesante.

–Toca esta…

-¿ _Las Bodas de Fígaro_?... No eres precisamente un fanático de Mozart- lo observó sin entender por completo su particular elección.

-Es cierto, pero es una de tus piezas favoritas- le acomodó el cabello tras una oreja –Me gusta verte sonreír y siempre que tocas esta pieza, lo haces.

-André…

-Es normal que los extrañemos- la interrumpió –Desde hace más de quince años, no estamos solos en casa.

Oscar se abstuvo de contestar, pues apenas lograba luchar contra la repentina melancolía que la había asaltado, André tenía razón, extrañaba a sus hijos y pese a que recibían constantemente correspondencia de ambos, no era lo mismo. Respirando profundo, observó como el gato se estiraba y volvía al lugar que estaba ocupando anteriormente, notó que el sol del atardecer recortaba de forma perfecta los bigotes del felino. Respiró una vez más y colocó los dedos sobre las teclas, comenzó a tocar con los ojos cerrados. André, por su parte, se puso de pie y caminó hasta una de las ventanas, apoyándose contra el alféizar, y observó detenidamente como su esposa deslizaba las manos de forma perfecta. Admiró su largo cabello meciéndose al son de los movimientos ejecutados y se alegró al ver cómo se cumplía su deseo. Oscar sonreía de forma enigmática y tierna al mismo tiempo, una muy extraña, pero maravillosa, combinación. Cuando la música cesó, aplaudió provocando un eco en la estancia, situación que, esta vez, le encogió el corazón a él. Era un nuevo recordatorio de que estaban solos. Cerró los ojos y pensó en los pasos de Augustin resonando por el parquet de los pasillos con sus correrías mientras la risa de Isabelle llenaba cada parte de la casa.

-¿Te dije que invité a Alain, Gabrielle, Rosalie y Jean a cenar?

André salió de su ensoñación y abrió los ojos, Oscar estaba frente a él y mirándolo atentamente.

-¿Rosalie y Jean?- preguntó con la voz ronca por la emoción que lo había asaltado.

-En algún momento tenemos que superar las incomodidades.

-Me parece bien- tomó las manos de su esposa y se esforzó en sonreír.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decir algo más, el ruido de carruajes sobre la gravilla los alertó. André la besó rápidamente en la frente y se encaminó hasta la puerta del salón. Oscar quedó de pie frente a la ventana en la que había estado hace unos minutos atrás y observó el ocaso. El cielo había dejado de ser celeste, convirtiéndose en una amalgama de violetas, rosas y anaranjados colores. Observó cómo _Alexander_ , el caballo de Augustin, era sacado del corral de descanso para llevarlo a su pesebrera. Hizo nota mental de ejercitarlo de forma personal al día siguiente. Cuando unas pequeñas manitos se afirmaron de sus piernas, miró hacia abajo, se encontró con los picaros ojos grises de la pequeña Zephine, sin dudarlo se inclinó y la tomó en brazos.

-Pese a lo poco que te ve, te adora- dijo Rosalie a modo de saludo y acercándose preguntó sin rodeos -¿Cómo llevas la ausencia?

-Supongo que de forma normal- contestó Oscar mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la niña –Ha crecido mucho- dijo cambiando de tema –Imagino que ahora les da mucho más trabajo…

-Sinceramente- Rosalie sonrió con dulzura –Jean se acuesta con dolor de espalda cada noche- se cubrió la boca y comenzó a reír –Por favor, no le digas que te conté eso.

-No te preocupes.

Oscar apoyó a la niña en el piso, pues esta se había puesto inquieta. En cuanto los piececitos tocaron el suelo, corrió hacia donde continuaba descansando el gato, el pobre animal saltó raudo sobre la alfombra y se escabulló por la puerta que conectaba el salón con el pasillo. Al verse desprovista de su entretención, la niña corrió donde el médico, que estaba hablando con André a solo unos metros de distancia y se le lanzó a los brazos.

-Oscar, yo quisiera que…- comenzó Rosalie.

-No hay nada que hablar- la interrumpió suavemente –Todo está bien… nuestros hijos son adultos, y lo que haya pasado entre ellos no debería afectar nuestra amistad de tantos años. Para mí, está todo superado y resuelto.

La dulce madre de François asintió aliviada, pues pese a que hace pocas semanas habían viajado juntas a París con sus respectivos maridos, ambas habían mantenido un tenso silencio durante casi todo el traslado. De pronto la puerta se abrió e ingresó Alain, arrastrando una especie de cuna con ruedas y seguido por Gabrielle.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!- preguntó André acercándose.

-Trata de ser padre a los cincuenta y tener que cargar a una bebé por todos lados- bufó Alain rodando los ojos, Claudine comenzó a llorar –No, mi preciosa… no llores- se inclinó y acarició las regordetas y pecosas mejillas de su hija –A papá le encanta cargarte…

-Supongo que sabes que ella no entiende nada de lo que dices…- dijo Oscar mientras pegaba un suave palmetazo en el brazo de su amigo para que se hiciera a un lado, sacó a la niña de su "transporte" –Es posible que llore porque esto le provoca mareos con tanto vaivén, por Dios, deja de inventar cosas… apenas tiene seis meses y no es tu juguete.

-¡Es un prototipo carrito para bebés, es inglés y me costó una fortuna!*

-¡Pero si estás hecho un burgués!- bromeó André mientras le entregaba una copa de vino. Le ofreció una a Gabrielle, mas esta la rechazó –Además, permíteme dudar de la procedencia del carrito, dado que estamos en plena guerra con Inglaterra, dudo que esto- apuntó el cochecito –Haya llegado de Londres… ni siquiera Bristol…

-¡Sabía que me habían estafado!- suspiró apesadumbrado el impresor, aunque obviamente ese sentimiento era pasajero y casi irrisorio, pues jamás escatimaba en gastos con su hija, de hecho, una de las mayores razones que tuvo para quedarse en Arras y no mudarse a Normandía con su hermana, fue el hecho de que su imprenta estaba en una muy buena racha y él necesitaba una estabilidad económica. La guerra no facilitaba el emprendimiento y junto a la premura económica, el apoyo de Gabrielle terminó de darle la fuerza necesaria para atreverse a criar solo a su hija.

Oscar se alejó riendo con Claudine en brazos e invitó a Gabrielle una copa de oporto junto a Rosalie. Pasada la incomodidad inicial, las mujeres comenzaron a departir tal y como lo había hecho durante años mientras esperaban que se les avisara que todo estaba listo en el comedor. Al cabo de unos minutos, la madre de Anne decidió ir a ayudar a Clarice y Martine, ya que esa era prácticamente su casa y sabía que esa actitud no le molestaría a nadie, además, no estaba acostumbrada a estar sentada y esperar que le sirvieran. Al quedarse Oscar a cargo de la hija de Alain, pues no quiso devolvérsela al notar que su ex subordinado estaba sonriendo y conversando animadamente, comenzó a mecer a la pequeña hasta que esta se durmió plácidamente. En el momento en que levantó la vista en busca de la cuna móvil, su mirada se encontró con la de André, supo de inmediato lo que estaba pensando. Negó con la cabeza mientras modulaba _"Ni lo pienses"_ , el criador de caballos sonrió y volvió a su amena conversación.

Al finalizar la exquisita cena, la cual estuvo llena de bromas y divertidas anécdotas, además de los esporádicos llantos infantiles, Oscar y André acompañaron a sus amigos hasta el pórtico principal, ya que en esta ocasión no podían quedarse tan entrada la noche debido a que las niñas eran muy pequeñas para trasnochar y el clima de otoño tampoco ayudaba.

-Realmente la vida cambió para ellos…- murmuró André observando los carruajes que se marchaban.

-Todo cambia- Oscar lo tomó de un brazo –Vamos por _Babieca_ y _Othar_ , llévame a dar un paseo y a tomar una copa.

André abrió los ojos en un gesto asustado al tan solo pensar en entrar a cierta taberna con su mujer. Una gota de sudor frío se deslizó por la espalda y las manos le sudaron.

-Dijiste que fue en una taberna, sólo dime a cual nunca debemos entrar- Oscar siguió hablando de forma despreocupada –Cambia esa cara y aprovechemos que no tenemos niños que cuidar, ni grandes ni chicos y que no está lloviendo- apuntó mientras sonreía tranquilamente.

Su marido asintió, esa era la mejor prueba de que cuando ella decidió superar lo que había ocurrido, lo hizo de corazón. Se ordenó el cabello con las manos y comentó –Espérame aquí voy por dinero-. A los pocos minutos regresó, colocó una capa sobre los hombros de su esposa y tomándola de la mano salieron del portal.

-¿Estás segura de que…?

-No- Oscar no lo dejó terminar –No quiero más hijos, ni siquiera adoptados.

-Pero, estamos solos…

-Muchas veces lo hemos estado- detuvo su caminar y lo miró de frente –De hecho, durante la mayor parte de nuestra vida, incluso al estar rodeados de gente, sólo hemos sido tú y yo.

André sonrió de forma resplandeciente y asintió, dio un paso adelante y acunando el rostro de su mujer entre las manos la besó.

-Vamos…- murmuró al separarse –Te invito un trago.

Oscar le brindó la mejor de sus sonrisas y se dejó conducir al establo. En cuanto llegaron al centro del poblado, lo primero que advirtieron fue una gran cantidad de soldados circulando debido al paso de un destacamento completo por el lugar, algunos de los militares caminaban sin rumbo fijo, otros cuantos abarrotando las tabernas y/o posadas y un número menor, que coincidía con los más jóvenes, se guarecían de la mejor forma posible bajo árboles, arbustos y callejones. Ambos apretaron en un mismo gesto las riendas de sus caballos, los recuerdos de su época militar los asaltaron de forma impetuosa.

-¿Quieres regresar a casa?- preguntó André un tanto preocupado, pues si bien todo se veía tranquilo, sabía que bastaba un insulto, un vaso extra de vino o incluso un empujón accidental, para desatar una trifulca y ellos estaban sin armas con las que defenderse. Se maldijo a sí mismo por semejante descuido.

-No es necesario- Oscar guió a su caballo hacia el establo que siempre ocupaba cuando tenía que hacer algún encargo en el centro, André la siguió.

Una vez que dejaron sus corceles a buen resguardo, caminaron muy juntos, más no tomados de la mano ni del brazo, pues si bien la mayoría de la gente los conocía, los afuerinos eran otra cosa y ninguno de los dos quería entrar en explicaciones acerca del atuendo masculino de la mujer. Simplemente era mejor que pensaran que eran dos hombres caminando de forma amigable, cosa nada difícil, pues Oscar continuaba siendo delgada y vital como en su juventud, eso, sumado a sus ademanes siempre poco femeninos, eran una perfecta tapadera para su naturaleza.

Olvidando la breve conversación que habían mantenido antes de salir de casa, Oscar, como habitualmente lo hacía, tomó la iniciativa y se enfiló hacia una taberna que se veía bastante elegante. Él, maldiciendo por lo bajo, la tomó de un brazo para detenerla. La mujer volteó, encontrándose con la incómoda mirada de su esposo, supo de inmediato la razón. Asintió y esperó que él cambiara el rumbo. Caminaron en silencio hasta otro local, un poco menos fastuoso que el anterior pero igualmente pulcro y aparentemente bien atendido. Al entrar notaron que el sitio no estaba completamente lleno, obviamente debido al valor de los productos a consumir. Él intentó correr la silla en un galante gesto, mas ella lo detuvo.

-Quizás no fue tan buena idea…- André se lamentó mientras recibía la capa de su esposa y se quitaba la propia, aun pensando en Oscar a punto de entrar a la otra taberna.

-Deja de quejarte, estás demasiado nervioso- dijo la rubia al tiempo que levantaba una mano y llamaba a una de las muchachas que atendían.

Oscar pidió una botella del mejor vino y dos copas, haciendo hincapié en que fueran ojala de cristal y altas, cuando la muchacha se atrevió a preguntar la razón de tan delicada solicitud, la ex comandante argumentó que tenía edad suficiente para querer beber el vino como correspondía y no en vasos o jarras de cerveza, esos tiempos habían quedado atrás y ella, como la mujer que era, merecía beber como mejor le pareciera. André comenzó a reír hasta que le dolió el estómago, pues la mirada incrédula de la tabernera, quien no sabía si reír u obedecer, era una verdadera alegoría al sentido del humor de Oscar.

-Jovencita, traiga lo que le pedí y además solicítele al cocinero que prepare cuatro docenas de pan con carne y pollo, que los envuelva individualmente y los coloque en cajas junto a doce botellas de vino de la casa y el mismo número de cervezas- aguantó la risa frente a la chiquilla, que estaba cada vez más descolocada –Mi marido tiene dinero suficiente…- miró a André -¿O no? Porque si no es así, te advierto que dejé mi bolso en casa y no sé fregar trastos.

-Sí- André se secó los ojos con el dorso de la mano –Tenemos dinero suficiente… señorita, por favor vaya y entregue el pedido de mi esposa, no le estamos tomando el pelo.

La chica hizo una incómoda reverencia, pues la pobre no sabía qué más hacer, y corrió hacia la barra.

-Hace mucho no te veía tan contenta- André entrelazó sus dedos a la delgada y delicada mano que estaba sobre la cubierta de la mesa –Es un regalo verte así.

-Me gusta estar contigo- Oscar habló con simpleza y encogió los hombros –Me gusta hacer esto… y hace demasiado tiempo no lo hacíamos… desde antes de…

-La Revolución- finalizó él.

-Sí, en ese entonces éramos sólo nosotros y bueno… volvemos a eso- sonrió de forma resplandeciente –Y no es que agradezca tener a nuestros hijos lejos… Pero, siendo sincera y pese a mi controladora naturaleza, debo admitir que es liberador no estar vigilando a Augustin las veinticuatro horas ni estar pensando en que Isabelle se meterá en un nuevo problema.

-Que no estén con nosotros, no significa que hayan cambiado- apuntó André.

-Lo sé, pero son responsabilidades de otras personas…- tomó una de las copas que les habían llevado a la mesa mientras conversaban, la levantó e hizo un brindis –Y créeme que mientras pueda, disfrutaré esta libertad temporal.

-Bueno, sé que Fersen es lo suficientemente astuto para mantener a Isabelle alejada de los problemas- chocó la copa de su esposa y sonrió con tranquilidad –Pero no estoy tan seguro de si el Liceo será lo suficientemente capaz de hacer lo mismo con Augustin.

-Confiemos en que así sea- dijo Oscar antes de beber un sorbo de vino –Fui muy clara al respecto, si él desea que lo trate como a alguien digno de confianza, debe comportarse a la altura… en cuatro semanas más iré a visitarlo y me entrevistaré con alguno de sus tutores.

-Pensé que habíamos decidido confiar en él…

-Sí, pero no demasiado- guiñó un ojo –Si todo sale bien, mi próxima visita sorpresa será en un par de meses y así sucesivamente… ¿Me acompañarás?

André asintió encantado. Mientras bebían y continuaban hablando de sus futuros planes, un par de mozalbetes trajeron el numeroso pedido, apilaron las cajas a un costado de la mesa y se quedaron hasta que pagaron por todo, aún antes de finalizar su propio consumo, pues esa eran las órdenes del dueño del local. Una vez que el matrimonio Grandier Jarjayes decidió dar por finalizada la jornada, pidieron al mismo par de mozos les ayudaran a trasladar las provisiones, por supuesto a cambio de una generosa propina.

Comenzaron a repartir las cajas con comida y bebidas en los grupos de soldados que estaban acampando en las inmediaciones de parques y callejones debido a que solo los militares de alto rango conseguían alojamiento en las casas de particulares, por lo tanto, los muchachos que eran ayudas de campo o soldados rasos, debían arreglárselas con improvisadas tiendas, mantas del ejército y escuálidas meriendas. Cuando entregaron las últimas raciones de pan, Oscar lamentó no haber pedido más, era tanta la necesidad que se le encogía el corazón, sobre todo al notar que muchos de los jóvenes eran apenas un par de años mayor que su hijo.

-Vamos, hicimos lo que pudimos… si quieres mañana podemos venir nuevamente y con cosas preparadas desde casa- André la tomó de la mano y tironeó suavemente de ella.

La mujer asintió y comenzó a caminar, de pronto, se detuvo con las manos empuñadas y la mirada iracunda. Habló con la voz temblando.

–No es por esto que dejamos todo y casi perdimos nuestra familia, no es por esto que traicioné a mis juramentos, no es por esto que nuestros soberanos perdieron la vida y los príncipes sufrieron de forma espantosa, no es por esto que nunca más vi a mis hermanas y no pude despedirme de mi madre, no es por esto que Nana fue asesinada… No es por esto que Bernard murió y fue enterrado como si de un animal se tratara- se apretó con el pulgar e índice de la mano derecha los ojos en un vano intento de serenarse –Esos jóvenes podrían…

-Ser Augustin o François… incluso Charles- André se acercó y la abrazó –Tienes razón, todos hemos perdido tanto por nada… vamos- murmuró en su oído –Estamos llamando la atención- la soltó suavemente.

-¿Y si ofrecemos nuestra casa para alojar a los más jóvenes?- preguntó Oscar mientras montaba.

-Ya sabes cómo funciona todo- contestó André apesadumbrado –Somos una familia acomodada para estos tiempos y si llamamos la atención, nuestro hogar se llenará de los militares de alto rango y con más poder, además, no somos solo nosotros, tú no eres la única mujer de la que me deberé preocupar… Martine tiene la edad de Isabelle, Clarice también es joven y llamativa… y están los niños.

Oscar asintió, sabiendo que su marido tenía razón en todo lo que exponía, pero ella no era de las personas que se resignaban siendo tan sólo espectadoras.

-Debe haber algo que podamos hacer- murmuró.

-Encontraremos la forma, amor mío, sé que la encontraremos…

Fustigaron sus caballos y galoparon de regreso a la hacienda antes que la noche continuara avanzando. Mientras ambos pensaban en que la jornada había terminado de forma muy diferente a lo que planearon, divisaron un bulto tirado en medio del camino. Esta vez fue Oscar quien maldijo por no haber sacado sus armas, ya que esa era una treta muy usada por los asaltantes. Disminuyeron el galope a medida que se acercaban. André desmontó cuando estaban a sólo un par de metros del cuerpo que yacía boca abajo, cerciorándose de que Oscar vigilaba en todas direcciones y después que le prometiera que no descendería de su caballo. Lo movió con la punta del pie, el hombre era joven y yacía inconsciente gracias a una fea herida en la frente, se inclinó buscándole el pulso.

-Está borracho…- murmuró al percibir el fuerte olor a alcohol.

-Es militar- agregó Oscar, sonrió ante la mirada incrédula de su marido, pues el joven estaba solo en mangas de camisa y calzas, sin armas y sin su correspondiente chaqueta o fajín, incluso descalzo –Mira las perneras de sus pantalones- dijo desmontando. Antes de que André le reclamara por exponerse, se inclinó junto a él y dijo con seguridad –Subámoslo a la grupa, no podemos dejarlo aquí… si lo descubren sus compañeros, terminará en la corte militar… seguramente fue asaltado por estar ebrio, si lo abandonamos, el próximo asaltante lo matará al no encontrar nada que quitarle y si nadie lo encuentra, morirá de hipotermia.

André asintió, mas no muy conforme como era de esperarse, pero consciente de que su mujer tenía razón. Entre los dos subieron al joven a _Othar_ y cabalgaron directamente hasta su casa, sin siquiera imaginar que todas las buenas acciones realizadas esa noche, estaban siendo recompensadas en París en ese mismo momento.

-o-

-¡No dejes que se ponga de pie!

-¡Golpéalo con más fuerza! ¡Apenas se sostiene!

-¡Pégale más fuerte!

-¡Acábalo!

Los gritos cesaron por un momento, justo cuando el par de luchadores que eran alentados cayó sobre una mesa, la añosa madera se quebró y ambos cuerpos quedaron en el piso. Augustin abrió los ojos unos segundos antes que su contrincante, un alumno de su mismo nivel pero de un dormitorio aledaño, se lanzara contra él nuevamente; respiró con esfuerzo y se tanteó el costado que le dolía de forma lacerante, le alivió no sentir ninguna herida ni sangre. Distraído en el reconocimiento de sus posibles heridas, no vio venir el puñetazo que se estrelló contra su pómulo derecho. El impacto lo hizo golpear la cabeza contra el piso, los oídos comenzaron a zumbarle y una serie de puntos de colores le nublaron la vista.

-¡Remátalo!

Ese grito lo alertó, se movió justo en el momento en que una botella se iba a estrellar contra su cabeza. El vidrio se hizo añicos en el suelo, haciendo que algunas esquirlas de cristal se enredaran en su cabello. Después de rodar con torpeza hacia un lado, pues apenas se podía mover por el aturdimiento, una mano lo agarró con firmeza de la chaqueta y lo alzó por los aires.

-¡Suéltame!- gritó el menor de los Grandier mientras se movía de forma frenética y respiraba entrecortadamente.

-De pie, puedes defenderte mejor- murmuró su repentino colaborador al tiempo que lo empujaba de regreso al centro del círculo que habían formado los parroquianos de la taberna.

Augustin empuñó las manos y, soplando el cabello que le había caído sobre la frente, asestó un puñetazo en la mandíbula del muchacho que lo atacaba. Sintió que los nudillos le escocían y la mano comenzaba a palpitarle. Se agachó en el momento en que un revés se dirigía a su ojo derecho, al enderezarse, un contundente golpe le cegó el ojo izquierdo. Gruñó de frustración, pues de haber tenido una espada en la mano, la pelea se habría acabado en segundos.

-¡Pierre, remátalo de una vez!

-¡Demuéstrale que nadie lo quiere aquí!

Nuevos gritos retumbaron.

Augustin sacudió la cabeza tratando de despejarse, cuando notó que nuevamente iba a ser atacado, tomó una silla y la estrelló contra su oponente. Cuando el joven cayó al piso, se subió sobre él y tomándolo de las solapas, gritó mientras lo sacudía.

-¡Sí, soy hijo y nieto de militares aristócratas, pero también soy nieto de un carpintero e hijo de un mozo de cuadra!- escupió a un lado la sangre que se le agolpó en la boca –¡No me asustas!- soltó al muchacho que estaba casi inconsciente, dejándolo caer el piso -¡Ninguno de ustedes lo hace!- gritó hacia los que aún avivaban la pelea, se puso de pie y, recurriendo a sus últimas fuerzas, empujó a los que le cerraban el paso para salir de la taberna.

En cuanto estuvo en la calle, caminó hasta el callejón más cercano y se apoyó contra uno de los muros, afirmándose el costado que le dolía a rabiar se deslizó por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el piso y el vaho de su agitada respiración le recordaba el frío que hacía. Maldijo al sentir que los pantalones se le humedecían, seguramente se había sentado sobre una posa, apretó los párpados obligándose a no pensar en la procedencia del líquido sobre el que estaba tirado. Antes de poder reaccionar, el filo de un metal se posicionó sobre su cuello, sintió un nudo en el estómago.

-Entrega el dinero y la ropa o te rebano desde el pescuezo hasta las bolas- masculló un hombre de edad indefinida, pues si bien lo desdentado podría ser debido a la vejez, la voz era entera y casi jovial.

Augustin estuvo a punto de contestar, mas el pútrido hedor de los ropajes y aliento de su asaltante, lo hizo cerrar la boca y aguantar una mueca de asco.

-¿Demasiado para alguien tan fino?- el hombre acercó el rostro lleno de pústulas al joven y gritó escupiéndole en la cara –¡Quítate las botas y chaqueta y entrégame el dinero antes que… !- dejó de hablar y cayó a un lado, inconsciente.

-Eres valiente, mocoso… pero te falta calle.

El adolescente levantó la vista cuando escuchó la misma voz que había oído al ser levantado del piso. Dado que la oscuridad le impedía ver el rostro de quien le hablaba, y que ciertamente había sido su salvador, se concentró en analizar la figura que se perfilaba contra la luz de las farolas que titilaban a lo lejos. A los segundos reconoció la estampa un tanto cuadrada, y de no mucha altura, del hombre que dejaba caer el palo con el que había golpeado al asaltante.

-Gracias por la ayuda- tragó fuerte –Pero si te mandó François a cuidarme, dile que no lo necesito... estaba a punto de defenderme.

-Veo que tienes el temperamento de los Jarjayes…- Quentin extendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse –Las historias acerca de tu madre son legendarias…- cuando Augustin rechazó su ayuda, se metió la diestra al bolsillo y continuó hablando como si nada –Y no me mandó nadie a cuidarte, simplemente estaba bebiendo cuando vi que casi te mataron a golpes.

-El otro no salió muy bien parado- gruñó el adolescente mientras se ponía de pie, al notar la mirada del universitario en sus pantalones mojados, masculló –Ni se te ocurra soltar una broma porque no estoy de humor… y a ti sí que no me costaría nada botarte los dientes.

-Salgamos de aquí, mocoso- pese a que medía algunos centímetros menos, Quentin tomó la chaqueta de Augustin y lo tironeó hacia la calle –En poco tiempo despertará nuestro "amigo"- lo soltó sólo cuando estuvieron amparados bajo una farola –Tienes agallas, pero poco sentido común- movió la cabeza mientras sonreía de lado –Vamos, acompáñame a buscar al otro insensato que pesa sobre mi conciencia… quizás necesite de tus puños si lo encuentro metido en algún problema, necesito mis manos sin inflamaciones ni golpes pues la violencia que mejor ejerzo, es con la pluma - habló soltando una carcajada.

Augustin se limpió con la manga de la chaqueta, el ojo que había comenzado a llorarle debido a la inflamación y comenzó a caminar al lado del universitario, ya que por muy ofuscado que estuviera, sabía que Quentin tenía razón; en ese lugar no era bienvenido y además, sería presa fácil de cualquiera otro que quisiera asaltarlo.

-¿Cómo supieron que eres noble?

-Mitad noble- corrigió el muchacho –No sé cómo el haragán de Pierre lo supo…- encogió los hombros –Y tampoco me importa… de mi madre nadie habla- se detuvo –De ella ni de mi hermana, ambas son intocables.

-¿Estás molesto con François por Isabelle?- notó que el joven se limitaba a arrugar el entrecejo –Bueno, él no me ha dicho nada… pero las cosas no siempre son como uno espera y sobre los sentimientos no se manda.

El adolescente asintió con un movimiento brusco de cabeza y continuó caminando, dejándose guiar por el universitario mientras pensaba en los recientes problemas que habían tenido su hermana y padres en materia sentimental. Bufó al darse cuenta que Quentin no dejaba de tener un punto de razón, ya que la reciente separación, y reconciliación, de sus padres no dejaba de impactarlo y eso, sumado a la insistencia de Isabelle en terminar con François aun antes de saber que le era infiel, tampoco terminaba de entenderlo; habría jurado que ambos se amaban y pronto se casarían…. Y por más que intentó averiguar qué pasó entre ellos, siempre se encontró con un muro infranqueable, pero ahora, que vivía prácticamente en el mismo lugar de François, no tardaría en saber qué había pasado y si ello significaba una afrenta para su hermana, se prometió a sí mismo hacérselo pagar al universitario. Mientras continuaba perdido en sus pensamientos, fijó la vista en el piso para no caer de bruces, pues el ojo izquierdo se le había cerrado por completo gracias al último puñetazo recibido.

-Llegamos- anunció Quentin. Notó que Augustin se detenía observando el sitio en donde estaban y fruncía el entrecejo en una clara señal de no entender por completo la algarabía de la callejuela -No me digas que jamás has estado en un burdel… o siquiera cerca- reprimió una sonrisa al notar que el adolescente sacudía violentamente la cabeza mientras miraba con la boca abierta a las meretrices que trataban de atraer a clientes con groseras frases, insinuantes poses y descarados ropajes –Pensé que te habían iniciado como lo hicieron con nuestro amigo en común- apuntó con la cabeza hacia la puerta de un burdel, François estaba de pie frente a ella y con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Qué...? ¡No!- contestó Augustin al entender a qué se refería el universitario –Mi madre mataría a mi padre si hiciera algo así…

-Las madres no tienen por qué enterarse- Quentin lo golpeó en la espalda –Pero si quieres venir, tengo una amiga que te puede presentar a otra amiga- sonrió –Imagino que tienes dinero de sobra…- Augustin no alcanzó a contestar, pues ambos vieron que François hablaba con una jovencita que apareció durante unos segundos en la puerta -Supongo que no eres un soplón- advirtió el universitario –Porque si la señora Leblanc se entera de esto, va a despellejar a su hijo- lo tironeó de la chaqueta –Ven, acompáñame si no quieres terminar enredado en las faldas de alguna de estas encantadoras damas, pues créeme que es casi imposible decirles que no cuando te ponen las manos encima.

El adolescente caminó hacia donde estaba su ex cuñado sintiendo que se movía en un universo paralelo, ya que aún no lograba asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche. Parecía que habían transcurrido días y no sólo horas desde que salió del liceo con un grupo de compañeros dispuesto a tomar un par de cervezas, las primeras de su vida, por cierto.

-¡¿Qué pasó?!- preguntó alarmado François al ver el magullado rostro de Augustin y su ropa estropeada.

-Nada que te importe…- el adolescente miró hacia la casa frente a la que estaban –Qué bueno que mi hermana te pegó una patada en el trasero antes de saber tus costumbres…

-¿Tuviste suerte esta vez?- preguntó Quentin.

-Sí… eso creo- François ignoró al igual que su amigo a Augustin y comenzó a caminar –Me acaban de decir que hace unos días la vieron en un sector periférico de la ciudad… quiero revisar algún plano porque no sé muy bien donde queda…

-¿Se te escapó la meretriz de turno?- ironizó el adolescente. Antes de poder reaccionar, ya que apenas y lograba ver con claridad, un par de manos lo agarraron de la chaqueta violentamente.

-Nunca más te refieras a mi mujer de esa forma… ¡Entendiste!- François zamarreó al muchacho –Porque si lo haces, olvidaré que eres varios años menor y sobre todo, olvidaré que eres hermano de Belle…

-Déjalo- Quentin se interpuso –El pobre ya recibió una tunda que no olvidará en años.

-Noooo, déjalo a él, deja que intente ponerme un dedo encima- amenazó Augustin, que ya estaba firmemente agarrado de la chaqueta de François –No le tengo miedo, no es más que un mequetrefe…- se acercó al rostro de su contendor –Y no vuelvas a nombrar a mi hermana, no mereces decir su nombre.

François movió la cabeza y soltó violentamente al adolescente, dándole la espalda comenzó a caminar sumido en sus pensamientos. Por fin después de semanas había dado con una pista de Jolie, le dolió el pecho al recordar cuando la fue a buscar y no encontró rastro de ella. Se había arrepentido desde el fondo de su alma por haberse marchado aquel día, pues cuando recuperó la cordura y regresó dispuesto a insistir hasta dar con las verdaderas razones de la muchacha, ésta ya había desaparecido. Durante días esperó fuera del burdel para hablar con las chicas cercanas a Jolie, incluso se entrevistó con madame Claudette, que, para ser sinceros, no lo recibió de muy buena forma. Ya casi sin esperanzas y cuando estaba a punto de creer que la joven en realidad se había ido con el misterioso fiscal, un día mientras esperaba en el lugar de siempre, vislumbró el elegante carruaje que otras veces había visto transportar a Jolie frente al burdel. Disimuladamente se había acercado hasta escuchar la airada conversación que mantenía el cochero con uno de los secuaces de la regenta del local. En pocas palabras, la acusaba de haber engañado a su jefe aprovechándose y recibiendo dinero por un servicio que no fue concretado. Esas palabras devolvieron la vida al universitario, no todo estaba perdido, y ahora, que por fin sabía dónde comenzar a buscarla, estaba decidido a no perder nuevamente a la mujer que amaba. Concentrados cada uno en sus pensamientos, los tres jóvenes se alejaron hasta la avenida por la cual circulaban los carruajes de alquiler, sin siquiera imaginar que todos sus movimientos habían sido observados atentamente por madame Claudette desde la ventana de su habitación.

-o-

 _-¿Es tanta tu obsesión y amor por el dinero, que no permitirás que la gallinita de los huevos de oro se aleje de tu gallinero?- pregunto apenas controlando el temblor que me recorre, es tanta la rabia que siento al verme expuesta e interrogada en mi propia casa, mi casa… pues si bien no es más que una casucha en donde vivo temporalmente, es algo que pago con mi dinero y es un lugar en donde no estoy dispuesta a permitir que se me cuestione._

 _-Eres una insensata- me dice con un dejo de desprecio que apenas puede ocultar –Es un buen sostenedor, ¿Por qué no lo aceptas de una buena vez y te dejas de andar pasando miserias?_

 _-Es una víbora, un ser malvado…_

 _-Podrías hacer que llovieran joyas sobre tu almohada- me interrumpe Claudette –Pero no, te empeñas en desechar el futuro que podrías tener, piensa en todo lo que podría ser tuyo- me mira esperando una respuesta, al ver que continuo en mi obstinado silencio continúa con sus "argumentos" –No sabes lo que es pasar reales penurias, cuando llegué a París mi propia madre me vendió por un par de aretes…_

 _-¡He oído tantas veces de esos aretes que podría hacer un joyero!- contesto sin paciencia y con ganas de herirla, no puedo perdonarle que venga a mi casa a insistirme para que continúe vendiéndome, menos ella, que siempre me animó a tener independencia._

 _-Jolie, el dinero es la única seguridad… escúchame por favor… él te mantendrá bien, te tratará como a una reina…_

 _-Y tú continuarías recibiendo una suculenta suma- ironizo._

 _-Sí- me dice levantando el mentón –Pero eso es el pago justo por dejarte todo cuando me retire o muera, sabes que te quiero como si fueras mi hija…_

 _-Pero no lo soy, a tu hija la mataste cuando la dejaste en un orfanato y murió de frío y hambre… no intentes expiar tu consciencia conmigo porque no me interesa ni te lo mereces- contesto como si mis palabras fueran el más puro veneno, veo que su mirada se cristaliza de dolor y me arrepiento, ahora que también soy madre, sé todo lo que le debe doler recordar lo que ha intentado olvidar toda una vida y que sólo me confesó un día en que estaba ebria, tan borracha como para dejar a un lado su careta de madame autosuficiente y fría –Además, odio el dinero- cambio el tema de conversación, pues no estoy orgullosa del dolor que le estoy provocando._

 _-El dinero es la única seguridad…- se aclara la garganta y vuelve a ser la regenta de un burdel -El dinero es el único poder de una mujer en este mundo, conviértelo en tu sueño y consuelo… y un día la riqueza, la auténtica y duradera riqueza, te hará libre- se acerca y yo rehuyo de ella –Eres hermosa, joven e inteligente, si no hubieras nacido en el seno de una familia que no tuviera a un borracho a la cabeza, habrías tenido un futuro esplendoroso- esta vez es ella quien saca a la luz mis secretos y confesiones –Sabes que tengo razón, somos desgraciadas por haber nacido pobres y miserables, pero tú… tú puedes cambiar tu destino, puedes ser libre…_

 _-¿Acaso tú lo eres?... Tienes el dinero que quieres, pero ¿eres libre?_

 _-Lo seré cuando me retire a la casa que compraré fuera de la ciudad y tú heredes todo lo que tengo… tu rebeldía no cambia mis sentimientos ni planes._

 _-Gracias Claudette por todo lo que has hecho por mí, gracias por nunca venderme barato- lágrimas me escuecen los ojos, ¡malditos cambios de humor!, aprieto los puños y respiro profundo, no voy a llorar, no lo haré._

 _-No te equivoques, no seas mal agradecida… dejé que juguetearas con ese estudiante sólo porque es un protegido de Alain y sé que te hacía feliz. Te he tratado como a nadie, te he cuidado con celo y te he dado más libertad de la que yo nunca tuve._

 _-Por un precio justo, no lo olvides- la interrumpo y camino hacia la puerta_ _Vete de mi casa, ya no trabajo para ti y estás en un lugar en el que nadie te ha invitado- apoyo la mano en el tirador de la puerta._

 _-Es de él…_

 _En ese momento me doy cuenta de que el chal con el que me estaba cubriendo se abrió, pese a que reacciono rápido ella se dio cuenta de mi embarazo._

 _-Vete, no volveré al burdel ni regresaré con el fiscal… busca a alguien más para satisfacerlo- respiro profundo –Tendré a mi hijo y no lo abandonaré jamás- la miro a los ojos –No repetiré mi historia ni la tuya- pese a todos mis esfuerzos, mi voz tiembla –Quiero vivir tranquila, por favor… hazlo por todos los años que te di y por el cariño que dices tenerme… En poco tiempo me iré lejos, sólo estoy esperando que esté lista una casita que compré en el campo… no volverás a saber de mí, puedes decirle a ese monstruo que me encontraste tirada en una zanja o degollada en un callejón… esas cosas nos pasan a las putas, no sé… dile cualquier cosa._

 _Claudette me observa durante largos segundos, a través de sus largas pestañas y del exceso de maquillaje que cubre sus ojos, veo una chispa de empatía y misericordia. Finalmente, cuando asiente, abro la puerta para que salga. Apenas cruza el umbral y cuando aún la estela de su perfume inunda mis sentidos, no aguanto y hago la pregunta que no me deja dormir en las noches._

 _-¿Me ha buscado?- por supuesto, me arrepiento apenas las palabras salen de mi boca._

 _-Todos los días- contesta sin voltear a mirarme._

 _-¿Quién te dijo dónde encontrarme?_

 _-Ámbar…- voltea y me observa con el gesto duro que conozco muy bien, el semblante de regenta ha vuelto a su rostro –Pero no te preocupes, no lo hizo ni siquiera cuando tuvo un ojo morado y el labio partido- sonríe con ironía –Sólo lo habló cuando la amenacé con botarla a la calle… la pobre muchacha tuvo la desgracia de verte en un negocio y seguirte, ya sabes… siempre ha sido curiosa, más de lo que le conviene._

 _-Él… ¿sabe dónde estoy?_

 _Sonriendo da media vuelta y se aleja sin contestarme, está acostumbrada a ganar y esta es la forma de darme una estocada que sabe me duele._

-o-

Desde que Jolie lo había sacado de su vida, el tiempo avanzó lento y tortuoso para François, convirtiéndose en semanas, los días se acortaron y el frío aumentó, haciendo patente a cada segundo el dolor que lo hacía sentir miserable. Una tarde, en cuanto terminaron las clases de ese día, el universitario corrió fuera del liceo y detuvo el primer carruaje que se cruzó en su camino. Llevaba más de una semana viajando a diario al mismo punto de la ciudad sin tener éxito, pues parecía que a Jolie se la había tragado la tierra. Mientras observaba por la ventana de la berlina, hizo a un lado todas sus preocupaciones relacionadas con los estudios y se concentró en buscar entre la gente que circulaba por las callejuelas. Sentía que si no la encontraba no podría seguir viviendo, la extrañaba como nunca pensó que lo haría. Añoraba oír su voz, ansiaba abrazarla y hablar con ella. Jolie era la única que lo veía tal y como él era, ella le daba la libertad suficiente para ser como quería, con ella no debía cumplir estándares, no se preocupaba por ser inteligente ni demostrar nada, simplemente era quien quería ser.

 _Don't pretend you're sorry_

 _I know you're not_

 _You know you got the power_

 _To make me weak inside_

 _And girl you leave me breathless_

 _But it's ok_

 _'Cause you are my survival_

 _Now hear me say_

 _I can't imagine life without your love_

 _And even forever don't seem like long enough_

Cuando a lo lejos vio una joven de cabello castaño, pasó por encima de las personas con las que compartía el carruaje y pidió al cochero detenerse. Saltó fuera del vehículo apenas este disminuyó la marcha y corrió sintiendo el corazón palpitándole hasta en la punta de los dedos, se acercó hasta la mujer que había llamado su atención.

-Jolie…- dijo tomándola de un brazo para que volteara hacia él –Perdón, pensé que era alguien más- murmuró al ver como la chica lo miraba asustada.

Al alejarse la mujer, quedó de pie en medio de la calle y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor al tiempo que se concentraba en recuperar el ritmo de su respiración "¡¿Dónde estás?!" pensó apenas conteniendo la pregunta que quería gritar a todo pulmón, sin ella sentía que le dolía hasta respirar. A algunos metros de distancia, divisó a una mujer alta, delgada y de cabello negro, pensó en Isabelle y movió contrariado la cabeza. ¿Cuánto tiempo había perdido al insistir en estar con ella y afianzar una relación que para ninguno de los dos tenía futuro?, pues siendo honestos, ella se había marchado sin siquiera mirar atrás o despedirse y él, por su parte, la había olvidado más rápido de lo que jamás habría pensado. Aún la quería, es cierto, pero sólo como a su más grande amiga, pues ahora, después de meses de convivencia con Jolie y sumado al abrupto rompimiento, por fin se daba cuenta de que la única mujer que quería a su lado era a la astuta, dulce e inteligente meretriz.

 _'Cause every time I breathe I take you in_

 _And my heart beats again_

 _Baby I can't help it_

 _You keep me drowning in your love_

 _And every time I try to rise above_

 _I'm swept away by love_

 _Baby I can't help it_

 _You keep me drowning in your love_

Metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos comenzó a caminar por las callecitas del lugar, ni siquiera el ruido de su estómago lo distrajo del estado de melancolía en el que se encontraba. Llevaba semanas comiendo lo justo y bebiendo más de lo necesario, ya que esa era la única forma de lograr dormir un poco sin que la imagen de ella llorando y sacándolo de su vida, lo desvelaran. Un carruaje que pasó cerca aplastó una posa de agua y el líquido saltó directo a su rostro, sacó un pañuelo y se restregó los ojos con movimientos bruscos y molestos. Todo parecía salirle mal desde que Jolie se había marchado.

-¿Por qué?- masculló con desesperación. Estaba lleno de preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

Cuando logró enfocar la vista nuevamente, miró hacia el interior del local frente al que estaba parado y creyó perder la respiración. Jolie estaba sosteniendo una canasta contra su estómago y comprando lo que parecían buñuelos. Sin siquiera detenerse a pensar, apoyó las manos en la vitrina y la observó con detención. Ella sonreía mientras pagaba lo que la dependienta del local le entregaba. Ella sonreía, sonreía mientras él llevaba semanas vagando y sufriendo como un demente. La rabia y frustración lo llenaron, se sintió un tonto. Dio un paso hacia atrás mientras continuaba mirándola fijamente, se veía hermosa y tranquila, casi brillante. Observó los gestos que tanto conocía, como ella se hacía el cabello a un lado y ladeaba la cabeza, pestañeando lentamente y sonriendo con esa coquetería innata e inocente que lo volvía loco. Empuñó las manos y dio media vuelta, ella no lo necesitaba ni lo quería. Al dar un par de pasos se detuvo, quizás ella no lo quería, pero él la adoraba y la necesitaba, haciendo a un lado el orgullo que tantos problemas siempre le ocasionaba, volteó nuevamente.

 _Maybe I'm a drifter_

 _Maybe not_

 _'Cause I have known the safety_

 _Of falling free into your arms_

 _I don't need another lifeline_

 _It's not for me_

 _It's only you can save me_

 _Oh, can't you see?_

Su mirada se encontró con la de ella justo cuando salía de la bollería. De forma inmediata Jolie afirmó la canasta contra su cuerpo y lo miró asustada.

-Te amo- dijo el universitario a modo de saludo –No quiero estar sin ti- dio un paso adelante –No me alejes… por favor.

Jolie sintió su corazón dar brincos de alegría y los ojos humedecerse de inmediato, mas negó con la cabeza recurriendo a los últimos vestigios de cordura que le quedaban. Todo era demasiado complicado y ella no se sentía capaz de cambiar de decisión. Después de una vida llena de problemas, sólo quería estar tranquila y cuidar de su niño. Temiendo de sus propias reacciones, apretó la canasta y dio media vuelta e intentó correr. Cuando él la tomó de un brazo para detenerla, lágrimas de emoción escaparon de sus ojos.

-No te vayas…- la abrazó desde la espalda –Te lo suplico…- murmuró François sobre su cabello.

Ella comenzó a temblar, ¡cuánto había soñado con un momento así!, con el instante en que él la encontrara y quisiera estar con ella sin que nada más importara. Al percibir el corazón del universitario latiendo fuerte y rápido contra su espalda, el propio comenzó a acelerarse hasta acompasar el ritmo del de su compañero. Su cuerpo la traicionó, relajándose y cediendo al abrazo que continuaba sosteniéndola.

-No…- musitó con la voz quebrada –Déjame ir, por favor… No soy buena para ti.

François hizo caso omiso y la obligó a voltear hacia él, en esos momentos, de forma inconsciente, la muchacha soltó un poco la canasta, colocándola a un lado de su cuerpo y abriendo el capote que la abrigaba. De inmediato la vista del hombre descendió hasta el pequeño y redondeado vientre que se pronunciaba a través del vestido.

 _I can't imagine life without your love_

 _And even forever don't seem like long enough_

 _(It don't seem like long enough, yeah)_

 _'Cause every time I breathe I take you in_

 _And my heart beats again_

 _Baby I can't help it_

 _You keep me drowning in your love_

 _And every time I try to rise above_

 _I'm swept away by love_

 _Baby I can't help it_

 _You keep me drowning in your love_

Jolie tembló asustada y soltando el canastillo se cubrió el estómago. Ese gesto hizo salir a François de su estupor, pues el joven la miraba sin reaccionar.

-Es mío- musitó al tiempo que llevaba las manos al redondeado vientre de la mujer que amaba –Por Dios…- tomó una gran bocanada de aire, pues sentía que apenas podía respirar –Es nuestro…- la miró a los ojos, ella bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza –Lo sé- la detuvo –Es mío… por favor, no me mientas- acarició la suave curva y sonrió –Te fuiste porque no me querías dar problemas, no porque no me querías- dijo apenas conteniendo la alegría que le asaltaba el corazón –Me amas como yo te amo a ti- tomó el mentón de la joven y lo levantó para que lo mirara a los ojos –Jolie, nada podrá separarme de ti y de mi hijo… nada, ni siquiera tú.

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo- dijo ella entre sollozos –Sólo te complicaremos la vida…

François, sin querer seguir escuchándola, la atrajo hacia sí y la besó como llevaba semanas añorando, la besó mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba sus mejillas, cabello y espalda. Cuando nuevamente le tocó el vientre, sonrió contra sus labios.

-Somos una familia…- musitó apenas separándose de la boca de Jolie –Estaremos bien, no debes preocuparte… estaremos bien, te lo prometo.

 _Go on pull me under_

 _Cover me with dreams_

 _You know I can't resist_

' _Cause you're the air that I breathe!_

' _Cause every time I breathe I take you in_

 _(Every time I breathe, yeah)_

 _And my heart beats again_

 _Baby I can't help it_

 _(Baby I can't help it)_

 _You keep me drowning in your love_

 _And every time I try to rise above_

 _I'm swept away by love_

 _Baby I can't help it_

 _You keep me drowning in your love_

Jolie, atreviéndose a soñar, levantó los brazos y se aferró al cuello del hombre que adoraba más que a su propia vida. Respondió sus besos como quién lleva semanas vagando en el desierto y por fin encuentra un manantial. Una ráfaga de viento meció su cabello y vestido, haciendo que este se enredara en las largas piernas del universitario y recordándoles que diciembre estaba avanzando y con ello, el invierno se hacía presente. Un par de hombres que caminaron por el lado los empujaron mientras emitían comentarios maliciosos y vulgares al ver las muestras de afecto que se prodigaban, pero nada les importó, se abrazaron con fuerza mientras ambos sonreían, estaban juntos y eso era lo único trascendente en esos momentos. Las risas y gritos de algunos niños los hicieron voltear, un pequeño grupo de mugrientos y flacos chiquillos estaban robando las compras que la joven había dejado caer al piso, ambos comenzaron a reír como si de una broma se tratara.

-Vamos a casa- François la tomó de la mano –Muéstrame donde viviremos hasta que nos vayamos a Arras- sonrió con los ojos brillantes –Tengo dinero ahorrado de algunas clases particulares que imparto… eso alcanzará para algunos días, al menos hasta que nos vayamos.

-Pero, tus estudios…

Él, por toda respuesta, se inclinó y la besó mientras colocaba la diestra sobre la redonda barriguita, en esos momentos, Jolie sintió el suave aleteo de una mariposa en su interior. Abrió los ojos y buscó la mirada de su amante, François sonreía ajeno a lo que ella acababa de percibir pero mirándola lleno de amor. Cediendo a la esperanza que nacía en su interior, contestó su sonrisa y asintió, quizás por fin el destino le daría la familia que tanto añoraba.

-Vamos…- aceptó finalmente.

-Espera un segundo- el universitario tiró de ella y entró a la tienda nuevamente. Sin soltarla de la mano, pidió a la dependienta repitiera el pedido que Jolie había hecho previamente y le compró una canasta nueva.

 _Baby I can't help it_

 _You keep me drowning in your love_

 _Baby drowning_

 _Got me drowning_

 _Keep me drowning in your love_

 _Baby I can't help it_

 _(Baby I can't help it)_

 _You keep me drowning in your love_

 _And every time I try to rise above_

 _I'm swept away by love_

 _Baby I can't help it_

 _You keep me drowning in your love_

Al salir, caminaron en silencio pero exultantes y sin dejar de sonreír hasta la casita de Jolie. El corazón de François se encogió al ver que su el lugar en el que estaba viviendo no era más que una habitación en la cual la cama se topaba con una pequeña mesita y dos sillas, un poco más allá, en una esquina, estaba un fogón que servía de calefacción y cocina. Antes de preguntar, Jolie le indicó que el fregadero, tina y orinal estaban en el exterior y que estos se compartían con otros arrendatarios. Vio la vergüenza en sus ojos y se le resquebrajó el corazón, de no haberla encontrado su hijo probablemente habría nacido en ese lugar y todo porque ella no quería molestarlo ni ocasionarle problemas. Sin mediar palabras dejó las cosas en la mesita y la obligó a sentarse, rápidamente encendió el fuego, le preparó un té y se sentó junto a ella.

-Traeré lo justo- dijo al tiempo que la observaba pellizcar un pastelillo. La joven se sonrojó y lo miró con los ojos húmedos –No cederé- le advirtió –Viviremos aquí hasta que consiga dejar en pausa mis estudios, luego nos iremos a Arras y después retomaré mi carrera- se puso de pie y la besó en la frente –Ahora descansa- sonrió nuevamente al ver la pequeña barriga que sobresalía a través del sencillo vestido color café que Jolie usaba –Iré por mis cosas y regresaré en seguida- sin darle tiempo de responder, salió rumbo al liceo.

Al llegar lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Quentin, luego de informarle todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, le comunicó que viviría fuera del liceo y comenzaría los trámites para interrumpir sus estudios. Hizo un bolso con algunas mudas de ropa y un par de libros, pues como su estadía en el internado estaba pagada por todo el año, aún podía dejar sus pertenencias en ese lugar por lo menos durante seis meses más. Al dirigirse al bloque de edificios de la administración, se encontró con Augustin. El muchacho estaba saliendo de la oficina del rector encargado de su nivel, notó su semblante molesto y apesadumbrado, mas no tenía tiempo en esos momentos de preocuparse de algo que no fuera Jolie y el niño que venía en camino.

Apenas lo atendieron, ingresó una solicitud para dar exámenes libres que le permitieran cerrar el año académico, de esa forma podía instalarse en Arras y viajar sólo en el periodo en que se le indicara debiera rendir sus exámenes. Terminadas todas las gestiones, tomó un nuevo carruaje y se dirigió a la que sería su nueva morada. Durante el viaje, calculó el tiempo que tardaría entre un sitio y otro, tendría que levantarse antes del amanecer para llegar a tiempo a clases, pero le daba lo mismo, Jolie valía eso y más.

Mientras esperaba la respuesta a su solicitud de exámenes libres, los días transcurrieron rápidos y felices, si bien François estaba cansado debido a las pocas horas que dormía, y a que cada segundo que tenía libre lo dedicaba a impartir clases o buscar nuevos alumnos, la dicha que lo embargaba cada vez que se recostaba al lado de su mujer anulaba cualquier cosa. Comenzó a disfrutar cada segundo de su nueva vida como si se tratara de la más maravillosa y entretenida aventura, complementándose a la perfección con Jolie, quien vale decir era una excelente administradora y cocinera. En cuanto a los planes iniciales de la muchacha, estos cambiaron radicalmente cuando el universitario le pidió anulara la adquisición de la propiedad en las afueras de París y se mudaran a Arras, pues en su tierra tendrían mejores opciones de trabajo y ella podría estar acompañada de su familia cuando él tuviera que viajar debido a sus estudios. Además, estaba seguro que, pese al disgusto inicial de su madre ante su repentina paternidad y próximo matrimonio, Rosalie cedería rápidamente y adoraría a su nuera y nieto, porque sí, él también creía que tendrían un varón. Frente a esos tentadores argumentos, la otrora meretriz no tuvo más opción que ceder, pues aunque no quisiera admitirlo, la posibilidad de llevar una vida normal y rodeada de una familia que la quisiera era más que atractiva. Incluso pensó en que podría arreglar que su hermana menor, la única mujer de su numerosa familia, viviera con ellos a fin de salvarla del destino que le esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina, pues la chiquilla tenía nueve años y ella, conocedora de los bajos instintos de su padre, temía que ya la estuviera mirando con malsanas intenciones.

Una noche, mientras Jolie se entretenía sentada frente al fuego reforzando los botones de un chalequin de François, el estudiante entró con una carta en la mano y la mirada exultante. La ayudó a ponerse de pie y levantándola del suelo, la hizo dar vueltas en el aire mientras no dejaba de reír.

-¡Detente!- dijo ella entre carcajadas -¿Qué pasa?

-¡Está todo listo!- la besó –Mañana mismo podemos ir a Arras, me aprobaron los exámenes libres- le dejó en el suelo –¡Empaquemos y salgamos al amanecer, estoy ansioso de que mi madre te conozca… y Jean!... él es un buen hombre y te caerá muy bien… a Alain ya lo conoces, pero no a su hija… y Gabrielle, ella te enseñará sus recetas…- levantó los brazos celebrando.

Jolie se sentó en la cama y acarició su vientre mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

-¿Qué pasa?... ¿No estás contenta?- preguntó François arrodillándose frente a ella.

-No me siento cómoda llegando como si nada a conocer a tu madre y además pedirle asilo- lo miró nerviosa –Yo…- respiró profundo –Quiero que tomes el dinero que tengo ahorrado y rentes una casa, quiero llegar a vivir en algo mío y que ahí nazca nuestro hijo.

-Pero, Jolie…

-No hay pero- lo hizo callar colocando un dedo sobre la boca del universitario –Haz lo que te digo, por favor… No quiero que mientras estemos solas tu madre pueda interrogarme acerca de mi pasado, quiero tener independencia y estar tranquila.

-Mamá no es así…

-Puede que no, pero… por favor hazlo por mí- sonrió –Ve, renta una casa y consigue trabajo, luego, con todo eso resuelto habla con ella, así nadie nos verá como un par de chiquillos que no saben lo que hacen, de esa forma no estaremos pidiendo ayuda, sino que estaremos comunicándoles nuestra decisión.

-No dejas de tener razón- se sentó al lado de ella –Pero, no quiero dejarte sola… ¿y si nace antes de tiempo?- le acarició el cabello.

-No pasará nada, aun no cumplo seis meses- lo besó en los labios –Confía en mí- llevó sus manos a la chaqueta de François y comenzó a desabotonarla –Ahora, despídete como corresponde- lo besó en el cuello –Porque con lo aprensivo que eres, nos quedan pocas semanas para disfrutar de esto- se sentó sobre el regazo del joven.

-¿Y si te duele?... ¿Y si le pego al bebé?- intentó alejarse, mas su cuerpo comenzó a responder por sí solo.

-A eso me refería…- Jolie sopló la vela que estaba en el cajón que funcionaba de mesa de noche y se entregó a demostrarle al padre de su hijo que sus temores eran infundados.

-o-

Luego de pagar la renta correspondiente a algunos meses, pues no quiso gastar todo el dinero ya que esperaba poder comprar una propiedad en poco tiempo más, François salió de la pequeña pero adorable casita que encontró en las afueras de Arras y montó el corcel que había alquilado apenas bajó de la berlina que lo había trasladado. Con el peso de las llaves en su bolsillo, cabalgó hasta la casa de Alain, pues sabía que a la hora de almuerzo la imprenta cerraba y todos se dirigían a sus hogares hasta las cuatro de la tarde, momento en el cual todos retomaban su trabajo. Si bien antes el ex teniente no tenía esa rutina, estaba seguro que desde el nacimiento de Claudine, sí había modificado sus horarios. El caballo atado en la entrada principal le dio la razón cuando llegó a su destino, desmontó y se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina mientras sentía que había pasado toda una vida desde la última vez que había estado ahí.

Después de saludar a Gabrielle, que lo recibió amorosamente, preguntó por el dueño de casa. En cuestión de segundos estaba golpeando la puerta del pequeño saloncito, apenas la voz masculina gritó un "adelante", abrió la puerta y pasó. Se detuvo conmovido ante la escena que vio, Alain estaba sentado en la alfombra con Claudine sobre una de sus rodillas y simulando ser un corcel, la niña reía y aplaudía mostrando los pequeños dientes frontales que se asomaban en sus encías. La niña era la viva imagen de su madre y, por lo que mostraban sus finos y delicados ropajes más los innumerables juguetes esparcidos por suelo, era la adoración de su padre.

-Es igual a Anne…- murmuró como saludo.

-¿François?- Alain volteó hacia la puerta -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- se puso de pie, dejó a la niña en un corral para que no se acercara al fuego y caminó hacia el universitario -¿Pasó algo? ¿Estás bien?- lo tomó de los hombros –Vaya que estás alto…- murmuró al notar que el joven era casi de su altura.

-Sí, todo está bien… pero, necesito pedirte un favor.

Alain frunció el entrecejo y lo invitó a sentarse en uno de los sofás –Imagino que tu visita y favor, me secarán la garganta- murmuró acercándose al pequeño bar, sirvió una copa de oporto, al mirar al universitario lo notó pálido, sin preguntarle sirvió una segunda copa y se la acercó –Toma, la necesitas tanto como yo- se sentó en el sofá que siempre usaba, frente a la chimenea –Te escucho.

-Quiero pedirte trabajo, haré lo que sea… puedo aprender a mantener las prensas o ser repartidor.

-¿Y tus estudios?

-Daré exámenes libres…

-En la hacienda de Oscar y André tienes más opciones de trabajo- dijo con voz seria.

-No deseo restregarles que rehíce mi vida rápidamente- bebió casi todo el contenido de la copa –Menos después de lo que pasó con Belle… sé que mi padrino aún está decepcionado de mí.

-¡Dios!- se lamentó Alain y bebió de un trago toda la copa, rápidamente se sirvió otra –No fuiste capaz mantener los pantalones cerrados– movió la cabeza con decepción –Y tanto que te lo advertí… desgraciaste a Belle y según lo que dices, no tardaste mucho en encontrar otra muchacha- se dejó caer en el sofá –Chiquillo irresponsable… No sé cómo André no te despellejó vivo…

-No la desgracié, ambos somos adultos y… no hablaré de ella- dejó la copa sobre una mesa cercana –Belle está bien y ella fue quien no se quiso casar conmigo, yo iba a responder.

-¡Irresponsable!- Alain golpeó el brazo del sofá, Claudine comenzó a llorar asustada por el grito. El impresor se puso de pie rápidamente y sacó a la niña de su corral mientras la besaba repetidamente en las mejillas –Shhhh… papá no quiso gritar- comenzó a mecerla mientras buscaba algo en los cajones de su escritorio –Aquí está- le pasó un artículo plateado de extraña y redondeada forma. François arrugó la nariz al ver como la niña se llevaba el artilugio a la boca y comenzaba a chupetearlo –Es un mordedor de plata, no pongas esa cara… le están saliendo los dientes y esto la alivia- se justificó mientras se sentaba nuevamente, esta vez con su hija en brazos.

-Supongo que tendré que comprar uno de esos…

-Dios mío…- se lamentó Alain -¿A quién embarazaste?- se apretó los ojos con la mano que tenía libre en un gesto cansado –Tu madre se va a morir de aflicción…- resopló –Aún no cumples los veinte y no dejas de hacer necedades…

-En cuanto nos mudemos, nos casaremos con Jolie- sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y se las mostró –Ya renté una casa y si es necesario, dejaré los estudios.

-Y en ese momento te pondrán un fusil en la mano y partirás quizás donde- gruñó Alain –¿Acaso no has pensado que sólo por ser un destacado estudiante no has sido llamado a reclutamiento?- colocó a su hija de frente a él –Tesoro mío, cuando busques un novio… trata que sea más inteligente que François… y desde ya te digo que no los dejaré a solas ni un solo segundo- arrugó la nariz e hizo una mueca que provocó carcajadas en la pequeña.

-No es necesario que me ofendas- masculló el joven.

-Entonces deja de hacer estupideces… Jolie…- Alain cerró los ojos un momento y arrugó la frente esforzándose en recordar dónde había oído ese nombre –Tu madre se va a morir- dijo cuando abrió los párpados -¿Esa no es la muchacha del burdel de Claudette?- François asintió -¿Estás seguro de que…?

-Es mío- lo interrumpió –Y por favor, no le digas a nadie que en que trabajaba… queremos empezar de nuevo- sonrió de lado –Y recuerda, si dices algo de Jolie… implícitamente estarás aceptando que me llevaste a un burdel para que me desfogara siendo novio de Belle.

-Serás un maldito excelente abogado- gruñó Alain.

-Pero mientras tanto necesito trabajar- se puso de pie –¿Me ayudarás a empezar?... iré donde mi madre ahora y quiero llegar con las cosas resueltas.

-Acabo de comprar una nueva prensa, será tu responsabilidad- dijo Alain al tiempo que se ponía de pie y se acercaba a una de las ventanas con la niña en brazos, había empezado a llover –Ve pronto donde tu madre y no se te ocurra decirle que gracias a mi conociste a tu mujer- apuntó las gotas que se deslizaban por los cristales –Mira mi vida…- murmuró contra la frente de Claudine –Esto es agua…- la niña apoyó un dedito junto al de su padre –Y en ese líquido, ahogaré al desvergonzado que se atreva a tocarte sin estar casado contigo…- sonrió al escuchar que la puerta del salón se cerraba. A los segundos vio a al rubio estudiante salir a todo galope de su propiedad –Y ese es tu primo François, es un buen muchacho… aunque un poco tonto a veces- murmuró mientras besaba los castaños rizos de la cabecita que se apoyaba contra su pecho.

-o-

Recordando la dura y emotiva conversación con su madre, François descendió del carruaje que lo llevó de regreso a París. Bajó rápido y prácticamente corrió a la casa que compartía con Jolie, habían pasado sólo cuatro días desde que se habían separado y ansiaba verla nuevamente. Iba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que en ningún momento notó el conocido carruaje que pasó junto a él, únicamente se dio cuenta de que casi había sido arrollado, cuando un desconocido lo tomó de un brazo para alejarlo de la calzada. Con el corazón golpeándole fuerte contra el pecho, agradeció a su salvador al tiempo que las palabras de Rosalie resonaban en su mente.

 _"Me has decepcionado, esperaba más de ti, me he esforzado tanto en darte la mejor educación y ahora todo tu futuro está truncado… ¡y me harás abuela!... Zephine será tía de alguien de su misma edad"_ eran algunas de las frases que retumbaban en su cabeza, por suerte, Jean había actuado con su habitual criterio y, después de exponer un par de argumentos sustanciales, había logrado calmar a Rosalie, quien terminó emocionada ante la posibilidad de sostener en sus brazos a alguien que llevara en sus venas la sangre de su fallecido marido y de su adorado hijo. Aferrándose a la tranquilidad que le había provocado la promesa de su madre de recibir bien a Jolie, se acercó a la puerta. En cuanto la abrió le extrañó el silencio, pues la joven acostumbraba a canturrear o recitar cuando estaba sola.

-¿Jolie?- preguntó entrando y dejando el bolso en el piso, al levantar la cabeza sintió que el alma se le caía al suelo, las rodillas se le doblaron y una violenta arcada lo asaltó.

El cuerpo de Jolie se mecía colgado desde una viga, estaba vestida con su camisón de dormir y medias de lana, sus ojos continuaban abiertos y rastros de profusas lágrimas aún manchaban sus mejillas.

Continuará…

* * *

 _Ay… no me maten! no me odien ni me lancen tomates XD… o bueno ya, un poco... pero con contenido wuajajajaja._

 _Espero les haya gustado la "visita" de Oscar, André, Rosalie y Alain, pues pese a que esta historia no es acerca de ellos, sé que a todas nos contenta saber en que están. Les prometo que desde ahora sus "visitas" serán más seguidas._

 _Además, les quiero contar que esta historia está trazada hace mucho tiempo y debo seguir las líneas originales sin dejar que nadie me influencie, ni siquiera yo misma XD, así que si quieren quitarme la pena con la que quedé después de este final de capítulo, ya saben… hay un tarrito que recibe reviews y cada vez que entra uno, mi gatita Kitty ronronea __

 _Antes de dejar las notas correspondientes (Que están súper interesantes) quiero agradecerles por los reviews del capítulo 34 y pedir disculpas por la tardanza en el capítulo 35… Uf! he tenido más de una complicación en mi trabajo y eso me ha restado muchísimo tiempo, espero que con el 36 no pase lo mismo, haré mis mejores esfuerzos. Muchas gracias a las lectoras nuevas, me alegra que se siga sumando gente a esta aventura, pues pese a que estamos en la curva final, aún quedan cosas por ocurrir y tenerlas acompañándome, es una maravilla!_

 _ **Irina Caicedo**_ _, muchas gracias por la corrección de la forma francesa del nombre del "príncipe", te pasaste! Ya lo corregí._

 _Muchas gracias también a las nuevas lectoras de_ _ **¿Qué es el Amor?**_ _, las menciono aquí con la esperanza de que algún día lleguen a este capítulo jejejeje. Gracias por sus reviews y mensajes a_ _ **Yen**_ _ **Solange**_ _ **TonyTeacher**_ _y_ _ **Denebtenoh**_ _. Se pasaron! Y por supuesto a mi súper beta_ _ **Krimhild**_ _y a mi pepa grilla_ _ **Eödriel**_

 _¿Alguien identificó la canción insertada?... Cuentenme!... Apuesto que al menos EmilSinclair y Cinthya saben cual es ¿o me equivoco?_

 _Finalmente, para no latearlas más, les dejo las_ _ **notas**_ _correspondientes que nos entregan información que quizás nunca usemos, pero que siempre es bueno saber para conversar cosas interesantes XD._

 _ ***Jean Baptiste Oudry**_ _: (París, 17 de marzo de 1686 – Beauvais. 30 de abril de 1755) fue un pintor, grabador y diseñador de tapices del Rococó francés. Se le conoce especialmente por sus obras de animales y escenas de caza. Fue hijo de Jacques Oudry, un pintor y marchante de arte de París, y de Nicole Papillón, pariente del grabador Jean-Baptist-Michel Papillon. Su padre era director de la escuela de arte Académie de St-Luc, a la que él asistió. Al principio Oudry estaba más interesado por los retratos, por lo que pasó a ser discípulo de Nicolas de Largilliére Se graduó el 21 de mayo de 1708, con 22 años de edad, al mismo tiempo que sus dos hermanos mayores, y se casó con Marie-Marguerite Froissé en 1709. Su mujer era la hija de un miroitier (fabricante de espejos), y él le dio lecciones de pintura._

 _Oudry pasó a ser profesor asistente de la Académie de St-Luc en 1714, y profesor el 1 de julio de 1717. Entró en la prestigiosa Real Academia de Pintura y Escultura en 1719, en la que empezó a impartir clases en 1743. Tras trabajar en muchos retratos Oudry empezó a pintar frutas y animales dispuestos en bodegón, así como pinturas de tipo religioso, de la Nartividad y la Adoración de los Reyes Magos entre otros temas. A través de su amigo Jean-Baptiste Massé, un miniaturista y pintor de retratos, Oudry fue presentado al Marqués de Beringhen, responsable de los establos reales, para el que pintó un par de cuadros en 1727. A través de esta relación consiguió que le pidieran muchas obras para el rey, que era un apasionado de la caza y que nombró a Oudry pintor oficial de las cacerías reales. Se le dispuso un taller en las Tullerías y una vivienda en el Louvre._

 _ ***El primer coche de niño o carriola**_ _, fue construido en 1733 por William Kent, un arquitecto famoso de la época, para los hijos del Duque de Devonshire. Este cochecito fue creado para ser tirado por un pony o una cabra. Los cochecitos de niño se hicieron populares en el Reino Unido a partir de 1840. Incluso está documentado que la Reina Victoria adquirió tres coches de bebé de la "Hitchins Baby Store". Ya en 1889 fue diseñado el primer cochecito predecesor a los sistemas polivalentes actuales. Este consistía de una cuna grande que se podía poner de tal manera, que el bebé mirase hacia la persona que lo empujaba o hacia al frente. Sin embargo, recién desde 1920 se hicieron los cochecitos accesibles para las familias de clase media. En esta época también mejoró la seguridad: la suspensión fue agregada, frenos, ruedas más grandes y estables y un chasis más pesado._


	36. Chapter 36

_**Cuando los secretos son descubiertos**_

* * *

Aterida debido al frío de la madrugada, pero sobre todo al no poder borrar de su mente la imagen del aterrorizado rostro de Agnetha, Isabelle se arrebujó en la chaqueta que Charles había puesto sobre sus hombros mientras observaba cómo la multitud que los rodeaba comenzaba a acercarse peligrosamente junto a las preguntas que eran cada vez más violentas. Sintió que las volutas de aliento que las aristocráticas bocas desprendían eran un recordatorio constante de la gelidez, y no sólo del clima, sino también de las personas, pues con desazón advirtió que nadie tomaba en cuenta el segundo cadáver que reposaba en el barro a escasos metros de distancia. Después de todo, y como había dicho más de una persona, sólo era una de las cocineras de la mansión y no la heredera festejada de la noche.

Cuando los dientes de la joven comenzaron a castañear, Charles hizo el amague de abrazarla de los hombros, mas antes de poder completar el movimiento, Oliver se le adelantó y la cobijó mientras le indicaba con la mirada a su amigo que no se acercara a Isabelle.

-¡A un lado!- vociferó Axel acercándose y empujando a todos los varones que se agolpaban alrededor de los cuatro jóvenes que estaban frente a su carruaje. Al llegar frente a sus hijos, quitó la chaqueta de Charles de los hombros de Isabelle y la cobijó en una gruesa capa que era de su propiedad, con un gesto le ordenó a su heredero abrigarse –Quédate aquí y no abras la boca hasta que regrese- murmuró mientras le pasaba la guerrera –Llevaré a Isabelle con Sofía-. El dueño de casa trató de impedir que se alejara, lo cual provocó de inmediato un fiero y poco apropiado gruñido de parte del mariscal del reino –No expondré a mi hija a esta temperatura ni menos al trauma de seguir viendo un cadáver, por muy aristocrático que este sea- sin esperar respuesta, lo empujó de un hombro. Como esperaba, Isabelle de inmediato dio un respingo ante su comentario, apretó su abrazo instándola a guardar silencio y apuró el paso. En cuanto se alejaron del tumulto susurró –Por el amor de Dios, calla, hija mía… no es el momento para enarbolar el hecho de que no te traumas o que eres tan capaz como un varón… mientras menos bocas estén dando explicaciones, todo será más fácil.

-Ella estaba muerta cuando llegamos… ambas lo estaban- apuntó la joven aun pensando en la cocinera sumida en el lodo.

Fersen asintió con la mandíbula apretada –Quédate con Sofía y finge algún bochorno… un síncope de histeria sería lo apropiado…- sonrió de lado al ver que Isabelle abría la boca para reclamar, murmuró guiñándole un ojo -Pero no te pediré algo imposible- la besó en la frente .

El calor de las estufas funcionando a toda potencia la golpeó en el rostro, fijó la vista en el color bermellón de los tapices y su nariz percibió el ahora rancio olor de las rosas expuestas en los jarrones, la suma de todo le provocó violentas náuseas y una repentina palidez.

-Querida mía…- Sofía se levantó del sitial que estaba ocupando y corrió a su encuentro –Pobrecilla mía… te vez realmente indispuesta- abrazó a Isabelle y la guió a un asiento los sirvientes habían colocado presurosos.

Isabelle, al notar la inquisidora mirada que decoraba los pétreos rostros de las más añosas damas y la brillante, y casi exultante, mirada de las más jóvenes, sintió náuseas nuevamente, pues en ese momento se dio cuenta que Agnetha no poseía a nadie que la amara, ya que ni su propia madre lloraba su muerte, la mujer sólo se abanicaba mientras conversaba con sus más cercanas lo que significaba para ella que su tan hermosa hija hubiera muerto de forma tan violenta, eso no era propio de una dama y seguramente traería desgracia a su familia. La compasión que la asaltó, hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. El agudo ruido de una campanilla la sacó de su ensimismamiento, como en sueños observó que una de las encopetadas matronas pedía a una doncella una tizana de hierbas calmantes para ella. En cuanto la taza de la más fina porcelana estuvo en sus manos, comenzó el interrogatorio digno del mejor tribunal. Recordando la recomendación de Fersen, que apenas la había entregado a Sofía había desaparecido del salón casi por arte de prestidigitación, por lo que llevándose una mano al pecho movió la cabeza con pesar y fingió un sollozo.

-No soy capaz de hablar…- gimoteó cubriéndose la boca con un pañuelo que rápidamente había llegado a sus manos –Lo lamento… todo fue tan espantoso, que no recuerdo nada más que el frío- levantó la taza que aún sostenía, la cual fue rápidamente sacada de sus manos y se volteó hacia el pecho de su tía, quien comenzó a consolarla de forma bastante efusiva.

De inmediato un par de mujeres ofrecieron compartir sus carruajes para que las damas se retiraran a su mansión, pues según las mujeres comenzaron a murmurar, la delicadeza de Isabelle la hacía incapaz de soportar continuar en el lugar de tan terrible acontecimiento, para eso estaban los varones. La joven, mordiéndose la lengua una vez más, asintió entre fingidos, y siendo sinceros, también ridículos gimoteos, los ofrecimientos, ya que con la premura de la situación no había alcanzado a hablar con Charles u Oliver y no tenía idea de que es lo que dirían ellos. Lo mejor era marcharse a la brevedad y esperarlos en casa.

Al caminar hasta el carruaje que aceptaron, el de una muy querida amiga de Sofía, torció el cuello hasta un ángulo doloroso con tal de poder ver que se desarrollaba a distancia, pudo distinguir las coronillas de las cabezas de Adolf, Oliver, Charles y Fersen en el centro del grupo de personas que continuaban apostados frente al cuerpo de Agnetha. Cerró los ojos y rezó porque alguien la hubiera cubierto al menos, pues por muy desagradable que fuera la joven, merecía respeto y no ser exhibida en esas circunstancias.

Charles respiró tranquilo cuando se percató por el mensaje entregado por un lacayo a su padre de que Sofía e Isabelle se habían marchado en el carruaje de la Condesa Von Nolcken, de inmediato miró el cuerpo ya cubierto por el general Adlersparre y lamentó el terrible final de la caprichosa muchacha.

-Repito, mademoiselle Grandier se encontraba indispuesta debido al persistente calor de la sala y me pidió la acompañara a tomar aire, Adolf se nos unió para mostrarnos las nuevas caballerizas- la voz de Oliver sonó segura.

-¿Sin el abrigo pertinente?- preguntó George Adlersparre, quien apenas lograba controlar la palidez de su rostro y el leve temblor de su mentón. Su estampa siempre severa de general estaba resquebrajándose.

-Tío, la capa de Isabelle la estaba usando Agnetha- murmuró Adolf sin paciencia y apuntó el cadáver –¿Acaso quieres preguntar también qué hacía ella esperando a su prometido en un carruaje a solas?

-¡No le faltes el respeto a tu hermana!

Un bofetón lo hizo callar antes de que pudiera siquiera defenderse. En ese instante Axel reaccionó y conminó a todos a ingresar al palacete, pues era de muy mala educación estar regodeándose con la desgracia ajena. De esa forma el grupo comenzó a disolverse, quedando solo en el lugar los circunstanciales testigos, la familia de la desgraciada víctima, Fersen y un par de amigos cercanos a los anfitriones.

-¿Planearon reunirse aquí?- preguntó el débil padre de Agnetha a Charles.

-Sí, le iba a entregar su obsequio de compromiso, pero me retrasé tan solo unos minutos- contestó Charles.

-¿Qué obsequio?- exigió el general.

-Eso es privado- Charles enderezó los hombros y lo miró a los ojos –No tengo obligación alguna de deciros intimidades de mi prometida a usted… ¡Ni siquiera sois su padre!- vociferó ofendido –¡Me estáis tratando como a un sospechoso siendo que soy otra víctima, mi prometida fue vilmente asesinada, la mujer que amo está tirada en el piso y su memoria profanada por este absurdo interrogatorio!- empuñó las manos -¡Exijo respeto para mí y para ella!- lo apuntó con un dedo -¡Soy yo su verdadero deudo, no vosotros!

-Hijo… cálmate- Fersen se acercó y le palmoteó la espalda en un intento de poner paños fríos a la situación que estaba a punto de salirse de las manos.

Charles resopló y observó el cadáver que estaba a unos metros de distancia, se acercó al pescante del carruaje y sacó una de las mantas que usaban los cocheros para abrigarse mientras esperaban. Caminó con paso firme y cubrió el cuerpo de la infortunada cocinera que había tenido la desgracia de estar en el lugar y momento equivocado. Regresó a donde continuaba el interrogatorio, esta vez al cochero que ya estaba completamente despabilado.

-Es como os he explicado su señoría, no vi a mi atacante… fui golpeado desde la espalda- contestó el cochero a Fersen mientras se apuntaba la herida que tenía en la cabeza.

-Ya habéis oído a mi empleado- el conde enderezó los hombros en una réplica exacta del movimiento antes realizado por su hijo –Esto debe haber sido un intento de asalto, lo mejor es que esperemos por la policía y se inicie una investigación como corresponde- se apretó el puente de la nariz y endureció su semblante –Aquí nosotros también estamos afectados, mi hija política acaba de ser asesinada y no descansaré hasta encontrar al culpable- observó a Adolf, quien después de la bofetada recibida por su tío estaba pálido y callado. Lamentó ver que la mejilla del joven continuaba colorada y sus verdes ojos vidriosos –Creo que sería prudente que fuerais a ver a vuestras esposas mientras nosotros esperamos a la policía, mi hermana e hija ya están a buen resguardo, por lo que con mi hijo disponemos de tiempo suficiente- sugirió a los hermanos Adlersparre, al notar que ninguno de ellos se movía, insistió –Si queremos evitar habladurías, debemos actuar en bloque y como la familia que somos, porque eso es lo que somos, una familia que acaba de perder a una preciosa hija.

El débil padre de Agnetha asintió y afirmándose del brazo de Adolf, comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del palacete. Frustrado por el poco carácter de su hermano menor, el general lo siguió acompañado de las amistades que aun lo flaqueaban como perros guardianes. Charles por su parte, se distrajo por un segundo en la triste y lánguida mirada que Adolf le prodigó a Oliver, sabía del carácter apacible y callado del hermano de Agnetha, pero ese halo de inusitada fragilidad lo sorprendió, pues habían estado juntos en la academia militar y el joven se destacaba como un fiero esgrimista.

-¿Qué hacíais con Isabelle afuera?

Charles observó a su padre mientras pensaba a toda velocidad en su respuesta, cuando notó que Fersen no le hablaba a él, sino que a Oliver, dejó salir el aire que había retenido inconscientemente.

-La acompañé porque estaba indispuesta y deseaba tomar un poco de aire…

-Conozco a mis hijos- gruñó Fersen –Y te conozco a ti desde que eras un crío, si queremos salir de esto sin ser perjudicados, no aceptaré mentiras- lo apuntó con un dedo –No repetiré la pregunta pero te doy la oportunidad de reformular tu respuesta- entrecerró los párpados hasta que sus ojos no fueron más que una línea gris, brillante y furiosa.

-Estábamos ella, Adolf y yo en las caballerizas- contestó finalmente Oliver –Le puede preguntar a Adolf, él ratificará lo que le digo… de hecho, creo que una de mis condecoraciones debe estar ahí- se palmoteó el pecho de la guerrera, mientras recordaba cómo en un apasionado gesto, el hermano de Agnetha lo había tomado de la chaqueta y lanzado sobre un montón de heno, se concentró en dominar el estremecimiento que sintió en su estómago –Me falta una- apuntó el lugar que tenía una muesca en la tela y que marcaba la ausencia de una medalla –Isabelle no quería estar dentro de la mansión, usted sabe que con Agnetha se llevaban pésimo…

-Vaya a las caballerizas y busque lo que el conde Von Dalin perdió- ordenó Fersen al cochero. Un poco más convencido con la explicación de Oliver, volteó hacia su hijo apenas estuvieron sin testigos –Y tú… ¿Qué hacías afuera? ¿Por qué Agnetha estaba con la capa de Isabelle y metida en nuestro carruaje?

-Estaba buscando a Oliver para tomar un trago cuando escuché los disparos… en cuanto a Agnetha, no lo sé… imagino que quería jugarle una mala broma a Isabelle… la odiaba y no se esforzaba en disimularlo.

-Ilusos- bufó Fersen –Sé que algo están ocultando… y no crean que no lo descubriré- calló al ver que el cochero se acercaba acompañado por Adam. Recién en ese momento se dio cuenta de que el lacayo había permanecido lejos de todo lo que estaba aconteciendo. Antes de que cualquiera hablara, recibió la condecoración que Oliver había afirmado perder, con gesto brusco se la entregó al joven conde aceptado que le había dicho la verdad. Despejado ese pendiente de su cabeza, observó seriamente al recién aparecido sirviente esperando una explicación.

-Su señoría- habló Adam –Yo…

-Dile- lo animó el cochero.

-Yo… vi quién atacó a la señorita… me retrasé en las cocinas y cuando venía de camino, vi al hombre que le disparó y que luego, al huir, se topó con la pobre Helga- miró el cadáver que yacía sobre el lodo –Ella estaba con una jovencita que entregó algunas provisiones para la fiesta, luego de hablar con ella se alejó en búsqueda del carbonero…- el hombre se llevó las manos a la boca y sopló contra ellas tratando de entibiárselas –Antoine se llamaba... Cuando se encontró con él, el diablo ese le disparó de frente, luego tiró el arma en esos matorrales- Apuntó un seto de finos pinos –Y corrió hasta el carretón, se subió y partió como alma que lleva el diablo junto a la jovencita…

-¿Puedes describirlos?- preguntó Fersen.

-El diablo ese era alto como el joven Charles, pero de pelo y ojos negros como la noche, delgado como una vara y de cabello liso, la muchachita rubia y blanca como las ninfas… y estaba preñada…

-Su excelencia- interrumpió el cochero –El arma es mía… me la debe haber quitado después de golpearme.

-¡Maldición!- gruñó Fersen –Acompáñenme los dos- ordenó a sus fieles empleados, los tres corrieron hasta el vasto jardín, tenía que encontrar la pistola antes de que alguien más lo hiciera ya que todas las armas de sus empleados portaban el emblema de su casa.

Charles se paró frente a Oliver y lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido, antes de que pudiera hablar, el conde Von Dalin gruñó furioso.

-No te atrevas a hacer uno de tus monumentales ataques de celos porque estoy cansado de que no solo seas ciego, sino que además estúpido- siseó –Te acabo de salvar el trasero con tu padre porque Isabelle es mi más grande y querida amiga… e intuyo que ella no desea que el gran mariscal del reino se entere, al menos por ahora, de que ustedes andan besuqueándose en cada rincón de la casa que comparten- observó que Charles abría la boca con intención de hablar, continuó hablando sin darle oportunidad al teniente –Ella no me ha dicho nada de ustedes pero, a diferencia tuya, yo no soy ciego… y te informo que, tengo pareja desde hace tiempo, amo profundamente a alguien que no es ni remotamente la mujer que te tiene agarrado de las pelotas…- resopló molesto -Si fueras un poco menos egocéntrico o menos libidinoso- sonrió de lado –Mirarías algo más que no fuera tu metro cuadrado o las faldas que se pasean ante ti- entornó los ojos en un ofuscado gesto -Hace bastante tiempo podrías haberte dado cuenta de que mis gustos son diferentes a los tuyos y no… no eres mi tipo- se pasó la mano por el cabello –Necesito un trago…- habiendo terminado de hablar dio media vuelta y emprendió el camino al interior del palacete.

El teniente Von Fersen abrió la boca nuevamente, pero no supo qué decir para detener a su amigo. Antes de poder reaccionar, tres jinetes entraron a la propiedad, reconoció de inmediato el uniforme de la policía. Sin duda, esa sería una larga noche.

-o-

Alina descendió de la carreta como si su joven cuerpo cargaran con toda una vida sobre sus hombros, pues pese a que había fingido de forma perfecta no haber notado nada extraño, sí que había escuchado los dos disparos y, a pesar de la oscuridad, también había notado las salpicaduras de sangre en los pantalones de Antoine. La muchacha, refugiándose en su carácter siempre alegre e inocente, simplemente se dedicó a tararear una dulce melodía mientras acariciaba su vientre y dejaba que el padre de su hijo la abrigara con una manta e hiciera partir la carreta.

Ninguno de los dos mencionó lo acontecido en la mansión de los Adlersparre durante el camino a casa y, en el transcurso de las horas que quedaban para el amanecer, ella simplemente esperó que el hombre con el que compartía su vida desde hace algunos meses se durmiera. Cuando la pacífica respiración de Antoine le indicó que estaba profundamente dormido, se arrebujó en una tosca cobija y se paró frente a una de las ventanas hasta que despuntó el alba.

En el momento en que Jerome abrió los ojos, le extrañó no sentir el frío de siempre, pues él era quien acostumbraba encender el hogar de la habitación primero y luego el de la casa. Irguiéndose en la cama notó que Alina ya estaba vestida y ocupándose de guardar varias cosas en un morral.

-¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?- preguntó al tiempo que se colocaba los pantalones de lanilla.

-Van un par de meriendas en el interior- arrojó el bolso sobre el camastro –Vete antes de que nos ocasiones problemas.

Jerome sintió que palidecía repentinamente, pudo ver en los ojos de Alina que ella había tomado una decisión y esta era irrevocable. Observó el redondo vientre que se pronunciaba bajo el vestido y sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir de forma desesperada, iba a ser padre y no quería alejarse de su hijo.

-No es lo que estás pensando…

-Calla- le dijo la muchacha con los ojos cargados de furia –Dormiste como un niño inocente pese a haber arrebatado dos vidas- murmuró con la voz temblando –No tienes corazón, no tienes conciencia…- de un manotazo se secó las lágrimas que rebeldemente se deslizaban por sus mejillas –Ni siquiera tienes alma, registré todo y no robaste nada...

-¡No soy un ladrón!- gritó el hombre.

-No… no lo eres, eres un asesino- Alina cruzó los brazos sobre su vientre –Vete antes de que despierte mi madre, porque si ella te ve, le contaré todo y sabes que no dudará ni un segundo en denunciarte.

-No serías capaz…

-Sí lo soy, debo proteger a mi hijo de la maldad del mundo.

-¡Soy su padre!- dijo desesperado –No puedes privarme de mi hijo…

-Eso debiste pensarlo antes de…- se persignó –Helga sólo quiso ayudarme yendo a buscarte… ¿Qué habría pasado si yo hubiera ido?... ¿Me habrías disparado también?

-Alina…

-Vete…- musitó volteando la vista hacia a ventana –No lo repetiré…- respiró profundo en un intento de recurrir a los últimos vestigios de fuerza de voluntad que le quedaban, percibió como Antoine daba un paso en su dirección -¡Mamma!- gritó con la voz quebrada. A los segundos, escuchó como la puerta de la habitación se cerraba violentamente.

-o-

El general Adlersparre posicionó su caballo junto a la autoridad máxima de la policía local, a su derecha se ubicó su sobrino, Adolf y junto a él, Oliver. En la fila de atrás, Charles y Fersen se unieron a los otros oficiales que conformaban la patrulla que se internó en el mercado a primera hora de la mañana.

Gracias a la información entregada por el lacayo de los Von Fersen, estaba claro que el ladrón y circunstancial asesino de la prometida de Charles, era un carbonero que acostumbraba trabajar a diario en ese lugar. Sin perder más tiempo, Axel propuso ir de inmediato al mercado a fin de poder recabar los mayores antecedentes y dar con el infame asesino de su hija política, idea que de inmediato fue secundada por todos, todos a excepción del padre de la infortunada joven, quien se declaró débil de salud y por lo tanto prefería descansar mientras su ama de llaves preparaba el funeral de su heredera. De esa forma delegó todo lo concerniente a la muerte de su hija.

A pesar de que el frío y cansancio comenzó a hacer mella en cada uno de los hombres que iniciaron la búsqueda del asesino de Agnetha, situación por la cual, vale decir, el general Adlersparre estaba con menos paciencia de la habitual, si es que eso era posible, dado su mal temperamento, los elegantes y aristócratas hombres desmontaron en el mercado para iniciar la búsqueda. Cansado de presenciar los arrebatos del tío de la fallecida, Fersen, quien tenía un carácter opuesto a su enemigo político, terminó contagiándose con la odiosidad del militar; por lo tanto, cada vez que el añoso aristócrata emprendía un violento interrogatorio contra alguno de los humildes tenderos del mercado, el gran mariscal del reino iniciaba un ácido intercambio de palabras con él, acusándolo de poco profesional e injusto con los más débiles. En el momento en que una de las ya poco disimuladas discusiones que mantenían estaba a punto de irse a las manos, Oliver se acercó corriendo junto a un oficial de la policía.

-¡¿Dónde está Charles?!- preguntó a Fersen mientras gruesas volutas de vapor salían de su boca –Creo que he encontrado a quien buscamos…

Adolf, qué por más que intentaba disimular, no le perdía pisada a su adorado Oliver, conocedor de que Charles estaba en otro extremo del mercado junto a algunos oficiales de policía, salió raudo en su búsqueda antes de que su tío tomara alguna mala decisión.

A los minutos el heredero de los Von Fersen llegó al lugar. -¿Dónde está?- preguntó desmontando -¡¿Dónde está ese asesino?!

-Calma hijo- Fersen le palmoteó un hombro –Hoy no se presentó a trabajar, pero ya obtuvimos las indicaciones para llegar a su domicilio- con pesar pensó en cómo Adlersparre dio orden a los policías de golpear a los comerciantes que se negaban a hablar hasta obtener la información que necesitaba, ese hombre realmente estaba fuera de sí.

-o-

Alina se inclinó y tomó la cesta que contenía el grano con el que debía alimentar a las gallinas, eran pocos los días que quedaban para que corretearan al aire libre y debían aprovechar que picotearan los briznas de hierba que aún soportaban las heladas. Mientras chasqueaba la lengua en el típico sonido con el que animaba a las aves, escuchó como un tropel de cascos se acercaban a toda velocidad, haciendo retumbar la húmeda tierra. Sintiendo que todo transcurría en cámara lenta, observó a su madre salir de la casita que compartían debido al alboroto, la vio secarse las ajadas manos con su delantal de cocina y apenas alcanzar a levantar la vista, antes de que un violento azote proveniente de uno de los fieros jinetes la hiciera voltear el rostro. La mujer, debido al golpe, cayó hacia atrás y quedó tendida en el suelo.

Alzándose las faldas, comenzó a correr en esa dirección mientras llamaba con la voz desgarrada a su madre. Esa mañana, después de que le comentó que Antoine la había abandonado sin explicación, y esperando una serie de reprimendas, la mujer sólo había atinado a abrazarla y prometerle que todo estaría bien. Mientras la consolaba por el supuesto abandono, le aseguró que eran mujeres fuertes y que ningún hombre se merecía una lágrima de su parte, que juntas criarían al bebé que crecía en su vientre y que después de un tiempo el infame francés no sería más que un mal recuerdo. Cuando llegó junto a su madre, sintió que las rodillas se le doblaban y el pecho se le rompía en innumerables pedazos. La mujer estaba con los párpados abiertos, la mirada opaca y dirigida al cielo, un espantoso corte en su mejilla era la prueba del fustazo recibido y un charco de sangre se escapaba de la nuca tornando la tierra en un oscuro barrial. Al caer se había desnucado contra una piedra.

Alina gritó de rodillas en el piso mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de la mujer, ajena a la lucha que se libraba frente a ella, pues Adolf y Fersen afirmaban con todas sus fuerzas al general Adlersparre que se empeñaba en comenzar a azotar a la rubia jovencita con la misma fusta con la que había hecho caer a la madre de esta.

-¡Tío!- gritó Adolf –¡Está embarazada y no es más que una chiquilla! ¡Deteneos!- un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula lo tiró al suelo.

Mientras George Adlersparre observaba a su sobrino en el piso, varias manos lo tomaron de los brazos y tiraron de él hasta dejarlo sentado en un banco a considerable distancia.

-¡¿Habéis perdido la razón?!- preguntó Fersen mientras empujaba reiteradamente al general hasta que este dejó de intentar ponerse de pie –Una mujer inocente está muerta- se pasó las manos por el cabello –Dios mío…- murmuró –Asesinasteis a una inocente… no estáis razonando.

-Era una campesina…

-¡Era una persona!- gritó como respuesta y recordando que gracias a Oscar, cuando ambos estaban en su más impetuosa juventud, había entendido que toda vida era valiosa sin importar su casta o educación, lección aprendida el día en que ella puso su vida a disposición de su majestad Luis XV con tal de salvar a André de una muerte segura. Con impacto vio como los verdes ojos del general lo miraban impasibles –Con esto ensuciareis la investigación, Agnetha merece justicia y no un escándalo- intentó razonar con el ofuscado hombre.

-Ella merece venganza- masculló el militar.

-Ya no está aquí- dijo Charles acercándose a los dos hombres que continuaban apartados –La muchacha jura por el cadáver de su madre, que en la madrugada el hombre que aquí vivía se marchó con todas sus cosas, además, confirma que se llama Antoine y que es extranjero- se llevó la mano a la frente e hizo un gesto marcial –General, solicito su autorización para comandar la búsqueda de pistas al interior de la vivienda.

Adlersparre, sintiendo que todas sus posibilidades de vengar a su adorada sobrina se desvanecían frente a sus ojos, asintió con la mirada oscura y un gesto taciturno. Mientras Charles se alejaba, posó la vista en el cadáver de la campesina y sacudió la cabeza. Fersen tenía razón, había perdido los estribos y no estaba actuando con la inteligencia de siempre. Se restregó el rostro mientras la imagen de Agnetha se colaba en su mente, debía ocultar a como dé lugar lo que sentía por su sobrina desde que era una niña y su irracional actuar no estaba ayudando. Dejó escapar pesadamente el aire que colmaba su pecho mientras recordaba la tarde en que una preciosa chiquilla de ocho años corría en una colina llena de flores, con los rubios bucles despeinados por el viento, las pálidas mejillas sonrojadas por el ejercicio y las blancas piernas a la vista cada vez que se levantaba el vestido para jugar. Ese día todo había cambiado para él, desde ese momento se había dedicado a complacer y mimar a su adorada sobrina, incluso rehusándose a desposar a una de las tantas jóvenes nobles con las que trataron de emparejarlo. Situación que debió cambiar a la fuerza ese mismo año, cuando debido a los planes para derrocar a Gustavo IV, se vio obligado a contraer matrimonio con una joven que garantizara una alianza con una de las mejores familias de Suecia. Fue así como Lovisa Magdalena Linroth, una insulsa e inocente muchacha veinticuatro años menor que él, se convirtió en su mujer. Tragó fuerte la bilis que le subió a la garganta al observar los rubios cabellos de la muchachita que era guiada al interior de la casa por Adolf y Oliver, Agnetha tenía ese mismo color de pelo, rubio como las espigas del trigo en primavera. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al admitir que ya nunca más volvería a ver a la mujer que lo había hecho casi perder la razón, al punto de ni siquiera poder consumar su reciente matrimonio, situación que le desgarraba el alma y que sólo continuaba siendo un secreto gracias al pusilánime carácter de su mujer, quien se culpaba día a día por no poder seducirlo como una esposa se suponía debía hacerlo.

Dejó caer los brazos a un lado completamente derrotado, ya que sabía que el no haber encontrado al asesino de su sobrina en ese momento, significaba que el hombre les llevaba horas de ventaja. Preso de la frustración, se comenzó a mesar los cabellos mientras trataba de ahogar el grito que dolor que pugnaba por salir de su garganta. Respiró una y otra vez, intentando calmarse. Cuando por fin lo logró, abrió los ojos y se encontró con la impactada mirada de Fersen, de inmediato supo que su enemigo se había dado cuenta de su más terrible secreto.

-o-

Charles aguzó el oído intentando escuchar las preguntas que el jefe de policía realizaba, una y otra vez, a la jovencita que no dejaba de sollozar mientras registraba la habitación que había ocupado el supuesto asesino de Agnetha. Levantó el jergón de paja y tanteó con la mano sobre la madera que servía de soporte, encontró una libreta, al tiempo que la ojeaba, escuchó que la jovencita repetía, por enésima vez, la descripción del hombre, daba cuenta de su origen francés y de la fecha en que lo había conocido.

-Maldición…- murmuró guardando la libreta en el interior de su chaqueta, eran demasiadas coincidencias.

Al terminar de registrar el resto de la habitación, se acercó al jefe de policía y declaró no haber encontrado nada, pues tal y como lo había dicho la muchacha, el sospechoso se había llevado todas sus pertenencias. Al ver como la desolada jovencita continuaba mirando a través de la ventana, y en dirección al cuerpo de su madre, sugirió que se cavara a la brevedad una tumba en el lugar que Alina sugiriera. Como era de esperar, su idea se aceptó de inmediato, dándosele una sepultura medianamente decente al cuerpo de una mujer que no había hecho nada más que trabajar para mantener a su familia y que dada su condición social, tampoco recibiría otro tipo de justicia.

-o-

Sintiendo el viento de la tarde herir sus mejillas, Alina afirmó contra su pecho la bolsa de terciopelo que uno de los elegantes jóvenes había puesto en su mano mientras observaba como se marchaba la comitiva que había destruido su casa y su vida. Se había negado terminantemente a aceptar dinero de quienes habían matado a su madre, pero el rubio y amable militar había insistido, haciéndole ver que de ahora en adelante estaba sola y que necesitaría toda la ayuda que pudiera recibir. Aún sollozando abrió la bolsita, nunca había visto tanto dinero, lo guardó rápidamente entre los pliegues de su falda y caminó hasta el montículo de tierra que sobresalía al final del patio, se hincó y apuñó entre los dedos algunos pedruscos que sobresalían. Lloró hasta que sintió que ya no tenía más lágrimas. Horas después, cuando el atardecer estaba cayendo y la luz del sol teñía la tierra del color del bronce, escuchó unos pasos a su espalda, enderezó los hombros y habló sin voltear.

-Sabía que estabas cerca- sollozó –Eres un cobarde, un maldito cobarde- apretó una piedra en la mano –Maldigo la hora en que mi madre te dio trabajo, maldigo la hora en que me enamoré de ti- volteó y miró a Jerome –Pero jamás maldeciré el día en que concebí a mi hijo- se puso de pie y escupió al suelo –Él crecerá sabiendo que su padre murió, nunca lo verás y jamás le hablaré de ti- le arrojó la piedra, Jerome la esquivó -No existes… a partir de hoy no existes- se agachó y tomó otra piedra, la lanzó con rabia -No mereces nada… ¡Nada!... eres peor que un cuervo- se inclinó y comenzó a arrojarle todas piedras que estaban cerca –Destrozaste mi vida… sólo eres capaz de traer desgracias… ¡Te maldigo!- gritó furiosa al hombre que la observaba en silencio y con los puños apretados, pudo ver en su oscura mirada el dolor que sus palabras le causaban, escupió nuevamente al suelo –¡Te maldigo y te desprecio!- dio un paso al frente -¡Y si vuelves a aparecer por aquí, juro por mi vida que yo misma te mataré y le enseñaré a mi hijo a odiarte… lo juro!

Jerome Chateau tensó la mandíbula y con lágrimas escociéndole en los ojos, observó por última vez a la única mujer que realmente había amado. Admitió que ella tenía razón, era un maldito cobarde que no merecía nada. Un bastardo que nunca mereció nada. Cuando una piedra le rozó la mejilla, espabiló, y dando media vuelta, se alejó de ese lugar para nunca más volver.

-o-

Charles observó por el rabillo del ojo como Fersen cabalgaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Si bien sabía de las preocupaciones que lo aquejaban desde el derrocamiento de Gustavo IV, el semblante del conde en esos momentos demostraba algo más… incluso, se habría arriesgado a decir que percibía miedo en él. Abrió la boca en un intento de entablar una conversación que los sacara a ambos del ensimismamiento que llevaban bajo la tenue nevada que estaba comenzando.

-Hemos de tomar precauciones- Fersen lo interrumpió con una sonrisa ladeada –De momento no hay sospechas sobre nosotros, pero…

-Debemos aliarnos con los Adlersparre, en esto al menos- completó Charles.

-Así es…- el conde dejó salir el aire en un pesado suspiro, el cual se convirtió en espeso vaho en el gélido aire –Él, no se quedará tranquilo- murmuró pensando en su enemigo político –Creo que me enteré de algo que no debía…- se limpió el rostro con el dorso de su enguantada mano, provocando que los pequeños copos se transformara en una suave escarcha –Quiero que te vayas de Suecia…- miró de frente a quien cabalgaba a su lado, haciendo un esfuerzo en dejar de verlo como al niño pequeño que despertaba gritando debido a las pesadillas y comenzando a apreciarlo como el hombre en el que se había convertido –Debes irte con Sofía e Isabelle a tu cuidado.

Charles arrugó el entrecejo en un gesto idéntico al de quien cabalgaba a su lado y negó con un movimiento seco –No te dejaremos solo, nos vamos todos o no lo hará nadie- sin dar espacio a réplica, miró hacia el frente. Los tejados del palacio _Blasieholmen_ , la casa ancestral de su familia, emergieron a lo alto de una lejana colina, la luz del atardecer hizo refulgir los cristales de las buhardillas –No- dijo antes de que Fersen volviera a hablar –Somos una familia y así aguantaremos lo que ocurra…- respiró profundo y con la garganta apretada pronunció las palabras que, hasta hace poco, pensó nunca saldrían de su boca –Eres mi padre y no te abandonaré… luchaste por mí durante años, haré lo mismo- tomó con firmeza las riendas –Más vale nos apresuremos, tía Sofía e Isabelle nos reprocharán no haber enviado siquiera un mensaje. Deben estar imaginándonos en una mazmorra, siendo azotados- bromeó al tiempo que se esforzaba en desviar la mirada, ya que no se sentía capaz que mirar de frente a Fersen, pues si bien podía soportar su abatimiento y preocupación, incluso sus enojos, y vaya que había presenciado varias veces esto último gracias a su mal comportamiento, lo que aún no podía enfrentar, era la fragilidad en el díscolo conde, y en el momento en que terminó de hablar, supo perfectamente que sus palabras habían desarmado por completo a su progenitor. Sin saber muy bien por qué aún no podía demostrar a su padre los sentimientos que, sin darse cuenta, habían crecido en su interior, azuzó su caballo y se adelantó. Sonrió al escuchar tras él los briosos cascos que lo perseguían, pues para los Von Fersen, una carrera siempre era mejor que hablar de sus emociones.

Cuando ambos por fin desmontaron frente a la caballeriza principal, el sol ya se había ocultado por completo y el viento azotaba con violencia los árboles que protegían la mansión, pese a eso, Sofía salió de inmediato a recibirlos.

-¿Cómo es posible que ninguno de los dos haya sido capaz de enviar un propio?- los reprendió –Son unos inconscientes… ¡Ambos!- vociferó para hacerse escuchar a través del viento.

-Ya sabes, tía…- Charles la besó en la mejilla –De tal padre, tal hijo… ambos somos unos despreocupados- sonrió y comenzó a alejarse con dirección a la puerta principal –Fersen te pondrá al día… porque yo, necesito un baño, abundante comida y una cama- dijo desapareciendo por el umbral, pero muy consciente de que las simples y mundanas palabras pronunciadas, habían provocado un remezón emocional en los hermanos que en esos momentos se miraban emocionados.

Dando largas zancadas, llegó al pie de la escalera y comenzó a subir los peldaños de dos en dos, prácticamente corrió por el pasillo de los dormitorios y abrió sin anunciarse la puerta de la alcoba de Isabelle. La encontró tal y como esperaba, enfundada en un sencillo vestido color azul pálido, caminando de un lado al otro en la habitación, retorciendo las manos y murmurando cosas inentendibles.

-Soy libre…- musitó antes de tomar una mano de la joven y obligarla a detenerse. Apenas la tuvo frente a él, la afirmó de la nuca y la besó sin siquiera reparar en que Birgitta estaba en la misma habitación.

Isabelle cerró los ojos y aferrada al cuello del militar, se entregó al beso arrollador y demandante que él comandaba. Sus cuerpos se amoldaron, hambrientos y desesperados. Sólo se separaron cuando el ruido de la puerta de la habitación cerrándose, los volvió a la realidad.

-No estabas sola…- murmuró Charles apoyado frente con frente.

-Birgitta estaba ordenando mi armario… No sé cómo no la viste- contestó con los ojos cerrados y tratando de recuperar la respiración que aún le faltaba.

-Me cuesta ver a alguien más cuando estás frente a mí- se inclinó y la besó nuevamente –Ya podemos hablar con Fersen- dijo mientras mordía suavemente los labios de la joven –Quiero pedir tu mano, quiero que él me acompañe a hablar con tus padres y poder cortejarte como se debe… como te mereces que lo haga- la afirmó con fuerza de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él –Apenas resisto fingir… No quiero seguir escondiendo lo que siento- de pronto y sin aviso, se separó bruscamente y la miró a los ojos –Perdona… ni siquiera te he preguntado tu opinión- la soltó –Yo…- dio un paso hacia atrás –Simplemente he asumido que quieres lo mismo que anhelo…

-Cállate- ordenó Isabelle caminando en su dirección –Estás hablando demasiado- lo tomó de las solapas de la guerrera para atraerlo hacia ella –Quiero que me cortejes- se empinó y lo besó –Pero aún no podemos hablar con pappa… es muy pronto- sonrió contra la boca del militar –Pues en el momento en que lo hagamos- tomó una mano de Charles y la llevó al recatado escote de su vestido –No podremos estar más a solas, habrán ojos y oídos por toda la casa, el cuidado de mi honra y tu fama, harán que pappa sea capaz de dormir al pie de mi alcoba- aguantó la respiración cuando percibió las manos del militar abarcando sus pechos, buscó los ojos de Charles. Se estremeció al ver su mirada oscura de pasión.

-Vamos a romper las reglas… pero sólo un poco- jadeó al tiempo que la alzaba del piso para depositarla en la cama con un rápido movimiento, en segundos estuvo sobre ella, besándola en el cuello mientras sus manos tironeaban los botones del vestido tratando de abrirse paso.

-La… puerta… alguien… puede… venir- habló Isabelle enterrando los dedos en la cabellera de Charles.

-Shhh- la besó nuevamente –Ahora tú… estás hablando de más- se levantó un poco, hasta quedar de rodillas y se sacó la guerrera dejándola sobre la cama.

Isabelle, al verlo tan arrebatadoramente apuesto, seguro de sí mismo, tan valiente y decidido, se irguió al igual que él y, sin poder aguantar sus impulsos, cosa nada rara en ella, se lanzó sobre el militar hasta hacerlo caer sobre el mullido lecho de plumas -Charles...- le brindó la sonrisa más dulce y feliz del mundo mientras lo miraba llena de devoción -Yo también te amo- dijo con los ojos brillantes -Te amo- lo besó mientras lo tomaba del rostro para observar cada una de sus facciones -Te amo… tanto que a veces también me duele- le recordó las palabras que él le había dicho bajo la lluvia. Buscando su calor se acurrucó sobre su pecho y se quedó quieta, disfrutando por fin de la dicha que le provocaba el expresar lo que llevaba meses sintiendo y que sólo ahora, que el hombre que adoraba estaba libre de cualquier compromiso, se atrevía a decir en voz alta. Dejó escapar un suspiro cuando él comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

-Me haces muy feliz- murmuró Charles mientras la besaba en la coronilla, permanecieron quietos y en silencio, disfrutando el momento que ambos habían añorado.

Después de un rato, cuando estaban a punto de quedarse dormidos, el teniente se movió para acomodarse y poder quedar recostados frente a frente, su chaqueta se deslizó y cayó al suelo con un pesado ruido -Casi lo olvido...- estiró un brazo y tomó la libreta que había salido de uno de los bolsillos de su guerrera -Amor mío… ¿Reconoces esta escritura?- le mostró una hoja a Isabelle.

La joven se sentó rápidamente y le arrebató el librillo de las manos, haciendo a un lado el sueño que la había asaltado -¿De dónde lo sacaste?- comenzó a temblar –Es de Jerome, reconocería su letra en cualquier parte- lo miró asustada.

-Fue él…- murmuró Charles con los puños apretados, él le disparó a Agnetha pensando que eras tú.

-Mi capa… el carruaje…- movió la cabeza mientras algunas lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos -Dios mío… es por mi culpa, ella sólo estaba en el lugar equivocado…

-No- la abrazó con fuerza -No… no somos responsables de nada- comenzó a mecerla, conocedor del carácter bondadoso de Isabelle, intuía que ella comenzaría a culparse -No es nuestra culpa, él es un demente…- la besó en la frente mientras la aferraba contra su pecho -Te podría haber matado…

-¿Qué haremos?- ella se separó un poco para hablar de frente -¿Le diremos a alguien lo que sabemos? ¿Qué dijeron Oliver y tú? ¿Qué debo decir cuando me interroguen?- se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro -Dios, me he escondido en la habitación todas estas horas…- se tocó la frente en un gesto de angustia -Tía Sofía ha venido al menos en cuatro ocasiones a preguntarme si deseo hablar, he fingido jaquecas o estar durmiendo… y ahora esto- se retorció las manos -Si pappa sabe que fue Jerome, me enviará de regreso a Francia, lo sé- lo miró asustada -Él tiene demasiados problemas para además estar pendiente de mi seguridad… tiene cosas mucho más importantes de las que preocuparse… no podemos decirle a nadie lo que sabemos- se sirvió un vaso de agua y lo bebió de un trago -Podría ser vino…- murmuró -¿Por qué todo es tan complicado?- se lamentó.

-Tranquila… haremos lo que tú decidas acerca de Jerome, aunque imagino que después del crimen cometido no sabremos más de él… incluso abandonó a su mujer, es una chiquilla y está embarazada…

Isabelle abrió los ojos impactada y se sentó frente a su escritorio, su cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos y apenas lograba ordenarlos -Pobre muchacha…- musitó.

Charles se puso de pie y tiró del cordón de la campanilla de servicio, abrió la puerta de la habitación y se colocó la guerrera fingiendo normalidad. Al instante apareció la rubia doncella con la la mejillas rojas y los ojos brillantes -Birgitta- la joven asintió -¿Serías tan amable de traernos vino y algo liviano para comer?- la muchacha dio media vuelta para retirarse -Y por favor, avísele al conde que estoy acompañando a Isabelle en caso de que pregunte por mí.

-Ya preguntó- murmuró la mucama apenas aguantando la sonrisa -Le dije que usted se había quedado dormido en su habitación y que me pidió no lo molestaran- guiñó un ojo en un gesto cómplice y se marchó rauda.

-Muchacha inteligente- murmuró Charles volviendo hacia el interior de la habitación, se detuvo al ver a Isabelle aún sentada frente al escritorio y con la mirada perdida en el cristal de la ventana -No es nuestra culpa…- dijo acercándose a ella -Es decir, lamento que Agnetha haya muerto de esa forma- respiró profundo -Pero no lamento que haya muerto- observó a Isabelle a través del reflejo -Debo ser honesto, ella puso en peligro a mi familia y eso no se lo perdonaré jamás- llevó los dedos a las horquillas que afirmaban el cabello de Isabelle y comenzó a quitarlas, liberando los mechones para que cayeran con libertad -Trató muchas veces de humillarte y manipuló a todos para cumplir sus caprichos- comenzó a peinar la negra cabellera de la joven con los dedos, disfrutando como el suave cabello se enroscaba en sus manos -He lamentado muchas muertes en mi vida, pero la de ella... casi la agradezco- respiró profundo -Por fin está lejos de nosotros…

Isabelle asintió en silencio. Agnetha había presionado demasiado y conocedora del temperamento del hijo de Fersen, esa era una forma fácil de ganarse la animadversión del militar, él no aguantaba ni permitía presiones, no soportaba ser manejado de ninguna forma.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que Oliver…?- el teniente calló cuando Birgitta entró con una bandeja, la cual fue dejada rápidamente en la mesita ubicada en una esquina de la habitación -Deja la puerta abierta por favor- le dijo a la mucama cuando esta se disponía a cerrar.

-Porque la vida personal de Oliver es eso, personal- contestó Isabelle, levantándose de la silla y sirviendo dos copas de vino -Además, no me importan sus gustos o intereses… pero ni él ni yo sabíamos si a ti te importan… no sé qué piensas al respecto… nos conocemos prácticamente desde siempre- lo miró a los ojos -Pero si somos honestos, hay muchas cosas en las que no sé cómo piensas… la guerra cambia a la gente- le ofreció una copa -Y también hay cosas que no sabes de mí- bebió un sorbo de vino -Los últimos años hemos estado separados y en ese tiempo, ambos cambiamos…- sonrió nerviosa -Aún nos falta mucho camino que recorrer, sé que te amo y que haría cualquier cosa por ti, pero…- respiró profundo -También sé que me faltan aspectos tuyos por descubrir y a ti te falta lo mismo de mí.

-Entiendo…- Charles se sentó en uno de los divanes -Vaya que eres directa- se ordenó el cabello con la mano que tenía libre -Y yo pensando que correrías a mis brazos para casarte conmigo en cuanto te lo propusiera- bebió un largo trago de vino -Pero tienes razón, supongo que nos falta conocernos aún.

-Charles… amor mío- Isabelle se sentó junto a él -Te adoro, no lo dudes ni por un segundo- lo tomó de la mano -Pero tú has vivido tanto más que yo… has visto el mundo, has peleado por tus ideales, has... bueno, también has estado con varias mujeres… y yo no he hecho nada… es injusto que pretendas que salte a un matrimonio sin siquiera pensar en todo lo que no he vivido, casarse implica mucho más que solo vivir de amor…- vació la copa de vino antes de seguir hablando -Es más, ni siquiera sabemos si…- bajó la vista y la depositó en las manos de ambos que continuaban entrelazadas -Ni siquiera sabemos si somos compatibles en la intimidad…- terminó de hablar en un murmullo.

-Estuve a punto de pensar que lo que te preocupaba era igualarme en el número de conquistas- bromeó Charles tratando de alivianar el ambiente -Pero supongo que servirá que rompamos las reglas que propuse, ¿es eso lo que te preocupa?- Isabelle levantó la vista con las mejillas sonrosadas y asintió -¿Y qué pasará si en el trayecto de nuestras pruebas de "compatibilidad" sales embarazada?- la tomó de la barbilla para que lo mirara de frente -Contéstame con franqueza, te gusta hablar claro y eso estamos haciendo.

-Eso no pasará… sé cómo evitarlo.

-Que una vez funcione, no significa que sea un método infalible…

-No fue sólo una vez- lo miró de frente y levantó el mentón -Y no me pongas esa cara, porque ya sabes desde hace tiempo que virgen no soy… no me sentiré mal por las decisiones que tomé, tengo el mismo derecho que tú… y a ti no te he reprochado nada.

-Para mí, no es lo mismo- Charles se puso de pie.

-¡Pero sí lo es!- Isabelle también se levantó del diván.

-No me pinches la hombría ni la paciencia- le advirtió apuntándola con un dedo -No soy un chiquillo que hará o aceptará lo que tú digas sólo porque así lo quieres, tengo mis opiniones y lo mínimo que puedes hacer, es escucharlas- dio un par de zancadas y cerró la puerta de la habitación, sin darse cuenta de que alguien escuchaba atentamente en el pasillo -No es lo mismo, porque yo conozco a quien se acostó contigo- se acercó e irguió cuan alto era -Y no te ofendas por el término, porque así como quieres igualdad, hablaremos de igual forma- se apretó el puente de la nariz -Conozco al mocoso que te hizo suya cuando yo no dejaba de pensar en ti- soltó con amargura -Incluso cuando estaba con alguien más, tratando de exorcizarte de mi cuerpo y mente, aparecías ahí, sentía tu aroma, veía tus ojos… soñaba con que era tu piel la que tocaba y tú- la miró lleno de dolor -Tú estabas en los brazos de otro, dándole lo que yo añoraba.

-No fui infiel y por cierto, tampoco soy adivina para saber lo que sentías- Isabelle también se irguió -¿Te das cuenta de que tenemos fantasmas y aún ni siquiera somos formalmente novios?- lo miró molesta -¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que yo nunca seré la mujer dócil y pura que deseas?- con un dedo le empujó el pecho -Este eres tú y está soy yo- se apuntó -Mi madre me enseñó con el ejemplo a jamás doblegarme... y no lo haré- respiró profundo -No pediré disculpas por cosas que hice y de las cuales no me arrepiento… y tú- lo apuntó nuevamente -O aceptas eso, o no resultará esta relación… sé muy bien que tienes orgullo y hombría de sobra- repitió sus palabras -Pero también sé que eres inteligente y que me amas…- lo miró con dulzura y suavizó la voz -Charles, yo también te amo… tanto que cuando te veo no puedo creer que me correspondas… es un sueño- se acercó a él y le acarició una mejilla -Pero así soy yo… medito demasiado las cosas, me gusta analizar todo y no puedo callar lo que pienso.

-Aún me duele- murmuró el teniente con la garganta apretada -Pero no me duele porque ya no seas virgen, me duele porque sé que lo querías mucho y yo nunca he querido a nadie como te quiero a ti… por eso no es lo mismo para mí- dio un paso hacia atrás -Ambos estamos cansados…- movió la cabeza -Han sido muchas las situaciones ocurridas en estas horas y no estamos pensando bien... estamos discutiendo por cosas pasadas y hablando en supuestos- se acercó a la puerta -Lo mejor es que durmamos y mañana continuemos con esta plática- se aferró al pomo de la puerta -Cenaré en mi habitación, si te preguntan… di que anoche estabas con Oliver y Adolf en las caballerizas cuando escucharon el primer disparo… y yo los encontré frente al carruaje cuando buscaba a Oliver… esa fue nuestra declaración en palabras simples- abrió la puerta para salir.

-Charles… ¿Estamos bien?- preguntó Isabelle antes de que él saliera de la habitación.

-Sí… lo estamos- sonrió sin muchas ganas, dio un paso atrás y se detuvo -¿Adolf y Oliver?- Isabelle asintió -Bueno… no lo habría imaginado, es decir… ambos se ven…

-¿Apuestos, valientes y varoniles?

-Sí…

-Son hombres apuestos, valientes y varoniles… lo único que los diferencia de ti, es que tienen otros gustos- encogió los hombros -Y no temas- se acercó y acarició una mejilla del teniente -No eres del tipo de ninguno de ellos… eres mi tipo- se empinó y lo besó suavemente en los labios -Eres tú quien me hace soñar en las noches y añorarte de día… sólo tú y nadie más.

Charles hizo el amague de una sonrisa y dando un paso atrás, salió de la alcoba. Después de buscar ropa cómoda en su recámara, fue a la habitación de baño y sumergido en la tina se concentró en ordenar todas sus preocupaciones. Después de largos minutos, asumió que Isabelle tenía razón, la historia de ellos no era como un cuento de esos que las nanas relatan a los niños, ambos eran dos personas con pasados, defectos y virtudes, no un príncipe encantado que enamora en un día a una perfecta princesa. En cuanto a Jerome, ella también tenía razón, lo mejor era no decirle a Fersen lo que habían descubierto, pues eso solo provocaría más problemas… y ya tenían suficientes con las argucias políticas de los enemigos de su padre, tendría que estar más atento a todo lo que ocurriera, ahora más que nunca debían actuar como la familia que eran.

-o-

¿Cuándo comienza una relación? Quizás a los cien días o a los mil, pero ¿Cómo puede saber una persona cuando es el día número uno de su relación? ¿Es cuando conoces a esa persona que siempre esperaste o cuando recibes una declaración de amor? ¿O quizás después de un primer beso?... nada es tan simple y hay mucho más, siempre hay mucho más, sobre todo en la cabeza de Isabelle que, durante toda la noche, apenas pudo conciliar el sueño, una vez más.

Sentada en la cama y con la mirada perdida en el hogar, la joven esperó que Birgitta alistara el vestido que Sofía eligió para ella. En pocas horas se llevarían a cabo los funerales de Agnetha.

-Debemos llegar con Charles y Axel al cementerio- comenzó a hablar Sofía -Y no debes preocuparte, veo muy difícil que alguien quiera interrogarte acerca de la muerte de Agnetha, esas son cosas de hombres y las mujeres somos consideradas casi un adorno… Sí, esos botines están perfectos- le indicó a Birgitta el calzado que Isabelle utilizaría -De todas maneras, si alguien te importuna, basta con que nos avises…- continuó hablando.

-No quiero ir- Isabelle levantó el mentón -Estoy cansada…

-Charles nos necesita y estaremos ahí, somos una familia y que estén disgustados no tiene nada que ver, las discusiones son normales cuando uno recién se conoce.

Isabelle entrecerró los párpados en un gesto contrariado, ¿Cómo sabía Sofía que no estaba en los mejores términos con Charles si sólo habían pasado horas desde la discusión?... si es que era una discusión, porque en realidad no sabía a ciencia cierta qué pasaba, ya que al final ambos habían fingido normalidad. Durante la noche, estuvo tentada a ir a la habitación del teniente, mas se detenía en mitad del pasillo y regresaba, sin darse por enterada, que él hacía lo mismo, sin llegar nunca a coincidir.

-No estamos disgustados- dijo con seriedad.

-Obvio que no lo están- Sofía contestó nerviosa -No sé por qué dije eso… bueno, levántate- batió las palmas -Se nos hace tarde, nos están esperando para desayunar- dicho eso dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Cuando la hija de Oscar llegó al comedor, encontró a todos ya desayunando. En silencio se sentó en su lugar habitual y se dedicó a pellizcar un buñuelo mientras daba pequeños sorbos a una taza de té. Suspirando, dejó vagar su vista por la mesa, cada uno de los presentes estaba con el ceño fruncido y concentrado en sus alimentos, apenas pudo contener una broma al notar que el gesto en sus frentes era idéntico sin importar género o edad, la sangre los delataba como la familia que eran. Con desánimo, también notó que Charles no la miró en ningún momento. Al finalizar, subieron rápidamente al carruaje que los transportaría y se dirigieron al cementerio.

El frío día pareció ser el único que lloraba a la bella y caprichosa Agnetha, pues la mayoría de los aristócratas que se animaron a asistir al funeral, estuvieron presentes solo el tiempo que demandaban las normas de etiqueta, haciendo todo más triste y tétrico de lo necesario. Mientras afirmaba una sombrilla que la cubría del aguanieve que caía de forma leve pero constante, Isabelle posó la vista en los padres y hermano de la fallecida, y en los Von Fersen que los acompañaban, nadie lloraba. Tratando de distraerse, se fijó en un uniformado que permanecía a lo lejos, era el general Adlersparre, se estremeció al ver tanto odio y desolación arraigados en su mirada, como es obvio, y pasa siempre que una persona observa tanto a la otra, el hombre volteó hacia donde estaba ella, pudo ver claramente el desprecio en su mirada antes de que diera media vuelta y se alejara del lugar. De esa forma finalizó el funeral de la mujer que perdió hasta la dignidad en son de sus caprichos.

Esa misma tarde, Charles entró al despacho de Fersen después de golpear un par de veces y no obtener respuesta. En cuanto abrió la puerta, encontró al conde de pie frente a una ventana y con la mirada perdida. Se acercó temeroso de que hubiera pasado algo más en palacio.

-¿Todo está bien?- preguntó con tino -Me dijeron que querías hablar conmigo.

-Quiero que tengas esto- Fersen abrió una de las manos que tenía empuñadas y le mostró los dos anillos que reposaban en su palma -Ahora que ya no hay peligro de que te cases con esa muchacha, puedo entregarte una de las cosas que más atesoro sin temor de que lleguen a su poder- tomó la mano de Charles, que permanecía impávido, y depositó en ella las argollas -Con tú madre las intercambiamos cuando me dijo que llegarías a este mundo… fue el día más feliz de mi vida- cerró con sus manos el puño de su hijo -No fuiste fruto de un desliz… ambos nos amábamos con locura, nos amábamos con el ímpetu de la juventud… ese ímpetu que impide pensar y que sólo te impulsa a buscar felicidad… guárdalos por favor, es el único recuerdo material que tengo de ella- lo tomó de los hombros con fuerza -Porque tú eres un regalo, el más grande regalo que me dejó.

-Yo…

-No es necesario que digas nada- sonrió y le palmoteó los hombros -Sé que no ha sido fácil para ti y no espero que esto cambie tus sentimientos… sólo quiero que los tengas porque mereces tener algo de tus padres- lo soltó y volteó nuevamente hacia la ventana -Ella fue mi más grande y loco amor- apoyó una mano en el cristal -Si bien me casé y me enamoré nuevamente, no fue lo mismo, Oscar no me dio chance de continuar siendo el hombre impulsivo que fui con tu madre, es por esa razón que me siento como dos personas diferentes si comparo a mis dos mujeres… cuando te enamores lo entenderás, ellas nos amoldan a su antojo y nosotros sólo podemos seguir sus designios- sonrió al ver a Isabelle en el patio, la joven llegaba de dar un paseo a caballo -Prométeme que cuidarás de mi niña… si algo me pasa, debes cuidar de ella y de tu tía…

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó asustado.

-Porque… en realidad, no sé por qué- Fersen sonrió -Cosas de viejo… Isabelle es igual a su madre, indómita, analítica y temperamental… pero es buena, noble y justa…- respiró profundo -Mañana cumple veinte años, hace dos décadas la sostuve en mis brazos por primera vez- sonrió con los ojos brillantes -Seguramente eso me tiene así, son demasiados recuerdos y me siento cansado…

-Aún eres joven, incluso para casarte nuevamente.

-No, ya no estoy para eso… es desgastante, maravilloso, pero cansador, tu madre y la madre de Isabelle acabaron con mi paciencia y energía- bromeó y se alejó de la ventana para sentarse tras el escritorio -Siéntate, tengo que conversar contigo algunas cosas que me acaba de informar Fabián- le mostró una carta que parecía recién desdoblada.

Charles guardó los anillos en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta e hizo lo que su padre le indicaba. De esa forma se enteró que el derrocado rey, la reina Federica y sus cuatro vástagos, esa misma tarde serían llevados al puerto de Karlskrona y embarcados en la fragata Camilla con destino a Baden, con eso se sellaba el destino de la casa gustaviana, pues al mismo tiempo cobraba fuerza el edicto que indicaba que ningún pariente sanguíneo de Gustavo Adolfo IV pudiera acceder al trono, cosa bastante ridícula si se analizaba, ya que el actual monarca, Carlos XIII, era el tío paterno del rey caído en desgracia. Así mismo, Fabián informaba que el soberano había decidido hacer de su heredero al trono a Cristián Augusto de Dinamarca, adoptándolo y nombrándolo Carlos Augusto. El nuevo príncipe era un hombre ya maduro, de cuarenta años, trabajador y serio, aquejado de vértigo y de tendencia apoplética. Su sencillo talante, su afición a pasearse por las calles de Estocolmo vestido como un burgués y visitar hospitales e instituciones sociales le habían granjeado las simpatías del pueblo, lo cual fue una de las principales razones para ser escogido, mas, en cambio, en la corte se mostraba torpe y cohibido, y evitaba organizar o asistir a cenas y concurrir a la ópera o al teatro, costumbres absolutamente contrarias a lo que se esperaba de alguien de la realeza. Pero eso no importaba, solo necesitaban alguien maleable en el trono, alguien que asegurara que la casa gustaviana no volvería a gobernar.

-Caeremos en desgracia- murmuró Charles, pues inteligente y estudioso como era, sabía perfectamente las implicancias que tenía que la casa política de su padre fuera derrocada definitivamente.

-Es posible- Fersen apoyó el mentón sobre sus manos entrelazadas -Pero tengo una última carta, sé algo de Adlersparre que lo compromete- suspiró -No tengo pruebas, pero una sospecha es más que suficiente para hacerlo caer… defenderé a mi familia con todo lo que esté en mis manos, incluso si debo hacer algo ruin, no desistiré- apoyó la espalda en el sillón -Dado que el nuevo príncipe no se encuentra en la ciudad, cuando llegue, y cumpliendo con mis deberes como gran mariscal del reino, deberé escoltarlo desde _Drottningholm_ hasta el Palacio Real, donde jurará fidelidad y accederá oficialmente a su condición de futuro monarca. A partir de ese momento deberé regresar a palacio y esforzarme en ejercer mi cargo de manera perfecta, discreta, con rectitud y obediencia…- respiró profundo -A partir de ese momento, tú te harás cargo de nuestra familia, si es necesario deberás llevar a Isabelle con su madre y hacer que Sofía se instale en Bélgica, seremos nosotros dos contra el rey y sus escoltas- cerró los párpados en un gesto cansado -Hijo… todo está cambiando y esta vez no puedo huir, lo hice hace años… pero esta vez no quiero hacerlo, he dedicado casi la mitad de mi vida a la casa real y a engrosar nuestras arcas, todo lo que tengo es para mis hijos y no permitiré que el trabajo de años me sea arrebatado de las manos, nuestro nombre está en juego.

-No necesitamos nada de eso- Charles habló con la voz ronca.

-Cuando te fuiste a la guerra, me pediste que respetara tus deseos de pelear por tu patria y así lo hice- lo miró a los ojos -Lo hice pese a que sentía que el corazón se me desgarraba… esto es lo mismo- apoyó las manos en el escritorio y se puso de pie -Esta es mi batalla, te pido la respetes.

Charles, no tuvo más opción que aceptar las palabras de su padre y ofrecer todo su apoyo. De esa forma estuvieron horas trazando distintos planes para cada posible situación. Cuando finalmente salió del despacho, tras una botella de oporto bajada entre los dos, pasó por la cocina y sacó una de las manzanas que estaban en la alacena, preguntó por Isabelle a Birgitta y partió rumbo a donde le habían indicado estaba la joven, ya no quería seguir dilatando el hablar con ella y resolver la situación en la que habían quedado la noche anterior. Mordisqueando la fruta que aún no terminaba de consumir, golpeó con los nudillos anunciándose. Cuando recibió la autorización para entrar, abrió la puerta y la cerró con pestillo apenas cruzó el umbral.

-Estoy segura que tía Sofía nos escuchó ayer- dijo la joven en cuanto lo vio y sin siquiera saludarlo.

Isabelle estaba de pie en medio de la habitación, vestida con pantalones de montar y en mangas de camisa, Charles sonrió al ver que la alfombra tenía claras marcas del sendero que la muchacha había trazado en su paseo constante.

-Vas a gastar la alfombra y eso sí que no le va a gustar a nuestra tía- bromeó.

-Te estoy hablando en serio y tú me contestas con una broma- rodó los ojos -No te entiendo… apenas me has mirado en todo el día, no hemos arreglado nuestros problemas, es muy posible que nos hayan descubierto y tú… bromeas…- levantó las manos en un gesto exasperado -¿De verdad crees que estamos en una situación para bromear?

Charles por toda respuesta, dejó la fruta a medio comer sobre el escritorio y de dos largas zancadas llegó al frente de Isabelle, sin mediar palabra la tomó de la cintura con una mano y con la otra de la nuca. Se inclinó y la besó aunque ella comenzó a protestar, le mordió los labios suavemente hasta que la joven cedió y se entregó al beso que él demandaba. Prácticamente se la comió a mordiscos, como si fuera la manzana que había dejado de lado.

-Estuviste bebiendo oporto…- dijo ella con la respiración agitada y aferrándose a los anchos hombros del militar, sentía que apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

-Deja tu cerebro tranquilo- la beso nuevamente -Todo lo analizas, todo lo cuestionas… eres tan exigente- aprovechándose de su altura y fuerza, la tomó de los muslos y la levantó del piso, haciendo que ella enroscara las piernas en sus caderas. La afirmó contra la pared y la besó nuevamente.

Isabelle sintió que comenzaba a quemarse desde la médula de los huesos, pues mientras sentía en la boca el sabor de lo comido y bebido por Charles, entre las piernas sentía como él la embestía suavemente con la impresionante erección que le tensaba los pantalones, todos sus sentidos estaban colmados de él -Dios mío…- murmuró entre jadeos cuando un maravilloso cosquilleo nació en su parte más íntima, su cuerpo se tensó hasta el límite. Él se detuvo. -¿Qué haces?- preguntó embriagada de placer pero frustrada al sentir que algo faltaba.

-Te demuestro que sí somos "compatibles"- la dejó de pie en el suelo y la arrastró hasta su peinador, sin mediar palabras la ubicó frente al espejo y la hizo apoyar las manos sobre la superficie de caoba. Luego de hacerle el cabello a un lado la besó en el cuello mientras la abrazaba desde la espalda, cuando por el reflejo vio que ella cerraba los ojos y entreabría los labios, llevó las manos a su blusa y tirando los extremos arrancó los primeros botones, de inmediato metió una mano por la fina seda de la prenda y apresó uno de sus pequeños senos. Ella jadeó al sentir la tibia palma contra su piel, echó la cabeza hacia atrás en busca de aire. Antes de que Isabelle pudiera reaccionar, Charles metió la otra mano por la cintura del pantalón de montar y buscó los suaves pliegues de entre sus piernas. La joven se aferró al mueble del que aún se sujetaba.

-Charles…- murmuró sintiendo que se le doblaban las rodillas y su corazón se desbocaba, cuando sintió que uno de los expertos dedos del militar se enterraba en su interior, se soltó de donde se afianzaba y llevó las manos hacia atrás, buscando aferrarse a él de cualquier forma posible, cosa que le resultó infructuosa, pues Charles comenzó a embestirla cada vez que sus dedos obraban magia dentro de su pantalón. Se aferró nuevamente al peinador para no caer al suelo y abrió los ojos. A través del espejo vio la mirada salvaje del hombre que la estaba haciendo suya antes de incluso poseerla, se mordió los labios tratando de acallar los gemidos que sin control escapaban de su garganta -No pares…- suplicó cuando sentía que sus huesos comenzaban a derretirse y todos los poros de su piel se erizaban. Al percibir un segundo dedo entrando en ella y al mismo tiempo un suave pellizco en la punta del pecho que Charles continuaba acariciando con la otra mano, no aguantó más y, cerrando los ojos, apenas alcanzó a taparse la boca para no gritar mientras veía, literalmente, puntos de colores tras sus párpados y se estremecía sin control. Después de unos minutos, cuando por fin logró recuperar la respiración, abrió los ojos. Se encontró sentada sobre el regazo de Charles, sorprendida de darse cuenta de que estaban en uno de los divanes de la habitación, pues no recordaba en qué momento había llegado ahí.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el militar mientras le acariciaba el cabello -Casi te desmayaste… me diste un susto de muerte- sonrió de lado.

-No te burles- respondió avergonzada y enterrando el rostro en el cuello de quien la sostenía.

-¿Nunca habías sentido algo así?- preguntó tratando de disimular el primitivo orgullo que le provocaba verla perdida de placer entre sus brazos.

-No… nunca- susurró Isabelle al tiempo que levantaba la cabeza y lo miraba de frente.

Charles sonrió al verla despeinada, con los ojos brillantes, las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios hinchados por sus besos. Nunca la había visto más hermosa, le acarició una mejilla -Es por esto, que te dije que una vez que empezáramos, no podríamos parar- la besó con suavidad en los labios -Es por esto, que no me atrevo a llegar más allá… me conozco, soy un salvaje y siempre quiero más… si te tengo una vez, no cejaré hasta tenerte a diario- sonrió de lado.

-Desvergonzado- murmuró sonriendo mientras se cubría la boca, pues un impertinente bostezo la asaltó.

-Apuesto que anoche tampoco dormiste pensando en todo lo que hablamos- ella asintió -Bueno, esta es la respuesta: estamos bien, somos "compatibles"- se burló -Y acepto lo que me dijiste de François, tenías razón en todo. Con esas respuestas hoy podrás poner en pausa esa cabeza- le apuntó la frente -Y dormir, mañana es tu cumpleaños- la besó en la punta de la nariz, en seguida la levantó de sus piernas y la trasladó en brazos hasta la cama. La dejó sentada ahí -Descansa, lo necesitas.

-¿No te quedarás?- preguntó sin siquiera pensar, apenas terminó de hablar sus mejillas se encendieron -Es decir, tú no pudiste…

-Además de todos mis defectos, soy poseedor de un par de importantes virtudes- se inclinó y la besó en los labios -Tengo mucha paciencia y una fuerza de voluntad, aún más grande- guiñó un ojo y se arregló el cabello con las manos -Te veo mañana- la besó por última vez y salió de la habitación.

Isabelle se dejó caer sobre la colcha y cerró los ojos, su primera discusión se había solucionado con una reconciliación apasionada y arrolladora, sonrió, sí, ya tenía una relación y esta no necesitaba fechas de inicio. Se levantó arrastrando los pies y buscó un camisón, apenas logró cambiarse sin quedarse dormida. En cuanto estuvo vestida apropiadamente, se acomodó en posición fetal y dejó que el sueño la arrastrara.

Al siguiente día, apenas despertó, encontró un delicado paquete sobre su almohada, lo abrió con manos temblorosas y sonrió al ver los pequeños pendientes de zafiro que refulgían sobre una blanca cama de seda. Se los colocó rápidamente y corrió hasta el espejo mientras los tocaba. No necesitó una nota ni nada, sabía que eran de él. En cuanto estuvo listo el cuarto de baño, se sumergió en la tina y dejó que la calidez del agua la envolviera, tenía veinte años y era más feliz que nunca. Al llegar al comedor Fersen la saludó antes que todos y le entregó una docena de obsequios, mas lo que realmente agradeció, fueron las cartas y presentes de sus padres y hermano que el conde había guardado hasta ese día a petición de Oscar. Con el corazón golpeándole contra el pecho, abrió el paquete que André había enviado, eran unos maravillosos y finos guantes para montar, se los llevó a la mejilla para sentir la suave textura del cuero, cerró los ojos y creyó sentir la caricia de su adorado padre, tragó fuerte y se concentró en no derramar las lágrimas que la habían asaltado, era un día feliz y la nostalgia no debía empañarlo. Decidida a no dejarse vencer por la añoranza de su hogar, prefirió guardar los obsequios para más tarde, enseguida recibió los saludos de su tía y luego de Charles, quien disimuladamente le acarició una oreja mientras la miraba lleno de amor.

-Gracias… todo ha sido maravilloso- dijo sentándose a la mesa al tiempo que se tocaba un oído. Cuando vio la inquisidora mirada de Sofía, quien tenía en la cabeza el perfecto inventario de todas las joyas de la casa, retiró la mano y trató de cubrirse con el cabello, aunque grande fue su sorpresa al notar que la condesa callaba y comenzaba a hablar del almuerzo que había planeado para celebrarla, un discreto e íntimo almuerzo, por supuesto, ya que se suponía estaban de luto. Fersen, por su parte, obviamente no reparó en las joyas que tanto contentaban a su hija.

A media mañana, Charles invitó a Isabelle a pasear por el jardín de la propiedad. Abrigados caminaron tomados de la mano y en silencio, disfrutando el blanco manto que cubría el suelo y la ventisca que los despeinaba. Detenidos en el puente que cruzaba un riachuelo, se besaron conscientes de que nadie los buscaría en ese lugar ni a esa hora, ya que Sofía estaba en su apogeo planeando la comida y Fersen, estaba reunido con uno de sus asesores de confianza en el despacho.

-Veo que ya no se esfuerzan en ocultarse.

La voz de Oliver hizo que se separaran.

-Gracias por venir- Isabelle se alejó de Charles y corrió hacia su amigo, se lanzó a sus brazos riendo como una chiquilla.

-Supongo que ya no te pondrás celoso- dijo el teniente Von Dalin cuando terminó de saludar a Isabelle -Es como la hermana que nunca tuve…

-Mis disculpas por tanta estupidez- dijo Charles a modo de respuesta mientras extendía la mano -Los celos son un mal consejero- sonrió de lado.

-Vamos, invítame una copa porque estoy casi congelado- dijo Oliver dando por superado el tema -Estando solo, no se me antoja pasear en la nieve, eso es sólo cosa de la gente "acalorada"- bromeó.

-Bueno, quizás si camino frente a ti y te permito mirar mi regia estampa, logre distraerte del frío- murmuró Charles adelantándose un par de pasos.

Isabelle aguantó la respiración mientras esperaba la reacción de Oliver, cuando vio que este se inclinaba y agarraba un puñado de nieve, el cual terminó rápidamente en el rostro del teniente Von Fersen, sonrió y se unió a la improvisada guerra de nieve.

-o-

" _¡Este es el mejor dia de mi vida!_ " pensó la joven de cabello negro mientras saboreaba una copa de vino acompañada de un trozo de pastel y sentada frente a la chimenea del salón principal, lugar en donde decidieron terminar de comer los postres. Observó el piano y recordó una vez más a su madre, la sombra de la melancolía nuevamente oscureció sus ojos.

-No estés triste… ellos deben estar brindando también por ti- murmuró Fersen sentándose a su lado y besándola en la frente -Mi niña adorada…- le acarició una mejilla -Me encanta verte sonreír.

-Gracias a ti... pappa mío- contestó ella nombrándolo como lo hacía en su más tierna infancia.

Antes de que el conde pudiera contestar, el ama de llaves entró al salón portando una bandeja de plata con un solitario sobre.

-Señor… es para usted- musitó.

Fersen se puso de pie y sacó rápidamente la misiva de la bandeja, apenas terminaba de leer cuando fuertes golpes resonaron en la puerta principal.

-Charles…- dijo con la voz rota -Hijo…

El aludido le arrebató la carta de las manos y la leyó con el ceño fruncido -No importa…- trató de tranquilizarlo -Estaré bien.

Sofía, que había ido a recibir a las inesperadas visitas, regresó al salón con lágrimas en los ojos -Es obra de ese demonio- dijo abrazando a su sobrino -Lo sé, es obra de ese infeliz…

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Isabelle completamente pálida y sin entender nada.

-Oliver, ve a hablar con tus camaradas para que al menos Charles pueda preparar un equipaje decente- instruyó Sofía.

En ese momento, Isabelle sintió que el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo y buscó el rostro de Charles, leyó en sus labios un " _lo lamento_ ".

-Isabelle, ayuda a Charles a preparar su equipaje- Sofía continuó repartiendo órdenes -Axel, envía de inmediato un mensajero a Fabián para averiguar cómo podemos deshacer esta argucia- respiró profundo -¡Rápido!... ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

Todos salieron disparados a lo que debían hacer. En cuanto Charles estuvo en su habitación con Isabelle, ambos se abrazaron.

-No debes preocuparte, no estamos en guerra… sólo estaré lejos un tiempo- susurró Charles contra la cabeza de la mujer que adoraba.

-¿Dónde?- preguntó ella aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-A la frontera norte.

-Esto lo están haciendo para vengarse de nosotros- se aferró con fuerza al militar -Dios mío, no puedo creer tanta maldad- lo tomó del rostro y lo besó -Júrame que te cuidarás, no confíes en nadie- le pidió -En nadie, amor mío.

-Volveré a ti- le dijo antes de besarla -Juro que volveré a ti.

Ambos jóvenes se separaron y comenzaron a armar el equipaje, apenas el morral estuvo completo, Charles, sin pensar demasiado, se quitó la ropa hasta quedar vestido sólo con el pantaloncillo de lino, debía colocarse el uniforme. Isabelle creyó perder el aire cuando lo vio, era tan gallardo. Lo abrazó, maravillándose con el color, tibieza y suavidad de la piel expuesta. Deslizó las manos por las clavículas, hombros y brazos tan firmemente cincelados.

-Eres la imagen de _Apolo_ , eres prácticamente dorado- susurró mientras enredaba los dedos en el fino vello castaño que cubría parcialmente el pecho de Charles, deslizó las yemas por su esculpido abdomen, deteniéndose en el camino de vellos un poco más oscuros y que se perdían bajo la cintura del pantaloncillo.

-No hagas eso- gruñó Charles -Ahora no… por favor.

Isabelle lo miró a los ojos y deslizó la mano sobre el lino, acariciando con suavidad la turgencia que rápidamente se había formado -Debes volver a mí… júralo- susurró contra sus labios.

-Lo juro- contestó tomándola del rostro y afirmándola contra él.

-¡Charles, te están esperando!- apuró Sofía a través de la puerta.

Se separaron sintiendo que el cuerpo les dolía. El joven comenzó a vestirse con el uniforme a medida que Isabelle le pasaba las prendas. Cuando estuvo listo, se besaron por última vez antes de abrir la puerta. De inmediato las voces de Fersen y Oliver retumbaron en el pasillo, estaban discutiendo con los oficiales enviados.

-¡Estoy listo!- gritó mientras bajaba la escalera -Estoy listo- se interpuso entre su familia y los oficiales, los cuales obviamente esperaban cualquier indicio de rebeldía para apresarlo y llevarlo a la corte marcial. Abrazó rápidamente a Sofía, se despidió de Oliver y tomó de las manos a Isabelle mientras le decía con la mirada cuanto la amaba.

-Te traeré de regreso aunque sea lo último que haga en la vida- murmuró Fersen cuando abrazó a su hijo.

-Lo sé- contestó este.

Un empujón los hizo separarse. Charles asintió y caminó junto a los oficiales. Su estancia en la frontera comenzaba a partir de ese día.

Continuará...

* * *

 _Perdón! Perdón! no me odien por haberme tardado tanto! es que han pasado mil cosas en mi vida… pero aquí estoy, tratando de entregar "un producto de calidad" jejejeje espero haberlo logrado._

 _Ando media lesa con las notas, pero haciendo memoria les puedo comentar que he tratado de ser lo más fiel posible a los eventos sociopolíticos de Suecia, ya saben, los personajes ficticios, salen de esta cabeza loca, pero lo demás ha sido recabado de varias fuentes de investigación, por ejemplo los libros,_ _ **El Amante de la Reina**_ _de Sixto Sánchez Lorenzo,_ _ **Una amistad Fatal**_ _de Stanley Loomis y_ _ **Guerra Finlandesa 1808 - 1809**_ _de Jukka Lehto. Las invito a leer cualquiera de esos libros, son realmente fantásticos y una excelente fuente de información._

 _Bueno, les cuento además que varias veces me di vueltas en este capítulo, hay tantas cosas que hilar que admito no me fue fácil… ya saben "el fue a la guerra y volvió de la guerra" no es lo mío, así como tampoco los personajes sin defectos o el salto de eventos, en fin… de corazón espero les haya gustado lo aquí escrito, si es así… ya sabe, presionen el botón review y déjenme aunque sea un saludo (no hace falta estar registrado, aunque lo prefiero porque así les puedo contestar) Hay varias chicas que he extrañado en eso, espero que no hayan dejado de escribir porque las aburrí jejejejejeje._

 _Además, les comento que creí haber perdido el super-poder del lemon XDDDDD es que pasaron algunas cosas locas en el fandom que me habían dejado sin la capacidad de escribir romance (ni emocional ni carnal jajajajajaja) pero lo recuperé!... creo XD… (Si les gustó, ya saben…. apreten el botón review wuajajajaja en una de esas me convencen y escribo algo más en el capítulo que viene, el cual ya comencé)_

 _Para no aburrirlas más, agradezco infinitamente la ayuda de_ _ **Eödriel**_ _y_ _ **Krimhild**_ _, que haría sin sus ojos y oídos? gracias por aguantar mis desvaríos , también a la bkn_ _ **EmilSinclair77**_ _que se "rajó" (Como decimos en Chile) con un muy bello fanart de Isabelle y Charles (Para verlo pueden buscarla en pinterest) o mirar la página en_ _ **fcbk Only D**_ _, es la imagen que promociona este capítulo. Y por supuesto, a cada una de ustedes, mis más lindas y simpáticas lectoras, las que con cada review me alegran la vida (Pueden creer que me siento como un gato persiguiendo una hojita cada vez que me llega una alerta de review? sí, lo sé, estoy media loca XDDDD)._

 _PD: Casi lo olvido, a la amiga que me comentó lo de Harlots, sí! lo de los aretes de ahí salió! una de las mejores escenas de toda la serie, soy fanática de ella!_

 _ **Bueno, me voy… Este fue el capítulo 36 de Isabelle, si me olvidé de algo o me equivoqué con algo o quieren opinar algo, dejenlo en los comentarios y después peguenle un seguimiento a la historia, una suscribida y una compartida, y seguime en fcbk y de paso hacele caso a mi tía Marta… Pegale una suscribida y andá a contarle a tus amigos , punto. Besitos besitos, chau chau"**_

 _ **(Ahora a prepararse para el sufrimiento colectivo del domingo… que la fuerza nos acompañe y el gordo Martin se apiade de nosotras no matando a Brienne, Thromund o Jamie! )**_


	37. Chapter 37

**Diciembre de 1809, Arras.**

François permaneció estático frente a la tumba que acababa de ser cubierta, sin que le importara la nieve que le mojaba la ropa o el viento que le hería la piel del rostro y manos. Para lo único que tenía fuerzas en esos momentos era para respirar. Cuando Rosalie se acercó, apenas logró prestarle atención a su madre, sólo entendió algo relacionado con el frío. Sintiendo que todo lo que estaba observando le ocurría a otra persona, esperó que las oscuras siluetas de quienes lo habían acompañado se retiraran del cementerio. Recibió catatónico palmetazos en la espalda y apretones de mano, demostraciones de afecto que no pudo corresponder.

-Te esperaremos en casa- murmuró Jean apretándole un brazo con afecto –No permanezcas demasiado tiempo aquí, enfermarás.

 _Show me the meaning of being lonely_

 _So many words for the broken heart_

 _It's hard to see in a crimson love_

 _So hard to breathe_

 _Walk with me, and maybe_

 _Nights of light so soon become_

 _Wild and free I could feel the sun_

 _Your every wish will be done_

 _They tell me_

El universitario asintió con la mirada perdida. Una vez que incluso el sacerdote abandonó el camposanto, se acercó lentamente al montículo de tierra y acarició la lápida que su madre había mandado a hacer, era de mármol, con el nombre de Jolie Chatelet. Lamentó haber sido tan infantil y nunca haberle preguntado su apellido, eran tantas las cosas que había hecho mal, que un oscuro remordimiento se estaba alojando en su pecho de forma peligrosa y perenne. Tampoco estaba el nombre de su hijo grabado, dado que se rehusó a que Jean, como buen hombre de ciencia y sobre todo práctico, lo sacara del vientre de su madre cuando así se lo ofreció, nunca sabría si era niño o niña y por lo mismo prefirió no nombrarlo. Cayó de rodillas en el suelo y enterró los dedos en el barro. Recién en ese momento, se atrevió a llorar de forma desconsolada y por fin sintiendo que todo lo que estaba pasando era algo real.

El dolor lacerante en el pecho apenas lo dejaba respirar cada vez que pensaba en lo ocurrido. Jean había confirmado sus sospechas, Jolie no había muerto asfixiada por la cuerda de la cual estaba suspendida. Las marcas en su delicado cuello indicaban que la asfixia había sido ocasionada por manos. Fuertes y grandes manos que la habían asesinado cuando estaba sola y desprotegida. Tan solo imaginar la desesperación de su mujer le desgarraba el alma, impidiéndole incluso cerrar los ojos, pues cada vez que lo hacía, no podía evitar imaginarla luchando y suplicando por su vida. Estaba seguro de que ella había luchado primero y al verse imposibilitada de lograrlo, no tenía dudas de que imploró misericordia, porque así era ella, luchadora mas no orgullosa, la vida de su hijo estaba primero que todo.

 _Show me the meaning of being lonely_

 _Is this the feeling I need to walk with?_

 _Tell me why I can't be there where you are_

 _There's something missing in my heart_

 _Life goes on as it never ends_

 _Eyes of stone observe the trends_

 _They never say forever gaze upon me_

Sollozando recordó como cortó la cuerda de la que colgaba y trató de revivirla por más de una hora, conocía el procedimiento porque Jean le había mencionado, en una de sus pocas conversaciones a solas, como había revivido a la pequeña Zephine. Cuando las frágiles costillas de Jolie crujieron bajo el peso de sus manos, recién se detuvo. A pesar de estar su cuerpo aún tibio, ella no volvió a sus brazos ni abrió los ojos. Luego de arroparla como si durmiera, corrió en busca de la policía, quienes, obviamente al ver la escena, dictaminaron que fue un suicidio y le recomendaron sepultarla pronto para que no se descompusiera el cadáver. Sí, esas fueron las frías palabras usadas. Rememoró vívidamente las miradas de lástima que le propinaron, nadie lo tomó demasiado en cuenta, de hecho, le hablaron como si fuera sólo un chiquillo. Fue en ese momento en que decidió llevar a Jolie a su hogar, esos habían sido los planes que juntos trazaron y los iba a cumplir. La dejaría descansar en la tierra que lo vio crecer y en donde ella había aceptado vivir, un lugar en el que sabía siempre alguien pondría una flor en su tumba aun sin haberla conocido.

Al llegar a Arras en la carreta que alquiló, y con el cadáver bastante bien conservado gracias al frío invernal, Rosalie se había desmayado debido a la impresión y tristeza. Mientras Jean atendía a su esposa, él había llevado el cuerpo de Jolie a la consulta del médico. Esperó sentado en la penumbra de la habitación y con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, pues sentía que si los cerraba, ella iba a desaparecer para siempre. Y antes de que eso ocurriera, necesitaba que alguien le dijera que no estaba loco, que alguien le confirmara que ella no se había matado. Cuando Jean entró a la consulta, todo sucedió de forma vertiginosa. Rosalie ya repuesta, le pidió a uno de los empleados de la imprenta le avisara a Alain lo ocurrido, en cuestión de horas el socio de su madre se había ocupado de comprar un lugar en el cementerio y los padres de Isabelle organizaron el funeral. Hizo nota mental de agradecer la ayuda en algún momento, sí, lo haría cuando tuviera cabeza para eso.

Le dolía tanto el pecho, dolía como si estuvieran arrancándole la piel a jirones. Sin poder sacar de su cabeza la imagen de los pies que se balanceaban de forma oscilante frente a sus ojos, se limpió la nariz con el dorso de la mano. Sus hombros se sacudieron con los sollozos que le laceraban el alma. Permaneció de rodillas en el suelo hasta que dejó de sentir las piernas y la noche cayó. La nieve se hizo más espesa y el viento inclemente.

 _Guilty roads to an endless love (endless love)_

 _There's no control_

 _Are you with me now?_

 _Your every wish will be done_

 _They tell me_

 _Show me the meaning of being lonely_

 _Is this the feeling I need to walk with?_

 _(Tell me why) tell me why I can't be there where you are_

 _There's something missing in my heart_

Alain saboreó la copa de vino que tenía en las manos sin despegar la vista de la ventana de la casa de Rosalie. Como era costumbre, los cercanos, que a esas alturas de la vida ya eran familia, se apersonaron en la casa de los deudos para entregar sus condolencias y recordar a quien había partido de este mundo, situación particularmente difícil en esta ocasión, pues además del impresor, sólo Oscar había visto a Jolie, y en una ocasión no muy grata de recordar. De todas formas, como siempre lo hacían desde que el destino los había unido, todos actuaron como un pequeño regimiento, una unidad afianzada en el cariño y la lealtad. Al caer el manto nocturno y ver que François no aparecía, André se ofreció a ir por él al cementerio, después de todo, y a pesar de las diferencias del último tiempo, lo seguía queriendo como si de un hijo se tratara. Rápidamente Alain dejó la copa que aún sostenía en una mesita cercana y pidió ser él quien buscara al joven universitario.

Después de pasar por su casa para besar la frente de su hija, que a esa hora ya dormía pacíficamente bajo el atento cuidado de Gabrielle, el impresor tomó un par de botellas de vino de la alacena y entró a la oficina que tenía en su casa. Se acercó al escritorio y del primer cajón sacó un pequeño ramillete de flores silvestres, secas pero pulcramente conservadas, arreglo que todas las semanas encargaba a una mujer en el mercado, lo puso en su bolsillo y abrigándose con una gruesa capa enfiló hacia el cementerio.

-¿Segunda visita en menos de una semana? Mis viejos huesos son afortunados…- saludó el rondín del osario.

-Para calentar el cuerpo- Alain le entregó una de las botellas que llevaba bajo la capa –Procura no beberla de golpe, porque si alguna tumba aparece abierta, tus viejos huesos volverán a quedarse sin trabajo- bromeó el impresor haciendo una clara referencia a los saqueos que ocurrían en época de guerra, donde la necesidad tenía cara de hereje y las tumbas de las personalidades más destacadas eran saqueadas en busca de ropajes o joyas.

El vigilia, un hombre mayor de escaso cabello, flaco como espíritu y de nariz colorada, sonrió mientras hacía una graciosa reverencia al visitante que poco a poco, se había convertido en una cara conocida y amigable, pues el alto y simpático hombre visitaba, al menos una vez a la semana, el cementerio apenas caía la noche. Observando como la ancha espalda se perdía entre las tumbas, destapó con los dientes la botella y bebiendo un largo sorbo se arrebujó en un rincón de la garita que lo guarecía del frío y la nieve.

 _There's nowhere to run_

 _I have no place to go_

 _Surrender my heart, body, and soul_

 _How can it be?_

 _You're asking me_

 _To feel the things you never show_

 _You are missing in my heart_

 _Tell me why I can't be there where you are_

El ex teniente Soissons caminó con paso firme hasta llegar a una lápida que estaba en un rincón, afirmándose en uno de los topes el delicado enrejado que la protegía, apoyó una rodilla en el suelo y comenzó a retirar las flores secas o basura arrastradas por el viento.

-No ha pasado nada malo con Claudine, no te asustes bonita- murmuró sentándose en el borde de una tumba que estaba junto a la de Anne –Me gustaría tanto que la vieras…- suspiró de forma pesada y larga –Le están saliendo los dientes y no para de sonreír para que yo los vea, es una pequeña sinvergüenza- sonrió con tristeza –Tiene tu misma sonrisa, incluso tus hoyuelos en las mejillas los heredó… y las pecas de tu nariz también, si mal no recuerdo, le ganas únicamente por diez- entrelazó sus manos para evitar que temblaran, y no precisamente por el frío –Sí, ya sé… estoy viejo y repetitivo- continuó hablando –Pero… es que es tan bonita… es tan bonita como tú- respiró profundo tratando de deshacer el nudo que se le hacía en la garganta, sacudió la cabeza para despejarse –Ah, casi lo olvido… no me vas a creer y seguramente me dirías que estoy exagerando… o que me falla la vista- estiró una mano y acarició el nombre de la lápida mientras sonreía –La barbilla de nuestra niña, tiene la misma marca que la mía, suerte que sólo se parece a mí en eso… aunque Gabrielle dice que su temperamento es más parecido al mío que al tuyo- respiró profundo una vez más mientras se secaba con el dorso de una mano las lágrimas que se habían agolpado en sus negras pestañas –Te extraño tanto…- murmuró con la voz quebrada –Sí, ya sé, bonita… no te gusta verme triste- se esforzó en sonreír y carraspeó para recuperar la firmeza de su voz –Cuando pase el invierno, nuestra niña ya estará caminando, la traeré a visitarte, te lo prometo- llevándose una mano a los labios depositó un beso en sus dedos y luego los apoyó en la lápida –Esta visita es más corta preciosa mía, pero mira… igual te traje las flores que tanto te gustaban- colocó el ramito sobre el suelo -Ya sé que están secas… pero la intención es la que vale, con esta endemoniada nieve ni un cardo encuentro- bromeó. Respirando profundo nuevamente, apoyó las manos en sus rodillas y se puso de pie –En unos días vendré nuevamente, te lo prometo- acarició la superficie de la losa. Cerró los ojos durante unos minutos y se concentró en volver a ser el hombre firme que había salido de la casa de Rosalie. Irguiendo la espalda, comenzó a caminar rumbo a la tumba de Jolie.

La imagen de François de rodillas en el suelo lo estremeció. Se vio reflejado en el muchacho que se confundía con las efigies que decoraban algunas tumbas debido a su inmovilidad.

-Se te van a congelar hasta los sitios en los que nunca te ha pegado el sol- dijo con voz firme a fin de anunciarse y no asustarlo mientras se acercaba. Sacó la botella que aun guardaba bajo su capa y la destapó, dio un largo trago mientras se sentaba en el borde de una tumba colindante –La mejor hora para venir es esta…- extendió la botella, al ver que François no atinaba a mirarlo, lo golpeó con ella en un hombro –Recíbela y bebe un poco, no servirás de nada enfermo- cuando el joven la recibió, volvió a hablar –Como te decía, la mejor hora es esta… no hay mujeres llorando ni borrachos molestando, si quieres te puedo pasar a buscar la próxima vez que venga y luego vamos a alguna taberna.

-Debo volver a París y encontrar a quien la mató- murmuró François.

-Tus estudios…

-Mis estudios serán la vía- levantó la cabeza y bebió un trago –Es un fiscal… estoy seguro de que fue él… ella le tenía terror- volteó a mirar a su interlocutor.

En esos momentos, Alain se estremeció de pies a cabeza, pues de la dulce, idealista e incluso inocente mirada de François, ya no quedaba rastro. Frente a él estaba un hombre de mirada fría, dura y por sobre todo, amarga. Inclusive sus rasgos faciales habían cambiado, un agrio rictus estaba instalado en sus facciones.

-Gracias por no haber comentado a nadie como la conocí- continuó hablando el universitario –Mañana me marcho- se puso de pie.

-François, por amor a tu madre no hagas ninguna tontería- apuntó Alain con la voz firme –Ella apenas se repuso de la muerte de Bernard, no le provoques más dolor…- se revolvió el cabello –Ni siquiera sabes mantener una espada en alto… tampoco disparar y estás pensando en venganzas- estiró la mano pidiendo la botella, necesitaba un trago pues la conversación estaba tomando un curso que nunca esperó –Hemos hecho todo lo posible por mantenerte fuera de las filas y tú te quieres meter en la boca del lobo… si haces una estupidez, acabarás en prisión… todos los reclusos terminan en primera línea, da lo mismo si robaron un mendrugo de pan o mataron a alguien- intentó hacerlo reaccionar.

-Gracias por el vino- dijo François por toda respuesta e hizo un gesto con la cabeza, dio media vuelta, mas se detuvo al dar el primer paso -¿Puedo hacerte dos preguntas personales?- pidió sin voltear a mirar a Alain.

-Dime.

-Madame Claudette… ¿Cuál es su punto débil?

-François… no te metas en la guarida de una víbora si no quieres salir mordido.

-Dímelo, si no lo haces, igual lo averiguaré.

-Ella aprecia mucho a sus muchachas, no creo que esté involucrada…- el joven volteó, la feroz determinación en su mirada lo hizo hablar –Cuando la conocí, había huido del _Palais-Royale*..._ Ahí ganaba mucho dinero, más del que ganaba en el tugurio en el que nos conocimos… un día, la encontré llorando y borracha como una cuba… me dijo que se había descuidado con quien no debía, con alguien muy poderoso, que huyó para sobrevivir ella y su hija.

-¿Tiene una hija?

-Ya no, la ocultó del padre en un orfanato… pero cuando la fue a buscar, encontró una lápida.

El joven volteó nuevamente para marcharse.

-No me hiciste la segunda pregunta- Alain trató de detenerlo.

François se detuvo y dejó caer los hombros. -¿Cómo lo haces?- preguntó después de un par de minutos con la vista pegada en el piso -¿Qué haces con todo lo que se queda aquí?- se pegó en el pecho.

-Sobrevives- murmuró Alain –Aprendes a vivir con el dolor y la soledad, te costará incluso respirar, dormir o comer… a veces sentirás que no vale la pena seguir… pero a la larga, siempre vale la pena vivir.

-Eso es porque te quedó algo de ella…- volteó parcialmente a mirarlo –A mí no me quedó nada- terminó de hablar y se alejó.

 _Show me the meaning of being lonely_

 _Is this the feeling I need to walk with?_

 _(Tell me why) tell me why I can't be there where you are (where you are)_

 _There's something missing in my heart_

Alain observó por un rato la botella que aún permanecía en sus manos, soltó un largo y sentido suspiro. Bebió un trago y se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza, pues si bien no estaba de acuerdo con lo que pensaba hacer François, no interferiría de ninguna manera. Ya no era un chiquillo, y sinceramente, él habría hecho lo mismo.

-o-

André sirvió dos copas y se acercó con ellas al sofá en donde Oscar permanecía sentada frente al fuego. La mujer recibió el brebaje e hizo un amague de sonrisa en agradecimiento al gesto de su marido.

-¿Crees que debamos contarle lo ocurrido a Isabelle?- preguntó antes de beber de su copa y sentarse a su lado.

Oscar negó con la cabeza y bebió fijando su mirada en el fuego que iluminaba la habitación junto a un par de candiles instalados a lo lejos –Si François lo cree necesario, él le dirá- dijo de forma taciturna –Pobre muchacha…- musitó –Parecía ser una buena joven… creo que tenía la edad de nuestra hija- bebió nuevamente.

-Hoy es su cumpleaños- murmuró André, Oscar asintió –¿Quieres que vayamos por ella?- preguntó acariciándole un mechón de cabello –Si tienes la más mínima duda de su seguridad, o si tan solo la extrañas, podemos viajar de inmediato- dejó la copa en una mesita lateral y abrazó los hombros de su esposa, haciendo que esta se recostara sobre su pecho –Sé que Fersen la está cuidando como si fuéramos nosotros…

-Estaba pensando en que es el primer cumpleaños que pasa lejos de mí- murmuró ella vaciando la copa que tenía en sus manos, la dejó sobre la alfombra.

-Así es- la besó en la cabeza mientras la abrazaba –Si sientes nostalgia podemos ir a ver a Augustin, está mucho más cerca…

-Estaré bien…- Oscar se irguió para quedar sentada nuevamente –Sentir nostalgia tampoco es tan terrible…- se esforzó en sonreír y cambió el tema de conversación -¿Habremos hecho bien en dejar que Phillipe se quedara y no regresara al ejercito?- preguntó refiriéndose al joven militar que encontraron en el camino.

-Si nadie lo buscó, es porque lo dieron por muerto, además, es un joven aparentemente honesto y trabajador… y Gilbert lo vigila constantemente- contestó –Gracias a él me puedo levantar un poco más tarde y pasar más tiempo contigo- sonrió y acarició la mejilla de su esposa, cuando esta cerró los ojos, se inclinó y la besó con suavidad en los labios –No todos los hombres están hechos para la milicia, quizás lo salvamos de una muerte segura en batalla- continuó hablando –Ya ves que tiene más pinta de granjero que de militar.

-Tienes razón- dijo Oscar con una sonrisa –Últimamente casi siempre la tienes- rascó con delicadeza la mandíbula de André, haciendo que la barba de un par de días sonara bajo su tacto.

-Me gusta tu nostalgia… te hace más, perceptiva- bromeó el criador de caballos.

-Ven, vamos a celebrar el cumpleaños de nuestra hija- Oscar se levantó del sofá y extendió una mano a modo de invitación –Déjame demostrarte que tan perceptiva puedo ser- bromeó guiñando un ojo.

André sonrió y se puso de pie de un salto, haciendo gala, como siempre, de su vitalidad y energía. Tomando a su mujer de la mano, caminó hasta las velas que estaban encendidas en algunos muebles y las apagó de un soplido. Cuando una sola faltaba, cerró los ojos y deseó fervorosamente que Isabelle hubiera pasado un día maravilloso, sopló y la apagó.

-¿Crees qué…?

-Los guantes le deben haber encantado, conoces sus gustos a la perfección- Oscar contestó sin necesidad de que él completara la pregunta –Es tan parecida a ti- lo observó sonriendo en la oscuridad –Ya verás que en su próxima carta nos contará de lo feliz que estuvo.

-Tienes razón… quien lo diría… nos hemos convertido en un par de genios que tenemos razón en todo- bromeó acercándose a Oscar. La tomó de la cintura, la besó profundo y lento, guiándola hasta la salida del salón sin despegarse de ella.

-o-

Después de haber anulado el arrendamiento de la casa que compartiría con Jolie, François se despidió de su madre y se devolvió a París, en la misma carreta que llegó. Pese a que su familia le pidió de todas formas posibles se quedara un tiempo con ellos, se rehúso sin dar mayores explicaciones. Guió a los caballos de forma lenta y constante. Solo deteniéndose cada vez percibía cansancio en los animales.

Ya en la ciudad, primero fue por sus cosas a la humilde habitación en la cual había vivido las últimas semanas. El frío y el olor a humedad lo golpearon apenas abrió la puerta. Con las manos temblando comenzó a ordenar sus pertenencias. Al abrir uno de los cajones, un diminuto abrigo tejido a mano llegó a sus manos, llevándoselo a la nariz en un vano intento de captar algún aroma de Jolie, lloró las ultimas lágrimas que se permitiría. Lo guardó junto a sus ropas y libros. Con la maleta en la mano, cerró la habitación y buscó a la casera para renunciar a todo lo que quedaba, ya que después de cumplir con sus planes no necesitaría nada y llevarse cosas de Jolie le dolía demasiado.

Luego de instalarse nuevamente en el internado y rehuyendo las discretas preguntas de Quentin, anuló su solicitud de exámenes libres y se inscribió en incluso más clases. Terminados los trámites, detuvo un carruaje y se dirigió al burdel donde todo había empezado. Lo primero que confirmó sus sospechas, fue verlo cerrado en un horario en que era costumbre estuviera funcionando a tope. Sin detenerse en la puerta principal, caminó directamente hasta la entrada trasera, lugar que conocía de memoria. A medida que caminaba por el estrecho pasillo, creyó escuchar la risa de Jolie rebotando en cada uno de los rincones, incluso podría haber jurado percibir su dulce aroma. Evitó pasar frente a las habitaciones que Jolie había ocupado, la más modesta en el primer piso y la más amplia en la planta superior. Simplemente caminó hasta la que sabía era la alcoba de madame Claudette, abrió sin golpear.

La joven mucama que estaba tratando de darle un plato de sopa a la borracha regenta, se asustó al verlo de pie en el umbral de la puerta.

-Déjame solo con ella- dijo con la voz cargada de odio y los puños apretados.

-Pero…

-Vete, muchacha del demonio, es mi hora- farfulló Claudette.

La madura mujer tenía el maquillaje corrido, el cabello enredado y descuidado. Vestía nada más que una camisa de dormir y bata. Su rostro lucía pálido y ojeroso, y estaba prácticamente tirada sobre un montón de botellas. Apenas la muchacha salió de la habitación, François cerró la puerta con un golpe seco y se acercó a ella. La tomó de los hombros con fuerza y la sacudió.

-¡¿Por qué?!- preguntó lleno de ira y dolor -¡¿Por qué no dejaste que tuviera la vida que siempre mereció?!

-Yo no quería- Claudette comenzó a llorar de forma histérica –Nunca pensé…- dijo entre desesperados hipidos –Yo quería ayudarla… era como mi hija…- una bofetada la hizo callar. Llevándose la mano a la mejilla continuó –Yo la quería tanto…

-¡Mientes!- François la zamarreó mientras, a duras penas, aguantaba las ganas de golpearla una vez más –Me la quitaste… me la quitaste a ella y a mi hijo- la zarandeó con violencia -¡Mi hijo!- gritó a centímetros del ajado rostro.

-Le dije que el niño era de él- dijo la mujer entre desgarradores sollozos –Le pedí dinero para que ella desapareciera, te juro que ese dinero iba a ser para ella… quería entregárselo para que comenzara de nuevo- se tiró al piso y se aferró a los pies del universitario –Yo no sabía… nunca lo sospeché… yo no quería.

-¡Los mataron por tu culpa!- gritó al tiempo que movía los pies hasta soltarse, la tomó de un brazo y con brusquedad la levantó arrojándola a la cama desecha –Dime su nombre.

-¡Muchacho iluso!- gritó comenzando a reír de manera histérica –También te matará… ¡ellos ganan, ellos siempre ganan!- calló cuando el universitario la tomó del cuello y la zarandeó.

-Ese no es tu problema- gruñó François –Dímelo-. La soltó cuando la mujer balbuceó el nombre que esperaba oír. Dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la puerta.

-Espera…- Claudette lo detuvo –Ayúdame a acabar con esto, no puedo con mi consciencia…

François arrancó la cuerda que afirmaba una de las pesadas cortinas y la arrojó a la cama –Ahí tienes una salida- dijo antes de abrir la puerta y salir de ahí para nunca más volver.

De inmediato comenzó a indagar sobre el malnacido que le había arrebatado lo que más amaba. Sumido en el ostracismo, diseñó varios planes y estrategias para llegar a él, cosa que siendo sinceros, no sería nada fácil, pues era una persona muy poderosa en la ciudad. Lleno de frustración recordó las palabras de Alain; no serviría de nada acercarse si apenas sabía mantener en alto una espada y con suerte era capaz de darle un balazo a un ciervo a un par de metros de distancia. Dejando la vista vagar por la ventana de la biblioteca en donde se encontraba realizando los trabajos extras, notó la silueta de un alto chiquillo de cabellos rubios como el sol y ojos verdes como las esmeraldas que cruzaba el patio del liceo y al parecer venía de la sala de deportes, en solitario, como casi siempre estaba. Él era su solución. Guardó los libros y salió en busca del muchacho.

Se paró frente al hijo de Oscar y André, cortándole el paso.

-Quítate de mi camino- farfulló Augustin.

-Necesito de tu ayuda… por favor- dijo dispuesto a suplicar. El adolescente se detuvo, volteó a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido y los ojos llenos de preguntas. –Mi padre ayudó al tuyo en innumerables ocasiones, te pido hagas lo mismo conmigo- el hermano de Isabelle enarcó una ceja como respuesta –Necesito que me enseñes a disparar y a pelear… es lo último que te pediré en la vida- finalizó François.

-¿Y por qué habría de hacer eso?- preguntó altanero –Tú mismo dices que no soy más que un chiquillo…

-Un chiquillo que me dio una buena tunda y que no tiene amigos en este lugar, te sobra tiempo y es la oportunidad perfecta para golpearme si así lo quieres.

-Lo pensaré- contestó Augustin antes de dar media vuelta y continuar nuevamente su camino.

* * *

 **Enero de 1810, Suecia.**

El invierno continuó su inclemente avance en el nórdico país, llenando los caminos de nieve y haciendo que toda vida social disminuyera al mínimo. Situación por la cual Isabelle se dedicó con más ahínco a terminar sus proyectos, siempre secundada por Birgitta, que parecía su sombra y por Oliver, quien la visitaba cada vez que sus obligaciones se lo permitían.

Un día, semanas después de que Charles se marchó, el conde Von Dalin llegó justo antes de la hora de la cena en compañía de Adolf. Ambos jóvenes fueron bien recibidos y atendidos como si de familia se tratara, pues Sofía no podía evitar ver en ellos a su adorado sobrino. Por difícil que parezca, nadie de los Von Fersen sintió animadversión por Adolf, ya que todos conocían el buen y generoso carácter del ahora inseparable de Oliver, el apuesto hombre era diametralmente diferente a su fallecida hermana. Después de la cena, y mientras Fersen compartía una copa con el mejor amigo de su hijo, Adolf se acercó a Isabelle, que estaba sentada frente a la chimenea y con un libro en sus manos.

-Fue idea de Oliver- le dijo al tiempo que extendía un sobre -Toma, es para ti- Isabelle lo miró sin entender, ya que la misiva estaba a nombre de quien se la estaba entregando -Ábrela- insistió el militar.

La joven rasgó el sobre, no sin antes ver que el remitente era de alguien que no conocía. En cuanto desdobló la esquela, sintió que su corazón bailaba de alegría y que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, reconoció de inmediato la firme, pulcra y masculina letra de Charles.

-Estamos seguros de que mi tío intervendrá toda la correspondencia que tenga el nombre de Charles, pero no la que venga a nombre mío, y justo hay un camarada en la misma ubicación- explicó Adolf.

-Gracias…- murmuró Isabelle con la garganta apretada y afirmando la esquela contra su pecho.

-Cualquier carta que le quieras enviar, házmela llegar con Oliver.

-Es muy generoso de tu parte- Isabelle tomó una mano de su nuevo amigo y sonrió.

Gracias a esa insospechada alianza, ella y Charles lograron comunicarse sin temor a ser descubiertos. Cartas llenas de añoranzas, sueños y promesas pasaban por las manos de Oliver y Adolf, aunque además, y vale decir que para guardar las apariencias, también se escribían por conducto normal, esas misivas, el mismo Fersen se encargaba de enviarlas y recibirlas; sin sospechar jamás que eran una burda tapadera para las que realmente importaban y que encendían los sueños de los amantes separados.

 _No veo la hora_

 _De colgar mi saco en tu ropero_

 _No veo la hora_

 _De cantarte hasta dormir_

 _No veo la hora_

 _De arrullar todos tus sueños_

 _Y des fe, pensando en ti_

 _No veo la hora_

 _De contarte algún secreto_

 _No veo la hora_

 _De explicarte quien soy yo_

 _Y recuperar los momentos_

 _Que perdimos en el camino_

 _Solos tú y yo_

Así pasó el invierno, con Charles haciendo guardia en plena frontera norte. Luchando día a día por no ceder ante lo agreste del paraje, situación que era capaz de desmotivar a cualquier persona, pues el gélido clima los obligaba a mantenerse en constante movimiento para no congelarse en vida. Además, vale decir que todo ese esfuerzo no iba de la mano con las escuálidas raciones de alimento ni con la escasez de ropa de abrigo. Cosa que Sofía se empeñaba en evitar, pues la siempre práctica y decidida condesa era capaz de mover cielo, mar y tierra, o sobornar al mismísimo diablo, con tal de que nadie de su familia sufriera algún tipo de precariedad. Es por ello que gracias a las encomiendas enviadas semanalmente desde su hogar, Charles logró obtener algunos productos de primera necesidad y otros que eran prácticamente un lujo, como el licor y la ropa de lana. Cosas que, sumadas a su natural simpatía y liderazgo, le valieron una posición privilegiada entre sus compañeros, haciéndole más llevadero su cuasi destierro. Aunque lo realmente complicado eran las noches, ya que apenas lograba dormir pensando en todo lo que estaba a kilómetros de distancia, todo lo que añoraba, ansiaba y necesitaba. Su familia, la de sangre y la elegida.

Cada noche recordaba los besos compartidos y las ardorosas caricias, arrepintiéndose por no haber cedido a sus impulsos la última vez que estuvo con Isabelle. Ansiando retroceder el tiempo, se prometió a sí mismo nunca más desperdiciar una oportunidad de demostrarle su amor, pues lo aterraba siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de no volver a verla. Si bien era cierto que Suecia ya no estaba en guerra, también era de conocimiento público que en cualquier momento entrarían a la coalición contra Francia y por consiguiente, él terminaría en batalla. De esa forma, torturado por la distancia y las ansias, Charles se limitó a sobrevivir día a día, lleno de añoranzas e ilusiones que rogaba poder cumplir.

 _Tengo tanto para darte_

 _Un beso en libertad_

 _Una abrazo por la noche_

 _Un cuento que te haga soñar_

 _Si la vida nos juntó a los dos para crecer_

 _Amor contigo, yo quiero aprender_

 _Por ti puedo ser_

 _Una tarde en tu piel_

 _Una vida en tus ojos de miel_

 _Por ti vuelvo a ser_

 _Amor y fe_

 _No veo la hora de, volverte a ver_

Cuando por fin marzo hizo su arribo, Isabelle pudo salir de su enclaustramiento. Con los caminos despejados, lo primero que hizo fue pedirle a su adorado _pappa_ que la acompañara a la ciudad para enviar correspondencia a su familia en Arras. Y no porque durante los meses pasados no lo hubiera hecho, sino porque poner una carta por sí misma en la oficina postal, le hacía sentirse un poco más independiente y cercana a quienes tanto extrañaba.

Mientras padre e hija caminaban tomados del brazo por las encopetadas calles del sector más elegante de la ciudad, Fersen guió el paseo hasta un edificio que Isabelle nunca había visitado. De pie en el umbral, la joven apenas pudo contener las ganas de saltar de alegría, era una imprenta.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó emocionada, pues de su libro solo Charles estaba al tanto.

-No soy tan despistado como todos piensan- contestó Fersen guiñando un ojo –Vamos, te presentaré a un conocido, ya hablé con él y recibirá tu trabajo… también están pagadas todas las copias que desees imprimir.

-Pero, _pappa_ …- lo miró emocionada –Es decir, te lo agradezco… pero tengo dinero ahorrado para ello, es mi proyecto y me gustaría pagarlo de mi bolsillo.

Fersen entrecerró los párpados y asintió, sabía que no sacaba nada con tratar de convencerla de lo contrario, era como querer desviar un río de su cauce.

Después de esa visita, a las pocas semanas estuvo listo el primer tiraje del " _Hierbas y mujeres, una mejor salud_ ". Con ese nombre Isabelle bautizó la pequeña serie de recetas de infusiones y consejos básicos acerca de salud, anticoncepción e higiene. Avanzado el mes de abril, pidió ayuda una vez más a su entrañable amigo Von Dalin, quien sin dudar acudió a su llamado, aunque no entendió muy bien porque debía ir vestido de paisano y no de militar. Cuando la vio ataviada con un modesto vestido y una simple canastilla, entendió todo. Isabelle quería mezclarse con la gente y no asustar marcando una diferencia social. Birgitta, quien ya habíamos dicho se convirtió en su sombra, también los acompañó vestida exactamente igual que su querida señorita.

Las primeras semanas en el mercado fueron un fracaso. Nadie tomó en cuenta a la joven que se esforzaba en acercarse a las tiendas atendidas por mujeres para ofrecer su escrito. Sin dejar que eso la amedrentara, Isabelle perseveró. Incluso Birgitta se armó de valor y comenzó a ofrecer los librillos que su señorita con tanto ahínco había hecho, llegando algunas tardes a sentarse en el centro de una plazoleta del mercadillo a leer en voz alta, porque sí, gracias a Freja, el ama de llaves, la jovencita sabía leer desde que llegó al palacete Von Fersen siendo apenas una chiquilla de diez años. Una tarde de mayo, día en que Isabelle recibió a los pies de su falda un escupitajo acompañado de una palabrota por estar repartiendo material "inmoral", Oliver saltó de su puesto de vigilancia listo para partirle la cara al patán que la había ofendido.

-No hagas nada- musitó Isabelle –Es porque no me conocen, hay que darles tiempo.

-Hemos mendigado atención por semanas- gruñó Oliver –Yo, un conde y tú, heredera de una fortuna en Suecia e hija de una comandante del ejército que de una sola mirada haría que estos mequetrefes se mearan en los pantalones.

-Y Birgitta, una muchacha común, como lo soy yo- Isabelle trató de calmarlo –Y como también lo eres tú, antes que conde o teniente, eres mi amigo, una persona noble y bondadosa- sonrió –Ya verás que todo va a resultar, mi padre me enseñó a ser perseverante en el trabajo, a tener paciencia y a esperar con humildad.

-André parece un santo- bufó Oliver.

-No creo que lo sea, pero sí es alguien con muchas virtudes- contestó sonriendo –Mira- apuntó a donde estaba Birgitta -Parece que tiene una persona interesada, vamos.

Cuando se acercaron a la tiendita en la que Birgitta estaba entusiasmada hablando de las bondades del compendio que tenía entre sus manos, Oliver reconoció de inmediato a Alina, pues durante todos esos meses no había podido sacar de su cabeza la imagen de la jovencita que lloraba aferrada al cuerpo de su madre. Detuvo el avance de Isabelle y susurró.

-Ella es la jovencita que vivía con el asesino de Agnetha.

Isabelle palideció, se había esforzado tanto en no pensar en ese episodio, que casi lo había olvidado, más aun cuando el caso se cerró como un asalto frustrado y sólo quedó pendiente la búsqueda del prófugo. Dejando de oír a Oliver, se acercó hasta llegar junto a Birgitta. La vio inclinada y haciéndole morisquetas a un bebé que estaba en una canastita. Aguantó la respiración cuando vio el negro cabello del infante y sus ojos aceitunados. Era la viva imagen de su padre.

- _Milady_ \- Birgitta se enderezó –Ya entregué una copia de su compendio- dijo orgullosa y con las mejillas coloradas –Alina se mostró muy interesada en él, aunque no sabe leer muy bien, está decidida a mejorar.

Antes de que Isabelle pudiera decir algo, la joven madre se acercó al conde e hizo una sumisa reverencia al tiempo que murmuraba suaves palabras de agradecimiento, pues gracias al dinero que él le había entregado, no tuvo necesidad de trabajar en los últimos meses de su embarazo. Además, con el sobrante, había logrado rentar una tiendita y comprar materia prima para cambiar el rumbo de su negocio. Dado que ya no podía vender carbón, ahora revendía quesos de variadas especies, huevos y fiambres. El conde Von Dalin bajó la vista avergonzado, ya que el dinero que le entregó, para él no significó nada, era una suma que acostumbraba gastar en cualquier taberna y en un tiempo muy corto por lo demás, en cambio para ella, había significado todo. Conmovido con el tesón de la muchacha, se escuchó a si mismo ofreciéndole ser proveedor oficial de su casa, y no sólo eso, también le ofreció un préstamo para que pudiera surtirse de mejor manera y comenzar así la ampliación de su negocio.

Alina aceptó emocionada y agradecida, ya que a pesar de haber sufrido terriblemente gracias a la maldad del general Adlersparre y de Jerome, su espíritu no decayó. Sabía que aún existía gente buena y las palabras del apuesto hombre que se empeñaba en ser su salvador, así se lo demostraban. Exultante por la nueva oportunidad que la vida le estaba dando, se acercó a la canastita que acogía a su pequeño niño y lo tomó en brazos para celebrar. Notó que Isabelle no dejaba de mirarlo, sin dudarlo se lo entregó para que lo sostuviera un rato, pues si esa hermosa señorita era amiga de su benefactor, seguramente era tan buena como él.

Observando los inocentes ojos del bebé, que escuchó se llamaba Alec, Isabelle sintió lástima por Jerome, su maldad lo había alejado de esa hermosa criatura y de una noble e inteligente mujer.

Después de esa tarde, las cosas fueron mucho más fáciles, gracias a Alina, la gente comenzó a confiar en Isabelle. Con la bondad y generosidad típica de la gente más desposeída, dejaron de cuestionar las intenciones de la excéntrica joven de cabello negro que insistía en que las mujeres podían controlar cuantos hijos traían al mundo.

Durante los meses siguientes, Fersen le regaló a Isabelle dos ediciones más de su librillo, pues se enteró, gracias a Sofía, claro está, que ella había gastado todos sus ahorros en una nueva edición que se agotó como el pan caliente. Aunque, en honor a la verdad, casi se cayó de la silla cuando se animó a leer lo que contenía el trabajo. _"Si tu madre supiera que te apoyé sin siquiera leer lo que estabas haciendo, me aspa por despistado"_ le había dicho a su adorada hija. La joven se limitó a sonreír antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y correr a su habitación. Esa misma tarde, Oliver le había entregado una nueva carta de Charles y ansiaba leerla a solas.

Sentada frente a su escritorio terminó de leer la misiva y cerró los ojos, esforzándose en evocar cada rasgo del hombre que adoraba con locura, y al cual extrañaba cada segundo del día. Cuando abrió los párpados, los posó en el jardín principal que estaba llenándose de flores gracias a la primavera. Junio estaba comenzando y Charles llevaba lejos de ella poco más de seis meses, medio año en el cual se había esforzado en mantenerse ocupada para no enloquecer de añoranza.

Una tarde en que llegó del mercado antes de lo previsto, debido a que se le habían acabado las hierbas que había repartido entre las mujeres que ahora se le acercaban sin miedo, quiso aprovechar el tiempo y pidió a Birgitta que le preparan el cuarto de baño. Se sumergió en la tina para aplacar el calor y cambió el humilde vestido que usaba en esas salidas, por un fino atuendo de seda y organza. Pronto cenarían y quería estar lista temprano para compartir más tiempo con Fersen, ya que durante la última semana el conde casi no había salido de la casa real. Apenas terminó de alistarse, su doncella interrumpió en su habitación y anunció que algo terrible le había ocurrido a _Aura_ , razón por la cual el señor Nilsson la esperaba junto a uno de los caballerangos en la última caballeriza del costado norte.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo en la dirección indicada, cuando se detuvo, su corazón latía como el de un cervatillo asustado. Respiró profundo tratando de calmarse mientras se acercaba a la caballeriza que formaba parte de las cuadras que guarecían a los animales de los carruajes. Observando la lóbrega estructura, frunció en entrecejo y se arrepintió de haberle hecho caso a Birgitta así sin más, pues si lo pensaba bien, era muy poco probable que el señor Nilsson hubiera destinado a _Aura_ a ese lugar y era casi imposible que además necesitaran de su presencia para verificar algo de la salud de su potranca. Se secó las palmas humedecidas en la falda del vestido al tiempo que luchaba con un repentino sentimiento de inseguridad. Cuando un puñado de ramitas crujió bajo la suela de su escarpín de seda, se detuvo bruscamente, algo no andaba bien. Un montón de palillos secos colocados justo en el umbral del pabellón, obviamente era una trampa, un aviso que haría el ruido suficiente para alertar a quien fuera que estuviera dentro, esperándola. Pegó la espalda a la primera pared que encontró.

" _Jerome",_ fue el primer nombre que cruzó por su mente _"No, Birgitta no me_ _haría esto_ _"_ se convenció de inmediato, mas su mente continuó _"¿Y si ese infeliz la amenazó?"_ , se preguntó al tiempo que se llevaba la diestra a la boca en un intento de disminuir el posible ruido de su respiración. Recorrió con la mirada la pared en donde aún estaba apoyada. Sus ojos se clavaron en una fusta, respirando profundo hizo un rápido movimiento y sacó la vara de su apoyo. Agarrándola con las dos manos y con los sentidos alerta, dio un paso hacia el interior de la cuadra.

-¿Aura?- preguntó esforzándose al máximo en que su voz sonara tranquila -Señor Nilsson… me dijeron que necesitaba verme- continuó hablando para que sus pasos no la delataran. Si era Jerome quien le estaba tendiendo una trampa, no le haría las cosas fáciles, estaba cansada de vivir aterrorizada. _"¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?!"_ se detuvo en seco, estaba siendo irresponsable y temeraria, pensó en su madre, ella nunca haría algo así sin tener al menos un arma en la mano. Cuando estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y salir de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo, un fuerte brazo la tomó de la cintura, levantándola del suelo mientras una mano le tapaba la boca para que no gritara. En segundos reconoció el aroma de quien la apresaba, soltando la fusta se calmó y esperó a que la dejaran nuevamente en el suelo. Apenas sus pies tocaron tierra, dio media vuelta y se lanzó a los brazos que sabía la recibirían sin dudar.

Charles la estrechó contra su pecho al tiempo que sus bocas se unieron, ansiosas, urgidas y demandantes. No fueron necesarias palabras ni saludos. Comenzaron a moverse sin dejar de besarse, buscando refugio en uno de los rincones del establo. Cuando una pared chocó con la espalda de Isabelle, esta aprovechó el soporte que le daba y se empinó hasta que sus caderas rozaron las del militar. Dando un gruñido, el teniente deslizó las manos, que hasta en ese momento recorrían la espalda y cintura de la joven, hasta los glúteos que se sentían perfectamente bajo la fina tela del vestido, los apretó, acercándola más a su cuerpo e iniciando un vaivén primitivo, necesitado. Isabelle por su parte, comenzó a tironearle la camisa de forma frenética hasta que la sacó de sus pantalones, metió las manos bajo la tela y se abrazó a la espalda desnuda. Recorrió con las uñas los músculos que se tensaban bajo su tacto. Tembló de pies a cabeza cuando la boca de Charles dejó sus labios y comenzó a deslizarse a lo largo de su cuello, el simple contacto de dientes y lengua contra su piel, hizo que ella perdiera todo el sentido de decoro y precaución, llevaba tantos meses añorándolo que no estaba dispuesta a esperar más. Dejando de acariciar la espalda que tenía toda su atención, deslizó una mano hasta el pantalón y la enterró bajo la tela, recorriendo con la punta de los dedos la erección que apenas era contenida por la ropa. Se sintió poderosa al sentir que el vigoroso cuerpo del hombre que amaba temblaba bajo su tacto, pese a que no tenía la misma experiencia que él, dejó que su instinto la guiara y comenzó a acariciarlo con seguridad, arrancando gemidos de la garganta de quien en esos momentos luchaba con los lazos de su vestido. Cuando sintió que su escote cedía a los tirones que Charles le daba a la tela, abrió los ojos y observó la boca de él apropiándose de uno de sus senos, dejó de acariciarlo y se aferró a los amplios hombros de su amante, pues temió caer al suelo debido a todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Las piernas apenas lograban mantenerla en pie.

Perdiendo la cuenta del tiempo transcurrido, en algún momento se miraron a los ojos, con las pupilas dilatadas, labios inflamados y alteradas respiraciones. Ambos temblando de anticipación y deseo contenido por meses, estremeciéndose por el amor que les brotaba por cada poro de la piel. Isabelle asintió a una pregunta que nunca fue dicha, pero que estaba implícita en la ardorosa mirada de Charles. En ese instante, él se quitó la camisa por la cabeza y pegó su pecho a los suaves senos que tenía al frente. Inclinándose un poco, remangó el vestido de la joven y recorrió con la punta de los dedos las medias de seda que cubrían las extremidades con las que llevaba meses fantaseando. Cuando la tela se acabó, se encontró con la tersa piel. Continúo el recorrido hasta que sus dedos se perdieron entre las piernas de ella. Sonrió lobuno al percibirla lista y dispuesta, húmeda y caliente. Ella respondió desatándole los pantalones y liberándolo. En segundos le levantó una pierna que afianzó a su cadera al tiempo que ella se afirmaba la pollera para que no estorbara. Isabelle ahogó un grito de placer cuando lo sintió entrar en ella, con decisión y de una sola estocada. Abrió la boca y respiró profundo, percibiéndolo grande y contundente, llenándola por completo, sintiendo que la colmaba hasta la misma matriz.

Ambos jadearon y se quedaron quietos unos instantes, esperando que sus cuerpos se acoplaran. Cuando Isabelle movió levemente las caderas, invitándolo a continuar, Charles perdió todo el autocontrol que a duras penas mantenía. Comenzó una serie de movimientos lentos y profundos, vaivenes que arrancaban intensos suspiros y roncos jadeos de ambos. Se besaron hambrientos y desesperados, conectados de todas las formas posibles, miradas llenas de pasión y bocas deseosas saciarse del otro, manos anhelantes de roces y la piel ardiendo. Él se inclinó nuevamente y la alzó por completo del suelo, dejándola entera sobre su cuerpo, ciñéndose más a ella intensificó el vaivén. Isabelle enterró las uñas en los hombros de los cuales continuaba afirmada y tensó los muslos, tal cual lo hacía cuando montaba. Charles sintió que tocaba el cielo con las manos y aceleró los envites, aferrando el delgado cuerpo que sostenía con un brazo y enterrando los dedos de la otra mano en la cabellera de la joven, la besó con fervor, tratando de acallar con su boca los jadeos de ambos. Delirante de gozo, percibió como el interior de su amada lo abrazaba al tiempo que ella se estremecía y gemía sin control debido al placer. Aceleró aún más el ritmo mientras la apretaba contra su pecho, extasiado. Cuando sintió que ya no podía ser más dichoso, recurrió al último resquicio de cordura que le quedaba y se separó justo a tiempo para no derramarse en ella.

Permanecieron apoyados en unos fardos de forraje, abrazados y en silencio, jadeantes y temblorosos.

 _No veo la hora de, correr bajo la lluvia_

 _No veo la hora de, pintar tu desnudez_

 _Sentarme a leerte un verso_

 _Que nos una, y que descubra_

 _Otra razón para creer_

-Bienvenido…- murmuró Isabelle brindándole la sonrisa más feliz del mundo y deslizándose hasta quedar de pie nuevamente, la falda de su vestido cayó sobre sus piernas y las rodillas se le doblaron en seguida. Charles la afirmó con una mano mientras con la otra se arreglaba los pantalones, tomándola en brazos, se recostó con ella sobre un montón de heno.

-Descansa… lo necesitamos- musitó el militar, acomodándola sobre su pecho para que las briznas no le lastimaran la delicada piel. Ambos se concentraron en recuperar el ritmo de la respiración y las fuerzas.

Ella asintió y cerró los ojos, refugiándose en quien la cobijaba. Después de unos minutos, comenzó a despabilarse cuando percibió suaves tirones en su vestido, abrió pesadamente los párpados. Charles estaba tratando de acomodarle el escote desgarrado. Sonrió y se apretó más a él.

-Si no te cubro, no saldremos de aquí- la besó en el cuello –Pronto será la hora de cenar y debemos cambiarnos... o Fersen me colgará del asta que hay en la cornisa más alta.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste que llegarías?- preguntó Isabelle acomodándose sobre el amplio pecho y mirándolo a los ojos. Le parecía una ilusión tenerlo al frente y estar entre sus brazos, estaba tan emocionada que sintió que los ojos se le aguaban y el corazón le temblaba de felicidad.

-Quería sorprenderte… Birgitta me ayudó- le acarició una mejilla, deslizó los dedos hasta el suave cabello –Tu peinado también se estropeó- murmuró, levantó un poco la cabeza y la besó en la punta de la nariz -A todo esto… ¿Qué pensabas hacer con la fusta?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Golpearte en el trasero- contestó ella riendo -Pensé que era una trampa- dijo en seguida y lo besó en los labios –Aunque pensándolo bien, sí que mereces un azote, pusiste ramitas para saber cuándo cruzaba el umbral y me diste un susto de muerte… pensé lo peor.

-Muy bien, me gusta que estés alerta… sabía que te darías cuenta, sólo te estaba probando- Charles guiñó un ojo y dejó caer la cabeza en el heno –Dios… nuestra primera vez fue en un establo- se revolvió el cabello –Perdona… debí haber sido más prudente…- la miró con las pupilas dilatadas –Pero cuando te vi, no pude pensar en nada más.

-Fue perfecto…- dijo ella en un suspiro –Mejor de lo que había imaginado jamás- se enderezó un poco –Aunque no sé cómo llegaré a mi habitación…- se sentó revisándose las medias, estaban intactas. Comenzó a estirar su vestido –Esto- apuntó su escote –Está arruinado- sonrió divertida y sosteniendo los restos de encaje que colgaban de la tela –Y mejor ni hablar de mi cabello- sacudió la cabeza, haciendo que los mechones sueltos se movieran contra sus hombros –Debo parecer una mendiga en estos momentos… aunque una muy feliz.

-Estás hermosa, más hermosa que nunca- Charles se sentó y acunó el rostro de la joven entre sus manos –Eres simplemente perfecta- la besó con fuerza –Soy un bárbaro, llevo soñando con esto durante años… y no se me ocurre nada mejor que tomarte entre caballos y rasgar tu ropa- sonrió de lado y un tanto avergonzado.

-Shhhhhh- le cubrió los labios con los dedos –Esta vez fue así… ya podremos resarcirnos en una cama y sin destrozar mis vestidos- sonrió coqueta –Te permitiré desnudarme sin prisas, te lo prometo…- no pudo seguir hablando, pues su boca fue sellada con un fiero beso, un contacto que le mordió los labios y la dejó sin aire.

-Joven Charles… el conde lo está llamando, acaba de llegar y doña Sofía ya le dijo que usted había regresado- la voz de Birgitta sonó desde la entrada del establo.

-¡Enseguida!- gritó Charles mientras Isabelle se cubría el rostro en un ridículo intento de pasar desapercibida –Espérame aquí, le pediré te traiga otro vestido - susurró poniéndose de pie. Miró en todas direcciones hasta que dio con su camisa, la levantó del suelo y la sacudió –Siempre puedo decir que me caí de un caballo- bromeó al ver la sucia prenda y besó los labios de la joven que permanecía agazapada en un rincón.

Isabelle se quitó las horquillas y comenzó a alisarse el cabello con las manos mientras esperaba, al poco rato regresó Charles con un vestido similar al que usaba en las manos.

-Me dijo que era el más parecido…- dijo a modo de justificación. La joven asintió y se puso de pie.

-Ayúdame a soltar los lazos- le dio la espalda –O rómpelos, ya da lo mismo- bromeó. Charles apretó la mandíbula y comenzó con la tarea encomendada. Cuando su vestido cayó al piso notó que el militar no se movía –¿Tuviste problemas?... ¿Por qué estás tan callado?- preguntó volteando a mirarlo.

-No usas corsé…- dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-A menos que vaya a un evento social, no, no lo uso- dijo ella vestida solo con la combinación de lino, una tela tan fina que era casi transparente.

-Dios…- Charles dejó caer el vestido nuevo al piso y se abalanzó sobre la joven. La besó mientras la apretaba contra su cuerpo. Acunó los redondos y pequeños glúteos entre sus manos y gruñó –Me vas a volver loco…

-Amor mío, basta…- susurró arrebolada –Te están esperando.

-Sí, sí…- la soltó sintiendo que el cuerpo le dolía. De inmediato recogió el vestido del suelo y se lo pasó por la cabeza –Date vuelta- comenzó a anudar los lazos –Si preguntan, estábamos dado un paseo, logré escabullirme sin que Fersen me viera…

Isabelle asintió. Apenas estuvo lista, hizo un bulto con el vestido arruinado y lo escondió en un rincón, se arregló el cabello con las manos por última vez y salió del establo enfilándose hasta el patio principal y concentrándose en respirar profundo para que su rostro no reflejara todo lo que acaba de pasar, todo lo que aún sentía. A mitad de camino, Charles se unió a ella.

 _Tengo tanto para darte_

 _Un beso en libertad_

 _Una abrazo por la noche_

 _Un cuento que te haga soñar_

 _Si la vida nos juntó a los dos para crecer_

 _Amor contigo, yo quiero aprender_

 _Por ti puedo ser_

 _Una tarde en tu piel_

 _Una vida en tus ojos de miel_

 _Por ti vuelvo a ser_

 _Amor y fe_

-Espera…- lo tomó de un brazo –Hay algo que pensaba decirte apenas te viera y no quiero esperar más- volteó para quedar frente a él -Durante estos meses, he pensado mucho- Charles sonrió y ella con él -No me molestes- susurró con ternura -Déjame hablar, es importante… yo… no sólo te quiero... ya que desde que te conozco lo he hecho…- lo miró nerviosa -También me gustas... me gustas mucho... me gusta la textura de la piel que puedo mirar y tocar con libertad aun cuando todos nos ven, la piel de tus mejillas… de tus manos- suspiró mientras tocaba cada punto nombrado. Se detuvo y entrelazó sus manos a las de él -Me gusta cuando hacemos esto- movió las manos entrelazadas -Porque cuando estamos así, tengo la certeza de que no quiero estar en ningún otro lugar- levantó la vista y sonrió con timidez -Me gusta el sabor de tu boca, me gusta la suavidad y tibieza de tus labios… me gusta enredar los dedos en tu cabello, me gusta perderme en el color de tus ojos- suspiró con las mejillas encendidas -Me gusta tocar los puntos firmes de tu cuerpo mientras imagino la textura y el color de la piel en esos lugares que el sol no baña, imagino si hay lunares que no conozco o si tu piel es suave como la sueño- bajó la vista y nuevamente miró en silencio sus manos aún entrelazadas, respiró profundo y habló nuevamente. -Me gusta cuando me abrazas, porque sé que nunca me dejarás caer, me gusta cuando te acaricio y un gemido escapa de tu boca sin que puedas evitarlo, me gusta cuando siento tus dedos en mi nuca, en mi cintura o en mi espalda... me gusta cuando besas mi cuello justo atrás de mi oído y siento que si continúas podría desmayarme de gusto- sonrió al ver que los ojos azul grisáceo de Charles la miraban emocionados -Como ves, no sólo te quiero... si no que también me gustas... pero además te amo, y antes de que me preguntes como lo sé... lo sé porque además de todo lo que te describí, siento que no puedo vivir lejos de ti, siento que quiero tener tus hijos algún día, hijos que tengan tus ojos, tú valor y tu inteligencia, hijos que crezcan viendo el amor que nos tenemos...- sonrió con los ojos anegados -Siempre ansié vivir un amor como el de mis padres y contigo sé que lo tengo- su mentón tembló al ver que Charles sonreía con los ojos húmedos, soltó una de sus manos y acarició su fuerte mandíbula -Sé que me conoces, sabes de mi temperamento idealista e inconformista y también sé que en estos momentos, te estás preguntando si estoy segura de amarte en tan poco tiempo... quizás tú tenías consciencia de lo que sentías por mí desde antes, pero eso no significa que yo te quiera menos, un amor más joven no es un amor más débil, también te he amado desde hace mucho... simplemente no lo quería admitir- suspiró –Háblame por favor… he desnudado hasta mis más profundos sentires y deseos… dime si tiene alguna lógica para ti todo lo que te he dicho.

Charles aclaró su garganta antes de hablar, temió que la voz le fallara debido a la emoción que apretaba su pecho. Finalmente sacó la voz -Has descrito lo mismo que siento por ti- sonrió y sin detenerse a pensar en qué lugar estaban, se inclinó y rozó los labios de Isabelle en un suave beso.

-También me gusta como tienes mil formas diferentes de besarme- susurró Isabelle mientras sonreía -Pero más me gusta que yo no tenga vergüenza de decirte todo esto...- sonrío nuevamente -Ambos hemos querido a otras personas de distintas maneras- rozó con la punta de sus dedos los labios del hombre que estaba frente a ella -Pero nunca he querido a nadie como te quiero a ti... nos conocemos, sabemos que estamos llenos de virtudes y defectos... y que nuestros defectos son terribles- ambos rieron -Pero aun así nos amamos… y lo hacemos no porque tenemos razones para hacerlo, sino que nos amamos a pesar de que podríamos tener mil razones para no estar juntos.

-Cásate conmigo- dijo él con la voz ronca -Prometo que te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo, me esforzaré cada día por ser el hombre que mereces y te amaré cada segundo con completa devoción... aceptame y haz de mí el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

-Claro que sí- rió Isabelle mientras algunas lágrimas de felicidad escapaban de sus ojos -Me casaré contigo- el tibio viento de primavera despeinó su cabello, Charles levantó la mano y lo ordenó a un lado de su cuello mientras se inclinaba para besarla en el punto que ella había descrito, la escuchó suspirar extasiada -Te deseo tanto que siento que la sangre que corre por mis venas hierve- susurró entre suspiros mientras clavaba sus ojos en los de ella.

-Charles, Isabelle- Sofía abrió la puerta y los llamó – ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo se les ocurre hacer eso a vista y paciencia de todos sin antes hablar con Axel?- sonrió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de emoción –Entren antes de que alguien más los vea- hizo un gesto con la mano apurándolos.

-Tía…- comenzó a hablar Isabelle.

-No digas nada querida mía… sólo déjame ayudarte a escoger tu vestido de novia- guiñó un ojo a la desconcertada joven –Ve a arreglarte el cabello antes que tu padre te vea, está como león enjaulado esperando encontrarse con Charles, ha ansiado saludarlo desde que supo que había regresado.

Isabelle asintió, cuando estaban todos a punto de entrar, el ruido de unos furiosos cascos golpeando la gravilla los distrajo. Un solitario jinete bajó de un salto antes de que el caballo se detuviera y corrió hasta donde estaba Sofía. Presentándose como un lacayo de Fabián, entregó un mensaje con mano temblorosa e instruyó le fuera entregado de inmediato al conde Von Fersen. Charles tomó la misiva y, siguiendo el acuerdo pactado con su padre meses atrás acerca de hacerse cargo de su familia, caminó con paso rápido hasta el estudio. Luego de que ambos se fundieran en afectuoso abrazo, le entregó el mensaje recién recibido. Apenas Fersen terminó de leer, dejó caer el papel sobre el escritorio y se sentó tras la mesa mientras su hijo recogía la esquela y comenzaba a leerla.

Fabián les informaba que ese mismo día, 18 de junio de 1810, mientras pasaba revista a las tropas de la provincia de _Skane_ , el heredero a la corona tuvo un ataque de apoplejía, cayó del caballo y se mató. Dado que el príncipe era la piedra angular sobre la cual habían depositado sus esperanzas, Adlersparre y los demás generales, su inesperada muerte tuvo el mismo efecto que se obtiene al arrojar un fósforo en una habitación llena de gas explosivo, ya estaban corriendo rumores en la corte de que el deceso había sido causado por un envenenamiento, atentado organizado por la facción _gustaviana_. Para descartar, o confirmar, el atentado, el cadáver había sido trasladado y en esos momentos el médico real, junto a los doctores de Lund, estaban practicando la autopsia correspondiente.

-Nos culparán…- murmuró Charles, dejó la carta sobre el escritorio y sirvió un par de copas. Le entregó una a su padre –Debemos huir, hoy mismo.

-¿Y darles la razón?- preguntó el _gran mariscal_ con la mirada oscura –Es nuestro nombre… es tu nombre, es el nombre que llevaran tus herederos… esto ya no se trata sólo de mí - bebió el contenido de la copa –Estos rumores infundados son obra de Adlersparre, estoy seguro.

-¡¿Hasta cuándo nos va a pesar Agnetha?!- Charles golpeó la mesa furioso -¡¿Es que ni estando muerta nos va a dejar en paz?!

-Esta vez es culpa mía- Fersen se mesó los cabellos –Es el precio de tu libertad- levantó la vista y posó su mirada en los desconcertados ojos de su hijo –Adlersparre me está cobrando el importe por saber su más oscuro secreto- bufó frustrado –Firmó tu traslado de regreso cuando le sugerí hacerlo a cambio de que sus sentimientos por Agnetha quedaran entre ambos y no fueran el próximo chisme de la corte…- sonrió de lado –Hubieras visto su cara cuando mencioné a Claudio y Agripina*.

Charles dejó caer su mandíbula impresionado, después de un par de segundos, movió la cabeza tratando de encajar todas las piezas –¿Lo amenazaste con ponerlo en evidencia?

-¿Y qué más iba a hacer?- Fersen se puso de pie –¿Dejar que murieras de frío en la frontera? ¿Permitir que alejaran a mi hijo de su casa? ¿Esperar que alguien atentara en tu contra aprovechándose de que estabas lejos?- golpeó la mesa lleno de frustración –No tengo limites cuando se trata de mi familia, ustedes son lo primero.

-Dios…- Charles se dejó caer en uno de los sofás –Ese hombre es un desquiciado, no va a parar hasta destruirnos…- vio que Fersen dejaba la copa a medio beber y hacía sonar la campanilla, rápidamente el ama de llaves apareció a los segundos.

-Freja, pida que preparen mi carruaje y mi equipaje. Permaneceré en Palacio desde hoy hasta nuevo aviso- la mujer hizo una reverencia y desapareció presurosa.

-Vas a meterte en la boca del lobo- Charles se puso de pie y se plantó frente a su padre –No lo hagas.

-Debo alejar los problemas de aquí- lo tomó de los hombros y sonrió –Me alegra mucho ver que regresaste sano y salvo- lo observó con los ojos brillantes –Aunque un poco más delgado… imagino que en las barracas la comida no es muy buena y no consumiste todo lo que Sofía envió- bromeó.

-No, no era el único con hambre- contestó Charles con seriedad y agregó –No cambies de tema, voy contigo a palacio, volveré cada noche para cuidar de tía Sofía e Isabelle, pero de día estaré a tu lado.

-No es necesario…

-No te estoy preguntando- dijo con determinación y dando la media vuelta –Iré por mi uniforme.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu camisa?- preguntó Fersen al verlo de espaldas –Está llena de tierra y paja…

-Eso es algo de lo que tengo que hablarte… ya habrá tiempo- cortó la conversación y salió rumbo a su cuarto.

De esa forma, Isabelle y Sofía vieron como padre e hijo se marchaban rumbo al palacio real, no hubo cena, conversación ni menos celebración por el retorno de Charles. La mansión se sumió en un silencio sepulcral y una tensión palpable en cada integrante.

Al otro día, la hija de Oscar y André, evitando las preguntas de Sofía acerca de su relación con Charles o su futuro matrimonio, envió un mensaje a Oliver pidiéndole la acompañara al mercado para continuar con lo que estaba haciendo desde hace meses, es decir, la distribución de hierbas y su compendio de salud para mujeres. Por cierto, ella también comenzó a tomar las infusiones que tanto recomendaba mientras rogaba porque el arrebato de pasión que había tenido con su enamorado no tuviera consecuencias, pues pese a que él no había continuado hasta el final en su interior, sabía que eso no era suficiente para evitar un embarazo. Apenas bajó a desayunar, Sofía informó que Charles no regresó pero que sí había enviado un mensaje, anunciando que esa noche llegaría con Fersen a cenar aunque tuviera que arrastrarlo. Isabelle asintió y apenas probó un par de bocadillos, sentía el estómago cerrado y la garganta apretada.

Cuando Oliver pasó a recogerla, ambos se dirigieron en silencio hasta el mercadito. Isabelle se instaló en el lugar de siempre y esperó a que las mujeres que ya la conocían se acercaran con nuevas interesadas. Con paciencia les explicó el uso de las hierbas que repartía y las instó a aprender a leer, incluso ofreciéndose a darles clases de ser necesario. Así transcurrieron horas, a mediodía rechazó la invitación de su amigo a almorzar, pues la preocupación la estaba consumiendo en vida. El teniente Von Dalin se alejó durante unos minutos, en búsqueda de una empanadilla o algún refrigerio que aplacara su voraz apetito. Mientras pagaba el importe a la mujer que lo atendía, un periódico llegó a sus manos, lo leyó y dejó caer el bocadillo que recién comenzaba a saborear.

Con la mandíbula desencajada leyó la publicación de la fábula _Les Renards_ en el _Nya Posten_ , en ella se acusaba abiertamente a la familia Von Fersen de haber envenenado al príncipe heredero para reponer la hegemonía _gustaviana_. Dobló el escrito y guardándolo en su chaqueta, corrió en busca de Isabelle. Cuando la encontró, la joven mantenía en sus manos un panfleto del _Club de Opinión_. Notó que temblaba y sus ojos refulgían de ira.

-¡Son infamias!- gritó Isabelle al jovencito que le entregó el folleto, arrugó el papel y lo lanzó al piso –¡Todo esto es una infamia!- tomó al muchacho de las solapas de la chaqueta –¡Entrégamelos todos!- lo zamarreó –¡Los quemaré…! ¡Vergüenza debiera darte estar esparciendo calumnias!

Oliver alcanzó a reaccionar y cubrió a Isabelle con su cuerpo justo cuando una hortaliza era lanzada en su dirección. La abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a arrastrarla fuera del lugar mientras una lluvia de proyectiles caía sobre ellos.

-Vámonos- murmuró en el oído de la joven que no dejaba de patalear –Isabelle, debemos huir o nos lapidarán.

-Están difamando a un buen hombre… ¡Están difamando a mi familia!- gritó colérica.

-Lo sé… querida, lo sé- la tomó de la cintura y obligó a que montara su caballo –Pero no es el momento de rebatir, Charles me cortara la cabeza si permito que algo te ocurra- calló cuando más verduras rebotaron en su espalda.

-¡Malditos aristócratas!

-¡Fuera de aquí!

-¡Asesinos!

-¡Traidores!

Oliver montó y, tomando las riendas del caballo de Isabelle para obligarla a seguirlo, escapó a todo galope del mercado mientras la gente los comenzaba a perseguir armados de palos y piedras. Al llegar al palacete Von Fersen, Sofía los estaba esperando hecha un mar de lágrimas. Entre sollozos les comunicó que el mismo monarca había solicitado que el _gran mariscal_ se declarara prisionero y solicitara un juicio para salvar su reputación ante una acusación tan atroz. De inmediato la joven preparó una infusión calmante para su tía mientras Oliver bebía oporto con manos temblorosas. Todo se estaba derrumbando.

Mientras tanto en el palacio real, Fersen permanecía sentado en su despacho privado, con los codos apoyados contra la superficie de su escritorio y la frente sobre sus manos entrelazadas.

-Charles, detente por favor- dijo, pues a pesar de no estar mirándolo, podía oír sus pasos caminando de un lado a otro.

-No puedes asistir al cortejo fúnebre- sentenció el aludido dejando de caminar.

-Soy el _riksmarskalk_ , es mi deber- contestó Fersen con una escalofriante calma, la calma de un hombre cuya conciencia es pura y a quien no perturba el miedo -No puedo evitar que Adlersparre y su séquito de revolucionarios me tomen por el líder de la alta aristocracia- resopló -Creen que con mi muerte toda la clase noble desaparecerá y los seguidores de la dinastía de Gustavo IV se evaporarán. Por las tabernas de Estocolmo se reparten panfletos anónimos que me acusan de aspirar al trono. El propio rey parece satisfecho con que mi orgullo reciba una lección… ¡Una lección!- señaló ofuscado -No necesito ser demasiado brillante para darme cuenta de que la historia política de nuestra familia es la excusa perfecta para que Adlersparre siembre veneno en mi contra.

-Si no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión, te acompañaré- masculló Charles dejándose caer en la silla frente al escritorio de su padre –Esto es una pesadilla…

-No quiero seguir hablando de lo mismo- dijo Fersen exhalando con fuerza –Hay algo más de lo que quiero conversar, esperaba que tú tocaras el tema… pero entiendo que quizás no quieres incordiarme en estos momentos- levantó la frente de donde la tenía apoyada y lo miró de frente –Ayer te vi besar a Isabelle.

Charles tragó fuerte mientras pensaba a toda velocidad como justificarse, cuando vio que los ojos de su padre no estaban furiosos, se tranquilizó un poco y enderezó la espalda. Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

-Quiero que me acompañes a pedir su mano.

-Su mano… si no fueras mi hijo estaría en estos momentos saltando sobre ti, porque vi en qué condiciones estaba tu camisa... y no me vengas con alguna tonta justificación, que no hace mucho hice cosas que ni te imaginarías- lo miró serio -Pero no quiero que se casen para resarcir un desliz, Isabelle también es mi hija y quiero que sea feliz- alzó una ceja y lo observó casi sin pestañear.

-Ella es todo para mí- apoyó la espalda contra el respaldo de la silla y colocó las manos en los apoyabrazos -Ella es mi más loco e impulsivo amor y además es la mujer que me anima a ser todo lo que nunca he sido, por ella quiero ser mejor y esforzarme en hacerla feliz... y ella- sacudió la cabeza mientras sonreía de lado –También me maneja a su antojo.

Fersen asintió entendiendo lo que su hijo le decía, estaba resumiendo los sentimientos que él mismo le había contado haber sentido por dos mujeres diferentes. -¿Sabe quién eres?- preguntó -Te aconsejo no ocultarle nada, porque los Jarjayes no perdonan las mentiras ni las omisiones.

-Sí, ella sabe desde hace mucho tiempo mi real origen...

-A pesar de que me tranquiliza lo que dices, no me refiero a eso- suspiró cansado -Cuéntale todo, todo lo que has hecho antes de ella...- percibió que Charles iba a rebatir, levantó una mano y lo hizo callar -Sé por qué te lo digo, si ella coincide con alguna mujer que te conoce de forma más íntima y tú no le advertiste… tendrás problemas, serios problemas- el teniente asintió –Mis hijos casándose entre ellos- suspiró –Y yo burlándome de Claudio y Agripina…- ambos hombres rieron –Sírvenos una copa para celebrar, porque necesito alcohol para pensar en cómo abordar a André para que acepte el enlace, con esfuerzo me tolera… y ahora estaremos emparentados para siempre- se peinó el cabello con las manos –¿Isabelle te aceptó?

-Sí, recién ayer…

-Sofía estará dichosa, siempre ha soñado con organizar una boda- recibió la copa que Charles le entregaba y brindó –Estoy orgulloso de ti, uno de mis más grandes sueños es verte feliz y tranquilo, siendo un hombre de familia- el teniente asintió emocionado y se limitó a beber junto a su padre.

Al anochecer, ambos decidieron volver a casa, cenaron en familia y organizaron como actuarían al día siguiente. Como era de esperar, Fersen ya estaba al tanto de las calumnias publicadas, mas eso no lo alteró, estaba con la consciencia tranquila y confiado. Se esforzó en transmitir ese sentir a Sofía e Isabelle y, para tranquilizarlas, aceptó que ellas también lo acompañaran en el cortejo que debía presidir. Esa noche, nadie durmió. Cuando estaba a punto de amanecer, Charles se deslizó a la habitación de Isabelle y se metió entre las sábanas.

-Hola…- susurró ella abrazándolo –¿Has podido dormir?–. Él negó –Yo tampoco- se irguió un poco para mirarlo en la penumbra –Charles, tengo mucho miedo…- admitió.

-Todo saldrá bien- contestó él abrazándola con fuerza y sin querer admitir que el mismo sentimiento también lo estaba matando.

Permanecieron en silencio y aferrados uno al otro, hasta que Isabelle cayó en un profundo sueño.

-o-

Cubriéndose con una mano los ojos en un vano intento de que los cálidos y fulgurantes rayos del sol de la mañana no la despertaran, Isabelle arrugó la nariz ante la imposibilidad de continuar durmiendo, pese al refugio de sus dedos, la claridad continuaba molestándola. Se maldijo por no haber corrido las gruesas cortinas la noche anterior, de haberlo hecho podría haber disfrutado un poco más del agradable sueño matutino, ese sueño pesado, tibio y cómodo, que hace que el cuerpo realmente descanse. Mientras meditaba si levantarse de inmediato o enterrar el rostro bajo una almohada, un fugaz pensamiento llenó su mente.

-¡Maldición!- gritó sentándose de golpe en la cama y mirando alrededor, estaba en su habitación y sola, pero lo que es peor, se había quedado dormida. Se puso de pie de un salto y tiró de la cuerda que conectaba su habitación con las campanillas de la sala de sirvientes. Mientras esperaba que Birgitta apareciera, abrió el armario y sacó rápidamente un sencillo, pero elegante, vestido de seda color azul oscuro, sin duda muy apropiado para un cortejo fúnebre.

-El baño está listo _milady_ \- dijo Birgitta en cuanto abrió la puerta.

-¿Por qué nadie me despertó?- preguntó al tiempo que corría hasta el cuarto de baño – _Pappa_ , tengo que acompañarlo, le prometí hacerlo…

-No se preocupe- Birgitta recibió el camisón y sonrió al ver como Isabelle comenzaba a tirarse agua en la cabeza de forma brusca, como si fuera un chiquillo –El conde preguntó por usted pero doña Sofía informó que aún dormía, fue su decisión que no la despertáramos.

-¿Se fue solo?- preguntó preocupada al tiempo que salía de la bañera –No puede estar solo, las cosas están complicadas…- murmuró envolviéndose en la sábana que la doncella extendía.

-El joven Charles lo acompañó- ambos salieron apenas amaneció –La condesa la espera en el comedor, dijo que iría con usted al desfile.

Isabelle asintió y salió estilando de la habitación, reparó por un instante en como el agua que escurría de su cabello mojaba la gruesa alfombra del pasillo, ignorando el desastre que estaba dejando a su paso, regresó a su alcoba y comenzó a vestirse. Desnuda y frente al espejo de su tocador, observó las rozaduras que aún enrojecían sus senos, sus mejillas se colorearon como dos tomates maduros cuando notó que Birgitta también las había notado al pasarle la combinación de suave lino sobre la cabeza.

-El escote del vestido es alto, no se notarán- murmuró la doncella con tranquilidad, como si hablara del clima.

La joven de cabello negro asintió azorada al tiempo que recordaba el momento exacto en que la incipiente barba de Charles la había irritado en esa zona tan delicada. Con la mente abotagada de los apasionados recuerdos de dos tardes atrás, se sentó en un butaca y deslizó las medias de seda por sus esbeltas piernas, encontró una marca en la cara interna de uno de sus muslos, recordó que el cinturón del militar la había rozado insistentemente en ese lugar, nerviosa levantó la vista y respiró tranquila al ver que Birgitta no le estaba prestando atención, pues las cintas del jubón la tenían bastante entretenida. Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, se obligó a apartar el calor que comenzaba irradiar desde el centro de sus piernas y se concentró en aguantar la respiración mientras su doncella le ajustaba el corsé. Si no se daba prisa, no llegarían a tiempo.

Sofía e Isabelle se encontraron con el centro de la ciudad convertido en un caldero en ebullición. En ese mismo momento el gobernador militar de la ciudad recibía varios informes de la policía, advirtiéndole que en Estocolmo y en las provincias adyacentes se estaban distribuyendo folletos incendiarios que incitaban a la plebe a vengarse del _"traidor Von Fersen"_ y por lo mismo existía probabilidad de violencia en caso que el conde Von Fersen concurriera a los servicios fúnebres. Lamentablemente, el gobernador Silfersparre, era uno de los colegas del actual rey y antiguo enemigo de Fersen. Silfersparre informó tranquilamente a los responsables de la ciudad que no había peligro y les aseguró que de todas maneras el _gran mariscal_ contaría con la protección adecuada en caso de que asistiera al funeral.

Cuando esa misma información llegó a oídos del rey, su respuesta fue simple y llana " _No estaría mal que le dieran una buena lección a ese aristócrata engreído_ ". Comentario que se regó como pólvora en la corte y que rápidamente llegó a oídos de Fabián, quien solicitó buscaran al mejor amigo de su sobrino, pues no podía dirigirse directamente al _gran mariscal_ sin ponerse él también en peligro, ya que gracias a la supuesta animosidad que ambos hermanos mantenían, se había salvado de ser juzgado junto a Fersen. El conde Von Dalin, que también estaba en el palacio, formando parte de la comitiva de seguridad del féretro, leyó la misiva que llegó a sus manos y corrió en busca de Charles, encontrándolo justo antes de que subiera al carruaje que presidiría el cortejo.

-Deténganse- dijo con la respiración entrecortada por la carrera –Por favor, convence a tu padre de no asistir- lo tomó de los hombros.

-Lo he intentado por días- contestó Charles con el pecho apretado y la garganta seca, volteó a mirar hacia el interior del carruaje, Fersen estaba instalado en el asiento trasero, revisando sus guantes y condecoraciones. Entró a la berlina –Por favor, vamos a casa…

Fersen sonrió y palmoteó con afecto la mejilla de su primogénito –Hoy es 20 de junio- comenzó a hablar –Eras muy pequeño para recordarlo, pero hace diecinueve años conduje el carruaje que debía sacarte a ti y a tu madre desde _Tullerias_ … En esa oportunidad no me ocurrió nada, hoy no será diferente, tolero bien las muestras de violencia- apoyando una mano en el hombro de su hijo, lo empujó suavemente fuera del carruaje –Si te tranquiliza, vigila desde fuera… eres un condecorado _dragón_ , ve y viste con la elegancia Von Fersen a las tropas que nos escoltarán- cerró la puerta –Enorgulléceme una vez más- golpeó con un bastón el techo del carruaje para que este se pusiera en marcha y sonrió al hombre que quedó de pie sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Siendo mediodía, el dorado carruaje guiado por seis caballos blancos y los empolvados lacayos de librea roja, comenzaba a moverse. Cuando lo siguió el carro que transportaría el féretro. Charles palideció, pues el tradicional y fastuoso carruaje real había sido cambiado por un humilde y sencillo coche cubierto de polvo, tirado por ocho caballos negros. Los guardias de corps, con sus picas invertidas, rodearon el féretro mientras cuatro generales a caballo sostenían las esquinas del paño mortuorio revestido de gasa. A todas luces, ambos carruajes contrastaban de forma escandalosa, brutal. Era observar a un triunfante conquistador arrastrando tras de sí a un enemigo vencido. Palideció cuando el general Adlersparre posicionó su caballo frente a él y se llevó la mano a la cabeza mientras sonreía malignamente.

-Inclúyeme en la escuadra de escolta- pidió con un hilo de voz a Von Dalin.

Dado que Charles nunca estuvo considerado, Adolf, cedió su corcel a petición de Oliver. De esa forma logró mezclarse en la comitiva militar, en donde los más gallardos soldados de las distintas escuadras lucían sus mejores uniformes. Más adelante, en el centro de la ciudad, instaladas en el lugar en donde la comitiva llegaría, Isabelle y Sofía esperaban el arribo de Charles y Fersen.

A medida que el desfile entraba en el centro de la ciudad, la multitud empezó a hacerse más densa y a acercarse con gesto amenazante al coche del _riksmarskalk._

-¡Traidor!- gritó alguien de pronto, y ese grito fue seguido de un epíteto más siniestro -¡Asesino!

El escuadrón de caballería seguía avanzando garbosamente, desentendiéndose de los tumultos que rodeaban al dorado carruaje, a pocos pasos de distancia. Charles, testigo del peligro inminente en el que se encontraba su padre, espoleó su caballo y fue en búsqueda del comandante a cargo de la escuadra. La bilis subió violentamente por su garganta cuando reconoció a quien dirigía, era el comandante Sverker, uno de sus antiguos instructores de la academia, el mismo hombre que fue destituido de su cargo gracias a las influencias de Fersen.

-Comandante- habló con todo el aplomo que pudo reunir –La seguridad de la comitiva real está en peligro.

Sverker sonrió fatuo y dirigió la mirada hacia el carruaje principal –No veo problema alguno- lo escrutó con el ceño fruncido, deteniéndose en sus galones y condecoraciones –Teniente Von Fersen- carraspeó y ordenó –Regrese a su puesto.

-Comandante…

-¡Tiene cinco segundos para cumplir mi orden o se enfrentará a la corte militar por insubordinación!- gritó colérico Sverker.

Charles entrecerró los párpados y dirigió su vista hacia adelante, estaban llegando al lugar ceremonial. Desmontó frente al descolocado militar, que vale decir no podía creer como lo desafiaba abiertamente.

–En la corte nos veremos- dijo comenzando a abrirse paso entre los militares que continuaban cabalgando de forma lenta y tranquila.

Cuando estaba internándose en el tumulto que continuaba acercándose peligrosamente al carruaje de Fersen, escuchó que los gritos de "asesino" se multiplicaban. En el momento en que presenció la primera piedra que fue arrojada contra la berlina, gritó fuera de sí mientras empujaba a todos quienes le obstaculizaban el paso.

-¡Padre! ¡Cuidado!- continuó gritando mientras era empujado en todas direcciones -¡Papá!- en ese momento sus miradas se encontraron, Fersen alcanzó a sonreír por cómo lo había llamado antes de que un proyectil rompiera el vidrio de la ventana que estaba justo a su lado.

Con ese primer proyectil cedieron todos los diques; siguió un diluvio de piedras. Cuando el cortejo llegó a la plaza del _Mercado de Granos_ , la plebe exasperada comenzó a arrancar trozos de pavimento para arrojarlos. En ese lugar estaba estacionado un batallón de la guardia real, hasta donde llegó Charles corriendo. Desesperado al ver que nadie movía un dedo para detener el ataque que tenía lugar a escasos metros de ellos, se encontró de frente nuevamente con Adlersparre y su socarrona sonrisa. Sin perder tiempo corrió de regreso hacia el carruaje mientras se abría paso con su espada enfundada.

-¡Padre!- gritó con la garganta desgarrada -¡Déjenlo en paz! ¡Es inocente!

Como si nada sucediera, la procesión siguió avanzando por el trayecto fijado hasta llegar a una calle, _Stora Nygatann_ , donde pareció que la furia de las turbas había llegado a la excitación máxima. Tan atestada estaba la calle, que el carruaje no pudo seguir avanzando. Para ese entonces, Fersen sangraba profusamente debido a una herida en la cabeza y su cochero estaba inconsciente debido a los golpes. Mientras Charles luchaba para llegar junto a su padre, apareció el general Ulfsparre acompañado de seis guardias. Abriendo la puerta del carruaje sitiado, el oficial instó al _riksmarskalk_ a descender y refugiarse en una casa que estaba exactamente frente a donde se había detenido el vehículo. Charles llegó hasta ese lugar, presentándose ante los oficiales logró entrar al edificio. Mientras trataba de contener la hemorragia de Fersen con uno de sus pañuelos, el general Ulfsparre ordenó a sus hombres proteger la entrada mientras él iba por refuerzos.

Padre e hijo buscaron refugio en lo que al parecer era un pequeño restaurante, ingresando a una habitación del segundo piso, donde recibieron ayuda de la gente que se había reunido en ese lugar para ver el cortejo. A las manos de Charles llegaron toallas y agua limpia. Comenzó a limpiar las heridas con gestos temblorosos.

-Padre…- murmuró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas –Eres un soberbio, un inconsciente- lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Tranquilo, saldremos de esta… siempre lo hago- Fersen intentó bromear mientras buscaba una salida afirmado del brazo con el que Charles lo sostenía.

De pronto la habitación fue asaltada por una muchedumbre que crecía a segundos, pues había llegado a oídos de los presentes que el conde Von Fersen era el herido que habían refugiado. El traidor a la corona. Las imputaciones volvieron a retumbar, incluso se le acusó de " _haber ocasionado la revolución francesa y ahora querer hacer lo mismo en Suecia_ ". Incluso le ordenaron quitarse la cinta de la _Orden del Serafín_ que llevaba colgada a su cuello.

-Esta cinta la colocó el rey, solo él puede quitármela- contestó Fersen cansado de ser acusado y vapuleado sin razón.

Antes de que Charles pudiera hacer algo, fue tomado de la chaqueta y arrastrado lejos de su padre. Consternado vio como le quitaban la cinta a Fersen del cuello para lanzarla a la calle.

-¡Tírenlo a él también!- gritó una añosa mujer desde la puerta de la habitación.

-¡No!- gritó cuando vio que el conde era levantado en andas hasta ser sacado del lugar. Golpeó a quienes lo retenían y siguió a la muchedumbre. Agarró una silla y golpeó con ella a quien se le cruzaba por delante. Nada le importaba más que llegar a donde Fersen era trasladado. En plena calle, un batallón continuaba observando todo.

-¡Desenfunden!- gritó a sus camaradas -¡Maldición! ¡Lo van a asesinar!

Sverker notó que a su espalda Oliver levantaba su rifle. –¡Ni se te ocurra Von Dalin o lo acompañarás cuando sea fusilado! ¡No ocasionaremos daño a gente inocente!- sonrió -¡Éstas buenas personas se dispersarán de inmediato y dejarán al g _ran mariscal_ a salvo!- gritó.

Esas palabras, lejos de apaciguar los ánimos, los avivaron.

-Conde Von Fersen, creo que lo más prudente es dejarse arrestar y responder por sus crímenes ante el tribunal. En la prisión del ayuntamiento estará a salvo- sugirió Sverker.

Fersen asintió. Mientras era bajado por la turba que continuaba teniéndolo en andas, buscó con la mirada a Charles, lo vio golpeado igual que él –Tranquilo, hijo… todo estará bien- susurró. Por fin de pie, no alcanzó a dar un paso cuando alguien le dio un tirón, cayó al suelo. Un grupo de hombres lo arrastró por las piernas mientras la turba se lanzaba sobre él.

-¡Deténganse! ¡Déjenlo! ¡Por favor déjenlo!- suplicó Charles -¡Es inocente! ¡Padre!- sus gritos fueron aplacados por los vítores de quienes se abalanzaron sobre el _riksmarskalk._ Empujó con todas sus fuerzas a quienes lo separaban de Fersen, luchó con garras y dientes, cayó al piso cuando un empujón lo desestabilizó. Consternado vio que los adoquines estaban teñidos de sangre. Se arrastró entre los pies de quienes lo rodeaban, estirando un brazo tomó la mano de Fersen y se aferró a ella. Cogiendo impulso se acercó un poco más, justo en el momento en que un enorme hombre saltó sobre el pecho de su padre. -¡No!- gritó en medio de un sollozo -Papá…- en ese instante percibió que Fersen levanta la vista y la dirigía a alguien que estaba a sus espaldas.

-Sálvalo...- murmuró el conde entre la sangre que brotaba de su boca –Sácalo de aquí- dirigió la vista una vez más a su hijo y sonrió mientras trataba de grabar en su mente los rasgos del joven que insistía en permanecer a su lado, aguantando golpes y escupitajos con tal de no abandonarlo –Te pareces tanto a ella…- murmuró antes de que su pecho fuera nuevamente aplastado por el hombre que una vez más saltó sobre él. En esos momentos su mirada volvió a Oliver, sonrió al ver como el rubio militar que ayudaba a su hijo se transformaba en Oscar, vestida con su guerrera roja y su fiera pero bondadosa mirada posándose sobre él, un poco más atrás, María Antonieta le sonrió con dulzura y extendió una mano, esperándolo. Exhaló por última vez al tiempo que su mirada se apagaba para siempre.

Charles quiso gritar, mas nada salió de su garganta. Oliver, recurriendo a todas sus fuerzas y haciendo acopio de toda la valentía necesaria, tironeó de su amigo, arrastrándolo en un intento de alejarlo de la muchedumbre que ahora centraba su atención en él -Seremos los siguientes- murmuró aguantando con estoicismo los golpes que también comenzó a recibir.

-¡Muerte a todos los Von Fersen!

En ese momento Charles reaccionó, levantándose del piso y haciendo a un lado el dolor que apenas lo dejaba moverse, soportó empujones y buscó con la mirada el lugar en el que los nobles esperarían el cortejo fúnebre, dándose cuenta de que prácticamente estaban frente a ellos. Vio a una multitud lanzándose contra un costado, de inmediato identificó a Sofía abrazada de Isabelle en el centro del tumulto. Corrió en esa dirección.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 _Ainsssss…. ToT… Si sé! Créanme que también fue muy difícil para mí llegar a esta parte de la historia. Leí muchos libros y traté de documentarme de la mejor forma posible, debía hacerse con respeto y altura de miras. Independiente de la parte correspondiente a la ficción, les comento que todo lo relativo a maniobras políticas e historia es totalmente veraz. Por eso no entiendo muy bien por qué en el animé simplificaron la muerte de uno de los supuestos protagonistas a niveles casi absurdos… pero, en fin, ya fue y no hay nada que hacer. No espero les haya gustado (Aunque seguramente a más de alguna si le gustó que Fersen muriera XD, y eso también está bien) pero sí espero haber cumplido con las expectativas._

 _Ahora lo de siempre…_

 _ **(*)** la referencia al Palais-Royal que hace Alain cuando relata la historia que él conoce de Claudette, es un pequeño guiño-CrossOver al fic __**Giros del Destino**_ _y a la mención que_ _ **EmilSinlcair77**_ _hizo de Claudette, ya saben, para más información, vayan a ese fic ;). Lo de Claudio y Agripina también me lo comentó Emil en un review… imposible desperdiciar eso, al final les dejo una breve reseña de a qué se refiere._

 _La música… a ver quiénes adivinaron la primera canción? Es una de mis favoritas! Cuéntenme si dan con ella. La segunda, es una que Zulma o Jaze me recomendó hace meses y que pertenece a Noel Schajris, ves que no me olvidé? Jejejejejejee._

 _Como siempre mis queridas lectoras, gracias por leer y por dejarme comentarios. Me encanta saber lo que piensan y que les provoca lo que escribo. Mil gracias a Eödriel por su "oreja" y a mi súper beta Krimhild! Son tremendas chicas!_

 _A la amiga que quiere compartirme un dibujo, por favor hazlo! En los reviews te dejé mi dirección de email (o puedes enviármelo por MP a la casilla de la página de fcbck_ _ **Only D**_ _)._

 _Para esta historia hay un muy lindo fanart de Fersen hecho por EmilSinlcair77 (Así la encuentran en pinterest), si gustan verlo, es la imagen que promociona este capítulo._

 _Espero que el domingo todas las que son madres lo pasen muy bien y también puedan celebrar a sus mamitas. Además… recemos porque la celebración no se empañe con el 5to capítulo de GOT… Se nos acerca el final! Qué haremos?!... Gordo Martin insensible que mata a los personajes sin tener consideración con los seguidores…. XD! (Cualquier semejanza con lo aquí acontecido es mera coincidencia _)_

 _ **Un enorme abrazo a cada una, nos estamos leyendo.**_

* * *

 **Julia Agripina** (más conocida como Agripina la Menor, para distinguirla de su madre o Agripina), fue la hija mayor de Germánico y Agripina la Mayor, bisnieta por tanto de Marco Antonio y Octavia la Menor. Fue además hermana de Calígula, esposa y sobrina de Claudio y madre de Nerón.

Primer matrimonio y nacimiento de su hijo: En el año 28, con tan solo 13 años, se casó por primera vez con el cónsul romano Cneo Domicio Enobarbo, quien afirmó de su futuro hijo: « _De la unión de Agripina y yo sólo puede salir un monstruo._ » De esta unión nació nueve años más tarde Lucio Domicio Enobarbo, conocido como Nerón. En enero del año 40, con 25 años de edad y 12 de matrimonio, Agripina enviudó por primera vez.

En la corte de Calígula: Cuando su hermano Calígula se convirtió en emperador, ella y sus dos hermanas empezaron a gozar de ciertos privilegios que tan solo podía tener la familia imperial. Aún estando casada con Enobarbo, Agripina mantuvo relaciones sexuales con su hermano, al igual que hacían sus hermanas, y se prostituyó con miembros de la corte, como sus hermanas Julia Drusila y Julia Livila, que también estaban casadas. Los privilegios de los que disfrutaba Agripina empezaron a desaparecer tras la muerte de la hermana preferida de Calígula, Drusila. Tras este acontecimiento, el emperador empezó a sufrir una enfermedad mental que provocó que Agripina perdiera el favor de su hermano.

Conspiración y exilio: Ambiciosa como su madre, Agripina quería continuar con esos privilegios que ahora su hermano no le ofrecía. Por ello junto a su amante Tigelino, Léntulo Getúlico, su hermana pequeña Livila y el amante de ambas y cuñado viudo Marco Emilio Lépido planearon derrocar a Calígula. Al descubrir el complot, el emperador ordenó la muerte de Lépido y Getúlico, y el exilio, previo juicio, de sus dos hermanas y Tigelino. Separada de su hijo, el cual se quedó en Roma al cuidado de su tía paterna, Agripina inició su exilio con la humillación pública de transportar las cenizas de uno de sus amantes. Fue así como puso rumbo a la isla de Pandataria.

Retorno a Roma: El asesinato de Calígula y el nombramiento como emperador de su tío Claudio, comportó la vuelta a Roma de Agripina y su hermana. Tras reencontrarse con su hijo, Agripina se casó con Cayo Salustio Pasieno Crispo, su antiguo cuñado y cónsul entre 27 y 44. Cuando este murió, antes de 47, se rumoreó que había sido envenenado. Una vez más, Agripina consiguió tener, poco a poco, una relación cada vez más íntima con su tío, el emperador. Claudio, tras descubrir que su esposa Mesalina, madre de sus hijos Británico y Octavia, le era infiel, decidió ejecutarla y casarse con su sobrina, a pesar de que el matrimonio de tíos y sobrinas era ilegal e incestuoso según la ley romana, problema resuelto mediante un acuerdo especial del Senado.

En la corte de Claudio: Con 34 años, en 49, contrajo matrimonio por tercera y última vez con su tío, el emperador Claudio. Además, aconsejó a su hijo que se casara con su nueva hermanastra, Octavia. Una vez obtenido el título de emperatriz y Augusta, la primera después de Livia, y de haber obtenido honores y privilegios extraordinarios, Agripina convenció a su marido para que adoptara como heredero a Nerón, hijo de ella, dándole prioridad sobre Británico el hijo biológico de él. Una vez conseguido su propósito, se dijo que había ordenado que envenenaran a su marido con un plato de setas donde mezclaron comestibles con venenosas, aunque no hay prueba histórica de ello.

En la corte de su hijo Nerón: Cuando a los 16 años Nerón fue nombrado emperador, Agripina utilizó a su hijo, con el que se dice que mantenía relaciones sexuales, para gobernar Roma. Suetonio explica que Nerón soportaba cada vez menos a su madre, amenazándola con abdicar y exiliarse a Rodas. Ella le dio motivos, aproximándose a su hijastro Británico. Tras el asesinato de éste durante un banquete, su influencia disminuyó notablemente y fue invitada a abandonar el palacio imperial. También cuenta Suetonio, en _Vidas de los doce césares_ , que Nerón asesinó al supuesto amante de su madre, Aulo Plaucio, pues sospechaba que Agripina pensaba sustituirle como emperador con aquel joven. Cuentan que antes de que acabara con su vida, Nerón obligó al supuesto amante a hacerle una felación y que, seguidamente a esto, dijo: _"Que venga ahora mi madre y bese a mi sucesor"_.

La llegada de Popea Sabina a la corte imperial como pareja de su hijo fue el final de Agripina. Popea no tardó en darse cuenta de que su futura suegra influía sobre su hijo para satisfacer sus necesidades. Sabiendo que no era bien recibida por ella, Popea convenció a Nerón para que matara a su madre. En primer lugar intentó envenenarla varias veces. Después ideó derribar su habitación mientras ella estuviera durmiendo dentro, pero descubrió el plan y se enfureció con su hijo. Aprovechando la mala relación existente entre él y su madre, Nerón la invitó a un barco para reconciliarse. Ella, que aceptó, no imaginaba que la intención de su hijo era hundirlo con ella dentro. De nuevo, Agripina descubrió los planes y huyó a nado. Desesperado, el emperador acusó a su madre de ser miembro de una conjuración ficticia y fue ejecutada, aunque los detalles de este crimen tan meditado no están claros. Su muerte cumplió una profecía de unos astrólogos caldeos que, cuando Agripina les preguntó si su hijo sería rey, le dijeron: « _Será rey, pero matará a su madre_ ». Después de escuchar estas palabras, ella contestó: « _Occidat, dum imperet!_ » (« _¡Que me mate con tal de que reine!_ »). El asesinato de Agripina estuvo siempre presente en la mente de su hijo, quien dijo ver su espíritu y también a las furias agitando látigos vengadores y antorchas encendidas.


	38. Chapter 38

_**Cuando incluso respirar duele…**_

* * *

Venganza, según su definición, consiste en un acto de desquite contra una persona o grupo, en respuesta a una mala acción percibida. Vengarse se interpreta como "equilibrar la balanza", situación que tiene como consecuencia que muchos aspectos de la venganza se asemejen a la justicia, haciendo que la diferencia entre ambos conceptos pueda parecer difusa. ¿Cuál es la diferencia fundamental?, simple, la venganza persigue un objetivo ofensivo antes que reparador. Consiste en forzar a quien haya hecho algo "malo" a sufrir el mismo dolor que causó, o al menos a asegurarse de que quien "dañó", no volverá a cometer dichos actos otra vez. Muchos creen que la venganza es algo que causa placer a quien la efectúa, aunque otros consideran que no es placer lo que se siente, sino que es la sensación de alivio del que se venga, ya que la venganza traslada el daño de la víctima hacia el atacante, lo que hace que la víctima se libere de aquella "molestia", acontecimiento que al interpretarlo de manera incorrecta, es llamado placer. En este caso, lo que el general George Adlersparre sentía, sí era placer, simple y llano gusto de ver a quien había declarado su enemigo, vencido y a sus cercanos devastados, tal y como él llevaba tiempo sintiéndose.

Cuando una serie de disparos al aire acallaron los gritos de la descontrolada plebe, Adlersparre hizo, por un momento, a un lado las oscuras intenciones que continuaban motivándolo. Su plan de acabar de una sola vez con todos los Von Fersen que estuvieran a su alcance tendría que esperar. Desde lo alto de su caballo, dirigió la mirada al lugar en el que el cuerpo del _gran mariscal_ yacía inerte mientras Carl Johan Adlercreutz, su compañero de armas y colega en el derrocamiento de Gustavo IV, constataba su fallecimiento. Frunciendo el entrecejo apretó las riendas de su corcel, el oportunista de Adlercreutz nuevamente estaba metiéndose en su camino y quedando como un héroe a ojos de Carlos XIII, pues no sólo estaba resguardando el maltrecho cadáver de Von Fersen, sino que también había enviado a un pequeño pelotón a proteger a la hermana del fallecido y a quienes la rodeaban. Nuevos disparos tronaron llamando su atención, la escuadra enviada estaba siendo implacable en repeler la revuelta.

Adlersparre y Adlercreutz eran aliados, aunque sólo en apariencia, pues mantenían una velada disputa por sobresalir ante Carlos XIII, rey a quien ambos habían puesto en el trono. ¿En qué radicaba esta rivalidad?, la respuesta era más simple de lo que se podría pensar: Adlersparre nunca le perdonó a Adlercreutz el haber llegado primero a palacio y no esperarlo para el arresto de Gustavo IV, ya que gracias a ello, Adlersparre quedó convertido en un mero colaborador a pesar de haber sido uno de los principales gestores del golpe de estado. Pero eso no es todo, ya que la diferencia entre los destacados militares no quedó ahí, la misma se acrecentó cuando cada uno de ellos se dio cuenta de que el otro también quería ser el próximo monarca, batalla puesta en pausa debido a la adopción de un príncipe heredero y que ahora, gracias a la intempestiva muerte del sucesor, se reactivaba, situándolos nuevamente en veredas contrarias.

Olvidándose por un momento de sus preocupaciones políticas, observó a Charles a lo lejos. El joven, pese a haber sido golpeado con saña mientras trataba de defender a su padre, no decaía en el intento de proteger a la parte de su familia que aún permanecía con vida. Apretó la mandíbula al pensar en cómo se le estaba yendo de las manos el castigar a quien tanto había hecho sufrir a Agnetha. Jadeó levemente cuando sintió una dolorosa punzada, llevándose una mano al pecho boqueó como un pez fuera del agua y aguantó con estoicismo las lágrimas que aún le picaban los ojos cada vez que la recordaba. Cuando recuperó la compostura, observó al joven que corría arrastrando de un brazo a la petulante Sofía Von Fersen, además, se percató de que el insolente conde Von Dalin lo secundaba junto con la insoportable jovencita que su sobrina tanto odiaba. Obligándose a permanecer en donde estaba, sonrió con malicia mientras los veía alejarse, Charles y Oliver habían desobedecido las órdenes del comandante Sverker y tendrían que enfrentarse a la corte marcial, solo era cuestión de tiempo ajustar las cuentas pendientes. Con esa tranquilidad, espoleó su caballo y lo acercó hasta el cadáver de su fallecido enemigo. Llegando junto al cuerpo, lo escupió al tiempo que se regocijaba con la idea de que el heredero de esa infame casa pensara que podía escapar del destino que él le tenía trazado.

-Iluso…- musitó con una siniestra sonrisa en los labios.

-o-

Empujando al descolocado cochero que se negó a cederle el primer carruaje que vio, Charles se posicionó como chofer al tiempo que Oliver metía al interior de la berlina a una aterrada Sofía acompañada de una frenética Isabelle. Cumplido eso, el conde Von Dalin tomó un corcel y galopó en dirección al palacete de su amigo, a su petición, claro está, para avisarle a Freja que debía alistar todo para viajar lo antes posible.

Zarandeándose debido a la velocidad, Isabelle se esforzó en fijar la vista en el paisaje que se deslizaba por la ventana de berlina mientras a sus oídos llegaban los ahogados sollozos de Sofía. Cuando una fría mano tomó las suyas, recién ahí notó que no dejaba de temblar. Tenía la mente en blanco, la piel pegajosa, el estómago revuelto y la garganta seca, como si hubiera tragado un puñado de arena.

-Debes regresar a Francia…- Sofía comenzó a hablar con la voz quebrada -Es lo que Axel hubiera querido…

La joven separó la vista de la ventana, dirigiéndola hacia su tía; su hermoso rostro estaba surcado por las huellas del llanto, las lágrimas brotaban sin cesar de los magníficos y distintivos ojos de los Von Fersen. Esforzándose en mantenerse tranquila, asintió con el mentón temblando y aferrándose a las delgadas manos que apretaban las suyas. Cerró con fuerza los párpados un momento y se concentró en respirar profundo, tratando de recordar todo lo ocurrido, mas no pudo hacerlo, su mente continuaba siendo un remolino de imágenes y gritos. Cuando el carruaje se bamboleó violentamente, reaccionó.

-Quizás no está…

-Lo está- Sofía la interrumpió -Lo está…- se cubrió el rostro con las manos y comenzó a temblar -Lo asesinaron.

-¿Cómo le diré a Maman…?- se preguntó Isabelle en apenas un murmullo y con los ojos anegados. Antes de poder continuar hablando, la bilis le quemó la garganta; apenas alcanzó a agarrar un chal que estaba al interior del carruaje y vomitó en él. Sofía se sentó junto a ella tratando de ayudarla -Estoy bien, estoy bien…- dijo arrugando la prenda que sostenía en las manos, abrió una ventanilla y la lanzó fuera de la berlina. Tratando de controlar los temblores que continuaban sacudiéndola, se abrazó a sí misma y miró nuevamente hacia el exterior, concentrándose en respirar el aire que ingresaba por la ventanilla aún abierta. A sus oídos llegaron los frenéticos gritos de Charles azuzando a los caballos junto al inconfundible sonido de una fusta cortando el aire. Cerró los ojos una vez más, deseando con toda su alma que lo que estaba pasando no fuera más que una espantosa pesadilla. Percibiendo nuevamente las manos de Sofía sobre las suyas, se acercó a su tía y permaneció en silencio junto a ella mientras la berlina se sacudía debido a la velocidad.

Charles bajó de un salto apenas detuvo el carruaje, abrió la portezuela con violencia y extendiendo una mano ayudó a bajar a Sofía sin mediar ni una sola palabra. Apenas la condesa piso el suelo, Freja corrió hacia ella y sosteniéndola la guió hacia el interior del palacete. Isabelle se movió de la butaca en la que continuaba sentada, antes de terminar de ponerse de pie, las firmes manos de Charles la sacaron de la berlina. Sin hablarle, comenzó a arrastrarla hasta la entrada.

-Detente…- murmuró Isabelle -Dime que haremos- levantó la vista del piso, buscando el rostro de quien la trasladaba de un lado a otro como si fuera un objeto -Por favor, déjame participar- en esos momentos sus miradas se encontraron. La joven ahogó un grito al ver todos los golpes que surcaban el rostro de Charles; en un rápido escrutinio detectó heridas en los pómulos, labios, ambas cejas partidas y un párpado hinchándose. Bajó la vista hasta la mano que la afirmaba fieramente de la muñeca, los nudillos del militar estaba en carne viva. En un acto reflejo, le tomó la otra mano, estaba peor, pues no sólo la piel estaba lacerada, sino que los dedos meñique y anular, estaban inflamados y con un espantoso color morado. Intentó tocarlo, pero él la rechazó. Como si acabara de recuperar la vista, también notó que el otrora elegante uniforme estaba roto y con innumerables manchas de sangre. -Charles…- susurró –Debemos revisar tus heridas.

-Birgitta debe tener listo tu equipaje y ropa de viaje- masculló él -Nos vamos en cuanto estés lista- tomándola nuevamente de la muñeca, comenzó a dar largas zancadas.

Isabelle debió correr para igualar sus pasos, de inmediato recordó cuando él actuó de la misma forma en Arras la noche en que la rescató de Jerome, mas esta vez, a diferencia de aquella, se sentía sin fuerzas ni voluntad, por lo que no discutió y simplemente se dejó guiar escaleras arriba. Tal como Charles indicó, Birgitta la estaba esperando vistiendo su mejor atuendo y con el semblante más triste que le había visto jamás.

-El joven Oliver me pidió que le empacara sólo ropa de montar- comenzó a explicar la mucama dentro de la habitación -Dijo que estaría más cómoda… pero también empaqué los últimos regalos del conde- dijo con la voz quebrada.

Durante unos instantes, Isabelle escuchó las palabras de Birgitta como si la jovencita hablara bajo el agua, agitó la cabeza tratando de concentrarse -Gracias, está perfecto- contestó con silenciosas lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, lágrimas que no podía controlar y que ni siquiera notaba -Por favor, ayúdame a quitarme esto- se dio vuelta temblando y esperó a que la doncella desatara los lazos del ahora polvoriento y ajado vestido.

-Esos animales la lastimaron...- musitó Birgitta arrugando entre sus manos algunos jirones de tela que colgaban de la pollera.

-Estoy bien- murmuró quitándose la combinación y sintiendo que se movía entre algodones, como si cada movimiento lo ejecutara a una velocidad demasiado lenta. Cuando escuchó que Birgitta comenzaba a llorar, se miró al espejo, un par de arañazos le surcaban una mejilla y algo de sangre seca le teñía las comisuras de los labios. Además, sus brazos estaban llenos de moretones, algunos rasguñones bajaban desde su cuello hasta el pecho y su cabello estaba despeinado, como si le hubieran jalado cada cadejo que horas antes había sido amorosamente trenzado -Estoy bien…- trató de tranquilizar a la joven que comenzó a pasarle un paño húmedo por las heridas, y no es que se estuviera haciendo la valiente, sino que en realidad no sentía ninguno de los golpes que la marcaban. Cerró los ojos y se esforzó en recordar lo ocurrido, pues a diferencia suya, Sofía lucía apenas un poco despeinada. La remembranza de ella defendiendo a su tía la asaltó, abrió los párpados y se miró las manos; algunas heridas superficiales le cruzaban las palmas y dedos. Recordó haberle arrebatado el bastón a un encopetado noble que estaba a su lado y con él haber golpeado a quien se le acercaba. Sólo se había detenido cuando Charles le quitó la improvisada arma de las manos para abrazarla en un intento de protegerla.

Hundió las manos en agua limpia apenas estuvo vestida nuevamente. Luego de calzarse las botas más cómodas que tenía, se sentó frente al tocador y comenzó a desenredarse el cabello. Al ver que el cepillo no lograba desenmarañar los nudos, tomó unas tijeras y las dirigió a su melena. La firme mano de Birgitta la detuvo.

-Yo la ayudo- dijo la muchacha al tiempo que cambiaba las afiladas hojas por un peine, en pocos minutos la peinó con una firme trenza que le rodeaba la cabeza –Vestida así, sólo bastará un sombrero para que nadie note que es mujer- explicó la doncella.

Después de registrar por última vez las gavetas de su escritorio y peinador, metió algunas cosas al par de maletas que Birgitta había preparado y salieron de la habitación. En el recibidor estaba Oliver, que sonriéndole con una infinita tristeza, le quitó las maletas de las manos. Él también estaba magullado y sucio, aunque mucho menos que Charles.

-Dejaré esto con el resto de las cosas- murmuró el militar -Birgitta, ¿estás segura de que no quieres llevar nada más?... digo, tu equipaje es bastante escaso- preguntó a la mucama.

-No necesito nada más- cuando notó la sorprendida mirada de Isabelle, la jovencita sonrió avergonzada -Aunque no le he preguntado a la señorita si puedo acompañarla…

Isabelle volteó y abrazó con fuerza a la chiquilla que se había transformado en su amiga, la única que tenía y necesitaba -¿Estás segura?- preguntó con la voz rota -No sé si algún día volveremos…

-La señora Freja y usted son mi familia, ella acompañará a la condesa y yo…

-Tú, podrás estar conmigo todo el tiempo que desees- completó emocionada. Cuando Oliver se alejó de ellas, lo siguió con la vista hasta el patio. El joven acomodó con eficiencia el equipaje en un discreto carruaje. Al interior del vehículo Sofía y Freja estaban instaladas. Muy juntas y tomadas de las manos. Junto a la berlina, _Aura_ esperaba ensillada y afirmada por el señor Nilsson –Adelántate, iré enseguida…- empujó suavemente a Birgitta. En cuanto la muchacha se alejó, ella entró al salón donde estaba el escritorio de Fersen.

Apenas pudo reconocer al hombre que en esos momentos arrojaba a la chimenea recién encendida un montón de documentos. Charles estaba vestido con sencillos ropajes y su cabello cortado casi al ras. Se acercó en silencio y le tocó un hombro, él reaccionó como un animal herido y acorralado, esquivándola y tensándose de inmediato. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, relajó la postura y lanzó al fuego los últimos papeles que mantenía en las manos. Caminó hasta el escritorio y le extendió un documento de identificación.

-Con estos nombres viajaremos- murmuró revisando los pasaportes de Sofía, Freja, Birgitta y el propio. Mantuvo un último entre sus manos temblorosas, era el de Fersen. Lo arrugó y lanzó a las llamas.

-¿Cuándo planearon todo esto…?- preguntó Isabelle mientras observaba el fuego y afirmaba entre sus manos su falsa identidad.

-Hace meses- contestó escueto. En seguida, guardó en un par de alforjas una serie de otros documentos. Isabelle tomó el sello de la familia y un abrecartas con el escudo grabado, era el favorito de Fersen. -No podemos llevar nada que nos delate- trató de arrebatarle las cosas.

-Yo los llevaré y nadie lo sabrá- Isabelle escondió los objetos entre su ropa -No cederé- le advirtió retándolo con la mirada.

Charles asintió, pues eran tantas las cosas en su cabeza, que discutir con ella no estaba ni cerca de sus prioridades. Extendió una mano y le pidió el pasaporte que Isabelle aún mantenía en su poder, lo guardó junto a los demás y se colgó las alforjas en un hombro. Tomó un sobre de la mesa y agarró una de las muñecas de la joven para salir con ella del estudio.

-Deja de tironearme, puedo caminar sola- murmuró Isabelle, sin ánimos de discutir, pero sí de hacerle ver su incomodidad ante ese trato.

El militar la soltó de inmediato y, sin voltear a mirarla, salió del lugar dando grandes zancadas. En el patio le entregó el sobre al señor Nilsson junto a unas rápidas y certeras instrucciones, acomodó las alforjas en un compartimento del carruaje y ayudó a Oliver a asegurar el equipaje. Mientras tanto, Isabelle permaneció de pie junto a _Aura_ , observando atentamente todo y sintiéndose aún adormecida por lo ocurrido, cuando una suave brisa le sacudió un mechón de cabello que se le había soltado de la trenza, miró hacia la fuente del patio principal. Un recuerdo casi olvidado la estremeció, se vio a sí misma, en su más tierna infancia, corriendo a los brazos del apuesto hombre que la esperaba en ese lugar. Escuchó sus propias e inocentes carcajadas acompañadas con la profunda risa de quien la levantaba del piso para lanzarla por los aires y recibirla entres besos y abrazos. El corazón se le estremeció, un profundo dolor en el pecho le quitó el aire y el mentón le tembló. Disimuladamente se pasó el dorso de la mano por los ojos y bajó la vista, no era el momento de quebrarse. Mientras se colocaba los guantes de montar un brazo se posicionó sobre sus hombros, apenas volteó, la traslúcida mirada de Oliver la recibió. Sin dudarlo se abrazó a su alto y bondadoso amigo.

-Nos volveremos a ver, estoy segura- musitó contra la tela de su camisa.

-Sí, así será- Oliver se separó y le acarició una mejilla -Eres mi adorada hermana- la besó en la frente y miró en dirección a Charles, que terminaba de revisar los aparejos de los caballos que guiarían el carruaje -Tenle paciencia, él a veces no habla… nunca supe por qué, pero se cierra como un muro.

-Lo sé…- contestó Isabelle tomando las manos del joven -Fue un regalo conocerte- lo besó en la mejilla -El más grande y maravilloso regalo… prométeme que serás feliz, debes luchar por ello.

Oliver asintió con la garganta apretada y la abrazó por última vez antes de ayudarla a montar. Esa impetuosa e inteligente jovencita, se había metido tanto en su corazón que parecía leer en lo más profundo de sus sentimientos. Apretando sus manos, no fue capaz de decirle su más grande tristeza a la única persona con la que podía hablar; En menos de un mes, Adolf se casaría y él, por su parte, estaba considerando seriamente la opción de pedir una dispensa militar y comenzar una carrera en el exterior como diplomático. Después de todo, ser el heredero de la cuantiosa fortuna y linaje de los Von Dalin, cabeza de una de las más prestigiosas familias y además no haber hecho alianzas políticas con la casa _gustaviana_ , era algo que lo hacía casi intocable, su soltería y riqueza lo blindaban, irónico ¿no? Percibiendo la inquisidora mirada de Isabelle sobre su cabeza, levantó la vista y se esforzó en sonreír.

-Dale mis respetos a tu madre- dijo llevándose la mano a la frente en un gesto marcial. Isabelle asintió con la mirada húmeda. Caminó hasta el carruaje y extendió una mano a su mejor amigo ya ubicado en el lugar del cochero -¿Llevas suficientes armas?- preguntó mirando los bolsos, Charles asintió -Entrégale una a Isabelle, tiene excelente puntería y su ayuda te será de utilidad…

-Suficiente es permitirle cabalgar sola, debería estar dentro del carruaje- Charles farfulló frunciendo el entrecejo.

-No te equivoques, ella es diferente y por eso la quieres… no la alejes, no ahora- insistió Oliver, apuntó el arma que Charles llevaba en el cinto –Dásela- sacó un puñal que guardaba en su bota –Esto también, es un regalo… pero es mejor que lo reciba de ti, no seas tan bruto u obcecado.

Charles se apretó el puente de la nariz durante unos segundos, concentrándose en respirar y tranquilizarse. Sabía que estaba actuando mal con ella, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, pues cada vez que la miraba, veía en su rostro las marcas de quienes habían tratado de atacarla y eso le revolvía las entrañas, transportándolo nuevamente a la muerte de Fersen. Con un ágil movimiento, saltó del carruaje y se acercó a Isabelle, sin mediar palabras, le puso su arma en el cinturón y le entregó el puñal. Dio media vuelta para alejarse, no obstante se detuvo y habló con la vista pegada en la entrada principal de la mansión.

-Cabalga junto a mí… por favor, necesito mantenerte en mi rango de visión- volteó hacia ella para ver su respuesta, la joven asintió mientras se colocaba un masculino sombrero -Debemos marcharnos, estamos perdiendo demasiado tiempo- ella asintió nuevamente. Llegando junto a Oliver, le tendió la mano -Gracias, por todo- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

El joven conde le palmoteó un hombro -Cuídalas, pero también cuídate.

-Sverker…

-No me pasará nada- interrumpió Oliver -Mi madre es amiga de la madre de Adolf- encogió los hombros –Y eso tiene sus ventajas.

Charles asintió subiendo nuevamente al carruaje, inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida y fustigó los caballos. En cuanto cruzó las verjas del palacete en el que no sólo había crecido, sino también aprendido a reír nuevamente y, sobre todo, a confiar en los demás, volteó por última vez. Desfilaron ante sus ojos las imágenes de un asustado niño montando el majestuoso caballo que su padre guiaba, haciéndolo dar primero cortas vueltas para luego animarlo a cabalgar un poco más lejos y sin ayuda. Un poco más allá, un delgado chiquillo sostenía una espada mientras se padre le enseñaba con paciencia y muy buen humor, los movimientos básicos del esgrima. Luego, un impetuoso adolescente era sostenido por el mismo hombre que siempre lo acompañaba, ayudándolo a caminar después de su primera borrachera. Sacudió la cabeza, apenas logrando respirar. Finalmente, vio salir por la puerta principal a un furioso joven que montó de un salto al corcel que lo esperaba, mientras el hombre que siempre había estado para él, lo observaba con pesar desde una de las ventanas del estudio. Con la mirada cristalizada, volvió la vista hacia el camino y apretó la mandíbula al tiempo que apuraba el tranco de los corceles, si no salía pronto de ahí se volvería loco. Eran demasiados los recuerdos.

-¿Qué ruta seguiremos?

La voz de Isabelle lo sacó de su concentración.

-Iremos por tierra hasta _Göteborg_ *, ahí embarcaremos en el primer esquife que encontremos con dirección a cualquier puerto cercano a Bélgica. Desde ese lugar continuaremos por tierra hasta _De Panne_ \- tragó fuerte, sentía la garganta apretada –Evaluamos ir a Inglaterra, pero el bloqueo no nos permitiría reunirte con tus padres… y le prometí llevarte con ellos en caso de que él no pudiera hacerlo.

-Entiendo…- murmuró Isabelle. Lo conocía, sabía que necesitaba tiempo y la mejor forma de cooperar en esos momentos, era siguiendo las instrucciones que Fersen había dejado. Con hechos había aprendido que la mejor ayuda no es la que uno quiere entregar, sino la que el otro necesita recibir.

-Nadie nos buscará dentro del imperio francés- continuó hablando, ignorando todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la mujer que amaba –Jamás se imaginarán que estamos en la tierra donde mi padre también es aborrecido.

-Charles…

-No, ahora no- la miró con los ojos aguados, desolados –Necesito estar entero…

Isabelle asintió y espoleó a _Aura_ cuando Charles hizo lo mismo con los corceles que guiaba, internándose en un camino flanqueado por una espesa arboleda. Después de un rato, un solitario jinete apareció en medio de la vía. Llevó la diestra a la empuñadura del arma sin disminuir el tranco de su caballo, mas cuando notó que el carruaje sí disminuía la velocidad hasta detenerse, hizo lo mismo. El misterioso jinete descendió de su montura al tiempo que Charles saltaba del pescante y ayudaba a Sofía a salir. Cuando el hombre se quitó el tricornio, reconoció a Fabián. Ambos hermanos se abrazaron en silencio. La condesa estuvo a punto de caer debido un desfallecimiento, ambos hombres rápidamente sostuvieron a la temblorosa mujer. Se sintió una inútil, pues si bien seguía atenta a los que pasaba, no atinaba a reaccionar, aún se sentía adormecida.

El suave viento se llevó las palabras y sollozos que los hermanos compartían. Charles observó en silencio, únicamente preocupado de sostener a su tía en caso de que se descompensara nuevamente. Cuando el _gran chambelán de la corte_ informó que el cuerpo de Fersen estaba a su custodia y que además exigió una investigación, Sofía cayó de rodillas al piso sin que quienes la rodeaban pudieran evitarlo. En esos momentos, Isabelle despertó de la ensoñación en la que estaba y desmontó de un salto, corrió para ayudar. Mientras trataba de calmarla, escuchó a Fabián entregarle a su sobrino la última información que Fersen había dejado para él. Eran instrucciones acerca de las finanzas puestas a nombre de sus herederos y sus correspondientes ubicaciones. Charles asintió con la mandíbula y puños apretados.

-Fabián- Sofía comenzó a hablar entre sollozos –Acompáñanos, por favor, no puedo perder a otro hermano- suplicó poniéndose de pie y tomándolo de las manos.

-Adlersparre ya obtuvo lo que quería- contestó el chambelán mientras un par de lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos -Estaré a salvo y me encargaré de que cada uno de esos animales sea llevado a juicio…- apretó las temblorosas manos que sostenía entre las suyas -Le daré una sepultura digna de él, te lo juro.

Sofía asintió y respiró profundo, sabiendo que debía recomponerse y aguantar de la mejor forma posible todo el viaje que se les avecinaba. Ya habría tiempo de llorar y buscar venganza, mientras tanto, lo importante era sobrevivir. Irguiendo la espalda acarició la mejilla de su hermano menor y se despidió de él rogando volver a verlo. Ayudada por Isabelle, ingresó nuevamente al carruaje. Cuando la joven de cabello negro cerró la portezuela, Charles y Fabián se despedían. Se acercó.

-... de haber estado ahí- murmuró el hermano de Fersen.

-El resultado habría sido peor, también te habrían atacado- lo cortó Charles -Estuve ahí y no pude hacer nada… ni siquiera puedo explicarme por qué sigo vivo...

Fabián abrazó a su sobrino en un afectuoso e inesperado gesto mientras le murmuraba algo al oído. Al separarse, fue hasta Isabelle y tomando sus manos, las besó con cariño.

-Fue un gusto conocerte, sobrina… oficialmente serás parte de una familia que no está en sus mejores momentos- sonrió con tristeza -Pero si mi sobrino te eligió, sé que estás a la altura y nos darás la fortaleza que todos necesitamos.

Isabelle lo miró desconcertada, pues no se explicaba como su incipiente compromiso con Charles había llegado tan rápido a los oídos de Fabián. Si bien parecía que había pasado una vida, la realidad es que apenas hace dos días había aceptado casarse con él.

-Axel me lo comunicó ayer, estaba pletórico de felicidad y no pudo guardarse la buena nueva- le explicó.

La joven no supo qué decir, de pronto se sintió abrumada. La felicidad de saberse amada como siempre quiso, estaba en un plano tan lejano que casi no recordaba lo sentido hace sólo un par de días. Asustada de su reacción, buscó el rostro de Charles, mas él rehuyó su mirada mientras se quitaba el tricornio y revolvía su corto cabello. Incómoda y desconcertada, volteó nuevamente hacia Fabián.

-Creo que debemos irnos…- se despidió del hermano de Fersen y corrió hasta _Aura_. Apretando las riendas para ocultar el temblor de sus manos, esperó que Charles hiciera lo mismo y volviera al carruaje.

Nuevamente emprendieron el camino. Recién pasada la medianoche se detuvieron, y sólo porque los animales necesitaban descanso. Mientras Charles tomaba una cubeta para buscar agua, Birgitta comenzó a reunir leña e Isabelle atendió a Sofía que aún no lograba sobreponerse por completo. Freja, por su parte, improvisó una liviana comida con las provisiones que llevaban. Después de entregarle agua fresca a Birgitta, que ya había encendido el fuego, Charles guió a los caballos al riachuelo que había encontrado. Se quedó ahí durante un par de horas, en silencio y con la mirada perdida en la oscuridad, atento a cualquier ruido. Si bien lo más correcto hubiera sido vigilar desde donde estaba su familia, necesitaba estar solo, sentía que se ahogaba. Al regresar, el crujido de sus pisadas provocó que Isabelle diera un respingo y se sentara de inmediato, la joven llevaba un rato dormitando acurrucada sobre una manta. Charles se acercó al fuego y arrojó un par de ramas. Tomó el cazo del té que estaba sobre las brasas y se sirvió en uno de los jarrones dispuestos. Sentándose sobre una piedra bebió en silencio.

Isabelle esperó que terminara y se levantó, tomó un recipiente que tenía junto a ella y se acercó sin mediar palabras. Frente a él se acuclilló y le asió con firmeza la mano izquierda, cuando Charles trató de esquivarla, lo retuvo con fuerza.

-Si no reubicamos los dedos, perderás movilidad de forma permanente.

Él asintió sin atreverse a decirle que sentir ese palpitante dolor, era lo único que lo alejaba del sufrimiento que se albergaba en su pecho y que apenas le permitía respirar. Con la mandíbula apretada, observó cómo ella primero masajeaba la mano tratando de desentumecerla.

Cerrando los ojos unos instantes y recordando las instrucciones de Jean, Isabelle palpó con las yemas de los dedos los nudillos y sus alrededores, reconociendo el lugar en el que las articulaciones habían sido forzadas. Cuando encontró el punto exacto, respiró profundo y de un fuerte tirón reubicó el dedo meñique. Levantó la vista, pese a que la frente de Charles estaba perlada de sudor, y ella sabía que eso le había provocado más que una molestia, el joven miraba hacia un lado, ausente de todo lo que estaba pasando. Lo sintió tan lejano, que un frío viento le heló el pecho. Se preguntó cómo era posible que alguien tan cercano, alguien tan amado, podía en tan sólo un momento convertirse en casi un extraño. Se sintió desolada. Sin atreverse a llorar, por miedo a no poder detenerse, tampoco se animaba a pensar en la muerte de Fersen, ya que cuando lo hacía, la sensación de dolor y terror la dejaban sin movimiento, sin poder respirar, pues hasta el aire la lastimaba. Cerró los párpados con fuerza, tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Este, dolerá más…- murmuró en un vano intento de llenar el terrible silencio que los envolvía. Por respuesta, recibió un seco asentimiento.

Con el corazón aterido por la pena, respiró profundo y tomó con firmeza la mano que permanecía inmóvil entre las suyas. Nuevamente hizo el reconocimiento de la lesión, luego de contar hasta tres, tiró el dedo dislocado. Esta vez Charles dio un respingo. Rápidamente Isabelle esparció el ungüento preparado y lo cubrió con las tiras de una enagua que Birgitta le había entregado. Antes de que él se alejara nuevamente, se puso de pie y con un pañuelo húmedo le limpió las heridas del rostro. Por más que buscó su mirada, no pudo verla. Cuando sacó un emplasto envuelto en hojas que guardaba en el bolsillo de su chalequin y trató de ubicarlo sobre el hinchado ojo de Charles, él se hizo hacia atrás y la miró. Se estremeció al ver sus maravillosos ojos enrojecidos, fríos y vacíos, no estaba la mirada llena de amor que tanto añoraba. Tragó fuerte antes de hablar.

-Si no apresuramos tu recuperación, llamaremos la atención debido a como luces- dijo con la voz temblando e intentando colocarle nuevamente el emplasto en el rostro. Él se limitó a asentir y esperó que terminara de curarlo. Cuando la joven finalizó su tarea, Charles se levantó de donde estaba y tomó un emparedado que estaba cerca del fuego.

-Aprovecha de descansar, continuaremos apenas amanezca- le dijo antes de voltear hacia la espesura del bosque -Esta será nuestra última noche tranquila, ya deben haberse dado cuenta de que huimos y comenzarán a buscarnos… debemos comprar más víveres y mantas, pues dudo que podamos refugiarnos en alguna posada hasta que lleguemos a puerto- se alejó sin esperar una respuesta.

Isabelle se quedó unos segundos de pie y sin poder moverse, cuando por fin pudo hacerlo, se envolvió en una manta y se acostó frente al fuego con los párpados apretados, luchando por no derramar las lágrimas que le quemaban los ojos.

Las siguientes jornadas, fueron tal como Charles había previsto. En los caminos principales, y por consiguiente los más directos y en mejores condiciones, siempre había a lo menos un par de militares patrullando. Debieron continuar trasladándose por vías alternativas, más lentas y llenas de obstáculos. En cuanto coincidieron con un poblado, Birgitta y Freja compraron todo lo que les fue posible, llevaban varios días alimentándose sólo de fruta seca y pan rancio. Cuando la otrora ama de llaves de una de las mansiones más fastuosas de Estocolmo, cocinó un caldo que contenía verduras y trozos de carne, los cinco fugitivos se sentaron frente al fuego y devoraron la humilde comida como si fuera faisán acompañado de las más finas guarniciones. Con el estómago lleno, y agradeciendo estar viajando en pleno verano, acamparon nuevamente, esta vez, Charles permitió que Isabelle y Birgitta se turnaran con él para vigilar, pues apenas lograba mantener los ojos abiertos después de tantas noches de desvelo.

Una de esas noches y a sólo un par de jornadas de _Göteborg_ _,_ mientras Birgitta e Isabelle trataban de mantenerse despiertas hablando en susurros para no perturbar a los que dormían, el relinchar de los caballos interrumpió su cháchara. Isabelle hizo un gesto de silencio a su doncella al tiempo que se sacaba el puñal que portaba para entregárselo. Ella se quedó con un arma, afirmándola con las dos manos y los sentidos alerta.

-Ve a despertar a Charles- susurró –No despiertes a Freja o a mi tía, puede que no sea nada.

La mucama asintió y, remangándose la falda del vestido, caminó en puntillas hasta el lugar en donde el hijo de Fersen dormía. El puñal cayó al suelo cuando vio que Charles tenía los ojos abiertos y el brillo de la hoja de una espada le iluminaba el rostro. Un soldado lo tenía inmovilizado mientras amenazaba con degollarlo al menor movimiento. Antes de que Birgitta pudiera gritar por ayuda, un fuerte golpe en la cabeza la noqueó.

-¿Dónde están las demás?- preguntó el soldado mientras obligaba a Charles a ponerse de pie -¡Habla!- lo empujó –Sé que falta una perra arrogante y una chiquilla malcriada.

Charles a apretó los puños mientras miraba en todas direcciones, no veía a Isabelle por ninguna parte. Sin poder evitarlo dirigió la mirada hacia la berlina, su tía y Freja acostumbraban dormir ahí.

-¡Aquí hay una!- gritó otro militar mientras arrastraba a Isabelle de un brazo –¡Parece un chiquillo, pero le sobra cabello y le falta algo entre las piernas!- se burló restregando el cañón de un arma en la ingle de la joven. Ella se encogió de terror, no obstante se obligó a no emitir ningún sonido.

-¡Suéltala! ¡No la toques!- Charles se revolvió furioso. La hoja de la espada le rasguñó la piel.

-¡Revisa el carruaje!- ordenó quien retenía a Charles al soldado que había golpeado a Birgitta –Llevamos días pisándoles los talones- murmuró con sorna mientras le retorcía un brazo a su prisionero –Casi se nos escapan- se carcajeó –Si no fuera por el casi…

-Es a mi a quien buscan, deja que las demás se vayan- musitó Charles.

-¿Y perderme la recompensa por la estirada de tu tía?- negó con la cabeza mientras chasqueaba la lengua –La están esperando para juzgarla como cómplice del maldito Von Fersen y a ti te espera la corte marcial.

-¡Está vacío!- gritó el militar que salía del carruaje.

Charles soltó el aire que contenía en el pecho mientras se preguntaba dónde podrían estar Sofía y Freja. Su duda fue resuelta más rápido de lo que esperaba, pues el ruido de un seco golpe junto con un fuerte tirón lo sorprendieron. El hombre que lo retenía cayó al piso, dándole el tiempo justo para escapar de la hoja que estaba a punto de degollarlo.

A partir de ese instante, todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. Sofía, que aún mantenía entre sus manos la roca con la que había golpeado al militar que yacía en el suelo, se inclinó y descargó en él toda la furia que sentía, golpeó al hombre en la cabeza hasta que le deformó el cráneo. Charles, recogió la espada y se lanzó contra el soldado que estaba a medio camino entre él y la berlina. Mientras los aceros cortaban el aire, Isabelle se revolvió hasta que logró darle un puñetazo en el rostro al soldado que apuntaba sin éxito a los hombres que se debatían a duelo. El militar lanzó una maldición, llevándose la mano con la que sostenía el revólver a la nariz. En esos momentos, la joven se lanzó contra él, desequibrándolo, no obstante también cayó al piso cuando el militar la arrastró de un brazo. Tomó un puñado de tierra y se lo lanzó a la cara. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Freja se acercaba con una enorme piedra en las manos, se hizo al lado justo cuando el proyectil aterrizó contra el pecho del caído. Tanteó la tierra hasta dar con el arma que el hombre soltó gracias al impacto, disparó antes de que el soldado se lanzara sobre el ama de llaves. Sin tiempo para recargar, soltó la pistola y se acercó a la víctima que agonizaba entre quejidos gracias al balazo que le dio en pleno pecho, le quitó el arma que portaba en el cinto.

-¡Agáchate!- gritó.

Charles se tiró al suelo al tiempo que ella disparaba. La bala dio contra un árbol cercano, justo sobre la cabeza de Sofía, que continuaba de rodillas y observando al hombre que había asesinado con sus propias manos. En el piso quedaron los contrincantes, pues el soldado también se había lanzado al suelo al escuchar la advertencia de Isabelle. Estando demasiado cerca para usar las espadas, Charles se quitó el puñal que guardaba en una bota mientras el soldado lo imitaba. Se pusieron de pie en silencio y sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, cada uno listo para atacar apenas el otro diera luces de hacer lo mismo. Pese a estar en clara desventaja, el militar no cedió, ya no se trataba de apresar a un desertor de la milicia y a una acusada de traición, el hombre ahora debía salvar su vida. Lamentablemente sus pensamientos lo traicionaron, ya que cuando vio que Charles se movía hacia delante, no alcanzó a evadir el embiste. Cayendo bajo el peso del joven aristócrata, soltó el puñal para asestarle un puñetazo, golpe que dio de lleno en el objetivo.

Isabelle vio pasmada como Charles sacudía la cabeza tratando de desentumecerse y por reflejo soltaba el puñal, antes de lograr despabilarse, el soldado consiguió cambiar de posición, quedando sobre él y en clara ventaja, comenzó a asfixiarlo. En esos momentos, la joven corrió sin que nada más le importara, tomando uno de los cuchillos que estaban tirados, lo clavó en la cintura del militar con las dos manos, justo en uno de los riñones. El hombre se retorció entre alaridos.

-Debemos irnos…- tironeó de Charles hasta que este se puso de pie –Pueden venir más…- agregó con la voz temblando y aún llena de adrenalina

Él asintió y arrastró de las piernas al hombre que ya había dejado de gritar, y sólo se limitaba a boquear en busca de aire, hasta unos matorrales. Isabelle corrió en busca de Birgitta, la joven continuaba desmayada. Junto a Freja la trasladaron hasta el carruaje, acomodándola en el interior mientras los tres militares eran apilados por Charles tras unos arbustos.

-Tía… debemos irnos- murmuró Isabelle a Sofía, que continuaba de rodillas en el piso.

-Freja, tráeme un poco de agua... por favor- pidió antes de ponerse de pie.

El ama de llaves dejó de recoger el rudimentario campamento e hizo lo que le pedían. Sofía lavó de sus manos la sangre que estaba comenzando a secarse. Cuando consideró que estaba lista, tomó el recipiente y lo vació, se lo entregó a Isabelle, se puso de pie y estiró la falda de su vestido.

-Vamos- dijo enderezando los hombros –Esperaré en el carruaje, siento que estoy a punto de sufrir una jaqueca.

-Te haré una infusión- contestó la joven aún tratando de entender el extraño actuar de la elegante mujer, pues esperaba estuviera hecha un manojo de nervios y no actuando casi con normalidad.

Sofía dio media vuelta, mas se detuvo antes de dar el primer paso. Volteó parcialmente y habló.

-Estoy bien… haré cualquier cosa por mi familia, los escrúpulos los perdí junto con mi hermano.

Isabelle asintió y ayudó a Freja a recoger todo. Antes de partir, le llevó lo prometido a Sofía mientras Charles terminaba de aparejar los caballos. Cuando se acercó a _Aura_ , que estaba firmemente tomada por él, se esforzó en parecer tranquila pese a que sentía que cada fibra de su cuerpo temblaba.

-Tu mano…- dijo Charles tomándole la diestra. El pulgar de Isabelle estaba hinchado y rojo.

-No es nada… sólo un golpe.

Charles le empuñó la mano, dejando esta vez el pulgar por sobre los otros dedos.

-Siempre debes golpear así- le levantó la mano para que la viera –Nunca dejes el pulgar dentro del puño, porque el golpe repercutirá en tu mano-. Ella asintió. De forma imprevista tiró de ella y la abrazó con brusquedad –Mantente cerca de mí- le dijo al oído.

Isabelle asintió nuevamente, sintiendo que se desmoronaría en cualquier momento, necesitaba tanto que él la abrazara y le dijera que todo iba a estar bien. Si bien no se consideraba una persona débil ni mucho menos temerosa, se sentía a la deriva sin su apoyo. Buscó la mirada de Charles, sin embargo, una vez más, él la evitó. Bajó la cabeza derrotada y montó, un largo camino les esperaba.

Agotados y sucios llegaron a _Göteborg_ , consiguieron espacio en un hostal para asearse y cambiarse de ropa mientras Charles desaparecía entre el ajetreo propio del puerto, buscando quien los sacara de Suecia sin importar el precio. Aprovechó de vender la berlina y los corceles que la tiraban, pues sólo había conseguido espacio para transportar a _Aura_ y esa era su prioridad, no le provocaría a Isabelle otra pérdida, sabía cuánto amaba a su caballo. Luego de supervisar que la potranca estuviera instalada en un cómodo cubil, pues la suerte y el dinero lo habían acompañado, consiguiendo sin mucho esfuerzo que un barco que zarpaba esa misma tarde los llevara, regresó a la posada. Encontró a las cuatro mujeres comiendo en el humilde comedor. Isabelle fue a su encuentro apenas lo vio.

-Está lista el agua para que te des un baño- le dijo acercándose –También separamos del equipaje una muda de ropa limpia y hay comida en la habitación.

-Gracias… Nos vamos en un par de horas.

Ella asintió y lo tomó de la mano, guiándolo escaleras arriba.

-Espera- la detuvo -¿Dónde está el equipaje?, necesito pedirle a los mozos que lo trasladen al barco, vendí la berlina y no podremos trasladarlo nosotros solos- antes de que ella pudiera preguntar, le informó que _Aura_ estaba embarcada y a buen resguardo.

-Puedo ocuparme de eso, déjame ayudar mientras te alistas.

-No te harán mucho caso- la miró con pesar y le rozó la mejilla con los nudillos que ya estaban comenzando a cicatrizar –Las órdenes de una mujer difícilmente son tomadas en cuenta… tampoco podemos llamar la atención-. Ella asintió resignada, guiándolo a la habitación en donde además de sus cosas, estaban los baúles que debían trasladar.

 _A veces no pienso  
Me vuelvo tan frío y no estoy  
A veces me ausento  
De mis sentimientos_

 _Y luego sonrío  
Recuerdo y me aferro a vivir  
Y a veces quisiera  
Matar por tu amor_

 _Tan sólo por un momento_

Sofía e Isabelle acordaron comunicarse con André apenas tocarán suelo belga, pues él era el único que sabría cómo hablar con Oscar y comunicarle la fatídica noticia de la mejor forma posible. Mientras Freja y Birgitta hacían una lista de los víveres que deberían llevar en caso de emergencia, la joven de cabello negro miró el desvencijado reloj que colgaba de uno de los muros del comedor. Llevaban sentadas en ese lugar más de una hora. Preocupada porque Charles aún no salía de la habitación, decidió ir a buscarlo, pronto tendrían que embarcar y quizás él se había quedado dormido después de tantos días sin descansar como era debido. Golpeó un par de veces a la puerta del cuarto, no recibió respuesta. Abrió despacio, tratando de no hacer ruido para no alertarlo de forma innecesaria. Lo encontró sentado en la bañera y con la vista pegada en el agua. Se acercó cautelosa.

-Charles… ¿Ocurre algo?

En ese momento él levantó la vista, tenía los ojos rojos, acuosos y el mentón temblando. Al verla, sacudió la cabeza en forma negativa y comenzó a enjabonarse de forma brusca y rápida. Ella se acercó y arrodilló junto a la tina.

-Habla conmigo… por favor- le suplicó.

-No puedo.

-Charles…

-Estaré listo en un par de minutos- dijo antes de vaciarse un cubo con agua en la cabeza. Se enjabonó el corto cabello y lo aclaró rápidamente. Salió de la tina estilando y se acercó al mueble que tenía un gastado espejo y una jofaina. Tomando una barra de jabón, hizo espuma con las manos y se la esparció por el rostro. Dejando que el aire caliente de la tarde le secara el cuerpo, comenzó a rasurarse. Isabelle, se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta.

-Te espero abajo- dijo antes de salir.

Con la providencia acompañándolos, abordaron sin que nadie reparara en ellos. Instalándose en dos camarotes particulares, uno para Freja y Sofía, y el otro para Isabelle y Birgitta. Charles decidió dormir en las literas comunitarias, sabía que esa era la mejor forma de enterarse de todo lo que ocurría durante el viaje, además, siempre podría escabullirse en alguno de los camarotes privados para cambiarse de ropa o descansar a sus anchas si lo necesitaba en algún momento.

Al segundo día de travesía, cuando el barco se estabilizó en alta mar, Isabelle se atrevió a salir a cubierta. Apoyada en uno de los barandales, cerró los ojos y permitió que la salada brisa le enfriara el rostro. El atardecer tiñéndose de naranjas y violetas le hizo recordar su viaje anterior, el mismo trayecto y con el corazón también dolido, aunque por causas muy diferentes. Con la garganta escociéndole por las lágrimas que aún guardaba, rememoró el tierno abrazo de Fersen cubriéndole los hombros y sus sabias palabras, él siempre lograba de reconfortarla. Se abrazó a sí misma en busca de calor, ya que si bien esta vez viajaba acompañada de mucha gente, la sensación de estar más sola que nunca no la abandonaba. Sentía que un enorme abismo se había instalado entre Charles y ella, no dudaba de su amor, pues los sentimientos no cambiaban de forma tan rápida, pero temía que el dolor de ambos se transformara en un muro que ninguno de los dos pudiera escalar, estaba sin fuerzas ni ganas de luchar.

 _Y es que todavía no encuentro  
Lo que en mí sería normal  
Para darte mucho más  
Y entregarme por completo  
Sexo, pudor o lágrimas, me da igual_

 _Me quieres ver grande  
A pesar de lo débil que soy  
Y si toco hasta el fondo  
Me sacas de nuevo_

De pronto, fuertes risotadas llamaron su atención, buscó con la mirada el origen. Un grupo de hombres bebían sentados entre redes y cuerdas. Reconoció de inmediato la castaña cabeza de Charles, pues si bien el tosco corte de cabello disminuía su señorial aspecto, no lograba ocultar su feroz estampa y elegante porte. Arrugó el entrecejo al ver que este tambaleaba un poco al ponerse de pie para tomar una botella que estaba a unos pasos de distancia. Estaba borracho como una cuba. Apretó los puños con rabia _"Sigue siendo el mismo inconsciente de siempre"_ , maldijo para sus adentros. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, si no salía de ahí iba a terminar tironeándolo para discutir con él a vista y paciencia de todos. Iba tan furiosa, que cuando una lata de aceite se cruzó en su camino, no dudó en patearla con fuerza. El ruido hizo que los hombres callaran y voltearan en su dirección. Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños deseando desaparecer, pues si bien vestía ropas masculinas, el cabello suelto la delataba como la mujer que era.

-¡Fíjese por donde va, señorita!- gritó un rubicundo hombretón de nariz roja y gorda como las frutillas.

-¡Si gusta la puedo guiar a su camarote!- secundó otro, un poco más flaco y sin los dientes frontales.

-¡Yo también me ofrezco!- gritó también un muchacho flaco y rubio, que apenas lograba hablar de lo borracho que estaba.

-Diablos…- masculló Charles poniéndose de pie –Es mía, más les vale no pasarse de listos- dijo apuntando con un dedo a sus risueños acompañantes que no dejaban de bromear. Trastabillando le dio alcance en uno de los pasillos, pues Isabelle ya había comenzado a caminar. -¿Qué haces en cubierta de noche?- la tomó de un brazo –¿No te das cuenta de que es peligroso estar ahí?- apretó la mano –¡Maldición, el barco está lleno de marineros borrachos!

-¡Y tú también lo estás!- sacudió el brazo para que la soltara y lo miró furibunda –No tienes remedio, sigues siendo el mismo irresponsable, el mismo egoísta e inmaduro- siseó.

Charles frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula, comenzó a caminar con ella a la rastra. Llegando al camarote de Isabelle, abrió la puerta con brusquedad. Birgitta estaba acostaba y cepillándose el cabello.

-Mi tía… te busca- dijo arrastrando las palabras.

La jovencita agarró un chal y salió del camarote antes de que Isabelle alcanzara a decirle que no se moviera. Apenas quedaron solos, Charles la apresó contra la puerta que cerró de golpe.

-¡Eres tú la que no cambia!- apoyó las manos en la madera, impidiendo que ella se moviera de ese lugar -¡¿Cuándo dejarás de buscar el peligro?!- dio un puñetazo en la puerta –No eres una chiquilla para tener que estar todo el tiempo pendiente de ti- la apuntó con un dedo –Vez que te pierdo de vista te golpean, te amenazan o algo más ocurre… ¡Estoy cansado!

-¡Nadie te ha pedido que me cuides!- gritó empujándolo –¡No seas hipócrita! ¡No permitiré que descargues en mí todo lo que no te atreves a exteriorizar! ¡Y si de cansancio hablamos, yo también estoy cansada de luchar contra ti y tus fantasmas!- se agachó y logró escabullirse de él, pasando bajo sus brazos –No te reconozco, no sé quién eres… no hablas conmigo y apenas me miras- masculló con la voz temblando –No eres el único que sufre… ¡¿Es qué no te das cuenta?!- lo golpeó en el pecho. Antes de poder hablar nuevamente, se encontró pegada a él y siendo callada con un feroz beso. Se aferró a su cuello de forma desesperada.

-Te amo- dijo Charles con la respiración entrecortada y separándose de sus labios. Le acarició una mejilla –Eres tan hermosa que no puedo sacarte de mi… tan inquieta que apenas logro mantenerte el ritmo y tan exasperante, que siento que lo único que quieres es quitarme la poca cordura que me queda… no sé qué hacer con nosotros… no sé qué hacer…

-No te alejes…- le suplicó ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y aferrándose a las solapas de su camisa –Te estás alejando y me fuerzas a hacer lo mismo- sollozó –¿No te das cuenta?... Recapacita… Te necesito y sé que tú también me necesitas…

-No pude salvarlo- tragó fuerte, en un vano intento de aclararse la garganta -No pude hacer nada...- agregó con el mentón temblando –Estoy roto, me quebraron…- apoyó la frente contra la de ella –Me hicieron suplicar y arrastrarme por el suelo nuevamente…- la voz se le cortó.

-Eso no te cambia…- Isabelle le tomó el rostro con las manos –Sigues siendo tú… el mismo que me hizo amarlo con locura- lo besó en los labios, no obstante esta vez él no le respondió –Vuelve a mí… por favor, no me alejes- pidió con lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas.

Charles le tomó las manos para que lo soltara y se alejó temblando. La observó unos segundos con los ojos anegados, sacudió la cabeza antes de que alguna lágrima se derramara y caminó hasta la puerta. Salió en completo silencio. Isabelle cayó de rodillas mientras dejaba que el desgarrador llanto que llevaba tiempo conteniendo se desatara sin control. Lloró por la muerte de Fersen, por el dolor que sentiría su madre, por la pena de Sofía, por el sufrimiento de Charles y por ella. Lloró por todo lo que les habían hecho, porque no sólo habían asesinado a su padre frente a sus ojos, también habían destruido todo lo que Charles tardó años en construir, años en sanar. El orgulloso y seguro hombre en el que se convirtió, había vuelto a ser un niño indefenso, torturado, aterrado e inseguro… y ella no sabía cómo ayudarlo.

 _Por eso me quedo  
Me aferro y te quiero a morir  
Por eso aquí adentro  
Tú estás todo el tiempo_

 _Viviendo del sufrimiento_

 _Y es que todavía no encuentro  
Lo que en mí sería normal  
Para darte mucho más  
Y entregarme por completo_

 _Sexo, pudor o lágrimas, me da igual  
Me da igual_

* * *

 _ **Julio de 1810, Arras.**_

Sentada en la terraza que daba al patio trasero, Oscar levantó la taza que Martine había rellenado con una nueva dosis de chocolate caliente y la bebió con calma. Pese a que la temperatura no era la más adecuada para el cálido brebaje, no podía resistirse a disfrutar uno de sus más grandes placeres. Como siempre le pasaba cuando bebía chocolate, con los ojos cerrados recordó las suaves y tiernas manos de su Nana, pues cada vez que la abuela de André le servía esa misma bebida, una delicada caricia recorría su mejilla. Sonrió al pensar en la dulce anciana. Gracias a las caricias que ella le entregó, había aprendido a hacer lo mismo con sus hijos, a mimarlos y abrazarlos aunque no hubiera recibido el mismo trato por parte de sus padres. Depositando la taza vacía sobre el fino platillo de porcelana, levantó la vista para posarla en el ajetreado patio trasero de la hacienda. Los empleados trasladaban caballos de un lado a otro, algunos para ser ejercitados y otros para descansar. Desde el arroyo, unos hombres transportaban agua para los bebederos de las caballerizas y un par de palafreneros limpiaban los establos. Entre estos últimos estaba Phillipe, el joven siempre se ofrecía a realizar el trabajo que en general los demás rehuían, demostrando, una vez más, su agradecimiento hacia la familia que había salvado de la muerte, y no sólo por haberlo sacado del camino esa noche de invierno, sino que por haberle permitido ocultarse ahí y no regresar al ejército. Oscar sonrió al ver como Martine se acercaba a él con una jarra con agua fresca en las manos, siempre flanqueada por su hijo mayor, que vale decir, se había transformado en un saludable muchachito, ya no habían rastros del escuálido y tímido niño del fangal. Cuando el prófugo joven terminó de refrescarse, levantó a Antoine del suelo y lo lanzó por los aires, provocando alegres carcajadas en el infante y un adorable sonrojo en Martine. Oscar sonrió nuevamente mientras pensaba en cómo solucionaría la situación de construir una nueva casa junto a la de Gilbert, ya que seguramente pronto la jovencita y sus niños necesitarían una vivienda independiente, un hogar para compartir con Phillipe, pues pese a su habitual despiste en lides amorosas, los años le habían concedido la agudeza típica de las madres. Tendría que hablar con André al respecto.

Pensando en su marido, lo buscó con la mirada. No lo encontró. Dispuesta a ponerse de pie, no alcanzó a hacerlo antes de que el gato de Augustin saltara sobre su regazo.

-Eres un impertinente…- murmuró tomando al felino y depositándolo sobre la silla que estaba junto a ella.

-¡Agárralo! ¡Claudine quiere tocarlo y ese endemoniado animal no se deja!- gritó Alain.

-Deja de forzar las cosas, ¿acaso quieres que la arañe?- se levantó de la silla y le quitó a Claudine de los brazos –Y deja de concederle todo lo que quiera- besó una de las regordetas mejillas de la niña que de inmediato se aferró a su cuello –Casi no te reconozco, ¿dónde está el hombre que no dejaba de repetir que la ausencia de privilegios forjaba el carácter?

-No sé de qué hablas- contestó Alain acercándose a la silla donde estaba _Jacques II_ , cuando trató de tomarlo, este saltó y se escabulló hacia el interior de la casona –Gato del demonio- farfulló -Cuando llegue mi ahijado, él me ayudará- guiñó un ojo y sonrió de lado –Es el único de esta familia que no busca llevarme la contra en todo- se dejó caer en la silla y levantando los brazos estiró la espalda dando un largo bostezo.

-¿Viniste sólo con Claudine?

-No, Gabriel se metió a la cocina, le trajo varias tartas a tu marido- comenzó a tamborilear la superficie de la mesa con los dedos –Obviamente a estas alturas, ya debe haber desaparecido al menos la mitad de una… no sé cómo no saca barriga con todo lo que come.

-Él no trabaja en una imprenta ni tras un escritorio- dijo la rubia sonriendo y poniéndose de pie –Llevaré a Claudine a ver a los potrillos, avísame cuando esté listo el almuerzo- se alejó haciendo oídos sordos a los reclamos de Alain acerca de que él no estaba gordo ni tenía barriga, y que estaba bastante bien para su edad. Cuando el hombre comenzó a gritar que incluso varias clientas sólo se querían atender con él y no con Rosalie, Oscar levantó una mano e hizo una señal de despedida mientras apuraba los pasos, haciendo que Claudine soltara dulces e inocentes risitas gracias al bamboleo.

El resto de la mañana, se la pasó ayudando a la hija de Anne a caminar, pues la niña hace poco se había animado con sus primeros pasos y no aguantaba mucho sin pisar el suelo. Disfrutando de la tranquilidad y de la agradable brisa del campo, paseó bajo los árboles frutales y aprovechó de mimar a la niña que no veía desde hace días, después de todo, estaban solas y nadie vería que se desvivía por hacerle morisquetas y alcanzarle todo lo que la pequeña pedía. _"Alain no tiene por qué saberlo"_ se consoló ante la poca consecuencia entre sus palabras y acciones. Dio por finalizado el paseo cerca del mediodía, cuando Gabrielle mandó a buscar a Claudine para almorzar. Frente a la casona, se encontró con Alain y André, ambos lucían agitados y despeinados, a todas luces llegaban de un enérgico paseo a caballo.

-¿Ejercitándote?- preguntó mientras le entregaba la niña a su abuela, Alain bufó –Gabrielle, con suerte no tendrás que seguir corriendo botones de las chaquetas o pantalones, creo que por lo menos ya van dos medidas desde la última vez que lo vi.

La amorosa mujer comenzó a reír -He modificado dos chaquetas este último mes y tres pantalones…- secundó entre carcajadas.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- reclamó Alain desmontando –¡Parecen dos cacatúas mal intencionadas… dicen mentiras frente a mi dulce niña! ¡Si crece creyendo que tiene de padre a un tonel, será culpa de ustedes!- en esos momentos la niña comenzó a llorar debido a los gritos –¿Ven lo que provocan?- tomó a Claudine suavizando de inmediato la voz –No fue mi intención gritar, tesoro mío- comenzó a mecerla –Son estas crueles mujeres las que me sacan de mis casillas- caminó rumbo a la cocina mientras Oscar y Gabrielle se carcajeaban hasta que les dolió el estómago.

-Pero que traviesas andan hoy- André abrazó a su esposa de los hombros –Están hechas unas bromistas- la besó en la frente –Vamos a comer, estoy famélico.

Antes de sentarse a la mesa, André se sacó del bolsillo el atado de cartas que Alain le había entregado, las revisaría después de comer. El impresor, camino a la hacienda, había pasado por la oficina postal por su correspondencia, aprovechando de retirar la que pudiera haber para sus amigos, pues, secretamente, le encantaba ver la expresión de Oscar cuando recibía alguna carta de sus hijos. Sus ojos se iluminaban y una dulce sonrisa se instalaba en su rostro. Si bien ya no la amaba de la misma forma que antes, adoraba verla feliz. Sabedor de que su vida había sido dura y con muchas tristezas, cada momento de alegría que ella experimentaba lo gozaba como si fuera propio.

El almuerzo transcurrió entre las anécdotas de Alain y las risas de André. Oscar disfrutó cada segundo de la camaradería de esa mesa. Los tres habían compartido tantas cosas, que difícilmente podía imaginar su vida de otra forma. Mientras Gabrielle hacía dormir a la niña, el postre lo comieron en la terraza, hablando de lo preocupados que los tenía la estrategia de bloqueo europeo y las probables consecuencias de la invasión Napoleónica a España, situación que sin duda gatillaría un proceso independentista en toda _Hispanoamérica_. Alain, Gabrielle y Claudine, se marcharon sólo después de pasear al aire libre y cenar, aprovechando de hablar de política y, ciertamente, también criticar a su emperador sin temor a que alguien los denunciara, pues la hacienda Grandier era un santuario alejado del mundanal ruido del pueblo y de las normas que cualquier ciudadano debiera seguir.

Entrada la noche, André se escabulló del salón, donde Oscar estaba tocando el piano, cosa que hacía cada día antes de dormir, y pasó por el comedor para sacar un trozo de la tarta que había quedado sobre la mesa. En esos momentos, reparó en los sobres que seguían descansando sobre una mesita lateral, los tomó y fue a su despacho.

Sentado tras su escritorio, revisó cada carta. Sonrió orgulloso al recibir el reporte escolar de Augustin, su hijo tenía calificaciones sobresalientes y una gran gama de actividades físicas extraprogramáticas. Se propuso invitar a Oscar a París la próxima semana, quería felicitarlo personalmente y avanzar un poco más en la restitución de la relación entre ambos. Después de archivar algunas cuentas para revisarlas al día siguiente, se detuvo en el último sobre, el cual llamó su atención no sólo por estar remitido por Sofía y dirigido a él, sino que también porque el sello postal era de una ciudad costera en Bélgica. Apenas pudo sostener el abrecartas mientras un sudor frío le bajó por la espina dorsal y las manos le temblaban.

-o-

Oscar finalizó la pieza que estaba tocando y fijó la vista en _Jacques II_ , que como siempre la acompañaba echado sobre el piano. Sonrió al pensar en que el pobre felino había permanecido casi todo el día oculto, atreviéndose a salir de su escondite solo cuando las visitas se marcharon. Para recompensarlo, le acarició detrás de las orejas.

-Oscar…

El tono en la voz de André la hizo voltear de forma brusca. Lo vio afirmando en un puño una carta y con el rostro cetrino.

-¿Le ocurrió algo a Augustin?- se puso de pie y corrió hacia su marido, él negó -¿Es Isabelle?- lo tomó de la solapa de la camisa –Por Dios, ¡Habla!- le exigió zarandeándolo. André la abrazó con fuerza mientras ella temblaba de miedo –Mi hija, ¿le pasó algo a mi niña…?- se enderezó con violencia, buscando su mirada y apenas aguantando las náuseas que la invadieron. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo. Por más que luchó, él no la soltó.

-Fersen fue asesinado…- susurró André contra la cabeza de su esposa. En ese instante percibió cómo el cuerpo de ella se tensaba. Pasados unos segundos, Oscar nuevamente trató de escapar de su abrazo.

-Debe haber un error…- dijo mirándole a los ojos, buscando desesperadamente algún indicio de que había escuchado mal, pero en ellos solo encontró pesar. -Isabelle... ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien?- continuó estremeciéndose.

-Está en _De Panne,_ con Sofía y Charles… Está bien, sana y salva.

Oscar asintió separándose de él con dificultad. Se dirigió hacia la puerta del salón, apoyándose en los respaldos de los sofás y en las paredes. Cada paso que daba, le costaba la vida misma, las lágrimas le quemaban el pecho y el estómago se le retorcía. A punto estuvo de caer, sus piernas no le sostenían y su vista se nublaba. Un sollozo la detuvo en el umbral. Antes de caminar nuevamente, André la alcanzó, abrazándola por la espalda.

-Llora- le dijo al oído –Estoy aquí para sostenerte…

Soltando un grito cayó de rodillas al piso mientras André la afirmaba y acunaba contra su pecho. Lloró hasta que sintió no le quedaron lágrimas, siempre refugiada en el cálido y fuerte abrazo de su esposo, arrullada por su tranquila voz.

-o-

Caminando de un lado a otro, Oscar terminó de impartir instrucciones a Gilbert, Clarice y Martine. Ellos, que contaban con toda su confianza, quedarían a cargo de la hacienda por tiempo indefinido, pues apenas llegara André con Augustin desde París, viajarían a Bélgica. Cuando se convenció de que no quedaba nada al azar, fue al dormitorio y revisó el equipaje de ella y su marido. Puso en las maletas un par de armas extra además de las que tenía preparadas para que cada uno llevara en los cinturones. Cruzar las fronteras en plena guerra no era algo muy sensato, pero nada la detendría, debía llegar a donde estaba su hija y cumplir la promesa que hace años le había hecho a Fersen, no dejaría sola a Sofía. Una vez finalizada la tarea, fue a la habitación de Augustin, la recorrió con la mirada, buscando algo que pudiera estar olvidando, mas no encontró nada, pues todo lo importante se lo había llevado al internado y él mismo lo traería. Lamentó tener que retrasarlo en sus estudios, pero no había más opción, no viajaría dejando a su hijo menor solo y en una ciudad que únicamente le traía malos recuerdos. En cualquier momento podrían llamar a la milicia a los menores de dieciocho años y ella no estaría para evitar que se llevaran a su hijo. Jamás permitiría que algo así pasara, Augustin viajaría con ella y con André aunque tuviera que llevarlo a rastras.

El ruido de los cascos sobre la gravilla la hizo correr hacia el patio principal, sólo cuando vio los rubios y desordenados bucles de su hijo detuvo la marcha. Esperó golpeando con la punta de las botas el piso y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Augustín desmontó de un salto y corrió al encuentro de su madre, ambos tardaron unos segundos en reconocerse, pues a ojos de Oscar, el muchacho había crecido de forma considerable, casi llegando a la altura de André, junto con haber ganado peso y corpulencia. Poco quedaba del patoso adolescente que dejó meses atrás en el internado. Por su parte, el menor de los Grandier, aguantó una exclamación al ver a su madre más delgada y ojerosa, con la mirada vidriosa y gestos nerviosos. A todas luces estaba destrozada pero, por alguna razón que no entendía, continuaba manteniéndose firme, como si nada pasara.

-Madre…- avanzó a su encuentro –Te extrañé- la besó en la mejilla y la abrazó con cierta inseguridad, mas cuando percibió que Oscar le correspondía, la estrechó con fuerza, pues pese a que no entendía mucho la extraña relación que su madre y hermana tenían con el conde sueco, sí sabía que los unía un gran cariño.

Al separarse, Oscar sonrió y acunó el rostro de su hijo entre las manos –Estás enorme… te pareces cada vez más a tu abuelo- respiró profundo -¿Quieres descansar antes de salir nuevamente?

El joven sopesó las opciones, si bien estaba cansado, obviamente sabía que su madre estaba ansiosa por viajar y la verdad, es que él también quería hacer lo mismo. No resistía las ganas de ver a su hermana, saberla sufriendo y lejos de su familia era más de lo que podía soportar.

-Vamos. Estoy listo- contestó antes de mirar a André, este asintió y trasladó el equipaje desde el caballo al carruaje que ocuparían.

Antes de una hora, ya estaba todo listo para salir. Como era habitual, André acompañaría al cochero para turnarse con él en el manejo de la berlina. Cuando estaba instalándose en el pescante, Augustin lo detuvo.

-Padre, déjame a mí… acompaña a mamá, es lo mejor.

Después de mirar largamente a su hijo, André asintió, dándose cuenta de que la agudeza del muchacho no había disminuido en nada, pues con él a su lado, Oscar sólo se cerraría más y continuaría erigiendo el muro tras el cual se estaba refugiando. Jamás dejaría que sus hijos la vieran débil o triste. Al cambiar de puesto con el joven, se sacó el arma que llevaba en el cinto y se la entregó.

-Si ves a alguien obstaculizando el camino de manera sospechosa, dispara primero y pregunta después- instruyó con seriedad. Augustin asintió.

-o-

El suave traqueteo del carruaje deslizándose por el camino que los alejaba de la frontera entre Francia y Bélgica adormeció a André mientras Oscar, por su parte, no conseguía salir del estado de alerta en el que se encontraba desde que supo del fallecimiento de Fersen. Después de días de travesía, por fin lograron cruzar, no sin antes tener que desembolsar una que otra suma de dinero a los oficiales que insistían en poner más trabas de las necesarias a cualquier viajante. Augustin, como era de esperar, fue interpelado por no estar luchando por su patria en las filas del emperador, situación que sólo fue superada gracias a los documentos de identificación que portaban, los cuales demostraban su minoría de edad para la milicia. Con el afán de disminuir cualquier peligro de ser asaltados o nuevamente interrogados, cada día, apenas anochecía, buscaban una posada que se viera medianamente segura, pernoctando los tres juntos en una habitación mientras el cochero se quedaba con los caballos y las pertenencias, aunque, para ser justos, apenas André constataba que su familia estaba segura y descansando, acudía a acompañar a quien los guiaba. Ese cansancio acumulado, finalmente provocó que el criador de caballos se sumiera en un pesado sueño.

Pese a que poco más de un año atrás había recorrido el mismo camino junto a Isabelle, para Oscar se sintió como si hubiera pasado toda una eternidad. Después de observar como André buscaba una posición más cómoda para dormir, fijó la vista en la ventanilla mientras oía la cadenciosa conversación de su hijo con el cochero, se sumió en los recuerdos, transportándose a la última noche que había pasado en la casa de Fersen en Bélgica.

 _Aún afirmada en la manija de cerámica pintada, observó al que una vez fue su marido y sonrió ante su galantería pese a que sentía que el corazón se le resquebrajaba. Antes de perder la compostura, volteó nuevamente hacia la puerta y apretó la mano en torno a la empuñadura._

" _¿Por qué no pudo ser así de fácil con André?" se preguntó con lágrimas anegándole los ojos "¿Por qué no pudo respetar lo que nuestra hija y yo queríamos?" se aferró con fuerza al pomo, fijó la vista en sus nudillos, estaban casi traslúcidos por el esfuerzo. Respiró profundo "Ya no es él, casi no lo reconozco, ha cambiado... y eso sin duda es por mi culpa". Un sollozo escapó de su garganta._

 _That Arizona sky burning in your eyes  
You look at me and, babe, I wanna catch on fire  
It's buried in my soul, like California gold  
You found the light in me that I couldn't find_

 _So when I'm all choked up  
But I can't find the words  
Every time we say goodbye  
Baby, it hurts_

 _Antes de que pudiera girar la manilla, una mano se apoyó sobre la puerta, evitando que la abriera._

 _-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Fersen de forma suave y cuidadosa, pues sabía que si ella lloraba era porque algo realmente complicado estaba ocurriendo en su interior –Ven…- la tomó de los hombros para girarla hacia él, la abrazó con fuerza –Isabelle estará bien, debes confiar en ella y en mí…_

 _Oscar enterró el rostro en el hombro de quien la sostenía y lloró sin tapujos, dejando salir todo lo que llevaba días conteniendo y que de ninguna manera dejaría que sus hijos vieran. Cuando las lágrimas cesaron, se encontró sentada en el sofá de la habitación y con Fersen aún aferrándola entre sus brazos. Con gestos toscos, y un tanto avergonzada por el momento de debilidad que había tenido, se secó los ojos. Aceptó el pañuelo que el conde le extendía y se limpió la nariz._

 _-No tiene nada que ver con Isabelle- apuntó Fersen. Oscar negó con la cabeza, dándole la razón -André no quiere que esté a mi cuidado- la rubia asintió –¿Están aquí en contra de su voluntad?_

 _Ella no habló ni hizo ningún gesto más que empuñar las manos con rabia, pues por más que pensaba, no veía solución a nada de lo que estaba pasando, su familia se estaba rompiendo y en esos momentos, la ira que la abrumaba le impedía pensar con claridad. Sentía que todo lo construido se estaba desmoronando y que todos los sacrificios hechos durante su vida, eran vanos._

 _-No quiero hablar de eso- musitó después algunos segundos –Es tanta la frustración que tengo, que temo decir algo de lo que después me arrepienta._

 _Fersen asintió y recostó la espalda en el sofá, extendió una mano invitándola. Ella tardó un par de segundos aceptar. Se apoyó en el pecho de él y cerró los ojos, dejándose arrullar por el suave golpeteo del corazón del conde._

 _-¿Quién podría entender esto?- preguntó en un murmullo._

 _-Siempre hemos sido diferentes a los demás- contestó sabiendo a qué se refería, inclinándose la besó en la coronilla, aspiró el suave aroma a lavandas de su cabello –Ambos, amamos a dos personas de forma simultánea y nunca nos pareció algo descabellado- respiró profundo –Por lo tanto, no es tan fuera de lo común lo que comentas- explicó con simpleza._

 _-¿Habríamos logrado sobrevivir a un matrimonio en el cual no estábamos sólo nosotros?- inquirió Oscar, se irguió y lo miró a los ojos –Llevo tiempo preguntándome qué habría pasado de no haber perdido a nuestro hijo… ¿Lo habríamos logrado? ¿Cuánto tiempo habríamos resistido siendo cuatro personas en el lecho?_

 _Fersen tomó un mechón del sedoso cabello de su ex esposa, lo colocó tras la pequeña y blanca oreja mientras meditaba la respuesta. Antes de alejar la mano, la dirigió al rostro de Oscar, con la punta del índice le delineó el perfil de la nariz. Se detuvo en sus labios._

 _-Yo lo habría logrado- murmuró –Incluso con ella* viva lo habría hecho, pues siempre supe que jamás estaría conmigo… en cambio tú sí estabas, tú siempre fuiste real- deslizó su dedo hasta la barbilla y continuó por el cuello, se detuvo en el pañuelo que amarraba la blusa –Y… para ser sinceros, prefiero compartirte a no tenerte… así que a excepción de mis muy ocasionales arranques de celos, sé que lo habría logrado- sonrió de lado –Pero no sé si tú podrías haberlo hecho, tu orgullo siempre ha sido superior al mío, y siendo justos… también sé que quieres más a André._

 _Oscar cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, sentía que todo su cuerpo se estremecía cada vez que la punta del dedo de Fersen tocaba su piel._

 _-Es un amor diferente- murmuró con la voz ronca –No sabría decir si es mayor, pero sé que es diferente- abrió los párpados y se encontró con la ardiente mirada del sueco. Sintió que el vientre se le llenaba de mariposas y que las rodillas, a pesar de estar sentada, se le aflojaban. Le comenzó a faltar el aire y el corazón se le desbocó en el pecho. Un atenazador nudo se ubicó en su garganta y la boca se le secó. Sintió que la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas. Se aferró a los antebrazos de Fersen –Nadie nunca lo puede saber- susurró -Nunca._

 _Fersen se acercó y la besó mientras la empujaba contra el sofá –Nadie lo sabrá, será uno de los tantos secretos que compartimos- murmuró bronco contra sus labios y con la respiración entrecortada._

 _Sin darse cuenta, pasó de estar sobre un sillón a estar acostada en la enorme cama con dosel. La boca de él llenándola, sus manos destrabando botones, broches y cintas. Se separó de sus labios en un intento de respirar, tratando de recuperar la cordura antes de hacer algo de lo que se podría arrepentir, mas cuando su mirada nuevamente se encontró con la de él, supo que no tenía sentido negarse. La historia compartida no había acabado. La manera abrupta en cómo todo había terminado, sólo había provocado una herida que ninguno de los dos había logrado sanar por completo. Él había sido su primer amor, el hombre que por primera vez la hizo sentir mujer, pero no sólo eso, pues también fue su amigo, su compañero, su marido, alguien que la ayudó cuando más necesitada estuvo, la persona que siempre la trató con respeto, que nunca la engañó con falsas expectativas y, por sobre todo, que jamás se aprovechó de sus sentimientos. Un hombre que siempre le habló con la verdad, aunque esta doliera._

 _When the sun goes down  
And the band won't play  
I'll always remember us this way_

 _Lovers in the night  
Poets trying to write  
We don't know how to rhyme  
But, damn, we try  
But all I really know  
You're where I wanna go  
The part of me that's you will never die_

 _Levantó una mano y acarició el apuesto rostro del que estaba separada sólo por escasos centímetros. Delineó con las yemas los rasgos tantas veces admirados._

 _-Oscar…- susurró Fersen –Aun puedes arrepentirte…_

 _Lo hizo callar con un beso, en esos momentos era eso lo que necesitaba, no quería pensar, no quería seguir cuestionándose todo. Tomando impulso lo hizo rodar en la cama hasta quedar a horcajadas sobre él. Con rapidez se quitó la blusa mientras Fersen hacía lo propio con su camisa._

 _-Dios… siempre ha sido difícil esta parte de tu ropa…- bromeó con la voz ronca al tiempo de que salía debajo del cuerpo que lo apresaba. Empujándola con suavidad sobre la mullida colcha, le quitó las botas. Se detuvo a observarla unos segundos –Eres tan hermosa…- susurró mientras recorría con la punta de los dedos la suave tela del particular corsé que acostumbraba llevar bajo las masculinas ropas –Ven aquí- la tomó de una mano, tirando de ella hasta que quedó sentada en su regazo._

 _Mientras Oscar se estremecía debido a los dientes y lengua que recorrían la piel de su cuello y hombros, las expertas manos del conde desataron los lazos de la prenda interior. Sólo se dio cuenta de su parcial desnudez, cuando el corsé voló por los aires. Se meció perdida y delirante, montándolo, sintiendo que la tela de los pantalones de ambos ardía. Lo afirmó del cabello para besarlo mientras permitía que él terminara de desnudarla. Enredados en la fina ropa de cama, ambos gimieron cuando sus cuerpos se unieron sin dilación. Las miradas se encontraron y los alientos se mezclaron, respirando uno del otro._

 _Fersen enlazó las manos a las de ella al tiempo que iniciaba el vaivén que tan bien manejaba. Alternando lentas y profundas embestidas, con otras más rápidas y superficiales. Oscar, impaciente como era su naturaleza, lo envolvió con las piernas, obligándolo a enterrarse más profundo. Acalló un grito mordiéndolo en el hombro cuando percibió que él escarbaba profundo en su interior, sintió sus entrañas disolverse en un dolor que la lastimaba y aliviaba al mismo tiempo, una sensación que la acercaba a la gloria. Su cuerpo se tensó listo para explotar._

 _-No… aún no- gruñó él deteniéndose unos instantes. Sonrió ladino. Se inclinó y le lamió con descaro el esbelto cuello. Cuando la escuchó gemir, le susurró al oído -He esperado más de quince años por esto… no pienses que será tan rápido. Hay muchas cosas que quiero rememorar- se irguió hasta quedar de rodillas, con ella firmemente abrazada. Tomándola de las caderas, la movió en forma circular, arrancándole nuevos gemidos. Alzándola unos centímetros, la dejó caer nuevamente, enterrándose en ella hasta la base. Oscar abrió los labios en busca de aire y le enterró las cortas uñas en los hombros. Cerró los ojos y se sintió pérdida, no había caso resistirse a nada, él sabía cómo llevarla al límite, sabía cómo doblegarla y hacer que se rindiera a sus antojos._

 _-Mírame…_

 _Abrió los ojos e hizo lo que él mandaba, apoyó los antebrazos en los amplios hombros que tenía al frente y se relajó._

 _-¿Más?_

 _Asintió a la pregunta apenas sabiendo como se llamaba. Había experimentado un orgasmo tan arrollador que se sentía laxa e ingrávida. Cerró los ojos y se apoyó en el pecho de Fersen, buscando su abrazo. Este se dio cuenta de lo que ella necesitaba en esos momentos no era una nueva muestra de su magnífica destreza amatoria, necesitaba algo diferente. Buscaba no sentirse en la lucha que llevaba semanas manteniendo. La recostó nuevamente en la cama y se entregó a amarla con dulzura, con paciencia y cariño. Acariciándola lento y pausado, besándole los párpados, la punta de la nariz, la comisura de los labios, los dedos de las manos. Recorrió con caricias suaves, como el aleteo de un pajarito, toda la piel que tenía al alcance. Veneró cada centímetro del cuerpo que durante años había añorado. Se estremeció con ella cada vez que la escuchaba nombrarlo, cada vez que ella se retorcía de placer. Cuando Oscar nuevamente tembló en sus brazos, aceleró el ritmo y él también se perdió susurrando su nombre._

 _-o-_

 _Percibiendo la tibia respiración sobre su cabello y el lento golpeteo del corazón que reposaba bajo su cabeza, Oscar abrió los ojos, sentía los párpados pesados y el cuerpo lánguido. Rascó con las uñas el suave vello del pecho en el que encontraba apoyada._

 _-Debo volver a mi habitación…- dijo con pesar._

 _-Dudo que Isabelle se despierte a media noche, hace años duerme de corrido- bromeó afirmándola entre sus brazos -Quédate un poco más, por favor._

 _Oscar se sentó en la cama, envolviéndose con la sábana se abrazó las rodillas y apoyó la frente en ellas. Sonrió al sentir los masculinos dedos recorriéndole la espalda, en un suave y conocido movimiento, de arriba abajo, luego, un pequeño golpeteo en la base de la columna para nuevamente deslizarse en forma ascendente. Ladeó la cabeza y sonrió._

 _-No me convencerás de quedarme- susurró._

 _-¿Estás arrepentida?- ella negó -Quédate entonces._

 _-Regresaré a Arras… debo hacerlo… no estoy arrepentida, pero seré consecuente y enfrentaré lo que ocurra. Le diré lo que pasó hoy._

 _Fersen cruzó los brazos tras su cabeza y dejó escapar el aire en un largo suspiro. Frunció el entrecejo y habló._

 _-¿Para qué vas a hacer eso?- la miró serio -Si no le cuentas, jamás se enterará, sabes que no abriré la boca… no me interesa provocarle una pena que sé podría destruirlo. Si no vas a terminar tu matrimonio, no tiene sentido que lo lastimes- se colocó de lado, apoyándose en un codo -Tú misma has dicho que por tus acciones él ha cambiado, pero estás equivocada si consideras que esto tiene que ver con eso, al menos por mi parte, lo que pasó no tiene ninguna relación con André._

 _Oscar meditó en silencio las palabras de Fersen, él tenía razón, lo que había ocurrido no tenía nada que ver con André, era algo que había hecho por ella. Aunque, para ser justos, no era una jovencita y lo había hecho a sabiendas de que le provocaría un gran dolor. Pero en esos momentos estaba tan enojada con su marido, que, siendo sinceros, poco le importó. Sí, así era ella, más egoísta de lo que todos pensaban, llevada a su idea, impetuosa y voluntariosa, suspiró afligida, porque también era correcta y consecuente, y esas cualidades habían dejado de existir durante las últimas horas._

 _So when I'm all choked up  
But I can't find the words  
Every time we say goodbye  
Baby, it hurts  
When the sun goes down  
And the band won't play  
I'll always remember us this way_

 _Oh, yeah  
I don't wanna be just a memory, baby, yeah_

 _-Deja de pensar… está bien no ser siempre un dechado de virtudes…_

 _La rubia sonrió y volteó a mirarlo nuevamente, meditando como los dos hombres de su vida, los dos hombres con los que se había casado, eran tan distintos pero similares a la vez. Si bien con André ni siquiera necesitaba hablar, pues él la entendía tan sólo con mirarla… o al menos así era antes de todo lo ocurrido las últimas semanas, con Fersen era fácil hablar de cualquier cosa, a pesar de que él jamás la juzgaba, sí la cuestionaba y, además, tampoco le decía lo que siempre quería escuchar._

 _-Estás siendo demasiado dura con André… actuó como cualquier padre- Fersen volvió a hablar después de un rato –Es cierto que yo no me escandalizo tan fácilmente, pero creeme si te digo que mi primera reacción habría sido cortarle la cabeza al patán que hubiera desvirgado a mi hija sin casarse con ella, es una reacción visceral, es natural tratar de proteger lo que amamos- sonrió de lado –Y si el sujeto en cuestión fuera mi protegido, más rabia me hubiera dado…_

 _-Estoy segura de que no tratarías de forzar a Isabelle a casarse con Charles si ese fuera el caso- rebatió Oscar –Estás justificando a André porque te sientes culpable._

 _Fersen sonrió y se sentó en la cama, apoyó los antebrazos en las rodillas –Te equivocas en ambas cosas- la besó en el hombro en un juguetón gesto –Primero, no me siento culpable de nada, no he traicionado a nadie, hice el amor con la mujer que amo desde hace años, con la única mujer que consiguió atarme un lazo al cuello… ¿Por qué debería sentirme culpable? ¿Te forcé?- ella negó –Admito que te seduje, pero no eres una joven inexperta, ambos sabíamos que estábamos haciendo y… de cierta forma, nos lo debíamos- sonrió de lado –Quizás mi único pecado, fue aprovecharme un poco del enojo que sentías- levantó la diestra y juntó los dedos índice y pulgar, mostrando una distancia ínfima -Pero sólo me aproveché esto-. Oscar comenzó a reír._

 _-Y… ¿en qué más me equivoco?- preguntó._

 _-Si Charles hubiera sido el provocador de que mi muy inteligente hija hubiera cedido a sus encantos… no podría culpar a ninguno de los dos- sonrió de lado, con la mirada brillante y orgullosa –¿Los has visto?... ambos son perfectos, ella es tan hermosa como tú, brillante y con una personalidad abrumadora y atrayente… y Charles, es mi hijo- se carcajeó –Es inmensamente apuesto y el único con los bríos suficientes para hacer que nuestra inquieta Isabelle deje de luchar con todo lo que la rodea… sería algo digno de ver._

 _-Pero no los forzarías a casarse- insistió ella._

 _-No sería necesario, lo harían por sí solos- guiñó un ojo –Para que Isabelle cayera en los brazos de Charles, él tendría que esforzarse mucho y por consiguiente, se habría enamorado… y para que él deje de verla como a una chiquilla, tendría que haber un crecimiento personal por su parte, la madurez propia de quien quiere una familia, por lo tanto, también se enamoraría de ella… y es un Von Fersen, cuando amamos, es sin retorno._

 _-Creo que llevaré a Isabelle de regreso- bromeó Oscar –Lo último que necesito, es a André reclamándome y culpándome por haber dejado a nuestra hija en las garras del tuyo._

 _-Son sólo suposiciones, mi querida Oscar- levantó la diestra con solemnidad –Te prometo que estaré atento y nada impropio ocurrirá- guiñó un ojo –Aunque… imaginate que nietos más perfectos tendríamos, dignos del Olimpo._

 _Oscar movió la cabeza mientras sonreía, salió de la cama y comenzó a vestirse. Recogiendo la ropa que estaba desperdigada por todas partes, Fersen le ayudó a atar su corsé en un familiar gesto. Vestida, abrió el armario y sacó un camisón, lo arrojó sobre el rostro del conde, recordando la jugarreta que le hacía mientras estuvieron casados._

 _-Ya no estás en edad para dormir así- le dijo riendo –Abrígate._

 _-Creo que te he demostrado que los años sólo me han perfeccionado, aún duermo desnudo si el clima lo permite- se palmoteó el firme abdomen -Ni un gramo de grasa o piel suelta… y nada se me ha caído- contestó la pulla riendo -No eres la única bendecida por la genética._

 _-Y tan humilde como siempre..._

 _Fersen se levantó de la cama, tal cual Dios lo lanzó al mundo, caminó hasta la mesita que contenía copas y vino, sirvió dos. Se acercó a Oscar y le tendió una._

 _-¿Qué harás?- insistió._

 _-No lo sé- contestó ella antes de beber un sorbo y sentarse en el diván._

 _-Si le dices, sé que te perdonará._

 _-Le tienes demasiada confianza…_

 _-¿Cuánto le has perdonado tú?- se inclinó y recogió del piso los pantalones, se los colocó –Siempre has sido discreta, pero imagino que André ha cometido más de un error en nombre del amor- encogió los hombros antes de sentarse junto ella –De hecho…- bebió un nuevo sorbo –El hacernos creer que estuvo muerto por años y romper nuestra familia, era suficiente para darle una buena patada en el trasero… pero no sólo lo perdonaste, te casaste con él y le diste el hijo que debió haber sido mío- apuntó dejando notar, por primera vez, la amargura que le había provocado el nacimiento de Augustin –Ese rubio muchachito, debió tener mis ojos y eso ambos lo sabemos._

 _-No es sólo amor- dijo exasperada –Te lo he explicado más de una vez, sin él me cuesta vivir…_

 _-¡Y ahí tienes la respuesta!- celebró Fersen, alzando la copa –Pese a que estás furiosa, porque él por vez primera no se ha doblegado ante ti, lo defiendes- vació la copa –Ve y arregla tu matrimonio… Todas las parejas tienen problemas, si no fuera así- sonrió de lado –Viviríamos en una verde colina, rodeados de arcoiris y gordos querubines- le tocó la punta de la nariz con un dedo –Viviendo sin preocupaciones, haciendo travesuras sin ropa todo el día… igual que los conejos- se carcajeó –Pero la vida real no es así… se sufre, se ama y se odia, pero también se perdona._

 _Oscar lo miró a los ojos y se arrojó a sus brazos sin importarle que el vino de su copa se derramara –Gracias…- musitó apoyada en el hombro del que fue su marido –Gracias..._

 _-Díselo sólo si estás dispuesta a perdonar, si él llegara a hacer lo mismo… ¿Lo perdonarías?- insistió Fersen, pues sabía que la honestidad de Oscar podría jugarle una mala pasada, y siendo justos, conocía por experiencia propia que una infidelidad no era algo que se pudiera tomar a la ligera._

 _-Él jamás haría eso…_

 _-Y tú tampoco- la besó en la cabeza antes de separarse para mirarla a los ojos –Pero ya ves… gritaste mi nombre en más de una ocasión- bromeó con desparpajo, sonriendo ante el candoroso sonrojo de ella –Los seres humanos somos así, imperfectos, pecadores, irascibles… pero no completamente estúpidos- la tomó de la barbilla -¿Qué harás?_

 _-Mañana me marcharé._

 _Fersen asintió sintiendo que el corazón se le resquebrajaba nuevamente, después de tantos años, continuaba anteponiendo la felicidad de quien amaba por sobre la propia, igual como lo había hecho con ella*. Resignado a continuar viviendo de migajas y en las sombras, sonrió de la forma que siempre lo hacía, resplandeciente, ocultando cualquier dolor. Se puso de pie y extendió una mano –Acompáñame a darme un baño- la invitó._

 _Oscar sonrió y negó con la cabeza –Lo que faltaba en nuestra historia, ya está- levantó una mano y le acarició una mejilla –Hicimos lo que nos debíamos…_

 _-Me conoces, mi filosofía es que no pierdo nada con preguntar- sonrió de lado –Una invitación siempre se puede rechazar-. Inclinándose unos centímetros, la besó con suavidad en los labios –Ya sabes dónde está mi habitación, aquí o en Suecia, siempre habrá un lugar para ti como mi mujer._

 _-Te veo mañana… Me iré después de desayunar- se despidió ella antes de salir por la puerta._

 _When I'm all choked up  
But I can't find the words  
Every time we say goodbye  
Baby, it hurts  
When the sun goes down  
And the band won't play  
I'll always remember us this way, oh, yeah_

 _When you look at me  
And the whole world fades  
I'll always remember us this way_

Sin darse cuenta de que André había despertado debido a que una de las ruedas saltó sobre una roca, Oscar se secó las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Dolía, dolía tanto que apenas podía respirar. Sollozó, sobresaltándose cuando los firmes brazos de André la cobijaron, se aferró a las solapas de su chaqueta.

-Todos lo extrañaremos…- trató de consolarla.

-André… si tú supieras…- dijo entre sollozos.

-Lo sé…- la besó en la cabeza –Déjalo ya…- le pidió –Todo está bien, tú lo hiciste porque aún lo querías y a pesar de dañarme, yo lo hice por lujuria y buscando lastimarte- comenzó a mecerla –Déjalo ir… ya pasó, nadie es peor que el otro. Ya nos perdonamos.

-No dejes que nadie me vea así- suplicó deshecha –Debo ser fuerte…

André asintió sin soltarla ni un momento. Esa noche, en la posada, Oscar por fin pudo conciliar el sueño y no fingir que lo hacía, aferrada en todo momento a los brazos de su marido y arrullada por los suaves ronquidos de Augustin, quién dormía sin ninguna preocupación en la cama de al lado.

Después de tres jornadas de viaje, finalmente llegaron a _De Panne,_ rápidamente dieron con la dirección indicada por Sofía. Apenas el carruaje cruzó las verjas de la señorial casa ubicada a orillas del mar, Oscar bajó de un salto de la berlina, André la siguió después de instruir a Augustin que ayudara al cochero con todo lo que hiciera falta. Antes de dirigirse al umbral principal de la casona, ambos buscaron en el exterior, pues el día estaba soleado y una suave brisa refrescaba.

-Allá…- Oscar apuntó a lo lejos una figura que estaba arrodillada, en medio de lo que parecía un rudimentario jardín. Ambos corrieron en esa dirección.

Isabelle estaba haciendo unos surcos con un pequeño azadón, desmalezando y preparando la tierra para las semillas que plantaría apenas el clima se lo permitiera. Tan absorta estaba en su tarea, que no notó que alguien se acercaba, sólo cuando dos pares de piernas se arrodillaron junto a ella levantó la vista. Lo primero que encontró fue la bondadosa mirada de su padre, de forma inmediata su mentón tembló al tiempo que los ojos se le anegaban. Desvió la vista unos centímetros hacia la derecha, Oscar la observaba con su misma desolación en la mirada. Se lanzó a los brazos de ambos mientras dejaba que todas las lágrimas que había derramado a solas, brotarán esta vez sin tapujos.

 _ **Continuará….**_

* * *

 _Sé que me tardé mucho en sacar este capitulo, pero fue difícil, casi casi caí en hiatus… la muerte de ya saben quien, me desoló. No las aburro con más disculpas, porque eso solo agrava la falta._

 _ **Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, si es así, ya saben… mi gatita interna espera para ronronear con cada review.**_

 _Quiero agradecer por todos los comentarios del capítulo 37. Se pasaron, SON LAS MEJORES! Gracias gracias por estar siempre comentando. Trinidad, Kely, LeidyRC, Patricia, Nadia, Emil, Andreita, Sandy, Cinthya, Eödriel, Zulma, Cordelia, Mariyana, One piece fan, Julia, Yamilet, Pili, Anne, Frandier, Krimhild, Irina… si se me pasa alguna, es porque hace rato no me comentan… o porque ya se aburrieron, jejeje espero sea por lo primero. Tú, Sappy Girl, te estoy mirando… veo como lees entre el humo jajajajajaja te tengo en la mira! XD… Feliz Cumpleaños!_

 _Además, le mando un saludo especial a Liz y Chantal Chavez, gracias por seguir mis historias y comentarlas por medio de LSM con su amigo, me emocionaron mucho, de verdad._

 _En cuanto a las amigas que nunca habían dejado review (en esta historia o en alguna otra), que les puedo decir... les agradezco de corazón haberse hecho presentes, agradecí y atesoré cada palabra, que ganas de que estén registradas para poder contestarles directamente (Entre ellas Deb, muchas gracias)._

 _For my non Spanish speaker friend, thank you so much for that review, I'm amazed and humble to know that my work it's the reason that encourage you to learn in our language, I hope to read you in the future. I send you a very big hug_

 _E per i miei cari amici italiani, grazie mille per aver continuato questa avventura, spero che con le nuove funzioni di fanfiction in termini di traduzione, sarà più facile per loro farlo. Baci e abbracci per ciascuna._

 _And last, but not less… Gracias a_ _ **Cilenita79**_ _por el beteo en una parte de este capítulo, jajajajaja quienes nos conocen, ya sabrán cual XD. Gracias a mi pepe grillo_ _ **Eödriel**_ _por siempre estar y a mi magna Beta_ _ **Krimhild**_ _, todos mis avances y aprendizajes (Y muchos TOC) se los debo a ella, es tremenda maestra._

 _ ***Momento musical:**_ _Reconocieron las canciones? La primera es un temazo, quizás las amigas de Méjico la conozcan, se llama_ _ **"Sexo, pudor y Lágrimas"**_ _y es de_ _ **Alek Syntek**_ _(Uno de mis ídolos en del rock-pop latino). La segunda es de una de mis idolas, que pese a su aparente locura, tienes de las mejores canciones de amor del mundo, esta se llama_ _ **"Always Remember Us This Way"**_ _y es de_ _ **Lady Gaga…**_ _maravillosa!_ _Les recomiendo escuchar ambas canciones, en mi pag de fcbk_ _ **"Only D"**_ _están los link para los "OST" de los fics._

 ** _(Y no me odien por lo de este capítulo, ya les dije, la historia está planeada desde hace muuuuucho tiempo XD, así que los reviews odiosos, pueden guardarlos, acepto criticas, pero objetivas, no basadas en odio o subjetividades)._**

* * *

 _ **Ahora las notas…**_

 _ ***Göteborg**_ _: ciudad_ _situada en la costa occidental de Suecia, bañada por el Mar del Norte_ _. El nombre de Göteborg apareció por vez primera entre 1607 y 1611, en referencia al asentamiento en la isla Hisingen, que fue poco después destruido por los daneses. La construcción de la nueva ciudad se debe a Gustavo II Adolfo, que la fundó en 1621 tras ordenar su construcción a ingenieros y maestros holandeses; sólo ellos tenían los conocimientos técnicos necesarios para hacer útil el terreno pantanoso en el que se levanta la actual Göteborg. En el siglo XVII se convirtió en una ciudad más cosmopolita con la llegada de inmigrantes alemanes, ingleses y escoceses. La situación y la red de canales incrementaron los intercambios comerciales, hasta el punto de que en 1731 la ciudad fue elegida como cuartel de la poderosa Ostindiska Kompaniet (Compañía de las Indias Orientales suecas), que tenía el monopolio de las rutas comerciales de Oriente, hasta la lejana China, transformándose en el puerto más grande de los países Nórdicos._

 _ ***Ella**_ _: No es primera vez que utilizo este pronombre para reemplazar el nombre de Maria Antonieta en boca de Fersen. Esto lo hago basándome en la información recabada de su correspondencia privada, pues como obviamente el nombre de la reina no podía figurar, el Conde cada vez que se refería a su gran amor, simplemente la nombraba como "Ella"._


	39. Chapter 39

**_Agosto de 1810, De Panne_**

Cada mañana, y en cuanto despuntaba el alba, Charles salía de la casona apenas vestido con un pantaloncillo de lino y una camisa del mismo material. Descalzo caminaba hasta la playa más próxima, con la brisa costera helándole las mejillas y despeinándole el cabello que poco a poco comenzaba a crecer. Cuando la arena mojada le tocaba la planta de los pies, realizaba la misma rutina de siempre; se quitaba la ropa y corría hacia el mar, permaneciendo sumergido hasta que le dolían los pulmones por la falta oxígeno, llegado ese momento, emergía y daba una honda bocanada de aire antes de comenzar a bracear. Nadando durante tiempo indeterminado, únicamente se detenía cuando los brazos y piernas se le acalambraban debido a las miles de agujas que punzaban cada músculo fatigado.

Tirado sobre la arena, con la vista perdida en el cielo y la mente en blanco, respiraba trabajosamente hasta recuperar el movimiento. Esa era su única meta diaria, cansarse hasta no poder pensar. A media mañana, con la piel escociéndole por el sol y la arena, se vestía nuevamente y regresaba con paso cansino. Después de quitarse la sal con una cubeta de agua fresca sacada directamente de la noria, se cambiaba de ropa y buscaba algo más que hacer; leña que cortar, revisar los caballos y atenderlos como mejor podía, llevar a Birgitta al poblado más cercano para comprar víveres. Cuando eso ocurría y el momento de salir llegaba, siempre pensaba en invitar a Isabelle a acompañarlo, siempre buscándola con la mirada mas nunca atreviéndose a acercarse. Ya no sabía qué decirle, pues sin darse cuenta su dialecto se había convertido en un lenguaje sólo provisto de monosílabos y gruñidos casi inentendibles. Ya no era él y tampoco sabía cómo volver a serlo; ni siquiera se preocupaba de comer en la mesa que Sofía se esmeraba en preparar, el desayuno lo tomaba tardíamente y de camino al lugar en donde guardaba el hacha que afilaba a diario, almorzaba en la cocina y de pie, debido a que siempre llegaba tarde y la cena… de la cena mejor ni hablar, pues ésta habitualmente terminaba en una discusión con su tía, ya sea porque no se vestía apropiadamente, porque no hablaba o porque simplemente prefería saltársela bajo la excusa de querer dormir temprano. Cosa que tampoco hacía, ya que las únicas horas de sueño que conciliaba, eran cerca de la madrugada y luego de bajar al menos una botella del licor de turno, algo que por cierto, también era causa de discusiones con Sofía cada vez que esta se percataba de las oscuras ojeras que su sobrino lucía.

Isabelle, por su parte, sólo observaba, pues con una memoria más joven que su tía, con más paciencia y menos años de recuerdos almacenados, lo que veía en Charles, era al huraño niño que Fersen le presentó un verano. Un chiquillo que había perdido la confianza en todos y que pasaba los días sobreviviendo, sin saber cómo acercarse a quienes lo esperaban con los brazos abiertos. Sintiéndose inútil y sin atreverse a presionarlo, pasaba sus días dedicada a enseñarle francés a Birgitta, a leer cada libro que encontraba, ejercitar a Aura y también visitar la playa, aunque en horas diferentes a las que lo hacía Charles, pues no quería atosigarlo y, por cierto, tampoco rogar por su atención. Él había sido muy claro la última vez que hablaron a solas, por lo que no le quedaba más que esperar a que reaccionara y quisiera acercarse a ella nuevamente.

Uno de esos largos días, a la hora de la cena, Sofía se esforzó más de lo habitual engalanando la mesa de la solariega casa, colocó flores frescas y utilizó el más elegante vestido que había empacado. Así mismo le solicitó a Isabelle cambiara sus habituales pantalones y blusas por alguna pollera y se arreglara el cabello, sin más explicación que el querer tener una cena como Dios manda. Dispuso de los cubiertos de plata y la vajilla francesa, cosas que su hermano había elegido para las comidas que seguramente pensaba realizar en la casa de veraneo, sentada en la cabecera de la mesa esperó a sus sobrinos. Cuando Isabelle apareció, vestida de la mejor forma posible dadas las circunstancias, se sirvió una copa de vino y continuó esperando mientras observaba la bandejita de plata ubicada a su diestra, recipiente que portaba una solitaria carta. Después de media hora, y otra copa de vino por parte de ella más dos que Isabelle bebió como si fuera agua, envió a Birgitta en búsqueda de su esquivo sobrino. Como era de esperar, Charles apareció mudo y se sentó en el asiento que estaba dispuesto para él.

-Buenas noches- lo saludó.

Sin esperar una respuesta, hizo un gesto para que Birgitta sirviera más vino y esperó a que cada comensal al menos probara su copa, aunque, siendo justos, todos bebieron como si estuvieran en una taberna. Observando como las mejillas de Isabelle se coloreaban como dos manzanas maduras con tanto licor, rogó que la joven hubiera heredado el aguante etílico de su madre, pues para lo que tenía planeado, la necesitaba sin el filtro de prudencia tras el cual se ocultaba desde hace semanas. Cuando comprobó que la jovencita no titubeaba en sus movimientos, y por lo tanto no estaba borracha, elevó una plegaria al cielo pidiendo perdón a su hermano por manipular a quienes él más amaba de una forma tan descarada. _"Situaciones extremas, merecen medidas extremas"_ , se repitió cuán mantra. Al rato, y percibiendo que ambos jóvenes comenzaban a intercambiar miradas llenas de anhelo, alargó la mano y tomó la bandeja de correspondencia.

-Hoy en la tarde llegó esto para ti- la deslizó por el blanco mantel en dirección a Charles –Gracias a tu costumbre de desaparecer, no tuve posibilidad de entregártela hasta ahora.

Charles arrugó el entrecejo y tomó el sobre tratando de imaginar quién podría saber de su paradero. Apenas leyó el remitente se puso de pie de un salto y miró furibundo a su tía.

-¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó con la voz temblando -¿Cómo…?

-¿Cómo sabe que estamos aquí?- completó Sofía –Yo se lo comuniqué- volteó a mirar a Isabelle, que no entendía nada –El día que le escribí a André, también le escribí a la duquesa de Angulema- explicó. La joven abrió los ojos como platos y también se puso de pie.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó molesta –¿Acaso no sabes lo que le costó a Charles convencerla de dejarlo tranquilo?- rodeó la mesa hasta llegar donde el hombre que continuaba pasmado y sosteniendo la carta. Se ubicó entre él y Sofía –No puedes hacerle esto… ¡No ahora! ¡No está listo para algo así!- reclamó pensando en lo que había ocurrido la vez en que ambos hermanos se habían encontrado. Su instinto le gritaba protegerlo, ayudarlo.

-Lo que yo veo, es a un hombre de veinticinco años en perfecto estado- Sofía levantó el mentón -¿Por qué no estaría preparado para cualquier cosa?

Isabelle abrió la boca, mas ninguna palabra salió de sus labios. Sin saber qué más hacer, volteó a mirar a Charles; sus ojos no eran más que una oscura ranura y su rostro, pétreo y firme, como si cada rasgo estuviera esculpido en piedra

-No tenías derecho…- farfulló él.

-Tengo todo el derecho del mundo- Sofía bebió un sorbo de vino –Obviamente no estás a gusto entre nosotras, alguien tiene que actuar como un adulto y tomar decisiones, y así como Isabelle seguramente se irá con su familia cuando André y Oscar vengan por ella, tú- lo miró fijamente a los ojos -Puedes establecerte en Inglaterra, con tu hermana, y vivir lejos de todo lo que te causa dolor- sin darles oportunidad de rebatir, tomó los cubiertos de plata y comenzó a trozar la carne que se enfriaba. Mientras mascaba el primer bocado, por el rabillo del ojo notó como Isabelle apretaba con la mano el respaldo de la silla en el cual estaba apoyada. Levantó la vista y enarcó una de sus perfectas cejas -¿Algo que decir, sobrina?

-No he decidido regresar a Arras- dijo la joven con seguridad –No puedes dar por hecho las cosas… no somos un par de chiquillos para que decidas por nosotros.

-¿Y por qué no regresarías? ¿Qué te ata aquí?- apenas aguantó una sonrisa cuando percibió que Isabelle se sobresaltaba debido a que Charles la había tomado de la cintura, acercándola hacia él, era el primer contacto entre ellos que veía en semanas. Siguiendo con el papel que estaba desempeñado, habló como si del clima se tratara -En cuanto el nombre de mi hermano esté libre de cualquier acusación, regresaré junto a Fabián- anunció –Y dado que Charles no puede regresar conmigo… y además, dudo que quiera hacerlo…

-Deja de hablar por mí…- la interrumpió en un siseo.

-Si te niegas a hablar, alguien tiene que hacerlo por ti… si te comportas como a los diez años, de esa forma te trataré- puso otro bocado entre sus labios y masticó con calma, después de tragar y beber más vino, habló nuevamente –Ahora, por favor, siéntense y coman, la cena se está enfriando.

Isabelle, llevando una mano al brazo que continuaba apresándola, se afianzó a él con todas sus fuerzas, queriendo decirle tantas cosas pero sin saber cómo hacerlo, no obstante cuando volteó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos, supo que no era necesario decirle nada. Él la entendía como ella a él. Abstraída en su mirada y, siendo sinceros, también un poco embobada por todo el alcohol bebido, cerró los párpados y se empinó buscándolo, necesitada de sentir su aroma y calidez; como respuesta, recibió un beso tan suave y dulce como la natilla de su postre favorito, cuando abrió los ojos, Charles ya no estaba ahí. Con el corazón latiéndole como el de un cervatillo asustado volteó a mirar a Sofía; la condesa continuaba comiendo con exquisitos y serenos modales, sin prestarle ninguna atención. Dando media vuelta, fue a su habitación.

-Esto fue por ti, hermano adorado- musitó Sofía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y levantando una copa, brindando hacia cielo mientras sonreía.

Esa noche, nadie durmió. Sofía, se desveló rezando para que la infame presión ejercida en sus sobrinos funcionara sin provocarles más daño. Isabelle, casi hizo una zanja en el piso de habitación sopesando cómo actuaría de ahora en adelante, pues si de algo estaba segura entre tanto pesar, era de que lucharía con garras y dientes por el destino que sabía la haría feliz. En cuanto a Charles, él se esforzó en no recurrir al alcohol esa noche y enfrentar la realidad aunque se llenara de pesadillas, debía tomar decisiones y para ello, necesitaba estar en plena facultad.

Al día siguiente, con la cabeza clara y la mente fría, el hijo de Fersen rompió la rutina de las últimas semanas y en lugar de ir a nadar, se encerró en el despacho apenas despertó. Durante horas releyó la misiva en la cual la duquesa argumentaba, una y otra vez, su deseo de verlo a salvo y junto a ella, incluso, ni siquiera insistía ayudarlo a reclamar el trono que por nacimiento merecía. Además, junto con despedirse, clamaba por su aprobación para enviar una comitiva en su búsqueda, un grupo que lo ayudara a llegar a su lado sin levantar sospechas ni exponerlo a ninguna clase de peligros. Después de varios intentos, finalizó la carta que enviaría, separando la vista del papel miró hacia la ventana, el clima era magnífico. Saliendo de atrás del escritorio se acercó al cristal, lo primero que vio a la distancia fue a Birgitta e Isabelle de pie frente a una explanada. Sonrió al notar como la joven de cabello negro agitaba los brazos con gestos entusiastas, de inmediato supo que era lo que planeaba. Cerrando la carta con lacre y sin sellos, fue por su chaqueta y tomando uno de los corceles se dirigió al pueblo, debía entregar la respuesta a su hermana lo antes posible.

Al regresar descargó de la montura las herramientas compradas y buscó maderas para estacas. Trasladó todo lo que necesitaba al lugar en donde había visto a Isabelle, rápidamente marcó un perímetro y clavó cada bastón que consideró necesario antes de unirlos con ristras de alambre. Mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con la manga de la camisa, vio a Isabelle y Birgitta acercarse sosteniendo un par de palas, herramientas que él ya había visto en el cobertizo que servía de bodega y sabía no servirían para nada, pues los mangos estaban casi podridos y las oxidadas hojas sin filo. Con las comisuras de los labios levemente alzadas, esperó que se acercaran.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó Isabelle con la mirada brillante y una sincera sonrisa.

-Sé lo que piensas…- se quitó los guantes y le tocó con la punta de los dedos una mejilla -Bueno… la mayoría de las veces.

-Charles… yo… es decir… tú…

-Estaremos bien- esbozó una triste sonrisa -Sólo necesito un poco más de tiempo…- respiró profundo -¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás?

Isabelle se esforzó en sonreír pese a que lo único que quería era llorar de emoción; era la primera conversación, medianamente normal, en semanas. Aguantando unos segundos la respiración, no cedió al impulso y se tragó las lágrimas, ya que la única vez que se había permitido dar rienda suelta a sus emociones, el día en que ambos discutieron en el barco, apenas pudo detener su llanto después de horas. Si bien su cabeza continuaba llena de preguntas, recuerdos, angustias y miedos, no solo eso la agobiaba, pues además, estaba llena de contradicciones; apenas lograba explicarse, que, a pesar de sentirse dolorosamente sola, eso también era lo único que la mantenía en pie. Sabía que cuando Charles volviera a ella, o sus padres llegaran, tendría que afrontar todos lo que se esforzaba en mantener en control, todo lo que ocultaba en el fondo de su corazón. Guardando todas sus tribulaciones, amplió la sonrisa aunque esta no llegara a sus ojos y habló.

-Estaremos bien- repitió lo dicho por él. Antes de poder reaccionar, unos fuertes brazos la envolvieron. Enterrando el rostro en el pecho de Charles, se aferró a su cintura mientras percibía como innumerables besos le llenaban la cabeza -Te extrañé tanto… tanto- murmuró tragando el nudo que le cerraba la garganta.

-Ya no nos separaremos, te lo prometo.

-¿Qué pasará con tu hermana?

-Hace un rato dejé en la oficina postal mi respuesta a su ofrecimiento- la apretó con más fuerza -Todo estará bien.

Ella asintió mientras se separaba de él, pues no quería seguir alargando el contacto, ya que un peligroso torrente de emociones se estaba desatando en su interior. Se esforzó en sonreír nuevamente antes de hablar.

-Gracias, las dimensiones están perfectas…- cambiando el tema de conversación, recorrió con la mirada las estacas.

Charles asintió y tomó dos azadones de las herramientas compradas. Él se quedó con el más pesado entregándole a Isabelle uno más pequeño, casi un juguete.

-Mientras muevo la tierra, tú puedes desmalezar…

La joven enarcó una ceja -¿Con esto?- levantó la herramienta.

-Sí, con eso…- la besó en la frente -No es necesario que te fatigues o canses más de lo necesario, optimicemos recursos- dio un paso hacia atrás -Comenzaré por esa esquina- apuntó un extremo -A medida que avance, puedes empezar con tu parte- se llevó la mano al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y sacó los guantes de cuero que había comprado para ella –Toma…- la instó a extender la mano, cuando lo hizo, le besó la palma antes de entregárselos. Se alejó para comenzar con el trabajo.

Birgitta, que había observado todo desde una prudente distancia, dio media vuelta y partió hacía la cocina. En cuanto entró, Sofía y Freja sonreían frente a una bandeja con refrescos y emparedados.

-Espero ser igual de inteligente cuando tenga su edad, condesa- dijo la jovencita sonriendo.

-Muchacha impertinente- contestó la aludida con una gran sonrisa -Por esta vez, no tomaré en cuenta el que me trates de anciana- se alisó la falda del vestido, estirando inexistentes arrugas y levantó el mentón –Después de un par de horas, llévales esta merienda…- volteó hacia Freja –Almorzaré en mi habitación para no interrumpirlos, si preguntan por mí, estoy con jaqueca- instruyó antes de salir de la cocina.

-o-

-Charles…- Isabelle dejó momentáneamente de lado el emparedado que acababa de morder, al ver que este no le ponía atención y continuaba bebiendo el té que Birgitta le había entregado, insistió –No seas molesto, no eres un chiquillo.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?- preguntó regalándole una amplia sonrisa, con el cabello húmedo por el sudor, la piel algo enrojecida y a torso descubierto.

Isabelle apuntó con la mirada a la doncella, la jovencita estaba a un par de metros de distancia y esforzándose en mirar al suelo mientras esperaba que terminaran de comer. Lucía las mejillas coloradas como tomates y jugaba constantemente con el borde de su delantal.

-Colócate la camisa- lo apuró –La estás incomodando- hambrienta después de llevar trabajando casi tres horas, dio otro mordisco a su bocado.

-Son ideas tuyas- le quitó importancia –Birgitta, ¿te molesta que trabaje así?- alzó la voz para llamar la atención de la joven, que ahora insistía en mirar las piedras que revolvía con la punta del zapato.

-No, señorito Charles…- contestó -Es una bonita vista…- abrió los ojos hasta que casi se le salieron de las órbitas y se cubrió la boca –¡Perdón!- gritó dando media vuelta y huyendo a todo lo que le daban las piernas.

Isabelle se atragantó con el trozo de pan que aún no tragaba, una vez que logró despejarse la garganta, gracias a que Charles le golpeó suavemente la espalda, comenzó a reír.

-¡Eres incorregible!- le gritó entre carcajadas -¡Vanidoso!

-¡Hace calor!

-Eres un crápula… y un exhibicionista- lo apuntó con un dedo -Te encanta que te digan lo apuesto que eres, pareces un muchachito inseguro- se burló -¿Acaso me ves semidesnuda en medio del patio por culpa del calor?- preguntó secándose las lágrimas que la risa le había hecho derramar.

Charles frunció el entrecejo y sonrió antes de hablar -No, pero no es una mala idea- se acercó con la mirada oscura y una sonrisa que ella ya conocía muy bien, tensando el cuerpo como si fuera un depredador frente a su presa –No me molestaría tener una "bonita vista" también.

-Descarado…

-Pero así te gusto- susurró apoyado frente con frente.

-Así... me encantas…- musitó antes de corresponder el arrebatador beso que la hizo callar.

Sin importar el sol que les quemaba la piel, se besaron hasta que perdieron el sentido del tiempo y espacio, deleitándose con el sabor del otro, con la suavidad de sus labios y el calor que ambos emanaban, un calor que ciertamente no tenía nada que ver con el clima. La posibilidad de verse separados los había remecido a tal punto, que ambos habían reaccionado de inmediato, saliendo forzosamente del estado de catatonia en el que se habían sumergido.

-Recíbeme esta noche en tu habitación, por favor- dijo Charles con la voz entrecortada y afirmándola de las caderas –Te necesito tanto que me duelen los huesos.

-Siempre… siempre- contestó ella aferrándose a los brazos que la sujetaban. Deslizó las manos hasta la piel de los hombros, palpando cada dorado músculo que se tensaba bajo sus dedos.

Guardaron silencio mientras permanecían rozándose la nariz, bebiendo el aliento del otro y temblando de anticipación, envueltos en una bruma de deseo que apenas lograban controlar. Mientras esperaban que uno de los dos hiciera el siguiente movimiento, un tenue ruido llamó la atención de ambos; Birgitta retiraba la bandeja con la delicadeza de un gato sacando castañas. Charles soltó a Isabelle y tomó la camisa que había dejado sobre una estaca rato atrás, colocándosela se acercó a la doncella y le quitó la bandeja de las manos.

-Te ayudaré- le guiñó un ojo –Es mi ofrenda de paz por incordiarte.

La jovencita sonrió y asintió. Ambos se alejaron.

Isabelle, dando un largo suspiro mientras se colocaba nuevamente los guantes, se arrodilló y comenzó a desmalezar, si se apresuraba podría avanzar hasta la mitad del terreno antes del atardecer. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que Charles tenía razón, la pequeña herramienta era tremendamente útil gracias a su tamaño, podía manejarla sin complicaciones y no se cansaba debido a su peso. Mientras se concentraba en planificar el huerto medicinal que allí desarrollaría, un pensamiento la asaltó; desde que habían dejado la mansión en Suecia, no había bebido más el brebaje que se suponía ayudaba a no concebir " _Esponjas, necesitaré esponjas y vinagre_ ", se recordó a sí misma, pues si bien el primer encuentro con Charles no había tenido consecuencias, no era seguro seguir corriendo con esa suerte, por lo que, hasta que lograra tomar el brebaje durante todos los días entre sus ciclos, tendría que tomar precauciones anexas. Como si su mente tuviera vida propia, la imagen de ella sosteniendo un niño contra su regazo la hizo soltar el azadón, _"No, no es el momento"_ , sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar ese pensamiento, de pronto, esa imagen mutó, transformándose en una hermosa mujer rubia con un bebé de negros cabellos entre sus brazos.

-Cuán asustada debiste estar cuando te enteraste de mi existencia...- musitó al pensar en su madre. Una melancólica sonrisa le decoró el rostro, pues junto con ese pensamiento, la imagen de André también la visitó. ¡Cuánto ansiaba verlos!, pero al mismo tiempo, ¡cuánto temor sentía de hacerlo!, dado que a ellos nada podía ocultarles, eso significaba que tendría que enfrentar todo lo que le aterraba. Sacudiendo una vez más la cabeza, hizo al lado esos pensamientos, no, no dejaría que el dolor que casi la había hecho enloquecer volviera, si Charles se estaba esforzando, ella también lo haría. Apretó la mano en la empuñadura del azadón y continuó removiendo la tierra, tan concentrada en controlar sus emociones que no escuchó el ruido que provocó el carruaje que se acercaba.

-o-

Mordiendo una verde manzana, pues hasta el apetito había recuperado, Charles salió de la cocina. Se detuvo de golpe al ver a Isabelle abrazada por dos altas figuras, a lo lejos, cualquiera pensaría que eran dos hombres, sin embargo, la larga cabellera rubia le indicó de inmediato de quienes se trataba. Volteó hacia la entrada de la propiedad, un carruaje estaba cerca del establo.

-Diablos…- masculló maldiciéndose a sí mismo, ya que gracias al cielo eran los padres de Isabelle, pero ¿qué habría pasado si en lugar de ellos, hubiera sido uno de sus perseguidores?. Apuró los pasos y arrojó la manzana hacia un lado; a medio camino, decidió no interrumpir a Isabelle y cambiar de rumbo, pues tampoco era que pudiera llegar y presentarse como su futuro marido sin las correspondientes formalidades. Se acercó al carruaje a ayudar en lo que fuera necesario al cochero.

Una desordenada cabellera rubia llamó su atención tras las maletas, pensó de inmediato en Berg. Alargó la mano para revolver esa melena como si la de un cachorrito se tratara.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarme el cabello…- Augustin asomó la cabeza -Ya no tengo trece años…- sonrió al ver la brillante mirada de Charles. Se irguió y extendió la diestra -Lo años no pasan sólo por mí- sonrió nuevamente, aunque esta vez con cierta ironía -También te ves algo mayor, casi viejo.

-Veo que tu verborrea no ha disminuido pese a la edad, supongo que en algún momento el sentido común se hará presente- contestó el hijo de Fersen al tiempo que estrechaba la mano -Me alegra verte.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera hablar nuevamente, el grito de Isabelle llamando a su hermano los hizo voltear hacia ella; la joven, aun con las mejillas húmedas, corría en dirección a ellos. Augustin partió a su encuentro, alzándola del piso y haciéndola dar vueltas en el aire mientras se abrazaban.

-Gus…- lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas -Estás tan grande… tan alto- se separó de él y lo miró emocionada -Jamás pensé que tendría la dicha de verte…

-¿Cómo no venir a ver a mí hermana favorita?- contestó sonriendo -¿Te han cuidado bien? ¿Debo golpear a alguien?... basta que me lo digas y lo haré- bromeó.

-Estoy bien…- se esforzó en sonreír.

Se separaron cuando André y Oscar llegaron junto a ellos. Augustin volvió a ayudar al cochero con las maletas mientras André, saludaba al ahora dueño de casa antes de ocuparse de los caballos.

-Charles…- Oscar se acercó a él extendiendo la mano -Agradezco verte sano y salvo- dijo con todo el aplomo que pudo reunir, pues verlo tan parecido a su padre la desarmó. Él asintió sin poder hablar, igualmente emocionado -¿Me harías el favor de llevarme con Sofía?- pidió.

-Sí… claro- ofreció su brazo, sonrió cuando la mujer lo rechazó con un masculino gesto, Isabelle tomó su lugar, ubicándose entre él y su madre.

Agradeciendo que André y Augustin, además de Charles, obviamente, estuvieran acompañando a Isabelle en la terraza mientras bebían refrescos, Oscar esperó en el salón a Sofía; bebió pausadamente la copa de vino que tenía en la mano, respirando profundo una y otra vez. Debía estar entera para la mujer que era más que una pariente política, porque la verdad es que, pese a todas las desavenencias, la condesa Von Fersen y Rosalie, eran su familia también; las hermanas que la vida le regaló cuando la misma le arrebató a las que sus padres le habían entregado.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la hizo dar un pequeño respingo, dejó la copa en la mesita más cercana y se puso de pie, secándose las palmas en las perneras de los pantalones. Al levantar la vista, el hermoso rostro de Sofía estaba frente a ella, ambas se miraron en silencio durante largos segundos, reconociendo el dolor que sin duda compartían. El largo abrazo que se dieron no necesitó palabras.

-Necesito saber cómo fue- musitó Oscar después de un par de minutos -Pero no puedo preguntárselo a mi hija… no puedo hacerla pasar por eso nuevamente…- la miró llena de remordimiento por pedirle algo así.

Sofía asintió, mas antes de hablar, se sirvió una copa de oporto y la bebió prácticamente de un trago. Temblando como una hoja al viento, se sentó en un sofá e invitó a Oscar a hacer lo mismo junto a ella, cerró los ojos unos segundos y la tomó de las manos, la piel de ambas estaba fría pese al calor.

-Sólo lo repetiré porque sé que lo amas tanto como yo… y porque sé que él te adoraba- un sollozo le quebró la voz. Respirando profundo, comenzó a narrar todo lo acontecido; desde la muerte del príncipe heredero hasta el despiadado asesinato de su hermano. Pese a las copiosas y silenciosas lágrimas que bañaban las mejillas de Oscar, Sofía no se detuvo hasta terminar el relato.

Cuando finalizó, la madre de Isabelle se puso de pie y caminó hasta uno de los ventanales mientras se secaba el rostro con gestos cargados de furia.

-¿Por qué le permitieron asistir a ese maldito funeral?- masculló con los puños apretados -¡¿Por qué?!- dio media vuelta.

Sofía aguantó la respiración y esperó, pues la conocía y sabía que nada sacaba con contradecirla en esos momentos. La observó caminar de un lado a otro, respirando profundo y golpeándose la frente con uno de los puños.

-Siempre tan llevado a su idea… siempre pensando que todo se va a solucionar de alguna forma- Oscar levantó la vista al cielo –Siempre creyendo que la verdad es la mejor arma, como si la vida no nos hubiera enseñado que no somos más que peones- empuñó las manos -¡¿Acaso no aprendió nada con la revolución?!- caminó nuevamente de un lado a otro -¡¿No pensó en que hay gente malvada e inescrupulosa?! ¡No todos son como él!- se cubrió la boca al anotar que estaba hablando en presente. Furiosa golpeó con la mano la superficie de la mesa más cercana.

-Oscar, tranquilízate…

-¡Fue casi un suicidio!- contestó fuera de sí –Siempre fue alguien brillante, sabía lo que pasaría… ¡Lo sabes tan bien como yo, él lo sabía!- apuntó con un dedo.

-¡Pero fue su decisión!- Sofía se puso de pie, incapaz de seguir escuchando en silencio -¡Jamás iba a permitir que sus hijos lo vieran huir como un bandido! ¡Jamás iba a dar un motivo para que sus hijos se avergonzaran de él! ¡Era inocente! ¡Todas las acusaciones eran falsas! ¡Y sabes que su orgullo era su mayor enemigo!

Oscar se dejó caer en uno de los canapés, apoyó los codos en las rodillas y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, desesperada –¿Por qué no pensó en todo lo que sufriríamos?- preguntó con la garganta apretada, levantó la vista, Sofía lloraba en silencio -¿Por qué nos hizo esto?

-Él no nos hizo nada, lo asesinaron…

-Lo sé… maldición… lo sé- musitó con la voz quebrada. Después de unos minutos, en los cuales respiró hondo una y otra vez, levantó la mirada y habló llena de determinación -Necesito toda la información que tengas de esos infames y la dirección de Fabián…

-¿Qué harás?- Sofía se acercó, hincándose para quedar a la misma altura que Oscar -¿Buscarás una venganza que seguramente te conducirá a la muerte? ¿Qué pasará con tus hijos? ¿Qué pasará con André?

-Él no se merecía esto…- el mentón de Oscar tembló –No se lo merecía ni él ni nuestra familia…- respiró profundo –Mi hija está deshecha, lo veo en sus ojos… y Charles…- se puso de pie nuevamente –¡¿Acaso no ha sufrido lo suficiente para toda una vida?!- de un trago vació la copa que había dejado de lado hace un rato atrás, dejó el cristal con un golpe seco.

-Ambos son fuertes… lo superarán, así como nosotras también lo haremos- contestó Sofía con tranquilidad.

-Lo sé… conozco a mi hija- la miró de soslayo, los ojos fríos como un témpano de hielo –Pero eso no significa que no quiera desollar vivos a quienes nos han hecho esto… ¡Son unos asesinos que no merecen vivir!

Sofía asintió mientras se sentaba nuevamente, estaba agotada. Permanecieron en silencio durante largos minutos, ambas entendiéndose en lo más profundo aunque no emitieran ni una sola palabra.

-Cuando te consideres preparada, nos iremos a Arras- anunció Oscar –Le juré a Axel que jamás te dejaría sola y honraré mi palabra, eres parte de mi familia, tu lugar es con nosotros.

-Charles es el jefe de esta familia ahora, no podemos tomar una decisión sin consultarla con él… y él, no hará nada sin acordarlo con Isabelle.- Oscar abrió los ojos y asintió, no necesitaba detalles que le confirmaran lo que sospechaba desde hace tiempo. Sofía continuó hablando -Es como mi hijo…y me debo a él por completo, haré lo que él necesite…- susurró con apenas un hilo de voz al tiempo que bajaba la vista unos segundos –Nuestros deseos hace mucho dejaron de importar, debemos hacer lo que nuestros hijos decidan y apoyarlos como se debe- alzó la cabeza y esperó la respuesta de Oscar.

Ella asintió nuevamente.

-o-

Las notas iniciales de _Sonata en Re Mayor,_ comenzaron a llenar el salón con una entusiasta y dinámica melodía. Si bien era una pieza que Oscar acostumbraba tocar siempre con su hija, y en situaciones mucho más alegres que las actuales, esta vez comenzó a hacerlo sola, pues desde su llegada a Bélgica, hacía ya un par de días, notó que Isabelle prácticamente rehuía el piano. Conocedora del amor que la joven profesaba por la música, y a pesar de que su ánimo tampoco era de los mejores, se esforzó en la interpretación, debía hacer algo, buscar alguna forma de acercarse a Isabelle, ya que cada vez que buscaba iniciar alguna conversación que se alejara de superficialidades, la joven cambiaba de tema o se alejaba argumentando tener cosas que hacer.

André, intentando alejarse lo menos posible de su esposa ahora que tanto lo necesitaba, se sentó en uno de los sofás a beber una copa mientras la observaba, en la familiar rutina que los unía hace años; Oscar tocaba y él la acompañaba en silencio, sabiendo que en algún momento ella lo buscaría con la mirada sólo para brindarle una sonrisa.

El alegre repiqueteo comenzó a esparcirse por la casona, llegando incluso a la habitación de Isabelle. En esos momentos, la joven estaba de pie frente a su ventana y observando el despejado cielo de la tarde. Junto con la música, un seco y firme golpeteo llamó su atención, buscó con la mirada el origen del cadencioso ruido; Charles estaba cortando leña junto a uno de los cobertizos. Con movimientos constantes, colocaba la madera sobre el soporte y, luego de mirarla fijamente un par de segundos, dejaba caer el hacha con todas sus fuerzas. Durante un par de minutos observó cómo el joven efectuaba ese movimiento lleno de rabia una y otra vez, parecía no cansarse. Apoyó una mano en la fría superficie del cristal, como si de esa forma lograra acercarse a él, pese a que no hizo ruido alguno, él se dio cuenta de inmediato que ella estaba observándolo, su cuerpo le avisaba cada vez que estaban cerca. Cuando las miradas de ambos se encontraron, Charles sonrió, intentando no parecer atribulado, ya que desde la llegada de la familia de Isabelle, nuevamente se había refugiado tras un invisible muro, rehusándose, una vez más, a enfrentar el remolino de sentimientos que se agolpaban en su interior.

 _A veces ya no sé cómo acercarme, lo intento todo cuando_

 _Sólo debería amarte._

 _Y es tan difícil poder conquistarte, pero si corres hacia mí_

 _Me basta sólo abrazarte._

 _Y eres mi constante,_

 _Y no hay nada en el mundo que pueda lastimarte._

 _Y eres mi locura,_

 _Y te perdono todo porque vives en la luna._

 _Porque vives en la luna, porque vives en la luna…_

Isabelle se alejó lentamente de la ventana y se sentó en el borde de la cama unos segundos, obviamente no habían vuelto a tener oportunidad de estar a solas y por ello, tampoco habían hablado acerca de cómo comunicarle a sus padres su futuro matrimonio, era como si nunca fuera el momento adecuado para hablar de algo así. De pronto, como si despertase de un sueño, prestó atención a la melodía que llegaba desde el salón, se levantó y salió de su habitación al reconocer la sonata de _Mozart_.

Sin notar a su padre sentado en uno de los sofás, se acercó al piano, guiada como si del _Flautista de Hamelin_ se tratara. Sentándose en la banqueta, a la derecha de su madre, apoyó una mano en el teclado. Oscar se movió suavemente, dándole el espacio que necesitaba, la joven se unió sin problemas a la pieza musical que estaba cercana a finalizar, sintiendo que el corazón comenzaba a latirle rápido mientras sus dedos prácticamente bailaban sobre el teclado. Cuando ambas mujeres tocaron la última nota, Isabelle continuó y comenzó a interpretar _Claro de Luna_ , la sonata preferida de Fersen. Oscar retiró las manos del teclado, dedicándose a permanecer en silencio junto a su hija mientras ella continuaba tocando.

-Ese día… debía acompañarlo en el carruaje- musitó Isabelle con la garganta apretada y sin detener los dedos –Pero desperté tarde y _pappa_ no quiso molestarme… ¿Qué habría pasado de haber estado con él?- cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de contener las lágrimas, respiró profundo y continuó tocando –Quizás al verme en el carruaje, la gente se habría detenido… quizás él habría intentado protegerme y hubiésemos escapado.

Oscar levantó una mano y le acarició la suave cabellera –Hija mía...

-Lo mataron como si de un animal se tratara- Isabelle dejó de tocar y se cubrió el rostro mientras comenzaba a llorar –Lo mataron… sufrió, tuvo dolor... tantos gritos… tanta sangre...- comenzó a sollozar apenas logrando respirar. Sin darse cuenta, terminó acurrucada en el pecho de su madre mientras ésta la mecía como lo había hecho en su infancia. –Lo mataron frente a nuestros ojos…- apretó entre sus manos la blusa de Oscar –Eso es lo único que recuerdo…- se encorvó como si de un animalito asustado se tratara -No puedo recordar qué fue lo último que le dije… por más que lo intento, no logro recordarlo…- los sollozos le cortaban las palabras, sintiendo que se desarmaba de dolor –No recuerdo nada más…- el delgado cuerpo se sacudió, estaba desesperada, todo lo que llevaba tanto tiempo conteniendo brotaba sin control –No sé qué fue lo último que le dije… no lo sé…. no lo recuerdo…

Oscar apretó su abrazo y la besó en la coronilla, esforzándose en guardar en su pecho la pena que ella también sentía al verla de esa forma, sus lágrimas podían esperar, pero no sus hijos, ellos estaban primero. André se puso de pie, mas antes de dar un paso, una mano le tocó el hombro, deteniéndolo; Charles estaba junto a él. Gracias a las tupidas alfombras, nadie se había percatado cuando había entrado al salón. Sin esperar una aprobación, el hijo de Fersen caminó hasta el piano y le hizo un gesto a Oscar. Llena de aflicción, la mujer cambió de lugar con el joven que sin dudar abrazó a Isabelle, sosteniéndola con todas sus fuerzas.

-Shhhh tranquila…- se aferró a ella mientras le besaba el cabello.

 _Ya_ _conozco casi todas tus manías_

 _Tú me enseñaste a jugar y a reírme de la fantasía._

 _Y eres mi alegría, tan brillante como luz a mediodía._

 _Y eres mi locura..._

 _Y te perdono todo porque vives en la luna_

 _Porque vives en la luna._

 _Porque vives en la luna, de mis ojos_

 _No imagino la vida si no estás en mi vida_

 _Y vagaría en las estrellas tan perdida…_

Isabelle, entre lágrimas, percibió la diferente calidez de los brazos de quien que se esforzaba en consolarla. Levantó el rostro y se encontró con la angustiosa mirada del hombre que adoraba. Buscando confortarlo también, pues notaba que los ojos de Charles estaban llenos de lágrimas, levantó las manos y acunó el apuesto rostro entre ellas.

-No puedo…- dijo Charles en un susurro.

-Sí, puedes…- hizo a un lado sus lágrimas e irguiéndose un poco, lo obligó a reposar la cabeza en su hombro. Comenzó a acariciarle el cabello como si de un niño se tratara. Cuando el primer sollozo salió de la garganta de Charles, ella lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

 _Y eres mi constante, y no hay nada en el mundo que pueda lastimarte._

 _Y eres mi locura, y te perdono todo porque vives en la luna_

 _Y eres mi aventura…._

 _Y si pudiera elegir, viviría en la luna, porque vives en la luna…_

 _Porque vives en la luna._

El poderoso cuerpo del militar se sacudió debido al llanto que llevaba tanto tiempo aguantando. Deslizándose hasta quedar de rodillas en el suelo, apoyó la cabeza en el regazo de Isabelle y lloró sin que nada más le importara. La joven se inclinó y lo abrazó con su cuerpo, queriendo protegerlo de todo, incluso de su propio dolor.

Oscar tomó de la mano a André, quien, siendo sinceros, apenas lograba procesar la escena que se estaba desarrollando frente a sus ojos.

-Vamos- lo instó a salir con ella del salón.

André se detuvo unos instantes.

-¿Ella?- preguntó.

-Sí- Oscar continuó caminando hasta adentrarse en uno de los pasillos.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde hace mucho… desde antes de François, incluso.

-Por eso te opusiste tanto a ese matrimonio- apuntó entendiendo finalmente por qué su mujer nunca apoyó la idea de que Isabelle se casara con el hijo de Rosalie.

Oscar asintió y levantó una mano para acariciar la mejilla de su esposo. –Sí, por eso me opuse… Isabelle no sólo heredó mi impulsividad, también mi necedad y… ceguera- lo miró llena de amor –Ella llevaba tiempo enamorada, pero se resistía a verlo.

-¿Y él?- preguntó André con el ceño fruncido. Las cejas casi formando una sola línea y los verdes ojos transformados en una oscura sombra. Pues si bien el joven le era bastante agradable e incluso lo apreciaba, cosa muy diferente era tenerlo de yerno.

-Al parecer, también- contestó Oscar con simpleza –Amor mío, nuestra hija hace tiempo dejó de ser una niña… hay situaciones que no nos incumben, decisiones que solo le atañen a ella.

André asintió y se esforzó en relajar el rostro. Decidido a no repetir los errores pasados, respiró profundo y besó la frente de su esposa –Vamos, te invito a dar un paseo… necesito un poco de aire fresco...- la tomó de la mano y caminó con ella hasta la caballeriza.

-o-

A esa misma hora, y a sólo unos kilómetros de distancia, un embelesado y aturdido Augustin observaba a la risueña jovencita que gritaba extasiada cada vez que la espuma del mar le mojaba los pies. Temiendo ser demasiado evidente, se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano esperando no estar babeando ante tan maravillosa imagen. Respiró profundo y exhaló con un resoplido, pues cada bamboleo del lozano y curvilíneo cuerpo de Birgitta, le arrancaba un hondo suspiro junto con una incómoda tensión en los pantalones.

-No debería haber venido…- musitó exasperado.

Esforzándose en alejar la vista de la tentadora imagen que no dejaba de perseguirlo desde que la había visto por primera vez, buscó a la condesa Von Fersen y a la señora Freja que caminaban despreocupadamente por la arena, después de todo, se supone que se había ofrecido a acompañarlas en su paseo con el fin de cuidarlas. Sus mejillas se colorearon violentamente de indignación al recordar las risueñas miradas de las mujeres ante su ofrecimiento de escolta, pues al parecer, todos continuaban considerándolo el menor de la familia Grandier, como si su persona se resumiera en eso, en ser el menor.

-Como si tuviera diez años…- farfulló.

-¿Quién tiene diez años?- Birgitta se dejó caer en la arena, junto a él, hablando en un rudimentario francés y con un encantador acento.

-¿Eh?

-Pregunté… ¿Quién tiene diez años?

-¡Yo no!

-¡Claro que no!- la joven comenzó a reír –¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Catorce?

-¡Dieciséis!

-Ah…- la chica entrecerró los párpados y sonrió –Por supuesto que tienes dieciséis- le sonrió con ternura. Comenzó a mirarse los dedos de los pies mientras los enterraba en la arena –Este lugar es maravilloso…- suspiró cerrando los ojos un momento y disfrutando los rayos de sol que le bañaban el rostro –Es como estar en un paraíso.

-Sólo es una playa- contestó sin saber qué más decir y queriendo ocultar que también era la primera vez que veía el mar. Apenas terminó de hablar se sintió un estúpido, pues en su afán por parecer más adulto de lo que era, había reaccionado como un maleducado –Perdón… no quise ser descortés- se disculpó con torpeza.

-Quítate los zapatos…- Birgitta se puso de pie y sonrió –Perdón- se cubrió la boca –Quizás debiese llamarlo señorito Augustin…

-¿Por qué me llamarías así?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

-Porque es hermano de la señorita Isabelle y yo soy su doncella- encogió los hombros y sonrió antes de hacer una simpática reverencia -Señorito Augustin, quítese los zapatos- insistió.

El joven sonrió divertido mientras hacía lo que le indicaba la muchacha, se remangó los pantalones hasta casi las rodillas -¿Así está bien?- preguntó con una amplia sonrisa.

Birgitta guiñó un ojo y, tomándolo de la mano, lo arrastró hasta la orilla del mar; esperando ansiosa que la próxima ola les bañara los pies. Cuando la espuma les cubrió los tobillos, se remangó la falda del liviano vestido de verano y comenzó a correr en el agua. Sin necesidad de invitación, Augustin hizo lo mismo, olvidándose finalmente de parecer más serio, o mayor, de lo que realmente era.

Cuando, rato después, Sofía anunció que ya era tiempo de regresar pues pronto cenarían, el par de jovencitos dejó de juguetear; ambos jadeantes, con las mejillas sonrojadas por el sol y ejercicio, y las rubias cabelleras alborotadas por el viento.

Al llegar a la casona, se encontraron con Oscar y André desmontando y entregando los corceles al mozo que los había acompañado desde Arras. Freja anunció que la cena estaría lista al cabo de una hora, tiempo suficiente para que todos se prepararan e incluso descansaran si así lo necesitaban, tomando de un brazo a Birgitta, que no dejaba de parlotear con Augustin, la arrastró con ella hacia la cocina mientras el jovencito ofrecía su ayuda con los caballos.

Apenas Sofía cruzó el umbral principal una suave melodía la recibió, emocionada buscó con la mirada a Oscar, ella asintió. André ofreció su brazo izquierdo a la condesa y tomando con la diestra a su esposa, las guió hacia el salón. Mientras ambas mujeres se servían un poco de licor, él se sentó junto a Isabelle. La joven tocaba las teclas del piano con una melancólica sonrisa en los labios. Sin decir nada, se inclinó y la besó en la sien al tiempo que pasaba un brazo por sobre los delgados hombros.

-Nunca mueras, por favor- musitó Isabelle dejando el piano y abrazándose a la cintura de quien la cobijaba -No sabría qué hacer si me faltaras.

-Hija mía, la vida eterna no es una opción para los mortales- le besó la cabeza -Pero te prometo que haré lo posible por enseñarle a montar a mis nietos, tal como lo hice contigo y tu hermano.

-Papa…- Isabelle se mordió el labio inferior, estaba nerviosa, pero algo en su interior le indicó que era el momento preciso para hablar con su padre -Es posible que los nietos que yo te dé, sean descendientes de una de las principales casas reales de Europa- se separó un poco de su abrazo para mirarlo a los ojos -No quiero que te enfades, pero tampoco quiero ocultarte nada… Simplemente ocurrió, no fue un descuido de _pappa_ ni una insolencia de Charles- respiró profundo -Tampoco fue un acto de rebeldía mío… simplemente nos enamoramos.

-Hablaremos de eso cuando tu mano sea pedida apropiadamente- mirándola a los ojos, le acarició una mejilla y respiró profundo -¿Estás segura de que es el indicado?

Isabelle asintió y sonrió pese a que su mirada continuaba húmeda, los párpados aún inflamados después de tanto llanto.

-Eres mi más grande tesoro… para mí es imposible creer que alguien sea digno de ti- con un gesto André detuvo las palabras que ella iba a decir -Me equivoqué tanto con lo de François y nunca te di las disculpas que te merecías- sonrió con tranquilidad -No debí haberme inmiscuido en eso… lo sé y lo lamento, pero quiero que entiendas que siempre, hasta el último de mis días, te veré como mi preciosa niña, a quien adoro y necesito proteger.

-Lo entiendo- musitó Isabelle refugiándose nuevamente en el abrazo de su padre -No seas tan duro con Charles cuando hable contigo, él es un buen hombre... es perfecto para mí.

-Que estés intercediendo por él, antes de que se acerque a hablar conmigo, no es la mejor forma de comenzar- apuntó con voz seria, aunque también serena.

-Está en su habitación… no se sentía, presentable- evitó mencionar que Charles había quedado reducido a un tembloroso cuerpo aferrado a su regazo después de llorar sin tapujos ni descanso.

-Presentable…- André bufó de forma divertida -Ese muchacho es tan vanidoso como su padre.

-Es cierto… pero también es más que eso, es bondadoso, valiente, inteligente, generoso… y me ama como nadie más lo hará.

-Imposible, con tu madre y hermano somos quienes más te amamos- sonrió.

-Papa… es diferente.

-Lo sé- la abrazó nuevamente, besándola en la coronilla. De inmediato pensó en Augustin, el muchachito era un hueso duro de roer en todo lo que correspondía a su hermana –Recomiéndale que hable con tu hermano también.

A la hora de la cena, Isabelle pidió prepararan una bandeja para Charles, pues sabía que su orgullo no le permitiría sentarse a la mesa frente a todos sintiéndose como un indefenso chiquillo. Con paso tranquilo se dirigió a su habitación y golpeó suavemente la puerta, al no obtener respuesta, se anunció para que supiera que era ella y nadie más.

Quien le abrió la puerta era un hombre diferente al que había convivido con ella las últimas semanas, incluso, era diferente a quien volvió de la guerra hace más de un año atrás. La mirada de Charles estaba limpia y traslúcida, si bien sus ojos continuaban enrojecidos e hinchados, no había oscuridad ni tormento en ellos, las finas líneas de expresión que antes le surcaban la frente, también habían desaparecido. El rictus de amargura que llevaba semanas decorando su rostro se había esfumado. El hombre se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar y cerró la puerta nuevamente.

-Tienes que comer…- dijo Isabelle depositando la bandeja en el desayunador de la recamara -Supuse que no querrías cenar con nosotros.

Charles asintió y se sentó, en silencio se sirvió un poco de vino y bebió un largo trago. Al dejar la copa sobre la superficie, apoyó ambas manos en la mesa y musitó.

-Eres la única persona que me conoce por completo…- levantó la mirada que hasta ese momento había permanecido baja -No puedo mostrarme frente a los demás de la misma forma en que lo hago contigo… ya no soy el niño aterrado que tu padre sacó de _Temple_ y que tu madre acunó cuando estaba a punto de morir, tampoco soy el muchachito que tía Sofía debió educar nuevamente- respiró profundo –Ni soy el que despertaba gritando y que sólo se calmaba cuando Fers… cuando mi padre acudía en mi ayuda- su mirada se cristalizó -No podría soportar que alguien pensara lo contrario…

-Lo sé…- se acercó a él -Amor mío, lo sé.

-Hoy no sólo he llorado a mi padre…- la tomó de la cintura, apoyando la frente en su estómago -También lloré a mamá y al padre que me sostuvo cuando nací... - levantó la vista humedecida por nuevas lágrimas -Todos fueron asesinados, mis padres fueron asesinados como si de animales se trataran.

Isabelle asintió con los ojos húmedos y acariciándole el cabello.

-No puedo dejar que tu familia me vea así… no puedo permitir que piensen que soy alguien que no te protegería a costa de su vida, que soy alguien débil o timorato… alguien que deja que sus sentimientos lo dominen…- entrecerró los párpados en un fiero gesto -Jamás permitiré que vuelvan a tocar a mi familia, no dejaré que me arrebaten a quienes amo- se puso de pie y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas antes de dejarla marchar de su habitación.

Al día siguiente, incluso previo a desayunar, Charles solicitó a André un tiempo para hablar a solas. Sabiendo muy bien de qué se trataba, el padre de Isabelle invitó al joven que pretendía ser su yerno al poblado más cercano, con la idea de conversar sin interrupciones y en un sitio neutral, pues atender las aspiraciones del dueño de casa, no lo ponían en el mejor de los escenarios, en la casa de los Von Fersen siempre sería una visita. Caminaron largos minutos por la casi desierta plazoleta central a esa hora de la mañana, ambos sumidos en sus pensamientos y buscando las palabras propicias para hablar de quien adoraban, de pronto, un mozalbete comenzó el voceo del último ejemplar de _Le Journal de l'Empire_ , uno de los pocos periódicos autorizados por Napoleón.

En cuanto Charles escuchó de voz del chiquillo el nombre de la emperatriz _Marie-Louise d'Autriche_ , sus pies se deslizaron sin que su cerebro pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo. Compró el periódico y volviendo junto a André, que se había sentado en una banqueta, comenzó a leer la noticia que involucraba a quien era su sobrina por línea materna, una joven de escasos dieciocho años.*

-No somos más que peones… malditos Habsburgo- farfulló apenas aguantando las ganas de arrugar el suplemento entre sus manos –Ni su padre, ni su abuelo hicieron nada para salvar a mi madre… y ahora ella fue entregada a ese…

-Controla tus palabras, Charles- murmuró André recorriendo con la vista los alrededores, cerciorándose de que nadie los había oído –No puedes ofender al emperador, al menos no fuera de las paredes de tu hogar, ya no estás en Suecia, ahora vives en territorio Francés.

-Lo sé… lo sé- se revolvió el cabello con una mano, respiró profundo y posó a vista nuevamente en el periódico –Si tiene la suerte de dar a luz un varón, quizás sea todo más fácil para ella.

-La guerra es así, y pertenecer a familias de la realeza es una gran responsabilidad- palmoteó la espalda de Charles –De no ser por la boda entre nuestro emperador y esa jovencita, no estaríamos en paz con Austria y las bajas de nuestros jóvenes soldados continuarían. Si lo piensas fríamente, la noticia de un próximo heredero, afianza la paz que tanto necesitamos- apuntó con un dedo la noticia que decoraba la portada, pues era un exultante comunicado acerca del confirmado embarazo de la emperatriz a sólo meses de su matrimonio -Bien sabes que el más importante papel de los soberanos, es garantizar una sucesión.

Charles asintió con los ojos entrecerrados y la mandíbula tensa como la cuerda de un arpa.

-A propósito de eso- André apoyó las manos en las rodillas e infló el pecho -Supongo que no estamos aquí para hablar de nuestra política o de lo que le ocurre a tu familia materna- observó de soslayo al joven que continuaba mirando el periódico -Y también supongo, que si pretendes tener mi bendición para casarte con mi hija, toda opción de que reclames el trono que debiera pertenecerte, está descartada ¿o me equivoco?- miró directamente a los ojos de Charles, quien había volteado a mirarlo de forma inmediata -No deseo que mi hija esté involucrada en argucias políticas, eso nunca lo aceptaré- sin darle tiempo de contestar, continuó hablando -Conozco a Isabelle y sé que ella no se detendrá, hará lo que quiera aunque no tenga mi beneplácito, pero, si la amas como ella me aseguró que lo haces, imagino que no querrás ponerla en peligro.

-Jamás ocurrirá eso- contestó seco -Y no sólo porque nunca le provocaría daño a Isabelle, sino porque también no me interesa, de ningún modo se sabrá mi identidad verdadera- enfatizó.

-¿Y si tu hermana o tu tío te buscan?

-Marie Therese sabe dónde estoy y respeta mi decisión, soy Charles Von Fersen, no Luis XVII… mi padre fue el _gran mariscal del reino_ , Hans Axel Von Fersen, esa es la verdad.

André asintió mientras se ponía de pie, comenzó a caminar con las manos enlazadas a la espalda, obviamente, Charles lo siguió y caminó a su lado. De pronto, el criador de caballos se detuvo y, llevándose la mano al mentón, habló nuevamente.

-Eres militar y no siempre estarás huyendo… En cuanto el nombre de tu padre sea librado de toda culpa, pueden citarte a campaña. El hecho de que Bernardotte* haya sido nombrado el próximo heredero de Carlos XIII, no garantiza el que Suecia continúe en buenos términos con Francia- exhaló con fuerza -Un francés en el trono sueco, no es aval de que tu patria no se sume a una de las coaliciones europeas contra nuestro emperador, es más, Suecia siempre ha sido aliado de Inglaterra y sólo es cuestión de tiempo que ambas naciones se unan militarmente.

Charles abrió los ojos impactado, pues de todo lo que André le dijo, lo único que quedó rebotando en su cabeza, fue la noticia del rápido nombramiento de un nuevo heredero para Suecia; heredero que estaba casado con su antigua amante, Désirée Clary.

" _Será reina, por fin dejará de sentirse despreciada por él"_ pensó, aunque de inmediato ese pensamiento fue reemplazado por el recuerdo de las palabras de su padre _"Cuéntale todo, todo lo que has hecho antes de ella"._ Abstraído en sus reflexiones se revolvió el cabello, pues si algún día regresaban a Suecia, el encuentro entre las dos mujeres sería inminente y, aunque no creía que la futura monarca mencionaría algo del intenso _affaire_ que mantuvieron, conocía la perspicacia de Isabelle. Ella no tardaría en descubrir todo lo ocurrido.

-¿Qué harás?

La voz de André lo arrancó de sus cavilaciones.

-Le diré todo a Isabelle…

-¿Qué le dirás?- André detuvo su caminar -Muchacho, te estoy preguntando si planean establecerse en Suecia o Francia una vez que el nombre de Fersen esté libre de toda acusación- lo tomó de los hombros, pues de pronto notó que Charles estaba con la cabeza en otra parte -Si vas a la guerra, mi hija quedará sola y en una tierra extraña, necesito saber qué piensas acerca de eso- apretó las manos con las que lo afirmaba.

Charles abrió los ojos en un gesto nervioso, ya que por segundos no le había confesado a su suegro algo de lo cual si bien no se sentía orgulloso, la verdad es que tampoco se arrepentía. Sacudió la cabeza y se irguió antes de hablar.

-Bélgica… viviremos en Bélgica- contestó con seguridad -Estaremos lejos del peligro político que Suecia significa, pero lo suficientemente cerca de ustedes en caso de que sea reclutado.

-¿Sabes que en el momento en que tu nombre y edad sean registrados en el ayuntamiento, estarás disponible para Francia o Suecia?... en esos momentos se sabrá tu ubicación, quizás nadie repare en ello, pero siempre existe esa posibilidad... Sé que quieres casarte con mi hija, sé que quieres hacer lo mejor, pero…

-Eso no me importa- lo interrumpió -Si tenemos hijos, estos serán legítimos y si algo me ocurre, Isabelle será una viuda respetable y con el dinero suficiente para ser completamente independiente… no haré de ella una mujer de moral cuestionable, su bienestar es lo más importante para mí.

André entrecerró los párpados, y se detuvo frente al edificio hacia el cual había guiado los pasos de ambos.

-Antes de regresar a Arras, me gustaría estar presente en el matrimonio de mi hija.

Charles asintió mirando el cartel de la oficina de gobernación local, con paso decidido, y seguido de cerca por su futuro suegro, entró dispuesto a solicitar la cita más próxima para celebrar un enlace.

Con los puntos claros, dudas despejadas y la tranquilidad que da el saber que un hijo estará a salvo y cuidado, André desmontó mientras meditaba cómo comunicarle a Oscar que había orillado a Charles de tal forma, que, sin necesidad de hablar con ella o con Isabelle, la fecha de la boda estaba fijada. Situación que, para ser honestos, no dejaba de preocuparlo, ya que si bien las mujeres jamás participaban en decisiones como esas, las de su familia sí lo hacían y, seguramente, tendría que dar más de una explicación por actuar sin siquiera considerar la opinión de la novia. Analizando sus próximas acciones, se distrajo cuando lo que pasó frente a sus ojos le provocó un repentino dolor de cabeza y tensión en los hombros; Augustin paseaba con Birgitta rumbo al bosquecito que rodeaba la propiedad, levantando la vista al cielo suplicó por las palabras correctas para aleccionar a su hijo, pues estaba lejos de ser un ejemplo a seguir en cuanto a ciertas virtudes, y eso, el muchachito lo sabía muy bien.

Abrumado por lo recientemente descubierto, caminó hacia la entrada trasera, siempre flanqueado por Charles, quien, vale decir, tampoco dejaba de pensar acerca de la conversación que debía mantener con Isabelle. Ambos se detuvieron en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, chocando hombro con hombro. Gracias a ese roce André volvió al presente, tomó de un brazo al que sería su yerno y lo arrastró un paso fuera de la casona; mirándolo a los ojos habló de forma directa.

-Aunque esta sea tu casa, espero no verte rondando la habitación de mi hija antes del enlace- con una mano se masajeó la frente -También tuve tu edad y compartí techo con quien me robaba cada pensamiento… si bien ella no podía ser mi esposa en esos momentos, tú sólo tendrás que esperar unos días- entrecerró los párpados en un gesto lleno de seriedad -No trates de pasarte de listo, porque conozco cada treta… mantén la compostura hasta el día de la boda.

Charles, casi sin poder creer la franqueza con la que el siempre compuesto André le hablaba, sólo atinó a asentir rápidamente. Sin más palabras se separaron, justo en el momento en que Freja entraba a la cocina preguntando por Birgitta, era casi la hora de almorzar y la mesa aún no estaba dispuesta.

-Iré por ella, la vi hace unos minutos- anunció André y salió de la cocina, deteniéndose a los pocos metros, pues los jovencitos ya venían de regreso, caminando como si nada ocurriera, aunque muy cerca uno del otro, casi rozándose las manos.

-o-

-Definitivamente, a medida que los hijos crecen… los problemas también- farfulló André apenas entró al salón. Oscar levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo, observándolo con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa ahora?- cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre una mesita –¿La boda de Isabelle?... por cierto, boda que acordaste directamente con Charles como si nadie más estuviera involucrado…- murmuró sin mal humor, pero haciéndole saber que no estaba muy de acuerdo con su actuar. Sirvió una copa de vino y se la entregó a su esposo antes de hablar nuevamente –¿O el encantamiento de Augustin con Birgitta?

André cerró los ojos unos segundos mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz. -¿Cómo es que siempre logras saber todo aún antes de que te lo diga?

-Comandé ejércitos durante años- contestó con simpleza y encogiendo los hombros –Al parecer, eso me hizo desarrollar ciertas habilidades… Por cierto, si bien no me molesta en lo absoluto que me hayas excluido de tu conversación con Charles, no sé qué pensará Isabelle… te equivocaste con lo de François, no repitas tus errores.

El hombre abrió los ojos asustado, mas se relajó al ver que su esposa sonreía mientras servía otra copa de vino, esta vez para ella.

-Charles hablará con ella…- suspiró cansado –No quise pasar por sobre ti, pero era una conversación que necesitaba tener a solas con él… Te pido lo entiendas y no te enfades.

-No tengo la suficiente desfachatez para ofenderme por algo que en realidad no me atañe, al menos no directamente- se sentó frente a él –Recuerdo muy bien que nuestro enlace fue un día cualquiera, sin preparativos ni aspavientos, sin la participación de nuestros familiares y, ciertamente, sin considerar la opinión de nadie más. Sólo fuimos tú y yo frente a un sacerdote- sonrió al recordar ese día -De no haber sido por Anne y Gabrielle, ni testigos habríamos tenido- cruzó la piernas en un masculino gesto –¿Cómo exigirle a mi hija hacer algo que yo no hice…? es su vida, no la nuestra, sin embargo... admito entender perfectamente tus aprensiones.

André asintió y bebió de su copa antes de hablar.

-Un problema menos… pensé que me desollarías vivo por no incluirte...- suspiró cansado –No sé qué hacer con Augustin, temo…

-Olvídate de eso y trátalo como lo has hecho siempre… discutir con él, será siempre mejor que solucionar alguna consecuencia- se levantó del sillón, asomándose a uno de los enormes ventanales. Charles estaba dando un paseo con Isabelle, ambos con rictus serios y una tensión que se palpaba a la distancia. Conocedora de ciertas aficiones de Fersen, las cuales no dudaba su hijo había heredado, no le fue difícil intuir de qué se trataba la conversación, más aún cuando Isabelle se detuvo con brusquedad y apuntó a su futuro esposo con un dedo, provocando que Charles se encogiera ante la jovencita que apenas le llegaba a la altura de los hombros, pero, que en esos momentos, parecía un amenazante titán. De inmediato recordó la última conversación con Axel, él tenía razón, los jóvenes eran el uno para el otro; sabía que Isabelle tenía el carácter suficiente para hacer que Charles no se desencaminara y él, por su parte, tenía el brío necesario para que la joven tampoco le pasara por encima. Observando a los jóvenes, que cambiaban su incómoda postura por una mucho más amistosa, recordó con melancolía más de una conversación similar con Fersen, él disculpándose por su pasado y ella, dejándole en claro que eso jamás debía volver a repetirse o tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias. No queriendo sumergirse en los recuerdos que tanto dolor aún le provocaban, intentó alejarse de la ventana, no obstante antes de hacerlo, desvió la mirada hacia la derecha; Augustin salía de la cocina, deteniéndose violentamente al ver que Charles besaba a Isabelle en un obvio avenimiento.

–Sal ahora- musitó -¡André!... sal ahora, antes de que Augustin haga alguna estupidez - volteó riendo –Es la oportunidad para que lo pongas en su lugar, ¡muévete!- lo animó.

El aludido se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia la ventana –Chiquillo impertinente- farfulló divertido –Este muchacho me está haciendo pagar todos los pecados, aquí, en vida...

-Ve y hazte cargo de tu hijo…

André suspiró y salió disparado. Oscar continuó de pie frente a la ventana, observando su hijo menor agitar los brazos frente a Isabelle, que, por cierto, no dejaba de reír mientras Charles, miraba hacia el cielo, aguantando las ganas de poner en su lugar al muchacho, seguramente sólo conteniéndose debido a que lo apreciaba como a un hermano.

Obviamente Augustin, gracias a su atolondramiento con Birgitta, no se había percatado de lo que ocurría entre Charles e Isabelle y, por lo tanto, no dejaba de pedir explicaciones ni de emitir acusaciones, exigiendo que el honor de su hermana fuera respetado. Antes de que el adolescente demandara un duelo compensatorio, André lo tomó de la chaqueta alejándolo del lugar. Lo arrastró hasta el sector de los establos.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Deja de hacer el ridículo!- dijo soltándolo con brusquedad –Charles e Isabelle se van a casar, me acaba de pedir su mano, tu hermana no necesita que defiendas su honor… ¡Contrólate! ¡Estabas ofendiendo a tu cuñado!

-Pero…

-Pero nada- lo tomó de los hombros –Mejor preocúpate de no ilusionar a Birgitta con un comportamiento impropio, estás como el fraile que predica y no practica- el jovencito abrió la boca; no obstante calló al ver que su padre apuntándolo y muy serio –¿No se supone que tenías intenciones con Angelique?... Llevas años pregonándolo.

El adolescente dejó caer los hombros y suspiró cansado –Padre… es muy probable que en dos años sea llamado a reclutamiento… Quizás nunca vuelva a ver a Angelique… quizás ella ni siquiera esté interesada en mí- frunció el ceño y recordó los planes que tenían con François -Es más, nadie sabe qué podría ocurrirme en París, las cosas no están fáciles…

-¿De qué hablas?

-De nada en particular…- encogió lo hombros –Es solo que ya no soy el chiquillo de antes…

André entrecerró los párpados -Te aconsejo decirme lo que estás pensando en estos momentos, no permitiré le des una sola causa de preocupación a tu madre.

-No pienso en nada- mintió de forma descarada –Simplemente, soy práctico.

-Bueno, con ese mismo espíritu práctico, te ordeno controlar tu temperamento... y los pantalones.

Augustin hizo el intento de replicar, sin embargo optó por lo mejor que podía hacer, cerrar la boca y asentir. Su estadía en el internado, además de la terrible desgracia que François le confesó una noche de borrachera, noche en que ambos quedaron hechos un guiñapo que Quentin debió arrastrar, él por la inexperiencia bebiendo y François, porque simplemente ya nada le importaba, le habían enseñado que las cosas nunca son como uno quiere o planea. Con todo lo sucedido, sus idealismos y sueños se habían aplastado como las hormigas bajo la suela de sus botas y, gracias a eso, se dio cuenta de que su padre seguía siendo el mejor hombre que conocía y que, pese a sus errores, si había un ejemplo que le interesaba seguir, era el de él. Creyendo que no tenían nada más que hablar, dio media vuelta para alejarse.

-Hijo, ¿Necesitas que hablemos cosas de hombres?- preguntó André.

-No- el joven volteó -Por Dios, papá… no- musitó con las mejillas coloradas -Estoy estudiando en el liceo y vivo junto a docenas de varones… créeme, he escuchado todo lo existente, incluso lo que no me interesaba oír.

André asintió y con un gesto lo animó a marcharse, agradeciendo no entrar en detalles íntimos, ya que, sin duda, su hijo sabía más que él a la misma edad.

-o-

Durante los siguientes días y en lugar de planear algún festejo para la inminente boda, Oscar y André idearon una serie de prácticas destinadas a que su hija aprendiera a defenderse de la mejor forma posible, ya que, pese a la innata valentía de la joven, ambos sabían que no tenía la fortaleza de su madre a la misma edad ni su preparación militar.

En las tardes, André practicaba tiro con Isabelle, probando blancos móviles y fijos, mientras que, en las mañanas, Oscar se esforzaba en perfeccionar su esgrima; a veces acompañada de André, que hacía lo propio con Augustin, y otras veces secundada por Charles, que además insistía en que su futura esposa aprendiera algo de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, pues lo que más le aterraba, era que alguien la atacara y ella no tuviera acceso a un arma. No podía dejar de pensar en lo conversado con André acerca de su futuro militar, necesitaba asegurarse de que su mujer pudiera defenderse en el peor de los escenarios, estando sola y a manos libres.

-No delates tus movimientos- susurró al oído de Isabelle mientras la afirmaba desde la espalda, cruzando un brazo sobre su cuello e inmovilizándola debido a la presión en la zona. La joven se revolvió mientras trataba de patearlo –Así no conseguirás nada... primero, vuelve la cabeza, de esa forma aliviarás la presión que sientes en la tráquea.

Isabelle obedeció la orden muy despacio, esforzándose en que su cuerpo tomara completa conciencia de los movimientos que debía ejecutar.

-Aferra mi brazo con la diestra, de manera que te protejas el cuello con la mano- siguió Charles, esperó hasta que ella lo hizo –Bien. Inclínate y usa el codo izquierdo para golpearme en las costillas- rió suavemente –Pero no demasiado fuerte, no olvides que estamos practicando- después de que Isabelle ejecutara el movimiento, se inclinó adelante como si el dolor lo hubiera doblado –Ahora, agarra mi brazo con las dos manos y retuércelo al tiempo que te agachas para pasar por debajo.

La joven siguió sus instrucciones, descubriendo que de esa forma podía librarse de un ataque sorpresa por la espalda.

-El estrangulamiento frontal, es el asalto más frecuente que puede sufrir alguien de poco peso y tamaño- puntualizó Charles mirándola de frente –El segundo es el que acabamos de practicar, un agarre por la espalda. El tercero, consiste en un ataque también por la espalda al tiempo que te levantan del piso.

Oscar, asintió con los brazos cruzados contra el pecho, pendiente de incluso el más mínimo detalle. Sigilosamente se unieron a ella Augustin y André.

-No dudo que puedas abrir en canal a cualquiera que intente atacarte, pero eso será siempre y cuando tengas un cuchillo a mano- Charles le habló a Isabelle acercándose por el frente, levantó las manos y la tomó del cuello, presionó levemente. La joven sintió la aspereza de los pulgares sobre su piel, lo miró a los ojos llena de tranquilidad, admirando como él controlaba su fuerza para tratarla con delicadeza pese a la violencia del movimiento. –En esta situación, sólo dispones de unos cuantos segundos para reaccionar antes de que tu asaltante te inmovilice- murmuró depositando la mirada en el níveo cuello que aún presionaba –Si te presionan fuerte, la falta de oxígeno te llevará a perder la conciencia.

Isabelle, no pudo controlar el miedo que la recorrió al recordar que eso era exactamente lo que Jerome le había hecho, cerrando los ojos unos segundos, se obligó a apartar el terror que le revolvió el estómago. Instintivamente levantó las manos y afirmó los codos de Charles para que la soltara.

-No, con alguien de mi tamaño no resultará eso, no puedes moverme… baja la barbilla para protegerte el cuello y junta las palmas- instruyó –Como si rezaras en misa e introdúcelas entre mis brazos, súbelas- ella hizo lo que le decía –Súbelas más, hasta que me obligues a doblar los codos- sonrió satisfecho al percibir que ella hacía a la perfección lo indicado -¿Notas como eso me hace aflojar las manos?- ella asintió –Ahora, agárrame la cabeza, acercando las manos a mi rostro debes buscar enterrarme los dedos en los ojos- notó que ella se estremecía –No muestres clemencia, si te están atacando, es porque buscan violarte o asesinarte- murmuró con los dientes apretados. Isabelle posicionó los pulgares sobre los párpados –Mientras me presionas los ojos, puedes echarme la cabeza hacia atrás con facilidad. Cuando lo hagas, tira de inmediato hacia adelante, hasta que mi nariz choque con tu frente, debes hacerlo con todas tus fuerzas y las veces que sea necesario… te dolerá, pero tu atacante se ahogará en su propia sangre, incluso no podrá ver durante un par de minutos- notó la fuerza con la que ella lo agarraba –Controla en movimiento, no creo que me quieras con la nariz hinchada en nuestra boda- bromeó.

-Es una buena medida para que no llames tanto la atención… aunque sé que eso te encanta- bromeó ella mientras sonreía –Espera… ¿Esto no me dejará inconsciente?

-No, esto- le tocó la frente con la punta de un dedo –Es demasiado duro, tu atacante sufrirá más, el dolor que sentirás valdrá la pena.

Isabelle terminó el movimiento en su totalidad, sonrió al notar que en lugar de percibir la nariz de Charles sobre su frente, fueron sus labios los que la rozaron en un suave beso. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, llenándose con su aroma a loción, lino almidonado y sudor limpio. Él se separó despacio y retrocedió, sacándola de su ensoñación al privarla del calor que emanaba.

-Puedes rematar con un rodillazo en la entrepierna- sonrió de lado –Pero a eso no me arriesgaré ni siquiera en una práctica, el dolor es terrible… tanto que te revuelve las entrañas, no puedes caminar ni respirar.

-No me extraña- Isabelle sonrió divertida –Tío Jean me comentó en una ocasión, que en el escroto hay un nervio que une esa zona con el abdomen… por eso el golpe repercute en casi todo el cuerpo- comenzó a reír al notar el rostro de su improvisado instructor cubierto con una contrita mueca.

Después de unos segundos, en los que la miró fijamente, Charles dio un paso atrás y volteó hacia donde estaban los silenciosos espectadores..

-¡Augustin!- llamó a su cuñado, que observaba atentamente todo a una distancia prudente –Ven, Isabelle practicará algo contigo- lo animó con la mano.

-¿Qué haces?- lo tomó de un brazo mientras reía –No golpearé a mi hermano de esa forma.

-Ya no puedo seguir tocándote sin saltar sobre ti…- murmuró serio y con la mirada oscura –Y tu padre no me quita la vista de encima... Necesito unos momentos.

Isabelle sintió que un violento calor se extendía desde su bajo vientre, asintió con la cabeza y se concentró en respirar repetidamente, hasta recuperar el control de su cuerpo. Cuando el rubio muchacho llegó junto a ellos, Charles se hizo a un lado para que él tomara su lugar.

-Haz lo que yo te diga… esto le servirá a los dos- le indicó a Augustin.

La lección que siguió parecía una forma bruta de juego, cada minuto de refriega, empujones y agarrones, resultó tan absorbente que los tres perdieron la noción del tiempo. Charles demostró con mucha paciencia, y usando a Augustin de contrincante, varios otros movimientos. Animó a los hermanos a repetirlos hasta que consideró los habían aprendido. También, le enseñó a Isabelle a tirar a un hombre al suelo al trabarle la pierna con un pie y usarla como palanca… y a Augustin, a caer de forma fluida para que esta le permitiera levantarse de manera rápida, evitando así quedar desprotegido demasiado tiempo, pues pese a sus admirables habilidades, su impaciencia le jugaba en contra.

-Ahora, ve y prueba caer hasta que te sientas seguro… practicaré contigo después de finalizar con Isabelle, y te exigiré al máximo- Charles empujó a Augustin hacia un lado, el muchacho, exultante gracias a todo el ejercicio, hizo caso de inmediato. -Date vuelta…- murmuró a Isabelle, ella obedeció –Te levantaré del piso- la rodeó con los brazos. La joven se quedó quieta y confiada, sintiendo que ese enorme cuerpo la envolvía, agarrándola con firmeza pero sin aplastarla, aunque con el peso necesario para hacerla levantar los talones del piso –Echa las caderas hacia atrás y usa todo tu peso para mantener los pies firmes en el suelo- el movimiento lo obligó a inclinarse sobre ella, alterando su centro de gravedad -Bien… ahora da un paso al lado y con el puño, puedes darme un golpe entre las piernas- antes de que ella ejecutara el movimiento, se aferró más a su cuerpo mientras buscaba con la mirada a André; tanto él como Oscar estaban concentrados en los movimientos que el adolescente ejecutaba. –No he podido ir a tu habitación porque tu padre me exigió esperar hasta la boda- susurró contra la oreja de Isabelle, sonrió al sentir como se estremecía bajo su cuerpo –Esta noche…

-Te estaré esperando- contestó ella con la voz entrecortada y el corazón golpeándole de forma frenética contra el pecho.

-¡Listo! ¡Estoy preparado!- anunció Augustin a unos metros, acercándose.

Se separaron sintiendo que el cuerpo les dolía, y no precisamente por el ejercicio. Charles asintió y, remangándose las mangas, se concentró en entrenar con su cuñado hasta que el muchacho estuvo exhausto.

 _Life is so simple_

 _A little boy, a little girl_

 _Laughing and loving_

 _Tryin' to figure out the world_

 _It felt like summer_

 _When I kissed you in the rain_

 _And I know your story_

 _But tell me again_

 _Nothing you say wouldn't interest me_

 _All of your words are like poems to me_

 _I would be honored if you would take me as I am_

Esa noche, y debido a que el enlace que se llevaría a cabo a primera hora de la mañana siguiente, la casona se sumergió en un tranquilo silencio apenas los grillos comenzaron a chirriar. Los candelabros se apagaron, las cortinas se cerraron y las puertas se trancaron. Esa sería la última noche que todos pasarían en _De Panne_ , por lo menos hasta que la guerra terminara, pues fue la mejor forma que se les ocurrió para mantener oculta la posición Charles e Isabelle. Dado que ambos jóvenes utilizarían su identidad verdadera para contraer matrimonio, y esos datos querían registrados en esa localidad, la familia completa, escudándose en falsos pasaportes, se trasladaría hasta la mansión que estaba ubicada cerca de la frontera con Francia, lugar que los había refugiado cuando niños y durante el autoexilio de Fersen.

Con los sentidos aguzados, Charles salió de su habitación pasada la medianoche. Sin necesidad de ningún tipo de iluminación, vagó por los pasillos de la mansión con dirección a la habitación de su prometida, antes del último viraje, algo lo hizo detenerse y asomarse. Acalló una maldición al ver a André acomodado en una silla al fondo del pasillo, sus miradas se encontraron.

-Creí oír un ruido- intentó justificarse.

-Sí, el mismo que también oí- contestó su suegro mientras bebía un sorbo de la copa que mantenía en sus manos –Pero no es nada, puedes volver a tu habitación.

-Qué bueno saber que todo está bien… Buenas noches- dijo retrocediendo.

Al pasar por su habitación abrió y cerró la puerta sin entrar, pues estaba seguro que André, a pesar de no seguirlo, estaría al pendiente de sus movimientos. Destrabando una ventana del salón, salió al patio trasero, ya que si bien de ninguna manera intimaría con su prometida estando André al otro lado de la puerta, sí necesitaba al menos darle un beso de buenas noches y explicarle lo ocurrido, no quería que ella pensara que la había dejado plantada. Mientras caminaba, una serie de contenidas risas llamaron su atención, con paso sigiloso siguió el sonido. Lo primero que vio, fue la inconfundible y revuelta melena de Augustin, sólo por eso no se lanzó como un loco contra el intruso que al parecer estaba saliendo de una de las ventanas.

-Muchacho del demonio- masculló al notar que la habitación de la cual salía era la de Birgitta. Dando grandes zancadas llegó al lugar, alcanzando a presenciar como la rubia doncella se despedía del hermano de Isabelle, tomando el núbil rostro entre sus manos y besándolo en los labios. Sin querer avergonzar a ninguno de los dos, porque… ¡por Dios que los entendía!, esperó a que se separaran, en cuanto Augustin se alejó de la ventana y esta se cerró, lo agarró de un brazo –Dame una buena razón para no darte una tunda- le dijo al oído.

-No es lo que piensas- murmuró el adolescente, levantando las manos en un gesto de rendición –Juro por mi madre que no es lo que piensas… Estábamos dando un paseo y ayudé a Birgitta a entrar por la ventana, yo no estaba en su habitación- aseguró.

-Ya… Y yo nací ayer…

-Te lo juro por mi madre- repitió –Y ella es sagrada, no me metí a su cuarto, sólo paseamos un rato y regresamos... es mi amiga.

-Te vi besándola-. El muchacho se sonrojó hasta las orejas y murmuró algo mirando hacia el suelo. -Habla claro, no te escucho- presionó Charles.

-Ella me besó…- levantó la vista avergonzado –Y sólo lo hizo porque le dio lástima pensar que seguramente soy el único de mi edad que nunca…

-No necesito más detalles…- Charles lo abrazó de los hombros –Entiendo…- comenzó a caminar con él, se detuvieron cuando la luz de una vela alumbró una de las ventanas –Tu padre tiene un oído privilegiado- murmuró empujando al muchacho hacia la habitación de Isabelle –Si te encuentra aquí, te llevarás un buen castigo- con la yema de los dedos rasguñó el vidrio de una ventana, la cual por cierto, se abrió de inmediato.

-¿Pero qué…?- preguntó Isabelle al ver a su prometido y hermano bajo la luz de la luna, Charles hizo un gesto tranquilizador y ella calló –Entra, si papa te encuentra te dará una azotaina- bromeó.

Antes de que el muchacho diera un paso al frente, Charles lo detuvo. Inclinándose le murmuró al oído –Última vez… amigos o no amigos, Birgitta es mi responsabilidad y mi deber es cuidarla.

-Sí… entiendo- musitó el muchacho, no obstante, antes de trepar a la ventana de su hermana volteó, con una mueca de diversión vistiéndole el rostro dijo –No digas que también estabas dando un paseo, porque jamás te creeré- guiñó un ojo y de un salto entró a la alcoba de Isabelle.

Esa noche, ambos hermanos conversaron durante horas. Isabelle por fin se enteró de lo ocurrido con François y Jolie, sin poder evitarlo, varias lágrimas le bañaron las mejillas, pues pese a todo lo acontecido, el universitario aún era su más entrañable amigo y sus penas las sentía como propias. También, escuchó con paciencia los problemas que el menor de los Grandier tenía en el liceo y que, gracias a la compañía de Quentin y François, sus días ya no transcurrían en la más absoluta soledad y rechazo.

 _I want you_

 _To look right in my eyes_

 _To tell me you love me_

 _To be by my side_

 _I want you_

 _At the end of my life_

 _I wanna see your face when I fall with grace_

 _At the moment I die_

 _Is that alright?_

 _Is that alright?_

A primera hora de la siguiente mañana, apenas el ayuntamiento abrió sus puertas, Isabelle Grandier, vestida con un recatado y sencillo vestido claro comprado especialmente para la ocasión y Charles Von Fersen, ataviado con un sobrio traje de pantalón y chaqueta color oscuro, firmaron su acta de matrimonio frente a un rubicundo y colorado juez. No hubo vítores ni aplausos por parte de los invitados, pues cada uno de ellos, incluso André, extrañaron la elegante figura del conde que por tantos años había estado presente en sus vidas, siendo un fiel amigo, un amante esposo, un excelente hermano y un devoto padre cada vez que se le dio la oportunidad de demostrarlo. Charles recibió con manos temblorosas los certificados que hacían legal el lazo lo unía a Isabelle, guardando los documentos y esforzándose en sonreír, secó con los pulgares las lágrimas que escapaban de las largas pestañas de su ahora esposa.

-Amor mío, todo estará bien…- musitó con la garganta apretada.

-Lo sé- contestó ella tomándolo de las manos y besándole los nudillos en un devoto gesto –Lo sé… estaremos bien.

 _I hope you're still with me_

 _When I'm not quite myself_

 _And I pray that you'll lift me_

 _When you know I need help_

 _It's a warm celebration_

 _Of all of our years_

 _I dream of our story_

 _Of our fairy-tale_

 _Family dinners and family trees_

 _Teachin' the kids to say, "Thank you, " and, "Please"_

 _Knowin' if we stay together that things will be right_

Sumergidos en un emotivo silencio, regresaron a la casona para cargar los carruajes. Cuando todo estaba listo, Charles se acercó al transporte de la familia de Isabelle; habló con calma y seguridad.

-Les pido, por favor, escolten a mi familia hasta nuestra nueva residencia… - se metió las manos en los bolsillos para ocultar cualquier traicionero temblor –Con Isabelle hemos decidido quedarnos aquí un par de días… para asegurarnos de dejar todo listo...

-Me parece bien- lo interrumpió André, quien obviamente no necesitaba explicaciones –Nos despediremos de ella- tomó la mano de Oscar y se alejó de su ahora oficialmente yerno.

Isabelle se despidió de sus padres y hermano, sintiendo el pecho apretado por la emoción, pues desconocía cuándo volvería a verlos. Después de fuertes abrazos, y por cierto, infaltables consejos, Augustin subió al carruaje de su familia para acompañar al cochero, ya que con el cambio de planes, su padre y madre, guiarían el carruaje que transportaba a Sofía, Freja y Birgitta.

-¿Crees que estarán bien?- preguntó Oscar mientras observaba como la figura de su hija y yerno disminuían con la distancia, tragó fuerte para que la voz no le temblara.

-Sí…- André azuzó los caballos –Si nuevamente estoy confiando en un Von Fersen para proteger a mi familia, es porque sé que esta vez no me arrepentiré. Charles la protegerá con su vida de ser necesario, estoy seguro de ello.

-Gracias…- Oscar acarició el rostro de su marido –Gracias por ser siempre tan generoso.- André sonrió de lado y guiñó un ojo a modo de respuesta. -¿Aguantarás hasta la próxima posada?- preguntó al verlo bostezar.

El criador de caballos asintió y sonrió antes de bostezar nuevamente –Eso espero… llevo semanas sin dormir como es debido…- se quejó.

-Fue tú decisión pasar las noches sentado en el pasillo- bromeó ella.

-Y comprobé que tenía buenas razones para hacerlo…- contestó André antes de comenzar a reír -Algún obstáculo tenía que poner… es más divertido cuando hay dificultades...

-o-

De pie en el umbral, Isabelle se abrazó a sí misma mientras veía que los carruajes se alejaban. De pronto, una mano se posicionó frente a sus ojos; enfocando la vista, distinguió una argolla sobre la palma de Charles.

-Quiero darte esto…- murmuró el militar –No he podido comprar el obsequio que te mereces… es lo único que tengo mi madre- se justificó.

Isabelle asintió con la vista nublada y extendió la mano. La sortija se ajustó de forma perfecta a su dedo anular.

-Es preciosa…- murmuró.

-Cuando mi padre supo de mi inminente llegada, intercambiaron estas argollas- dijo Charles antes de besarle la mano, justo sobre la sortija –Nadie mejor que tú para portarla…

La joven sonrió y tomó la mano de su ahora marido, observó que él también estaba llevando un anillo, no necesitó palabras para saber que era de su adorado _pappa_. La apretó con fuerza entre las de ella.

-Nosotros tendremos otro destino- dijo Isabelle con la voz quebrada –Lo sé.

Charles asintió y, ubicándose a su lado, la abrazó de la cintura. Permanecieron en el umbral de la casa hasta que los carruajes se perdieron en la distancia.

Con la convicción de que el destino tendría que sonreírles después de tanta desgracia, Isabelle se esforzó en enterrar muy profundo en su pecho la desazón que no la abandonaba desde la noche anterior, ya que, gracias a las confesiones de su hermano, no había podido sacar de su mente la imagen de François. Pensando en todo lo que estaba sufriendo el joven con el que había crecido, elevó una plegaria al cielo, pidiéndole a Dios le diera resignación, entereza y, sobre todo, cordura para sobrevivir a tanto dolor… sin imaginar, que, a esa misma hora en París, el hijo de Bernard Chatelet estaba sentado en el catre de la habitación que compartió con Jolie, observando fijamente el paquete que reposaba sobre sus piernas.

-No me gusta todo esto…- murmuró Quentin –No me da buena espina…

-Si te vas a acobardar, la puerta es ancha- contestó François mientras rasgaba el envoltorio y se ponía de pie.

Sobre la cama colocó dos vestimentas de negro color, iguales como sombras de una misma persona.

-No me estoy acobardado… sólo te digo mis apreciaciones como buen amigo que soy.

-No necesito tus apreciaciones- murmuró François sin quitar la vista de los trajes –Lo que necesito, es que cumplas con tu parte, de lo demás… con Augustin nos encargaremos.

El hijo de Jacquard Quentin Tinville asintió sintiendo que se le revolvía el estómago.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 _Aquí estamos nuevamente! Espero les haya gustado el capítulo… y ya saben, si es así… "dejá tu review y contale a tus amiguitos" XD._

 _Trataré de ser concisa esta vez, que bastante largo quedó el capítulo y no quiero aburrirlas. Mientras escribo, trato de no perder de vista la época en la cual se desarrolla todo, por esa razón es que hay algunas cosas que si bien hoy ya no corren, a inicios del siglo XIX sí que lo hacían, hablo de la poca participación femenina en las decisiones y de que los hombres eran al cabeza de las familias, así que no me linchen por esas "situaciones planteadas"._

 _Espero les hayan gustado las canciones que intercalé, la primera es_ _ **Vives en la Luna**_ _de_ _ **Gabigar,**_ _la segunda, son unas estrofas de_ _ **Is That Alright**_ _, de_ _ **Lady Gaga**_ _… ya ven, bastante diferentes los estilos, pero si se fijan en la letra, son perfectas (ambas están en la PlayList del fic, el link está en la la página de fcbk "_ _ **Only D**_ _")._

 _La escena de Isabelle y Oscar frente al piano, fue inspirada en la película_ _ **"The Aftermath"**_ _... Es una escena que a Krimhild y a mi nos sacó pucheros, Preciosa! (Sí, tenemos sentimientos y corazón… aunque a veces no lo parezca XD). Espero que también les haya gustado la pequeña clase de defensa personal, nunca es mal momento para tener algunos tips jejejeje #GirlPower! Quién diría que leyendo un fic aprenderían un par de movimientos? ;D._

 _Y bueno… antes de la correspondiente nota histórica de este capítulo, les agradezco por cada review entregado, bueno o malo, igual significan que leen y que algún sentimiento les causa esto… (asumo que a las lectoras que no comentan nada.. quizás no les guste y bueno, también es una opción… pero si no es así, anímense a dejar aunque sea un par de palabras). Muchas gracias a_ _ **Eödriel**_ _por sus ojos-orejas y a_ _ **Krimhild**_ _por sus enseñanzas, por culpa de ella tengo cada vez un TOC más severo con esto jajajaja y ya no me gusta publicar a menos que revise mil veces (imagínense cuando leo capítulos anteriores y noto errores… me tirita el ojo! Pero bueno, ya tendré tiempo de arreglarlo, porque si lo hago ahora… no podría actualizar jamás jejeje) ._

 _Antes de despedirme, les dejo el momento publicitario! Hay nuevos fics de ROV bien buenos y entretenidos, pura calidad chiquillas! Está_ _ **"Libertatem"**_ _(que transporta a nuestros queridos personajes a la independencia de Chile), está_ _ **"Época de Cambios"**_ _(que es un what-if post toma de la bastilla) y hay oneshots de_ _ **Rosaluna33**_ _y de_ _ **Vicky Yun Kamiya**_ _. Ah! Y actualicé un capítulo de_ _ **"Almas Perdidas"**_ _, por si no lo han visto. Ya saben, tienen harto para leer y entretenerse. También se supone que pronto_ _ **EmilSinclair77**_ _actualizará_ _ **"Giros del Destino"**_ _, así que atentas._

 _Me despido agradeciendo, una vez más, todos los comentarios y sobre todo, que sigan esta historia que les ha dado más de una sorpresa, las cuales han tolerado de buena forma al no perder de vista que esto es un fic y que, además, entienden que todo lo que planteo está respaldado por la trama (y no es por joder jajaja). Si hay alguien que se sienta ofendida por esta "mancilladora de personajes", siéntase libre de ahuecar el ala e ir a otro gallinero, total, plumas y huevos aquí no faltan… se tenía que decir! XD_

 _ **Un abrazo y… Gracias por leer!**_

* * *

 _ **Notas históricas:**_

 _ ***2do Matrimonio de Napoleón Bonaparte:**_ _En 1809, nuevamente estalló la guerra entre Francia y Austria, teniendo como resultado una nueva derrota para los austriacos. Esto, sumado a la ambición de Napoleón en cuanto a tener un heredero legítimo, (y debido a que en 1806 ya había sido padre con la amante de turno y, en 1809, su nueva amante, esta vez una condesa polaca, le reveló que estaba embarazada, descartó definitivamente su supuesta infertilidad) se divorció de su esposa, Josefina de Beauharnais, excusándose además en que el imperio necesitaba un sucesor y la edad de la emperatriz hacía imposible cumplir ese deber monárquico. Es por ello que, ambas situaciones, la derrota de Austria y la reciente soltería de Napoleón, llevaron a concretar el enlace del emperador francés con la hija mayor del emperador austriaco, María Luisa de Austria. De esa forma, Napoleón se aseguraba un heredero que no sólo llevara su sangre, sino que además estuviera emparentado con una de las casas reales más importantes de Europa. Francisco I de Austria (_ _sobrino de la ajusticiada reina Maria Antonieta)_ _poco y nada quiso hacer al respecto de la petición de su hija, es más, casi la ofreció como garantía de una tregua entre ambas naciones. A nadie le importó la diferencia de 23 años entre los novios, incluso, se dice que pese a la reticencia inicial de la novia de tan sólo 18 años, el matrimonio con Bonaparte fue bastante bien avenido y que ella, desde el primer momento, disfrutó de la devoción de su marido. En enlace tuvo como resultado lo tan ansiado para el emperador de Francia, pues a los pocos meses de casados, su esposa ya estaba embarazada. Napoleón II Bonaparte nació el 20 de marzo de 1811._

 _ *****_ _Dado que no es primera vez que hablo de_ _ **Jean-Baptiste Bernardotte**_ _, no me referiré a su importancia en Francia ni la complejidad de su relación con Napoleón y Désirée (Todo eso está en el capítulo 21 de este mismo fanfic) por esa razón, solo me enfocaré en su nombramiento como heredero de Carlos XIII. Luego del fallecimiento del príncipe heredero de Suecia, cosa que les conté en el terrible capitulo 37, el monarca necesitaba con urgencia un nuevo sucesor, pues tampoco quería (ni él ni su consejo más cercano) que cualquiera de los aspirantes existentes llegaran a esa posición (entre ellos, nuestros "amigos" Adlersparre y Adlercreutz). Pensando en eso y sumando la necesidad de tener un monarca que tuviera experiencia militar, dado que Suecia aún estaba muy damnificada por la derrota ante Rusia, fue que el nombre de Bernardotte surgió como posible sucesor. Para esta particular situación hay dos teorías: La primera, es que Napoleón ofreció a uno de sus generales más problemáticos para lograr que ya no le ocasionara más problemas internos debido a sus públicos cuestionamientos, pues posicionar a un Francés en el trono sueco garantizaba que Suecia no se uniera a las coaliciones en su contra, lo cual, al mismo tiempo, alejaría a esa nación de su histórico aliado, Inglaterra, y los sumara al mismo tiempo al bloqueo continental en contra de ese país. Si bien esta es una teoría bastante coherente, la segunda hipótesis también lo es. Algunos historiadores le dan la responsabilidad del nombramiento de Bernardotte como príncipe únicamente a Suecia, pues, en una especie de ardid en contra de Napoleón, habrían ofrecido, a espaldas del emperador francés, el principado a Jean-Baptiste. De esta forma lograban tener a la cabeza del país a uno de los militares más brillantes de Napoleón, quien podría darles seguridad y manejo militar de excelencia en las guerras que se avecinaban. ¿Cuál fue la excusa que le dieron a Bernadotte para este ofrecimiento?, que era una propuesta en "retribución" a su noble y caballeroso comportamiento con los prisioneros suecos en la última guerra con Dinamarca, situación que lo había hecho muy popular en Suecia. Parte de esta teoría también menciona que Bernardotte, antes de aceptar, se lo comunicó a Napoleón, quien lo desestimó como un absurdo, situación que acrecentó las diferencias entre ambos y dio como resultado que Jean-Baptiste aceptara el ofrecimiento y se trasladara rápidamente a Suecia. País del cual fue gobernante a partir del año 1818. Como dato anexo, les comento que hasta el día de hoy, los monarcas suecos son descendientes de Bernardotte y Désirée._


	40. Chapter 40

_**Como celebración por haber llegado por fin al capitulo 40 (El cual, ilusamente pensé sería el final del fic... pues me cargan las historias tan largas), les dejo esta actualización, la cual si bien es muy corta, en comparación a los capítulos "normales", es también una especie de "recreo" entre el drama propio de este fanfic.**_

 _ **No se acostumbren, jajajajaa porque saben que yo no soy de rosas sin espinas ni de verdes prados en donde todos viven felices retozando como conejos, no es un fic erótico, así que tampoco será tan habitual esto (ya saben que me volví media "apretada" con los lemons, pero, en mi defensa, es porque me he aventurado a escribir otras temáticas y a salir de mi zona de confort. Cosa que, en el fondo de mi corazón, espero también aprecien, aunque varias lectoras sean un tanto ingratas al sólo tomar lo que les gusta y no retribuir con un review, por muy corto que este sea XD... sorry por el momento de sinceridad, pero es con cariño y aprovechándome de la confianza, ya que igual las quiero a todas, incluso a las que "no me leen")... en fin... a continuación, leerán un capitulo de carácter sexual, no obsceno ni con lenguaje XXX, pues no es mi estilo, pero sí caluroso y apasionado. Espero lo disfruten y las que no, esperen la publicación del capitulo 41, el cual seguirá con la trama habitual: acción, muertes, sangre, sufrimiento, angustia, tensión, etc.**_

 _ **Les dejo un abrazo y feliz fin de semana.**_

* * *

 ** _La noche de bodas_**

 _No tener la necesidad de cuestionar mis decisiones, es una sensación bastante nueva en mi vida, ya que, durante años, mi siempre inconformista espíritu se ha encargado a diario de todo lo contrario. Así crecí, cuestionando una y otra vez todo lo que me rodeaba. ¿Estaré siendo una mal agradecida por sentirme así?, fui criada llena de amor y caricias, educada con libertad de pensamiento y poder de decisión, crecí rodeada de todos los afectos que podría necesitar y consciente de estar cuidada y protegida… Pero, siempre sintiendo que algo que me faltaba, siempre cargando un vacío que nunca supe explicar y con el cual me acostumbré a convivir. Ahora, aquí, sentada en medio de la oscuridad, parece que todas las piezas del rompecabezas en el que se transformó mi vida, finalmente están encajando sin necesidad de forzar los bordes. Y no me refiero a ser una mujer casada, porque Dios sabe que eso nunca lo he necesitado, pero, el sentirme acompañada, sentir que ya no estoy sola, saber que alguien escogió amarme a pesar de mis múltiples defectos, sentir que no debo esforzarme por agradar, saber que tengo un complemento que puede ser tanto o más imperfecto que yo, ha cambiado algo en mí. Porque si bien mis ambiciones siempre se enfocaron en tener un lugar propio en el mundo, debo admitir que parte importante de sentirme completa es esto… ya no sentirme sola._

Soltando un largo suspiro, Isabelle dejó un momento sus pensamientos y despegó la frente de entre sus rodillas, levantando la vista para posarla en el durmiente que descansaba en la cama que estaba frente a ella. Tironeando el borde de su camisón hasta taparse los pies, volvió a abrazarse las piernas mientras se acomodaba en el diván en el que llevaba tiempo indeterminado sentada. La suave brisa que se coló por la ventana le meció algunos mechones de cabello, provocando que un escalofrío le erizara la columna vertebral, esa sensación, le recordó de inmediato lo ocurrido horas atrás. Sintiendo que se estremecía nuevamente, intentó rememorar el momento en el que se había puesto el camisón. Fue imposible, no lo recordaba en lo absoluto. Al pensar en cómo estaba vestida, de inmediato se desencadenó la pregunta de ¿cómo dejó de estarlo? Tratando de recordar cómo las hábiles manos del que ahora era su esposo la habían despojado de cada capa de ropa, pensó en las horas pasadas, porque, la verdad, sentía la mente sumergida en una bruma que le impedía recordar acciones. Sólo las sensaciones se quedaron con ella.

Arrugando el entrecejo hizo un esfuerzo por rememorar. El roce de las firmes piernas de Charles entrelazándose con las de ella, dedos recorriendo su piel, las manos que apretaron cada curva, como si quisieran memorizarla con sólo el tacto. La calidez que la envolvió desde dentro hacia fuera con cada caricia. El tibio aliento sobre su piel, la humedad suave y satinada del punto en el que se unían sus cuerpos, el sonido de los roces, jadeos y gemidos. Los estremecimientos que casi la hicieron perder la razón. Los ojos que la observaban ardientes, pero llenos de una ternura que no sólo le abrasaba la piel, sino que también el alma.

Sin interrupciones se habían amado durante horas… o al menos eso le pareció, pues recordaba ver los claros ojos de Charles iluminados por el sol de media tarde cuando todo inició y sentir sobre su piel el frío de la noche, cuando finalmente cayó rendida entre sus brazos.

¿Cómo había comenzado? No lo recordaba muy bien, pues después de almorzar la merienda que habían preparado para el viaje, ella había corrido por la casa riendo... Hasta que él la había acorralado contra el piano. Sí, ahora lo recordaba, ahí había comenzado todo. Apoyados sobre la tapa del instrumento de teclado, él le había susurrado al oído cuanto quería tomarla en ese lugar, pues de esa forma la recordaría sonrojada y gimiendo gracias a sus caricias, cada vez que ella interpretara alguna pieza musical. Arrebolada y temblorosa por tan ardientes palabras, no fue capaz de resistirse a nada; así, de pronto, se encontró recostada sobre el elegante piano de cola, el vestido remangado y la boca de su ahora flamante marido explorando entre sus piernas. Luego, después del éxtasis, cuando un maravilloso aletargamiento la inundó, se vio transportada hasta su habitación. Allí, apenas logrando mantenerse en pie, se dejó desvestir con calma y devoción, como una rosa deshojada por la suave brisa. Él le había besado cada centímetro de piel expuesta, reverenciándola con caricias y suaves mordiscos que la enfebrecieron nuevamente.

Con los dedos tocándose los labios, varias imágenes inconexas la asaltaron, pues cada recuerdo atraía uno nuevo; el sol bañando la piel de Charles, su amplia boca sonriendo, las fuertes extremidades sosteniéndola mientras ella se retorcía de placer. El tacto de los firmes y suaves músculos bajo sus palmas, el sabor salobre de su cuello y hombros, porque sí, ella también había enloquecido al punto de saborearlo como si del manjar más delicioso se tratara. Susurros llenos de amor y promesas nuevamente sonaron en sus oídos.

Sintiendo que las entrañas se le retorcían de deseo una vez más, se mordió el labio inferior mientras observaba con avidez la dorada piel de la espalda de Charles. Una desconocida sensación de posesión la embargó, sintiéndolo suyo y de nadie más.

 _Debe ser perjudicial amar de esta manera…_ se reprendió a sí misma, pues sentía que no tenía control sobre sus acciones. Intentando recuperar la cordura que sentía en falta, se preguntó qué pasaría si, de pronto, se viera privada de sus brazos. _¿Podría vivir sin él?... Sí, sin duda podría, pero… ¿Cómo?... ¿Volviendo a sumergirme en la búsqueda que llevé durante años? ¿Teniendo que demostrar nuevamente que soy más que la hija de o la hermana de...? porque sé, que aunque ahora me haya convertido en "la esposa de…", para Charles soy más que eso, no soy sólo su mujer… soy yo… Isabelle._

-No sé si debo sentirme halagado por concitar tanta atención, o cohibido.

La joven dio un brinco, pues tan abstraída como estaba en sus cavilaciones, no se dio cuenta de que Charles había despertado y ahora la miraba atentamente, con esa astuta sonrisa tan suya decorándole el rostro. Sonrió también al tiempo que se ponía de pie, caminó hasta la mesita de la habitación y sirvió dos copas de vino. Le entregó una mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Creo que no tenemos más que pan, queso y algunas frutas… y con tu apetito…

-Calumnias… mi apetito es normal- Charles rió enderezándose un poco para apoyarse en el respaldo de la cama. Con la mano que tenía libre acarició un mechón del largo cabello de su esposa -¿En qué estaba tu inquieta cabeza?

-En nada importante…- se tragó las lágrimas que de pronto le habían humedecido los ojos al pensar en estar lejos de él, sonrió acomodándose en su costado derecho –No seré una buena dueña de casa… no sé cocinar y creo que si lo intentase, te envenenaría… tampoco sé coser, ni menos tejer.

-Tenemos la ayuda de Birgitta y Freja… si necesitásemos más, podemos contratar alguna doncella o una cocinera… tía Sofía se encargará de todo -bebió un sorbo de vino. Ella asintió y fijó la mirada en la cortina que se mecía con la brisa costera –Isabelle… Sé que no es eso lo que te inquieta… ¿Quieres hablar de lo que realmente te pasa?

-No lo sé… no sé qué me pasa- deslizó una mano por el pecho de Charles, rascó suavemente los castaños vellos que le cubrían parcialmente la piel. Respiró profundo y se esforzó en alejar la amarga sensación que se le había instalado en la garganta, tocó las tenues cicatrices que salpicaban el esculpido abdomen -¿Por qué te incomodaste la primera vez que las vi?- preguntó alzando la cabeza –Cuando te hirió Jerome y te vendé…

-Recuerdo muy bien cuando ocurrió- murmuró él –Si bien nunca me he avergonzado de mi cuerpo o sus marcas… que tú las vieras, las hizo reales- dejó la copa sobre la mesita de noche –Es decir, estando contigo rara vez pienso en mi infancia… pero, cuando las viste…- sonrió –Supe que en algún momento ibas a preguntar por ellas y tendría que contártelo… no eres muy buena aceptando la ausencia de respuestas.

-Calumnias…- susurró ella con una dulce sonrisa –Sabes que siempre puedes decirme "no quiero hablar de ello", y yo lo aceptaré- deslizó un dedo por la línea de la cicatriz que Jerome le había provocado esa noche, justo en uno de los músculos que se marcaban en forma oblicua sobre las estrechas caderas –Podemos tener secretos… somos personas independientes, no necesitamos decirnos todo.

-Lo sé…- la besó en la cabeza –Pero, de igual forma, me gustaría saber qué es lo que temes…

Isabelle calló y deslizó la mano hasta la cicatriz que brillaba como una delgada telaraña en el brazo derecho, cerca del hombro.

-¿Dónde fue?- preguntó cambiando de tema nuevamente.

-En Revolax…

-¿Fue cuando murió Berg?- recordó la letra que Charles tenía tatuada en el antebrazo.

-No… Olle murió en la batalla de Sandels…

-Si te llaman, volverás- dijo finalmente después de unos minutos, pues nada conseguiría con continuar rehuyendo de sus preocupaciones.

Charles, asintió en silencio. Tomó nuevamente la copa de vino y bebió de ella hasta vaciarla.

-Elegí ser militar… y si me llaman, es enlistarme o la corte marcial.

-Lo sé… y lo entiendo- Isabelle se arremangó un poco el camisón y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Tomándole el rostro entre sus manos lo miró a los ojos y sonrió –Sin importar lo que pase, quiero que sepas que en estos momentos soy feliz- lo besó en los labios –Muy feliz.

Charles se deslizó en la cama hasta quedar nuevamente acostado, metiendo las manos bajo el camisón apresó los redondos y firmes glúteos que permanecían sobre él.

-Espera…- le dijo ella separándose de sus labios –Esta vez quiero recordar, no quiero que el fenómeno climático llamado Charles, arrase con todo…- sonrió y se irguió para mirarlo a los ojos, él asintió con las pupilas dilatadas y brillantes.

Lo besó en los párpados, en el puente de la nariz, en los pómulos y mandíbula. Recorrió con los labios toda la piel que tenía a su alcance, besándole cada cicatriz, cada marca, cada músculo que se tensaba bajo su boca. Sonriendo al percibir como él se removía inquieto y excitado bajo su cuerpo, apenas conteniéndose.

Con los sentidos alertas y concentrado en hacer sólo lo que ella le indicara, Charles cerró los ojos y afirmó las sábanas entre sus puños. Sentía que el corazón le golpeaba fuerte contra el pecho y que cada fibra de su cuerpo temblaba. Cuando un suave roce le peinó el vientre, siseó y abrió los párpados, levantando la cabeza vio la negra cabellera cubriéndole la piel al tiempo que Isabelle deslizaba la sábana que aún le cubría las caderas. Apretó los dientes, aguantando la exclamación de júbilo que estuvo a punto de soltar, cuando percibió el calor de la boca de ella tomando la parte de su cuerpo de la cual se sentía más que orgulloso. Tensándose como la cuerda de un arpa, levantó las manos y se aferró a los barrotes de la cama, pues debido a la dualidad de sentirse poderoso y vulnerable al mismo tiempo, sintió perder el juicio. Pese a que Isabelle no tenía la práctica para saber cómo proceder, la joven se abandonó con una inocencia exploratoria que lo sedujo por completo, más que cualquier mujer de su pasado. Después de unos minutos, cuando ella sopló suavemente la satinada y tensa piel que acababa de humedecer, un jadeo primitivo escapó de sus labios.

-Dios…- masculló Charles con la mandíbula apretada y aferrándose a los barrotes, tan fuerte que pensó los doblaría. Sintió que su vientre se tensaba hasta un punto casi doloroso y que sus siempre firmes piernas comenzaban a temblar. En esos momentos, otro tipo de calidez lo envolvió.

Al abrir los ojos vio a Isabelle sentada sobre él y quitándose el camisón por la cabeza. Sin moverse más de lo necesario y con él hundido hasta el fondo, su tierna carne presionando la suya. Sus manos fueron directo a sus caderas, aferrando la blanca y sedosa piel.

-Aún no…- musitó la joven con los ojos entrecerrados. Él la soltó en un esfuerzo titánico.

Isabelle comenzó a moverse con lentitud, buscando el ritmo que la mantenía en el límite del dolor y placer. Sintiéndolo tan profundo, que cada poro de su cuerpo se erizaba ante esa invasión. Llevando las manos al pecho de Charles, deslizó los dedos sobre su piel mientras lo montaba con ondulantes movimientos, como el mar acariciando la arena, deleitándose con la pérdida de control que en él apreciaba, pues verlo temblar gracias a ella, fue una sensación que la llenó de un primitivo placer. La vista se le nubló y la sangre comenzó a bombearle con frenesí, ensordeciéndola, quitándole incluso la capacidad de hablar. Sumida en el delirio, enterró las uñas en el abdomen duro como el acero antes de gritar el nombre de quien se había convertido en su todo.

Esa fue la señal para que Charles saltara como un león hambriento sobre su presa. Sentándose de golpe en la cama, la abrazó mientras la apretaba contra sí, impidiéndole más movimiento que él guiado por sus manos. Isabelle, aún sumida en los temblores que la estremecían, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su esposo unos segundos.

-Tan… amada…- gruñó él al tiempo que con una mano la obligaba a mirarlo. Ella lo observó con los ojos entornados por la pasión, casi aturdida, como si estuviera viendo a través de él –Eres la mujer… más amada... sobre la tierra- farfulló sobre sus labios antes de devorarle la boca con besos bruscos y hondos.

Sin separarse de ella, Charles se colocó de rodillas mientras hacía que Isabelle se recostara, dejándola completamente expuesta a sus ojos. Afirmándola de las caderas comenzó a embestirla lento y profundo. Guiándose por los gemidos que de ella escapaban, la acarició sin inhibiciones, aunque con una dulce reverencia que contrastaba con la pasión que los envolvía en ese momento. Recorriéndole el rostro, los hombros, la cintura, los costados, el vientre. Venerándola con las manos. Cuando la vio arquearse contra la cama y abrir los labios en busca de aire, se aferró a los pequeños senos que se bamboleaban bajo su ritmo, presionándolos con una suave y medida firmeza. Un profundo y descarnado gemido escapó de la joven mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar nuevamente, su interior abrazándolo con fuerza, como si quisiera que nunca se separaran. Inclinándose sobre ella, le mordió los labios y gruñó feral mientras alcanzaba su propio clímax. Estremeciéndose sin control, se concentró en respirar una y otra vez, pues temió morir ahí mismo.

Sin abrir los ojos, Isabelle alzó los brazos y recibió a quien se recostaba sobre ella. Acariciándole el humedecido cabello de la nuca, lo envolvió con las piernas mientras él le besaba cada centímetro del rostro. Cuando ambos dejaron de temblar, Charles se acomodó sobre un costado y la abrazó, Isabelle sonrió y abrió los párpados. Él parecía brillar, pues no sólo su mirada estaba plena, una pueril sonrisa, tan limpia e inocente como la de un ángel caído directamente del cielo, le iluminaba el rostro.

-Eres el más dulce y maravilloso pecado… mi pecado- susurró la joven con los ojos húmedos.

-Y tú, eres mi redención- contestó él en apenas un murmullo.

Isabelle sonrió y se acomodó entre sus brazos, quedándose dormida antes de que Charles terminara de cubrirlos con las arrugadas sábanas.

* * *

 **Listo... un mensaje para las que se animaron a leer. ¿Les cuento otra razón por la cual decidí cortar aquí? pues, como me dijo mi querida amiga EmilSinclair77 cuando le mostré el escrito y le comenté que quedé en blanco... puse tanto esfuerzo en el texto, que me quedé con la cabeza vacía para continuar... así que ahora, que me saco este "peso" creativo de encima, me libero y continúo.**

 **Un abrazo a cada una de ustedes. Muchas gracias por los reviews dejados en el capitulo 39, son geniales! (Qué ganas de que todas tuvieran cuentas para agradecerles en forma personal). Gracia** **s también a Vicky Yun Kamiya por haberse ofrecido a leer esto y darme su opinión (Es maestra en leer lemons, es más, muchas veces es lo único que lee de los** **capítulos** **XD).**

 **Les comento que esto también es una sorpresa para mi pepa grillo Eödriel y mi super beta Krimhild, les di descanso y me lancé a escribir la "coshinada" sola... así que espero sus reviews de lectoras! jajajajajajaja**


End file.
